Metamorphosis
by King Baka
Summary: *COMPLETE*  "Sometimes in the winds of change we find our true direction." An unusual youkai attack transforms Kagome's very being. Can she come to terms with her new self, and can Inuyasha accept, perhaps even love, the new Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. This disclaimer applies to all the chapters in this fic, though I will probably post abridged versions in every chapter.

A/N – well here it is, the beginning of the story I've been looking forward to writing since I first contemplated writing fanfiction. This might not turn out to be the best fanfiction with the title _Metamorphosis_—that distinction probably belongs to Sueric—but it was the title I liked the best. This story takes place sometime between episode 151 (Kagome's Innate Choice) and the end of the anime. I thought about diverging from the later manga chapters, but there are certain things I want to do with this story that make this impossible. Now, on with the show!

**Important 2010 Update**

Now that the story is completed, I think I should say something for all you new readers out there. This story contains "adult" material, by which I mean sensitive subject matter that may dredge up bad memories and cause emotional pain to some readers. It may not seem like it in the beginning, but it evolves into a serious story meant for mature audiences only.

Also, I wanted to list the various awards the story has won. Not to toot my own horn (well, not _only_ that), but to make sure I remember and pay my respects to the people who voted and the administrators behind the awards. Their hard work and time invested is appreciated.

2nd Place Best Inuyasha/Kagome Romance – Feudal Association, December 2010

3rd Place Best Action/Adventure – Inuyasha FanGuild, 4th Quarter 2010

2nd Place Best Romance: Inuyasha/Kagome – Inuyasha FanGuild, 3rd Quarter 2010

2nd Place Best Legend – Destined Awards (Eternal Destiny), 2nd Term 2010

1st Place Best Character Portrayal (Inuyasha) – Destined Awards, 2nd Term 2010

2nd Place Best Love Story – Destined Awards, 2nd Term 2010

1st Place Best Legend – Destined Awards, 1st Term 2010

1st Place Best Inuyasha/Kagome Romance Fiction – Feudal Association, December 2009

3rd Place Best Romance: Inuyasha/Kagome – Inuyasha FanGuild, 3rd Quarter 2009

Featured Fanfiction –

Featured Fanfiction – Eternal Destiny, September 2009

3rd Place Best Original Player (Daichi) – Destined Awards, 2nd Term 2009

2nd Place Best Plot Twist – Destined Awards, 1st Term 2009

2nd Place Best Feudal Fairytale – Destined Awards, 1st Term 2009

1st Place Best Character Portrayal (Inuyasha) – Destined Awards, 1st Term 2009

3rd Place Best In-Character Fiction – Feudal Association, March 2009

_~Metamorphosis~_

Rebirth

It started out as a normal day in the feudal era. The sun was shining brightly, the birds singing merrily as if rejoicing in nature's beauty. One couldn't help but smile on a day like this, not even the normally surly hanyou who lounged against the ancient tree standing proudly next to a clearing within which sat an innocent-looking wooden well.

Of course, Inuyasha's good mood might have had more to do with what day it was, or more specifically, _who_ was supposed to return that day. He grimaced. Her departure had been marked with an argument, abruptly ended by the dreaded 'osuwari' command. He scowled as he remembered exactly _why_ Kagome had thought it necessary to utilize the kotodama rosary's subduing power. It had been nearly dusk, while they were on their way back to the village so she could take some more of her 'test' things, when Kikyou's shinidamachu had made their appearance. He hadn't even glanced at Kagome as he disappeared among the trees. He didn't need to; he could sense her sadness, her heartache without the use of his eyes. If he looked back at her, saw the hurt in her normally dazzling expression, there was a very real possibility that he wouldn't have been able to go at all. But of the many things he owed Kikyou, the first was his attention when she called. So, heedless of the angry glares and cold shoulders he would undoubtedly receive in the morning, he left.

The meeting had been short; he and Kikyou didn't have much to say to each other anymore. He did notice something different about her, however. Flashes of contentment, the subtle and momentary softening of her eyes, fleeting glimpses of the old Kikyou he hadn't seen in over fifty years. _More of Kagome's influence…just what happened to Kikyou at that lake, where Kagome purified Naraku's poison from her body?_ She had changed, though only to someone who knew her well. Even so, he still saw far too much of the frigid, bitter, _dead_ Kikyou for his liking. When she once again asked if he remembered his promise to her, he hesitated in answering. His heart rebelled against the notion, but his mind, his deep-seated honor quashed it. "If it comes to that," had been his soft-spoken reply. She nodded, apparently accepting his less than enthusiastic answer for what it was, the temporary outcome of an inner battle, fought within a man wavering in his once iron-clad convictions.

He departed soon after, but did not return to camp. At times like these, when his emotions were in utter turmoil, he sought out his old childhood refuge—the trees. When he was young the trees had been his only friends, the wind his only comfort as it wrapped around him. It was different now, in large part because of the kind miko who had shown him how to trust again. The miko he had abandoned to go see his former love. Sighing in self-disgust, Inuyasha sat down on a branch and stared wistfully at the near-perfect half moon. He thought about many things: Kagome, Kikyou, what he wanted, what he should do… Answers eluded him, and hours later he knew no more than when he first began reflecting. When he finally returned to camp, he found Kagome propped up against a boulder, fast asleep, her math book in her lap and a burned out flashlight lying next to her open palm. The scent of her tears and the fact that she had tried to wait up for him filled him with guilt, and he gently placed her in her sleeping bag, his fingers lingering on her cheek in a soothing caress before he caught himself. Growling at his indiscretion and wondering what had come over him, he leapt into the tree overlooking their camp and remained awake, eventually watching the sun rise on the eastern horizon.

As he suspected, the others had given him the icy treatment the entire next day. It was clear that they, Kagome included, simply assumed he had been with Kikyou all night. And with as sour as his mood was, he wasn't about to correct them. They wouldn't have believed him anyway; they never did when it came to Kikyou, and it pissed him off to no end. So when they reached the village, and Kagome spoke up, having apparently decided that his nightly absence entitled her to an extra day in her time, he snapped. Fortunately, Kagome was at her breaking point as well, and she brought the argument to a thundering halt before Inuyasha could shove his foot too far down his gullet.

So here he was, waiting for her, on the _fourth_ day since her departure, not the three they had originally agreed to. He had not gone after her, vowing to give her the time she needed to pass her tests, not to mention cool her temper. That was not to say it hadn't been difficult; it always was, when she was gone. _Kagome..._ The sound of her name, those three exquisite syllables, was enough to bring a small upturn to the corners of his lips. His heart always beat just a little faster when she was near, her scent invading his nostrils and dominating his senses. And yet, when he was with her, he had never felt more relaxed. Such conflicting sensations, but so wonderfully balanced by her simple presence.

Things were entirely different when she was gone. He found himself constantly on edge, and if he wasn't sitting in Goshinboku brooding, he was probably either eating, sleeping, or grouching at his companions. He knew his anxiety was foolish, but whenever Kagome left a small part of his mind couldn't help but wonder if she would come back. But she had always returned, never failed to forgive him, and for that he was eternally grateful. Sometimes he would travel to her time with her, and she didn't seem to mind, as long as he 'behaved.' But times like these, where he had done or said something stupid, he couldn't, _wouldn't_ follow. And the guilt made the waiting all the more intolerable. Yes, even if he could only admit it to himself, he missed the wench…a lot.

*Tap, tap, tap*

The soft sound of his foot repeatedly impacting the ground reached his ears, lending a rhythmic cadence to the otherwise jumbled sounds of nature. His arms folded over his chest and an irritated scowl plastered over his face; he was the picture of impatience. _Come on, wench! You should have been home from that 'skool' thing of yours by now. Let's go!_ Grumbling under his breath about lazy wenches and their stupid modern responsibilities, he resolved to give her a little while longer before going through to retrieve her. Suddenly a strange scent reached his nose, and he pushed himself upright while laying a cool hand on Tetsusaiga's handle. He stood calmly, eyes scanning the surrounding forest for signs of a foreign presence. Inhaling once more, deeper this time, he frowned in consternation. _What the…a neko youkai?_ The scent was unlike Kirara's, however. It was more powerful, less animalistic, and more closely resembled the scents of those rogue panther youkai he had fought months ago. Sure enough, a feline youkai emerged from the foliage a moment later. Dressed in black clothing that perfectly matched his hair, he stood proudly, his smug expression lending itself to the utter contempt dripping from his yellow eyes. He was not a panther youkai, but his gait was predatory, and he moved with a sort of grace that only cats seem to possess. He stopped short of Inuyasha, eyes raking over the hanyou, sizing him up as his sneer grew.

"Ah, the hanyou Inuyasha, just the…_creature_ I was looking for."

Inuyasha bristled at the offhand comment, but remained externally impassive. He did, however, tighten his grip on Tetsusaiga before responding.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want?"

The strange youkai chuckled. "I'm sure you've entertained this demand before. Your shards of the Shikon no Tama—you will give them to me."

Inuyasha smirked. _Good…I could use a distraction._ "You're right, I have heard that before. Tougher bastards than you have tried to take the Shikon shards from me, and they all died. Why don't you go back where you came from before you get hurt, pussy."

If the youkai was bothered by Inuyasha's defiance, he didn't show it; his wicked smile never wavered. "And yet I don't sense the power of the jewel coming from you. It is rumored you travel with a miko…could the jewel shards possibly be in her possession?"

Inuyasha growled fiercely, tearing Tetsusaiga from its sheath and brandishing it in front of him. "The jewel is under my protection, as is Kagome. Attempt to touch either one of them and I _will_ slice you to pieces."

"Kagome, is it? What a pretty name! I only hope she is as pleasing to the eye as her name is to the ear."

"I've had just about enough of you, bastard! Kaze no Kizu!" he screamed as he slammed Tetsusaiga into the Earth, sending rippling waves of energy tearing toward his opponent. The youkai easily leapt out of the way, landing effortlessly on a nearby tree branch.

"Is that the best you've got, puppy?"

"Kongousouha!"

With the diamond spears aimed upward at an angle, the youkai dove for the ground, avoiding the attack. Just after the last spear passed he leapt to his feet and charged Inuyasha, very nearly severing his neck from his shoulders. Only instant reflexes honed from years of combat allowed him to dodge the swipe, though he did receive a small gash on his neck.

"Aww…puppy's already bleeding, is he? I had hoped you'd be more of a challenge."

"I ain't even gotten started yet," Inuyasha replied, quickly taking stock of the situation. This fucking cat was fast, and the odds of hitting him with Tetsusaiga were slim to none. Besides, if the fight moved any closer to the village, all the inhabitants were at risk of suffering collateral damage from the sword's stronger attacks. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, relishing in the opportunity to fight an opponent hand-to-hand. Normally he wouldn't dare, not with Kagome and the others under his protection, but none of them were here, and the only one in danger was him. And he had no intention of letting the bastard draw any more of his blood.

"Giving up already, half-breed? It's a wonder you've survived this long."

"Feh! All I need to defeat a bastard like you are my claws." Inuyasha lunged, aiming a swipe at his enemy's torso, but the youkai dodged. He continued to avoid Inuyasha's strikes, his contemptuous expression never vanishing. _He's toying with me…fuckin' bastard! I'll teach him to underestimate me!_ Digging his claws into the wound on his neck, Inuyasha flung his arm forward and yelled, "Hijin Ketsusou!" This time the youkai was a little too slow to dodge the unexpected attack, and one of the blades tore into his shoulder, sending him flying backwards only to land on his feet with true feline agility. When he raised his eyes they were narrowed, his face no longer amused, but quite irritated.

"You'll pay for that, filthy mongrel!"

Inuyasha was about to reply in kind when a flash of light to his left and a delightful scent alerted him to Kagome's arrival.

"Inuyasha," she called tiredly, "help me up! This bag weighs a ton!"

Moving to position himself between the well and the cat youkai, he called back, "Quiet, wench! Stay in the well!" Then, once more wielding Tetsusaiga, he turned his full attention back to his opponent. _Damn…she makes me wait four fuckin' days and then spoils my fun! Gotta finish this quickly now._

"Ah, now I sense the Shikon jewel shards! I'm feeling generous today, Inuyasha. Hand over the shards and the woman and I'll let you live." He spoke haughtily, as if he was making an offer too good to refuse.

"Fuck off!" Inuyasha yelled as he once again unleashed the Kaze no Kizu. The youkai leapt into the air, twirling above the turmoil as he expertly flung a short sword hidden behind his back. The blade glowed red as it came on, wisps of youki trailing behind it. Inuyasha tried to elevate Tetsusaiga to block it, but he could see the effort was useless; the blade was moving too quickly. He could only brace himself for the pain.

"Osuwari!"

The command sent him slamming to the ground, the blade slicing his billowing hair on its way by. Furious, he raised his head, but his retort died on his lips as he glimpsed a scene that made his blood run cold. The youkai was darting toward Kagome, who was struggling to notch an arrow in her bow from her place next to the well. It wasn't going to happen; the youkai would be on her long before she was ready. Unable to rise because of the cursed spell, Inuyasha did the only thing he could—he flung Tetsusaiga with all his might, praying to every Kami imaginable that it would strike home.

For once, his prayers were answered, as his desperate heave cleaved the youkai clean in half, spattering the shocked miko in blood even as the youkai's body dissolved and dispersed to the winds. Instantly Kagome unleashed a bloodcurdling scream. She screamed like she had never screamed before, her head thrown back and eyes bulged impossibly wide. Then, as if her body had suddenly shut down, she stopped, wavered for a moment, and toppled forward. Inuyasha, who had been cringing from her high-pitched shriek, broke the spell's weakening hold and caught her just before she hit the ground. His ears would be ringing for awhile, but that was not a concern at the moment. No, at the present, his primary worry was the miko in his arms, and just what the hell had happened to her. Gathering her up bridal-style, he took off at a sprint toward Kaede's hut, not even bothering to pick up Tetsusaiga beforehand. Miroku and Sango had just mounted Kirara when he arrived, apparently having heard the scream themselves. Then again, half of Musashi had probably heard it. Inuyasha brushed past them into the hut, ignoring their questions and forcing them to follow in his wake.

Kaede took one look at the frantic hanyou, and the unconscious miko in his arms, before motioning to the pallet in the center of the room. She was alarmed at the amount of blood on Kagome's blouse, but a quick lift of the garment revealed that it was not her own. Kaede frowned; it appeared the girl had no physical injuries whatsoever.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" she asked calmly.

"I don't know! Fuck! A youkai attacked, but the bastard didn't even touch her! Some blood splattered on her, then she screamed bloody murder and passed out!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha, I'm sure it was just fright," Miroku chimed in, attempting to placate the anxious hanyou.

"I'm not so sure about that, Houshi-sama," Kaede replied as a disturbing thought occurred to her.

"What do you know, Babaa?" Inuyasha growled dangerously. Under the circumstances, Kaede let the disrespectful term go. Kagome wasn't awake to sit him for it anyway, which brought her back to the problem at hand.

"About fifty-five years ago, before she met ye, Inuyasha, the same thing happened to my sister, Kikyou." No one in the hut dared speak, each waiting for the old miko to continue her story. "She slayed a youkai, some of its blood got on her, and she screamed before falling unconscious. She awoke later in the day and was finally able to tell us what had happened."

Kaede sighed wearily, and the entire group knew they weren't going to like what she had to say next. "Apparently some youkai have a strange power Kikyou simply called 'Rebirth.' It is a very rare power, and those youkai who do have it are usually unaware of it. But at the moment of death, these fortunate few are able to launch their spirits inside the body of whoever wears their blood, and attempt to take over. The youkai Kikyou slew tried to possess her, but after a long battle within her, my sister was able to purify it. I fear this is what happened to Kagome, and at this very moment she is fighting to keep control of her body and mind." A long, heavy silence engulfed the hut, as all the members of the Inu-gang tried to digest this new information.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sango asked.

Kaede shook her head. "I'm afraid not, child. We can make her as comfortable as possible, but I'm afraid the rest is up to Kagome."

"But Kagome's strong! She'll be ok, right?" Shippou said hopefully. This time the old miko smiled reassuringly, but her expression was hollow, her eyes belying the confidence of her words.

"Ay, young fox, Kagome is strong. If any of us could pull through this, Kagome can. Now, why don't ye go gather some flowers for Kagome; it may aid her recovery." Shippou nodded and bounded out of the hut, and Kaede once again allowed her worry to show.

"Give it to us straight, Kaede-sama."

The old miko started, taken completely off guard; as far as she could remember, Inuyasha had never addressed her as 'Kaede-sama' before. But as she looked at the hanyou she could see the guilt written on his face, his eyes locked on the floor, ashamed to make eye contact with anyone.

"If things happened as you say, Inuyasha, there was nothing more you could have done. There was no way to prevent—"

"I shouldn't have let the youkai get so close! Now just shut up and tell us what you _really_ think!"

_So much for respect…_ Kaede thought, sighing. "My sister, Kikyou was able to purify the youkai's spirit because she had been trained. In terms of pure strength, Kagome rivals my sister, but she knows not how to properly channel it nor how to deal with threats of this kind. Kagome probably has no idea what has happened to her, and she may not be ready to deal with what the youkai will show her. I do not know what Kikyou saw as she was battling the youkai, but for a long while afterwards she was sad, distant. She only began to come out of her depression when she met ye, Inuyasha."

"What happens…if Kagome loses?" Inuyasha asked in a voice barely above a whisper, hiding his face behind his bangs.

Once more Kaede hesitated before answering. "The youkai will possess her mind, and her body will slowly transform back into his original form. She will become the youkai whose blood she wore, and the rebirth will be complete." Once again silence gripped the inhabitants of the hut, as everyone tried to control their fragile emotions. Finally, Inuyasha spoke up.

"That won't happen." Eyes blazing, daring anyone to object, he picked Kagome up and settled against the wall, the miko nestled in his lap. Shocked by his uncharacteristic display of affection as well as the open concern in his gaze, all of the humans stared at him. A slight flush rose to his cheeks but he tamped it down, fear overriding embarrassment.

"Kagome will win," he declared. _She has to…_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Illusions

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

Kagome jolted awake to the persistent chirping of her alarm clock. Groggily, she tried to sort through her jumbled thoughts. _I'm home? But wasn't I just in the feudal era?_ A quick look at her clock revealed that it was in fact Friday, the day she was supposed to return to the past and make up with Bakayasha. She sighed; despite how frustrated and angry he made her, she could never stay mad at him for long. She had missed him these past few days…a lot. Still, as she got ready for school, she couldn't help the feeling that something was amiss. She could have sworn she had been in the feudal era recently, but it must have been a dream, right? It was really foggy, and she couldn't even remember what happened. She went through the well, then something bad… Shrugging, she resolved to give the mysterious dream no more thought, as she finished getting ready, grabbed a bite to eat, and scurried off to school.

Her day was…odd would be the best way to put it. For one, Hojo didn't ask her out, even though it was Friday. In fact, he barely even looked at her. Kagome wasn't sure how she felt about that. On one hand, she wasn't interested in Hojo and was glad that he had apparently given up on her. On the other hand, she was now realizing that some part of her had enjoyed the romantic attention, even if it wasn't from the person she loved in return. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi acted even stranger. They kept talking about Inuyasha, and that one time they had met him at the shrine. Even weirder, they kept praising him, tossing around adjectives like 'perfect,' 'boyfriend,' 'hot,' 'sexy,' etc. It gave her a headache, not to mention rosy cheeks, though she couldn't say she disagreed with them. Okay, maybe she didn't agree with 'perfect.'

And throughout the entire day she couldn't shake the foreboding sense that something was seriously wrong, despite the number of times she tried to reassure herself. All in all, it was an exhausting morning, and Kagome was only too happy to flop onto her bed after trudging home. She hadn't intended to fall asleep, but that never seemed to matter much when she lay down on her comfy mattress. She roused some time later to the tender touch of fingertips on her forehead, brushing a few unruly strands of hair behind her ear. Thinking it was her mother, and not fully cognizant of _when_ it was, she snuggled further into the comforter.

"Ten more minutes, mama…" she moaned sleepily.

"Kagome."

It took her a few seconds to figure out who the speaker was, but when it finally clicked she bolted upright, the last vestiges of slumber pushed out by rising panic.

"I-Inuyasha?" _Oh, no…I fell asleep! I was supposed to go back today!_ A quick look out the window confirmed what she already suspected; it was dark already. Hoping to stave off the inevitable tongue-lashing, she hurried to explain herself. "Inuyasha! I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I fell asleep…I'll make it up to you! I'll bring you extra ramen, and potato chips—"

"Kagome."

"And I won't 'osu—' you for a whole day—"

"Kagome."

"And—"

Inuyasha finally cut her frenetic tirade short with a gentle finger to her lips. Kagome's eyes crossed then widened in shock; he had never touched her in such an intimate manner before. And the look in his eyes had countless butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach, creating an all too pleasing sensation. Then he smiled—not his usually fanged smirk, but a real smile—and she swore her heart almost leapt from her chest. She could hear it thundering in her ears, a testament to the effect this one man could have on her.

"It's ok, Kagome, I'm not mad." He removed his finger, but Kagome still lacked the ability to speak at the moment, leaving a silence that was somehow comfortable and nerve-wracking at the same time. Still grinning, Inuyasha sank down to one knee, bringing his eyes to her level. If Kagome didn't think her heart could beat any faster, that simple act had done it. She unconsciously licked her lips while simultaneously trying to convince herself this wasn't what she thought—_hoped_ it was.

"Kagome," Inuyasha continued, never breaking eye contact, "there's something I've wanted to tell you…" Kagome held her breath, afraid to do anything to break the beauty of the moment. "I love you."

And she was struck still, unable to move or even make a sound. She wanted nothing more than to leap into his arms and tell him his love was reciprocated, but something stopped her. The instant those three delightful words passed his lips, the feeling of _wrongness_ returned full force. Torn between her deepest desires and what her instincts were telling her, she remained motionless, even as Inuyasha leaned forward and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was warm and gentle, and the passion behind it nearly overrode her enigmatic reservations. As he cupped her cheeks in his hands she couldn't help but lean into him, even respond hesitantly to the soothing undulation of his lips against her own. But when he slowly pushed forward, laying her down on the bed and placing his hands at her waist, she could contain her anxiety no longer. Breaking the kiss, she pressed lightly but firmly on his chest, and the feel of powerful muscle under her hands as well as the disappointed look in his eyes nearly shattered her resolve once again. But she couldn't deny her feelings, and as much as she wanted to go further—_much_ further—with Inuyasha, she knew she would never enjoy it with so much unease hanging over her head.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she muttered, brown orbs pleading, willing him to understand. "I'm just not ready…"

He tried to hide his pain, that much was obvious, but the unmistakably fake smile he adopted only served to increase her already overwhelming guilt. Nodding once, he rose to his feet before stalking to the window.

"You know, you could stay…" Kagome suggested hopefully, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"No," he replied with a shake of his head, amber orbs locked on the wall, the floor, anywhere but her. "I should go." And with that, he was gone.

It took only a few seconds for the proud miko to break down completely. Sobs wracked her thin frame, and it was a long while before she calmed enough to think clearly. _What the HELL is wrong with me? I finally get what I want, and I blow it! Inuyasha tells me he LOVES me, and I can't even say that I love him back! Why do I feel this way? WHY?_ She had never before experienced such a level of self-disgust, but a small part of her, the part that had stopped her from enjoying Inuyasha's company that evening, assured her she had done the right thing. But why was that? She wasn't afraid of having sex with Inuyasha, and it wasn't because they weren't married. How many kids these days waited until they were wed, anyway? And no thoughts of Kikyou had ever crossed her mind. If anything, the dead miko's continued "survival" assured her that Inuyasha had truly chosen her, Kagome, and that she wasn't just some replacement for Kikyou. So what was it? Why couldn't she follow her heart? What was holding her back?

Kagome sighed heavily, drying her tears with a handy kerchief. _Judging from his reaction, I don't think Inuyasha understood. I need to see him, to explain myself. Ugh…how am I going to do that? I can't even explain myself to…myself! But I can at least tell him that I love him. Maybe then he'll understand. I just need some time to figure out what the hell is wrong with me._ Nodding in determination, Kagome leapt from the bed and rushed down the stairs, out of the house, and into the well. The normally comfortable sensation of the time warp did nothing to calm her suddenly raging nerves. Deciding to confess her feelings to Inuyasha was one thing, but actually _doing_ it was another altogether. _Just do it, girl! You can't possibly screw things up any more than you already have._ After taking a deep breath to regain her scattered composure, she heaved her way out of the well. The melodious chirping of the crickets helped calm her, bring her peace within the serenity of the clearing. The moon cast more than enough light to see by, but a soft glow from the direction of Goshinboku drew her attention.

She started toward the ancient tree then abruptly halted. Her heart seized and lodged in her chest as several familiar youkai soared into view, their long bodies bathing the trees in an eerie radiance. _Kikyou's shinidamachu! Wh-what are they doing here?_ An all-encompassing dread gripped her as she crept inexorably closer, hoping against hope that she was wrong, that Inuyasha wasn't there. The logical part of her argued that she would be better off not moving any closer, but she was drawn in like a moth to flame, and the hot, searing pain was worse than she ever could have imagined. For when she glimpsed her hanyou, the man who had just told her he loved her, holding Kikyou against the tree in a passionate embrace, his lips locked with hers, she felt her very soul cry out in indescribable anguish. When Inuyasha's hands drifted downward to rest on her hips, massaging her belly, Kikyou responded by throwing her arms around his neck, leaving his hands to do as he saw fit. Finally, Kagome tore her gaze away; if she observed the two lovers any longer, she might die on the spot. Though under the circumstances, she would be lying if she said that thought didn't appeal to her, at least somewhat.

Heart beyond shattering, its bloody pieces dripping downward into her gut, she stumbled backward. Then she turned and ran. She had no particular destination in mind; she just ran, away from the man who had betrayed her, away from the pain, and away from the final resting place of her unrequited love. Nature seemed to share her grief, as a downpour opened up, soaking her to the bone. A tree root came out of nowhere, taking her feet out from under her. She made no attempt to break her fall, nor did she get up. What was the point? _I'm such a fool…I thought he really loved me._ But in the end, it had been Kikyou who held his heart. It had always been Kikyou. _Dammit! I never had a chance…Kikyou was always better. I wish…dah! I don't want to think about him anymore! I just want to forget…_

"I wish I never met him!" she cried aloud, as a clap of thunder boomed to punctuate her statement. The rain continued to fall in torrents, the cool night air causing her to shiver violently. Still she lay unmoving, wallowing in her despair, not caring in the least about her body. Eventually Kagome stopped shivering as her heartbeat slowed, and she closed her eyes, waiting for blissful darkness to take her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

The Demon Within

Inuyasha stared off into the sunset, his shimmering golden eyes reflecting deep emotional trauma though his face revealed nothing. Glancing down at the girl in his arms, he silently pleaded for her to wake up. As with the first several hundred times, his soundless entreaties went unanswered. Kagome had been asleep for two days and two nights; tonight would be her third. 'Asleep' being the operative word, because he didn't want to think about her forced unconsciousness as anything else. People woke up from sleep.

It was like that run-in with the Band of Seven all over again. Back then, there was so much shit going on that he hadn't had long to dwell on the thought that Kagome, Miroku, and Sango might not survive Mukotsu's poison. He had been able to keep his emotions mostly in check, until seeing Kagome awake again, knowing she would be alright, caused a few stray tears to sneak past his carefully woven countenance. This time, however, there was nothing to distract him from his worry, his pain, or his guilt. All he could do was stay by her side, hold her close, and pray.

He had been doing that for the better part of two days, only leaving when Kaede and Sango kicked him out of the hut so they could clean her up and change her clothes. Otherwise, he was always there, supporting her while Sango tried to get her to eat, watching over her as she slept, his nose and ears constantly on alert for any change in her condition. He even stole her away from them and brought her to Goshinboku, hoping the magic of the ancient tree would help. But still there was nothing. She hadn't uttered a sound since that bloodcurdling scream, hadn't even altered her hauntingly blank facial expression. _Dammit, Kagome! Wake the fuck up! If anything happened to you…_ He scratched that thought, not wanting to think about the possibility that he had seen the last of the Kagome he knew. The next time she opened her eyes, those beautiful brown orbs might not belong to her anymore.

And he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Even if the youkai succeeded in taking over Kagome's body, he knew his claws would be stilled. The thought of tearing into her flesh, even if it was permanently occupied by another's soul, filled him with intense nausea.

"Come on, Kagome," he whispered softly, "you have to fight him. You have to…come back. I can't…I need you." The last part was barely audible, as he realized for the first time how true the statement was. He needed her. It should have made him feel vulnerable, to need someone so badly that it hurt when they were gone. And yet, at this moment, when she was in his arms yet so hopelessly out of reach, he couldn't remember ever having felt so vulnerable, so alone. It was a far cry from how he felt when she was smiling at him, laughing, yelling, even subduing. He drew strength from her, and when she was weak or injured, he suffered along with her. For more than a year, she had been his greatest strength, and his greatest weakness. (1)

"Inuyasha…no." The sound of her voice startled him from his musings and nearly caused him to topple out of the tree. He lowered his gaze to her face, and he was shocked to see it twist in a pained grimace. He had seen that look before, and instantly knew that her pain was emotional, not physical. He also had a fairly good idea what she was seeing behind her eyelids. Her next mumbled query only confirmed it.

"Inu…how could you?" His ears drooped; she looked and sounded absolutely miserable, and he was not surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks. He considered taking her to Kaede as he had promised to do if her condition changed, but decided against it. The old miko wouldn't be able to do shit anyway, and the others would just glare at him for causing Kagome pain. No, he had created this insecurity within her, this 'darkness in her heart,' as Naraku's creepy baby had so eloquently put it. And he would be damned if he didn't at least _try_ to offer her comfort. Awkwardly he wiped her tears away, whispering encouraging words.

"Shhh, Kagome. It's alright. It's not real." His reassurances had no effect, and Kagome continued to cry unceasingly as seconds turned to minutes, all the while murmuring her softly spoken pleas. Inuyasha was rapidly becoming frustrated; he could only take so much of hearing his name spoken in such a dismal manner, as if he was the one causing her pain.

"Dammit, wench!" he yelled as he shook her firmly, "I'm right here! I ain't fuckin' goin' anywhere! Whatever you're seeing in that STUPID head of yours ISN'T REAL!"

If she heard his frantic cries, she didn't show it, and Inuyasha found himself quite suddenly at a loss. Drawing her into a powerful embrace, he held her tightly to him as he felt moisture begin to gather in his own eyes. Blinking back the useless drops, he gritted his teeth and struggled to reign in his unruly emotions. He wouldn't shed tears for her now, not while there was still hope! Not while his Kagome was still in there somewhere, fighting for her life. She had never given up on him, and he wasn't about to relinquish his faith in her.

His resolve wavered as an unwelcome scent reached him. Seeking the source, he found his nose buried in Kagome's hair, and a feeling of overpowering dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Pulling back to look at her, his eyes widened in alarm. Kagome had stopped sobbing; in fact, she had gone deathly quiet. A dark, malicious aura flared around her, growing ever stronger and more intense. The scent of youkai, _the youkai_, hung heavily in the air, rising in vigor even as Kagome's own scent began to fade. Her eyes flashed open, revealing nothing but white, empty shells. Her expressive brown pupils, the windows to her soul, were gone. Reality set in slowly for Inuyasha. The demon was taking over. Kagome was losing.

"Shit! Kagome! You'd better not give in that easily! Didn't you hear me? I said I needed you! You can't leave...you can't…I can't…live without you…"

He'd never know why he did it. Perhaps it was merely the act of a desperate man who could do nothing else. Perhaps it was something more, a final farewell, a confession, an apology… Either way, as he brought his lips to hers, he knew he was losing his best friend, the one person who made his life worth living. He slumped against her chest, all light, all energy deserting him. And he finally allowed his tears to fall.

* * *

Cold. It gripped her, filled her, _was_ her. She was cold, and that's all she was. And yet, she welcomed it, even as grogginess invaded her mind, and it began to shut down. A voice, faint, too faint to worry about. Too sleepy to care, she slipped further into oblivion.

Warmth. It burned, scalded, drew her out even as she fought against it. Her lips tingled, shooting heat throughout her body and setting it aflame. Then the sensation was gone, but the warmth remained. She could no longer feel the night's chill, hear the patter of the rain against he grass. An unfamiliar pressure against her chest, warm arms wrapped around her. She could feel these, but not see them. Gradually she came to realize that her eyes were closed. Opening them, she glimpsed the familiar canopy of the Goshinboku above her, though the foliage shook periodically for some reason. Or rather, _she_ shook. Looking down for the source of the motion, she spied a white head of hair, with her favorite two dog ears perched atop it. _Inuyasha…_ He was holding her tightly, almost painfully so, his face planted on her sternum, shaking her ever so slightly.

"Inuyasha?" His head snapped up, nearly smashing her chin on its rapid ascent, and seeing his visage wrung a stunned gasp from her throat. He was, to put it simply, a mess. Track marks marred his normally smooth cheeks, and blood leaked from a wound in his lip where a careless fang had punctured. His eyes were shining with unshed tears, the amber orbs conveying disbelief, then hope, and finally something else, something that had the butterflies in her stomach fluttering all over again. She reached up and wiped away the evidence of his sorrow, but before either of them could say anything, she felt herself being pulled back into unconsciousness. She thought she heard him call her name as the blackness took her once more.

When she woke, she was no longer sitting in the tree with Inuyasha. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure she was…_anywhere_. Everywhere she looked was gray, the gloomy dye even covering the floor where she apparently sat. Rising to her feet, she tried to gather her bearings.

"Damn, bitch. You're a hard one to crack, aren't you?" Smothering her gasp, Kagome spun sharply to face the owner of the strange voice. Her jaw dropped as she realized just who had addressed her.

"Y-you? How…you're dead! Inuyasha killed you!"

The cat youkai chuckled venomously. "You're right. I am dead…but not for long."

A cold shiver ran down Kagome's spine as he eyed her intently, and she struggled to staunch her rising panic. _I'm a miko! I'm not helpless!_ Without her bow and arrows, however, things were not looking good. Yet the youkai made no move toward her; he just stood there and stared. Thoroughly confused, Kagome was about to ask what he wanted when the substance of his words sank in. _W-what? He's dead? But how—why can I see him now? Am I *gulp* dead as well?_ She remembered the youkai lunging toward her, too quick for her to target with an arrow. Then, just as he was upon her, Tetsusaiga flashed across her vision, slicing the youkai in two. She remembered looking down at the blood staining her blouse…then pain, blinding, excruciating agony. Pain so unbearable it felt like her bones were melting. She had screamed…then nothing. Kagome frowned; something here didn't make sense. How could she be dead when she hadn't even suffered any wounds?

"Where are we?" she growled, allowing her miko aura to flare just slightly, hoping to intimidate the arrogant youkai standing before her. The jerk just smirked even wider.

"What, you don't recognize your own mind? Though I suppose you wouldn't, considering how I've made a few…slight alterations."

More confused than ever, Kagome tried futilely to make sense of the situation. _Inside my mind? So…are we not really here?_ Seemingly oblivious to her consternation, the youkai continued his conceited speech.

"This rebirth power is really quite wonderful, you know. And I didn't even know I had it! All that's left to do is quell that rebellious will of yours, and my original form will be restored!"

And suddenly, it clicked. The blood on her shirt, the searing pain, her strange encounters with Inuyasha, waking up in the hanyou's arms… Somehow, this demon had gotten inside her body, and he was trying to possess her mind so he could return to his original form. Nothing that had 'happened' since the battle by the well had really happened. The only thing she knew for certain was that Inuyasha's embrace, his tear streaked face—those had been real. How she knew this was a mystery, but the conclusion that followed filled her with righteous rage. _Everything else was just an illusion…_

"You…you BASTARD!" she shrieked, earning a startled look from the youkai before her. "It was you the whole time! You made me see those things! In my room, Inuyasha and Kikyou. Why? How could you toy with somebody's emotions like that?"

The youkai responded with a humorless chuckle. "Isn't it obvious? If you became lost in the illusion, your mind would lay dormant forever and your body would be mine for the taking. And it would have worked too, if that damn half-breed hadn't interfered."

Kagome's expression turned contemplative; she remembered lying face-down on the ground, nearly slipping into unconsciousness before something stopped her. Some unknown force, strong and resolute, had gripped her, forcing warmth into her frozen limbs and dragging her back toward the light. The feeling had centered on her lips… Her eyes widened, her hand coming up to touch her lower lip. _He kissed me…and he was crying for me._ Her smile was small and brief, her principle emotion soon shifting to anger once again. _This rotten bastard! How dare he? How dare he cause Inuyasha so much grief!_ It was bad enough when the youkai had just wronged her, but now her fury had doubled, even tripled. Her miko aura flashed and sparked around her, beginning to push back the gray, revealing a luscious green patch of grass beneath her feet. The youkai took a nervous step back, before going on the verbal offensive once again.

"Don't look so mad! I showed you exactly what you wanted didn't I? You could have been happy; you could have lived your entire life with your pathetic hanyou, the man you supposedly love." At Kagome's shocked expression, he continued to berate her. "Oh, yes, young miko. I'm inside your mind, and all your memories are open to my gaze. It's sad, really, your shallow, deceitful notion of love. You claim to love Inuyasha, and yet you wouldn't even tell him, let alone show him, when he told you he loved you. You are a liar, little girl. And you just let the poor puppy believe you care for him, stringing him along for the ride as y—"

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled, trying not to let the youkai's harsh words get to her. But there was a measure of truth behind them, a truth that weighed heavily on her. _No! I refused Inuyasha because I had to…something deep inside told me it was wrong. And I was right!_ "You're wrong! Me stopping Inuyasha had nothing to do with my feelings for him!"

"Ha! Your feelings are weak! 'I wish I never met him!' Sound familiar?"

Kagome gasped, remembering with crystal clarity how she'd screamed that cursed phrase just before giving up, waiting…waiting to die? She suddenly felt so ashamed, and the youkai showed her no mercy.

"Your faith in Inuyasha is just as fragile. Tell me, why was it so easy to believe the sight of him making love with Kikyou? How could you doubt the man you claim to love so much, to think that immediately after confessing his feelings to you, he would run back to his former love? You are pathetic, Kagome. Inuyasha would be better off without you, and your incessant weakness of both body and soul."

Kagome closed her eyes, tears falling freely as the bitter accuracy of the man's accusations set in. When she opened them again, the gray had returned full-force, growing ever darker. The youkai was wavering before her, slowly fading into the distance as blackness closed in on her. His diabolical laughter drifted to her ears, as well as what was intended to be a final comment.

"That's right, little girl. Just give in; I promise you will feel no more pain. Be at peace…"

Peace. The notion was so tempting, to run away from her shortcomings, her pain, her guilt. Inuyasha really would be better off without her.

A single image passed her mind, causing her to cease her descent into oblivion. The vision of Inuyasha, staring at her with tears in his eyes, shining with pure emotion. The feel of his lips on hers… The memories gave her a reason to live, a reason to fight. Her miko powers surged to life, spiraling around her and granting her an entirely different kind of peace. They caressed her, spoke to her, reassured her that everything was alright, that everything she had done today she had done out of love. _It was them…it was my miko powers that stopped me from doing anything with Inuyasha!_ Deep down, at the most instinctual of levels, her inner miko had known the truth, that Inuyasha's confession of love was nothing more than the perverted adaptation of her own dreams, created by an evil youkai. And somehow, feeling that way about his declaration had made his being with Kikyou that much more believable. _I ran. I ran because I've always known that things could turn out that way. I want Inuyasha to be happy, and if he needs Kikyou for that… And if things do turn out that way, then I have every right to be heartbroken! But I won't force Inuyasha to choose between us. I'll stay with him as long as I can, because…I really do love him_.

The reaffirmance of her deepest feelings gave her strength, and she summoned the full measure of her miko powers, fueling them with the purity of her heart, the love she stored there. Quickly the curtain of black surrounding her turned to gray, then an opaque white. The youkai was there, and Kagome took small delight in the look of _fear_ gracing his features as he struggled to maintain the integrity of the bubble he had enclosed them in. But it was futile; bursts of miko energy punched through as if it was made of paper, revealing all manner of vibrant colors in the background. As the shield imploded and finally collapsed completely, Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Laid out before her was the single most beautiful, breathtaking landscape she had ever seen. It was truly a spectacle of nature, the wide flowing valley, covered in lush green. Rolling hills stretched for miles until the edge of a distant forest, which slowly climbed upward to the bases of picturesque mountains, rising gracefully to snow-capped peaks that disappeared into the clouds. She felt humbled as she took in the magnificence, the sheer vitality of it all. _So this is what the inside of my mind looks like...I should come here more often!_ Remembering why she was here, Kagome turned to regard the youkai once more, the fury radiating off him standing in stark contrast to the tranquility of the valley.

"Damn you, bitch!" he growled, brandishing his razor sharp claws menacingly. "I tried to do this the easy way, but it looks like I'm going to have to use force after all! Prepare yourself!"

Kagome didn't flinch as the youkai charged, didn't react as he leapt in preparation for a single, killing blow. She raised her hands just as he swung his arm. A horrid screech of pain broke the silence of the valley, the smell of charred flesh overpowering even Kagome's human nose. For several seconds the youkai just hung there, suspended inches from her outstretched palms by a fiery torrent of miko energy. Then he was flung back, his body landing bonelessly in a heap and rolling to a stop some fifty feet away. He lay there unmoving as wisps of smoke continued to rise from his broken form. Kagome stumbled back, nearly falling as strange images rushed past her eyes, visions of things she'd never seen before.

Orphan. A young boy, weeping silently over the remains of his parents. Loneliness. Searching for kin, but finding no soul willing to take him in. Survival. Killing, growing, learning. Others, strangers who became friends, brothers, sisters. Power. No mercy, slaughtering humans, burning villages. Seeking the Shikon no Tama. Power. The power to protect those held dear, to ensure that neither he nor they would ever be lonely again…

Kagome choked out a sob as she rushed over to the fallen youkai. He lay there in his true form, a giant black cat, about eight feet long from head to tail. His chest was as still as Kagome's heart, and tears flowed freely down her cheeks. He had seen inside her soul, and when she had attacked, engulfing him in the full might of her miko aura, his soul had been bared to her as well.

"Why do you cry, miko?"

Kagome gasped sharply and looked up. There, hovering a few feet away, was the young boy she had seen, the child the dead youkai lying before her used to be. He was a spirit, his body transparent, but he was smiling nonetheless. Kagome lowered her eyes, unable to meet his gaze.

"So…so sad," she mumbled. A gentle hand raised her chin, urging her to look at him. Still he smiled, eyes shining with an inner serenity.

"Don't cry for me. My life has been difficult, but I'm not alone anymore. Somehow I found others like me, and we created a family. I only regret the last few years. Somehow I forgot how it felt to be an orphan. I killed…how many humans did I slaughter in the name of power? How much misery have I caused in the name of becoming stronger?" Now the boy's eyes were closed, and Kagome stared at rapt attention. Then he opened his yellow eyes, and a grin returned to his countenance. "But you have saved me, miko. You purified me of my hate, took away my lust for power. Thank you," he said, bowing low. "But now I must return to my body, and you must purify me. Only then will you be completely free of me."

"B-but if I do that, won't you go to hell?" The boy chuckled, amused by her concern, considering how he had just tried to kill her.

"It matters not. I must pay for the sins I have committed."

"No! Y-you're just an innocent kid now! Like you said, I purified you of your evil. Why should you have to suffer now?"

"Because you cannot rid yourself of my youkai essence unless I am purified along with it. The moment my spirit leaves you, the youki I leave behind will completely dissolve. It will remain inside you forever, and you will never be able to rid yourself of it."

Kagome gave herself no time to reconsider before she gave her answer. "Then let it stay."

The spirit's eyes hardened in anger, then softened as he realized just how determined Kagome was to not let a child suffer. Kagome, for her part, was thinking back to her adventure with Mayu. She refused to let the spirit of a child burn in hell before, and she wasn't about to let it happen now, no matter what unknown consequences awaited her decision. Reluctantly, the boy nodded his consent.

"Very well, miko. Thank you. You are truly amazing…I have never before met a heart so pure. Who knows? Perhaps you will make better use of my youkai essence than I ever did. Farewell."

Kagome smiled and waved as the youkai's spirit vanished, and just as he predicted the giant cat melted instantly, and was absorbed into the earth beneath it. And Kagome was left in blessed solitude, her mind finally free of foreign influence. Suddenly she felt very tired, and she surrendered to fatigue, lying down in the soft grass. When she awoke, she knew she would be in the real world again.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as she slipped back into unconsciousness. _Dammit!_ He took a deep breath to calm himself. Kagome had woken up, she seemed back to normal, and she was no longer emanating a dark aura. She still smelled a little of that bastard cat youkai, but it was very faint. He had to have faith; Kagome's ordeal was not over, but he knew she would overcome. That confidence was very much shaken when it happened again—her eyes going blank and the dark aura gripping her. But it was over before he had time to react, and from that point on her miko aura steadily grew in strength, eventually driving out the last speck of evil. He was _very_ surprised that he himself was not being purified by her unruly powers, but he hadn't even felt a tingle. He would worry about that later, he decided, after she woke up. Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, she stirred in his arms and opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyou felt his mouth go dry. Relief had never been such a powerful emotion before, one that threatened to reduce him to tears again. But he held back, not wanting to show that weakness twice in one evening.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah." Comfortable silence fell between the pair, each contemplating their own thoughts about the events that had just taken place. Gratitude welled up inside Kagome, too strong to be kept quiet. "Inuyasha?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"D-did you kiss me?"

He stiffened and stuttered, his reaction confirming what she already knew to be true. She could tell he was about to say something stupid, something he didn't really mean, something that would definitely ruin the atmosphere of the moment. She didn't give him the chance.

"Thank you."

Inuyasha's gruff reply died on his lips as his eyes widened impossibly. He found himself questioning his demonic hearing, before she continued. "You saved me. I…I was lost in the illusion. You brought me back. And…you shed tears for me." Inuyasha tightened his grip on her. Normally, he would deny them—either kissing her or crying for her—but tonight, after everything that had happened, after almost losing her, he just couldn't.

"Yeah, well, you'd just better keep all that shit to yourself."

Kagome giggled, and Inuyasha couldn't help but grin in response. _Talk about ruining the moment..._ Kagome shivered, and Inuyasha shrugged off his haori to drape it over her bare legs.

"You wanna go back to the hut?" he asked, secretly hoping she would say no. When she shook her head vigorously, he drew her closer until her head was resting comfortably on his chest. As the sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep, Kagome couldn't help but think that maybe Inuyasha hadn't ruined the moment after all.

* * *

(1) I'm working under the theory that it's been a little more than a year since Kagome first fell through the well. I know everything in the manga takes place within 9 months or so, and that's fine if you're just taking into account the events of the manga. But the anime adds so much more _stuff_, and if you try to squeeze the movies in there too you're really pushing it. All that couldn't possibly happen in less than a year, so I don't really feel guilty about expanding the timeline a little, even if in this story the later events of the manga didn't happen. So assume Kagome is sixteen here.

A/N – Just to clarify, the youkai (don't worry, he'll get a name later) doesn't try to just overpower Kagome at first because it's a lot less risky to use underhanded tactics. Think about it; if he uses illusions and doubt, he can possibly achieve his objective without risking purification. And he almost did…twice! That's why using force is a last resort for him.

The idea to have the inside of Kagome's mind be a beautiful valley kind of struck me at the last minute. It makes sense, your subconscious mind being a reflection of your personality. And if you're confused about the whole thing, I'll try to explain. Kagome is unconscious for almost this whole chapter. The youkai is inside her mind, and the Kagome that confronts him is basically a manifestation her mind creates so she can fight him. It's _not_ her physical body; if she lost, her body wouldn't have been destroyed. She would have lost the battle for her mind, however, and the youkai would have been able to complete Rebirth. Kagome, for all intents and purposes, would be dead, but her physical body would have reformed into the youkai's original body. It makes sense, I swear!

Also, Kagome's miko powers separate the youkai's spirit from his youki, while at the same time purifying the spirit of its evil. Normally when a youkai's spirit gets separated from its body (when it's killed), the youki dissipates immediately because the spirit flies off. In this case, however, the youki doesn't dissolve because the spirit is still nearby, inside Kagome's mind. By retaining the youkai's essence, Kagome frees the youkai's spirit, allowing it to go to heaven (or wherever good spirits go in Japan). Oh, and I'm using the terms 'essence' and 'youki' interchangeably.

**Note - this story has been posted in its entirety (64 chapters) on other websites. The version you see here is the updated version. I will post chapters as I am done editing them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Cats and Dogs

Inuyasha woke with a start, temporarily blinded by the bright sunlight that had roused him. _What the…I fell asleep?_ That in itself wasn't odd; even hanyou needed _some_ sleep. The strange part was that he'd apparently slept through the whole night, not even waking at dawn like he normally did. The last time he slept so soundly had been on Kagome's bed, after a battle with Naraku. At the time, he realized the depth of his slumber had much more to do with being wrapped in Kagome's scent than the softness of her mattress, and it appeared last night had been no different. Hell, he could probably sleep with a hundred Shippous dancing on his belly, as long as Kagome was close. Expanding his lungs, he drew in the soothing scent of the girl still snuggled against his chest…and nearly pushed her out of the tree in his alarm.

Kagome awoke to the unpleasant sensation of being jostled, and not the kind of gentle motion her mother would wake her up with. Instantly alert, she opened her eyes to find Inuyasha, holding her at arms length, staring at her as if she'd just sprouted another head.

"Inuyasha! Wha-aahh!" Clenching her teeth, Kagome covered her ears with her hands, trying to get them to stop ringing. _Oww! Why was my voice so loud?_ Taking a deep, steadying breath through her nose proved even more painful. She sputtered and sneezed, trying to fight off a rising sense of panic. Her nose felt like it was on fire! She slammed her eyes shut and curled in on herself, trying to fight off the alien sensations as they pounded against her skull. Suddenly she was pulled against a strong chest, her nose pressed firmly into the fabric of his haori. She started to struggle, but his words stopped her.

"Don't fight it, Kagome! Just relax. Focus on me, just my scent." His words were nearly whispered, yet they still rang loudly in her ears. Inuyasha, for his part, had realized what was happening as soon as he snapped out of his shock-induced stupor. Her scent had been his first clue; Kagome smelled like a youkai. And it wasn't the same as when she smelled like him after riding on his back. No, her very being smelled of youkai, as if the scent was coming from deep within her flesh. One look at her confirmed his worst fears. There, standing proudly atop her head, were two black, triangular ears. That in itself filled him with dread; only one kind of creature had ears of that type… The sight of Kagome's hands flying up to cover the fuzzy appendages bought him back to reality, as he observed her struggling to cope with the new information the world was hurling at her. She looked to be on the brink of passing out when he took action. He would have been lying if he said he knew what he was doing, but it was all he could do to keep her new senses from overwhelming her.

Kagome did as she was told, concentrating on Inuyasha's scent. He smelled of so many different things: woods, sweat, _dog_. But his scent was entirely masculine, and despite how strong it suddenly was, she found it anything but unpleasant. Gradually her breathing slowed, and she relaxed, leaning bonelessly against him, physically and mentally exhausted. As time passed, a new nuance snuck into his scent, one that made her very anxious. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she didn't like it. Eventually, she grew comfortable enough to remove her hands from her ears. Her headache returned full force, but she focused on Inuyasha, his breathing, his heartbeat, and slowly the background noise faded to a more manageable level. How long had they been sitting there like that, twined around each other with her face nestled against his chest? To Kagome, it seemed like hours, and in fact it had been almost an hour. Finally feeling more like herself, Kagome pulled back only to have Inuyasha tighten his arms around her. Feeling the beginnings of a blush start to form on her cheeks, Kagome realized the full extent of their compromising position. She was sitting on his thighs, one knee planted firmly on either side of his abdomen, her legs bent and folded underneath her. Again she tried to extricate herself and again she was denied.

"Inuyasha," she said, a little annoyed, "you can let me go now." Instead of complying, he gripped her even tighter, and shook his head vehemently. Her exasperation and embarrassment melted away, however, as that strange nuance in his scent intensified. Then, somehow it clicked, something deep inside told her what it was—fear. _Fear? What's he afraid of?_

"Inuyasha," she asked, much gentler this time, "what's wrong?"

He shuddered as the scent of his fear continued to strengthen. Finally, he spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"D-don't hate me." The pleading in his tone, the desperation there made Kagome's heart ache.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" she asked, genuinely confused. Unable to form words, he settled for reaching down and grasping her hand. Hesitantly, he brought it up until it rested on top of her head. Kagome gasped as she realized what her fingers were touching. Somehow, in the chaos she had been too distracted to notice that her ears were not where they should be. And they weren't _human_ anymore; that was abundantly clear. Now she knew why Inuyasha was so afraid; she felt no small amount of trepidation herself.

"Inuyasha," she inquired in a shaky voice, "what happened to me?"

Finally he pulled back to gaze at her, and the haunted look in his eyes, as if he knew what he was about to say would ruin their friendship forever, cut her to the core.

"Kagome…you got demon blood inside you. You're a hanyou."

Kagome stared at him, contemplating his words for a moment before the stress of the morning finally caught up with her. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

* * *

When she came to, she was lying on the ground, her head propped up on something warm and comfortable. _Ugh…what a crazy dream_. Still, as she opened her eyes and slowly blinked the haze of sleep away, she couldn't help but feel that something was off. The smells and sounds of the world bombarded her senses, and she turned her nose into her Inuyasha's leg pillow to escape the onslaught. The situation baffled her; in fact, it all too closely resembled that of her dream, where Inuyasha told her she was a hanyou. Kagome's eyes widened as reality set in, and she inched her hand upwards until it made contact with the furry appendage she was afraid she would find. Bolting upright in shock nearly knocked her unconscious again, but Inuyasha's firm hands on her back supported her as she adjusted to the incredibly _loud_ and _stinky_ world around her. Finally, when the cacophony that was nature had regressed to a more bearable level in her head, she dared a glance at the hanyou behind her. His expression was guarded, as if he had resigned himself to something. She had never seen him look so defeated.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked, wincing at the sound of her own voice. Inuyasha didn't respond, merely looking away, refusing to make eye contact. Kagome was beyond confused; just what had gotten into him? It was _she_ who had been suddenly turned into a hanyou! But maybe that was the problem. _H-he can't accept me like this? But why? I've always accepted him! How can he…reject me?_ Tears sprung to her eyes, but she blinked them back as another thought, a memory, occurred to her. _"D-don't hate me." That was what he said. Is that why he can't look at me, 'cause he thinks I hate him?_ His response to her earlier question of why she would hate him confirmed her suspicion.

"Inuyasha," she said gently. No response. "Inuyasha, look at me." Still no response. Kagome reached out to gently caress his cheek, tenderly turning his face toward her. As his eyes became unhidden by his bangs, she gasped at the moisture she glimpsed in his amber depths. She let her fingers linger on his cheek as she endeavored to offer some much needed reassurance.

"Inuyasha, I don't hate you."

Finally his eyes snapped to hers as he sat up straight, breaking their intimate contact. His face revealed unabashed confusion, and his scent spoke of surprise, and tentative hope.

"Why?" was all he was able to articulate.

"Why should I?"

That did the trick, as Inuyasha's golden orbs filled with anger and frustration, and he quickly launched into one of his trademark tantrums, though he did remember to keep his voice down.

"Why should you? Because it's MY FAULT you're…like THAT!"

"It's not your fault," Kagome cooed softly, placing her hand comfortingly on his. But he jerked it away as if her touch burned him.

"Yes it is, wench! If I had protected you better, you—"

"That's enough!" Kagome yelled, her own frustration rising. For once, Inuyasha did not further escalate the argument. In his mind, he deserved far more than a painless tongue-lashing. Seeing his chastised silence, Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. "Look Inuyasha," she continued, in a voice that was equal parts comforting and firm, "it's not your fault. I should have stayed in the well like you told me. AND" she raised her voice to curtail his protest, "even if it was your fault, even if I died under your protection, I could still never, ever hate you."

The look of wonder and gratitude that graced his visage at that moment was one Kagome would never forget. Inuyasha was humbled, utterly and completely, by the sheer kindness and forgiving nature of this girl, this one human who _could not_ hate him, even when she had every conceivable reason for doing so. It was his fault, no matter what she said, that she had been turned into a monster, an abomination rejected by human and youkai alike. After she fainted, he had relived memory after painful memory. Taunts, insults, attempts on his life, they all beat him down, so much so that at some points he had wished for nothing more than a merciful end to it all. But his will to live was strong; at times it had been the only thing that kept him going over the years, back when he had no one else to live for.

But things were different now. Kagome was continuing what Kikyou had started. He now had friends, other people to live and die for; the concept was still somewhat foreign to him, even after more than a year in their company. _None of them see me as a monster. They all accept me, even as a hanyou, and Kagome…she even said she loves me._ Yes, perhaps the other humans hadn't heard it, but Inuyasha's sensitive ears allowed him to easily pick up Kagome's exclaimed confession just before he crashed through the door and rescued her from Naraku's infant. He thought of her words and her feelings regularly, but never mentioned them, or what he knew. It wasn't because he doubted Kagome's sincerity; she wasn't the type of girl to say something like that without really meaning it. No, it was himself he was unsure of. Even after months of searching his feelings and grappling with his emotions, he couldn't say he loved her in return. On the other hand, he couldn't say he _didn't_ love her either. He just didn't know, and Kikyou's presence among the living only complicated matters. Inuyasha had concluded long ago that it would be best to focus on gathering the jewel shards and destroying Naraku, and let the rest sort itself out.

Now, it seemed like he would have to add something else to his list of priorities. _Kagome may accept me as a hanyou, but she has no idea what I've been through. I can't let her go through that…she's always been loved, and everyone who meets her likes her._ Inuyasha growled internally as he thought of how much he _hated_ that sometimes, especially when other males were involved. _Kagome doesn't know what it's like to be shunned, to be so completely alone you start talking to the trees… I can't allow her to experience what it's like to be hated just for being alive. It would break her_. No, Inuyasha vowed then and there to find a way to change Kagome back to her human self, no matter what the cost. He would do everything he could to shield her from the hate, the loathing that faced every hanyou. He just hoped he could accomplish his task before her gentle spirit was permanently scarred.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's worried voice brought him out of his musings, and he realized he had been staring at her for longer than he should have. Quick as a flash, he enfolded her in a powerful embrace, as much to hide his lone falling tear as to assure himself that she was really there, forgiving him.

"Thank you," he uttered in a near whisper. Then, pulling back to gaze at her determinately, he pledged, "Don't worry Kagome. I promise I'll find a way to change you back to normal. We'll go to Totosai's and see if he or Myouga know anything." For some unknown reason, his words caused a slight pain to materialize in Kagome's heart, but she pushed it aside, deeply touched by the fact that he was apparently prioritizing helping her over finding Naraku.

"It's ok, Inuyasha. We don't have to put off our quest. I'm not dying here. It'll be an adjustment, and my head is still killing me, but I'm already doing better than befo—"

"No, wench! We're going to see Totosai right away, and that's final!"

"Ok, ok, you don't have to yell!" Kagome shouted, lowering her ears.

"Sorry," Inuyasha replied quickly, as Kagome blinked in shock. Her hanyou friend just continued to surprise her today.

"Is it…really that bad?" he asked guiltily.

As she looked at Inuyasha, his own ears lowered, probably in shame, Kagome couldn't help but smile at his concern. "No, it's not that bad. The hearing gives me a headache, but I haven't noticed much of a change in sight. The smells are the worst. But you really helped me out when you told me to focus on you." She flushed lightly, both because of the reminder of their close contact that morning and because of the question she was about to ask. "D-do you thing you could…maybe, teach me how to use my senses?"

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped incredulously in relief; when he sensed her nervousness, he expected her to request something either embarrassing or difficult.

"Of course, baka," he replied, a small smile working its way to his lips, letting her know he didn't really mean the insult. "Just keep practicing focusing your senses on one thing. I've lived with mine for so long that the things I need to hear are clear, and everything else just fades into the background. And you probably won't notice the change in vision until tonight, especially since you're a _cat_." He spoke the last word with just a hint of disgust.

Kagome chuckled. "Well, I suppose we fight like cats and dogs anyway." Inuyasha snickered as well, still unbelievably happy she was even speaking to him at the moment, even if it was to tell lame jokes. Comfortable silence fell until another related thought struck Kagome.

"Inuyasha, before…I could smell your feelings, your emotions." She wisely made no mention of the hanyou's fear; Kagome knew better than to tell Inuyasha he had _ever_ been afraid of _anything_.

"Yeah, so? I've been able to do that my whole life."

"But how did I know what each emotion was? It was like something inside me told me what I was smelling."

Inuyasha merely shrugged. "Maybe you have youkai instincts, too."

"Do you have them?"

"Feh! Bloodlust ain't the only thing that takes over when I transform…" His voice cracked with old remorse, and Kagome placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He grasped it in his own and held it there, adding full-demon transformations as another reason why he had to change Kagome back as quickly as possible. Then Kagome spoke as if she had been reading his thoughts.

"I don't know if I could transform. I am a miko…" She trailed off as an alarming thought occurred to her. _Am I still a miko? Did I lose my powers? Can I sense the jewel?_ Fighting off a sense of rising panic, Kagome focused her concentration, summoning her powers in the same way she always did. To her surprise and immense relief, it worked. Her hands glowed with the same pure, pink light, as if she didn't have cat ears and claws. _Claws?_ Examining her fingers, she observed that her nails had sharpened and elongated, narrowing down to fierce points. They were still clear like fingernails, but much thinner and rounder, and if she flexed her muscles the right way they disappeared into her flesh. _Retractable claws…I really am I cat!_ This time it was Inuyasha who interrupted _Kagome's_ musings, as he continued their previous line of conversation.

"Earlier, when you were asleep, your powers came out…but you didn't purify me. Why?" he asked, utterly stumped. Kagome thought about it a moment, then shrugged.

"Well, I would never _want_ to purify you, so I guess my miko powers reacted to that." Remembering the second part of her earlier concern, Kagome once again focused her powers, searching for a familiar presence. _There!_ "And I can still sense the jewel shards. Thank the Kami!" she sighed in indescribable relief. Inuyasha frowned, sensing there was more to her reaction—_over_-reaction—than met the eye.

"Kagome," he said firmly, waiting for her to look at him before continuing. "Even if you couldn't sense the jewel shards, it wouldn't change anything. I wouldn't make you leave." His tone suggested he was mildly offended, and Kagome mentally berated herself for thinking that for even a second. The old—_very_ old—Inuyasha might have abandoned her in that situation, but they were friends now, good friends, and she should have known better.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed—"

"Keh! Damn right you shouldn't have! I'm not a complete bastard, you know."

"Yeah, I know, it's just…"

"Don't worry about it, alright?" he interrupted, already tired of her remorse. Why could he never stay mad at her when _she_ said something stupid to _him_. It happened far less frequently than a similar exchange the other way around, so he should be using this chance to wrangle a sympathy promise from her, damn it! Maybe no visits home for a lunar cycle, or no 'osuwari' for a week. And yet…

"It's no big deal, ok? Now, quit blubbering and tell me what the hell went on inside that head of yours. The babaa said you were either supposed to purify that youkai or he was going to take over your body, so how in all the layers of hell did you wind up as a hanyou?"

Kagome glared at him as she ceased her 'blubbering.' _Honestly, I haven't even started crying yet._ Though she had a feeling that might not last too long. She was not looking forward to this part of the conversation.

"Well, when I fell unconscious, the _second_ time," she said, blushing as she remembered the glorious sensation that had saved her the first time. Inuyasha had the good graces to blush as well. "I was able to summon my powers and purify the demon. Only he didn't vanish. His spirit separated from his youki, like what normally happens when you slay a youkai, but neither one disappeared. Apparently, I accidentally purified his spirit of its evil. And…when I read his mind, and saw how much he had suffered in his lifetime, I just couldn't let him go to hell. He was just an orphan, a lonely kid searching for somebody to care for him, and when he found friends, he came after the jewel to gain power to protect them. I know he was evil; he killed humans without hesitation, but his purified spirit was just a child. I couldn't do it, Inuyasha. I couldn't let him merge with his youki, because then he would end up in hell. The only way to save his soul was to allow his pure spirit to go to heaven. I told him to leave his youki behind." Kagome waited with baited breath for a long moment, not daring to elevate her gaze from the grass underneath her feet. "You probably think I'm a huge idiot." Uncomfortable silence settled as Kagome held her breath, dreading the inevitable explosion.

"BAKA!" Kagome winced, but made no move to argue. "I already told you, I'm not that much of a bastard!" Now her eyes snapped up, to see an irritated—but not angry—Inuyasha gazing sternly at her.

"Wha-?"

"How can I be mad at you when you just wanted to save the soul of some little kid?" She heard the words he didn't say: _who was once just like me…_ And for the second time that day, Kagome berated herself for underestimating the strength of Inuyasha's heart.

"Sorry," she said, sniffling.

"C-cut that out! It ain't a big deal! I didn't used to care about…things like that, until you came along." His voice trailed off and the last word was spoken barely above a whisper, but he met her eyes and stood by his confession. Kagome managed a watery smile in response. Sure, the brash, surly hanyou before her would sometimes hurt her feelings, but he always knew how to make her feel better, even if it was just by being there.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Keh!" he replied, a light dusting of pink gracing his cheeks. Kagome chuckled, amused by his typical oh-so-eloquent reply. "Come on, let's go fetch the others. We're starting toward Totosai's this afternoon, even if I have to drag them out of the babaa's hut." The idea of setting out on a journey caused Kagome to remember something, something she probably would have been better off forgetting.

"Inuyasha," she asked nervously, "how many days ago did that youkai attack?"

"Three days. Why?" he inquired suspiciously, suddenly aware of Kagome's apprehension. _Let's see, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday…oh, crap!_

"What's the matter, wench?"

Kagome flinched, recognizing _that_ tone. The one that said he knew she was hiding something; the one that also told her she was about to have one hell of an argument on her hands.

"Well, you see…"

"Spit it out already, wench!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, managing a very feline snarl in response. "I failed one of my tests last week, so the professor offered to let me take a makeup…tomorrow."

"WHAT! Oh, HELL no! No fuckin' way!"

"Inuyasha, please, be reasonable! I have to take this tes—"

"No, wench! Your _mother_ is never going to find out about…_this!_" he yelled, motioning wildly at her with one hand. Kagome's retort died on her lips as Inuyasha's words sunk in.

"Inuyasha, you're not worried that my mother will…_reject_ me, are you?"

"Fuck! I ain't worried about _you_! Your mom will love you no matter what you look like. I'm worried about ME! Kami, Kagome, do you have any idea what your mother is going to do to me? She'll probably rip off my ears and nail them to the wall!"

Kagome just shook her head. Somewhere in that sea of profanity and bellowing, Inuyasha had said something amazingly sweet. Of course, a diamond in the rough is still a diamond.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. And relax, it was my fault this happened, and I know my mom won't be too mad at you. And besides," she teased, "I'll protect you from my big, scary Okaa-san."

Inuyasha glared at her, even as she tried to reign in her giggles and keep a straight face.

"I'm not _afraid_ of your mother! Just don't expect me to listen if she says I can't ever see you again."

Truly touched, Kagome flashed him a positively brilliant smile. "Deal. Now come on, we need talk to the others so I can go home and study."

"Keh," he mumbled as she dragged him off toward Kaede's hut.

* * *

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, more than a little irritated at the hanyou currently blocking her exit from the well house.

"Just hang back awhile. I'll talk to your mother so she doesn't freak out. You remember what happened at Kaede's hut, don't you?"

Kagome lowered her ears, remembering just how _painful_ that experience had been. As soon as she and Inuyasha entered the hut they had been bombarded with questions and greetings from their friends, who were obviously surprised and glad to see Kagome up and well. Then everything paused for a moment, as they took in her altered appearance, and the questions began again at an even higher decibel level. Kagome's ears had instantly plastered to her skull, the pounding in her temples returning full force. Her friends weren't _yelling_, but they weren't speaking softly either. Her shouting match with Inuyasha by Goshinboku had bothered her, quite a bit actually, but she felt the conversation was too important to let it show. Besides, back then it had been only one person speaking at a time, and now it was three, even four, at once. And with the noise bouncing off the walls of the enclosed room, the roar was deafening to her not-so-well-adjusted senses. She was just about to turn around and retreat outside when Inuyasha came to her rescue.

"Shut up! All of you!" When the room was quiet, he continued, "Kagome hasn't mastered her senses yet, so if you're gonna talk to her, you gotta be quiet." After flashing Inuyasha a grateful smile, Kagome proceeded to relate all of her adventures since the youkai attack. She left out _certain parts_, of course, much to the relief of her hanyou companion. The others expressed amazement at the kindness of her heart, and Kagome found herself blushing from all the attention. She flushed even deeper when she felt the somewhat familiar sensation of a hand on her backside. The lecherous monk backed away quickly as he found himself confronted by _two_ snarling hanyou, as well as an irate taijiya.

"Now, now, everyone. I was just checking for a tail." Kagome blanched at that. She wasn't an _animal_, and she certainly didn't have a tail!

"Bouzu! Touch her again and you won't have anything to 'check for a tail' with!" After that remark, Kaede steered the conversation back to the original topic, expressing amazement that Kagome could still use her miko powers and sense the jewel shards.

"By all rights, such a thing should not be possible. Then again, many things I would not have thought possible have come to pass since ye first arrived through the well, Kagome," she said, eyeing Inuyasha, leaving both hanyou to wonder what she meant. Then little Shippou just had to go and make that joke—"you guys fight like cats and dogs anyway"—and everyone laughed, except Inuyasha. _If it wasn't funny the first time, it definitely wasn't funny the second time_. There had been some discussion as to what their next course of action should be, but after Kagome assented to Inuyasha's 'suggestion' that they go see Totosai, the group agreed. They would leave tomorrow afternoon, after her test. Secretly, Kagome was hoping to persuade Inuyasha to let her have an extra night in her nice, comfy bed, but that was a worry for another day. Currently, her primary concern was how to break the news of her 'predicament' to her mother.

"Alright, just try not to scare her too badly," she reluctantly replied.

"Keh!" Then Inuyasha was gone, strolling across the shrine grounds to the front door. He knocked, and exchanged pleasantries with her mother before being invited inside. As soon as the door was closed Kagome darted out of her hiding spot, running up to the door and placing her ear against it. Just because she didn't want to be seen yet didn't mean she had to stay in the well house. Souta was at school and she could hear jii-chan puttering around in the shed somewhere, so if she was careful there was very little chance of getting caught. Her increased hearing easily picked up the muffled conversation inside the house.

"Uh, Mrs. Higurashi, I have to tell you something…about Kagome."

"Oh, Kami, what happened? Is my baby hurt? Is she—"

"No! She's fine! Just, uh…something happened."

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome gulped; she knew _that_ tone of voice. Her mother didn't get angry very often, but when she did, everyone in the Higurashi household knew to keep their distance, jii-chan included. And if Inuyasha didn't spill the beans _very_ soon, he would be learning that lesson firsthand. But that was the problem; he was trying to break it to her easy, not come right out and say "your daughter is a hanyou." Deciding it couldn't be helped, Kagome sighed, opened the door, and stepped into the kitchen.

"Kagome! Wha…" Mother and daughter stared at each other as Mrs. Higurashi trailed off, her cup of tea falling from her grasp. Neither noticed as Inuyasha snatched the cup out of the air, nor his hiss of pain as some of the scalding liquid splashed on his hand. Swearing softly, he padded to the sink and put his hand under the cold water as the two women continued their staring contest. Kagome broke her gaze first, unable to take the oppressive silence any longer.

"Hi, Mama. It's a long story…" As if hearing her daughter's voice was the only thing needed to snap Mrs. Higurashi out of her trance, she rushed forward, running her hands along Kagome's cheeks.

"Kagome," she whispered, still apparently in complete shock. "You have ears…"

"And claws," Kagome replied, raising her hand and deploying her new weapons. Mrs. Higurashi jumped slightly, but seemed to come back to herself after that.

"So…you're a cat?"

"Cat hanyou, actually." What happened next was the last thing Kagome expected. Her mother grabbed her ears and began massaging them. And it felt _good_. Her whole body was relaxing, and Kagome couldn't help it. She purred. A choked sound, a mixture of a laugh and a cough, from Inuyasha jolted her back to the present, and she blushed like a tomato. Inuyasha was standing at the sink trying not to laugh, and her mother was looking confusedly back and forth between the two of them. Kagome glared daggers at her red-clad friend; he would _pay_ for that later. Mrs. Higurashi intervened at that point, sitting them down at the table and calmly demanding an explanation. Inuyasha was content to let Kagome do all the talking. Her mother listened attentively, her expression rising and falling with each twist and turn of the tale. When it was done, she nodded thoughtfully, then inquired as to what they were going to do now. Inuyasha spoke up then, informing her of their imminent quest to return Kagome to her original form. Mrs. Higurashi actually chuckled at that, flashing the 'I know something you don't know' look, and effectively breaking whatever tension had still remained in the room.

"Well, you two fight like cats and dogs, anyway," she said, laughing at her own joke as Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes. "Would you like to take a bath, Kagome?"

"Oooh, that would be—ah! It's almost four o'clock! No time for a bath, Mama, gotta go study!" With that, Kagome flew up the stairs into her room, leaving Inuyasha alone with her mother. The hanyou excused himself, preparing to follow her, but Mrs. Higurashi stopped him.

"Inuyasha," she said in a tone that left no room for argument. "Kagome wasn't telling me something. What was it?" The sudden uneasy feeling in his gut prompted Inuyasha to wonder if perhaps he really _was_ afraid of Kagome's mother.

"H-how did you know?"

"I'm her mother. It's my job to know these things. Now what wasn't she telling me."

Inuyasha sighed, admitting defeat. "It was a close thing," he muttered, eyes closed. "I—_we_ almost lost her."

"And you saved her?"

"I helped a little, I guess. She saved herself."

"Thank you, for taking such good care of my daughter," Mrs. Higurashi said quietly after a moment.

"Uh, sure," Inuyasha replied awkwardly. Mrs. Higurashi let him go, and he quickly jetted up the stairs and flopped on Kagome's bed. This was the scene that greeted Souta a few minutes later, as he accosted Inuyasha for his monthly dose of hero worship, catching a glimpse of his sister in the process.

"Whoa, what happened to you, Nee-chan?"

Sighing, Kagome launched into the very brief explanation, anxious to get her brother, and Inuyasha for that matter, out of her room so she could concentrate.

Souta grinned to himself as he thought of something funny. "Well, you guys fight like ca—"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

* * *

A/N – Yep, many of you guessed it; this is the old Kagome turns into a half-demon premise. I've read several stories that start out with this foundation, and I have a common problem with most of them—it's too easy. It's too easy for Kagome to accept her new body, her new senses, and it's too easy for the others to accept that she's going to stay that way forever. I can assure you that this story will not take that road. I listed this story under the angst category for a reason, and I fully intend to follow through with that label. Expect more than in my other stories, but not too much.

Sidenote 1: you may think Inuyasha is out of character here, but remember when Kagome purified the miasma in Kikyou's body? Afterwards, she told Inuyasha she hated him and he got vocally upset. In light of that, I don't think Inuyasha's reaction here is a stretch, especially considering he thinks she hates him _and_ is going to leave and never return.

Sidenote 2: and you'll never be able to convince me Inuyasha didn't hear Kagome _yell_ that she loved him. He crashed through the door immediately afterwards in the anime, and the manga shows her confession and his entrance _on the same page!_ 'Nuff said.

Thanks for taking the time to read my author's notes, and enjoy the rest of Metamorphosis. Remember, reviews are always appreciated, and I like to respond to comments, so keep 'em comin'!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Adjustments

"Rolling around won't help," Inuyasha said exasperatedly. "You can't fall asleep because you don't need to sleep."

Kagome growled in annoyance, opening her eyes to glare at him in his spot under her window. Her feline eyes glowed forebodingly in the darkness, easily taking in every detail hidden by the night from human eyes. Her night vision was truly amazing, she reflected, but to this point her new senses had proven more of a handicap than a help. She had been able to manage her nose and ears while studying, mostly because she had secluded herself in her room, which was quiet and smelled predominantly like her. Aside from Inuyasha's scent, her own was the only scent she was able to easily handle thus far. She had stopped studying sometime around ten o'clock, and had gone to bed soon after. Inuyasha had resumed his customary resting pose, sitting cross-legged watching over her with Tetsusaiga leaning against his shoulder. She appreciated the gesture, but now the conceited jerk was starting to get on her nerves. For the past hour, he had been periodically informing her that her attempts at falling asleep were useless. And she still hadn't forgotten about the purring incident… Finally giving up, Kagome sat up straight and flung back the covers in frustration.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Stay awake all night?"

"That's what I do sometimes," he answered calmly.

"Well I'm not! I have a test after school tomorrow, and I need my beauty sleep!"

Inuyasha bit back a snide comment, deciding not to stoke the already powerful flames of Kagome's ire. Besides, what was the point in telling her she wasn't beautiful when nothing could be further from the truth? Even in the beginning, he had always thought so. Even when he used to call her ugly… Inuyasha's ears lowered slightly. No, he wasn't proud of how he had acted back then, but he was almost glad he had been such an ass. That Kagome stayed with him, even with how he used to treat her, showed him more about friendship than he had ever known. They had become closer as a result of those early days, and maybe that was why he could now admit that she was beautiful. He was attracted to her, and he had eventually realized that was okay. He wasn't some lowly, disgusting half-breed to Kagome. She saw him as a man, and men had certain urges, whether they chose to act on them or not. He wasn't a pervert like that lecherous monk, but at least now he wasn't above admitting—to _himself_—that he _liked_ how Kagome looked. He liked her hair, her eyes, her figure…

And it wasn't as if she didn't like the way _he_ looked, either; his nose told him as much. Every once in a while he would catch her staring at him, her scent spiking slightly. It wasn't much, just a small change in her natural fragrance, but it was enough to let him know she liked what she saw. Then she would blush and look away, and he would pretend not to notice. It was a little game they played, but only he knew about it. That was the way he wanted it. He had decided long ago to focus on the mission at hand, and shift the determination of his feelings to the proverbial back burner. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't happy that Kagome was also attracted to him. He attributed it to male pride, an ego that had gotten much larger since he met the young miko from the future. In the beginning, he really had been all talk. He claimed he didn't care when others put him down for being a hanyou, but it wasn't until Kagome came into his life that he found he truly _didn't_ care. As far as he knew, he was the only male Kagome developed that faint, spicy aroma around. Perhaps that was the reason he was able to tolerate that damn wolf now, at least more than he used to. He actually _believed_ Kagome wasn't interested in the fleabag now, though he could still only take so much of that 'my woman' bullshit…

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Inuyasha cringed at the vehemence in Kagome's tone. Apparently she had taken his silence the wrong way. But as he finally glanced at her, observing her pouting lips, narrowed eyes, and drooping ears, he lost his momentary apprehension. She looked so damned adorable! How was he supposed to resist teasing her a little?

"Quiet wench, I'm trying to sleep."

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Kagome opened her mouth to spit out 'the word,' then snapped it closed. She settled for an icy glare instead. "You are so lucky my family is asleep on the same floor."

"Keh!" _I bet!_

"Uh! And why is it so hot in here?" Kagome growled, running her finger inside the collar of her flannel pajama top.

"Hanyou don't get co—"

"Yeah, yeah," she interrupted, "I forgot. The 'Mighty Inuyasha' _never_ gets cold." Sarcasm was dripping from her voice, but Inuyasha chose to ignore it.

"Hmmm…I like the sound of that. You should call me 'The Mighty Inuyasha' from now on," he replied with a smirk.

"The 'mighty pain in the butt' is more like it," Kagome mumbled, drawing an even larger smirk from the male hanyou. Rising to her feet, she shuffled over to her bureau and ruffled through the contents of the top droor before finding whatever she was looking for. As she glanced over her shoulder expectantly, Inuyasha got the distinct impression she was waiting for him to do something.

"What?" he grumped, not liking how dumb he felt at the moment. Kagome held her hand out to the side, revealing the mysterious object to be a shirt.

"Close your eyes," she said in a warning tone. Inuyasha wisely did so, and kept them closed until the rustling of her clothing ceased. If she caught him peeking there was no way he would escape the 'osuwari' command, even if it meant waking up the entire city. Even so, it was still tempting… He felt his cheeks heat as he turned his mind away from those thoughts.

And yet, when he opened his eyes, his mind swung right back to its previous direction. He stood corrected; that _thing_ wasn't a shirt. It was a half-shirt, the most revealing article he'd ever seen her wear, not counting that swimsuit thing she'd worn way back when. And he was only a _little_ attracted to her back then. The garment covered her torso, but left her shoulders and upper chest bare, and was held in place by two thin strings of fabric that went over her shoulders. The things looked like they were ready to snap any moment, which would result in the garment pooling around her hips. The fact that he'd seen her naked before, and knew what lay under the cloth, didn't help his situation any. After what was probably only a second of staring, but seemed like a lot longer to Inuyasha, he tore his gaze away.

Kagome was trudging back to bed when Inuyasha's scent drifted to her nose, and she paused mid-step. She sniffed again, using the focusing technique Inuyasha had shown her, and was able to confirm the alteration. It was very slight, and if she hadn't been so familiar with his scent from their contact that morning, she probably wouldn't have noticed it. A smile rose unbidden to her lips as she her 'youkai instincts' told her what it meant, though Inuyasha also reeked of embarrassment. Kagome moved toward the bed, deciding the best course of action was to let it go, lest she make her hanyou feel uncomfortable. He never reacted well when he was embarrassed. Still, her grin just refused to leave, even as she laid back down facing away from him. He was _attracted_ to her. He thought she looked _good_. Kagome was suddenly very giddy, and barely managed to restrain a girlish giggle. It was nice to know, especially since he used to call her skinny and ugly. But it had been such a long time since he had insulted her like that, though he never did call her beautiful or pretty either. Regardless, Kagome liked to think she knew him better now. He wasn't the kind of guy to dole out compliments. He wasn't a sweet talker, and in her book that just made him even more special. When he did say something nice, she knew he really, truly meant it.

They said in school that body language is an essential part of communication, and Inuyasha's body, his scent, had just told her more than his mouth ever had. He wasn't _aroused_; the spike in his scent seemed too minor for that, but he was _appreciative_. Sure, he was embarrassed about it, but then she had also been embarrassed when she first began appreciating how good _Inuyasha_ looked. That thought caused her smile to wane, as a flush appeared on her own cheeks. As a dog hanyou, he probably had an even better sense of smell than she did, which led her to the obvious conclusion. _He's known this entire time!_ Kagome took a deep breath, trying to calm her nervousness. So they were both attracted to each other. There was nothing wrong with that. Considering Inuyasha had never berated her about it, he didn't seem to mind, and she _definitely_ didn't. Then again, she knew how she felt about Inuyasha. What she didn't know was how he felt about her.

But that was a worry for another day. Inuyasha had just made her very happy, whether he realized it or not, and she wasn't about to ruin the moment by making herself depressed. Grinning again, Kagome rolled herself over to face him before breaking the silence.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou started, having expected her to resume her efforts to fall asleep. He had detected the slight falter in her step, and was absurdly relieved when she hadn't mentioned his reaction to her 'shirt.' Either she hadn't figured out what the change in his scent meant, or she…didn't mind? At this point, he wasn't quite sure which thought appealed to him more.

"Yeah?"

"What do you do at night, when you can't fall asleep?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes I think about things, but most of the time I just doze off. I'm not awake, but I'm not asleep either. The time passes quickly, and I can keep my ears open for danger. Feh! I already told ya, you don't need to slee—"

"Yes, I do!"

Inuyasha just gaped at her incredulously. _I've been a hanyou my whole life, and now she's trying to tell me she knows more about being a hanyou than I do?_

"Look, Inuyasha," Kagome continued before he could retort. "I'm really tired. I _feel_ tired. Heck, I just spent five hours studying, and my brain is fried! It's just that every time I'm almost asleep, I hear a new sound, or catch a new scent, and then I'm wide awake again. If I don't get some rest, I'm gonna fail my test tomorrow for sure!"

Inuyasha's eyes softened in sympathy. Kagome looked positively miserable, the prospect of failing her test weighing heavily on her. Trying to think of a way to help her, his mind supplied an answer, a long-forgotten memory. Ages ago, in the happy days of his youth, days which had only been happy because _she_ was there, he never went a night without sleep. When the echoes of the night were too foreboding, when the taunts and insults of the villagers were too fresh in his mind, she had always been there for him. He would slink into her chamber in the dead of night, and was always welcomed with open arms. She would hold him, tell him he was cherished, that she loved him, and touch him in a manner that compelled him to believe every word. She had been his entire world, and when she passed…

He shuddered, burying thoughts of his mother's death within the depths of his memories. He had long ago given up grieving, but he would never, ever forget the sound of her voice, the way her eyes shined so brightly whenever he smiled, and the way her love made the cruelties of the world bearable. Most of all, he would always cherish her unquestioned acceptance, her total devotion, and the love he held in his own heart in return.

"Inuyasha?"

He jumped at the sound of Kagome's voice, drawing him back to the present. She wore a worried expression, obviously wondering where he had been just now. Automatically, his mouth opened to deliver his normal dismissive remark, but he stopped himself. Tonight, alone with Kagome, revealing some of his past, something he'd never been fond of doing, just seemed…_right_.

"My Okaa-san," he said, a small, sincere smile forming on his lips. Kagome was stunned speechless, not quite knowing what to make of Inuyasha's odd behavior. It was even stranger that he was referring to his mother as 'Okaa-san,' when in the past he used the slang term 'Ofukuro.' She waited patiently, hoping he wouldn't lose his nerve and slam the gate on his past once again.

"Whenever I couldn't sleep, she always knew how to comfort me."

"You loved her, didn't you?" Kagome asked into the ensuing silence. Inuyasha studied the rug for a moment before answering.

"Feh. 'Course I did," he replied, his gruff voice at odds with the peace reflected in his features. At that moment, the hanyou and the miko locked eyes, and they both saw complete understanding reflected in the other's gaze. The two souls, hopelessly mismatched yet so perfectly aligned, shared something in that moment that nearly brought tears to Inuyasha's eyes. She knew. Kagome understood what it was like to lose a parent, the loss, the guilt, the overpowering emptiness. But she'd always had her mother, her brother, her grandfather. She had never known the hell he'd gone through after his mother's death, and as long as he could find a way to reverse her transformation, she never would. Having had enough of conversation, Inuyasha rose to his feet.

"Lay back down, wench." Confused, Kagome just quirked her head at him, a movement Inuyasha couldn't help but find adorable. _She looks like a curious cat._ Folding his arms across his chest, he said, "What now? Do you wanna go to sleep or not?"

Kagome didn't have to think about his question twice, and she quickly lay down on her side facing him. Still, as Inuyasha stalked forward and plopped himself down on the bed next to her, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Now, it was the _good_ kind of nervousness, but still…

Sensing her discomfort, Inuyasha smirked, revealing a pearly white fang. "Relax, wench. I ain't gonna bite." Kagome frowned. _Sometimes I'm not so sure._ Nevertheless, she did unclench her tense muscles, easing her body into the mattress and closing her eyes. She trusted him completely, though there wasn't much he could do at this point that she would seriously object to. She loved him, after all.

The feel of his fingers gently rubbing her ear sent a jolt of adrenaline running through her, but it didn't last long. Soon she was purring, and this time she couldn't bring herself to care. His tender ministrations sapped all the energy from her body, as she felt all her worries desert her. How could something so innocent feel so good? _Well, now I know why he doesn't let anyone rub his ears…_

In minutes she was sound asleep, her purrs replaced by gentle breathing. And Inuyasha was truly glad, happy that he had been able to help her. He would do anything for her; holding her in his arms as she slipped away had reminded him just how badly he needed her. He stroked her hair gently, and Kagome snuggled further into her pillow, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like his name. Face flushing, Inuyasha rose to his feet and dragged the sheets up to cover her. Then he returned to his post under the window, feeling more content than he had in a long time.

* * *

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

Kagome smacked the button on her alarm clock with practiced ease, stopping the incessant beeping. Memories of the previous night came back to her, and she flashed a brilliant smile as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Thanks to Inuyasha, she had slept through the night, and felt refreshed and ready to take on the day. Now if she could just get her ears to stop ringing…

Kagome flung back the covers and sat up, only to bring her hands to her mouth in a futile attempt to stifle a giggle. There stood Inuyasha, in the center of her bedroom, the transformed Tetsusaiga held in front of him. His ears were swiveling left and right, scanning his surroundings, at least until her amusement made itself known. At that point, Inuyasha focused his attention on her, and understanding dawned in his eyes as he blushed furiously. He glared murderously down at her alarm clock as he resheathed Tetsusaiga, mumbling curses under his breath. Laughing even harder, Kagome pushed him out the door before he could take out his frustration on her hapless alarm clock.

Inuyasha was still pouting when she came downstairs after getting ready, but a quick breakfast of bacon and eggs cured that. Watching him wolf down the succulent strips, Kagome was reminded of a very old commercial she had seen once. (1) He devoured almost the whole package, and Kagome was suddenly glad they didn't have refrigerators in the feudal era. Otherwise, she'd be lugging back additional pounds of processed meat in her already overstuffed yellow bag. Surprisingly, however, the thought of ingesting all that grease didn't make her sick. Instead, she found the bacon even more appealing than ever before, but managed to hold herself to two pieces. She chalked it up to the carnivorous nature of their youkai halves. After finishing her breakfast, Kagome stood and turned to address her satiated friend.

"Inuyasha, I'm leaving. Stay here and be goo—"

"Feh! Fuck that! I'm going with you."

"No way! You're staying here!" Kagome declared, her anger rising.

"I _said_ I'm going, wench! You think I'm gonna let you pass out in the street? You'll get trampled by one of those aw-toe-mo-beel things!"

Kagome's irritation withered as quickly as it had grown. _He's worried._ Grinning now, she watched as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring as if he was daring her to point that out. She knew better.

"Okay, you can come. But you have to promise to stay _outside_ the school, and I don't mean _right_ outside, either. Don't let me catch you peeking in through the window again. You got me in trouble that time!"

"Keh!" he replied, but Kagome knew grudging agreement when she heard it. So, after grabbing her backpack, she linked arms with the now flushing hanyou and escorted him toward the door.

"Uh, Kagome…" her mother called from behind her.

"Yes, Mama?" Instead of replying, Mrs. Higurashi just smirked, pointing delicately to the top of Kagome's head. It took the miko a second to catch on.

"Ah! My ears! How could I have forgotten? How am I gonna hide them?" Kagome's voice faded as she bolted up the stairs to her room, leaving Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi to chuckle in amusement. The hanyou's mirth didn't last long, however, as he soon found himself wearing the dreaded hat with orders not to remove it under any circumstances. He did a bit of grumbling about that.

One level up, Kagome was frantically fussing with her hair, trying to find a bearable way to hide her ears. She quickly discovered bobby pins just wouldn't cut it—ouch! Her teachers would make her remove a hat, and if she wore a bandana the same way Inuyasha wore them, she would just look goofy. The real problem wasn't hiding the ears, it was concealing the bare patches of skin that resided where her ears _should_ have been. _I can hear it now… What happened to my ears? Uh, I had earlobe cancer and they had to be amputated. Why aren't there any scars? Um…_

Finally, she settled on wearing a wide black headband which pushed down on her ears but didn't bring her to the point of tears like the bobby pins had. Additionally, since her normal hair style would reveal her lack of human ears, she used the headband to position a couple forelocks to drape over the front of her shoulders. That did the trick, and it didn't look half bad either! In fact, her hair style now resembled Inuyasha's to some degree, which definitely wasn't something to complain about. She had always loved his hair. Unfortunately, the alterations had taken time she didn't have.

"Oh, no! I'm gonna be late!" she lamented as she vaulted down the stairs. She had taken two hurried steps out the door when she found herself lifted and placed against a strong back. "Inuyasha! What are you doing?"

"What's it look like, wench? You definitely won't be able to handle _running_ through that smelly city in your condition." With that, Inuyasha took to the air, leaping from building to building toward the familiar white structure in the distance. Kagome held on for the ride, loving every moment of it, especially since the foul odors of the city streets were many stories below. They arrived just as the final bell sounded, and Kagome sprinted toward the doors, yelling parting words as she went.

"Thank you! Now stay outside and be a good boy!"

Inuyasha growled at that remark, but the wench was already gone. _Feh! She's gonna get it later for that one. Treating me like a dog…_ While plotting his revenge, Inuyasha leapt to the nearest roof and moved to the one that was adjacent to the room he knew to be her classroom. She had told him not to let her _catch_ him peeking through the window. So she wouldn't, but that didn't mean he couldn't keep an eye on her. He still wasn't convinced her going to school was a good idea, but Kagome was as stubborn as she was beautiful. He nearly tripped over his own feet at that thought, and was glad there was no one around to see him blush. When he reached his post, Kagome was indeed sitting at her desk, her attention on the uppity prick at the front of the room. _Hmmm, I wonder…if I strangled that guy, would Kagome have to go to school anymore?_ He snorted. Probably. Would it be worth the thousand 'osuwari?' Probably not. Not that he had any intention of letting the stupid rosary interfere with his job of protecting Kagome. She looked fine now, but if he thought she was in the _slightest_ trouble, he'd bust through that flimsy glass and grab her before she could even _think_ about saying 'the word.'

Kagome remained blissfully unaware of Inuyasha's presence on the rooftop, though she checked periodically. Her friends barely had a chance to greet her before the teacher strolled in, and for that Kagome was grateful. It gave her a chance to adjust to the new smells and sounds of the school before being interrogated. The whole place reeked of rampant hormones, for lack of a better term. By lunchtime, by matching scents with eye direction, Kagome acquired a fairly good idea who everyone liked, didn't like, thought was cute, etc. To her surprise, she caught several boys eyeing her as their scents spiked in appreciation. A couple even bordered on full-blown lust, the definition 'helpfully' supplied by her youkai side. She made a mental note to avoid those boys, not that she had ever flirted with anyone, though a certain hanyou would have you think differently. _He thinks I flirt with Kouga? He has no idea how some girls flirt in this era._

Still, despite the continuing and acute sense of discomfort that came with her enhanced senses, the whole experience had an inflating influence on her ego. She walked with just a little extra wiggle in her hips toward the stairwell, intent on sharing her lunch with Inuyasha as a reward for carrying her and behaving himself so far. At least, she _assumed_ he had been behaving himself. Unfortunately, the dreaded call of her name assailed her ears before she got there. Turning, she groaned inwardly. There was Hojo, followed closely by Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. So much for a nice, peaceful afternoon meal.

"Hello, Hojo-kun. What's up?" she asked, plastering on a fake smile.

"Not much, Higurashi. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied while discreetly sniffing in Hojo's direction. With as many times as he'd asked her out, she expected him to smell like those boys from her class. But Hojo didn't really smell like much of anything. He clearly found her attractive, but the corresponding scent was very faint. Mostly, he smelled of happiness and contentment. _Talk about boring…_

"Really? What about your—"

"Nope. I'm fine!" Kagome interrupted, not wanting to hear what insane illness her grandfather had concocted for her this time.

"Well, if you're feeling better, would you like to go to a movie on Saturday?"

Kagome had to struggle to hold back her grimace. She really should have expected this, right? And yet, here she was, stuttering as she tried to come up with a halfway decent excuse, other than, 'I'm going to be five hundred years in the past on Saturday.' Fortunately, it turned out the effort was unnecessary.

"Oh, Kagome," Eri spoke up for the first time, "don't you have to go to Osaka for some medical tests this weekend?" Kagome was stunned speechless for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Uh, yeah! Sorry, Hojo-kun, but I'm not going to be around on Saturday."

"Oh. Okay, maybe next time!" Hojo said, only slightly less cheerily, as he departed. _And the best part is_, Kagome thought, _*I* didn't lie to him._ Turning to meet the three grinning faces of her friends, Kagome found herself stuttering once again.

"I…you…we…"

"Come on, Kagome!" Yuka chided playfully, "we're not gonna set you up with Hojo when you're clearly more interested in that Inuyasha guy." Beaming now, Kagome embraced her friends in a warm hug.

"I love you guys!" she exclaimed, to which the girls giggled.

"Speaking of Inuyasha," Ayumi chimed in, "it's been two months since we last saw him. Is he around?"

"Yeah, when can we see him again?"

"We've gotta make sure he's treating you right, Kagome!"

The miko laughed merrily at their antics. "Don't worry, guys. Inuyasha treats me just fine, trust me. Although…"

"What?" all three girls demanded, suddenly concerned. Kagome waved her hands to placate them.

"No, no, no, nothing like that. It's just that I think he's planning to meet me here after my makeup test. So if you guys want to see him, I guess you can wait."

The three girls looked at each other, nodding in determination. "We'll stay, Kagome. Girls always need their friends to help keep their boyfriends in line."

Kagome blushed as the three sirens dragged her off to eat lunch, but she didn't bother to tell them that Inuyasha wasn't her boyfriend. They spent so much time together that he might as well be. Though perhaps that was just wishful thinking on her part. Scratch that; she _knew_ it was wishful thinking.

(1) Anyone else remember that old Beggin' Strips commercial? Cracks me up thinking of Inuyasha acting like that hyper dog… (It's BACON!) Go look it up on youtube if you're not familiar with it (.com/watch?v=CErapf79rqM)

A/N – Wow, this part of the chapter ran a lot longer than I expected, but I think it came out well. Don't worry; we'll get to some action and adventure sooner or later.

Ah, so begins the dance of love. Will it be a slow dance, or a fast one? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? And I want to emphasize again that it's not arousal they're sensing from each other in this chapter. In my experience, you can be attracted to someone without getting aroused. And a keen enough nose might be able to pick up that subtle appreciation.

2010 Note – I think I fell in love with the ellipsis (…) when I was writing these early chapters. I'm going through saying to myself 'how many of these freaking things did I put in here?' Well, many of them have been removed. I'm glad I decided to edit, if only because I get to fix some of the things I did back then that annoy the crap out of me now. I've also played a lot with the paragraph organization to make it clearer who's speaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Tests

Inuyasha was bored. _Very_ bored. After the school had largely emptied, he decided to go wait by the entrance to Kagome's classroom. He had a rough idea of where it would be, and his nose would guide him the rest of the way. He almost left that cursed hat up on the rooftop, having removed it once he arrived. _"Don't take it off under any circumstances," my ass!_ Now he found there wasn't much else to do but sit. He couldn't even watch Kagome from his spot outside the door, but her scent told him she was concentrating pretty hard on something. That older guy was in there with her, too. Inuyasha growled low. As much as he hated leaving Kagome alone with _any_ guy, this one didn't seem to mean any harm. _Good thing for him._

"Oh, Kami, look at his hair! I want to touch it!"

"It has to be dyed, but it looks so natural!"

"I wonder if only the hair on his head is silver?"

Inuyasha nearly choked at that comment, as the gaggle of girls down the hall began giggling hysterically. _Damn humans! They have no idea I can hear everything they're saying!_ He was quite certain his ears were burning under the hat, his teeth grinding together in an effort to reign in his desire to go ballistic. Those stupid girls kept saying how _exotic_ he looked, among other things. Inuyasha smirked. _Oh, if only they knew how exotic I really am. Without this stupid hat, I'd have them running for their lives with one growl._ And yet, he couldn't do that. One reason was obvious; Kagome would blow a stack. The second reason took him by surprise, but there was no denying it. He…liked it. He liked having people talk about him without using any number of the less-than-flattering adjectives he'd been hearing since his youth. He liked having strange girls call him 'cute' or 'hot'—whatever the hell that meant—even though they thought he was human. It was refreshing to say the least. Of course, if any of them came up to him, he would promptly tell them all to go to hell.

Fortunately, it was only a few minutes longer before the group of girls dispersed and wandered away, apparently deciding that the silver-haired, barefoot boy dressed in ancient clothing and a baseball cap was a little _too_ exotic for their tastes. That suited Inuyasha just fine too. But with the hallway now deserted, boredom again reared its ugly head, and the hanyou sat there tapping his fingers for a few minutes before heaving a cavernous yawn. Drawing the brim of the hat down over his eyes, he dozed off, keeping his senses alert.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" The somehow familiar voice had him shooting to his feet, spinning around to see three more girls skipping down the hallway toward him. _Great…_ But then he recognized them, and relaxed slightly.

"Hey," he replied, folding his arms in his sleeves. "You're Kagome's friends, right?"

"Yeah, do you remember us?" asked the one with the yellow thing in her hair.

"Uh, yeah. From that one time at the shrine." Deciding to be friendly, not wanting to alienate Kagome's friends, Inuyasha scrambled to try to remember their names. "Um, Emi?"

"Eri." _Close enough._ Turning to the one with short hair, he thought for a moment, then said, "Yuki?"

"Yuka." _Also close enough._ Finally, the one with the long, wavy hair.

"Ayumi?"

"Ayu—hey! You got mine right!"

"Well, I guess one out of three isn't too bad," Yuka stated amicably. Inuyasha could hear Kagome snickering from inside the classroom, her hanyou ears making her privy to this conversation. _Feh! Get back to work, wench. I wanna get the hell outta here!_

"So, Inuyasha, what are you and Kagome doing after she's done her test?" Eri asked.

The hanyou shrugged. "Going back to the shrine, I guess."

"Wanna come to WacDonald's with us?"

Now, Inuyasha had no idea what this "WacDonald's" was, but he knew the safest answer to a question like that.

"If Kagome wants to."

They chatted pleasantly for a few more minutes, just passing the time, until a silent signal seemed to pass between the three girls. All conversation stopped, and Inuyasha felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Oh, they hid it well, but these three chicks were definitely up to something.

"So…" Yuka drawled, "how long have you known Kagome?"

"Uh, a little more than a year. Why?"

"How long have you two been going out?" she continued, completely ignoring his question. _What kind of stupid…wait! Isn't there some modern meaning to the phrase 'going out?' Did Souta tell me about that?_ But his memory wasn't cooperating, so Inuyasha just went with the literal meaning of the words.

"The whole time, I guess." Three sets of eyebrows raised at that, and Kagome choked slightly in the background. _Why do I get the feeling that I just fucked up big time?_

"Reeeeally?" Eri interjected, an evil twinkle in her eye. "Have you kissed her yet?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he gasped, and Kagome launched into a full-blown coughing fit, prompting her teacher to ask if she needed to get a drink. To Inuyasha's dismay, Kagome declined, saying she was fine. If she had come outside, her friends would have realized that their little private interrogation wasn't so private. And it would have stopped! But as it was, Kagome had abandoned him to face her three harpy friends on his own.

"I knew it!" Ayumi chirped happily, folding her hands in front of her chest and staring wistfully off into space. "Your face says it all. I bet it was in the middle of a beautiful field, with sakura blossoms floating all around you." She signed melodramatically as the other two girls shook their heads.

"Well," Yuka asked, smirking, "was it like our hyper-romantic friend here says it was?"

Inuyasha frowned. _Not exactly… Both times we've kissed, one of us did it to keep the other from losing their mind._ He wisely kept these thoughts to himself.

"Have you guys done anything _else_?" Eri posed suggestively, causing a furious blush to erupt on Inuyasha's face and yet more coughing inside the classroom. Despite the acute embarrassment, Inuyasha felt his irritation rising rapidly. He had tried to be civil to Kagome's friends, but if they were going to keep asking these invasive questions, then all bets were off.

"That's none of your damn business," he replied gruffly. The three seemed slightly taken aback at his sudden mood swing, but otherwise remained unperturbed.

"It is," Yuka growled out, softly but firmly, still apparently believing that Kagome _couldn't_ hear everything they were saying. _These deaf humans probably can't even hear her choking in there._ "We don't want Kagome to get hurt. And speaking of that, what about that other girl you've been two-timing her with?"

This time, no coughing sounds reached Inuyasha's ears. In fact, it seemed as if the entire world had gone deathly silent, anxiously awaiting his response. Never had he wanted to crawl into a hole so badly. But this time, he knew a dismissive comment wasn't going to cut it, especially with Kagome eavesdropping. So, with no better option, he spoke from the heart, laid the truth on the line.

"Look. Things are…complicated, between me and Kikyou. But I'm with Kagome now, and I don't regret it. So get off my fuckin' back already!" (1) The three girls studied him seriously for several moments, before coming to a conclusion.

"Good," Yuka replied, as the three of them broke into smiles and resumed their carefree bantering as if the last five minutes had never happened. _How do they do that? Bitches…I'll never understand 'em._ (2)

When Kagome emerged from the classroom about twenty minutes later, her excitement spared them what Inuyasha was sure was going to be quite an awkward moment.

"Eighty-six!" she yelled, raising her arms above her head in triumph as her friends cheered. _Well, I guess that means she passed her test._

"Alright! This calls for a celebration! Come on, Kagome, we're going to WacDonald's. Our treat!" Her three friends dragged her toward the exit, but Kagome broke away just long enough to grab Inuyasha's hand and pull him along as well.

The walk to the restaurant was mercifully short, and Kagome stuck close to Inuyasha. Whenever the scents and sounds of the city became too much, she would close her eyes and press her nose into his haori, trusting him not to let her walk into a streetlight or a fire hydrant. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder, his face nearly matching the color of his haori, especially with Kagome's three friends continually glancing back at them and shooting conspiratorial winks his way. But truthfully, he didn't mind the closeness or the attention, as he took the chance to relish in Kagome's scent as well. She did smell much better than anything else in the area. Anything else, _period_.

And then there was WacDonald's. The twin odors of processed meat and grease assailed his senses, and Kagome had to turn her head away as he led her to the booth.

"Kagome, are you ok? You don't look so good," Ayumi said, her voice full of concern. Kagome nodded, flashing a reassuring smile.

"You're sure?"

"Positive. I'm just a little dizzy. Nothing a cheeseburger wouldn't fix." Satisfied, the three girls went up to order their food, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the booth.

"Ugh! How do you stand it, Inuyasha! This city _smells_ like so many things!"

Inuyasha just chuckled at her complaints, earning a heated glare. "Deal with it, wench. It'll get better as you get used to your senses, but you'll always hate it."

"Hmph," she grouched, folding her arms and turning away. Inuyasha just smirked. _Apparently that wasn't what she wanted to hear._ Kagome's sour mood vanished as soon as the girls returned with burgers, fries, and sodas. Inuyasha marveled at the thing they called a "Big Wac." It didn't look good, it didn't smell good, but man, did it _taste_ amazing! One bite and he was hooked. He added the "Big Wac" to his short list of benefits of allowing Kagome to go home. Now, he just had convince her to get him one every day on her way home from school…

Ideas that would get him 'osuwari'd' aside, Inuyasha found himself mildly enjoying his time in the restaurant, even after he had devoured his Big Wac. Kagome's friends were gossiping about stuff he didn't understand, so he placed a hand over his sated stomach and let his gaze wander. There were a few parents with small children in the place, and several larger groups of young people like his. What really intrigued him was how openly the young men and women showed affection. He blanched at the things some of them were doing—in public no less—but other guys were just sitting with their arms around their girls. That he could do without suffering death by mortification, and he found himself wondering what it would be like. He had never dared touch Kikyou in such a manner. Their moments of physical affection had been few and far between, to say the least. But he put his arms around Kagome all the time when he carried her, and she didn't seem to mind. And if she _loved_ him like she said she did, wouldn't it be ok? That, however, wasn't the reason he was hesitating. He wasn't stupid, and he knew putting his arm around Kagome in this situation would send a message to her and everyone who saw them. People only did that when they were _together_, after all.

But the more he thought about it, the more Inuyasha realized that they already were together, in a sense. They spent more time with each other than any other person, and he chased away any other males that came sniffing around her. They were both attracted to each other, and after more than a year in her presence he had finally grown up enough to admit that something romantic _could_ develop between them. At the very least, she was his best friend, and he cared about her above all others. And Kikyou…he still loved her, but he no longer hoped for a future with her. The only future he could have with Kikyou involved joining her in hell, and he wasn't sure he wanted to do that anymore, either.

So, before he could change his mind, Inuyasha raised his arm and wrapped it gently but firmly around Kagome's shoulders. The sudden contact startled Kagome, who glanced up in time to see Inuyasha look away, red staining his cheeks. She couldn't help but blush as well, even as a brilliant smile blossomed on her face. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, listening as his frantic heartbeat slowed and his tense muscles relaxed.

*FLASH* Click.

Startled by the sudden light, two sets of hanyou eyes turned toward the source, only to find all three of Kagome's friends grinning at them. Ayumi was in hopeless romantic heaven, Eri was simply smirking, and Yuka was holding a camera. Kagome held out her hand, her eyes promising pain if the camera was not immediately placed into it. Unfortunately, Yuka had seen those eyes before, and knew her friend was all bark and no bite.

"No way, Kagome!" she exclaimed, putting the cursed piece of electronics back in her bag. "You two looked so cute! I just had to get a picture."

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Kagome leaned forward and rested her forehead on the table. Inuyasha just sat there looking confused. Somehow, he knew better than to ask Kagome what a camera was in front of her friends. The group dispersed shortly after that, and the two hanyou began making their way back to the shrine. There was a couple walking in front of them, and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the way the guy's hand was placed down at the girl's waist. And since Kagome was already nestled against him, still struggling with the odors of the city…

The miko stiffened at the contact, and Inuyasha started to remove his hand, but Kagome reached around herself to stop him. Smiling shyly up at him, she replaced his hand on her lower back. And for the umpteenth time that day, both of them blushed hotly. But they found the situation anything but awkward; it was far too comfortable for that.

"Oh, look! What a cute couple. They even have matching hair styles! Hey! Can we get matching hair styles, too?"

"Sure, if you wanna cut your hair short like mine."

"Awww, you're no fun."

Well, if they didn't think their faces could get any redder, that passing couple had done it. And for the umpteenth time that day, Inuyasha wished these stupid, dumb, _loud_ humans would realize he _and Kagome_ could hear everything they were saying. For Kagome, in addition to stirring up the butterflies in her stomach, the conversation reminded her of another conversation she had inadvertently overheard today.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Why…um, why did you tell my friends we were going out?" If Kagome was looking at Inuyasha, instead of staring at the sidewalk, she would have seen a flicker of understanding, a forgotten recollection flash across his visage.

"Nosy bitches. Feh! You spend most of your time with me, so…we're going out." He said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. And to him, it probably was. _Calm down, Kagome, he can't possibly understand what that means in this time. He doesn't like you that way!_ Still, as much as she tried to convince herself of this, Kagome couldn't help the hope that welled up inside her. With the way he had put his arm around her, she could pretend, just for today, that he really was her boyfriend.

Kagome wasn't the only one who became lost in thought. Inuyasha had, in fact, remembered exactly what Souta told him about 'going out' the instant Kagome popped her question. How guys and girls 'went out' if they liked each other, and how they would spend time together to see if they were 'right' for one another, and whether a long-term relationship could develop between them. And yet, even after recalling all of that, he still told Kagome they were going out. _Am I insane? It finally happened, didn't it? I got hit on the head one too many times, and my brains turned to shit!_ His reasoning at the time had been simple; wasn't that what he was doing with Kagome already? Plus, Souta told him most people went out with one person at a time, and neither of them were 'going out' with anybody else. He griped when Kouga came sniffing around, but Kagome had never shown any real interest in the wolf. And she definitely wasn't 'seeing someone' from her time; no sensible guy would let his girl vanish into thin air for weeks at a time without explanation. Ultimately, the deciding factor had been his sense of smell. It was subtle, but each of them had left their scent on the other through months of close proximity and physical contact. He had marked her, and she had marked him, and in this one, small way they belonged to each other.

So, without giving himself time to consider Kagome's reaction, he told her they were going out. He regretted it at first, but then she seemed happy, and he knew he wouldn't take it back if he had the chance.

"Kagome!" Both hanyou looked up to see Kagome's grandfather hobbling toward them. Looking around, they were shocked to find themselves on the shrine grounds, having been spacing out too much to realize where they were. The old man stopped in front of Kagome, staring at her with an unreadable expression, before reaching up and removing her headband. He gasped as her ears sprang into view.

"So it is true…" he said quietly, then his eyes hardened in determination. "Youkai be gone!" he yelled while flinging a whole pile of sutras upon his hapless granddaughter. As usual, the things had no effect, but they stuck to her clothes, her hair, and her face. Inuyasha took a step back, not wanting to get scorched by the flames that were sure to come spouting from Kagome's ears. So he was astonished when instead she merely turned and walked into the house. But he didn't miss the way her head lowered, or the scent of her tears.

"Kagome! Wait! I have more ofud—"

"Let her go, jijii. You've done enough already."

"What are you talking about? We must ch—"

"We're gonna change her back! In the meantime, try not to make her feel like shit!"

"What? Kagome's mother said you and I have the same goal, so how—"

"Yeah, except I didn't try to purify her as soon as I found out! I didn't _reject_ her. Stupid old codger," he muttered under his breath, though he was quite sure the jijii heard him. And apparently his words sunk in, because suddenly the old man looked crestfallen. Silently, he turned and followed his granddaughter into the house. Inuyasha was content to let him go, and leapt into Goshinboku to give them some privacy. _I'm giving you one chance to not fuck this up, jijii. If you make her cry again, I'm tossing her over my shoulder and taking her through the well, and I guarantee you won't see her again for a long while. _

Later, figuring he'd given the old man enough time, Inuyasha vaulted down from his perch and jumped up to Kagome's window. He found her lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wasn't crying anymore, but the scent of her tears still permeated the room.

"You alright, wench?" he asked gently, though he still managed to startle her. Sitting up, she nodded, even managing a small smile which he saw right through. Her grandfather had come up and apologized, told her she would always be his granddaughter, no matter how much youkai blood she had in her. But the truth was his actions had shaken her, and she didn't object when Inuyasha told her they were going back to the Feudal Era. In the past, she knew her friends accepted her unconditionally. She didn't have to hide what she was from them; they judged a person by how much good was in their heart, not how much youkai blood flowed through their veins. That wasn't exactly being fair to her modern friends and family, since none of them had ever met a modern demon before, but she couldn't help how she felt. And right now, she just wanted to return to the past for a while.

After packing and saying goodbye to her family, the demonic pair leapt into the well together, Inuyasha holding Kagome in one arm out of habit. He was about to spring them out of the well on the other side, but she stopped him. Handing him her overstuffed backpack, which he shouldered, she crouched down, then leapt with all her might. Part of her expected to only go up a few feet, but her momentum carried her sky-high, a good twenty feet above the grassy ground. She squinted her eyes shut, anticipating a painful landing, but when her feet hit the ground, her knees bent and she hardly felt anything.

"Woooowwwww! Did you see that? That was amazing!" Flush with adrenaline, she continued to test her new hanyou strength, jumping around the clearing like a hyperactive kangaroo. Eventually, she realized Inuyasha had yet to emerge from the well.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Are you coming out or what?"

"In a minute, wench!" she heard him respond. Shrugging, she skipped off toward the village without waiting, too exhilarated to care why he was suddenly so grumpy. When Inuyasha finally did climb out, his face was still slightly pinked. Kagome had unwittingly given him quite a show when she exited the well. _That damn skirt is going to be the death of me…and of anyone else who looks under it!_

* * *

A short while later, the intrepid group of travelers was on the road again, heading for Totosai's. The humans, and one former human, had wanted to stay in the village for the night, and had only assented to leave when Inuyasha agreed to find them a hot spring when they made camp. Miroku said he wanted a nice, relaxing soak as well, but Inuyasha knew he just wanted to spy on the girls. And the girls knew it too, which is why the hanyou found himself on babysitting duty while they were bathing. _Look at him, sitting there looking all innocent. Feh! If I take my eyes off him for one second, he'll be gone!_

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing?" Sango asked, genuinely confused. Kagome was just standing there at the edge of the spring, buck naked except for a towel she clutched to her front for modesty's sake. And she looked absolutely petrified. The instant her toe had touched the water, she had sprung back involuntarily, as if the hot liquid burned.

"Oh, come on Kagome-chan! It's not _that_ hot." To Sango's continued surprise, the miko just shook her head, her ears moving wildly back and forth as if twitching in fear. _Her ears…cat ears._ And as understanding dawned, Sango couldn't hold back the giggle which quickly escalated to full-on guffaws. The idea that Kagome, who enjoyed baths more than anyone else she knew, was now afraid of water…well, it was just too much for the poor taijiya. Kagome, on the other hand, was not amused one bit, as Sango realized when she finally calmed down enough to reopen her eyes. By then, Kagome had wrapped the towel around herself, and was leaning sulkily on one leg with her arms crossed over her chest. Her fierce pout almost made Sango burst into laughter again, but her sympathy allowed her to restrain herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kagome-chan," she said, hiding her smirk behind her hand.

"It's not FAIR, Sango-chan! Why couldn't I have been a tiger hanyou? They love the water! Now I've got these stupid youkai instincts that won't let me do one of my favorite things!" She looked longingly at the shimmering waters of the hot spring, and stuck her toe out once more.

"Dammit!" she cried as she pulled the appendage back. Now Sango felt really bad for laughing. _If Kagome's swearing, this is starting to get serious!_ That didn't stop a deliciously _evil_ plan from forming in her mind, one that would help Kagome, of course.

"Kagome-chan, just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and take your time getting in."

The miko's glare told Sango exactly what she though of her idea, but she complied nonetheless. The deep breath actually did much to calm her frayed nerves. And closing her eyes meant that she couldn't _see_ the water; she could only smell it. Slowly, Kagome relaxed, and began to think that she might actually get a bath after all. Then all hell broke loose.

Just as Kagome was getting ready to try to put her foot in again, she felt strong arms wrap around her knees and pull her forward. She toppled off balance, and her scream was literally drowned out by the warm waters of the hot spring she suddenly found herself immersed in. Her youkai half took control at that point, as she let out a positively feline screech and launched herself straight up a good fifteen feet out of the spring. An overhanging branch passed in front of her nose, and she grabbed it with both hands, hanging on for dear life.

This was the scene that greeted Sango when she came to the surface. Kagome hanging from a tree, her eyes shining with a disturbing blend of fear and malice. _If looks could kill…_ Sango tried not to give in to the urge to chuckle, she really did. But when the soaked towel, which had somehow stayed wrapped around Kagome's body during her acrobatics, slipped open and fell into the spring, she lost that battle.

"Come on, Kagome-chan, let go!" she said between ragged breaths. Kagome shook her head vigorously, and Sango opened her mouth to ask something like "what if Inuyasha sees," when lo and behold…

The sound of something crashing through the underbrush had Sango swiveling her head around, only to see Inuyasha emerge from the foliage, ready and looking for a fight. That is, until he spied Kagome hanging from the tree. His jaw dropped so low it must have come unhinged, and his eyes widened impossibly, as if he had permanently lost his ability to blink. He had at least temporarily lost his ability to _think_; all he could do at the moment was stare. At her eyes, glimmering with shock, her cheeks, colored with embarrassment. Down past her shoulders, to pert breasts, nipples fully erect due to the effects of cool air on wet skin. His gaze followed the droplets moving down her body, to her thin waist and over wide, elegant hips to the nest of curls that hid her most secret spot. And further still, down long, succulent legs and finally, back up again. Oh, yes, he could see _everything._ And apparently Kagome realized this as well, because she "eeped!" and released her grip on the branch, dropping back into the spring with a small splash. Ultimately it was the monk who broke Inuyasha out of his daze, as he came crashing into the hanyou's back, nearly knocking them both into the water. Miroku didn't even get a chance to look at the lovely ladies before a clawed hand began dragging him back to camp by the collar of his robes.

Silence descended on the hot spring once more, broken only by the grinding of teeth. Turning nervous eyes back to her friend, Sango saw Kagome standing in the waist-deep water, stalking her way. Her eyes carried murderous intent, and her whole body was flushed beat red. Usually not one to back down, Sango retreated anyway, holding her hands up in an effort to mollify her irate companion.

"K-Kagome-chan, wait! I, uh…it worked didn't it? I got you in the water!"

Kagome was not impressed.

"Sango-CHAAAAAAN!"

* * *

"Inuyasha," Miroku sighed, prying uselessly against the hanyou's iron grip. "Why must you spoil my fun? You got to look, did you not?"

"I didn't see nothin'!"

Startled, the monk took his first good look at the flustered, flushing hanyou. "Ahhh, I see. You saw Kagome naked, didn't you?"

Inuyasha faltered in his step, just enough to let Miroku know he'd hit the nail on the head. Yeah, he saw Kagome naked. He bolted out of camp as soon as he heard her scream, thinking there was danger. She had screamed, after all, and now the girls were screaming and splashing around again, but there was no way he was going back there. Because there hadn't been any danger; Kagome was just…hanging there. Completely nude. Shame washed over him. He had been so entranced by her beauty, he hadn't even thought to look away. _Ugh, she's gonna 'osuwari' me straight to hell when she gets back to camp._ Miroku frowned, noticing his companion's sudden change in demeanor.

"Relax, Inuyasha. I'm sure Kagome doesn't mind as much as you seem to think she does."

"I already told you! There's nothing _to_ mind, because I didn't see _anything!_"

"Really? Your attitude suggests otherwise. Tell me, did you like what you saw? What does Kagome look like covered in only beads of water, glistening on her smooth skin?"

"Bouzu…" Inuyasha growled menacingly, raising a clenched fist while simultaneously trying to tamp down on the delightful images the monk's words were conjuring up.

"Why, Inuyasha! I don't think I've ever seen your face match the color of your robes before."

Grrrrrrrrrrrr. "Bouzu! When I'm through with you, your whole _body_ is gonna match the color of _your_ robes!"

A few minutes and cranial lumps later, peace settled on the two men, kitsune child, and fire cat who sat by the small campfire as they waited for the female members of their company to return. But with as _insane_ as the day had been so far, Inuyasha should have known the peace wouldn't last. He shot to his feet the instant the shinidamachu appeared overhead. _Kikyou…what is she doing here? We just spoke a few days ago._

"Will you go to her?" Miroku asked, his tone suggesting he already knew the answer. Inuyasha sniffed the air, coming to a worrisome conclusion.

"There's no need." He paused a moment, giving the monk a chance to stare at him in shock before continuing. "She's coming here."

Miroku took a moment to digest that information, wondering the same thing as Inuyasha. _Why is Kikyou coming here? She couldn't possibly know about Kagome, could she?_

Kagome and Sango were still giggling when they returned to camp a minute later, but that quickly ceased as they noticed the somber atmosphere and the snake-like demons whose presence explained everything. And Kagome knew—her day of pretending Inuyasha was her boyfriend was over, kaput, and totally finished. Old pain rose up inside her, the familiar darkness worming its way further into her heart, even as she tried to put up a brave front. But then, the sight of Inuyasha staring off into the forest nullified her best efforts in that regard. _Why is he still here? Why can't he just leave instead of drawing this out?_

"Inuyasha," she said, a small amount of irritation leaking into her voice. "It's okay; don't hold yourself back on my—_our_ account." Inuyasha didn't respond, the flicker of an ear giving the only indication he'd heard her at all.

"Apparently," Miroku interjected, "Kikyou-sama is coming here."

Kagome gaped at that, but her hanyou senses told her the same thing. The foul odor that could only be bones and graveyard soil, ever increasing, and the soft sounds of a body moving through the undergrowth confirmed Miroku's suspicions. And now that she took the time to really look at them, Kagome noticed that the shinidamachu were merely circling around the campsite, instead of beckoning Inuyasha to follow them. _But why? Why is Kikyou coming here? Does she know about what happened to me?_ Either way, Kagome realized with a grimace, this was sure to be a very unpleasant meeting.

The seconds ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace, and it felt like hours before the dead priestess finally emerged from the vegetation. She didn't even glance at anyone else; her cold eyes instantly bored into Kagome's, causing an involuntary shiver as her ears shrank back. Nevertheless, Kagome steeled her nerves and forced herself to maintain eye contact, refusing to show weakness in front of Kikyou of all people. Eventually, the dead miko broke the silence, though she did not break her gaze.

"I had to see it for myself to believe it."

"What? Kikyou, how did you find out about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, causing his former love to finally tear her eyes from her reincarnation.

"Well, Kagome, how did I find out?" she asked, her voice full of barely disguised contempt. When it became clear that Kagome had no answer for her, she didn't even bother to hide it anymore. "I'm not surprised an _untrained_ miko would fail to sense it, but because we share the same soul, there is a connection between us. So I can sense when something truly horrible happens to my reincarnation."

Kagome bristled at the quasi-insult, and didn't miss how Kikyou's words made Inuyasha's ears lower slightly. At this point, she didn't know which one pissed her off more.

"So, you foolish girl," Kikyou continued viciously, "tell me the story that youkai spun for you to get you to let him live. Let's see if it pulls on my heartstrings as it clearly did yours."

Kagome sputtered for a moment in shock, wondering if Kikyou could read her mind through this supposed connection. "How…?"

Kikyou scoffed. "Please. I sensed when the youkai's spirit entered your body using the rebirth power. Normally when that happens, only one of two things can result. The youkai can take over the human's body completely and transform it to his original form, or the human can defeat the youkai and drive the spirit to the netherworld. Two spirits cannot peacefully coexist in one mortal body. The only way you could have wound up as a _hanyou_ was if you failed to send the youkai's soul to hell. And in that case, you truly are a fool."

Kagome felt her anger building, but she tried to keep her temper in check. She had never forced Inuyasha to choose between her and Kikyou, and she wasn't about to make him pick sides in a fight if she could help it. "So, you're going to judge me because I showed a child mercy?" she ground out, glaring daggers at the dead miko. Kikyou actually laughed at that, a disturbing sound that held no humor.

"Mercy? Youkai are undeserving of such an emotion."

"Oi! Why I oughta—eep!" Shippou's indignant outburst was quickly silenced by a chilling glare, one that sent him scurrying to hide behind Sango. The small interruption did nothing to break the tension between the two miko.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou spoke angrily, "you should send this useless girl back home where she belongs. Though she was of little help to you in your quest before, she could at least sense the Shikon jewel shards. Now, she cannot even do that anymore."

"That's not true!" Kagome yelled before Inuyasha could reply. "I can so sense the jewel shards!"

"You lie," Kikyou said dismissively. At that moment, Kagome could think of nothing she would like more than to wipe that smug, conceited look off Kikyou's face. Shaking with fury now, she ripped the bottle of Shikon shards from around her neck.

"Don't believe me? Here!" she yelled, tossing the bottle to Kikyou, who caught it in one hand. "I guarantee you I'll be able to see it no matter where you put it."

The other miko studied her for a moment, then turned her back on them briefly before spinning to face them once more.

"Very well," she said, holding each arm out to the side. "Which hand is it in?"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Kagome summoned her powers. She looked at the right hand…nothing. She looked at the left hand…nothing. _What the—I know I could sense it before!_ Pushing back her rising panic, she expanded her focus, and sensed a glimmer from somewhere further south. Honing in on that faint signal, she found what she was looking for.

"It's not in your hand. It's in your robes, near your left hip."

Immediately Kikyou's hands flew downward to cover the spot as if it had been scorched. Slowly she drew the bottle from her robes, and tossed it back to Kagome.

"Lucky guess," she managed, though her voice lacked the confidence it had exuded before. For Kagome, that last, flippant remark was the straw that broke the camel's back. Marching over to where her stuff was, she snatched her bow and notched an arrow. Taking careful aim, she let fly, putting as much spiritual energy into the projectile as she could. The arrow lit up the clearing as it flew, casting a powerful pink glow that could be seen and felt from many miles away. It penetrated the rough bark of the unlucky tree, scorching the surface before the light faded. Kagome's smirk widened as she turned to gauge Kikyou's reaction. The older priestess was aghast; never before had Kagome seen so much shock on her normally stoic countenance. But before she could further revel in her victory, Kikyou lashed out again in anger, the kind that arises from denial and deep confusion.

"What trick is this? This is impossible! Youkai and miko are fundamental enemies. It is impossible for one being to contain the energies of both! (3) You should have lost your miko abilities the instant your body was no longer free of youkai taint. A miko's strength is linked to her purity, so how can y—"

"Kagome's heart is pure. Maybe that's enough."

The substance of those words did not surprise Kagome; not two days ago her friends had determined that her pure heart _was_ the reason she still had use of her powers. What did stun her, leaving her standing there absolutely flabbergasted, was _who_ had uttered them. All eyes turned to Inuyasha, who was staring at an imaginary spot in the forest canopy, not looking at any of them. As the haunting glow of the shinidamachu faded, the group once again turned their focus to Kikyou, just in time to see her disappear into the foliage. She had left without a word, and for a brief moment Kagome was afraid Inuyasha would go after her. Instead, the hanyou settled down against a nearby tree, closing his eyes so the others couldn't tell whether he was deep in thought or just dozing. Either way, it was getting late, and the various members of the Inu-gang settled down for the night.

Sleep eluded Kagome, however, and it wasn't because the smells and sounds of the night were keeping her awake. _"Kagome's heart is pure. Maybe that's enough." Did he really mean that?_ Her heart fluttered in her chest at the thought that Inuyasha had complimented her, actually defended her in front of Kikyou. Now she _had_ to know what he really thought; she would be able to think of nothing else until she did. Climbing out of her sleeping bag slowly so as not to disturb Shippou, she crept over to where Inuyasha sat and plopped down next to him. She studied his peaceful face in silence until he cracked one eye open.

"Whaddya want, wench?" he mumbled drowsily.

"What you said before…did you really mean it?"

Inuyasha met her gaze, reading the need for reassurance in those breathtaking chocolate orbs, and sighed in resignation.

"Yeah, I meant it. Hell, Kagome, you've got the purest heart of anybody I've ever met." Pausing, and having apparently just reached his quota for kind words in one day, he continued, "Now quit fishing for compliments and go to sleep!"

Kagome, who was still trying to wrap her head around the first part of what he said, didn't seem to mind his gruffness. She enfolded him in a quick hug, then pulled away enough to plant a warm kiss on his cheek before releasing him.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she said before rising and returning to her sleeping bag. This time, she had no trouble slipping into slumber.

Inuyasha was glad it was dark and no one was awake, because his cheeks were suddenly _very_ red. Even so, he couldn't help the small grin that quirked his lips. He had seen Kikyou, and Kagome wasn't mad! In fact, she appeared to be quite the opposite of mad, if that kiss had been any indication. And she hadn't 'osuwari'd' him either. Yes, it had been one hell of a day, one that had him feeling closer to Kagome than ever before.

_And you got to see her naked…_ He groaned, bashing his head against the bark to clear his mind of _that_ image, to no avail. He wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

(1) Just wanted to clarify something. When Inuyasha says he's "with Kagome," he doesn't mean _with her_ with her. He just means he's now traveling with Kagome, staying by her side. Of course, Kagome's friends do interpret it to mean _with_ her…

(2) Show me a guy who says he understands women, and I'll show you a liar. ;)

(3) I thought of Tsubaki as I wrote this, but her case is fundamentally different. Yes, they called her a "dark miko," but as far as I can tell she didn't have any miko powers that would allow her to purify demons. She was much more demon than miko. Kagome, on the other hand, is both, and has the powers of both.

A/N – The Kagome being afraid of water idea was emailed to me by deathmvp. I hope it came out the way you envisioned it, D!

Kagome's friends are always so cheery, but I think they, like all young girls (sorry ladies, but you can't fool me!), have a darker side as well. And they didn't really tear Inuyasha a new one; they just wanted to make sure he was doing right by Kagome, especially since they are now 'going out' with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

A Nose for Trouble

Inuyasha was happy to note he had been wrong in predicting a night of little sleep. The image of Kagome in the hot spring had been persistent, but eventually he pushed it away with thoughts of his favorite foods from her time—ramen, those crunchy fried potato crisps, and the Big Wac. He dozed off, only waking during the night when his ever-alert senses picked up a disturbance. He roused at dawn as he normally did, but was surprised to see Kagome stirring a few minutes later. Usually she was the last to wake, but today she sat up in her sleeping bag, moving her eyes over the humans still slumbering around the burned-out embers of the fire.

"You're up early, wench," Inuyasha said from his perch in the tree, causing Kagome to jump. Glancing up at him, then at the position of the sun, still hidden by the trees, she shrugged.

"Yeah, but I feel well-rested. I guess you were right about me not needing as much sleep." She climbed out of the bag, careful not to disturb Shippou, and stretched languidly. It started with her hands over her head, then morphed into a full-body stretch. Her movements were completely feline, as she pushed her hands out in front of her as far as they would go, her back arching from her kneeling position. All this was accompanied by a cavernous, fang-bearing yawn. Inuyasha's mouth was open just as wide, but he wasn't yawning. He was gaping, unable to tear his gaze away from the vixen below him, who had no idea just how enticing she was making herself look. He found himself unconsciously shifting to get a closer look, then closer…closer… A weightless feeling enveloped him, but at the moment he lacked the mental capacity to figure out what it meant.

_THUD!_

Kagome jolted upright at the sudden noise, only to find Inuyasha lying face down on the ground a few feet away. And as he peeled his face from the dirt, Kagome couldn't help her giggles, though she did try to hide them. His glare, made less intimidating by his reddened cheeks, only made her laugh all the harder.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, trying to control her mirth, "how'd you fall out of the tree?"

"I…I…" the hanyou stuttered, "I didn't! You said 'osuwari' by accident!"

"I did?" Kagome replied, mentally going over the previous few minutes in her head. She'd woken up and spoken to Inuyasha, then stretched before finding him sprawled out next to her. _I know I didn't 'osuwari' him when we spoke, so how…wait! He fell out of the tree as I was stretching…like a cat!_ Kagome felt her own cheeks flushing as she recalled just how she had gone about working the sleep out of her body. _I can't believe I did that! I never would have stretched like that before, not with people watching!_ But it had seemed perfectly natural, so natural, in fact, that she hadn't even thought about it. _Stupid youkai instincts!_ Then the implications of her deduction set in, and Kagome suddenly felt lightheaded. _I made…I made Inuyasha fall out of the tree? Just by arching my body and making my shirt ride up a little?_ Glancing back at the hanyou, who was now sitting up and staring pensively at the remains of the fire, caused her to grin. She learned a few days ago that he was attracted to her, but she had never known she held such a power over him. It made her heart swell. Still, looking at Inuyasha and taking in his nervous scent, she knew she had to let it go. Eventually she would reveal what she knew, but now clearly wasn't the time.

"Well, if I did 'osu—' _do that_ to you," she corrected, earning herself a heated glare, "then I'm sorry." Then, to complete the unnecessary apology, she reached up and gently massaged his ear with one hand. He leaned into her for a few seconds, his eyes almost drifting shut before he came back to himself.

"C-cut that out, wench!" he ordered, swatting her hand away. "Feh!" With that, he leapt up into the tree once more, alighting to the higher branches so he was no longer visible from the ground. Kagome lay back down on the sleeping bag, smirking and chuckling merrily.

The rest of the morning was peaceful, and a bowl of ramen for breakfast cured Inuyasha's embarrassment-induced grumpiness. They reached the edge of Totosai's domain around noon, and the rest of the group agreed to set up camp while Inuyasha and Kagome went to see the old swordsmith. Inuyasha offered the miko his back, but Kagome wanted to try out her new hanyou legs.

"It ain't as easy as I make it look, wench," he said with just a hint of arrogance. Kagome scoffed. _It's just running. How hard can it be?_ But in a short while, she found herself wishing she'd just hopped on his back like usual. Maybe it would have been easy if the land was completely flat, but it was rugged, covered in rocks and small hills and valleys. Every five or ten steps brought a stumble, and Inuyasha, running dutifully at her side, was forced to snatch her out of the air more than once. How he managed to weave so effortlessly through the obstacles, even while much of his attention was focused on her, was a mystery. Out of courtesy he avoided the thickest undergrowth, but even so Kagome's legs looked like a chess board by the time they arrived at their destination. She was eternally grateful for the quick demonic healing ability. And yet, even though their journey had been several kilometers, Kagome found she wasn't very tired. Her youkai half had rejoiced in the exercise, the chance to stretch its muscles, and she knew today would not be the last time she ran. _I'll have to bring some more appropriate clothes from my time. This skirt isn't exactly built for hanyou-speed running. I'm just glad nobody was running behind me today._

"Not bad for your first time, wench," Inuyasha said as they walked toward the cave entrance. Kagome gaped at him. _Did he just compliment me?_ "Maybe next time we can take it up a notch."

"Y-you mean you go faster than that?"

"Keh! Are you kiddin'? Today's pace was like walking for me."

Kagome suddenly felt a little deflated, but she comforted herself with the knowledge that it had taken years of practice for Inuyasha to become as graceful as he was now. _And he did compliment me._

"Oi, Totosai! You in there?" Inuyasha yelled into the cave.

"Inuyasha?" came the reply. "What did you do to my beautiful Tetsusaiga this time?"

"I didn't do anything to it, jiji. Get your wrinkly ass out here!"

"Ah, sometimes I think I prefer Sesshoumaru's company," Totosai mumbled, his voice nevertheless carrying to their ears. Inuyasha's response was cut off when Kagome cried "Ouch!" and slapped her neck.

"Myouga!" he growled when Kagome held out her hand, "I thought I told you never to suck on Kagome!"

The flea, however, completely ignored him, focusing his attention on said miko. "Why, Kagome-sama, your blood tastes diff—Kami! What happened to your ears? I knew I tasted youkai blood!"

"Can it, flea," Inuyasha interrupted. "That's what we came here to talk about."

Totosai had by this time emerged from the cave, but wisely kept his questions to himself. He invited everyone inside, and when they were settled Kagome launched into the slightly edited version of events she had related to her mother.

"The rebirth spell, you say?" Myouga repeated thoughtfully when she was finished. "A very rare power indeed, one that Inuyasha-sama's father never had to face. And you are able to use your miko powers without purifying yourself or Inuyasha-sama, for that matter? The size of your heart is truly amazing, Kagome-sama."

Kagome blushed under the praise. "Why does everybody keep saying that?" she wondered aloud. "All I did was spare the soul of a child the torment of hell, something any decent person would do."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Kagome-sama. In this world, there are many perfectly decent humans who would care not for the fate of a youkai's soul. The ones who do are truly rare, and to be cherished, as Inuyasha-sama's father cherished his mother. Because those souls who judge others by the strength of their hearts, and not by the substance of their blood; I believe they will someday help bring about a world where humans and demons can coexist peacefully." Myouga directed his piercing gaze at Inuyasha as he said this, but the dense hanyou either didn't get the message or chose to ignore it.

"Alright, jiji, enough of your philosophical crap. Is there a way to reverse it?"

The flea sighed. "I know not, Inuyasha-sama. I have never heard of anything like this happening before. Nor have I heard of a youkai wishing to purge herself of her youkai blood and become human. Most youkai consider their status a privilege—"

"Feh! Trust me, being a _hanyou_ ain't a privilege most days."

Totosai, who had up until this point been sitting quietly, reached out and pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. Inuyasha let him, figuring it was the swordsmith's right to inspect his creation. The old youkai looked the rusty katana up and down, then turned his ear toward it.

"Tetsusaiga says you are a fool, Inuyasha. It says you should let Kagome decide whether she wants to transform back or not. It also says you should draw Totosai a hot bath."

"You're fucking hilarious, jiji. Now did Tetsusaiga really say I was a fool?"

"Say what?" Totosai answered, scratching his head in confusion.

"That's it! Come here so I can pound some memory back into that empty head of yours!" As Inuyasha chased Totosai around the cave, Myouga hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and spoke softly.

"Kagome-sama, is this what you truly want? Do you wish to return to being human?"

Kagome frowned. "Yeah, I guess so. I hadn't really thought about it."

"Fair enough. I will visit some old friends of mine to see if they can help you. It will take several days, perhaps more, and then I shall meet you back in your village. Promise me you will at least think about what I said."

"Deal," Kagome replied. Then, deciding that Totosai had enough lumps on his head, she called Inuyasha's name in the tone of voice she only used right before osuwari-ing him. Inuyasha growled in annoyance, but lowered his fist nonetheless, and turned to storm out of the cave.

"Come on, wench. I don't wanna spend all freakin' day with a couple of useless old men."

"Goodbye!" she called hastily before hurrying to join her companion. "Inuyasha! You shouldn't call Myouga and Totosai useless. They've both helped us a lot, and—"

"Feh! Totosai forgets what he said a few seconds ago, and Myouga runs away whenever there's even a hint of danger. They sound pretty useless to me!" The sounds of arguing slowly faded out, leaving the two 'useless old men' in silence.

"So, Totosai, what do you think of this turn of events?"

"That young whipper-snapper will find a way to screw it up, as always. He's too headstrong, too much like his father in his younger days."

"I'm not so sure, Totosai. I trust Kagome-sama will make the right choice in the end. As for whether or not Inuyasha-sama will accept her decision…"

"We'll have to wait and see," they both said at the same time.

* * *

The next few days passed peacefully as the Inu-gang wandered without aim, searching for rumors of Naraku, since the dark hanyou probably had all the jewel shards that weren't in Kagome's or Kouga's possession. They had no luck in that regard, but they did stumble across a village in dire need of a youkai extermination. Driven by hunger, a swarm of giant cricket youkai had emerged from the forest and begun devouring crops. They were otherwise harmless, but the blunt tools of the villagers were no match for the insects' tough exoskeleton. The same could not be said of Inuyasha's claws, however, as he and Sango made short work of the bugs and Miroku sucked up the remains with his kazaana. The village headman offered the whole group free room and board for the night, though he did cast several wary glares in the direction of the two hanyou. Thus, Kagome was treated to a phenomenon that she realized Inuyasha must have gone through at nearly every village he had ever been to.

The whispers. They started out positively enough, as each villager whispered to his neighbor how grateful they were to the strangers, and how they could have starved to death during the winter if not for the extermination. Then, one by one, they would notice that at least two members of the group were not human, prompting a round of observations and arguments over what exactly the two animal-eared strangers were. Not for the first time, Kagome's clothing helped lump her in with the demonic crowd. In the end, the general consensus was that both were youkai of some kind, and that they could only be trusted because they traveled with a houshi and a taijiya, who could surely be relied upon to "keep them in line." The whole experience left Kagome harboring an odd mixture of irritation and sympathy. Irritation because Inuyasha had slain as many youkai as Sango, if not more, and hadn't so much as raised a finger to threaten anyone, but the villagers still judged him by his appearance, his youkai blood. And sympathy because this wasn't the first time he had been treated that way, if his placid indifference to the whispers was any indication. She waited until everyone was asleep that night before rising from her bag and moving to sit by his side. He looked at her quizzically, but otherwise made no move to accept or reject her presence.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, voice cracking slightly with pent-up emotion.

"For what?" he asked, his eyes reflecting genuine confusion.

"Them!" she cried, waving her arms toward the village proper. "What they said about you. What _all_ the villages must say about you."

"Feh!" he replied gruffly. "Don't worry about that shit. I haven't cared what humans say about me since I was a kid. I just ignore it now."

"You don't care…what _any_ humans say about you?" Kagome asked shyly. Inuyasha paused for a long time, considering his response, and whether it was okay to finally take down this barrier. If he admitted he cared what others thought about him, then he also admitted they could hurt him, something that should terrify him. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to fear Kagome's rejection; in fact, the only thing he was afraid of at the moment was pushing her away.

"I care…what _some_ humans—and maybe one hanyou—think about me," he ground out softly, looking away from her with a light flush on his cheeks. Grinning, Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. Instinctively, Inuyasha's arm came up to wrap around her own shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Well, if you care what _this_ hanyou thinks, then I think you're brave, honorable, strong and kind, and I l—really care about you." Kagome blushed, hoping Inuyasha missed her near-Freudian slip.

"Alright, wench, that's enough of your female mushy shit," he replied, though his tone suggested amusement rather than annoyance. Inside, however, he was deeply touched. Oh sure, he knew Kagome and the others thought pretty highly of him; otherwise, they would surely find someone else to travel with. He also knew they thought he was arrogant, selfish, and inconsiderate, among other less-than-flattering adjectives. But to hear his good qualities stated so openly like that, by Kagome no less! He would be repeating those words inside his head for a long while. Perhaps that was why he didn't pull away when he felt a small hand begin to tentatively massage his left ear. He closed his eyes, giving into the sensation as the hand grew bolder, and another gave his right ear the same delicious treatment.

His breathing evened out, and Kagome concluded that he'd fallen asleep. Still irritated at the villagers, but otherwise deliriously happy, she returned to her sleeping back and had no trouble finding slumber herself. Inuyasha cracked one eye open when he sensed her slip into unconsciousness. He knew he could not afford to fall asleep tonight, in the middle of a potentially hostile village. Sighing, he tried to push back poignant memories their discussion had dredged up. _What would Kagome do with the knowledge that it gets a hundred times worse than just whispers?_

The following morning, after they departed the village, Kagome brought up the always sensitive topic of returning to Kaede's village. For once, Inuyasha did not object, though he did threaten to pound Myouga into a flea-pancake if the older youkai wasn't waiting for them when they arrived. Secretly, Kagome hoped to go home for another night in her own bed, but she would keep that to herself for now. There was, however, one thing she couldn't keep to herself. It had been bothering her all morning, this strange scent coming off of Sango. Her youkai instincts told her that distinctive odor could only be one thing, and it filled her with concern. Any wound, no matter how small, carried with it a risk of infection, after all.

"Sango-chan, are you bleeding?" she asked, sidling up to her friend, who was currently walking next to Miroku. The taijiya gasped, halting mid-step as her faced turned beat red.

"Uh…yep! I cut my hand while polishing my katana this morning! I'm so clumsy! It must have reopened!" she yelled, flashing her hand in front of Kagome's face so quickly that the miko wasn't sure she saw a wound. Kagome frowned; this loud, motormouth behavior wasn't like Sango, though she chalked it up to the embarrassment she could feel flowing off the older girl in waves.

"Oh, well will you at least let me clean and bandage it when we stop for lunch?"

"Sure, Kagome-chan."

By this point, Miroku was chuckling quietly to himself, which was really pissing Sango off for some reason. It wasn't until twenty minutes later, when Sango pulled her aside, that Kagome understood why.

"Kagome-chan," the taijiya whispered, face heating again. "I didn't cut my finger. The scent you smelled was my…_feminine_ blood."

Kagome's eyes widened comically, her hands flying up to cover her own reddening cheeks. _Oh, no! What have I done? I blurted that out in front of Miroku, of all people! Gah!_

"Oh, Sango-chan, I'm so sorry! I—"

"It's okay, Kagome-chan. You didn't know," Sango interrupted, chuckling at her friend's panic.

"Still! This stupid nose! There are things I just don't want to know about people!"

"Relax, Kagome-chan. It's just a natural part of having youkai blood."

Kagome's reply died on her lips as a new, horrifying thought occurred to her. _Natural part… If I can smell Sango's 'time of the month' now, then that means…_

"INUYAASHAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Inuyasha cringed. He didn't need to turn around to know Kagome was storming his way with fire in her eyes, lightning in her hair, and thunder in her steps. He had been waiting all morning for this explosion, from the moment he caught the scent of Sango's blood on the wind. Not quite resigned to his fate, he turned to face his angel of death, hoping she would let him plead his case before making him 'one with the Earth.'

"Wench!" he yelled, stilling her tongue just as it was about to form the dreaded word. Satisfied, he lowered his voice so only she would be able to hear it. "Wouldn't you rather tear my head off about this in _private?_"

Turning, Kagome glanced at the other members of their group, who were watching the two of them with varying degrees of amusement.

"Fine," she growled out, stomping into the forest without waiting for Inuyasha. The male hanyou knew better than to not follow. Once they were a suitable distance from their companions, Kagome spun around and folded her arms in front of her chest, favoring Inuyasha with a look that told him he had about five seconds—and counting—to explain himself.

"Feh! So I can smell when you bleed. What's the big deal?" If the searing glare she sent him was anything to judge by, perhaps that hadn't been the wisest thing to say.

"It's _private_, Inuyasha! Why didn't you tell me you could smell…_that?_"

"Two words, wench! Self. Preservation."

"That's garbage! I wouldn't have been so angry if you'd told me in the first place! Instead, you've been hiding this behind my back for a whole year!"

"Bullshit! You would have sat me straight to hell back then, too! You probably would've accused me of being a pervert or something, even though I can't help what I smell."

"That's not—"

"Really? You fuckin' 'osuwari' me for _everything_, Ka-Go-Me! You've gotten better recently, but back then you were really bad! Whenever you got embarrassed, whenever you got mad at me, whenever I saw Kikyou! How can you say you wouldn't have said it back then, when you used to use that damn word all the fuckin' time?"

All through this tirade, which was obviously long in coming, Kagome felt her anger turn to shame. It was true; she really did abuse the rosary. How many times had she slammed his face into the dirt out of anger, or because he was rude, or on some other flimsy pretext? _And I claim to be his friend?_ She lowered her head, her ears drooping pitifully.

"I'm sorry." The apology caught Inuyasha by surprise, but his anger evaporated as he took in Kagome's slumped posture and the scent of her sadness and guilt. He felt an overpowering urge to embrace her. In the past he might have restrained himself, but he saw no reason for that anymore.

"All those times," Kagome whispered against his shoulder, deep in thought. "I never realized…friends don't do that to each other!" (1)

"Keh," Inuyasha replied gently, shifting his tone dramatically. "I was a jackass back then, and sometimes I deserved it. Besides, this rosary is the only protection you've got if I transform. If I really lose myself, you have to use it to stop me. And you're right," he confessed, "I should've told you back then. But it's not like it's something you just come right out and say!"

Kagome actually laughed at that, and Inuyasha felt the tension in the air begin to dissipate.

"I can imagine you coming right out and admitting something like that," she said, finally lifting her head from his chest. And whatever crazy hypothetical her mind was concocting amused her greatly, as she continued to giggle, chasing away the last traces of melancholy from her beautiful face. It was then that Inuyasha noticed how close they were, noses only inches apart. Kagome noticed it as well, her laughter abruptly dying away as she felt Inuyasha's hot breath mingle with her own. Golden amber met chocolate brown, and neither could look away. Time seemed to stretch infinitely, as they leaned closer…closer…

"HOOT!"

The sudden noise caused them to launch apart just before their lips could meet. They turned and glared at the offending owl who, upon being awoken by the sounds their argument, had climbed outside its hole and decided to voice its displeasure. In doing so, the damn bird had ruined the moment, broken the spell they had cast over each other, and left the missed opportunity hanging tauntingly in the air for both of them. (2)

"Come on, let's head back," Inuyasha said gruffly, masking his disappointment behind his customary grumpiness. Kagome heaved an exasperated sigh, but followed him back to the road nonetheless.

The remainder of the day was uneventful, though the rest of the group did notice an odd sort of tension hanging between the two hanyou. Perhaps an hour before dusk, they stumbled upon an abandoned hut, and were able to persuade Inuyasha to stop for the night. The hanyou grumbled doubly because he knew they were going to make him stop at the hot spring near the village the next night. The same hot spring where he had seen Kagome naked…

Inuyasha stepped outside, needing some fresh air, especially considering their near-kiss. It baffled him, how easy it had been to hold Kagome close, to try to kiss her, and how _furious_ he'd been when that stupid owl interrupted them. _I should've caught that thing and eaten it for dinner!_ As for why he wanted to kiss her so badly, well, that just led to a bunch of questions he didn't have answers for.

Inuyasha bolted to his feet as a strange scent reached his nose. _Youkai…two of them._ Sure enough, two figures appeared on the darkening horizon, speeding towards him. Inuyasha rested his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt as the strangers came to a stop. The male was an inu-youkai, perhaps resembling what Sesshoumaru would look like as a peasant. He wore no decorative robes, nor was his clothing immaculate white, but his forehead did bear a single crest in the shape of a diamond. The other youkai was a bird of some kind, probably a hawk. Her wings were folded behind her, and her hands and feet bore oversized talons. She was also dressed plainly, in the same shade of black as her companion.

"Well," the inu-youkai spoke, "since I have never heard of another inu-hanyou, you must be Inuyasha."

"Who's asking?"

"Watch your tone with me, cretin. My name is Takehiko, and this is my sister Sora. Some weeks ago, our brother Minoru left us to seek you out and claim possession of your jewel shards. We have come to ascertain his whereabouts."

Inuyasha smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but your bastard of a brother is dead. I ran him through with my sword. If you don't want to meet the same fate, I suggest you leave while you can still stand."

Both youkai became understandably enraged at this. "Damn you!" Sora cried. "How could a half-breed like you defeat our brother?"

"Come at me and find out, bitch!"

"Very well. Come, Takehiko, let's tear this hanyou limb from limb. Takehiko?" But the inu-youkai wasn't listening; his focus was entirely on something behind Inuyasha, something that caused his eyes to widen in absolute shock. Turning back to Inuyasha, his rage returned full force.

"What have you and that woman done to our brother?"

Name Translations (courtesy of )

Takehiko – "military" and "boy, prince"

Sora – "sky"

Minoru – "truth"

(1) As you can probably tell, I _loath_ the kotodama rosary. You will see it removed in nearly every story I write.

(2) Inspired by chapter 494 of the manga. I was so disappointed! (And I wanted to share that feeling with all of you, lol)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Role Reversal

"What have you and that woman done to our brother?"

Kagome, who had rushed outside as the sounds of an argument passed through the doorway of the hut, groaned inwardly, recognizing the two youkai before her from the vision she had seen of Minoru's past life. As she had separated his body from his spirit and purified that spirit of evil, all within the confines of her mind, she had seen these two. The orphan neko youkai's memories became her own, and she had witnessed the moment when he met Sora, his future sister, for the first time. The young demon, only a little bigger than Shippou, had been desperately hungry. He watched as the graceful hawk-girl snared a rabbit in her powerful talons, and he brazenly tried to steal it. Though she was not quite his size, Sora easily overpowered the starving neko, pinning him to the ground. She could have killed him then, but something stopped her. Something in his eyes, something that showed her that this boy understood loneliness, the unrequited and despairing desire for some type of companionship. She let him live, and ended up surrendering most of her meager meal to his ravenous appetite. She taught him how to hunt, and they became inseparable. Later, they came across a miserable inu-youkai in a sorry state indeed, and nursed him back to health. Thus, the trio was created, and indissoluble, unbreakable bonds formed as they became the family that all three had once had, and lost.

But something had gone wrong as the three youkai got older. Centered in his desire to protect his family, to never again know the icy grip of bone-chilling loneliness, a lust for power grew in Minoru. And for the first time, he found himself taking human life. Slowly, the poison, the malice that had matured in their brother spread to Takehiko and Sora as well. As she looked at them now, Kagome was reminded so much of the Thunder Brothers. Two siblings, completely devoted to each other, but regarding the rest of the world with utter heartlessness, an absolute lack of caring. Still, Kagome couldn't help the remorse that welled within her. She had broken their family, destroyed a part of their pack, and eliminated a full half of each of the survivor's worlds. Logic told her it wasn't her fault, that Minoru had attacked her, tried to kill her, but that provided little comfort the raw guilt welling inside her.

"Please," she pleaded, locking cheerless eyes with each youkai in turn. "Let me explain."

Brother and sister regarded her solemnly, but both nodded, remaining in silence as Kagome told her story. She told them about the rebirth spell, how she had defeated Minoru, how the neko's spirit was finally at peace, and how his youki had come to reside in her body. By the time she was finished, she could no longer look at them, and lowered her gaze to the grass. The spiking scents told her all she needed to know about their reaction, as did Inuyasha stepping directly in front of her, shielding her from the unbridled hatred pulsing in the air.

"You little bitch! You killed our brother! I don't care if he is at peace! He's still dead, and I shall have my vengeance this day!"

"Wait, brother!" Sora cried out, latching onto Takehiko's arm before the inu-youkai could attack. He bared his fangs, turning his rage on his sister, but the hawk didn't even flinch. Instead, she leaned up to whisper in his ear so quietly that not even Inuyasha could pick it up. All eyes focused on Takehiko's face as it shifted from fury to shock, and finally to a wicked smirk that sent a shiver coursing down Kagome's spine.

"We'll leave for now, bitch," he snarled menacingly. "But we'll be back!" With that, the two youkai turned and departed the way they came, an action which soured Inuyasha's mood.

"Oi! Get back here and fight me! Cowards!" The belligerent hanyou had good reason to be upset; he had been expecting a fight, dammit! He'd gotten all worked up, his blood heated in anticipation, for nothing! Swearing colorfully under his breath, Inuyasha thought of another reason why he'd prefer to fight them now. If they were anything like Naraku, they would have concocted a devious plan by the time they returned. He _hated_ that kind of battle; didn't anyone just straight-up fight anymore?

"You didn't happen to catch what that falcon youkai whispered, did you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked into the silence. Inuyasha merely shook his head. "I was afraid of that," the monk continued. "Whatever those two are planning, I don't like it. If they were simply after revenge, they wouldn't have left. You'd best stay close to us, Kagome-sama, since they seem to be after you."

"Alright, Miroku-sama. Let's go inside and eat," Kagome replied exhaustedly. Sometimes she grew tired of being a target. Unfortunately, for the Shikon miko, that came with the territory.

"And maybe we can figure out what those two youkai want with Kagome-chan," Sango interjected as they made their way towards the hut. The resulting discussion yielded few concrete ideas, though several theories were floated around. In the end, they decided to take the same approach they used with Naraku—wait and see, because you never knew what evil scheme the dark hanyou would come up with next. The inu-gang settled down for the night, and the emerging stars found Inuyasha lounging on the rooftop, the hanyou much preferring the open air to the stuffy atmosphere of the one-room hut. As he gazed up at the moon, his eyes widened fractionally and he cursed softly. _Shit…the moon is barely a sliver. Tomorrow night must be the new moon._ And with that in mind, he resolved to try and get some sleep, since he wouldn't be getting any while he was human.

* * *

"Inuyasha, may I ask what the hurry is? You've been driving us mercilessly all morning!"

Inuyasha grimaced. What Sango said was true; he had been keeping a brisk pace ever since they started walking a few hours ago. Usually, Kagome would be the first to complain about something like that, but her hanyou legs allowed her to keep up with him effortlessly. The same could not be said of the group's two humans, who knew they would be bone tired and _very_ sore by the end of the day if they didn't slow down.

At their normal walking speed, the Inu-gang was probably about a day and a half from the village. With his dreaded night of mortality imminent, Inuyasha fully intended to be in Kaede's village by dusk, and through the well by nightfall. He had always hated his human nights, partly because they were one of the rare times he felt fear. When he was alone, he feared for himself, that some youkai would slaughter him in his weakness, and all his years of struggling to strengthen himself would be for naught. Now, however, a different kind of fear loomed on the horizon. He didn't fear for himself anymore; he feared for Kagome, that he wouldn't be able to protect her. Kagome was the only one of their group who truly needed protecting. She was a miko, an archer, but she didn't have the battle experience of Miroku or Sango, nor the escapability of Shippou or Kirara. At least, she didn't _used_ to. But the last thing Inuyasha wanted to rely on for Kagome's safety was her new, untested hanyou powers. Hell, she hadn't even been able to _jog_ without tripping over herself!

No, it was far better to spend the evening in Kagome's time, where in all likelihood he wouldn't have to protect her from anything. Besides, all manner of shit had happened on his human nights in recent memory, and they were heading toward the village anyway. Not to mention the new enemies they met last night. Of course, Inuyasha had no intention of telling his companions any of this. Just the thought of doing that was enough to send his delicate pride into a frenzy. So, he did the next best thing—he told a half-truth.

"Feh! Just wanna hear what Myouga has to say, that's all. Now come on, you lazy humans, let's go! And no more bitching!"

"Bitching?" Sango repeated incredulously, brandishing hiraikotsu. "I'll give him bitching. Right upside the head!"

"Now, Sango, you know how our confrontational friend here reacts to violence," Miroku assuaged. "Inuyasha! Sango and I are slowing down. If you are in that much of a hurry, please feel free to go on ahead."

Inuyasha swore under his breath, but slowed his pace nonetheless. Kagome was gazing contemplatively at him, obviously wondering what had him so antsy, but he'd be damned if he was going to tell her. The sad thing is that if he came out with the truth, she would probably agree with him. They could run the rest of the way and be back in Kagome's world for dinner. Too bad his pride squashed that idea. Admitting the truth would be admitting his fear, and he just couldn't do that.

As predicted, Kagome wanted to stop at the hot springs on the way back, and Inuyasha had no reason to refuse her since they were definitely not making it back to the village before nightfall. That didn't stop him from putting up a fight, or grumbling after the argument turned against him. Whether this was out of spite, or for show, he didn't know. What he did know was that he was damn hungry, and he let everyone in the camp know it.

"Why don't you go catch some fish, Inuyasha?" Shippou inquired timidly, hiding behind Kagome's leg in case the volatile hanyou decided to take exception to his suggestion.

"I'm pretty sure I won't be catching anything tonight, runt," Inuyasha replied bitterly as he stared at the last hint of sunlight barely visible over the horizon. Noticing the direction of Inuyasha's gaze, Miroku was the first to put the pieces together.

"Is tonight the night of the new moon, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou merely grunted, choosing not to favor that question with an articulate reply.

"Oh, is that why you've been grouchy all day?" Shippou teased, emboldened by his victim's pending transformation. Inuyasha growled, but the effect was ruined by the glow that enveloped his body as his ears, hair, eyes, and claws shifted. And as the debilitating numbness of his senses fully set in, he repressed the urge to pound the kit for making fun of him. He didn't _think_ Kagome would 'osuwari' him while he was human, but he knew from past experience that he would just make an ass of himself chasing Shippou around without his demonic speed and agility.

Kagome, as always, was mesmerized by his metamorphosis. She preferred his hanyou form, but he looked no less dashing as a human. Still, his doggie ears were one of her favorite features, and she would miss them terribly if they were gone for any serious length of time, especially since he had allowed her to touch them. Her heart skipped a beat at the memory, as she wondered when he would indulge her again, and for that matter, when he would rub her ears like he did that one time in her room…

Shaking her head to clear it, Kagome tried to focus on what Shippou had just said. _That's right; he has been grumpy all day._ She had noticed the change in his scent, signaling the beginning of the recession of his youkai blood, perhaps a half hour ago, but had not immediately recognized it for what it was. By the time she did, it was too late to do anything about it. The time of the month perfectly explained his negative attitude, but there was something else that had been bothering her. It had to do with why he had wanted to move so quickly today… Kagome gasped as the realization struck her, followed by a wave of anger. _Baka! Why can't he be more open? Not being honest with me about his human night almost got him killed before!_

"Inuyasha," she said sweetly, immediately putting the hanyou-turned-human on edge. He knew _that_ tone of voice, the one that told him he was about to have his head bitten off. It was the same tone she had used after he not so subtly asked her if she'd fooled around with Kouga in the wolf's cave.

"Yeah, wench?" he asked as she stalked up to him, grabbing both forelocks and tilting his head up to look at her. He gulped.

"Do you realize how much of a BAKA you are? If you wanted to spend the night in my time, you should have said so!"

Inuyasha stuttered, taken aback by just how well this girl could read him. Getting no response, Kagome continued more calmly, "you would have been safer in my time, so why didn't you tell us tonight was the new moon?"

"K-keh! I don't care about me! You're the one with jewel shards hanging around her neck! You're the one I constantly have to watch over, and you're the one I can't fuckin' protect when I'm like this!"

By the time he was finished, Inuyasha was standing, looming over her as her own anger receded. The unguarded concern in his eyes belied the harshness of his words, and Kagome was once again reminded of the old adage, 'a diamond in the rough is still a diamond.' (1)

"Well you still should have said something," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah, quit bitchin' about it, already," Inuyasha replied, causing Kagome's brow to twitch in irritation. _He's soooo lucky he's human right now._ "Besides, unless you're gonna carry me, we ain't makin' it to your time tonight."

He said the last part as a joke, something that shouldn't even be seriously considered, but Kagome found herself doing just that. _Hmmm, let's see. Benefits? Warm bed, home-cooked meal, alone-time with Inuyasha. Negatives? One furious hanyou. Meh, he's crabby anyway._ So, before she could question her sanity, Kagome leapt into action. In a flash she flung Inuyasha over her shoulder, surprised at how effortlessly she could lift him, and took off into the trees.

The two humans and two youkai left in camp were stunned speechless for all of a three seconds, then burst into laughter that went on long into the night. Inuyasha's face as it vanished from view had been utterly priceless, and as long as they lived they were never going to forget it. Said hanyou, however, was far from amused.

"Ah! Wench! What the fuck are you doing? Put me down!"

Kagome didn't reply, suddenly very glad she couldn't see his face. The wind was whipping past them, but she could still smell his outrage and embarrassment. She felt a small twinge of guilt, but what was done was done. Steeling her concentration, she focused on the ground in front of her, seeking to avoid stumbling and throwing her precious cargo into a tree. If anything could piss him off more than he already was…

When he realized Kagome was no longer listening to him, Inuyasha too became aware of the precarious position he was in. In all likelihood, he was going to end up sprawled in the dirt, covered in cuts and bruises. So, despite how incredibly humiliating this was, he clammed up and let Kagome concentrate. They arrived at the well a little less than an hour later, and Kagome would never be able to explain how she managed to get them there without falling. Well, they said a mother could lift a car off her child, so maybe it was strength of will that kept her from dumping Inuyasha. That inner resolve vanished as soon as she set him down and looked at him. He was not blushing, but his entire face was flushed red in anger. His lips were a thin line, and his eyes burned with the force of a thousand suns, though they lacked their normal amber luminosity. His whole body was tense, drawn tight as a bowstring, and the creatures of the night went silent at the ominous sensation invading the atmosphere. Kagome gulped; she had never seen him quite so livid before.

"Wench," he said quietly, "if you ever do that again, I'll…I'll…I don't know what I'll do, but you won't like it!" By the time he finished, he was screaming at the top of his lungs, and Kagome's ears were plastered to her skull.

"Relax, Inuyasha! A little role reversal never hurt anybody."

"Roll reversal?" he repeated incredulously. "Fuck, Kagome! That wasn't 'role reversal!' It was YOU tossing ME over your shoulder and taking off!"

"So? You carry me all the time. How is that any different? And don't even _think_ about telling me you've never carried me over your shoulder," she ordered, pointing a finger at him. Inuyasha hesitated; that had been exactly what he was going to say.

"It—it just is, ok?" he replied, folding his arms and looking away.

"No! It's not ok! I knew you'd be embarrassed, but I didn't expect you to be this pissed at me! What's your prob—"

"You're the helpless human, not me!" he blurted out, surprising both of them. But Kagome recovered quickly, her ire rising to do battle with his in a familiar clash.

"Oh, so I'm still helpless, am I? And I'm probably such a _burden,_ too. In that case, I won't be requiring your _services_ any longer. Maybe I'll go collect the jewel shards myself! See how strong these hanyou powers really are! Maybe I'll—" Kagome was cut off suddenly, her face mashed into a hard chest.

"Don't even fuckin' think about it, Kagome," Inuyasha voiced softly, his tone deadly serious. "Stay with me and let me protect you." Kagome's eyes widened; she hadn't meant what she said, but apparently Inuyasha had taken her seriously. Pulling back and peering at his face, she confirmed it by the pleading look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean it; I was just angry. I'll stay by your side as long as you'll let me."

"I'm sorry too," Inuyasha answered, finding it much easier to apologize because of the relief and gratitude flooding his human body. For a split second there, when he though Kagome was going to leave…desperation wouldn't begin to describe what he felt. "You're not helpless. You were once, but even when you were human you got stronger. You're a miko, Kagome; that's your job. You're the only one who can fire purifying arrows, the only one who can purify the sacred jewel, and the only one who can sense the shards. That's what you do. Me? I'm a big fuckin' ass-kicker. (2) That's what I do. I don't want you trying to fight like me, or charging into battle. Stay back and help us like you always have, 'cause it's worked just fine so far."

Kagome almost laughed at his description of his 'job,' but was deeply touched by his assessment of her skills and role in battle. Stepping out of his embrace, she managed a sincere smile. "Deal. And I'm sorry I picked you up like that. I probably should have warned you first."

"Feh! Just don't _ever_ do it again. And I'm definitely paying you back for that."

Chuckling, Kagome brushed off his threat and grabbed him by the hand, proceeding to drag him towards the well.

"Wait, wench! What about Myouga?"

"Myouga will still be there in the morning."

"But—"

"No buts! I want a bath _now_, and I'm not leaving you here!"

Sighing, Inuyasha gave in. Kagome seemed hell-bent on going through the well, and he much preferred traveling there on his own two feet, thank you very much.

Mrs. Higurashi was surprised to see them again so soon, and shocked to find Inuyasha human. Dinner included a nice, long discussion on why Inuyasha lost his powers, when they would be back, and some of the adventures he had been on while human. Somehow Togenkyo came up, and though Kagome conveniently left out the part about Inuyasha finding her naked in the tub, neither one could keep from blushing. Mrs. Higurashi gave them a knowing look, Souta demanded more stories, and her grandfather kept muttering about how 'young people belong in school, not gallivanting around with demons,' yada yada yada. Eventually, Kagome was able to excuse herself and take a bath, and to her astonishment she was actually able to get _in_ the tub. Apparently, the small body of water didn't alarm her youkai side as much as a hot spring would. The long, steamy soak left her feeling completely relaxed, and very drowsy. She emerged from the bathroom dressed her in pajamas and ready for a good night's sleep. She groaned as soon as she entered her room and found Inuyasha on her bed. He was lying on his back near the edge, hands folded behind his head, one knee raised up and the other ankle resting atop it. It was a posture which suggested that he hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the gentle rise and fall of his chest as well as the peaceful expression on his face said he had. This had happened before, and now, like then, Kagome didn't have the heart to wake him. Last time, she had surrendered the bed and slept in the chair while trying to study. But this time, she had no studying to do, and _really_ desired the feel of her cushy mattress underneath her. Besides, she liked to think they had both matured a little since then, and grown closer to each other. And it was a big bed…

So, before she could convince herself it was a mistake, Kagome closed her door, turned off the light, and tentatively climbed onto the mattress. She lay on her side, facing toward him with her back against the wall. There was about a foot of space between them, so it wasn't like they were lying on top of one another. (3) Though that would certainly not be unpleasant.

"You know, you could have woken me up, wench." Inuyasha's soft voice startled her, and she glanced over into amused eyes.

"I know," she said, grinning sheepishly. "But you looked so peaceful."

"Keh. I'm never peaceful," he replied jokingly before moving to stand. Kagome's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, halting his progress.

"Stay," she whispered, cheeks heating to a rosy hue. Inuyasha blushed as well.

"I shouldn't."

"There's plenty of room! I'm not letting you sleep on the floor while you're human. You may not get a backache when you're hanyou, but you will tonight."

Inuyasha briefly considered arguing with her, but decided against it. What was the point? There was nobody else around and he definitely didn't mind the idea of sharing a bed with Kagome. That thought darkened his face to a deeper shade of red, his mind toying with the not so innocent connotations of the phrase.

Kagome watched him as nervously eyed her, considering her proposition. She was just about to tell him to forget it when he gingerly settled down, lying on his side facing her. His eyes met hers for a moment before closing, expressing a flash of gratitude. Kagome grinned stupidly. _You're welcome_. Still, sleep alluded her, and she spent the next half hour fidgeting, trying to get comfortable. Finally, she gave up.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" she whispered, just to see if he was still awake.

"What?" he replied a little snippily, tired of being constantly torn back from the brink of slumber by her moving around.

"Oh, didn't realize you were awake." Hurriedly she tried to think of something to say, voicing the first thought that came to mind. "Do you still hate your human nights as much as you used to?"

Inuyasha thought about that for a moment. "Well, being around a campfire with you lot sure beats sitting in a tree alone."

"I'm glad." A few more minutes of silence passed, and Inuyasha once again nearly dozed off.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What, wench?" he replied, a little more irritably than before. Her comment washed all his exasperation away.

"You smell nice."

"K-keh!"

Kagome giggled at his embarrassment, and decided to tease him a bit more. "I like your hanyou scent better, though." At this point, Inuyasha's face vanished into his haori, and Kagome had to forcibly stifle her amusement.

"Damn wench," he mumbled, "thinks she's so damn funny." Inside, however, he was floored. Nobody had ever told him he smelled nice before. Most youkai hated his smell because it marked him as a hanyou. He mentally added it to the list of things Kagome had done first for him. After the girl's subsequent laughter subsided, several more minutes of silence passed.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

Grrrrrrrrr. "Dammit, wench! Go to sleep, already!"

"One more question." When Inuyasha didn't reply, she continued, "Do you still like my smell?"

Again Inuyasha hesitated, not because he didn't know the answer, but because he wasn't sure how much to reveal. Even after her transformation, Kagome's scent was the single most tantalizing fragrance in the world. It put him at ease and electrified him at the same time. But he certainly couldn't tell her _that_, so he toned down the truth a little.

"Your scent didn't change a whole lot when you got youkai blood. You still smell like you, just with something extra added on. I can smell your youkai, but it's like it's _yours_ now. You don't smell like that bastard, if that's what your wondering."

"You didn't answer my question."

Inuyasha grimaced. _Damn._ "Yes, I still like your scent. Now. Go. To. Sleep!"

"Okay, okay! Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Feh."

And so the couple returned to trying to fall asleep, with Kagome having no more luck than before. She was getting frustrated; she knew she was tired, but something didn't feel right.

Inuyasha started to think that he was going to have to rub her ears again. But would the fact that he was _in bed_ with her make that more awkward? He hesitated, and in the intervening few minutes he thought of another possible reason for her sleeplessness. He yanked the covers out from under Kagome's body and placed them over her, all while keeping himself above them. Kagome snuggled into the familiar weight of the sheets and mumbled her gratitude, drowsiness already calling her. In moments she was sound asleep. Shaking his head, Inuyasha settled down and followed her into slumber soon after. (4)

(1) I was so proud of myself for coming up with this line before (see chapter 4), that I couldn't resist using it again. And perhaps more—a lot of times, when Inuyasha says something nice or shows concern, he does so in the midst of a swearing and insult filled tirade. Kagome is able to look past the gruffness and see this diamond in the rough for what it truly is.

(2) Another line I'm very proud of. No, Inuyasha doesn't have an ego…

(3) In the manga, Kagome's bed is freakin' enormous, so it's entirely possible for both of them to fit on there with room in between. (See Chapter 138, among others)

(4) I wonder, after years of sleeping under sheets, would it be difficult to fall asleep without any covers? I, for one, am not going to try it. I don't have the money to heat the apartment all night, lol.

A/N – sorry if I led you to believe there would be a battle in this chapter, but I had a last second change of heart. Takehiko and Sora will definitely be back. I'm a big fan of the blanket scenario, but I just couldn't do it here. Remember, baby steps.

2010 Note – Another thing I'm noticing is that I originally made it way too easy for Kagome to start crying. I eliminated two whole crying scenes from the last two chapters alone! I'll have to keep an eye on that going forward.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

A New Direction

Inuyasha woke at dawn, the return of his demonic powers rousing him. It was just about the happiest time of the month for our hanyou; he didn't have to worry about turning human again for a whole lunar cycle. Still, the sensation was strange, considering he usually didn't fall asleep on his human nights. Brain still fogged with the remnants of slumber, he couldn't comprehend why he had fallen asleep, but he did know that he was far too comfortable to get up. Yawning tiredly, he pressed closer to the warm body lying next to him. _Wait…warm body?_

Inuyasha shot off the bed, so quickly that he lost his footing and toppled over backwards. Raising his head, he climbed to his feet and tiptoed back toward the mattress. He released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he saw that Kagome was still asleep. The miko chose that moment to stir, rolling over to face him, his name a whisper in her soft exhale. Inuyasha recalled the position he'd woken up in. They had been lying spooned together, her back to his chest, his arm draped possessively around her waist. And though she had been below the blankets and he above them, it had still been the most intimate embrace he had ever shared with _anyone_. Hugging someone was one thing, but cuddling them while they slept was quite another. He was both mortified and eternally grateful Kagome had not woken up first, but he couldn't say he was angry at either her or himself. Secretly, he wondered if she would have minded waking up with him like that.

Shaking his head and deciding he wasn't going to _ask_ her, Inuyasha settled down on the floor, back resting against the mattress. The morning was bright and peaceful, the merry chirping of birds drifting through the open window. Grinning as the cheerfulness of the avians proved infectious, the hanyou prepared to relax for a couple hours until Kagome woke. Of course, it seemed fate didn't want him to relax—_ever_.

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

As always, Kagome's cursed alarm clock had him leaping to attention, though he did manage to refrain from pulling out Tetsusaiga this time. Instead, he settled for crossing his arms over his chest and glowering down at the woman whose delicate hand shot out to silence the infernal contraption. Something was amiss.

"Kagome," he ground out, "why is your alarm clock on?"

Said miko looked at him, wearing a smile that could only be described as sheepish. "Because, I thought that since I was home…Idecidedtogotoschool!"

It took Inuyasha a moment to decipher her gibberish, but he became pissed as all hell when he did.

"Fuck no, wench! You're not going to school!"

"And why not?" Kagome replied indignantly, her anger rising to match her companion's. "You don't even know if Myouga is in the village yet. And besides, we can't go anywhere until the others get back. So why, Inuyasha? Give me one good reason I can't go to school!"

Inuyasha's retort died on his lips as the full weight of Kagome's impenetrable logic fell upon his shoulders. She wanted a good reason, and he didn't have one. And he knew from past experience what would happen if he just ordered her to stay. _Ah, crap._

"Fine," he mumbled, looking away petulantly.

"Inuyasha! I'm going and that's fin—what did you say?"

"Keh! Don't look so shocked! You were right; there's no reason why you can't go. Unless you think I'm staying here, that is."

"But—"

"No buts, Kagome!" he imitated, mimicking her tone from the night before. "The odors from that smelly city could still overwhelm that sensitive nose of yours."

Kagome smiled at the concern he was trying to hide. Yes, her hanyou senses had been bothering her less and less every day, but they still occasionally gave her headaches and made her feel faint. A really strong odor could probably still knock her out. Hell, the ink from that hell-painter had put Inuyasha completely out of it! And it wasn't as if she didn't enjoy having Inuyasha accompany her to school. She would always worry that his brazenness and lack of familiarity with the modern world would get him into trouble. But he had been fine the last time, and she would just have to trust him. _Better than fine,_ she thought, recalling everything that had gone on that day. _I wonder if I could get him to put his arm around me again._ Snapping back to reality, Kagome swooped in for a quick hug before spinning him around and pushing him out the door with a soft "thank you."

"Oi! What the hell did you shove me out here for?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I can't change with you in here, can I? Hentai."

"I am not a hentai!"

Kagome's giggling behind the door told him she had merely been joking, but that didn't help his suddenly sour mood. He stormed downstairs, scowling and grumbling about 'sneaky wenches' the whole way. And once again, Kagome was forced to serve bacon to get him out of his funk.

"You're up early, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi observed as she breezed into the kitchen. "Going to school?"

"Mm-hm," Kagome replied, not wanting to stop eating for even a second lest she be late.

"Is Inuyasha going with you again?"

This time Inuyasha, who had long since finished his breakfast, answered. "Yep. I still don't trust her not to hurt herself." Pointedly ignoring Kagome's glare, he stood from the table and turned to see if he could find that fat cat, Buyo. The butterball was fun to play with, if nothing else.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi called, stopping him in his tracks. "I have something I may need your help with this morning, so could you please come right back after dropping Kagome off?"

Inuyasha was about to protest, but this time he couldn't ignore the look Kagome shot him, one that promised a meeting with the dirt in his future if he didn't help her mother. He sighed; yeah, it was boring watching Kagome sit at a desk all day, but it was better than not watching her at all. Trouble seemed to follow her around constantly. At least, that was the reason he told himself he wanted to stay with her.

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly.

"Oh, thank you!" the older woman replied with a smile. There was also a slight twinkle in her eye, one that had a sinking feeling settling in the pit of Inuyasha's stomach. _What have I gotten myself into?_

The walk to school was peaceful, and Kagome arrived with a few minutes to spare. The miko was disappointed when Inuyasha didn't put his arm around her, but he didn't pull away when she took his hand. She departed with orders to "be a good boy" for her mother, or else! _Damn wench still treats me like a dog! It's not like I've ever been an ass around her mother. I've been a good bo—ah, dammit! Now she's got me saying it!_

And so the intrepid hanyou returned to the shrine. "You needed me for something?" he asked upon entering the living room, where Mrs. Higurashi was watching that strange 'telavision' box. She didn't reply, but stood and turned to face him with a huge grin plastered to her face. The sinking feeling deepened as she took the hat from his hand and replaced it upon his head. Then, she turned and dragged him out the front door and toward the shrine steps.

"Where are we going?" he inquired nervously as they descended to the street.

"We, Inuyasha, are going shopping!"

The hanyou shrunk back from the excitement flowing off her, even as she continued to haul him off to who knows where.

"For what?" he demanded, not liking the strange looks they were receiving from the rest of the mortal population. Finally, Mrs. Higurashi stopped, turning the pouty, 'you dare spoil my fun?' look on him.

"Inuyasha," she asked seriously, "do you intend to continue walking my daughter to and from school?"

"Uh, only until I know she won't be overwhelmed by her senses!"

"I'm sure," Mrs. Higurashi responded, not quite believing his defensive assertion. "Well in that case, I think we should get you some modern clothing to help you blend in better."

Inuyasha grimaced; the clothes he saw men wearing in this time looked so tight and uncomfortable. And he knew they weren't free, either.

"That's not necessary. I fit in fine here. Don't waste your money on me."

"It's not a waste. But if you don't want them, then that's too bad," Mrs. Higurashi replied with exaggerated disappointment. "I know Kagome would _love_ to see you in modern clothes…"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at that, and Mrs. Higurashi smirked in victory. "Come on. We'll just try some on, and if you don't like them we don't have to buy anything. Okay?" Inuyasha thought about that a moment, then grudgingly nodded and was dragged off again. Mrs. Higurashi was incredibly giddy, and it was all she could do to keep from giggling like a schoolgirl. It wasn't often she got to surprise her only daughter, after all. And this really was all about giving Kagome the shock of her life, and a very pleasant one at that. Inuyasha already stood out like a sore thumb due to his long, silken silver hair and amber eyes, so the modern clothing probably wouldn't help much. That had just been a little white lie to get the hanyou to cooperate. _And in the end, all I had to do was tell him Kagome would like to see him in modern clothing. How can love be so blind?_

She had watched them closely over the past year. She watched as her daughter fell in love with a half demon from five hundred years in the past. She watched as he broke her heart, then built it up again. She watched as they drifted ever closer, yet still too distant to see what was obvious to everyone else who saw them. She caught the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was watching, twin gazes filled with longing, love, and devotion. She knew Kagome loved him, and she knew Inuyasha loved her in return, even though neither of them realized it yet. To have such love, such adoration go unrealized was a crime, one which Mrs. Higurashi hoped to soon see rectified. But that was not her privilege; all she could do was nudge them in the right direction. Her daughter could do much worse in a man, on either side of the well. From the moment Inuyasha had stormed into her house demanding Kagome's return, she had known he was a good man. He was too honorable to take advantage of her fifteen-year-old daughter, to serenade her with sweet words just to earn some physical pleasure. And he was strong, strong enough to protect her, shelter Kagome from dangers that she herself could never comprehend. So she let Kagome go through the well, skip school, basically throw away her future in the modern era. She did it because it made her daughter happy, but she was not an irresponsible parent. If Inuyasha was anything less than the man she knew him to be, she would yank Kagome back by her hair, lock her in her room, and detonate so much C-4 in the well that the people on the other side would feel it.

But that would never be necessary. Ever since the accident that left Kagome a hanyou, it seemed like Inuyasha had been extra nice to her. Whether this was brought on out of the necessity of helping her cope with hyperactive senses, or out of guilt, Mrs. Higurashi didn't know. But it was a change for the better, and it gave her hope that someday soon they would realize just how much they truly meant to each other. _And maybe I'll get some puppy-eared grandchildren._ Yes, soon her two little birds will have flown the nest, and jii-chan wasn't getting any younger, so having adorable grandchildren to dote on would help her ease the loneliness she could see on the horizon. If her late husband was still alive, she would have asked for another baby long ago.

But this day was about new love, and she refused to feel any of the melancholy that normally came with thoughts of her deceased spouse. He had been her one and only love, and there would be no other. And she didn't regret a moment with him, even though their time together had been cut almost unbearably short. To find true love, even for such a brief time, was worth all the heartache. And that was why she was taking Inuyasha shopping, to help her daughter discover what true love was like. She could only hope that they had many more happy years together than she and her husband did.

A soft gasp behind her jolted Mrs. Higurashi back to the present, and she was startled to find that not only had her absent-minded autopilot taken her to the mall, but it had also directed her to the clothing store she normally took Souta to. Inuyasha was blushing, staring at something over her shoulder. Turning around, she almost laughed outright. A simple display of bras had embarrassed her companion so. He was so innocent, this hanyou, yet another reason she adored him and knew he was perfect for her daughter. Gently she led him to the left, towards the men's section, smirking the whole time. _I suppose they could have put those in a better place rather than right in front of the door. _

Inuyasha relaxed as he was no longer confronted by hundreds of articles of women's underwear. Mrs. Higurashi was just going about her business, taking things off the shelves and hangars and handing them to him. Some of them he recognized, like pants and shirts, but others were unfamiliar.

"What are these?" he asked, holding up a rectangular package wrapped in clear 'plaz-tik.'

"Boxers. You put them on under your pants."

"Oh," he mumbled, feeling foolish once again. But Mrs. Higurashi didn't even pause; she treated it as if it was a perfectly reasonable question for a young man to be asking. Maybe that was why he liked her—because she treated him like a normal human even though she knew otherwise.

"Alright, I think we've got enough for the first batch. Go in the changing room and put on an outfit. Then come out and let me see when you're finished."

Following her instructions, Inuyasha found an empty stall easily enough, and set about removing his fire-rat clothing. That done, he stepped into one of the pairs of 'jeenz' Mrs. Higurashi had picked out, and pulled them up to his waist. And they fell right back down again. He pulled them up, and they fell right back down again. Growling in annoyance, he yanked them up and looked more closely. _Oh, that's right. You have to fasten these stupid things._ Quizzically he examined the fastening, unsure how to proceed. _Keh! Come on, you're smart. Figure it out. I am *so* not asking Kagome's mother for help!_

It took some struggling, but eventually he managed to get the pants buttoned and zipped, though he did very nearly catch 'little Inuyasha' in the sharp metal teeth. He made a mental note to be _much_ more careful in the future. _That must be why men wear those 'boxer' things—to keep their wangs safe._ Next he chose a shirt, a plain crimson muscle shirt because the color most resembled that of his haori. Glancing at himself in the full-length mirror, he had to admit he didn't look half bad, though the shirt especially was uncomfortably tight. Just before he left the stall he remembered one other thing Mrs. Higurashi had told him, and tied his hair in a ponytail with the white string she had produced from her purse.

Mrs. Higurashi was busy looking through sandals for a pair the perennially barefooted hanyou would tolerate. She chuckled to herself; picking out clothes and eyeballing sizes for Inuyasha had been just like doing the same for Souta. _Well, maybe not exactly the same._ She certainly had never shopped for clothing that would show off her preadolescent son's figure, for one thing. Speaking of which…

"How do I look?" came the nervous voice behind her. Spinning, Mrs. Higurashi felt her mouth go dry. There stood a gorgeous silver-haired man she could only assume was Inuyasha. The red shirt fit him perfectly, framing his well-built torso and revealing broad shoulders and muscular arms. His waist was slim and compact, and the jeans hung low on his hips. There didn't seem to be an ounce of fat on his toned frame. In short, he was absolutely immaculate, and she suddenly lacked up the cognitive capacity to muster a response. Taking her silence the wrong way, Inuyasha turned to slink back into the changing room.

"W-Wait, Inuyasha! You look good…_really_ good," she gushed, somehow managing not to blush.

"Really? Thanks," he replied sincerely, uncomfortable with the praise but grateful for it nonetheless.

"Go back inside and try on some other clothes. I'd say those are keepers."

When the hanyou was safely back in the dressing room, Mrs. Higurashi started fanning herself lightly. Oh yes, Kagome was definitely going to enjoy her surprise.

* * *

Kagome counted down the seconds until the final bell, preparing for the mad dash to the school's main exit. She had somehow managed to avoid Hojo all day, even though she wound up having lunch with her friends, and wasn't about to give the boy a chance to proposition her now if she could help it. With any luck, she could escape before running into him and having to turn him down.

*Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!*

Kagome jolted from her thoughts and bolted out of the classroom. But as she moved hurriedly down the hall, she spotted Hojo emerging from another room, and turning her way. Frantically she looked for an escape route, and dove through the door of the girl's bathroom on her right. She shuffled to the sink and examined herself forlornly in the mirror. _What is wrong with me? Why am I running from Hojo?_ It wasn't that she was afraid of him, or that she was afraid she'd be tempted to accept his invitation; she just hated the thought of hurting his feelings, seeing the disappointment written on his face. Her hope was that if she showed no interest he would eventually get the hint and move on. But after more than a year of excuses, dodging, and flaking on dates, it was becoming apparent that this wasn't going to happen. It was inevitable really, hurting his feelings. How much longer could this charade go on, anyway? Kagome sighed. _Maybe I should have a talk with him._

When she emerged from the restroom, the hallways were mostly deserted, and Hojo was nowhere to be seen. Slowly she ambled toward the exit, quickening her pace when she remembered that Inuyasha was supposed to be there to meet her. When she emerged from the building, however, she didn't immediately spy her hanyou anywhere. Perhaps that was because her mind was predisposed to look for a full-body set of red clothing. She scanned the grounds again, subconsciously widening her search, and gasped at what she saw.

Kagome felt her eyebrows twitch in irritation. There was Inuyasha, with several girls from her grade standing around him trying to engage him in conversation. At least he didn't seem interested, though that didn't mollify her jealousy very much. Kagome gritted her teeth and fisted her hands at her sides, resisting the urge to smack one girl in particular who was clearly trying to make a move on _her_ hanyou. He was _hers_, dammit! Ok, well maybe not, but he was still more hers than theirs! And it was high time to make that abundantly clear.

"Inuyasha, _darling_," she called as loudly as she could. "There you are!"

The girls stepped back as she drew closer, embracing him tightly and leaving a lingering kiss on his cheek. "Come on, let's go back to _my house_." With the competition suitably chastised, Kagome proceeded to drag him off toward the street. Halfway across the school grounds, she suddenly halted and spun around to regard him angrily.

"Inuyasha! What did you do to draw so much at…ten…tion…?" Kagome trailed off, gaping hopelessly as she noticed his new attire for the first time. Inuyasha looked…amazing, breathtaking, _hot_, and any number of other adjectives her muddled mind was tossing around. His chiseled chest, one she had seen many times while bandaging it, was covered only in a thin, scarlet muscle shirt. And somehow, all those previous times didn't seem to count; it was like seeing his chest for the first time. He was just so perfectly proportioned, his lean body well-toned but not overly beefy. His arms, much more powerful than they appeared, tensed and corded as he folded them against his chest. Lowering her gaze, Kagome found his jean-clad lower body no less appealing, the denim outlining his strong hips and thighs in ways his hakama never did. His normal wardrobe didn't reveal nearly enough of his figure, she reflected. Moving her eyes upward, she noticed his long hair was tied back in a luxurious ponytail before reading the smirking, amused expression on his face. It was then that she realized she'd been ogling him for the better portion of a minute, and flushed beat red.

Inuyasha smirked wider as she looked away, hands coming together to fidget nervously in front of her. He could care less what anyone else thought, but getting that reaction from Kagome made all the fuss and unwanted attention worthwhile. She reeked of strong attraction, a scent that he was embarrassed to note was starting to affect him as he looked at her adorable face, long legs… Shaking his head, he began walking toward the shrine, allowing her to trail behind until she composed herself.

"Kagome!" three shrill voices called. Groaning, she turned to greet her friends, who nevertheless flew right past her.

"Wow, Inuyasha! You look good," Yuka spouted, eyeing him up and down.

"Yeah, you should wear modern clothes more often!" supplied Eri.

"Thanks," the hanyou replied, his whole demeanor practically oozing confidence.

"For a minute there we thought you were two-timing Kagome again," Ayumi interjected, earning blanches from both hanyou. "But I've never seen a guy stonewall Maeda like that!" she exclaimed, referring to one of the girls by her family name.

"Maybe that will take her down a peg," Yuka muttered sarcastically. "Now that there's at least one guy in the world who's not drooling over her."

"Keh. I'd drool over ramen sooner than I would her."

That statement was no joke to the hanyou, but Kagome's friends took it as one. They all laughed, causing said miko's jaw to drop. Or maybe it had never closed in the first place. _Inuyasha told a joke? What's next, reciting poetry and singing karaoke?_ Still, it was a nice change to see in him. For a boy who had hardly ever been told he was beautiful, or even pleasant to look at, today must have been one hell of a pick-me-up. She growled at the thought of other girls paying that kind of attention to him. It irked her to no end that being fawned over by some strangers had seemingly inflated his ego so much, when she had _always_ thought he was gorgeous. Jealously reared its ugly head all over again, but she tried to console herself with the knowledge that he had 'stonewalled' the other girls, as Ayumi put it.

"So, red is your favorite color?" Ayumi said as she took Inuyasha's arm and led him away, giving her two co-conspirators the chance to have a 'private' conversation with Kagome as they trailed behind.

"Kagome! Why didn't you tell us your boyfriend was so good-looking!"

"Yeah, I mean, Hojo's handsome, but he's got nothing on Inuyasha. Check out that butt!"

It occurred to Kagome that her friends were just having a little fun with her, trying to embarrass her a little, and in this they certainly succeeded. But judging by the barely noticeable hitch in Inuyasha's step, it appeared they succeeded in a lot more than they realized. _Oh, no. This is great, just great. My two baka friends don't realize he can hear everything they're saying!_ She could practically see his ego ballooning, so much so that his head might start floating away any second. Desperately she tried to think of something to steer the conversation away from her hot-butted 'boyfriend.' Fortunately, fate decided to help her out.

"Higurashi!"

Upon hearing her name, Kagome hung her head in exasperation. Apparently her friends hadn't been the only ones who saw her little display with Inuyasha. _What am I thinking? The whole school saw it!_ Sighing and wondering when, if ever, she was going to catch a break, Kagome turned and plastered on a fake smile for the new arrival.

"Hi, Hojo-kun, how are y—"

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kagome froze, eyes widening as she gazed at the serious expression marring the normally cheery boy's face. She had never seen him look that way before, nor had he ever addressed her so familiarly.

"Sure, Hojo-kun," she replied, shooting a glare Inuyasha's way, a silent warning not to follow. The hanyou growled, but vowed to give her the space she wanted—as long as she and that wimpy human stayed in sight, that is. Her friends tried to involve him in another conversation, but eventually gave up and settled for watching the two unrequited-lovebirds. Hojo turned to face her after a few steps, but Kagome kept walking until she was sure they were out of Inuyasha's hearing range.

"Kagome…is that your boyfriend?" he finally asked after several seconds of gathering his courage.

"Um…" Kagome hesitated, finally realizing where this conversation was headed. This was Hojo realizing for the first time that there was another male intimately involved in her life. This was her chance to tell him she would never be his, and she knew she couldn't miss it.

"Yes, he is," she said evenly.

"I see," Hojo replied, failing to keep the disappointment from his tone.

"Oh, Hojo-kun! I'm so sorry! I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want to hurt you. I guess I ended up doing that anyway," she lamented shamefully.

"It's alright, Higurashi," Hojo reassured her, cracking a wry smile. "I suppose I should have known all along. You never did seem that interested in me." He paused a moment, regarding her seriously once more. "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, he does," Kagome answered, beaming.

"Then that's enough for me."

"Oh, Hojo-kun. Thank you." With that, she enfolded him in a warm embrace before leaning up to place a peck on his cheek. Said cheek reddened, and Hojo stammered for a moment before recovering himself. Turning and waving, he shouted a goodbye before jogging toward the bicycle rack. Kagome felt immense relief, an enormous weight lifted off her shoulders since Hojo had taken it well. Apparently they could still remain friends, though she didn't expect to see too much of him, not with her adventures in the feudal era taking up much of her time. Her good vibes vanished as she turned back toward her friends, only to see Inuyasha storming off down the street. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi seemed just as confused as she was, and she hurriedly waved farewell to them before scampering to catch up with him.

Kagome frowned as she walked behind him, craning her neck to try to catch a glimpse of his face. But he was marching too quickly for that, his whole body tense, fists clenched at his side. _What's his problem?_

Inuyasha was fuming, absolutely livid. _That wench. I can't believe her!_ First she had embraced him, and then she had kissed him on the cheek. Then she had gone and done the same to that puny human runt! What was he, chopped liver? Just what had she said to that boy? Was _he_ her boyfriend? The thought filled him with a maddening combination of rage and envy. He left their usual path, taking a detour through the 'park,' the quiet, wooded area the perfect place for the fireworks that were ready to shoot out his ears. At the sound of her voice, he snapped.

"Inuyasha, wha—"

"Shut up, wench!" he snarled, the sheer vehemence in his gaze causing Kagome to take a step back. "Why don't you save it for that human boy you seem to like so much?"

Kagome bristled at that comment, her eyes flaring to bore holes in his skull. "If you must know," she growled, "I just told Hojo-kun I wasn't interested in him!"

Inuyasha scoffed, though a small amount of relieved doubt did manage to creep into his subconscious. "Oh, stupid me! How could I have missed that? So tell me, do all girls in this time _kiss_ a guy when they tell him they're _not_ interested? Who's two-timing now?"

Kagome gasped. She had tried to be patient, tried to explain her actions, but that last comment had landed like a punch in the gut. Inuyasha looked primed for detonation, his amber eyes ablaze with enough fire to scorch the whole Earth many times over. And suddenly Kagome realized what the problem was. _I…I kissed Inuyasha, and then I kissed Hojo! Inuyasha's not from this time, so he doesn't know that a kiss on the cheek is almost like a hug. No wonder he thought I liked Hojo._ She knew she needed to fix this, to make Inuyasha realize that he was the only man in her life, but words just weren't going to cut it. Well, a kiss had gotten her into this mess…

So, not giving herself time to second-guess, she firmly grasped Inuyasha's forelocks in both hands and planted her lips on his. She meant it to be brief and chaste, but when she moved to pull away Inuyasha followed her, maintaining contact. He deepened the kiss, moving one hand to cup her neck while the other found purchase on her lower back. Kagome opened her mouth to receive him, her arms winding around his neck to pull him closer. His tongue tangled with her own as she melted against him. Conscious thought completely deserted them; they were two souls, intimately connected, operating on a whole new level. Only lack of air could break through the utter bliss they had created between them.

When they finally did pull away, both were panting heavily, inhaling the scent of mutual arousal hanging in the air. They were powerless to look away, as four orbs shone with an unnamed emotion, a singular desire heating their blood and making them ache for more. But it was not to be. The sounds of the world gradually filtered back into their private universe, shattering the moment and allowing sudden awkwardness to hit them full force. Both looked away at the same time, and neither knew what to say, or even if they should say anything.

"Inu—" "Kag—"

Both chuckled nervously at their simultaneous attempts to break the tension, but after several more seconds of just staring at each other, Kagome could take it no longer.

"Come on, let's head back to the shrine," she said, resuming their journey without checking to see if he was following. _Oh, Kami, I'm such a fool! What must he think of me now? He probably hates me! But…he did kiss me back._ Unbeknownst to Kagome, Inuyasha's thoughts were running along very similar lines. _What the hell just happened? Is she mad at me? How could she be, when she kissed me? Is she regretting?_ Inuyasha took a good look at her, noticing that she seemed sad more than anything else. So at least she wasn't pissed at him for taking the kiss much farther than she obviously intended. He grimaced; he didn't even know why he'd done it. His mind had barely wrapped itself around the fact that Kagome was kissing him when she pulled away, and he knew he just couldn't, _wouldn't_ allow it to end so soon. No, he didn't know what was bothering Kagome, but he could comfort her, be there for her just as he had always been. Quickening his pace until he was right beside her, he looped his arm around her waist, praying she didn't push him away.

Kagome was startled, but that one simple gesture had assuaged her fears, and she relaxed bonelessly into him. This wasn't going to ruin their friendship, or hang over their heads for all eternity. They weren't mad at each other, and would move on, hopefully to similar moments in the future. As they walked back to her home, the tension in the atmosphere finally dissipated completely. And they remembered why they had been arguing in the first place.

"So you're really not interested in that guy?"

"No. Are you interested in any of those girls?"

"Hell no."

Twin smiles graced their faces, and one widened as the owner recalled something else that had been said that day.

"So, wench…" Inuyasha said neutrally, causing Kagome's anxiety to spike anew. "Do you like my butt as much as your friends do?"

Kagome tripped and would have fallen if not for Inuyasha's strong hand. Her face vanished into his crimson shirt, and his chest rumbled with amusement. It was a strange sound, coming from him. Not a chuckle or a snicker, but a genuine, full-bodied laugh. Kagome's heart swelled at seeing him so happy, squashing her embarrassment and emboldening her to respond to his teasing in kind.

"Yeah, but," she replied, craning her neck to look at his behind. "I've seen better."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled, his mirth a distant memory. "You'd better not be looking at other guy's asses!" Kagome took off through the trees, her giggling making her very easy to follow.

"Wench! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

With her head start and the short distance to the shrine, Kagome was able to dart into the safety of the kitchen just as Inuyasha was about to catch her.

"Relax, Inuyasha! I was only kidding!" she cried, still laughing. The hanyou scowled, but she could tell he believed her. He stomped up to her room, no doubt grumbling about her the whole way. Turning, Kagome greeted her mother, who had been watching the proceedings with some amusement.

"Hi, Mama!"

"My, Kagome, you seem cheery today."

"Well, let's just say it has been a very _interesting_ afternoon."

"So…" Mrs. Higurashi inquired, sitting down at the table and pouring Kagome a cup of freshly-made hot tea. Kagome took a seat and gratefully accepted the brew. "Did you enjoy your surprise?"

Before replying, Kagome looked around and stretched out her senses, trying to determine if Inuyasha was in a position to eavesdrop. That had gotten her in enough trouble today already.

Satisfied, she answered, "Yeah, he looked amazing, Mama. Thank you so much!"

"Sure, Kagome. I don't get to spoil you enough since you're always away."

Mother and daughter settled into a comfortable conversation; both missed these moments when Kagome was in the feudal era.

"Oi, wench!" Inuyasha called, vaulting down the stairs, once again clad in his usual fire-rat garb. "I almost forgot. We have to go see if Myouga figured out a way to change you back."

Kagome smiled ruefully at her mother, but the older woman simply waved her away. "Have fun, you two!"

"Bye, Mama! We'll probably be back for dinner!"

"The hell we will! We're leaving tonig—"

"You think Sango and Miroku are going to want to leave after walking all day to get back…"

The sounds of their arguing faded out and vanished altogether, leaving Mrs. Higurashi alone with her thoughts. She frowned; Kagome had left something out, something important. There had been just an extra little twinkle in her eye. _Ah, well, those two are acting normally, so it couldn't have been anything bad. Who knows? Maybe I'll get those grandchildren sooner than I thought._

* * *

"Jiji? You here?"

"Ah, Inuyasha, making a loud and uncouth entrance as always," quipped Kaede from her spot by the fire pit.

"Can it, babaa. Any of you lot seen Myouga around?" he asked the rest of the Inu-gang, who were all sitting inside Kaede's hut.

"No, but Kirara's been scratching a lot since we got back," Shippou replied. Just then, a tiny dot leapt out of the fire cat's fur and bounded up to Inuyasha's nose. The flea's attempt to suck blood was quickly smashed, literally.

"Ah, Inuyasha-sama!" the flea complained. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Feh! The only reason I'm happy to see you is because it means there's no danger around and I can relax. Now spill! Can we change Kagome back or not?"

"But it was such a long journey, even by crow, and I had nothing to eat the whole time…"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha gave in and held out his wrist. Myouga jumped at the opportunity, gorging himself until his belly was full and distended. "Ahhhhhhh," he sighed contentedly, "tasty as always, Inuyasha-sama." Seeing that the temperamental hanyou was rapidly losing his already tenuous patience, the flea hurriedly got to the point.

"As to your question, no one I spoke with had the ability to reverse this kind of transformation. However," he stated, heading off Inuyasha's objection before he could voice it, "an old friend of your father's said he _might_ know of a way."

"So? How do we do it?"

"He wouldn't say. He wished for you to travel to his home."

"What? Why didn't he just tell you?"

"I know not why Daichi-sama insisted on meeting you in person, but I suggest you do not hold it against him. He is, after all, the only lead you have."

"Daichi…" Inuyasha repeated contemplatively, "why does that name ring a bell?"

Myouga chuckled. "Perhaps you will recognize him when you see him, Inuyasha-sama."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever, flea. Just make sure you stick around so you can give us directions. We leave in the morning." He uttered the last part somewhat grumpily, having once again lost an argument to Kagome on the matter. Kagome was just about to tell everyone she was heading back to her time for the night when Shippou's voice stopped her.

"Oi, Inuyasha, what's that on your hand?"

Curiously, the hanyou raised said appendage, noticing the small design written on the back in blue ink. Miroku leaned in closer, inspecting the mark.

"It appears to be some kind of number…and a girl's name." Smirking, the monk opened his mouth to deliver a hentai comment, but the suddenly stormy atmosphere of the hut stilled his tongue. Kagome had risen to her feet, and was glaring at the offending mark so intently that her eyes appeared ready to pop out of her skull. A dark, frightening aura swirled around her, causing even Inuyasha to shrink back in alarm. Then she proceeded to stomp forward and drag the confused hanyou out of the hut.

"What did Inuyasha do now?" Shippou inquired.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Shippou, but I hope for his sake Kagome's anger is directed elsewhere."

* * *

Kagome was incensed, fuming, raging, and downright _pissed!_ Some _hussy _had written her name and phone number on Inuyasha's hand. _If that skank was here right now, I'd show her something she'd never forget, and she'd never mess with me or *my hanyou* ever again!_ Inuyasha was content to allow himself to be pulled along. He could tell Kagome was seething at someone, but he was fairly certain it wasn't him. He remembered when one of the girls had written on his hand at the school. He had been distracted by her friend at the time and she had done it too quickly for him to react. And it was no surprised that Kagome was not happy about it.

So he didn't protest when Kagome yanked him through the well, into her house, and into the bathroom. Nor did he complain when she grabbed a washcloth, squeezed a boatload of hand soap onto it, and proceeded to practically scrub the skin off his hand. He looked at her, cleaning furiously, her eyes hardened and every muscle tensed with anger. Finally, he dared to speak.

"Kagome—"

"I'm not jealous!" she shrieked, her expression challenging him to say otherwise. Inuyasha quickly shook his head vigorously, and Kagome returned to her scrubbing. _I never said she was… Holy shit! She really is jealous!_ The realization filled him with warmth, but he also felt sorry for her. He knew jealousy well, and he knew exactly why she was feeling that way. It wasn't because she feared he would ditch her and chase after schoolgirls. It was because another girl had marked him, placed a claim on him, unofficial as it might have been. He went through the same thing every time that wolf came around and held her hands, leaving his scent lingering on her, faint as it might be. It bothered the hell out of him, even though he was sure Kagome had no idea what was going on.

"Dammit!" Kagome swore, gritting her teeth as she put even more effort into removing the stubborn smudge. That was the last straw for Inuyasha, as he wrenched his hand from her grip and deftly sliced into his skin with his claws. When he was through, none of the blue-dyed skin remained.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as he moved his hand so the blood would drip into the sink. "Why'd you do that?"

"It was bothering you, so I got rid of it," he said simply.

"Well, you didn't have to maim yourself!" she scolded, though her wavering tone revealed just how strongly his action had touched her.

"Keh! Well, I did. So are you gonna bandage me or what?"

Shaking her head at his antics, Kagome nevertheless patched up his wound, a tentative smile gracing her features.

As she lay in bed that night, Inuyasha having resumed his customary position under her window, Kagome reflected on the events of the day, and what they might mean for her—_their_ future. It could mean so many things, the possible fulfillment of all her dreams and fantasies, or it could mean nothing. But even if things did not work out the way she hoped, she would always carry the memory of their first real kiss. And with everything that had happened today, it somehow seemed less daunting to ask for something she'd desired for the better part of two weeks.

"Inuyasha, will you rub my ears again?"

Amber eyes opened, studying her for a moment before he rose to his feet and wordlessly moved to sit beside her. He used both hands this time, and the dual sensations nearly had Kagome moaning in blissful pleasure. _Ohhhhhhh, that feels sooooooo good…_ Within seconds she was fast asleep, her dreams taking her to a place where Inuyasha truly was her hanyou, and he wasn't satisfied with just one kiss.

Name Translations (courtesy of )

Daichi – "large, great" combined with "earth, land" or "wisdom, intellect"

A/N – Mrs. Higurashi is a very interesting character to me, and it's a pity that Rumiko Takahashi didn't do more with her. This won't be the last time she makes an important appearance in this story.

2010 Note – I really toned down the scenes at the mall and school. I'm _much_ happier with them now; they're not so blatantly unrealistic.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Out in the Open

Kagome roused from very pleasant dreams a little after dawn, feeling completely refreshed. After a hearty breakfast, she changed into jean shorts and a plain yellow blouse. The shorts, which went down almost to mid-thigh, probably covered more than her normal skirt did, and with them she wouldn't have to worry about flashing her panties every time she used her hanyou abilities. The tight-fitting material did show off her butt more, but she considered it a fair tradeoff. The downside was that her clothing would seem even more bizarre to people from the feudal era, but she expected strangers would judge her by her youkai blood, not by how she dressed. That unpleasant evening in the village they rescued not too long ago came to mind. After packing several changes of clothing in her monstrous yellow backpack, she carried it downstairs to stuff the remaining space with food.

Inuyasha's breath caught when he saw her, but he wasn't sure he liked her new attire. The hentai in him was glad the strange garment still showed off her long, luscious legs, but the material also hugged her hips and molded to the gentle contours of her ass. The shirt was tighter as well, outlining her slender frame and making the soft swell of her breasts much more noticeable. Inuyasha gulped, then turned away. Fortunately, Kagome was too distracted with getting ready to leave to notice his attention. And while she wasn't looking, her mother slipped some of the clothing she had bought for him yesterday into the bag, sending a conspiratorial wink his way in the process.

"Alright, Inuyasha, I'm ready," Kagome said, hoisting the bag up to her shoulder. Inuyasha snatched it out of her hand, slipping his arms through the straps as he shouldered it.

"You know, I can carry that now, Inuyasha. It isn't really heavy to me anymo—"

"I'm still stronger than you are, wench. Let's get a move on."

Kagome rolled her eyes. _So much for being a gentleman._

The others met them on the other side of the well, all prepped and ready for the journey. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's hand and examined it, his face showing disappointment that the mysterious girl's name had turned into a healing wound.

"Inuyasha, what did you do to your hand?"

"Keh. Only a hentai like you would want some strange girl's name on his hand."

"So you gouged it out?" Miroku sighed dramatically. "And here I was, under the impression that you were flirting with the women in Kagome-sama's time. You're hopeless, you know that, Inuyasha?"

To the monk's surprise, the hanyou simply smirked. With as many times as Miroku had teased him over the years, Inuyasha decided a little revenge was in order.

"I wasn't flirting with them, bouzu, but they sure as hell were flirting with _me_. Hanging all over me even," he declared, not hesitating to embellish the truth. "I tried to get them to leave me the fuck alone, but I couldn't get them to stop _throwing_ themselves at me."

Miroku gaped at his hanyou companion, who was currently wearing a huge shit-eating grin. He sensed Inuyasha was exaggerating, but he had clearly received _some_ attention yesterday. _What a lucky bastard._

"W-well," he replied in his normal cheery voice, "we shall just have to figure out a way to _expand_ the abilities of the bone-eaters well."

"What was that, Houshi-sama?" Sango growled, brandishing hiraikotsu menacingly. Up until this point, the taijiya had been watching Kagome, ready to bash Inuyasha over the head if his words appeared to be upsetting her. But the younger girl seemed genuinely amused over the boy's antics, and not in the least bit angry or sad. _Good, at least he's not three-timing her._

"Why, Sango, I was merely expressing my desire to verify Inuyasha's story."

"Verify his story, huh? You just want to flirt with all the girls from Kagome-chan's time!"

"Think about it, Sango! If Inuyasha could attract a few women, how many might I be able to—"

*Bonk!*

Sango stormed off, the old flea riding on her shoulder pointing her in the right direction. And though he was hungry, Myouga knew better than to attempt to sneak a mid-morning snack from the irritated woman. Miroku rubbed his head, feeling the beginnings of a sizeable lump forming as Inuyasha snickered at him. (1) Kagome promptly elbowed him in the side, effectively silencing him.

"Don't be too impressed, Miroku-sama. Girls from my time don't worry nearly as much about talking or flirting with strange men as women from this time do."

Inuyasha sputtered. "Wench, you didn't have to tell _him_ that."

Kagome shrugged and scurried off to join Sango and the others.

Miroku shook his head. "I believe Kagome-sama meant to make me feel better, but now I'm even more envious."

"I dunno, bouzu. I think you'd get into a lot of trouble playing grab ass in Kagome's time."

"Ah, but it would be fun while it lasted."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and left the pervert to his hentai daydreams.

The next hour or so was uneventful as the group traveled slowly across the feudal countryside, but as the sun rose higher in the sky, Kagome's sense of well being sunk lower and lower. It started with a headache, which she passed off as something upsetting her hanyou senses. But the sensation only intensified as time went on. She had never had a migraine before, but she now believed she knew what they felt like. And it wasn't just her head that was throbbing. The soreness enveloped her entire body as her limbs filled with lead. Then her stomach began churning, as nausea and dizziness struck her. It was all Kagome could do to stay on her feet and keep her panic at bay. Hanyou weren't supposed to get sick, right? And yet, here she was experiencing the worst set of symptoms she had ever known.

"Wench, what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked gruffly from up ahead, having sensed her discomfort. Lifting her eyes, Kagome saw the entire group staring worriedly at her, and she shook her head in an effort to reassure them. But that simple act caused the world to spin as her body collapsed underneath her. Only Inuyasha's lightning-fast reflexes saved her from a sharp impact from the ground, and he gingerly laid her on her back.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippou's high-pitched voice was like a knife piercing straight into her skull, and her ears hid themselves in her hair. Inuyasha quickly got everyone to shut up, but it didn't help. The pounding in her cranium was like a drum beat, gradually increasing in tempo and ferocity. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to bear it any longer. _What's wrong with me? Why won't it STOP?_ Then she felt something snap inside her, and everything was quiet once more. Too quiet, in fact. She could hear her own breathing, but not much else. It was as if someone had stuffed cotton in her ears, and she could no longer smell everything about the world around her. Hesitantly opening her eyes, she stared into the shocked faces of her friends, thinking how much less vivid the world looked.

Sango was the first to break the stunned silence. "Kagome-chan, you're human!"

Kagome sat straight up at that, nearly knocking foreheads with Inuyasha in the process. Sure enough, her questing hands told her that her ears were back on the sides of her head, and her fingers were tipped with nails once again rather than claws.

"H-how?" she asked, totally stumped.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku spoke up, "why don't you tell us what happened. Then maybe we'll have a better chance of figuring out what's going on."

"Well, I got a headache, then body aches, and then I started to feel really queasy. Then I got dizzy and collapsed and now I'm human again."

The group sat, silently digesting this information, for several long moments.

"Inuyasha," Miroku asked, "as a hanyou yourself, do you have any idea what happened?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Every hanyou has a time of weakness. Maybe this is hers."

"But that's so weird!" Kagome exclaimed. "In the middle of the morning on some random day?"

"At least it explains why you were feeling sick, Kagome-sama," Miroku observed. When the rest of the group regarded him quizzically, the monk continued. "We all know hanyou have a time of weakness, but have you ever wondered _why?_" A collection of shrugs and blank stares greeted his question, so he carried on with his explanation. "I believe it is because the bodies of hanyou are unable to constantly cope with the strain of the youkai blood flowing through them. So periodically, hanyou lose their demonic attributes in order to allow their bodies to rest and recuperate."

"So…when I felt sick, that was my body telling me it needed a break?"

"That is what I believe, Kagome-sama."

Kagome frowned. "I just hope I don't have to go through that every time it happens. And how often is this gonna happen, anyway? And how long is it going to last?"

"Keh! Who knows? You can still walk, can't ya? So let's keep going."

Miroku sighed. "Even though he is a baka, Inuyasha is right. Only time will tell how long it will take for your demonic powers to return, and how often you will need to lose them."

"Maybe you can change from hanyou to human and back whenever you want, Kagome!"

"I don't think so, Shippou-chan," she replied. But upon seeing the kitsune's disappointed expression, she hurriedly added, "but as soon as my youkai blood returns I'll test it out, okay?"

"That would certainly be an interesting ability to have," Sango interjected.

"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled from fifty feet ahead. "You lazy humans can walk and talk at the same time!"

Miroku smiled ruefully while standing and offering Kagome a hand up, which she gratefully accepted. "Just like old times, isn't it?"

"Yep. I'm back with the 'lazy humans' again," Kagome lamented in mock despair. The group shared a laugh at that comment, tuning out the continuing sounds of Inuyasha's blustering. Then they resumed their journey, though the hanyou did set a slightly slower pace than before. No one dared point that out, however, especially not Kagome, who was probably the most appreciative. Perhaps Sango and Miroku would have been insulted that he slowed down for Kagome but not for them, if they didn't already know the reason why he gave her that small special treatment. It seemed like those two were the only people who remained in the dark about the truth of their relationship. But for better or for worse, they needed to figure it out for themselves.

Kagome's youkai powers returned in a rush about an hour before dusk, and the world was suddenly _there_ again. She hadn't realized how much she'd gotten used to her youkai senses until they were suddenly taken away. All things considered, she was glad they were back, a conviction which confused her greatly. Weren't they trying to return her to being human full-time? That thought prompted her to recall her promise to Shippou, but focusing her concentration yielded nothing, not even a glimmer. It seemed her youkai blood had a mind of its own when it came to coming and going.

"Oh, Kagome-chan, you're hanyou again."

"Yeah, Sango-chan. It was a lot easier changing this way than it was the oth—" Kagome abruptly cut herself off as a positively delightful scent drifted past her nostrils. Water. Hot, steamy water. Following her nose, she swerved left off the path and into the nearby forest.

"Where are you going, Kagome-chan?"

"Oi, wench! Get back here! We are not stopping at a hot spring! There's too much day…light…left?" Inuyasha trailed off as Kagome loomed over him, storm clouds rising around her as she glared at him.

"You mean you _knew_ there was a hot spring nearby, and you were just going to lead us right past it? Is that what you're telling me, Inuyasha?"

"…"

"Osuwari!"

*Thud*

Kagome stormed off, followed by Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. The monk was the only one remaining when Inuyasha peeled himself out of his self-made indentation.

"Damn bitch. What the hell was that for?" His rhetorical question was really just for show, however, as he knew exactly how he had brought on Kagome's wrath. M_aybe I did deserve that one…but haven't they had enough fuckin' baths lately?_

"You should consider yourself lucky, Inuyasha. In the past, I'm sure your little indiscretion would have earned you more than one meeting with the earth."

"Shut up, bouzu," he grouched, stomping after the rest of their companions.

"And once again I'm disappointed in you! I know we men don't enjoy a soak as much as the women seem to, but there are other benefits. Take the lovely view, for example…"

"Feh! You won't be getting any 'lovely view' tonight, bouzu. Not on my watch."

"Ah, Inuyasha, be reasonable! You could join me. I'd promise not to look at Kagome, and you'd promise not to look at San—"

"And what makes you think I _want_ to look at Kagome?" Inuyasha growled, keeping his voice down as he spun to face him.

"Well, that red face of yours for one thing."

Said visage darkened further before the owner turned and resumed stalking through the foliage. "You're imagining things," he barked.

Miroku chuckled amusedly at his evasiveness, but wisely decided to end his teasing, lest he wind up with another lump on the head.

After over a year of traveling with Kagome, Inuyasha was sure he'd been to every hot spring in Japan, but not this one. It really was a perfect campsite; a large clearing, with the spring in one direction and a small river in the other. Hopefully they would be eating fish tonight. And as he looked at the shimmering surface of the sluggishly-moving waterway, a devious smile worked its way to his lips. He had promised the wench some payback, after all. _And she really does want a bath…_

Kagome was minding her own business, helping Sango set up camp, when she suddenly found herself flung over a shoulder and whisked off to some unknown destination.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing? Where are you taking m—AH!"

*Splash!*

Kagome came up sputtering, and started shivering immediately. "Kami, that's cold!" Anger bubbled within her as she glowered at Inuyasha, who was looking quite pleased with himself. "I-NU-YA-SHAAAA!"

He cringed, well familiar with that tone, and what it meant. "Don't even think about it, wench! That's payback!"

Kagome lips had already formed the 'o' shape to utter the first syllable of 'the word,' but she stopped herself. And as much as she _really_ wanted to say it, Inuyasha did have a point. _Fine, Bakayasha, you get one freebie._ Pouting, she folded her arms in front of her chest and looked away. So she was understandably surprised when Inuyasha's low snickering turned into a surprised yelp and a loud splash.

"Whoops! Sorry, Inuyasha! Didn't see you there!" Sango exclaimed, smirking and winking at Kagome. The miko covered her amusement as Inuyasha emerged coughing and spitting.

"Sango! What the fuck was that for?"

"I told you, Inuyasha, it was an accident," the taijiya replied innocently.

"Bullshit!" But though he knew Sango had pushed him in on purpose, he also knew that doing the same to her would not be worth the subsequent hiraikotsu-inflicted pain. At the same time, he couldn't just sit there and do nothing in retaliation; that just wasn't his style. So he leapt out of the spring, flying over the taijiya in an impressive display of agility, and landed in a crouch behind her. Then he shook like a dog, spraying water everywhere and dousing Sango, who was none too pleased with this new development, if the downward slash of her hiraikotsu was any indication.

*Bonk*

"Baka! Kagome and I are going to the hot spring now. And if anyone peeks at us, I'm holding _you_ responsible, Inuyasha!" With that, the slayer stormed off toward the campsite, followed by Kagome, who was tickled by the whole situation. Inuyasha looked distinctly nervous, but then again, Sango was pretty scary when provoked. They could probably trust him to keep Miroku in line tonight. The hanyou trailed her back into camp, and she took pity on him. He looked, and even smelled a little like wet dog, so she tossed him a spare towel before joining Sango in the hot spring.

Inuyasha muttered his thanks as she departed, and glared at the monk, daring him to move from his spot by the fire. Sighing, he started drying his hair, wishing he could get out of his wet clothes. Struck by sudden inspiration, he dug through Kagome's bag until he found what he was looking for. Moving behind a tree to preserve his modesty, he quickly changed, and emerged wearing a pair of dark gray sweatpants. _Man, these things are great! Screw those jeans; these are a hundred times more comfortable._ But as he hung his fire-rat clothes over a low tree limb to dry, he couldn't help but feel that something was missing from the campsite, something that really should have been there…

"Dammit!"

"Ahhhhh," Kagome moaned as she sank into the warm waters of the spring.

"Mmmm…you said it, Kagome-chan."

"And that Bakayasha was going to deny us this? He's lucky I only said 'the word' once." Both girls chuckled at that before comfortable silence settled in.

"So, Kagome-chan," Sango asked, "anything interesting happen in your time?" She wasn't really expecting an affirmative answer, but Kagome's blush sparked her curiosity. "Oh, something did happen! Spill! Spill!"

"Nothing happened, Sango-chan! Really!" Kagome protested, waving her off.

"Kagome-chan," the taijiya said seriously, "you can't hide the truth from me. I'm your friend, so you can tell me anything. Okay?" At Kagome's reluctant nod, she continued worriedly, "It wasn't anything bad, was it?"

"No," Kagome replied sheepishly, her flush deepening, "it definitely wasn't bad." At Sango's confused look, Kagome put her head in her hands. "I kissed Inuyasha." Her words were muffled, but Sango's gasp indicated she'd heard them. But she waited for Kagome to explain herself, knowing the younger girl wouldn't appreciate a bombardment of questions.

"We were arguing, and I got jealous, and then _he_ got jealous, and…I wanted—_needed_ to show him that I wasn't interested in anyone else."

"So did he get the message? You know how dense he is."

Kagome giggled at that, thankful that Sango always seemed to know what to say to make her feel better. She was as close to a sister as Kagome was ever going to get.

"Yeah, I think he got it, Sango-chan."

"Is that all that happened? He didn't yell at you, did he?" Sango asked dangerously, raising her fist.

"No, no, he definitely wasn't angry. He…kissed me back."

"What? He did?"

"Yep. He deepened it too; we even tangled tongues."

"T-tongues?" Sango had heard of such a thing, but had never even thought about doing it with anyone. She wondered what it would be like, a certain lecherous monk worming his way into her thoughts. She blushed crimson.

"It was amazing, Sango-chan," Kagome continued, completely lost in the memory. "I've never felt so alive, so connected to Inuyasha."

"That's probably because you've never _been_ more connected with him."

"Sango-chan!"

Now both girls were flushing a pretty shade of red, but both were smiling and content.

"Good for you, Kagome-chan. I'm happy for you." And though she was truly happy for her friend, Sango couldn't keep just a hint of jealousy from her voice.

"Don't worry, Sango-chan. He'll come arou—" Kagome paused mid-sentence, a familiar scent causing her eyes to widen in alarm. _He'll come around, alright._ Discreetly she motioned for Sango to stay in the water. Catching on, the taijiya sunk down until only the top half of her head protruded. Kagome reached for a towel, wrapping it around herself as she stepped out of the spring.

"Alright, Sango-chan! I'm heading back to camp!" she called, louder than she needed to. Then, picking up hiraikotsu from where it lay on the bank, she circled in a wide arc, heading for the area the scent originated from. Sure enough, there was the lecherous monk, lying on his belly and staring through a bush. He was engrossed by whatever he was looking at, as if there was any doubt what that was, and completely oblivious to the world around him. _Good_, Kagome thought, slinking closer. The monk was about to get a painful lesson in not spying on bathing women. _And then Inuyasha's getting osuwari'd again for letting him out of his sight._ But just as she raised hiraikotsu to thump Miroku on the head, rustling to her left stilled her forward motion. Inuyasha dashed out of the foliage, pushing the monk's face into the ground and grabbing the back of his robes.

"Dammit, bouzu!" he whispered, still hoping to avoid discovery. "I can't let you out of my sight fo—" He broke off, noticing for the first time the presence hovering not six feet away, his eyes widening in shock as he tuned to stare at her. She was just standing there, an equally bewildered expression on her face, her arms raising hiraikotsu over her head. And she was wearing a fluffy white towel; that's it. Beads of water glistened on her bare shoulders, flowing down to the lip of the towel covering her chest. They disappeared into her prominent bust, and he traced their imaginary path down her body, his eyes moving lustfully over her hips. Droplets emerged from underneath the bottom of the cloth, which revealed most of her thighs to his hungry gaze. Then they wove their way down her beautiful legs, completing both the journey and his delightful visual torture.

Kagome found herself just as enthralled by the object of her attention. He was crouched down on one knee, clad only in a pair of gray sweatpants. His pale skin glowed in the dappled moonlight filtering through the canopy. His entire chest and abdomen was bared to her gaze, and his muscles seemed to ripple with a mind of their own. The sweatpants rested scandalously low on his hips, but she wanted nothing more than for them to slide lower still. The air was perfumed with mutual arousal, the clearing pervaded with the scents of overpowering desire. Ultimately, it was this that brought Inuyasha back to reality, enabled him to tear his gaze from the temptress standing before him. Abruptly he leapt to his feet, marching back into the trees and dragging Miroku, who was just now wiping the mud from his eyes, behind him.

"Ah, Inuyasha," he lamented, "must you spoil all my fun?"

Inuyasha didn't respond; he kept his focus straight ahead, trying with all his might to keep his mind off what he had just seen. But it was futile. The image of Kagome standing there in nothing but a towel had been permanently burned into his consciousness, taking its place alongside all the other images he kept of her in various states of dress and undress. But this one was different. This was the first time that he had been equally unclothed as she, and the tantalizing scent of her arousal almost drove him to do something he would regret. How badly had he wanted to rip the towel from her, take her in his arms, kiss her senseless?

It scared the shit out of him, his desire. That was why he'd left, because to crave something—_someone_ so intensely inspired an immeasurable fear in him. It was many-faceted, this fear; part of it stemmed from the unknown, the fact that he had never before been gripped by such longing. The need itself was frightening, past hurts and betrayals weighing heavily on his heart. But just the thought of his happiness riding so much on one person, this light amongst the darkness, filled him with dread. Most of all, however, he feared rejection, that Kagome would finally realize that he was a dirty hanyou unworthy of her love, her desire. And yet, he couldn't regret his vulnerability, his unbreakable attachment to this girl. She who returned everything he felt for her, and perhaps more. But how much did he feel for her? The answer seemed to dangle just out of reach, teasing him with promises of bliss, but remained elusive. Tossing Miroku back into camp, he leapt into a tree, praying to every Kami imaginable that Kagome did not realize what the scents in the air meant.

Kagome quickly retreated to the hot spring, her breathing ragged, her body flushed with a combination of lust and embarrassment. She had wanted to leap on top of him, trapping his hard, powerful body beneath her as she plundered his mouth with her own. She was throbbing, aching with need of an intensity that blew her away. And…he had felt the same way, the delicious scents in the air telling her as much. She beamed at the thought, but it only served to remind her how much she yearned for him now. The warmth of the water could never compare to the heat of his back as she rode him, the feel of his hands as he carried her, the sensation of his lips brushing against her own…

She shook her head, trying to cool down, vowing to sit in the uncomfortably warm water until she composed herself. Unfortunately, a certain taijiya decided not to cooperate.

"Well, that certainly was interesting," Sango stated slyly. "Inuyasha must have gotten those pants from your time, huh?"

Kagome blushed furiously and glared at her friend, who was currently foiling her attempt to forget what Inuyasha looked like in those pants. _Just_ those pants.

"He looked pretty good, didn't he, Kagome-chan?"

"Sango-chan!" At this, the taijiya cackled, her amusement at the expense of her flushing friend finally bubbling over. And surprisingly, it helped Kagome relax, though that was mostly because annoyance proved to be a welcome distraction from her embarrassment. And the ensuing splashing fight helped too, especially since she had the mortal woman begging for mercy through her giggles by the end of it.

By the time dinner was served and most of the group had gone to sleep, however, Kagome was no longer content. Inuyasha had been skittish the entire time, barely looking at her and fidgeting nervously whenever she looked at him. That he donned his soaked hakama and haori was indicative of his discomfort. But what truly bothered her was his scent: embarrassment mingled with fear and shame. Maybe she would have let his behavior go before the acquisition of hanyou senses allowed her to read his emotions, but not now. She couldn't let him feel this way about their encounter, their physical feelings for one another. They definitely needed to have a talk, one which was probably long in coming.

"Inuyasha?" she called up to him, but received no response. "Inuyasha, please, come down. We need to talk." She used her most beseeching tone this time, and heard a sigh before he dropped down right in front of her. His face was hard, his emotions masked, but his eyes revealed great inner turmoil. Kagome walked a little ways beyond the reach of the campfire, knowing he would follow. She sat down in the grass, motioning for him to do the same. He did, but kept a noticeable distance between them, looking away with a small frown marring his features. Kagome sighed inwardly. _He's not going to make this easy, is he?_

"Inuyasha," she breathed helplessly, searching for something to break the ice. "Are you…mad at me?"

That got a reaction out of him; it was shock, but at least it was something. "Wh-what? Mad at _you!_ Why would I be mad at you?"

Kagome shrugged forlornly. "I don't know. You've been ignoring me since we…since the hot spring."

"Well, I'm not mad at you. If anything, you should be mad at me." His voice sank low as he finished, and Kagome heard the remorse, the self-degradation in it. She studied him, the way his eyes were downcast, his ears drooped in resignation like a whipped puppy. She resisted the urge to shake her head. _He thinks I resent him for wanting me. Baka! Can he truly not see how much I love him?_

"Why should I be mad at you?"

Inuyasha remained silent as the countless reasons why Kagome should leave him and never return flashed through his mind. But he couldn't voice them aloud, these insecurities, lest he give up all hope and forever damn himself to a life of crushing loneliness.

"Look, Inuyasha," Kagome continued at his silence. "I know you feel…attraction towards me, even" she gulped, "lust. And I'm not mad. I know you've probably never been told this before, but it's okay to feel that way about someone."

"Why?" was all the stunned hanyou could muster, but Kagome heard the questions he didn't ask. _Why is it okay that a filthy hanyou is lusting after you? Why don't you run away? Why don't you find me disgusting?_

"Because I feel the same things for you," she answered, to both asked and unasked questions.

Inuyasha was floored, frozen in place as Kagome's words sunk in. Sure, he knew she was attracted to him, but nothing could have prepared him for the feelings that would bombard him upon hearing her admit it. Relief was probably the foremost. She wasn't ashamed to feel that way about him; even now, she was smiling at him. And slowly, his lips quirked in a smile as well, as he raised his head to meet her gaze. And looking into her eyes, he felt all his tension, his fear melt away. Perhaps it truly was okay, after all.

"So, wench," he said, clearing his throat as he attempted to change the subject. "How was it being human again?"

Kagome made a face. "Actually…it was weird. I actually missed my hanyou senses a little."

"Keh! I know what that's like. I feel _naked_ without my senses." Inuyasha smirked as Kagome's face reddened; she was no doubt remembering what he looked like sans clothing from any number of times she had seen him naked or near so. Yes, it was…freeing, to be able to tease her like that, and to know that she didn't mind. She could do the same to him, and probably elicit the same reaction.

"Come on, baka," she said, grinning despite her blush. "Let's get back to camp." She held out her hand, and Inuyasha took it, not releasing it until he returned to his position in the tree. As he surrendered to contented slumber, he reflected that things were changing rapidly now. His relationship with Kagome had opened, moved to the next level, and he had never felt so close to her—to anyone—before. It truly was freeing. There was no other word to describe it.

* * *

(1) This is something I've wanted to get off my chest for a while now. Why in so many fanfictions does Sango knock Miroku unconscious, sometimes for hours? It's such a turn-off for me! Show me one instance in the anime or the manga where Sango actually knocks Miroku out. And a couple seconds of lying on the ground with anime swirly-eyes doesn't count! Plus, there's the health factor; head trauma isn't anything to screw around with. I absolutely _hate_ seeing this. Okay, rant over.

A/N – well, I intended to go a little further and end the chapter with a cliffhanger, but then I decided to be nice. And their mutual arousal is _finally_ out in the open! Can you tell I'm building toward something here? I've never done a long drawn-out romantic buildup before; my previous stories have been like a spark igniting an instant bonfire. And that's not bad, but I wanted to try something different this time around.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Introspectives

"Oi, Myouga! How much farther, already?"

"Patience, Inuyasha-sama. Daichi-sama's cave is another two or three days journey by foot."

Grrrrr. "I'm gonna give that jiji a piece of my mind when we get there! Makin' us walk all this way…"

"Relax, Inuyasha," Miroku interjected. "There really is no need to rush. Our friend's hanyou transformation isn't hurting her, is it, Kagome-sama?"

"Nope. I'm finally starting to get used to it."

Inuyasha scowled. It had been three days since they left Kaede's village, and they didn't seem to be getting any closer to achieving their goal. And as far as he was concerned, there _was_ substantial reason to rush. He could already see it happening; Kagome was starting to appreciate her hanyou powers. And how could he blame her? He _loved_ his senses, his strength, his agility, and _hated_ losing them, even for one night a lunar cycle. But there was a darker, more sinister side to being a hanyou, one that he didn't like to talk about. Perhaps if he was more open with his past, it would be easier to get the humans in the group to understand his urgency, the reason why he so adamantly wished for Kagome to permanently return to her human form as soon as possible. His memories were like poison, the passage of time barely dulling the sounds of his cries, the yelling, the agony, and the blood. Eventually he had hardened, years of loneliness and torment layering themselves over his heart in a near impenetrable wall. Kikyou had cracked that wall, and Kagome had penetrated deeper, brought it to the brink of shattering. _Kagome…_

She was a delicate flower fluttering in the breeze, her mind free from taint. If he ever lived to see the day when she wilted, spirit broken, and began constructing her own wall… He shuddered, knowing that witnessing the destruction of such a beautiful soul would kill him. His heart clenched upon imagining what she would look like. Her dazzling brown eyes would darken as the light inside her faded. She would become a ghost, a shell of her former self. She would become…like Kikyou. He gritted his teeth at the realization. _No! I won't let that happen!_ Kagome was so full of life, and he would do everything in his power to make sure she stayed that way. He would shield her from anything, all the prejudice, all the hate of the world if he could. Kagome would not become like Kikyou.

So lost in thought was Inuyasha, that he almost missed the familiar scent on the breeze. Perhaps he would have if the smell wasn't so pungent, and didn't inspire feelings of jealousy and irritation within him. Kagome's declaration that she sensed approaching jewel shards only confirmed what he already knew. This was about to get ugly.

"Hey, Kagome," Kouga greeted, leaping out of his tornado to land right in front of her. As always, he grasped her hands and stared into her eyes as he spoke. "How's my wom—"

Kagome might have laughed at the wolf's expression if she wasn't suddenly so unbearably nervous. Kouga's eyes widened to an impossible degree, his jaw dropping as his nose worked overtime to verify again and again what his eyes were telling him. His gaze drifted to her ears, and he stared at them as they twitched anxiously under the scrutiny, his arms falling to hang limply at his sides. His mouth worked silently for several long moments, trying and failing to form words. Finally, he seemed to gather himself as another emotion swiftly replaced shock.

"Inu-kurro!" he yelled, darting over to confront Inuyasha eye to eye, less than a foot between them. "What. Did. You. Do. To. MY. WOMAN?"

"Feh! I didn't do anything, you mangy wolf!"

At this, the rage burning in Kouga's eyes only deepened. "Then what did you _let_ happen to her?"

Inuyasha didn't have an answer, and Kouga's anger boiled over as he swung his fist, which the hanyou easily dodged.

"I'm going to kill you for this, Inu-kurro!"

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on! I've wanted to tear your lungs out ever since I met you!"

"Inuyasha! Kouga-kun! Please!" Kagome screamed, placing herself between the two glaring males, one hand on each rival's chest. Both growled low, but backed off, for the moment at least. Kagome turned to face the new arrival, her hands clasped pleadingly in front of her.

"Kouga-kun, it's my fault this happened, not Inuyasha's."

"Don't defend him, Kagome. He's not worth it. If he was a halfway decent protector, _this_," he spat, waving his hand at her, "would never have happened."

"No, Kouga-kun," Kagome replied hastily before Inuyasha could. "It really was my fault. Inuyasha told me to stay out of the way, but I didn't listen."

"Th-that doesn't matter! Dammit, Kagome! I knew I shouldn't have left you with that incompetent moron! I should have been there to—"

"Well you weren't there, were you, wolf? You were off sniffing around the countryside with your flea-ridden buddies!"

"You want I should take Kagome with me? I'd be more than happy to take her as my mate right now! And then she'd never need to be near you and your rancid stench ever aga—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Kagome's incredible outburst silenced not only the two bickering males, but the entirety of the surrounding forest as well. Not even the smallest creature dared to move or make a sound, lest it draw the formidable ire of the enraged woman glaring death at her two companions. She was blushing head to toe, but the hotness of her cheeks only served to make her seem even more incensed.

"Inuyasha, osuwari!"

*Thud*

"And you!" she yelled, rounding on Kouga, whose snickering abruptly ceased. "I am NOT your woman and I'm DEFINITELY not going to be your 'mate!'"

Once again, Kouga's jaw dropped to his knees, but he quickly slammed it shut. Turning his head away, he changed the subject.

"So what are you planning to do about this?"

"We're going to meet someone who might know how to change me back," Kagome answered, softer this time as a twinge of guilt struck her.

"I think that's for the best." Then, in a flash, Kouga was in front of her once more, holding her hands. "Kagome, you are my woman, and you will be my mate. You just don't know it yet." With that, he leaned down, placed a peck on her cheek, and dashed off.

"Oi! I saw that!" Inuyasha bellowed from his prone position on the ground. "Get back here and let me rip your lips off!"

Unbeknownst to the hanyou, the rumbling volcano that was Kagome had not yet erupted. If he had known, he would have covered his ears.

"GAH! I'M SURROUNDED BY THICKHEADED BAKAS!"

After she finished her deafening cry to the heavens, Kagome stood stock still, breathing heavily and trying to regain her composure.

"Well..," Sango said after awhile, being the only one brave enough to break the silence. "That was interesting."

At her words, Kagome felt all her anger melt away, to be replaced with remorse and guilt. _Oh, no! What did I do? I never meant to say those things to Kouga!_

"Oh, Sango-chan! I don't know what came over me! When he said he was going to…_mate_ with me, I just felt this incredible urge to punch him in the head. It was all I could do to just yell at him instead!"

"Uh, Kagome-chan, he wasn't just propositioning you. I don't know a whole lot about it, but apparently for a youkai, properly 'mating' someone is like marrying them." (1)

"Either way, we don't blame you for telling him off, Kagome-sama," Miroku responded seriously. "No man has the right to claim a woman as his own without her consent. Perhaps Inuyasha could shed some more light on what he meant by you becoming his 'mate,'" the monk proposed, anxious to see what stuttering, awkward comment the hanyou would come up with on such a sensitive subject.

But Inuyasha wasn't paying attention; he was staring off into space, a small, contented grin tugging at the corners of his lips. He was repeating Kagome's words to that self-righteous prick Kouga over and over in his head. _"I am NOT your woman and I'm DEFINITELY not going to be your mate!" Keh, about time she put that fleabag in his place! Too bad he's too stupid to get the message._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome tried, drawing him from his daze.

"Alright, enough time wasted. Let's go," he ordered, effectively covering his embarrassment. The others were content to let the uncomfortable subject drop, and no more was said on the matter.

To his surprise, Kagome sped past him and proceeded to walk ahead for the next several minutes. It baffled him, and he as he tried to figure out the reason behind her actions, he took a deep breath and noticed that they had just about left the foul stench of wolf behind them. At that moment, Kagome began drifting back until she resumed her customary position among the humans. Now he was truly mystified, and he knew he would find no peace until he got to the bottom of it. Then, as he reconsidered what had transpired in the past few minutes, a thought struck him. A positively delightful thought, one that caused his visage to twist in a smile so evil it would have put Naraku himself to shame. But he had to be sure, and to that end he stopped directly in front of Kagome, staring at her when she came to a halt before him. He searched her eyes, scanning for anything to confirm his theory. Finally, she cracked, lowering her head and averting her gaze. Inuyasha nearly whooped in victory.

"I knew it! You hate that mongrel's scent too!"

"I do not!" Kagome yelled, though her voice lacked its usual conviction.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Come on, Kagome! I can tell you're lying. It's as clear as day!"

Frowning, Kagome finally gave up the charade. "I don't _hate_ his scent. I just don't _like_ it."

At this, Inuyasha could contain his glee and amusement no longer, as he cackled merrily while adopting a big, shit-eating grin. The other members of the Inu-gang backed off a step, finding the hanyou's bubbly behavior decidedly creepy.

"Oh, I can't wait to rub his nose in it!"

"Inuyasha! If you ever tell Kouga-kun, I swear…I don't know how many times I'll say 'the word,' but I _promise_ it will be a new record!"

But even that threat could not dampen Inuyasha's good mood, though it did cause him to reconsider his plan of exposing Kagome's secret to the wolf. _Though it might be worth the pain just to see the look on his face._

* * *

"Dammit!" Kouga swore as he sped away from his woman. A riot of emotion flowed through him, hopelessly jumbling his feelings. Ever since he had first fallen for Kagome, there had been a plan, one that was supposed to go off without a hitch. He had been completely honest when he had declared his love for her the day of the battle with the Birds of Paradise. Never had he met a woman more worthy of his hand. But because she was human, he vowed then and there to be patient with her. She wouldn't understand youkai customs, that his claim on her was binding, and that he was seriously defying convention by allowing her to remain in the company of that half-breed mutt. But for whatever reason, she wanted to stay with her friends, and he respected that.

He scoffed. _Any youkai bitch would be glad to have me, so why is the one woman I want not interested?_ (2) Kagome's harsh words came back to him, ricocheting around in his mind and shooting straight through his heart. His carefully laid plans creaked and buckled, threatening to crash down around him. He shuddered at the thought of what Kagome had become. Having hanyou children was one thing, but mating one was another entirely. Hanyou were tainted, impure, proof that two beings had blatantly broken the laws of nature. They were to be hated, ostracized, even killed, and the world would be better off without them. Most were weak to begin with; how Inuyasha had managed to survive as long as he had was a mystery. _Probably because of that sword of his._

It was not lost on Kouga that he was planning to shatter those very laws of nature by mating with Kagome. He would love her, cherish her until the end of her days. He would remain faithful to her even as she became old and weary, but when her mortal lifespan was finally used up, he would move on. He would give her children to make her happy, and they would know no harm while he was alive, but he would never truly consider them his heirs. For that, a proper youkai mate was necessary. But he had hundreds, perhaps even thousands of years to find one of those, and he wanted to enjoy a mortal lifespan with the first woman he had ever fallen for.

Unfortunately, fate had continually interfered with his plans. It started with Inuyasha, and Kagome's incomprehensive attachment, even _affection_ for the ingrate. He had no idea why she even bothered to care for the bastard, especially considering how he treated her. He offered her protection, but the price for it was insults, sadness, and tears. He didn't shower her with words of affection as she deserved, though perhaps that was because Inu-kurro was still hung up on another woman! And yet, Kagome had made it perfectly clear that she cared deeply for the jackass, perhaps even loved him. She certainly seemed to prefer the mutt's company over his own.

But Kouga wouldn't—couldn't give up. He loved her far too much for that. Kagome would change back into the human form he adored so much, and then he would slay Naraku, proving once and for all that he was the only man deserving of her hand. And she would come to him willingly. This he had to believe, despite the way she and Inu-kurro seemed to be drifting closer every time he saw them, or how his logical mind told him she was already lost. To believe otherwise, to throw away his faith in himself, would be to admit defeat. And that was something he would never do, especially to a worthless half-breed.

* * *

Inuyasha's pleasant mood slowly dissipated as the day wore on. It wasn't that he began feeling bad for the wolf; _that_ certainly was not the case. But how was he supposed to be happy when Kagome obviously wasn't? He had a fairly good idea what was bothering her, and it pissed him off to no end. _I always knew he was an asshole, but this is bad even for a bastard like him!_ He didn't know what stirred his ire more: Kouga's harsh reaction or the fact that it affected Kagome so much.

Dinner was a quiet affair, as everyone in the group sensed that their miko companion wasn't in a mood for conversation. Finally, just as the tired members of the Inu-gang were settling down for the night, Inuyasha snapped. The scent of her melancholy had been bad enough, but ultimately, what pushed him over the edge was the soft, despondent sigh she heaved as she slipped into her sleeping bag. Grabbing Shippou by the tail, he tossed the runt across the campsite, ignoring his high-pitched protests. Then he snatched up Kagome, still encased in the sleeping roll, and darted into the forest. She didn't protest his actions, and her silence only fueled his anger. Reaching a suitable distance away from camp, he set her down against a tree, the gentleness of his movements belying the turmoil raging inside him. He began pacing back and forth, trying to come up with something to say. Kagome merely sat watching him, her eyes dulled by dejection.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, wench!" was what he finally settled on, though her cringe and the way her ears lowered suggested that perhaps that hadn't been the wisest choice of words. Taking a deep breath, he plopped himself on the ground, sitting cross-legged a few feet in front of her.

"Look, Kagome," he continued, his tone much softer this time, "I have no fucking idea why, but you seem to value that fleabag wolf's opinion of you. But I can't believe you let him get to you this much! If he can't accept you for who—_what_ you are, then he's not worth your fucking time or your friendship!"

That got a reaction out of her, though he still saw the hurt in her eyes. Today, this innocent young woman had experienced her first taste of real rejection, and it had inflicted deep wounds. Days ago, her grandfather had immediately apologized for his outburst, and Kagome could have faith that he meant it when he said he would always accept her. Kouga had given no such assurances, nor earned any faith on her part. And it got worse; Kouga hadn't insulted her, called her filthy names, or tried to kill her. But those things could happen in the future, and Inuyasha once again reaffirmed his promise to return Kagome to her human form. This goal was really the only thing he and Kouga agreed on, but he wasn't like that bastard. Whereas Kouga wanted Kagome to transform back for his own selfish reasons, for Inuyasha it truly was about what was best for her.

"Did you see how he looked at me, Inuyasha? Like he couldn't _stand_ to look at me?"

"You think I haven't seen that look a thousand times? You know what I say about the people who look at me that way? Fuck 'em. Just fuck 'em. You find people who accept you for who you are, and you care about what _they_ think. The rest of the world can go to hell." By the time he finished, Inuyasha was no longer gazing at her. Instead, he was staring at the ground, lost in memory, and Kagome finally understood why he dragged her out here tonight. _Oh, Kami, the way I've been acting…Inuyasha must think that Kouga's opinion is the only one that matters to me! It hurt so bad, but Inuyasha's right. I can't let Kouga get me down, not when my friends and family still accept me._ Choking back a sob, Kagome launched herself out of the sleeping bag, enfolding the surprised hanyou in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You're right; I shouldn't have let Kouga-kun get to me. I didn't mean to belittle you, or make you think—"

"Alright already, wench! Quit your blubbering," he ordered, gently pushing her away. "Just promise me you won't keep moping around. You'll slow us down," he added reflexively, but Kagome just smiled at the lame attempt to cover his concern.

"Ok, Inuyasha. I'll be fine, as long as you accept me…" she trailed off, her unspoken question hanging in the air.

"Feh! You don't even need to ask."

Then she flashed him that smile, that dazzling look, the one she only showed when he'd done something to make her deliriously happy. The one that turned his legs to jelly and his insides to mush. Unwilling to let her see how glad he was to see her smile, he leapt to his feet and turned his back on her.

"N-now get back to bed! You'll be no good to us in the morning if you don't sleep."

Kagome merely chuckled at his retreating form as she bent to retrieve her sleeping bag, reading his embarrassed escape for what it was. Inuyasha still wasn't comfortable with revealing his softer side, but that side of him seemed to be coming out more and more regardless. There was an extra bounce in Kagome's step as she returned to camp. Though Inuyasha and her friends wanted her to revert to human form, she knew they accepted her as she was. Their attitude toward her hadn't changed. These were the people she would place her faith and trust in, and no one else's opinion mattered.

* * *

A lone figure moved leisurely through the trees, silhouetted by the glow of her eerie servants slithering overhead. Her face was stoic, a finely-tuned mask of indifference, but confusion and unrest wracked the inner workings of her mind. How long had it been since everything she thought she knew had been thrown to the fire?

Her childhood, her years of training, her time as a practicing miko…all these had impressed upon her one central truth about the world: that youkai were impure, and miko were pure. The powers of the miko were inexorably opposed to youki, so that one must inevitably triumph over the other. To that end, youkai should be purified at every opportunity, a mission Kikyou fulfilled faithfully until that day. The day she met Inuyasha. His humanity had saved him, stilled her arrow, even allowed them to become companions. But his youkai side haunted her as her professional convictions would not allow her to look past his taint. As they became closer, her miko powers became increasingly dormant, and she began to feel the weight of helplessness upon her shoulders. If this hanyou should seek to betray her now, would she be able to defend herself and the Shikon no Tama? Eventually, the jewel itself provided her with a solution, one which would benefit all parties. But it was not to be; betrayal did indeed strike, whether it was from Inuyasha or a thief named Onigumo, whose wickedness she had greatly underestimated.

Kikyou had known all these things as surely as she knew that Inuyasha owed her his life. But when Kagome located the hidden jewel shards, fired an incredibly powerful arrow in spite of the youkai blood running through her body, everything came crashing down upon her head. For days afterward she had wandered, trying to convince herself that it was a trick, but no plausible explanation presented itself. Finally, she had realized the truth, that Kagome truly was a hanyou miko, the first in the history of the world. And with that realization came the superfluity of questions which had been plaguing her thoughts ever since. The first was, quite simply, how was this possible? To this day she had no answer, though Inuyasha's explanation seemed reasonable. But if that was the case, and the purity of a person's heart determined her overall purity, then what did that say about her own heart? Was it not pure to devote one's life to slaying youkai? Was it not pure to look past the tainted half of another, and hope for a future with him should he rid himself of it?

At one time in her life—both her lives—she considered herself at the highest pinnacle of purity. But now, evidence to the contrary had begun to stack convincingly against her. And most of it stemmed from a comparison between herself and her reincarnation. She started to lose her powers by merely associating with Inuyasha, while Kagome, who had probably gotten closer to the hanyou than she ever had, showed no sign of weakening. Even while harboring youkai blood within her body, the younger miko had managed an impressive display of miko abilities. So why had she, Kikyou, lost her powers? Was it Inuyasha's fault, as she had always assumed, or was it something else, something wrong with _her?_

It had taken many days for the answer to truly sink in, and it nearly brought her to her knees when it did. In her brief time with Inuyasha, she had never fully accepted him. She had always regarded his youkai side as a danger, a defect that needed to be removed. She had never trusted him, accepted him for what he was, as Kagome did. That was why she lost her powers; because she judged him by his blood, not by his actions and the content of his heart. That was true purity, to look past all physical manifestations and only see a person's soul. She had always criticized Kagome for her lack of training, but in this, that very amateurism helped her reach a level of purity that Kikyou herself could never hope to achieve. For she knew she could never completely banish her rigid training, her inflexible beliefs about right and wrong, miko and youkai. But she was at least coming to terms with her fallacies, the tragic mistakes of the past, as her wounded soul slowly healed. Day by day, a warm sensation of peace wrapped itself more snugly around her. And so she continued her aimless wandering, longing for the day when her soul would perhaps finally find the complete peace it desired.

* * *

(1) Yes, the old mating cliché will appear in this story. I don't mind it at all as long as it's reasonable. But it will be toned down from what you see in some fanfictions, taking out some of the cliché elements. More explained in later chapters.

(2) There's no Ayame in the manga, and I'm not including her in this story. I once read that she was just an attempt to give Kouga a happy ending, because _clearly_ he wasn't going to end up with Kagome. I don't hate Kouga, but I'm not particularly interested in giving him a happy ending (and definitely not that _other_ kind of happy ending). So sorry for all you Ayame fans, but she doesn't exist.

A/N – I know some of you are waiting for angst, and you will get _some_, though I think you may be disappointed if you're looking for a lot. But who knows? I may surprise myself with a couple really dark chapters. At this point, a lot of plot is still up in the air. And if I don't end up putting enough angst, I'll remove the label and apologize profusely for misleading you all. Stupid author's notes…sometimes I get the verbal diarrhea and say too much. Like right now!

2010 Note – No apologies necessary! This story does get some major angst later on. "A couple really dark chapters" may be understating things. Also, does anyone else think Inuyasha and Kagome blush too much? I'm working on it, I really am. There are just so many potentially embarrassing moments in these early chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Reminisces

"Ouch!"

*Slap*

"Dammit, Myouga! How many times do I have to tell you not to bite Kagome?"

"But, Inuyasha-sama," the flea whined pitifully from his place between the hanyou's fingertips. "It's been such a long journey, and Kirara won't let me take any of her blood. I've had nothing to eat for days!"

"Go suck on Shippou."

"Oi!" the kit protested.

"But Inuyaaashaaaaaa-samaaaaa," Myouga moaned, putting on his most sympathetic air. "The blood of beautiful young women always tastes the best. Add in the distinctive flavor of youkai…oh, Kagome-sama's blood must taste heavenly!"

"Too bad. You'll have to find another one."

"Oh...becoming…dizzy. Can't…remember…directions. Must…have…nourishment." Myouga swooned, drawing an exasperated growl from Inuyasha. Nevertheless, the hanyou bared his arm, and Myouga attacked it with vigor. When the flea had taken what Inuyasha deemed to be a sufficient amount, he was unceremoniously flicked off.

"There, ya fuckin' pest. Now get us to Daichi's quickly or I'll turn you into a Myouga-pancake!"

"Pan-cake?" Miroku questioned curiously, causing Inuyasha to stare off into space as a memory came to mind. The flat, circular disks, covered in butter and syrupy goodness…it had been almost as good as ramen, or bacon!

"Kagome's okaa-san made them for us once. They're really good."

Miroku's eyebrows raised in surprise. _Okaa-san? Since when does Inuyasha address *anyone* so respectfully? Kagome's mother must have made quite an impression on him._

Inuyasha snapped out of his daydream when he felt eyes boring into the back of his head, and turned to see Kagome gazing at him contemplatively. "What are you looking at, wench?" he grumped, though there was no real hostility in his words.

Kagome shook her head and smiled wider. When Myouga called her beautiful, she had cringed, mentally preparing herself for a snide remark from Inuyasha, somewhere along the lines of 'Beautiful? I don't see any beautiful girls around here.' When this customary, caustic reply never came, but was instead replaced by 'You'll have to find another one,' she turned to stare at him in amazement. For he had just directly implied that she was in fact beautiful, and apparently didn't even realize it. Over the past few weeks, her nose had informed her that this is what he thought, but actually hearing him state it aloud, though in not so many words, was entirely unexpected. She chuckled lightly. Yes, Inuyasha had changed. No longer was he the brash, insulting, infuriating hanyou he had been when they first met. He still charged recklessly into battle, swore like a sailor, and could stoke her ire like no other, but he had certainly mellowed. He no longer insulted her at every opportunity, and his overall mood had greatly improved. Having friends he could trust had probably been the biggest factor in these changes, but Kagome liked to think that she had helped him in other ways as well. She was the only one of the group who loved him, after all, and the first one to grant him unconditional acceptance. Overall, he had become much happier since that first night by Goshinboku. His eyes were brighter, and he no longer carried the burden of Kikyou's death on his shoulders constantly.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow but otherwise let her reaction go. That was another thing that had changed; a year ago, he probably would have made a scene, demanding to know what she found so 'damn funny.' Again, he had mellowed. But when danger came around, he was still as ready for a fight as ever. That was fortunate, because a sudden scent in the air had Inuyasha snapping to attention, their conversation forgotten. This time, Kagome doubted their guests would be content to just talk.

"Heh." Inuyasha smirked, cracking his knuckles as the two youkai skidded to a stop before them. "I was hoping to see you bastards again. Will you stay and fight, or will you run off with your tails between your legs again?"

"Believe me, cretin, fear had nothing to do with our hasty departure following our previous encounter," Takehiko replied easily, not in the least bit bothered by Inuyasha's posturing. In fact, both he and his sister seemed extremely confident, which immediately put Kagome on edge. "Stick to the plan, Sora," he said before both attacked.

Takehiko shot straight toward Inuyasha, slashing in a downward arc with a long, curved blade that widened slightly at the end. The weapon crackled with youkai energy, but Tetsusaiga had no problem meeting the attack head-on and repulsing it. After several moments of heated exchanges, it appeared that Inuyasha had the advantage in both physical brute strength and the power of his sword. But what Takehiko lacked in power, he made up for in grace, agility, and swordsmanship. Inuyasha found himself on the defensive, barely able to keep up with the swift strikes that tore several slices in his haori. Finally, the hanyou regained his proverbial footing, lashing out with the Kaze no Kizu. His opponent dodged effortlessly, but Inuyasha followed up, attacking with measures swipes of Tetsusaiga, careful to avoid overswinging and leaving his enemy an opening. The mass and force of his sword strikes compelled Takehiko to dodge or parry, as he seemed reluctant to block the attacks directly. He continued dancing, counterattacking where he could, but mostly staying just out of killing range. The two drifted farther and farther away from the rest of the combatants as Inuyasha doggedly pursued, his irritation increasing exponentially with each missed stroke.

Meanwhile, Sora had immediately taken to the air, unfurling her large, powerful wings and hovering in place. Each flap sent hundreds of small shards of youkai energy toward the Inu-gang, like white-hot bullets cutting through the breeze. It almost appeared as if the was flinging her feathers at them, but that was not the case; she was using her feathers to manifest her youki into an energy attack. Her targets scattered, and Sora ceased her harassment, biding her time. Sango was the first to respond; she leapt on Kirara, flinging hiraikotsu straight at the hawk's neck. A flap of Sora's wings sent the weapon off course, the boomerang skidding to the ground off to the side. As the taijiya flew to recover her weapon, Miroku stepped forward and opened his kazaana. Sora's expression revealed her shock, but another mighty beat of her wings gave her just enough time to launch an energy attack in the monk's direction. This time, Sora condensed her energy, firing several larger orbs instead of a hundred shards. Miroku closed his kazaana just before lunging to the side to avoid being burned to a crisp where he stood. This was the opportunity Sora had been waiting for, and she took it without hesitation, diving toward her true target—the now-unprotected miko-hanyou bitch.

Kagome, startled by the sudden change, fumbled the arrow she had been notching. The weapon clattered uselessly to the ground, and Kagome watched with wide eyes as the hawk youkai bore down on her. She leapt away at the last second, launching herself backward in an attempt to avoid impalement by the sharp talons she could see glistening in the sunlight. But it was futile; the bird's momentum was too much to overcome, and her expertise on the wing was extraordinary. Sora grabbed Kagome's shoulder, the claws piercing her flesh and holding it like an inescapable vice. Then, before the miko had even registered the pain, Sora drove a dagger into her gut. Oddly, Kagome felt no pain. She could see the silver hilt of the weapon protruding from her stomach, but there was no accompanying sensation that would tell her the rest of the weapon was even there.

Then, it happened. Blinding, burning agony exploded throughout her body, and an anguished scream escaped her throat. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think; it felt as if her body was being torn asunder, ripped apart from the inside. The darkness closed in swiftly, beckoning her to surrender to the strange power invading her. But at some level, in some stubborn corner of her mind, she refused. Her miko powers surged unbidden within her, the last, automatic defense of their mistress, who found herself on the very precipice of death. And suddenly the blackness was gone, as was the tortuous agony, and she collapsed forward, another's scream replacing her own.

Inuyasha spun around upon hearing Kagome's cry, nearly having his head lopped off as a result. But he ignored Takehiko now, and charged back toward his comrades with the inu-youkai hot on his heels. For a brief moment, Kagome and Sora were locked together, then there was only pink. Out of the blinding flash shot Sora, screeching at the top of her lungs, her cry sending all the creatures of the woodland and the plain running for cover. She trailed acrid black smoke, her wings ablaze with unquenched flame as she plummeted to the ground. Over and over she rolled, her battered body absorbing the impact, the unforgiving earth nevertheless putting out the fire that tormented her. Thin bolts of purity still crackled around her, even as she lay motionless in a heap.

"Sora!" shouted Takehiko as he sped by Inuyasha to reach his sister. He checked on her quickly, snatched up the dagger lying nearby, then gathered her into his arms and sped off at a speed none of the Inu-gang could match. Not that any of them intended to give chase.

"Kagome!" sounded four voices, more or less in time with each other. To their surprise and relief, her eyes fluttered at the noise, and she slowly sat up. She wobbled slightly, and appeared confused at first, but as her short-term memory returned, her eyes darted all around in alarm.

"Relax, Kagome-sama," Miroku said, "they're gone. You made sure of that."

"Yeah," Shippou enthused. "I've never seen such a strong miko attack! It made the hairs on my tail stand on end."

Kirara, in her small form once again, mewed in agreement. Kagome frowned, brows furrowing in consternation.

"But what happened to me? Why did my miko energy explode like tha—" Kagome cut herself off as Miroku knelt before her and lifted her shirt enough to expose her stomach. Her first instinct was to push the garment back down, and maybe smack the monk, but she tamped it down upon seeing his astonished expression and remembering the knife wound she surely must have down there. There was a brief scuffle as Miroku was quite literally tossed aside by the back of his robes, his hand replaced by a clawed one.

"Fuckin' hentai! Stay away from Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, I assure you, my intentions were honorable. I merely wished to check Kagome-sama's wound." The hanyou spared a glance at Kagome's stomach before returning his glare to the monk.

"What wound? I don't see anything."

"Which is very odd, considering the fact that I swear I saw Sora shove a dagger into Kagome's gut."

"WHAT? You better not be fuckin' with me, bouzu!"

"Do you think I would joke about something so serious?"

"Wait, Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted before the hanyou could respond. "It's true. She really did stab me. About here," she said, using one finger to point out the approximate point of entry. Inuyasha studied the small patch of skin; it looked just as smooth and flawless as the rest of her flesh! And with that in mind, he couldn't help but zoom his eyes out a bit, the flat, toned expanse of her stomach mesmerizing him completely.

"It was really weird," Kagome continued, oblivious to his distraction. "It didn't hurt at all where she stabbed me, but the rest of my body was on fire! Like I was being torn apart from the inside…" she trailed off, noticing the all too pleasant sensation of gentle fingers caressing her belly. She flushed lightly as she noticed whose hand it was, and the glazed-over look swimming in his amber eyes. "Uh…Inuyasha? You can put my shirt down now."

Inuyasha blushed crimson, and withdrew his hand instantaneously, making Kagome wish she hadn't said anything. His embarrassed eyes met hers for a moment before he looked away. The movement caused him to notice the flow of blood still trickling from her shoulder, and he leapt to his feet and walked away. Kagome was immensely relieved when he returned with her first aid kit, having at first believed that he was too mortified to remain in her presence for the time being. Then she remembered the wound herself, and glanced at her shoulder, the corresponding pain finally working its way into her consciousness. She grimaced as she took in the damage; Sora's talons had torn several holes in her blouse and sheered right through the strap of her bra.

"Damn! That was my favorite bra! And I liked the blouse, too." The wounds themselves were not too severe; they would only have been serious if she was human. As it was, they were already healing on their own. Nevertheless, Inuyasha delicately cleaned and bandaged the punctures, as she had done for him countless times. He wore a look of intense concentration, his inexperience with the art of healing evident in his expression. But surprisingly, the bandaging turned out fine; Kagome felt that she couldn't have done a better job herself. "Thank you," she said shyly when he was finished. He merely grunted before standing and looking around, swearing under his breath about the cowardly flea who had obviously run off at the first sign of danger.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with your stomach, Kagome-chan?" Sango inquired, prompting Kagome to lift up her shirt and examine the area one more time.

"Yep. There's nothing there, and I don't think there ever was."

"That's so strange, though! A dagger that doesn't cut? I don't like whatever those two are plotting."

"It must have something to do with their desire to get their brother back," Miroku stated. "We must be extra cautious the next time they come around. You are their true target. It would be best if _some of us_ kept that in mind." His inflection rose, making it perfectly clear just who he was referring to. Inuyasha pointedly ignored the jibe, but Kagome noticed that his ears did droop slightly. Maybe that was why he bandaged her wounds instead of letting someone else do it—because he felt guilty for leaving her unprotected? _But he didn't leave me unprotected. He took Takehiko out of the fight, and it was three—four counting Kirara—against one! He can't possibly blame himself, can he?_ She knew the answer to that question. Inuyasha never had problems placing blame for something upon his own shoulders. He blamed himself for Kikyou's death, and her near-second death, and for any number of times she herself had been injured or put in danger. Most of the time, it wasn't his fault at all; such was the case here. But he didn't appear to be too bummed, and Kagome didn't think it would be a major issue.

"Where is that damn flea?" he griped aloud. "We've wasted enough time today!"

Kagome arched an eyebrow. _Hmph_, _some of that 'wasted time' was you staring at me._ But she wisely kept such thoughts to herself, knowing that being reminded of his momentary indiscretion would put her hanyou in a sour mood indeed. And it wasn't like she really minded the contact… Raising her shirt again, she examined the part of her that had kept Inuyasha so enthralled. She was pleasantly surprised at what she saw. _Since when do I have abs?_ Now, she had never been too pudgy, and the last of her baby fat had vanished sometime around her fourteenth birthday, but she had never been blessed with perceptible muscles either. Yet, there they were, not overly pronounced, but clearly visible to anyone who gave her more than a passing glance. She had to admit she liked the view. _Another benefit of being a hanyou, I guess._

"Oi, wench! You gonna sit there staring at yourself all day? Let's go."

Kagome scowled at him, barely holding back the reflexive 'osuwari' that came to her lips. She settled for sticking her tongue out at him.

"Where are we going, Inuyasha," she asked dubiously. "Have you found Myouga yet?"

The hanyou sputtered for a moment, then huffed haughtily. "Keh! He'll find us if he knows what's good for him." As if on cue…

"Ouch!"

*Slap*

"Kagome, wha—oh, I'm gonna fuckin' kill that flea!" Said flea popped back into form, rubbing his tummy happily, the picture of contentment.

"I was right! Kagome-sama's blood is absolutely divine!"

"I don't care, pest. You're dead!"

"W-wait, Inuyasha-sama!" Myouga exclaimed from his place on Kagome's palm, waving his arms in an attempt to placate the irate hanyou bearing down on him. "I have something very important to ask y—"

*Clap*

"Oooooh, such is the life of a flea." Myouga once again popped into his normal, rounded shape, and Inuyasha grasped him firmly between two fingers.

"Now tell us what's so important, and then get us to Daichi's, or I'll squish you about a hundred more times."

"No need to resort to threats, Inuyasha-sama. I am your faithful servant."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Faithful? Where were you when the fighting started, huh? Hiding in a bush?"

"Where I was _watching_ the battle from does not matter. But who you were fighting…that's what's so important! Who was that Inu youkai, Inuyasha-sama? Do you know his name?"

The hanyous shrugged. "Takemiko…Takehiro…"

"Takehiko?" the flea supplied.

"Yeah, that. Why, do you know him?"

"I suppose you could say that," Myouga sighed, his eyes glazing over as if gazing upon a distant memory. "Come, everyone. Sit around Kagome-sama and I will tell you everything I know about this Takehiko." When the Inu-gang was settled, Myouga began. "It must have been over a hundred years ago, soon after Inuyasha-sama's father met his mother. (1) Word got out that the Inu no Taisho was infatuated with a human, and many sought to challenge him for the Western Lands, believing him to be weak. Most found otherwise very quickly. There were others, however, who were actually strong enough to be a threat to your father." Here, Myouga paused, his face wilting as if the next part of the story caused him great sadness. "One of those few was an inu-youkai named Yuudai. He was one of your father's most trusted advisors. I was there when word of his betrayal reached your father. The only other time I saw the Inu no Taisho look so incensed was right after the battle with Ryukotsusei, and that was because your mother was in danger. Of course, Yuudai's wicked actions also placed your mother in grave peril. He waited like a snake in the night, biding his time while hiding his hatred of your mother and her relationship with your father. While the Inu no Taisho was away, he tracked down your mother and sought to kill her. Only Sesshoumaru's intervention spared your mother that fate, an—"

"Hold up, flea. Did you just say that Sesshoumaru _saved_ my mother?"

"Yes, I di—"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"It isn't, Inuyasha-sama! Yes, Sesshoumaru resented your mother, perhaps even hated her, but your father asked him to watch over her while he was away. It was his duty as a son to protect her, and Sesshoumaru always took his duties very seriously."

"Keh. He's still a bastard."

"Quiet, Inuyasha! I wanna hear the rest of the story!" Shippou spoke up, feeling secure in his place on Kagome's lap.

"Why you little—"

"As I was saying," Myouga interrupted loudly, effectively reducing Inuyasha's outburst to quiet grumbles. "Sesshoumaru was not strong enough to take on a youkai of Yuudai's caliber, but even back then he was one of the fastest youkai alive. He whisked your mother away and brought her to your father, with Yuudai in hot pursuit. The ensuing battle was one for the ages, I assure you. It took almost a full day, but the Inu no Taisho finally emerged victorious, and Yuudai was slain. However, the entire turn of events shook him to the core. Fearing for your mother's life, he was prepared to cut all ties with her and never see her again. That night, he took her into his chambers to inform her of his decision. I know not how she persuaded him otherwise, but when they emerged the next morning, they were full-fledged mates and your mother was carrying you, Inuyasha-sama."

"Wow…" was all Kagome could say, but in doing so she merely expressed what everyone else was thinking. "That's an amazing story, Myouga-jiji, but what does it have to do with Takehiko?"

"Yuudai had a son. In those days, it was customary to kill the family of traitors. But Yuudai's mate had already passed on several years before, and the Inu no Taisho could not bring himself to slay the orphan whelp—your mother's influence, no doubt. So, over Sesshoumaru's objections, he banished the boy from the Western Lands, to let nature do with him as it saw fit. That boy's name was Takehiko."

"So he's got a grudge against me for something my old man did to his old man? How stupid."

"I'm not so sure, Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up. "Takehiko has never given any indication that he holds the past against you, has he?"

Inuyasha shook his head in the negative.

"It is possible that he simply does not know that you are the son of the Inu no Taisho," Myouga said. "He was long gone by the time you were born, and your father was very careful to keep your arrival in this world a secret. To this day, few individuals know you are his son."

"If that is indeed the case, then it would be best to keep it that way," Miroku supplied, his tone making it clear that he expected an argument. He was not disappointed.

"Why? Either way, we've got a score to settle. I'll beat his conceited ass no matter what!"

"I do not believe our opponents need any more motivation, Inuyasha," Miroku replied. After a couple more minutes of persuasion, and some gentle coaxing on Kagome's part, they got Inuyasha to agree not to exacerbate the situation by throwing the past in Takehiko's face. Then, true to form, he rudely ordered them to get off their 'lazy human asses' and resume their journey. Sango rose and pulled Kagome to her feet. The miko staggered, a wave of dizziness washing over her as she leaned into the slayer.

"Kagome-chan? Are you alright?" she asked, her voice revealing genuine concern.

"Yeah, I just feel woozy."

"Hm, well you were wounded, and we don't even know what that dagger did to you."

"Anyone would feel drained after emitting a purification blast of that magnitude," Miroku said. "Inuyasha, why don't we wait here for a while."

"Keh. Fuck that! Kagome, get on."

Kagome raised her eyes to find Inuyasha kneeling down in front of her in his classic 'get on my back' pose. So she did. She sighed deeply as she settled her body against him, his hands securely holding her thighs as he walked. How long had it been since he carried her? A month? She had missed this, the simple pleasure of feeling him so close to her, their bodies pressed intimately together. The only place she felt safer was in his arms. Resting her cheek against his haori, she let the gentle motion of his gait soothe her into slumber.

She woke to the delectable scent of roast rabbit. Opening her eyes, she was startled to find that it was dusk already. Sango and Miroku were sitting by the fire eating, while Inuyasha and Shippou lounged against a nearby tree, probably having already scarfed down their portions of the meal. Shippou was eyeing the remaining meat hungrily, the stick that spitted it placed just close enough to the fire to keep the meat warm. Inuyasha just looked indifferent; his eyes were closed and his expression peaceful. But one of his ears was quirked in Shippou's direction, and Kagome knew he would be on the kit if he took even one step towards her share of the meat. He wasn't wearing his fire-rat haori, and she briefly wondered where it was before realizing it was on her. That he had thought to remove it and lay it across her like a blanket warmed her heart and brought a brilliant smile to her face. It was such a little thing, but all of his small gestures of friendship meant the world to her. She stood, and her glee waned as he turned to gaze at her. She gasped, instantly knowing something was wrong. His eyes lacked their normal fire; there was something ominous lurking behind those normally bright amber orbs, haunting them.

"Thanks," she said, handing him back his haori.

"You better eat that before the runt gets his paws on it," he grumbled, pointing to the meat by the fire. Then he stood, shrugged on his haori, and padded softly into the forest. Kagome watched him go, desperately wanting to follow but needing some answers first.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" she asked, her anxiety apparent in her voice.

"We're not sure, Kagome-sama," Miroku answered. "He's been like that ever since this afternoon." It took a few seconds for the light to go on in Kagome's head. _Of course! Hearing Myouga talk about his mother today must have been hard for him._ Inuyasha's mother had always been a sensitive subject, one rarely discussed. He loved her—he had said as much before—but thinking about a deceased parent always brought up painful memories. Kagome could verify that with absolute certainty. Now that the detective work was over, Kagome wolfed down some of the rabbit meat and gave the rest to Shippou. It took her only a few minutes to find Inuyasha, her nose having little trouble following his trail. He was sitting hunched-over on a gentle rise near the edge of the forest. His long, luxurious hair trailed in the breeze, glinting in the young moonlight and giving him an ethereal quality. She could sense the sadness in his aura as she approached, and he did not acknowledge her when she sat down next to him. After several minutes of oppressive silence, Kagome gave up trying to come up with something to say. If Inuyasha wanted to talk about what was bothering him, then he would. If not, then he wouldn't. All she could do was be there by his side, and hope her presence soothed the turmoil in his soul.

"I wonder," he mumbled after what seemed an interminable amount of time, startling Kagome. "Would my mother have been better off if she'd never met my father, or had me? They were together for such a short time…did she regret? She was always so sad…"

"I once asked my mother the same thing," Kagome replied softly, recalling unpleasant memories long-buried. Inuyasha looked at her for the first time, watching as her eyes brightened slightly, and her lips quirked in a tentative smile. "She told me she didn't regret meeting my father, and even if she knew how short their time together would be, she still would have married him. I bet your mother felt the same way about your father…and about you."

Inuyasha was silent for a long time, and Kagome eventually stood up and turned to head back to camp.

"Kagome."

She stopped, the hint of desperation in his voice making her heart clench.

"Thank you."

Kagome nodded, flashing him a small grin, before resuming her trek. He joined her, and they walked back to camp together, hand in hand.

* * *

"Well, Kagura? See anything interesting?"

The monotony of life was suffocating. Confined to yet another one of Naraku's castles, waiting for the cold bastard to give her something to do or decide she was no longer useful and end her miserable existence. Some days she preferred the latter. Finally, when she thought another day cooped up in the dreary complex would drive her insane, she swallowed her pride and asked—_begged_—to be allowed to leave, promising to behave and not go far. She had apparently caught her master on a good day, because Naraku sent her out to check up on the Inu-gang. With most of the Shikon jewel in his possession, he grew more arrogant and self-assured every day, and had neglected to keep an eye on his enemies. He confidently predicted their demise when he deemed the right time to go out and meet them. For Kagura, the job was just what she needed to break the tedium of her existence.

So she trailed Inuyasha and his companions all morning, staying downwind and out of sight. The exercise in stealth was also immensely enjoyable, at least compared to how she usually spent her days. A couple of times she got too close, and Inuyasha would stop and spin around, sniffing the air. But he could never catch more than a passing whiff of her, and probably thought he was imagining things. What confused her was the first time _Kagome_ also looked back and scented the air. She gasped loudly when she saw the black, triangular ears atop the _ex-_miko's head, nearly giving away her hiding place. She didn't know how such a thing came to pass, but Kagome was a hanyou. She sat contemplating this in a tree as the group ate lunch, and was still deeply confused when two strange youkai, an inu and a hawk, assailed them. She found herself rooting for the Inu-gang, since they were some of the few individuals who stood any chance of defeating Naraku. She despaired when the hawk youkai zeroed in on Kagome, closing for the kill, and was dumbfounded into a slack-jawed stupor when Kagome repulsed the attack with an incredibly powerful blast of miko energy. How could Kagome, a _hanyou_, still have the use of her miko powers? It should have been impossible, but she had seen it with her own two eyes.

That thought caused a sinister smile to form on her lips, and she hurried back to Naraku's castle. So here she was, telling Naraku _almost_ everything she had seen, but leaving out one very crucial detail.

"So Kagome is a hanyou, huh?" he reflected aloud, grinning maliciously from ear to ear. "Excellent! Her miko powers have always been a thorn in my side, quite literally in at least one instance."

With that, he waved Kagura away, and the wind sorceress gratefully took her leave. She didn't know how much longer she could keep a straight face. Yes, Naraku knew Kagome was a hanyou; he would have found out eventually and she had no choice but to tell him. But he didn't know she still possessed miko powers. Hopefully, the day he found that out would be his last.

* * *

Name Translations (courtesy of )

Yuudai – "hero, manly" and "large, great" (I chose this name mostly because it just sounded right to me)

(1) One of the movies sets Inuyasha's age (at about 200, right?), but I'm not buying it. The anime or manga never mention how old he is, so I'm making it up. Here, he's about 50 (not including tree years). Any longer than that is too long to spend alone in the woods and still come out a halfway decent (and sane) person. Besides, he still looks (and acts) extremely young, and demons _do_ age. I figure a 200 year-old Inuyasha would act more like…Sesshoumaru (Kami forbid). This isn't really an important point outside of this chapter, if you disagree.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Chasing Our Tails

"OW! Dammit, Takebaka! Be more careful!"

"If you would just sit still and grit your teeth we would be done already," Takehiko replied, resisting the urge to fling the bandages at his sister and tell her to dress her own wounds. The seriousness of her burns forced him to put up with her whining, as she wouldn't be doing much of anything for a few days. Bitching was really all she was capable of, and boy had she been doing a lot of that lately. There was something, however, which he would not tolerate.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?"

"Call you what?" Sora asked innocently.

"Takeb—I won't say it."

"Well how am I supposed to know what you don't want me to call you if you don't tell me, Take _baka_?"

Grrrrrrr. "There, you're done!" he growled irritably tying the last bandage into place. Rising, he stomped off to calm down, and hopefully to keep himself from strangling his sister, whom he had just spent the whole of the afternoon and evening patching up. Her genuine, if not somewhat strained, laughter rang out behind him.

"Come on, Onii-chan! (1) Lighten up! I'm burned to a crisp here and in excruciating pain and I still have a sense of humor. Where the hell did you leave yours?"

"Oh, let's see…I probably lost it when you almost got yourself _killed_ today!" he yelled, rounding on her. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know she had miko powers?"

"She told us, that's how! You stupidly assumed that she lost them after assimilating Minoru's youki."

"Don't give me that bullshit! Tell me you didn't make the exact same assumption."

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"Yeah, well at least I didn't nearly get myself purified."

"That bitch is gonna pay for that, believe me," Sora sneered. "Just look at my beautiful wings! I look like somebody roasted me over a fire!"

"I noticed."

"You're a real asshole, you know that, right?"

"Would an asshole have bandaged you up so nicely? And while listening to your non-stop bitching?"

"Bitching, huh?" she asked, a playful glint in her eye. "Well at least I'm not a stinky ass-sniffing little puppy."

Takehiko shook his head, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest. He could never hope to win a verbal insult contest against Sora. She was the youngest of the three of them, and though they had all grown up quickly, she was the only one who allowed her youthful side to show often. Plus, she was certainly the most talkative of their trio. _Duo_, he mentally corrected, _at least for now_.

"Sora," he said, the light bantering replaced by deadly seriousness. The hawk looked at him quizzically, but did not interrupt. "When we go back into battle, just…be careful."

Nodding, she cracked a solemn smile. "You too, Onii-chan. Neither one of us wants to end up alone again."

A somber, oppressive atmosphere descended on the siblings, and neither dared break the silence. Lost in thought, they didn't notice as night fell and the rest of the world went to sleep. They could only hope the sun would rise on their trio once more, someday.

* * *

"There it is—Daichi-sama's cave."

"About time," Inuyasha grumped. It was mid-morning, the day after Takehiko and Sora's latest attack, and the hanyou's already short supply of patience was wearing thin. He was really the only one of the group with any sense of urgency, for good reason. He didn't want Kagome's return to being human to be a decision, but a foregone conclusion. And yet, he could see it shifting towards the former as Kagome became more comfortable with her hanyou senses and abilities every day. Now that they were finally here, he hoped he could nip that problem in the bud and reverse her metamorphosis _today_.

The cave entrance was large, at least fifty feet in diameter, and carved into the side of a small mountain. The area around the base was clear of trees for at least a hundred yards in every direction, and covered in lush grass and wildflowers. Larger beds of flowers were dispersed throughout the clearing, expertly maintained by loving hands. Kagome was overwhelmed by the beauty of it all, stopping to sniff at the brilliantly colored blossoms as they wove their way through the maze. In hindsight, that probably wasn't the best idea.

"ACHOO!" she sneezed, a full body motion that nearly knocked her off balance. It happened again. And again. Inuyasha laughed at her, staying well away from the aromatic blooms. She might have osuwari'd him had she been able to draw in the necessary breath. Finally he took pity on her, walking back and tossing her over his shoulder, backpack and all, before resuming the trek. It was a good two minutes before Kagome was able to calm down, and she grimaced in disgust at the slimy mucus on her hands. She wiped them off on the only thing handy.

"Oi, wench! What did you just put on me?"

"Nothing."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Her voice was just too innocent… Setting her down at the edge of the field, he quickly removed his haori, glaring daggers at her the whole time.

"Ah, gross! I don't want your fuckin' sticky nose shit on my back!"

"Here, Inuyasha," Kagome offered, handing him a baby wipe she had produced from her bag. "And that's what you get for throwing me over your shoulder."

"Ungrateful bitch. So much for 'thank you Inuyasha for saving me from the smelly flowers,'" he declared in a high-pitched voice, which Kagome belatedly realized was supposed to be mimicking her own. It was an extremely _bad_ imitation, and it had the added effect of making him seem about twelve years old. _Sometimes I think Souta's more mature than he is._

"I do _not_ sound like that, baka. And I am grateful! You didn't have to carry me like that, though. We all know how much _you_ like it," she added sarcastically.

"Keh!"

Kagome was satisfied with that answer, knowing it constituted an admission that she was right. But Inuyasha barely missed a beat.

"Now, if the wench is done sticking her nose where she shouldn't, we can go."

Kagome had to literally bite her tongue to keep from uttering 'the word.' _No, bad Kagome! Remember what you promised yourself. I will only use it when he really deserves it. I will only use it when he really deserves it. I will only…_

A low growling from up ahead stopped them in their tracks. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and motioned for everyone to stay back. He carefully picked his way along the path, the snarling increasing as he neared the entrance to the cave. Kagome was gripped by trepidation, but it subsided when Inuyasha relaxed his posture and sheathed Tetsusaiga. The rest of the Inu-gang hurried to join him, only to find an angry youkai guarding the entrance to the cave. It was small, probably about three feet tall at the shoulder, and fox-like, resembling a miniature version of the large youkai Tsubaki had produced from her eye. Inuyasha shuddered at the unpleasant memory; he would never be able to forget the way Kagome had looked as she aimed her arrow at him. The youkai paced the entrance to the cave, as if daring any of them to come closer. In fact, the most intimidating thing about it was its demeanor.

"Shut the fuck up, you sorry excuse for a youkai!"

Kagome sighed as the youkai's growls intensified. _Leave it to Inuyasha to get into a shouting match with an animal_.

"What the hell is going on out here?" came a deep, booming voice, the effect amplified by the echo of the cave.

All eyes raised as a large figure stepped into view. He was a youkai, humanoid in shape but not in size. He stood at least twenty feet tall, wearing a plain ensemble consisting of mostly furs. His skin was a tawny brown, his eyes a darker shade with pitch black pupils. Jagged markings adorned his cheeks, revealing him to be a youkai of some status. He stood for a moment examining them until his gaze fell upon Inuyasha. Recognition flared in his eyes and his lips quirked in a smile.

"You must be Inuyasha! I'd recognize that fire-rat haori anywhere! How is it after all these years? Still holding up well? That's what I designed it for, you know. When your father commissioned me to make it…"

Inuyasha looked to Kagome for help, but she was just as confused as he was. Where had the deep, booming baritone gone? Why was this guy babbling on and on about Inuyasha's haori in rich tenor? What the _hell_ was going on?

"Oi! We're here to see Daichi. Are you him?" Inuyasha spoke up irritably, finally silencing the loquacious man.

"Oh, forgive me! Where are my manners? Please come inside and make yourselves comfortable. We have much to discuss." With that, he picked up the small fox youkai, comforting it with soothing strokes of his large hand, and went inside. The Inu-gang stared at each other in bewilderment for a moment, then shrugged and followed the mysterious youkai into the cave. They settled down on what seemed to be a designated sitting area, where the floor had been smoothed out and covered in lush furs. Their backsides certainly appreciated the amenity. They sat in a half-circle, with the large youkai at the open end. He held the fox in his lap, petting it. The animal seemed content, though it still glared daggers at all of the visitors in turn.

"Now," said the tall youkai, "let's get down to business. I am Daichi, a bear youkai in case you're wondering. I believe you've already met Sakura."

Kagome blanched. That _thing_ was named Sakura? That name was perfect for adorable little girls, or beautiful women, not vicious youkai who looked like they wanted to eat you! _Talk about a misnomer…I was expecting something like 'Bastard' or 'Shredder.'_ (2)

Daichi chuckled warmly at their incredulity. "Yes, I always get that reaction the first time people meet Sakura. She's very protective. But once you earn her trust, she's actually very sweet." The 'sweet little youkai' continued to send death glares their way regardless.

"I am Miroku," the monk stated, taking his usual role as group spokesman. "And this is Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Inuyasha, and Kagome."

Daichi nodded and smiled at each person in turn, but his gaze lingered on Kagome, who surprisingly did not feel uncomfortable under the scrutiny. Her instincts told her this Daichi could be trusted, and she considered herself a good judge of character.

"It's nice to meet you all," Daichi replied, shifting his gaze back to Inuyasha. "I hope you don't take offense, but your little group is the single strangest collection of individuals I have ever seen. Humans, youkai, a—_two_ hanyou…it's nice to see humans and youkai who don't have an inherent disdain for each other, or for hanyou. There are too few of us out there. And I assume you have that crazy old codger Myouga with you as well. Where is that flea, anyway? Ah, well, I'm sure he'll turn up when he's hungry."

"Oi, jiji. Are you gonna give us what we came here for or are we just wasting our time?"

Far from being offended by Inuyasha's rudeness, Daichi chuckled lightly. "As coarse as ever, eh Inuyasha?"

"Quit talking like you know me. I've never met you in my life!"

Daichi's smile faded at that remark. "You don't remember, do you?" At Inuyasha's blank look, he continued. "I'm shouldn't be surprised. It was a long time ago, and you were still young. As a matter of fact, you _are_ still young. Kids these days…they think they're all grown up, ready to take on the world when they're barely off their mother's teat. Running around, swinging huge swords without the maturity to wield them properly. My son was the same way. Oh, you should have seen some of the stupid, infantile things he di—"

Inuyasha's fragile temper finally snapped, and his irritation boiled over. "Dammit, would you SHUT UP! You're like a gabby wench! Now tell us whether you can help us change Kagome back or I'm gonna fuckin'—"

'Osuwari.'

*Thud*

"What the fuck was that for, bitch?"

"You were being rude. You shouldn't threaten our host!"

Chuckling again, Daichi hurried to reassure her. "That's quite alright, my dear. I have a bad habit of getting off track and rambling about something totally unrelated to what I'm supposed to be talking about. Like this one time, I—"

"AHEM!" Kagome interrupted, sensing that Inuyasha was about to blow a gasket.

"Oh, there I go again! Ok, back to business. Um…what were we talking about?"

"Why you—"

"I believe," Kagome interjected, curtailing any further outburst from her hanyou, "that Inuyasha was wondering how you knew him."

"Oh, that's right. Let me start at the beginning," he said, the unvarying amusement that seemed to constantly grace his features vanishing abruptly. "I was a close friend of the late Inu no Taisho, and one of the few he trusted with the knowledge of your existence, Inuyasha. He told me your mother was carrying you when he asked me to make the fire-rat armour you still wear to this day. Your father feared, rightly so, it would seem, that harm would come to you should he pass away before you were grown. He desired for you to live with your mother in her human village. In the event that something were to happen to him, he asked me to keep tabs on the two of you, and to take custody of you myself should something happen to her. And then, he died. Things were fine for several years, as you grew up in the human village. When I heard your mother was ill, I hurried over to the village, but by the time I arrived it was too late. She had passed on and you had run off. I searched for you, but even back then you were an expert in concealment. It was two years before I finally found you, and by then you didn't want my help. When I told you who I was, I believe your exact words were, 'Go to hell. And if you see my father there, tell him thanks for nothing.'"

Silence pervaded the cave after Daichi finished speaking. The wind wisping past the mountain, the slow trickle of water dripping at the back of the cave…all of these sounds could be heard, but not even the cheerful chirping of the birds outside could break the somber, oppressive atmosphere that had descended upon them. Kagome watched Inuyasha's eyes as they filled with old pain. She watched as the emotion was buried, blinked away, as his eyes hardened in anger, then softened in understanding. He lowered his head, his hair forming a shimmering silver curtain around his face.

"Is that why you made us come out here? To tell me that?" he rasped, his voice blank, holding no discernable emotion.

"Yes," Daichi replied solemnly, "and no. I also wanted…to apologize. I failed my duty, the promise I made to your father. I'm sorry for the life you've liv—"

"Don't."

Daichi gulped, looking absolutely crestfallen at this demand. "I truly am sorry, Inuy—"

"I said don't!" Inuyasha yelled, raising his head. His eyes glowed with fiery passion, anger, regret. In that moment, they were a reflection of everything he ever was and ever would be. "You've got nothing to be sorry for!"

Daichi could only stare in shock as his mouth worked uselessly. "But…but…"

"Kami, do you ever shut up? I said there's nothing to forgive! For the longest time, I cursed my lot in life, but now… All that shit I went through made me stronger, strong enough to protect this gang of helpless humans and youkai that like to follow me around."

None of the 'helpless' appreciated Inuyasha's disparaging assessment of them, but no one dared interrupt his monologue. They all knew from experience that he didn't really mean it; it was a defense mechanism, a way for him to hide what he was truly trying to say.

"So if you're looking for me to cry, wail, or lament my fate, you can forget it. I wouldn't change a single fucking thing!"

Silence reigned once again, but this time it was of the shocked variety, touched with a flavor of awe. Kagome beamed, for she heard what he didn't say, what had been going through his mind as he spoke. _If the past had been different, I wouldn't have met the friends I have now._ She felt the irrepressible need to touch him, to offer him comfort, to let him know that she loved him just as he was, past and all. She only hesitated briefly before placing her hand gently on his shoulder, unsure if he would allow such a display of affection in public. She was relieved when he merely turned toward her and smiled, placing his own hand upon hers. It wasn't much, just a small upturn of the corner of his mouth, but it was enough. _And I wouldn't have met you, Kagome._

A low chuckle broke the moment, as Daichi's laughter bled away the tension that had built up in the cave. "You are young of body, Inuyasha, but perhaps you are not so young of heart."

"And just what the fuck is that supposed to mean, huh? If you've got something to say, just say it!"

Kagome sweatdropped. _He was saying that you're more mature than you look, baka. So much for that idea…_

"Never mind, Inuyasha," Daichi replied good naturedly. "Now, on to the real reason why you're here."

"Yeah!" Inuyasha exclaimed, irritation forgotten—for the moment. "Can you change Kagome back or not?"

"No, I cannot."

A third deafening silence descended upon the gathering. Indeed, the only sound that could be heard was the grating of a certain hanyou's teeth.

"But," Daichi continued, "I know someone who can."

Far from being mollified by this news, Inuyasha's angst continued to rise. "You'd better not fuckin' tell me that we have to go see this someone now."

"Well, I suppose you don't have to…" Daichi said thoughtfully.

"Damn fuckin' son of a BITCH! You've gotta be shitting me! First we have to wait for Myouga, then we have to come here, and now we have to go there! Are we getting anywhere at all? Why does it feel like we're just chasing our tails?"

"Yes, yes, you're in a hurry. I know the drill; my son was the same way. Everything always had to be done quickly, with no time wasted. I swear, some days I thought he was trying to rush past me into the grave! Like this one time…" (3)

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Kagome called after the swiftly departing hanyou, who was stomping toward the entrance to the cave.

"Getting the hell out of here before I end up throttling that bastard!"

Sighing, Kagome favored Daichi with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for him, Daichi-sama. He's just a little…"

"Don't worry about it, my dear; I understand. He wants what he thinks is best for you." He studied her for a moment, and Kagome wasn't sure she liked the mischievous smirk that worked its way onto his expression. "You know, Kagome, you are very beautiful, and I've seen plenty of your good character this day. Perhaps you would permit me to introduce you to my son? He could accompany you on your quest."

Kagome, who had been blushing at Daichi's compliments, didn't have a chance to reply before her vision was blocked out by red cloth.

"She ain't fuckin' interested, bastard!"

Daichi had the decency to look surprised, but Kagome could still see the smirk lurking just below the surface.

"No need to be jealous, Inuyasha."

"I'm not!"

"Pardon me, then. I must have been mistaken," he said slyly, his loaded tone revealing what he truly thought. And that smugness, along with what he had been proposing, was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled, spinning and marching stiffly toward the outside world. "We're leaving. NOW!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku called back, "we still have to get directions to…who did you say we had to see next, Daichi-sama?"

"I didn't. Her name is Aoi, and she lives several mountains over. Her mountain is the one with the purple ring around it; you should be able to see it from here. I put in a good word for you, so you should have no problems."

The monk nodded his thanks and stood to leave, as did most of his companions. The only one who remained was Kagome, who felt compelled to try to explain why she didn't want his son to accompany them, and why nothing romantic could ever develop between them.

"Daichi-sama, I'm sure your son is great an all, but…um…"

The tall youkai just laughed, a genuine sound, not in the least bit forced. "Don't worry about it, my dear!" Then, lowering his voice to a level that only she would hear, he continued. "Besides, my son is happily mated. But it is fun to tease Inuyasha, is it not?"

At his conspiratorial wink, Kagome found herself smiling as well, glad that he hadn't been serious. She had recently dropped Hojo as a potential suitor, and didn't need any more popping up.

"Well, I'd better be going before Inuyasha tosses me over his shoulder aga—" Kagome's reply was cut short by an annoyed growl. Sakura, who had been contentedly dozing on her master's lap, despite Inuyasha's blustering, suddenly bolted upright and began scratching furiously at her flank with her hind leg. Daichi watched closely, hand poised expectantly, and then it shot out and closed it in mid-air. Kagome thought she heard a small cry of pain. Sure enough, when he opened his hand, there was Myouga lying flattened on his palm.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" he called. "Do you mind if I feed your vassal to Sakura?"

"Keh. Go for it."

"WHAAAA! Inuyasha-sama, how could you?" Myouga cried as he leapt away from the jaws of death. "Your ever faithful servant! What ingratitude! All my years of service…" The flea's lamentations faded out as he bounced along the floor of the cave, Sakura following close behind. She returned several minutes later, still looking around for the small morsel that had escaped her grasp.

They determined, over Inuyasha's objections, to have lunch before departing. Miffed, the hanyou went off by himself because he 'wasn't hungry,' though everyone knew he was just pouting. With the amount of time he had already spent pissed off today, few would dare to approach him, but Daichi did just that. He sat down right next to the brooding youngster, who pointedly ignored him. He apparently hadn't yet been forgiven for trying to set his son up with Kagome. Inuyasha clearly didn't know it had been a joke, and Daichi wasn't about to tell him either. He had known Kagome for less than a quarter of a day, and already he could see that she only had eyes for Inuyasha. He figured a little jealousy on the hanyou's part was a good thing, especially since he suspected that deep down he felt the same way.

"Well, now that I come out here, I think it's going to rain tonight," he said thoughtfully.

Inuyasha looked at the sky, sniffed the air, but could pick up nothing that would tell him as much. He sent a dubious glance Daichi's way.

"Yep. Definitely going to rain," the bear youkai repeated. "When you've lived out here as long as I have, you can just tell these things. Are you sure you don't want to stay here for the night?"

"We'll manage."

"But you have humans in your group! If they get wet, they'll get sick, and—"

"I _said_ we'll manage."

Daichi sighed heavily. "You know, Inuyasha," he said, catching the hanyou off guard with his sincerity, "I still made a promise to your father that I can never fulfill. If you ever need anything—and I mean anything—I want you to come to me first."

Inuyasha didn't reply for the longest time, but sat and stared at the ground, weighing Daichi's words in his mind. Finally, he raised his head, met the other's eyes, and nodded.

"Are you _sure_ you won't reconsider?" Daichi pressed. "The cave is very warm and cozy once you get a fire going. And I'll even cook you dinner!"

"Think you can stop being a jackass?"

Daichi took that as the grudging acceptance that it was, and brightened immediately. He waltzed over to the rest of the Inu-gang, quite gracefully for a big man, to inform them of the news. Inuyasha sighed, flopping down on the grass and putting his hands behind his head. _I'd better enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts._ He scowled, not believing for a second that Daichi would stop getting on his nerves. _It's gonna be a long evening._

* * *

"Onii-chan! Get me some water!"

"You're not dying, Sora. Get it yourself."

"But Oniiii-chaaaan, I'm wounded!"

Takehiko groaned, banging his head against a nearby tree. His sister was in fact almost fully recovered, but you wouldn't know it by the way she whined constantly. He knew most of it was just to get under his skin, but that didn't make him feel any better. He decided to try counting to ten, even though that usually didn't work.

"Oniiii-chaaaan…" _One, two, three, fo—_

"Oniiii-chaaaan…" _One, two, thr—_

"Oniiii-chaaaan…" _One—oh, I'm gonna fuckin' kill her! Wait…_

"Onii—"

"Shut up, Sora," he said quietly but commandingly, and his sister instinctively knew there was trouble. Indeed, Takehiko's sharp inu nose had picked up something, a strange, foreign scent. Dark and malicious, it made him sick just to breathe it. And it was getting stronger. Sora rose effortlessly to her feet and stood beside him. He glared at her, and perhaps would have made a remark about her supposed infirmity if a figure had not emerged from the trees just ahead. It was a man, wearing the most elaborate kimono and armour they had ever seen. An enormous eye sat in the center of his chest, peeking out through a crack in his armour. But that wasn't even his most striking feature; no, that distinction belonged to the eyes on his head. They glowed red, as if the fires of hell burned in this man's soul, a walking embodiment of hatred, malice, and suffering.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Takehiko asked, hand drifting up toward the sword strapped over his shoulder.

"Kukuku," the figure chuckled, "there is no need to draw your swords. I did not come here to fight; I came to offer my assistance."

"What makes you think we need your help?" Sora asked, a challenge in her voice.

"The charred tips of your feathers, for one thing."

Sora fumed, but the stranger continued before she could respond. "It matters not whether you admit you need my help, for I would still offer it. We have a common enemy, you see. You seem to hate Inuyasha and his friends as much as I."

"How would you know such a thing?" Takehiko growled.

"I have my ways."

"If you hate Inuyasha so much, then why haven't you gotten rid of him yourself?"

"I have tried, many times, in fact. But the filthy hanyou has proven most resilient."

"Then why should we accept help from a weakling who cannot even do his own dirty work?"

The stranger's face twisted in a snarl, but it was gone in the blink of an eye, as if it had never been there in the first place.

"Because I can offer you these," he said, holding out his hand.

"Shards of the Shikon no Tama!" Sora exclaimed. "Where did you get them?"

"It matters not. I shall allow you to borrow these shards to help you kill Inuyasha and his friends. If you succeed, they are yours to keep. Do we have an accord?"

The siblings looked at each other, suspicion present in each gaze, but they could think of no legitimate reason not to accept other than it seemed too good to be true.

"Very well," Takehiko agreed hesitantly. "You still have not given us your name."

"Oh, forgive me. You may call me Naraku."

"Alright, Naraku, you have a deal."

"Excellent!" Naraku said as he tossed Takehiko the shards. "I also have one other thing that may be of use to you. If you have not already seen it, the monk has a very powerful weapon in his right han—"

"Trust me," Sora interrupted, "I've already dealt with that."

"Fair enough. The next time he moves to unleash it, use this," Naraku told her, tossing her some kind of rounded object that almost looked like a hive. Shrugging, she attached it to her obi. "One more thing. I have more enemies besides Inuyasha. If you eliminate an ookami called Kouga and an inu-youkai by the name of Sesshoumaru, there are more jewel shards in store for you."

"Did you say…Sesshoumaru?" Takehiko ground out between gritted teeth, his anger flaring at just the mention of _that_ name. Naraku seemed not to notice.

"Yes. Why, do you know him?"

"How is he involved in this?" Takehiko demanded hurriedly, completely ignoring Naraku's question.

"Why, he is Inuyasha's older half-brother, and a vindictive pest. Kill him and your rewards will be great, indeed."

Then he was gone, vanishing into the wind. Takehiko's eyes were still riveted to the spot, his clenched fists shaking with rage. The scent of his blood, from where his claws punctured the skin of his palms, wafted to his nose, but he was too lost in wrath to care. Yes, he knew who Sesshoumaru was. He was the son of the bastard who murdered his father and kicked him out of the Western Lands to die, starving and alone in the wilderness. He had desired revenge on Sesshoumaru from the beginning, but his father had taught him many things in their short time together, and one of them was never to fight a battle you couldn't win. This was the reason he had not approached Sesshoumaru yet, even though every fiber of his being screamed at him to do so. But now, with jewel shards in his possession…perhaps he would finally be strong enough to defeat his nemesis.

And Inuyasha… A wicked smile formed on his lips. _So, the Inu no Taisho had a whelp with a human bitch, did he? All the better!_ Yes, now he would have the pleasure of exacting his vengeance not once, but twice.

"Takehiko," Sora said, breaking his train of thought, "do you trust this Naraku person?"

"Not for an instant. No one surrenders shards of the Shikon no Tama that freely. I have no doubt that Naraku plans to reclaim these shards the instant we are no longer useful to him."

Sora smirked. "Then we'll just have to waste him, too."

"Exactly. And Sora," he said seriously, "Inuyasha is mine."

"You don't have to tell me that, Takehiko. I know your history, remember? He's yours as long as you agree that Kagome is mine."

"Deal."

Yes, they would worry about Naraku later. For now, they would focus on the task at hand—getting their brother back. And then, with jewel shards in their possession, he would seek his own personal revenge. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would pay, dearly.

* * *

Name Translations

Sakura = cherry blossoms. Those pink flowers everyone thinks are so beautiful.

Aoi = hollyhock, althea (types of flowers)

(1) I don't know much Japanese, but I read that "Onii-chan" is a cutesy form of "Onii-san," which means older brother. This is intentional. If I'm wrong, I'd appreciate someone correcting me. Thanks.

(2) Here, Bastard! Come here, boy! Who's a good Bastard? That tickles me. I'd feel bad for the dog (or fox youkai) though. And I grew up loving the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, so that's where Shredder came from.

(3) I will now forever associate Daichi with American Pie. Like this one time, at band camp…

A/N – So there's Daichi. I hope he _wasn't_ what you expected. I've received several questions from readers regarding the mysterious dagger, so here's a brief answer. Takehiko did pick up the dagger, right before he carried Sora away. Sora didn't let go of it until after Kagome blasted her, so that's how it ended up on the ground next to her. I can see why some of you missed that, since the part explaining this was just a little blurb. Also, I purposefully left out a description of the dagger because nobody really got a good look at it. Kagome saw it had a silver hilt, but that's it. More will be revealed later, I promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

The Demon Within, Part 2

Sometimes Inuyasha hated it when he was right. Daichi had stopped annoying him for all of twenty minutes, and then had started up again. Teasing, making clever remarks at his expense, and insinuating things about his relationship with Kagome that he wasn't ready to admit. The worst part was that he kept trying to push his son on the wench, who just sat there looking amused by it all. It pissed him off to no end that she was doing the same thing she did with Kouga, never saying 'no.' Finally fed up, he had called her on it. He grimaced at the memory; he had earned himself a good 'osuwari' for that one. Kagome yelled at him for not having more faith in her, and for thinking she would just run off with some total stranger. And then the coup de grace—she told him Daichi's son was already mated, and the asshole was just fucking with him. Only another 'osuwari' prevented him from slicing the bastard in half with Tetsusaiga.

He went out and sulked in the rain after that. His ears were burning as a result of all the criticisms of his 'childlike behavior,' but he shrugged them off. How would they know anyway? Daichi hadn't turned their evening into a living hell. A little after that, Kagome came out and draped a blanket over his shoulders. He wanted to stay outside, but the wench turned her doe eyes on him and he allowed her to drag him back inside. Things got better after that. Daichi apologized for taking his teasing too far, said he didn't have many visitors these days and wanted to have some fun, blah blah blah.

The _really_ interesting part of the evening came after he changed out of his wet fire-rat clothes into some modern sweatpants and a tank top. It was funny watching Kagome try to study that science book of hers when she obviously just wanted to study _him_. Every time he caught her staring, he would smirk, she would blush, and his ego would inflate a little more. Her attraction was a palpable thing, and he stoked it without mercy, stretching, subtly flexing his muscles… Of course, in watching her squirm in her own deliciously form-fitting jean-shorts and blouse, he couldn't help but experience much the same reaction himself. In the end, Kagome went to bed early, and he got a nice confidence boost.

It rained intermittedly during the night and well into the following morning. The storm let up in early afternoon, and they were finally able to set out on the next leg of their journey. They didn't reach the mountain with the purple ring around it by nightfall, but it certainly appeared larger than it had the day before. They made camp near a stream and settled down for the night amidst the lush forest greenery. Now it was late afternoon of the next day, and it looked like it would take them another day to reach their destination. Inuyasha was impatient as ever, silently cursing the weather and the wasted time spent in Daichi's cave, as well as the weakness of the mortals slowing them down. So when two now-familiar scents came to him on the breeze, he welcomed the upcoming battle as a way to release some of his pent-up irritation. Little did he know that far more than his frustrations were about to be taken away from him.

"Back for more already?" he taunted as the two figures emerged from the forest, drawing Tetsusaiga and leaning the large blade against his shoulder. "I thought you'd be down for at least a week, bitch. All your feathers grow back yet? Any bald spots?"

"Silence, half-breed," Takehiko ground out. Inuyasha took an involuntary step back. Before, the inu-youkai had always been willing to engage in banter before battle, but now there was only pure, unfiltered hatred in his eyes and his voice was void of any hint of amusement. Idly, Inuyasha wondered about the reason behind the change, but dismissed those useless thoughts. His opponent was a good fighter, and beating him would require all his focus.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed behind him. "They have jewel shards! One in each forehead, and one in the dagger at Takehiko's waist! I think it's the same one I was stabbed with before!"

"What? Where did you get those? Are you working for Naraku?"

"Ha! We would never lower ourselves to doing some filthy hanyou's bidding," Sora replied. "But that does not mean we are above accepting aid from others, especially since these jewel shards are much better off in our hands than that beastly Naraku's."

"So you are Naraku's allies! In that case, don't expect any mercy from us!"

"The only thing we require from you, cretin, is your death," Takehiko said darkly. "And I am going to enjoy it immensely. The soft, yielding resistance as I shove my sword through your heart, the heat of your blood flowing along the blade, watching the life bleeding out of your wide, frightened eyes…do you have any idea how long I've waited for this? When I slay you and your half-brother, my father's unjust demise will finally be avenged, and I will have my revenge for your bastard father's banishment of me!"

"Heh," Inuyasha smirked. "So you heard about that, huh?"

"Indeed. When the time comes, I will at least give Naraku a quick, painless death for revealing your lineage to me. If I had killed you without truly savoring the moment, I never would have forgiven myself."

"Keh. Still think you can take me?"

"There isn't a doubt in my mind. Though you wield your father's fang, you are nowhere near as strong as he was."

"Wrong, asshole. This is _my_ fang! And I've _surpassed_ my father!" Inuyasha yelled as he launched himself forward, swinging Tetsusaiga downward in a heavy arch. To his surprise, Takehiko didn't leap out of the way. Instead, he raised his own blade and held it horizontally. The two swords came together in a violent crash, but Inuyasha didn't hear any sounds of cracking metal coming from his opponent's weapon. With a mighty heave, Takehiko shoved Tetsusaiga back, and Inuyasha leapt away to avoid the inu-youkai's counterswing. He stared aghast at his enemy, who was now sporting a rather arrogant grin. _What the fuck? How did he suddenly get so strong? The jewel shard in his forehead!_ Sure enough, his opponent's youki was surging, flowing into his weapon and strengthening it as well.

"What's the matter, half-breed? Shaking with fear?"

"Fuck no! Just glad you finally decided to stand and fight!" Inuyasha charged again, Tetsusaiga speeding toward his opponent's side in a cleaving blow. Takehiko swung fiercely, the clash of the blades deafening, as he once again forced Tetsusaiga back. Reversing his motion, he slashed at Inuyasha's exposed neck. The hanyou ducked, losing a few hairs as he barely dodged blow. Leaping back a step, he smashed Tetsusaiga into the dirt, the Kaze no Kizu tearing gaping rivulets in the earth as its deadly energy sped toward its target. At that close range, there was no hope of avoidance. A blinding flash signaled the impact, and when the dust cleared Takehiko was crouched some fifty feet away, his head down and sword held protectively in front of him. Inuyasha smirked at the scent of the youkai's blood in the air, but the expression didn't last long. Takehiko stood slowly, wearing an arrogant sneer, looking with disdain at the small trickle of blood running down his arm.

"Is that the best you've got, half-breed?" Then, before Inuyasha could respond, he said, "My turn." He dashed forward, letting loose a thunderous battle cry as he swung his sword with all his might. The blade crackled with blue-black energy as Inuyasha blocked, the force and power of the attack sending him tumbling backwards, Tetsusaiga falling from his grasp. Instantly he was up again, but Tetsusaiga was out of reach, too close to the youkai now leering at him. Cracking his knuckles, he prepared to finish the fight with his claws. Takehiko began to move in for the kill, but suddenly leapt skyward as a mass of pink light passed through the spot he had just occupied, the arrow decimating an unfortunate tree. Turning, Inuyasha saw Kagome already notching another.

"Dammit, wench! Stay out of it!" But she wasn't listening to him. Behind her, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were working together to battle Sora, and appeared to be holding their own despite the presence of Naraku's insects.

"Would you dare to fire another one at me, miko bitch?" Takehiko challenged from across the open grassland. Kagome narrowed her eyes, clearly not seeing what Inuyasha did. Takehiko's right hand had dropped to his side, and he now held the blade of the dagger in thumb and forefinger. Before he could tell her not to, Kagome had fired, and Inuyasha raced toward her, knowing what was coming. Takehiko spun to his left, avoiding the arrow and flinging the dagger in one smooth motion. The projectile's aim was true, and the light of her purifying arrow kept Kagome from noticing it until it was far too late. Just before the dagger struck her in the stomach, Inuyasha dove.

*Thunk*

The weapon penetrated straight through the palm of his outstretched right hand, but amazingly the tip did not protrude from the other side. It was as if the blade had simply disappeared into his flesh, though the hilt remained attached to his body as if that was not the case. But that was the least of his worries. He gritted his teeth against the pain he knew was coming, but nothing could have prepared him for the searing, indescribable agony that lanced through his body, ripping a tortured scream from his throat as he collapsed forward. His body…oh, had his body ever been under such duress? He could feel it tearing, coming apart at the seams, and yet…not. The pain was physical, but the damage was not. His blood pounded in his ears, so loudly that he almost missed the agonized howling of his youkai side in his mind. He wanted an end, and that was all he wanted. That darkness in the distance seemed so appealing, a land where everything was nothing, and nothing was everything. Simple emptiness was his deepest desire.

Dimly he felt the dagger being drawn from his hand, but he ignored the sensation, knowing that to ascend from the depths toward the light would only bring more anguish. He disregarded the cries of those around him, the mysterious voices of those he felt that he should have known. And yet, there was one voice he could not ignore, calling his name, pleading with him to return. A great urge, and compulsion more powerful than the forces pulling him downward, arose in him as he struggled back toward the voice. _Kagome…_

Then he was there, breaking the surface, the world plunging back down on him again. He treaded water, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle to stay afloat, to draw breath and fill his body with life. She was hovering above him now, her watery eyes overflowing with equal parts worry and relief. The latter vanished as his body seized again, his youkai howling all the louder. It was the same sensation he experienced at sunset on moonless nights, only more violent, more brutal. His youkai was being torn from him, and instinctively he knew that if he let it go this time it would be the end of him. Frantically his mind searched for a way out, even as the waves crested higher, threatening to pull him under again. The voice—Kagome's voice—sang out again, giving him the inspiration he needed.

"Kagome," he rasped. Or at least he thought he did; his ears were unable to decide if he had actually spoken or not. Still he continued, praying for the strength to make his thoughts known. "Purify me." Evidently, she had heard him.

"What? No!" She might have said more, but her voice had drifted so far away, and he lacked the strength to find it again.

"Just do it," he mumbled as he slipped beneath the waters, the blackness pulling him inexorably downward. This time, there would be no ascension. Then, it happened. A jolt. It stunned him, left him hanging as everything around him was driven away, the darkness replaced by brilliant white light. A different kind of pain engulfed him, causing him to cry out once more. Then it ceased, as did the desperate articulations of his youkai. He was finally alone, half of himself, but still whole. He drifted into peaceful unconsciousness.

Kagome removed her hands from her hanyou's shoulders. Her Inuyasha, her only love, the man she had just purified. She placed her hands in her lap and stared at them, not quite believing what had occurred in the last few minutes. When he had first ordered her to do it, she had refused, utterly repulsed by the idea. Then she remembered her own feelings when she had been stabbed by the same dagger. She recalled thinking that she was being torn asunder, and instantly realized what was happening. There was no other way to save him, and even if there had been they had no time to think of it. He was being split in twain, his soul and mind torn to pieces…he was _dying_. That thought alone was enough to spark her resolve, and she set to her task. Her miko powers had previously refused to harm him accidently, but surely that didn't mean he was completely immune should she _intend_ to use them on him. Doubt in her abilities flooded her, but she pushed it away as something she could not afford. Inuyasha believed in her; he would not have asked her to purify him if he did not.

So she did it. She thrust her miko powers into the man she loved, as her eyes flooded with tears, several of which wove their way down her cheeks. Her vision blurred until all she could see were smudges of red and white, and she didn't let up until the white had completely faded to black. She dried her eyes, checking for signs of life. He was breathing, the gentle rise and fall of his chest the only thing that kept her from giving in to the self-loathing that threatened to overwhelm her at any moment. She moved several strands of black hair away from his face, and wanted nothing more than to look into his dark eyes, even though they would surely reflect the hatred she was currently feeling toward herself.

"Well, bitch," Takehiko observed, "you sure did a number on him! Are you sure he isn't dead?"

Kagome kept her head down, the caustic remarks and amused laughter of the two siblings inflaming a fury within her that she had never felt before. It was _their_ fault! She had hurt Inuyasha because of _them_. They would _pay!_ They deserved to _DIE!_ Something arose within her, something vicious, something dangerous. Perhaps under different circumstances she would have pushed it back, but now…the desire for blood—_their_ blood—was too strong. Her lips curved in a sneer, baring razor sharp fangs, as her enemies continued to prattle on and on.

"Yes, Sora. He's a mess, but at least I'll still get to kill him."

"You will stay away from him!" Kagome growled, silencing the siblings' laughter. Slowly, she rose to her feet, taking a position in front of the fallen body of her love. Her head was the last thing to come up, and a string of gasps were heard when it did. Her eyes glowed crimson, the irises swollen so they covered almost the entire eye. Her black pupils were drawn into vertical slits; in short, she looked every bit the neko-youkai from hell. Her mouth was pulled into a snarl, enlarged fangs glistening with saliva. Long, curved markings resembling claws adorned her cheeks, their blazing pink color at odds with the utterly demonic aspects of her appearance. Takehiko stared in shock for a moment, then smirked.

"Well, this is interesting. You may be all youkai at the moment, bitch, but you're still a half-breed, and you still have no chance of defeating me."

"Have you forgotten about our deal, brother? She is mine!"

Takehiko smiled and nodded, and Sora stepped forward. But Kagome kept her eyes trained on the inu-youkai, her eyes boring holes into his head. He was the one who had thrown the dagger, injured her mate…

She leapt forward, shooting straight toward her prey, but the hawk moved to block her, swooping in with talons bared. Sora anticipated a duck, and came in low. Kagome leapt straight upwards at the last moment, dragging her claws along her enemy's back before somersaulting and placing both feet on the hawk and bearing her to the ground. Kagome didn't waste time on a killing blow, but instead leapt toward Takehiko, who barely managed to dodge the first swipe of her claws. The second strike caught him on the arm, and he leapt back to give himself a brief reprieve. The wound on his arm burned terribly, and he could smell his own flesh charring. Kagome cracked her knuckles menacingly, showing off her claws, the tips of which glowed a pure pink. _How is this possible?_ Takehiko wondered desperately. _She is full youkai and still wields her miko powers!_

But Kagome didn't give him much time to ponder. She attacked relentlessly, her movements too quick for even the inu-youkai to keep up with, each hit leaving behind bloodied wounds and scorched flesh. Finally his sword was knocked from his grasp, and Kagome rammed her hand straight through his chest, reveling in the look of shock and agony that graced his features.

"The soft, yielding resistance as I shove my hand through your heart, the heat of your blood flowing along my arm, watching the life bleeding out of your wide, frightened eyes…" she said, grinning maliciously as she threw his own words back at him. "You're right. This is fun."

"Too bad you missed," Takehiko replied as he pulled his arm back, preparing to sever her neck. He never got the chance; a surge of Kagome's miko powers had him screeching in agony as he was purified from the inside out. Only Sora's interference saved him; she came from the side, forcing Kagome to pull out and leap back. Takehiko crumpled to the ground, the gaping hole in his chest bleeding freely. Kagome went to attack again, but Sora pulled a large gourd from her obi and threw it to the ground, smashing it as putrid black smoke filled the air. Heedlessly Kagome charged into the cloud, but upon taking one breath, everything went black.

Inuyasha awoke slowly, groaning as he did. His body ached, as if he'd just spent the afternoon as a punching bag for his brother. It certainly didn't help that he was human, and felt the pain more acutely as a result. He pushed himself to his hands and knees, fighting back the wave of dizziness that accompanied the action.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" It was Shippou's voice; the runt was looking up at his face, eyes shining with unabashed concern. It was then that his short-term memory returned, and he remembered why he was in this predicament. _Kagome did it. She purified me. She…saved me._ That dagger surely would have killed him had Kagome not intervened. He would have to thank her later, when he could get her alone. Raising his head, he glanced around for his companions. Miroku and Sango were staring at something with rapt attention, and his jaw dropped when he turned to see what it was. Kagome was fighting Takehiko, moving with such fluidity, such grace that it looked like she'd been a hanyou all her life. Her back was to him, so he couldn't see her face, but he could see Takehiko's, his jaw clenched from the exertion of his defense. The sight filled him with apprehension, but also awe and more than a little pride. He had no idea how Kagome learned to fight so well, but he desperately hoped she continued to do so. He was in no position to save her this time.

It appeared his worries were for naught when Kagome shoved her hand through Takehiko's chest. She said something to him, unintelligible at this distance, at least to his human ears. Judging from Shippou's reaction, the kit heard it loud and clear. His eyes widened to saucers, and his face turned a ghostly pale. A moment later, as Kagome leapt away from Sora's counterattack and he saw her face for the first time, Inuyasha wore much the same expression himself. One of his greatest fears had come to pass—Kagome had become full youkai. By the time he had wrapped his head around this new development, it was over. Smoke had erupted around the trio, and he saw Kagome collapse just before the thickening haze blocked her from view. Takehiko and Sora could be seen escaping overhead, borne away by the hawk's powerful wings.

"Kagome!" the entire Inu-gang cried at once, Shippou racing into the fog before anyone could stop him, Kirara close behind. Inuyasha tried to rise to go to her, but his body was not up to the strain, and he stumbled. Miroku dashed past, into the cloud, and then he was gone as well. Inuyasha wasn't even sure it was smoke anymore; it was more like a miasma. It stayed low to the ground, maintaining a maximum height of about ten feet, and spread outward quickly. The grass withered and died as it came into contact with the leading edge.

"Come on, Inuyasha! We gotta go!" Sango yelled, placing his arm around her shoulder to support him.

"But Kagome—"

"Houshi-sama will get her out! He has the training to survive in there, but you don't! Grab Tetsusaiga and let's go!"

He looked longingly at the spot he had last seen Kagome, but he knew Sango was right. If a mortal could save her, Miroku would have done it already. Swiftly he located Tetsusaiga and snatched it up along with Kagome's backpack, bow, and quiver, all of which had been lying nearby. Then Sango was underneath him again, urging him to hurry. As they hobbled away, some of his strength came back to him, and he was able to run on his own. And none too soon; the first wisps of the smoke caught up to them, causing both of them to cough violently. A desperate burst took them out of the danger zone, but they dared not stop running.

He didn't know how long they ran, but it was probably close to a half hour. They were pursued by the menacing cloud the whole way, biting at their heels and invading their lungs when they slowed. Finally, blessedly, the fog seemed to dissipate, and then it stopped spreading outward altogether. They looked back on a wasteland; not a single green thing was alive behind them. The smog, or miasma, or whatever it was just hung there, unmoving. It had diluted as it spread over the large area, but visibility was still only fifty feet or so. They leaned down, hands on bent knees, and breathed heavily for several minutes. Inuyasha was the first to catch his breath.

"What the fuck was that?"

Sango shook her head. "I don't know, Inuyasha. Such an amount of…whatever this is, packed into a small gourd. Only a youkai could have done this, someone with hundreds of years experience in the black arts."

"Could it have killed us?" he asked. Sango saw the fear in his eyes, but knew it wasn't for himself.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. If it was strong enough to kill a youkai, we wouldn't be standing here now."

"Yeah, but we only breathed in a little. Kagome—"

"Is fine. It probably just overwhelmed her senses. Houshi-sama is a trained monk, and has a high tolerance for this kind of thing. I'm certain he got her out, and Shippou and Kirara too."

Inuyasha looked skeptical, but decided to put his faith in Miroku as Sango had done. The monk had never truly let them down in the past.

"So what now?" he inquired.

"Well, I guess we could start working our way around this giant cloud. There isn't much we can do except find a good place to make camp."

"Keh. Good thing I grabbed Kagome's bag. I don't think I'll be catching any fish tonight."

"It is weird seeing you human during the daytime. Will your youki come back?"

"I think so. It came back when I was purified at Mount Hakurei, so it should come back soon." He paused, narrowing his eyes in deep thought. "I can't really explain it, but it doesn't _feel_ like it's gone for good."

"I'll take your word for it. Now, shall we?"

With that, they set off at an easy pace, both still tired from the exertion of their escape. They covered some distance before stopping at dusk and making camp, helping themselves to a hardy ninja food dinner. There wasn't much conversation, but then neither of them were big talkers. The silence wasn't uncomfortable; it was just two fighters sharing a meal around a campfire. Suddenly Sango stiffened, then sprang up and stomped out the fire.

"Sango, wha—"

"Shh!" she ordered, staring pensively at the sky overhead. There, illuminated by the pale moonlight, a writhing mass of flesh slithered across the sky. _Youkai…_ Sango realized. _Shit! They must have been stirred up by the smoke and started swarming._ And judging by the direction they were headed, her attempt at hiding their location had been too late. The horde of youkai would be upon them in moments. Frantically she looked around, scanning her surroundings. Spotting a hollow underneath a nearby tree, she dragged Inuyasha over and threw him inside.

"Sango! What the fu—"

"Stay here."

"What? No way!"

"Inuyasha!" she whispered, the pure command in her voice silencing his protests. Her eyes were hard, the eyes of a warrior, and they compelled obedience. "I can take them if you stay hidden, but if I have to worry about protecting you too, then we're both gonna die!"

He couldn't argue with her logic, nor her authoritative manner, so he simply nodded his assent. Sango nodded back, then turned and strode toward the center of the clearing. The demons surrounded her, their serpent-like bodies undulating elegantly as they circled at a distance of about thirty feet, sizing up their prey. Then, they attacked. Sango flung hiraikotsu with a mighty cry, the weapon tearing through countless youkai. She sprinted to catch it in the air, using her katana to decimate any youkai that got in her way. She was constantly in motion, and watching her fight was like listening to the finest poetry. Inuyasha found himself in awe.

Suddenly, a youkai appeared in the entrance to his hollow, its grotesque face little more than a snout and teeth…very large teeth. It lunged inside, and Inuyasha dodged the snapping jaws, drawing Tetsusaiga. The youkai recoiled to strike again, and Inuyasha knew he couldn't stay in the hollow any longer; it had become a deathtrap. The youkai attacked again, and he batted it away with a powerful swing of Tetsusaiga. But in its rustic form, the blade was little more than a club, and Inuyasha took the chance to scramble aboveground, the youkai snapping at his heels.

But this created all new problems, like the hundreds of youkai now eyeing him hungrily. He ran, juking left and right, knowing that he could only evade his pursuers for so long before they sunk their teeth in him. He dashed into Sango's line of vision, and the slayer almost let a youkai past her defenses in her surprise. Anger flashed through her mind, but there was no time to wonder why he had disobeyed her. Inuyasha was about to be devoured, the youkai behind him moving in for the kill. Several were closing in on her as well, and in that instant, she made her decision, knowing full well the consequences. She flung hiraikotsu with all her might, not surprised in the least by the feel of jaws clamping around her midsection as the youkai bore her to the ground.

Inuyasha felt more than heard the whoosh of hiraikotsu passing over his head, slaying all his tormentors in a single stroke. He turned back to Sango to thank her and his blood ran cold. Yelling like a banshee, he charged to her and beat the youkai off her prone form. It only took one look to know that she wasn't fighting any time soon.

Holding his blunt sword before him, he raised his eyes to the youkai, which were circling once more. So many of their number had been slain, but there were at least a hundred still remaining, more than enough to finish a helpless mortal and his wounded companion. _Shit…how the hell do we get ourselves out of this one?_

* * *

Inuyasha: "What the fuck? You can't end the chapter here!"

King Baka: "Why not?"

IY: "Uh…because I'm the star of the show, and you've left me standing in a steaming pile of shit! "

KB: "You're just jealous because I let Kagome kick some ass for a change. When I first started writing this story, I wasn't planning on having Kagome go full-demon at all, but some of the readers mentioned it, and I reconsidered. I'm glad too; I think it turned out we—"

IY: "Would you shut up already?"

KB: "Hey! I'm the author, so I can say what I want! And if you ever wanna get with Kagome, you'd better be nicer to me."

IY: "W-who said I wanna get with that wench?"

KB: "You do. Trust me, you do."

IY: "Feh. Can't you just tell _me_ what happens?"

KB: "Fine. The demons kill you and eat you. The End."

IY: "WHAT? That's the shittiest ending I've ever heard!"

KB: "Well, I suppose I could always change my mind… Don't worry Inuyasha (and readers), I'll try to update soon!"

IY: "Keh. Asshole."

2010 Note – Ah, fun times. Fun times. Happy Holidays, everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Pulse

Miroku collapsed to his knees, barely managing to keep from dropping the precious cargo in his arms. He set Kagome, with Shippou and Kirara resting on her stomach, down gently before leaning to the side and surrendering to the coughing fit that he had somehow managed to hold back as he ran. Whatever that smoke was, it was nasty. It instantly incapacitated anything with a strong nose, and had nearly knocked him out before he could gather up his fallen comrades and escape. He was ever so glad that Sango had kept Inuyasha from charging in after him. Rolling over on his back, he breathed the fresh air deeply, letting his aching arms and legs rest. He figured he deserved a breather after carrying his friends a good distance to safety; in their state, he knew they wouldn't mind. They were all sleeping peacefully now, their breathing deep and regular, but he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if they had stayed in the fog for more than a few seconds. It wouldn't have been good, that much was for sure.

Sighing, he rose to his feet. He didn't want to stay next to this dead wasteland any longer, and thanked the Kami that Kagome was light. He also thanked them that she had returned to normal, or at least what was now considered normal. The pink markings on her cheeks had disappeared, and her fangs were hidden by her lips again. It should have baffled him, how completely Kagome had assimilated her youkai side. It seemed her miko powers and youki worked in harmony, which should have been impossible. But Kagome was doing 'impossible' things left and right nowadays. She certainly was one hell of a woman, one any man would be unbelievably lucky to have. Now if he could just get Inuyasha to realize that…

Gathering his friends in his arms once again, he set out. His original goal was simply to find a suitable place to make camp for the night, and maybe some wild fruit to eat, but that mission was derailed quickly. The scent of roasting meat, fish, bread…the smells of a nearby village wafted to his nose. He heard Kagome's stomach growl hungrily, and she stirred slightly but did not wake. Miroku grinned; it seemed his unconscious companion thought staying in the village was a good idea as well.

It was a rather large village by the standards of the day, the many huts kept in good repair. People were out and about, taking care of their late afternoon business. He stopped a young woman carrying a basket of clothing, flashing his most charming smile.

"Young miss, could you direct me to where I might seek lodging for the night?"

"A-at the inn, o-over on the h-hill," she stammered, blushing, before scurrying away. Miroku smirked. _I still haven't lost my touch._ Finding the inn, he went inside and inquired for the innkeeper. He was a round, balding man in his forties, a natural-looking scowl on his face.

"Whaddya want?" he grumped, eyeing Miroku condescendingly.

"Good sir, I seek lodging for the night. I would be more than happy to bless your inn, and drive out the evil spirit I sense emanating—"

"You got money, houshi? I ain't interested in no phony exorcisms."

Miroku sweatdropped, suddenly glad his companions were asleep. If anyone found out that his 'evil spirit' trick hadn't worked, they would never let him live it down. Supporting Shippou, Kirara, and Kagome's upper body with his right hand, he reached into his robes with his left, pulling out a small pouch.

"This is all I have," he said, handing it to the innkeeper. The man dumped the contents out onto his palm and rolled his eyes, mumbling something about never getting any rich customers.

"Alright, houshi. This amount gets you a small room with one futon. You and your lady friend got a problem with that?" he asked, eyeing Kagome appreciatively.

"No, my _wife_ and I will manage," he lied, not liking the look in the innkeeper's eye. The ass even had the gall to look disappointed at Miroku's declaration.

"Fine. Go down the hallway, and it's the last door on your right. You'll have to leave those youkai outside though."

"Excuse me?" Miroku asked incredulously.

"You heard me. Youkai stay outside."

"These youkai are quite harmless, I assure you. If you insist, then I would like my money returned to me." Miroku subtly raised his sleeve to cover Kagome's ears, which the innkeeper apparently hadn't noticed yet, partially hidden by her hair as they were. The innkeeper's tune changed after that. Evidently, he was willing to bend his rules a little if it meant making money.

"Fine, but if they cause any trouble, I'm holding you responsible."

"Yes, yes, they will be on their best behavior. Thank you."

The innkeeper waved him off, and Miroku turned to find their room before the man's voice stopped him. "Your wife, huh? Why do you let her go around dressed like that? She looks more like a whore than a married woman."

Miroku didn't miss the salacious inflection in his voice, nor did he fail to see the irony in that this man had just insinuated that the purest person he knew was a whore. He forcibly reigned in his anger, wondering if the innkeeper was trying to infuriate him on purpose. Fortunately for all parties involved, he possessed a monk's restraint, in some areas more than others. If he did punch the corpulent ass like he truly wanted to, the villagers would probably tie him up for attacking one of their own, and who knew what they would do with two small youkai and a hanyou. Turning slowly, he favored the innkeeper with a fearsome glare, and spoke with bone-chilling seriousness.

"My wife has quite a temper, so I would not let her hear you say that. I won't come to your rescue if she decides to teach you a lesson. In fact, I might just help her. Do we understand each other?"

The innkeeper scoffed, refusing to back down, but Miroku sensed he had been effectively put in his place. The monk held his eyes for a moment longer before turning and marching down the hallway.

Sliding the door to their room open with his foot, he sighed heavily. The _enclosure_, since it could only very generously be called a room, looked like it had gone twenty years without maintenance. There were several holes and stains in the floor, and the lone futon took up almost half the surface area. Its saving grace was that it wasn't dusty; it had apparently received some use recently. Setting Kagome down on the futon, he closed the door and sat down cross-legged by her side. He stared at her peaceful face, recalling how she looked a few hours earlier as she tore into Takehiko. Vicious, bloodthirsty, rejoicing in the wounds and agony of her enemy, she had been something out of a nightmare, but still undeniably beautiful. Thinking of the way she looked, so different from her usual bright, cheerful visage, would forever send a chill up his spine. And yet, she hadn't completely lost herself. She had maintained her coherency, and her protectiveness over Inuyasha. He couldn't know for sure, but if any of their group had confronted her, he believed she would have recognized them as well. A low groan interrupted his thoughts and drew his attention toward Kagome's stomach.

"Ah, Shippou, I was wondering who would wake up first."

The kit looked decidedly disoriented, glancing slowly around the room, then up to Miroku's eyes. "Where are we?" he asked.

"In a village. I carried you three here after pulling you out of that smoke."

At the mention of 'you three,' Shippou looked down, his gaze traveling up to Kagome's face. He jumped, letting out a small cry of fright, and landed squarely on Miroku's shoulder. He continued to stare at Kagome's countenance with wide eyes, his tail vibrating in apprehension.

"Relax, Shippou," Miroku soothed, patting the fox on the head. "Kagome-sama is back to normal now."

Shippou just shook his head, his fearful gaze never wavering. Miroku could see the nightmare being replayed before his eyes, and perhaps his ears as well. Whatever Kagome said to Takehiko had spooked the kit badly. He placed Shippou in his lap, continuing to rub his head. It was all he could do; Kagome was the only one who could restore the lad's confidence in her. Kirara stirred a short while later, and immediately hopped onto his thigh, demanding the same treatment. The sun was low in the sky by the time Kagome woke, moaning and placing her hand to her head.

"Ugh, my head. What happened?"

"Think, Kagome-sama. What do you remember?"

Kagome frowned in concentration, pausing for a moment before answering. "I remember fighting Takehiko and Sora…they hit Inuyasha with that dagger, and I had to purify him! Where is he? Is he okay?" she asked, frantically looking around the room.

"I'm sure he is fine. He was able to stand afterwards. We got separated, but Sango is with him. What else do you remember?"

"We have to go look for them! Come—"

"Please, Kagome-sama, humor me," Miroku requested sternly. "This is important. Now, what else to you remember?"

"After…after I purified Inuyasha…Takehiko and Sora were laughing. I remember getting so mad…" Here, she broke off, her eyes bulging as the realization struck her. "I-I turned full youkai!"

"Yes, you did," Miroku echoed grimly. "You went after Takehiko to protect Inuyasha, and—"

"I tried to shove my hand through his heart," she interrupted.

"So you do remember?"

"Yeah, it was really weird. Like I was in control of my body still, but there was an urge, a drive, something compelling me to fight." She paused again, additional parts of the memory filtering back to her. "I can't believe I said that," she lamented, hiding her face in her hands.

"Said what?"

"She said that it was fun spilling Takehiko's blood," Shippou answered quietly. All eyes lowered to him, and Kagome gasped at his vacant eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He looked completely traumatized, haunted by fragments of the distant past. _That's right, Shippou has had plenty of experience with demons who kill for the sake of enjoyment. One of them murdered his father before his eyes. And now, I…oh, Kami! What have I done?_

"Oh, Shippou-chan," she tried, reaching for him, only to pull back when he flinched away. Hands dropping to her sides in defeat and despair, Kagome hung her head and gave in to the sobs that soon wracked her small frame. Miroku, feeling powerless to comfort either of them, spoke up.

"Did you recognize us, Kagome-sama? I know you recognized Inuyasha."

"I did! I was mostly thinking about killing Takehiko, but deep down, I knew that I had to protect everyone—not just Inuyasha, but you guys too. I could never hurt you, not my little Shippou-chan…"

At this, the kit raised his eyes and looked at her, seeing her remorse, her shame, and hearing the honesty of her words.

"Kagome!" he cried as he leapt into her arms. They clung to each other tightly, crying together, healing the open wounds that had festered since her transformation that afternoon. "I thought you were gone, Kagome! I thought you were gone forever."

"I'm not going anywhere, Shippou-chan," was her watery reply. It took several long minutes for the pair to calm down, but eventually they pulled away from each other, each smiling hesitantly.

"So your miko powers kept you from losing yourself, Kagome-sama," Miroku observed. "I'm glad."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I was still able to use them, wasn't I?"

"That you were. To great effect I might add."

"So what happened after that? I remember that awful-smelling smoke…"

"You blacked out, as did Shippou and Kirara when they went to rescue you. I picked up all three of you and ran from the smoke. Eventually, I found this village and rented a room for the night. Unfortunately, it cost me all the money I had, so we'll have to go hungry tonight."

"Thank you, Miroku-sama," Kagome replied, grateful for the rescue.

"Think nothing of it, my dear. You've saved all of us on more than one occasion."

"Hm. But why didn't you just tell him there was an evil aura hanging over this building and get a free room that way?"

Miroku had the acting skills to look aghast. "Why, Kagome-sama! I'll have you know that I only perform exorcisms with the purest—"

"He wasn't buying it, was he?"

"…" Sighing, Miroku gave up the charade. "No, he was not."

Kagome chuckled. "I think you might be losing your touch, Miroku-sama."

"I'm not! I'm still as unbelievably charming as ever."

"If you say so, Miroku," Shippou interjected. "I'm going outside to play while it's still light out."

"Wait, Shippou!" Miroku ordered, halting the kitsune in his tracks.

"Why, Miroku-sama? He just wants to go flirt with some village girls. You'd be a major hypocrite to refuse him."

"It's not that, Kagome-sama," he replied. "The innkeeper was decidedly hostile to the idea of youkai staying here. I'm fairly certain he would have kicked us out had he realized you were a hanyou, and there's a good chance he isn't the only one in this village who feels that way about youkai. I think it would be best if we just laid low tonight."

"Awwww, but I'm bored!"

"Sorry, Shippou-chan, but Miroku-sama is right. We don't want to stir up trouble."

"That brings me to another point, Kagome-sama," Miroku said, a familiar, lecherous gleam in his eye. "Until we leave this village, we are married."

"What? Why would you say something like that?" she asked, not so much upset as she was suspicious.

"Let's just say I wanted to curtail any unwanted attention on your part from a certain corpulent innkeeper."

"Oh," Kagome uttered, shivering slightly. "Thanks for that."

"My pleasure," he teased seductively.

"Hmph," she grumped, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just don't think you get any special privileges because we're fake married."

"Ah, I'm so misunderstood," he lamented, the picture of innocence. Kagome snorted, not in the least bit fooled. She would have to watch her backside extra carefully tonight. Or perhaps not. She stood, remembering her earlier declaration.

"Come on, let's go find Inuyasha and Sango."

Under other circumstances, Miroku might have tried to persuade her to remain in the village. But with Inuyasha human for an undetermined amount of time, and only Sango there to protect him, he knew he had no chance of convincing the worried miko to stay. It was getting dark out, but that would be no hindrance to Kagome.

"Kirara, can you transform?" he inquired. The fire-cat tried, but the flames which normally leapt to engulf her during her transformation sputtered out and died. Kirara coughed violently in her small form, and collapsed onto her side, breathing heavily. Miroku picked her up and began petting her again, knowing what her incapacity meant.

"Well, it seems you will have to go alone, Kagome-sama. I cannot keep up with you in the daylight, never mind the dark, and you will move much faster if you are not carrying us. I will stay here and watch Shippou and Kirara. Please, be careful," he finished gravely. It was difficult to let her go, but he could see no other alternative. Inuyasha could be in serious danger, and Kagome could take care of herself.

The hanyou-miko nodded once, then was gone. Miroku sighed worriedly, his anxiety spiking. _Inuyasha, Sango…be safe. _

_

* * *

_

Shit…how the hell do we get ourselves out of this one?

Inuyasha had no idea. Sango still struggled to rise, but even if she did manage to stand she wouldn't be able to fight with her wounds. Barring a miracle, both of them were going to die. _I always knew I'd get killed in my human form._ He gritted his teeth, downright pissed at his fate. Over fifty years ago, there were times in his life when he wouldn't have cared one way or the other whether he lived or died. But now that he had friends, people to live for; now that he had Kagome…the Kami were taking it all away from him? _Fuck that! It can't end like this!_ And yet, despite his objections, his time was running short. The youkai were circling, slowly drawing inexorably closer with every revolution, watching Sango to see if she was really down for the count. It was only a matter of time before their courage returned and they attacked again. And that truly would be the end.

A pulse.

It sent a shockwave through his body, tiny sparks of electricity dancing along his nerves. Another pulse. And another. Coming closer together now, growing in strength. They emanated from his sword and he held it up, even as the blade continued to throb. _Tetsusaiga…what's going on?_ A final pulse, greater than any of the others, reaching deep inside him. Grasping, pulling, bringing something to the surface. And then Tetsusaiga shifted, transforming into its large, majestic form, and he understood. _Tetsusaiga is calling my youki!_ Sure enough, his own metamorphosis came on seconds later, as his youkai blood roared to life in his veins. Smirking, he brought Tetsusaiga to his lips and planted a kiss on the blade. _I fucking love this sword!_

The rest of the battle was a cakewalk; a couple Kaze no Kizu decimated the remaining youkai, leaving just a handful to dispose of by claw. Sheathing his sword, he knelt by Sango's side.

"You okay, Sango?"

"Yeah," she rasped, clearly in some pain. "They're just flesh wounds."

Inuyasha examined the injuries, immediately concluding that she was understating things. She had two rows of tooth-shaped puncture wounds in her back, and a matching set on her stomach. The wounds were bleeding, but not quickly enough to be life-threatening. She was lucky whatever had bitten her had relatively small teeth. That didn't mean she could go without medical treatment, however. Inuyasha grimaced; this was going to be unpleasant.

"Alright, Sango, take your armor off so I can bandage you up."

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. They're just fl—"

"They are NOT flesh wounds, taijiya! Now quit being so stubborn and let me bandage you, or I'll knock you out and do it anyway!"

Sighing, Sango gave up, knowing deep down that she did need to be patched up. "Got anything in that bag I can wear?" she asked.

As Inuyasha went to retrieve some clothes and the first aid kit from Kagome's backpack, Sango stripped her black bodysuit to the waist, hissing as the cloth pulled at her open wounds. Inuyasha turned and froze, gulping at the sight. On the one hand, he wasn't attracted to Sango _that_ way, but on the other, there was a gorgeous woman sitting half-naked before him. Shaking his head, he got down to business. It actually wasn't as uncomfortable as he feared. Sango was a good patient, not even complaining when he cleaned her wounds. He bound her midsection tightly, satisfied that the bandages would stop the bleeding and facilitate healing. That done, he helped Sango into the hooded sweatshirt Kagome's mother had purchased for him, and she also replaced the rest of her suit with a pair of draw-string sweatpants. She was actually pretty funny to look at, the clothes being several sizes too big for her. But Sango didn't look like she would be amused by such an observation, so he kept it to himself. He hoisted hiraikotsu and Kagome's backpack over one shoulder, and Sango climbed onto his back. They needed to find shelter, somewhere warm and away from the stinking carcasses of several hundred youkai

"Thanks, Inuyasha," Sango mumbled as they walked.

"Feh. I should be thanking you. Why did you do it anyway? Saving me when you needed hiraikotsu to save yourself?" He felt her shrug against his back.

"That's my duty as a taijiya, to protect the innocent from youkai, even at the cost of my own life. Besides, you're my friend, and I could never look Kagome in the eye again if I let something happen to you."

"Yeah, well, the same thing goes for you and the bouzu," he replied thoughtfully. Sango didn't point out that he had just compared her pending engagement with Miroku to his own relationship with Kagome. She shook her head; the dope didn't even realize how hopelessly in love with her he was. A comfortable silence settled in, not broken until Sango's teeth started chattering. The adrenaline of battle had faded, and the cool night air seeped through the fabric covering her, chilling her weakened body. Fortunately, Inuyasha soon located a cave, and built a fire. Sango wrapped herself in Kagome's sleeping roll and slipped into an exhausted slumber, watched over by ever-alert amber eyes.

* * *

Kagome dashed through the forest, a blur in the darkness. Her step was quickened by a foreboding sense, deeper than mere worry. She _knew_ something was wrong, with the certainty that she knew her own name. The source of this knowledge was a mystery, but that did not change its indisputable nature.

Never had she been more grateful for feline night vision. It wasn't hard to find the site of that afternoon's battle; she just followed the malodorous scent of dead and decaying vegetation. The problem was detecting Inuyasha's scent _over_ that smell. Progress was slow as a result, as she worked her way around the edge of the desolated area, searching for any trace of her lost friends. She traveled at a snail's pace to keep from missing anything, and the night was mostly gone before she made it even halfway around the huge circle. The overpowering sense of certainty that Inuyasha was in danger had subsided long ago, but she plugged on doggedly, refusing to give up. Then, at long last, she found the scent she was looking for. She almost couldn't believe it, but a second sniff confirmed that she had discovered Inuyasha and Sango's trail.

She quickened her pace, the possibility of actually finding Inuyasha sending her adrenaline surging. Twice she lost the trail due to her hastiness, and had to backtrack. Eventually she made her way to a clearing, and her heart lodged in her chest. The burned-out remains of a campfire were surrounded by the dismantled bodies of countless youkai. It was nearly impossible to pick out the scents of her friends through the overwhelming stench, but she managed nonetheless. If her stomach contained any food, she probably would have thrown it up upon setting one foot inside the ring of death and destruction. But she pushed through; Sango's scent in particular was emanating from a certain spot, a dark patch on the earth. Kneeling down, she realized with a sinking feeling what it was. _Blood…Sango's blood!_

She forcefully reigned in her panic. It didn't appear to be too much blood, and Sango herself was nowhere to be found. If the youkai had eaten her, they would surely have eaten Inuyasha as well, and she could detect no traces of his blood at all. No, they had somehow managed to escape the swarm. Reassured, she continued her search, and came upon another trail moments later, this one leading out of the battlefield. It was perhaps an hour after dawn when she came upon the cave where they must have spent the night. Their scents were fresh now, easy to follow, and she launched herself into a sprint, eager to verify with her eyes what her nose had already told her. This last part of the journey seemed the longest, though it did in fact take the least amount of time. She was so close, so close to seeing him alive, to confirming that she hadn't _killed_ him with her own stupidity and carelessness. Guilt and hope fused to fuel her tired body, driving her until the trees became a greenish blur and her feet flew over the ground. Then, he was there, walking ahead of her, heavily burdened by both human and inanimate cargo.

"INUYASHA!"

He had barely turned before she was upon him, twining her arms tightly upon his neck, her momentum causing him to stumble and nearly drop Sango on her ass. As it was, the slayer had another problem.

"Aack! Kagome-chan," she wheezed. "I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry Sango-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, releasing her hold on both their necks. Stepping back, she peered into Inuyasha's eyes, deeply afraid of what she might see. But instead of anger or hatred, there was only confusion, and perhaps a hint of happiness that pulled up the corner of his lips to a barely noticeable degree. Still, Kagome knew she needed to apologize quickly; she couldn't wait any longer to find out if they were still on speaking terms, or even still friends at all.

"Inuyasha, I'm so, so sorry…"

Now he just appeared even more perplexed. "For what?"

Kagome stared at him, her contrite expression morphing into bewilderment and then irritation. "For what? For purifying you, baka!"

Inuyasha just stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. _What the—first she hugs me, and now she's yelling at me? What gives? _

"Uh, in case you've forgotten, wench, I fuckin' _told_ you to do that!"

"So what? You wouldn't have had to tell me to do it if I hadn't been so careless!"

Inuyasha's heated reply died in his throat as he realized what this was truly about. Idly, he wondered why he hadn't noticed her obvious remorse sooner.

"Yeah, well if I had just taken care of that bastard in the first place, he wouldn't have been able to throw that dagger at all."

"Still…"

"No, wench! There's nothing to forgive, so don't apologize!"

"But I still hurt you! How can you forgive me!"

"Y-you _saved_ me, Kagome. Get that through your thick head of hers." He grimaced inwardly, thinking of all the times he had hurt Kagome, even if none of them had been physical. Even if he wanted to hold her actions against her, he couldn't do so in good conscience. She had always forgiven him, stayed by his side no matter how much of an ass he made of himself, no matter how many times he abandoned her to see Kikyou…

"D-did it hurt badly?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts. It was clear that she had taken his words to heart, but the remorse hadn't totally left her eyes. He searched for something to make her feel better, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Keh. You purifying me felt like an ear rub compared to what that dagger was doing to me." The moment the words 'ear rub' left his mouth, he regretted them. Kagome's eyes shot up to the fuzzy appendages, and he was helpless to deny her when she was wearing that pleading look. Sighing, he lowered his head. Her hands immediately latched on, her questing fingers massaging his ears in just the right way. A pleasured growl escaped him even as he fought to remain standing. All he wanted to do was lay his head in her lap and have her rub his ears all day.

Sango watched the entire scene curiously, biting her lip as she gazed at Kagome's fingers working her hanyou's furry triangles. She had always wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Kagome caught her eye, and nodded her head, removing one of her hands as she passed her a knowing smirk. For once, Inuyasha was grateful to have someone else touching his ears. Sango's inexperienced hand broke him out of his Kagome-induced daze and returned him to reality. It wasn't that the new sensation was unpleasant, it just wasn't _Kagome's_ hand working her magic. After indulging them for a few more seconds, he raised his head abruptly, breaking the contact.

"Alright, that's enough of that! What is it with you women and my ears, anyway?"

Kagome saw right through his feigned anger, knowing that he was just covering up his embarrassment at enjoying it so much.

"They're cute, Inuyasha."

"Feh! My ears are _not_ fucking cute!" Said appendages twitched in annoyance, completely ruining the effect of his words, as Sango and Kagome giggled at his expense. He scowled, but otherwise remained silent. Evidently, Sango laughed a bit too hard, because she suddenly clutched at her stomach.

"Ouch," she moaned, hissing through clenched teeth.

"Sango-chan! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just don't make me laugh for a while."

"Oh, your wound! Well, let's bandage you up," Kagome said, moving around to get a better look. Sango's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Inuyasha already did it."

"H-he did?" Kagome wondered, utterly astounded. Lifting the back of Sango's top, she examined the bandages woven cleanly around her midsection. It didn't at all resemble the messy, hackneyed job she expected to find. "Wow…great job, Inuyasha! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Keh. Probably from all the times I watched you patch me up."

Smiling, Kagome pulled Sango's top back down, only then realizing what the fabric actually was.

"Sango? What on earth are you wearing?"

"Well, my armour had teeth-holes in it, so—"

"So I gave her those to wear. With the amount of blood she lost, I knew she would freeze if I gave her any of your skimpy clothes."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she completely forgot her previous line of questioning. "And what's wrong with what I wear?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all…" Inuyasha said softly, and Kagome swore she saw just a hint of something lecherous in his eye. But it was gone too quickly to be sure. She gaped at him. _Was he just flirting with me?_ The thought stirred up the butterflies in her stomach, and brought a silly grin to her face. It seemed their relationship was changing every day. _If I asked him a question like that before, the conversation would have end with me saying 'osuwari.'_ Unfortunately, her empty stomach chose that moment to let out an obscenely loud growl, spoiling the moment.

"You hungry, Kagome-chan?" Sango teased.

"Uh, yeah. Haven't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch."

As the trio settled down for their modern-era meal, they took turns filling each other in on all that had transpired since they were separated. Inuyasha went to fill the water bottles, and Kagome took the chance to lean over to Sango and whisper in her ear.

"Thanks for taking such good care of him, Sango-chan."

"Don't sweat it, Kagome-chan."

When Inuyasha returned, he did so with an angry expression, as if an upsetting thought had just occurred to him.

"So you went out _alone_ looking for us, wench?" he demanded furiously. "Are you fucking stupid?"

Kagome took a deep breath to keep her temper in check, knowing that his ire was born out of concern. "The smoke was still affecting Kirara, so she couldn't transform. I knew you were human and that you might be in danger. And it turns out you _were_ in danger. Did you honestly expect me to sit in that village and wait for you?"

"It would have been smarter," Inuyasha muttered, but couldn't really argue with her reasoning. If their roles had been reversed, he would've done the same thing. He had to forcibly remind himself that Kagome was not helpless. _He_ had been the helpless one last night; Kagome had almost found the scraps from two recently devoured human corpses in that clearing instead of just a bloodstain on the ground. Another thought occurred to him, which made him gaze at the hanyou-miko in a new light.

"So you tracked us all that way, huh? Not bad, wench."

It wouldn't seem like much of a compliment to someone who didn't know him, but Kagome did, and she knew it meant a lot more than the words would normally in and of themselves comport.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she replied, genuinely touched. And with everything that had gone on in the past twenty-four hours, she couldn't help but feel that today was going to be a good day.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Old Habits

"Sora, could you get me some water?" Takehiko gasped out. His sister nodded; she was willing to do almost anything for him now that he was finally awake. He had been unconscious for almost two full days since their most recent battle with the Inu-gang. She had treated his wounds, but it had been touch and go as to whether he would survive Kagome's attempt to purify him from the inside out. She was convinced he would have succumbed to the purifying poison in his body had it not been for the jewel shard in his forehead. She had also let him borrow her own as well as the one from the dagger. Now he was recovering, albeit slowly. He still bore a gaping hole in his chest, the lingering effects of Kagome's powers hindering his natural demonic healing ability. Sora growled angrily; this was just another thing the miko bitch would have to pay for.

"How did we get out of that mess, anyway?" her brother asked, apparently feeling up for conversation. "The last thing I remember was collapsing in a pool of my own blood."

Sora shuddered at the mental image her brother's words conjured up. As long as she lived, she would never forget the sight.

"You remember that gourd, the one you told me not to take? I used it to make an escape from that crazed youkai…miko…whatever the fuck she is!"

Takehiko chuckled, clutching at his chest when the movement caused him pain. "I guess it's a good thing you didn't listen to me then."

Sora's eyes watered, the anxiety and unbridled emotion of the past forty-eight hours finally catching up to her. As her brother lay there, barely breathing, she had staved off madness by telling herself over and over again that he would recover. It had become a rallying cry, the only thing keeping her soul from shattering into a million pieces. But now, now that it appeared she had been right, the reality of the situation set in. Just how close she had come to losing him…to finding herself alone again…

With a gut-wrenching sob, she threw herself against her brother's chest, her tears soaking the bandages there. A muffled "oomph!" was all that escaped him, as he wrapped his arms around her. The façade of strength they exhibited to the outside world didn't matter when it was just the two—or three—of them. All they had was each other; trust and love did not stray outside their small family to anyone else. When they were children, they had banded together against the world that shunned them and carved out a niche for themselves. Losing one of their trio had nearly broken them, and perhaps it would have if there was no hope of getting Minoru back. To lose two siblings, to be the only one left…that was something they dreaded above all else, even death. So Takehiko did not judge his sister, or lament her female sensitivity. He himself had nearly cried the last time Sora was wounded. Eventually her sobs turned to hiccups, and she pulled away, drying her eyes with the back of her hand. Takehiko laughed at the image, earning himself a glare.

"You look just like you did when you were a brat," he observed, grinning in amusement.

"Shut up, Takebaka!" she replied, but there was no real bite to her words. Returning her glare now, Takehiko nevertheless chose to let her favorite nickname for him slide. They had more pressing matters to discuss.

"Sora, what are we going to do about this? Twice now we've escaped by a hair's width, and I believe we've just about used up our good luck."

"What the hell are you talking about? We're going to kill them, that's what! The only reason they're still alive is because that miko bitch keeps surprising us, wielding miko powers when she shouldn't be able to. Now that we know what we're up against, we'll definitely be able to beat her!"

"I still believe we need a better plan. As much as you want to kill Kagome—"

"Killing doesn't begin to describe what I want to do to her."

"Regardless, we need to focus on Inuyasha. He is the strongest of their group, and that sword of his would be truly formidable if it wasn't wielded by someone with the fighting skill of a wet kimono."

"But if he goes down, won't Kagome transform again?"

Takehiko sighed. "Probably, but that could work to our advantage. She is more powerful and aggressive in that form, but also reckless. As you said, now that we know what she is capable of, we can defeat her."

"I wish we didn't have to use that fuckin' dagger," Sora pouted. "It would be so much more enjoyable to rip out her entrails by hand, don't you think?"

"Be that as it may, the dagger is the only way to bring Minoru back to us. You were very smart to pick it up off the battlefield."

"Tch. Just lucky; I nearly fell on the stupid thing when that bitch shoved me to the ground."

Takehiko's reply was forestalled by the ominous scent that reached his nose. The stench was so pungent that even Sora's weaker sense of smell could pick it up. Narrowing her eyes in recognition, she stood and turned to face the intruder. Naraku descended from the sky moments later, his protective barrier shimmering in the sunlight. He wore the same benevolent expression he had at their first meeting, but this time there was something darker, more sinister in his eyes.

"You two are quite difficult to find," he observed casually.

"Forgive us for not wishing to share your company," Sora answered tersely. "Now, what do you want?"

"I want my Shikon jewel shards returned to me."

"Not a chance."

Naraku smirked, several bony tentacles writhing their way outside his barrier. "I'm more than happy to take them by force, if necessary."

"Try it!" Sora yelled, lowing herself into a combat stance, wings flared behind her.

"Now, now," Takehiko's annoyingly placating voice called out. "Let us try to be civil about this."

Sora scoffed. _Sure, it's easy to say that when you're physically incapable of fighting._

"There is nothing to discuss. You two failed in your task, and that means our deal is off. And not only that, you somehow slew the insects I sent to observe the battle and report back to me."

"Fuck you, Naraku!" Sora retorted. "We don't like going into battle with some jackass looking over our shoulder. And we didn't fail; we just suffered a setback. Besides, if Inuyasha and his friends are so easy to get rid of, why haven't you done it yourself?"

Anger flashed across Naraku's visage, and Sora knew she had hit a sore spot. Her brother interrupted before she could exploit it and rile the dark hanyou any further.

"Though she speaks in the manner of a common ogre, my sister is right," he said, pointedly ignoring the glare Sora shot his way. "In a few days, I will be completely recovered, and we will be as strong as ever. Kagome can't possibly have any more surprises in store f—"

"What kind of surprises has she given you so far?" Naraku interjected suddenly, his interest obviously peaked. Takehiko grinned. _Got him_.

"You'll never find out unless you allow us another opportunity to complete our side of the deal. Or perhaps you will, but only when you experience them first-hand. I can tell you that being caught unawares is not pleasant, nor good for one's health. As for your insects, many of them were slain by Inuyasha's cohorts. We used a powerful smoke potion to make our escape, and the rest must have succumbed to it."

Naraku was clearly unhappy with this development, but was somewhat mollified by the prospect of learning new, exploitable things about his enemies.

"Very well. Tell me what you know about Kagome."

"We succeeded in incapacitating Inuyasha, and were about to finish him off when Kagome stepped in. She was a full youkai, and a most worthy adversary, as you can see," he added motioning to the bandages on his chest. Naraku's eyes widened slightly, and Takehiko could see the wheels turning in that screwed-up head of his.

"How did she act when she was transformed?"

"She came after us with savage abandon and singular focus, though she retained her ability to speak. She seemed incredibly protective of Inuyasha."

Silence reigned for several moments as Naraku digested the new information. "Interesting. Is there anything else I should know?"

"No, I don't believe there is."

Nodding, Naraku turned to depart. "Do not fail a second time. There will be no more opportunities." With that, he was gone.

"What an arrogant prick!" Sora shouted, causing her brother to sigh.

"Yes, but a necessary one, nonetheless."

At this, Sora turned her ire on her brother. "Oh, is that why you were treating him like your fuckin' master? `You'll never find out unless you _allow_ us another opportunity to complete our side of the deal.' What the fuck is that? Why didn't you just get on your knees and beg him to lower his hakama?"

"Please. We've dealt with his type before. If you don't appeal to their arrogance, you won't get anywhere. I did what I had to do to undo the damage caused by your thoughtless blustering!"

"Oh, yeah? Well I always thought you were the one with the balls in the family, but I guess it was me!"

"At least my oversized ego doesn't prevent me from using my brain once and awhile! Do you think you can take Naraku yourself? We have no idea what he is capable of. And besides, we cannot afford to fight him until Inuyasha and his friends have been eliminated."

Sora snarled angrily, but conceded to her brother's point.

"And if you were paying attention, you would have noticed the thing I didn't tell Naraku."

"What was that?" she asked sulkily, though her eyes revealed her interest.

"That Kagome still retains her miko powers, even when she is full youkai."

"Huh? Why didn't you tell him that?"

Takehiko shrugged. "He came to take our jewel shards away and basically threatened to kill us. If he wanted that information, he should have been less of a…what was it? Oh, yes, an `arrogant prick.'"

"Heh. Maybe you're not such a pussy after all."

"Apparently, using your head before your sword makes you a pussy around here," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Sora. Now I believe I asked you for some water?" Grinning, Takehiko watched as his sister stomped irritably to a nearby stream. These next few days were going to be fun.

* * *

Kagome grinned sardonically. _So much for this being a good day…_

Things had immediately gone south when she led Inuyasha, still carrying Sango, back to the village she and Miroku had found shelter in. The whispers had started before they even set foot in the village proper, and her ears were burning so hotly that it was a wonder they didn't suddenly burst into flame. Her thoughts drifted back to the village they had rescued after their last meeting with Totosai, but the reaction they were getting from these people was completely different. Instead of suspicion, there was downright hostility. The word 'youkai' wasn't spoken so much as it was spit out, as if it pierced the tongue to form the two filthy syllables. She kept her eyes on the path, trying to avoid meeting the hateful glares she could feel burning holes in her skin. Loathing saturated the air, leaving it to hang oppressively down upon her shoulders. She had never in her life felt so abhorred, so detested.

A slight nudge on her arm brought her attention to the side, where Inuyasha was gazing at her with a mixture of anger and concern. She pressed closer to him, linking her elbow with his as she accepted his comfort. Inuyasha growled in frustration. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, clasp her hand, shelter her from the hate. But Sango was asleep on his back, and if he released one of her legs it would end up dragging on the ground. More whispers drifted to his ears, drawing his attention back to the villagers who passed by on either side. He met their glares with one of his own, the thought of backing down never crossing his mind. It gave him grim satisfaction that not a single human managed to look away after he did.

But that was a small victory, barely a ripple in the great sea of his fury. He had been in villages like this before, where the humans wished him a horrible death the moment they laid eyes upon him. Fortunately, these were very rare. They usually occurred because of bloody problems with youkai in the recent past. There were also villages that openly accepted youkai, or at least tolerated their presence without prejudice. Kaede's village was becoming one of these, but they were also few and far between. The vast majority of human settlements were somewhere in between these two extremes. Most humans in Japan regarded youkai with suspicion, even contempt, but were content to let them alone. They took a 'you don't hurt me, and I won't hurt you' approach to youkai, one which suited Inuyasha just fine. They feared him, openly wondered if he would turn on them and start a slaughter, but didn't voice hatred or wish him dead.

The last time he had been in a village of the first variety was almost a hundred years ago. He shuddered at the memory. He had been just a boy back then, barely on his own, looking for a place to stay. How naïve he'd been, seeking shelter in a place where youkai were lower than dirt. And if those villagers had their way, underground was exactly where he would have ended up. He could still hear his own cries, his pleas for them to stop, all in vain. Their eyes, glowing crimson with malice, as they punished him for being born, for being alive. His panic, his desperation to escape rising out of control as he could no longer stomach the scent of his own blood… He never again put himself in such a situation. The next time he had been at the mercy of anyone, it had been Kikyou's arrows pinning him to a tree by his clothes as the miko contemplated whether or not to finish him off. And when she lowered her bow, it had been the first time in his life that anyone had shown him mercy. And so it had begun, his journey of companionship, heartbreak, and…love? Did he still love Kikyou? He used to be so sure of that one simple fact, but now he felt doubt, and it made him uneasy. Perhaps he would have continued to contemplate these questions, but there was one word in the cacophony of verbal abuse he was tuning out that he could not ignore.

"Whore!"

Kagome's outraged gasp was like a knife through his heart, and if he ever saw that look on her face again, he would personally rip out the throat of whoever put it there, even if it was himself. Spinning toward the offender, he let loose a feral snarl. Every human in the area backed up a step, and the speaker, a short, wrinkly woman who did a little more than fill out her kimono, quickly lost her courage and scurried into a nearby hut.

"Fucking nasty old skank!" he cursed quietly. "If she wasn't so fat and ugly there wouldn't be a problem. She's just jealous that she doesn't look like you anymore. Fuck, she probably never did!"

So enraged, so engrossed was Inuyasha with his seething, that he didn't realize what he had just said until Kagome leaned closer to him, raising herself up to place a kiss on his cheek. More accusations deriding her chastity reached her ears, but somehow they didn't seem to matter as much anymore. Inuyasha grinned, quite satisfied with himself. He couldn't stop the insults, but he at least made Kagome feel better about them.

"Where are we?" came a drowsy voice behind him.

"Oh, Sango-chan, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess," the taijiya answered weakly. "Is this the village Houshi-sama is staying at?" she asked, perking up suddenly.

"Yep," Kagome replied with a knowing smile.

Sango looked around, frowning. "Why is everyone glaring at us?"

"Oh, trust me, Sango. They're not glaring at _you_," Inuyasha spoke up bitterly. Sango glanced at Kagome, confirming Inuyasha's words, then leaned her head back down against him.

"Bastards," she said tiredly.

"You got that right, taijiya."

"Kagome-chan," Sango tried, "why don't we just grab the others and leave?"

"Not a chance, Sango-chan. You need the bed rest."

"I'm fine!"

"You're not. You're too weak to walk because of all the blood you lost, and you need to stay warm and indoors or you might get sick. Besides, Inuyasha and Kirara don't need to be lugging you all over Feudal Japan."

"Houshi-sama could car—" Sango cut herself off, realizing the absurdity of her statement before she had completely uttered it. Just how long would the monk's hands stay under her knees where Inuyasha's were? Ten, maybe fifteen seconds? No thank you. Her butt was not a handhold, at least not yet. Sighing, Sango relented.

"Inuyasha," she said seriously, "if things get too bad, I want you to just stick me on Kirara and drag Kagome out of here by the hair if you have to."

"No problem," he replied, enjoying the scandalized look Kagome sent his way.

"Good. Now get me to a bed so I can sleep some more."

Inuyasha smirked; Sango had just given him permission to do something he was planning on doing anyway. Kagome might be ignoring the insults and threatening glowers now, but there was no way they were staying here if things didn't die down. In two days he had failed to prevent Kagome from experiencing two of the curses of being a hanyou, and he was none too pleased with himself. Hopefully now she would realize to a fuller extent what life was like for hanyou and change back into a human as she belonged.

Kagome sighed in relief as they finally entered the inn; she didn't plan on going outside again until the next morning. The innkeeper's eyes widened as he spied Inuyasha standing beside her, and even further when he noticed her ears.

"You crooked monk!" he yelled. "You didn't say anything about _more_ youkai…" His voice faded out as he stormed off down the hall. A short, muffled conversation later, and he was back, pushing past them without making eye contact. Kagome felt sorry for the next person to cross his path; he smelled absolutely livid.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just another bigot in a town full of them," came Miroku's voice just before the monk emerged from the doorway to their room. "I am sorry about your reception, but…I…" He trailed off as Sango's head came up and they locked eyes. Miroku was at her side in an instant. "Sango, are you alright?"

"F-fine, Houshi-sama," she replied, stiffening as the monk's hand came to rest upon her lower back. In her current position, her butt was especially vulnerable, and Kagome was watching the wandering appendage like a hawk. But Miroku appeared to have other things on his mind at the moment, like the bandages visible on the exposed portion of Sango's back, as he began to lift the sweatshirt she wore to check her injuries.

"Don't worry, Miroku-sama," Kagome said, swiftly pulling his hand away. "The wounds aren't that serious. Sango-chan will be fine in a few days."

Frowning, the monk relented reluctantly. "Well, then come inside and lay her down. I managed to…_persuade_ the innkeeper to grant us another night."

Following him inside the tiny room, Inuyasha placed Sango down on the futon, and Miroku drew the blankets up over her. Sango pulled them up to her nose, blushing prettily at the action. But the pleasant mood their reunion had created was short-lived. Miroku rose to his feet, brushing off his robes.

"I'm going to see if I can't find us some more suitable lodging for the night. This room would be very cramped for all of us."

Kagome couldn't argue with that logic, but she almost protested anyway. There was something mischievous in his tone and demeanor. If Sango's rising irritation was any indication, she hadn't been the only one who noticed it. Sure enough, moments after the lecherous monk departed, a young woman's voice rang out into the silence.

"Oh, Houshi-sama! You're such a tease!"

Kagome was glad she couldn't make out Miroku's suave reply, and even more grateful that Sango couldn't hear it. But both she and the slayer knew what her fiancé was doing, and Kagome fully expected Sango to start fuming any second. Instead, to her everlasting shock, the taijiya merely heaved a heavy sigh and stared at the ceiling, the scent of her grief perfuming the air inside the room. Kagome groped blindly for something to make her friend feel better.

"Um, Shippou? Has Miroku-sama been behaving himself?" she asked, silently praying for an affirmative answer.

"Actually, yeah, he has. Some girls tried to talk to him this morning, but he ignored them. Mostly he just sat around meditating."

"There, you see Sango-chan? He was too worried about you to flirt with anybody!" Kagome declared, beaming. Her face immediately fell when the older girl simply scoffed at her.

"Oh, so now that I'm fine, he goes off to womanize instead of spending time with me? Gee, Kagome-chan, why doesn't that make me feel any better?" she bit out sarcastically.

"Um…" Shippou interrupted, "I'm going outside."

"Yeah…me too," Inuyasha reiterated awkwardly. Both of the boys were obviously becoming uncomfortable with the 'girl talk,' and Kagome certainly wouldn't mind the privacy.

"Alright, but don't go far, especially you, Shippou-chan. This village is dangerous."

"Okay, Kagome," the kit agreed, grabbing his crayons and coloring books from her bag before following Inuyasha out the door. Now the miko found herself in a familiar quandary—trying to think of something to buck up Sango's spirits. Finding nothing, she sighed in defeat.

"I know it looks bad, Sango-chan, but he really does care about you."

"I know."

"Yes, he does. He—wait, you do?"

"I know he cares, Kagome-chan, and that used to be enough for me. But he _proposed_, Kagome-chan!" Here, Sango paused, her lips quirking in a wistful, if not sad smile at the memory. "You know, he asked me to live with him and bear his children, but he never asked me to be his wife. At the time, I thought that question was implied, but now I'm not so sure."

Kagome gasped as the implication of Sango's words set in. "You can't think that he would have you as a…_mistress_, can you?"

"Why not?" Sango growled, her frustration returning full force. "Do you think he would marry any of the other girls he asks to bear his children? I will not be some man's _toy_, Kagome-chan, to be used and then thrown out and replaced by younger flesh. It's marriage or nothing!" Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Sango resumed her staring contest with the boards of wood overhead. "And I'm just not sure Houshi-sama is, or ever will be, capable of being a faithful husband. Nothing has changed since the day he proposed to me, and I'm beginning to suspect it never will. I've thought…I've considered taking back the answer I gave him that day."

Kagome could only gape at her friend; she had no idea Sango's insecurities concerning Miroku ran so deeply. Then again, it appeared no one knew, especially not the monk himself. Sango was a warrior, and like many warriors she concealed her emotions and true feelings behind a well-crafted mask of indifference. Sympathy and anger gripped Kagome, the latter slowly blocking out the former. Rising stiffly to her feet, fists clenched, she turned to give a certain _baka_ houshi a piece of her mind.

"Where are you going, Kagome-chan?" Sango didn't need a response to draw the correct conclusion. "You can't tell him anything! Promise me you won't speak a word of this to him!"

"But—"

"No buts, Kagome-chan. Promise me!"

Shoulders slumping in dejection, Kagome plopped back down on the floor. "Alright, Sango-chan, I promise. But you need to talk to him! You two belong together!"

"That's a nice thought, Kagome-chan. But what do you think happens every time I get him alone and actually have the courage to bring it up? Grope! Slap! End of conversation!"

Now Kagome was even more furious with the monk, if that was even possible. "I have an idea. I'll tie him up and stick a sock in his mouth. Then he'll have to listen to you!"

"No, then I'd be too tempted to leave him like that," Sango replied, cracking a tentative smirk.

"Oh, well then I'll just have to remove his right hand."

"It would probably still find its way to my butt. `It has a mind of its own,' you know," Sango mimicked, a fair imitation of the wayward monk. Both girls let loose genuine, if not strained, laughter at the joke. That is, until Sango hissed and clutched her stomach.

"Ow…"

"Alright, Sango-chan, let's change your bandages."

The slayer grimaced. "Do we have to?"

"Yep. Now's the perfect time."

"Yeah, `cause we know Houshi-sama will be gone for a while," Sango said bitterly, her brief good mood dissipating.

"Oh, Sango-chan…don't worry. Things will get better soon."

"If you say so," Sango replied, though she didn't really believe it. Kagome helped her lift the sweatshirt and began removing the old bandages. Some blood had leaked through the inner layers, but overall her wounds were closing up nicely. As the miko rewrapped them, Sango spoke up again. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Kagome-chan."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

"Hm. So…how are things going between you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome's hands paused noticeably, the question catching her off guard, as she contemplated her answer.

"Uh…nothing new to report, really. We haven't kissed again or anything like that."

"You sound disappointed."

At this point, Kagome lost her inner battle to keep her cheeks from reddening. "S-so what if I am? Is it wrong of me to want him to kiss me, to love me?"

"Of course not, Kagome-chan," Sango hurriedly stated, deciding to take the conversation in a different direction. "How about in general then? You two seem to be getting along well."

Kagome grinned contentedly. "I feel closer to him every day. Ever since I became a hanyou, I've learned things about him, come to understand him better. And he's been more open with me, too. I guess I just feel like I _know_ him better now."

"Oh, yeah?" Sango asked with genuine interest. "What things do you know about him now that you didn't before?"

"Well, there's the reason he doesn't like his ears rubbed, and he's…" Kagome trailed off, blushing even harder at what she'd almost blurted out, and hoping Sango would let it go. No such luck.

"What are you embarrassed about? Spill! Spill!"

"Alright, Sango-chan! I…well, he…feels _attracted_ towards me."

Sango rolled her eyes. "That's it? Tell me something half of Musashi didn't already know."

"Well, _I_ didn't know!" Having had just about enough of this particular conversation, Kagome finished re-bandaging the slayer's wounds and turned to leave.

"Wait, Kagome-chan! I'm sorry for teasing you. I really am happy for you," Sango said, even as a few tears escaped her. She couldn't say whether they were products of her jealousy or her self-reproach for being jealous in the first place. Either way, Kagome seemed to understand, as she dropped down to the floor and enfolded the older girl in warm embrace. Maybe it was the physical weakness, but Sango could no longer hold back the dam on her emotions. It had been so long since she cried, since she vented her pent-up frustrations concerning her relationship with the monk. She didn't know how long she wept on Kagome's shoulder, only that when she pulled away she felt totally drained, yet somehow in better spirits than before.

"Sorry," she sniffled, motioning to the wet spot on Kagome's blouse.

"That's ok. What are friends for?" she joked, finally earning a genuine smile from the taijiya. "You know," she continued, "when Inuyasha always ran off to see Kikyou, I would find myself jealous of your relationship with Miroku-sama. So don't give up hope yet, okay?"

Sango nodded, and this time Kagome could see the hope in her eyes, that she truly believed that things _might_ work out in the end.

"Now, go to sleep. You need your rest."

"Okay."

Sango was asleep the instant her head touched the pillow. Kagome tiptoed out of the room as quietly as possible, closing the shoji door behind her. She had a determined glint in her eye, and a mission in mind. _Sango made me promise not to talk to *Miroku*, but she didn't say anything about *Inuyasha*._ Upon emerging from the inn, she scented the air, discerning that her hanyou was close by.

"Inuyasha?" she called. A low groan sounded above her, and moments later a dog-eared head popped into view off the side of the roof. His eyes were droopy, as if she had just woken him from a nap. _Poor guy…he probably didn't get a wink of sleep last night,_ she thought, stifling a yawn herself. _We both need some shuteye._

"Whaddya want, wench?" he inquired tiredly. Kagome thought about asking him to come down, but reconsidered. Instead, she leapt up to the roof and sat down next to him.

"Did you hear any of that?" she asked.

"Keh. I wasn't eavesdropping, wench. I was trying to sleep."

If that behavior seemed odd, he had a perfectly good reason for it. There was no way he was allowing himself any sleep tonight. This village was openly hostile to them as it was, and in his experience nighttime seemed to bring out the darkness in people. He was fully expecting trouble sometime after sunset. He listened idly as Kagome recapped her conversation with Sango, leaving out the parts about him. Inuyasha could tell she'd left something out, but didn't press her on it. He was only half-listening anyway.

"So I need you to go talk to Miroku-sama, okay?"

That got his attention. "What? Why would I want to talk to that hentai?"

Grrrrr. "Have you been listening to a word I've said? You need to tell him that Sango-chan is at her wit's end. If he doesn't stop womanizing, he could lose her forever!"

"And I care because…"

Snarling, Kagome grabbed him by both forelocks and dragged his face down until it was an inch in front of hers. He gulped at the fierceness of her gaze.

"Don't even _think_ about trying to tell me you don't care, Inuyasha! I _know_ you. Drop the act!"

Inuyasha sighed, lowering his eyes as Kagome released him. "Alright, wench. I'll talk to the bouzu. But that doesn't mean I'll do it today!"

Kagome smirked, content to let him have that small victory. She had won the war, after all.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said sweetly.

"Keh. Now either be quiet or beat it. I'm tryin' to sleep here." With that, he flopped back down on the roof, resting his hands behind his head. Kagome glared at him for a moment, but then a rogue thought entered her mind, something crazy that she never would have considered doing until very recently. Then again, they had already shared a bed in her time…

Steeling her rebellious nerves, she gingerly laid down against Inuyasha's side, resting her head on his shoulder. He stiffened underneath her, but made no move to push her away. He relaxed soon enough, bringing his arm down around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Matching flushes graced their cheeks, but matching smiles as well. They stayed like that for several hours, dozing the afternoon away in peace.

They awoke a little before dusk to the sound of Miroku calling their names. It was then that they realized that Shippou had disappeared. Kagome wanted to go look for him, but Inuyasha persuaded her to let him be, and that he was just off playing. Evidently, the monk had managed to perform an 'exorcism,' and procured for them lodging at one of the largest residences in the village. The owner was so grateful that he even welcomed Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kirara indoors, though he did so through uncomfortably clenched teeth. Upon entering, the two hanyou realized that someone in the household really had been possessed by a youkai; the lingering scent was unmistakable.

At dinner, they learned from Miroku that the victim had been the owner's daughter, and that she was recovering nicely. Very nicely, it seemed. Just as they were settling down for the night, a gorgeous, breathtakingly beautiful young woman dressed in ornate robes opened the shoji door to their room. She wore a sultry smirk, one that could only mean one thing, and directed her heated stare straight at Miroku. The monk stood and followed the little vixen without a word or a look back.

Inuyasha had to physically restrain Kagome from going after him, she was so incensed. Any hope she had managed to restore in Sango that afternoon perished instantly, and she could tell the slayer was completely heartbroken. Fortunately, or unfortunately, they didn't have much time to dwell on the infidelities of the lecherous houshi. Inuyasha bolted upright, listening intently as the sounds of an angry mob slowly grew in volume. He and Kagome rushed outside, followed by Kirara with Sango on her back. Torches dotted the clearing before them, and the air was thick with threats of death, but the most frightening sight of all was wielded by one man at the head of the group. It was a long pole perhaps the length of a man, and tied to the end of this pole was a thin rope. And tied to the end of this rope by the tail, hanging limply in unconsciousness, was Shippou.

* * *

A/N - this fic has been mostly Inu/Kag so far, but if you read "Separation" you know I'm a big fan of Sango/Miroku too. And before you ask, yes, there will be more on Inuyasha's harrowing experience when he was a child. I purposefully skimped on detail in the last part of this chapter because I didn't want to give away too much info. Next chapter: Miroku and Shippou's sides of the story.

I don't know how many of you saw the Robot Chicken parody of Inuyasha, but I'd recommend checking it out for a quick laugh. I'm sure you could find it on youtube easily enough. I just hope I never take my Inuyasha obsession that far, LOL.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Blood

Shippou was bored, just plain bored. After he and Inuyasha made their escape from the "hypersensitive bitch zone," as the hanyou had so eloquently put it, he settled down on the rooftop with his art supplies. Coloring was fun for all of ten minutes, but then he set his crayons aside with a heavy sigh. He just wasn't in an artistic mood today. Glancing at Inuyasha, he saw that the hanyou was dozing, and would be even less fun than he normally was. Kagome hadn't come outside yet, so she and Sango were probably still talking. With nothing else to do, he crawled over to the edge of the rooftop to see what he could see.

He groaned; the sights that greeted him only increased his boredom. Just a bunch of normal humans going about their daily business. The only thing that was mildly interesting was Miroku giving palm readings to a group of single women on the far side of the village. But that was nothing unusual either, and Shippou rolled lazily over to the other side of the roof to get a different view. Instantly he perked up, his eyes widening as he spotted a girl kneeling in a field about a hundred yards away. A very pretty girl at that. She was picking flowers, her long mahogany hair swaying gently behind her. She reminded him of Rin; she looked to be about the same age, and the style of her kimono was the same, though hers was an off-white with pink highlights here and there. He caught himself staring and tore his gaze away, glad that no one was around—or awake—to witness his enchantment.

Yet, his eyes seemed to have a mind of their own, as they soon settled on the girl again despite his mind's feeble protests. What was it about girls, anyway? Why did he feel compelled to look at them, talk to them, become friends with them? It had started with Satsuki and her stone flower, and since then he found himself compelled to seek out the company of pretty girls at many of the villages they stopped at. He usually did so in secret to avoid the teasing Inuyasha and the others would lay on him, whether they meant well or not. He still didn't understand why they made such a fuss about the first time he "fell in love." Did he fall in love with Satsuki? Probably not, but he had certainly _liked_ her. And from his understanding, his attraction to girls was nothing unusual, just a sign of him growing up. Maybe the more you liked girls the more grown up you were? If so, then Miroku was the most mature man he ever met. That didn't explain why the monk couldn't get a woman to bear his child, though.

Trying to figure out adults made Shippou's head hurt. On paper, things appeared so simple. When they were old enough, men and women fell in love, got married or mated, and did _something_ together that nobody had told him about yet. (1) Whatever it was, it must be something really good or really bad for the adults to keep secret. And somehow, he knew that mysterious something was a large part of the reason why the relationships of his friends were so strained at times. He thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't grown up yet, and that he didn't have to worry about any of that stuff yet. After all, he hadn't liked girls for very long. When he was younger, living with his kitsune family, most of his playmates were boys his own age. Girls were sissies, too wimpy to play with the boys, and to be avoided at all costs lest they rope you into playing some girly game with them. But now…

Now he had to go talk to this girl or he was going to go crazy! Kagome's warning rang in his head, but he ignored it, telling himself that he would stay in sight of the inn. He leapt down from the roof, scurrying across the open ground excitedly. He slowed as he approached her; he didn't want to seem too excited, after all. She was so engrossed in selecting the choicest flowers that she didn't notice him. He took the chance to study her face, deciding she was even prettier up close.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked, causing the girl to jump slightly.

"Picking flowers," she answered kindly, though Shippou could have banged his head against a wall for the foolishness of his question. _Smooth Shippou, real smooth._

"Um, what for?"

"Oh, they're for my Okaa-san. She's sick, and I thought they might make her feel better. I don't recognize your voice. Are you from…around…here?" The girl trailed off, having finally raised her head to look at whoever she was speaking to, only to see nothing but blue sky with the village in the background.

"Down here," Shippou said, a little peeved by his short stature. The reaction he received was the last thing he expected. When the girl looked down, her eyes widened in horror and she screeched before falling on her backside and backing hastily away from him. The flowers were flung up into the air in her fright, brightly colored petals scattered by the wind. Shippou could only stare dumbfounded at the child before him, quivering in fear. She looked like she wanted to run away, but her legs were frozen in terror.

"Please," she begged, "d-don't hurt me."

By this point, Shippou's chin was nigh touching the ground, and he almost had to close his mouth by hand so he could speak.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he soothed, taking a step toward her. But she only whimpered, scooting back another step to maintain the distance between them. She shook her head violently, clearly not believing him.

"J-just leave me alone! Please don't eat me!"

That comment was the last straw for Shippou, as his temper at what this girl was accusing him of finally boiled over.

"I'm not gonna eat you, stupid wench!"

Apparently yelling had been the wrong strategy, for the girl curled into a ball, squeezing her eyes shut as a few tears escaped them. Shippou took a deep breath, mentally berating himself. _Great, baka, now she's even more afraid of you! And did I just call her a wench? Inuyasha would be proud._

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I'm really not gonna hurt you. I don't eat humans," he said in disgust, the idea sickening him to the core. Slowly, the girl removed her hands from her face, and dared a peak at him.

"B-but you're a y-youkai. My Otou-san said all youkai are bad."

"Well, you're Otou-san is wrong. Do I look like a bad youkai?"

The girl raked her eyes over his small frame, perhaps truly seeing him for the first time. "You look like a kid," she said, frowning.

"I am a kid!"

Just as it appeared he had finally gotten through to her, another thought struck her and she shrank back. "B-but youkai are tricksters! You could be a big hulking ogre in disguise!"

"Oh, for the love of—all youkai aren't tricksters either! I am…" Seeing her cringe at this revelation, he hastily added, "but this is my true form, I promise! I'm a kitsune, and I can do magic, but it's all illusion."

The girl seemed to digest this information, seeing the truth and genuine concern in his eyes. Finally, she sat up and faced him, drying her tears with a delicate hand.

"So…you're really not gonna hurt me?"

"I don't hurt girls," he replied smugly, crossing his arms over his chest, still a bit annoyed with the whole situation.

"What kind of tricks can you do?" she asked suddenly, utilizing the quintessential children's power to change focus in the blink of an eye. _Finally, we're getting somewhere!_ And as he gazed at her, her eyes puffy from crying but filled with youthful brightness, he couldn't help but remember why he came over here in the first place. She was _very_ pretty. He looked away, his cheeks heating as he stammered out a reply, trying to sound more confident than he actually was.

"L-lots of them! You know…I can multiply, or use a giant spinning top, and I can even change into a big, scary youkai!" He regretted that last part, fearing he had taken his boasting too far, but her reply nearly dropped his chin to the dirt again.

"Can I see?"

With her hands folded in front of her, and that pleading look on her face, Shippou found he couldn't deny her even if he wanted to. _Crap, this isn't good. I don't even know her name yet and I already like her!_

"Promise you won't get scared?"

She shook her head in the negative, and the ghost of a smile on her lips let him know that she trusted him not to hurt her. Without further ado, he popped into his large, pink balloon form. It was the same form he used to scare off the kids beating up Satsuki, but this time he tried to appear as unintimidating as possible. Apparently it worked, because the girl before him definitely didn't appear frightened. Shippou transformed back into his kitsune form, shoulders slumping in disappointment as he gaped at her. This was not the reaction he had hoped for. She was supposed to be looking at him with awe, not giggling behind her hand!

"What's so funny?" he grumped petulantly. It took her a moment to get her mirth under control.

"That wasn't scary! That was…cute!"

Shippou's eyebrow twitched. If there was one thing he hated, it was someone making fun of his kitsune abilities. A good storm-off was in order, and he turned to do just that.

"Wait!" the girl cried before running around and placing herself in front of him again. "I'm sorry I laughed! I'm really glad you're not a scary youkai."

Shippou tried to stay angry, he really did, but found it impossible. _Ah, crap…I must really like her. And I still don't know her name!_ He opened his mouth to ask her but she spoke up first.

"Aww…I lost all my flowers. Wanna help me pick some more?"

"Sure," he replied automatically, not caring in the least that picking flowers was 'girly.'

"My Okaa-san's favorites are these little yellow ones that look like this," she said, picking one up and showing it to him. It quickly became clear that the yellow flowers were difficult to find, but Shippou wasn't so much looking for them as he was gathering the pieces of his scattered courage.

"What's your name?" he finally asked.

"Tamiko. What's yours?"

"S-Shippou."

"Well, S-Shippou, it's nice to meet you. I've never met a good youkai before. Do you have a family?"

"Well no, but—"

"You must be pretty strong to live out there by yourself."

"Well, I used to live alone in the woods," he said, puffing up his chest. "You know, finding my own food, chasing off youkai, just typical kitsune stuff. Now I travel with some humans and hanyou, plus another youkai. I look out for them so they don't get themselves killed."

"Wow, that's really brave."

Shippou blushed under the praise, but decided a little _exaggeration_ couldn't hurt, unless of course Inuyasha found out about it. The last thing he wanted was to end up getting thumped in front of Tamiko. _Tamiko…what a pretty name…_

"I think we picked all my Okaa-san's favorite flowers in this field. Come on, I know of another one!" Tamiko beckoned him to follow, but Shippou hesitated, remembering that Kagome had told him not to wander. He debated with himself, but was strongly leaning toward going with Tamiko.

"Come on, Shippou!"

That did it, as he scampered to catch up with her. _Eh, what's the worst that could happen?_

They picked flowers and played games for the rest of the afternoon, and Shippou even got to show off some more of his illusions. Tamiko enjoyed riding on his wooden horse, but her favorite trick was his "big pink blob" form. He didn't even mind when she laughed and called him cute; making her happy was enough of a reward. And just as he was thinking that he was completely smitten with this girl, her fear returned full-force as she stared at something behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt a blow to the back of his head, and then nothing.

* * *

"Hmm…this is a good palm. I see years of happiness and many children in your future. Tell me, would you like to start by bearing mine?"

"Oh, Houshi-sama! Surely you jest!"

Miroku sighed. _Why do they all think I'm joking?_ Evidently, these women had never met a monk like him before. They probably only had contact with 'true men of the cloth.' He snorted. As if there was such a thing. As far as he was concerned, all men had urges; it was just a matter of how good you were at repressing those carnal desires. And how good or bad you were, or whether you even _tried_ to repress your urges in the first place, had nothing to do with how powerful of a monk you were.

That hadn't stopped him from staying up all last night praying. Even in the morning, when the damsels were out and about, he had no trouble suppressing his mild inclination to go womanize. If Sango was no longer in this world, what was the point? He had settled on the woman he wanted to spend his life with, and she was the only one he wanted to bear his children.

That, of course, begged the question of why he was out here asking pretty girls to lie with him. He reflected that it probably boiled down to having fun. After being gripped by heart-wrenching anxiety for almost a full day, he figured he deserved it. He liked flirting, and was _very_ good at it. He liked eliciting gasps of shock and excitement from blushing beauties. He liked pushing society's boundaries and playing the role of the charming rogue, the charismatic scoundrel. Hell, he even enjoyed the jealous glares he often received from the significant others. It was _fun_. And it was harmless. In his time with Inuyasha and the others, he had been stuck on one hell of a dry streak. With a few exceptions, no woman was willing to bear his child. Except Sango, of course, and that had to wait until after Naraku was defeated. He sometimes wondered what he would do if another woman actually accepted his proposal, but had no answer as of yet. It would probably never happen, so there wasn't much point in dwelling on it.

He read palms for a little while longer before the crowd started to disperse. Truth be told, he didn't know a thing about palm reading. But he liked to think that what he was doing gave people hope. Maybe if they thought they would live happy lives, they would try a little harder to make it so. Either way, he certainly wasn't hurting anybody.

"Excuse me, houshi-sama."

Looking up, Miroku spied the speaker standing in front of him, a tall, well-built man in his thirties. His voice and demeanor exuded authority, and Miroku reasoned that this must be a man of high standing in the village.

"Yes?"

"I am in need of your services. My daughter has been possessed by a youkai. If you drive it out, you shall have free room and board for the night, a hearty meal, and as much sake as you can drink."

Miroku smiled; that was a very nice offer, indeed. The sake especially sounded heavenly. But his face fell as he realized that he might not be able to enjoy it after all.

"You are aware that I travel with two hanyou and two youkai? If you cannot provide for them as well, then I shall be unable to accept your offer." Miroku hoped any prejudice the man had toward youkai could be overcome in light of his daughter's health. If he refused, Miroku would go help the girl anyway; it was his duty as a monk. But this villager didn't need to know that. His uneasy expression revealed his discomfort with the extra guests, but he reluctantly assented.

"Well, I suppose they haven't caused any trouble so far…"

"Excellent! Your daughter is as good as cured! Lead the way, good sir." He followed the man toward the center of the village, and into a very large, ritzy house. Servants could be seen doing various jobs on the grounds, and it appeared his initial impression about the man had been correct.

"Here is my daughter, Chiyoko," he said, leading Miroku into a secluded room. Immediately the hairs on the back of the monk's neck stood on end; there was a discernable youkai aura coming from somewhere in the room.

"I will need privacy," he told the father, who shot him a harsh look. He had seen the wayward monk flirting with all the village girls while giving 'palm readings,' and wasn't stupid. He didn't need to voice his warning for Miroku to receive it loud and clear. Miroku breathed a sigh of relief as the overbearing man departed. _Honestly, as if I would do anything inappropriate while she is unconscious. Maybe when she wakes up…_

The youkai was fairly easy to dispatch once he got down to business. A loud hiss sounded as he approached the girl, so he instantly knew what he was dealing with. A snake youkai, invisible to the untrained eye, had snuck inside the house and coiled itself around the girl's body, slowly feeding off her blood. It was a relationship that could have gone on forever; the youkai was only taking what the girl could afford to give. If her caretakers kept feeding her, the girl would continue to produce blood, and it would have been many years before the youkai released its hold. But such parasitic youkai were never very strong, and this one was no exception. A sutra and a swipe of his staff was all it took.

"Ugh," Chiyoko groaned as she stirred. And for the first time, he noticed how beautiful this girl—_woman_—was. She looked to be about Kagome's age, and her sleeping kimono revealed a well-proportioned figure that would make any man salivate. She opened her eyes, a deep sapphire hue, and blinked up at him in obvious confusion.

"Who are you?" she asked with a dangerous glint in her eye. "Did my father try to marry me off to some loser again?"

Miroku sweatdropped; apparently, this wasn't your typical Japanese girl. She wasn't the typical wealthy man's daughter either, content with an arranged matrimony to strengthen a relationship with another well-to-do family. She had some spunk in her, and he already knew he liked that in a woman.

"No, no, I am but a humble monk. You were possessed by a youkai, and I exorcised it."

"Oh," Chiyoko said sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

"Think nothing of it, my dear."

"Do you have a name, Houshi-sama?"

"Forgive me, Chiyoko-sama, it is Miroku."

"Well, Miroku-kun, thank you very much for saving me."

Miroku's eyes widened slightly. _She's calling me "-kun" already? The Kami are trying to tempt me. _(2) He became further convinced of that fact when the temptress before him raised her arms over her head and stretched languidly. Her chest pushed forward, the folds of her kimono separating just enough to reveal a tantalizing view of her cleavage. She rolled on her side, rubbing one fist against her eye in one of the most adorable gestures Miroku had ever seen. If he didn't know any better, he would swear that she was flirting with him on purpose.

"Thank you again, Miroku-kun. I wish there was some way I could express my gratitude properly…" _Well,_ the monk thought, _so much for knowing any better_. That scintillating smirk she wore could only mean one thing, and the man in him was, quite literally, standing at full attention. And whatever objections the moral, loyal side of him could conjure up were outweighed by habit and a long-deprived libido. Reaching down, he grasped both her hands in his own while peering deep into her gorgeous eyes.

"Would you bear my child?"

"Yes. Yes, I will."

Miroku knew what her body language was telling him, but still found himself utterly flabbergasted by her response. What surprised him the most was that her answer didn't make him feel elated. Far from it actually; he felt positively rotten. What was this feeling, this _dirty_ sensation? Was it…guilt? Chiyoko's father chose that moment to reenter the room, forestalling any further thought on the matter.

"Chiyoko, my darling daughter! You're awake!" The two shared an embrace, and Miroku began to back away, hoping for a silent exit. Perhaps Chiyoko would forget about this whole bearing his child thing.

Or perhaps not. Just before he made his escape, she glared at him over her father's shoulder, that lustful look in her eye piercing straight through his heart. Her delicate tongue snaking out and sensually wetting her lips went straight to another part of him. Never had he been more grateful for baggy robes. Yet, his body's reaction to her just made him feel even more like a colossal jackass. He swiftly retreated from the house, finding a peaceful spot outside to meditate, hopefully to shed some light on his strange emotions.

Did he want to sleep with this girl? That seemed to be the most elementary question, but it shocked him deeply to discover that the answer was just as obvious. No. No, he did not. His body wanted to pound into her all night long, and his ears desired to hear her throaty moans and pleasured cries, but his mind and heart were sickened by the idea. Even if they could be together with one hundred percent certainty that she would not get pregnant, that it would just be a one-night stand with no strings attached, he still didn't want to spend the night with her. But why? Why was he going against his urges as a man and relinquishing a goal that had been central to his life for years? Why was he wasting such an opportunity? He only needed one word to answer all these questions—Sango. He had chosen Sango the day he proposed to her, perhaps before. Unwilling to abandon his lecherous ways, he had continued to behave toward women as he always had. But there was no doubt in his mind now that asking any other woman to bear his children was a futile gesture. He cared too much about her to go through with it, to betray his lovely Sango. The revelation filled him with warmth, and his guilt finally vanished. All was right with the universe again. He was not going to lose Sango due to his own foolishness.

Standing and dusting himself off, he went to retrieve the others. No doubt they would be glad to get out of that stuffy inn, especially with the promise of a good meal and warm beds waiting for them. And at least Inuyasha would partake in the sake with him. Miroku smirked. The dope would probably end up drinking too much, because 'hanyou don't get drunk.' And in the morning, he would deny his hangover and all the stupid things he had done while intoxicated. Yes, it was going to be fun night.

And it was, up to a point. The food was delicious, and the drinking was about to commence when the door to their room slid open, revealing a sight that put a sinking feeling in Miroku's stomach. It was Chiyoko, leaning sensuously against the doorframe, her face sporting an alluring 'come hither' look. He sighed inwardly, knowing what he had to do and hoping she would take it well. He rose to his feet and strode out the door, not needing to look back to know that Sango was incensed. Hopefully she would understand when he returned in a few minutes, and not hours. Perhaps if he had looked back, he would have seen that instead of anger, the taijiya's expression reflected only sadness.

He followed Chiyoko down the hallway and into another room, this one smaller with a single, large futon located in the middle. There was no doubt what she was planning to do on said futon, as she spun around and moved to kiss him. He placed his hands gently but firmly on her shoulders, causing her to look at him in confusion and irritation.

"Chiyoko-sama…we need to talk."

"Don't wanna talk," she breathed, leaning forward, but again he held her back. Huffing, she withdrew a couple steps and crossed her arms over her chest. "What is it?"

"I-I can't do this."

"Why not? You know you want to," she drolled, tracing a delicate finger along his cheekbone down to his lower lip, playfully flicking it. He shook her off, though his horny body forcefully berated him for it. _If my penis could talk…_

"Chiyoko-sama…I just can't. I am already promised to someone."

The girl's face fell, and Miroku's heart went out to her. _Is there a bigger bastard in this entire world than me?_

"One of the women you travel with?" she asked despondently.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Chiyoko-sama. I didn't mean to hurt yo—"

"Oh, yeah? Then why the hell did you ask me to bear your child in the first place?" Her sudden fury took him by surprise, and it took him several moments to think of an answer that had a chance of satisfying her. In the end, there was only one true answer.

"Because I'm an insufferable baka."

She scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know." Turning away, she strode purposefully to the futon and plopped down facing away from him. "Fine! Just go!" Perhaps he would have, but her slumped posture made him reconsider. Her shoulders were shaking with sobs, and he knew something else was going on here. Gingerly he sat down beside her, and she curled further into herself, hiding her face from his searching gaze.

"Come on, now. Why don't you tell me what this is really about?"

Her head snapped up, surprise evident in her tearful visage. "H-how did you…"

Miroku chuckled. "My dear, I know I am attractive, but I don't think a woman would cry just because she didn't get to spend the night with me. I don't have that high an opinion of myself."

Chiyoko cracked a smile at this, drying her tears before sighing heavily. "It's not you…it's my father. He keeps trying to marry me off to these rich snobs who've never had to work for anything in their lives. I don't want to marry someone who's used to having everything handed to him on a silver platter! I want someone strong, someone who's had to work to make his way in the world, someone who might actually care about me as more than someone to bear his children!"

Finally, understanding dawned on the monk. "So you thought that if you became pregnant, your father wouldn't be able to marry you into any respectable rich family?"

"Exactly."

"Why did you choose me?"

Chiyoko laughed outright. "Come on, Miroku-sama! Why do you think?"

He smirked. "Because I'm extraordinarily good-looking, unbearably charming, and the greatest lover Musashi has ever seen?"

"I don't think so. An attractive young man had just rescued me from a youkai, and I guess I was a bit smitten. Besides, I could tell you were a good man. I thought that maybe if we spent the night together, I could convince you to stay with me…permanently."

Miroku's pity for this girl grew; she was so desperate to avoid a loveless marriage that she was willing to bed a total stranger in the hopes of at least finding some passion in her life. Her heart was in the right place, but she was going about things the wrong way.

"Have you spoken with your father about this?"

"He knows I don't want to wed any of the losers he drags in here. So far, I've been able to scare all of them off. They want a nice, quiet, obedient wife, not an outspoken and willful woman like me. But sooner or later, I know one of them is going to accept my father's proposal, and that will be the end of it."

"If he knows your wishes, why will he not let you at least try to seek a husband on your own?"

"Because I'm his 'only heir, and I have to inherit the family name a fortune,' yada yada yada," she mocked.

"You have no siblings?"

"No. My mother had…complications when she gave birth to me. She survived, but has been unable to carry a child since then. My father loves her too much to seek another wife or a mistress."

"Your father is an honorable man. There are too few in this world who would remain loyal to a barren woman."

Chiyoko shrugged. "Their marriage wasn't arranged; they _chose_ each other. That is what I want, the opportunity to seek a husband that will treat me the same way my father treats my mother. Even after all these years, they are still madly in love."

"Well have you tried telling him that? Perhaps he thinks that you are only objecting to his matches out of spite, or immaturity. If you explain yourself to him, he may reconsider. From what you have told me, I gather that your father cares very much about your happiness."

Chiyoko stared off into space, carefully weighing his words. "Maybe…" she said simply, but it was enough for Miroku to know that he had gotten through to her.

"So," he began, the lecherous glint in his eye returning, "do you have anyone in mind?"

Chiyoko blushed. "Maybe, but he's the son of a poor farmer! My father would never let me marry him."

"Have you asked?"

"…"

"Look, Chiyoko-sama, you will never know what your father might say unless you sit down and have a serious talk with him. You are grown up now, and if you wish to be treated like an adult, you must act like one."

She sighed, grinning sheepishly. "Well, I guess my behavior has been pretty juvenile."

"There, you see? Everything will work out, just as long as you don't go luring any more strange men into your bed, that is. Speaking of which, just what would this farm boy you fancy think of you if you got pregnant?"

"I guess I hadn't thought of that… I haven't even had the courage to tell him I like him yet."

At this point, Miroku smacked himself in the forehead, shaking his head at her antics.

"Hey, you're one to talk! A lecherous houshi who asks pretty girls to bear his children even though he's already promised to someone!"

"Yes, but we've already established that I'm a baka." He held up his hand to cut off her reply, listening intently to the ominous sounds coming from outside. "Do you hear that?"

"What is it?"

"It sounds like a bunch of angry people. Stay here; I'm going to check it out." As he made his way through the house, a feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Given this village's obvious disdain for youkai, he could imagine only one reason why they would gather in force. _This does not bode well._

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Kirara were already outside, their backs to the wall of the house, and the crowd of club, sword, and torch-wielding humans surrounding them in a wide half-circle. He followed Kagome's horrified stare to the man holding Shippou tied to the end of a pole. He was swinging the kit around in a slow arch, and the threat implied by that gesture only incensed Miroku more.

"Youkai filth!" the man called out. "Be gone from this village at once, and never return!"

Inuyasha was the first to break out of the shocked stupor that had settled over them when they saw their friend in such a predicament.

"We'll be glad to leave this fucking shit-hole of a village, bastard! Just give us the runt back!"

"Ha!" the man barked out. He swung the pole downward, smashing Shippou's tiny body against the ground with a sickening thud before flinging him into the air again. A choked cry was wrung from Kagome's throat, and the sound of Inuyasha's teeth grinding together was audible.

"What are you doing?" Kagome cried. "How can you be so cruel?"

"I caught this youkai with my daughter! Who knows what unspeakable things he was planning to do to her?"

"He's just a child! I'm sure they were just playing!"

"Do you expect us to believe you, half-breed? This youkai will die! And so will you unless you remove yourselves from our sight at once!"

"I'm warning you, human," Inuyasha growled with deadly seriousness, flexing his claws menacingly. "If you harm another hair on his head, there will be no mercy."

The man smirked in response, and the rest of the villagers readied their weapons. He pulled back his arm, preparing to plunge it forward and crush Shippou into the dirt again…

It happened so fast. A dark-haired blur flashed past, giving no one any time to react. Into the silence of the night echoed the sickening sounds of tearing flesh, a single, agonized shriek followed by the screams of women and the outraged cries of men. The man fell back in horror, his bloody stump waving frantically, spurting crimson vitality everywhere. The severed limb was snatched out of the air and tossed aside, as was the pole their kitsune comrade had previously been tethered to. The crowd backed away, leaving the wounded man to suffer alone, the scents of their fear and fury increasing astronomically in strength. But even this could not drown out the scent of blood. It was that scent more than anything else that convinced Inuyasha that the scene before him was actually real, and not some perverse nightmare pulled from the darkest, most deranged corner of his mind. For in the middle of the carnage, standing with her back to him, was a youkai, one that inspired a fear in him greater than any he had ever before experienced.

"Kagome!"

She turned to him then, slowly, grinning maliciously from ear to ear. Her fangs glistened in the moonlight, her red eyes sending a chill up his spine. She appeared exactly as she had the day before, with one notable exception. The pink markings on her cheeks, which had previously glowed so brightly, were now dull and lifeless. That, and the entire front of her blouse was stained scarlet with the blood of her victim. The only thing indicating that she hadn't completely lost herself was the way she delicately cradled Shippou's limp form in one arm. Kneeling, she placed the kit gently on the ground, running her clean hand along his cheek, mindful of her deadly claws. Then she turned back to Shippou's tormentor, raising her arm to deliver the killing blow.

That was enough for Inuyasha. Leaping forward, he sprinted the short distance between them and tackled her before she could lop off the man's head. Over and over they rolled, each trying to establish dominance, but she didn't turn her claws on him, even though she had ample opportunity to do so. Finally, his combat experience won out, and he pinned her on her back, holding her hands over her head as he straddled her waist. She snarled up at him, her black pupils boring into his own.

"Release me, Inuyasha!" she commanded, her voice low and menacing.

"Calm down, Kago—"

"No! That bastard will die! I'll fucking kill them all!" She struggled mightily, nearly dislodging him. He threw his whole body into the effort to restrain her, but knew it was only a matter of time.

"Get him out of here!" he called to the stunned villagers. When they hesitated, he yelled more forcefully. "Now!"

They complied, grabbing the wounded man, whose thrashing and moans had greatly diminished, and carrying him away. Seeing her prey escaping, Kagome redoubled her efforts, tossing Inuyasha aside and scrambling to her feet. But she wasn't fast enough. Again Inuyasha tackled her, bearing her to the ground, this time wrapping his arms around her and trapping hers at her sides. He curled his legs around hers to stop her kicking, and met her glare with one of his own, their faces only inches apart. She rebelled at her helplessness, but no matter what she tried Inuyasha held her fast. Her breasts heaved against his chest, but she refused to calm down. She snarled at him again, everything in her demeanor an overt challenge.

"Dammit, Inuyasha, you fucking bastard! Let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down, bitch," he replied easily.

"Fuck you!" That was the last straw for Inuyasha. Her behavior was sending his own youkai instincts into overdrive, and he couldn't help the fearsome growl that welled in his throat. It was a sound that any youkai in their right mind would heed, a demand for submission voiced in the strongest possible terms. But Kagome was not in her right mind. She shrank back a bit, her eyes widening, but continued to fight his hold.

"Kagome!" he tried again. "You need to stop this! You have to change back!"

She ceased all movement abruptly, and Inuyasha felt relief until her body started shaking with mirth. Her laughter was dark and chilling, quite possibly the most disturbing thing he had ever heard. That is, until her next words passed her lips.

"You want me to return to being a filthy hanyou? I'd rather die!"

Inuyasha seized as if physically struck. Of all the times he had been insulted or derided for his hanyou heritage over his long lifetime, none had hurt as much as this one did. Never before had his heart been torn from his chest and impaled, still beating, on a pike. And yet, the gaping hole in his chest cavity still screamed, wept, wailed in unfathomable sorrow. His mind tried to reassure him that this wasn't really Kagome talking, but nothing could take away the sting of her words or undo the carnage they had wreaked on his psyche. Desperate to return Kagome to normal, he did the first thing that came to mind. It had proven to work in this situation, and was just about the only thing he was physically capable of doing at the moment.

This wasn't like the previous times, however. This time, fueled by the pain of his freshly opened emotional sores, he slammed his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss, swallowing her outraged growls. His mouth moved harshly over hers, forcing it open so he could shove his tongue inside. He plundered her, ravaged her, not letting up until her rumbles quieted and then ceased, and she became pliant in his arms. He continued to tenderly explore her warm cavern until her tongue shyly rose to tangle with his own. After a few more seconds, he pulled away, relief flooding him as he was reunited with her beautiful chocolate orbs. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen, and she gazed up at him with something akin to wonder. But then other emotions began flickering across her visage: recognition, horror, remorse, expressions that made him willing to do anything if he could only take the past five minutes away. Unfortunately, he could not. Kagome had at the very least maimed someone, and she would have to come to terms with it. But first, they needed to get the hell out of this village.

"Come on," he said to the others, gathering Kagome in his arms. "We're leaving."

Miroku and Sango followed blindly, the monk carrying the still unconscious Shippou and the taijiya riding on Kirara's back, still stunned into silence by what they had seen. It had all happened so fast…

As they made their way into the forest, guided only by the pale moonlight, Inuyasha dared a peek at the woman in his arms, afraid of what he might see. She was staring off into space; he had never seen her eyes look so blank. And yet, tears were still flowing freely down her cheeks. Inuyasha steeled himself for the upcoming battle, knowing it was going to be difficult to convince Kagome that this was not her fault. He prayed she wasn't permanently traumatized by the experience.

Reaching a suitable distance from the village, so he could no longer hear the lamentations of its inhabitants, he set Kagome down against a tree, since it didn't look like she was about to support herself. She continued to stare unblinkingly straight ahead, seeing the nightmare she had lived over and over again on a continuous loop. Her friends stood around looking at each other; no one knew what to say. Surprisingly, it was Kagome who broke the oppressive silence.

"Is he dead?" she asked in a vacant monotone. And as much as he wanted to, Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to lie to her. She would probably see right through it anyway.

"Probably," he answered grimly. Finally, Kagome raised her teary eyes to his, and the deep remorse and self-loathing he saw in them nearly brought him to his knees.

"But there's a chance he survived, right?"

He grimaced. She was pleading with him, begging him to rebut what her logical mind was telling her. Kagome wasn't stupid; she knew that a human would have to get extremely lucky to survive a wound like that. He was losing blood so quickly, and the only chance would be to tie a rope around the stump within minutes. Otherwise, he would bleed to death. And even if his cohorts managed to stop the bleeding and he clung to life, his weakened body would be open to infection and disease. No, the chances of that man surviving his wound were slim to none, but Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to tell Kagome this. He couldn't be the one to crush her hope in his hands, and tell her that she was a murderer. So, after much consideration, he settled on the simplest answer he could give.

"Maybe."

But Kagome knew him too well, and she immediately picked up on what he didn't say. Sobbing, she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face in shame as a new wave of tears assaulted her.

"Kami, Kagome-chan," Sango said softly. "What happened?"

Kagome shook her head visibly, her voice muffled by her arms. "I don't know! I don't know! Seeing Shippou-chan get slammed into the ground like that…and then that bastard was gonna do it again…I-I couldn't control myself." Her head shot up suddenly, worry replacing guilt for the moment. "Where is Shippou-chan? Is he okay?"

"Relax, Kagome-sama," Miroku soothed, holding the kit out so Kagome could see him. "He is just sleeping. He has some bumps and bruises, maybe a cracked rib or two, and some head trauma, but nothing his youkai blood can't fix."

Kagome sighed in relief, slumping bonelessly into the tree. But her self-reproach soon settled down upon her again, as did the uncomfortable silence in the clearing. Once again, Kagome spoke up first.

"You should all leave me here. It's not safe being near me right now."

"Kagome-chan!" Sango gasped. "That's crazy! Where would you go?"

"I don't know. Not back to my family, or I might go insane and kill them too."

"Stop being ridiculous, Kagome-sama," Miroku ordered gently. "In case you've forgotten, you _saved_ Shippou. You were as protective and tender with him as ever."

"It doesn't matter! Dammit, can't you see? Look at my hand! It's covered in blood! I'm a monster! I shouldn't be around anyo—"

"Shut the FUCK up, bitch!" Inuyasha's outburst had its desired effect, as Kagome and everyone else were now staring at him with rapt attention. His anger had been rising steadily throughout this entire conversation, and that 'monster' remark sent him over the edge. It was clear that Kagome wasn't going to get talked out of her shame spiral by kind words and reassurances that her friends still loved her. She needed some tough love. And who better to give it to her than the toughest son of a bitch this side of Goshinboku?

"So you're a monster now, huh?" he sneered. "Tell me, Ka-go-me, what does that make me?"

Kagome's eyes widened even further as the implications of her words set in. Patiently, Inuyasha waited for an answer as she stuttered repeatedly.

"T-that's different."

"Oh, really? How is me slaughtering bandits any different from what you just did?"

"I…you…"

"There is no difference, wench! It's the same fucking thing!"

"B-but—"

"No, wench! What we did was the same! I wasn't myself, and neither were you! We both have blood on our hands, but it wasn't really us killing anybody!"

Kagome glared at the ground, seething with fists clenched at her sides. She wanted to curse herself as a monster. She didn't want to believe his words, that she was mostly innocent in this. He could see the wheels turning inside her head as she tried to come up with a way she could condemn herself. Sighing, Inuyasha decided to try a new approach, though perhaps it wasn't so new after all. Sitting down next to her, he drew her into his lap and enfolded her in his arms. She remained stiff, refusing to relax, but to his relief she didn't fight him.

"Look, Kagome. Do you remember what you did for me that day? When I was washing the blood off my hands in the river? I said you didn't have to force yourself to say beside me, and you hugged me. You hugged me and told me that you understood. You…you didn't think I was a monster, a mindless killer. And you didn't put those people's deaths on my head. Do you have any idea what that meant to me? You forgave me…and because of that I was able to forgive myself. Now, you need to forgive yourself."

Slowly, Kagome raised herself up, turning her head to meet his ardent gaze. He smiled at her; the light was back, the light that had vanished completely from her beautiful face. It was back, shining tentatively, but still there. But Kagome still had one more condemnation left in her.

"But I could have rescued Shippou without tearing someone's arm off! I could have just snatched the pole from his hands!"

"And I could have protected you and the villagers by just scaring those bandits away. It doesn't matter."

Fresh tears welled in Kagome's eyes, and as his words sunk in, she flung herself against his chest, clinging to him for all she was worth. He reciprocated the gesture, swathing her within the generous folds of his haori. She wept bitterly, wailing her despair and relief into the night as most of her guilt left her. She would always carry some around with her; he knew he did. It was part of the reason he worked so hard to strengthen Tetsusaiga, to ensure that never again would he spill human blood unnecessarily. Slowly his focus drifted off the distraught girl in his lap, and he noticed Sango and Miroku standing there looking down at him with relieved smiles. He blushed, having forgotten all about them as he was comforting Kagome. Never before had one of his glares so clearly meant 'get the fuck out of here!'

"Come, Sango, let us set up camp," Miroku said. But as they worked, neither could resist peeking back at him periodically when they thought he wasn't looking. _Feh, nosy humans._ Gradually, Kagome's sobs became sniffles and hiccups, and finally just random shivers. Even then, she remained nestled against him, and Inuyasha almost decided she had fallen asleep. But when the scent of freshly cooking fish drifted to their noses, both of their stomachs grumbled at once, and Kagome let out a choked laugh. She pulled back, wiping her eyes, still red and puffy from an evening's worth of waterworks. But even so, when she smiled hesitantly at him, she took his breath away.

"Sorry," she muttered, running her fingers along the wet spot on his haori.

"Keh." He helped Kagome out of his lap and stood, offering her a hand up, which she gratefully took.

"Inuyasha," she said, holding his hand in both her own. "Thank you."

Maybe it was the nearby firelight flickering in her mahogany eyes, or maybe it was the intimate embrace they had just shared, but they were drawn inexorably to each other. Neither could look away as they came closer, nearly touching but still miles apart. His gaze lowered to her lips, then back up to her stunning orbs, which were glowing with emotions he didn't dare name. But he would be a fool not to recognize the open invitation he swore he saw, and fully intended to take advantage.

"Fish is done!" Sango's voice was like a bucket of ice water, dousing the flames of their passion, leaving only the ashes of longing in their wake. If looks could kill, the slayer would have been slain…twice. But the moment was gone, and they reluctantly released each other.

Inuyasha led her to the stream, supporting her with a hand on her shoulder as she rinsed the blood off her claws, reminding him once again of that afternoon not so long ago when their positions had been reversed. He retrieved a new blouse for her, and the blood-stained one was tossed in the fire. Dinner was quiet, but not uncomfortably so, and everyone turned in as soon as it was finished. Shippou still had not awoken, but he was breathing easily and Inuyasha was confident it was only a matter of time before the kit would be annoying him once again. He wasn't so sure about Kagome; something was still bothering her. So it didn't surprise him when she got out of her sleeping bag in the middle of the night and left camp, heading in the direction of the village. She probably wanted to know the fate of the man she had wounded, and he couldn't blame her for that. He only hoped the answer didn't undo all the progress he had made with her earlier that evening.

Leaping down from his perch, he scratched Kirara under the chin until she roused, then told her to watch over the humans while he was gone. The fire cat understood, and sat herself up dutifully. Inuyasha threw a couple more logs on the dying fire to make it more comfortable for her, then strode purposefully into the forest.

* * *

Name Translations (courtesy of )

Tamiko – "many," "beautiful," & "child"

Chiyoko – "thousand," "generations," & "child"

(1) Whenever I read a fanfiction that has Shippou knowing everything about sex and demon mating, I roll my eyes and blanch. Call me old fashioned, but I don't think small children should know about sex, regardless of whether they're human, youkai, or something in between. "Youkai instincts" can only take you so far; you have to be taught the rest. Besides, in episode 16 (manga volume 6), he asks Inuyasha why he doesn't bathe with Kagome, suggesting to me a certain innocence on the subject of male/female relations. And when he says "I was wondering how far you'd gotten with Kagome," I don't think he means it like a frat boy might mean it, LOL. I think he meant something more along the lines of "did you kiss her yet?" And we all know the answer to that question.

(2) Japanese women use "-kun" to address close male friends. Kagome, for example, calls wolf-boy "Kouga-kun," which pisses Inuyasha off. So, at least according to my understanding, it would be highly unusual to use "-kun" to address someone you just met. Later, when Chiyoko isn't trying to seduce Miroku, she uses the more formal term "Miroku-sama."

A/N – So I start you off with a little preteen romantic comedy, then some monkish lechery, and then BAM! Kagome goes berserk and lops someone's arm off. Yep, I've turned to the dark side, but I gotta inject some angst into this love-fest! I also hope you liked my "remake" of the 2nd movie kiss, with an entirely different sort of kiss. Hope I didn't frustrate you too much with that teaser afterwards. It will happen eventually! And don't think I've forgotten about youkai Kagome's "filthy hanyou" remark. It will come up later, I can assure you.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Closure

It was with a sense of growing trepidation that Kagome quickly made her way through the trees. It had seemed like such a good idea, to find out for sure whether she had killed Shippou's tormentor. But now…did she really want to know?

Steeling her resolve, she pressed forward. As much as an affirmative answer would hurt, not knowing would probably cause her more angst in the long run. Slowing as she approached the edge of the forest, Kagome looked out on the village. It was mostly quiet, the people having retired to their huts, but small parties of men still milled about with torches, keeping vigilant watch in case of another youkai attack. She grimaced; that's how these people would see it. A youkai attacked them for no reason, and they did nothing wrong. And as much as she wanted to curse them for their prejudice, she couldn't. Racism, whether it was against humans or youkai, was an integral part of human history. The Americans and thousands of other civilizations before them could tell you that. Sixty years earlier, her own countrymen had invaded China and treated the Chinese as less than animals. In this case, however, she couldn't really blame the villagers for their bigotry. She really had become the stereotypical, mindless youkai that haunted their nightmares. Her memories of those few fateful seconds would surely revisit her during slumber for many years to come.

Two problems quickly became apparent to Kagome. The first was how to move around without being spotted. The last thing she wanted was another confrontation; her goal was to find out what she needed to know and then leave. This difficulty could probably be overcome with caution and stealth. The second problem was that she had no idea where the wounded man lived. The only way to track him would be by scent. Another option would be to just eavesdrop and hope one of the sentries spoke about what happened, but Kagome rejected that idea. She wasn't going to be satisfied with hearsay; she had to know _for sure_.

So as much as it sickened her, she raised her right hand and sniffed deeply. At the stream, she had discovered the same problem Inuyasha had after he killed the bandits—blood washed off easily, but its _scent_ did not. So now she knew what to smell for, and wasted no more time before starting the search. Immediately she encountered another impediment; there were so many scents around, human and otherwise, that she would easily miss the one she was looking for if she moved too quickly. It was both tiring and tedious, but Kagome searched hut by hut, crouching low on the rooftops to avoid detection. It was probably at least an hour or two before she finally found the one she was looking for.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, a pair of golden eyes was attentively observing her progress. Inuyasha was impressed with her choice of search tactics, and even more amazed that she was able to sneak around so surreptitiously without being noticed. Then again, cats were naturally stealthy, and apparently so were cat hanyou. She moved with true feline grace.

Kagome froze on the rooftop. This particular hut carried the heavy scent of the man whose blood she had spilled. It was fairly fresh, but it didn't smell like he was inside now. Kagome assumed the worst when she detected the salty aroma of tears and heard a woman crying. Making sure the coast was clear, she leapt down to the street and cautiously peered into the hut. A woman, suffering from some kind of illness by the smell of it, was lying on a futon, weeping into a cloth. With a cold, numbing sensation in her gut, Kagome realized she recognized that fabric. It was the same plain haori her victim had worn just a few hours earlier. The bloodstains were still clearly visible.

Kagome fell back a few steps, nearly collapsing as her knees shook violently. She thought she had prepared herself for this, but now she couldn't help the bile that rose in her throat. Getting down on all fours, she heaved it onto the dirt as quietly as she could. It wasn't quiet enough. A soft gasp alerted her that she had company, and she looked up to see a young girl, probably not more than ten or eleven years old, staring at her with wide eyes. Said eyes narrowed, and the girl favored her with a hateful glower.

"What are _you_ doing here? You already murdered my father. Are you planning to kill the rest of us, too?"

At this final, damning confirmation of her deed, Kagome wretched again, her tears dripping into the puddle of vomit rapidly forming below her. She didn't feel worthy to raise her eyes as she attempted to make amends.

"I'm sorry," was all she said. After a long silence, she finally raised her head and looked at the girl again. She was frowning, her eyebrows drawn closely together, deep in thought. Finally, she spoke.

"I'll never forgive you."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't expect you to. I-I never meant to hurt him. I just wanted Shippou back, and I…I lost control of myself. I'm sorry," she repeated, sitting back on her heels with shoulders slumped pitifully.

"How is Shippou?" the girl asked suddenly. At Kagome's dumbfounded expression, she sighed. "I'll never forgive you for killing my father, but…it was wrong of him to hurt Shippou just because he's a youkai. Is he okay?"

"He's fine, and I know he'll be glad to hear that you were worried about him, uh…"

"Tamiko."

"Thank you." Then, sensing there was nothing else to say, Kagome stood to leave. "I really am very sorry," she said, bowing deeply at the waist. Tamiko's eyes softened slightly, but still maintained their hard edge.

"I know you are. Now get the hell out of here before my mother sees you." With that, she vanished inside the hut once more, leaving Kagome standing outside by herself. Or at least, that's what she thought.

"You alright, Kagome?"

The miko jumped at Inuyasha's voice, having been so distracted by Tamiko and her grief that she hadn't noticed Inuyasha's scent on the breeze. Not trusting her voice, she shook her head in the negative. Sighing, Inuyasha placed his arm around her shoulders and started leading her away. He had to scoop her up in his arms as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop toward the tree line, not particularly caring if anyone saw them now. When he set her down again, she resumed walking, her distracted wandering taking her to no place in particular. She was staring off into space, lost in her own depressing world. Inuyasha was helpless, at a complete loss for words, but after a good amount of time had passed he tried again.

"What's wrong? I thought we talked about this."

She sniffled. "I guess. I know it's not really my fault, but to find out that I actually killed someone…it's hard to deal with."

Inuyasha nodded in sympathy. "I know it is. Believe me, I know. But that bastard had it coming to him, hurting the runt like that. If you hadn't done it, I might have." Inuyasha blinked repeatedly as another thought occurred to him. "Let me ask you something, Kagome. Whose life do you value more, Shippou's or that bastard's?"

Kagome frowned in consternation. "I don't…I value all lives the same."

"Bullshit."

At this, Kagome's ire rose, and she glared at him in irritation. _Well, at least I got a reaction out of her_.

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously, an 'osuwari' on the tip of her tongue.

"I said bullshit, Kagome. It's impossible to value all life the same. You care about your kid more than other people's brats, you care about your husband more than other men, and you value your friends more than strangers. You think I give a flying fuck about those villagers compared to you lot? Feh!"

Seeing that she wasn't going to respond, Inuyasha growled, but was determined to get his point across. "If you can honestly tell me that you value that bastard's life the same as you do Shippou's, then you don't deserve to call yourself his friend."

Kagome returned to staring into space, but Inuyasha could see that she was weighing his words carefully. She was still waging an inner battle, self-condemnation warring with logic and reason. But eventually the assurances from him and her other friends won out. Perhaps if even one person close to her had blamed her, or expressed reproach at her actions, she could have crucified herself for this. But if no one she cared about condemned her, then how could she condemn herself?

"That still didn't give me a right to kill him," she answered softly.

"No, it didn't. But it gave you a damn good reason for it!"

Kagome made no reply, but she did relax noticeably. She reeked of sadness, but there was life in her eyes. She was going to get over this. She was going to be okay. And if she slipped into depression, he would be there to pull her out.

"You wanna go back to camp?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, just walk with me."

She delicately removed his hand from her shoulder and clasped it between them as they meandered through the forest. Neither could say how long they walked before they came across a large clearing. They sat down together against a tree, watching as the moon slowly made its way across the night sky. No words were spoken, and none were needed. They were lost in their own thoughts, but both silently rejoiced in the presence of the other. That night, they were each other's lifelines, and nothing could separate them. The night passed quickly for the contemplative duo, and the sunrise seemed to dawn on a whole new world, where the tragedies of the past were memories rather than haunting nightmares. And as she watched the propitious sun claw its way into the sky, still nestled against the man she loved, Kagome smiled.

* * *

Miroku coughed, clutching his bruised stomach. The morning had begun normally enough, with him groping Sango as she bent over to fix breakfast. This time, however, instead of a slap he received a fist to the gut. To an innocent, uneducated in the ways of the hentai, such a small difference might mean nothing. But to Miroku, it meant everything. A slap usually meant 'How dare you?' Many times it indicated that the woman was at least partially receptive to his advances, as what _used_ to be the case with Sango. A blow to the abdomen, however, said 'Do that again and I'll fucking kill you!' It was to be understood as a sign that the woman held no interest in you. A slap was given in embarrassment, but a punch was delivered in disgust.

So why wasn't Sango slapping him like she should be? Surely it didn't mean she wasn't interested in him anymore? No, she must just be extremely pissed at him. He could guess why. He had hoped to only spend a few minutes letting Chiyoko down easy, but had become engrossed in talking about her problems, and then the angry mob had shown up. So how was Sango to know that he hadn't gone with Chiyoko to sleep with her?

"You know, Sango, it was not my intention to bed Chiyoko-sama last night. I went with her to explain that I was already promised to someone."

Sango eyed him critically, then looked away. "It's none of my business, Houshi-sama."

"Yes, it is," he replied seriously, grabbing her hands. "You promised to live with me and bear my children, so it is your business, Sango."

The slayer finally met his eyes, and Miroku was shocked by the warring emotions he glimpsed within her dark orbs. But then the moment was over, and Sango was staring into the fire, having offered only a brief nod in response to his words. He was baffled by her behavior, but quickly came up with a plausible explanation. _Perhaps she is just worried about Kagome-sama._

Shippou groaned suddenly, startling both humans as they rushed over to where the kit lay. The fox's eyes fluttered open, and he rolled over to shield them from the light, covering his head in the process. "Ugh…why does it feel like Inuyasha stomped on my head a few hundred times?"

It was then that Miroku realized what he was going to have to tell little Shippou, and how unpleasant the task would be. He and Sango shared a look, but neither could muster up a response.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Shippou asked, picking up on their discomfort.

"What do you remember from yesterday, Shippou?" Miroku asked grimly.

The kit frowned, examining his surroundings and realizing for the first time that he wasn't where he had fallen asleep—or unconscious. Something had happened in the meantime, and judging by his friends' expressions, it couldn't have been good.

"I was playing with Tamiko—she's this girl I met—and then…I don't know. Something knocked me on the head, and I woke up here. What happened?"

Miroku sighed, rubbing his temples. "The person who knocked you out was Tamiko's father. Last night, he and a bunch of villagers confronted us, threatening to kill you. When he went to smash you against the ground, Kagome-sama…Kagome-sama lost herself. She transformed into a full-youkai and lopped his arm off."

Shippou gasped, raising shaking hands to cover his gaping mouth. _No._ What had he done? In protecting him, Kagome had… _What have I done?_ He dimly felt himself being pulled into Sango's lap, Kirara nuzzling his chin, but no comfort could make him feel better now. But why were they comforting him? Why didn't they blame him for this? They should, damn it!

"It's my fault," he whispered, barely loud enough for the humans to hear. "Kagome told me not to wander off, and I didn't listen. Just leave me here! Just leave me and go!"

"You know, Shippou," Sango spoke up, "Kagome-chan said the same thing last night. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her. That's crazy! You're staying with us; you don't have a choice."

"B-but—"

"No buts! I'm not gonna lie to you, Shippou—this is party your fault."

The kit lowered his head, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"It is partly Kagome-chan's fault as well," Sango continued. "But most of the blame rests with those bigoted pigs! When I lived in the exterminator's village, even we distinguished between malevolent and benevolent youkai. But these people, they don't see a difference at all! All they see is a dirty youkai to kill, no matter if it's a child! I wish I could—"

"Now, now, Sango, let us remain calm," Miroku interrupted, placing his hand on her shoulder. Sango heaved a deep breath, reigning in her desire to beat some sense into those people. Miroku took over her part of the conversation.

"Shippou, I assume you weren't doing anything with Tamiko that would anger a reasonable father?"

"No! I swear! We picked some flowers for her sick mother, and then just played for awhile. I promise!"

"Alright, Shippou, we believe you. You can rest assured that you are mostly innocent in this, and we will not hold it against you."

Shippou couldn't believe his ears. His friends forgave him. They _forgave_ him, even after all the trouble he had caused. But…would Kagome forgive him?

"Did he die?" he asked solemnly.

"We're not sure, Shippou," Miroku answered. "I assume Inuyasha and Kagome left last night to find out."

Now Shippou nodded, and joined Sango in staring into the dancing flames. Everyone seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, worried as they were for Kagome and her mental health. Some time later, the approach of a pair of familiar demonic auras signaled the return of their departed friends. Kagome didn't make eye contact with anyone; instead, she rummaged through her bag for a change of clothes and went into the woods to change. All eyes turned to Inuyasha, asking him a single silent question. The hanyou's grimace and sharp nod provided the answer. The man was dead.

Shippou wailed in despair, and Miroku would be lying if he said he didn't feel slightly ill. How would Kagome react now that she knew? Inuyasha had gotten her to return to camp; that was something. But would she be able to deal with it? That question was answered when she emerged from the trees, and Shippou flung himself into her arms, apologizing profusely through his tears. Kagome cried as well, clutching him tightly and telling him it wasn't his fault. Miroku found her tears oddly comforting; if she was crying, then she was still the Kagome they all knew and loved. She wasn't going to turn into a shell of her former self, as so many victims of traumatic events did. She wasn't going to become…like Kikyou.

Kneeling, Kagome dried her eyes and smiled down at the kit, which just made Shippou cry harder. She knew exactly what he was going through; guilt would not give way so easily to the solace of one's friends. But eventually he stopped and sat up on Kagome's lap, looking miserably happy, if that made any sense. Miroku cleared his throat. As much as they all wanted to just forget about this unfortunate incident, there were things that needed to be said.

"So…do we have any idea why Kagome-sama reacted the way she did?" When only confused expressions greeted his question, Miroku continued. "I have a theory. Both times Kagome-sama transformed, she did so to protect someone she cared about. And both times, that person was helpless, unable to protect himself. That's when I believe Kagome-sama's youkai side emerges—when her friends are hurt, and incapable of defending themselves."

"Keh! I could have defended myself," Inuyasha stated automatically, eliciting several rolled eyes from his companions. There were times when the hanyou really was the biggest baka alive. But evidently he had done something right, because Kagome was actually able to talk about this topic of conversation.

"I think you're right, Miroku-sama," she said. "When it happens, I just get so…angry that someone is hurting my friends."

"Yes, you are not motivated by bloodlust. Instead, you are guided by your heart, which is why I know that you will never turn on us in your full-youkai state."

"But even so, don't you think we need to do something? Maybe I could get something to seal my youkai blood, like Tetsusaiga?"

"What's the point?" Inuyasha interjected. "If we just keep going and see this Aoi person, we can change you back in a few days. Going all the way to Totosai's will take a lot longer, and the old fart will make us wait for days while he makes the damn thing."

"Hm, Inuyasha makes a good point," Miroku declared. "We can't be much more than a day's journey from the mountain with the purple ring around it. Why don't we just go see what Aoi-sama has to say?" A lecherous smirk wormed its way to his lips as a new thought occurred to him. "Besides, Inuyasha already discovered a perfect way to reverse Kagome's youkai transformation."

Both hanyou's cheeks flamed at this comment, and Kagome raised her hand to her lips at the memory. Inuyasha just raised his fist.

"Bouzu," he growled threateningly.

"Don't be angry, Inuyasha! I was merely stating a fac—"

*BONK!*

2011 Note – hey, it's 2011. I hope everyone had a nice new year's celebration. I deleted a whole comedic scene near the beginning of the chapter concerning Inuyasha's reaction to Kagome's sneaking around. It just seemed so out of place in this mostly somber chapter. Sometimes I think I tried a little too hard to be funny back then. I also removed the 'wench' nickname from this chapter, figuring Inuyasha would be a little nicer to her in this situation.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Showdowns

After Miroku picked himself off the ground, rubbing the rather large lump on his head, things almost returned to normal for the Inu-gang. Inuyasha marched at the head of the column, hands folded in his fire-rat sleeves, with Kagome and Sango bringing up the rear. Somewhere in the middle of the group had become Miroku's customary place ever since Sango had caught him foolishly staring at her ass months ago. But could he really be expected to do otherwise? Could any man, for that matter? If he asked the girls that question, they would probably point to Inuyasha, but that was only because they didn't know how often he caught the hanyou looking at Kagome. Oh, it didn't occur that frequently, but when it did, there was no doubt what Inuyasha was thinking about. And every time he would catch himself and look away blushing, and Miroku would shake his head. _Just go for it, man! She totally digs you!_ But alas, the dense hanyou seemed, and probably was, totally oblivious.

Then again, Miroku didn't feel especially enlightened at the moment either; he still couldn't figure out what was wrong with Sango. He had explained himself to her, hadn't he? So why was she moping along at the back of the group, a pensive look on her face? Why was she walking with Kagome instead of by his side? _Maybe it's to keep Kagome from beating me into a pulp._ The miko looked like she wanted nothing more than to do just that, and Miroku had first gathered that impression several hours ago. Yet, Kagome appeared as mad as ever, still glaring daggers at him. If her eyes had any destructive power, he would have two circular bald spots on the back of his head. He had hoped Sango would tell her what happened, and thereby mollify her anger, but the taijiya had yet to speak a word. Finally, Miroku decided he had to take the matter into his own hands. Turning, he prepared to face down his demon.

"You know, Kagome-sama, it was not my intention to spend last night with Chiyoko-sama. There was a…misunderstanding, and she got the wrong idea. So I'd appreciate it if you would stop trying to incinerate me with your eyes."

Kagome studied him for several moments, but she could detect no deceit in his eyes or scent. "Fine, houshi," she responded curtly.

Miroku cringed, knowing that Kagome must still be pissed at him if she was calling him "houshi." But she didn't seem that upset anymore, so he turned and resumed walking. When his back was turned, Kagome grinned and elbowed Sango in the side.

"See, Sango-chan!" she whispered excitedly. "He really wasn't cheating on you!" To Kagome's surprise and dismay, Sango merely scoffed.

"So what, Kagome-chan? 'She got the wrong idea' is monk-speak for 'I asked her to bear my child and then changed my mind.' It still doesn't change the fact that he's an unfaithful lecher."

Now aghast, Kagome tried again. "B-but, he didn't—"

"Yeah, _this time_. What about next time, huh? Face it, Kagome-chan; he's never going to change."

"I refuse to believe that," Kagome replied sternly.

"Maybe that's the only reason I haven't broken it off with him, because you see something in him that I don't. I want to see what you see, but…"

"It's okay, Sango-chan," Kagome comforted, wrapping her arm around the older girl's shoulder. "Don't give up hope."

Sango nodded miserably, but Kagome was confident she wouldn't go do anything crazy, like tell Miroku she didn't want to be with him anymore. Such a thing would never be true; if they did break up, it would be completely the monk's fault. If it wasn't for her promise to Sango, Kagome would already have talked some sense into him. Glancing at Inuyasha, she caught him gazing back at them with half an eye. She and Sango had spoken softly enough so Miroku wouldn't hear, but Inuyasha had been eavesdropping with his canine ears. She smirked as he wrenched his head back around to look forward again. _He can say he doesn't care, but I know him. He cares about Sango's happiness as much as I do. I'll have to remind him that he agreed to talk to Miroku._ But she couldn't do it now; it would be too obvious. No, her whole plan rested on not letting Sango find out that she had confided the situation in Inuyasha. Sure, Sango had only made her promise not to tell Miroku himself, but that was a sneaky loophole, and Kagome knew the slayer would not be impressed by it. So she would have to wait for a good opportunity to remind the hanyou of his obligations.

The day seemed to fly by, but that's what happens when you're practically sleepwalking. An afternoon nap was all the sleep she and Inuyasha had gotten in over seventy-two hours. Even the normally resilient hanyou was showing signs of fatigue. The humans were better off, but they needed rest every day, and didn't object when Inuyasha called an early halt to their trek. Kagome prepared some ramen for everyone, and retired to her sleeping bag immediately after dusk. Inuyasha propped himself up against the soft fabric of her backpack, not even bothering to leap into a tree before dozing off. They got a late start the following morning. They would easily reach Aoi's mountain that day, and for once Inuyasha didn't feel like rushing.

The mountain with the purple ring around it was not that large at the base, but it was extremely steep, which explained its height. Sheer cliffs greeted them, but eventually they found a path winding its way up the mountain. At its narrowest, it was barely two feet wide, and they had to travel single-file. They made sure to tread carefully as well; one slip and you could be in for a very long fall. They passed through the ring about halfway up, discovering that it was actually a thin band of flowers, a special kind that seemed to thrive in the thin upland soil. The edges were perfectly linear, so it definitely wasn't a natural formation. The path ended in a small valley about three quarters of the way to the summit. Sitting in the middle of the clearing was a large, well kept mansion, a far cry from the cave they had been expecting. There were three small children playing in a green field, two girls and one boy. All were youkai, and as soon as they noticed the newcomers, they dashed inside the house. The inu-gang slowly made their way toward the building, getting closer and closer to a strong demonic aura. Moments later, a beautiful woman emerged from the house, waving at them in a friendly manner before striding to meet them. Her robes were long and elegant, but her luxurious light blue hair was unbound. Her eyes were a bright cobalt hue, and her lips were quirked in a genuine smile, revealing small fangs. She was a youkai, and a powerful one at that, but she seemed kind enough. The three children trailed along behind, peeking out from behind her legs.

"You must be Inuyasha," she said in a rich, harmonious tone. Inuyasha could only nod. "I am Aoi. Daichi told me to expect you sooner, but no matter. My mate is out at the moment, but it is I you wish to speak with anyway, correct?"

"Yes, Aoi-sama," Miroku said. Introductions on both sides followed, and the Inu-gang learned that Aoi was in fact the mother of the three children, who had become less shy in their mother's presence.

"Why don't you take Shippou and go play?" she said to them. Nodding, one of her daughters grabbed Shippou by the hand and dragged him off. "Come inside and make yourselves at home," she told the remaining members. She seated them around a large table, with plush cushions supporting their backs. Then she served them tea that smelled so divine, even Inuyasha couldn't resist having some.

"Alright," she began, "now that we're all settled, the first thing I want to know is why you're all looking at me funny."

"Forgive us, Aoi-sama," Miroku said sheepishly. "You…just aren't what we were expecting."

Aoi chuckled. "What were you expecting?"

"An old hag," Inuyasha replied tersely.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered furiously.

"What? Tell me you weren't expecting the same thing."

"…"

Miroku cleared his throat. "What my ill-mannered friend means is that we were expecting someone who resembled Daichi in age, since he spoke so highly of your expertise."

Aoi laughed easily. "That old bear is like a father to me," she said fondly. "And I may not look it, but I am well over two hundred years old. We turtle youkai tend to age very slowly."

"T-turtle?" Inuyasha choked. "Wouldn't have guessed that."

"Well, some youkai are better at concealing their true form than others. Would you guess from looking at him that your brother is an inu youkai?"

"I guess not. How do you know that bastard, anyway?"

"Inuyasha!"

"That's quite alright, Kagome-sama," Aoi interrupted. "Besides, Sesshoumaru is a bastard."

Three mouths gaped at this comment, and Inuyasha smirked. "Lady, you and me are gonna get along just fine."

"Of that I have no doubt. Now, on to business. Why don't you tell me of your travels?"

It was Kagome who took up the challenge of recapping their adventures, leaving out all but the most relevant details. Aoi listened intently, only interrupting to ask questions. When the story was complete, she nodded thoughtfully. "So now you wish to change back into a human, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but something stopped her from just coming out and saying "yes." Maybe…

"Can you help us?" Inuyasha spoke into the silence, effectively breaking Kagome's train of thought.

Aoi sighed. "Normally, it would be a relatively simple thing, but unfortunately the tool I would use has been stolen. So I'm sorry, but I cannot help you until I get it back."

Inuyasha was infuriated for half a second before a light came on. "Tell me, Aoi-sama," he said, surprising everyone with his politeness. "Is this tool a dagger that doesn't cut flesh?"

The turtle youkai's eyes widened in shock. "Yes! You have seen it?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Seen it? Try gotten stabbed with it!"

"And you're still alive? You must be very strong or very lucky."

"Feh. Kagome's miko powers saved my ass."

At this, Aoi turned her attention to Kagome, grabbing her hand. "Please, Kagome-sama, summon your miko energy. I wish to see it for myself."

Reluctantly, Kagome did so, exuding just enough power to scorch Aoi's palm. The youkai pulled her hand away, staring at the burns with an amazed smile on her face. "Fascinating. But how did these powers save you from the effects of the dagger?"

"She purified me," Inuyasha replied. "I _told_ her to do it," he stressed, sensing slight melancholy from Kagome at the reminder of what she had done.

"Ah, I see…a very wise strategy indeed. That dagger was ripping your youki out of you, and by purifying you Kagome placed it beyond the dagger's reach. That's what it does; it separates youki from living or dead beings. It's very useful in my line of work, for extracting the youki I need for various potions. But when it is used by an untrained hand, it can go out of control and destroy both the wielder and the victim."

"You use youkai?" Kagome asked, inwardly appalled.

"Don't worry," Aoi hastily assured, "I only use low-level youkai, the kind that don't do the world any good and are missed by no one."

Inuyasha relaxed visibly. "So…if you had this dagger, you would be able to help us?"

She nodded. "It would be a relatively simple matter. Tell you what; retrieve my dagger for me, and I will gladly use it to restore Kagome to her human form, if that is what she truly desires," she said, eyeing Kagome intently.

Kagome frowned as a new thought occurred to her. "Aoi-sama, if you did this, then what would happen to the youki? It originally had another's soul attached to it."

"I see…it is not within my power to bring that youkai's soul back from the afterlife. I could harness the youki for one of my potions, or we could simply allow it to disperse and disappear."

"Is that what you're worried about, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, flabbergasted. "Bringing that bastard back to life?"

She shook her head. "I just wanted to know if it was possible, because that's what his brother and sister are trying to do."

"Well they'll just have to fuckin' deal with it," Inuyasha said gruffly. Turning to Aoi, he stood to leave. "You got a deal, lady," he declared.

"Where do you think you're going? It's late afternoon, and what kind of hostess would I be if I didn't make you stay the night?"

"We do not wish to impose," Miroku stated.

"Nonsense! My mate will want to meet you, and I still want to hear all about the youkai who robbed me. Speaking of which, there was something else that was stolen: a gourd containing—"

"Fucking putrid black smoke?" Inuyasha finished for her.

"Well, that's one way of putting it. I would very much like that returned to me as well."

"Too bad. The assholes already used it."

"Dammit! It took me weeks to get that potion right! And I was going to barter some nice fabrics for it, too…"

The conversation continued until just before dusk, when Shippou and Aoi's children entered the house escorted by a tall male youkai. He was Aoi's mate, and seemed to be the same type of youkai, thought they couldn't really tell. He was kind and relatively soft-spoken, and seemed content to defer to his mate's judgment most of the time, a refreshing sight to see in any day and age. The entire family appeared to have found true happiness, and none of the Inu-gang were without jealousy. All four adults could imagine raising a family someday, together with the one they loved.

The only one who was surprised by his imagination was Inuyasha; the others had already come to terms with who they wanted to spend their lives with, at least internally. But it wasn't so simple for Inuyasha, and this was the first time he had imagined living with Kagome, having children with her, being her…mate. He was surprised that the thought filled him with warmth, and very confused. Did he love Kagome? Was it possible to love two women at the same time? He still loved Kikyou, didn't he? These questions had been coming up more and more often lately as his relationship with Kagome intensified, but still he had no concrete answers. But he knew how strongly her sadness or happiness made him feel, and he knew how his blood heated with desire when he gazed at her, kissed her… That would have to be enough for now.

The evening was pleasant, made all the better when their hosts produced sake. Miroku and Inuyasha were far too 'polite' not to accept the drink when offered. Neither overindulged, but both went to bed on a very satisfying buzz.

The Inu-gang set out in the morning, though no one could say for certain where exactly they were going. All they knew was that the odds of Takehiko and Sora returning to the scene of their crime were slim. Kagome, after mulling over the possibilities for awhile, broached the subject first.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, wench?"

"I-I think I'd like an item to seal my youkai blood. Why don't we go see Totosai?"

Inuyasha looked at her, taking in her downcast expression. "If you want to," he replied evenly.

"Really? You don't mind going out of our way?"

"What way? This is just like Naraku; we can't do shit until those fucking cowards decide to come out of hiding."

"Oh, in that case…isn't Totosai's mountain on the other side of Kaede's village?"

"Yes," Inuyasha growled, already knowing what Kagome's next question would be.

"Do you think we could go to my time for a few days?"

Inuyasha choked back a harsh reply as Kagome's words—one word in particular—set in.

"We, wench?"

"Well, there's really no reason for you to stay here," Kagome said, feigning nonchalance. "I certainly don't have to hide you from my friends anymore; they seem to like you. So yes, you can come with me. Unless you don't want to…"

"Keh! I'll go. Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble." His reply was delivered with his usual gruffness, but inside he was deeply touched. And Kagome knew it too, if that secretive smile on her face was anything to judge by.

"How long do you think it will take to get to the well from here?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Dunno. Two, three days maybe? Why, you in a hurry?"

"Nope. Just wondering."

"Good, 'cause you're only getting one day in your time."

"Three!"

"One!"

"Three!"

"One, wench!"

"Osu—alright, baka! We'll compromise—two days."

"Dammit… Fine," Inuyasha relented, recovering from his cringe upon hearing the first syllable of 'the word.' "But not a second longer!"

"Okay, Inuyasha, you're the boss!"

"Keh. Sometimes I wonder."

Kagome snickered; her plan had worked to perfection. More than a year of dealing with Inuyasha's 'separation anxiety' meant she was quite good at getting what she wanted while letting Inuyasha think he'd won at least a partial victory. In reality, she had only wanted two days at home. But it was fun to let Inuyasha think he was the boss, even when that rosary around his neck and her own fiery personality clearly said otherwise.

They took their time traveling, as there was really no reason to rush. There was a general feeling that Takehiko and Sora would confront them again long before they reached Totosai's domain. Sure enough, just as they were nearing the edge of Inuyasha's forest on the afternoon of the second day, it happened.

The attack came from out of nowhere, and without warning. One moment Kagome was walking amidst her friends, and the next she was flying, held aloft by several razor sharp talons driven clean through her shoulder. Sora had approached from behind, like a hawk stalking an unsuspecting rabbit, then dove on her prey with dizzying speed and absolute stealth. Dimly Kagome heard the cries of her friends over the wind whipping past her ears, but their voices were rapidly fading into the distance. And then she was free, released to plummet toward the unforgiving earth. She landed on her feet with feline grace but couldn't halt her momentum, rolling over and over to lessen the impact until she crashed into a tree with a muffled thud. For a moment, she just lay there, trying to gather her bearings and ignore the pain that wracked not only her shoulder, but the rest of her body now as well.

Movement to her left had her scampering out of the way just in time, as Takehiko drove Aoi's dagger into the earth where she had been. Now she comprehended their plan completely; Sora would snatch her and drop her near Takehiko, who would stab her with the dagger. Perhaps in her best fighting condition she might be able to defeat the inu youkai alone, but not now, when her concentration was shaky at best and she was still dizzy from the fall and subsequent tumble. No, her goal had to be simply to stay alive until her friends arrived.

Even that task appeared as if it was going to be extremely difficult. Takehiko attacked again and again, not giving her a moment's respite. It took all the agility she had to avoid impalement, and probably some she didn't have. She dodged as best she could, but as time wore on the blows came closer and closer to landing. Thin red lines appeared on her legs and arms, and small rips in her clothing, testaments to tired, weary muscles. Finally, an unseen tree root caught her foot, sending her tumbling backward even as her attacker raised the dagger for the final plunge into her flesh. Unable to do anything else, Kagome raised her hands, closed her eyes, and prepared for a horrifying end.

Instead, there was a flash of blinding light, and an agonized scream. The scent of burning flesh filled the air, prompting her to open her eyes. Takehiko was kneeling ten feet away, holding his right arm and glaring at her with abhorrence in his gaze. Between them, shimmering in what could only be called deadly beauty, was a barrier. It took her several seconds to realize that it was of her own creation. _A barrier? H-how? How did I do that?_ Then again, her miko powers always seemed to emerge when she needed them the most. But it didn't really matter how this barrier came into being. It was now the only thing shielding her from her enemy, and she would do her damndest to maintain it.

Standing, Takehiko drew his sword, wielding it in his uninjured left hand. His scorched right arm hung limply at his side, the dagger still clutched tightly by thumb and fingers. The first blow nearly shattered the barrier, and Kagome hurriedly poured all her energy into it. It strengthened momentarily, but after a dozen more sword strikes it was once again close to collapse. Never before had the use of her miko powers drained her so, and when combined with her injuries, the effect was that her body itself was almost at its limit. If help didn't arrive soon…

* * *

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha swore under his breath before taking off after her. He had sensed Sora's approach, but barely had any time to duck his head let alone warn any of the others. And now she and Kagome were little more than a rapidly vanishing speck in the distance.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called from behind him. Taking the offered hand, Inuyasha vaulted himself up onto Kirara. With three full-grown adults on her back, the fire-cat was still losing ground to the swift-winged hawk. Suddenly, the speck on the horizon stopped shrinking, and began growing larger. It was Sora, alone, heading straight for them. As she closed, Inuyasha leapt forward off Kirara and launched the Kaze no Kizu in midair. The streaks of energy were easily dodged, but the attack served its purpose in forcing Sora to veer off course. Inuyasha landed in a crouch, and Kirara dropped down beside him.

"Go, Inuyasha! We'll take care of her!" Sango ordered, brandishing hiraikotsu. Miroku and Shippou leapt down to avoid hindering the taijiya in any way. Nodding, Inuyasha took off at top speed. He had gone perhaps a hundred feet when a warning shout from Miroku gave him just enough time to dive to the right and avoid having his head lopped off. Sora dropped out of the sky, landing in front of them.

"Sorry, half-breed," she spoke dangerously, "but none of you are getting past me."

Inuyasha grimaced. _Shit._ Under normal circumstances, they would just split up; Sango and the others would hold the enemy off while he went after Kagome, or vice versa. But that wasn't going to work here. The humans had obviously tried to keep Sora busy, but she had used her blazing speed to just fly around them. One thing was becoming clear—if they turned their backs for even a moment, they would end up with holes in them.

"Bitch! Where's Kagome?"

Sora chuckled. "Don't worry; Takehiko will take good care of her! In fact, he's probably already killed your miko and returned our brother Minoru to life!"

"Listen, you fucking moron! That won't work! Even if you use the dagger, there's no way to bring your asshole of a brother back!"

"Ha! You expect me to believe you, half-breed?"

"The rightful owner of that dagger said it!"

"It matters not. Even if we cannot bring Minoru back, we will take great pleasure in slaughtering you lot for all the trouble you caused us. We have not forgotten about our revenge!" Sora cried. Their collective revenge, that is. Each of them had forgone personal vendettas in the interests of victory; she would not hold it against Takehiko if he killed Kagome, and he would not be angry at her for slaying Inuyasha. There was no room for selfishness if they were going to get their brother back.

By this time, the humans had come up to flank the hanyou, and Sora stared them all down without blinking. Inuyasha swore inwardly. _Dammit! I'll have to kill this bitch or we'll never get past her. Kagome…be safe._

* * *

Kagome's barrier shattered in a flash of tortured light. Takehiko raised his sword once more, this time blade-down, as he prepared to plunge it through her, anchoring her to the ground for an easy strike with the dagger. It was when the weapon was on its way down that Kagome had an epiphany. No one was coming to rescue her. Tetsusaiga wasn't going to magically appear out of nowhere and block her attacker's katana. Hiraikotsu wasn't going to come whizzing over her head, forcing Takehiko to leap into the air to avoid being chopped in half. This time, she would have to save herself.

The thought filled her with trepidation, but also gave her an extra burst of adrenaline, which she put to good use. She dove to her left, feeling the sharp edge of the blade slice into her bicep. Blood trickled down her arm as she rolled to her feet, but the flesh wound was the least of her worries. Takehiko resumed his relentless assaults, and Kagome doubted she could muster up the concentration to throw up another barrier. Hell, she didn't even know how she had done it the first time. What she did know was that she was tired of retreating. Her youkai was screaming at her to fight back, and she didn't particularly feel like resisting its demands.

Exuding a feral snarl, she ducked a swing and swiped with her claws, causing Takehiko to leap back from sheer surprise. He studied her for all of a second before charging forward again, but Kagome was ready. She hadn't lost control, but her youkai blood was surging in her veins, her instincts moving her body with feline ferocity. Her claws glowed with purifying energy, proof that her miko powers were willing to fight alongside her youki once more. She had the added advantage that her opponent could only injure her, not kill her outright. If he did the latter, he would throw away any chance of returning his brother to this world. She at least needed to stay alive long enough for the dagger to do its work. According to Aoi, such a thing was impossible anyway, but Kagome was not about to enlighten the man trying to impale her.

Her inexperience with hand-to-hand combat was almost her undoing. She spied an opening and lunged, but Takehiko easily sidestepped her out-of-control attack. Spinning, he brought his sword down in a cleaving blow meant to slice off her arm at the shoulder. Unable to evade, Kagome brought her hands up and summoned her miko powers, hoping they would at least deflect the katana. It worked; pink lightning crackled as the blade was thrown back, the sudden movement throwing Takehiko off balance. Kagome didn't waste the opportunity, swiping at the retreating Inu youkai with her claws. He managed to dodge the brunt of the attack, but still received a set of scorched slashes running from chest to abdomen. Growling, the two adversaries resumed the battle.

The melee went on for several more minutes, with each party receiving wounds. Blood now trickled from several deep gashes in Kagome's legs, as well as a thin cut across her cheek. Blackened claw marks crisscrossed Takehiko's front, and Kagome took satisfaction in his heavy breathing. Every slice pumped just a little more purifying energy into his body, and it was clearly affecting him. The problem was that, when combined with the physical exertion of the battle, it was quickly tiring her as well. But she had no choice but to use her powers; they were the only reason she was still in one piece. They forced her enemy to use caution, and saved her when her raw, unpolished combat abilities put her in jeopardy. They were still standing apart, sizing each other up, when the cavalry arrived.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he crashed into the clearing. He had feared the worst when he caught the scent of Kagome's blood, and he and the others were immensely relieved to see that she was still standing. Understandably, Takehiko was not as happy to see them.

"You lot? Where the fuck is Sora?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Dunno. Last time I saw her she was running off to go bleed somewhere. Who knows, maybe she's dead?"

"Why you," Takehiko growled. Inuyasha was bluffing, convincingly so by the look on the other youkai's face. He had managed to catch Sora off guard with the Hijin Ketsusou, inflicting some serious, but not life-threatening, wounds. The hawk had retreated, probably figuring she'd bought her brother enough time to finish off Kagome. Shippou and the others were under orders to keep a watchful eye out for her, leaving Inuyasha free to focus on rescuing Kagome. Stepping in front of her, he whipped out Tetsusaiga.

"So you like using a sword on an unarmed woman, asshole? Well, how about fighting me with _this_ sword? Or are you too much of a spineless cowa—"

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was soft and low, but it carried with it unquestioned authority. "Step back, please. This is my fight."

His first instinct was to yell at her, tell her how ridiculous that was, but one glance in her direction stilled his tongue. She was staring at Takehiko, all uncertainty, all hesitation gone from her gaze. She looked absolutely incensed, the overwhelming desire to finish the battle swimming in her fiery eyes. The last time her expression had been so serious, her demeanor so fierce, she had made Naraku pay dearly for forcing Sango to steal the Tetsusaiga, nearly destroying him in the process. This did not bode well for Takehiko. And as much as Inuyasha wanted to tell her to wait on the sidelines, to shelter her and protect her, this time he couldn't. This really was her fight, and he would be a cruel hypocrite indeed if he denied her the chance to end it. He drifted back a few steps, and Kagome smiled gratefully at him. Nodding grimly, he resolved to stay on his toes; the instant Kagome needed backup, he would be ready.

"Listen well," she addressed her enemy, "I know you think you can bring your brother back, but the true owner of that dagger said it's impossible. His soul was sent to the netherworld, and I don't know if there's anything in this world with the power to bring it back now. Besides, your brother was happy when he passed. I know; I spoke to him just before his soul made the journey. You should cherish your brother's memory, but he's gone! There is still time for you to give this up. Walk away now. I don't want to have to kill you, but I will."

Takehiko's lips curved in a sneer. "Even if what you say is true, do you expect me to forget who it was who killed Minoru? You and the other half-breed must pay for his life, and the life of my father!"

And so the battle resumed, two equally determined opponents locked in mortal combat, each fighting for their loved ones. The spectators could only watch anxiously from the sidelines as more flesh was rent and more blood was spilled. Kagome was nearing exhaustion, having to constantly use her miko powers to ward off Takehiko's youkai sword. Her reaction time was slowing, and the close calls were increasing in frequency. She needed to end this fight, and soon. Her bow, miraculously still in one piece, was lying where she had landed after plummeting to the earth. The quiver was broken, but she was willing to bet that at least a few of the arrows had survived the fall. The trouble was getting over there; Takehiko was positioned between her and the weapons.

The inu-youkai came on again, but this time instead of stepping back and blocking the sword, Kagome dove forward underneath the blade. Rolling to her feet, she darted over to her bow, snatched it up, and turned back to face her enemy with an arrow notched and ready. Takehiko lowered his sword to his side, and for a moment Kagome though he was giving up. Then he started twirling it around his finger with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Heh. You must be really desperate if you went for those. Look at you! You're shaking! You can't even hold your string back."

Kagome gritted her teeth; what he said was true. Her arm really was shuddering in fatigue, but that didn't mean she lacked the strength to finish this fight.

"This is your last chance, Takehiko. Don't make me kill you," she warned, fully prepared for the answer she already knew was coming.

"Don't make me laugh!" Takehiko exclaimed, pointing his sword at her. "No dirty hanyou could kill m—"

With a mighty cry, Kagome released her arrow. She was tired of being demeaned for what she was now, and equally sick of hearing Inuyasha insulted for what he had always been. She poured all of her remaining strength into the arrow, which glowed and crackled with blinding purity. Is soared straight and true, and moved with such speed that not even Sesshoumaru would have been able to avoid it. But Takehiko had no intention of dodging.

What happened next seemed to occur in slow motion. Takehiko blocked the arrow cleanly, but was unable to sweep it aside as he anticipated. The tip continued to press forward with irresistible force, pushing toward his body even as every muscle strained to keep it at bay. Cracks appeared all along the katana, and the weapon was a breath away from shattering when a fearful cry sounded from off to the left. Sora flew in, placing herself between the arrow and her brother just as the tortured blade fractured into a million pieces. She probably meant to take the arrow and save her brother, but it was not to be. The projectile passed straight through both of them, burning a gigantic hole in each torso, before impacting an unfortunate tree and destroying it as well. They didn't even have time enough to hit the ground; their bodies immediately disintegrated to dust in the wind. Completely spent, Kagome collapsed onto the dirt. She remained conscious, however, and rolled over on her back to stare reassuringly into the worried eyes of her friends. It was over.

"Inuyasha," she rasped as Sango helped her sit up, "get the jewel shards."

Inuyasha appeared startled for a second, then went to retrieve the shards. In fact, he had forgotten all about the stupid things. Two were just lying on the ground, and one was embedded in Aoi's dagger. Inuyasha smirked victoriously as he held the weapon aloft.

"We got it."

But Inuyasha's elation was short-lived; no one felt much like cheering when Kagome was so beat up. If a human had suffered her wounds, they would have been in grave danger of bleeding to death. As it was, Kagome's hanyou blood had sealed up many of the smaller cuts, but the larger ones still bled freely. Miroku and Inuyasha were ordered to turn their backs and stay that way on pain of death while Sango bandaged her up. Then the taijiya helped her into her pajamas and the sleeping bag, where she was quickly out like a light. The rest of the gang wanted to follow suit, but the scent of blood that saturated the clearing would attract predators and youkai. They certainly didn't need any more excitement today. So Inuyasha picked up Kagome, encased in the sleeping bag, and led the way to a more suitable campsite about a mile away. He stayed awake all night, keeping vigil over her. As the night wore on, and the color slowly returned to her pale skin, his anxiety faded away, but it wouldn't completely vanish until she opened her eyes and told him she was fine. He was pleasantly surprised when Kagome stirred just after dawn the following morning. She sat up quickly, a little too quickly it seemed, and hissed as the wound in her shoulder reopened.

"What are you doing up, wench?" Inuyasha asked, masking his concern with annoyance. "Lie back down!"

She glared at him. "Unless you want me to wet myself, you'd better shut up and help me."

Grumbling, Inuyasha went to her, steadying her as she wobbled on her feet. Fortunately, she gained her balance, sparing Inuyasha the incredibly awkward task of helping her urinate. He blushed just thinking about _that_ prospect. Evidently, taking care of nature had alleviated Kagome's early morning irritation, because she returned with a contrite look on her face.

"Sorry I snapped at you, Inuyasha."

"Keh. How're you feelin', Kagome?"

Kagome smiled. He was feigning nonchalance, but she knew better. The way he pointedly glanced away from her when he asked the question, that small frown he made when he was hiding something, how he had used her name instead of 'wench'… She wasn't surprised that he had been worried about her, but it delighted her nonetheless.

"Fine, Inuyasha. I feel a lot bett—" She punctuated her statement with a cavernous yawn, causing Inuyasha's frown to deepen.

"Go back to sleep, wench. I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready."

"M'kay."

After a short nap and breakfast, Kagome was able to walk when the Inu-gang set out, though they did travel at a noticeably more sedate pace than usual. It was going to take them several days to get back to Aoi's home at this rate, but Kagome was grateful for their slow progress for several reasons. First, she didn't have to push herself physically. But more importantly, it gave her plenty of time to think about where they were going, and what she was going to do when they got there.

"_Promise me you will at least think about what I said."_

"_Deal."_

Yes, she had promised Myouga she would think about whether she really wanted to change back into a human, hadn't she? It shamed her to admit that she hadn't yet fulfilled that promise. _Well, better late than never._

In the beginning, her hanyou powers had been such a hindrance. She really had wanted to get rid of them, or at least had gone along with Inuyasha's strident demand that she do so. It had been so easy to just defer to the judgment of her strong-willed protector. Looking back on it now, it was hard to believe she had ever thought of her hanyou powers as anything but a blessing. After barely a month, they were as much a part of her as her heart or her brain.

"_Trust me, being a hanyou ain't a privilege most days."_

Inuyasha had been wrong about that. In her short time as a hanyou, Kagome had experienced some of the things that had driven Inuyasha to make that claim. She had been distrusted, reviled, insulted…but surely those hostile villages were the exception, right? Surely Inuyasha's life hadn't been a living hell? How much worse could it get? No, she spent most days in the company of her friends, and genuinely enjoyed having youkai blood. Being a hanyou _was_ a privilege a majority of the time.

"_We both have blood on our hands, but it wasn't really us killing anybody!"_

She grimaced. Her biggest worry these days was losing control and murdering someone else. She would never completely forgive herself for what happened, but she had moved on. With the support of her friends, she had realized that it wasn't really her fault; the blame rested on close-minded individuals who would persecute a child just because he was youkai.

"_You find people who accept you for who you are, and you care about what they think. The rest of the world can go to hell." _

Kagome smiled as she thought of that day, when Inuyasha had reassured her after Kouga's cruel reaction to her metamorphosis. Ultimately, Inuyasha was her greatest inspiration. He was so strong, yet blessed with a pure heart, one he tried his best to conceal behind a mask of gruffness. But she knew it was there; she saw it whenever he let his guard down, whenever he dropped his tough façade. And that seemed to happen more often since she became a hanyou. How much had she learned about him since that fateful day? How close had they become? How many times had they kissed, or come tantalizingly close?

She didn't want to go back to the way things used to be, with an impassable distance between them and Kikyou hanging over both their heads. Somehow, after their last confrontation, the dead priestess didn't seem like such an obstacle anymore. It didn't feel so foolish to dream that Inuyasha loved her as much as she loved him. There were no guarantees; Inuyasha would still probably end up joining his true love in hell. Life rarely offered certainties, but Kagome was faced with one now. Changing back into a human would be a mistake. How she knew this was a mystery, but she knew it as surely as she knew her own name. She wanted this, to remain a hanyou; she truly, truly wanted this.

"_Ok, Inuyasha. I'll be fine, as long as you accept me…"_

"_Feh! You don't even need to ask."_

Her smile turned brilliant as Inuyasha's words came back to her. She knew, beyond a doubt, that her friends and family would accept her no matter which form she chose. With her decision made, all that remained was to inform them that their entire quest over the past few weeks had been for nothing. Her face fell slightly; Inuyasha would probably be pretty pissed about that. He seemed dead set on restoring her to full humanity, but she was sure he could be persuaded. In the end, he would accept her decision. So why was she feeling so nervous all of a sudden?

"Inuyasha?" she asked, having finally gathered up her courage around noon.

"Yeah, wench?"

"Um…" she began, before steeling her resolve. "I've made my decision. I want to stay a hanyou."

Several gasps sounded from behind her, but Inuyasha didn't turn around at first. He froze, not making a sound as the air around them seemed to take on a foreboding chill.

"No."

That single-syllable answer sparked a disturbing mixture of fear and anger in Kagome. She had expected him to argue, maybe yell at her, but this cold shoulder was too much. He wouldn't even look at her, as if she was below him.

"No?" she questioned incredulously. "That's it? Just 'no?'"

Silence.

"Who do you think you are?" Kagome yelled. "You have no right t—"

Snarling, Inuyasha finally spun to face her, the rage in his expression causing Kagome to take an involuntary step back. Perhaps if she had been calmer herself, she would have noticed the other emotions hovering just below the surface.

"NO, wench! You are NOT staying a hanyou!"

"Inuyasha! Be reasonable!"

"Reasonable? Fuck, bitch! What happened to preferring death over being a 'filthy hanyou?'"

Kagome gasped, having in all honestly forgotten about that remark. "I…you know I didn't mean that! I've never judged you for being what you are!"

"Feh! It don't matter. This ain't up for debate, bitch!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said darkly, "it's my body. You can't tell me what to do with MY body!"

Inuyasha shrunk back slightly, and for a moment Kagome thought she had gotten through to him. That is, until his next words passed his lips.

"You're right. I can't make you change back. But there's only room for one hanyou in this pack, and it ain't you."

Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes. Never in a million years had she expected to receive such an ultimatum from the man she loved. Nearly heartbroken, she tried once more to plead with him.

"What happened to accepting me no matter what, without question?"

A long, uncomfortable moment passed, and Inuyasha's face hardened into a nearly unrecognizable mask before he finally spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I lied."

* * *

Kagome: "Wow! I got to save myself this time, with no help from anybody! Takahashi-san never let me do that! Thanks, dude!"

King Baka: "No problem. I got tired of seeing you constantly play damsel in distress."

Kag: "Really? So I never have to be a damsel in distress ever again?"

KB: "Uh…I wouldn't go that far…"

Kag: "Awww, come on!"

KB: "Sorry, but I have plans… Until next time, readers!"

Kag: "And hurry it up! Inuyasha has some serious explaining to do…"

2011 Note – more fun times, I guess? Sometimes when I finish a chapter I get in a goofy mood.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Shatter

"I lied."

Upon hearing those two dreadful words, the remnants of Kagome's fractured heart shattered into countless pieces. It was a gut check, one which tore the breath from her lungs and the life from her soul. And with the demise of her heart went the only thing keeping her from recognizing the reality of the situation. Inuyasha didn't accept her. He didn't love her; he didn't even like her. Who knows, perhaps he even hated her. He had given her an ultimatum, not in as many words but still clear as day: 'change back into a human or go live in your time, and never return to the past.' Briefly, she considered acquiescing to his demand, changing herself to be what he wanted her to be. But it wasn't that simple anymore. Could she ever look at him the same way again? Could she ever forgive him? Was their friendship ruined? Had there even been a friendship to begin with? Could she…still love him? The answer to the final question was frustratingly clear. Deep down, she knew that even after the pain he had caused her, the feelings she held for him remained constant. Maybe that was what hurt the most.

Crippling uncertainty descended upon her. She had been wrong about Inuyasha, about his pure heart. What else was she wrong about? Did Sango feel the same way? What about Miroku, or Shippou? She didn't know, and it was killing her. But she did know one thing, and that knowledge cast a small light into the shadows shrouding her existence. The person she had known longer than any other, the one being she was absolutely certain would never reject her. No matter what she did or who she became, she would always be her mother's daughter. _Mama…_ Yes, her mother would accept her. That's what she needed now, someone to grab her hand, prevent her from falling into the bottomless pit she was teetering over. With a choked sob, she was gone, heading for sanctity, the arms of her angel.

* * *

"I lied."

Inuyasha knew exactly what he was saying. He expected Kagome to be crushed, but nothing could have prepared him for the look of absolute misery that settled on her features. All of the life seemed to leave her eyes, the dejection and sorrow he saw swimming in their depths cutting him to the core. It nearly shattered his resolve. But he forced himself to remain where he was, to not rush over to her, hold her, comfort her. He was almost relieved when she turned and ran, probably heading for the well. At least there she would be safe from him, his betrayal, and his deceit.

He had lied. He had lied straight to her face. In that moment, the term 'bastard' would not begin to describe how he felt about himself. He was the most colossal jackass the world had ever seen or ever would see. He had lied. To Kagome. He had told her he could not accept her.

It was killing him, this one untruth, but it was necessary. How else could he prevent her from making the single biggest mistake of her life? How else could he stop her from living the life of a hanyou, the kind of existence which would break her fragile spirit? He had always known it might come to this. He loved his own hanyou powers, and the thought of giving them up filled him with revulsion. How could he be surprised that Kagome had reached the same opinion?

But there was a major difference between them—he had grown up a hanyou. From birth, he had been baptized by fire in a world that loathed his kind, and often tried to wipe it from existence. Neither youkai nor humans welcomed his presence. He was cast adrift on his own private sea, riding the stormy currents alone for the longest time. When he met Kikyou, the rain let up, and the furious roar of thunder subsided. Only recently had the clouds parted, allowing the sun to shine through for the first time since his mother's death. Now, the storm clouds were again gathering overhead, blotting out the light once more. He was very close to a return to the crippling loneliness, the unfathomable darkness.

It was indescribable, this loneliness, the years upon years of solitude where his only interaction with others involved defending himself from attack. That was how he had lived, and understanding what he'd been through required that one actually experience it firsthand. He could not allow Kagome to subject herself to that.

Inuyasha was no fool, and he knew Kagome well enough to be able to predict how she would react if he just came out and told her that. She would probably brush him off, thinking that she could deal with it, and that being a hanyou couldn't possibly be as bad as it sounded. But it was! For the longest time, being hanyou was the worst kind of curse. Kagome had no idea what it was really like. The worst she had done was kill one human in defending a dear friend. Big fucking deal! How many humans had perished by his claws over the years? That last night in his home village came to mind…and he had been just a child.

No, Kagome had no idea how fucked up the world was, how much shit got dumped on the head of every hanyou each and every day. And he didn't want her to find out! She was a naïve human wench, and he wanted her to stay that way. He had been telling the truth when he told her he would always accept her, but that wasn't the issue here. The problem was that Kagome couldn't make an informed decision. She had no idea how hard life could get for a hanyou, and he lacked the power to tell her. His experience defied description, at least to a man of few words such as himself. So his hand had been forced; he had to give her another reason to become human again. He had to lie to her. Now, as he watched her vanish through the trees, he wondered if perhaps he hadn't hurt her more than all the insults and bigots of the world ever could.

He stared unblinkingly at the dirt for an interminable amount of time, almost wishing the earth would simply swallow him up. When green cloth entered his vision, he finally raised his gaze, meeting the enraged, tear-filled eyes of the taijiya who had become his companion. She reared back and slapped him. Hard. His face snapped to the side, and he silently rejoiced in the sting. Pain was good; it meant he hadn't gone completely numb.

"Bastard," Sango snarled, using every ounce of restraint she possessed to keep her temper in check. "I would beat the shit out of now if I didn't think it would hurt Kagome-chan even more."

Inuyasha could tell she was dead serious, but didn't reply. He closed his eyes, not needing them to know what his friends thought of him. Shippou said he hated him, and even Kirara hissed at him. Then they left, leaving him standing there alone. It was nothing he didn't deserve, or already think about himself. Not for the first time, he wondered if he'd made the right decision in forcing Kagome to revert to her human form. At the very least, he'd gone about it the wrong way. But at the time, he hadn't been able to think of another way to get that stubborn wench to do what he _knew_ was best for her. He did know what was best for her, didn't he?

Questions bombarded his conscience as he slinked along the path, following his friends toward Kaede's village. They reached the old miko's hut by nightfall, but Inuyasha did not enter. Instead, he wandered in the forest, eventually finding his way to Goshinboku. The old tree didn't seem as welcoming as it usually did; he did not feel worthy to leap into its branches. So he slouched down against the trunk, watching as the sun slowly made its way below the canopy. The creatures of the night stirred, emerging from their nests as the day-dwellers retired for the evening. How could nature be so tranquil when his soul was in such turmoil? To make matters worse, he received a visitor just before dusk. The annoying jingle of Miroku's staff seemed incredibly loud in Inuyasha's ears, though perhaps that was because he was alone. Sounds always seemed more piercing when one was by himself.

"You gonna yell at me too, bouzu?" he asked without turning to face him. Miroku sat down cross-legged beside him and heaved a heavy sigh before replying.

"No, Inuyasha. You look like you've been berating yourself enough."

"Keh."

"I merely wish to understand. Why?"

It was a simple question with a simple answer. Why did he tell Kagome he could not accept her? And yet, it was one of the most complicated queries he had ever contemplated. 'Why?' Why did he constantly hurt Kagome? Why was he such a jackass? Why…ANYTHING! Inuyasha's head hurt, though once again he welcomed the pain. He did not, however, offer his companion any response. After waiting several moments, Miroku tried again.

"Why, Inuyasha? Can you honestly tell me that you would reject Kagome-sama because she refuses to become human again?"

Inuyasha thought about lying. He thought about taking off. He even thought about telling the wiseass monk to go to hell. But in the end, he didn't do any of these things. Miroku was the only person in the world willing to talk to him at the moment, and he would be an even greater fool if he alienated him too. Besides, maybe his rationale would seem less ridiculous if he said it aloud.

"It ain't that, bou—Miroku," he admitted, his choice of moniker reflecting the seriousness of the conversation. "I…she…"

"Just spit it out, Inuyasha. I am willing to listen to you, but even my patience is wearing thin."

Inuyasha winced at the chastisement, but again, it was nothing he didn't deserve. Swallowing his pride, and the sizeable lump in his throat, he attempted to explain himself.

"She…she _needs_ to change back, Miroku."

"Why?"

"S-she just does, okay?"

"Not a chance, Inuyasha. You're going to have to do better than that."

"Dammit! You people have no idea what it's like being a hanyou! None of you!" By now, Inuyasha had stood and was pacing back and forth in agitation. "Do you have any idea how many close calls I had? How many times where if I had been just a little slower, or weaker, I would have been killed? Sometimes…sometimes I even thought of taking my own life," he mumbled quietly. Snapping out of his daze, he yelled, "I won't let Kagome live like that!"

"You are right," Miroku answered softly. "None of us really know what your past was like, including Kagome-sama. And it doesn't matter."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha growled low, with venom in his voice.

"I said your past doesn't matter."

"Why you—"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled suddenly, finally directing his gaze at the hanyou. His eyes glowed with unbridled fierceness, and his lips were drawn in a tight line. "Right now, I'm your only friend in the world. So you'd better _sit down_ and _shut up!_"

Thoroughly stunned, Inuyasha complied. Miroku took a deep breath to calm himself. "Now, what happened to you, how you grew up; these things are unimportant to Kagome-sama's decision. Your circumstances are entirely different. How can you be so sure Kagome-sama will experience what you did?"

Inuyasha frowned, his eyebrows drawing together in consternation. He had honestly never considered how different his past situation was from Kagome's.

"Let me put it another way," Miroku continued. "Do you intend to let anything bad happen to Kagome-sama? Are you going to allow anyone to persecute her, to do to her any of the horrible things that were done to you?"

"Fuck no."

"You see? Kagome-sama is already vastly better off than you were. She has you to protect her, and the rest of us as well. She has a loving family to return to should anything happen to us. And she is strong; she alone defeated two youkai today who have been giving us trouble for weeks. She has great inner strength as well, shown by how she dealt with killing that villager. Kagome-sama isn't going to break because some strangers insult her or try to hurt her because of what she is. Inuyasha, she is _strong._"

Inuyasha considered the monk's words carefully; Miroku had just given voice to the thoughts that had been swimming around in the back of his mind for the past several hours. Was it really alright? Was it possible that Kagome could remain a hanyou and still live a happy life? Could he protect her? Did he even need to protect her, or was she strong enough to protect herself? Kagome was as willful and resilient as he, and he had survived…

"And besides," Miroku continued, "it is Kagome-sama's decision. We can only advise her, but the ultimate choice is hers, even if her decision is the worst she will ever make. Personally…well, let me tell you something my father told me long ago. He said 'sometimes in the winds of change we find our true direction.' I don't think I ever fully understood what he meant, but Kagome's transformation has opened my eyes. This was _meant_ to happen, Inuyasha, as surely as you two were destined to find each other."

For a long time, Inuyasha said nothing, but Miroku gave him time to ponder. Everything the monk said made perfect sense. And it was easy to accept, because his conscience had been trying to tell him the same things. But there was still a small part of him that rebelled, the part that was submerged in his past. He pushed it down; it was time for the truth. He would always accept Kagome. She was his best friend, perhaps more, and he would never turn his back on her again. He would support her in her decision without objection, and do his best to protect her from the ramifications. He sighed, slumping in relief as a great weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"Alright," was all he said, but it was enough. Smiling, Miroku patted him on the back amiably.

"When will you go talk to her?" the monk asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Dunno. I'll probably give her some time to cool down first."

Miroku nodded. "Just don't wait too long. Sango has been polishing hiraikotsu, and I don't think I can keep her from coming after you if you drag this out too long."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Anytime, my friend." The serious part of the discussion long over, Miroku decided to have a little fun. "So…which Kagome to you prefer?"

"I don't." And it was true; he really didn't prefer Kagome one way or the other. She was just Kagome.

"Well, I suppose there isn't too much difference in appearance, at least not below the neck. Though you would be able to judge that better than I…"

Inuyasha choked, and Miroku clapped him on the back as the hanyou sputtered, glaring at him the whole time. The effect was dampened by the redness of his face, however.

"Damn bouzu! Why am I even listening to you? A fucking hentai who can't keep his woman from leaving him!"

That comment sucked all the amusement right out of the atmosphere, as Miroku's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" he queried sternly. For a moment Inuyasha regretted his remark, but then he remembered his promise to Kagome. This was as good a time as any for a discussion. Though there was no harm in playing hard to get first.

"Hm? What did I say? I can't seem to remember."

"Inuyasha, I have been reigning in the desire to whack you over the head with my staff for most of the day, so it isn't wise to test me."

Inuyasha snickered. Okay, so maybe there _was_ harm in being evasive. The topic of conversation turned his mood somber before he spoke.

"Sango is thinking about leaving you, bouzu. She's considering not bearing your children."

"WHAT?" Miroku yelled, utterly shocked. "B-but she—"

"Yeah, I know what she said that day! What _I'm_ saying is that she's just about changed her mind."

"But why…" Miroku didn't even bother to finish that sentence; the answer was painfully obvious. _I had no idea my womanizing was affecting Sango so._ This was definitely something that needed to be addressed between them.

"I see," he said firmly, "thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"Feh. Just remember you didn't hear it from me."

"Well then who did I hear it from?"

"No one! You figured it out on your own with that pea-sized brain of yours."

"Hm, a bit hypocritical, aren't we?"

"Hypo-what?"

"Never mind." Suddenly, another thought occurred to Miroku. "Hey, how did you know what Sango said that day?"

"Um, the wench was spying on you."

"Just Kagome-sama?"

"Well somebody had to keep her out of trouble!"

"Uh-huh. Remind me to tell Sango you two were eavesdropping. I'm sure she'll be very amused."

"Oh, come on! Tell me you've never spied on us."

"…"

"There! You're just as guilty as we are."

"Have you ever asked Kagome-sama to bear your child?"

"Wh—NO!"

"Then it's completely different."

"Whatever, bouzu."

Chuckling, Miroku stood to leave. "Go talk to her, Inuyasha. Don't procrastinate," he said as he departed. Miroku made his way back to Kaede's hut. His mood was just as bad as it had been when he left, but for completely different reasons. Could Sango really have so little faith in him? And could he blame her for it?

"Did you talk some sense into that asshole?" the taijiya asked as he came through the doorway.

"No, I just helped him find the wisdom within himself. Please don't be too hard on him. He has a good heart; he can't help it that he's a huge baka."

Sango snorted, and went back to sharpening hiraikotsu. Her movements were tense and jerky, and Miroku could tell she was still immensely worried about Kagome. Now was definitely not the time to confront her insecurities concerning their relationship. Sighing, he settled against the wall, readying himself for a long night.

* * *

Kagome slowed to a stop as she neared the old well. The physical exertion had cleared her head, and now she felt quite foolish. Not for overreacting; no, she definitely had every reason to be heartbroken. But she did feel like a fool for making those awful assumptions about her other friends. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou hadn't given her any reason to doubt their acceptance of her hanyou form. But her confidence in Inuyasha, the person she _thought_ she knew better than any other, had been shaken to the core. She figured it was only natural to distrust her other friends in that situation. Natural, but wrong. She would apologize to them, and hopefully they wouldn't hold it against her.

As for running, she had been afraid, terrified really. And this wasn't a youkai you could slay, or an enemy you could defeat by standing and fighting. Fleeing had seemed like the only option at the time, and it probably was the best thing she could have done. The thought of remaining in his presence after he spoke those words sickened her. No, she needed some time alone, to reflect if nothing else. Looking at the sky, she saw that it was still mid-afternoon. She came here to take comfort in her mother's embrace, but now she didn't particularly feel like facing anybody. So she wandered into the trees, heading no place in particular and not caring either. Her nose would guide her back to the village, just as it had led her there in the first place. It was some time before she stopped, leaping into a tree near a small stream. The water cascading gently down the rocks resonated with her for some reason, and she found the soft gurgling sounds oddly soothing.

Her thoughts were anything but. Inuyasha's behavior still baffled her. How many times in the past had he called her a 'weak human wench,' or insulted her on that general theme? And now he wanted her to return to being a helpless mortal woman? That was the height of hypocrisy! Granted, in recent months, even before her transformation, those comments had become less frequent. But still, she couldn't think of a legitimate reason why he would prefer her as a human instead of a hanyou. What right did he have to order her to change? She would never ask him to change for her! It probably hadn't even occurred to him that the dagger could be used to make _both_ of them human.

But again, she would never want him to change. She loved him just the way he was. _My modern friends were right…I should have just kicked him to the curb and gone out with Hojo a long time ago._ Yet, the thought of doing that filled her with revulsion. _Damn my feelings! Why did I have to fall for an asshole like Inuyasha?_

Time passed quickly for our frustrated miko, and it wasn't until the owls began hooting that she realized how late it had gotten. The last of the sun's rays were just barely clinging to the forest, and she thanked the now visible stars for her feline night vision. She had officially exhausted her mental capacity for thought for the day, and a nice hot bath sounded divine. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. As she was slowly making her way back toward the well, a brilliant blue ball of light shot out of nowhere. She dodged at the last moment, and turned into the direction of the attack. For a full minute she saw nothing, then a hulking figure revealed itself. It was humanoid in shape but little else. It stood three to four times taller than she, and had dappled brown skin resembling the bark of the surrounding trees. Even its green eyes blended in with the foliage, but its camouflage was no defense now that Kagome's keen vision had locked onto it. It moved sluggishly, at a speed even humans would be able to outrun. It was clear the creature would catch nothing to eat if not for the blast of energy it could apparently exude. When it spoke, its voice was gravelly but contained a certain intelligence, one that belied the creature's ugliness and sluggishness.

"You dodged that, huh?" it said. "So you're not a normal human." Taking a closer look at Kagome, it smirked, revealing dual rows of large, sharp teeth. "A hanyou, huh? You don't see many of those around. Good! I was hungering for youkai blood tonight."

"You eat humans?" Kagome posed dangerously.

The youkai shrugged. "Humans, youkai; I eat whatever I want."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, her anger toward a certain hanyou rapidly transferring toward the youkai before her. With the mood she was in, she had no problem purifying some arrogant, ugly bastard who liked to snack on humans, especially when the nearest settlement was Kaede's village.

"So, hanyou," the youkai continued, "do you intend to fight me or run away?"

Kagome's didn't answer, at least not verbally. She suddenly dashed forward, easily avoiding the energy ball the youkai hastily threw at her from its mouth. She leapt up to his chest, raking her claws down the surface. To her surprise, the weapons didn't penetrate, nor did the purifying energy they emitted do anything more than inflict minor burns. Kagome jumped away, narrowly eluding the massive open palm the beast had attempted to smack her with, as a man might swat an annoying fly. Now the advantage of surprise was squandered, and the youkai kept Kagome at bay, continuously firing those balls of shimmering blue light. Kagome didn't know what would happen if she got hit, but she knew it wouldn't be good. Eventually, as the misses became nearer, and the close calls became more frequent, Kagome realized she was in over her head. She didn't have her bow and arrows with her, as they had been discarded at the well before she wandered into the forest. She deeply regretted that decision now. Deciding to make her escape and call in reinforcements, she leapt up to a low-hanging tree branch, intending to use the natural cover of the canopy to conceal her movements and get away.

Unfortunately, her chosen branch, although seemingly sturdy, had been eaten away on the inside by insects of some kind. A foreboding crack was all the warning she got before her platform fell away, leaving her to plummet toward the ground. The youkai didn't even give her a chance to land on her feet, nailing her with a clean shot in the chest as she fell. The blast flung Kagome backward, and she skidded to a stop on her back. Surprisingly, there was no pain. She got up and dusted herself off, eyeing the youkai warily. He smirked and settled on his haunches, as if waiting for something.

Then she felt it; a numbness that started in her toes and rapidly worked its way up her body. She could no longer move anything the sensation touched, as if the nerves connecting her brain to her body were being systematically shut down. Already her feet felt disconnected from her, as if they were frozen solid. She could see them there, but they might as well have been attached to someone else. Panic set in quickly for Kagome; never before had she felt so helpless. So, without thinking, she did what she had always done when she found herself in grave danger. It was an automatic response, one that was just about hired-wired into her consciousness.

"INUYASHA!"

A/N – Inuyasha says he's glad none of you reviewers can get to the feudal era and come after him. I don't blame you for not particularly liking him after last chapter, but hopefully you understand his point of view better now. And if not, well, somehow I don't think he gives a rat's ass, LOL.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

****Warning: there is some pretty graphic stuff in this chapter that might make you squirm. Also, there is a little lime (consensual touching, nothing more)****

Picking up the Pieces

"INUYASHA!"

As soon as the cry left her lips, Kagome regretted it. How could she possibly have called out _his_ name after all the angst he had put her through in the past few hours? What the hell was wrong with her, shouting for the man who had ripped out her heart and stomped it into a puddle of goo? But it had seemed so natural, calling for her savior, the one who had always been there when she really needed him, albeit in some cases more promptly than others. This time, however, she found herself truly doubting whether he would even come at all. Was their relationship already so fractured that he would forsake her in her hour of need? _No._ Surely, it was not. He had promised to protect her, and Inuyasha was a man of his word. Even if saving her was nothing more than an obligation to him, he would do it. This she had to believe, or else completely give up hope that they would ever be together, and to do that would crush what was left of her already wounded soul.

Regardless of the reason, she could not take back her desperate cry now. Nor could she call for anyone else, not that they would hear her with their non-canine ears anyway. She was lying in the dirt, face down, completely paralyzed. Her heart still pumped—very quickly—her lungs still heaved, and her eyes still blinked, but all voluntary function was cut off. She couldn't even twitch a finger, nor was she able to summon her miko powers. Evidently the energy attack had shorted those out as well. She heard the youkai lumbering closer, chuckling as he came.

"Tough break, hanyou. If it will make you feel better, I'll knock that tree down after I'm through eating you." The youkai found this very amusing, and spent a good minute laughing at his own joke. It pissed Kagome off to no end, but you wouldn't know it by her blank expression. Finally the mirthful rumbling stopped, and Kagome found herself clutched loosely in a large, clawed hand. The youkai brought her up to eye level, turning her over and looking at her from every angle.

"I hope your 'Inuyasha' friend gets here soon. I don't think you'll be enough to satisfy me this evening." The youkai shrugged nonchalantly. "Ah, well, what can I do?"

_He's so casual about this…_ was Kagome's thought as the youkai lowered her toward its gaping maw. _Inuyasha, where are you?_

* * *

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha bolted upright. That cry had been faint, but he would recognize it anywhere. _Shit!_ He cursed as he dashed to the well, Kagome's scent trail confirming what he now knew. _She didn't go home? Dammit! I should have checked!_ And now Kagome was in danger—grave danger by the sound of it—and he wasn't there to protect her. He darted into the forest, following her scent. _Hang on, Kagome!_

His progress was slowed by the fact that the trail was several hours old, and fading into the smells of the surrounding forest. He had to be methodical; he couldn't risk losing the trail. As a result, it was several minutes before he came to the spot where Kagome's scent abruptly ended and that of a strange youkai began. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he scanned the trees, searching for the owner of that malevolent odor. All of his senses were tuned to the finest movement, and he needed every one of them to dodge the ball of energy that came flying at him from behind. He rolled into a crouch, spinning to face his attacker.

"Another hanyou, huh? You must be Inuyasha," the youkai observed calmly.

"Where's Kagome, you ugly bastard?"

The youkai smirked. "Kagome, was that her name? She's in my belly."

Inuyasha could only stare slack-jawed. _No...Kagome can't be…_ He couldn't even think it. _She can't be gone! She has to be alive!_ All at once the world seemed to close in on him, smothering, suffocating, overwhelming him with despair. His soul cried out in horror, but wretched fate gave no reply. Hot tears sprung to his eyes, but he pushed them back. He would grieve later—for the rest of his life, perhaps—but vengeance would come first. He tore Tetsusaiga from its sheath, only his iron grip on the sword preventing his youkai from completely taking over. As it was, his eyes flashed rapidly between crimson and amber.

"Fucking bastard. I'll kill you!"

"I'd put that sword away if I were you, hanyou. Who knows? She might still be alive in there. But if she is, then you're running out of time." The youkai chuckled darkly, grinning widely as his opponent sheathed Tetsusaiga.

With renewed hope and determination in his heart, Inuyasha's youkai blood receded. He could think clearly again, and realized in frustration that he couldn't risk hurting Kagome, if there was even the slightest chance she was still alive. That meant no Tetsusaiga, no Hijin Ketsusou, and being very careful with the Sankon-Tetsusou. That youkai looked like it had a tough hide, so this was going to be difficult. But failure wasn't an option. A slow victory wasn't an option either. He had to get Kagome out _now_, before she was digested alive. With a desperate cry, he hurled himself toward his enemy.

* * *

It was dark, but not cold. In fact, the inside of the youkai's stomach was uncomfortably warm. The youkai had swallowed Kagome head first, but somehow she had gotten turned around on the way down its esophagus and wound up sitting more or less upright in its stomach. Now she could do little more than slump against the inner wall, submerged to the neck in the worst smelling stuff she had ever seen. The stomach acid positively reeked, and the air was stale, barely breathable. But asphyxiation was the least of her worries. Already her clothes were sizzling, starting to dissolve, and her skin was beginning to tingle. In a scant few minutes, that tingle developed into a sting, then an agonizing burn, as if each individual layer of skin was melted away. Not even her face was spared, as the bubbling cocktail constantly splashed her. A human would probably have already perished. Her hanyou blood was proving both a blessing and a curse; her tougher hide would allow her to stay alive in here longer, but that in turn would subject her to more pain. (1) If she could somehow survive the ordeal, however, it would all be worth it.

Her hopes were raised when she heard the youkai speak, followed by a very familiar voice from outside. _Inuyasha!_ Her ears, sharp as ever, could make out the conversation clearly. _That bastard! He's using me to force Inuyasha to—OW!_ The pain was getting worse, in some places more than others. The area between her legs was on fire, and not in the good way. (2) She could only hope none of the acid got inside her; she didn't want to be sterilized for life. But you couldn't have children if you were dead, and she didn't know how much longer her body would hold out. _Inuyasha, please hurry…_

* * *

Inuyasha growled in frustration as he continued to dodge the seemingly endless barrage of energy blasts the youkai was putting out. _Shit, how the fuck am I supposed to get through?_ He had already tried blocking with Tetsusaiga, but the shots were too powerful. They burst into an explosion when they hit the sword, and he found he couldn't block more than one in rapid succession. Suddenly, inspiration struck, and he stopped maneuvering. He stood still, facing his opponent with sword raised, waiting for the right moment.

"Heh. Giving up already, hanyou? So be it!" the youkai yelled as he let loose an especially large ball.

Inuyasha smirked. _Perfect._ Just before impact, he shoved Tetsusaiga into the ground and leapt backward. The energy ball hit the blade and detonated in a great flash of light, so bright that the youkai had to shield his eyes. This is what Inuyasha had been counting on. The instant after impact, he had dashed to his left, taking cover in the trees. Using every ounce of stealth he possessed, he continued to work his way around the youkai even as his enemy scanned the forest in every direction. The attack came from behind. Before the youkai could even react, his head had been neatly severed at the neck by Sankon Tetsusou. As its eyes darkened to lifelessness, the detached head barely had time to repeat the last words of countless youkai before him.

"No…how could I…defeated by a hanyou…"

The body collapsed forward in a great crash. Wasting no time, Inuyasha sliced open the belly and stomach, not caring in the least as acid and gore spilled out onto his feet. Sticking his whole upper body in the organ, he found her. She was an absolute mess. Her skin was badly discolored, and it appeared as if several layers had been melted away. His prime concern at the moment, however, was determining whether she was still breathing. When she inhaled deeply and opened her eyes, his knees nearly buckled in all-consuming relief. But something was wrong; her eyes were still clouded with agony. When the palms of his hands started to tingle, he realized why. _Shit! She's still covered in acid!_ Gathering her in his arms and urgently sniffing the air, he darted toward the nearest water source.

It was only a small pond, but it would have to do. He charged in without removing his clothes, submerging Kagome in the cool liquid. After a few seconds, he lifted her out and sniffed, grimacing when the scent of acid still clung to her skin. Evidently a simple dip in water would not be enough to remove it. He started with her left arm, rubbing the tortured skin as gently as he could, but still knowing that it must hurt like a son of a bitch. He was almost glad Kagome was unable to move—he had figured out what the purpose of the youkai's energy attack was—because at least he wouldn't have to see her face contort in anguish. And as he massaged her skin, he noticed for the first time that she was naked. Oh, sure, her lack of clothing had registered in his consciousness before, but it had been merely a passing observation in the frenzy of activity that had accompanied her liberation from the youkai's stomach. Now, he gulped audibly as the situation fully set in. He was holding Kagome, totally nude, in his arms. She was completely helpless, and her _entire body_ needed to be cleansed of the last vestiges of acid that stubbornly clung to her skin. _Whoa, boy…_

For Kagome, from Inuyasha's hands lanced the worst pain she had ever experienced. But afterwards, after he had cleaned a particular area, the sting lessened noticeably. She found herself relaxing slightly in his embrace as he took some of the pain away. He carefully scrubbed her arms, legs, back, and face. Of course, it was hard not to notice that he was avoiding several particular areas of her body, and she realized with a sinking feeling that they needed his attention too.

"Kagome…" he spoke into the awkward silence, his face flushing hotly. Kagome felt the blood rush to her own cheeks as she nodded her consent, having regained some very basic voluntary functions in the time since her rescue. She still couldn't speak, but her nervous system was starting to come back online as the effects of the youkai's paralyzing energy wore off. While still in the stomach, she had been able to hold her breath and squeeze her eyes shut when the youkai's headless body toppled over.

Inuyasha began with her buttocks and the backs of her thighs, probably the "safest" starting point. After all, Miroku had grabbed her ass at least a handful of times, albeit not hand-to-skin. Next he worked on her belly, massaging the soft skin. He couldn't help but be impressed with the hard muscle he could feel pulsing underneath. Kagome had certainly become physically stronger, even before her hanyou transformation. It was definitely a change for the better. From her abdomen he could go in one of two directions, neither of which were very "safe." He went up first, intent on procrastinating as long as possible on her most intimate area. As he cleaned her breasts, Kagome couldn't help but reflect that she'd always fantasized about Inuyasha touching her like this. Never in these circumstances of course, and she had always imagined feeling pleasure from the action. There was nothing erotic about his touch now, though. He was soothing an ache, nothing more. The look of embarrassed concentration on his face was adorable, and she might have been amused if she wasn't so mortified herself. But it had to be done; her demon blood wouldn't really start to heal her until all traces of the stomach acid were gone.

Finished, Inuyasha trailed his hand down her body, coming to a halt on her lower belly. He locked eyes with her again, nearly stumbling at the look of absolute trust she gave him. He was utterly humbled that even though she was totally powerless, and currently had every reason to doubt him, she still had faith in him to take care of her, to protect her. He would do nothing to betray her trust. Not breaking eye contact, he moved his hand between her legs and started to rub. Again, there was nothing arousing about the action, for either of them. Kagome's pain soared to a whole new level, but after he was through she felt much better. She was still very aware that her entire body had been doused in acid, but at least now the sting had dulled to a throb. She could feel her youkai blood humming in her veins, and her instincts were telling her she would make a full recovery. A human would probably be scarred for life, unable to have an orgasm or children, but she was confident that even her most sensitive flesh would heal. And it seemed that none of the acid had gotten inside her; the interior of her vagina was just about the only part of her body that didn't hurt.

"Do you feel any more acid on you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head and even managed a small, grateful smile. It was returned, though the other hanyou quickly looked away in embarrassment. Climbing out of the spring, he shrugged off his haori and shook it violently in one hand, getting as much of the water off it as he could before wrapping it around her. Next he set her down and moved a few paces away, squatting and shaking like a dog. Kagome giggled silently, still making do without a functioning larynx. Inuyasha glanced at her, and she gasped at the emotion in his amber orbs. Relief warred with guilt and sympathy, and Kagome was suddenly very glad she didn't have a mirror handy. _Kami, I must look like hell. Well, I guess you look how you feel._

Inuyasha gathered her up without a word, starting the trek toward the well. At least, that's where she thought he was taking her. She couldn't really be sure, especially when he kept stopping to sniff certain plants, stuffing some of them in his haori. After maybe a half hour of this, Kagome was starting to get more than a little agitated. And she finally had a working voice box to communicate her impatience.

"Inuyasha," she rasped, startling the hanyou. "What are you doing?"

"Quiet, wench," he replied absently. Kagome huffed, but remained silent. He seemed to be concentrating pretty hard, and she did trust that he would take care of her. Finally, perhaps ten minutes later, Inuyasha broke into a run, crossing the remaining distance and leaping into the well. The time slip activated, and Inuyasha entered her room through the window as he always did. He crept to the door, inching it open as he scanned the hallway. Deciding that the coast was clear, he dashed into the bathroom and gently shut and locked the door behind them. Seeing her own reflection for the first time, Kagome could understand his desire for secrecy. She didn't want to face her mother in this condition, either. It was pretty late, so the older woman was probably in bed, but one could never be sure. No, they would see her mother in the morning, after they had given her youkai blood a full night to work on her tattered skin.

Inuyasha set her down against the wall and began filling up the tub. It took him a minute to get the temperature right, but when he did he started adding different plants to the water. He removed his white kosode, vigorously stirring the mixture as the tub filled up. Kagome couldn't help but admire him as he worked, the taut muscles of his back rippling sensuously. He probably didn't smell her attraction, however, because the entire bathroom started to stink something awful. Kagome wished fervently for the ability to cover her nose, or chop it off. She had a sinking feeling… Sure enough, when Inuyasha was satisfied he turned off the water and faced her.

"Can you get in yourself, wench?"

Kagome tested her legs, but still got no response. She shook her head. Sighing, Inuyasha helped her upright and removed his haori as Kagome got her first glimpse at her 'bath.'

"W-wait! You can't possibly expect me to get in _that!_" she cried. The liquid formerly known as water had turned a nasty brown color, like mud on a rainy day.

"Yes you will, wench. It's good for burns. It will help your skin regrow."

Kagome's retort died on her lips. How could she refuse when he went through all the trouble? Seeing her grudging acceptance, Inuyasha lowered her into the mixture, keeping his eyes respectfully averted the whole time.

It didn't make sense; warm liquid should feel horrible on scorched skin. And yet, this stuff actually felt _good_. Kagome wondered how many other medicinal remedies Inuyasha knew.

"You gonna be able to hold yourself up if I leave, wench? It'd be pretty shitty to drown in a bathtub after surviving getting fuckin' eaten alive."

Kagome flexed her arms, discovering enough strength in them to keep her head above water. Her muscles were slowly but surely coming back under her control now.

"Yeah. Wait!" she called as Inuyasha stood to leave. "Stay. Please…"

"I shouldn't," he replied uncertainly.

"Come on," Kagome said, cracking a wry smile, "it's not like you haven't seen everything. Repeatedly."

Inuyasha flushed scarlet; he had done a lot more than that. He studied her for a moment, but finally nodded and settled against the wall of the tub with his back to her. And now that the adrenaline of battle and rescue had faded, and she was just sitting and relaxing, Kagome remembered why she had been alone in the woods in the first place. Her mood fell instantly. For just a couple hours, she had forgotten about Inuyasha's rejection, and things had gone back to normal between them, or as normal as they could be under the circumstances. How she wished she could permanently erase that conversation from her mind, make it so it never happened. But unfortunately, she could not. _Well, I got what I wanted. He saved me, fulfilled his obligation. Now… Dammit! Why did I ask him to stay? _

"Inuyasha," she said, the sorrow in her voice putting the other hanyou on edge. "You don't have to stay. I-I can take care of myself from now on. Just leave me here. Go finish the jewel quest with…someone else." The name wasn't spoken aloud, but both of them realized who Kagome was referring to.

"Kagome, I—"

"Just go!" Kagome yelled as hot tears sprang to her eyes. She had vowed not to cry until she was alone, but as usual her hanyou companion had to go and make things difficult. Though he wasn't really hers anymore. Had he ever been?

"No way!" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome sobbed, and turned away. But she had little choice except to listen; she couldn't exactly make him leave in her current condition. As for Inuyasha, it was time to suck it up and explain himself.

"Look, Kagome, I…what I said before, I didn't mean it! Y-you've always accepted me just as I am, so I can't do any less for you." Far from reassuring, Inuyasha's words only hurt Kagome more.

"Dammit, Inuyasha! Another fucking obligation? Is that all there ever was between us? You were _obligated_ to find the jewel shards, you were _obligated_ to protect me, and now you're _obligated_ to accept me as a hanyou? Fuck you! I don't need your pity, or your bullshit acceptance! Now leave, and don't come ba—"

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Inuyasha cut her off, leaping to his feet. Kagome's tongue was stilled by the fierceness of his expression. His eyes were wide with panic, a desperation she had never seen in him before. Seeing that she had gone silent, Inuyasha took a deep breath and settled on his haunches. He anxiously ran his hand through his unruly mane as he gathered his thoughts.

"Kagome, that's not what I meant. I…uh…"

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

"Dammit! Look at me, Kagome!" When she refused, he growled, grabbing both her hands and holding them tightly between them. That did the trick, as she turned shocked and slightly fearful eyes his way. He gazed intently into those chocolate orbs, hoping to convey to her everything he couldn't say. "Kagome…I'm sorry for what I said. You're my closest friend, and I will _always_ accept you, even if you do to stay hanyou. No matter what form you choose, I…I want you by my side."

Kagome just stared. A large part of her—the wounded, bitter part—wanted to brush him off, kick him out of her life forever. But her heart flared back to life at the honesty in his words, and the absolute truth and conviction in his eyes. He was telling the truth, and that was how he truly felt. She believed him. How could she not, when his very soul was bared to her?

"Why?" she asked quietly. It was one simple question, but in it Inuyasha heard all of the questions he had asked himself a few scant hours ago. Why did he lie? Why did he constantly hurt Kagome? Why was he such a jackass? He released her hands, slumping down onto the bathroom floor. He stared forlornly at the tiled surface as he spoke.

"I thought I knew what was best for you. I didn't…I didn't want you to go through what I did."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Cause I'm a fuckin' baka," he growled. "I didn't think you would understand how bad life can be for a hanyou. So I tried to force you to change."

"Tell me."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't. You wouldn't underst—"

"Then _help_ me understand. Tell me…tell me about your past, Inuyasha."

He stared at her, grappling with her demand. Could he really take such a monumentous step? He never spoke about his past to anyone. Yet, opening up to Kagome at this moment just seemed _right._ He sighed, eyes glazing over as he returned to another, darker time.

"I spent the first eight summers of my life in my mother's human village. We were disliked, and no one would associate with us, but we were happy. Then, she…she fell ill and died. The villagers said I could stay, on the condition that I looked like them. When I refused…" He gulped, the memory just as poignant as ever. He felt a pressure against his fingers, and looked up to see Kagome's hand resting on top of his own. She smiled encouragingly at him, and he grabbed her hand tightly, taking from her the courage to continue.

"When I refused, the villagers locked me in a hut. I don't know how many days the beat me, whipped me, but eventually they got tired of waiting and just decided to take my ears by force. They held me down, and when I saw that katana…something inside me snapped. By instinct, I lashed out. It was the first time I used the Hijin Ketsusou. I ran, and never looked back. I never found out how many villagers I killed that day. After that, I was alone. I wandered for decades, defending myself, getting stronger. Eventually, I met Kikyou, and you know the rest."

By the time he was finished, tears were streaming down Kagome's cheeks. At least now she understood why he lied to her. He had hurt her deeply, and her wounded heart wasn't ready to forgive him, but it would heal. _They_ would heal, together. Hesitantly, she reached out her free hand, latching onto the fuzzy appendage that had caused Inuyasha so much trouble, the symbol of his tainted blood to those who would hate him for it. As she massaged the ear, he leaned into her hand, rumbling in contentment. After several blissful minutes, he pulled back, breaking the contact.

"Inuyasha, I know it was hard for you, but it will be different for me. I'm not a child, and I'm not alone. I have my family, my friends in both eras, and I have you. I do have you, don't I?"

Inuyasha grinned timidly. "You don't even need to ask."

Laughing, Kagome lunched herself out of the tub and wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring that water splashed out onto the floor or that she was still naked. Inuyasha returned the embrace just as tightly, not pulling away until they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Kagome, is that you?" her mother called in a tired voice. Groaning, Kagome settled back into the water as Inuyasha grabbed a towel to wipe up the mess.

"Yes, Mama, it's me. I'm just taking a bath."

"Oh. What's that awful smell?"

Kagome grinned to herself. _Oh, sorry Mama, Inuyasha went number two in the hallway. I'll be sure to rub his nose in it._ That's what it smelled like, anyway.

"Just some bath supplies I wanted to try from the feudal era," she replied, glaring at Inuyasha, who just smirked at her. That look turned to panic when Mrs. Higurashi posed her next question.

"Is Inuyasha here?"

Kagome could have chuckled at how Inuyasha suddenly went stiff as a board. Apparently he didn't want her mother to know he was in here with her.

"He stayed on the other side of the well, Mama."

"Oh. Well, goodnight then. I'm going to bed," Mrs. Higurashi answered through a yawn.

"Goodnight, Mama."

Inuyasha slumped bonelessly against the wall, and Kagome shook her head. "Sometimes I think you're more afraid of my mother than you are of any youkai."

"Keh! At least I can kill youkai. The best I can do against your fucking mother is run and hide."

"Don't use 'fucking' and refer to my Mama in the same sentence, baka."

"Feh. Oi! Where'd you learn to swear like that, anyway?"

"Just 'cause I don't usually swear doesn't mean I don't know how. I just save it for _extreme_ circumstances."

Inuyasha grimaced; there was nothing about this night that _wasn't_ extreme. Kagome was able to get out of the tub herself, but was still shaky on her feet and had to be supported as she dried herself off. What little modestly she still owned was preserved by Inuyasha averting his eyes again. He carried her to her bedroom, and she changed into a set of loose-fitting flannel pajamas. She was feeling much better, but sleeping sans undergarments was probably the best thing for her skin. That she could even stand to have anything covering her was surprising, but Inuyasha's medicine and her youkai blood had done wonders to alleviate the worst of the pain. It would take awhile, but she would probably be able to fall asleep. Slumber eluded her for at least a half hour; she had too many things on her mind.

"Hey, Inuyasha," she finally asked.

"Yeah, wench?" the hanyou inquired from his spot under her window.

"Since I'm going to stay a hanyou, could you maybe…teach me how to fight?" There was a long pause as he thought it over, but eventually the answer came.

"I guess. As long as you promise not to go charging into battle when you don't need to."

"Deal."

Sometime later, Kagome was almost asleep when Inuyasha rose to his feet and opened the window. "Where are you going, Inuyasha?" she wondered aloud.

"Don't worry about it, wench. I just have to take care of something. Stay here for a few days."

With that, he was gone, leaving Kagome to ponder why he needed to leave so suddenly in the middle of the night. _And did he just tell me to stay in my time for a few days? What gives?_ She tried to stave off the doubt, but it came undeterred. Rational reassurances could not completely blot out emotional pain, and what Inuyasha said in the bathroom could not mollify her uncertainty concerning what he said that afternoon. She had been so sure he was telling the truth when he swore he would always accept her, and yet… But no, if she couldn't forgive him, the least she could do was not judge him prematurely. She would wait for his explanation. That didn't mean she wouldn't worry about it, though. _So much for getting any sleep tonight._

* * *

(1) I'm working under the theory that hanyou literally have tougher skin than humans. If you can think of a reason why they wouldn't, I'd be happy to listen. But for now, just go with it.

(2) I realize this is graphic, but I'm trying to be realistic here. If a woman gets dumped in acid, what's the most sensitive and delicate part of her body? I imagine it would be similar for a guy. *cringes*


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Assumptions and Revelations

"Kami, Kagome! What happened?"

Kagome sighed; she had known her mother would react like that. Her youkai healing powers had done wonders on her skin, but she still looked like her whole body had been badly sunburned. Her face was almost back to normal, having endured the least contact with the acid. She had been very lucky that none of the noxious stuff had gotten in her eyes. Even so, it appeared as if she'd spent an entire day lying on the beach without any sunscreen. Her clueless friends might buy that cover story, but it wasn't going to cut it with her mother.

"Nothing serious, Mama. Just a small…accident."

The older woman frowned skeptically. "A 'small accident?' I thought youkai healed faster than humans. If this happened yesterday, it must have been pretty bad for you to still look like that. Now tell me the truth!"

Kagome sighed again. Her mother was far too observant sometimes. Seeing no way around it, she related the events of the previous night, starting with the youkai attacking her in the forest. Her mother interrupted her partway through the story.

"He _swallowed_ you? As in my little girl was _eaten alive?_ Where is that Inuyasha? We need to have a nice, long talk."

"No, Mama! It wasn't Inuyasha's fault! I…I wandered off into the forest by myself. Inuyasha thought I'd come through the well. I called for him, and he saved me. So if you should be mad at anyone, it's me."

"Believe me, I am. Come on, Kagome! I thought you were smart enough to not go wandering around the feudal era by yourself."

"I know, I know! It won't happen again. I just…needed to be alone at the time," she mumbled solemnly.

"Why? Did you two have a fight?"

Kagome nodded. "The biggest one ever."

"Ah, I see. So that's what you two were yelling about in the bathroom."

Kagome seized violently; her mother just had to say that as she was taking a sip of her tea. And now she was choking on it.

"Breath, Kagome," her mother teased, earning her a spiteful glare from the miko.

"You _knew_ he was in there with me?" Kagome asked, flushing more from indignation than from embarrassment.

"Kagome, you two were so loud that I think the whole neighborhood knew. What I want to know is why he was in the bathroom. You were bathing, weren't you?"

Now Kagome was blushing entirely from embarrassment. But she was reassured by the total lack of censure in her mother's tone. The older woman appeared to be simply curious.

"The youkai hit me with a kind of temporary paralysis attack, so I couldn't move. And I was covered in stomach acid, so Inuyasha had to…wash it off in a pond. Then he brought me here and made a medicinal soak in the tub. That's what that awful smell was."

"Hmmm," Mrs. Higurashi pondered thoughtfully.

"Don't worry! He didn't do anything inappropria—"

"Of course not."

"Mama?" Kagome questioned, surprised by such a confident declaration. Mrs. Higurashi favored her daughter with a serious smile.

"Kagome, if I thought Inuyasha was the type of man who would take advantage of you, do you really think I'd let you go through the well? What kind of mother do you think I am?"

"Uh, the best ever!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, dear. So, are you two going to be okay?"

"I think so. Eventually."

"Good. And I guess you're right; Inuyasha didn't do anything wrong. _You_ need to be more careful, young lady! Now go to school, and try to have a good time."

"Yes, Mama," Kagome replied, relieved that this conversation had gone so well. She was still apparently allowed to go back to the past! Not that she was sure a parental prohibition on the action would stop her at this point. Did anything in this world have the power to prevent her from seeing Inuyasha?

"And Kagome?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Don't let me hear you swear like a drunken sailor ever again."

Kagome sweatdropped. "Yes, Mama."

* * *

Inuyasha cruised through grassy fields and lush forests, practically gliding over the ground. He ran at a fairly good clip, and would probably reach his destination in a few hours. It was around noon when the cave finally came into view. He slowed as he reached the entrance, standing his ground as the guardian growled at him briefly. But then she recognized him, and approached to sniff his hand. Apparently once her master admitted a stranger to his cave, that person was no longer on Sakura's 'tear to shreds' list.

"Oi, Daichi! You in there?"

"Inuyasha?" the bear youkai inquired as he emerged from the cave. "It is you! Come on in. What brings you to these parts? Where is your pack?"

"They stayed behind. I came alone 'cause I didn't want to spend days getting here. I'm calling in that debt you owe me."

"Oh?" Daichi wondered as the two men settled comfortably on the fur-covered floor. "How can I be of service?"

"Kagome decided to stay a hanyou."

"I see," Daichi replied, appearing not the least bit shocked. Apparently, that announcement wasn't the bombshell Inuyasha thought it was.

"Wh-why aren't you surprised?"

"Because I'm not an ignorant dope. Only a complete baka wouldn't have seen her decision coming."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched dangerously. "A complete baka, huh?"

Finally, Daichi seemed to realize the peril he was in. "Well, I…ah, what the hell. Yes, you are a complete baka for not foreseeing that this would happen."

"Oh, and I suppose you knew all along that Kagome would choose to remain hanyou?"

"Of course we did," came a familiar voice from Inuyasha's shoulder, just before he felt a pinprick on his neck. _*Smack*_ He pulled his hand away, revealing his old flea youkai vassal.

"Myouga! What are you doing here?"

"He's been hanging around ever since you last left," Daichi answered. "I don't know how he's avoided Sakura for so long."

"It's easy when you're a flea. You must have noticed that I had stayed behind, Inuyasha-sama."

A blank look from the hanyou was his only reply.

"Come now, Inuyasha-sama. Surely you _must_ have realized that your loyal servant was no longer by your side?"

*Blink* *Blink*

"Waaaaaa! I am so unappreciated! All my years of service wasted! What cruel and ungrateful master—" _*Smash*_ "Ugh…such is the life of a flea."

Inuyasha flicked the flattened flea off his palm onto Daichi. "There, now he's yours to deal with."

"Gee, thanks."

After a moment of silence, Inuyasha spoke up again. "So you guys really knew Kagome was going to end up wanting to be hanyou?"

Daichi nodded. "Don't feel too bad, Inuyasha. It's probably something that becomes harder to see the closer you get to a person. I'm sure you were opposed to the idea at first, what with your past and all," he said, Inuyasha's grimace confirming that suspicion. "And I suppose you had a big fight about it, too." Again, Inuyasha's forlorn expression verified that notion. "And now you want me to make her some clothes, right? Oh, how romantic! You want to get her a present to make up with her!"

"I-it's not—"

"Oooh, are you two getting closer? Have you asked her to be your mate yet?"

"Wh— NO!"

"Why not? You shouldn't wait too long, you know. Honestly, my son courted his mate for years before finally gathering up the courage to ask her. I thought they'd never—"

"SHUT UP!" When his own mortification-induced heavy breathing was the only sound in the cave, Inuyasha took a calming breath and continued. "No, I haven't asked Kagome…_that_. And it's not a present! She asked me to teach her how to fight. And if she's gonna fight like a youkai, then she's gonna need some tough clothing. It's not a fucking present!"

Daichi grinned. _You know, Inuyasha, the more you say it, the less convincing you are. _

"But you sprinted all the way out here. Did you even tell her where you were going? Does she know why you're here?"

"Uh…no."

Daichi smirked. "I see. So it's a surprise, but not a present. Uh-huh."

"Shut the fuck up," Inuyasha growled. The damn bear's irritating chuckle almost drove him to screw the whole plan and storm out of the cave. But imagining the look on Kagome's face as he handed her new clothes to her stopped him. As much as he wanted to deny it, Daichi was right. It really was a gift. Just thinking of her reaction made him break out in a cold sweat. Why? Why was he so nervous? Why did he _care_ whether she liked her present or not? Why had he been so damn excited last night when he came up with the idea? In retrospect, it probably hadn't been the smartest strategy to leave in the middle of the night without giving a reason, but hopefully she wouldn't hold it against him when he returned and explained himself.

"Very well, Inuyasha. I shall make Kagome the finest clothes she has ever seen! She will have armour rivaling your haori and hakama in strength!"

Nodding his thanks, Inuyasha stood to leave the weaver to his work.

"One one condition," Daichi's voice boomed, stopping him in his tracks.

"A condition? No fucking way! You owe me, bastard!" he seethed.

"I was only going to ask you to keep me company. It gets lonely around here with only me and Sakura," he lamented, ignoring Myouga as much as Inuyasha had. "I just wanted someone to talk to."

Inuyasha scowled, feeling waves of guilt wash over him. "Fine, dammit!" he yelled, plopping down on the floor, arms and legs crossed and a pout adorning his features.

"And I wanted to ask you a few questions," Daichi added mischievously.

With a sinking feeling, Inuyasha got the distinct impression that the interrogation had been the older youkai's goal the whole time. Had the whining about loneliness been just an act? _Shit, what did I just agree to?_

It wasn't so bad at first. Daichi asked about the Inu-gang's recent adventures as he looked through his collection of furs and fabrics at the back of the cave. He was happy to learn that Takehiko and Sora had been defeated, and Aoi's dagger recovered. He even offered to take the cursed thing off Inuyasha's hands and return for it him, an offer the hanyou readily accepted. He figured the weapon had been stuffed inside his kosode for long enough. Of course, the conversation didn't remain within Inuyasha's comfort zone for long.

"So," Daichi began, "how is Kagome?"

"Fine," Inuyasha replied grumpily, hoping Daichi would drop this line of questioning. No such luck.

"Are you two…getting along?"

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment. "More or less."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, like you said, we got in a fight. And I did something really stupid," Inuyasha admitted, his ears drooping. "I hurt her, and I don't think she's completely forgiven me yet."

"Oh, well I'm sure she'll forgive you soon," Daichi replied, smiling reassuringly.

"Keh."

By this time, Daichi had selected some fabrics and was beginning to work. He did everything by hand, cutting with his claws and measuring by eye. His large hands, seemingly so ungainly and maladroit, moved with great speed and precision. His movements with thread and needle were almost too quick to discern.

"So, Inuyasha, are you looking for something with long sleeves or some garments similar to what Kagome was wearing the last time you visited?"

Inuyasha frowned; there were good arguments for both alternatives. A set of hakama and a long-sleeved kosode would certainly offer more protection, which would be important during her training and any future battles she might get into. On the other hand, he would miss those long, luscious legs if she covered them up. He blushed furiously, and unfortunately Daichi noticed, chuckling in amusement.

"You were thinking something hentai, weren't you?"

"N-NO!" Somehow, that retort lacked Inuyasha's usual conviction. Daichi smirked, but decided to let it slide.

"Hm, I suppose I could make a couple sets of each."

"Just how long do you think I'm staying here?" Inuyasha inquired irritably.

"How long do you think it takes me to make a set of clothing?" Daichi challenged.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Dunno. I want to be back in two or three more days at the most."

Daichi nodded. "That's plenty of time to make several sets of garments."

"Really? You're that fast?"

"Inuyasha," Daichi admonished, "I've been doing this for hundreds of years, so of course I've become proficient at it. I made the clothes you now wear, and who do you think made Sesshoumaru's outfit? Basically, if you see a high-ranking youkai today, chances are he or she is wearing something I fashioned. I'm that good."

"A little full of yourself, aren't you?"

"You're one to talk. Now, do you have any preference in color?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Not really. Oh, wait! No red hakama and white kosode!" he exclaimed. The 'darkness in Kagome's heart' concerning Kikyou hadn't reared its ugly head in quite some time, and he wanted to keep it that way. Getting Kagome clothes that would make her look like the dead miko definitely wouldn't help matters. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome to be like Kikyou. They were so different.

Daichi spared him a quizzical glance, but otherwise didn't comment on this strange request. "Okay, does Kagome always wear that dark blue and yellow ensemble? Those would just be horrible colors for traditional clothes."

"Nah, she only started wearing those recently. She always used to wear green and white."

"Ah, much better. Green and white it is!"

So engrossed had the two men become in discussing fabric that Inuyasha had almost forgotten his previous apprehension regarding Daichi's line of questioning. He was rudely reminded.

"Hey, Inuyasha, how do you feel about Kagome?"

Inuyasha nearly bit his tongue off as his whole body went rigid in shock and dread. He had been afraid Daichi would ask something like that, but he hadn't expected it to come so suddenly out of the blue. Of course, his answer was going to be the same either way.

"None of your damn busine—"

"You're right," Daichi interrupted, "it isn't any of my business. But I think it would be beneficial for you to think about the answer for a change."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

At this, Daichi set aside his work and turned to face the hanyou fully. "Answer me this, Inuyasha. How long have you known Kagome?"

"More than a year. Why?"

"And you two are more than just simple friends?"

"Uh…I guess."

"So how close are you?"

"…"

"See! You can't even give me a straight answer! Kami, Myouga was right! Your head is so far up your ass that you're starting to digest your own ears!"

Inuyasha winced; Daichi didn't realize how close to home _that_ comment hit. He didn't want to think about anything or anyone getting digested for awhile. It just added to his rapidly mounting irritation, a large part of it directed at his blabbermouth of a vassal. _That flea is so dead._ But for the moment, he had bigger fish—or bear—to fry.

"Why the hell do you care? You barely even know me!"

It was clear Daichi wanted to continue the shouting match, but he forcibly reigned in his temper. "Sorry," he murmured, shoulders slumping. "You're right; I don't really have a right to be lecturing you. I hope you'll listen to my advice anyway, though." Not hearing any objection from the hanyou, he sighed. "I already told you about my son. The baka almost let his soul mate slip through his fingers. He was like you, content to let things go on as they were, infatuated with the status quo. And his mate _almost_ settled for another man because she didn't think he would ever want to take the next step in their relationship. If I hadn't intervened, and yanked _his_ head out of _his_ ass, then he'd probably still be living here, moping around the cave all day and pining for missed opportunity. So that's why I'm being hard on you, because I see a lot of my baka son in you."

Daichi glanced away, staring at the cave wall with sorrow in his eyes and a miserable expression on his face. "I also know what it's like to lose a mate," he confessed. Inuyasha could only sit there stunned as the other man choked back his emotion. "She died about thirty years ago. Sometimes I wonder how I'm going to live for another few hundred years without her…" After a few seconds of silent reflection, he started and came back to himself. "The point is," he declared, meeting Inuyasha's gaze once more, "that you can't afford to waste any kind of opportunity. If you love someone, you need to act on it. Cherish every moment with them, because once they're gone, they're gone forever."

Inuyasha couldn't help but sympathize. He knew loneliness well, and it appeared Daichi did too. Normally hidden beneath the cheerful, upbeat exterior was a man still mourning for the loss of his soul mate, and a devoted father who didn't want see anyone else experience his pain. In the end, Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to say, so he waited for Daichi to break the now stifling silence. And when he finally did, it was a bombshell.

"So…do you love her?"

And there it was, the question Inuyasha feared the most, the one he had been dancing around for so long. When had he first realized he _might_ love Kagome? He couldn't say exactly; after awhile it had just become obvious to him, as clear as the necessity to put any determination of his feelings aside and focus on the quest for the Shikon no Tama. But was that really the right thing to do? Was he hurting both Kagome and himself by being, as Daichi put it, 'infatuated with the status quo?' He knew 'I don't know' was the easy answer, a way to avoid truly considering his feelings for a change. Yet, his life had been incredibly difficult, so he felt justified in seeking simplicity wherever he could find it. Well, maybe things weren't so hard anymore. It was easy to be in Kagome's presence, to comfort her when she was sad, fight with her when she was angry, or smile when she was happy. Hell, even getting 'osuwari'd' couldn't make him stop experiencing the simple joy of being by her side. It was true that thinking about his feelings definitely had the potential to complicate things, but was that really bad? Perhaps it was time to 'pull his head out of his ass' and do some serious soul searching. But at that moment, Daichi was waiting for an answer, and Inuyasha had only one to give, even though it shamed him to speak it.

"I…I don't know."

Daichi nodded, no judgment present in his brown eyes. "Fair enough," he said. Then the bear turned and resumed his project, seeming to understand that Inuyasha needed some time to himself.

So how did he feel about Kagome? It was such a simple question, yet it conjured up a full array of emotions. Happiness. Being with Kagome made him happy, plain and simple. She could turn his insides to jelly with just a smile, or set his heart beating a mile a minute on the smallest pretext. Tranquility. She calmed the stormy seas of his past, tamed his wild nature. With Kagome, he could relax and be himself. Acceptance. Kagome accepted him as no other had since his mother. Because of her, he had friends he would give his life for, and he knew they would do the same for him. She knew more about him than any other, and he could be confident in claiming the same about her. He even knew that she loved him, which added a whole new layer to his conundrum. But there were many different meanings to the word 'love.' Love among friends, love among family members, love among lovers, or love among mates; Kagome could have meant any of these when she declared her love for him to Naraku's baby that day. Fear. This was by far the most unsettling of the emotions that flashed through his mind. It was old, grounded in his past, and multi-layered. He feared his feelings, that he would discover something that would lead to him getting hurt. What if he had misread Kagome, and she didn't desire him in the way he thought? Attraction didn't mean she wanted to spend her life with him. The fear of rejection had indeed burrowed deep into his heart.

But he realized now that such a fear was ridiculous. How could Kagome reject him if he never told her he loved her, if that was even true? She certainly wouldn't reject him for being a hanyou; the fact that she wanted to remain one told him as much. But he had already known that beyond any shadow of a doubt, which only made him feel all the more guilty for throwing her full-youkai comment back in her face during their argument. It had been a split-second decision, and a stupid one at that. He wondered how she could continue to forgive him even after all the stupid shit he'd done. Maybe she really did love him enough to want to spend her life with him.

That thought once again returned him to the question of what he wanted. He sighed wistfully. It would be so easy to do what he usually did when his musings became too tough—procrastinate. Put it off for another day, until after the jewel quest was completed. But this time he refused to do that. He needed to clear all the clutter away from his heart and truly look at it, discern what he really wanted. Not for Daichi, not for Kagome, not for anyone else, but for himself, for the simple reason that he had never done it before. Okay, maybe it was a little for Kagome. After all, she wasn't going to stay in the feudal era forever. She would go back to her world and live a normal life, unless someone gave her a reason to stay. He knew he could be the one to give her that reason.

But did he want to? The thought of Kagome marrying some puny human, lying with another man, having his children…it boiled his blood, made him want to tear something to shreds or bash his head against a tree to knock the horrible images from his mind. He couldn't believe he used to deny his jealousy. Had he really tried to convince everyone—and himself—that he wasn't jealous of the attention Kagome gave that stinking wolf? Had he really been such a fool? The answer was glaringly obvious. But was it just jealousy, or was it something deeper? Was it just physical attraction, or something more passionate? Was it friendship, or was it…love?

And what of Kikyou? Was what he felt for Kikyou love? At one point in time he had thought so. She too had accepted him in a way that he had not experienced since his mother's passing decades earlier. And Kagome had taken that acceptance to a whole new level. He had become close with Kikyou, but never too close. She would not have tolerated any of the casual touching he enjoyed with Kagome; her status as a trained miko would not have allowed it. Except for a few exceptions, he had always maintained a respectable physical distance from Kikyou. And that in turn reinforced the emotional gap between them. It helped lead to an incomplete sense of trust, and left them easy prey for Naraku's sinister tactics. Yes, Kikyou had accepted him, but only because he was part human. He had no doubt that she would have killed him without blinking an eye if he was full youkai. He shuddered at the thought of Kikyou witnessing one of his full-youkai rampages. If she somehow wasn't driven to kill him, she would at the very least no longer associate with him.

Yet, Kagome had not only seen him slaughter humans in bloodlust, but had comforted him afterwards. She hugged him, told him she understood, and even aided him in his quest to grow stronger and keep his youkai blood under control. She stayed by his side, even though she knew he could transform into a mindless beast any time Tetsusaiga was knocked from his grasp. She did all this, not caring for her own safety, but only thinking of him. Even when she was planning their future together, Kikyou had never been so selfless. Asking him to become human for her was, on the surface, a way to discharge her duty to guard the jewel and allow her to be with him as a normal woman. But they both knew the real reason; she would never agree to be his mate. She would be his wife only if he first removed the taint of his youkai blood. Kagome had never been so selfish.

And she had never forced him to choose between her and Kikyou, either. With Kagome, he got to have his cake and eat it too. Even though it was extremely unfair to her, she actually _asked_ him if she could remain with him despite his obligations to Kikyou. Obligations… Had his relationship with Kikyou devolved to mere duties and responsibilities? He embraced his duty to protect her, but what of his other self-imposed responsibility to join her in hell? Would he really abandon everything he had in this world, everything he had gained since Kagome freed him from Kikyou's seal, to follow his former love into hell? Again, the answer was painfully clear.

No, he would not. He now realized that his obligations to Kikyou did not extend nearly that far. Her death had been her own fault as much as it had been his. Naraku's trick would not have worked if Kikyou did not already harbor the belief that her hanyou companion could betray her. Their suspicions of each other had cost them dearly. Kikyou had been struck down by Naraku's hand, and she in turn had pinned him to the tree. And what of that arrow? Even mortally wounded, Kikyou should have had enough strength to completely purify him, and the shaft of an arrow through his then-mortal chest would have ended his life. So why had she instead plunged him into eternal sleep, to hang in limbo for all time, never to pass on to the afterlife? He used to think it was because of their connection that she was unable to kill him, but now another possibility entered his mind. What if Kikyou had chosen to deny him the afterlife on purpose, to condemn him to an eternity of nothingness as punishment for his betrayal?

Either way, it didn't really matter now. He was definitely not going to hell with her. They barely had a relationship anymore as it was. If he could go back and change something…he wouldn't. He surprised himself with that realization, but it was the truth. He bemoaned Kikyou's awful fate, but he could not bring himself to regret the collapse of their dream of living together as man and wife. Not when he had Kagome, with whom he shared a companionship that was closer in every way. Even in his darkest moments, he could never doubt Kagome. She had proven that she would never betray or abandon him, sticking by him even in the most frightening circumstances. She had brought him back from the brink on more than one occasion, at great risk to herself. She was the first person since his mother to learn of his human night, just one of many reasons the young miko held a special place in his heart. And if he and Kikyou could turn on each other so easily, and he could now cast her aside, then was what they shared really love? He needed to stop asking himself these obvious questions.

No, it was not. How could it have been? Long-lasting relationships were not founded on mutual loneliness, and they certainly weren't poisoned by prejudice and lack of trust. If you loved someone, you didn't ask them to give up half of themselves for you. Still, hadn't he done just that to Kagome yesterday? But that was different; he thought forcing her to change was for her own good. He now fully supported her decision to remain hanyou, and would never again let her think otherwise. She was _the_ center of his world, and last night his existence had nearly ended. For those brief moments when he thought she was dead…his world had literally been collapsing around him. His anguish at Kikyou's second passing paled in comparison. He felt guilt for Kikyou, but he felt soul-crushing sorrow for Kagome. Maybe that was taking it too far. Kikyou's death had saddened him greatly, but that didn't change the fact that he had felt so much more when he thought Kagome was gone. Similarly, he also felt so much more for her at every other time as well. When had it happened? When had Kagome become such an integral part of his life? When had she become more important than Kikyou?

Inuyasha started, realizing what he had been thinking about. _Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell am I doing? Why am I comparing Kagome and Kikyou, saying Kagome is 'better?'_ He knew the answer; it went back to his feelings toward both miko. It was almost as if he was trying to convince himself… His eyes widened as his musings finally reached that inexorable conclusion he'd been seeking. _Holy shit…I…I love her. _He loved her. He loved her, and now that he had admitted it, he knew it with absolute certainty. He loved her, and wondered why it had taken him so long to realize it. Why had he been so damn stubborn! He had clung to the past like an obstinate child, refusing to let go and move on. His attraction, his jealousy, his level of care and concern for her, their closeness…all of that made sense now that he knew. _I love her._

He continued to repeat that amazing thought over and over again as he went back through his entire reflection, looking for anything that could have given him the wrong idea. It was a wasted effort; the instant those three wonderful words crossed his mind, his heart flooded his entire being with indescribable warmth. There could be no doubting his feelings now, and it felt incredible to finally be the master of his own emotions. This revelation created another problem, however: what to do about it. His old fear of rejection and Daichi's words of wisdom hit him at the same time, and for a moment he wrestled with crippling uncertainty. But eventually he conquered his fears. He needed to tell her. She deserved to know, and he wanted to know whether she loved him in return. He smiled ruefully; it was funny how quickly a person could go from embracing the status quo to hating it. He knew now that just friendship would never be enough. If she said yes, if she agreed to be his mate… His breathing accelerated just thinking about the possibilities. Would it happen right there, or would they wait awhile? Would he disappoint her, or would he make their first time a night she would always cherish?

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously to clear it. There was no sense in thinking about any of that now; he didn't want to get his hopes up. It was futile, however, as the rebellious thoughts and images kept returning despite his best efforts to keep them at bay. Eventually he rose to his feet, hoping to distract himself with some more conversation with Daichi. It was then that he noticed how dark the cave had gotten. Emerging from the entrance, he glimpsed the sun making its way below the western horizon. _Holy crap! How long was I sitting there thinking?_ He grimaced; if Miroku or Shippou had seen that they would tease him mercilessly about it. Thinking about things calmly and rationally wasn't exactly his specialty, but he had just proven that he could do it for something truly important. And that something was Kagome, _his_ Kagome. Well, not yet, but hopefully she soon would be.

"Ah, Inuyasha, you're back!" Daichi exclaimed as he spied Inuyasha ambling towards him. "For a while there, I thought you were going to become a permanent fixture in my cave. You looked pretty dead to the world," he teased. "I hope you didn't think too hard and fry your brain."

"Feh! Shut up, bastard."

"So," Daichi continued, ignoring the insult, "did you find the answers you were looking for?"

"I already told you that's none of your damn business."

"True, but I'm just going to keep bugging you about it until you tell me. Are you willing to put up with another two days of that?"

Inuyasha grimaced, conceding the bear's point. _I'd rather drink tea with Sesshoumaru and Kouga than listen to Daichi's constant pestering._

"Fine." Still, he hesitated, more out of habit than anything else.

"Yes?"

"…"

"Just spit it out already!"

"Shut up!"

"Inuyasha…"

"I love her, alright!"

"Who?" Daichi asked with a mischievous grin.

"…Kagome."

"Ohhhhh," he drolled dramatically, pretending it wasn't obvious. "Now put it all together."

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" When a smirk was all he received in return, Inuyasha gritted his teeth and tried to reign in the desire to wipe that look off his face. "Fine! I love Kagome. Are you fucking happy now?"

"There, now don't you feel better?"

"Bastard…"

The funny thing was that Inuyasha really did feel better. Admitting his feelings out loud like that made them seem all the more _real_. He was actually going to tell Kagome he loved her. Of course, saying that and actually doing it were two very different things, but he had never been one to back down from anything. He certainly wasn't going to start now, when the only enemies were his own fears and insecurities. If nothing else, the _benefits_ of confessing would urge him to do so. To finally be able to act on his attraction, even if it was only a simple kiss… He couldn't say whether that would ameliorate the ever-increasing sexual tension between them or exacerbate it, but he would love to find out. He sighed and rose to his feet, stalking toward the cave entrance.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?"

"Hunting."

"But we have meat…"

The rest of Daichi's response was drowned out by the sound of the wind whipping past Inuyasha's ears. He could smell that Daichi had dinner covered, but he needed to clear his head. If he didn't do something to take his mind of Kagome, he would end up thinking about her all night. It was amazing what a little enlightenment could do to a man. He always missed Kagome when she wasn't by his side, but the next couple days were going to be pure torture. Never had he felt such a strong compulsion to see her, and such an immense apprehension as well. Right now the yearning outweighed the fear, but he could only guess how long that would hold true.

The rest of the evening was quiet. He didn't put much effort into the hunt, and came back empty-handed. He didn't like to kill when it wasn't necessary, and Daichi had plenty of fish caught in a nearby stream that morning. Inuyasha promised to snag them a nice juicy boar the following night. Surprisingly, he had little trouble falling asleep, probably because his subconscious already knew what he was going to dream about.

By the time his third day at Daichi's rolled around, Inuyasha was starting to get very antsy. Part of the reason was those dreams; they had been noticeably more…_intense_ the past two nights. Intimate dreams about Kagome were nothing new, but never had they been so detailed, so passionate. He could almost _feel_ her there, pressed up against him, surrounding him as they moved together… He smacked himself in the head to chase the images away. This was another reason he was on edge; he just couldn't stop thinking about her. And it was driving him insane, sitting here twiddling his thumbs while she was on the other side of the well. Daichi's obstinate refusal to let him see any of Kagome's gifts didn't help. The stubborn bastard insisted on an "unveiling," to occur when everything was finished. But the bear provided companionship, and kept Inuyasha busy by asking him to relate tales of adventures in their fight against Naraku. Myouga wasn't much good for that since he necessarily left out the battle scenes, and the flea always blustered and pouted when one of them made fun of his cowardly nature. Daichi seemed to know when Inuyasha was trying to peek over his shoulder and catch a glimpse of what he was making, however, and the hanyou never got more than a passing glance. After putting up with all of this, Inuyasha hoped whatever Daichi was making was good.

He wasn't disappointed. Far from it, actually; he couldn't have been more impressed, or grateful. The two sets of long hakama and kosode were beautiful. One was a simple, forest green hakama matched with a plain, white kosode. The other was a swirl of color, the same green and white mixed with deep blue, all three colors criss-crossing the garments in a spectacular pattern. It looked so random, yet seemed to make perfect sense at the same time, and Inuyasha knew he would never grow tired of looking at it. Especially if Kagome was wearing it.

"Wow," he muttered, stunned close to speechlessness. "Thank you."

"I didn't say I was done!" Daichi proclaimed giddily, truly enjoying himself. For the master seamstress, nothing brought more joy than the satisfaction of a client, especially if the client was someone he actually liked. Next he produced two sets of clothing of a type Inuyasha had never seen before. "These are a new design. I tried to base them off what I saw Kagome wearing before. I hope she likes them."

Now Inuyasha felt even more humbled; Daichi had _custom designed_ a whole new ensemble just for him. They did resemble the blouse and shorts Kagome had worn that day. The tops were almost exact replicas; they would go over her head instead of folding in the front, a highly unusual trait for this day and age. The neck was v-shaped but not too low, probably just enough to hint at cleavage. The bottoms would tie around her waist, and were baggier and longer than her modern shorts, extending almost to the knee. They didn't look like cheap knockoffs of modern apparel, however. They had been made by professional hands and it showed. Inuyasha knew they would look _damn_ good on Kagome. He suspected the modifications to make the garments less skimpy had been primarily for added protection, but perhaps Daichi had been taking a small mercy on him too. He could only imagine trying to train with Kagome while she was wearing her modern clothing. Showing so much skin, beads of sweat dripping down her arms and legs…

"Hey, Inuyasha. You awake in there?" Daichi asked amusedly, snapping his fingers. The hanyou blushed hotly but turned his attention back to the garments in his hands. One set matched the blue and yellow outfit Kagome had worn that day. _Heh, and he said those colors would look bad._ Inuyasha spent several moments running his hand gently over the surface of the other set, staring in awe. It was deep red, the same color as his fire-rat haori, and there was no doubt the effect had been purposeful.

"Now you can be twins!" Daichi exclaimed, causing Inuyasha to flush once more. He couldn't help but smile as well, imagining what Kagome would look like wearing _his_ color. And still Daichi wasn't done. The final item was the most remarkable of all. It was a bathing yukata, white in color but made with silver highlights so the garment seemed to shimmer with every movement. Hesitantly he took it in his hands, feeling the softest of silk between his fingers. He gasped as he unfurled it. The garment was plain except for the back, and the scene there literally stole Inuyasha's breath away. The sun was high in the sky, overlooking a green meadow where two sleeping creatures dozed, nestled together. The one in the back was a white dog, its tail wrapped protectively around its companion, a brown cat. (1) The symbolism was not lost on Inuyasha, and he turned astonished eyes up to meet Daichi's pleased gaze.

"You might want to save that one for a special occasion down the road," the bear said. Inuyasha could only nod dumbly in response as Daichi took the yukata from him, folded it, and placed it with the other items in a carrying bag. This was beyond his wildest dreams, simply amazing. He didn't know how Daichi had been able to get Kagome's measurements from memory alone, but everything looked like it would fit perfectly.

"T-thank you," he managed finally. "All this? I don't know what to say."

Daichi waved him off. "You can say that Kagome will be your mate the next time I see you. How about that?"

Inuyasha's face vanished into his haori, but Daichi made no mention of it. "Everything but the yukata was made from the fur of the elusive swamp fox. I know how it sounds, but they're actually very clean creatures, with excellent fur. After Kagome wears them a few times, each of the garments will bind to her youki and become self-repairing, much like your haori. The yukata was made of the finest moth youkai silk I could find, but be careful with it! It's just normal cloth so it won't repair itself."

"Moth youkai?" Inuyasha asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, right. You told me you've had some problems with them before. But don't worry, not all of them feed on humans, and some are actually very nice."

Satisfied, Inuyasha's mood returned completely to gratitude. "Seriously, Daichi, thank you. Now I feel like I owe you a debt—"

"Not a chance, boy! I can never make up for the years of suffering I could have saved you…but that's in the past!" Daichi exclaimed, snapping out of his momentary depression. "And this," he said, holding up the carrying bag for Inuyasha to take, "is about the future. Now go, and start your future."

Taking the proffered bag, Inuyasha nodded once in determination, and took off. He was finally heading home.

The journey seemed to take forever, but in reality it lasted only a few hours. He was charging through the familiar confines of his forest just as the sun sank below the horizon. His three-day separation from the woman he loved was almost over. The woman he loved…it was going to take awhile to get used to that.

A familiar scent stopped him in his tracks, filling him with a sense of dread. He immediately felt guilty for that, but that was just how he felt. And as the Shinidamachu slithered their way across the sky, Inuyasha realized for the first time that he didn't particularly want to see Kikyou. Again, remorse struck him hard at that insight. What was wrong with him? It had been months since Kikyou had shown the slightest hostility toward him. He still cared deeply about her, and he knew she still harbored similar feelings for him. So why was he so reluctant to go to her? The answer probably lay in his most recent revelation; he didn't want to have to tell Kikyou he was in love with her reincarnation. He didn't want to break what was left of Kikyou's heart, or tell her she would have to go to hell alone. But it had to be done. If either one of them were to truly move on, these things needed to be said, and now was as good a time as any. Now that he really thought about it, Kikyou deserved to know of his feelings for Kagome before he acted on them. She was his first love, and he would not forsake her before informing her of his decision. He owed her that much at least.

He trudged through the trees, his sluggish pace allowing him time to gather his thoughts. His biggest concern was how Kikyou would react. She had been calmer in recent months, more like her old self, but he couldn't help but worry that this would cause her to revert back to the way she had been immediately after her resurrection. He had no idea what he would do if she went berserk and tried to purify him or take him to hell. Suddenly, there she was. Standing in a moonlit clearing, the picture of tranquility. It had been more than fifty years since he'd seen her look so serene. The only other time had been the night he agreed to become human for her, the last night he had ever seen her alive. (2) He gasped as she finally turned her dark eyes on him, swirling with emotion. They were soft nonetheless, and she even managed a small smile. It was just a tiny upturn of her lips, but clear as day to Inuyasha. If her scent didn't tell him otherwise, he would have sworn she had returned to life.

"I've been looking for you, Inuyasha. I thought you were spending the days with my reincarnation on the other side of the well."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped; he was completely astounded by the utter lack of bitterness in her tone. Sure, there was some, but it was minute compared to the serenity that dominated her demeanor. And he could tell she wasn't just hiding it or putting on an act; it just wasn't there.

"Oh. No, Kikyou, I wasn't."

"Talkative as ever, I see," Kikyou quipped with a grin as Inuyasha stared slack-jawed. _Okay, this is officially weirding me out_. Perhaps it was time to get down to business.

"Kikyou, I have something to tell you…"

"What's in the bag, Inuyasha?" she asked, ignoring him. Again, there was no animosity in her voice, only genuine curiosity. But he had decided this was a good thing, and really wanted to avoid tempting fate by revealing Kagome's presents. When he didn't reply, Kikyou strode closer, opened the bag and peered inside herself. As she gazed at the folded fabric, her scent changed, but not in the way Inuyasha expected.

"For Kagome, I assume?" she asked, waves of sadness rolling off her. Inuyasha panicked, completely missing the fact that Kikyou had referred to Kagome by her name, and also that there was still no jealousy in her tone.

"I—she decided to stay a hanyou and wanted me to train her and I said I would and she needed some tough clothing—"

"Relax, Inuyasha!" Kikyou interrupted. "You make it seem like it's a horrible deed for you to get Kagome a present."

Inuyasha was going to start catching flies in his mouth if he left it open much more tonight. But he couldn't help it; he was finding it near impossible to fully wrap his head around Kikyou's strange demeanor. Her scent was solemn now, but not angry or jealous. Just sad.

"Good," she declared softly after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Kikyou?"

"I'm glad Kagome decided to stay a hanyou."

And that might have been the single most surprising thing Inuyasha had ever heard.

"Why?"

Kikyou sighed, the sorrow pouring off her now. "Do you remember out last encounter, where you told me Kagome kept her miko powers because her heart was pure?" At Inuyasha's nod, she continued. "It took me so long to accept that, and even longer to accept what it implied about me. I…I always thought I lost my powers because you were impure, but in reality…it was me. Between the two of us, _I_ was the impure one. It was my fault Naraku's trick worked. I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kikyou sobbed, a single tear working its way down her cheek. Inuyasha hadn't even been aware her clay body could cry, though perhaps these were not tears of the body, but tears of the heart. He reached a hand up and gently wiped the moisture away, staring deep into her eyes. These eyes…it had been over fifty years since he'd last seen them. But here was the sad, lonely priestess who became his first friend, his cherished companion. The bitterness and hate that had haunted her brown orbs since her resurrection had completely vanished.

"Don't say that, Kikyou. It was as much my fault as it was yours."

"Do you still plan on accompanying me to hell, Inuyasha?" she queried, looking away. Inuyasha mirrored the action, unable to look Kikyou in the eye as he gave his answer.

"I'm sorry, Kikyou, but I've decided to stay here…with Kagome."

"I see," Kikyou replied with a cheerless smile. Stifling silence hung between the two, until finally Kikyou broke it. "Do you love her?"

It took Inuyasha several moments to get over his shock and many more to gather up the courage he needed to give his answer.

"Yes."

"I see," Kikyou said again. Then, after another period of silence, she uttered perhaps the most astounding thing of all. "Then I can let you go."

This time Inuyasha almost collapsed in his astonishment. "Wha—? Kikyou, you—"

"She loves you, Inuyasha, as I never did. She accepts you, as I never did. She _deserves_ you…as I never did." Kikyou lowered her gaze, staring at the ground as fresh tears sprung forth. It took Inuyasha only a moment to envelop her in a warm embrace. She returned it, her tears soaking into his haori as she silently vented weeks of pent-up emotions. For Inuyasha, this turn of events was beyond comprehension. Kikyou was letting him go, and he could do the same. Part of him was happy, but he swiftly kicked that sentiment out the window. Mostly, he felt sorry for Kikyou. Fate had been so cruel to her, in both her lives. Kikyou turned her head to the side so she could speak, but did not pull away.

"After Naraku is defeated, I will return to the netherworld. You are free to live…and love."

Inuyasha released her, only to gently grip her chin and place his lips on hers. It was a chaste kiss, and short, but in it they communicated everything that couldn't be said in words. It was goodbye.

"I'll never forget you, Kikyou. I promise."

"Nor I you, Inuyasha."

They embraced again, regrets evaporating into the wind as both simply enjoyed the moment. Kikyou pulled back first, beaming as they gazed at each other. Her aura still contained sadness, but she was even more serene than before. Then she turned away, and vanished into the trees without a look back. Inuyasha stared at the spot for the longest time, as the light from the Shinidamachu slowly faded. Gradually, the implications of what had just happened filtered through to his muddled mind. Kikyou had released him. He was free to be with Kagome. Without further ado, he sped off toward the well.

* * *

Kagome leapt easily out of the well despite the heavy backpack she carried, grateful again for hanyou jumping abilities. Tonight would be the third night since Inuyasha's curious departure, and she was glad to be back in the feudal era. Three days of school had been a drag. Her friends hadn't been too bad; they accepted her sunburn excuse pretty easily. But classes and homework were nothing to jump for joy about. At least Hojo was no longer asking her out every time she showed up in modern Tokyo. As she entered Kaede's hut, the first thing she noticed was that Inuyasha wasn't there, and judging by his faded scent, he hadn't been for some time. The second thing was that while everyone else was happy to see her, they were acting suspicious for some reason. Curiosity sparked, she vowed to find out why.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked, figuring that was a good place to start.

"That baka!" Shippou yelled. "He's out with K-mmphph!" Miroku cut the kit off, but Kagome heard what he had been about to say. Her heart clenched as she asked her next question, dreading the answer.

"Did Inuyasha…see Kikyou?"

"We don't know, Kagome," Sango replied, though it was clear that she didn't really believe that. Miroku and Shippou wore the same look. "Shippou saw him at the well the night he came back through, but none of us have seen him since. And I saw Kikyou's Shinidamachu three days ago…and every day since."

At this, Kagome lost all the strength in her legs, slumping to the floor. Somehow she managed to hold in her tears, probably because she was used to this by now. But this time was worse than any of the others. _He abandoned me. He ditched me in my time to go spend three days with Kikyou! How can he be so heartless? Why does he have to sneak around behind my back?_ It was ridiculous, really. It wasn't like they were together, and this made it more than apparent that they would never be. She recalled the illusion Minoru had shown her after she had been hit with the Rebirth spell. Inuyasha pressing Kikyou against a tree, kissing her passionately as they slowly slid into vice. Perhaps that wasn't an illusion after all, but a premonition.

The mood was grim inside the hut for the remainder of the evening. So caught up were the four friends in their assumption that they didn't even realize it was an assumption. That Inuyasha had ditched Kagome in her time to see Kikyou became irrefutable fact. So when said hanyou raced through the doorway, grinning in high spirits, it was understandable that nobody greeted him. The hostility in that room was nearly suffocating.

"Alright, what the hell is wrong with you lot?" he grumped.

"You know damn well what's wrong, Inuyasha," Sango growled, the ice in her tone chilling his blood. He bared his fangs, responding to fury in kind.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, bit—"

"Inuyasha."

Kagome had spoken his name in many ways in the time they had known each other, but never like that. Such hardness, such hostility, such bitterness…the only other person who had ever spoken to him in such a manner was Kikyou. Now he was truly frightened.

"If you didn't want to be with me," Kagome continued, "you should have just said so. Go back to her. We'll collect the shards." She said nothing else, and Inuyasha's eyes widened then slowly narrowed as understanding dawned on him. Kikyou had been looking for him around the village. Kagome said 'go _back_ to her.' Everyone was pissed at him. All of it led to one conclusion. _They saw Kikyou's Shinidamachu, and now they think I left Kagome in her time while I spent the past few days with Kikyou? What the fuck is wrong with them!_ Anger and hurt blossomed within him. He felt betrayed, deserted by his friends. He felt alone. He glared at each of them in turn, his emotions clearly apparent in his golden orbs, but no one would meet his gaze. That was the last straw.

"So is that what you people think? That I fucking ditched Kagome on the other side of the well so I could see Kikyou? Is that what you're telling me?"

Silence was his only answer, but the message was loud and clear. Without another word, he turned and left.

(1) I have to give credit to whitewavereborn here, because I totally pirated this yukata idea from her story "Courtship." But I did change it around a little, and like I've said before, you can't have everything you write be completely original.

(2) I may be bending the anime facts here, but just go with it. I think one of the episodes had Inuyasha tell her that during the day.

2011 Note – Man, I used a lot of F-words in the original version of this chapter. I deleted some and changed some to 'hell' or 'damn.' I don't think it's so excessive now. And I'm still taking out a ton of ellipses.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

A Fresh Start

Inuyasha stomped into the night, his movements stiff with rage. _What the fuck is wrong with those guys? After all I've done for them, how can they so easily assume I'm such an incredible bastard that I'd ditch Kagome in her time and spend three days with Kikyou? I'm not that much of a prick! And Kagome…_ Her rejection hurt the most, especially after his recent revelation. He had looked to her last, hoping to see some skepticism in her eyes, some sign that she was about to intercede on his behalf. But her expression contained nothing but hardness, and he hadn't been able to stand it. He fled out of necessity, feeling as if the oppressive weight of the hostile stares from his so-called friends would crush him if he did not.

What really cut him to the core wasn't the fact that they were pissed at him, or even that they doubted him. It was their complete lack of faith that gouged the greatest wound; they wouldn't even entertain the _possibility_ that his whereabouts over the past three days had been completely innocent. Again, the worst sting resulted from Kagome's scorn. She had earned his trust when he swore he would never again give it to anyone, and she didn't trust him. The sheer hypocrisy was mind-boggling. But the most disturbing part was not _what_ she was doing, but _who_ she was acting like. Kagome, the very women who had taught him what love was, and how to feel it, was behaving just like Kikyou had over fifty years ago. She didn't trust him, and automatically assumed the worst of him without considering that there might have been another explanation. And the truly strange thing was that Kikyou, in their most recent encounter, had behaved more like Kagome than ever! Her kind heart shone through brightly as they shared their goodbye, and there had been no doubt in that moment that Kagome was her reincarnation. The sudden role reversal had nearly put Inuyasha at his wit's end. It was downright bizarre, and very unsettling. He didn't quite know what to think. The Kagome he had fallen in love with had vanished into thin air, and he almost didn't know who was sitting in her body back at Kaede's hut.

But that was too harsh. Even as he tried to stay angry, guilt began to gnaw at his consciousness. He hadn't exactly given Kagome and the others a reason to trust him when it came to Kikyou. From almost letting the dead priestess take him to hell, to going to see her when he was gravely injured, to nearly losing Kagome to Naraku in pursuit of a rumor of Kikyou's whereabouts. He grimaced; that last one was probably the absolute lowest point of his long life. He would never know how she had forgiven his reckless failure, but was eternally grateful for it. But apparently that forgiveness didn't translate into faith, and he really couldn't blame her for that. Maybe it was all his fault. Clenching his fists hard enough to draw blood, he realized for the first time that something was clasped in his right hand. Lifting it up, he observed the bag of clothing, almost rolling his eyes at his absentmindedness. He had forgotten all about Kagome's gift in the storm of chaos and emotions that engulfed him at Kaede's hut. He dropped the bag on the ground and continued on without looking back. What was the point of keeping it? No material gesture of kindness was going to patch the giant hollow in their relationship, or undo the damage his past foolishness had caused.

He snarled with conviction; there was more to it than that. They had wronged _him_, and he was the one feeling guilty? What the hell? Maybe his past indiscretions with Kikyou had caused his friends to doubt him, and with ample justification, but he had given them no reason to suspect that he would abandon Kagome in her time like that. They should have had _much_ more faith in him, dammit! Then again, it probably shouldn't have surprised him that they did not. Mistrust was nothing new when it came to his rendezvous with Kikyou. It seemed like whenever he went to see her, he would at the very least get the cold shoulder in the morning. Other times it got worse. A prime example occurred soon after Kagome purified the miasma in Kikyou's body. He had gone to meet her, and when he returned he was questioned about what happened between them. He told the truth, that they just talked, but no one believed him. Kagome even had the gall to order him to "tell us what really happened."

And that hadn't been the only time, not by a long shot. _What do they think Kikyou and I do together? Make sweet love all night long? As if she would ever want to do that with a hanyou!_ And that wasn't even considering his own revulsion at the idea, a feeling which had nothing to do with her cold clay body. Okay, maybe a little. But mostly it was because he no longer felt the drive to become close with Kikyou, and hadn't for some time. He couldn't even remember the last time they had kissed or shared an embrace before earlier that evening. And that's all he had ever done with Kikyou, a few rare kisses with occasional hugs mixed in. No, his friends were completely wrong to suspect him of any impropriety when he met with Kikyou.

Fueled by righteous anger and indignation, Inuyasha continued to push through the underbrush until he broke out into a very familiar clearing. The bone-eater's well sat innocently in the middle, taunting him with a reminder of how much he already missed the person connected to it. Why did his unconscious wandering take him here, of all places? Spending the night in Goshinboku was appealing, but he wanted to get away for awhile. He was not going to be found until he was damn good and ready! For once, the weather decided to cooperate with him, laying down a fine drizzle that would cover his scent. Plus, it suited his dreary mood perfectly. Not wanting to add wet clothing to his 'why I'm miserable' list, he broke into a sprint, reaching his destination after about ten minutes of running. It was a small cave, but a comfortable one. It had been a safe haven for him when he was a child; he had used it for a couple months before moving on. He had rediscovered it one day while patrolling the forest for youkai while Kagome was in her era. Growling to himself, he tried to push thoughts of _her_ out of his mind, but knew it was futile. He would be up all night thinking about her. The rain intensified, relentless and unceasing.

* * *

Kagome sat stock still in Kaede's hut, staring at the door flap, still undulating from Inuyasha's departure. Her calm exterior belied great inner turmoil; logic and reason, feeling and emotion warred within her, swirling together in a convoluted jumble that she was hard pressed to make any sense of. Not ten minutes ago she had been so sure Inuyasha had betrayed her, but now… If that was true, then his words made no sense. _"So is that what you people think? That I fucking ditched Kagome on the other side of the well so I could see Kikyou? Is that what you're telling me?"_ Kagome frowned; that was something only an innocent person would say, right? And he _sounded_ innocent. She suddenly wished she had been able to look into his eyes, because then she would have seen the truth. But she had been too afraid, petrified that peering into those golden orbs would only confirm her worst fears. Perhaps she had been too hasty.

She shook her head vigorously. _No! That's wrong. He DID betray me!_ The only sense she could really trust in this situation was her nose, and the evidence that organ revealed was more than conclusive. It was faint, but the smells of death and graveyard soil lingered near the entrance to the hut. It was Kikyou's scent, and Inuyasha had brought it in. Was there any room for doubt while taking this into account? Aside from a meeting between the two of them, what other explanation could there possibly be? There was none; Inuyasha had met Kikyou, end of story. And despite his fury at their assumptions, he hadn't expressly denied this one simple fact.

So why did she still feel unsure of herself, like there was something she was missing, something she hadn't thought of, something she _should_ have considered? It made her uneasy, and increasingly irritated. How was she supposed to think clearly with such doubts? How could she make the right decision about her future now? She had told Inuyasha to go to Kikyou, but could she really cut ties with him? And if she did, was she doing what she always promised herself never to do: forcing him to choose between her and Kikyou? Sniffling, she lowered her head in despair. _He already made his choice, and just I don't want to believe it. That's why I'm doubting myself now, because I still love him. Dammit! This always happens; my emotions cloud my judgment, and I end up crawling back to him even though he's the one running off to be with another woman. I can't do this anymore! Tomorrow…I'll tell him either he leaves…or I do._

Part of her mind rebelled at the idea, but she tamped it down with conviction. She was determined now, and nothing was going to stop her from ending more than a year of emotional torment. Her feelings had been stomped on enough over their time together, and it had to cease before she became nothing but a burned-out husk of a person, a woman incapable of love. She already feared that she would never love another in the same way. But that was a worry for another day. Inuyasha had betrayed her in the worst way, and it would not happen again. Still, as she tried to find slumber later that night, that infuriating something from before continued to gnaw at her, and no amount of self-reassurance could make it go away. She lay awake all night, listening to the quiet snores of her friends and the pitter-patter of rain on the roof of the hut.

In the morning, Kagome rose with the sun, tired of fruitless attempts to find unconsciousness. She was mentally exhausted; her brain had found no rest last night, nor had her mind reached a consensus about what Inuyasha had done. It pissed her off to no end that she could still have faith in him, that her heart still believed things were not as they appeared. _Kami, I'm such a fool._ She inhaled deeply, intending to release the air in a long, relaxing breath. Instead, she choked on it. Her nose flared as she sought out the two scents which had surprised her so. One was Inuyasha's, and if his had been the only scent she would have simply marched in the other direction. But the other scent intrigued her; she recognized it as belonging to someone she had met before. _Daichi? What's he doing here?_ True to her feline nature, she was unable to resist her curiosity, as she tracked the bear's scent to a small, brownish lump on the ground.

Reaching her hand out hesitantly, she gripped the fabric of the carrying bag, and peered inside. White fabric met her gaze, and an inquisitive touch revealed that the garment was dry; apparently the carrying bag was waterproof. Kneeling down in the moist grass, she carefully lifted the item out of the bag and unfolded it. It was a white kosode, pretty standard for this day and age. Yet there was something strange about it; it appeared more regal than the kosode a normal human might wear. A small surge of power rippled through her as she studied it, resonating with her youki. She sniffed the fabric deeply, frowning as a pressing question occurred to her. What was this bag of clothing doing in the middle of nowhere with only Daichi's and Inuyasha's scents on it? _Hm, Daichi did say he made Inuyasha's haori, so maybe he made these was well?_ That would at least explain why the bear's scent was heavier. But then what the hell was Inuyasha doing with this bag of clothing? With the recent exception of modern clothing, she had never known him to wear anything except his traditional red outfit. As a matter of fact, the kosode looked several sizes too small for him. So then, if it wasn't for him, who was it for? Was it a gift? Her already miserable mood soured even further as she pondered the obvious conclusion. _Ugh, she already has his heart, and now he's showering her with gifts too! Would someone please just put me out of my misery?_ But that didn't make any sense. If these were for Kikyou, then why didn't Inuyasha give them to her days ago? Why were they sitting out here at the edge of the forest, as if they had been carelessly dropped? A horrid, disturbing thought occurred to her, one which immediately caused her heart to clench and her stomach to churn. What if…they were for her?

Like a sacrificial lamb being led to the slaughter, Kagome went through the bag, picking out one piece of clothing at a time. The white hot light of truth began to shine into her mind, scalding wherever it touched. She felt like she was going to throw up. The yellow and blue ensemble in particular was convincing evidence; it _very_ closely resembled a certain blouse and pair of jean-shorts she currently had stored in her bag. And hadn't she been wearing that outfit that day at Daichi's cave? Ultimately, however, it was the last item that drove the final nail into the coffin of her conceited self-righteousness. The soft silk of the bathing yukata seemed to burn her fingers, or maybe that was just self-reproach playing tricks on her. The bile rose in her throat as she gazed at the immaculate design on the back, the beautiful meadow, the sleeping cat lying next to the dozing dog… Such symbolism could only mean one thing.

Leaning dizzily to the side, Kagome heaved violently, her empty stomach rendering most of the wretches dry. Hurriedly and haphazardly she stuffed all the garments back in the bag, not feeling worthy to touch them. _Oh, Kami…what have I done?_ Inuyasha had come bearing wonderful gifts, and she had tossed him out into the rain. The yukata alone said more about his feelings than he had ever spoken aloud. Her lack of faith might well have damaged their friendship beyond repair. Why? Why had she been so unfaithful? Why hadn't she trusted Inuyasha?

She was pretty sure the recent sting of Inuyasha's apparent rejection had something to do with it. She hadn't yet forgiven him for that unbelievable agony, for making her think he wouldn't accept her as a hanyou. The pain had not yet faded, and easily poisoned her mind and judgment. So why did that just sound like a convenient, lame excuse? Kagome sobbed as tears continued to pour down her cheeks. _Great, now I'm trying to make this all Inuyasha's fault. What the hell is wrong with me? No matter how badly he hurt me, I shouldn't have assumed something so horrible of him! _It had to be her, some fault she was missing. Yesterday, when she found out where Inuyasha was, or where they'd assumed he was, she had been furious. She hadn't been that upset with him since Naraku's baby had nearly broken her while he was chasing after a rumor of Kikyou. Her eyes widened as a new realization struck hard.

That was it! She thought back to all the other times he had left her to see Kikyou, the times he made her feel like a cheap copy of the dead priestess, like she would always be second best. _Oh, Kami, I…I never forgave him for any of those times! I thought I did, but deep down I've been holding those experiences against him the whole time!_ Only in the deepest, darkest corner of her psyche had she harbored such resentment, so it went unnoticed by the conscious part of her mind. But it was always lurking, searching for the perfect opportunity to rear its ugly head. It had certainly picked the worst possible time. _No more! This has to change; I have to forgive him, REALLY forgive him. He's changed. He's not the same man he once was; I don't even see him pining for Kikyou anymore. And we've grown so close. My heart was trying to tell me all along that he would never truly betray me, but I didn't listen. Baka! I have to forgive him._

And she did. This time, however, she knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt. Logic and reason gave way to pure emotion. Before, she had tried to forgive him with her head, but this time she forgave him with her heart. This only made her feel a little better. There was still the daunting task of earning his forgiveness in return, whether or not she actually deserved it. And to do that, she needed to find him. Before standing, she removed all the clothes from the bag, and gently smoothed and folded each item before replacing it. She somehow felt more worthy to touch the fabric now, but only Inuyasha himself could ease her anxiety. Or he could shatter her heart as she had no doubt smashed his; it was entirely his choice. Upon rising to her feet and sniffing for his trail, however, Kagome ran into an age-old problem: smells don't cling to nature as they do to fabric. The evening's rain had washed away all but the faintest traces of Inuyasha's scent, and what was left just wasn't strong enough to follow with her feline nose.

She headed for Goshinboku and, upon not finding him there, made a full circuit around the village. When she arrived back at the sacred tree a couple hours later with no leads, she finally gave up. Inuyasha apparently did not want to be found. Kagome slumped bonelessly against the trunk, and took to staring off into space, contemplating how the past twelve hours had gone so terribly wrong. That is how Sango found her sometime later.

"Kagome-chan, there you are! Why don't you come in for lunch? You haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

Kagome didn't respond; she just drew her legs up to her chest, hiding her face behind her knees. She didn't particularly feel like being seen right now, by anyone.

"Look, Kagome-chan, I know you're sad, but you have to take care of yourself. We're all really worried about you. Please come and eat."

Again, no response. Sango's anger began to rise. "Come on, Kagome-chan! You can't mope around all day just because Inuyasha is a bastard! We—"

A vicious snarl cut her off, and the taijiya suddenly found herself pinned to the Goshinboku by clawed hands clutching her shoulders.

"He's not!" Kagome yelled, hovering over her, a dangerous glint shining in her eyes. But there was something else as well, a powerful sense of remorse that made Sango's blood run cold. The feeling only intensified on Kagome's expression as the miko realized what she had done to one of her best friends. Sango would have some bruises on her shoulders and probably on her back from where she hit the tree. Kagome released her, seeming to withdraw into herself as she curled into a ball once more.

"Kagome-chan," Sango breathed in relief, placing her hand on the miko's shoulder. "What do you mean 'he's not?'"

Without raising her head, Kagome merely pointed to the bag sitting on the other side of her.

"Oh, Kami…shit," Sango swore as she looked through the clothes, coming to the same conclusion Kagome had.

"H-he wasn't with Kikyou for three days, Sango-chan," Kagome choked, laying her head on its side so she could meet the taijiya's gaze. "He was at Daichi-sama's, getting me a gift."

Both girls were silent for a long moment before Sango spoke up. "Don't worry, Kagome-chan. He'll come back, and he'll forgive you—us. I'm sorry, Kagome-chan. It's our fault you're in this mess—"

"Shut up, Sango-chan."

"But if we hadn't told y—"

"I said shut up! It's as much my fault as it is yours! I should have had more faith in him."

"We all should have," Sango agreed. The two girls sat together for most of the afternoon, sometimes talking and sometimes just reflecting in silence. Sango retired a few hours before dusk, after eliciting a promise from Kagome to join them for dinner unless Inuyasha came by. Alone, fatigue overtook Kagome fairly quickly, as she slipped into a restless slumber, plagued by dark dreams of Inuyasha in pain, being sealed to the Goshinboku by his closest friend. Except this time, she was the one with the bow in her hands.

* * *

Inuyasha sat cross-legged in the mid-afternoon sunlight outside the cave, just as he had the entire morning. Birds twittered and flew by overhead, and small mammals scurried through the underbrush. He glared at all of them, hating the fact that these creatures could go on with their lives while his was inescapably stalled. He knew he had to go back to his companions, but he dreaded the reunion. Part of him wanted to brush this aside as a simple misunderstanding, but he was hurt, and it wasn't that easy. They had wronged him, made them doubt his friendship. Last night, he had been reminded what it felt like to be utterly alone in the world. It stirred up several poignant memories, including one he clung tightly to and simultaneously wished to forget.

His mother coughed again, gasping for air as another fit wracked her thin frame. He had seen her sick before, but never this badly. And there was something different this time, a scent he didn't recognize clinging to her. Only later would he learn that this scent, which had inspired unexplained dread in him, was death.

"Inuyasha," she rasped, startling him. It was the first time she had been cognizant of her surroundings in almost two days. He hadn't left her side since she first fell ill, not even to eat.

"Mama?" he replied hopefully, wiping her brow with a cool cloth. She gazed serenely up at him, her eyes relaxed and tranquil. At that moment, she had known what his innocent mind refused to accept. It was her last opportunity to speak to her son, and she could not waste it.

"Inuyasha, my darling son," she said, weakly caressing his cheek with her palm. He leaned into her touch, his eyes drifting closed as some of the anxiety that had gripped him bled away. "I love you."

His eyes snapped open at her statement, a bone-chilling fear settling firmly in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't what she had said; she told him she loved him quite often, in fact. But the manner in which she spoke was unusually serious. It was…final. Still he refused to believe what was happening, what his instincts were telling him. He wrapped himself around his mother, clutching himself to her tightly and burying his face in her shoulder. His mother's low chuckle turned into another coughing fit, and the tears he had been holding back for two days finally sprang to his eyes. His mother was dying.

"Inuyasha," she soothed, not voicing any complaint about the uncomfortable tightness of his hold. Instead, she leisurely stroked his hair and placed gentle kisses on the top of his head. When he relaxed slightly, she articulated the most difficult words that had ever passed her lips.

"Inuyasha, I have to go soon."

He shook his head violently, squeezing her even tighter.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I have to."

Again, he shook his head, but this time she at least got a muffled response. "Don't go," he pleaded in a voice that nearly broke her heart.

She sighed heavily, the action causing more hacking coughs to tear through her.

"Inuyasha, look at me," she ordered softly but sternly. When her son obeyed, what was left of her heart shattered. He looked so lost and alone, his normally bright eyes hollow from sadness. She gently dried his tears, smiling lovingly at him, and was gratified when he managed a small smile in return. "My beautiful son, you have brought me so much joy. Know that no matter where you go, or what you do, I will always love you."

"I love you too, Mama." Again he pressed himself into her, trying to be as close as possible before she was gone forever. Gone forever…that was a truly frightening thought. "But Mama, what will I do? How can I live without you?"

"You will find your way, Inuyasha," she assured confidently. "You are so much like your father. You are strong enough to make your way in this world and compassionate enough to find love. Life will be difficult for you, but I have faith that you will one day have a family of your own. Just remember something your father told me. He said 'there will be times in every man's life when he must do or say the right thing, or lose the ones he loves.' Follow your heart, my son, and I know you will make us proud."

With those final words of wisdom, his mother slipped back into unconsciousness.

She passed away in her sleep a few hours later. Inuyasha dried the few rogue tears that had surfaced; it was amazing how thinking of his mother could still make him cry, though he suspected it always would. She had been his whole world. _There will be times in every man's life when he must do or say the right thing, or lose the ones he loves._ _Heh, you were right, Okaa-san…I finally found love again._ And he would not abandon it over some accusations and mistrust. He would go back and try to explain things, and forgive Kagome even if she did not apologize. Fleetingly he wondered when he had become so selfless. Kagome's influence, no doubt. She had healed him, caused him to better himself in so many ways, and he would be forever grateful.

He stood and headed off toward the village, traveling at a leisurely pace. Just because he had decided to go back didn't mean he was particularly anxious to see his friends again. The sun was barely hovering over the horizon by the time he arrived. He picked up Kagome's scent on the breeze and tracked it to Goshinboku. After hesitating for a few minutes, he eventually gathered his courage and strode into the clearing. He was surprised to find her asleep, slumped against the ancient tree. He sat back on his haunches, spellbound by her tranquil beauty. But she appeared to be having nightmares; her eyes worked furiously behind her lids and periodically she would shift and mumble in her sleep. Several times he thought he heard his name, and after a particularly bad start rocked her he decided it was time to rouse her from her slumber.

"Kagome."

Her eyes fluttered open in response, and she gasped as she saw him, bolting upright. "Inu-Inuyasha!" she gaped. Kagome was ecstatic to see him, but his guarded expression stopped her from enfolding him in a huge hug like she wanted. She could normally read him so well, but now she couldn't tell if he was angry, sad, remorseful, or anything else. Perhaps he was feeling a combination of all those things. But she knew what her dominant emotions were at the moment: shame and remorse. Inuyasha had returned to her, and it was time to swallow her pride and act on those feelings.

"Inuyasha," she repeated, lowering her eyes and fidgeting with her hands folded nervously in her lap. "I'm _so_ sorry. It was wrong of me make those assumptions. I should have had more faith in you."

"Yeah, you should have," he replied harshly. Kagome's eyes closed, tears springing forth as she bit her lower lip to keep from sobbing. Could she really blame him for not forgiving her? After all, holding grudges was part of the reason she was in this predicament in the first place. She had just about lost the physical battle with her despair when Inuyasha spoke again.

"But I'll forgive you anyway."

Her head snapped up, and he grinned slightly at her astonished expression.

"Wh-why?" she choked out.

He shrugged. "I realized that it's partly my fault you guys thought I ran off to see Kikyou. Besides, you've always forgiven me for all the stupid shit I've done in the past, and I'd be some kind of heartless bastard to hold this against you." To Inuyasha's surprise, instead of brightening Kagome's attitude and bringing a hesitant smile to her face, his words seemed to make her feel worse.

"I haven't," she confessed bitterly.

"Huh?" he asked, genuinely confused. "You haven't what?"

"Forgiven you. This afternoon I realized that I never forgave you for some of the things you did, like leaving me to see Kikyou. Deep down I think I always resented you a little for those times. And with what happened the other day…I guess it all caught up with me at once, you know? But now, I really have forgiven you, for everything. I promise not to hold anything in our past against you, either."

Inuyasha nodded as he digested her declaration. He settled down next to her, looping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her gently against him. She relaxed immediately, and much of the tension in the air vanished.

"I did see her, you know," Inuyasha declared softly. Kagome grimaced at his admission, but said nothing. "It was last night, on the way back. We talked for a little while, then went our separate ways."

"That's fine. I can't stop you from seeing Kikyou, and even if I could, it wouldn't be right. You two have a history together, and I can't change that. So I don't mind if you see her. Just don't hide it from me, okay?"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to grimace as the recalled all the times he had tried to do just that. Somehow it never seemed to work.

"Sounds like we need a fresh start, wench."

Finally, Kagome smiled, turning to grin hopefully up at him. "That sounds great," she said simply, but it was enough.

A silent agreement passed between them in that moment. There would be no more assumptions or misunderstandings; they would talk to each other, communicate about their problems. Unknowingly, they both shared basically the same thought. _If we hadn't been such bakas, we might have made this promise long ago. It would have saved us a lot of trouble…and heartache._ But they couldn't change what happened in the past, and it would do no good to dwell on it. That's what this fresh start was all about. They lounged together under Goshinboku for a long time, and neither spoke until well after darkness had fallen over the land. They took pleasure in the feel of the other pressed so close and the intermingling of their scents as they watched the beauty of nature's sunset together.

"So, Inuyasha," Kagome said at long last, "where did you spend these past three days?"

Something in her tone made Inuyasha suspicious; it was as if she already knew the answer. Frowning, he took in his surroundings for the first time since returning, and immediately spotted the carrying bag on the ground on Kagome's other side. His heart lodged in his throat in sudden nervousness, and he spared a glance at Kagome only to see her beaming brilliantly at him.

"Keh!" he spat out, looking away with a fierce blush on his cheeks. She was giving him _that_ look, the one that could turn his insides to jelly in under a second, the one that made him feel like the luckiest hanyou on earth just for being in her presence. And if Kagome wasn't sure the garments were intended for her before, she was now. That was the only thing his reaction could have meant.

"Thank you, but why did you get them for me?"

"You asked me to train you, so I figured you needed some tough clothing. They're like my haori; they'll bind to your youkai and fix themselves. D-do you want them?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course! They're beautiful, and I love them! Especially the yukata."

He grunted a response. "You weren't supposed to see that one yet, wench."

"Well, when were you going to give it to me?"

"I dunno! Maybe when you stopped being an annoying bitch!"

Kagome elbowed him in the side, but didn't follow her first inclination and 'osuwari' him. She read his outburst for what it was: a nervous man lashing out in embarrassment-induced mock anger.

"Baka! You don't have to be such a jerk about it."

"Sorry."

Slightly startled, Kagome turned to study him. He looked genuinely remorseful for his insults.

"You know, you're apologizing a lot quicker now. Getting you to say you were sorry used to be like pulling teeth."

"Maybe I've just gotten better at faking it," he defended.

"Nope. I can tell you're sincere."

"Feh." The worst part about what Kagome said was that it was completely true. _Damn, I'm going soft. It's all the wench's fault!_ Evidently, Kagome guessed what he was thinking, because she decided to tease him a little.

"Aw, the big tough Inuyasha is becoming a nice guy! You're a regular gentleman!" she joked, smirking.

"I am NOT _nice_, wench, and I sure as hell ain't no fucking gentleman!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You still swear 'like a drunken sailor,' as Mama would put it."

"Keh. No measly human can out-cuss me, wench."

Kagome chuckled, and the laughter proved infectious, as Inuyasha joined in with a small snicker. And that's when they both knew for sure that they would be okay. They really had embarked on a new beginning, inaugurated by a few minutes of playful bantering. When the mirth subsided, Kagome remembered something she had wanted to ask since that morning.

"So…can I try them on?"

"Go for it," was his nonchalant reply, but his eyes betrayed him. He was _very_ interested in seeing how she looked in the clothes he had brought her, and that was an entirely too pleasant observation. The butterflies in her stomach were working overdrive as she went into the woods to change. She modeled each in outfit in turn, sensing the now familiar scent of Inuyasha's attraction in the air. And as she held the yukata in her hands, debating with herself whether to try it on as well, it was that scent which ultimately led to her decision. Inuyasha's jaw dropped into his lap as she emerged from the trees. The _last_ thing he'd been expecting was for her to come out wearing nothing but the bathing yukata. The exceedingly short bathing yukata.

The scent of his attraction increased exponentially, inflating Kagome's ego just a little bit. Encouraged, she spun around halfway, moving her hair to expose the intricate design on her back. She glanced over her shoulder, flashing a somewhat sultry smirk. Inuyasha gulped, shifting uncomfortably as certain parts of his anatomy came to life. Thank Kami for baggy hakama. Fortunately, Kagome was not especially fond of flirting, and quickly lost her nerve. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as she scurried back into the underbrush, hopefully to put on something a little less revealing. Not that little Inuyasha minded seeing her in just the yukata. When she did reemerge, she was wearing the all-red set of short clothing Daichi had designed for her.

"Why are you wearing that, wench?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

She shrugged. "I just felt like it," she replied, settling into her previous place against his side. "How did everything look on me?" she inquired, grinning as Inuyasha flushed again. Because of her hanyou nose, that question was little more than a formality, but she still wanted to hear his answer.

"Uh…g-good," he stuttered, his speech impeded by the sheer dryness of his mouth.

"Just good?"

"Really good," he reluctantly admitted.

"Thanks," Kagome replied, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek. "For everything."

In that moment, Inuyasha was reminded of his revelation, and seriously considered telling Kagome how he felt right then and there. But the pain was still too fresh, open sores not quite healed, so he put it off for another day. There would be other opportunities.

"K-keh!"

Fortunately, Inuyasha was saved from saying anything further on the matter by Kagome's cavernous yawn. "Go back to the hut, wench. You need to be well-rested if we're gonna start training tomorrow."

She shook her head. "I'd rather sleep in Goshinboku with you. Do you mind?" she asked shyly.

Inuyasha's heart thundered rapidly as the possible implications of her statement set in. He was sure she meant nothing hentai by it, but even just cuddling up together for the night was a monumentous step he wasn't sure he was ready for.

"Do what you want," he replied before leaping up into one of the higher branches, leaving Kagome to stare longingly up at him. She sighed; his actions made perfectly clear what he thought of her idea. Still, it would be nice to be close to him. It had been far too many nights since she had slumbered in his soothing presence. But sleep eluded her; she was unable to find a comfortable position on her chosen branch. The hard bark poked into her back and buttocks, and she wondered not for the first time how the hell Inuyasha did it.

Currently, said hanyou was sitting above her, mentally berating himself. _You moron! You love her, so what's the problem with letting her sleep in your arms? All you did by rejecting her was hurt her feelings. Baka!_ Growling to himself, he listened to Kagome toss and turn for a few more minutes before making up his mind. Silently he dropped down onto Kagome's branch, startling the miko with the sudden weight on her platform. Wordlessly he drew her away from the trunk and placed himself behind her, then pulled her back to lie against his chest. She quickly got the idea, and turned on her side to snuggle more fully into his embrace. Neither could help the twin smiles and blushes as their heartbeats slowed and they drifted off to neverland.

2011 Note – I thought I was going to make major changes to this chapter, but in the end I only toned down Inuyasha's indignation somewhat. He does not contemplate leaving his friends as he did before; that was a little much. But I don't agree with the reviewers who told me that the rest of this interaction is unreasonable. I think it's easy to underestimate how meaningful his friends' lack of faith in him was to Inuyasha. Let's face it; they collectively are his world. Their opinions matter a lot to him, even if he won't admit it. This is why I made such a big deal of the others' transgression here. I believe this situation is now treated more or less equally to the one a few chapters ago (where Inuyasha told Kagome he wouldn't accept her). That I favored Inuyasha in the original version of these two chapters is a criticism I agree with. _Slightly_ favored, that is.

I guess I got tired of everything always being Inuyasha's fault in fanfiction, and to a lesser extent, the series itself. As a male, I naturally identify more with male characters. That's not a bad thing, but I think I took it a little too far in the original version of this story. Hopefully now things are more even.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Frustration, Part 1

Inuyasha growled to himself, his frustrations just about ready to boil over on the slightest provocation. Five days. It had been five days since that night he slept with Kagome in Goshinboku, and he had yet to make any progress with her, literally or figuratively. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but at the very least he hadn't confessed his feelings yet. Coming oh so close on a couple occasions hadn't helped his mood, and the others were giving him a wide berth this morning. As well they should; they had all contributed in some way or another to his ever mounting sense of frustration. He scoffed inwardly. That first morning had started off so well, too…

*Day 1*

Inuyasha languished lazily in that delightful realm between sleep and reality for the longest time. It was a relatively new experience for him; usually he would go from dozing to fully awake in a matter of seconds. But this morning something was different. His slumber had been so deep, and he felt way too warm and comfortable to get up. It was as if some blanket of the Kami had been draped over him, wrapping him in divine coziness. Deciding another few minutes couldn't hurt, he drew the blanket closer. Only, it wasn't a blanket. Shaking off the cobwebs as his eyes blinked open, his quickly rousing mind finally recognized the object—_person_ in his arms as Kagome.

He nearly threw her out of the tree in shock before his memory came back to him. He breathed a sigh of relief, adjusting her more comfortably in his hold. A fall from this height wouldn't have even hurt her very much, but he had no doubt that awakening in such a manner would royally piss her off. And he would probably end up following her to the ground, being yanked toward the cold, unforgiving earth by the rosary around his neck. No, he was very glad to avoid that whole scenario. Besides, now he could spend more time holding her in his arms, an activity he could now admit he desired greatly. He enjoyed the simple pleasure of watching her sleep for a seemingly interminable amount of time. But sadly, all good things must come to an end.

"Kagome? Are you out here?" Sango called from relatively close by, startling Inuyasha, who had been too engrossed in his pastime to notice her approach. The combination of her name being called and the slight jostle finally woke Kagome. Not yet realizing where she was, or _who_ she was lying on, she stretched languidly. She roused fully and pulled back her hand upon Inuyasha's pained yelp.

"Watch it, wench!" he yelled, rubbing his abused eye.

"Sorry!" Kagome hastily replied, feeling unbelievably stupid. _How awkward are we? We're like clumsy teenage virgins getting close to the opposite sex for the first time._ She grimaced; that was exactly what they were. Just then, Sango's voice rang out from closer this time, again calling for her.

"We've got company, wench," Inuyasha muttered.

"Yeah, I promised Sango I'd come back to the hut last night unless you showed up."

"I'm surprised she let you stay out at all," he declared, realizing his mistake as Kagome's hackles rose, but it was too late.

"And why is that?" she inquired incredulously, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Uh, you have the jewel shards!" It was a decent cover, but Kagome saw right through it.

"Inuyasha, I'm not completely helpless, you know!"

Fortunately, Inuyasha was saved from shoving his foot further into his mouth by three sharp gasps from down below. Leaning over the side of the branch, he spied Miroku, Sango, and Shippou staring up at them.

"Inuyasha, you're back," Sango observed aloud, shame and remorse in her tone. Being the most mature of her party of three, the taijiya was the first to actually attempt to voice those emotions. "Inuyasha, I wanted to tell you…uh…"

Kagome's stomach chose that moment to growl, and Inuyasha couldn't say he disagreed with her body's craving for food.

"Let's eat some breakfast," he stated loudly, cutting Sango off mid-sentence. The three on the ground looked puzzled at first, but quickly realized that Inuyasha didn't intend to listen to them until he had food in his stomach.

"You guys can make the ninja food in my bag if you want," Kagome said. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou had heard Inuyasha and Kagome bickering, but it was still a shock to actually see them cuddled in the tree together. Inuyasha glared, daring any of them to say anything about it. But though they wanted to ask many questions, they knew that it was not their place right now. Encouraged and hopeful, they went off to prepare the meal. After they had gone, silence returned to Goshinboku, save for the chirping of the awakening songbirds.

"You are going to forgive them, right?" Kagome wondered. Inuyasha turned to face her, flashing the classic 'you're an idiot' look.

"Wench, think about what I've already forgiven them for. I forgave Shippou for trying to steal the jewel shards and getting you captured and almost killed by the Thunder Brothers. I forgave Miroku for stealing the jewel shards, trying to suck me into his wind tunnel, and being an insufferable pervert every fuckin' day. I forgave Sango for trying to kill me, and then stealing Tetsusaiga and fuckin' _handing it to Naraku!_ I _think_ I can forgive them for this, too."

Kagome grinned. "That's my Inuyasha. Always trying to hide just how good his heart is."

Awkward silence fell between them, as the ramifications of Kagome's words set in. How would he react to being called _her_ Inuyasha? In the old days, he probably would have made a snide remark and hurt her feelings. Would he still do that? The answer was obvious, at least to Inuyasha. It was true, after all; he did belong to her, even if she didn't know it yet.

"Feh. Just don't tell anybody. I have a reputation to keep."

Kagome chuckled as the tension dissipated. "Baka."

"Takes one to know one, bitch."

"Hey! You're a much bigger baka than me! Where'd you learn that expression, anyhow?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Souta."

"Hmph. I'm going to have a chat with that little imp. Living with you is difficult enough without you knowing a ton of sassy modern expressions."

"Well if I'm so 'difficult,' maybe you should go find someone else to use as a pillow."

"Nope. Too comfortable."

"Mm," he grunted, in complete agreement. They remained there, nestled against each other, until Shippou came to retrieve them for breakfast. It was very difficult forcing herself away from Inuyasha's embrace, but once she did Kagome realized how badly she needed to relieve herself. Both hanyou took care of nature's calling before rejoining Shippou by Goshinboku. The kit somewhat nervously hopped up on Inuyasha's shoulder, half expecting a quick bop to the head and an unceremonious dismount. But the hanyou made no effort to remove him, so he relaxed slightly. He eyed Kagome's choice of dress curiously, and the strange bag she carried, but made no comment on either. As they neared the hut, he stood up and leaned into Inuyasha's ear, whispering words so quietly that not even Kagome's hanyou hearing could pick them up. After a few seconds he settled back down on Inuyasha's shoulder, blushing madly and staring at the ground. Inuyasha just smirked and shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah, runt. Don't get all blubbery on me," he said in amusement, no hostility invading his tone. Kagome grinned widely; it was incredibly mature of Shippou to take it upon himself to apologize alone. And how long had it been since the spoiled—admittedly, by her own hand—kit had made a heartfelt apology? Extraordinarily proud, she took Shippou from Inuyasha's shoulder and hugged him. _Does Inuyasha have any idea how much Shippou looks up to him? Does Shippou, for that matter?_

The three of them entered the hut and were instantly greeted by the smells of both traditional and modern cooking. Miroku and Sango apparently hadn't been comfortable with serving all her ninja food, so the meal was mostly standard feudal era cuisine. The lone exception was the two cups of steaming ramen sitting in Inuyasha's customary spot around the fire. The hanyou was starving, having not eaten in almost twenty-four hours, and eagerly dove into the noodles, not caring if they burned his tongue. Kagome was just as hungry, but managed to restrain herself from wolfing down her food like a savage.

"Uh, Inuyasha…" Miroku tried.

"Spi- ith ouw, bouzhu," Inuyasha mumbled through a mouthful of noodles. Miroku and Sango translated that into 'Spit it out, bouzu.'

"We're sorry," they declared in unison, pinning each other with surprised looks.

Inuyasha nodded, too engrossed in his meal to give more of a response. Miroku frowned, then embarked on a more suitable apology.

"Seriously, Inuyasha, you really do have our humblest apologies. We shouldn't have assumed that you would abandon Kagome-sama like that."

"Forget it," Inuyasha told him after swallowing what was in his mouth. "Just remember that I'm not a total bastard next time."

Miroku sighed and shook his head, massaging his temple with two fingers. "I am pleasantly surprised you are forgiving us so easily."

"Keh. Want me to whack you on the head instead?"

"I'd almost think I'd feel better that way."

"Suit yourself."

*BONK!*

"Owww…"

"Feel better, bouzu? Any time you want me to punch you, just ask!"

"That's quite alright, my friend."

"What about you, Sango? You want some lumps, too?" Inuyasha asked half-jokingly.

"Ha! Not unless you want some even _bigger_ lumps on _your_ head, courtesy of hiraikotsu."

"I ain't afraid of you, taijiya!"

Sango smiled; at that moment, she knew everything was back to normal. They truly had been forgiven, and they would try to avoid making the same mistakes in the future. She chose to ignore Inuyasha, turning instead to a question that had been nagging her for some time now.

"Kagome, what are you wearing?"

"Yes, child," Kaede spoke up, finally joining the conversation. "I do not think I have ever seen anything like that, not from this side of the bone-eater's well." They were the first words she had spoken since the previous afternoon, having kept her mouth shut while the Inu-gang was making its cruel assumptions. She had always known that they were false and unwarranted, but the wisdom of the aged told her it would be best for them to figure it out on their own. Now, she was glad for an old woman's intuition; leaving things alone had been the right choice. Kagome shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"Uh, Inuyasha got it for me. Why? You don't like it?"

"No one's saying that, Kagome-sama," Miroku replied hastily. "I think it looks very good on you. It's just…different."

Inuyasha, who had started growling softly at Miroku's compliment, decided to step in. "It ain't that different, bouzu. Daichi based it off her modern clothes. She has another set that's blue and yellow."

"So why did he go with all red? I've never seen Kagome-sama wear something like that before, unless…aw, how cute! He wanted you to be twins."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, folding his arms over his chest.

"I must ask, Inuyasha," Miroku continued in a more serious tone. "Why did you have Daichi-sama make Kagome-sama clothes? If you wanted to get her a gift, why not something simpler? Or maybe something to seal her youkai blood?"

"She asked me to teach her how to fight, and if she's gonna stay a hanyou forever then she's gonna need some tough clothing. They'll bind to her youkai and fix themselves. Daichi said they're made from the fur of some swamp animal."

Kagome nodded her agreement. "He's right. Modern cotton just doesn't cut it in—wait! Did you say these are made from some swamp creature?"

"Uh…" Inuyasha stalled, shying away. Kagome looked fit to be tied, though not even a gag would keep her from flattening him to the floor. Daichi had said something important about the fabric in question, but for the life of him he couldn't recall what.

"Wait!" Sango interjected. "Inuyasha, are you talking about the swamp fox?"

"Yeah, that's it! That's what Daichi said."

"Oh, then don't worry, Kagome-chan. The swamp fox doesn't actually live _in_ the swamp. From what I hear, they're actually very clean, and many high-ranking demonesses covet their fur. You've got some really nice material here."

"Oh," Kagome replied sheepishly, suddenly feeling a little ashamed over her outburst. Hadn't she promised herself no more assumptions when it came to Inuyasha? It was only a minor indiscretion this time, but it proved that they still needed some work to fully embark upon their fresh start.

"Keh! As if I'd really get you anything that came from some gross swamp beast!" Inuyasha declared, his courage bolstered by Sango's timely intervention.

Kagome favored him with a dubious expression. "Yeah, 'cause you seemed real confident about that a few seconds ago when you were cowering."

The others chuckled, and Inuyasha sent them a nasty glare. "Shut up, all of you!" he ordered, not in the least bit amused. "I do not cower," he mumbled, but whether he was trying to convince them or himself no one could say.

"So," Sango cut in, attempting to change the subject, "what's the plan now?"

"Inuyasha said he would start training me today," Kagome replied.

"Okay. Well, if you need an extra hand, just let me know."

"We're fine for now, taijiya," Inuyasha responded. "We'll stay here and train for a couple days, then go see Totosai about getting Kagome a seal."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll come get you guys when dinner's ready."

With that, the group dispersed; Shippou to play, Miroku to meditate, Sango to help Kaede with her duties, and Inuyasha and Kagome to find a secluded spot to train. They chose a large field at the edge of the village, both because if was close by and because a sloping hill provided some privacy.

"You sure you wanna do this, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked seriously. "You don't have to. I don't mind protecting you. And you did pretty well against Takehiko. You—"

"It's okay, Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted, grinning at his reluctance and concern. "I want to do this. I know I promised you I wouldn't go charging into battle, and I intend to keep that promise, but I want to be able to defend myself better, just in case. When I was inside that youkai's stomach…I never want to feel that helpless again. So teach me how to fight. Please?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright, but I ain't gonna go easy on you."

"I don't expect you to," Kagome answered, determination alighting in her gaze.

"Good. We'll start out with some sparring. Fists closed; no claws."

"Okay, do we just go back and for—WAH!" Only Kagome's feline reflexes saved her from receiving a fist to the gut, as she lunged to the side to avoid Inuyasha's first strike. Her training had begun.

Ten minutes later, Kagome was drenched in sweat and breathing hard while Inuyasha barely showed any sign of physical exertion. She had learned Hanyou Lesson Number One: all that stamina doesn't happen by itself, you have to work for it. Oh, sure, she could outrun and outwork any normal human, but she wasn't even close to Inuyasha's level yet. Already her body was smarting from several nasty bruises. They would be gone by nightfall, but that was only because Inuyasha was pulling or stopping most of his punches at the last moment. She shuddered to think how badly it would hurt if he really laid into her. And over the past ten minutes, he'd certainly had plenty of opportunities to do so. But that was one of the reasons she asked him to train her, because she knew he would never really hurt her.

"You're retreating too much, bitch. You gotta always be looking for an opening to hit back."

Kagome scowled at him. If he was trying to get under her skin by calling her 'bitch,' it was working. All she had done so far was dodge, but that was about to stop. He came at her again, swinging high with his right hand. She dodged to her left, sending her own right arm lashing out toward his exposed side. He easily blocked the attack and followed up in one smooth motion. Kagome grunted as his left fist slammed into her side, and she tumbled back to land gracelessly on her ass.

"You alright, bitch?" he asked tauntingly, but his eyes belied that sentiment. He truly was concerned. In fact, he was quickly finding that hitting Kagome was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. But she had to learn, and he knew from experience that actual combat was the best way to acquire fighting skills. He couldn't give her mortal combat, but he could at least simulate it to the fullest possible extent.

Kagome nodded in response to his question, mostly because he had, once again, struck her with only a fraction of the force of which he was capable. They spent the next half hour in the same manner: Inuyasha attacking, Kagome trying to find openings that weren't there, and continually getting her ass handed to her. But she was improving. She had yet to actually land a punch, but less of Inuyasha's were landing on her. If nothing else, she was getting a lot of practice on her dodging today. And Inuyasha was finally sweating! His lungs weren't heaving like hers, but his forehead glistened in the late morning sunlight. Feeling confident, she abandoned the caution that had been keeping her on her feet. The next time she spied an opening she launched herself forward, throwing all her strength into the strike. Inuyasha was stunned into inaction for all of a split second, but responded swiftly. He deftly dodged the blow, spinning and smacking Kagome in the back, increasing her momentum while at the same time sticking his foot out in front of hers. The end result was Kagome lying face down, sprawled out on the grass. She rolled onto her back with a groan, gazing up at the sky and the grinning hanyou shaking his head at her.

"Nice try, bitch, but that was too out of control. If you do that against a real enemy you'll end up with your head rolling on the ground."

Kagome sent him a disbelieving glower. "Oh, and you _always_ fight disciplined and under control," she said sarcastically.

"Keh! Have you ever seen me get face-planted using only my own momentum? I don't think so, bitch."

Grrrrrrrrr. "I do have a name, you know. Stop calling me 'bitch!'"

Inuyasha smirked. "Ok, I'll stop calling you 'bitch' when you hit me. That sound good, _bitch?_"

Kagome saw red at that comment. She couldn't remember the last time she had wanted to 'osuwari' him so badly, but that would only prove that she was a loser. She wanted, needed to wipe that condescending look off his face, and she was going to do it fair and square. The truly infuriating part was that she couldn't even come close. Kagome was on the offensive for most of the next hour; Inuyasha only counterattacked when he thought she was too 'out of control.' She started getting sloppy as time wore on, and Inuyasha called a halt for lunch. Only when she tried to get up after their ninja food meal did Kagome realize how sore her body was. But the day was still young, and if she wanted to get better she knew she needed to push her limits. It helped that they didn't start combat practice up again right away. Inuyasha spent two or three hours teaching her some of his moves, and showing her how to use her claws. Then it was back to sparring, and at first Kagome had as little luck as she had earlier.

But then, things began to change. The act of dodging became second nature and didn't require much thought, freeing up her mind to concentrate on offense. Gradually, her once erratic attacks became more coordinated, and more difficult for Inuyasha to defend against. Several came _so_ close, but he would always avoid her fists at the last instant. And as her frustration rose, so did her determination to land a hit. Finally, just as the sun was beginning to dip below the tree line, it happened. She aimed high, fully expecting to punch only air for the ten thousandth time that day, but instead her fist impacted flesh. She was utterly shocked, and it took her a few seconds to realize that her knuckles were still embedded in Inuyasha's cheek. His head was turned to the side, so she couldn't see his face, but something about his aura made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It had taken on a feral edge, and when he turned his face toward her, his eyes flared crimson while maintaining their dominant amber hue. He flashed her a fanged smirk.

"Well, Ka-Go-Me, it looks like we get to take this up a notch."

Before she could ask him what he meant, it became glaringly apparent. He attacked, his movements a blur. Before Kagome knew it, she was lying flat on her back, a clawed hand wrapped around her neck. Inuyasha growled down at her, their faces inches apart, and she could see the red battling with the gold in his eyes. But she wasn't afraid. His hand wasn't squeezing; it was just there, applying barely enough pressure to remind her of its presence. In addition, his hanyou side still dominated his scent and aura. Even if he did go full youkai, which didn't seem likely in any event, especially with Tetsusaiga on his hip, she still would not fear him. She trusted him without exception in any form.

"Inuyasha," she stated, calmly pleading with him to relax. Her voice got through to him, as he stopped growling and the traces of scarlet faded from his now completely golden orbs. He blinked a few times, and his eyes widened as he realized how close they were. Kagome gasped as the realization struck her simultaneously. He was straddling her hips, pinning her to the ground with his weight, his upper body draped possessively over hers. Shocked brown met stunned amber as breath mingled in the small, ever shrinking space between them. Eyelids drifted closed as they leaned toward each other, hearts thundering wildly in anticipation…

"Inuyasha! Kagome-chan! Dinner's ready!"

Sango's voice nearly stopped both their hearts. Inuyasha leapt up, landing a good twenty feet away. Two sets of eyes turned just in time to see the taijiya crest the hill, waving amiably at them, blissfully unaware of what she had just ruined. And she had ruined the mood. No, scratch that; Sango had taken the mood, stomped on it, chopped it into little pieces and threw them into the fire. Now Inuyasha could barely bring himself to look at Kagome, let alone kiss her. His one consolation was that she appeared to be as disappointed as he. Sighing heavily, he massaged the back of his neck with his hand.

"Come on, wench, let's go eat."

"I c-can't feel my legs," Kagome replied shakily, inflating Inuyasha's ego quite a bit. If pressed, she would probably say it was just the fatigue, but he knew better. His own legs were still wobbling as well. He knelt down in front of her, and she eagerly accepted the invitation, climbing onto his back. As he stood, his hands came to rest just a little higher on her thighs than usual, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." An unintelligible grunt was her only reply. "Hey! I thought you said you weren't going to go easy on me."

"Feh. You wouldn't have lasted very long if I hadn't, would you?"

"No, I guess not," she muttered despondently.

"Don't worry about it, wench. You did fine. I didn't expect you to actually hit me."

She smiled. "Yeah, I was as surprised as you were."

"Well, don't get used to it. It will _never_ happen again."

"Oh, yes it will, dog-boy."

"Not a chance, wench."

"Yes it will! And next time you'd better not go all crazy pseudo-youkai on me!"

Kagome made that last comment without thinking, and immediately wished she could take it back. Unfortunately, Sango, who had been waiting for them, was now within earshot, so no more was said on the matter. Both of them were thinking about it, however, and Inuyasha was just as confused as Kagome. How many times in his life had he been hit, and a hell of a lot harder than Kagome's punch? Yet, unless his life was truly in danger, his youkai side always remained dormant. So why had it emerged when Kagome struck him? And for that matter, why hadn't Tetsusaiga kept it under control?

Perhaps the answer to that question was that it had never been _out_ of control. His youkai blood didn't even come close to overwhelming him. It had been an urge, a compulsion, and he hadn't felt like resisting. But he remembered what the surge felt like; he _could_ have resisted. But he was a man, and having a woman call your bet and punch you in the face was a little humbling. His ego demanded he put her in her place. It wasn't that simple, however. Underlying the wounded pride had been another urge, this one much more primal. His youkai desired domination in every sense of the word, to possess Kagome, to make her his, and Inuyasha could not deny that the thought was very appealing. For the first time in his life, his youkai and human sides agreed on what they wanted. His youkai apparently didn't feel like waiting for the rest of him to make a move. But he would make it wait. If, no, _when_ he confessed his feelings, he wanted the moment to be special, something Kagome would cherish for the rest of her life. His brash, impulsive youkai side would have to be content with observing from the sidelines.

Of course, watching Kagome run and jump around all day had done nothing to temper his libido. It was a good thing her clothes weren't skin-tight, because his concentration wouldn't have been able to handle it. Dinner was a quiet affair, mostly because Kagome was so exhausted. The sheer fatigue almost forced her to go to bed all sweaty, but the desire to be clean was too strong. She and Sango went off to bathe after eating. And Inuyasha would never admit it, but he was pretty tired himself. The wench had given him quite a workout today, and he was rather sticky too. Perhaps he would have to take a dip in the river once the girls got back. He went outside to get some fresh air, lounging out on a nearby grassy knoll. Unfortunately, a certain houshi didn't see fit to let him relax in peace. As soon as Miroku took a seat next to him, Inuyasha knew it was trouble. He wished he had stayed in the hut with Shippou; the runt's presence would have at least warded off some of the more intrusive questions.

"So, you were getting pretty cozy with Kagome-sama last night."

Inuyasha pointedly ignored that comment, hoping Miroku would just go away. It didn't work.

"Anything interesting happen?"

Again, silence.

"Come on, Inuyasha. You can't ignore me forever. Why don't you just tell me all the juicy detai—"

"Dammit, bouzu! Just drop it, you fuckin' pervert!"

To Inuyasha's surprise, Miroku's attitude instantly shifted, becoming decidedly stern. "Look, Inuyasha. You may think I'm just being a pervert right now, but Kagome-sama is like a sister to me. She cares for you more than you know, and I don't want to see her hurt…again."

"I won't," Inuyasha replied simply.

"What?"

"I said I won't hurt Kagome anymore."

Miroku studied him for several long moments, his posture, the way his face was drawn into a remorseful frown, the absolute certainty in his gaze. It was a look the monk had never seen on the hanyou before. He grinned as he came to the correct conclusion.

"I see. So you finally figured it out, did you?"

"Feh. Don't know what you're talkin' about," Inuyasha answered, but the light dusting of pink on his cheeks said otherwise.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, lover-boy."

"Call me that again and I'll shove your 'cursed hand' so far up your ass you'll be picking your teeth with it!"

"You know what this means, don't you?" Miroku asked, unperturbed by Inuyasha's idle threat. "You might get an heir before I will!"

Flushing in anger and mortification, Inuyasha leapt to his feet. "That's it! You DIE!"

*Whack*

"Ah, what the fuck was that for?" the hanyou yelled, rubbing the lump on his head, courtesy of Miroku's staff.

"That was for not realizing your feelings for Kagome-sama sooner."

"Bastard."

"Seriously, Inuyasha, don't delay in telling her. She's been waiting a long time."

Inuyasha sighed, flopping back down on the ground. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the river, Kagome was greatly enjoying the feel of the cool water against her heated skin.

"How was training, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked after they were both settled.

"Ugh, I'm so tired. But I learned a lot, and I actually managed to hit him once during sparring."

"I bet he didn't like that one bit, with his ego."

Kagome frowned. "No, he didn't…but he was kind of weird about it afterwards."

"Weird how?" Sango inquired, concern seeping into her tone.

"Well, he tackled me to the ground, for one thing."

"What? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just—it was like he let a little of his youkai side out. He wasn't even close to transforming, but he seemed a bit more…_feral_ than usual." Yes, 'feral' was a good word for it. And if she was being truly honest with herself, she could admit that on some level, she liked it. Whether it was the position they found themselves in, the fire in his eyes, or the masculine huskiness in his growl, her body had responded, warming in that special way that could only mean the beginnings of arousal. If they hadn't been so _preoccupied_ afterwards, Inuyasha might have been able to smell it.

"Do you have any idea why he acted that way?" Sango wondered, interrupting Kagome's musings.

"No. At first I thought it was just his youkai reacting to wounded pride, but he's never acted like that before, not even when Sesshoumaru or Kouga punched him."

"Well, I'm fairly certain he doesn't _like_ either of those two, and we both know he _likes_ you."

"Sango-chan?" Kagome uttered in confusion.

"It's just a hunch, Kagome-chan, but I think this might have something to do with the relationship between the two of you."

"What relationship?"

"Don't play dumb, girl. You must have noticed that he's been nicer to you lately."

"I guess. Not counting a few _exceptions_."

"Well, he's Inuyasha. He's never going to be perfect. And you two have grown closer as well, haven't you?" Kagome nodded. "See! He cares about you, Kagome-chan, even if he doesn't realize how much. Maybe his youkai side knows. Maybe his youkai side already wants you as a mate."

Kagome silently digested that information. Her first inclination was to dismiss it as too good to be true, but it made sense. Their relationship had come so far over the past couple months, blossoming into something more than ordinary friendship. How much more remained a mystery, but her hopes for them seemed closer than ever. Maybe what Sango said really was true. They had slept together in a tree last night, for crying out loud! Speaking of which…

"So how'd you sleep last night, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked with a playful grin.

The miko sighed wistfully. "It was the best sleep I've ever had, Sango-chan."

"You think he'd be willing to do it again?"

"I don't know. It was a spur of the moment type thing, so he might be too embarrassed."

"Hmm. Anything else happen?"

Kagome shrugged. "Not really. Though we did almost kiss this afternoon."

"Well why didn't you? Nothing but good came from that one in your time you told me about!"

"Don't yell at me, Sango-chan! You're the one who interrupted us!"

"Oh, no," Sango lamented as her face twisted in guilt. Kagome felt guilty herself for throwing it in her friend's face like that, but she had been provoked. "I'm sorry, Kagome-chan! I didn't know. I should have looked over the hill before I called you. I—"

"It's okay, Sango-chan! If it's meant to happen, it will happen. Besides, it isn't the first time we almost-kissed. Did I ever tell you about the time an owl stopped us?"

"An owl?" Sango repeated dubiously. By the end of the story, both girls were giggling profusely at the sheer ridiculousness of what had occurred. Funny how Kagome hadn't found it at all amusing at the time. But that's what hindsight could do: paint events in a whole new light. Well, hindsight and finally getting to kiss Inuyasha in non-life threatening circumstances. And then he had kissed her to reverse her full-youkai transformation. Kagome's spirits dampened considerably as she recalled that whole fiasco. She had largely forgiven herself for the villager's death, but it would forever sadden her to think about it. Sango, of course, was far too alert not to pick up on the sudden change in her friend's mood.

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?"

"Oh, nothing!" Kagome replied, plastering on a smile that was only partly forced. "What were we talking about?"

Sango sent her a questioning glance, but decided to let the miko's temporary melancholy go without further comment.

"You kissing Inuyasha."

"Oh, yeah."

"Kagome-chan, I want you to kiss him tomorrow. Right before dinner, Houshi-sama and I got called out to exterminate some rat youkai in a neighboring village, so we won't be here to interrupt you."

"Ahhhhh," Kagome observed slyly. "And you get to spend some time alone with Miroku-sama. You've been telling me to kiss Inuyasha, so maybe you should kiss Miroku-sama, too. I guarantee he won't look at another woman after that!"

Sango scoffed. "Not happening, Kagome-chan. Houshi-sama's not getting anything from me until he proves he can be a faithful husband."

"He will, I just know it! Give him a chance, Sango-chan."

"I am giving him a chance! ONE chance. One chance to show that he isn't just another womanizing lecher. If he goes off to bed another woman again…" Sango heaved a shuddering sigh, unable to continue. Kagome swam over to the taijiya and looped her arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sango-chan. I'm sure it won't come to that."

"I hope you're right, Kagome-chan. I really do."

* * *

"So, what do you think they're talking about, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, breaking the half hour of comfortable silence that had fallen over the two men. There was just a hint of lechery invading his tone to go a long with genuine curiosity.

"Don't care."

"You say that, but I know better. Who wouldn't want to listen to the delightful conversation of two radiant beauties, especially when both of us are, shall we say, _interested_ in one of them?"

"Feh. Why should you give a rat's ass? They sure as hell ain't talkin' about you, hentai."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku griped, placing his hand to his chest in mock offense. "I'll have you know that I plan on reigning in some of my more _misconstrued_ habits."

"Misconstrued?" Inuyasha repeated incredulously. "There's only one way to take a hand on the ass!"

Miroku sighed dramatically. "If you knew anything about women, you would know that there are multiple ways to interpret _everything_. Women don't play by a uniform set of rules like us men. That's what makes them so fun to interact with. Sometimes, though, I think every female on the planet is borderline insane." (1)

"Why, because they all slap you when you grope them?"

"Well, that's part of it. What woman in her right mind wouldn't feel complimented by a caress from an otherworldly handsome, devilishly charming bachelor such as myself?"

"Ugh, gag me."

"Believe me, if we could have, we would have done that long ago."

"Ha ha, bastard. You're just lucky I don't feel like getting up and pounding some humility into that head of yours."

"Ah, yes, our little Kagome-sama got you all plumb tuckered out," Miroku teased. "Maybe you should go to bed early so you don't wear yourself ou—"

Grrrrrrrrr. "Shut up, bouzu!"

Chuckling, Miroku rose to his feet. The very fact that Inuyasha was still lying on his back and not chasing him around the village proved just how tired he was.

"Alright, Inuyasha, I'll leave you alone. I think the girls are back anyway. Maybe I can convince Sango to follow you and Kagome-sama's example and sleep next to me tonight."

Inuyasha scoffed, listening carefully as Miroku made his way back to Kaede's hut. _Three…two…one…_ Two more seconds passed.

*Slap!*

He smirked. _Oh, well. Almost called it._

* * *

Kagome shook her head at her friends, the steaming taijiya and the monk nursing the red mark on his cheek while wearing some sort of ridiculously satisfied grin. _They're such bakas._ Indeed they were, but she knew in her heart that they belonged together. As long as Miroku restrained his groping to _Sango's_ behind, they would be fine. Still she worried, because Miroku was on trial, and he didn't even know it. _Or does he? Did Inuyasha ever have that talk with him?_ No time like the present to find out.

Or so she thought. She wasn't counting on finding Inuyasha fast asleep in the grass. _Hmph, I guess I have more stamina than I thought. He's totally pooped!_ He looked so peaceful, his breathing deep and steady and his hair shining ethereally in the moonlight. He possessed an unearthly beauty in these scattered moments when he let his guard down. She didn't have the heart to wake him, but another thought occurred to her. _Would he mind? How could he? He's asleep!_ Nodding as if to reassure herself, she went back and retrieved her sleeping bag from the hut. Sango flashed her a conspiratorial wink on the way out, eliciting a darkening of her cheeks. She didn't even glance in Miroku's direction.

Kagome was sorely tempted to snuggle up against him, but in the interest of not waking him up she settled for stretching out in the sleeping bag, about a foot of space between them. For a minute or two she just lay on her side, watching him sleep. She breathed deeply, taking in his scent, which was touched with more than a hint of sweat. _I'm definitely making him take a bath tomorrow._

"Yeah, I know I stink." His voice made Kagome jump, and when she looked to his face he was glaring at her with half-lidded eyes.

"H-how long have you been awake?"

"Since you first walked over here. Come on, wench, you didn't actually think you could sneak up on me, did you? Feh! Not likely."

"I wasn't trying to! You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you."

"I told you before, wench. I'm _never_ peaceful."

"Well, you seemed pretty exhausted to me," Kagome replied, pouting slightly.

"Keh. A little. It's been awhile since the last time I worked out all day, wench. But you're more tired than I am."

"You sure about that?"

"Yep."

And with that, their silent game was on. Whoever surrendered to the inexorable pull of sleep last would be the winner. Inuyasha watched as Kagome stubbornly resisted, only to have her eyes droop until they could no longer be driven back up again.

"You asleep, wench?" he whispered after a few moments. No response. He grinned at his victory, but it was short-lived. He was out like a light not five minutes later.

*End Day 1*

In retrospect, that first day hadn't been so bad. He hadn't gotten to kiss Kagome, but the others had apologized and things had returned to normal. The second day was when things started to get a little weird.

(1) To all my female readers, views expressed in this chapter do not necessarily reflect the views of the author (thought they might, LOL).

2011 Note – I toned down the apology scene in this chapter just a bit too. Now nobody makes quite so big a deal about it. I also removed an unnecessary comical scene that wasn't really funny and just seemed forced. As I said before, sometimes I tried to inject a little too much humor into this thing.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Frustration, Part 2

In retrospect, that first day hadn't been so bad. He hadn't gotten to kiss Kagome, but the others had apologized and everything had returned to normal. The second day was when things started to get a little weird.

*Day 2*

He had no idea how it happened, but sometime during the night he and Kagome had gravitated toward each other, ending up nestled together. He woke at sunrise to find her resting on his shoulder, one of his arms supporting her back and the other draped possessively around her waist. She was still in the sleeping bag, reminding him of that night they shared her bed in the modern era. Grinning contentedly, he settle back to enjoy the morning, breathing deeply to take in Kagome's sweet scent. He grimaced as another less pleasant odor invaded his nostrils. _Shit, I really do stink!_ He quickly buried his nose in Kagome's hair. _At least one of us doesn't smell like a fuckin' armpit._

"Do I stink, too?" she asked out of the blue, startling him. Apparently either his movements or the daylight had woken her. They turned toward each other at the same time, and Inuyasha was struck by the sheer happiness rolling off her. Her eyes sparkled with amusement, and he temporarily lost the ability to speak. A short shake of his head was all the response he could manage. Giggling at his stupor, Kagome laid her head back down on his shoulder, resuming her previous position. Neither hanyou was looking forward to getting up; both were too comfortable. They unknowingly shared the same thought: _I could stay like this forever_. Inuyasha blanched; he felt like such a sissy thinking something like that. It made him want to go do something manly for the rest of the morning, like chop wood or beat up some other men for no good reason. He wondered if Sesshoumaru was in the area, or better yet, Kouga. But even if one of them did happen to be nearby, he would still have the problem of not wanting to get up.

Kagome's ear flicked at a fly in his line of vision, giving him an idea for something he hadn't done in awhile. With only slight hesitation he reached up and gently grasped the fuzzy appendage between his fingers, massaging in slow circles. Kagome started purring almost immediately as nearly every muscle in her body wholly relaxed. She felt like a boneless blob of goo, her only contact with the real world that highly skilled hand on her ear. She wasn't tired, so it didn't put her to sleep, but a small nuclear device could have gone off nearby and she wouldn't have noticed. Then, abruptly it was over, the delightful sensation replaced by insistent prodding on the backs of her shoulders.

"Get up, wench. The others are waking."

Now that she was listening, Kagome could hear the sounds of their friends rousing inside the hut, but how the hell was that any reason to stop rubbing her ear? She could feel the tender appendage tingling, as if reminding her body of that wonderful feeling it yearned for.

"Why'd you stop?" she demanded, her irritation clearly conveyed.

"Feh. Can't laze around all day, wench. We've got another full day of training ahead of us."

Kagome grumbled about that, knowing the real reason Inuyasha was so insistent that they get up now. But she didn't particularly feel like dealing with her friends' teasing either, however good-natured it might be. Besides, she was damn hungry; all that physical exertion yesterday had built up quite an appetite. At breakfast, no one spoke of Kagome's absence from the hut the previous night, but any mildly observant person could tell it was on everyone's minds. Kagome worried about Shippou's appearance; the kit had dark shadows under his eyes and appeared weary and listless. Even more alarming was the fact that he curled up on her sleeping bag to take a nap after finishing his meal.

"Is something wrong with Shippou?" she asked when she was sure the young fox was asleep.

"No," Sango responded grimly, "he just didn't sleep well last night. As a matter of fact, he didn't sleep all that well two nights ago, either."

Kagome felt a pang of guilt. Shippou usually slept with her in her sleeping bag, and from what she heard didn't have too much of a problem when she was in her time. But apparently he was having difficulty sleeping by himself while she was on _his_ side of the well. Sighing, she shot an apologetic look Inuyasha's way. They both knew what this meant: no more sleeping together, just the two of them. Arrangements would have to return to the way they were before. Shippou was still so young, and an orphan to boot, so Kagome wasn't willing to kick him out of her bed yet. Inuyasha shrugged and tried to look like he didn't care, but even he knew he couldn't pull off that kind of callous nonchalance anymore.

"Why does he need so much fuckin' sleep, anyway," he grumped. "He's a youkai."

"He's also a child, Inuyasha," Kagome argued, albeit reluctantly. "Kids need a lot of sleep. Just look at how much of a wreck he is now."

Inuyasha snorted his displeasure, but grudgingly accepted Kagome's decision. _I swear, that twerp is the luckiest orphan who ever lived._

"So what's the plan for the next few days?" Sango interjected, changing the subject. "Houshi-sama and I have to go perform a youkai extermination in a nearby village, but I don't know how long it will take. Are you two going to stay here until we get back?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning for Totosai's to get Kagome something to seal her youkai blood. Just meet us somewhere at the edge of his territory," he advised, knowing the humans would be unable to handle the noxious fumes of the old youkai's domain.

"Sounds like a plan," Miroku replied easily. "Shall we go, my lovely Sango?" The taijiya took the offered hand and was helped to her feet, but did not comply with the monk's gesture to precede him out the doorway.

"After you, Houshi-sama," she said sternly. Miroku merely smiled mischievously in response.

"Ah, my dear Sango. You are not my wife yet, and even if you were I would not have you walking behind me." (1) Sango flushed crimson, but did not move from her spot.

"Believe me, Houshi-sama," she ground out through clenched teeth. "This has nothing to do with…_that!_ I simply want your hands where I can see them."

Miroku grinned wryly, heaving a dramatic sigh as he trudged out of the hut. "I am so misunderstood…"

This time Inuyasha began the countdown aloud. "Three…two…one…"

*Slap!*

Kagome burst out laughing at his perfect timing, and Inuyasha joined in whole-heartedly. "How does he always seem to catch Sango by surprise?" Kagome asked in between her giggles.

"Dunno. Alright, wench, let's go. You'll never get any good if we don't practice."

"Okay—hey! I'm already pretty good! I did hit you yesterday, didn't I?"

"That was a fluke."

"Was not!"

"Prove it."

"Fine!" Kagome growled, grabbing Inuyasha and dragging him all the way to their field by his haori. She didn't even wait for him to set his feet before pouncing. Unfortunately, he was far too quick and agile to be taken so easily. Still, she did manage to land a few hits in the next two hours. The problem was that for every successful strike, she received at least a few dozen back from Inuyasha, who was still showing remarkable restraint in pulling his punches. But even that horrible ratio was an improvement, filling her with a sense of accomplishment. At this rate, she would be able to defend herself proficiently in no time!

Of course, she still struggled with many things, including not going out of control on attacks. Inuyasha continually chastised her on that point, but each time she would revert to the bad habit after a few minutes of relative restraint. After viewing this self-defeating cycle one too many times, Inuyasha decided a more substantial lesson was needed. He waited until Kagome launched a particularly sloppy assault, then swooped in and bore her to the ground. She wound up lying on her front, both arms twisted and held behind her by Inuyasha, who was draped over her back.

"Bitch!" he growled in her ear. "How many fucking times do I have to te—ack!"

Kagome surprised him then, using a leg to roll them over until she was on top of him. Next she managed to wrench her arms free and scramble away before facing him and resuming a fighting stance. Inuyasha climbed to his feet slowly, all thoughts of admonishing her further long gone. He was _very_ impressed.

"Heh, not bad, Kagome."

She didn't even grin at the compliment, but a small twinkle in her eye let him know that she was extremely happy to receive it. Still, she was sweating and breathing hard, and it was time to call a break. Being pressed up against her heaving, quivering body had done nothing to calm his own nerves, either. They both needed to cool down, for completely different reasons.

"Alright, wench, let's work on your tracking. Hang on; I'm gonna go get us some prey." He took off, dashing back toward the village. Kagome collapsed onto her back, sighing in relief as her heart rate slowed and her tired muscles finally relaxed. There had been something far too pleasant about being held down like that by Inuyasha, which was probably part of the reason she had been so motivated to break his hold. He had felt it too, if the faint scent of his arousal was any indication.

Inuyasha returned a few minutes later, a drowsy-looking Shippou riding on his shoulder. The kit quickly came fully awake as he realized the importance of his task. He puffed out his little chest, promising to do his best. Kagome thought the entire scene was too adorable for words, and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. They sent Shippou into the forest and gave him about a ten minute head start. It might have been easier to just have Kagome track Inuyasha, but he couldn't very well teach her anything about following scents if he couldn't see what she was doing. It took only a couple minutes to disabuse Kagome of her incorrect notion that tracking was as simple as sniff-and-go. There were techniques involved, like what to do if you lost a trail or it became jumbled with other scents. She was really hoping to avoid prostrating herself on the ground and sticking her nose in the dirt like she had seen Inuyasha do many times before, but he insisted it was necessary. She could only pray she would never have to use that humiliating technique in the company of her other friends. At least Inuyasha had the decency to go down with her, teaching through example. Little did she know that the male hanyou's actual motives were decidedly less noble; he just didn't want to get caught staring at her ass.

After lunch, Inuyasha decided to give Kagome a real test, and the best way to do that was to have her track the stealthiest, nimblest guy in the area. No, he didn't have an ego. He pulled out all the stops too, employing every trick he knew to throw her off. He zigzagged, leapt across streams, went up and down trees, backtracked, and tried any number of other tactics too. Eventually he stopped all that and simply worked his way back to the starting point. From there he followed Kagome's trail to keep an eye her progress. He caught up with her easily enough, and kept to the forest canopy as he watched her work. He was not disappointed. Several times she almost lost the trail completely, but always managed to pick it up again. His tricks would confuse her for a few minutes, but then she would figure them out and continue her pursuit. She just kept plugging along; he wouldn't use 'fast' or any of its synonyms to describe her technique, but it was effective nonetheless. It was clear she had taken his lessons to heart.

Periodically she would look around as if she could tell she was being watched, forcing Inuyasha to quickly duck behind a convenient tree trunk. But nothing ever came of it; she would shrug and return to her task and he would resume his observing. Though perhaps _staring_ would be a better word. He was utterly transfixed by her lithe form and the subtle grace in every movement. Her clothes revealed just enough skin to tantalize and make him imagine what lay underneath. And since he had seen her naked on several previous occasions, he had a very _good_ imagination. Was it a little hentai to be shamelessly ogling her like this? Yeah, but he didn't particularly give a damn, not when she was making herself look so incredibly enticing. It was mid-afternoon by the time Kagome reached the area where he had stopped trying to throw her off. At that point, he dropped down from a tree directly in front of her, causing her to yelp and fall flat on her backside. She shot him a dirty look as he snickered at her.

"Inuyasha! Did you have to scare me like that?"

"Just seeing if you were on your toes, wench."

"I was _trying_ to concentrate on following your scent. Hey! I found you!"

"Yeah, too bad it took for-fucking-ever."

Kagome felt the veins in her forehead pop at that comment. _That arrogant jackass! Where does he get the gall—easy girl, 'osuwari-ing' him will only make you feel a little better. And then he'll just go pout for the rest of the day._

"Well I'm _sorry_ for being a beginner and not having decades of experience. I guess I'll never measure up to the _mighty Inuyasha_." Her words dripped with sarcasm, but Inuyasha simply smirked and pretended not to notice.

"Probably not."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Snarling, Kagome took a swing at him, forcing Inuyasha to leap back to avoid the blow. And as good as another sparring session sounded, he knew there were other areas in which she needed to train first. With this in mind, he turned and dashed off into the trees, Kagome in hot pursuit.

"Where are you going, baka!" she called after him. "Get back here!"

"Nope. You need to work on your running, wench."

"Running? How hard can it be?"

Ten minutes later, Kagome was singing an entirely different tune. _"Running? How hard can it be?" If that's not the stupidest thing I've ever said._ It wasn't an issue of stamina; she was having no problem physically matching the speed Inuyasha was setting. That made her problem all the more daunting. Even at that relatively sedate pace, she could barely keep herself upright. Maintaining foot-eye coordination demanded all of her concentration, and still she would trip over tree roots that seemed to come out of nowhere and nearly clothesline herself on low-hanging branches. Her untrained mind just couldn't process the incoming information fast enough to avoid every obstacle.

And then there was Inuyasha, just cruising along as if their current pace was no challenge at all. For him, it probably wasn't. Hell, he didn't even have to look where he was going, spending half the time looking back at her. He kept giving her pointers; for example, look farther ahead instead of focusing on the ground a few feet in front of you. (2) At first, that sounded like such a brainless idea. _If I don't look at where I'm putting my feet, I'll fall for sure!_ But then, after nearly doing just that one too many times, she decided to try it his way. And wouldn't you know, it worked. Looking ahead, she could spy the approaching obstacles and move to avoid them before they were underfoot. Idly she wondered why she hadn't just listened to him in the first place. _Probably because you're as stubborn as he is, baka._ It was gradual improvement, but she and Inuyasha were able to steadily increase their pace over the next couple hours. Fatigue was starting to set in by the time they decided to call it a night, but Kagome felt fairly confident about her running ability. Confident enough to throw caution to the wind and make an all-in bet when she probably should have folded.

"Well, you ain't a total klutz anymore, wench. Congrats," Inuyasha teased, carefully stoking the flames of Kagome's simmering ire.

"Oh, yeah?" she challenged. "I bet I could outrun you!" She couldn't tell if Inuyasha was more shocked or amused by that declaration.

"How 'bout a race, then? First one to Goshinboku wins. Do you know how to get there from here, wench?" he asked patronizingly.

"Yes I know how to get there from here! Fine, let's do this thing. Go!"

Then she was off, darting through the underbrush and leaving Inuyasha behind. Hey, if he was so smart he should have anticipated her quick start. At least, that's how she justified it to herself.

It took Kagome under a minute to realize she was in way over her head. Not only did Inuyasha pass her, but he actually slowed down after he did so, cruising along about twenty feet in front of her. His eyes laughed at her as he effortlessly matched any speed she set. In doing so he dashed her hopes for a tortoise and hare scenario, where Inuyasha would get so far ahead he would relax and fall asleep. Or get knocked out by a falling tree limb; either would work just fine. But of course the hanyou just had to be difficult, forcing her mind to scramble for another way to finish first. She couldn't let him win, not if she didn't want to be reminded of her defeat every day for the foreseeable future. The most obvious course of action was to just 'osuwari' him, but that would be downright cheating. She needed something more subtle.

The idea came to her just after she stumbled and nearly fell flat on her face. Inuyasha faltered in his step as if he was going to come back to check on her. Kagome grinned deviously. Was it sneaky? Yes. Was it a little underhanded? Yes. Did she care? Hell no! She waited until Goshinboku was in sight before making her move. She purposefully lost her footing and crashed to the dirt, letting out a yelp that was in no way fake; that landing had hurt! Predictably, Inuyasha stopped and walked back to her, muttering to himself about clumsy wenches. _Hmph, we'll see who's clumsy._

"You alright, wen—"

Suddenly she was gone, and it took Inuyasha a full second to realize what had happened. By then, it was far too late; Kagome was already halfway to Goshinboku and there would be no catching her in the short distance remaining. All he could do was sprint after her, watching as she reached the finish line and turned toward him wearing a sheepish, but victorious grin.

"Y-you cheated, bitch!" he bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Hey! I didn't _make_ you stop, you know. You could have kept going."

"That was a dirty fucking trick, bitch, and you know it!"

Kagome shrugged. "So sue me."

"Huh?"

"Oops! Modern expression; it means too bad."

At this, Inuyasha turned away from her, folding his arms over his chest, signaling the beginning of one of his classic full-blown pouts. He muttered quietly to himself, and Kagome was glad she couldn't pick up all of the words. The ones she could make out were none too flattering.

"Oh, lighten up, Inuyasha. So you lost a race to me. Big deal."

Apparently, the other hanyou didn't see it that way, because Kagome didn't even get a 'feh' in response. _Fine, if he wants to be that way about it._ Sticking her chin in the air with a harrumph, she strode purposefully toward the village.

"Where the fuck are you going, bitch?"

"To get my bathing supplies! Speaking of which, you stink like a dirty gym sock. You need a bath too."

"Maybe I don't _feel_ like taking one," he stated petulantly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, her glower almost as formidable as the danger in her tone. "You _are_ taking a bath, no matter how many times I have to say 'the word.'"

Inuyasha grumbled, sorely tempted to refuse on principle alone, but the sad truth was that he wasn't going to win this argument. He wanted a bath, too; he just didn't want to take one under orders. Nodding, Kagome proceeded to gather her supplies from her bag and head down to a part of the river secluded in the forest, Inuyasha following along like some whipped puppy. It was the same place she had bathed with Sango the previous evening.

"You know, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to," Kagome said as she set her soaps and shampoos down at the water's edge.

"Believe me, wench, leaving you alone in the middle of the woods would be asking for trouble."

"Hmph! Well, no peeking then."

"Keh."

Satisfied that he had his back turned, Kagome stepped out of her clothing and into the water, the cool liquid feeling positively wonderful on her heated skin. She checked on Inuyasha once more before closing her eyes and surrendering to the soothing lull of the river, submerging herself up to her nostrils. It wasn't that she didn't want Inuyasha to see her naked; if he jumped in this river right now and told her he loved her, she would be more than happy to do anything he wanted, and that included going all the way. But until then, until he admitted he wanted her, he wasn't getting any free peeks. She wasn't a slut, and she wasn't going to give her virginity away on a whim. If she ever did have to leave him forever, maybe she would ask him to spend their last night with her even if he didn't love her. She shuddered; hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Now that the tranquil water was calming her agitated temper, she felt a little guilty for being so harsh with Inuyasha. Her stunt really had been a dirty trick, and she couldn't blame him for his reaction. _Then I threatened to 'osuwari' him if he didn't agree to take a bath. And all he did was help me train all day._ Yep, she definitely needed to make it up to him. But how? She folded her arms on the bank and rested her chin on them, gazing contemplatively at his rigid back. She frowned; he couldn't be very comfortable over there, all sweaty in those fire-rat robes of his. Plus the flies were out, buzzing around his ears and forcing him to plaster them to his head. He smelled of irritation and anxiety. His appearance gave her an idea, one which she hurried to put into effect before she could question her sanity.

"Inuyasha, do you want to join me?"

He whirled around, staring slack-jawed at Kagome. He was actually glad he couldn't see anything because of her position, because he was having enough trouble wrapping his head around her question and didn't need anything else distracting him. He couldn't have heard her correctly, could he? Did she really just ask him to join her in the river? No clothes. Bare ass naked. No barriers keeping them from… _Hold on, Spiffy. She probably didn't mean it like *that.*_ Still, he had to be sure.

"W-what?"

Given his astonishment, Kagome hastened to explain herself, waving her hands in front of her. "I didn't mean…I just meant you could take a bath…at the same time as me. You looked so hot and miserable over there. I swear I won't peek!"

Inuyasha mulled it over…for about half a second. It was a very easy decision considering how he felt about her. And when else might he get the chance to bathe with her, both of them naked as the day they were born? He would be a fool to waste such an opportunity, even if nothing came of it. He strolled slowly to the edge of the river, undoing the ties of his haori as he went. Kagome turned her back, both to avert her eyes and to preserve her own modesty. Inuyasha shed the rest of his clothes and waded into the water, allowing it to sap all the tension from his overheated body. He and Kagome hovered about fifteen feet apart, facing away from each other as the minutes ticked by.

"Thanks, wench," he said at last, breaking the awkward silence that had settled between them.

"You're welcome," Kagome replied with a smile. Deciding to get down to business, she grabbed her soaps and started to wash. Inuyasha remained so still and quiet that she might have thought him asleep if not for the scent of attraction in the air. It was oddly comforting; at least she wasn't the only one affected by their close, nude proximity.

"Do you want some soap, Inuyasha?"

"Got any that won't make me smell like a flowery pansy?"

Kagome chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah, I have some unscented body wash. Here," she called as she tossed the bottle, intending to have it fly over his head and land in front of him. Unfortunately, her aim was a little off.

*Bonk!*

"Ah! Dammit, wench! What the fuck was that for?" Inuyasha yelled, rubbing his sore cranium. He turned to berate her further and stopped dead.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it!" Upon impact, Kagome had risen out of the water in concern, and had never sunk back down. By the time she realized this, Inuyasha's eyes were locked firmly on her chest and the air was becoming perfumed with his arousal. "Eep!" she squeaked before covering herself and submerging. Inuyasha looked away quickly as both sets of cheeks pinked.

"Sorry," he muttered. Kagome could only nod in reply, not quite trusting her voice at the moment. The scent of Inuyasha's excitement was doing funny things to her own body, causing her to squirm slightly in unfulfilled need. Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

Kagome took to lathering up her hair full of that berry-scented shampoo stuff, and Inuyasha waded downstream to catch the bottle of body wash before it floated too far away. Popping open the top, he took an experimental sniff. It wasn't "unscented" as Kagome had promised, but the odor was benign enough to be compatible with his sensitive nose. He stood up, the water only covering him up to his waist, and started to scrub his upper body. It was weird, cleaning himself with something other than just water and his hands, but he decided that he could get used to it. He kept his back to Kagome, but when he heard only silence coming from behind him he dared a peek over his shoulder. She was staring at him, her hands poised in her hair as if her scrubbing had suddenly been put on pause, little rivulets of shampoo leisurely sliding down her arms to drip off her elbows. She caught herself with a start, meeting his eyes for a split second before doing a quick one-eighty, but he still glimpsed the mad blush staining her cheeks. Inuyasha smirked; at least he hadn't been the only one caught staring. Granted, he saw a lot more than she did, but that was nitpicking.

Kagome was now even more mortified—and aroused—than before. His hair had blocked most of her view, and it had only been his back, but the way he held himself simply enchanted her. His muscular arms moved to and fro, reminding her of how it felt to be cosseted by them. She longed for that feeling every day, it seemed. It was the warmest, safest place she knew.

Inuyasha was still wearing a dopey grin as he rinsed himself off and started working on his lower body. He was happy to find that the body wash worked almost as well underwater, because there was no way he was sticking his ass out of the river. That would be asking for trouble. He nearly groaned as he cleaned the sweatiest, stickiest sections of his skin. _Fuck…ball sweat: the bane of every man's existence._ Ass sweat was no cup of ramen, either. Satisfied that he no longer smelled or felt like a giant armpit, he resumed floating on his back, supporting himself with his feet on the bottom of the river.

"H-hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome called hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do you want me to wash your hair? I have some unscented shampoo."

Inuyasha thought her proposal over carefully. With their mutual state of undress, having her close enough to touch him was probably a bad idea. He frowned at the stupidity of that way of thinking. Why was it bad, because he _didn't_ want to grab her, kiss her senseless, and make love to her right here in the river? He wanted nothing more that those things! And really, what was stopping him besides his own procrastination and insecurities? Nothing! Well, that wasn't entirely true, but the meddling humans were gone for a change, meaning he and Kagome were finally alone. He shivered in anticipation at the thought. But before he did anything too forward, he resolved to see what Kagome had in mind.

"Sure, wench."

Kagome was surprised at his affirmative, almost _enthusiastic_ answer, but extremely pleased nonetheless. Wading over, she settled behind him and pressed gently down on his shoulders until he got the message and sank under the surface. She started to work the shampoo into his luxurious silver hair, rubbing it tenderly into his scalp. They both tensed immediately as she accidentally brushed her hardened nipples against his back. The action sent a jolt straight to her core, and Kagome was amazed that such a simple touch could feel so good. The scent of her arousal in the air doubled, and Inuyasha's seemed to rise to meet it. Kagome realized with a sinking feeling that they were on dangerous ground. They were both so worked up already that one wrong move, any slight contact could send them over the edge into something that _Inuyasha_ might not really want. Kagome had to reiterate to herself that attraction and even lust didn't necessarily translate to love. That thought was quite sobering, allowing her to regain some of her composure and continue washing his hair. Inuyasha didn't relax so easily, but Kagome knew of a way to fix that. And since her hands were already right there…

This time Inuyasha did moan aloud as Kagome's delicate fingers latched onto his ears. With her hands covered in the slick, silky shampoo, it felt as if the Kami themselves were worshipping the fuzzy appendages. _Daaaaaamn…how is she so good at this?_ Somehow he managed to keep himself from purring. Just barely, and only because Kagome went back to washing his hair after a couple short minutes. The feel of her fingers running through his silken strands was almost as soothing as having his ears rubbed. And his stubborn manhood, which had been fully erect a few minutes ago, settled down to half-mast. Kagome pushed on his shoulders again and he went under, holding his breath as she rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. He expected her to wade back to the bank when he came up, but she surprised him by doing something completely different.

For Kagome, touching Inuyasha had proven completely addicting, and she wanted more. His back was directly in front of her, and she worked up the courage to do something she had heard her girlfriends gabbing about on a couple occasions. She hoped their advice would make up for her lack of experience with this. She placed both hands on his shoulders, feeling the strain of anxiety seize his muscles once more. She responded swiftly, digging her palms into his skin as she massaged his shoulders. It astonished her how quickly Inuyasha became putty in her hands. He had probably never received a massage before, but judging by his reaction this wouldn't be the last time she gave him one. That was fine with her; any physical contact was more than welcome.

Inuyasha was anything but fine. Most of his body had been lulled into a blob of spongy goo by Kagome's ever-talented hands, but a certain part of him was far from relaxed. He was hard as stone, for heaven's sake! As far as he knew, he had never been aroused to the point of pain before, but he was now. It was incredibly bizarre, as if the blood was rushing out of the rest of his body straight to his engorged cock. (3) It wasn't long, however, before his body began to heat up once again. He started breathing heavily, his arousal spiraling upwards until it filled the air around them. Kagome paused in her ministrations, unsure of herself, and Inuyasha reached a decision. _I can't take it anymore!_

Kagome gasped at the speed at which he turned to face her, nearly sending her stumbling into the river. He caught her around the shoulders, setting her skin aflame where they touched. A matching fire danced in his eyes, and Kagome was nearly scorched by its intensity. Need, want, lust; these things dominated his gaze, demanding a type of submission she was unable or unwilling to refuse. But there was something else, a softness she didn't dare try to rationalize. Whatever that emotion was, it rose rapidly as some of the blazing desire receded. It was still there, powerful as ever, but this new softness became dominant, making her heart flutter in a way that had nothing to do with physical arousal.

"Kagome," he whispered as his right hand reached up and cupped her cheek. Inuyasha would never know how much that one word meant to her. It cast light were there had been shadow, and brought hope where there had been despair. Looking into his eyes in that moment, she couldn't help but feel absolutely cherished, unquestioningly loved. Her heart swelled, and she took the initiative, placing her small hand over his and leaning toward him.

Inuyasha pulled away so suddenly that she lost her balance, tumbling face first into the water. She came up sputtering, more disappointed than she had ever been in her life. She sensed some of the same emotion from Inuyasha, but something else gripped him as well. His face was beat red, but not from embarrassment, and his entire body had gone rigid. He was furious, absolutely livid. His teeth were clenched so hard that it appeared they were about to shatter, and it looked like speaking would be impossible. Sniffing in the direction he was glaring, Kagome picked up a scent that made her want to bash her head against a rock. Inuyasha, who had been facing the bank, must have sensed the intruder somehow.

"Come on out, Shippou-chan," she ordered in exasperation. The kit stepped out from behind a bush, and had the good graces to look contrite.

"I'm sorry, Kagome!" he pleaded. "I was just leaving, and then I stepped on a fallen branch." _Oh_, Kagome thought, _so that's how Inuyasha heard him. I guess I was too out of it to notice._ But then, Inuyasha had grown up having to listen to every tiny noise to survive, so she couldn't blame him for being so attentive.

"What were you doing here in the first place?" she asked, trying to keep the irritation out of her tone.

"Kaede said you were taking a bath, so I thought I'd join you. I didn't know Inuyasha was here, too." Then, Shippou smirked, and Kagome knew what that meant.

Mischief.

"So, you finally took my advice, eh Inuyasha?" the kit drolled, earning an even harsher glare from the hanyou, if that was possible. "I told you way back when we first met that it's more fun to bathe together."

The snapping of Inuyasha's temper was almost audible. "THAT'S IT!" he roared as he leapt out of the river in a single bound. Shippou literally escaped capture by the fur on his tail, scurrying off into the underbrush as fast as his four paws would carry him.

"Come back here, you little shit! I'm gonna skin you alive!" Inuyasha bellowed, vanishing after him. Kagome sank back into the water, covering her flaming cheeks with both hands. She had just seen enough of Inuyasha's naked ass to last her a lifetime. _Well, maybe not a lifetime; more like a day._ It was a very nice ass, after all. Kagome craned her neck further and leaned her forehead in her hands. Was she really going to have to content herself with just a look tonight? They had been so close! _Dammit!_ She had been about to kiss him, and that look in his eyes… Could it have been love? Her heart had thought so at the time. And then there was the lust. She shuddered, tearing her mind away from such thoughts. Dwelling on that moment would only make it more difficult to cool down. Her body was all wound up, aching for something that only Inuyasha could give her. She shook her head; she should have been ashamed for wanting sex so badly, but couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. No one could blame her for such desire considering the circumstances.

Sighing miserably, she heaved herself out of the river and dressed quickly for fear of Inuyasha's return. With her arousal receding at an agonizingly slow pace, she was gradually switching back into 'virgin mode.' She considered grabbing Inuyasha's clothes, but quickly dismissed that idea. If she did that, he would need to seek her out—stark naked—to reclaim them. That was the last thing she needed; she definitely wouldn't get any sleep if she saw any more of him. She was already expecting a long night as it was.

Unfortunately, Kagome was right. It took her several hours to fall asleep, though not totally for the reason she predicted. It was so cold without Inuyasha's warmth next to her. Who knew two nights nestled against him would make it so difficult to fall asleep otherwise? Shippou was certainly happy; he passed out as soon as his head touched her sleeping bag. Getting chased around by a nude hanyou would tire anyone out, unless of course you wanted to be caught… And there was that dirty mind of hers again, the other reason she couldn't fall asleep. Eventually, however, the day's training caught up with her, pulling her into a restless slumber filled with delightfully decadent dreams that always seemed to end before they go to the good part.

*End Day 2*

The following morning sucked for all parties. Inuyasha hadn't slept so well himself, perched on the hard, lonely surface of Kaede's roof. So naturally he was quite pissy, an attitude made all the more potent by lingering resentment at Shippou for his bad timing the day before. For her part, Kagome didn't bear Shippou any ill will, but lack of sleep did sour even her normally bright mood. Fortunately, they weren't training today; a journey to Totosai's was on the docket. They set out after breakfast, and reached the old youkai's cave by mid-afternoon.

"Oi, Totosai! You in there?" Inuyasha called.

"Who's that?" came the curious reply.

"Get your wrinkly ass out here, you old geezer."

"Inuyasha, be nice!" Kagome scolded. "We're asking him a favor!"

"Feh! He still owes me for saving his sorry ass from Sesshoumaru."

"You don't think fixing Tetsusaiga was enough of a repayment?"

"…"

"I thought so."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Why you…"

Luckily for Inuyasha, Totosai chose that moment to make his appearance, distracting Kagome from her mounting irritation with her hanyou companion.

"So, Inuyasha, what brings you and your foul mouth to my home?" the old man asked.

"Keh. Kagome needs something to seal her hanyou blood."

"Kagome is a hanyou? I always thought she was human."

"No, you forgetful bastard. Don't you remember? She was a hanyou the last time we were here." When all Inuyasha got in reply was a vacant look, he growled in exasperation. Kagome chose that moment to step in.

"Please, Totosai-sama," she cooed, "do you think you could make something for me?" No man could resist that amount of feminine charm, not even one who was several hundred years old. Totosai was just happy to be spoken to respectfully for a change.

"Of course, my dear. Do you want a sword?"

"Uh, couldn't it be something smaller…and less sharp?"

"Hm, sorry, but I'm a swordsmith. I don't know how to make anything else. I suppose I could craft a short sword, something you won't actually use for fighting."

"That would be great! Thank you so much!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging Totosai around the shoulders. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy.

"Yes, yes," the old youkai brushed off her gratitude, "come inside and we'll get started." The three of them went into the cave, and Totosai grabbed something from the back before settling down with the two hanyou. Kagome grimaced as she spied the dreaded tongs in his hands.

"How many teeth do you need?" she asked reluctantly.

"One should do it. Don't worry, dear, I'll make it quick."

"It'll still hurt like hell," Inuyasha interjected, earning himself two annoyed glares. This whole situation tickled him greatly. Kagome had rolled her eyes at the fuss he'd made when Totosai pulled his tooth all those months ago, and now it was her turn. _We'll see who's fussing over nothing now!_ He chuckled deeply.

"He he he—aaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed. His hands flew to his mouth as he stared wrathfully at Totosai, who was now holding _his_ left canine in the tongs. "Wh-what the fuck was that for!"

"Well, we need your tooth, don't we?" Totosai replied. Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. The worst part was that he couldn't tell if the old man had really forgotten whose tooth he was supposed to yank or if the geezer was just messing with him.

"NO! Kagome's tooth. KAGOME'S tooth!"

"Oh…oops."

"Oops! Is that all you can say, you senile son of a bi—"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, cutting off his tirade. "Shut up," she said with a slight smirk, throwing his words back at him. Inuyasha might have told her to fuck off, or something similar, but the dangerous glint in her eye told him he was on thin ice. An 'osuwari' was in his near future if he didn't calm himself.

"I'll shut up when I damn well feel like it," he grumbled under his breath, folding his arms over his chest and pouting. Kagome rolled her eyes; she could let him have that small victory. She wasn't an immature baka who didn't have the patience to deal with old people.

"You know, Inuyasha-sama," spoke a familiar voice, "we probably would have needed your tooth anyway."

"Myouga?" Sure enough, the flea leapt up from the floor onto Inuyasha's knee. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tell me, Inuyasha-sama, why do you think the Tetsusaiga seals your youkai blood?"

He shrugged. "Because it's made from Oyaji's fang?" (4)

"Precisely. If Tetsusaiga was made from just your fang, it wouldn't restrain your youkai side at all. You need outside help to do that."

"Why is that, Myouga?" Kagome inquired curiously.

"Well, think about it. If you had the power to control your youkai blood, you wouldn't need a sword to do it, would you?"

"Oh, I see. So Inuyasha needed the strength of his father. Does it have to be a blood relative?"

"Normally, yes, but your case is unique. Your family is human, so their teeth won't help at all. The youkai you are most closely connected to is Inuyasha-sama. Even though you two aren't actually related, you share a powerful bond. And Inuyasha-sama is strong, so the strength of his youki shouldn't be an issue."

"Will it work?" Kagome asked, flushing slightly at Myouga's blunt description of her relationship with Inuyasha.

"There's no way to tell for sure, but I believe it will."

"That's good enough for me. Do you still need my tooth?"

"Yes, I think it would be helpful if we blended your two teeth together."

"Wow, Myouga's actually being useful for a change," Inuyasha interjected sulkily, still annoyed with Totosai.

"Inuyasha-sama! I am always at your service."

"Yeah, right! I guarantee you won't be around the next time we need you."

"Hmph!" Myouga snorted indignantly. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Keh. Why the hell are you here anyway? Weren't you just at Daichi's?"

"I had an unpleasant run-in with Sakura," the flea stated embarrassedly, causing Inuyasha to grin in amusement.

"She almost eat you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Inuyasha's reply was forestalled by a small cry from Kagome. He looked over to see her holding her cheek, one of her fangs noticeably missing.

"Wow," Myouga observed, "Kagome-sama barely made a sound." Four sets of amused eyes, including Shippou's, turned to Inuyasha at this, who could only stutter.

"I-I wasn't expecting it!" he yelled defensively.

"Of course," Myouga assured, though it was pretty clear he was just humoring the hanyou. Growling, Inuyasha made a grab for the flea, but to no avail; Myouga hopped off and made his escape. Standing swiftly, Inuyasha held out his hand to Kagome, more to drag her out of the cave than to help her up.

"Come on, wench, we're leaving. Totosai, when will you have it ready?"

"Have what ready?"

Grrrrrrr. *Bonk* "The sword you're making for Kagome, dumbass!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome admonished. "Punching him in the head isn't going to help his memory."

"Feh! Answer the question, you old fart. And you'd better not tell me you forgot again."

"Hmmm," the elderly youkai contemplated, scratching his chin. "Well, it's small, so come back tomorrow. Maybe I'll have it done by then."

"Good," was the irritated hanyou's only reply before he stormed out of the cave, Kagome in tow.

"Thank you, Totosai-sama!" she called before vanishing from view. Myouga reappeared once the coast was clear, hopping up onto Totosai's shoulder and shaking his head.

"Well, at least he made the right decision in the end."

"Still a hothead though," Totosai answered.

"No doubt about that."

* * *

Shortly after departing, Inuyasha and Kagome reunited with their friends, who were waiting at the edge of Totosai's domain as promised. Sango seemed happy enough, so Kagome deduced that Miroku must have done something right. After dinner, they went to bed in normal camp sleeping arrangements, with Inuyasha up a convenient tree. Again, both hanyou had trouble falling asleep, but not as much as the night before.

Sango took Kagome to train the following morning, saying that she wanted to show her a few things. The problem was the taijiya made perfectly clear that his was a "girls only" training session, which left Inuyasha stuck with a certain lecherous monk who wouldn't leave him alone. The monk gathered that _something_ had happened in his absence, and wasn't about to stop bugging Inuyasha until the latter spilled the beans. Then that idiot fox kit blurted out the hot spring incident. Needless to say, it was a stressful morning for Inuyasha, and it was no better for Kagome. She got in her question first, asking Sango about Miroku's behavior. As it turned out, the monk had started flirting with the village girls but ceased immediately upon receiving an icy look from his betrothed. Though he made no further attempts to womanize, Sango still wondered if he would behave himself if she weren't around. But it was progress; Miroku never used to care who was around when he flirted. Kagome was glad to hear the monk was making some effort to control himself.

Of course, now Kagome was obligated to answer Sango's questions regarding her experiences in their time apart. Reciprocity was indeed a bitch. So she described the fiasco in the hot spring in embarrassing detail, not even bothering to pretend she regretted anything up to Shippou's interruption. Sango was just floored that Kagome had the guts to invite Inuyasha to bathe with her in the first place. The funny thing was that both girls were left absolutely certain that the other's relationship would work out, and less sure about their own.

When afternoon came, Inuyasha and Kagome retrieved the latter's new seal from Totosai. It was a plain silver short sword, about half a foot long, with no guard and no decorative markings of any kind. A casual observer would have no idea the sword was special in any way, but Kagome felt a spark of power the instant she touched the handle. She probably wouldn't use it in battle, much preferring her arrows, but she guessed that it might help control her youkai blood. She sheathed it and placed it on her hip. Feeling grateful, she coerced Inuyasha into helping her prepare Totosai a hot bath when the old youkai started dropping hints that he needed one. Inuyasha was none too happy about that, and as a result he grumbled the whole time.

* * *

So there it was. Between badly-timed interruptions, annoying interrogations, missed opportunities, and two days without any opportunities period, Inuyasha had every reason to be pissed off. It was now the fifth day since his night with Kagome in Goshinboku, and they were on the road again, heading to Daichi's place because Kagome had expressed a desire to thank him for her new clothes in person. Inuyasha wasn't particularly happy with any of his friends; they were all in his dog house for something. Sango and Shippou for trampling on 'the moment,' Miroku for being a hentai, and Kagome for being so damn enticing that he couldn't think about anything else! Well, that wasn't entirely true. The foul scent on the breeze certainly took his mind off Kagome, as his thoughts turned to how nice it would be to tear a certain wolf a new asshole. In light of Kouga's attitude during his last visit, maybe Kagome would let him get away with picking a fight this time.

"Hey, Kagome," the wolf prince greeted cockily as he skidded to a halt before her. He did not, however, grab her hands like he usually did. In fact, he seemed almost put off by her appearance. "So…you're still a hanyou?" he questioned, doing a very poor job of concealing his disappointment. Before Kagome—or Inuyasha—could answer, something else caught the wolf's attention. "Kagome, what the hell are you wearing?" It was a little chilly today, so Kagome had chosen to wear the kosode and hakama with the green, white, and blue swirling pattern. To her knowledge, it was the first time Kouga had seen her in anything besides modern clothes, so she supposed it was only natural to wonder where she had gotten something like this. Still, to be so harsh about it…

"Heh. Looks good on her, don't it flea-bag," Inuyasha replied. Kouga could only stare in shock. _Did he just compliment her? And why is she looking at him like he recited love poetry?_

"Kagome looks incredibly beautiful in whatever she wears," he answered smoothly. He frowned when Kagome didn't even glance in his direction. _What the fuck?_ Hadn't his flattering been better than that unrefined cretin's?

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said, wolf," Inuyasha responded. "Now beat it."

What the half-breed did next infuriated Kouga to the point of seeing red. Having intercepted Kagome's endeared look, the bastard had the audacity to loop his arm around the girl. Kagome was _his woman_, dammit! He would not stand for some _dog's_ claim on her, no matter how informal it was at the moment. What really concerned and incensed him was that Kagome didn't seem to mind; she actually appeared to enjoy the half-breed's embrace. Growling viciously, he lunged forward and forcefully separated the two of them, baring his teeth at Inuyasha, who just smirked at him. The hanyou was practically oozing confidence for some reason, and it made him nervous.

"Kouga! What—" Kagome started, only to be cut off. It was not lost on the wolf that Kagome had not used "-kun" when addressing him. When had he lost the privilege of being referred to with an honorific? It was all Inuyasha's fault; of that he was certain.

"Where did you get those clothes, Kagome?" he ground out through gritted teeth, trying not to take out his anger on his woman. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, not liking his possessive behavior one bit. And given his past and present reactions to her hanyou metamorphosis, she was no longer in any kind of mood to be nice. So, for the first time ever, she was rude to Kouga.

"It's none of your business, but if you must know, Inuyasha got them for me."

Well, at least Kouga now knew why the bastard had complimented her. Inuyasha's head was stuck too far up his ass to realize just how truly special Kagome was, and how lucky he was to have her. _But he doesn't have her! She's mine!_ Somehow he wasn't as convinced of that fact as he used to be. He took a deep breath to calm himself, laying on the charm thick when he spoke.

"Kagome, if you wanted new clothes, you should have come to me. I'll get you garments made of the finest furs, and you'll never want to wear anything from that half—_him_ ever again."

Nobody missed Kouga's near slip, though no one commented on it directly. For Kagome, it made it even easier to finally stop placing the wolf on some sort of pedestal and treat him like the prejudiced jerk he was. She was going to stay a _half-breed_, after all.

"That's not necessary, Kouga; I love Inuyasha's gifts."

And there was that look again, that special smile that Kouga so longed to see directed at him. But it was once again aimed at the mutt, and Kouga began to wonder if that would ever change. He quickly banished that thought. _When I make her my mate, she won't be wearing any of that shit anymore, that's for damn sure. I'll burn all of it if I have to!_

"But Kagome," he protested, "you should be dressed in only the finest furs and silks. Once you become human again, you won't have any need for peasant clothes like that."

Kagome was tempted to tell him off for making the pitifully false assertion that Daichi's products were 'peasant clothes,' but his comment contained a more important issue that needed addressing.

"Kouga, I'm not changing back. I've decided to stay a hanyou…forever."

Kouga went slack-jawed for a second, but then his brow furrowed in fury. He had tried for so long to avoid putting his foot down with Kagome, but there was no avoiding it now.

"No, you're not."

"Excuse me?" Kagome inquired incredulously.

"You're my woman, Kagome, and you're changing back to a human."

"Why you…you arrogant prick! What gives you the right to boss me around? I'm not your _property!_"

"But you are my future mate, and as such, you have to listen to me."

At this point, Inuyasha could no longer hold his tongue. "She ain't _never_ gonna be your mate, bastard!"

"Shut the fuck up, Inu-kurro! You want her to change back too!"

"Not anymore! That was a mistake," he finished softly. Kagome placed her delicate hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothingly as she favored him with a compassionate look. Kouga was enraged and sickened by the entire display. Inuyasha seemed to regain his confidence from Kagome's comfort, and he turned fiery eyes back towards the wolf. "I'll stay with Kagome no matter which form she chooses. And at least I had good reasons for wanting her to become human. I wasn't just being a selfish bastard!"

"My reasons are selfless too!" Kouga retorted with some conviction, though doubt easily worked its way into his tone.

"Bullshit! You claim to care about her, you fucking bigot? If you really loved her you wouldn't ask her to change for you!"

"And what would _you_ know about loving Kagome?" Kouga smirked at Inuyasha's hesitation. _Heh, that'll shut him up_.

For Inuyasha, time slowed to a crawl, as seconds seemed to take hours. His father's words came back to him. _"There will be times in every man's life when he must do or say the right thing, or lose the ones he loves."_ This was one of those times. How could he deny his feelings now and then confess them later? If he announced that he didn't love Kagome now, he could lose her forever. Still, his nerves and insecurities struck him hard, forcing him to reach a compromise within himself.

"Maybe…maybe I know more about that than you think."

(1) For those who don't know, it is customary in Japan for women to walk behind men. "Ladies first" has very little place in Japanese culture. For more good info from someone who has been to Japan, read this really good piece from Ai Kisugi. Anyone who is going to write a fanfiction taking place in Japan should probably read something like this, or at least make sure they have some background on Japanese culture.

Here's the link: .org/fanfic/view_/159521/559252#fic_c

(2) This takes me back to my teenage years and learning how to drive. Why was it so hard to tear my eyes off the road directly in front of me? At least I wasn't the worst student-driver in my family. My sister blew a tire on a grave marker in our church cemetery. In my car!

(3) I can verify all this through personal experience. My ex-girlfriend used to give me these amazing massages, and you can fill in the rest.

(4) "Oyaji" is a slangy, disrespectful term for "father" in Japanese.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

New Beginnings

"Maybe…maybe I know more about that than you think."

A virtual symphony of shocked gasps rang out behind Inuyasha, completely robbing him of his momentary bravado. Kouga's dumbfounded expression really brought it home to him. This was _real;_ he had actually said that aloud. Nervous would not begin to describe how he felt. All eyes were squarely on him; he could feel them boring holes in his back. He was surrounded, backed into a corner, and natural instincts kicked in. And since there was no enemy to fight, the only thing left was flight. He had never been one to run from adversity, but this was completely different from anything he'd ever faced before. This was the prelude to asking Kagome to be his mate, and he was now realizing that he had absolutely no idea what he was going to do or say. The awkwardness and uncertainty weighed heavily upon him, and he couldn't handle the pressure. He panicked.

"This is stupid," he declared without turning around. "I'm going hunting. Set up camp somewhere that doesn't reek of wolf." With that, he was gone, darting across the open ground until he reached the familiar and comforting shelter of the trees. He glanced back over his shoulder once his body was concealed by shadow, waiting until he saw Kouga depart before treading deeper into the forest. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

For her part, Kagome simply stood stock still, staring straight ahead in total disbelief even as Inuyasha made his hasty withdrawal. The only thing her conscious mind was capable of at the moment was repeating his words over and over again. _"Maybe…maybe I know more about that than you think."_ The 'that' of course was loving her, a fact which ballooned her excitement so much that she was hard pressed not to float away on it. The only thing keeping her grounded was past hurt, the part of her that clung despairingly to the memories of Inuyasha abandoning her to go off to see Kikyou. But she wanted to believe him so badly; if only he hadn't been so ambiguous about it! If he really did love her, then everything that had occurred in these past few months made sense. Their closeness, the kisses, the almost-kisses, the attraction, the arousal…all of it would be explained if he felt the same way about her as she did about him. That did seem to be the only logical explanation; Inuyasha wasn't a player, and he wouldn't have allowed all that to happen if he didn't have strong feelings for her. Was it love? She could only hope. No, she could also ask him, communicate with him about it. Her resolve solidified; by the end of the night, she would know for sure whether she and Inuyasha had a future together or not.

"Kagome," Kouga tried for the fifth time, but again received no response. The miko continued to be stand there as lifeless as a statue. He didn't know what disturbed him more: her reaction to Inuyasha's words or the fact that she was ignoring him to think about them. He tried to be angry, but his heart clenched in anguish as it comprehended what his rational mind still refused to accept: Kagome was gone, her heart out of reach.

"Maybe you should go, Kouga," the monk advised, genuine sympathy leaking into his tone. Kouga could only nod dumbly, sparing one more glance at Kagome, who was still oblivious to the world, before speeding off. As he ran, some of the desolation that had gripped him bled away, to be replaced by determination. He would not give up on Kagome so easily. How did he even know how strong her feelings were for Inuyasha? Even if she did…_love_ the mutt, there was no guarantee that the baka wouldn't screw it up. Catching Kagome on the rebound was decidedly less than optimal, but it would be better than not having her at all. He would return, and continue his courtship of _his_ woman. So why did it feel like he'd already lost?

* * *

"Kagome-chan," Sango called, waving her arms in front of her friend's face, to no avail; Kagome remained firmly immersed in her stupor. But Miroku had an idea, a sure-fire way to bring their companion back to reality. He crept up behind her, and ever so slowly his right hand inched toward the gentle rise of her ass. Unfortunately, Kagome's hanyou senses apparently came with groping proximity sensors, because she snapped out of it before his hand made contact. Moving quicker than the human eye could follow, she spun toward him, lashing out and pushing him in the chest while simultaneously sticking her leg out behind his. The end result was Miroku lying flat on his back, staring up at the blue sky and wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Oof!" he exclaimed as Kagome stepped on his stomach on her way over him. She resumed their previous course, still looking quite distracted, but at least now aware of the world around her. Sango's lovely countenance came into his view next, as she hovered over him shaking her head. But he could see she was trying to stifle a smile, so that was a good thing.

"You got what you deserved, Houshi-sama," she said, offering him a hand up, which he took gratefully.

"My dear Sango, you misunderstand," he replied as he heaved himself to his feet. "I was merely trying to—"

"Save it, Houshi-sama. You're just lucky she didn't use one of the other moves I showed her."

"You taught her that take-down?" he asked incredulously. Sango merely smirked in response, giving him his answer. "Remind me not to grope Kagome-sama ever again."

"Oh, I think Inuyasha will give you enough of a reminder if you ever try it."

Miroku grimaced. "Good point."

The rest of the gang caught up with Kagome easily enough. The miko was secretly considering tracking Inuyasha down, but decided to give him the time he needed. He would return when he was ready. By late afternoon, however, her patience had begun to wear thin. They were already setting up camp, and darkness was only a couple hours away. She was beginning to get quite edgy; it was becoming harder to sit and wait for him with each passing second.

"Where's Inuyasha? I'm hungry," Shippou complained.

"Sorry, Shippou," Miroku replied, "but the only thing Inuyasha is hunting for is answers to life's most important questions."

"Aww, but he said he was going hunting for dinner."

Seeing her opportunity, Kagome shot to her feet. "If Inuyasha's not getting food, I will. I'll go hunting!"

Sango and Miroku shared a dubious look, but chose not to comment on where they knew she was really going.

"Okay, Kagome-chan. Be safe!" Sango called dramatically, a poor acting job if Miroku had ever seen one. He dared not voice that thought aloud; his head was enjoying not having any lumps on it. But Kagome didn't seem to care about Sango's obvious humoring effort, as she nodded and darted enthusiastically off into the forest.

"Things will never be the same," Miroku declared wistfully as he rummaged around in the miko's bag for some ninja food.

"What do you mean, Houshi-sama?"

"Come now, Sango. We both know she's going to look for Inuyasha, and when she finds him…well, let's just say they'll be getting very _close_ tonight." His words were vague, but his tone left no doubt as to what he meant. Sango flushed lightly despite herself.

"I-I don't think they'll go that far so soon."

"Really? You don't think they'll be, shall we say, 'connected in body' by the time they come back to camp?"

"I wouldn't bet on it."

Miroku's grin widened at this, as if a marvelous new idea had occurred to him. Sango was suddenly very worried, and for good reason.

"Bet on it, you say? What a wonderful idea!"

"W-what? I didn't—"

"I accept your challenge, Sango. Now, what are the terms?"

"NO! We are not betting on whether our friends are doing to…_that_ tonight!"

Miroku shrugged nonchalantly, but Sango could tell he was still up to something. "Well, I can understand if you're afraid, Sango."

The taijiya clenched her fists. _He's baiting you. Don't fall for it!_ She knew this, and yet, how could she back down from a challenge like that? The monk was basically calling her a coward! Her warrior pride couldn't take an insult like that sitting down, not by a long shot. And since she couldn't in good conscience beat the monk to a bloody pulp for his indiscretion…

"Fine! If I win, um…I'll think of something."

Miroku chuckled. "Fair enough. Now, what do I get if I win? Hmmm…"

"If it's anything hentai the deal's off," Sango warned, reaching for hiraikotsu. The monk waved his hands as if to physically dispel that notion.

"Nothing like that! How about… How about a kiss?"

"A k-k-kiss?" Sango repeated, turning deathly pale. Kagome's words from the hot spring all those weeks ago came back to her. _"It was amazing, Sango-chan," Kagome continued, completely lost in the memory. "I've never felt so alive, so connected to Inuyasha." "He deepened it too; we even tangled tongues." _ Thinking of doing that with Miroku made Sango blush crimson, but at the same time she was more than a little curious what it would be like.

"Shall I take your silence as a 'yes?'" Miroku posed, clearly amused. Hesitating only briefly, Sango nodded, hoping that she hadn't just made a colossal mistake. _I hope Kagome doesn't get too mad at me for this._

"Kirara," the forgotten kitsune asked, "why are adults so complicated?"

*Mew*

* * *

Inuyasha sighed again, not quite believing that after hours of contemplation, he had yet to come up with any real answers. There were a thousand and one ways to reveal his true feelings to Kagome, but none of them seemed right, and he hadn't been able to settle on one. But was that really a bad thing? Maybe with something like this, he was better off just winging it. He scoffed inwardly. _Yeah, 'cause that's always been my strong suit._ He had tasted his proverbial foot—and quite literal dirt—in his mouth too many times to have any illusions about his speaking ability.

But he couldn't put this off any longer. If Kagome was half as anxious as he was, she was probably pacing around the camp by now. Leaping down from the tree he was perched in, he set off to rejoin his friends. It was easy enough to locate the trail they had taken, and he simply followed their scents. Suddenly a new scent reached his nostrils, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. It was Kagome's scent but fresher, as if he was actually smelling her this time and not merely tracking an aroma clinging to nature. His heartbeat doubled and his breathing became rapid. Gulping, he hesitantly swerved into the forest, pushing his way through the underbrush. He tried to calm his nerves as he went, but was largely unsuccessful. This was it. Kagome was alone—he'd yell at her later for that—but this was the opportunity he'd been waiting for. One way or another, his life would never be the same after today. There was no room for the status quo; it was either happiness or heartbreak.

He came upon her rather suddenly, but his natural stealth allowed him to remain undetected. Or maybe that was because Kagome was concentrating really hard on something. Regardless, the sight of her filled him with dread. She looked to be struggling with herself, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. He hurled himself forward, hollering as he went.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

Kagome kicked at a stone, mentally berating herself. _Did I really just tell them I was going hunting? That has to be the lamest excuse ever. I've never gone hunting in my life!_ She knew they hadn't bought it, but was grateful they humored her anyway. At least she was out of camp, and could look for Inuyasha. Now, how would she go about doing that? One option was to backtrack to where they met Kouga, find his trail, and follow it until she found him. But that could take hours, and she was reluctant to stray too far from camp in case he returned on his own. So that left just searching the surrounding area and hoping he was sitting in a tree somewhere nearby. Frustration set in after about fifteen minutes of searching and not catching a hint of his scent.

Suddenly, a brown blob darted out of a bush directly to her right, startling her and sending her jumping back a good ten feet, hissing like a frightened cat. She stopped as she saw what the creature was. A rabbit. A stupid, furry rabbit. She had accidentally stumbled upon its hiding place, forcing it to scurry away. Now it sat perched on a rock, gazing at her warily with one eye. The insolent little rodent gave her an idea, one that revolted her at first. It took her several minutes to talk herself into it. _Well, you did tell them you were going hunting._ Still, could she really bring herself to kill, even if it was for food? Meat was an essential part of the diets of human and youkai alike. And so far, Inuyasha was the only one who provided it. He was the only one who had to take life, or get his hands dirty doing it. Hell, he was the sole reason why any of them ever ate meat. If it weren't for Inuyasha, she probably would have become a de facto vegetarian by now. Miroku's travel funds barely covered the occasional stay at an inn, never mind hearty meals for the six of them. That was one reason he usually resorted to phony exorcisms.

Why did Inuyasha have to hunt all the time when she, as a hanyou, was perfectly capable of doing it? In many ways, she reflected, she still behaved like a human. And if she was going to remain a hanyou for the rest of her life, she had to start acting like one. So now her mind was made up, but there still remained the actual catching and killing of the rabbit. Catching the critter was the easy part; a short burst and an even shorter chase later, and she had it pinned to the ground by its neck. But how did she dispatch it? Claws? Suffocation? Why hadn't she put any thought into this?

Then she made the mistake of looking into the creature's eyes, and her fragile resolve collapsed like a tower of cards. Huge and black the orbs were, but filled with absolute panic. The rabbit's breathing was unbelievably fast, the little legs flailing wildly as it tried to break free. Kagome tried to hold back her tears, but they came unabated as she raised her free hand to deliver the finishing blow. She lost count of the number of times she started to strike only to stop while her hand was still in the air. Eventually, the rabbit ceased struggling; it was still breathing hard, but seemed resigned to its fate now. Either that or it was too exhausted to continue. Kagome trembled in indecision, wavering at the point of no return for what seemed like hours. But she had to do this, if only to prove to herself that she wasn't the most helpless hanyou to ever roam the planet. If Inuyasha saw her like this, agonizing over some stupid rodent's life, what would he say?

That thought cinched it for Kagome, as she closed her eyes and plunged her hand downward. She heard her name being called just before a large weight slammed into her from the side, tackling her to the ground. The lucky rabbit slipped from her grasp and scampered in the undergrowth. Kagome struggled for a moment before her mind caught up with her and she recognized the voice. She went completely limp, sobbing into the familiar haori as Inuyasha carefully lifted her to sit in his lap.

"Kagome," he uttered softly, "what the hell were you doing?"

It took the miko several minutes to calm down enough to answer. "I'm sorry," she muttered, eyes downcast.

"For what?"

"For being so weak."

Instantly, Inuyasha understood. "Baka!" he spit out without thinking, only succeeding in making Kagome feel worse. Sobering when she became even more miserable, he sighed.

"Kagome," he tried, but she still refused to raise her head. "Kagome, look at me," he ordered, gently gripping her chin and lifting it. Finally their eyes locked, and he saw so many conflicting emotions in those chocolate orbs: sadness, remorse, relief, self-loathing. Was it any wonder she was crying? He tenderly ran his thumb along her cheek, wiping away the stubborn moisture that clung there.

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone, Kagome," Inuyasha continued. "Just because you can't kill a rabbit doesn't make you weak. Killing…it's not easy."

"B-but you kill animals for food all the time!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I do it because I have to. I don't enjoy it."

"I know that," Kagome told him. "I just didn't realize it was so hard."

"Feh. Do you have any idea how long it took me to be able to kill?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at rapt attention, waiting for him to continue. It took a minute or two to gather his thoughts as long forgotten memories came flooding back.

"My mother died in spring," he said at last. "All during the summer and fall, I survived on fruits, nuts, whatever edible plant life I could find plus the meat I stole from human villages. Then winter came, and all of that disappeared. Humans can be very protective of food when there isn't much of it to go around. I was nearly slain a couple times. I knew I would have to go hunting, but I was just a brat, and I couldn't bring myself to kill an animal that had done me no wrong. I don't know how many rabbits I caught and let go. Finally it got to the point where it was either kill an animal or starve to death. So I did. I killed a rabbit. Afterwards, I was so guilty that I said a prayer for it. I don't do that anymore, but I still have respect for all the animals I take. And I'm still grateful." His story told, Inuyasha closed his eyes as poignant emotions bubbled within him. But somehow, just the simple act of sharing some of his past with Kagome seemed to make him feel better. Until he smelled her renewed tears, that is.

"Wh-why are you crying now?" he groaned.

"It's so sad!" she balled, frantically drying her eyes. "Almost everything you say about your past is just horrible!"

"It gets better."

"Inuyasha?" she wondered. He tried to think of something to say, but it was useless. How could he possibly tell her how much better his life had gotten since she came into it? How could he ever hope to communicate how much she meant to him? For a man not skilled with words, such a task could prove impossible. But he knew a place to start, a non-verbal way to show her everything she was to him. He raised his right hand, caressing her cheek as he slowly leaned closer. Kagome seemed to realize what he was doing almost immediately, as her eyes widened and then drooped closed. She leaned forward as well, and this time there were no friends or annoying animals to interrupt them.

Their lips met in a burst of effervescent heat, and it was like coming home for both of them. It had been far, far too long. They had reached an oasis; weeks of wandering in the desert with parched throats were at an end. And they savored the cool nourishment, indulging in each other to their hearts' content. The kiss remained chaste for all of two seconds before both of them opened up at the same time. Perhaps they were sharing some sort of mental telepathy, connected by their lips? Or maybe it was just that they wanted the exact same thing, and were equally determined to get it. Their tongues tangled, plundering, pillaging, fighting a battle that both wanted to win but would be equally as content to lose. And they did lose. They lost themselves in the kiss, the devastating passion that seemed to set their bodies and souls afire with want. Those same souls were stripped bare when they finally pulled back to gaze into each other's eyes. No secrets, nothing remained hidden as they searched and found exactly what they were looking for in the other's shimmering orbs.

"Inuya—" Kagome started to say, only to be cut off by Inuyasha's lips. While the first kiss had been ardent, tinged with hints of longing and desperation, this one was far more languid. They took their time, leisurely exploring, memorizing the contours of the warm caverns in which they would be happy to spend all eternity. The languorous pace did nothing to cool the heat of their bodies or the rapid beating of their hearts. When they pulled back a second time, Inuyasha was in a state of tranquil euphoria. As if kissing her wasn't enough, just a glance at her told him everything he needed to know and gave him the courage to say what he needed to say. She wanted this as much as he did. But he would never be satisfied with just a glance. He wanted to look at this woman for the rest of his life. He wanted to watch her smile, laugh, cry out in ecstasy. He wanted to see her bring new life into the world, glow with pride as she observed their children, and finally grow old and weary as life inexorably waned. He wanted to watch her, and be by her side through all of it. Nothing else in the world mattered.

"Kagome," he breathed, testing out his voice to make sure he still had the ability to speak. A bit shaky, but it would have to do. Gripping both her hands firmly in his, he finally gave voice to his strongest desire. "Stay with me," he said simply. "Forever."

Kagome lit up with excitement at that last word, but it was restrained. "Inuyasha?" she questioned, silently pleading for something more substantial, hoping he could finally say the words she longed to hear. He didn't even hesitate.

"Kagome, I want to spend my life with you. I never want to leave your side. I want to have children with you, raise a family. I want… Would you…would you be my mate?"

As much as she wanted to say yes, and shout that answer to the heavens, there was something holding Kagome back. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was, and Inuyasha soon caught on without Kagome having to voice her concern. Far from being upset, he smiled wistfully at the memory.

"The last time I saw Kikyou, I told her I wasn't going to hell with her, and she released me. She said I was free to live…and love."

Kagome's eyes opened wide as saucers and Inuyasha met her stare unblinking, silently conveying everything left unsaid, confirming the deepest desires of her heart. This time it was Kagome who initiated the lip lock, as she firmly planted her lips on his. Inuyasha responded instantly, rising up and pulling her closer. Unconsciously Kagome moved until she was straddling his hips, wrapped intimately around him.

"Inuyasha…I love you too," she managed to mutter before her lips were hungrily consumed once more.

* * *

Adult Content Removed - see author's profile for information on where you can find the full chapter

* * *

Drowsiness snuck up on them rather quickly, and they slipped into slumber snuggled together under Inuyasha's haori. A passing observer would have witnessed a truly stunning display. Two glowing auras, fierce crimson and gorgeous blue, rose into the night sky, swirling around each other until they were impossible to distinguish. Then they descended as one back into their hosts, and the darkness of night reclaimed the small clearing.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Settling Her Debt

Kagome roused from slumber slowly, cosseted in unearthly comfort. Had she ever been this warm and cozy? No, she decided, she hadn't. And as her mind finally came back online, she remembered the reason why she currently felt that way. She beamed, snuggling further into her hanyou mattress, which grunted and pulled her closer in response. Inuyasha had chosen her. He wasn't going to hell with Kikyou; he wanted to spend his life by her side. He had chosen _her_. Kagome. He had chosen Kagome. She feared her mind would be forever stuck on that infinite loop, just chanting the message to herself over and over. Plus, her face was going to be permanently frozen in this ridiculous grin she was wearing.

Cracking one eye open, she glanced at her hanyou lover. He was still asleep, his visage peaceful and his breathing deep and regular. It was dark, which meant that unless they had been unconscious for twenty-four solid hours, it was still the same evening in which they had made love. Early in said evening, if the position of the moon was any indication. So they had probably only been dozing for a few hours, but why had they fallen asleep in the first place? It certainly hadn't been the fatigue factor; when you just finish making love for the first time, you don't fall asleep right away, especially if you're a hanyou and don't need as much shuteye as humans. And yet, she recalled feeling so incredibly tired afterwards that it took mere seconds for her to pass out. And Inuyasha had apparently experienced the same thing, which made it all the stranger.

She shrugged it off; it probably wasn't important. What was important was that she was lying here—naked—with Inuyasha—also naked—and she planned on enjoying every second of it. Shifting away from the pebble digging into her hip, she made the mistake of moving her thighs apart for the first time. _Eeeewwww._ She was quite sticky down there, her inner thighs coated in blood and various other bodily fluids. She needed to find her way to a bath, and soon. She battled with herself for a few minutes, part of her wanting to just stay where she was and bask in the moment, but eventually the urge to be clean won out. Besides, Inuyasha was hers now, so she could cuddle with him whenever she wanted. _And you can make love whenever you want too,_ her mind supplied, bringing a silly grin to her features as gingerly stood up and grabbed her kosode, sliding her arms into the voluminous sleeves. She decided to just carry her undergarments and hakama; she was only going to find a body of water, after all. The kosode was easily long enough to cover the essentials. She would have to hold it closed, but that was simple enough to accomplish.

"Where ya goin', wench?" came the drowsy male voice behind her, startling Kagome into a gasp and spin. Heavy-lidded amber eyes stared back at her, amusement dancing in their depths. _Damn, how does he always manage to do that, even though I'm a hanyou?_

"Uh, just going to take a bath," she replied lamely, praying he didn't ask why. She would really like to avoid having to tell him that his _stuff_ was on her leg, and her _stuff_ was on her leg, and it was a big sticky mess. Fortunately, he seemed to understand without any further explanation.

"Oh," he said, blushing and looking away. Kagome turned her attention to sniffing for a water source as he dressed himself.

"Okay, I think I found something," she declared. "Come on."

Inuyasha made no reply, and uncomfortable silence settled on the pair as they made their way through the underbrush. _Is this awkward or what?_ In retrospect, the sudden shyness was to be expected, she supposed. Neither of them were virgins any longer, but they would probably still act like it for awhile yet. Old modes of behavior were hard to break. But she wanted to be open! She wanted to start acting like a happy couple sooner rather than later. _Okay_, she thought, nodding to herself in determination, _I will try to not act like such a virgin!_ With any luck, maybe she could pull Inuyasha out of his timidity as well.

Her nose led them to a small pond, barely seven or eight meters across at its widest. But the water was relatively clear, and it would have to do. She didn't need a bath, per se, just a quick rinse. And since she wasn't going to act like a virgin any longer… She hesitated only a moment before shrugging her shoulders and dropping her kosode to the ground. The reaction from Inuyasha was immediate and detectable by multiple senses. His soft gasp reverberated throughout the clearing, and his scent spiked noticeably in excitement. Glancing coyly over her shoulder, Kagome grinned as she glimpsed his dumbfounded expression. He was staring wide-eyed, his mouth slightly agape, his gaze directed noticeably lower than eye level. Her hips rolled with just a little extra wiggle as she made her way into the water. She shivered slightly; it was cold, but she didn't intend to stay in very long. Wading in only up to her waist since she didn't have a towel, she began to clean herself, and Inuyasha took notice.

"Sorry," he murmured, drawing Kagome's attention to where he was sitting cross-legged on the bank, glaring pensively off into the forest. She blinked and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"For what?" she asked. He flushed at this, stammering for a couple seconds before finally meeting her eyes.

"You…uh, I hurt you."

"Oh," Kagome responded, feeling her own cheeks warm. "Don't apologize for that, Inuyasha. It's only natural. Actually, I meant to thank you," she confessed shyly.

"Why?" he wondered, completely baffled.

"Well, you put a lot of effort into making it feel good for me, and I really appreciate it."

"Keh," was his eloquent reply, but he did seem somewhat more confident than before, as one corner of his mouth curled just enough to reveal a fang. "Just did what any good mate would have done." _Mate._ That was another thing they needed to talk about, Kagome realized.

"So, we're mates now?" A curt nod was her only answer, so she continued voicing her line of thought. "What exactly does that mean?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Dunno. Whenever I hear demons talk about…being together, they always call each other mates. That's how Aoi and her mate referred to each other, remember? Nobody ever told me if it actually means anything beyond…uh, the physical part."

"Oh, well what do you want it to mean for _us?_"

"I already told you what I want. This shit is permanent, wench. You're stuck with me for life."

Kagome flashed a positively radiant smile. "I guess that means you're stuck with me as well, huh?"

"I'll manage," he joked, earning a chuckle from his miko mate. Her mirth persisted as she climbed out of the water and saw him swiftly turn his back, his posture stiff.

"You are allowed to look, you know," she informed him, shaking her head in amusement.

"Keh." Inuyasha had a very good reason for averting his eyes. He figured Kagome might still be sore, and he didn't want to engage in any more intimate activities this evening. Observing her in the buff would increase the temptation to do just that, and make it exponentially more difficult to restrain himself. Fortunately, Kagome decided to let it go, assuming he was just being bashful. He listened as she got dressed, but was pleasantly surprised when she sank down on her knees behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin against his right shoulder. His hands came up to grasp hers, their fingers entwining as their cheeks nuzzled together. Kagome sighed in complete contentment.

"Things are never going to be the same, are they?" she questioned, without a hint of regret.

"Nope." Inuyasha smirked as a delightful idea popped into his head. "There are definitely going to be some changes."

"Like what?" Kagome inquired curiously.

"No more 'osuwari-ing' me, for one thing." He expected an argument, that Kagome would be less than willing to relinquish the power she had held over him for so long, but quickly discovered that not only was she willing to give it up, she wanted to. He was certain their previous discussion regarding the rosary had something to do with that. (1)

"I'll just take the rosary off," she replied.

"R-really? That easy?"

"Sure. I mean, how often do I use it nowadays, anyway? Besides," she cooed, her voice dropping into a lower, more sultry octave. "Now I have other ways of getting you to do what I want, _mate._"

Inuyasha stifled a groan and tried to control the rapid beating of his heart, absently wondering when Kagome became such a vixen. _What am I talking about? She's always been a fiery temptress, yelling and fighting with me in that exceedingly short skirt of hers. Now I get to experience that feistiness in a whole new way._ He grinned stupidly. Oh, the fun they were going to have.

"Bitch," he growled huskily, getting slightly annoyed that she was making his abstinence mission difficult.

"Watch it, dog-boy," she teased, "or I might decide to leave the rosary on, after all." Nevertheless, she pushed herself upright, grasping the beaded strand and beginning to pull it over his head. Shockingly, his hands stopped her progress, pulling the necklace back down to rest upon his chest. "Inuyasha, what—"

"Leave it on."

Kagome blinked at him a couple times, trying to make sure she'd heard him correctly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just don't say the word."

"Okay," she hedged, still perplexed as to why he would want to keep the rosary. "I'll try not to say 'osuwari' any—"

*THUD*

"Oh, shit!" she swore as Inuyasha's face was planted into the ground, his body bending at a painful-looking angle. She rubbed his back as she waited for the spell to wear off, and the inevitable tongue-lashing that was sure to follow. It wasn't as bad as she feared. He coughed and sputtered, spitting out the dirt stuck between his teeth. He hated getting 'osuwarid' by surprise; if he knew it was coming, he could at least close his mouth. Turning his head, he glared at his sheepish mate over his shoulder.

"You wanna try being a _little_ more careful than that, wench?"

"I'm sorry! You should just let me take it off!"

"No! You need it if I go full-youkai."

Finally Kagome understood, even if she didn't agree with his thinking. "Inuyasha, I don't think you need the rosary to control your youkai blood anymore, even if you lose Tetsusaiga. Remember against Ryukotsusei? You went for Tetsusaiga in your full-youki form and changed yourself back. You've gotten so much stronger since the day you killed that Gatenmaru creep. I think—"

"I just don't want to take any chances, Kagome."

Said miko wanted to argue further, but the look of fear and anxiety in his amber eyes convinced her to let it be…for now. She fully comprehended his worry, the fear that he might lose control of himself and hurt someone, even someone he didn't know. Oh yes, she knew that feeling very well, indeed.

"Alright, Inuyasha, but someday you're going to see that I'm right. I believe you have enough control over your youkai blood so you're not a danger to anyone but your enemies when you transform."

"I hope you're right, wench," he replied seriously, before standing and offering her his hand. "We should get back to camp. I'm starving!"

It was a blatant attempt at changing the subject, but Kagome made no comment on it. She was very hungry as well, after all. As they made their way back to camp in companionable silence, following the scents of their friends on the breeze, another pressing concern occurred to Kagome.

"So, should we tell them?"

"Keh. Ain't any of their business."

"Well, I suppose we don't have to tell them," Kagome babbled, trying futily to cover her disappointment. "We could pretend nothing happened—"

"Kagome."

"or come back separately—"

"Kagome."

"or—"

"Kagome!"

"What?" she yelled, her frustration breaking through.

"I said it ain't their business, but I didn't say we wouldn't tell them."

"Y-you mean…"

"I'm not _ashamed_ of you, Kagome," he professed sincerely, gazing into her beautiful brown eyes, tinged with just a hint of moisture. Grinning, she leaned up for a quick, but passionate lip lock.

"I know, Inuyasha," she said after they separated. "I just thought you'd be nervous about their reactions. Even I'm a little worried about Miroku-sama's teasing."

"Feh. If the bouzu says anything, it just means he's jealous," Inuyasha declared, smirking smugly.

"Yeah," Kagome giggled, "I guess that's true. Okay, so we tell them."

"You tell 'em."

"Hey! Why do I have to do it?"

"'Cause it was your idea, wench."

Kagome grumbled under her breath about unsupportive mates, but she supposed she couldn't really complain. She sidled up next to him, looping an arm around his waist, and was delighted when he reciprocated the gesture. He seemed more sure of himself after their 'morning after' talk, and for that Kagome was grateful. Maybe they really could start acting like a real couple. The true test, however, would be how he behaved in front of their friends. Would he pretend nothing had happened and drag the group dynamic back to the status quo? But even if he let his gruff side govern his actions in public, and kept her at arm's length, she could deal with it as long as their private moments were like this. No barriers, no guarded emotions, just the two of them. She hoped he would treat her at least a little more intimately in the company of others, but if not, then she would live for these moments. Now that she knew the contents of his heart, his tough exterior didn't seem to matter as much.

But perhaps she was making unwarranted assumptions. She kept waiting for him to release his hold and drift away, but he never did, even as they approached and finally entered the camp. He was somewhat tense, but they stood there together as their companions turned to regard them with shock, an emotion that lasted only a moment. And as his trademark lecherous grin curled Miroku's lips, and Sango blushed, Kagome knew their little argument about who was going to tell their friends was moot. Neither of them would have to say anything.

"So, Kagome-sama," the monk drolled, "I see you found Inuyasha." Then, after a short pause, he sobered slightly and spoke in a serious, but still amused tone. "It's about time." The hidden meaning in his words was lost on no one.

"Damn straight, bouzu," Inuyasha replied, stunning Kagome yet again. Miroku merely smiled in return, but the two men shared a meaningful look, coming to a silent understanding. Inuyasha smirked inwardly. Oh, the monk was hiding it well, but he was indeed jealous. His thought process at the moment was probably somewhere along the lines of 'you lucky dog.' Inuyasha certainly couldn't argue with that sentiment. He did make a mental note to try to avoid finding himself alone with the monk, not wanting to answer the slew of perverted questions which would surely be posed by the hentai houshi. Meanwhile, Kagome was attempting to gauge Sango's reaction, and was taken aback upon seeing the slayer appearing decidedly forlorn. Scratch that—she looked downright pissed! Her fists were clenched in her lap, and her teeth were gritted. If she listened carefully, Kagome swore she could hear them grinding together. It hurt to witness this attitude, and from her closest friend no less. She hadn't expected Sango to be hostile to her and Inuyasha being together, and it saddened her greatly.

"Sango-chan, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for us," she muttered despondently. The taijiya started suddenly, seeming to jump out of her mood as she met Kagome's gaze with a cheerful smile.

"I am happy for you, Kagome-chan, really. I just…did something stupid," she finished, glancing away in embarrassment.

"There's nothing stupid about it, my dear Sango!" Miroku declared exultingly. Sango only blushed harder at this, her lips pursing, and Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicion. If she didn't know better, she would swear Miroku was gloating about something.

"What did you do, Sango-chan?" she voiced neutrally, but the slayer refused to answer. Several seconds ticked by, and both she and monk just sat there, Miroku wearing a big shit-eating grin. Kagome was starting to get a bad feeling about this. She was just about to repeat her question when an unlikely informant spoke up.

"They bet on whether you two would make sweet love," Shippou stated into the silence. "They wouldn't tell me what that means, but it sounds really good. I wonder if it's sweeter than pocky!"

"WHAT?" the two hanyou demanded at once, before sharing a murderous look. Inuyasha appeared as if he had strangulation on his mind, but Kagome clasped him on the shoulder.

"It's okay," she ground out in a whisper. "Let me handle this."

Nodding grudgingly, Inuyasha settled himself against a nearby tree to watch the show. Kagome made her way to her yellow backpack, using the diversion to try to control her steaming temper. _How dare they? Taking something so beautiful like that and…and *gambling* on it! *deep breath* Okay, calm down, girl. Nothing bad came of it. They're just stupid bakas. Bakas! BAKAS! _

"Here, Shippou," she called out with false glee, holding up a tasty treat. "I'll give you this whole box of pocky if you promise not to ask or talk about making love ever again."

Inuyasha choked. "_Ever_, wench?"

"Well, until you're grown up, at least."

Shippou thought if over…for about half a second. "Deal!" he shouted, charging over and leaping through the air, snatching the pocky from her hand and scurrying off to devour his booty in private, away from other hungry eyes and hands. Kagome giggled briefly at his antics, but quickly turned her attention to the two _bakas_ who'd forced her to part with the treat in the first place. She glared at each of them in turn, and even Miroku looked a bit sheepish, though not nearly enough for Kagome's tastes.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" she scolded furiously. "I would expect this kind of thing from the houshi, but I honestly thought you were more mature, Sango." Both humans cringed at the sudden change in the way Kagome referred to them; the new nomenclature was probably a good indication of just how furious she was.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan," Sango replied shamefully, closing her eyes and wiping away the few rogue tears that strayed down her cheeks. Seeing this, Kagome felt the greater part of her anger melt away. Sango didn't cry very often; she only seemed to shed tears when she was really broken up about something. Sighing heavily, the miko resolved to forgive her friends. She was still upset with them, but she had definitely overreacted.

"It's okay, Sango-chan. There's no harm done. Besides, I'm sure it was Miroku-sama's idea."

Sango nodded gratefully, and Miroku sputtered in mock indignation. "Why, Kagome-sama, what makes you so sure this little wager came about at my behest?" When only a collection of disbelieving stares greeted his loaded question, Miroku sighed. "I am so misunderstood."

"So who won the bet?" Inuyasha interjected abruptly. Once again, the expressions on the faces of their two human friends told the whole story. Could Sango's face get any redder? And could Miroku's dumb grin get any larger?

"I guess that answers that question," Kagome muttered.

"Indeed," Miroku agreed, reveling in his victory, "my dear Sango should have known better than to bet against a virile male such as Inuyasha!"

"F-feh!" the hanyou stammered, flushing darkly. Kagome's thoughts turned contemplative. They hadn't been together long enough for her to see how 'virile' he was. She couldn't help but wonder when she would get the chance to find out. She blushed as well.

"What, uh…what were the stakes?" she choked out, a lame attempt to cover her embarrassment. Her ire returned full force when Sango grimaced, this time directed solely at the perverted monk sitting across the campfire. She advanced on him, her aura sparking and claws flexing dangerously. "I swear, _bouzu_, if it's anything hentai, I'll—"

"No, no, Kagome-sama! You misunderstand! My prize is merely an encounter with Sango's luscious lips."

"Just a kiss?" Kagome repeated warily, halting her forward progress. Miroku nodded, as did Sango when Kagome glanced at her for confirmation. If the slayer hadn't then taken to staring at the ground, she might have noticed how the miko's face slowly twisted into a mischievous smirk.

"Weeeelllllll," she drolled nonchalantly, "I guess you'd better go pay your debt, Sango-chan."

The taijiya's head snapped up, her shocked and betrayed eyes locking with her friend's. "B-but Kagome-chan," Sango protested, shooting her miko companion a scandalized glare. _What the hell, Kagome? You were supposed to help me get out of this! _

"Sorry, Sango-chan, but a bet is a bet. You lost fair and square." Strolling over and plopping down next to the slayer on the pretext of giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder, Kagome whispered in her ear. "Besides, you know you want to."

It was true, Sango realized; she really did want to kiss Miroku. But it wasn't that simple. She had always imagined their first kiss being one of those earth-shattering moments, where she would bask in the glow of his love and devotion. That dream was to take place only when their hearts were totally committed to each other. But right now, Sango was unsure where the monk's heart lay. So he had behaved himself on their most recent excursion; big deal! She hadn't forgotten the evening he went off to sleep with that hussy in that bigoted village. Sure, he claimed he didn't have anything sexual on his mind, but then how did the girl get that idea in the first place? The bottom line was that while Miroku hadn't outright betrayed her, at least to her knowledge, she couldn't bring herself to trust him. And that was a problem, because she didn't want to do anything with him until he had earned her trust. Unfortunately, she had made a wager, and it would stain her precious honor to go back on her word. Her romanticized vision of her first kiss would have to go the way of so many of her other hopes and dreams, like living in the taijiya village with her family and friends, and finding a husband who would love her and only her, beyond doubt.

"Fine!" she barked out, not even attempting to hide how she truly felt about this. "Let's get it over with!" With that, she stood stiffly and stormed off into the forest, not sparing a glance to see if the hentai was following her. Miroku climbed to his feet, still grinning, though it somehow seemed hollower than before. Kagome favored him with a meaningful look; her eyes said it all. _Don't fuck this up, Miroku-sama!_

Miroku nodded confidently, ambling off in the direction his wayward bride-to-be had taken. Only when he had passed beyond the reach of the light from the campfire did he allow his face to fall, revealing just how troubled he was by Sango's attitude. And it didn't take a genius to figure out why she was acting that way. Then, he saw her, facing away from him, arms crossed over her chest and foot tapping in impatience. She became aware of his presence and turned to face him, but refused to make eye contact. Instead, she advanced toward him, staring into his chest, eyes steeled in determination. In that instant, Miroku knew how she intended this to go down. She would initiate the 'payment'—a quick and dry affair, probably not even worthy of being called a kiss—then stomp back to camp, filled with resentment. He wondered briefly if she would ever forgive him, or if he would forgive himself for allowing it to happen. No, he decided, he would not forgive himself if their first kiss was anything less than mind blowing, and that meant taking action. Right now, before it was too late. Placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, he stopped her momentum just as she was raising herself on her toes. She frowned, but any comment she was about to make died on her lips as she finally met his gaze. He was like a completely different person. Where had the hentai gone? Where was the lecher who shamelessly lured her into gambling on the sexual adventures of their friends? In its place was a man, his expression humorless, looking at her with eyes darkened by concern and tinged with remorse. The sudden change left her breathless, and she could do no more than wait for him to speak.

"Sango," he spoke into the silence, his tone cracking the very foundations of everything she thought she knew about him. He paused, glancing away as if to gather his thoughts, before facing her once more. "Sango, when I wagered for your kiss, I did so because I thought you would be willing. If…if you truly do not wish to share such a thing with me, then I will not force you. I will think of something else."

Sango gaped, and her heart clenched at the defeat in his tone. But there was something else there, a desperation, almost as if he was pleading with her to correct him, to tell him he was dead wrong. Under such an appeal, how could she deny him the truth?

"I-it's not that, Houshi-sama," she confessed, lowering her head. "It's just—"

"That you feel you cannot trust me because of my womanizing habits?" he proposed, less a question than a statement of fact. Gasping, Sango snapped her head up to stare at him.

"How did you—"

"Please, Sango, any baka could have figured it out." Sighing, Miroku glanced off to the side, one hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "Unfortunately, I am no ordinary baka. I did not understand until someone spoke with me very frankly about how you feel."

"Kagome," Sango growled, enraged that her friend had broken her promise of silence.

"Actually, it was Inuyasha."

"Inu-Inuyasha?" That only made Sango a little less irritated, however; she was sure Kagome still had a hand in this. _Well, I guess I don't have to feel guilty for our bet anymore. This makes us dead even, in my book!_

"Don't be angry, Sango. I'm actually glad Inuyasha talked to me. He helped me see just how strongly my behavior was affecting you, how much I was hurting you. If I had known before then, I would have started to correct my bad habits sooner."

"H-houshi-sama," she replied, mind reeling. Was he actually saying that he had been trying to change his ways…for her?

"Please, Sango, call me by my name. It will make what I'm about to say easier for me."

"Alright…Miroku," Sango choked out, her insides fluttering wildly in anticipation of the words he had alluded to. He smiled then, as if just the sound of his name from her lips gave him unbridled joy, and her mere presence filled him with vitality. Perhaps it did.

"Sango, I cannot promise you that I will never look at another woman. Nor can I assure you that you will always be the only woman to occupy my thoughts and dreams."

Sango started to pull away at this, fearing that if she remained near him any longer she would shrivel up and die on the spot. But he stopped her, clasping both her hands tightly in his, holding them to his heart. She could feel the organ pounding in his chest, so fast, so fast.

"But," he declared, the inflection in his voice demanding her attention, pleading with her to hear him out. Again, she was powerless to refuse. "There are some things I can promise you. I will never grope another woman. I will never kiss, caress, or lie with any other. You will be the only woman to know my touch, to feel my lips, to bear my children. You are, and always will be, the only woman I will ever _want_. You are the woman I have chosen to be my beloved wife, the mate of my soul. Please, Sango, if you have any feelings for me left, give me another opportunity to prove this to you. Give me a second cha—"

At this point, speech became impossible, due to the pair of lips firmly pressed against his own. Overcoming his disbelief, he eagerly joined the dance. They moved sensuously together, hesitant at first, then growing bolder. Her lips were softer than the most luxurious satin, and he knew that he was already inescapably addicted to them. He parted his own lips, allowing his tongue to emerge and taste, caress, and coax her lush petals until they opened shyly. He delved inside, soothingly stroking her warm, damp appendage until it rose to tangle with his own. They twisted and weaved together, entwined in body and connected in far more, as their very souls seemed to pour out and flow through them unhindered. All the doubts and insecurities vanished from Sango's mind; there was no room for them in this new world they had created.

Finally, lack of air forced them to part, but even afterwards they clung to their own private nirvana as long as they could. Sango was dizzy, flush, heated to the point of scorching, and she dared not open her eyes for fear that the world had not yet stopped whirling around her. Jumbled thoughts crossed her even more jumbled mind, faster than she could or cared to keep track of. But one stuck out above all others. _Kagome, you were right. That was…that was…_ It was literally indescribable. No mortal words could ever hope to fully express everything that was her first kiss. Only a memory could do it any sort of justice, and this was one experience she would never forget.

"Shall I take that to mean you've decided to give me another chance?" Miroku's amused voice rang out. Finally returning to the world around her, Sango glimpsed him there, gazing down at her and grinning with dazzling light dancing in his eyes. He was still gripping her hands as tightly as ever, and she had no notion of pulling away this time. Nodding, she flashed a brilliant smile, causing a noticeable hitch in the monk's breathing.

"Kami…you are so beautiful," he declared in absolute awe.

"No, I'm not," she rebutted, blushing prettily.

"Yes, you are, Sango. Kami, you are."

Sango looked away in embarrassment, but she couldn't keep herself from beaming, nor could she deny the way his words and proximity warmed her body, heated her skin, or set her trembling slightly with barely-restrained desire.

"Sango?" she heard him ask.

"Y-yes?" she replied shakily.

"Was that the kiss I won in our wager?" he inquired, his voice a combination of teasing and yearning. Sango instantly knew what he wanted: another searing, passionate lip lock. But his playful tone had given her another idea, one which caused an impish smirk to blossom on her visage. He did deserve some payback for calling her a coward earlier.

"No," she mumbled in the huskiest, most sensual manner she could muster. "This is." She leaned in slowly, giving him ample time to bend down to meet her. She could see the anticipation burning in his rapidly closing eyes, and it almost made her feel guilty for what she was about to do. Placing a quick peck on his lips, she pulled away, practically skipping around him back in the direction of camp. And Miroku was left standing there, lips pursed, eyes closed, brows twitching.

"You coming, Houshi-sama?" Sango called out from some distance away, more than a hint of laughter in her voice. Miroku felt like collapsing onto the ground and curling into the fetal position. To be brought so close to the promised land only to be torn away at the last moment… Sango would pay for her teasing. Oh yes, she would pay. But he would worry about that some other time. Right now, he was just glad the feisty slayer had apparently forgiven his previous indiscretions. He had spoken from the heart, been completely honest with her, and she had taken it well…_very_ well. He would have to figure out some way to get her to kiss him again, a _real_ kiss this time.

"Houshi-sama! I'm leaving you behind!" The sound of her voice snapped Miroku from his musings, as he strode toward her. She waited for him and fell in step alongside, neither knowing what to say but both feeling comfortable enough with the silence. Miroku's thoughts drifted back to why they were out here in the first place, and a contented grin formed on his lips.

"So, they finally got together, did they?"

"It seems so, Houshi-sama. It's about time," Sango replied.

"Indeed. Sango, I thought you agreed to call me by my name."

The taijiya shrugged, smirking mischievously. "Old habits are hard to break," she said, bringing a wry smile to Miroku's face. _I used to think so._

"No, they're not," he countered softly, seriously. Sango gasped, staring up at him wide-eyed as she comprehended the true meaning behind his words. Encouraged, Miroku threw his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. When she didn't protest, but only relaxed against him, the wayward monk couldn't help but wonder what else he could get away with…

"If you grope me I'm still going to slap you," Sango stated suddenly, glaring suspiciously at him out of the corner of her eye. This time, Miroku didn't bother with pretenses of innocence; he merely adopted the 'you caught me red handed' look. _Am I really that predictable?_

"Someday you won't be saying that, Sango."

"We'll see, Hentai-sama. We'll see."

* * *

Damn bouzu. Was that 'virile male' comment supposed to be a joke? _Heh! I'm a hell of a lot more 'virile' than him, I fucking guarantee it!_ Still, Inuyasha was enjoying watching Kagome deal with their friends. If the task had been left up to him, he was quite sure it would have descended to violence by now. And since he didn't hit women—at least human ones—the monk would have received double lumps, though that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The hanyou was broken from his thoughts by a small weight landing on his knee. Glancing down, he spied Shippou standing there, pocky clutched in one hand, a concentrated frown marring his features.

"Whaddya want, runt?" he grunted.

"So you're mates now?" the kit asked, earning a curt nod from Inuyasha. "Like my parents were?" Instantly, the hanyou realized what the fox was getting at. Was this permanent, a basis for starting a family? Again, he responded with a nod. At this, Shippou puffed up his little chest, shooting Inuyasha the most intimidating look he could muster. "You treat her right, got it?" He cringed when the hanyou raised his arm, but instead of bopping him on the head, Inuyasha merely ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, runt. I got it," he replied, clearly amused by the kid's display of toughness. Satisfied, Shippou turned and joined Inuyasha in watching the show. Then, the kit did something unthinkable: he offered Inuyasha a stick of his pocky. The offer was turned down, but it still comforted the two that they could get along, at least some of the time. And that was important, because they were now vying for Kagome's attention more than ever, and neither of them were going anywhere. Said miko had apparently been too engrossed in 'bouzu-taijiya theatre' to overhear any of their conversation. Currently, she was whispering something in Sango's ear, and the slayer didn't look too thrilled about it. Shortly thereafter, the fuming woman stormed out of camp, followed by the monk. Inuyasha could guess where they were going, having kept one ear on the conversation while speaking with Shippou, his thought confirmed by the scent of nervousness coming from his mate. And even he, normally the densest of their group when it came to relationships, knew that the monk couldn't afford to mess this up.

"Do you want some ramen, Inuyasha? I'm guessing everyone else already ate," Kagome said, grinning at him despite her worry.

"Have I ever said no to that question, wench?"

Kagome shook her head as she prepared the meal, two cups for him and one for her. Finished, she ambled over and settled next to him, handing over the steaming supper to her mate's eager hands.

"You know, someday I'm going to get you to refuse ramen," she declared.

"Not *slurp* a chance, wench."

"Yes, I will! You just wait."

"Feh. Eat your ramen or I'm gonna eat it for you."

"Baka."

Kagome gaped as he tossed the empty cup in the fire and started on the second. _He's already done his first cup? I guess he really was hungry._ He was completely finished by the time she was halfway through hers, but fortunately for him, he made no move to filch what was left of her dinner.

"Thanks, Kagome," he suddenly uttered, causing the miko to stare at him in shock. _H-he thanked me? And no 'wench?' Wow._

"You're welcome," she replied, leaning into him. He reciprocated, the gentle pressure between their bodies reaffirming bonds, both old and new. They remained like that until Miroku and Sango returned to camp, and were relieved to see that they did so on favorable terms. More than favorable, it appeared by their physical proximity and ease around one another. Kagome's hackles rose, then twitched in repressed curiosity. She wanted details. Details! She would have to make it a point to find a hot spring tomorrow, because some serious girl talk was in order.

No words were spoken as the small group of friends went to bed, but there was plenty of silent communication, such as secretive smiles from a slayer to a miko, and self-satisfied smirks from a monk to a hanyou, who tried gamely to ignore all of it. Eventually, the humans settled down first, noticeably closer than ever before. If Miroku stretched out his arm, he could almost caress the curve of Sango's backside, lovely even in the low, flickering light provided by the dying fire. But he dared not ruin the evening with his lechery; old habits were not that difficult to break, after all. Kagome and Inuyasha remained sitting together against the tree until well after their companions had nodded off around the campfire. The former covered a yawn with her hand, prompting the other to stand and gently pull her to her feet.

"Come on, wench. Get to bed."

"Inuyasha, I was wondering…" she mumbled, pausing as if to gather her courage before meeting his eyes. "Do you want to share my sleeping bag?"

For a split second, Inuyasha's mind went down a hentai road, but he quickly buried those thoughts. She wasn't just asking about tonight; she was proposing a permanent shift in sleeping arrangements, one which would lead him into unfamiliar ground. He had never been comfortable sleeping prone, preferring his back to be resting against a wall or a tree. But would he even be able to sleep now without Kagome nestled against him? Probably not, he realized, and any negative aspect of it would be outweighed by the simple fact that he would be in her sleeping bag with her. Kagome's offer was indeed extremely tempting, but still he resisted.

"No. I'll sleep in the tree."

"Oh," Kagome answered, failing to hide her disappointment as she trudged morosely over to her resting place. Inuyasha growled to himself, hating the fact that he had been the one to make her sad. _Dammit, I guess a simple 'no' isn't going to work this time._

"Wait, Kagome. Do you know why I usually sleep in a tree?" When she didn't answer, he continued. "I gotta keep watch for youkai."

Kagome brightened at this, finally understanding that he wasn't refusing her because he wanted to, but because he felt obligated by one of his self-imposed duties. Funny, that situation seemed familiar somehow.

"Inuyasha, when was the last time we were attacked during the night?"

"…"

"Exactly. Besides, we have two hanyou and two youkai in our group, plus two humans who can sense demonic auras. I think we're covered." Seeing that her hanyou was wavering, Kagome decided to play her trump card. "Please," she begged, "I don't know if I can sleep without you…" She batted her doe eyes at him, but the gesture was unnecessary; Inuyasha had been convinced at 'please.' He nodded, blushing despite himself, only his amber eyes revealing how excited—and nervous—he was at the prospect of sharing Kagome's bedding. She went into the woods to change into flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top, giving Inuyasha a few moments to ponder what he was going to sleep in. He considered the modern clothing lurking at the bottom of Kagome's bag, but decided against it, settling for just removing his haori and kosode. If a youkai did show up, he wanted to be wearing his fire-rat hakama already so he could roll out of the bag, throw on his haori, and pull out Tetsusaiga in a matter of seconds. Kagome was right; the group's many and varied senses would give them advanced warning of any threat, but not enough for him to feel comfortable going completely unprepared. Perhaps in Kagome's time he could afford to let his guard down, but not here in the feudal era.

Kagome hadn't expected him to be topless; that much was certain from the hitch in her breath and the noticeable scent of attraction in the air. And she looked quite stunning herself, her shoulders almost bare and her pants riding low enough to reveal just a hint of navel. They exchanged a sheepish look, but the whole turn of events seemed to help them relax, oddly enough. Kagome got into the bag first, facing him as he climbed in behind her. They shared a chaste, but lingering kiss before she turned her back to him, his arms wrapped around her small frame. Kagome soon slipped into slumber, but Inuyasha remained awake for awhile, reliving the events of the past months, weeks, and especially today. Perhaps he was afraid to fall asleep, fearing that all of it was a very pleasant dream. Everything else that was good in his life had been taken away from him, so why would this be any different? No, this _would_ be different. This was _real_, and he would not let anything take _his_ Kagome away from him. Not that asshole wolf, not Naraku, not even death.

A quiet rustling drew his attention across the clearing, where Shippou was tossing and turning next to Kirara. If the kit was asleep, it wasn't very deeply, and Inuyasha had a pretty good idea why. He sighed heavily.

"Oi, runt!" he called in a whisper.

"Yeah?" came the immediate response, confirming his suspicion.

"Get over here," he ordered, lifting up the edge of the bag. Shippou was shocked by the invitation, but wasted no time in accepting, scurrying over and settling himself on the opposite side of Kagome, careful not to wake her. Almost instantly, he began to nod off.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," he murmured drowsily.

"Keh. You were here first," the hanyou replied, but even he knew that was just a lame attempt to rationalize his nice behavior. _Damn, I really am getting soft._ Sparing a glance at the woman in his arms, he shrugged. _Eh, I can deal with it._

(1) See Chapter 7


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Scares and Chats

When Kagome awoke the next morning, she was not surprised to find herself alone in the sleeping bag. Inuyasha had always been the earliest riser of their group. Blearily blinking her eyes open, she observed her hanyou setting up a fresh campfire. It was getting to be rather late in spring, but the mornings were quite chilly, especially before the sun rose high enough to warm the land. It didn't bother her much anymore, but she knew Miroku and Sango would appreciate the extra heat. Still, nothing could beat the comfort of her sleeping bag—except maybe her bed—so she closed her eyes again, intent on pretending to be asleep for a little while longer. Her thoughts drifted back to the very pleasant dreams which had occupied her unconscious mind. She could still see Inuyasha, dashing around a field, chased by a giggling group of dog-eared children.

She gasped suddenly, bolting upright as her hands flew to her mouth. _Ch-children! Oh, no, what if I'm…_ Yes, it was true that she wanted to start a family with Inuyasha, and just the previous day he revealed that he felt the same way, but that was an _eventuality_. At the very least, they needed to wait until the scourge that was Naraku no longer wandered the earth, wreaking havoc and destruction wherever he went. If she became pregnant now, it would cause major problems and jeopardize their mission. Taking a deep breath, she tried to reign in her rising panic. _Calm down, Kagome. You don't know anything yet._ Taking a minute to think rationally, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her period was only a few days away; it was far too late in her cycle for her to conceive. For the first time, she was very grateful she had paid attention in health class a couple years ago. Funny how she hadn't considered the possible ramifications of their intimate encounter yesterday. But she supposed that was understandable in light of their stormy relationship and the rampant sexual tension that existed between them recently. Of course, Inuyasha hadn't thought of it either, or had he? Could someone with a strong enough nose smell when a woman could become pregnant? She hadn't noticed any change in her scent a couple weeks ago, when her fertile time would have come and gone. But that didn't necessarily mean that Inuyasha's nose couldn't pick up on it. Of course, there was still a problem with relying on that to determine whether sex was safe, namely that human sperm could survive inside the woman for up to five days, waiting for an unsuspecting egg to come along. Somehow she doubted hanyou sperm would be any more resilient; where was the fun in having sex if you got a woman pregnant every time you did it? So even if Inuyasha could smell when she was ovulating, they couldn't rely on that. She would have to watch her cycle very carefully, and maybe get some condoms on her next trip though the well. _Hm, maybe I should just go on birth control._ Thinking of the modern era brought to mind the inevitable awkward conversation she and Inuyasha needed to have with her mother regarding their relationship. She grimaced; that was not going to be fun, even though she was almost positive her mother would approve.

The feeling of being watched broke Kagome from her thoughts and drew her attention to the red-clad hanyou by the campfire, who was examining her with a quizzical look, as if to ask 'what's the matter?' She shook her head and smiled reassuringly at him. He gazed at her for a few seconds longer before shrugging and returning to his task. Whatever had been bothering her was no longer doing so; her scent told him as much. But something else was telling him that she was happy and content, a strange intuition that he couldn't quite put his finger on. On second thought, he was probably just imagining things. His curiosity was far from satisfied, but he trusted her to talk to him about it if it was important.

He finished arranging the logs and sticks, and just as Kagome was wondering how he planned on lighting them—and whether she would have to get out of her sleeping roll to grab the matches from her bag—he motioned to some third party out of her line of vision. That person turned out to be Shippou, who used his fox fire to start up a crackling flame in no time. Again, Kagome gasped, though this time the movement was subdued with guilt. _Oh, shit! I forgot all about Shippou last night! And I knew he was having trouble sleeping by himself._ She took a moment to observe the kit, trying to determine how tired he was. He seemed fine, but there was really only one way to be sure.

"Shippou-chan?" she called softly.

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Did you sleep well?"

To her everlasting surprise, the kit nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. Inuyasha let me share your sleeping bag with you guys."

"H-he did?" she asked, thoroughly shocked.

"Keh!" Inuyasha bit out, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. Embarrassed though he was, he still glanced back over his shoulder, gauging her reaction. Kagome might have laughed at his behavior if she wasn't so touched. She had always appreciated the little things Inuyasha did, the small gestures of friendship and kindness in which his true nature shown through. So was this a big deal, something to make a huge fuss over? No, but it still meant a lot to her.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she cooed, giggling this time when he grunted and turned away. _He still gets so flustered when he gets caught doing something nice. Well, that just means he needs more practice._

"Hentai!"

*Smack*

"Ahhh, Sango, you woke me from a wonderful dream about you," Miroku moaned, sitting up and rubbing his sore cheek. Sango glared at him but decided not to answer, instead taking to muttering under her breath as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Damn Houshi-sama; even in his sleep he can't keep his hands to himself!"

But while Miroku's groping and his punishment for that action were standard, slight changes were apparent to everyone. The hand print on the monk's face seemed less pronounced than usual, as if the slayer had gone easy on him, and Sango's demeanor was decidedly less irritated than it normally would be after having her ass grabbed. Inuyasha could practically see the wheels turning in Kagome's head as she glanced from one to the other, but he resolved to leave it alone. They had done their meddling for the time being; the two humans could figure out the rest of their relationship on their own. Kagome, on the other hand, really wanted to find a hot spring so she could interrogate her friend.

She got her wish. After actively searching for the scent of water for the whole morning and into the afternoon, she finally struck gold in the form of a small spring about two hundred yards off the road they were traveling on, hidden by the forest. Inuyasha wasn't happy about stopping so early in the day, calling it 'giant waste of time,' and even Kagome's doe eyes didn't work to completely sway him. They almost got into a major fight, but Inuyasha backed down, deciding that letting his mate have her way this time was better than having her pissed at him for the foreseeable future. They were both stubborn, willful people, and he didn't expect to win every battle. If they could just talk—or even yell—things out, and he could avoid making spiteful and hurtful insults, they would get along just fine. Of course, the side benefits of being together would help a lot, such as his new bathing privileges with Kagome. Oh, yes, he had them, though she hadn't specifically granted them except for that one time. Unfortunately, the wench was too excited about speaking with Sango to care, dragging the slayer off to the spring before Inuyasha could get in a word about bathing arrangements. Pouting, he joined the monk in setting up camp.

"Shippou," Miroku asked after a few minutes, "why don't you and Kirara go explore the woods for awhile?"

Inuyasha's head shot up at that, and the seriousness of his situation dawned on him as he glimpsed the telltale hentai twinkling in the monk's eye. At least Shippou was still here, having whipped out his coloring books when it became clear that the girls desired their bath to be women-only. The last thing Inuyasha wanted was to be left alone with the houshi and his perverted questions! He couldn't leave Miroku by himself, because then the monk would just make a beeline for the hot spring to spy on the girls. And no man was ever going to see _his_ Kagome naked again except him, dammit! Fortunately, he and Shippou seemed to operating on the same wavelength.

"Nope," the kit replied easily. "You just want one less pair of eyes making sure you don't go spy on the girls."

Miroku sighed, dismayed by having his hentai habits come back to bite him. For once, his motivation wasn't to catch a glimpse of naked female flesh, although he knew he wouldn't pass up such an opportunity should one arise. _Oh, well, I'll just have to be a little more subtle than originally planned. _

"So, Inuyasha," he observed after a few seconds of contemplative silence, "you looked pretty disappointed when Kagome went to bathe. Did you want to join her?"

"Shut it, bouzu," Inuyasha retorted, trying to act as intimidating as possible even though he could already feel the blood pooling in his cheeks.

"I completely understand your dissatisfaction with the current arrangements. You know, if you could convince Sango to—"

"Forget it! If you wanna see Sango naked, ask her yourself."

"I don't think that would go over so well," the monk admitted sheepishly. "Come on, Inuyasha! I was hoping we could pair up, and maybe both engage in more of _certain activities._ Speaking of which," Miroku continued after a short pause, "how was your experience with those _activities?_"

"Feh."

"Yeah, Inuyasha, how was making love?" Shippou interjected, proving once again that he was too smart for his own good. The hanyou glared at him, holding out his hand.

"Fork over the rest of that pocky Kagome gave you, runt."

Shippou shook his head violently, his hands flying to cover his mouth. "Never mind! I didn't say anything about making lo—_anything!_"

"Damn right you didn't," Inuyasha declared. _That's all I need—two people asking me about my one sexual experience._ It was somewhat of a comfort that Kagome was probably getting the same treatment from Sango. Then it dawned on him that Miroku was still waiting for an answer, and sure enough, he found the monk gazing at him expectantly. Instead of replying verbally, he let his lips quirk in a smirk that said it all and left Miroku slightly slack-jawed. _Wow,_ the monk wondered,_ that good, huh?_ But after the shock of seeing Inuyasha behave so boldly and confidently wore off, he donned a smirk of his own, one which had the hanyou's expression faltering.

"So it was amazing, mind-blowing, absolutely perfect?"

When Inuyasha frowned, Miroku nodded sympathetically. "I see…would you like some pointers?"

"Wh—NO! I don't want any fucking pointers!" Logically, Inuyasha knew the previous night hadn't been perfect. Was anything in life truly flawless? Still, thinking back on it now, he couldn't find anything to regret or wish he could go back and change. In that sense, on some deeper level, maybe it really was perfect. Regardless, he knew exactly where Miroku could shove his insinuation.

"I don't need your advice, bouzu. I did just fine without it. Hell, I've gotten farther than you anyway."

"Indeed you have, my friend," Miroku conceded. "For now."

* * *

Kagome vibrated with anticipation, sending little ripples along the surface of the water as she waited for Sango to join her.

"Okay, Sango-chan!" she demanded once the slayer had settled. "Spill! Did he kiss you? How was it? What did he say? Wha—"

"Do you want me to answer all those questions at once, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, her head swimming.

"Uh, maybe you should start with the first one. Did he kiss you?"

"Well, no. I…I kissed him, actually," she confessed, covering one flaming cheek with her palm.

"Y-you did?" Kagome gasped. She definitely hadn't been expecting that.

"Yeah. We started talking, and he said he knew that his lecherous habits were making me lose my faith in him. Apparently, he and Inuyasha had a chat…"

"Oh," Kagome gulped, rubbing the back of her neck. "About that, Sango-chan, I—"

"It's okay, Kagome-chan. I'm glad you broke your promise. I should have just talked with Houshi-sama about it myself, but I was stupid. I didn't know he…cared so much," she said, grinning blissfully. Kagome smiled in return, happy for her friend and relieved that Sango wasn't angry with her.

"I tried to tell you."

"Yeah, yeah, you were right. He's honorable enough to at least try to be a one-woman man. You were right about the kiss, too," Sango admitted softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said your first real kiss with Inuyasha was amazing…and mine was the same."

Kagome sighed wistfully as the memory returned, her lips curling as she gazed reflectively at the darkening sky. "Yeah, kissing is…yeah," Kagome finished lamely, having been unable to come up with an appropriately descriptive term.

"Yeah," Sango agreed, setting off a round of giggles that bled the tension from their bodies, leaving them totally unwound. They didn't stay that way for long, as Sango began to fidget, the scent of her nervousness perfuming the air. Several times she opened her mouth as if to say something, then snapped it shut and went back to square one. It didn't take a genius to figure out the topic she was choking on. Kagome had asked her questions, after all, and now reciprocity was rearing its ugly head.

"We both know what you're gonna ask, Sango-chan, so you might as well just say it."

"Wh-what's it like?" the taijiya stammered finally.

Kagome thought about playing dumb, maybe asking what 'it' was, but decided against it. Sango looked like she was close to losing her composure as it was. Not for the first time, she was reminded how similar Inuyasha and Sango were. They were both true warriors, their fierceness in battle tempered by a strong moral sensibility. Though often shy and reserved around members of the opposite sex, they sought love and companionship even if they themselves didn't realize it. They were fighters before lovers, though Inuyasha had proven he was more than capable of both. And Kagome knew in her heart that Sango could be a loving wife, a doting mother, if only she was given the chance. She also knew that the slayer probably didn't have much background on sex, by virtue of living in the feudal era and a growing up in a probably-conservative taijiya village. How could she possibly comprehend just how incredible it could be, when Kagome with her modern upbringing hadn't appreciated it until very recently? Well, she would to her best to clue her friend in, and maybe relating her experience would help with her ongoing 'don't act like a virgin' mission.

"Well, we started kissing, and then took our clothes off. I was so _hot_, Sango-chan, like I was burning up inside. I think if something had stopped us at that point I would have gone crazy!" she declared, grinning before becoming serious once more. "And then, when we went to actually _do it_…well, I won't lie to you, Sango-chan. It hurt, at first. But then…he was so gentle, so caring, and it felt so _good_ afterwards." A delightful shiver crawled up Kagome's spine, the memory affecting her more than she cared to admit. Had that wonderful evening really been just yesterday, a mere twenty-four hours ago? There was a long pause as the two girls sat, Sango simply watching Kagome as the younger girl reminisced.

"Wow," she said at last, awed by what Kagome had told her, as well as how happy she looked. Kagome had always been blessed with a beautiful smile, but now it carried just a little extra glow, a joy that brightened whoever had the good fortune of glimpsing it. Sango remembered hearing the older members of the taijiya village speak of the power of young love, and how just seeing it would warm the heart and make personal troubles seem trivial. Now, she fully understood what they had meant. Oh, how she desired that kind of love, though her logical mind used to tell her it would never happen. But after last night's rendezvous with Miroku, the seemingly impossible had become possible, even probable. Perhaps they really could have that kind of relationship. She knew she loved him. If she did not, then she would have cut ties with him long ago. Her feelings had once been a burden, a curse, but now they gave her hope, a reason to live, to survive the fall of Naraku and forge a future for herself. All because of a few honest words, and a single, amazing kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

A Return to Action

Inuyasha was frustrated again. The entire week since his and Kagome's first night together had been an exercise in conflicting emotions. On the one hand, his life had never seen the level of contentment he now enjoyed. Oh, sure, there were many things he still needed to accomplish, like collecting the jewel shards and destroying Naraku. But those objectives were secondary, and they had been all along, though he'd been too blind and stubborn to realize it until now. Everything he had truly been looking for since his awakening had been by his side the whole time. The problem was that he hadn't been able to find more than a few scattered moments alone with the one who fulfilled him so. A handful of stolen kisses were not nearly enough to satisfy his appetite for Kagome, and to make matters worse, she felt the same way. Unfortunately, circumstances had conspired against them, which explained why they were both more than a little irritable this afternoon.

Kagome had felt bad about not bathing with him a week ago, so she had gone out of her way to be nice to him that evening, making him extra ramen and giving him an ear rub as they climbed into bed. When she seductively whispered in his ear that she would 'make it up to him later,' all was forgiven, though the promise did little to help him fall asleep. They made it to Daichi's late the following afternoon, only to find that the bear youkai and Sakura were gone, probably to barter his talents or visit friends. Since they didn't know when he would be back, they decided not to wait for him. There would be other opportunities to stop in for a visit. That night they camped in the forest, but neither of them were desperate enough to elope for a few hours alone together when their friends would know _exactly_ what they had been doing. Little did they know that it would be the last real opportunity they would have for awhile.

Now Inuyasha was seriously considering grabbing Kagome and carrying her into the woods to have his way with her, and he didn't think she would protest. Funny how a week of enforced abstinence could make you not care about who or what knew you were having sex. Propriety could go rot in a hole somewhere.

They had stayed at a human village the night after that. Sango and Miroku took care of a small youkai problem, and the headman insisted the heroes stay for dinner and spend the night. The attitude toward the two hanyou was less enthusiastic, but the invitation was extended, albeit reluctantly. Still, they knew enough to tread carefully with practically every human in sight gazing at them with looks ranging from curiosity to outright hostility. Inuyasha wasn't about to let a bunch of suspicious humans force him out of Kagome's sleeping bag, but the less-than-welcoming atmosphere did put a damper on their sexual urges. They were only too happy when morning came and they could get the hell out of there. And just when things were looking up, Kagome started bleeding a few hours later. That lasted for several days, and since neither of them wanted to experience intercourse with her in that condition, they had no choice but to wait it out.

Today, her scent had finally been clear, and it was a wonder he had been able to control himself thus far. Especially since Kagome was obviously thinking the same things as he, her scent spiking periodically as their tortuous journey continued.

So when the ugly bastard of a youkai appeared before them, demanding the jewel shards, Inuyasha welcomed the upcoming battle as a chance to blow off some steam. The youkai's type was unknown; it walked upright, with arms longer than its legs, its entire body covered in what almost looked like human skin except for the puke-green hue. But whatever the creature's exterior was made of, it was much tougher than it looked, as Inuyasha discovered when he attempted to chop the it in half through its midsection. Tetsusaiga bounced off its belly, leaving the hanyou open to a strike from the creature's man-sized fist.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as he slammed into a tree, the force of the impact splintering the wood.

"Stay back!" he ordered, heaving himself to his feet. He glared at the creature, rage burning in his amber eyes as he spit a clump of blood off to the side. The youkai smirked, and it didn't need to say anything to convey exactly what it thought of its half-breed challenger. Inuyasha growled at the gall of this youkai, which clearly had no idea what he was capable of. One Kaze no Kizu could probably wipe the thing off the face of the planet, but that would only prove that he was too weak to defeat it without his sword's special techniques. He knew that wasn't true, and he wanted the tactile pleasure of killing this thing with his blade or claws. Perhaps this was a rational way of looking at things, or perhaps his frustration was clouding his judgment. Either way, it was probably not the wisest decision he had ever made.

He did well at first, dodging the numerous blows before finally striking back with one of his own, neatly cleaving one of the youkai's hands off at the wrist with Tetsusaiga. The swing had taken the full extent of his strength, so he was in no position to block when the youkai screamed in rage and fired an energy burst from its gaping maw. He leapt up out of the way, but the youkai anticipated the move perfectly, and was waiting with its other fist cocked and ready. It threw its entire bulk into the punch, and this time there was a sickening crunch at the moment of impact, Tetsusaiga barely softening the blow as it clattered harmlessly to the ground. Inuyasha was propelled through the air into another tree, the force of the collision obliterating the base of the great hardwood. It shuddered for several moments, as if straining to find some support in the now shattered wood which had held it upright for so long. But there was none to be found, and the dying tree slowly toppled, gathering speed as it plummeted toward the youkai which had felled it. The creature caught it in mid air and, in an impressive display of brute strength, raised it above its head like some tremendous club before swinging it downward toward its intended victim.

A flash of light off to the side was the creature's only warning before its makeshift weapon burst into flame, vaporizing instantly with the sheer power of the miko arrow which had struck it and leaving the creature with nothing but a charred stump in its hands. Kagome was already notching another, this one aimed at the youkai's head. She couldn't see Inuyasha from her vantage point, the underbrush concealing his position, but she knew that at the very least he was gravely wounded. And at the worst… But she couldn't think like that. This youkai needed to be dispatched before she could tend to her fallen mate, or shed tears on his behalf. She only prayed they would be tears of relief rather than grief.

But the youkai was not willing to perish so easily. It had seen the damage the strange miko-hanyou's arrow could do, and knew it could not withstand a direct hit. In desperation, it flung the stump at Kagome just as she aimed her arrow. The move had the desired effect, forcing the enemy group to scatter and giving the youkai enough time to close the distance between them. By the time Kagome had recovered enough to fire, it was too late. The creature attacked viciously, its swings short and measured, its size allowing it to pursue when she tried to withdraw. All she could do was dodge; she couldn't even think of firing an arrow, and that was what the youkai wanted. In close quarters combat, the hulking brute with the quick hands—or hand—had the advantage. Still, Kagome didn't panic; her training with Inuyasha served her well. She looked for an opportunity to land a death blow, and saw one when the youkai swung a little too wide. Leaping onto the outstretched arm, she used it as a springboard to launch herself straight toward the creature's head, intent on severing it from its body with her claws. The youkai reacted just in time, firing another energy blast from his mouth at point blank range. Summoning her miko powers, Kagome barely managed to deflect some of the attack, but the blow still sent her flying backwards. She landed on her feet in true feline style, but her bow and arrows cluttered to the ground a good distance away, hopelessly out of reach. Fortunately, this was the opening the other members of the inu-gang had been waiting for.

"Kazaana!" Miroku yelled, flinging open the sealing beads and unleashing the full fury of his right hand. For a moment, as the creature was inexorably pulled in, it appeared that the monk's curse would end the battle. But this youkai was old, ancient really, and it had seen enough unusual attacks in its day to know how to deal with them. Using its great arms, it shoveled rocks, bushes, any kind of debris it could reach back toward the black hole. Miroku gritted his teeth as he felt the strain of sucking in so much material, and the strength of the void faded only slightly, but it was enough. Heaving its leg muscles, the youkai managed to push its way forward about twenty yards until it could duck down behind a large, sturdy tree. Momentarily safe from the pull of the human vacuum, it searched for a way to escape. Snatching up a large boulder, it stepped out from behind its shelter just enough to fling the rock toward its attacker in a high arc. Miroku's eyes widened as the boulder sailed closer, and as it grew larger and larger it became clear that the youkai had made a dead-on perfect throw. The monk raised his hand to suck in the rock just before it flattened him into a houshi-pancake, allowing the youkai the opening it needed to lean out and fire another energy blast before the monk could lower his hand again. Miroku leapt back, refastening the beads over his hand before the debris from the attack hit him, knocking him on his back and making his head spin. Another opponent out of the fight.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The youkai roared angrily as the bone boomerang tore a long slice into its back. As it turned to face the new threat, Kagome made her move, dashing forward and reclaiming her lost weapons. Swiftly she notched an arrow and called out her powers, firing the instant she felt the projectile charge. But the youkai had felt the surge in power, and possessed lightning quick reflexes for a being its size. It ducked just in time as the arrow whizzed by overhead, the residual energy scorching skin as it passed. Cursing itself for allowing the human taijiya to be a distraction, it charged toward the true threat, staying low to the ground and weaving to throw off her aim. Once this strange female hanyou was dead, and the jewel shards were in its possession, victory over any enemy would be assured! Kagome readied herself and waited, bowstring taut, as the youkai closed rapidly. She would fire at point blank range and obliterate this beast once and for all. _Wait for it…wait for it…_

But if this youkai was stronger and faster than it looked, it certainly was more intelligent as well. It knew full well that a simple frontal assault was suicidal, and it also knew just how close it could get to the miko-hanyou before dodging a shot would become impossible. It snatched up a large log and flung if just before crossing that imaginary threshold. Kagome dove to the side and immediately brought her weapon back up, but it was too late. The youkai's closing speed made any delay on her part fatal, and it had created that delay with a well-timed and unexpected attack. Already a giant fist was coming at her from the side, and it was all she could do to twist away to lessen the impact. In this she succeeded; instead of breaking half her ribs the blow glanced off her back, leaving a large welt but doing little structural damage. Still, the energy behind the strike launched her forward, rolling and tumbling until an unlucky tree stopped her progress with a mighty thud. Dazed, she gazed upward with unfocused eyes as her enemy closed in, raising its fist high above its head to deliver the final blow. Somewhere in the distance Sango was calling her name, but the slayer's assistance would not come soon enough. Had her thoughts not been so muddled, Kagome might have contemplated the unfairness of life. Now that she finally had Inuyasha, she was going to leave him.

A pulse. The world seemed to freeze, as the youkai stopped and stood with its arm raised, turning its head toward the source of the new sensation.

Another pulse.

Another.

Growing in intensity and frequency now. Dark. Evil. Carnal. Familiar…

A menacing figure rose from the ruins of the forest, clad in crimson, its downturned face partially concealed by white hair, swept by a sinister wind. A low growl could be heard, a sound that carried so much hatred it might have originated from the very depths of hell. One eye peered out from behind unruly bangs, glowing deep red, the color of the thing the demon desired above all else. Blood. It desired blood. And it would have it. In the blink of an eye, it was gone. An instant later, its claws were tearing green skin, rending flesh amid cries of outrage and anguish from the old youkai whose life was coming to an abrupt end. A gurgle as its throat was ripped out, then silence. Complete, utter silence. One youkai was dead, but another remained. No mortal creature dared to make a move. Except one.

"Inuyasha," Kagome uttered, taking a cautious step toward him. He whirled to face her, and she gasped and flinched back, but not in fright. No, fear was the very furthest thing from her mind at the moment. She truly believed that Inuyasha would never hurt her in this form. But beyond that, the way he was looking at her… It was not blood he lusted after, but something else entirely. His entire being exuded lust, plain and simple. For her. Kagome shivered under the intensity of his stare, powerless to look away and equally incapable of moving her suddenly unresponsive body. Her heart fluttered, her skin flushing as liquid heat pooled in her belly, knees shaking as her breathing became rapid and heavy. How could one look affect her so, she wondered? The pure promise behind it was overwhelming, teasing her with recollections of freshly remembered sensations and leaving her wanting nothing more than to experience those feelings over and over again. Still her crazed mate gazed at her, taking in the sight of her trembling, scenting her excitement in the air. He smirked.

Suddenly he snarled, glaring at something behind her. Turning around, Kagome saw their friends come to an abrupt halt, expressions nervous and bodies tensed for combat. Sango already held the Tetsusaiga, the only thing that had ever been able to return their companion back to normal. Again, Inuyasha snarled, but the sound was remarkably different from the one he had directed at the enemy youkai. There was no real hostility; instead it spoke of annoyance and gave the impression of a warning. The widening of Sango's eyes was Kagome's only advanced notice before strong male arms wrapped around her, pulling her back against an equally powerful chest. His body rumbled against her, sending small shockwaves rocketing through her quivering form. His tongue seductively lathed the length of her neck, and her head lolled to the side, her breath hitching as his enlarged fangs grazed her soft skin. The evidence of his arousal pressed against her backside, and she felt as if the only thing holding her up were those strong arms of his. Oh, the heat, that nigh irresistible pull that threatened to overwhelm her, drag her down into a realm of fleshly desires and untold delights. But through her faltering grip on her self control, her rational mind supplied a motivation to resist, a reason why she couldn't slip into that world—at least, not here.

Breaking his hold and pulling away from him was quite possibly the hardest thing she had ever done, and not because he refused to release her. He did at first, but his attitude changed in the blink of an eye, his angry growl turning into one of irritation as he let her go. She glanced curiously over her shoulder, having expected more of a fight. But the hunger was still there, barely tempered by something she couldn't discern at the moment. His restraint seemed to be hanging by a thread, and Kagome hurriedly did what she needed to do. Turning to her friends, she tried to appear as composed and confident as possible when she spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Please don't follow us." Then she was gone, sprinting through the trees as fast as her legs would carry her. Inuyasha favored them with a look that seemed to echo Kagome's sentiment before taking off after her.

"Kirara!" Sango called, fully intent on following and rectifying the situation, even if she had to shove Tetsusaiga down Inuyasha's throat to do it.

"Wait, Sango," Miroku ordered softly, placing a restraining hand on her shoulder, which was quickly shrugged off.

"No, Houshi-sama! He—"

"Sango, we need to respect Kagome-sama's wishes! You saw as clearly as I what Inuyasha had on his mind, and you know very well what they are doing."

Sango flushed despite herself, but anger and worry still dominated her emotions. "But he could hurt her!"

"Yes, he could, but I do not believe he will. Kagome-sama believes she can handle it, and she knows Inuyasha better than anyone, quite possibly better than he knows himself. We should trust her judgment."

Sango grimaced as the truth behind the monk's words sunk in, and she reluctantly relaxed her stance. He was right, but she didn't have to like it.

"If he hurts her, I'll—"

"If he does cause Kagome-sama any injury, then nothing you say or do will possibly make him feel any worse."

Again, the wisdom in Miroku's words was apparent, but they had the effect of making Sango feel even more powerless than before. All she could do was stare anxiously in the direction her friends had left. _Please, Kagome-chan, be safe._

* * *

The world was a blur to Kagome, flashing past on either side as she took stock of her situation. She was running as hard as she could, a lust-crazed, full-youkai Inuyasha hot on her heels. _Oh, Kami!_ It dawned on her that she could end this right now with a simple 'osuwari' command, but what would that prove? It would prove that she was a liar, and everything she said about trusting his youkai side not to hurt her was total bullshit. And that simply wasn't true; she was running from him, but she wasn't afraid of him. How could a frightened person be this physically excited? Her body still throbbed in unrequited need, anticipating the rapture she knew would soon be wracking it. But more than that, this was her chance to prove that she had been right about him, and she would not waste the opportunity. Speaking of which, how long was he going to let the chase go on? He could outrun her in his hanyou form, so he should be able to catch her no prob—

A heavy weight slammed into her back as she was tackled from behind, pitching her forward. They rolled over and over together, and when they finally stopped, Kagome found herself on her back, staring into those savage red eyes once again. Inuyasha straddled her waist, trapping both her hands above her head with one of his. His face was mere inches away, his demanding growl vibrating loudly in her ears. She whimpered, unsure of what he wanted from her. What could she do? She was already completely at his mercy! Yet, that apparently wasn't enough, as he continued to wait not-so-patiently for something, rumbling his displeasure the whole time. Perhaps it was the sideways head-butt he gave her, or some long-buried fragment of youkai instinct, but either way she finally got the message. Whimpering again, she turned her head to the right and raised her chin, exposing her neck to him. His growl instantly dropped an octave, communicating his satisfaction with his mate's submission. Now he set about rewarding her for it.

* * *

Adult Content Removed - see author's profile for information on where you can find the full chapter

* * *

Inuyasha's tongue lapped languidly at her neck, this time the action not intended to arouse. His hand ran lightly over her stomach in slow circles. In return, she reached up and began to lazily rub his ear. A low, contented rumble emanated from his chest, further widening her already broad grin. It was hard not to smile when one was so amazingly satiated. She wasn't even worried about reversing Inuyasha's youkai transformation; with as content as they both were right now, she was sure that would work itself out soon.

She was right. She could easily tell when it started to happen; that soothing purr dropped in volume and finally stopped altogether, and his gentle ministrations on her body ceased completely. His scent shifted from relaxed to guilty, and he nudged her hand away from his ear. Kagome shook her head inwardly; her hanyou entertained some of the stupidest thoughts sometimes. Now she just had to convince him they were stupid.

"Kagome," he croaked, his voice still a little off. "Are you…okay?"

Kagome rolled over to face him, meeting those amber eyes she knew so well. They were clouded with remorse and worry, the latter probably concerning her reaction to his recent _behavior._ She beamed at him and kissed him on the nose, part one of her attempt to put those fears to rest for good.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. What about you? You were wounded!" she declared, just remembering the fight which had gotten them out here in the first place.

"Keh," he scoffed, "don't worry about me. I'm all healed up," he proclaimed, tapping his chest with a fist for good measure. He winced, but fortunately Kagome didn't see it. _Well, kinda healed up, anyway._ Still, his own health was the least of his concerns at the moment. Kagome clearly wasn't upset with him, but he still felt horrible for the way he had treated her. Even if they had both enjoyed it.

"Sorry," he mumbled, embracing her loosely and pulling her close so she couldn't see his face.

"Don't be. You didn't hurt me."

"You were in pain at first."

"Oh, don't worry about— Hey! You remember?" Kagome asked in surprise and amazement, pulling back to look at him. Inuyasha nodded, his eyes glazing over as he relived the memory.

* * *

Inuyasha grimaced as the agony in his chest receded just enough to allow him to think straight. _Fuck…that was one hell of a punch._ He had at least a few broken ribs, certainly not life-threatening injuries for a hanyou, but he was still surprised to be alive. That youkai should have had plenty of time to finish him off while he was lying on the ground dazed and confused. Then again, considering the lingering tingle of miko energy in the air, he had no doubt who had come to his rescue. Tuning his ears to the outside world, he found that he could make out the sounds of ongoing battle.

_*Protect mate*_

Inuyasha shook his head, the motion causing new jolts of pain to lance through his body. He was in no shape to protect anybody, which was probably why his youkai side was clamoring to be let out.

_*Protect mate*_

_*Kill enemy*_

Inuyasha listened carefully to the battle, the animal inside him growing more and more agitated when the humans failed to bring the creature down. He panted with the effort of maintaining his control, his resolve wavering as Kagome took up the fight again. But it was when he heard the impact on her flesh, her soft cry, and the muffled thud as she crashed into the tree that his restraint dissolved completely. His blood boiled, lust for the enemy's death giving him new energy, the rush of his father's youkai strength healing a large portion of his wounds immediately. Within seconds, he had slaughtered the youkai as easily as he had dispatched Goshinki all those months ago. But something was different this time. During his battle with Ryukotsusei, he had been somewhat aware of the world around him throughout his transformation, at least cognizant enough to reclaim Tetsusaiga when given the chance. But now he was experiencing the world as if he wasn't transformed at all. The only difference was that he was no longer in control of his body, as he found when Kagome called out to him. His body spun to face her without his orders, and a sinking feeling settled in his—now proverbial—stomach as his youkai's licentious thoughts floated through his mind. _Oh, no, you bastard! Don't even fucking think about it!_ To his surprise, his youkai heard him and even dignified his demand with a response.

_*She wants it*_

It was true; the air was already coloring with the scent of Kagome's arousal. But that didn't change anything. _I don't fucking care! Give me my body back!_

_*Later*_

Inuyasha growled. _Shit!_ He knew that later really meant 'afterwards.' After his youkai side had ravished Kagome. But would it really be that bad? _Yes! This side of me is a murderer, for fuck's sake!_

_*Stupid hanyou*_

_What? How am I stupid?_

_*Never hurt mate. Only pleasure*_

Probably because of the connection he and his youkai shared, Inuyasha could tell the latter was being sincere. He breathed a sigh of relief, his concerns at least partly mollified. Suddenly, he heard his youkai let loose a threatening snarl.

_*Pack. Back off*_

Turning his attention back to the situation at hand, Inuyasha glimpsed Sango standing before him holding Tetsusaiga, the rest of the Inu-gang flanking her. They eyed him warily, not knowing what to do. He could see something else in their expressions as well; they knew exactly what his youkai had planned for Kagome. _The idiot was so fuckin' obvious about it._ This intimate attention could not continue in front of the others. Evidently, Kagome realized this as well, and began to pull away. He felt his arms tighten around her, his youkai not surprisingly acting on passion instead of reason. _Let her go, asshole!_ Again, his youkai provided a shock by releasing her as ordered, though he clearly wasn't happy about it. _Hey, maybe I have more control than I thought. Punch yourself in the head and grab Tetsusaiga! _

_*Fuck off*_

Okay, so perhaps 'control' was too strong a word. Still, his intuition was telling him that he at least had some influence on his youkai side. Had he been more technology-savvy, Inuyasha might have compared the feeling to being a backseat driver. You can tell the person behind the wheel what to do and how to do it, but it's entirely up to them whether or not they listen to you. If you feel really passionate about something, you can lean forward and grab the wheel, but you can never reach the gas or brake pedals no matter how hard you try. In the same way, Inuyasha had no chance of dissuading his youkai's sexual urges, but he could at least provide some direction to that course of action. And as he heard Kagome's words, and saw her dash off into the forest, he knew that's what he would have to do.

For the most part, he was wrong; he didn't have to do much of anything, only interfering a couple times. His youkai wasn't a mindless animal, and it took great pleasure in arousing its mate to the point of insanity before finally joining with her. Inuyasha was extremely pissed when the moron went too fast and caused Kagome pain, but his youkai quickly made up for it. Inuyasha found himself actually learning things about making love from…well, himself. He was amazed at how responsive Kagome was, and how she wasn't repulsed by the rough treatment, but rather seemed to be turned on by it. It was definitely something to consider for the future. He didn't think he could ever bring himself to fuck her like this in his hanyou form, but every time they made love didn't have to be exclusively warm and tender, either.

After they had both reached their final, devastating climaxes, his youkai relinquished control of his body as promised. And as Inuyasha's mind reclaimed control of his physical being, waves of fear and guilt washed over him despite everything he had just witnessed. In many ways, he was still the same scared hanyou he had always been.

* * *

"Yeah, I remember all of it," he confessed in an awed tone. "I could see, hear, smell, and _feel _everything around me, but it was like someone else was in control of my body. Not total control, though."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I had some say over what my youkai side did. A couple times I gave him orders and he followed them."

"Like what?"

"Uh…like letting you go so we could get away from the others."

"That was a good idea," Kagome replied, blushing at the memory of them practically making out in front of their friends.

"And telling him not to tear off your clothes," Inuyasha admitted, his face heating to match hers.

"Another good idea," she joked.

"Keh! I got you those clothes, so I'm not going to shred them if I can help it."

"Pity my bra wasn't a gift from you then," Kagome lamented dryly, though her voice carried more amusement than annoyance.

"Oh…uh, my bad?"

"Hmph. Somehow I don't think you're really sorry about that."

A ghost of a smirk crossed Inuyasha's visage, but vanished quickly as more sobering thoughts returned. "So you're really not angry at me?" he asked hopefully, and Kagome could tell he wasn't just talking about ripping her underwear. Her hand drifted up to his face, running tenderly over his cheek, massaging away the tenseness and worry.

"Why would I be mad? I…it was incredible, Inuyasha."

Those words, coupled with her radiant smile, nearly erased his fears, but not quite. "B-but I was so rough, and—"

"Shh," Kagome cooed, silencing him with a delicate finger pressed against his lips. She gazed at him, baring her soul to his golden pools as she spoke the words he needed to hear. "I fell in love with your youkai side too, you know."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his heart nearly stopping as an overpowering wave of humility passed through him. Honestly, what could he say to that? How could he ever hope to properly express his gratitude to this woman for accepting—no, for loving all of him, even after she had experienced the nature of his youkai side firsthand? Were there even words in existence which could do such a thing without sounding hollow? If so, he lacked the time and the inclination to find them. No, he had always been a man of action, and this would be no different. He could at least attempt to show her how much her love meant to him, and that every last vestige of the feeling was returned. Without warning he sat up, startling Kagome into rising as well, but he smoothly pushed her back down. She stared at him in confusion as he hovered over her, watching her with an unreadable expression.

"Inuyasha, wha—"

"Quiet, Kagome," he cut her off, leaning forward to growl seductively in her ear. "Just enjoy this."

* * *

Adult Content Removed - see author's profile for information on where you can find the full chapter

* * *

Inuyasha was lying on his back, hands folded behind his head, wearing what could only be described as a positively cocky smirk. After that display, was it any wonder that his male ego had grown exponentially?

"Wipe that dumb grin off your face," she ordered playfully, not truly minding his sudden boost in confidence. But his smirk only widened.

"Feh. I don't know if you'll ever be able to get this look off me, wench."

Kagome frowned in annoyance. Okay, scratch that. It wasn't confidence; it was arrogance! _What, does he think he's some kind of sex Kami now?_ Maybe not, but she wasn't about to put up with an overly haughty mate. Inuyasha had always possessed a hefty ego, and she was perfectly fine with that, but this was too much! Of course, she knew one way to take him down a peg: by proving that she could bring him the same pleasure he had bestowed upon her. And since any lingering inhibitions regarding sex had been shot to hell over the course of the day, she had no problem rolling over and straddling him.

"Kagome, wha—"

"Quiet, Inuyasha," she told him, parroting his words from before. "Just enjoy this."

* * *

Adult Content Removed - see author's profile for information on where you can find the full chapter

* * *

Neither of them knew what to say, but both knew that nothing needed to be said. The silence was more than comfortable as they basked in their newfound sexual intimacy. Kagome's thoughts absently wandered back over the events of the day before coming to an abrupt halt on something she had forgotten about. The rosary. But how to bring it up? She knew Inuyasha was stubborn, and it would be best to make him see that he was wrong instead of actually coming out and saying it. That would just lead to an argument, which would get them absolutely nowhere.

"So," she hedged, "that was really interesting about your youkai transformation." When an affirmative grunt was her only reply, she rolled her eyes but nevertheless continued. "Why do you think this time was different?"

A shrug.

"Come on, Inuyasha, talk to me! Why—"

"I don't know, alright!" It was true; he really had no idea why his transformation had been so different from all the previous times. It was certainly a positive change, but it still irked him to not know the reason behind it.

"Well, do you think you could stop yourself from going berserk and hurting someone?"

Now there was an interesting question. On the one hand, his youkai had definitely been in the proverbial driver's seat. On the other, the demon in him had recognized his friends as pack even without his interference. Of course, that didn't mean it wouldn't go after strangers as ferociously and mercilessly as it had before, regardless of his protests. But somehow, he knew that wouldn't happen. Call it a gut feeling, an intuition that came from a novel understanding between the disparate parts of himself. The next time he transformed, he would be able to stop his youkai side if the latter was gripped by bloodlust. He couldn't explain how he knew, but his conviction on the matter was unwavering. He nodded, earning a pleased smile from Kagome.

"Then you don't need this anymore," she said, grasping the rosary and lifting it over his head. This time he made no move to stop her, and she tossed the discarded beads into the bushes. His heart warmed at the sight, her trust, her faith in him. She believed in him more than he believed in himself, and always had. It was just one of the many reasons he had fallen hopelessly for her. Overcome with gratitude, he rolled over on top of her and brought their lips together again. They made love once more that evening, a prolonged, languid affair filled with emotion and tenderness, the complete opposite of their first joining that afternoon. Afterwards, they simply held each other, watching as the sun set below the tree line and the stars emerged to shed their light upon the world. It was only with great reluctance that they finally separated, dressed, and began the trek back to their friends. They headed back toward the site of the battle, assuming that camp had been set up nearby. But they had run farther than either of them thought, and Kagome's eyes began to droop, her steps becoming increasingly sluggish. Inuyasha noticed, and deftly placed her onto his back. Mumbling her thanks, she snuggled into him and was asleep within minutes.

Inuyasha shook his head. _Some hanyou she makes._ But he couldn't blame her for being tired, not when he was feeling the strong pull of fatigue himself. The difference was that his upbringing had trained him to deal with tiredness, and to only sleep when absolutely necessary. Kagome was not the typical hanyou because her life had been easy compared to what most half-breeds went through. And if he had anything to say about it, she would stay that way. As expected, the humans had a campfire going a short distance from what was left of the troublesome youkai's carcass. He entered the clearing, spying Miroku rising to greet him, but Sango's location escaped his notice.

*Bonk*

"Ah!" he cried, ducking his bruised skull away from the slayer's boomerang and backing away a few steps. "What the fuck, Sango!"

The slayer stalked after him, her face creased with anger and worry. "Is she okay? What did you do to her? Wha—"

"Relax, Sango-chan, I'm fine," Kagome declared drowsily. "Just tired."

Seeing the genuineness of Kagome's smile, Sango finally relaxed as hours of tension drained from her body.

"Damn taijiya…" Inuyasha mumbled, shooting her a nasty glare.

"Well that's what you get for making us worry! Next time, do us all a favor by putting aside your ego and just killing the stupid youkai with the Kaze no Kizu!"

"Yeah, yeah," was his dismissive reply to her reproach, but he really did take her advice to heart. In the end, it was probably a good thing this had happened, but he fully appreciated how close he had come to being bludgeoned to death, and what he could have lost. He held Kagome a little tighter than normal as they slept that night.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Protecting What's Yours

"Kitsune-bi!"

"Shh! Go play somewhere else, Shippou," Sango whispered. "Let them sleep."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, squinting shut as the brightness of the day burned away the last traces of unconsciousness from her mind. Covering a yawn with a hand, she sat up and glanced around the camp to gather her bearings.

"Ah, Kagome-sama," Miroku drolled, "you are finally awake."

Kagome blinked in confusion for a moment, then finally raised her eyes skyward, noting that the sun was already well above the tree line. _Wow, I guess we really did sleep late._ Inuyasha was still snoozing behind her, their legs not yet untangled. The previous day's battle had really wiped them out. The battle, yeah… She scoffed inwardly. Maybe Inuyasha could use that as an excuse, but what had really drained her were the _activities_ they partook in after combat had ceased. The memories of those actions brought a silly grin to her lips, something the hentai monk did not fail to pick up on.

"That battle yesterday must have really tired you out, Kagome-sama. Or could it have been something else?"

To her credit, Kagome managed to limit her blush to only a slight dusting of her cheeks. She could tell the monk's comments were in jest, and he wouldn't push them too far. Miroku and Sango were grinning genuinely, though she detected just a hint of envy in each of them. If she didn't know them so well she wouldn't have noticed. The male body behind her shifted as Inuyasha sat up and leaned himself drowsily against her back.

"Savin' your sorry ass all the time is hard work, bouzu," he replied groggily.

"Touché, my friend," Miroku answered, knowing that there was a strong possibility that Inuyasha had in fact saved all their lives by slaying that youkai yesterday. He hoped they could avoid any more confrontations with opponents of that caliber in the future, unless of course that opponent was Naraku. If it was, then bring it on! He was more than ready to defeat his nemesis and move on with his life. A healthy kind of jealousy bubbled in his veins as he watched Inuyasha and Kagome. It wasn't malicious, and he truly was happy for them, but he longed to experience that closeness with the woman he had chosen. Judging by the look on her face, said woman felt the same way. But that would have to wait. He had gone over the reasons why he and Sango could never be more than betrothed while Naraku was still alive many times, and wasn't about to question them now, no matter how badly he wanted to. All the more reason to eagerly anticipate the next battle with the dark hanyou, and be prepared when it finally came.

"Are you planning to let me up, Inuyasha?" Kagome queried amusedly to the hanyou still draped lazily over her back. He grunted and showed no sign of moving, but Kagome knew a sure-fire way to encourage him to do so. "Are you hungry?"

Another grunt, but this time he slid off her back and flopped onto the sleeping bag, resting his hands behind his head. Kagome chuckled as she walked into the trees to answer nature's call. _When in doubt, appeal to his stomach._ Her mood soured as she contemplated his lethargy this morning. _His wounds must still be affecting him._ They were mostly internal, but the surge of his youkai blood apparently hadn't healed them all. He would probably need another day or two before he was back to full strength.

Fortunately, the rest of the day was quiet, with only a couple lower-level youkai attacking, and Sango was more than happy to take care of those. They traveled at a sedate pace since they had nowhere to go urgently. Kagome recalled something important as she was eating dinner, and frantically dove through her backpack until she found her calendar. _Damn! I could kick myself!_ It was already Thursday, and she had two tests on Monday and one on Tuesday! She could make it back in time, but she still hated springing these things on her friends at the last minute. Studying would probably consume two nights, so that meant she needed to be back by Saturday afternoon. They would travel all day tomorrow and if she and Inuyasha needed to take off for the well Saturday morning, then so be it.

Now that her plans were made, she just needed to get Inuyasha to agree to them. He was understandably upset at first; she had just been home, after all. But he quickly changed his tune once Kagome explained the other reason why she needed to go home. She had plotted out a ten day period when unprotected sex would be unsafe, since a girl could never predict exactly when she would ovulate. Having felt uncomfortable with birth control pills, she decided to go with condoms instead. (1) And once she informed Inuyasha that no condoms meant no sex for that entire ten-day period, he was more than willing to let her go home to pick up some. The entire conversation wasn't nearly as awkward as it would have been had it taken place only two days earlier. He was even so gracious as to _allow_ her to stay long enough to take her tests. It was truly laughable that he still thought he could tell her when she could and could not go home. When was the last time she _hadn't_ gotten her way? Had he ever successfully prevented her from leaving? If so, she certainly couldn't recall. And that wasn't about to change simply because he no longer wore the rosary; she was too strong-willed for that. Still, there was no point in relieving him of his delusion so long as it kept the peace and avoided a massive blow to his pride. And speaking of injured pride…

"There's something different about you, Inuyasha," Miroku observed as the two hanyou returned to camp following their discussion. "It's been bothering me all day."

"I noticed it too," Sango added. "Something about your appearance is just...off."

"Keh. What the hell are you two talking about? I look the same—" He cut himself off, realizing what the humans were unknowingly referring to. Grinning wickedly, he fingered the collar of his haori, drawing their attention to that area.

"The rosary!" they both exclaimed at once. Smirking, Inuyasha glanced over at Shippou, expecting to see the fox trembling in fear. To his surprise, the kit barely looked up from his coloring and didn't appear the least bit alarmed. Slightly deflated, Inuyasha marched over and stomped his foot right next to Shippou's head.

"Ya hear that, runt? You better stay on my good side, or else!"

"Kagome won't let you be mean to me," the kit replied unconcernedly. Inuyasha felt his brows twitch in irritation. It was true; Kagome wouldn't allow him to abuse the runt, nor did he intend to, but the little shit wasn't supposed to know it! He was supposed to be groveling, dammit! Now completely discouraged, Inuyasha flopped against a tree and crossed his arms over his chest in the universal sign for 'don't talk to me, I'm pissed.'

"Well, I see Kagome-sama did not remove the beads because you've grown up, Inuyasha."

"Shut up, bouzu."

* * *

They made good progress on Friday, stopping at one of the hot springs within walking distance of Kaede's village that they had visited before. None of them had bathed in awhile, so the chance was welcomed. Kagome sighed in relief as she sank into the warm water. She heard Sango washing herself across the small pool, but couldn't bring herself to do anything except float on her back with her eyes closed. After careful deliberation, she had concluded that she couldn't make the taijiya bathe by herself, and she certainly couldn't force her to bathe with Miroku. Sango wasn't ready for that yet. Inuyasha was probably pouting back at camp right now, but he would just have to deal with it. They would have plenty of alone time in the modern era. She was looking forward to it, but it was going to be tricky getting studying done as well. Then again, losing study time because of hot sex was a wonderful problem to have. Kagome heard Sango exit the spring and assumed she was grabbing the shampoo until she heard the rustle of fabric. Lifting her head, she saw that her friend was almost completely clothed.

"Getting out already, Sango-chan?" she asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, I guess I don't feel like a long soak tonight. I'll tell the boys to wait until you get back."

"Oh, okay."

If Kagome hadn't been so lulled by the pleasant warmth of the water, she might have noticed Sango's smirk as she walked off and the mischievous twinkle in her eye, both telltale signs that she was up to something.

"Time for the men to bathe, Sango?" Miroku inquired hopefully as she returned to camp.

"Nope, Kagome's still in there."

At that, Inuyasha, who had indeed been pouting, perked up immediately.

"She'll probably be there for a few more minutes…" Sango hinted suggestively, glancing at the hanyou out of the corner of her eye. Inuyasha wasn't as dense as everyone seemed to think, and instantly took off through the trees.

"Ah, my dear Sango," Miroku exclaimed as he wrapped a conspiratorial arm around her shoulders. "As clever as she is beautiful!" He took a deep sniff of her hair, cleansed by the spring and perfumed by fragrant shampoo. "And you smell so goo—oof!" he grunted as Sango elbowed him lightly in the gut.

"Yeah, and you're still dirty, so hands off!" she ordered with an almost playful grin. Sighing, the monk sat back against a nearby tree to meditate. A small weight hopped up onto his leg a few minutes later, breaking his concentration.

"We're not going to get a bath tonight, are we Miroku?" Shippou asked. The monk heaved another sigh.

"No, Shippou, probably not."

* * *

Kagome was leaning back, rinsing shampoo out of her hair when she got the distinct feeling that she was being watched. She quickly pulled herself upright and sunk into the water, covering her chest as her eyes darted along the bank. They widened and a gasp escaped her lips as she saw who it was. _Inuyasha…_ His amber gaze was hungry, ravenous, and she felt her own appetite rise to match. The sensation intensified as he stood to his full height and began to undress. He shrugged off his haori and kosode, her heartbeat increasing with every inch of newly revealed skin. The sinful striptease concluded with the removal his hakama, leaving him bare—and fully erect—to her gaze. Now she was standing in the waist-deep pool, modesty banished to the farthest reaches of her mind as he waded toward her. They paused for a moment when they were a mere foot apart, regarding each other with a sense of wonder, of mutual appreciation that both included and transcended the physical.

They came together with fervor, linked by a searing kiss that left them both breathless with desire. Hands whispered over hips, arms, sides, staying away from the major erogenous zones for the time being. Things were heating up to the next level when the moment was abruptly shattered by a few scent particles drifting in the breeze. They broke apart immediately, sniffing deeply to confirm what they had detected.

"Shit," they cursed as one. It was already far too late to scramble out of the spring and put clothes on; their visitor was approaching too quickly. With the way their last encounter had gone, it was really no surprise the wolf prince would come looking for them. While Kagome had been dreading this encounter, Inuyasha had been looking forward to it, but did it have to happen _now?_ Was it possible for the bastard to show up at a worse time? Considering where their intimate embrace would have led, yes, it most certainly could have been worse. That didn't make Inuyasha any less aggravated, however. Mere seconds later, Kouga zoomed out of the trees and skidded to a halt at the edge of the spring, his expression morphing from shock to anger as his nostrils flared, picking up the strong scent of arousal in the air.

"Inu-kurro! What the fuck are you doing with MY WOMAN?"

For his part, Inuyasha calmly placed himself between the wolf and Kagome, standing his ground against his adversary's intimidating glare. "Can I put my hakama on, fleabag, or are you gonna make me kick your ass naked?"

Kouga responded with a menacing snarl, but jerked his head to the side in silent assent. Kagome remained crouched in the spring as Inuyasha climbed out, staring dumbfounded at the man she had come to love as a friend. His jaw was clenched, his teeth grinding together audibly; he was truly irate. But his gaze as he first saw them both naked together in the spring…she shuddered thinking about it. His eyes had been filled with so much raw hatred that she almost didn't recognize them. The loathing he favored Naraku and Kagura with just couldn't compare. He was like a totally different person, consumed by the darkest of emotions, and it scared her. Fear. It paralyzed her then, leaving her unable to find her voice even as Kouga turned toward her mate, who had just finished donning his hakama. He attacked without warning, sprinting the short distance between them and throwing a right-handed punch meant to pulverize muscle and shatter bone. Unable to dodge in time, Inuyasha bent and took the blow off his bare shoulder, rolling with the force of the impact. He hopped to his feet easily, rolling his arm to pop the abused joint back into place.

"That was a cheap shot, wolf," he declared.

"Cheap shot?" Kouga yelled incredulously. "Don't you fucking talk to me about cheap shots, you bastard! I had a claim on her!"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit! You know _exactly_ how this works! My claim is good until someone else challenges it and defeats me. Instead, you went behind my back and took her like a fucking COWARD!"

"Kagome was a human, asshole! That shit doesn't apply to her!"

"Well, you got a little youkai blood in you, don'tcha half-breed? That means it does apply to _you_."

"Oh, that's fucking rich," Inuyasha sneered. "You full-blood youkai ignore me or worse my entire life, and then you expect me to play by your asinine rules? Fuck you!"

"Those 'asinine rules' are one way we true youkai distinguish ourselves from abominations such as yourself. The other way is this!" Kouga cried, launching himself forward and throwing another punch, this one blasting a large crater in the earth where Inuyasha had previously stood.

"Please stop, Kouga!" Kagome called, having finally gathered enough of her wits to join the conversation. "This is crazy! I—"

"Don't worry, Kagome," the ookami cut her off. "I'll make sure that mongrel never assaults you with his dirty hands ever again!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Just what the fuck are you saying, bastard?" he snarled angrily.

"Stop it, both of you!" Kagome tried again. "I became Inuyasha's mate by choice, Kou—"

"Shut up, Kagome!" the wolf roared. "You don't have to lie anymore!"

"I'm no—"

"Don't bother, Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted. "He ain't thinking straight right now." He had seen this before, most notably with his brother during the fight with that giant panther youkai. Seething with rage, Sesshoumaru had nearly transformed into his true form before Tenseiga intervened. It seemed hanyou weren't the only creatures that could be overcome by their youkai blood in times of extreme emotional trauma. He doubted Kouga would go berserk and start slaughtering innocents left and right, but he also wasn't himself. He was more beast than man at the moment, the savage nature of his ookami heritage in total control. And he was out for blood.

"Wrong again, half-breed!" Kouga retorted. "I'm seeing things more clearly than ever. I should have done this a long time ago!"

With that, he attacked again, and Inuyasha could tell there would be no pausing for conversation this time. This battle would last until one of them was unable to continue. The wolf was as fast on his feet as ever, but the wild nature of his strikes made them clumsier and less accurate. Lefts and rights fired in rapid succession, but Inuyasha dodged every one. Finally Kouga aimed a kick at head level, clearly expecting a duck from his opponent. Instead, Inuyasha took the blow on the arm, throwing his weight into the outstretched leg and putting Kouga off balance. And right there was the golden opportunity to end the fight; he could easily separate the wolf's head from his body if he so desired. The problem was that he couldn't do that. Kagome still valued him as a friend, and beyond that, the wolf had become an unlikely ally in their quest to destroy Naraku. As much as he was loathe to admit it, he didn't want Kouga's blood on his hands. That put him at a huge disadvantage; he didn't want to kill his enemy, but his enemy wanted to kill him.

Inuyasha settled for punching the wolf in the head as hard as he could, and was satisfied when the attack sent him sprawling. But Kouga proved as hard-headed physically as he was figuratively, and quickly shook off the blow. _Shit, how do I end this without maiming him?_ Kouga gave him no time to contemplate as he charged once again.

In the meantime, Kagome had scrambled out of the spring and dressed. Now she observed the battle with her heart lodged in her throat, hanging on every movement. It was with great guilt that she found herself praying for Kouga's safety. Even after all the horrible things he'd said, even as he continued to attempt to murder her mate, she still considered him a friend. And apparently Inuyasha realized it. _He's holding himself back…for me._ He could have killed the wolf several times over by now, but Kouga refused to be knocked unconscious. He just kept coming. With dread, she watched as Inuyasha's movements slowed just slightly with fatigue, Kouga's blows coming closer and closer to hitting their mark. Finally, the inevitable happened. Breaking through Inuyasha's defenses, he raked the hanyou across the chest, leaving four deep slashes in the pale flesh. Inuyasha's cry of pain brought the reality of the situation home to Kagome; she was in grave danger of losing her mate. But it was the scent of his blood that made her snap.

A blinding surge of pink light flashed between the two males, incinerating a hapless tree and stopping the attacking wolf in his tracks. Two sets of shocked eyes turned toward the source of the power. Kagome had already notched another arrow, this one aimed squarely at the wolf's chest.

"Kouga," she spoke lowly, "I've always thought of you as a friend, ever since the day you first kidnapped me. But if you take one more step toward my mate, I'll…I'll…I'll purify you where you stand!"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in wonder; he could see how difficult this was for her. She was shaking, her bow wobbling with uncertainty, tears welling in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. But he knew beyond a doubt that she would follow through on her threat if necessary, and that filled him with a combination of gratitude and fury. The former because she was willing to kill a friend to save him, and the latter directed at the piece of shit who had caused her so much anguish. Apparently, Kouga too perceived how serious she was, or perhaps her declaration allowed him to think clearly, to see things as they truly were. Either way, he seemed to come back to himself. His eyes softened, remorse replacing rage as his shoulders slumped in total defeat. Slowly, cautiously, Kagome lowered her bow.

"Kagome," he mumbled, eyes downcast in shame, "can I talk to you…alone?" His tone indicated that he truly wasn't sure if she would grant him even that small request.

Inuyasha bristled. "What? Fuck no! Get the hell outta he—"

"It's fine, Inuyasha," Kagome cut into his tirade. He made as if to mount further protest, but Kagome silenced him with a determined look. "Have a little faith in me, okay?"

Inuyasha argued with himself for several seconds before finally nodding his head. He did have faith in Kagome; he just didn't trust the fleabag at the moment. But he couldn't tell her 'no' without also implying that she wasn't capable of looking out for herself. Still…

"Stay in sight," he grumped, shooting Kouga a glare that dripped with poison more potent than that which flowed from his brother's claws. Too bad the wolf didn't see it; he still wasn't looking at either of them. Kagome motioned for Kouga to lead the way and he did so; it comforted Inuyasha somewhat to know that Kagome was just as wary of the ookami as he was. As well she should be. _Damn, that fucking hurts!_ His chest continued to bleed, though now the flow was a mere trickle. It was a good thing Kagome had stepped in when she did, otherwise he would probably be dead by now. _That's what I get for being soft. The old me would have just slaughtered him because he attacked me._ Then again, the old him was, in one word, a jackass. Plain and simple. He could admit that he liked himself—and those around him—a lot better now that he had matured a little. Pensively he watched his mate and her _former_ suitor as they walked to a distance at which quiet conversation would probably go undetected by even his ears.

"Sorry," Kouga began after a long pause, finally meeting Kagome's steady gaze. In his azure orbs she glimpsed the full extent of his conflicting emotions. Bitterness and resentment simmered below the surface, outweighed by guilt and humiliation over his behavior. But there was also kindness there, the friendship she had missed before. "I guess I lost control of myself," he muttered sheepishly.

"Don't apologize to me. Inuyasha is the one you hurt." Her tone belied the harshness of her words, allowing just a hint of Kouga's old playfulness to shine through.

"I'd rather die," he swore with a small smile. "He wouldn't accept an apology from me anyway."

"You're wrong. Inuyasha has changed. He isn't the same hanyou he was when you first met him."

"I see," Kouga replied solemnly. "Is that why you chose him over me?"

Kagome sighed; she knew this needed to be done, but still hated to break his heart. In retrospect, it probably would have been better to tell Kouga she wasn't interested in the first place and hopefully keep him from developing strong feelings for her. Essentially, she had wound up leading him on a futile chase for something he could never have. But maybe she had needed his devotion, just as she had needed Hojo's. With all the drama and heartache of her convoluted love triangle with Inuyasha and Kikyou, Kouga and Hojo had reminded her that she was desirable, that it wasn't her fault Inuyasha didn't want her. She had held onto them without her knowledge, the subconscious needs of a fifteen year old girl getting her first taste of both the light and dark sides of love. But she no longer required that lifeline, and it was finally time to cut Kouga loose.

"No, it isn't. My choice was made before I even met you, Kouga-kun. It was always Inuyasha. Both of us have grown up in the time since I became a hanyou, and that's the reason we're together now. You…never really had a chance. I'm sorry if I led you to believe otherwise."

"Don't apologize," he replied after a long moment. Sighing, he turned his head toward the sky, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I think the rational part of me knew this was how things were going to turn out, but I refused to believe it. It's not your fault." Awkward silence fell over the pair as both tried to come up with something to say.

"So what will you do now?" Kagome asked lamely.

Kouga shrugged. "Probably what I've been doing. Hunt down Naraku, keep an eye on my pack, the usual. What about you? Still planning on staying a hanyou?" For the first time, he spoke the word 'hanyou' without an ounce of contempt, earning himself a nod and a grin from Kagome. "Uh, that stuff I said before…I didn't really mean it. I used to feel that way about hanyou, but…you and Inuyasha changed my mind."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Why?" Kouga inquired dumbly.

"We all say hurtful things we don't mean to the people we care about sometimes," she answered, eyes glazing over in recollection. _"You want me to return to being a filthy hanyou? I'd rather die!"_ The memory of that night was still poignant, and she had to blink back tears at the thought of how much her words must have wounded Inuyasha. Kouga noticed her change in mood but made no comment; he didn't feel like he had any right to pry. In fact, he had probably worn out his welcome. Kagome told him what he needed to hear, and there was no point in sticking around any longer.

"Well, I'm gonna head out, Kagome."

"Okay. Take care of yourself, Kouga-kun."

"You too. See ya!" He was gone with a quick wave, but Kagome stared after him for some time. He was hurting, but he would be okay. Speaking of hurting… She bounded over to Inuyasha with a few long strides, startling her hanyou by peeling his crossed arms apart and studying his chest.

"Ooooh," she murmured with a grimace, "those look like they hurt."

"Keh. It's a flesh wound."

Kagome rolled her eyes; these lacerations were most certainly not 'flesh wounds.' They were deep and jagged, and could easily get infected if not treated properly. It would take him at least a day to fully recover. But again, it would do no good to argue about the severity of his injuries, so she let his comment go.

"Well, I still want to bandage them."

"Fuck that! Now, where were we?" he rumbled huskily in her ear, almost making her forget about medicine and bandages altogether.

"Oh, no!" she cried, smacking his questing hands away from her. "None of that until you're healed!"

"I said I'm fi—"

"You're not fine! And _I_ say you keep your hands to yourself until you're better!"

To Kagome's surprise, he gave in, grumbling his displeasure instead of continuing the argument. _That's it? That's all I have to say? What gives?_ As she contemplated this strange turn of events, she felt her brows lower, one of them beginning to twitch in annoyance. Her mouth formed a thin line, her fists clenching and unclenching rhythmically. _Inuyasha, you cheeky, typical man!_ (2) He knew damn well he was too beat up for any kind of lovemaking! Could he just come out and say it? Oh, nooooooo, that wouldn't be _manly._ Instead, he had to argue with her just so _she_ would tell him no sex. Then he could whine and bitch about it as much as he wanted, and it would be her fault! And what if she did decide to take him up on his offer? Then his damn pride would most likely force him to sex her up even though he'd probably start bleeding out in the middle of it. That was the single most ridiculous thing she had ever conceived! What a bunch of mindless, egotistical drivel! But unfortunately, such is the irrational, bloated monster that is male pride.

"What's the matter with you, wench?" Inuyasha quipped, just about booting Kagome right over the edge.

"OSUWARI!"

She knew the command wouldn't work, but seeing him cringe like a scared child proved deliciously satisfying. She supposed she couldn't really fault him for his male pride; it was a curse on the gender. Women had their own curses as well, but that was another story.

"Wh-what the hell was that for?"

"Nothing," she replied tersely. Inuyasha made no further inquiry, having evidently decided to quit while he was ahead. Or perhaps not.

"Damn wolf bastard! First he interrupts us, then he puts me out of commission!"

Kagome could feel her ire returning as she grabbed his hand and began yanking him back to camp, hoping the action would distract her from thoughts of beating her baka mate over the head with a log. But Inuyasha just wasn't cooperating.

"It wasn't even a fair fight! I would have kicked his ass if I really wanted to. He wouldn't have stood a cha—"

"INUYASHA! I _know_ it wasn't a fair fight! You don't have to prove anything to me! And I…appreciate it that you tried not to kill him," Kagome finished in a much softer voice.

"Keh."

The two settled into companionable silence, the regular sound of their feet rustling the underbrush soothing her frayed nerves. It had certainly been a hectic evening. Thinking back on it reminded Kagome of something she had nearly forgotten about amidst the chaos.

"Hey, tell me about those youkai rules you and Kouga-kun were arguing about."

"Bunch of bullshit made by stuck-up old geezers who think they're better than everyone else."

"So you don't follow them?"

"I already said that, didn't I?"

"But you know of them?"

This time, Inuyasha hesitated a moment before answering. "Yeah, Myouga told me about them years ago. Kouga really did have a claim on you," he admitted, unwittingly answering her next question in the process.

"Oh, what does that mean?"

"Just what he said. Someone would have to fight him to earn the right to court you. It's all a load of crap, if you ask me. As if you can every really claim someone…"

"Does the woman have a choice?" Kagome asked, slightly perturbed.

"She can kick his ass back to wherever he came from if she wants, but that usually doesn't happen. Why do you think I used to get so pissed whenever he called you 'his woman?'"

"I always thought you were just jealous," she replied with a grin.

"Well, that too."

The rest of the walk back was a quiet affair, but there was quite a commotion when the others saw he was wounded. Kagome filled them in on the details, and everyone relaxed, glad they could expect no more trouble from the wolf prince.

"Kouga got you pretty good, didn't he?" Miroku observed teasingly as Kagome wrapped the torn flesh in gauze.

"Shut up, bouzu! It wasn't a fair fight!"

Kagome hung her head. _Here we go again._

(1) Birth control pills aren't nearly as socially accepted or popular in Japan as they are in the U.S. You can assume that is the biggest reason Kagome chooses condoms over the pill.

(2) I bet you never thought you'd see those words again, eh Selina? I was going to do this little male-bashing bit anyway, but I couldn't resist parroting from your last review. Let no one say King Baka doesn't make fun of his own gender!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Study This!

Saturday morning dawned drearily with a light mist rolling along the ground in fluid waves. The intrepid group of travelers roused bright and early, one a little more sluggishly than the rest. But Inuyasha's wound was not as painful as he feared, and it wouldn't hinder him unless they came up against a strong opponent. After a quick breakfast, Kagome changed the dressings and the two hanyou set out, seeking to give her as much study time as possible. At least, that was Kagome's motivation. Inuyasha was hoping more study time also meant more time for _other_ things, whatever those might be. The rest of their party would take their time and await their return at the village.

Kagome ran behind him, keeping a careful eye on her stubborn mate. But his injury didn't seem to be effecting him very much if one ignored the slightly slower than normal pace at which they traveled. Even so, they were moving much faster than any human could, and easily reached the well before noon. Kagome lingered at the edge of the wooden structure, the anxiety which had been building in her for an hour coming to a head. Her logical mind told her she was being ridiculous, that everything would be fine, but she couldn't completely banish the persistent doubt from her thoughts.

"Somethin' wrong, wench?"

"It's stupid," she replied with a shake of her head.

"I'm sure," he quipped, "but spit it out anyway." His smirk faded only slightly as she glared at him.

"You know we have to tell my mother about _us_, don't you?"

Suddenly, Inuyasha wasn't smiling anymore. "You'd better be using the royal 'we,' wench."

"No," Kagome ground out, her glare intensifying. "'We' as in _you_ and _me_."

"Uh, here's a better idea! _You_ tell your mom, and _me_ will stay here."

Grrrrrrrrr. "You wanna repeat that?" Kagome growled, looking like she was about to blow a gasket.

"Keh!" Inuyasha responded in a miserable attempt at nonchalance. "Relax, wench. Like I'd ever let you face your mother alone! You're acting like she's some kind of crazed youkai or something."

Kagome did relax somewhat, but the edge of trepidation remained in her scent. "You've never seen her angry."

"Is it bad?"

"Let's just say I know where I get my temper."

Inuyasha shuddered; he still couldn't imagine Mrs. Higurashi angry, but if she was anything like her daughter, then perhaps this was more serious than he first thought.

"This really is stupid," Kagome declared suddenly. "Mama adores you, and I know she'll accept us. I guess I'm just nervous. I've never told her I'm intimately involved with a guy before."

"Damn right you haven't."

"Baka," she said, mentally picturing herself beating his male ego senseless with a stick. _Honestly, like he was with anyone before me._ And for the first time, Kagome thought of Kikyou without feeling an iota of jealousy. It was truly a milestone moment for her, one which her baka mate quickly ruined.

"Are we gonna stand here all day, wench?"

Sighing in exasperation, but grinning brightly nonetheless, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the well. They emerged on the other side to the musty air of the old well house. Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and leapt out of the manmade hole before setting her down.

"You know, you don't have to carry me out of the well anymore," she told him with no real censure in her tone. Truth be told, she would never tire of the simple pleasure of being carried by Inuyasha, either in his arms or on his back.

"Habit," he said simply with a shrug. He too missed the regular physical contact that used to come with the need to travel faster or higher than a human could. Of course, now they were connecting in entirely different ways, which helped him cope with no longer getting to carry her very often. They walked up the steps, but unfamiliar voices stopped them just before they opened the door.

"Damn," Kagome swore after peeking through a crack in the shoji door. Souta and three other boys were kicking a soccer ball around the shrine grounds. Unfortunately, there was only one way to exit the well house short of creating a hole in the wall, and that was to use the front entrance, which was in full view of the three innocent lads who could not be made privy to its secrets under any circumstances. And since neither she nor Inuyasha had any way to hide their ears, much less explain their traditional clothing or why they were in the well house in the first place, they were stuck. For how long was an intriguing question as boys can be very unpredictable. Sometimes they flit from one activity to another every five minutes, and sometimes they do the same thing for hours on end. Kagome sincerely hoped this was a case of the former.

"Great, just great," she muttered, "so much for getting an early start on studying. What are we supposed to do now?"

"I can think of something," Inuyasha growled huskily into her ear, his hands wrapping around her midsection and seductively moving over her stomach. Instant lust shot through her veins, thicker than blood, and her rational mind struggled to cope with the cruel temptation.

"Y-your wound…"

"Is fine."

"We…can't," she breathed, her head lolling back against his shoulder as he left small love bites along her neck.

"Why not?"

Kagome frowned; she knew there was some reason they couldn't do this here. But it was becoming harder and harder to think straight as his ministrations continued, that familiar haze settling over her. A well-timed boyish shout supplied her with the answer, and she immediately lurched upright and out of his embrace. Taking a moment to compose herself, she turned on the horny hanyou who had so easily overcome her self control.

"That's why!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the blessedly still-closed shoji door.

"Feh! Why the hell would they come in here?"

"They'd hear us!"

"Not if we were quie—on second thought, you're probably right."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, but not just because of what he said. She did _not_ like the attitude he was projecting right now; he wore a self-satisfied smirk with more than a hint of arrogance dancing in his eyes.

"No, spit it out. Why couldn't we be quiet?" she practically snarled, daring him to voice what she knew he was thinking.

"I don't know if you _could_ be quiet," he stated amusedly.

"Ooooh, you conceited, egotistical jer—"

"Nee-chan?"

"Kyaaaa!" she shrieked, whirling on her brother. "Souta! Don't scare me like that!" Realizing with a start that the door to the outside world was now open, she hastily covered her ears with her hands.

"Relax, Nee-chan. I sent them inside to play video games after I convinced them the noises they heard were just the cat. Now quit being so loud and hop up to your room while the coast is clear! Unless you wanna spend the whole day in here."

Kagome was forced to grit her teeth and listen to Inuyasha's snickering. _Oh, sure, he would have no problem with that!_ She harrumphed and stormed off without looking back. Inuyasha was about to follow when a small voice stopped him.

"Hey, Inu-no-oniichan, what didn't Kagome want me and my friends to see?"

"Uh," Inuyasha stalled, trying to figure out how to get out of this without telling Souta he was screwing his big sister.

"Were you kissing?"

"Y-yeah! Kissing! That's it!" he affirmed, only afterwards wondering how Souta would react to the news. He needn't have worried; the kid thought about it for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Cool! Nee-chan is really crazy about you."

"Yeah, I know."

Souta paused a moment, gazing up at him with a critical eye. "How do you feel about her?" he asked softly, the display of sibling protectiveness making him seem more like an adult than ever before.

"The same," Inuyasha replied simply after a couple seconds of silence.

"Good," Souta answered. Then he cracked a smile, and once again became the child Inuyasha was more familiar with. "And yet, you still manage to piss her off like nobody else can."

"That ain't never gonna change, kid," Inuyasha said before leaping up to join his mate in her room. If she hadn't locked her window, that is. She had not, but his relief over that fact disappeared as soon as he climbed in the window and witnessed her pulling a modern blouse down over her midsection. As she set to work neatly folding her feudal era clothing, still ignoring him, he realized with a groan that he had missed seeing her change. _Dammit, Souta! All that couldn't have waited until later? Eh, she probably would have kicked me out anyway. Man, when did I become such a horny bastard?_ Probably right around the time he and Kagome had shared that first magical evening together as lovers. He had a feeling his libido was another thing that was never going to change. It was like a boulder perched at the top of a hill; it could sit unmoving for many years, but once given a push it kept rolling and rolling and fucking and rolling…

"You ready to stop being so cocky?" Kagome asked suddenly, arms crossed over her chest and a petite frown gracing her features. Inuyasha smirked, remembering what happened the last time he allowed a little arrogance to show. (1) He certainly wouldn't mind a repeat of that performance.

"Nope."

Kagome sighed, slumping her shoulders and laying her forehead in her palm, muttering indiscernible words that were surely derogatory and directed at the male gender.

"Come on, jerk. Let's get this over with," she ordered, exiting the room. Inuyasha didn't miss the way her eyes glowed, even though the rest of her body acted angry. But she was more flustered and annoyed than mad, and he thought he even caught a giggle from her as she descended the stairs. So she obviously wasn't truly upset with him. _Good, she knows what I said is true!_ He briefly considered loitering in her room, just to make her sweat, but wisely decided not to try her patience any further—at least for a little while. He found the two Higurashi women in the kitchen, the older making tea and the younger nervously wringing her hands at the table.

"Ah, Inuyasha, it's good to see you again," Mrs. Higurashi welcomed kindly. "Kagome tells me we have something important to discuss?" At his brisk nod, she turned her back and resumed her task. "Well, just hold on another minute. I bought a new flavor at the market to try…"

Inuyasha tuned her out, directing his focus toward his still fidgeting mate. It was strange that she was more anxious about this than he, but that was probably because it was _her_ mother. Sitting down across from her, and sparing a glance to make sure the other Higurashi wasn't looking, he grasped both her hands in one of his larger ones. She stilled immediately and locked eyes with him, managing a grateful smile as she took a deep breath that ebbed some of the stress from her shoulders.

"Tea's ready!" Mrs. Higurashi proclaimed suddenly, startling both hanyou into separating and shoving their hands under the table. She set the brew down without missing a beat, and Inuyasha dutifully accepted a cup. It wasn't half bad; there was a certain mintiness to it that tickled his taste buds. "Mmmm, I'll have to buy this again sometime," she declared merrily as if completely oblivious to the tension in the room. But Inuyasha knew she wasn't enough of a flake not to notice. Kagome hadn't even tasted her tea yet; instead, she sat there swirling the cup and staring into the liquid as it churned.

"Alright," Mrs. Higurashi spoke into the awkward silence, "what did you need to tell me?" The question was addressed to Kagome, and Inuyasha wasn't planning on answering. He was here for moral support and solidarity, but this was _her_ mother. He wouldn't expect Kagome to tell his mother they were together if she was still alive. He took another sip of his tea, and of course Mrs. Higurashi waited until that moment to break the hush which had settled over the three of them.

"So when can I expect my first grandchild?"

Inuyasha barely managed to keep from spitting his drink, which would not have been good as Kagome was seated directly across from him. Her jaw had dropped in shock, and he didn't imagine she would appreciate a mouthful of pre-sipped tea. Swapping spit was pleasurable in other situations, but certainly not here and now. So with great effort he choked down the liquid, coughing into a closed fist until he caught his breath. Mrs. Higurashi patted him on the back, which made him feel better because at least she wasn't clobbering him over the head with a broom as the chronically insecure part of him had feared she might. Meanwhile, Kagome was just now getting around to closing her mouth. Her mother just smiled at her as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"H-how did you know?" she croaked.

"A mother can sense these things," the older woman replied simply.

"You saw us holding hands, didn't you?" Kagome remarked dryly, clearly not impressed with her mother's professed intuition.

"Please! I knew when you first walked into the kitchen. In fact, I saw the feelings you had for each other long before either of you did."

"And you're not…mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired. Kagome shrugged and glanced off to the side.

"I don't know. I guess I got this crazy idea that you wanted me to end up with a modern—human man."

"Kagome," her mother soothed, raising her hand to caress her daughter's cheek. Kagome tilted her head to the side, leaning into the contact. "Where or when he's from, human or demon, I don't care about any of those things. I just wanted you to find a good man, and you have," she said, gazing warmly at Inuyasha, who could only stare at her in wonder. "So," she stated, turning back to Kagome, "what are you two to each other?"

"Mates," Inuyasha replied quickly, finally deciding to enter the conversation.

"And what does that mean?"

"Dunno. That's how youkai couples refer to each other. There are rules, but I don't know them. Both of us want it to be permanent, though."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, her grin widening as she digested the new information. It faded only slightly as she posed her next query.

"Good. Have you two been…intimate?" Matching flushes answered that question, but she waited until she received dual nods just to be sure. "You are being careful, right? I was just kidding about grandchildren before. You need to wait until you're ready."

"Yes, Mama, we know. We haven't even talked about k-kids yet," Kagome confessed, momentarily glancing over at Inuyasha through lowered eyelashes. "Actually, that's another reason why we needed to come back here today. Tomorrow I want to go pick up some c-c—, con—, um…"

"Condoms, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi 'helpfully' supplied, snickering at her daughter's discomfiture. Inuyasha briefly joined in, but was instantly silenced by a positively livid, wild-eyed stare from his mate. He clammed up and tried to look as innocent as possible, a move which seemed to have only limited effect. Fortunately, Mrs. Higurashi came to his rescue.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

Kagome thought for a moment, then answered seriously. "I've decided to stay a hanyou…forever."

"Y-you didn't tell them that before, wench?" Inuyasha demanded after a quick double-take. Kagome shrugged, but the movement was anything but nonchalant.

"It must have slipped my mind," she replied somberly. Inuyasha grimaced as a wave of guilt hit him; he suddenly knew precisely why relating her decision to her family had 'slipped her mind.' The last time she visited her time, he had carried her through the well fully naked save his haori and almost completely paralyzed from that damn youkai's attack. And it was his fault she had been alone in the woods in the first place. Even after he had explained his apparent rejection, the pain had still probably been too fresh for her to risk exposing herself to it again.

"Sorry," he muttered. She shook her head vigorously, indicating that she no longer held that moment against him. But he definitely cursed himself for it; it was one of the low points in his life, after all. Not for the first time he promised himself that there would never be another like it.

"I see," Mrs. Higurashi interjected, reminding them that she had yet to pass judgment on Kagome's decision. "Whatever makes you happy, dear."

Kagome's eyes watered, pent up anxiety pouring forth in a torrent of emotion that had her rushing around the table and enfolding her mother in a tight embrace.

"I was stupid to worry about you for even a second, Mama!" she cried into her shoulder.

"Yes, you were, dear. But I love you anyway."

A choked laugh escaped Kagome at this, and when she pulled away a few seconds later it was with a smile. "Thanks, Mama. Now I just have to figure out how to tell Jii-chan," she stated, drying her tears with the back of a hand.

"You let me worry about your grandfather," Mrs. Higurashi ordered. "I'm sure he will accept the path you've chosen. He may just need a little…convincing first."

"I'm still gonna end up covered in fucking sutras," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Kagome couldn't stifle a giggle at the mental image of him swathed in sticky pieces of paper, his face twisted in the sourest of pusses.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Studying," Kagome responded. "I have tests in math and English on Monday, and science on Tuesday."

"Oh, but it's only 1:30. Do you have to start right now?"

"Sorry, Mama, but I'm not prepared at all. Plus I'll have to stop for dinner, and I have to unpack my bag— Oh! Do you wanna see the presents Inuyasha got me?"

"Hmmm, he brought you gifts, did he?" Mrs. Higurashi repeated mischievously, shooting Inuyasha a meaningful look.

"F-feh!" he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest in a lame attempt to cover his embarrassment. He was glad when Kagome grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her upstairs; it gave him a chance to slip outside and find refuge in Goshinboku. It warmed his heart to hear the older woman gushing over Kagome's "stunning" and "wonderful" new clothes, but all the attention still made him uncomfortable. He supposed he still wasn't used to this whole 'being nice' thing, having never really given anyone a gift before. There was the time he gave Kikyou his mother's lip gloss, and even that had been exceedingly difficult. But somehow he had managed to convince Kagome's mother that he was a 'good man,' so he must have done something right. He would never be worthy of her daughter—no one was—but he would do everything he could to _make_ himself worthy.

"Awww, what a beautiful yukata!"

Inuyasha flushed despite himself as he heard Mrs. Higurashi's voice drift through Kagome's open window. Come to think of it, he had only seen Kagome wear the garment once, the night they agreed to embark upon a fresh start. _And what a fine fresh start it's been_, he thought with a smirk. He would have to make it a point to get her to put it on again. And then take it off (and leave it off).

* * *

"Look at him, hiding in Goshinboku," Kagome said with a wry smile and a shake of the head. "I swear, he can face down the worst insults I've ever heard without blinking, but give him a genuine compliment and he gets all flustered."

"Well, he should be praised. He didn't get you fancy jewelry or some folk remedy you'll never use for some ailment you'll never have," she uttered, leaving no doubt as to whom she was alluding to. "He gave you things you truly needed, clothes you'll wear every day. Often, it's those gifts that show how much a person cares for you. And this yukata, Kagome…it's amazing."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed wistfully. It sounded so cliché, but it was true; Inuyasha's gifts really had been the most special she had ever received. The design on the back of the yukata had probably been Daichi's idea, but that didn't make it any less meaningful.

"Did he give these to you before or after he told you how he felt?" her mother asked.

"About a week before. That night was…complicated, to say the least."

"Ah, did you have a fight?"

"A misunderstanding, and for once it was me hurting him," Kagome confessed, ears drooping.

"Well, he seems to have forgiven you."

"Yeah," she replied, grinning once more, "he has. It's all water under the bridge now, Mama, and things have never been better!"

"I'm glad. You two are certainly growing up fast…" Mrs. Higurashi trailed off, and Kagome knew her mother wasn't finished with that line of thought. "Have you talked about getting mar—"

"SHHH!" Kagome cut her off suddenly, startling the poor human woman into a near heart attack.

"Kagome, wha—"

Her daughter merely shook her head and pressed her finger to her lips, her eyes pleading. She strode over to the window, shutting it gently and letting out a relieved sigh as she did so. Mrs. Higurashi considered her daughter's strange behavior for several moments, but could only come up with one plausible explanation.

"Kagome, don't tell me you don't want to marry him."

"It's not that, Mama," she replied, easing the sudden knot in her mother's stomach. But she still had yet to provide a reason for her apparent discomfort with the idea, and Mrs. Higurashi waited with bated breath for her to do so.

"Inuyasha was promised to marry once before, and you know how that ended," Kagome began grimly. "I don't know how he feels about human marriage now. Did the disaster with Kikyou scar him into never considering marriage ever again?"

"B-but Kagome! You know he would do anything for you, right?"

"I know that, Mama! But I don't want him to feel _obligated_ to become my husband. If he truly wants to marry me, then I'll say 'yes' before he even finishes the question. If not, then I'll be satisfied with being joined with him in the youkai manner. I just don't want to force him into anything he doesn't want."

Mrs. Higurashi studied her daughter for a long time, but eventually heaved an exasperated sigh. "I think you're wrong about this, Kagome, but I do understand where you're coming from. Inuyasha won't hear anything about marriage from me."

"Thanks, Mama. Could you please also tell Jii-chan and Souta not to mention it?"

"I suppose," her mother relented. The uncomfortable silence stretched on for a few moments, and both sensed that there was nothing more to say. "Well, I'll go see if Souta and his friends need anything," she said, standing to leave.

"Okay," Kagome replied, feeling guilty for placing the added burden on her mother. Now alone in her room, she reaffirmed her conviction in her choice of action. She was somewhat alarmed to note that it wasn't nearly as strong as it had been earlier that morning. An insistent rapping on her window drew her attention away from her concerns and immediately lifted her spirits as she remembered what she was supposed to be doing up here.

"You can only come in if you promise to be quiet," she declared playfully, knowing Inuyasha would hear her even through the glass.

"Fuck that," he growled, sparking a round of giggles in Kagome that fully rejuvenated her good mood. Evidently Inuyasha grew tired of being laughed at, for he suddenly vanished from her view. Kagome hastily locked the door as well; if he wouldn't promise to be quiet, he wasn't getting in. It was as simple as that, at least until she was done studying. But she needn't have worried; Inuyasha decided to give her a few hours to herself. He quite rationally reasoned that if she got all her studying done now, she would have time to practice something else later, a form of art they both were still relative novices at. That would change soon if he had anything to say about it.

So he was fully intent on sitting downstairs in front of that weird moving picture box until dinner, but fate had other plans. Mrs. Higurashi slapped a hat on him, and the reason became clear two seconds later when four adolescent boys came gallivanting down the stairs. They had tired of playing video games and wished to resume their soccer match. And since Souta would never miss a chance to show off his hero, Inuyasha found himself the fifth wheel in their little group thanks in part to some gentle cajoling from the kid's mother. _Damn, how did I get into this? _

They soon discovered that he wasn't very good at soccer, and that was putting it lightly. More bluntly, he sucked something awful. He was afraid to lose control of his strength and boot the thing halfway across Tokyo. Add to that the fact that it had been a century since he'd last kicked a ball around, and you had a perfect recipe for mediocrity. At least, that was the justification he gave for his Charlie Brown-esque whiffs. Not wanting to send his idol to the showers, Souta proposed that they put him in goal. That worked out better than he could have imagined; Inuyasha didn't have the coordination to handle the ball, but he sure as hell had the reflexes to block it. The boys divided up two on two, with Inuyasha playing the role of neutral goalkeeper. Ten full minutes later, the score was still nil-nil, and the boys decided 'the goal was too small.' Widening the gap did no good, even after they did it a few more times. Eventually, with the sun setting behind the western skyscrapers, Inuyasha decided the game needed to end and let a kick bounce off his hand and through. Two of Souta's friends cheered and high-fived, leaving the dumbfounded boy to glower at his hero as if to say 'what gives? You're supposed to let me win!' Inuyasha shrugged innocently, smirking inwardly. _Heh, that'll teach him to involve me in his stupid games!_

Mrs. Higurashi called them in for dinner, and the other boys departed, asking if they could come by again and play with "Red Lightning," as they nicknamed him. Thinking quickly, Souta told them he was out of town a lot, but that he would call them the next time he was around. Inuyasha grumbled about that, but as much as he liked to bitch, that had been the most fun he'd had in a long time. His childhood had been noticeably lacking in moments like that; he had been lucky if the other kids settled for just ignoring him.

"So, Kagome, haven't seen you in awhile," Mrs. Higurashi observed as the family sat down for supper. "Get a lot of studying done?"

Kagome grimaced and shook her head; the past few hours had been decidedly unproductive. Even with her window closed, her ears were good enough to pick up the laughter and shouts from outside, making concentrating on math difficult to say the least. _Stupid hanyou hearing!_ And she couldn't tell them to shut up without revealing her superhuman senses, since no normal person would be able to detect noises from that distance away through a solid sheet of glass. The boys weren't being _that_ loud. But beyond that, the real distraction had been the allure of watching her mate at play. It drew her away from her notes and books, compelled her to open the window and lean lazily against the sill. She watched them for what seemed an immeasurable span of time, a crooked grin gracing her features. Inuyasha seemed so innocent, so happy at play with the boys. Yet, he never lost touch with the adult in him. When the boys argued, he stepped in. He let the boys run the show, remaining a stabilizing presence without ever falling into the rampant spirit of competition in the air. He was behaving just like an older brother. Or a parent. _Inuyasha is going to make an amazing father someday._

That thought and its successors pounded the nails into her math muse's coffin. Did Inuyasha want children as much as she did? She thought so, but then again, she had misread him before. She spent the rest of the afternoon asking herself questions and daydreaming about kids: what would they be like, what would they name them, how many would they have, etc. Things she shouldn't be thinking about; they hadn't even been together for two weeks yet! But she couldn't help herself, and consequently the day passed into night without a single iota of calculus entering her mind.

"You done studying yet, wench?"

Kagome sighed. She was sitting at her desk, hastily pouring over the gibberish that she had to make sense of for her test on Monday. Inuyasha was perched cross-legged on her bed, Tetsusaiga leaning up against his shoulder in his classic 'resting warrior' pose. This scenario was familiar, and she had learned to focus while alone with him. The problem was that he was being far too noisy.

"No, Inuyasha."

"When are you gonna be done?"

"I don't know."

"This is stupid. Just 'cause you wasted the whole day doesn't mean—"

"Inuyasha! If you can't be quiet you can leave," she snapped, immediately feeling guilty when his face fell…into a pout, revealing that he knew he was being annoying, which in turn made her guilt all but evaporate. He grumbled under his breath for a few more seconds before finally shutting up and allowing Kagome to concentrate. Still, this was _not_ how he had imagined the evening going, and he wasn't about to admit defeat so easily.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome was actually making decent progress. Bits and pieces of the great puzzle that was math had begun to fall into place, allowing her to guess at what the vague, murky picture might be. She could only hope it wasn't a giant red "F" that lay at the end of all her studying. And if it was, she would blame the amorous hanyou at her back who even in silence continued to prove a distraction. She could tell exactly what he wanted by his scent alone, and she couldn't deny that it was affecting her…a little. But she had her priorities, and Inuyasha would just have to wait, no matter how tempting it was to throw her book out the window throw _herself_ at him.

And then she heard the rustling of fabric, followed by the muffled thud of cloth landing on the floor. Her brows twitched in interest and consternation. _Don't look, girl! Don't look!_ Attempting to resume her studies proved fruitless, however, and she eventually conceded that she needed to satisfy her curiosity so she could get back to work. She was a cat, after all. _Just a peek._

That vow died a horrible death as soon as she caught a glimpse of his smooth skin. He had removed both his tops and was lying on her bed with his hands folded under his head. One leg was raised, the ankle crossed over a knee. His eyes were closed, expression neutral, and her gaze moved to linger further south as the danger of being caught staring seemed to lessen. His chiseled chest and abdomen were bared to her hungry gaze, the muscles rising and falling with each breath. Her fingers twitched with memories of what it felt like to run them along his body, feeling it react underneath them. Suddenly he yawned, his arching back startling her from her stupor. She whirled around, feeling like a pervert who had just barely escaped being caught peeking into the changing room of the opposite sex. That was completely ridiculous; he was her mate, and she could ogle him whenever she wanted! Studying could wait a few minutes, couldn't it?

She glanced over her shoulder again, this time starting her perusal at his navel. Had his hakama always ridden so sinfully low on his hips? She clenched her thighs together as the sight of him sent waves of low heat to her core. A tempest was brewing inside her, becoming more violent as her gaze traveled up his body once more, stopping on his amber eyes, smoldering with desire. Wait…WHAT? Gasping, she spun around, nearly falling off the chair with the suddenness of the motion. She was now certain her face closely resembled a ripe tomato, and it didn't feel like it would ever cool. _That's it, stupid! No more sightseeing! Study! Uh, let's see…3x__2__-5x+2=30. What is x? Uh…um…dammit!_

*Snap*

Kagome stared dumbfounded at her broken pencil, an unintended casualty of the ongoing war between responsibility and lust within her mind. She was ashamed to admit that lust was winning, at least until a soft noise from Inuyasha reached her ears. It wasn't much, just a small snicker, but it was enough to raise her hackles and bring a whole new party to the conflict: anger. _That arrogant jackass! He was toying with me the whole time!_ The question now became whether she would let him get away with it.

She stood so quickly and with such force that her chair toppled backwards, the racket causing Inuyasha to bolt upright. Briskly she stalked over to him, grabbing his forelocks without preamble and yanking his face up to meet hers. Her lips smashed over his, dominating, and he could do nothing but close his eyes and let it happen. So overwhelmed was he by the kiss that he didn't even notice the awkward shuffling of his own feet until it was too late. A hard shove sent him careening to land gracelessly on his backside, cloth tossed on his head temporarily cutting off his vision. He heard the sound of a door closing and then an ominous click that sounded suspiciously like a lock. He didn't even need to look around to know he was in the hallway. Standing, he shrugged on his haori and kosode as his own anger crested.

"Open this door, wench!" he growled as quietly as he could, not wanting to alert Kagome's family to his dilemma.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, but you're too distracting," she replied, her voice practically oozing amusement.

"Ka-Go-Me," he snarled through gritted teeth. Realizing her mate was about to blow a stack, Kagome decided on a switch in tactics.

"Please, Inuyasha," she begged miserably, "I really need to study. Go downstairs and watch TV, and I promise I'll make it up to you later." She finished on a sultry note, and grinned when no immediate response came from the other side of the wood. _Got him._

"Ah, crap," Inuyasha mumbled after a few moments.

"Thanks, Inuyasha!"

"Keh! I'm holding you to that promise, wench." _She owes me big time for this!_ Sighing, he turned and made his way downstairs, plopping down in front of the 'TV' box. Grabbing the remote, he stared at it blankly. _How did Souta say to work this stupid thing?_ He pushed a few buttons and nothing happened, but when he tried a red one up in the corner the box came to life. He nearly leapt out of his chair, glancing around sheepishly to make sure no one had witnessed his display. After some trial and error, he figured out how to change the channel and more importantly turn the volume down. _Stupid humans and their crappy hearing._

He spent a good twenty minutes flipping through the channels and feeling stupid when he didn't understand any of the dramas, animes, or game shows he found, not that he could identify them as such. He finally settled on a game involving nine men per side, a little white ball, an oddly shaped stick, and four white lumps in the dirt. Now this he could understand. Man throws ball. Opposing man tries to hit ball. Simple. But as he continued to watch, he realized it was much more complicated than that. The thrower seemed to have a magic touch with the ball; he could make it go straight, dip sharply, or even move left or right. And the guy standing behind the catcher had some power, judging each throw by some semi-ambiguous zone. The funny thing was that everyone else seemed to know this zone better than the game-caller, and a couple of the players got 'sent to the showers' for arguing. _Heh, that's humans for you. They never tire of fighting over stupid things._ (2). Watching this strange game proved a therapeutic experience for Inuyasha, and soon he found himself stretched out on the couch, more at ease than he had been in a long time. He knew he couldn't get used to moments like this, not with Naraku still alive and the jewel incomplete, which made him all the more appreciative of opportunities to kick back and chill for awhile. He didn't used to be like that; the old Inuyasha had no 'off button' when it came to the mission. He chose to see this newfound temperament as another sign of personal growth.

The game ended several hours later with one player hitting a ball into the seats across the field and everyone on his team going nuts. The channel switched to another game, so he started watching that one as the night progressed into the very early hours of the morning. He was nearly asleep when clumsy, uncoordinated footsteps on the stairs roused him. Kagome's pajama-clad legs came into view first, and she trudged into the kitchen without even sparing him a glance. Her body was slumped as if the mere act of staying awake was more than she could handle. _Ah, crap. I should have known this would happen._ Kagome had exhausted herself studying, and he didn't have the heart to ask her for sex now. She would just have to owe him double tomorrow. He didn't think she would mind too much. She emerged from the kitchen sucking on a red popsicle, and Inuyasha had to stifle a needy groan as his imagination played tricks on him. _She just can't make this easy, can she?_ Again Kagome didn't stop to acknowledge him, continuing on toward the stairs and leaving Inuyasha feeling just a little jilted.

"Done studying, wench?"

Kagome jumped at his sudden question, nearly dropping the popsicle as her eyes darted around until she spotted him. "Oh…yeah, for tonight, anyway," she replied groggily, rubbing her eyes, adorable in that way that only a sleepy young woman can pull off.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha sat up, pulled the lever on the footrest he had discovered earlier, and raised his arm. Kagome eagerly accepted the invitation, cuddling into his side with a contented sigh. There were things he wanted to talk to her about, especially the subject of children brought up earlier that day, but she was in no condition to discuss anything with her brain deep fried as it was. He reached a hand up to rub her ear, not that she needed any help falling asleep.

"Mmmm, that's nice," she mumbled. She was out less than a minute later, snoring softly. Her face was so serene in sleep, so trusting, and he couldn't resist placing a tender kiss on her forehead. Warmth bubbled within him, and he had to blink back unbidden tears caused by some insane emotion he had never felt before. Was this…true happiness? More footsteps sounded on the stairs before he could consider that possibility any further, these ones soft and measured. Inuyasha wasn't surprised when Mrs. Higurashi appeared at the bottom, noticing them with a wry grin.

"She really wore herself out, didn't she?" the older woman asked.

"Yep. Dummy didn't even notice I was here until I said something. How come you're still up? Humans need more rest than hanyou, you know."

"And the young need more than the old."

"Keh."

"Oh, I remember when I used to hold her like that," she sighed wistfully, though then her expression turned solemn. "I rocked her to sleep for almost a year after her father died…and I think I needed that as much as she did." After a few seconds of staring gravely off into space, Mrs. Higurashi snapped out of her melancholy and plastered on a grin which was only partially forced. "Well, she seems comfortable enough with you, but I think you should put her to bed. I'll go turn it down for you." She departed, leaving Inuyasha to reflect on the hardships she had suffered. He knew what Kagome had gone through in losing a parent, but losing a husband… Losing Kagome… He shuddered, unsure how he would handle that, or even if he was emotionally capable. It would be a dark day indeed if he ever found out.

"I put an extra pillow on her bed for you," Mrs. Higurashi said as she returned, and Inuyasha didn't miss the significance of that statement. She was tacitly giving him permission to share a bed with her daughter, something that was truly amazing to him. A person could preach acceptance until they were blue in the face, but none of that mattered unless it was backed up by action. And that was exactly what Kagome's mother was doing now. Still, there was one thing Inuyasha needed to know, something that had been bothering him all day, even though to ask it would be to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Why?"

"I thought you might want more roo—"

"No, not that. I mean, why are you letting me sleep with her? Why are you so accepting of us? Don't you even care that your only daughter is mated to a han—"

"Stop right there," Mrs. Higurashi ordered firmly. "Don't _ever_ tell me I don't care who my daughter is with."

"I-I didn't mean—" Inuyasha tried, taken aback by the woman's dramatic shift in attitude.

"I know you didn't," she said, her gaze softening. "I'm sorry for my outburst." A long pause ensued as she carefully weighed her next words. "Earlier, you asked me why I was still awake. The answer was that I was thinking about Kagome, and about you. I was second-guessing myself, my decision to not interfere with your relationship. Did I do the right thing letting her keep returning to the past? Is being with you really the best thing for my daughter? Are you a good enough man to take care of her?" She quieted again, looking away and managing a dry laugh. "I came up with the same answer I always have. Yes on all accounts."

Inuyasha exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, relief flowing through his body.

"I won't lie to you, Inuyasha," she continued, "the past year and a half has been difficult for me. Back when I first met you, I wasn't afraid because I could tell you wouldn't hurt my daughter, at least intentionally."

Inuyasha grimaced thinking of all the times he had wounded her unintentionally, but Mrs. Higurashi ignored it.

"But as you and Kagome became closer, and my daughter began to fall for a boy for the first time, I started to have second thoughts. When she used to come back crying, heartbroken, I almost forbid her from ever going through the well again. But I couldn't do that, not when she thought about you constantly. Not when you could make her so happy by just showing up. Not when I could see that you had some feelings for her in return. And gradually, I saw you changing before my eyes, and I came to understand that you weren't just a mythical being from the feudal era come to take my daughter on a fantastic quest. You were a lonely boy, looking for a friend. How could I deny you that, when Kagome so desperately wanted to be there for you?" Here, she inhaled shakily, drying the few rogue tears which had leaked onto her cheeks.

"I've never told this to anyone, but my late husband originally came from a wealthy family. I was working as a maid in his house, mostly just to get away from the shrine for a few years, and we fell head over heels for each other. But he was supposed to marry some rich girl, and his parents refused to hear of his 'fascination' with me. So he left, took my name, and never spoke to his parents again. I haven't seen them since the funeral. My greatest fear was that I would make the same mistake my husband's parents made. She loved you that much, you know. Even back then, she would have chosen you over her family. So I waited, hoping that one day you would decide that you loved her in return, and now you have. Am I right?"

Inuyasha simply nodded, but it was enough.

"I wasn't lying when I said I don't care about what you are or where you're from. I'm willing to give you my approval, even if it means that Kagome's future is no longer _in_ the future. As long as you continue to make my daughter happy, you will always be welcome here…my son."

Inuyasha was struck speechless, completely humbled by those last two words in particular, and incredibly grateful to this pure-hearted woman who had given a vagrant half-breed like him a chance when most other mothers would have thrown him down the well and chucked explosives in after him. She, like her daughter, was truly special, and he could not help but feel that some higher force had brought the three of them together. Fate? Destiny? Blind luck? He couldn't say how it happened, but he would never stop thanking the Kami that it had.

"Well, I'm going to bed," he heard Mrs. Higurashi say cheerfully. "I think I can sleep now."

"Thank you," he choked out. _For giving me a chance, for accepting me, for everything._ Somehow, she understood.

"You're welcome."

Then she was gone, and Inuyasha was alone once more. No, not alone; Kagome still slept soundly against his side. He smiled, reliving the events of the day, some of which he would never forget. He was once again part of a family, and only today did he realize that he had been for a long time. _Kami, how did I get so lucky?_

(1) (2011 Note) I believe this is a reference to chapter 29. After pleasuring her with his mouth, Inuyasha gets a little full of himself and Kagome brings him back down to earth with a nice wholesome blowjob. It took me awhile to figure out what I was referring to, so I thought I should explain it for the readers.

(2) For the record, I love baseball (Go Red Sox! And no, I'm not a 'fair weather fan'; been with them my whole life). But some aspects of it might look pretty dumb to someone who's never seen it.

AN – Ah, Inuyasha. You had her right where you wanted her, and then you blew it. Alas, no sex for you. Don't feel too bad for him, folks. It seems we've hit a lull in the story, but bear with me because most of this stuff is important. I can see some action on the horizon.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Now Everybody Knows

Mrs. Higurashi seemed back to her old, cheerful self the following morning, and for that Inuyasha was grateful. He was glad she had confided in him the emotional turmoil she had dealt with over the past year and a half. Somehow, knowing how strong her reservations had been made overcoming them all the more rewarding. She served enough bacon for three meals, knowing that he loved the stuff and his hanyou body could handle eating that much of it. Kagome daintily munched on a few pieces while hungrily eyeing the rest, and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at her civility. _Eh, more for me._

Having had enough of the enticing aroma, Kagome went upstairs to shower. Of course, she did this only after Inuyasha had offered to wash the dishes, which led to his current dilemma. He was stuck rubbing soap over dinnerware when he really wanted to be in the shower with Kagome, running his hands along her smooth skin. He scrubbed as fast as he could, but there were dishes from the night before as well and he knew he wasn't going to make it. Still, he plugged along on the off chance that Kagome might stay in the shower longer than expected.

*Slip*

Only lightning reflexes saved the falling plate from a messy demise.

"Oops! Nice catch, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi proclaimed. Inuyasha merely grunted a reply and turned back to his task, so he missed how she rolled her eyes and shook her head at him with a grin. _Kids, always in a hurry!_ "Go ahead, Inuyasha, I'll finish up."

The hanyou stared at her in shock. Did she know why he was rushing—no, screw it. He was better off in the dark. He nodded a quick thanks before bounding up the stairs.

* * *

"Bye, Mama! I'm going out!" Kagome called into the kitchen.

"Oh, going shopping for c-c-condoms, Kagome?" her mother teased, mocking the girl's inability to say the word the previous day.

"That's not funny, Mama!" Kagome cried, her face flushing.

"I think it is."

Kagome stormed out of the house to the sounds of her mother's chuckling, her embarrassment growing fairly acute. But even so, it had been a wonderful morning. She was sure her and Inuyasha's activities in the shower had something to do with that. She had been standing with her eyes closed under the stream, simply enjoying a final rinse before turning the hot water off, when the shower curtain was pulled back and in stepped her very naked and very aroused male hanyou. Thoughts of resisting didn't even cross her mind as his lips crashed upon hers and she looped her arms tightly around his neck. Pent-up lust throbbed between them, the now uncomfortably warm water cascading over their bodies and adding to the burgeoning heat. After some simple but effective foreplay, he proceeded to spin her around and screw her so hard from behind that her front practically melded into the shower wall. After the lingering tremors wracking their bodies had subsided, they used the shower for its proper purpose, cleaning and washing the fresh sweat off each other. A futile gesture, since neither of them could resist another romp. This time was far more languid as sated lust gave way to love and adoration, replete with all the kissing, touching, and caressing they had come to expect from the act of making love. He held her up, Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist, their lips and tongues tangling between ragged gasps and moans as he moved slowly against her. And when the rising torrents of passion reached simultaneous climaxes, they stifled each other's cries of ecstasy with a scorching lip lock that stole all traces of breath away.

They remained that way for the longest time, relishing in the afterglow as their heartbeats returned to normal. When he finally put her down, Kagome turned the temperature down and they stood under the stream together, allowing the water to cool their heated skin. They toweled themselves off, not wanting to provide any further temptation and knowing that they did need to come out of the bathroom sometime. She sent Inuyasha to her room to dress while she blow dried her hair, and he was nowhere to be found when she arrived a few minutes later. So here she was, ambling happily across the shrine grounds to buy the condoms they would soon need, feeling both satisfied and content. She could now say from experience that having multiple orgasms was a fantastic way to wake up in the morning. They would definitely have to try it again sometime. She jumped slightly when a familiar figure landed suddenly beside her.

"Inuyasha! Wha—" she started, trailing off as she gazed appreciatively at his lean frame. He was clad in snug fitting black jeans and the same red shirt in which he had shown up at her school some time ago. Seeing him in modern clothing didn't have quite the same effect it had back then, but she still enjoyed the view. "What are you doing?"

"K-keh!" he muttered, her attire sending him for a loop. She wore a yellow sundress and light blue blouse, the exact same ensemble she had worn when she returned to the feudal era during his battle with Rouyakan. (1) She looked almost the same as she had then, when she came back to him after he banished her to the modern era, though perhaps a little older and a little wiser. What a mistake that had been! _I thought I was doing the right thing, but damn, what an idiot I was._ And it hadn't been the last time she defied everything that made sense in the world just to be with him. _She actually asked me if she could be by my side. I should have been asking—begging her to stay with me!_ But that was all in the past. Right now, they were living in the present and looking toward the future. The past could stay there where it belonged.

"Are you coming with me?" Kagome asked hopefully, snapping him out of his musings.

"Uh, I gotta wear these con-dum things, so I thought I should tag along. Unless you don't want me to…"

"Don't be silly! Come on!" she ordered, grabbing his hand and dragging him off with just a little extra skip in her step. As they descended toward the street, he couldn't help but stare at her.

"It's been awhile since you wore that," he stated solemnly.

"Yes, it has," Kagome replied, her tone indicating that she remembered as well. But her smile said it all; he didn't need to apologize, and indeed she didn't want him to. So he didn't, instead hesitantly returning her smile.

"Do you like it?" she queried playfully. He smirked in response. _Yeah, but I like it better when you're not wearing anything._ To his credit, he didn't voice that thought, even though Kagome knew it had crossed his mind. He settled on something a little more reserved, and that he was more comfortable voicing aloud.

"Yeah. I miss seeing your legs."

"Hm, well I have to wear my school uniform tomorrow," she said, rolling her eyes at his silly grin. _Ah, the uniform._ He hadn't realized how much he would miss it until she stopped wearing it. How many times had she flashed her panties without realizing it? And how long did he pretend he wasn't interested in those luscious legs of hers? Early on they had been too slim, still girlish in appearance, but over time they had matured into a woman's legs, toned and curvy in all the right places. And they were strong too; his waist could attest to that.

"Man, it stinks in this city!" Kagome declared, covering her nose.

"And you always thought I was just whining about nothing, didn't you, wench?" Inuyasha replied smugly, earning himself a sideways glare.

"Yeah, well you did like to complain a lot."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I did not!"

"Did!"

"Name one thing I used to complain about."

"Okay, let's see," Kagome said, inhaling a deep breath. "How clumsy I was, how slow I was, how bad my aim was, how I was too nice to Kouga, how annoying Shippou was, how I always got into trouble, how often I had to go home, how—"

"Alright, alright! I get it!"

"Really? Because I could keep going if you want."

"I'll pass." A short pause ensued, during which Inuyasha's mood sobered noticeably. "You know," he began seriously, "I didn't really mean any of that stuff."

Kagome favored him with a grin, a forgiving look that said 'I know that.'

"Well, you were pretty clumsy," Inuyasha continued unawares, "and your aim was terrible, and you were too nice to wolf-shit, and—" He cut himself off, feeling the full weight of Kagome's ire directed at the center of his forehead through her twin smoldering eyes. "B-but you got better!" he hastily added, desperately trying to dig himself out of his self-made hole. "Even before you became a hanyou…"

Kagome let him stew in silence for a few moments before breaking out in an amused smirk. "You're just lucky I love you," she said simply.

Inuyasha grinned stupidly; he would never tire of hearing her speak those words. Perhaps someday he would find the courage to say them back to her. He had almost said as much on their first night together, but something about articulating those three little words always caused them to catch in his throat.

"Come on, we're here," Kagome observed, effectively ending his contemplation on the subject. It seemed their arguing had taken them all the way to the pharmacy. Though it wasn't really arguing; bickering was a better term for it. It was a shift from the verbal warfare they were used to, and it was fun! He had a feeling Kagome enjoyed the harmless banter as well.

The pharmacy was a clean, orderly place that smelled of any number of medications, the combination of which made the two hanyou dizzy until they got used to it. When their heads cleared, Inuyasha let Kagome navigate, trailing along behind as she found the right aisle. He almost chuckled when she loitered for a few seconds at the end of the aisle before taking a deep breath and striding purposefully forward. Her eyes were steely and her chin set; she looked like she was marching into battle. Inuyasha could only shake his head, not understanding what the big deal was. She said this is what responsible human couples did, so why should she be so embarrassed? Apparently she had her reasons, because her face slowly flushed as she carefully scanned a row of boxes.

"What's the problem, wench? Just grab some and let's go."

Kagome only blushed darker at this, biting on her lower lip as she sometimes did when nervous. "I don't know what…size to get," she confessed lamely. If she had been looking in his direction, Kagome would have seen a positively evil smirk cross Inuyasha's features.

"What, did you forget to take measurements this morning?"

Kagome felt her brow twitch but chose to ignore him, that is until she heard the ominous sound of a zipper being lowered. Dread gripped her as she glanced at him, and sure enough, it was indeed the zipper on his pants that had been undone, with the button soon to follow.

"What are you doing?" she whispered scandalously.

"I thought I could try them on here, though you'd have to help me get in the right mood, if you know what I mean."

"I…you…no… Put that away!"

This time Inuyasha did snicker quietly to himself as he refastened his trousers. Kagome was so fun to mess with. She turned back to the boxes, redder than ever, an irritated frown twisting her lips.

"You and my mother think this is so freakin' funny!"

"'Cause it is."

"Isn't!"

Inuyasha let it drop there, but no matter what she said, this whole situation was downright hilarious. Still, he figured he had teased his mate long enough. Nudging her gently aside, he began his own perusal of the strange boxes that vexed her so. What the hell was her problem anyway? There weren't many sizes to choose from. He studied his options for a few seconds before grabbing a box off the shelf and tossing it to her, grinning to himself when she fumbled the catch. He had chosen the selection he thought would fit, but would still have to try one on before leaving for the feudal era. Either that, or take the chance of suffering the truly horrible consequence of ten days without sex. _Ah! Kill me now!_ No, that scenario was to be avoided at all costs.

Kagome studied the box as she marched down the aisle toward the cash register, Inuyasha trailing happily along behind her. She was only partially attentive of her surroundings, which meant she couldn't avoid the oncoming collision. A hurried young woman barreled into her from the right, sending Kagome's box and the contents of the girl's basket clattering to the floor. Inuyasha reached out a hand to steady his mate, though the action was not really necessary due to her feline sense of balance. The other girl was not so lucky, tumbling backward and landing flat on her backside with a yelp. Bending down, Inuyasha snatched his box of condoms off the floor and offered the stranger a hand up.

"You alright?" he asked distractedly, focusing his attention on the box in his hand. The picture was the same, but the weight had changed, and now that he looked closely, the colors were different as well. _Hey! This isn't my box._

"I-Inuyasha?"

Amber eyes snapped to the girl on the floor, the one with the vaguely familiar voice who somehow knew his name. He recognized her instantly, and her name was on the tip of his tongue when Kagome supplied it from his side.

"Ayumi?"

The wavy-haired girl turned slightly dazed eyes on her friend at hearing her name.

"Oh, Kami! I'm so sorry!" Kagome exclaimed, kneeling to help Ayumi replace her things in her basket. "I wasn't looking where I was going, and…" she trailed off as her eyes landed on a very familiar box. Faster than a person could blink the container was hidden safely behind her back, but her expression left no doubt that it had been there. Red didn't just stain her nose or cheeks, but her entire face and neck too. Meanwhile, Ayumi had realized that she too was missing something, and glanced around frantically for it until Inuyasha bent down and held it in front of her nose.

"I think this is yours," he said lamely. A wide-eyed gasp followed, with Ayumi hastily seizing the box from his hand. Kagome felt better when the other girl's face blossomed in the same crimson shade as her own; at least she wasn't the only one caught buying condoms! Even Inuyasha developed a little tint to his cheeks. But the trouble was what to do now, as none of them seemed to know what to say. Ayumi was the first to gather her wits.

"So…uh, you look well, Kagome. Did those weird blue spots on your feet clear up?"

Kagome sweatdropped. _So Jii-chan ran out of actual diseases and started making up random symptoms. Wonderful._

"Yep! My feet are fine!" she proclaimed with painfully false cheer.

"That's good," Ayumi replied with the same phony enthusiasm. Then uncomfortable silence settled in again, and neither girl had the courage to break it. Fortunately, they had a brash, at-times-insensitive male with them to do the job.

"Are we gonna sit here all day or what?" Inuyasha grumped, impatiently folding his arms over his chest.

"Uh, why don't we check out?" Kagome said, standing and helping Ayumi follow suit. The three walked to the registers, paid for their things, and left the store. They once again found themselves staring anxiously at each other, only outside on the sidewalk this time. Kagome could see the questions dancing in Ayumi's eyes, and she had several of her own as well. She just needed to get her alone for some old-fashioned girl talk.

"Inuyasha," she pronounced sweetly, "can you please meet me back at the shrine? Ayumi and I have some catching up to do."

Inuyasha's first instinct was to vehemently refuse, maybe with a 'hell no!' or a 'no way in hell!' But he choked down his retort when those damn chocolate eyes blinked at him. He was lost as soon as his resolve wavered. _Ah, dammit._

"Fine! But don't stay out all day."

"T-thank you," Kagome stuttered, honestly expecting much more of a fight. Not for the first time, she decided she loved their newfound ability to get along. She leaned in and delivered a quick peck on the lips, then scurried off dragging Ayumi behind her. "Bye!"

Inuyasha delayed until the two girls were some distance off before ducking into the alley on his left. From there, he leapt onto the roof of the pharmacy and began running and leaping his way across the buildings of Tokyo. Soon he slowed to a stroll, matching the pace set by Kagome and Ayumi, below him and about fifty feet ahead. He scoffed inwardly; did Kagome really expect him to wait for her at the shrine while she went gallivanting around the modern world? He'd said it before—the girl was a trouble magnet. He wasn't even sure he was letting her go to and from school tomorrow without him as an escort. Was it rational that his protectiveness of her had never been stronger now that she was more capable than ever of taking care of herself? Probably not, but he didn't give a damn. Rationality could jump off a cliff. Besides, since when did rationality have any place in their relationship?

After several blocks, the girls stopped at some kind of outdoor restaurant and got lunch. Just thinking of food caused Inuyasha's stomach to growl ravenously, though it had only been a few hours since breakfast. But he had grown used to hunger in his youth, and was fully prepared to simply ignore the urge until a familiar white 'W' down the street caught his attention. His stomach rumbled again as his mind conjured up images of processed meat and fried potatoes, all swimming in salt and grease. Kagome and Ayumi had barely started eating, meaning he had some time to burn. To make matters worse, Kagome's mother had slipped him some money for just this occasion. He had intended to return it to her in full, but she did say she wanted him to use it… He shot to his feet, vaulting over a few more rooftops before dropping into the alley across the street from WacDonald's. What could possibly happen if he left Kagome alone for a little while?

* * *

"So, your relationship with Inuyasha has…_progressed_ since the last time we saw you?" Ayumi observed, the first words either of them had spoken since leaving Inuyasha behind. Kagome put down her chopsticks, a contented grin working its way across her features.

"I guess you could say that."

"So, you've had occasion to use those condoms?" Ayumi asked shyly.

"Well, no, but only because I've been…keeping track of myself," Kagome replied, mirroring her friend's embarrassment. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Of course!" Ayumi answered, slightly insulted that Kagome would even have to ask that, when the alternative was that she went around sleeping with random guys.

"Sorry! It's just, you never said anything. How long have you been dating?"

"It will be six months on Friday."

"Six months! Why didn't you tell anyo—never mind, I think I know."

Both girls giggled at that. Kagome loved Eri and Yuka, but they were very intrusive when it came to her love life. Ayumi had always been the calm one, the one most inclined to let her work it out on her own, the one slowest to judge Inuyasha as 'bad for her' on hearsay alone. Throughout this conversation, she had been asking questions rather than demanding answers. And after seeing how many times Eri and Yuka had told her to dump Inuyasha and pushed her on Hojo, it was understandable that Ayumi simply wanted to avoid any meddling.

"I was going to tell them eventually, Kagome, but he's my first real boyfriend, and I just wanted to get to know him without being asked about it every day at school."

"Don't worry, Ayumi, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks. I just hope they don't get too mad at me."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll forgive you," Kagome reassured, and Ayumi nodded gratefully. "How far have you two gotten?" she asked after a few seconds, deciding that it was her turn to play interrogator.

"We've kissed…a lot," Ayumi confessed with a dreamy look. "And made out some, though we haven't gone all the way yet. Almost once, but my mom nearly walked in on us. To this day I don't know how he heard her coming. As for the condoms, I just want to be prepared, I guess."

Kagome nodded, knowing what was coming next. _This is like Sango all over again._

"What's it like?" the other girl posed predictably. But whereas Kagome had given Sango a somewhat detailed answer, she didn't feel comfortable answering Ayumi that way. Her modern friends were her friends, but her feudal era friends were actually more like family.

"It's hard to describe. It was my first time, doing it with the man I love. It was magical. That sounds cheesy, doesn't it?"

"A little," Ayumi teased, "but thanks for sharing anyway. I don't know if I love Kenji. I mean, I _like_ him a lot, but… How did you know you loved Inuyasha?"

"It just happened," Kagome said, shrugging. "One day, I saw him with Kikyou. I considered leaving him for good, thought about it for awhile, and then I just knew."

"So this Kikyou person is the one he was two-timing you with? Is she out of the picture? Do they still see each other?"

"She's still around, and I'm sure we'll see her again, but he doesn't want to be with her anymore."

Ayumi didn't say anything, but her eyes dripped with doubt.

"Look, Ayumi, Inuyasha has never lied to me. He snuck off to see Kikyou sometimes, but he never lied about it afterwards. I trust him."

"Okay, Kagome," Ayumi said, her voice still a little skeptical. "As long as you're sure he isn't still two-timing you."

"I am. Now all this talking has made me hungry, so let's eat!"

They were halfway through their respective meals when Kagome felt a sharp prick on the side of her neck.

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, damn that hurts," Kagome hissed, swatting the offending entity away. "I think I got stung by a hornet." (2)

"It must have been a pretty bad sting to make you swear."

"Little bastard."

"Kagome!"

"What? I can swear if I want to."

"Hmph. I bet you learned how to swear from your boyfriend."

"Oh, please. I knew all the words by the time I was thirteen. I just didn't have a reason to swear until I met Inuyasha." Both girls chuckled at the joke, then returned to their lunches.

"Well, I should get going," Ayumi said after they had finished. "I'm not nearly ready for that math test tomorrow."

Kagome grimaced; if Ayumi was worried about the test, then she was doomed! "Uh, yeah, I should start studying too—whoa," she broke off, steadying herself on shaky legs.

"You okay, Kagome?"

"I think so," she answered after her head stopped spinning. "I just felt a little dizzy when I stood up, but I'm fine now."

"Kagome," Ayumi began, frowning, "are you sure you should be engaging in all this, uh…intimate activity with your health problems?"

Kagome smiled wryly, wishing not for the first time that she could just come clean with her modern friends about her "illnesses." But it simply wasn't an option, and they were probably better off not knowing.

"Don't worry, Ayumi. Inuyasha is very considerate of my health."

"If you say so," the other girl relented, relieved but not completely mollified. "Oh, I almost forgot," she exclaimed, digging around in her purse until she found what she was looking for. "I pilfered this from Yuka," she said, handing Kagome the article. The miko laughed aloud, covering her mouth with her hand as she gazed at the long-forgotten picture. They were sitting in WacDonald's, Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her and she leaning her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha was looking embarrassedly away, and both of them were blushing hotly. _Was this really taken only a couple months ago?_ (3) Their relationship had progressed so much since then, starting with Inuyasha rescuing her from the Rebirth curse. They had grown steadily closer ever since she first came through the well on her fifteenth birthday, but her metamorphosis had certainly accelerated things.

Kagome thanked her friend and the two parted ways, each heading home to study. Inuyasha, who had long since returned to his rooftop and scarfed down his fast food feast, stalked her for a few minutes before deciding to make his presence known. He vaulted into an alleyway and stepped out onto the street right beside her.

"Hey, wench," he said smugly, fully expecting her to jump in shock. She did nothing of the sort, not even batting an eyebrow at his sudden appearance.

"Hey," was her nonchalant reply.

"Wh—how—" the deflated hanyou stuttered.

"What? You think I didn't know you would follow us instead of going to the shrine like I asked you to?"

"I wasn't _spying_," Inuyasha replied defensively, sensing that he had waded in over his head. He needn't have worried.

"I know," Kagome answered with a smile, "you were just worried."

"Feh!" he grumped, but he didn't deny it. "You still could have been surprised."

"You're not as stealthy as you think you are."

Inuyasha grumbled at that, but it was difficult to pout when Kagome was grinning impishly at him like that. Let no one say he didn't like to see her happy, even if her amusement was at his expense. The pair slowly made their way back to the shrine, enjoying the peaceful time together before another marathon night of studying for Kagome. She had two tests tomorrow, and she was only half-prepared for one of them! So it was with understandable reluctance that they ascended the shrine steps, stopping only when a pair of sandaled feet came into view. Both hanyou gulped when they looked up and saw Kagome's grandfather glowering formidably down at them. _I guess Mama told him about Inuyasha and me._

"YOU!" he cried, pointing a gnarled finger at Inuyasha. The young man pulled himself to his full height in response, glaring up at the elderly human, ready for whatever insults or degradations he was about to receive. "You…you had better treat my granddaughter like a goddess! And YOU!" he yelled again, turning to a very stunned Kagome. "Don't stay hanyou for him! Only remain this way if it's what you truly desire. And if he can't accept that, then—"

"I accept Kagome without question," Inuyasha interrupted sternly. The two men locked eyes, one seeking truth and the other providing it.

"Jii-chan," Kagome said, "please believe me. This is what I truly want."

The old man regarded them seriously for a few moments, eyes flitting back and forth before finally softening. "Very well then," was his only reply, though he looked as if he desperately wanted to say more, and was nearly biting off his own tongue to keep quiet. He quickly found himself enfolded in a tearful hug by his granddaughter.

"Oof! There, there, Kagome," he soothed, patting her back. "Now off to your studies with you! I will not have my granddaughter failing at something she's put so much hard work into!" When she had gone, the two men lingered, each entertaining his own thoughts.

"I will," Inuyasha declared, responding to the other's first demand.

"In that case, welcome to the family. Do not make me regret saying that."

"I won't."

* * *

"Ah, it's so nice to be back!" Kagome proclaimed, emerging from the well into the lush greenery of Feudal Japan. "I passed all my tests, and I don't have to worry about school for three more weeks!"

"Good, maybe we can finally get back to hunting Naraku." As far as Inuyasha was concerned, the only important thing that had occurred in the modern era was the procurement of condoms, which did indeed fit nicely. Well, maybe not the only thing, but he could pretend that it was.

"Oh, please! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the time off, Mr. 'Red Lightning.'"

"You heard that, huh?" Inuyasha replied dryly. _Oh, crap. Miroku and Shippou would never let me hear the end of that if they found out._ "Keep that shit to yourself, wench."

"Oh? And what if I decide not to keep your secret?" she asked playfully, flashing a sideways smirk his way. Inuyasha growled low, his blood heating to meet his bitch's challenge. He advanced on her until her back was pressed against a tree, glaring intensely down at her. The now-familiar ache was already throbbing to life between them, as insatiable as it had ever been.

"Then I'll make you be quiet," he rumbled huskily, earning a coy smile from the woman before him.

"And how will you do that?" she inquired breathlessly. Inuyasha planned to fully show her, raising his right hand to grip her chin, but stopped mid-motion as a familiar—and dreaded—scent reached his nostrils.

"Dammit!" he shouted, using his fist to take out his frustration on the hapless tree. "Don't tell me this shit is gonna start again!"

"Well," Kagome stated, his antics making her grin despite her equally powerful disappointment. She was happy to see her friends, but they could have waited another twenty minutes—or a couple hours. "We did tell them we'd be back this afternoon."

"So what? Here's a novel idea—wait in the babaa's hut!"

"But Shippou-chan misses us, and you can't blame him. You miss him too."

"Feh! Do not!"

Kagome shook her head at his half-hearted denial, but let it go. She could tell he knew the truth no matter what he said.

"Try not to be cranky at everyone, Inuyasha. You know we'll have less alone time now that we're here."

"Not if I knock them all unconscious," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Kagome's reply was forestalled by the nearby pitter-patter of little feet.

"Kagome!" the young fox hollered, hopping up into her arms. "I missed you. Did you bring me something!" he asked quickly, eyes shining in childish glee.

"_We_ missed you too, Shippou-chan," Kagome declared, to which Inuyasha just snorted. "And as a matter of fact, I do have some pocky." She handed him the sweet treat, and much to Inuyasha's dismay he planted himself on Kagome's shoulder instead of scurrying off and leaving them alone. Sighing, the disgruntled hanyou finally came to terms with the fact that he would be getting no action today.

"I'm going to see if the babaa is cooking anything," he grumbled, trudging off toward the village. An amused Kagome followed, a pocky-engrossed Shippou coming along for the ride. There were a couple men hanging around Kaede's hut when they arrived, probably seeking some sort of healing or herbal remedy. They bowed respectfully at the newcomers, and Kagome was just about to return the gesture when she felt another prick in her neck, this time on the other side. But she recognized this particular sensation, and simply rolled her eyes while applying a firm slap to the area. A flattened pest remained in her palm when she pulled it back.

"Myouga!" Inuyasha bellowed, brandishing a clenched fist, "I told you not to bite Kagome!"

But the flea didn't grovel or make excuses as he normally did. He just sat there, staring back and forth between his master and mistress for a few long seconds.

"Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama…you've mated!" he exclaimed loudly. Too loudly, if a couple of choked gasps from the village men were any indication. Both hanyou knew what that meant; everyone in the village would know by nightfall. They would be the hottest gossip of the season, which begged the question of whether their new relationship would receive cheers or jeers, or possibly even swords and torches. But they would have to wonder about that later, as Kaede stormed out of her hut and motioned briskly for them to come inside. They obeyed, Kagome biting her lip in worry and Inuyasha hardening his expression, prepared for the worst. He thought he knew Kaede well enough to say that she wouldn't have a problem with them being together, but one could never be sure about traditional miko.

"Why was I not informed of this?" the old woman queried when all were seated, giving nothing away with her neutral tone. Inuyasha and Kagome shared a glance, waging a purely optical argument over who would have to field that question. Ultimately, the responsibility fell on the latter.

"Well, you see," Kagome hedged, "it happened very recently, and it's our first trip back to the village since, and we went right through the well a few days ago…" She trailed off, wondering whether all of those reasons were just lame excuses. Was the real reason they hadn't gone out of their way to tell Kaede because they feared her rejection? Bless her, the elderly miko didn't say anything along those lines, but merely nodded and smiled.

"Congratulations, to the both of you. And especially ye, Inuyasha, for at last coming to terms with your feelings."

"Thanks, babaa," Inuyasha quipped, covering the genuine relief he felt.

"Kaede-babaa," Kagome spoke hesitantly, "I should also tell you that I plan to stay a hanyou…forever."

Again the old woman simply nodded. "I thought ye might."

"Y-you did?"

"Aye, child. I have long known that ye would become too attached to your new powers to change back. To be honest, I cannot blame you. There was a time in my life when the thought of youkai and human joining together would have sickened me, but that time has long passed. You two have my blessing."

Tears of gratitude appeared in Kagome's eyes, only to be blinked back as more distressing thoughts crossed her mind.

"But Kaede-babaa, some of the villagers heard what Myouga-jiji said too. How will they react? Will we…will we be welcome here anymore?"

"Hmmm, an interesting question," Kaede murmured. "On the one hand, mating with a hanyou—and becoming one herself—are incomprehensible things for a miko to do. On the other, neither of ye have done anything to harm this village. Most of the people are far too young to remember the tragedy that befell fifty years ago, much less hold a grudge against Inuyasha for it. Usually, they take a peaceful approach to youkai, preferring to leave and be left alone. I do not believe ye will be banished from the village. There will be those who are narrow-minded and will seek to have ye ostracized for this, but I believe they are in the minority."

"I hope you're right, babaa," Inuyasha said somberly. If not, then where were he and Kagome going to live after their mission was over? He had survived alone, isolated in the forest for many years, but Kagome couldn't live like that. She was friendly, outgoing, always wanting to help people, and she needed regular human contact. The modern era was an option, but only because the vast majority of humans didn't even realize youkai existed. If anyone outside Kagome's family found out what they were… It would be nice to find a place where he and his mate could live without fear of persecution, a place where they could raise a family and not worry for their children's lives every day. Only now did he realize that he had been hoping this human village would be that haven. And perhaps it would, if Kaede was right. She was one of the oldest and probably the wisest inhabitant of the village, and her opinion would hold weight. Either way, they would find out soon enough.

"Stupid humans!" called a small voice from Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't they realize how exciting this is? My master, finally finding a woman with which to carry on the bloodline of the great Inu no Tai—"

"Can it, flea!"

"But Inuyasha-sama, I can't contain myself! This is the happiest day I've seen in years!"

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha muttered dismissively.

"Myouga-jiji," Kagome spoke up curiously, "how did you know we had…done that just by tasting my blood?"

"My dear Kagome-sama, do you know nothing of youkai mating?" When she and Inuyasha merely shared a confused look, Myouga sheepishly hung his head. "Oh, my, I must have neglected to inform Inuyasha-sama about this."

"About what?"

"Nothing! Just some minor details, really."

"Yeah, then why are you so nervous? You didn't tell me about something important, and I want to know why!"

"Because you would have gotten all embarrassed and squashed me, that's why!"

*squish*

"There, now you're squashed anyway. Was it worth it?"

"…"

"Come on, wench. We're taking a walk," Inuyasha declared, marching out of the hut with his flea vassal clenched firmly between his fingers. "Time to get some answers."

Kagome nodded in agreement, her interest peaked as well. They reached a suitable spot for a private conversation, and Inuyasha tossed Myouga unceremoniously to the ground.

"Now tell us everything you know, flea."

"Very well, Inuyasha-sama. Before we begin, might I just take a little blood?"

"Hell no!"

"Alright, alright, perhaps later. The first thing I should tell you is that I don't know everything about youkai mating. No one does. It's a very…mysterious thing."

"What do you mean 'mysterious?'"

"Just what I said. When two youkai who truly care for each other have sex, a certain bond forms between them. But it is impossible to foresee what kind of link or how strong it will be. Mating bonds change, evolve over time. They can be unimpressive and hardly noticeable, or they can be truly amazing, the single most powerful connection two individuals can share."

"What determines the strength of a bond?" Kagome inquired.

"No one knows. Some speculate that it is based on the needs of each particular pair, others say it has something to do with the potency of the youki, and the romantics say it is determined by how 'in love' the couple is. Because of the ambiguity, it is not considered a dishonor to share a weak bond with one's mate. Youkai are usually not quick to choose mates, but they are remarkably faithful to their chosen partners regardless of the mating connection."

"So what you're telling us," Inuyasha ground out, "is that you can't tell us anything."

"I'm not saying that, Inuyasha-sama. I just don't want you to expect me to give you all the answers. I can only shed a little light on your bond; the rest is up to you."

"And we appreciate it, Myouga-jiji," Kagome interjected. "What can you tell us?"

"Well, the fact that I could taste Inuyasha's essence in your blood is an indication of a fairly strong bond. Tell me, did anything strange happen immediately after your first time?"

Both hanyou wracked their brains for an answer to the question. "I can't think of anything," Kagome finally admitted in defeat.

"I remember feeling really sleepy all of a sudden," Inuyasha said, sparking some excitement in his mate's eyes.

"Oh, I did too! Does that mean anything?"

"Possibly," Myouga responded. "Truly powerful bonds occur at the level of the soul, and that sort of thing usually happens during unconsciousness."

"So our souls bonded?"

"Perhaps. If they did, then other changes will arise as a result. Have you noticed anything else different between you?"

Kagome frowned in consternation. "Well, we haven't really fought since then, but I just thought that was because we've resolved some issues between us."

"You're probably right," Myouga agreed. "That most likely doesn't have anything to do with youkai mating." When both hanyou looked slightly crestfallen at this, Myouga hastened to reassure them. "Don't fret, you two! The mating bond should be the least of your concerns right now. Whatever is meant to happen will happen, and perhaps you will begin to manifest some signs of a strong bond eventually. But regardless, I can see that you are fully committed to each other. This is a happy day! Your parents would be so proud, Inuyasha-sama!"

"What kind did they have?" the hanyou asked solemnly, ignoring the praise.

"Ah, your parents were an extraordinary case. They had such a short time together, but even so their bond was incredibly strong. If he had lived, I believe your father could even have given your mother his life span. Only those with the most potent, deep-seated connections can perform such a feat."

"And now," the flea continued, "all this _helping you_ has made me hungry. Are you willing to grant your humble vassal a small token of appreciation, Inuyasha-sama?"

Sighing at the obvious guilt-trip, Inuyasha nevertheless pulled down the collar of his haori and bared his upper chest. Myouga leapt on and started sucking like a starved…well, flea. Inuyasha raised his hand to flatten him after a few seconds, but Kagome snatched it, pulling it down into her lap. She dazzled him with a shy smile, and he couldn't help but reciprocate. They had been perfectly happy with the relationship they had, and now there might be some other mystical magic linking them together. It was thrilling, if not a little scary as well. But they could handle it, together.

So for the first time in ages, Myouga was able to drink his fill of his master's blood. Unfortunately, the evening's excitement had caused him to forget something important, the peculiar, almost sinister taste he had detected in Kagome's blood. If he had remembered, it would perhaps have saved Inuyasha and Kagome a lot of trouble down the road.

Kenji – studying second son, though I chose this name just because I like it.

(1) This is what she has on in the anime. She wears some kind of dark skirt/dress and sweater combination in the manga, but I liked the anime ensemble better.

(2) They have some huge hornets in Japan (not that I'm saying Kagome actually got stung by one). We always hear about how the introduction of foreign species can hurt local animals, but that's not the case with European honeybees and Japanese hornets. Follow this link to see what I mean (warning – will probably make you squirm).

.com/watch?v=JDSf3Kshq1M

(3) See chapter 6

2011 Note – I took out the bickering scene with Shippou and Inuyasha when he and Kagome returned to the feudal era. Inuyasha was acting way too immature for my tastes. I think I was trying to show he still hadn't completely grown up, but went too far and made him almost OOC for his characterization at this point in the story.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Divide…

Inuyasha scowled at the crowd of humans milling around and sneaking glances at him when they thought he wasn't looking. Two days had passed since the Inu-gang left Kaede's village on another destination-less shard hunt. And despite his protests, they had ended up doing what they always did: helping people. What used to bother him about this was the time wasted, but that was no longer really an issue with most if not all of the jewel in Naraku's possession. Now, he just hated being among this many nervous and suspicious humans.

"Okaa-san! Look at his cute ears!" a small voice called from behind him. The parent quickly shushed the child, but Inuyasha still had to smirk. In this era, only the truly innocent would call a hanyou's ears cute. This village wasn't so bad; they just seemed naturally distrustful of outsiders. He didn't expect any problems if they stayed overnight. Standing, he went to see how the others were doing with their exorcism. He waggled his ears as he walked away, enjoying the squeal of excitement from the little girl.

"Aw, how adorable!" a familiar feminine voice chirped, causing his face to redden rapidly. "You wouldn't be showing off these to other women, now would you?" Kagome teased, reaching a hand up to deftly finger one of the fuzzy appendages. "Should I be jealous?"

"S-shut up, wench!" he barked, swatting her arm away. "Why are you here?" he asked petulantly when her giggling had subsided.

"I was looking for you. We finished the exorcism."

"Good."

"Don't crab at me! I was thinking we could go on a walk tonight, but if you're too grumpy…"

"Keh," he replied, brightening immediately. They hadn't been able to steal more than five minutes alone since returning from the modern era, and a midnight 'walk' sounded divine. His mood was about fifty times better already! It didn't last; it fell again as soon as they came within sight of their friends and spied two men speaking animatedly with Miroku and Sango. The men appeared panicked, pleading, and Inuyasha didn't need to hear the conversation to know what they were talking about. _Ah, crap._

"What's wrong, Miroku-sama?" Kagome inquired, and Inuyasha was glad to detect some reluctance in her voice. He wasn't the only one concerned that their evening plans might get sidetracked.

"The villages these gentlemen hail from both have problems with rogue youkai. They came here seeking aid."

"My village is worse off!" one of the men cried. "Help us first!"

"No!" the other noisily rebutted. "We are beset by the most horrible of youkai! Come to our aid first!"

"Gentlemen, please!" Miroku yelled, silencing the two adversaries, at least momentarily. Sighing, he rubbed his temples as the men continued to stare each other down. It looked like a fistfight would break out before long. _It is as they say: fear makes enemies of those who would be friends._

"Unfortunately," he continued, "my friends and I constitute the only group here adept at slaying youkai. However!" he shouted, stilling the already agitated tongues of the two angry men. "We are large enough in number that we can split up and help both your villages at the same time."

"I get the taijiya," the first man hastily declared, leaving Miroku quite taken aback by his demanding attitude. _I wonder if the saying was not 'fear makes jerks of men, period.'_

"Fine," the other said, "then the houshi is coming with me."

"Would you two shut the fuck up?"

All eyes turned toward the new voice, and two sets of them widened at the sight of the silver-haired hanyou.

"Ah! Another youkai!"

"Relax," Miroku ordered, "he is my friend. They both are."

Now the men noticed Kagome as well, and if one hanyou made them uncomfortable, it was clear that two made it exponentially worse. That was too damn bad, since Miroku wasn't about to propose a separation along gender lines, especially since Inuyasha and Kagome were obviously looking for some time together. He didn't want to spend a day or two alone with Inuyasha. Between worrying, being pissed off, and grouching, the hanyou would make the trip absolutely miserable. Not to mention the fact that he would spend the whole time worrying about Sango. No, those pairings were out of the question, and that meant convincing one of these men to accept aid from two hanyou. _Oh, this'll be fun._

"Follow me, gentlemen," he said, seeking to spare the feelings of his friends. "Let's go discuss this over a bottle of sake."

"Bakas," Sango muttered angrily under her breath as they departed. Inuyasha nodded in agreement, then snuck a sideways glance at Kagome. She was trying not to let the prejudice bother her; that much was obvious. She seemed to be succeeding for the most part, her scent only slightly gloomy. She would never be completely immune to the insults and intolerance. Hell, it still got to him sometimes, and he had been dealing with it for his whole life. By the time the three men returned, it was early afternoon and the remainder of the Inu-gang had taken shelter in the shade provided by some trees at the edge of the village. Miroku appeared sober, but the other two were well on their way to total inebriation. Already they were teetering on their feet, and the monk kept a firm hand on each shoulder to keep them walking straight. He led them across the road to an inn, and after emerging alone a few minutes later strolled to join his companions.

"What's the deal, bouzu?" Inuyasha grumbled, more than a hint of threat in his tone. Miroku held up his hands as if to ward off his concerns.

"I finally got those two bakas over there to come to terms. We will have to split up, though. Sango, myself, Shippou, and Kirara will take the northern village, and you and Kagome-sama will take the south. Is that satisfactory, my friend?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Inuyasha ignored the insinuation but did nod sharply, deciding for once not to complain about helping people. Judging by her scent, Kagome was just as excited about the arrangements as he was.

Shippou frowned but bit his tongue when it became clear Kagome wasn't going to intercede on his behalf. He too had sensed that she and Inuyasha wanted some alone time. Some more 'making love,' perhaps? He did recognize that whatever they wanted to do required privacy. As long as Inuyasha made Kagome happy, he wouldn't complain about being left behind every once in awhile.

"Try not to take too long to get there, you two," Miroku admonished playfully. "There are people in need."

"Yeah, yeah, bouzu. How do we get there? And what the hell do we do if they take one look at us and start screaming?"

"They said to just follow the main road in that direction," the monk related, pointing southward. "We'll be on the same road going the other way. It's about a day and a half journey either way on foot. And if you get trouble, just tell them Jirou sent you. Or was it Nobu who lived in the south? Um, just remember both names."

"Damn bouzu. Can't you get anything right?"

"Hey, I think I did pretty well. I got them falling-down drunk so we wouldn't have to travel with them, without getting intoxicated myself."

"How did you manage that?" Sango interjected. "I didn't know you had so much stamina." Bad choice of words.

"Care to find out exactly how much stamina I have, my dear Sango?" he leered, pulling her close with a hand around her waist. The taijiya would have elbowed him, but it took all her self-restraint to keep from losing her lunch.

"Ugh! Sake breath!"

Miroku sighed and released her, allowing her to stumble away.

"I only pretended to drink after the first bottle," he whined.

"I don't care! You still stink!"

"Surely it's not that ba—"

"Oh, yeah? Kagome, why don't you take a whiff? Kagome?" she called after noticing that her friend was no longer in the area.

"They left while you were arguing," Shippou stated. "They seemed to be in a big hurry for some reason."

"I-I'm sure they just really want to help those people," Sango lied.

Shippou scoffed inwardly. "Yeah, that's definitely it."

* * *

A white feather soared swiftly through the air, its sole occupant leaning forward as if to coax even more speed from it. Her face was drawn tightly into a silent snarl, the expression of a woman who knows her end is near. It was only a matter of time before her bastard of a master finished her off.

Her greatest fear had come true; Naraku had finally decided that he no longer needed her. Her final task had been manipulating those corpses to split the Inu-gang in two parts. After she returned, he told her to prepare herself, then aimed a sluggish attack at her midsection. She dodged easily and took flight, leaving his maniacal cackling in her wake. She knew fleeing was futile; Naraku could kill her any time he wanted with a squeeze of his hand. Still she ran, unwilling to so easily relinquish the life she had been born—congealed to. The freedom she had desired so badly…now she would perish without ever having known its sweet embrace.

Youkai or not, she was mortal. And all mortals ran, she reflected. Even if doing so just entertained her sick master for a little while longer. She was certain he was enjoying every moment of this, the crippling uncertainty that nearly made her curl up into a ball and weep. At any moment, the pain would come and the heart which had never really been hers would stop beating. At any moment…

So why did she run? What was the point? Maybe she just wanted to avoid seeing him again. Dying in his presence or being run through by a tentacle or spike would make her inevitable end that much less palatable. But perhaps there was another reason, something…someone she wanted to see once more before passing into the afterlife. Would she even have an afterlife? Did she have a soul? Was she even alive in the first place? She had never mulled over these questions before, believing the whole topic of death far too morbid to consider. Not that it would have made any difference.

Agony

Nothingness

Only, it wasn't. She rose from her disintegrating body, watching as the last of it blew away in the breeze. The breeze… _I am the wind._ She floated, formless, simply doing nothing as the sun crested and began sinking toward the western horizon. It was bliss. Then she felt a pull, a persistent nudge that pushed her in a certain direction. She went with the flow, moving with and in the air until she reached a grassy plain. And when she saw who was on that plain, she rushed toward him of her own free will.

Sesshoumaru stared regally ahead as the strange—yet familiar—wind whooshed around him. This presence…so like Naraku and yet entirely different. It prodded him, urged him in a certain direction. Then, abruptly, it was gone as quickly as it had come. The peaceful breeze once more fluttered his hair, carrying to his ears the sounds of his ward and vassal emerging from the forest at his back.

"Jaken."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Stay here with Rin." Then he too was gone, soaring high overhead in the direction the spirit had shown him. Part of him hoped the specter would return, but he knew it never would. It had gone to a better place.

"Farewell, Wind Sorceress."

* * *

Actually, Sango's covering fib was quite correct. Inuyasha and Kagome darted down the path, the latter having decided that she would feel too guilty to enjoy their time alone until they rescued the village. Every minute they delayed could mean someone's life. Inuyasha grudgingly accepted her decision, but he could admit to himself that he would have felt guilty as well. They ran for an hour then stopped at a small stream to quench their thirsts. Kagome hiked into the underbrush to get some privacy in order to relieve herself. There were some things even couples didn't need to do together. She was just retucking her white kosode into her forest green hakama when she heard a small noise coming from deeper into the woods. It repeated itself, and as she crept forward, curious, she received an inkling of what it was. It sounded like someone crying. Stealthily now she moved toward the sound until finally she peaked around a bush and saw a small form sobbing on a rock.

It was a kitsune, about Shippou's size, only this one almost assuredly a girl. The tail was less bushy, more demure, and she had a bright pink ribbon in her hair in addition to lightly colored clothes. Kagome's heart went out to her; she hated to see children cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked quietly so as not to startle. The little girl stared at her in alarm for a couple seconds then dashed off through the trees.

"Wait!" Kagome called after her. "I won't hurt you! Maybe I can help!" But there was no answer, and she quickly lost all trace of the mysterious child. She was just about to give up when she burst out of the forest and into a large valley. She stopped dead in her tracks, the sight before her making her blood run cold. Pink ribbon and fur morphed into dark hair, pale skin, and slate gray armor. And when the imposter's previously concealed scent hit her, she stumbled back a few steps in horror.

"N-Naraku!"

"Hello, Kagome," the dark hanyou greeted her easily, as if they were old acquaintances. "It's nice to see you again."

Kagome closed her slack jaw and gritted her teeth. _Oh shit, this is really bad._ Naraku had obviously intended to lure her out here for some sinister purpose, and now here she was. Alone. Hakudoshi lounged lazily off to one side, but that didn't help her any. She was on her own, facing down the single greatest evil the world had ever seen.

*Gulp*

She was too close; she didn't dare show him her back to run, lest she find herself impaled on one of those nasty spikes. Her bow and arrows were strung over her shoulder, but would Naraku even give her the chance to fire one? With nothing to lose, she decided to find out.

The reaction was immediate and swift. Too swift. Tentacles came at her from all sides, forcing her to duck away before she could loose the arrow. Again she aimed but the bow was smacked from her grasp by a blow that sent her careening along the ground to land in a heap. She scrambled to her feet, barely avoiding the tentacles as they made a grab for her. But there were far too many of them, and soon she felt one snake around her ankle in midair, yanking her downward and smashing her hard against the earth. When her head stopped spinning, Naraku's wickedly grinning visage was only inches from her own, his hot breath and the feeling of being wrapped in his slimy flesh making her nauseous.

"Well, my little Kikyou lookalike, I've never seen you up this close before. You're very beautiful."

"You're disgusting."

Naraku only chuckled darkly at her insult. "Hakudoshi! Go summon Inu— Never mind; he's already here."

"KAGOME!"


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

…And Conquer, Part 1

"Ah," Inuyasha groaned as he emptied his bladder. The soft sound of urine splattering on the ground was music to his ears. Finished, he retied his hakama and squatted by the stream to scoop a few handfuls of cool water into his parched mouth. Feeling quite satisfied now, he flopped backward onto the bank and folded his hands behind his head, resolving not to rush Kagome as she did her business. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, basking in the simple tranquility of nature for a few peaceful moments.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and a frown twisted his features. Why did it feel chilly all of a sudden? The weather was warm, and there was no wind to speak of. Then he realized that the sensation was not external in origin. What was this feeling of…wrongness? He tried to brush it off, to convince himself it was all in his imagination. But the conviction only intensified as the seconds ticked by, and eventually he could no longer dismiss it as illusory. Something was very wrong, of that he was certain. But what? He took stock of his surroundings and detected nothing out of the ordinary. And if the trouble or danger wasn't here, then that left… _Oh, shit! Kagome! _

Quick as a flash, he bolted upright and dashed through the trees. _This is crazy! I'll burst in on her taking a piss, she'll yell at me, and then we'll make up!_ But those reassurances were hollow, and he was not surprised to find that his mate's scent led off into the underbrush somewhere. The ominous feeling continued to escalate, becoming an insistent pounding on the inside of his skull. The shade of the canopy seemed to darken into night before his eyes, perfectly matching the uneasy shadows moving over his heart. Then he burst out into sunlight, and his heart dropped to his shaking knees.

"KAGOME!"

He was too late; she was already in Naraku's clutches. His tentacles snaked around her body, writhing as they pinned her arms at her sides and her legs tightly together. Several bony spikes hovered around her head, the tips mere inches from her vulnerable neck. Only that kept him from charging to her rescue.

"Ah, Inuyasha, nice of you to drop by," Naraku drolled with amused cordiality.

"Let her go, bastard!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the dark hanyou replied. "I have much grander plans in mind. But first…" Without warning he turned back to his captive, and Kagome gasped as his hands forcibly separated the folds of her kosode, revealing the top edges of her bra to the air. A wave of red surged through Inuyasha's mind, and only his crushing grip on Tetsusaiga's hilt kept him from losing himself. Even so, he breathed heavily, his control wavering as his eyes flashed from gold to scarlet and back again.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" he rasped. Naraku merely favored him with a teasing smirk before reaching his hand down. With a sharp tug he withdrew his prize…the bottle of jewel shards from Kagome's neck. Inuyasha was somewhat ashamed to realize his relief that it had been only the jewel shards he was after.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled, struggling against her captor's hold. "Give those back!" Seeing her pure shards sparkle pink inspired her, and she summoned her miko powers. Her concentration evaporated when she felt a stabbing pain in the side of her neck.

"Don't even think about it, my dear," Naraku whispered warningly in her ear. "Unless you believe you can purify me before I slice your head off."

Kagome stilled against the intrusion into her soft flesh. Already the blood was trickling down her collarbone and onto her breast. As much as she wanted to escape _now_, it simply wasn't possible. Her miko powers weren't instantaneous; they took at least a moment to build up, and she didn't have a moment with Naraku's attention focused on her. She would have to wait for a better opportunity. Evidently, Inuyasha reached the same conclusion.

"Don't you fucking do it, wench! I'll save you!" he cried, whipping Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. The sword seemed to roar with unbridled ferocity, feeding off the desperation of its master. It shimmered with a majestic light, rivulets of power flashing across its surface.

"Drop it," Naraku ordered. When Inuyasha failed to comply, he drove his spike deeper into Kagome's neck, wringing a pained hiss from the young woman. She gritted her teeth as her life flashed before her tightly closed eyes. Another inch and she would be done for. A metallic clattering rang in her ears, and the pressure immediately eased, although Naraku did not withdraw completely. As she gathered her bearings, she gazed in horror at her mate.

"No, Inuyasha! Pick it up! Don't worry about m—mpphhh!" Yet another tentacle wound its way around her face, sealing her mouth. She was sorely tempted to bite it, but that would probably prove even more disgusting.

"Now, now, Kagome," Naraku admonished paternalistically, as a parent might chastise a naughty child. "Don't be rude. The men are talking."

Inuyasha would have been proud of the string of curses which flowed from her lips, if only he could have understood them from behind her fleshy gag. Naraku cackled maliciously, and when he spoke again his tone was almost gleeful.

"The mighty Tetsusaiga lies rusting on the ground. How delicious is it that the sword you worked so hard to strengthen is beyond your use when you need it the most?" His sadistic chuckling resumed, the infuriating sound grating on Inuyasha's already frayed nerves. They had yet again walked into one of Naraku's traps, and he cursed himself for not keeping a closer eye on Kagome. One way or another, he had a feeling this would be the last evil plot the dark hanyou would ever spring upon them.

Then there was silence, and he looked up to see Naraku reach into his robes and pull out a small, black object. _The Shikon no Tama!_ When brought in close proximity to the larger jewel, Kagome's shards quickly surrendered to its pull. The poison of evil leaked into the shards, corrupting them, much to the delight of their new owner. He dumped the shards out of the bottle onto the hand holding the jewel, and squeezed his fist. The shockwave of a massive sinister aura reverberated from the spot, the aftershocks sending chills down Inuyasha's spine. And when Naraku opened his fist, the nearly-complete Shikon no Tama sat on his palm, blacker than the darkest night. He examined it carefully, grinning widely at what he saw.

"It is nearly complete now," he declared aloud. "Just the wolf's and Kohaku's shards left, and then the entire world will know and fear the name Nara—"

"So what happens now?" Inuyasha interjected, already sick of his enemy's narcissistic raving. "You gonna actually get your hands dirty for a change and kill me?"

He sounded confident, but inside he was petrified. Naraku held all the cards, or at least the only one that mattered to him. He had to ask himself the question: would he give up his life to save Kagome? Of course he would, without a second thought, but it wasn't that simple. If Naraku ordered him to, would he willingly give up his life to grant Kagome a few more seconds of existence, and perhaps a chance to escape? Again the answer was an affirmative. He couldn't watch Kagome die, not when _any_ action on his part could have prevented it. At least if he died first he wouldn't be a total failure as a mate and protector. But apparently even Naraku wasn't despicable enough to order someone to stand and accept death without resistance. Either that or he simply desired some additional entertainment.

"No, Inuyasha. I decided to grant my young minion another crack at you."

"That's right, half-breed," Hakudoshi said as he advanced, twirling his long halberd menacingly in front of him. "You're mine!"

Inuyasha was silent for several moments as he weighed his odds. They weren't good. His opponent was swift, a small target, and quite strong. And he was armed, putting the hanyou at a distinct disadvantage without Tetsusaiga. But Inuyasha had to try; failure meant Kagome's death, and that thought alone gave him strength and resolve he didn't know he possessed. His youkai side stirred deep within, clamoring for release. His own life was not in mortal danger yet, but the plight of his mate was enough to rouse his animal instincts. He forced them back, gritting his teeth and holding the side of his head with the effort. He needed to keep his wits about him; Hakudoshi was too crafty a fighter to be defeated by his powerful but reckless youkai form. He wasn't like Goshinki, who had really just been a big brute with mind powers. No, losing control of himself now would be a death sentence, for both himself and Kagome.

"What's the matter, half-breed? You look nervous?" the foul child taunted.

"I'm going to tear you to pieces, kid," Inuyasha replied, baring his fangs.

"Hah! We'll see." With that, Hakudoshi swung his weapon to the side and charged. The first swipe was a blur, and nearly cleaved Inuyasha in half. The next several missed as well, but were still close enough to tear tiny rips in his fire-rat haori. Grimacing, Inuyasha continued to dodge, searching for an opportunity to strike back.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this, Houshi-sama," Sango stated. Miroku nodded grimly, in complete agreement. They had decided to hasten to the northern village, and the journey didn't take very long on neko-back. They expected the villagers to welcome them warmly and tell them more about the youkai troubling them, but it turned out there were no youkai at all. And nobody knew anyone by the names Nobu or Jirou. The whole thing reeked of a setup, and the list of individuals who would go out of their way to trick them was exceedingly short, perhaps even singular.

"Naraku," the slayer spat angrily.

"Probably," he admitted, "but we must find out for sure. And we must also discover the purpose of that person in doing this."

"So you wanna take a look around?" Sango asked, and Miroku was just about to give a positive response when a high-pitched voice spoke up from down around his feet.

"But what about Inuyasha and Kagome?" Shippou exclaimed. "What if they're in danger?"

The two adults locked eyes for a moment, coming to a silent decision. "Let's go, Houshi-sama. Kagome-chan has the jewel shards, and that's probably what our enemy is after."

"Yes, you're right. I'd feel much better about this if they were with us."

The trio once again climbed on Kirara, preparing to soar off back in the direction they had come. Sango took one more fortuitous glance over her shoulder at the seemingly peaceful village as they departed.

"What the— Stop, Kirara! Houshi-sama, look!"

All eyes turned to follow Sango's outstretched arm, and each person glimpsed a familiar inu-youkai floating gracefully across the sky.

"Sesshoumaru!" all three of them yelled at once. As they watched, the silver-haired demon dropped rapidly, landing gently in the center of the village. Even from a good distance, their human ears could detect the screams and shouts of the frightened inhabitants. Then Sesshoumaru emerged with a great leap, landing well outside the settled area and striding quickly into a nearby valley that stretched for miles toward the eastern horizon, the plain broken only by a river that ran down its middle.

"Follow him, Kirara!" They caught up easily enough, and Miroku dismounted to walk tentatively beside him. He ignored them all, maintaining the kind of singular focus that alienated friends and gave everyone else the creeps.

"Uh, what are you doing, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku queried hesitantly, deciding to be civil to the cold inu-youkai, who had hopefully decided he wasn't their enemy this time around. Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks, his only subsequent movement the shift of an eye. Miroku shivered under that icy glare; he felt like a fly which had dared to buzz around the inu-youkai's ears.

But Sesshoumaru wasn't as livid as he appeared to the nervous monk; he was, however, fairly annoyed. It seemed like whenever he got close to Naraku, Inuyasha and his friends would show up and allow the wretched worm to escape. At least the damn hanyou wasn't with them this time, though he did absently wonder where the cretin was. It didn't matter; he was on Naraku's trail, and nothing would stop him this time. He had soared for an hour in the same direction, searching for whatever it was that Kagura wished him to find. When he spied the village directly in his path, he swooped down to investigate, recalling Naraku's peculiar penchant for hiding himself within human settlements. It hadn't been the dark hanyou's scent which caught his attention, but that of the blank-eyed boy who had challenged him before. Tracking the boy to the outskirts of the village, he discovered Naraku's scent leading into the valley, and was now fully intent on chasing him to the ends of the earth if need be.

"You, kitsune and neko," Sesshoumaru said after a short period of heavy silence, raising his head to gaze across the plain. "Do you not detect the foul stench of Naraku in this area?"

Shippou and Kirara shared a glance, sniffing furiously, but all they could pick up was grass and flowers. "O-our noses aren't as strong as yours," Shippou replied, to which Sesshoumaru almost appeared to roll his eyes.

"I don't sense any evil presence," Miroku added, "but that could be because of the Fuyouheki."

"Yes," Sango agreed, "we would have just left here without ever realizing—hey! Where is he going now?"

Sesshoumaru was just a blur rapidly shrinking in the distance. Evidently he had seen something which had peaked his interest.

"Let's go, Houshi-sama!" Sango cried, offering him a hand in swinging onto Kirara's back. Together they charged off in pursuit of the inu-youkai.

Sesshoumaru stood silently, studying the scene before him. The flash of black he had seen was the boy, the young taijiya who smelled like he was related to the female from Inuyasha's group. They stood facing each other as adversaries, reminding Sesshoumaru of their last encounter. Only this time, the boy's eyes were not darkened by black magic or glazed over by lack of willpower. Instead, they were steely, full of resolve tinged with badly buried hints of remorse. They were _aware_. Idly, Sesshoumaru wondered if the boy had revealed his position on purpose.

"Where is Naraku?" he posed, peering into the large cave at the boy's back. The young taijiya didn't respond in words, but Sesshoumaru's eyes widened fractionally upon seeing him remove the chain sickle from his obi. _I see. So he is aware of himself, but still intends to fight for Naraku._ The inu-youkai flexed his claws; there would be no mercy for the human child if that was the case.

"This Sesshoumaru will ask you one more time, human. Where is Naraku?"

"He is not here," came a soft, emotionless voice from the darkness of the cave. A moment later, another child stepped out of the gloom, this one a youkai judging by the sheer whiteness of her appearance. She carried an eerie-looking infant in her arms, and Sesshoumaru was quite certain both of them were incarnations of Naraku.

"Kohaku!" the female slayer called as she and her companions arrived on the scene. The boy flinched slightly at the voice, but otherwise remained motionless, staring lifelessly ahead. Sesshoumaru was the only one who noticed the momentary discrepancy. _Curious. He appears to want Inuyasha's friends to believe he is still under Naraku's control. Very well, I shall not reveal his secret._ Satisfied that his prey was indeed not nearby, the taiyoukai turned to depart.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru-sama! Where are you going?" the monk shouted after him.

"This Sesshoumaru has no interest in the spawn of Naraku," he replied without breaking stride.

"B-but that infant is Naraku's heart!"

Sesshoumaru paused mid-step, but did not turn around as he spoke. "His heart?"

"Yes! That's his mortal heart. If we destroy it, Naraku will die!"

Instead of answering, Sesshoumaru resumed his pace, walking away from the cave and away from Naraku's heart.

"Wh-why are you leav—"

"This Sesshoumaru will not sink so low as to destroy his enemy using cowardly or underhanded means," the taiyoukai remarked dismissively.

Miroku gritted his teeth in sudden anger. _Why that stupid son of a bitch!_

"Don't you get it, you pompous ass!" he yelled, abandoning all illusions of civility. "As long as his heart is unharmed, Naraku can't be killed!"

Sesshoumaru halted again, his head shooting up. It made sense; how else could one explain the fact that Naraku was not yet dead by his hand? And it was definitely something the half-breed would do: lurk around in the shadows even though his body was indestructible. _I see, so this infant is what Kagura wished for me to find._ In an instant he launched himself back toward the cave, moving quicker than the male taijiya could react, heading for the infant that apparently held the key to Naraku's existence. He would slice it in half, and test the truth of the monk's story that way.

The shifting of shadows on the ground before him was his only warning, but it allowed him to dodge the spear of flesh that came lancing down from above. He leapt away, turning to regard the new threat. It was a youkai, humanoid in form but many times larger, and held aloft by great bat-like wings. Its body was grayish in color, with blue slashes and markings crisscrossing the torso and upper limbs. A similar patch covered the area around its right eye, and a full head of ashen hair topped its head. Its left arm had elongated into a writhing tentacle, its end tipped with a wickedly curved blade the length of the creature's body. But perhaps the most striking thing about this youkai was its eyes; they were black, like bottomless pits dug into the earth. They were soulless, suggesting that inside the big head was just a void, a dearth of any trace of intelligence or willpower. Not even the taijiya boy had ever appeared so lifeless. (1)

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the rapidly expanding red stain on his leg with disdain. The wound was of no consequence, but it did provide an additional reason to slaughter this artificial youkai hovering between him and the infant. He drew Toukijin, the familiar malevolent youki rippling through the sword, eager for a fight. Sesshoumaru's lips curled ever so slightly; he almost felt sorry for this poor creature.

"Sango," Miroku murmured softly, "while Sesshoumaru is busy with that youkai, we can go after the infant. Sango?"

But the slayer wasn't listening, having spent the entirety of the past several minutes staring at her brother. There was just something different about him that intrigued her. His eyes seemed brighter, though the change was so subtle that only a close friend or relative would notice it. He still wore a blank expression, but it wasn't quite the same. This one appeared more forced than natural. But that wasn't all; there was some other disparity which tantalized her. She gasped aloud when she realized what it was. He wasn't looking at her. Before, he had never had a problem staring her down with those empty, uncomprehending eyes. Now he glared off to the side, _refusing_ to make eye contact with her. The aggregate of these observations could only lead her to one conclusion, despite the small voice in her mind telling her not to get her hopes up. _Did he regain his memories? Is he free from Naraku's control?_

"Sango!" Miroku's call and his hand on her shoulder startled her out of her musings and turned her attention to the battle going on nearby. "We need to take out that baby!"

She nodded in agreement, understanding the necessity to put thoughts of Kohaku aside for now. She could never completely bury them, especially not with her brother so close, but a warrior must fight no matter what is in her head.

Sesshoumaru snarled, his stoic demeanor beginning to crack as a result of the frustration mounting inside him. This youkai was as resilient as its master, pulling itself back together every time he slashed a piece off. It was also fast; several more crimson stains on his white clothing could attest to that. The creature had a strange ability to harden or soften its body at will, which meant that most of Toukijin's strikes impacted flabby, gelatinous skin and tore right through without doing much damage. Sesshoumaru was cautious not to allow any of the severed flesh to cling to him, lest he wind up enveloped in the stuff. He had experienced enough of that unpleasant sensation just before Naraku vanished and retreated to Mount Hakurei.

Leaping upward, he swung Toukijin, waves of brilliant blue energy emanating from the blade and racing across the short distance to the enemy. Mouryoumaru blocked the attack by transforming his left arm into a shield, but Sesshoumaru was already moving again, sending more waves of Toukijin's power surging from a new direction. His quarry soared higher with a great beat of its wings, allowing the attack to pass harmlessly beneath him. The fleshy spear descended again, but the move was predictable by now and Sesshoumaru easily dodged. In a flash he closed to within a few feet of the creature, prepared to sever its head from its body. But Mouryoumaru's reaction proved too quick, and he sent the inu youkai flying with a vicious smack from his right fist. Sesshoumaru landed on his feet, his knees bending to take the impact of the fall. Now his face was a truly frightening sight, the fangs clearly visible as a low growl vibrated in his throat. Mouryoumaru gazed unblinkingly down at the taiyoukai, his complete lack of fear spiking Sesshoumaru's ire. And then Naraku's minion did the unthinkable; he spun in mid-air and took off in the opposite direction.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Sesshoumaru snarled angrily, his voice feral. Charging forward, he closed rapidly on the fleeing youkai and let loose a truly thunderous burst from Tokijin. The blast obliterated the creature's left arm and took a large chunk out of its shoulder and side, but Mouryoumaru's pace barely slowed as he continued to soar across the field. Now Sesshoumaru could see why; Inuyasha's humans were racing toward the infant on the back of their neko-youkai. But it became apparent that Mouryoumaru was going to get there first, so the humans veered off and all parties came to a halt. Now Mouryoumaru hovered above the white girl and the infant, enemies on either side and the taijiya boy hanging back near the cave entrance.

"Do not interfere," Sesshoumaru ordered. "This Sesshoumaru will not tolera—" He was cut off, choking as several dozen shards of flesh pierced straight through his body. He fell to one knee, glaring up at Mouryoumaru even as the creature's left arm reformed, some of the returning pieces dyed red with his blood. Now his torso bled freely from the front and rear; the devious bastard had quite literally stabbed him in the back. Sesshoumaru tried to rise but failed, gritting his teeth against the additional agony brought on by the effort. Seeing this, the humans across the field leapt into action.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried as she flung her weapon, allowing Miroku to slide off onto the ground before flying to retrieve it. Both of them would be more effective if he wasn't on Kirara with her. Another powerful flap of Mouryoumaru's wings destabilized the giant boomerang as it spun along its course, allowing him to bat it out of the air before it severed his neck. The weapon tumbled off to the side, landing in the grass fifty feet away with a muffled clunk. Sango urged Kirara forward, but Mouryoumaru seemed intent on preventing her from rearming herself. He lashed out with his distended left arm, forcing some evasive action from the fire cat. But the jolting and twisting dislodged her passenger, who found herself falling toward the earth. Fortunately, it wasn't a long drop, and she broke her fall with a roll that ended in a sprint as she retreated out of danger, Kirara withdrawing overhead. Now the situation had changed drastically. Sesshoumaru was wounded, the slayer was temporarily disarmed, and it would take her at least a few precious seconds to mount the neko and reclaim her weapon. For the infant pulling the strings, it was the perfect opportunity to escape.

Or so he thought. Upon seeing Mouryoumaru pick up Kanna and the baby, Miroku realized what they were planning and was having none of it. There was no reason to suspect any of them possessed jewel shards, and therefore no reason to hold back his kazaana. Mouryoumaru was quick to supply such a reason, even as he was sucked inexorably closer to the void. The hive of saimyosho pulled from his body released dozens of the insects, many of which were immediately drawn into the hole in Miroku's right hand. The monk gritted his teeth, steeling himself against the pain as the poison began to spread throughout his body. Dimly he heard Sango calling his name, but he wasn't stopping this time. He refused to allow Naraku's heart to escape. Inuyasha and Kagome were probably battling with the dark hanyou at this very moment, and he would gladly sacrifice his own life to save theirs.

Intervention came from an unlikely source. Miroku felt a strong, masculine hand grip his shoulder none-too-gently, and was understandably shocked to glance back and see Sesshoumaru glowering at him.

"Close your hand, monk," he ordered calmly. Miroku shrank back slightly from the authoritative demand in his tone, as well as the fierceness burning in his eyes. Quickly he obeyed, resealing his kazaana. All it took was one look at the inu-youkai lord to know that he was not going to let Mouryoumaru get away. Satisfied, Sesshoumaru took a few steps forward before suddenly turning and punching the monk square in the face. Miroku careened backwards, stumbling over his own feet and winding up flat on his back in the grass. Multiple suns spun around his head, and it was several minutes before the dizziness wore off and his vision returned to normal. He mentally cursed the jackass for hitting him so hard. The whole side of his face would be swollen for about a week, and he was lucky his cheekbone was intact! Still, Sesshoumaru could have struck him a lot harder, though he idly wondered why the dog had seen fit to punch him at all. _Eh, he must have wanted me out of the way. And probably some payback for my "pompous ass" remark. _At this point, it didn't really matter. The poison in his body ensured that he would remain lying prone until the effects wore off or someone helped him up. _How much did I take in, anyway? Enough to kill me? I guess I'll find out soon,_ he thought as his head swam. Gray fuzziness clouded his mind, and then everything went black.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango called from above, but it was clear he was unconscious or worse. She had initially been incensed at Sesshoumaru, but quickly realized that he had saved Miroku from his own suicidal attempt to suck Naraku's heart into his kazaana. She would have a little talk with her husband-to-be later about that. For now she focused her attention on the ongoing battle. She once more wielded hiraikotsu from Kirara's back, watching Sesshoumaru and Mouryoumaru duke it out. She was ready to step in if the inu-youkai fell, though it was increasingly looking like a 'when' rather than an 'if.' Even Sesshoumaru could be weakened by simple blood loss, and Mouryoumaru's sneaky attack had really done some heavy damage. Even with his right hand occupied by Kanna and the infant, Naraku's incarnation easily fended off his enemy's attacks with his shape-shifting left arm.

Sure enough, it was only another few moments before Sesshoumaru took a blow from said arm, hurtling toward the earth and landing with a loud crash. Mouryoumaru followed, poised to deal the finishing blow, but a great hurl of hiraikotsu forced him to divert course. He landed about sixty feet to the left of the dust cloud that marked Sesshoumaru's location. And before any party could make another move, the silent watcher struck.

Kohaku had spent weeks waiting for this opportunity. Ever since regaining his memory at the village during Abi-hime's attack, he had sought a chance to slay Naraku's human heart. But the baby didn't trust him, and Mouryoumaru was always nearby. He would only get one shot at this; he could not afford to act unless he was sure he could take them by surprise. So he bided his time until the perfect opportunity arose. But, alas, it was not to be. His chain sickle hit the mark exactly, and would have cleaved the infant's head clean off had it not erected its barrier at the last possible moment. The blade bounced off the shimmering surface, and Kohaku hurriedly pulled it back even though he knew it was too late. As close as he was to Mouryoumaru, there was no hope of avoiding the open-handed slap that sent him sprawling do the dirt. Stunned, he was utterly defenseless as one of the remaining saimyosho deftly plucked the jewel shard from his back. Strangely, he only felt peace in this moment, despite his failure. Perhaps it was because he was finally receiving punishment for his horrid crimes—an early death. _Ane-ue…I tried._ (2) His sister's voice was the last thing he heard before blessed darkness overcame him.

"KOHAKU!"

It had all happened so fast. Before Sango's brain could fully comprehend the fact that her brother was betraying Naraku, he was dead. Part of her wanted to take him into her arms and weep, but she held herself together. She would mourn as a sister later. She would fight as a warrior now. With a fierce cry she flung hiraikotsu with all her might. The weapon burned a path across the sky, impacting the barrier with the force of a million anguished fists, the sound like the crack of a thousand breaking hearts. The translucent orb flickered dangerously but held firm, and hiraikotsu was driven back. Kirara closed rapidly now, and Sango snatched the boomerang out of the air and hurled it again in one smooth motion. Mouryoumaru shielded his precious charge with his left arm, but hiraikotsu tore through it like a hot knife through butter. The interference barely deflected the weapon enough so it missed the infant by a few feet. Spying an opening, Sango urged Kirara forward, drawing her katana as the pair charged together. The infant was squarely in her sights, and she would take down that barrier and run him through even if it killed her. But even that level of determination wasn't enough, as Mouryoumaru's large head came down into her line of vision at the last moment, obscuring her view. She slashed straight through one of the unseeing eyes, slicing the head in two, but her blade missed its true target.

"Dammit!" she swore aloud, cursing the gray creature's incredible devotion to protecting Naraku's heart as much as its ability to do so. Sango caught hiraikotsu on its return flight as Kirara turned for another pass. This time Mouryoumaru executed a quick turn, presenting his back to the slayer as she closed in. Another inconsequential wound inflicted, though there was little left of the creature now. Too late Sango realized that the body was not reforming. A surprised yowl from Kirara preceded a mid-air tumble, then a rapid descent as Sango lost her grip on her feline companion. She landed hard on her left side, the jarring impact knocking the breath from her. Sharp pain erupted in her shoulder and torso, signaling more damage than simple bumps and bruises. She had several cracked ribs and quite possibly a dislocated shoulder, but still considered herself lucky it wasn't worse than that. Opening her eyes, she saw Kirara lying nearby in her kitten form, an oozing red line stretching from neck to flank. Above her, Mouryoumaru had almost completely reformed, and was steadily rising into the air. _Damn, he got us with the same trick he used on Sesshoumaru._ Staggering to her feet, Sango stumbled toward where hiraikotsu lay in the grass. It was futile, she knew; the infant would be out of range by the time she reclaimed her weapon, and with Kirara down she had no way to pursue. But giving up was repugnant to her very nature, so she continued to move as quickly as she could, silently praying for a miracle.

Blue light flashed behind her, and she turned to see that her prayers had been answered. Half of Mouryoumaru's body was in tatters again, thanks to Toukijin, but the other half was more than capable of violence. With its good leg, the creature lashed out in a kick that sent the already weakened Sesshoumaru reeling.

"Now, taijiya!" the inu-youkai cried out as he fell, and instantly Sango understood. Sesshoumaru had sacrificed his body to get her an opening, and she couldn't waste it. Lurching the last few feet to hiraikotsu, she grabbed the handle and fired, crumpling into a heap as fresh agony lanced through her side. Only as she lay on the ground watching her boomerang speed upwards did she realize how difficult a shot this was. The distance was great, at the very edge of her range and possibly beyond. The target was tiny, a speck of hope in a vast sea of failure. Seconds seemed to stretch for hours; she swore she could almost make out hiraikotsu's individual revolutions. She felt that at any moment the weapon would wobble, stall, and plummet back down to earth. But it never did, and as it closed steadily on the infant, almost as if guided by the hands of a Kami, her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. Then target and projectile converged and passed, and time returned to normal.

For a long moment, Sango thought she had missed by inches. A tortured, ear-splitting scream put that fear to rest. Wicked red light emanated from the spot, shining like a second sun and bathing the valley in its eerie glow. Then it was gone, the cry fading as the source of the scarlet glow zoomed off toward the southwest. In the blink of an eye it had vanished over the horizon. (3)

"Mew," Kirara whined plaintively. Sango smiled, both relieved that her feline companion was alive and thrilled at her accomplishment. Whether she had slain the infant or merely wounded it, its incredible flight could only mean one thing: Naraku had been forced to take it back into his body. And that meant he could be killed. Determined to rise, she rolled her shoulder experimentally and was glad to find that it was not dislocated. It was quite sore, however, and her ribs were at least heavily bruised if not cracked. She was in no shape to pursue the heart or fight Naraku, and that was just as well; there were several people here who needed her urgent attention. Holding her breath against the pain, she rolled onto her hands and knees, and was about to climb to her feet when a clawed hand appeared in front of her nose. Following the arm up to its owner with her eyes, she was understandably shocked to see that it was none other than Sesshoumaru who was offering her a hand up. He had always been regal, carrying himself with an imperial air, but she never would have described him as a gentleman before. Evidently she had done something right. Despite her amazement, she took the offered appendage and was quickly pulled to her feet. Just as quickly, the taiyoukai released her hand and turned his back.

"You fight well for a mortal, taijiya," he observed quietly.

"T-thank you," she stuttered, truly grateful. It wasn't much of a compliment, but it was the first she had ever heard Sesshoumaru utter. He was much like his brother in this regard; one had to learn to appreciate the small gestures of kindness from both of them. She wisely kept that notion to herself. She also knew better than to ask the inu-youkai if he was alright. His clothes were bloodstained and covered in dirt and mud, and there were dried leaves in his hair. But it was not her place to wonder about his wounds. Besides, if he were injured badly enough to endanger his life, she doubted he would be standing right now. That thought caused her to remember something important which had been temporarily been driven from her thoughts by the recent odd turn of events.

"Houshi-sama!" she called as she dashed over to him, collapsing on her knees by his side. He didn't stir, nor did he show any other sign of life. His skin was pallid and cool to the touch, as she discovered when she tenderly cupped his unblemished cheek in her palm. Hot tears pooled behind her lowered lids and ran down her cheeks. She didn't even attempt to hold them back. Then, she felt it. That special sensation that had become part of her daily life. Funny how it had never brought a smile to her face before. Never had she been so happy to have Miroku's hand on her ass. She opened her eyes and was greeted by that endearing, heart-stopping grin of his. Overcome with relief, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, not even caring that his palm was still on her rear. She was glad, however, when he removed it and instead used it to return her embrace.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked after gathering her composure, pulling back and drying her eyes. Evidently not well enough, because Miroku's hand came up and gently wiped some extra moisture from her cheek, lingering a little longer than necessary.

"I'm sorry to worry you, my dear Sango. I really was unconscious just now."

Blushing despite herself, the slayer lightly pushed his hand away and waved off his concerns. "It's okay, but if you really want me to stop worrying you'll answer my question."

Miroku chuckled. "Well, I don't feel great, but I'll live."

"Good," Sango replied cheerfully, before her mood sobered. "At least I still have you," she said, hanging her head despondently. Sensing her implication, Miroku raised his head and scanned the surrounding area, praying that Sango was wrong about her brother but knowing that such hope was probably futile. His jaw dropped when he finally laid eyes on the boy.

"Kami…Sango, look!"

The taijiya turned around just in time to see Sesshoumaru replace his sword in his obi. The long, slightly curved one; not Toukijin, but Tenseiga. Motion from her brother's body drew her gaze, the gentle rise and fall of his chest too unbelievable for words. He did not stir, but he was breathing, as if he had simply decided to take a mid-afternoon nap. He was alive. Mahogany eyes once again raised to gawk at the taiyoukai, and in that moment Sango nearly confused him with a Kami.

"Why?" was all she could manage.

"Hmph," the inu youkai snorted. "The same reason this Sesshoumaru spared his life the last time we met. It was Naraku's will that he die."

For her part, Sango didn't particularly care about his reasons; she was forever in his debt regardless.

"Thank you," she said, bowing so low that her nose nearly touched the earth. The taiyoukai barely inclined his head in response, but it was enough. Then, without preamble, he once again drew his sword—Toukijin this time—and hardened his visage. Miroku was the first to question the sudden change in demeanor as his eyes followed Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you—whoa! Holy shit!"

"Houshi-sama? What's wro—yah!" Sango cried, falling back on her butt in shock. There, sitting on the ground not twenty feet away, was Mouryoumaru. "What the hell is he doing there?" she yelled, already reaching for hiraikotsu.

"Did you not notice, taijiya?" Sesshoumaru asked with more than a hint of condescension. "He has been sitting there doing nothing ever since Naraku's heart fled the area." Sure enough, the bizarre creature just stared blankly ahead, entirely unmoving. The humans were more than a little creeped out. Sesshoumaru had no such qualms, as he proceeded to literally blow the poor incarnation away with a tremendous blast from Toukijin. There would be no recovery from that attack; the pieces had dissolved rather than scattered this time.

"Well, that's the end of him," Miroku commented.

"But what about Kanna?" wondered Sango.

"The small girl fell into the river and did not surface," Sesshoumaru answered. Then, without further comment, he took to the air, soaring off along the approximate path the red glow had taken.

"I guess he's going after Naraku," Miroku remarked.

"We're not going to follow him, are we?" Shippou asked, having finally come out of hiding. Both humans turned to see him sitting and stroking Kirara in his lap, and from her purrs they could tell the feline was enjoying the attention.

"No, Shippou," Sango replied, grinning despite how much she wished she could go with Sesshoumaru. But with Kirara injured, she had no way to transport three humans and a youkai. Never mind the fact that Miroku was hampered by the poison and Kohaku was still out cold. Kohaku… She crawled over to him and studied his face. She hadn't seen him look so peaceful in almost a year and a half, and the sight brought fresh moisture to her eyes. She wondered if she would ever again see him appear so tranquil. Would guilt and remorse dominate his existence? Would the nightmares be solely confined to sleep?

"Don't worry, Sango," Miroku assured, looping his arm around her. "We'll help him heal. He was brought back for a reason, to live the life he might otherwise have missed. I'm confident our friends will make sure Naraku never troubles him again. I'm simply waiting for my kazaana to disappear."

Sango nodded, her anxiety shifting toward their two hanyou companions. "I hope Inuyasha and Kagome are alright."

(1) **Important Note – this story takes place before manga chapter 340, so this is the first time either the Inu-gang or Sesshoumaru have encountered Mouryoumaru. At this point he is still basically a puppet following Naraku's orders. It might also be worth mentioning that nobody knows his name, either; I just didn't feel like constantly referring to him as "the creature" or "the youkai."

(2) Ane-ue is a very old, very respectful way of saying "big sister" in Japanese. This is what Kohaku calls Sango in the scanlated version of the manga I read.

(3) Yes, Sango is able to break through the infant's barrier here. The baby "Akago" was able to create a strong barrier during the episode/chapter about the darkness in Kagome's heart. But that was before he was split in two and half of him became Hakudoshi. It seems reasonable to me that the half that remained the infant wouldn't be as strong. Confusing, ain't it? Anyway, that's the rationale I was using in this part.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

…And Conquer, Part 2

Sango nodded, her anxiety shifting toward their two hanyou companions. "I hope Inuyasha and Kagome are alright."

* * *

They were not. Inuyasha dove to the right, rolling to his feet and scrambling out of range. Another near miss, just one of the dozens which had occurred over the last few minutes. And the brat's strikes hadn't all passed wide of the mark; he imagined his body was crisscrossed by thin red lines, bleeding freely from a hundred tiny wounds and several that weren't so small. Each time he tried to attack Hakudoshi he came up empty handed, and ended up with deep injuries for his efforts. One on his bicep, one on his stomach, one on his thigh. But if he didn't attack, he couldn't win. Constantly dodging wasn't an option, so he continued to scan his opponent for openings.

Kagome could only look on in horror as her mate was slowly torn to pieces. At least, it seemed that way to her, even though her rational mind told her most of his wounds were superficial. Naraku also watched the show with great interest, delight etched into his features. But Kagome dared not attempt an escape with his spike still embedded in her neck. She remained as quiet as possible, not wanting to distract Inuyasha when he was having so much trouble as it was.

A few strands of silver hair drifted to the ground, neatly severed by the sharp blade. Inuyasha grimaced as he retreated once again, glad at least his hair couldn't bleed. His youkai side continued to rumble in discontent, and he was beginning to reconsider his decision to hold it back. He was already losing the fight in his hanyou form; could he do much worse by going full-youkai? Hakudoushi didn't give him any more time to think about it, charging and swinging his halberd in a wide horizontal slash meant to separate head from neck. This time, Inuyasha ducked instead of leaping back, dropping so his haunches rested on his heels. Then he launched himself upward, his right arm extended in an open-clawed uppercut. A quick reaction from Hakudoshi meant the hanyou's hand encountered only air, or so he thought. The brat came away with three crimson marks on his cheek, confirmed by an exploratory swipe of his finger. Any thought that perhaps the kid would feel fright at this small defeat vanished when he licked the blood off the digit and smirked.

"Good, maybe this will be more fun than slaughtering a helpless puppy."

Inuyasha snarled at the quip but made no other reply, at least verbally. He darted forward, hoping to catch his enemy off guard. But Hakudoshi was ready, and with a graceful jump somersaulted over the oncoming hanyou, his halberd lashing out and cutting deep into Inuyasha's back. The hanyou stumbled before righting himself and turning to face his opponent once more. He bared his fangs, the brat's smug, arrogant expression getting under his skin. Kagome's choked gasp didn't make him feel any better. _Shit, that was a bad one_. Not fatally so, but certainly serious enough to slow him down.

"Come now, half-breed. Surely you don't intend to make it this easy, do you?" When Inuyasha didn't respond, Hakudoshi sighed. "Well, I grow bored of toying with you. Let's end this, shall we?"

Both parties shot into motion at the same time, closing the short distance in the blink of an eye. Inuyasha came in with a right, forcing Hakudoshi to block with his halberd. He parried the arm with the weapon's shaft, avoiding the deadly claws, before deftly drawing the blade back and slashing. Inuyasha staggered back in time to elude dismemberment, but still received a stinging wound across his chest.

"Sankon Tetsusou!" he cried, glowing blades of youki slicing into the recently vacated earth where his enemy had stood. Just as quickly as he had dodged, Hakudoshi was attacking again, too fast for Inuyasha to duck out of the way this time. He hurriedly threw up his hand, somehow managing to grab the halberd a couple inches south of the blade and stop its progress toward his head. His relief was short lived, however; Hakudoshi yanked the top of his weapon back while simultaneously swinging the butt end toward Inuyasha's unprotected temple. Thrown off balance by the powerful tug as he was, the hanyou had no chance of evading the blow.

He heard more than felt the impact of wood on bone, but his mind immediately jolted out of sync. Connections with reality were smashed to pieces, and he didn't even feel when his body hit to the ground. He lacked the mental capacity to comprehend it at the time, but he was lucky to still be conscious. That blow would literally have scrambled a human's brains. Consciousness was no help as his mind slowly pulled itself back together. He knew there was some pressing reason to get up, but for the life of him he couldn't recall it. With the world swimming dizzily before his eyes, rising wasn't possible anyway.

For Kagome, the moment when Hakudoshi raised his halberd for the killing blow was earth shattering. Inuyasha wasn't going to be able to save himself this time. He was…going to die. Her soul reacted instinctively. Suddenly, her own safety was of no consequence. It didn't matter that she would more than likely get herself killed trying to escape from Naraku's clutches. None of these notions crossed her mind as her miko powers built rapidly and then surged from the center of her being. And suddenly she was free, the tentacles and spikes washed away by great waves of purifying energy.

"Inuyasha!" she called, wasting no time in sprinting toward him. That yell saved his life, as Hakudoshi noticed her and rather quickly deduced that he wouldn't have time to finish off one hanyou without getting blindsided by the other. Abruptly he turned to confront the more serious threat, taking his already raised halberd and swinging it toward the approaching miko. Kagome's momentum nearly carried her into the blade's path, but she managed to stop herself with inches to spare. Hakudoshi took a couple leaps back, wary of the miko energy pulsating from this strange hanyou's body. Kagome placed herself between the evil child and her still-recovering mate, glaring at her opponent with something akin to malice in her gaze. That was when one of Naraku's few remaining tentacles caught her from behind.

She felt a pinch in her abdomen, and looked down to see the writhing appendage protruding from her gut. It was a full second before she realized what had happened, and it took about the same amount of time for the pain to set in. She inhaled sharply, her senses nearly overwhelmed by the cruel, excruciating agony emanating from her stomach. Grabbing the tentacle with both hands, she summoned her powers again. The slimy limb dissolved instantly, leaving a gaping hole in her body that oozed blood at an alarming rate. Her once clean kosode now sported an ever-expanding crimson stain. She sunk to one knee, vaguely aware of Hakudoshi's approach but unable to do anything more than close her eyes and wait for nothingness.

And then she was moving, ensconced in familiar arms. Inuyasha carried her a good distance away to the edge of the forest, gently setting her down against a large tree. The scent of her blood had done more than rouse him to full alertness. Kagome gasped as she took in the jagged purple markings adorning his cheeks, staring into his glowing red eyes, blue irises framing white pupils. But there was a certain awareness in those scarlet orbs, harkening back to the changes seen during his last full-youkai transformation. It was that more than anything else which prompted her to ask a simple question and expect him to understand it.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

He shuddered a little at the sound of her voice, struggling with himself briefly before shaking his head as if to clear it. When he looked at her again, she saw even more of her hanyou in his eyes, though his youkai side still dominated.

"Yeah," he growled, "thanks to you." Without further comment, he deftly unfastened her kosode and hesitantly drew apart the folds, his ears facing vigilantly behind him all the while. She hissed when he pulled the fabric from her torn skin, but otherwise remained silent as he inspected her wound. It throbbed painfully, but she could tell her life was in no danger. The flow of blood had slowed to a trickle, though much of it had already drained from her body. Inuyasha apparently came to the same conclusion; he covered her back up, his relief clear in spite of his more feral features.

"Stay here," he ordered. "Watch out for that sneaky bastard's tentacles."

Kagome nodded, but reached up and cupped his cheek as he turned away, bringing him back around to face her.

"Be careful," she said solemnly. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, only adding to the silent message conveyed by her chocolate orbs. _If this is the last time I ever gaze upon your face, know once again that you have my heart, my Inuyasha._

His larger hand rose to cover hers, squeezing gently as he expressed his own emotions as best he could with his full-youkai countenance. _And you have mine, my Kagome._ Then, after a long moment, he turned and stonily regarded his foes, those who would dare to threaten what was his. Their bond was one of the few things in life worth fighting for, worth dying for. Tranquility settled over him like a warm blanket. Even if they died, their bond could never be truly broken. The spiritual connection was indestructible, but he would do everything in his power to ensure the survival of the physical, living bond as well.

It was difficult to let him go, but Kagome knew it was necessary. He was a far better hand-to-hand fighter than she was even without the hole in her gut. And he could once again use Tetsusaiga now that she was no longer being held hostage. That didn't mean she had to like it; her worries were intense, indeed. But the best she could do was to protect herself, and make sure she didn't fall into Naraku's clutches again. Or perhaps not, she thought, her eyes darting across the field in search of her bow and arrows. There! They lay in the grass a couple hundred feet away. The bow looked intact from her vantage point, and she'd wager that at least a few of the arrows were unbroken as well. The weapons were far closer to Naraku than her, dangerously close in fact, but her blast of miko energy had fortuitously pushed the dark hanyou back away from them. Standing, Kagome tested her legs, finding that they easily had strength to support her, if not a little shakily. All in all, it seemed entirely possible to retrieve her lost weapons while Naraku was distracted. She would be careful, but it had to be done. She couldn't leave Inuyasha to face the colossal menace alone.

Speaking of the dark hanyou, he was just now reforming his body, and he seemed none too pleased with the recent turn of events. He scowled, cursing the hanyou bitch who was _still_ the strongest miko he had ever encountered, bar none. He had been somewhat surprised to feel an inkling of pure energy from her before, but had assumed that if acquiring youkai blood had not destroyed her miko powers, it had at least severely diminished them. So much for that idea. Snarling, he thought back to the day when he had first learned of Kagome's transformation. (1) _You knew her powers remained, didn't you Kagura? Damn her! Even in death she betrays me._

Hakudoshi, on the other hand, was not troubled in the slightest by his master's plight. It amused him to see the mighty Naraku taken down a peg by a half-breed miko. _He should have just killed Kagome when he had the chance and let me fight Tetsusaiga._ But now that Inuyasha was separated from his sword, he wasn't about to just let the hanyou reclaim it without a fight. He placed himself between the rusty katana and its owner, sneering at his red-eyed prey.

"Do you want Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha? Come and take it, if you can."

But Inuyasha had no intention of retrieving his sword. The blood pounding in his ears bred a desire for one thing only—his enemy's shredded remains at his feet. He sprinted forward with a vicious growl, ducking the swing from the halberd and slashing Hakudoshi across the forearm. The child retreated a few steps but Inuyasha came on unrelenting. The sharp 'whoosh' of claw and blade filled the next few seconds in an unremitting cacophony. The air was entirely devoid of any accompanying sounds of blows landing, however. Finally, Hakudoshi managed to slice another gash in Inuyasha's torso, and the hanyou pulled back. The two adversaries stood facing each other, both breathing hard and grinning widely.

"You should have gone full-youkai sooner, Inuyasha. You might actually be a match for me."

Inuyasha might have managed a witty response if not for the blood-curdling shriek that echoed through the valley. All eyes turned to Naraku, who clutched his chest with both hands even as a swirling black void opened up in the center of it. He desperately stretched out an arm to the northeastern sky. Inuyasha's first thought was that Kagome had shot him with a miko arrow, and he mentally cursed her disobedience. A glance in her direction only mollified his anger somewhat, as she was only _in the process_ of retrieving her weapons. _Damn wench! Why can't she ever just stay out of danger?_

Suddenly a brilliant red light soared past overhead, straight into the hole in Naraku's chest. The evil hanyou inhaled a huge breath, almost as if a tight noose had suddenly been removed from around his neck. But Kagome didn't give him any time to recover; a pink beam flashed in from the side. Naraku blocked the attack with a mass of tentacles, allowing his disposable parts to take most of the damage. More tentacles slithered toward the miko, forcing her to retreat as quickly as her wounded body would allow.

"Stay back, mate!" Inuyasha heard himself yell, the command sounding even harsher and more formidable than usual because of his transformation.

"I think that was his human heart, Inuyasha!" Kagome called back, unperturbed by his outrage. Inuyasha mulled that over inside his head, both halves of him coming to a conclusion that brought a positively wicked smile to his lips. Over the past several months, the separation of Naraku's heart and body had been the key to his ability to regenerate himself no matter how many pieces he was torn into. And if the heart was now once again _inside_ the body, then that meant he could be killed. Of course, that meant Naraku was vulnerable, and was probably thinking about doing what he always did in that situation. _Oh, fuck no! We are not letting him run away again!_ Suddenly his skirmish with Hakudoshi didn't seem so important. He needed to get to Naraku _now_, and he needed Tetsusaiga to do it.

His youkai side was unwilling to concede either of those two points easily, so Inuyasha had a major internal battle on his hands. He argued with the most stubborn, pigheaded part of himself for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds. Finally, his inner demon yielded to logic and reason, yet another of the many changes made possible by his evolving relationship with Kagome. Decided, he charged at Hakudoshi again, this time leaping high over the child and landing behind him before dashing off toward where Tetsusaiga lay in the grass. Hakudoshi followed angrily at his heels, more than a little annoyed.

"Come back here, coward! Fight me like a man!"

"Sorry, kid," Inuyasha replied as his fingers wrapped around Tetsusaiga's hilt, rapidly returning his features and mind to normal. "But I don't have time to mess around with you!" he cried, bringing his sword back around and unleashing the Kaze no Kizu at point blank range. Hakudoshi took the attack squarely in the chest, a blinding flash concealing him from view. When the dust settled, his head and shoulders could be seen floating amid dismembered pieces of flesh. When he spoke it was with a condescending and almost bored tone.

"You should know that you can't kill me that w— What the hell?" Something was wrong; instead of reforming, the pieces of flesh were all drifting in one particular direction. Hakudoshi's eyes widened in terror as he realized what was happening. "What are you doing, Naraku? You bastard! No! NO! NOOOOOOO!" he shrieked, finally showing himself as the child he was in his last moments, as his entire form was inexorably drawn into the void in Naraku's chest. Inuyasha could only stand and regard the dark hanyou with stunned silence as the hole closed up and the latter readjusted his robes.

"Don't look so shocked, Inuyasha," Naraku stated casually. "I bear no ridiculous emotional attachments to my incarnations. When they cease to be useful to me, I no longer have any reason to allow them to live. Kagura found that out this very morning," he quipped, enjoying the ire he could see rising in both Inuyasha and Kagome at that revelation. Neither of them particularly liked Kagura, but each felt sorry for her nonetheless. They couldn't imagine a life more retched than a short one under the control of a master as sadistic as Naraku.

"And if you're wondering why I decided to kill Hakudoshi now," he continued after a pause, shrugging in answer to his own query. "Perhaps it is because I have grown tired of devious schemes, or perhaps I simply desire the tactile pleasure of mutilating both of you with my own body. It is irrelevant; what matters is that both of you will die here today by my hand."

"Not a chance, bastard!" Inuyasha retorted. "You aren't invulnerable anymore. You're the one who's gonna die today!"

"Oh, please! Do you honestly believe the location of my human heart makes any difference? I have the nearly complete Shikon no Tama in my possession! I will slaughter you, Inuyasha, and then I will grind Tetsusaiga into dust. I will take my time with Kagome, however. She has wounded me too many times to be given the mercy of a quick death. The last days of her life will be consumed by suffering, and before the end she will experience torments more horrible than anything you can imagine. Her screams of agony will grace my dreams for many ye—"

"You won't fucking touch her, bastard!"

Inuyasha's furious declaration jogged Naraku's memory, and a deep chuckle rumbled from his throat in response.

"Oh, yes, how could I have forgotten? I believe in your full-youkai state you referred to Kagome as 'mate.' How laughable! The one you truly wanted is nothing more than a walking corpse, but you desired warm female flesh to comfort you. You couldn't have the real Kikyou, so you chose to defile her imitation instead. Tell me, Inuyasha, is Kagome your little fuck-toy?"

Kagome gasped, staring at Inuyasha with rapt attention. She held her breath, feeling that her ability to draw another depended on his response. For a long moment he said nothing, did nothing. He just stood there, contemplating or fuming, she couldn't tell. But he appeared so regal; never before had he shared such a resemblance with his older brother. Sesshoumaru's coldness was nowhere to be found, however, so the comparison could only go so far. Perhaps, in that singular moment, he bore a closer resemblance to his father.

"She knows I love her," Inuyasha said quietly, barely above a whisper. "A heartless bastard like you could never understand."

The air instantly rushed from Kagome's lungs and her knees buckled even as she beamed joyfully. It was true; she did know. She had known ever since their first night together, though he had never spoken the words. He showed her every day with his actions, how he looked at her, with his eyes as they made love. She felt incredibly foolish for doubting him for even a second.

Naraku frowned, unused to having his emotional barbs thrown back at him. He had been quite certain Inuyasha would do what he always did—become mad with rage and charge recklessly into battle. His unbridled fury would hurt Kagome while simultaneously making him easier to kill. It irked Naraku to no end to see that not only was the hanyou not blinded by wrath, but Kagome was deliriously happy off to one side. The look on her face just about made him sick to his stomach. For even now, the similarity with Kikyou was too strong for Naraku, and he could only think of how dreadful it would be to see the dead miko that content. He wanted Kikyou to suffer; they were all destined to suffer. This happiness would not stand.

"I see. You've really grown up, haven't you, Inuyasha?" Naraku conceded in a painfully patronizing tone. "A woman gave you her adoration, and you were somehow mature enough to win her trust. And now you are ready to join her in basking in your so-called 'love.'" Pausing, Naraku grinned maliciously. "The second time's the charm, eh? Better late than never, I suppose. But don't you worry. You just die and leave the lovely Kikyou to me. I will take good care of her."

"You leave Kikyou alone, you sick bastard!"

Naraku was not surprised that one of the hanyou made that type of response, but his jaw dropped slightly when he realized which hanyou had actually spoken. Inuyasha appeared to be in shock as well, staring blankly at an irate Kagome. To hear all of the self-improvement Inuyasha had made as a person, and the tremendous growth of their relationship dragged through the gutter like that boiled her blood. Her temper also flared because the devious asshole just had to throw Inuyasha's 'failure' with Kikyou in his face. She had always felt some level of sympathy for the tragic priestess, but defending her was so much easier now that Inuyasha had officially chosen between them.

"What did Kikyou ever do to you?"

"Nothing," Naraku replied simply.

"Then why do you hate her so much?"

"I despise Kikyou because I desire her," he answered after a brief moment of contemplation. "Or rather, Onigumo desires her. The only feeble part of me gives rise to my greatest weakness. That is why I loathe Kikyou so, and that is why her return to the underworld will be even more gruesome than your demise. I may even allow Onigumo to sate his filthy lust for Kikyou, or…or perhaps he would be satisfied with you, Kagome?"

"KONGOUSOUHA!"

Brilliant diamond spears raced forward from Tetsusaiga, slicing through Naraku's hastily erected barrier and tearing into his body. The attack had been sudden and vicious. Within Inuyasha's eyes danced golden fire, burning hotly with rage. He was tired of Naraku's attitude, his insults, his attempts to crawl under the skin with cruel remarks. He was sick of the jackass looking down on him for falling for his trick fifty years ago. Most of all, he'd had enough of the bastard's physical and verbal attacks on the only two women he had ever cared for romantically. Those last two insinuations had thrown him over the edge. There would be no more talking, only blood. And death. Oh, yes, there would be death.

A massive surge of dark energy rocked the valley. The diamond shards which had embedded in Naraku's flesh flew in all directions, as huge clouds of miasma rolled forth and quickly covered the entire area. Inuyasha coughed, shielding his mouth with his sleeve amid the dying grass. _How the hell did his miasma get so strong?_ It burned his throat when he inhaled, and even though he knew how tough his body was, he was nervous about spending too much time in the presence of the noxious vapor. They had seen this sort of thing before with Naraku; his powers increased the larger his fragment of the Shikon no Tama became. The addition of Kagome's shards seemed to be no exception. A feminine cough echoed from Inuyasha's left, it's heavily muffled sound meaning Kagome had the right idea. _That's right, wench, stay quiet. That bastard is probably as blind in this shit as we are._ Naraku's maniacal laughter rang out over the haze.

"Kukuku, you two can hide as long as you wish, but I will find you eventually."

Inuyasha grimaced, eyes rapidly scanning his surroundings. _Dammit, he's right. The only question is which one of us will he find first?_ Retreat was not an option, both because this was their best chance to slay Naraku and they would probably be stabbed in the back if they ran. Visibility was low, but not catastrophically so. Still, he would feel a hell of a lot better if Kagome was by his side; at least then he could watch out for her. And two sets of eyes were better than one. With that in mind, he began gingerly stepping in the direction of her voice, his footfalls on the lifeless grass sounding incredibly loud to his ears.

Kagome's sudden scream was punctuated by the appearance of a pink glow against the gloom, zipping off across the field until its light no longer reached them. She had loosed an arrow, and Inuyasha could only imagine what her target was. He heard her footsteps pounding into the grass as she ran, his ears pricked forward as he tracked them. Sheathing Tetsusaiga, he sprinted toward the sound, nearly barreling her over when they collided. As it was, he had a better view of the tentacles pursuing her, tentacles which were now closing in on the halted pair. He shoved her away and made quick work of them with his claws. Another arrow whizzed over his head, making the tips of his ears tingle and obliterating another group of tentacles that sought to take him unawares. He retreated to Kagome's side, briefly looking her over before turning to stand back-to-back.

"You alright, wench?" he whispered.

"More or less. You?"

"Yeah. How many arrows you got left?"

"Two," Kagome answered despondently. The rest had been broken during her earlier capture.

"Fuck."

"You can say that again."

"Don't use 'em unless you really have to."

"Okay. So what do we do now?" Two sets of hanyou eyes continued to peer anxiously into the miasma, both knowing that another attack would come eventually.

"Hang on, I wanna try something." Pulling out Tetsusaiga once more, Inuyasha channeled the familiar energy and smashed the sword into the dirt. The rippling blades of the Kaze no Kizu lanced outwards across the plain, dissipating the miasma for a few seconds before the poison cloud filled in again. Grinning, Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder and held his sword aloft.

"This is how we find the bastard."

Kagome's reply never came, as a great throng of tentacles descended upon them. She dove to one side, pain jolting from her stomach as she rolled out of harm's way. Darting into the gloom, she was surprised at the small number of tentacles that came after her. They were easily dispatched, but she did not rejoice knowing that Naraku was focusing on her mate. Inuyasha was constantly in motion, grunting and breathing heavily as he tried to avoid the onslaught. Kagome heard a soft thud, then a flurry of activity as he climbed to his feet again and resumed his evasion. In spite of this apparent close call, it was the sound of coughing that worried Kagome the most. The miasma was beginning to affect her, making simple respiration more difficult, so she could only imagine the effect it was having on Inuyasha right now. The situation needed to be rectified, and fast. Rushing in and purifying tentacles was a temporary solution at best, but she had to do _something._ Drawing a blank, she was about to go to Inuyasha's aid before an idea struck and she nearly punched herself in the head for her stupidity. _Why the hell didn't I think of this before? I can sense the fucking jewel!_

Focusing her miko powers, she let her consciousness probe the surrounding area for the jewel's aura. It was not at all hard to find, tainted as it was. In her mind's eye, it appeared as a floating black orb, the source of great crackling streams of sinister energy. The colossal strength of the jewel, she mused, could be turned into a weakness. She locked her stare on the target, and her gaze never wavered as she raised her bow and notched an arrow. Taking aim, she let fly. The arrow had barely left her hand when she called out to her mate, trusting him to grasp her hastily formed plan.

"Go, Inuyasha!"

Naraku apparently saw the pink glow speeding toward him, as he was able to lunge out of its path, the projectile only managing to lightly scorch his robes. Inuyasha emerged into the path cleared by the arrow, taking advantage of Naraku's distraction to escape from his relentless tentacles. But the miasma was already seeping back into the open air, and in a matter of moments the dark hanyou's form would be completely obscured again. Inuyasha was having none of that. He didn't bother calling the name of the attack, but that made the Kaze no Kizu no less effective. Naraku deflected it with his barrier, but his destruction wasn't Inuyasha's goal in launching it. The objective was to blow away a large swath of miasma and give him a clear look at his adversary, and this had been accomplished. He pulled back Tetsusaiga and told it to change form, and the sword responded eagerly.

"Kongousouha!" he yelled, the diamond spears once more battering Naraku's barrier until it shattered. The rest literally shredded Naraku's body, tearing through tentacle, armour, and cloth and rending flesh. When the last shard had passed, all that remained of the dark hanyou was his head, glaring at them vehemently. And hovering below the disconnected neck, about where his heart would be, was the incredible blackness of the Shikon no Tama.

"Now, Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, but the miko needed no encouragement. Already the last arrow was notched, infused with more pure energy than the world had ever seen. She poured her soul into the weapon, her sadness for all the pain and suffering caused by Naraku, her anger for the lives he had meddled with or cut short, her hope for a brighter future when he was gone. When self-preservation kicked in, she ignored it, pushing well past any limits on her power she thought were in place. She stopped only when darkness began nibbling at the corners of her consciousness. With that last of her strength she aimed and fired, immediately collapsing on her hands and knees afterwards. She watched the arrow with bated breath, praying her aim was good. And for luck.

For Inuyasha, the arrow with its massive conical shaped outpouring of power was truly a sight to behold. He watched it rush toward its target, reading Naraku's terrified expression an instant before the world went completely white. The all encompassing color flickered black, then back to white again, a hundred times in the blink of an eye before light finally overrode darkness. There was an audible crack, and then a tremendous explosion, punctuated by a single tormented cry that faded into the wind. Out of the blast flew hundreds of thin pink lines, streaking across the sky to unknown and unseen destinations. And when the great flash of light finally faded, nothing remained of Naraku or his miasma.

One of the pink streaks plummeted into the grass near Inuyasha's feet, and he moved to investigate, already knowing what he would find. He picked up the small object between thumb and forefinger, and raised it up to eye level. It was a tiny shard of the Shikon no Tama, shining with purity. Gradually, an exultant grin pulled up the corners of his lips. They had done it. They had killed Naraku. The air was completely devoid of his scent, as if the entire valley had been wiped clean. There was no way Naraku could have survived that incredible blast of purity, so powerful that it purged the jewel of its taint and shattered it once more. The bastard was really dead this time. He almost couldn't believe it.

Soft laughter drew his attention to where Kagome lay on her back in the grass, beaming up at the sky and giggling uncontrollably. Inuyasha could understand her giddiness. An enormous weight that had been hanging over his head for months had been removed. His face fell when the feminine laughter turned to coughing, followed by a moan of pain. He hastily jogged over and knelt by her side, gently smoothing her bangs out of her face.

"You alright, wench?" he asked again, eyeing the crimson bloodstains on her clothing. She was in pretty rough shape. He wasn't in great condition himself, but he would worry about his own injuries later.

"We did it, Inuyasha," she declared in amazement, ignoring his question. Despite his concerns, he smiled down at her.

"Yeah, we did. Here," he said, holding the jewel shard above her nose. Her expression immediately turned crestfallen.

"Sorry," she mumbled remorsefully. "I can't believe I broke it again."

"Kagome, after all this time, do you think I give a damn about the jewel?" Leaning down, he planted a chaste, firm kiss on her lips, then pulled back a couple inches to stare into her surprised brown eyes. "I couldn't care less."

Slowly Kagome's gaze softened, self-reproach replaced by relief and gratitude. She finally took the shard and, for lack of a better place to keep it, put it in her bra.

"We still need to collect the shards and make the Shikon no Tama whole again. Only when it is gone from this world can we truly move on with our lives."

Inuyasha nodded, knowing she was right. But right now, all he cared about was getting her wounds bandaged.

"Come on, wench, let's get you cleaned up," he declared, offering her his back. Kagome tried to rise, but her shoulders had barely lifted when her strength gave out and she flopped back to the ground. Inuyasha's eyes widened in alarm. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just really…" she paused, mouth opening in a cavernous yawn. "…tired."

Inuyasha frowned, gathering up her limp form in his arms. _Damn, using all that power must have really drained her._

"You overdid it, Kagome. You shouldn't have used so much miko energy."

"Had to," she replied, not even bothering to open her eyes. Sensing she was well on her way to slumber, Inuyasha didn't continue the argument. He would let her sleep; it was probably the best thing for her right now. He stooped to pick up her bow, but found that it was nothing more than a pile of dust blowing in the breeze. _Holy shit! She really overdid it!_

(1) See chapter 12

A/N – Just when it looked like the story was coming to its climax, the quest for the Shikon no Tama must begin anew. We can't be done yet; we're barely halfway through my outline!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Healing

Sesshoumaru soared across the sky, sharp eyes scanning the earth below like a hawk. He searched for anything unusual, some irregularity that might lead him to Naraku. Finally, he spotted something that peaked his interest; the rough circle of yellow and brown was a large eyesore amid the sea of green. Descending rapidly, he landed amid the dead grass, knowing that his enemy's miasma was one of the few things which could have caused such devastation. Naraku's scent was nowhere to be found, but there was another that caught his attention. Inuyasha had been here very recently, and Sesshoumaru was certain the hanyou had the answers he sought. He frowned in consternation; mixed in with Inuyasha's scent was another strange, yet oddly familiar smell. The taiyoukai's eyes widened as he identified the owner of the scent and realized the implications. Very curious now, he began tracking the scents into the forest. Oh yes, his half-brother had much to answer for.

* * *

Miroku sincerely wished for the capability to get up and run away, but unfortunately the poison in his bloodstream would not allow it. He and Sango had been sharing a quiet moment, his head resting in her lap and she tenderly stroking his hair. They couldn't go anywhere with Kirara wounded, so they just decided to relax after the battle. Things had been peaceful until the slayer's demeanor morphed in an instant, contentment replaced by anger. She positively radiated fury, and it was all directed at him. Suddenly he found himself unceremonious deposited on the ground, Sango looming over him. Her fist was raised, shaking as if she was just barely restraining her desire to smash his skull open. Miroku was completely at a loss, and scared shitless.

"S-Sango? Did I do something to displease you?"

"Don't act all innocent, you jerk! You were going to sacrifice yourself back there, weren't you?"

Miroku's eyes widened in understanding. _Oh…that._ At least now he knew the source of Sango's ire. He had refused to close his kazaana until Sesshoumaru demanded he do so, sucking up many saimyosho and putting himself in his current predicament. Yes, in that moment he had been willing to die to prevent Naraku's heart from escaping. Sango apparently believed that to be stupid or wrong. He considered it neither, and was not about to apologize for his actions.

"I was prepared for death," he answered seriously. While not an explicit admission, they both knew his statement was more or less an affirmative response to Sango's question.

"Y-you BAKA!" she yelled, several veins popping in her forehead. "I'd give you a black eye if you didn't already have one!" Pausing, she hung her head as her shoulders slumped in sorrow. "I thought we were going to live together. What happened to me becoming your 'beloved wife?' What happened to all the things you promised me that night? (1) What happened to all the children we were going to have? Do those things mean nothing to you?"

"Do you think it was easy for me to keep my kazaana open, knowing that I would have to give all that up? Kami, Sango, I can't even describe how difficult it was. I did it because I _had_ to." Seeing that the slayer wasn't buying that, Miroku tried again. "Answer me this: what would you have done in that situation? Naraku's heart was escaping, and I thought I was the only person who could prevent it. If I closed my kazaana, the infant would have gotten away. And who knows when the next chance to kill it would have arisen? Even now, I live on borrowed time. This hole in my hand can take my life at any moment. For that reason, I cannot afford to waste opportunities to rid myself of my family's curse, even if it means risking my life." Miroku glanced up at Sango, happy to see that her gaze had softened significantly. Yet, he still felt there was more he needed to say.

"Sango, I do not take my life lightly. I will never throw it away needlessly or foolishly. But you must know that there are people I will gladly die to protect—you, our friends. I believe Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting for their lives this very moment, and perhaps in injuring Naraku's heart we have saved them. That is why I was willing to sacrifice my life today."

Sango heaved a heavy sigh, some of her anger turning to frustration. She wanted to be pissed at him, but how could she when his explanation made perfect sense to her? How could she resent his willingness to die to protect their friends when she herself felt the same readiness? So he was officially off the hook, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Growling, she reared back and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for, my dear Sango?"

"Just…because!"

Miroku made no further comment, choosing to take the blow like a man. He supposed he did deserve it a little.

"I'm hungry," Shippou whined suddenly. Kirara mewed in agreement from her spot on his lap, instantly perking up at the mention of food. Sango favored them with a sympathetic look. They were all hungry, but food wasn't going to just drop out of the sky. The only practiced hunter in the group wasn't around, so that was out. Maybe the nearby village would give them something to eat. A place to stay for the night would be nice too. Decision made, Sango heaved herself to her feet.

"I'll go see if the village will help us out. Maybe they'll give me a hand lugging you around, Houshi-sama," she joked as she walked away.

"I resent that," the monk replied. _I can walk…maybe. _Grinning, he turned his head to the side and watched Sango walk away until he could no longer make out the unintentionally provocative sway of her hips. _Kami, I love that taijiya suit._ The minutes passed slowly in silence, punctuated only by feline purring. When Sango reappeared over the lip of the valley some time later, Miroku immediately knew from her stiff gait that the news was not good. She was practically storming back, and the monk was highly grateful that he was not responsible for her ire. She breezed right past him and proceeded to pace back and forth, fuming quietly to herself all the while.

"What did the villagers say?" Miroku braved after a moment.

"What do you think? Bastards! With the commotion Sesshoumaru caused earlier, they're all panicked and suspicious of outsiders. They almost convinced themselves I was a youkai in disguise! They won't even sell us any food!"

"So we're staying here for the night?"

"I guess so. Wait—what do you think you're doing, Houshi-sama?" she asked, noticing that he had started to sit up.

"Going to gather some firewood."

"Oh, no you don't! You stay here and rest," she ordered, gently but firmly pushing him back down again. "I'll get the wood."

"Sango, I'm perfectly capable of—"

"Shut up, Houshi-sama. Don't make me knock you unconscious."

Miroku sighed, surrendering. Sango really would knock him out if she thought it would be best for him. And he could admit to himself that it probably would be better if he didn't move around; just that small effort of raising his head and shoulders off the ground had been enough to make him dizzy. For a moment there were two swaying rear ends moving off toward the forest, and then his head cleared and he discovered the view was just as nice with one. Sighing again as Sango disappeared into the foliage, he closed his eyes and resolved to take a late afternoon nap. He was in fact able to drift off for a short while, but being a light sleeper caused him to partly rouse at the sound of soft, urgent speech.

"Kohaku, you're awake! Are you okay?"

Now that woke him up. His eyes snapped open and he turned to see that the young taijiya was indeed awake. The boy was sitting stiffly upright, an anguished expression marring his features as he stared heatedly at his hands. His fingers curled into fists, shaking with what could have been any number of dark emotions. Then suddenly his whole body slumped, his head hanging and his arms flopping limply at his sides. Miroku reflected that he had never seen anyone look so defeated before, and that included any of his friends even during their bleakest moments.

"Why am I alive?" Kohaku rasped without moving.

"Sesshoumaru revived you," the monk replied. Kohaku's fists clenched again as he raised his head, anger dancing in his gaze behind unshed tears.

"Why did he do that?" he demanded furiously. Drooping again, he softly continued, "I should be dead."

Miroku sighed, the fact that he expected this kind of reaction from the boy not making it any easier to deal with. He was sure suicidal thoughts were running through his head at this very moment. He had to get through to Kohaku, for Sango's sake. To lose her brother again after so recently getting him back would be devastating.

"Look, Kohaku, I know you probably don't want to hear it right now, but no one blames you for the things you did. Sango doesn't even blame you for what happened to your father. I won't ask you to go back to the way you were before all this happened, but I will request that you do one thing. Live. If not for yourself, then for Sango. You're the only family she has left." Pausing, Miroku watched as his words sank in, the conflicting emotions flickering in Kohaku's eyes though his features remained neutral. "Now," the monk spoke into the silence, "please go help your sister gather some firewood."

The boy turned to stare at him, apparently shocked to hear such a request. After a moment of indecision, he slowly rose to his feet and strode off. Miroku nodded grimly to himself, hoping his strategy would work. He believed the best thing for Kohaku was to resume a normal life as quickly as possible. Perhaps it would help the boy grow used to life again, and enable him to discover his own will to live. Besides, Sango surely desired to reunite with her brother, and he imagined she would want the encounter to be private. _Please, Kohaku, don't break Sango's heart again._

* * *

Sango hissed in discomfort, swearing under her breath as the bundle of wood clattered to the ground. Carrying anything with her left arm was impossible, and that meant this was going to take much longer. That presented a problem; the sun was already sinking low in the western horizon, and she didn't want to be wandering around the forest after dark. They wouldn't freeze if they ran out of firewood, but it would be nice to have a fire to ward off the worst of the night's chill. Stooping, she began organizing the fallen sticks and branches into a smaller bundle so she could scoop it under her right arm. Soft footsteps alerted her to a presence behind her, and she barely suppressed a growl.

"Houshi-sama, I thought I told you to stay at camp."

When no reply game, she glanced over her shoulder, and the wood in her hand once again tumbled to the forest floor. There, standing not ten feet away, was Kohaku. He stood stock still, staring at the ground with an unreadable expression etched into his features. Sluggishly Sango rose, in complete shock. Despite all the times she had contemplated this moment, she was woefully unprepared for it.

"Kohaku," was all she could articulate, and that in only a whisper. Her brother remained silent, lowering his head even further and closing his eyes. Hesitantly, Sango approached, having trouble believing that this really was Kohaku standing before her. She halted within arm's reach, tentatively reaching up a shaking hand to caress his cheek. She could feel him trembling.

"Kohaku," she said again, more forcefully this time. Yet, he still refused to look at her. Finally she gripped his chin, gently raising his head. His eyes slid open, and Sango gasped at the storm she glimpsed in his dark orbs. Siblings gazed at each other for a long moment, reestablishing bonds long dormant but never broken. No words were spoken; they expressed everything they needed to in the silence only disturbed by the rapid beating of their hearts. Eventually, Sango managed a small, watery smile and enfolded her brother in a tight embrace. And Kohaku finally allowed his pent-up tears to fall. He sobbed quietly against his sister's shoulder for what seemed an interminable amount of time, unable to gather his wits until the great torrent of his emotions had run its course. He was also unable to return Sango's embrace, or her smile. All he could do was hang there limply, supported solely by the woman who for some incomprehensible reason still considered him family. At long last, his tears dried up, and his breathing returned to normal. Sango released him, pulling back far enough to grab hold of both his shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, Kohaku," she declared confidently, and he almost believed her. Oh, how he wanted to, but the weight of his past was too much to overcome. He could never forgive himself for the horrible atrocities he had committed, the lives he had taken. But perhaps by living he could avoid wounding the only person left he could call family. He didn't understand why Sango wanted him to stay, but she did. It was an unfathomable miracle from the Kami, or perhaps it was just the kind nature of his sister's heart. Either way, it triggered in him an emotion he hadn't felt in longer than he could remember—hope. Maybe…maybe things really would be okay, someday. Nodding briefly, he broke away from Sango and began gathering the wood she had dropped.

"Sango! Sango! Come quick!" Shippou called, bounding toward the pair at full speed.

"What is it Shippou?" the slayer inquired anxiously.

"It's Miroku! His kazaana has disappeared!"

"WHAT?"

Kohaku watched as his sister dashed across the field, practically diving into the houshi as she hugged him. Then they spent several moments examining his right hand, all the while sitting in proximity that was entirely too close for Kohaku's liking. It warmed his heart to see Sango so happy, but it made him more than a little uneasy when the monk grabbed both her hands in his own. He finally tore his gaze away when the two moved to kiss. He scowled. It was Sango's right to choose a husband, but he would still watch the monk like a hawk. One wrong move, and he would lose more than just his woman. Seeking to distract himself, Kohaku turned his attention to getting his question answered.

"Kitsune."

"Y-yeah?" Shippou replied nervously, having remained in the forest so as not to break up the tender moment going on back at the campsite.

"What does it mean, that his 'kazaana' has disappeared?"

"It means Naraku is dead."

"Good," Kohaku answered. Yet, the expected satisfaction never came. Perhaps it was because Naraku's death could not undo all the terrible wrongs he had executed under the dark hanyou's orders. Nothing would bring back the people whose souls now resided in the netherworld courtesy of the sickle chain on his hip. Brooding, Kohaku returned to wood gathering.

* * *

Inuyasha swore quietly to himself for the hundredth time. _Fuck! Why tonight of all nights?_ In retrospect, they were lucky Naraku had chosen to make his move in the early afternoon. Already his youkai strength and senses were fading in favor of the mortal weakness that would permeate his body come sunset. He glanced down at Kagome, running his fingers lightly through her hair. After retrieving her backpack, he had cleaned and bandaged her wounds, and now she snoozed soundly with her head on his lap. He would let her sleep; she would need to be awake all night. In this unfamiliar landscape, he didn't trust himself to alert them to danger before the nocturnal creatures closed in. Not to mention the youkai that would surely gravitate to the jewel shard in Kagome's possession. It was going to be a long night.

He inhaled deeply, choking and sputtering as a most unwelcome scent registered. _Just what the hell is Sesshoumaru doing here?_ As gingerly as possible he moved Kagome's head off his lap, pillowing it with a spare blanket from her backpack. Then he stood and turned to face his half-brother, his left hand coming to rest on Tetsusaiga's sheath. His sword hand hung limply by his side. Now would probably be a bad time to pick a fight; he wasn't even sure Tetsusaiga would transform for him. So he made no move or insult when Sesshoumaru emerged from the forest a few minutes later. The taiyoukai's eyes immediately shifted to Kagome, widening slightly at what he saw. He continued to stare at her with great interest, and it made Inuyasha more than a little uncomfortable.

"What the hell do you want, Sesshoumaru?" he growled, shifting so he mostly blocked the elder youkai's view. Golden eyes flickered to regard him stonily, as if Sesshoumaru had just realized he was there. Then they practically flew open, and the taiyoukai's nostrils flared. Finally, Sesshoumaru's lips curled in a small but wicked smile that caused a chill to settle in Inuyasha's gut.

"I see. This is not a good night for you, is it, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's jaw dropped, then rose again as he bared his teeth. _Shit! He can smell my youki receding!_

"A moonless night, is it not?" Sesshoumaru continued, still grinning with apparent amusement.

"Yeah, so what? You gonna kill me, do what you couldn't do when I'm hanyou?"

"This Sesshoumaru would not stoop to slaughtering a helpless mortal. If and when I decide to slay you, it will be when you are at your strongest. Then perhaps you can pose some miniscule challenge."

Inuyasha smirked. _"Miniscule challenge," huh? That stump where your arm used to be tells a different story!_ Oh, Kami how he wanted to say that! But somehow he held his tongue. More than just his own life on the line here.

"How did this happen?" Sesshoumaru inquired, motioning with his chin to Kagome.

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"Do not mistake detached interest for caring. I know of no previous instance where a human became a hanyou. I simply wish to know how this occurred."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to deliver a scathing response, but was left gaping when Sesshoumaru lowered himself to sit cross-legged on the ground.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?"

"Sit," the taiyoukai ordered sternly, "and talk."

Inuyasha snarled, hating that his brother had the gall to boss him around. The last thing he wanted to do was shoot the fucking breeze with him! But what were the alternatives? Start a fight when he was nearly human? Oh, yeah, that would end well. Refuse to talk and give Sesshoumaru an excuse to beat the living shit out of him? No, that wouldn't do either. So it looked like his only option was to sit and have a conversation with his brother, something he had never done before. But if Sesshoumaru was content to be civil for once, then he really had no reason not to participate in said discussion. What harm could possibly come of revealing the facts behind Kagome's transformation? The bastard had never born any ill will toward her, except when she interfered in their battles.

So Inuyasha plopped himself down, albeit grudgingly, and spun the entire tale of the rebirth spell, searching for a way to change Kagome back, and their battles with Takehiko and Sora. It took Sesshoumaru several minutes to wrap his head around the fact that Kagome still possessed her miko powers. He also seemed particularly interested in the other inu-youkai, and Inuyasha knew why, thanks to Myouga's brief history lesson. (2) The taiyoukai nodded in satisfaction when Inuyasha informed him of Takehiko's demise.

"That whelp should have been slain more than a century ago. You may give my regards to the miko for taking care of Chichi-ue's unfinished business. Continue." (3)

Inuyasha huffed again at being ordered around, but carried on by relating Kagome's decision to remain a hanyou. Pausing, he eyed Sesshoumaru, expecting some sort of response, but his brother gave none. Skipping everything that happened after that, he jumped right into the battle with Naraku.

"Sometime during the battle, Naraku's heart returned to his body, did it not?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because I was there when it was wounded, courtesy of your taijiya companion."

"Sango did that?"

"Indeed."

"None of those guys got themselves killed, did they?" Inuyasha questioned, trying vainly to appear disinterested. When Sesshoumaru shook his head, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"And what of Naraku?" the taiyoukai inquired.

"Dead. I—well, Kagome and I killed him."

"How?"

"She hit the Shikon no Tama with a pure miko arrow powerful enough to purge it and cause it to explode into a hundred pieces again. There's no way Naraku could have survived the blast."

Sesshoumaru made no reply, but simply nodded and stared off into space.

"What," Inuyasha spat, "are you pissed at us for killing him before you could?"

Now Sesshoumaru favored him with a condescending look, as if he was stupid for even considering that thought.

"This Sesshoumaru does not care by whose hand that filth perished, baka, only that he met his end."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all pissy about it."

"This Sesshoumaru does not get 'pissy.' Such shows of pointless emotion are below me."

Kagome chose that moment to stir, drawing the attention of both males. Instead of waking, she rolled over to face away from them and settled down again.

"And what of the miko? Have you officially mated or are the two of you merely fornicating?" the taiyoukai inquired, wrinkling his nose. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to glare angrily at his brother.

"Not that it's any of your business," he spat, "but yeah, Kagome and I intend to spend our lives together."

"Good. Anything less would sully our noble father's lineage."

Inuyasha said nothing, too surprised by Sesshoumaru's use of '_our_ father.' He didn't want to read too much into what that could symbolize.

"Chichi-ue would approve of her," Sesshoumaru continued, deepening Inuyasha's stupor. He had never given much thought to what his father would think of him, but now, he couldn't deny how Sesshoumaru's words affected him. A sense of pride surged within him, together with an unfamiliar sadness that he had never met his old man. He definitely was not used to that feeling. He had never hated his father, but throughout his early life his attitude had been one of 'what did he ever do for me?' That only started to change after he received Tetsusaiga, and even more so when he met Daichi and heard that his father did in fact try to provide for his care. And now he felt a certain sense of respect, because he knew that Sesshoumaru was right. How could his father not approve of Kagome? They had both fallen for strong, willful human women. He remembered how soft-spoken his mother had been, yet she always carried herself with a silent authority that no one dared challenge. That alone spared him the worst of the persecution during his early years, until the awful sickness took her and officially ended his childhood. Kagome's manner was entirely different, but she lived with the same kind of strength and character. At least regarding females, there was no doubt he was his father's son.

"Inuyasha," Kagome rasped suddenly, gazing at him blearily from her prone position. "I think your brother's here."

Inuyasha sweatdropped. _She's just noticing now? Shit, she must still be totally out of it._

"I know, wench. Everything's fine, so go back to sleep."

"M'kay." She was out as soon as her head hit the makeshift pillow.

"What is wrong with her?" Sesshoumaru asked, and Inuyasha thought he detected an iota of genuine concern in his voice, though he might have just been imagining it.

"She drained herself using her miko powers today."

"It is unbelievable that she still has them."

Inuyasha nodded, in complete agreement. Only Kagome had the kind heart and gracious soul to pull something like that off. He shuddered, recalling how close he'd come to losing her that fateful day, soon after she had been struck by the Rebirth spell. Becoming the first hanyou-miko in history had proven challenging at first, as she slowly adjusted to her new senses and abilities. The resulting trials and heartache allowed them to grow closer, and now he was here. Kagome was his mate, and he was carrying on a rather pleasant conversation with his brother. Talk about unlikely scenarios.

But as novel as this was, it was no longer uncomfortable. It was actually nice to sit down and talk with Sesshoumaru. For the first time in his life, he felt like they were family. His brother had refrained from making any half-breed comments, even though they had been discussing Naraku. The truly amazing thing was that now, after spending most of his adult life hating Sesshoumaru's guts, he didn't feel any compulsion to make him leave. It was true that their encounters had grown less violent over the past year, but this was nothing short of revolutionary. And that was why, when the arrival of the familiar tingle signaled the onset of his monthly transformation, he felt no fear or panic. At least not initially.

He convulsed suddenly, unable to completely stifle his cry of pain as a half dozen deep slashes opened in his flesh. His hanyou body had fully repaired most of the small cuts and bruises, but some of the more severe battle wounds had only partially healed, and now bled freely without the restriction of his youkai strength. In the excitement of realizing tonight was the new moon and Sesshoumaru's visit, he had forgotten about his own injuries. They needed treatment, but he was clearly incapable of doing it himself.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru called, striding over to her still-slumbering form. But Kagome was already stirring, furrowing her brows as her nose twitched furiously.

"Inuyasha," she mumbled, eyes fluttering open and blinking several times in rapid succession. Lucidity returned to her gaze, brought back by the scent of her mate's blood. "Inuyasha!" she screamed upon seeing him, lying on the ground in obvious pain. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Sesshoumaru standing only a few feet away, and the resulting conclusion hardened her countenance with rage.

"You bastard! What did you do to him?" Her miko powers flared and flickered around her, forcing even the mighty Sesshoumaru to take a step back.

"Calm yourself, miko," he ordered sternly. "This Sesshoumaru did nothing. When your mate transformed, his weak human body was no longer able to contain his preexisting wounds."

Kagome's powers faded immediately, as much from exhaustion as her belief that Sesshoumaru was telling the truth. Even that small display had thoroughly drained her again. But as nice as going back to sleep sounded, Inuyasha needed her attention. So she crawled over to him, grimacing as her stomach throbbed with each movement. She was relieved to see that he was conscious; he continually swore quietly to himself through gritted teeth. It was probably a good thing that he aware enough to be pissed at the pain, Kagome reasoned. She slowly drew open his robes, not surprised to see that his kosode was stained crimson in several places. After examining his chest and deciding it was safe, she helped him sit up so she could get a look at his back. He stifled himself, allowing only grunts and the occasional curse word to communicate his discomfort. Finally Kagome was satisfied that he would be fine until morning. If he had to remain mortal any longer than that, her biggest concern would be infection. The wounds were clotting on their own and were fairly clean, so she would just wrap them tightly to limit the blood loss and facilitate further healing. The problem was that the bandages were in her backpack, which was the great distance of fifteen feet away. And she didn't think her legs would support her right now.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said pleadingly, "could you please bring my pack over to me?" She gazed up at him with deep brown eyes, not afraid to do a little begging if it came to that. For a moment it appeared he would refuse, but then he silently strode over to her pack, hoisted it easily, and dropped it by her side. "Thank you," she told him sincerely, though Sesshoumaru did not respond. Inuyasha hissed as she released him to grab the bandages, apparently having difficulty remaining upright without assistance. That presented another problem, because it was impossible to bandage a person with just one free hand.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she tried again, "could you please help Inuyasha sit up so I can wrap his wounds?" This time she was sure he would ignore her, or worse throw some racist insults their way, but much to her surprise he complied after a momentary hesitation. She was equally shocked that Inuyasha voiced no protest. Whatever those two had been discussing, it seemed they had come to some sort of understanding. Still, Kagome hastened to her task before either of them could change their mind. Finished, she gingerly laid Inuyasha on his back before flopping down beside him, completely spent. Soft snoring sounded in her ear; her mate already dozed fitfully. Fighting off her own weariness, Kagome struggled to sit up again, knowing it wasn't safe for both of them to sleep in this strange forest. She trusted a hanyou Inuyasha to rouse if danger approached, but not herself. _Ugh, how am I going to stay up all night?_

"Go to sleep, miko. This Sesshoumaru will keep watch."

Kagome stared at the inu-youkai in bewilderment. She had to have misheard him, right? But as Sesshoumaru settled himself against a nearby tree, gazing idly off into the forest, Kagome realized that her ears were sharp as ever and her mind wasn't delusional. She had mixed feeling about this new development. On the one hand, if Sesshoumaru really was going to protect them, she had no doubt that they would be safe. On the other…why? Had Sesshoumaru's attitude toward them really changed that much? It had been more than a year since the taiyoukai's last attempt on Inuyasha's life, and in that time he had actually rescued the hanyou from his own youkai bloodlust. At the time, his professed rationale had been that killing Inuyasha had no value because he was nothing more than a mindless animal. Was something like that going on now, with Sesshoumaru holding back because Inuyasha was human? But that wouldn't explain why the taiyoukai was guarding them. Perhaps Inuyasha had done something to increase his worth in Sesshoumaru's eyes, like slaying Naraku. Or something else perhaps? Kagome didn't know, but she truly wanted to. Nevertheless, she posed the question without really expecting a straight answer from her stoic brother-in-law.

"Why?"

"Do you not sense them, miko?" he replied without looking at her. Kagome stretched out her senses as much as she could, picking up on what Sesshoumaru was referring to.

"Youkai."

"Indeed. They are no doubt attracted by the small bauble on your person. They hold back because they fear my youki. In the state you are in, the two of you would surely be killed if I were to leave." Here Sesshoumaru paused for moment. "Inuyasha's life is mine to take when I so choose. I will not allow him to be devoured by a swarm of pathetic youkai," he added, as if the statement was an afterthought.

"Oh…well, thank you anyway," Kagome told him sincerely. Receiving no answer, she sat up enough to detach the sleeping bag from her pack. She unzipped and unfolded it fully, laying it across herself and Inuyasha as she stretched out by his side. As she slipped back toward unconsciousness, she let her mind wander, frowning as her nose picked up on a scent she hadn't detected before.

"Are you wounded, Sesshoumaru?"

"It is of no consequence."

Kagome nodded, believing him. The smell of his blood was too faint to be anything more than a minor wound. But now her mind was thinking about Sesshoumaru, and a couple more questions popped into her head. Hopefully he wouldn't mind entertaining her curiosity for a few minutes. She reasoned that if he could carry on a conversation with Inuyasha, then speaking with her would be tolerable as well.

"What about the little girl you travel with? Will she be safe without you tonight?" (4)

Sesshoumaru was silent, and for a moment Kagome thought she had taken it too far.

"Rin will be safe. Jaken knows better than to let any harm come to her."

A hundred questions burned Kagome's tongue. Why does he let a human girl follow him around? When did he meet her? Why does she _want_ to go with him? This time, she held her curiosity in check, knowing that to voice these queries really would be to overstep her bounds. Sesshoumaru was their ally, at least temporarily, but that didn't mean he was their friend_._ She settled on a less intrusive question.

"How did you know where we were? Did you just happen to be in the area and catch Naraku's scent?"

"The wind," he replied solemnly. It took Kagome several seconds to grasp his meaning.

"I see, so Kagura led you?"

"Yes."

"Is she still alive?"

"No."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome told him, sensing the layer of grief hiding beneath the surface. A hush descended on the small clearing, and she realized the conversation was over. _It's just as well,_ she thought, yawning. Cuddling into her mate's side, cautious of his injuries, she reflected on how grateful she was to be allowed to rest. As she slipped into slumber, glowing golden eyes kept a constant vigil, silent sentinels in the darkness.

* * *

Inuyasha woke with the sun, enjoying the return of his hanyou powers. The pain of his wounds dulled instantly, his youkai blood resuming the work interrupted the previous day. Slowly edging out from under Kagome so as not to wake her, he wrapped her in the sleeping bag and stood to face the morning. Or rather, his brother. He was momentarily surprised the taiyoukai was still here, but the fact that Kagome was sleeping meant he had remained all night. Sesshoumaru was already departing, his protective services no longer required. It would be so easy to let him go without comment, but Inuyasha felt he needed to say something to express his gratitude. There was a good chance neither he nor Kagome would have seen today's sunrise without his brother's assistance.

"Sesshoumaru," he called softly, waiting until the taiyoukai stopped and turned his head slightly before continuing. "Thanks."

Sesshoumaru resumed his stride without responding, and soon disappeared from view. And as his scent faded, that of the youkai swarm increased until finally they emerged from the foliage. Writhing, scaly bodies and snapping jaws appeared in every direction, but Inuyasha just smirked and drew Tetsusaiga. _Heh, this might be fun!_

Kagome roused to the stench of rotting flesh, burrowing further into the sleeping bag with a groan. Inuyasha chuckled at her but didn't tease. Instead, he slung the backpack over his shoulders and picked her up bridal-style in the bag. He moved a good distance upwind, glad to be away from the putrid pile of dismembered corpses his sword had left in its wake. Kagome was napping again by the time he set her down, and he set about building a fire and preparing breakfast. She would surely be starving by the time she finally decided to get up. But again, he would let her sleep as much as she wanted for the next few days, the rest being probably the best thing for her. The sooner she recovered the better; he wouldn't be able to truly celebrate their victory until she was back to her old, fiery self.

* * *

Sango closed her eyes and grinned up at the sky, loving the caress of the wind whipping through her hair. Kirara roared enthusiastically beneath her and increased her pace, feeding off her mistress' joy. The fire-cat had recovered nicely overnight, and now the pair was heading off to search for their lost comrades, following the route Sesshoumaru had taken the day before. They hoped some sign of Inuyasha and Kagome's battle with Naraku would present itself. Sango beamed wider at the thought of her hated enemy's demise and what it meant for them now, especially for herself and a certain monk.

* * *

"Oh, Kami…I can't believe it," she breathed, running her fingers along the smooth skin of Miroku's right palm.

"Me neither," the monk agreed. "I'm having trouble convincing myself that Naraku is truly dead, even though the proof is right in front of us. To finally be free…" he trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Well, you won't be able to use your 'cursed hand' as an excuse for your lechery anymore," Sango observed in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'll tell you something, my dear," Miroku replied with a smirk, pulling his hand from her grasp and placing it lightly on her lower back. "It was never the curse."

Giggling, Sango removed the wandering appendage and returned it to her lap, content to sit there and examine it for the rest of the afternoon.

"You know what this means, don't you Sango?" the monk asked after a moment of quiet reflection. The seriousness of his tone made the taijiya's breath catch, and she shyly raised her eyes to meet his when he took both her hands in his own. "Shall we get married as soon as we return to the village?" he inquired hopefully, his thumbs moving in delicate circles over her skin.

"I-I'd like that," Sango answered without hesitation, not breaking eye contact even though her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. They smiled blissfully at each other for a moment, then Miroku leaned in to kiss her…

* * *

Kirara's roar snapped Sango from her reminiscing and returned her attention to the world around them. Instantly she spotted what had excited her feline companion—a rounded blotch of sickly yellow in the distance. As they approached, the circle grew larger until she could see that it encompassed a sizeable section of a great valley. It looked as if every single piece of vegetation in the area had withered and died. Sango had a feeling this was probably what they were searching for.

"Can you pick up their scents, Kirara?" she inquired as they landed amid the desolation. The fire-cat slowly meandered around the area, sniffing furiously until finally she raised her head and gave a triumphant growl. But several more minutes of fruitless sniffing led Sango to the conclusion that while Kirara could smell their friends in a few places, she couldn't track them. And it was frustrating her; that much was certain from her irritated snorting and demeanor.

"That's okay, Kirara," Sango soothed, rubbing the feline's neck. "We know they were here, so let's just go look for them."

Kirara growled in concurrence and took off, flying around the dead region in ever expanding circles. Sango periodically called out the names of their missing companions. They were about ten minutes into their search when they got a response.

"Down here, taijiya!" came Inuyasha's voice, startling the birds roosting in a nearby tree to sudden flight. Descending through the canopy, Sango was overjoyed to see them both healthy, although one of them looked better than the other. Kagome was sitting up in her sleeping bag, drowsily rubbing her face. The movement did nothing to get rid of the bags under her eyes, nor did it improve her disheveled appearance. Her hair was unkempt and frizzy, her eyelids drooped in weariness. In short, she was a mess.

"Kami, Kagome-chan, what happened?" she wondered aloud, dismounting Kirara and darting over to kneel by her side. "You look like hell!"

"I'm fine, Sango-chan," she rasped, utterly failing to convince the slayer of that fact.

"You don't look fine. Are you injured?"

"Well…"

"What? Where? Let me see it!" the taijiya ordered, already starting to pull apart the miko's robes.

"Relax, Sango, I dressed it already," Inuyasha spoke up. "I'll change the bandages later. She's mostly just drained from purifying Naraku's ass yesterday."

Sango glanced at Kagome to make sure she didn't want additional treatment, but the latter merely nodded in agreement, so she let it go.

"You really killed him, Kagome-chan? There's no way he could have survived, right?"

"Nope," Kagome replied confidently. "He's dead, alright, thanks to you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't forced him to pull his heart back into his body."

"How did you—"

"My bastard of a brother told me last night," Inuyasha answered, the insult not delivered with quite as much conviction as usual.

"He's really dead…" Sango repeated, the last of her worries leaving her.

"There's something different about you, Sango-chan," Kagome observed thoughtfully. "Just your eyes. I don't think I've ever seen you look so happy before."

"I don't think I've ever been. Hou—_Miroku_ and I are going to marry as soon as we get back to the village."

"That's great!" Kagome cried, her exuberance driving away her fatigue as she enfolded Sango in a tight embrace. But before she could gush any further about the upcoming wedding, the taijiya's next mumbled words wrung a shocked gasp from her throat.

"And Kohaku is alive."

Kagome's face fell as she recalled that Naraku had stated early in the battle that he had not yet taken Kohaku's shard. That meant the boy's life was still tied to it, and to complete the jewel…

"Oh, Sango-chan," she whispered, hugging her friend tighter.

"It's alright," Sango declared as she pulled away, sensing the direction of the miko's thoughts. "His shard was already removed. Sesshoumaru revived him."

"What?" both hanyou yelled at once. "You gotta be shitting me," Inuyasha said in amazement.

"No, it's true. He said he did it because it was Naraku's will that Kohaku die. So Kohaku is alive. He's really withdrawn, and I can tell he blames himself for everything that happened, but I think he will be okay, eventually."

"I'm sure he will, Sango-chan," Kagome assured, delighted for her friend. After suffering so much, if anyone deserved a happy ending, it was Sango.

"You didn't see where that jewel shard went, did you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, one of the saimyosho took it. Why?"

"Ah, crap."

"Well, you see, Sango-chan," Kagome hedged, taking on the slayer's question. "I kind of shattered the Shikon no Tama. Again."

"Oh, w-well, Houshi-sama and I don't have to get married right away," Sango said, hastily recanting her earlier statement. "We could continue our journ—"

"No! You two have waited long enough! You should settle down and start a family."

"But—"

"No, Sango-chan! You and Miroku want a big family, right? Well before you know it you'll be in your thirties. You…you don't have that much time," Kagome acknowledged gravely, sobered by the reminder that she and Inuyasha had the potential to outlive their friends by hundreds of years.

"She's right, Sango," Inuyasha agreed. "Leave the shard hunting to us. You and the bouzu have done enough."

Sango frowned, not quite ready to give in, but at the same time reluctant to continue the argument now with Kagome still recovering and Miroku not here to back her up.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, changing the subject. "I could bring Houshi-sama and Kohaku here and we could all go back together."

"Nah, you guys just head to the village and we'll meet you there," Inuyasha suggested with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. His countenance remained neutral, but inside the hanyou was rubbing his hands together gleefully. Some time alone with the wench sounded positively divine; for a new couple, they weren't having nearly enough sex. By the time they made it back to the village, he wanted to be counting their trysts on fingers _and _toes. And they didn't have to rush back either, even if their friends were waiting for them. Who knew what kind of 'unforeseen circumstances' would pop up along the way, delaying their arrival? The humans could wait another couple days for their precious wedding. There were probably many preparations to make anyway.

"Alright, I'd better be getting back," Sango declared. "I don't want to leave the boys alone for too long. I'll see you back at the village."

"Bye, Sango-chan!"

"Keh."

When the slayer was gone, Inuyasha returned to the task of preparing the meal. He moved with just a little extra bounce in his step, and nearly started whistling. His excitement did not go unnoticed.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you have hentai thoughts on your mind," Kagome spoke in a scolding tone. She could not, however, hide her grin or her amusement.

"Good thing you know better then," Inuyasha replied smoothly, earning a small chuckle from his mate.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" she said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

Inuyasha hung his head. "Yeah yeah, wench, I'm workin' on it."

"Well…work faster."

Inuyasha sighed, hoping not for the first time that Kagome healed up as quickly as possible. _That reminds me; I need to change her bandages._ Glancing over, he saw that she was eyeing the food ravenously, a predatory glint in her eyes. _Maybe I'd better feed her first._

* * *

"Where's the shard in this one, Kagome?"

"Behind its left eye."

It was now three days after the battle with Naraku, and Kagome had finally awoken that morning feeling like her old self. It had taken many hours of sleeping and eating like a horse, but her energy levels had mostly recovered. She still hung back as Inuyasha went to work, mostly because her bow and arrows were history. She was ready to intervene if he needed help, but she didn't expect any problems. This was the third shard-bearing youkai to attack them in as many days, and they had all been primitive and weak. Watching their chunk of the Shikon no Tama grow larger by the day, they were both optimistic that recollecting the rest of the shards would not take as long as they had originally thought.

"Here," Inuyasha said, interrupting her musings and tossing yet another shard in her direction. She caught it and fused it with the larger piece, putting the whole thing back in her bra. She was getting tired of keeping it there; a new bottle from the modern era was on her wish list.

"That was quick," she observed, impressed with Inuyasha's efficiency.

"Yeah, I almost wish it had been more of a challenge," he confessed, rolling his shoulder.

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Keh."

As the pair resumed their journey, Kagome's mind wandered back over the past few days. She felt very lucky indeed to have Inuyasha during her convalescence. He had proven an adept nurse, feeding her, helping her change and bathe, and being attentive to her every need. And he had been the perfect gentleman, never pressuring her for sex even though she knew it was on his mind. She decided not to make him wait any longer.

Grabbing his shoulder, she spun him around. Before he could voice his confusion, she threw her arms around his neck and planted her lips firmly against his. Things became heated rather quickly, neither partner feeling particularly patient at the moment. It truly had been far too long. Soon the forest floor was functioning as a makeshift bed, articles of clothing thrown haphazardly off to the side. Each reveled in the sight and scent of the other, and the latter was what caused Inuyasha to postpone the main event in the final stages of foreplay. Stumbling backward, he landed flat on his butt, grimacing as an unfortunate stone poked his left cheek.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked in concern, sitting up and covering her breasts for modesty's sake.

"Take a whiff of yourself, wench," he huffed in frustration before realizing that emotion was unnecessary—their most recent trip to the modern era had seen to that. Kagome frowned but complied, coming up empty by the look on her face.

"What's wrong with the way I smell?" she demanded, arousal fading in favor of irritation.

"Nothing!" he hastily replied, waving his hands to placate her ire. "It's just…I think if we did it now, you'd get pregnant."

"Oh," Kagome uttered, thinking it over. "That's right! I completely forgot what time of the month it was."

"It's alright. We just have to try one of those con-dum things," he said, turning to rummage through her bag for the circular little godsends.

"Inuyasha, I don't…I don't want to use a condom."

"Then why the hell did we go to all the trouble of—wait, what?" He froze as the possible significance of Kagome's words sunk in, suddenly finding it difficult to draw breath. Ever so slowly he turned his head to glance at her. She was staring at the ground, face flushed and hands nervously wringing in her lap. Her posture left no doubt as to the true meaning of her words, and he nearly toppled over in a heap at the realization. _Whoa, boy._

"F-forget it!" Kagome stuttered, trying in vain to mask her disappointment. "Just get a condom."

"No, wait," Inuyasha said, moving to sit directly in front of her. "Kagome, do you even realize what you're saying?"

When she sent him an icy glare he knew that hadn't been the right way to put it.

"I think I know what I said, baka!" she growled, shame and hurt morphing into anger. Inuyasha didn't let the outburst bother him; this conversation was far too important.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I meant…well, do you know what this means? Are you _really_ ready to start a family?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, finding a certain clump of dirt very interesting, but gave no reply. She was probably thinking more about Inuyasha's answer to his own question, or what she obviously thought his answer was. He would have to correct that misconception.

"Because if you are," he spoke lowly, grabbing her hands, "then I am too."

Shocked brown eyes finally rose to meet his. Her pupils twitching back and forth, searching for anything besides truthfulness. She found nothing, and her expression softened. She licked her lips, seriously considering her own feelings before coming to a conclusion.

"I'm ready. I want to have your baby, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gulped, sudden anxiety hitting him hard, but his resolve never wavered. "Okay," he finally said.

"Okay," Kagome repeated.

The ensuing silence was intensely awkward and uncomfortable. Kagome studied her mate; Inuyasha appeared every bit as nervous as he did their first night together. And like that night, she realized that she would have to make the initial move. She crawled forward, pushing him to sit and settling in his lap. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, running her fingers over his back. Only when she felt his tense muscles begin to relax did she raise her chin and kiss him. Soon the fires of passion were once again roaring fervently, burning with a new kind of effervescence as they finally consumed them.

Both hanyou slept soundly that night with the knowledge that the child of their love was growing in Kagome's belly. And the miko dreamt…

* * *

She was sitting in a field of lush green, the sun shining brightly overhead and bathing the area in soothing warmth. Birds and insects flitted about their business, and flowers of every color swayed in the wind. In short, the scene was breathtakingly beautiful.

A small form moved in the distance, drawing her attention. It was a dark-haired child, probably about two or three years old, teetering after a butterfly. It took her a moment to realize that the child had puppy ears perched atop its head. As she watched, the child lost interest in the butterfly and scampered over to a larger form which she recognized almost instantly. _Inuyasha? And that's…our child!_

Inuyasha had his back to her, but was staring solemnly off to the side, his gaze unseeing. _Why does he look so sad?_ Sensing her presence, Inuyasha turned to regard her fully, and Kagome gasped at the wretchedness of his expression. Such grief, such sorrow… The world shifted until all she could see were his haunted amber eyes, the once bright orbs burning darkness and despair into her soul. Then, mercifully, the entire image faded to black.

(1) The night of their first kiss (chapter 27).

(2) See chapter 12.

(3) Chichi-ue is a very old, very respectful term for 'father.' Inuyasha, by contrast, uses the slangy, less respectful term 'Oyaji.'

(4) Immediately after Naraku vanishes and Sesshoumaru spares Kohaku's life, Inuyasha and Kagome get a brief look at Rin. She is excited to see Sesshoumaru and leaves with him.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Sangeki

Kagome held her hand over her mouth, trying valiantly to keep from losing her lunch. How Inuyasha could so nonchalantly wade through dismembered youkai guts she would never know. It had been four days since the conception of their child, and each had been marked by one or two youkai attacks. She stayed back on strict orders from her mate, and was content to obey when he had everything under control. The safety of their child was not worth risking unless Inuyasha was in mortal danger, and so far none of the youkai had posed much of a challenge. They had already collected a quarter of the jewel; it seemed every shard that had not been launched miles and miles into the distance was returning to them in the form of power-hungry youkai seeking more of the Shikon no Tama. This time Inuyasha wiped the shard off on his robes before handing it to her, and for that she was grateful. She had become nauseous more easily these past few days, but had not experienced any morning sickness as of yet.

Her pregnancy had dominated her thoughts recently. She almost couldn't believe she was having a child at sixteen. Well, actually she would be seventeen when the baby was born, but that was still very young by the standards of her time. Of course, it was perfectly normal age in the feudal era, and she did plan to live here with Inuyasha permanently. But what would her mother think? And for that matter, her highly traditional grandfather? Those were just a couple of the things she hadn't considered in that exceptional moment when starting a family now seemed like such a good idea. School was another; she would have to drop out for sure. It would be one thing if she couldn't hear the inevitable gossip, but her hanyou ears would make her privy to many hurtful comments behind her back. Not that she truly cared what people who didn't know about her and Inuyasha said, but it would be stressful. And why did she need school anyway? Since Inuyasha made his feelings known, her goal had been to graduate simply to make her family happy. But with the baby on the way, that wasn't going to happen. She hoped her family would understand.

Perhaps of greater concern was the small matter of their continuing quest to reform and purify the Shikon no Tama. Neither of them had considered how a baby would hinder that pursuit. Also, were she and Inuyasha truly ready to become parents? It was an enormous responsibility, one not to be taken lightly. They had only been officially together for a few short weeks, after all, though their prior history certainly meant something. She drew encouragement from Miroku and Sango; they were to be married soon and Kagome had no doubt Sango would be with child within a month. She also knew that they were fully ready to be mother and father to that child. And if Miroku and Sango could do it, why not her and Inuyasha?

So she didn't regret their decision, per se, but she could admit that in light of all the extenuating circumstances it would probably have been a better idea to wait until after their journey was over before starting a family. They hadn't discussed it, but she could tell Inuyasha had reached a similar conclusion. He too realized the complications a child threw into their lives. But that was fine; they had dealt with complications before. They had plenty of time before the birth to collect the shards. Even if she slowed them down and didn't fight, Inuyasha was strong. And even pregnant she was no longer nearly as helpless as she used to be, especially once she got a new bow. She was confident that working together, they could handle anything.

* * *

Miroku stared at the small but powerful hand grabbing his wrist. Sango's voluptuous backside was mere inches from his fingers, but that vice grip on his arm meant that it wasn't getting any closer.

"Houshi," Kohaku warned severely, "attempt to touch my sister in such a manner again, and I shall remove your wandering hand for you."

"I-it's okay, Kohaku," Sango soothed, attempting to defuse the situation.

"No, he's right Sango," Miroku conceded. "Now that we are about to be married, I should confine those attentions to a more private setting."

Sango blushed, but Kohaku seemed somewhat satisfied and released him. The small group resumed their journey, the monk following behind and rubbing his abused wrist. _That boy has quite a grip!_ But he saw this occurrence as a positive sign. Kohaku was doing what any good brother would do—protecting his sister from what he perceived as inappropriate advances by a strange man. His threat constituted the first words he had spoken all day. Whenever someone addressed him or asked him a question, he would respond with a nod or shake of the head. It was good to hear his voice and see some real fire in his eyes, even in these circumstances. That said, Miroku knew they couldn't go on like this. He and Sango were going to marry, a fact Kohaku would have to accept. It appeared the two of them needed to have a little talk. The perfect opportunity presented itself when they stopped at a village that afternoon to con—or rather, to perform exorcism services in exchange for food and lodging. For once, no one objected to his ruse, starving as they were.

"Kohaku, may I have a word with you," he asked politely after they were done eating. The boy glared at him crossly but rose and strode out of the room. Sango gazed at him worriedly, but he shot her a reassuring grin as he departed. His face fell immediately upon leaving the room; he wasn't nearly as confident as he pretended to be. He found Kohaku waiting for him at the edge of the village, standing with arms folded impatiently.

"What is it you want, houshi?"

"Please, have a seat," Miroku requested, plopping down on the grass. Kohaku reluctantly followed suit. "I fear we may have had a misunderstanding before."

"What is there to misunderstand about trying to grab my sister's ass?"

The monk grimaced, knowing Kohaku had a point. "I admit I was in the wrong, but you do not know the whole story. I realize how you must feel. You don't really know me, and I'm just some strange man who moved in on your sister while you weren't around. Am I right?"

Kohaku didn't reply, but his frown let Miroku know he'd hit the nail on the head.

"Look, Kohaku. I have known Sango for the better part of a year and a half. We have laughed, argued, fought, and very nearly died together on several occasions. I trust her completely, and if it weren't for my own stupidity I'm sure her trust in me would be absolute as well. My groping is a bad habit, one which I have worked to curb. It has been a long time since my hands last touched another woman. Rest assured; I will be a faithful and honorable husband to Sango. You have my word."

"I hope so," Kohaku answered after a short pause, still glowering at the ground.

"You don't look like you believe me," the monk observed. The young taijiya remained silent. "I merely ask for a chance to prove the truth of my words, Kohaku."

"I am giving you a chance. _One_ chance."

"Fair enough," Miroku replied. "But I think you will discover that your concerns are unfounded."

"We shall see, houshi. We shall see."

* * *

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Some kind of beetle?" Kagome answered, backing slowly away from the giant insectoid form. The creature approached hesitantly, antennas waving and head moving side to side so the huge globular eyes could get a better view. The viciously curved mandibles, a full three feet long, hovered right at eye level, twitching and snapping in agitation. It was the type of equipment that seemed designed to cleave living things in half, and that included any hanyou unfortunate enough to find themselves between those gleaming blades. The legs were covered in fine white hairs, or perhaps they were spines; she couldn't tell from this distance. But perhaps the most striking thing about the animal was its coloring, which Kagome got a full glimpse of when it fluttered its wings for a moment, as beetles are apt to do. The hard carapace shimmered with a stunning mix of pigments, large blue circles surrounded by thin rings of yellow and green, splashes of pinkish-red filling in the rest. In fact, the whole beetle glistened with all the colors of the rainbow. It was exceptionally beautiful, in a brutal, predatory sort of way.

"I'm guessing this thing has a jewel shard, wench," Inuyasha stated dryly. Concentrating for a moment, Kagome nodded in confirmation.

"Yep, in its throat. It must have swallowed it."

"Well that explains how it got so fuckin' big," he muttered, drawing Tetsusaiga. "Stay back, Kagome."

"Be careful," she replied, hating that she had to retreat instead of standing by his side. But it was necessary, the child in her belly being too important to endanger. Inuyasha could handle himself. The beast twittered at them, clicking its mandibles together in what might have been a meaningful manner. _Probably telling us to surrender the sacred jewel._ Or perhaps it was just a hungry killer bug searching for a meal. Either way, she and Inuyasha were on the menu. It froze, remaining perfectly still for several seconds. Then all hell broke loose.

The beetle shot forward, closing the fifty feet between them in a fraction of a second. Inuyasha dove to the side, barely avoiding the snapping jaws. Kagome was glad she had moved away, because she wasn't sure her reflexes would have been quick enough to avoid it at that short range. It had come on so fast, its pure speed rivaling even Sesshoumaru. But there was no youkai power involved here; just pure muscle covered in shining armour. She didn't know it at the time, but they were facing one of the fastest insects in the world, one with an equally voracious appetite. Its modern name—"tiger beetle"—was no misnomer.

It pursued Inuyasha in short bursts, its mandibles never missing the mark by more than a few feet. The hanyou ducked and rolled, dodged and juked, using every trick he knew to stay alive. But the creature was relentless, and showed no sign of fatigue whatsoever. Finally one of the front legs tripped on a well-placed log, giving Inuyasha the small opening he had been looking for.

"Kongousouha!" he cried, knowing that the diamond spears stood the best chance of penetrating the tough exoskeleton. In an instant the powerful wings deployed and the insect soared into the air, avoiding the attack. But it appeared to prefer fighting on the ground, and landed perhaps a hundred yards away. It eyed the hanyou suspiciously from that distance, clicking and chattering to itself, apparently unused to such dangerous prey. Inuyasha breathed heavily, his palms sweating into Tetsusaiga's hilt. _Shit! That's one tough bastard!_ But one direct hit from Tetsusaiga and the battle would be over. The trick was making that happen without winding up dead himself.

The creature came on again, more cautiously this time, but still with murderous intent in its demeanor. It advanced to within fifty feet of Inuyasha, then paused. Recognizing the move now, the hanyou readied himself. At least the beetle didn't seem to be particularly smart. It charged again, its churning legs a blur, bearing those chilling dark blue eyes ever closer. Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga over his head, ready to decimate his enemy with the Kaze no Kizu. But the insect zigzagged unpredictably, prepared for such a strike. Perhaps it was more intelligent than it looked. When Inuyasha did finally launch the attack, the cutting waves of energy missed, and the creature closed in.

In desperation, Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and dove forward under the beast's head, its clamping jaws slicing his haori. Under the belly now, he drew his sword and swung it in a great arc all in one smooth motion…only to encounter air. With a great convulsion of its leg muscles, the creature had launched itself in the air and somersaulted to land twenty feet away. It attacked immediately, and this time Inuyasha had no time to dodge.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, her heart lodging in her throat as her worst fears came to pass. Then she realized the beetle was not moving from that spot; it appeared to be struggling with something. It was facing diagonally away from her, but she could still get a decent view of its head, and the sight made her gasp in dread. Inuyasha was stuck between the jaws, quite literally holding them apart with brute force. One hand held Tetsusaiga, the sword braced against his shoulder and warding off one of the mandibles. The other was kept at bay solely by Inuyasha's left hand, which bled profusely. His face was scrunched up in a grimace, eyes tightly closed and body shaking with the effort of keeping his tormentor's jaws from snapping shut. The creature applied steady, unmerciful pressure, the curved blades drawing inexorably closer despite the hanyou's resistance. Inuyasha would be dead inside a minute.

Kagome didn't hesitate before dashing across the field, desperately wishing for a bow and arrows. She would have to make due with her hands, which were more than capable of delivering her miko powers. But their enemy was no youkai, so would her miko powers have any effect? If not, her claws would have to suffice.

Inuyasha tried not to gag at the drool flowing from between the creature's mandibles, the mouthparts chomping excitedly. The stench of death was nearly overwhelming, and he realized that he was very close to adding to that odor. Then suddenly the insect released him and turned away, and he collapsed onto his hands and knees. A feminine shriek told him why.

Kagome cried out in surprise, feeling the whoosh of the wind produced by the snapping mandibles on the fine hairs of her ears. She took off away from her mate, satisfied when the beetle gave chase. That of course presented a whole new set of problems, not the least of which was what to do now. It had spun to face her so quickly; if it had allowed her to get a few feet closer, she would be a goner right now. And that was still a distinct possibility; she couldn't run forever. Spying a large rock up ahead, about a foot in length, she decided it was time for an experiment. Snatching up the object on the way by, she quickly charged it with miko energy and hurled it backward toward the insect. As hot on her tail as it was, the beetle had no chance to avoid it, taking the projectile right between the eyes. An inhuman screech sounded, deafeningly loud to the two hanyou, and the beetle backed away, shaking its head vigorously and pawing at the blackened burn mark on its exoskeleton. Kagome grinned victoriously. _Good, it doesn't like miko energy! Now I just have to get close enough to purify it._ The insect retreated to a distance of about seventy yards, appearing more agitated than ever. It studied the hanyou as they rejoined one another, trying to decide which was more of a threat—the male with the huge sword or the female with the strange, dangerous-feeling powers.

"Wench!" Inuyasha yelled, having mostly recovered from his latest brush with death. "I thought I told you to stay back!"

Kagome glared at him sternly, hands planted firmly on her hips. "I refuse to watch you die, Inuyasha!"

"Keh," he muttered, not even bothering to deny that he had been in mortal danger. They both knew the likely outcome of the creature's bite had Kagome not intervened. "Just be car—oh, shit!" he swore when movement out of the corner of his eye alerted him to their enemy's approach. Shoving Kagome behind him, he leapt to meet the oncoming threat, unleashing the Kongousouha once more at point-blank range. A blindingly quick swerve saved the beetle, but several diamond shards sliced through the rear of its abdomen and neatly severed one of the back legs. It screeched in anger but kept coming, forcing Inuyasha to dive to the side and come up sprinting. The loss of a limb seemed to barely slow the beast; if anything, its injuries had only encouraged it to abandon all caution in favor of relentless ferocity. Inuyasha zigged and zagged across the plain, desperately trying to put enough space between him and his pursuer to allow him to turn and launch another attack before it was upon him. But his efforts were in vain; it appeared the chase would continue until one of them slipped. And unfortunately for the hanyou, he chose the wrong moment to glance back over his shoulder.

An unseen rock, one that perhaps Kagome would recognize, caught his toe and sent him stumbling. He regained his balance before falling, but his ears told him it was too late to accelerate and escape. He dropped to the deck, the insect's massive head impacting the earth exactly where he would have been had he kept running. He rolled over only to see the great jaws rearing back for another strike, and continued rolling as they churned up the earth right next to him. Left and right he rolled, the creature doggedly following his every move with savage bites that were entirely too close for comfort. Finally one mandible managed to slice a shallow cut in Inuyasha's shoulder, the stinging pain giving the hanyou an idea.

"Hijin Ketsusou!"

The crimson blades tore through the tough exoskeleton, and suddenly Inuyasha could see sunlight again. The insect lurched back, screeching and bleeding from several deep gashes on its head, including one on its eye. One of the vicious mandibles had been sliced in half, its end hanging by a thin tendril of flesh. Snatching up Tetsusaiga from where it had fallen, Inuyasha popped to his feet and spun to deliver the killing blow while his enemy was still somewhat incapacitated. His blade stilled, his eyes widening as he beheld Kagome's descent toward the still-thrashing insect. Her eyes were hard as steel, and then they too flew fully open in shock as she caught sight of him. She appeared shocked to see him unharmed, having probably thought he was in mortal peril again. Not an unreasonable assumption under the circumstances. But it was the twitch of the creature's antenna and the way the whole body suddenly stilled that frightened Inuyasha the most. He raised his arm, opened his mouth to shout, but it was far too late to do anything. All he could do was watch in slow-motion as Kagome continued along the trajectory predetermined for her at the moment of her leap, straight at a creature that was ready and waiting for her.

Disoriented as the beetle was, it was unable to bring its jaws to bear on the new threat. But it still spun quickly, too rapidly for a human eye to follow, and threw its whole bulk into smashing its attacker before it could be cut down. The impact occurred on the side of the head, close to the mouth. Kagome's limbs and neck whiplashed forward, briefly wrapping around the insect as she came to an instantaneous stop. Her lungs compressed completely, the rush of air carrying a pitiful yelp from her throat. Then time returned to normal for Inuyasha, and the sheer power and momentum of the beast's swing hurled his mate through the air. She landed hard a hundred feet away, bouncing limply several times before finally skidding to a stop. She lay unmoving in the grass.

"KAGOME!"

Even an invertebrate with no trace of humanity whatsoever could feel the anguish in that frantic cry. It could also react to the rage humming below the surface, but not fast enough. It turned back toward the male hanyou just in time to receive the massive sword through its head. Mouthparts and feelers flailed helplessly around the invader. Then the hanyou wrenched out the sword, stepped to the side, and deftly severed the head from the thorax. The head rolled along the ground, and a second later the body collapsed in a heap, twitching periodically.

Inuyasha rushed over to his fallen mate, barely taking a breath until he saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest which signified her breathing. She was lying awkwardly with her hips twisted to one side, and he gently moved her to lie flat on her back. He spent several anxious minutes painstakingly going over her body, checking for broken bones. Miraculously, he found none; she appeared to be simply unconscious, with no major physical damage. Satisfied, he set about searching for the faint source of the blood which had been tickling his nose. His relief vanished as soon as he noticed the crimson stain on her hakama. Hastily drawing apart her kosode, he winced at the massive bruise adorning her stomach, the shades of black and blue seeming to shift like storm clouds as she breathed. With shaking hands he lifted the waist of her hakama, his own stomach nearly evacuating at what he saw. Leaning down, he sniffed as deeply as he could while tears sprung to his eyes. The scent told the whole story. She had been struck by a blow that would have instantly killed a normal human, pulverizing bones and liquefying internal organs. Her hanyou body was strong enough to survive the impact, but the tiny child inside her was not.

The totality of his failure set heavily upon Inuyasha. He heaved violently, flopping lifelessly onto his side when his body had nothing else to give. He stared at her profile with bleary eyes, amazed at how peaceful she looked in sleep. Would her face ever again appear so tranquil, he wondered. How could it, when his heart ached with such pervasive pain that he felt it would never recover? All vitality seemed to drain from his body, pooling on the ground with his tears. He lost track of how long he lay there, his mind fighting to remain blank rather than confront the incomprehensible bitterness that was reality. But no matter how much he wanted to simply waste away in that spot for all eternity, Kagome was alive. She needed him to take care of her now, regardless of how inept he was at that duty. Pulling himself drunkenly to his knees, he finally allowed some of his anger and self-hatred to escape. Over and over again he threw his fist into the earth, the pitiful display finally ending in another bout of heartrending sobs. Blood dripped from the tattered skin of his knuckles, and he loathed the throbbing pain. It assured him that this was real, and not a terrible dream.

Whispers of movement drew his attention across the field. An eerie glow emanated from the body of the fallen insect, shining brightly from every wound as the head slowly inched back toward the body. The creature was pulling itself back together, using the jewel shard that Inuyasha had forgotten about. The hanyou simply grabbed Kagome and took off, running from battle for the first time in many years. He just didn't have a fight in him right now. Getting Kagome to safety was more important. He didn't give a shit about the damn beetle or the Shikon no Tama. It was hard to care about anything except the woman in his arms.

It was after dusk by the time he reached well, and the clearing was deserted. So were the shrine grounds, and he stealthily crossed them and leapt up to Kagome's bedroom window. He entered quietly and carefully closed the door, not wanting to alert any of the other occupants to his presence. He moved to lay Kagome down on her bed but hesitated, clutching her as tightly to his chest as he dared. In this way, he gave into his weakness, if only for a moment. The finality of his decision nearly crippled him, but his resolve remained firm. This would be the last time he would ever hold her in his arms.

He was a coward, a dirty, rotten scumbag, and completely unworthy of Kagome. More importantly, he was utterly incapable of taking care of her, protecting her. He couldn't hope to keep her safe, plain and simple. His weakness had caused her harm for the last time. Even if she could forgive him, his failures were beyond atonement. At the very least, she would be safe here. Her family would support her, give her a future brighter than any he could provide. He loved her with every fiber of his being, but that wasn't enough. If she would be safer away from him than by his side, then he would give her up. Better that she live five hundred years distant than die in his arms. With that in mind, he took the Shikon fragment and placed it in his robes, noticing that the vivid pink light dimmed as soon as it touched him. He knew he was not the ideal carrier of the jewel, but it was necessary. He absolutely could not leave it here in her time. The well needed to be permanently sealed, for her own good.

Still, letting her go was the single most difficult thing he had ever done. He nearly crumpled on the floor in a pathetic heap, but stopped himself. Settling for a tender, lingering caress on her cheek, he tore himself away from his one and only soul mate, leaving a large piece of his freshly shattered heart with her. Closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath in the foreboding darkness of the hallway. He couldn't just leave Kagome here without telling her family what had happened. He had to face her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi was not in her bedroom. Inuyasha slipped down the stairs, finding her in the kitchen. She sipped tea in the gloom, the flickering light from the lone candle casting ominous shadows on her worried visage. Sensing his presence, she started and nearly dropped the teacup. She caught his eyes, and he glimpsed the full extent of her anxiety, clearly fueled by the haunted nature of his own expression.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, "what's wrong?"

"What are you doing up?" he rasped, spinelessly trying to delay the inevitable.

"I couldn't sleep. It happens sometimes, where I get so worried for no apparent reason. I don't feel right until I see Kagome again. Now please, tell me what has happened," she demanded urgently.

"Kagome…was pregnant."

For the briefest of moments, Mrs. Higurashi's face lit up in joy, if not some apprehension as well. Then it fell as his words sunk in, one word in particular.

"Was?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"We were attacked. She…" Inuyasha stopped, knowing he didn't need to say any more. Mrs. Higurashi covered her mouth with a hand, tears springing to her eyes. Oh, how he wanted to comfort her. But he could not be there for her daughter, nor did he have any tears left to shed with her. Turning, he slowly made his way toward the front door, only halting when a soft, broken voice reached his ears.

"You're not coming back, are you?"

Inuyasha paused, making no response for several long moments. Then, he made his final request upon the Higurashi family.

"Take care of her."

With that, he strode out into the night.

A/N – Remember back at the beginning of the first chapter I said this story "evolves into a serious story meant for mature audiences only?" Well, now you know what I meant.

This was in the outline from the very beginning. It wasn't something I conjured up partway through the story. I think I actually tried to convince myself _not_ to do it. But in the end I stuck with my guns and I'm glad I did. I don't know what the rest of the story would've been like but for this fateful occurrence.

"Sangeki" is a Japanese word for "tragedy." Using it was part of my effort to keep said tragedy a secret for as long as I could, while simultaneously foreshadowing that something bad was going to happen eventually.

I should also say that I have no idea what it's like to lose a child at any age or stage of development, and my condolences go out to anyone who has. This chapter was not meant to dredge up painful memories, and I sincerely apologize if it did. Unfortunately, that consequence was unavoidable.

For pictures of Japanese tiger beetles, go to the following website: . I stumbled across it while trying to figure out what type of animal to use. They really are quite beautiful.

2011 Note – I made a slight change to the battle scene; Inuyasha now tries to use Kaze no Kizu on the insect's second pass. It didn't seem right that he would plan such a risky course of action as diving under the belly. Now he does it out of desperation only.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Fault

Inuyasha knelt in the bottom of the well for a long time. He stared up at the stars, wondering why they seemed dimmed, muted, yet already knowing the answer. A dull ache centered in his chest for the same reason. He was almost surprised it wasn't pitch black outside. But the radiance of the world would shine on, even if the light of his own life was gone. Oh, how tempting was the thought of returning to Kagome's side, holding her in his arms and never letting go? His resolve would not allow it. His decision had not been easy, but he would not retreat from it. Lingering at the bottom of the well was just prolonging his torment.

Finally, he leapt out of the structure, treading slowly into the night without looking back. Goshinboku loomed above him, its presence cold and unwelcoming, even more foreboding than the last time he had banished Kagome to her own time. Thinking of that affair produced more doubt in his mind. He had been wrong to tell Kagome he couldn't accept her as a hanyou to convince her to change back into a human. Could leaving her now be wrong as well? Were the situations really that different? In both cases, Kagome's exile had resulted from his goal to protect her.

But no, this situation was completely different. Now, his own ineptitude and weakness provided the peril for his mate. Indirectly, he himself was the danger. This was a novel state of affairs, and he needed to respond accordingly, by actually following through on his chosen path and never seeing her again. It was his fault their child had been killed, and he would not put Kagome through any more danger or heartache. That was his decision.

The first droplets of rain descended from the skies, soon coming down in sheets. The wind buffeted him, tugging at his clothing and whipping his hair. It was as if nature itself was rebelling against him. Still he walked throughout the night, neither he nor the storm ceasing until daybreak.

* * *

Kagome woke to a muted but insistent pain in her chest. Her lungs were tight, inhibiting her breathing for a few seconds. And even when they relaxed, the subtle sensation of emptiness inside her torso remained. Something was wrong. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see modern ceiling above her. Sure enough, a quick glance told her she was indeed in her room back home. But how could that be? Wasn't she just in the feudal era?

"Inuya—aaaaaah!" she cried as the simple action of attempting to sit up set her entire abdomen aflame. She gritted her teeth, a few tears escaping from the fierceness of the agony shooting through her body with every beat of her heart. Eventually, after several long moments of lying perfectly still, the pain subsided enough for her to inspect the damage. She gasped at the sight of her stomach, tinged a revolting shade of blue-black. It looked like she had been punched by the full force of a giant. Triggered by the view, her memories came back to her at that moment. She recalled seeing the beetle looming over Inuyasha again, her desperation to come to his rescue, and her shock when he was in fact completely unharmed. The insect spun almost too quickly for her to follow, and there was an impact. Then she blacked out.

None of that explained why Inuyasha brought her here instead of simply caring for her in the past. Her injury was excruciatingly painful, but it wasn't life-threatening. And where the hell was he? Usually when she was wounded he wouldn't let her out of his sight. Maybe her mother had managed to drag him away to put some food in his stomach. That was fine, but why on earth would Inuyasha bring her here in the first place? She generally tried to avoid letting her mother see her when she was hurt, at least physically. And they hadn't been that close to the well, if she remembered correctly. So why go to the trouble of carrying her all that way? Had he done it out of kindness or concern, so she could recuperate in the greatest possible degree of comfort? That was plausible, but she still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that the gesture wasn't that simple, or innocent. Then again, Inuyasha had taken to pampering her more since she became pregn—

Kagome froze, a sudden chill settling in her gut as the possible significance of her injury's location dawned on her. _No…_ It couldn't be; the baby was hanyou. It was strong enough to survive the blow, right? It _had_ to be. Fortunately, she knew of a way to find out for sure. But she hesitated, not sure she wanted the answer. Finally, she closed her eyes and focused her miko powers inward, searching for the innocent presence of her child. It had been there ever since its conception, glowing brightly whenever she sought it out, as if rejoicing in the simple joy of life. Being able to sense her developing child was a cherished comfort for Kagome; she partook every night before surrendering to sleep. Now, no joyful presence appeared to comfort her, soothe her fears. There was nothing, only a hollow darkness that petrified her with its emptiness, made her feel that she was nothing more than a sunken husk of a person. She lay there in stunned silence for an interminable amount of time. She stared up at the ceiling, surprised when the expected tears never came. Perhaps reality hadn't truly set in yet. Suddenly, the door creaked open, and she rolled over on her side quickly to glimpse the visitor.

"Inuyasha?" she inquired desperately, hoping he could tell her she was wrong, that the baby was fine, that this was all some sort of sick nightmare. Unfortunately, it was her mother's form which greeted her instead, and Kagome could instantly tell from meeting the older woman's miserable eyes that no such reassurances were forthcoming.

"Kagome," she breathed, walking over to the bed and sitting down by her daughter's side. She glanced away, unable to watch as the frantic hope in Kagome's eyes was extinguished by her next words. "I'm sorry, but…he left."

Her mother's tone left no doubt as to the true meaning of her words. It was far worse than Kagome had originally feared. Not only had she lost their child, but Inuyasha, her love, her mate, was gone. He had…abandoned her. Her heart seemed to crumble in on itself, and the dam on her tears burst as torrents of liquid anguish poured forth. Mrs. Higurashi gathered the broken pieces of her daughter tightly in her arms, holding her long into the night until blessed unconsciousness finally ended Kagome's torment, at least temporarily. In the morning, she would help her daughter clean up, and then she would begin the arduous process of trying to put her back together. But she knew those efforts would likely prove futile. There was only one person who could undo the damage done to her daughter, and he was apparently the only one too blind to see how much she needed him.

* * *

"Damn that hanyou! I always knew he was no good."

"Shh, Jii-chan! Kagome will hear you!" Souta hushed.

"Good! It's something she needs to hear!"

"What she needs is for everyone to support her," Mrs. Higurashi interrupted sternly, shooting her father a glare. The old man harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest, mumbling about his granddaughter's absent companion. Souta looked away, conflict written all over his face. And no wonder; his hero had done something so villainous that under normal circumstances it would be unforgivable. This situation was far from ordinary, but Mrs. Higurashi's first instinct was to go upstairs and try to persuade Kagome to forget about Inuyasha and move on with her life. The hanyou would be relegated to the status of "he who shall not be named in this house," both because of his offense and to avoid reminding Kagome of him. Yesterday she had been very close to actually going through with that plan.

But something bothered her, something about the way Inuyasha left the other night. What he said, the tone of his voice…her memory kept her from condemning him completely. Still, all the reservations from a year and a half of watching her daughter disappear into the past with a strange man—concerns that had been mostly buried until now—had reemerged and now cast a shadow over her whenever she thought of the hanyou. She had never believed him capable of something like this, abandoning a woman he supposedly loved after she had just lost his child. She knew he had lived a hard life; perhaps that made him incapable of loving someone as deeply as he needed to form a lasting relationship. Or maybe he was just a coward, so afraid to face his mate again that he would rather live the rest of his life alone. She frowned; she had never known Inuyasha to be cowardly or heartless. But on the other hand, she apparently didn't know him nearly as well as she thought she did. And neither did Kagome. Sighing, Mrs. Higurashi tried to take her mind off Inuyasha, heading into the kitchen to make her daughter something to eat. She would get some food in Kagome's stomach today if she had to shove it down her stubborn throat. She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

The chirps and twitters of songbirds bled through the closed window, muffled but not silenced by the glass. The warbles seemed to call out to the room's lone inhabitant, urging her to come outside and take comfort in the gorgeous, sunny day. Kagome intended to do nothing of the sort. It had been three full days since she last saw the sun. The shades were drawn, keeping her room in a state of perpetual gloom. She hadn't left except to go to the bathroom. Lying on her bed and staring at the wall had become her favorite pastime, one she was currently engaged in. What was the point of doing anything else?

At various times over the past few days, her family members had come in and attempted to cheer her up. While she didn't ignore them, her dismal spirits simply refused to be raised. Her mother appeared periodically to offer food, but she never accepted. Neither Souta, her grandfather, nor even Buyo came in yesterday, so perhaps they had decided to give her time. A misguided effort; she felt that no matter how much time she was given, it would never be enough. That had been her attitude ever since the afternoon of the first day, when thoughts of going back to Inuyasha first sprang up in her mind. Perhaps he hadn't abandoned her? Perhaps he was simply cooling off, dealing with his grief in his own way in the feudal era? That idea was brutally struck down by her realization that she could no longer sense any portion of the Shikon no Tama. He had taken it from her, knowingly sealing her in her own time. Was it any surprise that yet another crying fit gripped her for the rest of the day? Then something snapped inside her, and her tears dried. She had not shed another since. It was almost like her heart was so beaten down that it lacked the strength to form tears, feel sadness, feel _anything._

She wanted to hate Inuyasha for rendering her so empty inside, but how could she? Yesterday she had come to terms with the fact that she still loved him, even if he now hated her. And besides, how could she blame him for hating her when she despised herself? Footsteps sounded in the hallway and her mother's scent drifted through the opening door. Kagome curled further into herself; she was growing tired of this, weary of everything.

"Kagome, please eat something," her mother pleaded, but the miko made no reply. Mrs. Higurashi clenched her fist, trying to reign in her frustration, but she was unable to keep her voice level. "Please, Kagome! You have to eat! I can't watch you waste away to nothing!"

For a moment Kagome remained motionless, then she rolled over, unable to ignore the worry in her mother's voice. Her expression softened at the tears gathering in the older woman's eyes, and finally she sighed. Sitting up, she motioned for the tray, which Mrs. Higurashi eagerly set in her lap. Kagome tentatively stirred the contents of the bowl, toying with the oden, her favorite dish. Her mother really wanted her to eat something. Glancing once more at the other woman's hopeful face, she sighed again and reluctantly stuck a bite in her mouth. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull; not until that very moment did she realize how hungry she was. She wolfed down the rest of the oden in truly Inuyasha-esque fashion, though fortunately that observation did not occur to her. Her stomach growled like some sort of predator, too ravenous after its long hibernation to be satisfied with just one meal.

"Would you like some more, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi posed happily, smiling for the first time in four days. Kagome frowned; she did want more, but on the other hand eating too much and getting sick would only add to her misery. She shook her head, and her mother chose not to press the issue, satisfied that her daughter wasn't going to starve herself to death. The next step was getting her to leave her room for something other than the toilet.

"Why don't you come downstairs? We could go outside and sit under Goshinboku, or you could watch TV for awhile, or…" she trailed off, her cautious optimism sinking as Kagome set the tray down on the bed and rolled over to face the wall again. While the miko had decided that she wouldn't kill herself, asking anything more than that was too demanding. For her part, Mrs. Higurashi did not take the rejection well. Maybe it was because she no longer had to worry about her daughter's refusal to eat, but she found herself becoming infuriated by Kagome's attitude. If she was just going to sit up here every day by herself, then she might as well be dead! As harsh as that sounded, it was completely true. And Mrs. Higurashi wasn't going to abandon her daughter to such a fate without a fight.

"That's it!" she yelled, picking up the tray and hurling it across the room. It clattered against the bureau, the dishware shattering on the floor. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, turning to face her enraged mother with wide, frightened eyes.

"You are coming downstairs right now, young lady! I'm not going to let you seal yourself in your room anymore!"

Kagome gulped in shock. She couldn't remember the last time her mother had spoken to her like that, and she didn't appreciate it. Given her mood, she wasn't inclined to just follow orders that easily. Squaring her shoulders, she set her jaw and prepared for a melee.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Mrs. Higurashi stared red-faced at her daughter, looking like steam would come shooting out her ears at any moment. Finally, after neither woman backed down from the staring contest, she wrenched herself away, pacing a few steps toward the door. She stopped, rubbing her temples in an effort to control her temper. Kagome had been through a rough time, and yelling at her wasn't the best way to go about this. The legendary Higurashi stubbornness ran thick in her daughter's blood, and needed to be appeased. Taking a deep breath, Mrs. Higurashi plunked herself down in Kagome's desk chair.

"Kagome, please, do you have any idea how much it hurts to see you torture yourself up here every minute of every day?"

Kagome slumped, all the fight leaving her. It was bad enough that she was miserable, but she never intended to cause her family any pain. But leaving her room just seemed so…useless. What was there to accomplish? What reason did she have for getting out of bed? She couldn't come up with one that would outweigh her natural desire to simply remain in her room and self-loathe.

"But what's the point, Mama?" she whined, hoping the older woman would just leave her alone.

"The point, Kagome, is that there's more than one person in your world who cares about you. Souta and your grandfather are worried sick, and so am I. You used to be such a happy girl, and you brought joy to our lives, even though we haven't seen you that much since you started traveling with Inu—your friends in the past," she amended, cursing herself for the slip. Kagome didn't miss it, judging by her wince.

"Now," Mrs. Higurashi continued, "it's hard for us not to feel as miserable as you do. You have a long life ahead of you, Kagome. Can you even imagine how gloomy it will be if you don't let any light in?" she asked, not only referring to the closed shades over the window. "I don't expect you to go back to your old self overnight. I'm only asking you to try, even if it's just a little bit, and let us show you that we still love you and you still have a lot to live for."

There was a lengthy pause as Kagome considered her mother's words in silence. She hadn't been able to come up with a reason to get out of bed, but her mama had just supplied her with one. She loved her family deeply, and that was enough of an incentive to try_._

"I guess I could come down and watch TV," she mumbled, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"That's the spirit!" Mrs. Higurashi declared, standing and offering her daughter a hand. "Need me to carry you? Have your legs atrophied?"

"I can walk, Mama," Kagome replied, a slight chuckle escaping her. Mrs. Higurashi grinned; her joke had succeeded in lightening the mood. But Kagome made no move to stand; she continued to sit on her bed frowning and staring off into space. It appeared she still had something to say, and Mrs. Higurashi waited patiently for her to find the words.

"I hope you don't expect me to…forget about him. I can't. I just can't!" she cried, closing her eyes tightly and bracing herself for the argument she clearly thought was coming. Her mother sighed, sitting down by her side and wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"I know that, sweetheart. Part of me wants you to, but I know you can't. It would be like asking me to forget your father. You never stop thinking about the people you love…" she trailed off, momentarily lost in her own thoughts. She thought of her late husband, then her mind drifted back to Inuyasha's departure a few nights ago. "And he'll never forget about you, either," she muttered at a level that a human wouldn't be able to make out.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Kagome inquired, startling the older woman. For a critical moment, she had forgotten about her daughter's hanyou ears. But she couldn't take it back; and besides, it was something Kagome needed to hear.

"I…I saw him leave the other night."

"What? Did he say anything?"

"All he said was 'take care of her.'"

"That's something he should be doing," Kagome stated, drawing her knees up to her chest as she felt fresh tears gather in her eyes. "We were supposed to be together forever, Mama."

"I know, dear," she soothed, pulling her daughter closer so her head rested on her shoulder. Kagome sniffled, obviously trying to control herself. She probably felt she had done enough crying lately. "Maybe…maybe you still can be."

"Mama?"

Mrs. Higurashi growled in frustration, surprising Kagome even further. Then she stood and began pacing back and forth across the room, as if she was having an internal argument with herself. Finally she stopped and turned to face her daughter.

"You know, it absolutely kills me to say that. I want to tell you to forget about him and move on with your life. I want to condemn him to the fiery depths of hell. I want to hate him for this! Any good mother in my position would! But I _saw_ him the other night. He looked so…defeated is the only way I can describe it. And I thought I _knew_ Inuyasha; I loved him as a son. Even now, part of me tries to defend him, telling me that he had to have had a good reason for leaving. And then I wonder what the hell is wrong with me! He left my only daughter after she had a miscarriage, and I'm trying to _rationalize_ it? I—"

"Stop, Mama!" Kagome yelled, standing and putting her hand on her mother's shoulder. The roles of comforter and comforted had been reversed for the time being, as the older woman struggled to hold back her own tears. "I'm confused too," Kagome confessed, "but I know why he left. He blames me for losing our child."

"But how can he? You were together when it happened, weren't you?"

"Yes, we were. He told me to stay back, and I didn't listen. I tried to help him."

"But that doesn't make sense! Couples are supposed to protect each other, so it's partly his fault as well!"

"I don't—" Kagome began to reply before cutting herself off. _Wait…wait just a minute! _Her mind slowed to a crawl as her mother's words sunk in. _He looked so defeated. He said "take care of her." Maybe he didn't leave because he blamed me. Maybe…oh, no, he couldn't possibly…_ And yet, even as she tried to convince herself otherwise, she now knew that she had him pegged all wrong. Everything her mother said made sense now. _Of course_ he would blame himself! How could she have been stupid enough to think otherwise? And of course he would leave her in her time, cavalierly trying to protect her from what he perceived as his own inability to keep her safe. The whole scenario had a familiar ring to it, Inuyasha trapping her in the present for reasons that were either incredibly stupid or just plain wrong. _That baka! _

But she knew that her misreading of his feelings was entirely her own fault. She had been so wrapped up in her own despair that she hadn't stopped to consider what Inuyasha was thinking. She subconsciously projected her own self-loathing onto him. And he had probably done the same thing, believing that she hated him when in fact nothing could be further from the truth. They were both giant bakas, plain and simple. Inuyasha needed to be forcefully relieved of his wayward assumptions; she would do for him what her mother had done for her. Striding purposefully over to the door, she shut it and started to pull off her pajamas, changing back into her feudal era clothes.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" her mother asked worriedly.

"Going back."

"What? Why?" she shouted with no small amount of panic.

"Because, Mama, we've been looking at this all wrong. Inuyasha didn't leave because he blames _me_. He left because he blames _himself!_"

"Oh. I see," Mrs. Higurashi replied, her memory of that night leaving little doubt as to the truth of her daughter's words.

"That baka probably thought I would be safer without him," Kagome growled. "He's done this before!"

Her mother didn't answer, content to watch her daughter briskly fasten the ties of her kosode. It was nice to see Kagome so passionate again, even in these circumstances. Mrs. Higurashi prayed that she would never again become as lifeless as she had been the past few days.

"So you're going back to talk some sense into him?" she asked, thought it wasn't really a question. Kagome paused, her eyes darting to her mother in trepidation.

"Please don't try to stop me."

Mrs. Higurashi swallowed hard. She wanted nothing more than to forbid her daughter from ever setting foot near the well again, but she held her tongue. For she knew that no matter how much love and attention their family gave Kagome, none of them could fill the gaping hole in her heart. Only Inuyasha could do that, and now that there was a possibility that this mess was "only" a horrible misunderstanding, she couldn't deny them the chance to get back together. If she did, she would be denying Kagome her one chance at true happiness. And she couldn't do that, no matter how much she feared that they were wrong, that Inuyasha would break her heart all over again, that perhaps she would never see her daughter again. She shook her head; if she thought like that, she would end up a nervous wreck. She had always had faith in her daughter, and she wouldn't abandon that now.

"I won't," she finally said. Kagome's shoulders slumped in relief, grateful that her mother understood. She was also aware of how difficult this must be for her. She walked over and hugged her tightly. Mrs. Higurashi held her close, sniffing as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Mama."

"Come on," Mrs. Higurashi said as she pulled away. "I'll walk you to the well." They made the short trek in silence, each afraid that if they said anything their private fears would take over and their shaky resolves would crumble. Kagome too was not entirely sure of Inuyasha's reasons for leaving, and she was somewhat afraid of what she would find. It would be far easier to stay with her family. But she had to know if she and Inuyasha had a future together, and for that reason, she bade her mother a brief goodbye and leapt into the well. There remained one major problem, however, which she remembered upon landing at the bottom of the well and _not_ passing through.

"Dammit!" she swore, slamming her fist into the dirt. She couldn't go back to the past after all; she didn't have a jewel shard. This was a situation where someone who knew her would expect her to break down and cry, but no tears were forthcoming. Only anger, white hot rage that boiled in her belly. How could the Kami be so cruel? Her fists shook with resentment, a vicious growl springing from her throat. She needed to hit something; her youkai side demanded it. Again and again she smashed the ground, wearing a hole into the earth at the bottom of the well. Her miko powers rose virtually unchecked around her, crackling dangerously as she immersed herself fully in her fury. The pain in her hands became a source of sick pleasure. All the while, her mother observed from above, a small part of her dying with every impact.

Kagome froze, staring down at her hand. Or rather, where her hand should have been; she couldn't actually see it. Her fist was buried in the dirt, and yet, not buried. Her wrist was ringed by a soft blue glow, and she could feel nothing against the skin of her hand. Sure enough, she unfolded her fingers and found only a void, wriggling the digits freely as a triumphant grin materialized on her face. Focusing her miko powers, she shoved her entire arm in up to the elbow, then the other hand. The rest of her body was a hair's width from submerging as well, but a strange voice stopped her.

"_Halt, miko!" _

She heard it with her mind rather than her ears, and it sounded disjointed, as if the words were formed by many voices speaking all at once. Nevertheless, she complied, ceasing her movements though not lowering her guard.

_Wh-who are you?_

"_We are the spirits of the dead youkai that give this well its power. Be warned, miko; the path you now choose is a perilous one."_

_What do you mean?_

"_You will be able to force your way through with spiritual strength, but only once. We cannot say what will happen to the well after that. You may find that no one may pass without the power of the Shikon no Tama, or you may not be able to pass at all. Consider your actions carefully, miko."_

With that, the foreign presence left her mind, and Kagome slumped against the inside of the structure. To think that her use of the well this time could destroy it as a time portal petrified her. But the alternative was to sit here and hope that Inuyasha came to his senses on his own, an unlikely result in any situation. That was unacceptable; she had to go back. But first, she had to talk to her mother. Climbing out of the well, she sat down on the edge and gathered her thoughts.

"What's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, "It looked like the well was about to let you through."

"It was, but…it _spoke_ to me. It said that if I go through now without a jewel shard, the well might never work again. I might…I might not be able to come back." She stared at her toes, too afraid to look at her mother's face. The older woman was silent for several moments, and when she spoke it was with a noticeable hitch in her throat.

"Go, Kagome."

Her daughter's head shot up, amazement splayed across her features, but also hope. Seeing that, Mrs. Higurashi knew she was making the right decision, no matter how difficult it was.

"Mama?"

"Go, Kagome," she repeated. "Your home," she paused, sniffling, "is with Inuyasha. You need him…and I think he needs you. Neither of you can truly live, unless you're together." She dried her cheeks, only to have fresh tears replace them. Kagome's own eyes watered at the sight of her mother crying, and the two women embraced. They held each other tightly, each knowing that this might be the last time they ever saw one another. Neither could imagine a lifetime without the other, and they struggled to come to terms with the reality that such a thing was possible.

"I'm sorry, Mama," Kagome whispered into her mother's shoulder.

"Don't be, dear," the other cooed. "I am proud of the woman you have become."

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, my daughter."

Finally, the two tearful women broke apart, doing their best to regain their composures. An awkward silence settled over the pair, heavy with remorse and dread. Mrs. Higurashi sensed her daughter's hesitation, but there was no turning back now. The other half of her soul was five hundred years in the past.

"Follow your heart, Kagome. It will not lead you astray. And remember that your family will always love you."

Kagome nodded, taking courage from the words. If things didn't work out in the past, she would do her best to return to her family, the people she knew loved her, and always would. Then, calling upon her miko energy, she turned and leapt into the well. An azure glow briefly mixed with the pink, and then darkness descended upon the well house once more. Mrs. Higurashi slumped against the old wood, sobbing into her hands. She could only pray that Kagome would find Inuyasha, and the two of them would put their lives back together. And perhaps, if luck and the Kami were in their favor, she would see them again.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Searching

Inuyasha stumbled, nearly falling on his face before righting himself. His heart had quite literally skipped a beat, and now it pumped faster for no apparent reason. He felt strange, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It was a good feeling, but he couldn't place it, so he brushed it off. What did he have to feel good about these days, anyway?

Time was no longer of any importance; he just wandered, traveling wherever his feet took him. It had probably been a few days since he left the well, but he couldn't be sure. Along the way he had slain perhaps a dozen youkai, all of them seeking the Shikon no Tama. The ones that started to reform afterwards he tore into a hundred pieces, not stopping until he found the shards that revived them. He now possessed the large chunk he and Kagome had accumulated, plus three small shards which he lacked the power to merge with the larger piece. Youkai attacks were one of the few things that broke the monotony of his existence. He walked, found food when he was hungry, and defended himself when danger arose. That was it. Sometimes, he didn't even feel like doing that. But he wasn't about to let some small fry youkai kill him. If he was going to die, he would do it honorably, by committing seppuku.

But he had no intention of purposely ending his life. That was the easy way out; living was much more difficult. He could not leave the jewel out in the open for any youkai to pick up, nor could he give it to his friends for them to watch over. Sango and Miroku had been through so much already, and they deserved to live in peace now and start a family. That was one of the reasons he had left the village without speaking to them. Another was that they would probably tell him he was being stupid and to go back to Kagome. But they just didn't understand! And he didn't feel like arguing with them. Regardless, they were far better off without him and the jewel in their lives. He would complete the Shikon no Tama or die trying, and then he would find some way to purify it. Perhaps Kikyou could help him. What did it matter if he saw her now? Kagome wasn't around to get her feelings hurt, and she would never find out. He hoped to run into the undead miko at some point during his wanderings.

Suddenly, a familiar scent reached his nose, causing him to stop in his tracks. It took him a moment to place it, but when he did a malicious grin formed on his lips. Focusing his gaze on the far end of the large meadow he was currently in, he spied the beast. It darted to and fro, feelers and jaws twitching, its brightly-colored carapace shining in the sun. Inuyasha's grin widened. What luck! That he would have a chance to take revenge upon the creature which had ruined his life must be a gift from the Kami. A small blessing, one that paled in comparison to what they had taken away from him, but a blessing nonetheless. He would take advantage of it. He pulled out Tetsusaiga but did not transform it, instead jamming it into the earth by his side. He desired the tactile pleasure of shredding armour and gristle with his claws; a quick victory would not be enough to satisfy him this time. He would tear this monster apart, slowly. No longer encumbered by the sword's seal, his youkai side clamored for release, pressing against his consciousness. He saw no reason to resist; perhaps he would derive greater enjoyment from the slaughter in his more feral form.

Quickly the transformation was complete, and a sadistic cackle rent the air. Then, with a vicious howl, one monster charged the other. The once peaceful meadow was forever stained with violence, hatred, and blood.

* * *

Kagome inhaled deeply from the bottom of the well, enjoying the clean feudal era atmosphere. It was good to be back. But she had a mate to find. She wasn't exactly sure what she would do when she found Inuyasha, but the baka at least deserved a good wallop. Leaping out of the well, she was not surprised to find the clearing deserted. She spent a few minutes on her hands and knees, sniffing the grass and bushes for any trace of his scent. Did smells even last three days? She didn't know, nor did she know whether it had rained since he had last been here.

At any rate, her efforts proved unsuccessful; Inuyasha's scent was nowhere to be found. She was almost certain he was no longer in the area; if he was truly disgusted with himself, he would probably choose to go back to his solitary life. But she couldn't be sure until she checked with her friends at the village. She prayed she was wrong and they had seen him. Otherwise, how in the world was she going to find him? Miroku was meditating on the grass outside Kaede's hut when she arrived, but he sensed her approach and rose to meet her.

"Ah, Kagome-sama, it is good to see you again. Did you and Inuyasha enjoy your trip?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. His grin vanished when Kagome flinched, lowering her eyes. "Kagome-sama? What's wrong?" Before the miko could answer, a furry blur shot out of the hut in her direction.

"Kagome!" Shippou called as he leapt into her arms. Kagome caught him with practiced ease, her eyes watering as she held him, squeezing him a little tighter than usual. Only now did she realize how precious, how vulnerable he was, and how much she missed him. Life, especially young life, was so fragile. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to little Shippou.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango inquired, having followed the fox kit outside. "What's wrong? Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome grimaced; she really should have expected this. Her friends knew her too well to not realize something was bothering her. Of course, she had done a pitiful job of concealing it. Sniffling, she cleared her throat.

"You haven't seen him around here?"

"No, where is he?"

"He…left."

"What? What do you mean 'he left?'" Sango demanded, her fury at the baka hanyou who could apparently _still_ make Kagome cry rising rapidly. Kagome sighed, knowing there was no avoiding it now; she would have to come clean. She glanced down at Shippou, debating whether he should hear what happened. But she could see how concerned he was; it would probably be crueler to send him away and keep the truth from him. A worried companion's imagination could conjure up scenarios that were even worse than the actual tragedy, and she wouldn't put Shippou through that.

"I was pregnant," she confessed at last. Her friends brightened momentarily, mirroring the reaction of her mother. After letting her words settle for a few seconds, Kagome knew she didn't need to provide any more explanation for Miroku or Sango. Shippou was another story.

"Is that bad?" he posed innocently. "I thought babies were blessings."

Kagome smiled sadly down at him. "You're right, Shippou-chan; they are blessings. But a monster attacked us, and hit me right here," she said, holding his tiny hand against her belly. "And…the baby died."

Kagome's heart broke again as understanding dawned, and his face darkened in grief. His lip quivered and tears welled in his eyes. Kagome held him tightly as he bawled into her shoulder, gently rocking him as he cried out his sorrow.

"Let me guess," Miroku spoke up grimly after awhile, "Inuyasha blamed himself for this and left you in your time?"

Kagome nodded, once again berating herself for not realizing that herself. If it had been so obvious to Miroku, it should have been clear to her as well.

"Was it his fault?" Sango inquired evenly, though a hint of anger was present in her tone. She was still furious with Inuyasha for abandoning Kagome in any circumstances, even if the loss of their child was completely his fault, which she seriously doubted. Mates and spouses needed to stick together no matter what. Why couldn't that baka hanyou see that?

"No," Kagome replied. "Well, I suppose it was both out faults. We both failed; you can't blame just one of us."

"But Inuyasha obviously does," Miroku observed. "I'm just surprised he left you a piece of the Shikon no Tama."

"He didn't."

"WHAT?" Sango shrieked, looking fit to be tied. For his sake, it was a good thing Inuyasha was many miles out of hiraikotsu range. _That bastard…he tried to trap Kagome on her side of the well! I'll kill him!_ But then, how was Kagome here?

"If you didn't have a jewel shard, then how did you get through the well?"

"The well let me pass using my miko powers. But I may have damaged it. I don't…I don't know if it will even work anymore."

At this, Sango saw red, her whole body shaking like a rumbling volcano. On top of everything else, that asshole's stupidity had possibly sealed Kagome in this time? There was a chance that she would never see her family again? To say the slayer's intent was murderous in that moment was putting it lightly.

"Will you go after him?" Miroku asked, changing the subject before his fiancée could completely blow her stack.

"Yes, I'll leave right now."

"We'll come with you!" Sango declared, but Kagome shook her head.

"Please," she begged, "this is something I need to do on my own."

"B-but—"

"Alright, Kagome-sama," Miroku interrupted. "We wish you luck." Holding out his arms, he accepted Shippou, whose sobs had quieted to hiccups.

"Thank you," Kagome stated solemnly, meeting each of her friend's eyes in turn. "I'll be back soon." With that, she sprinted back the way she had come, quickly vanishing from view.

"Why didn't you back me up?" Sango snapped. "Do you want to let her go into the wilderness alone?"

"No, I do not. But think about it, Sango. Kagome-sama isn't going to stop until she finds Inuyasha. She certainly doesn't want to halt for a whole night because a couple humans need to sleep. She can run a lot faster and longer than we can, and Kirara can't carry us every moment of every day. We would just slow her down."

Sango growled, cursing his irritating logic, but she knew he was right. Miroku looped his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "We shall just have to have faith in Kagome-sama…in both of them."

Sango scoffed, her confidence in Inuyasha seriously lacking at the moment. Miroku didn't seem to have a much higher opinion of him. But if anyone could find him and set him straight, it was Kagome. Sango would worry about whether to forgive him for this mess later, when they both returned safe and sound. Until then, she knew she would spend much of each day worrying about them, and that created a whole new problem.

"We'll have to postpone the wedding, Houshi-sama," she said, expecting an argument.

"Indeed," was his only reply.

"What? You don't mind?"

Miroku cracked a small smile at her surprise. Even after all this time, his hentai habits still caused him to be misunderstood.

"I would be too worried about our friends to enjoy the wedding, or our wedding night."

Sango blushed, as she did whenever he mentioned that particular evening, but she was glad he agreed with her on this. Still, Kagome and Inuyasha needed to reunite soon, more for their own sakes than anything else. Until then, she and Miroku would watch over the village, and keep the faith.

* * *

Kagome paced frantically in front of the well, contemplating the same question she had already asked herself a hundred times. _How the hell am I going to find him?_ She had spent a whole hour scouring the area, but could find no trace of Inuyasha. So what options were left? Setting out in some random direction was virtually assured to get her nowhere fast. But what else could she do? Sit around here and hope he came back eventually? Not likely.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"

Oddly enough, she felt slightly better for her outburst. Mostly, she was just tired, mentally drained. Shoulders drooping, she plodded over to Goshinboku and slumped against the trunk. She heaved a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Maybe she was missing something? Going over what Inuyasha had taught her about tracking, she eventually made the maddening realization that she had done everything right. There just wasn't any trace of his scent left, plain and simple. Getting a sudden inspiration, she tried searching for the aura of the Shikon no Tama, but it seemed all the pieces of the jewel were too far away for her to detect. Groaning, she curled up her legs and laid her head on her folded arms. _I guess all that's left to do is pick a direction and start walking._

It seemed like such a hopeless approach, and she was reluctant to actually stand up and embark. Part of her just wanted to stay leaning against Goshinboku for the rest of the afternoon, the tree's comforting presence doing much to soothe her agitated nerves. But reality could not be ignored, and she found herself trying to fight off a rising depression. Laying her head against the trunk, she stared up at the sky, the leaves of the canopy swaying gently with the breeze. The beautiful tranquility of nature pervaded her senses, buoying her spirits. She even managed a tentative smile as a pair of courting songbirds flitted across her vision, twittering excitedly. _I can do this. The hard part is over. I'm here, in this time, and so is Inuyasha. I'll find him, even if I have to search all of Japan. No matter how long it takes._

A subtle pressure drew her attention, pushing against her mind. It was a strange sensation, barely there, but neither hostile nor threatening. She focused on it, all the while wondering what it was. Her miko powers acting up? Probably not; it lacked the aura of purity she had come to associate with her spiritual energy. But then what was it? If felt like it came from within, from some source inside her, and yet…not. Part of it seemed foreign to her subconsciousness, but still familiar. But that didn't make any sense! How could this feeling come from within and without at the same time? She concentrated harder, and the mysterious sensation became clearer, less fuzzy. She gasped aloud as she recognized the alien presence, her concentration faltering in the process, and the distinct aura of her missing mate vanished.

Frantically she tried to find it again, but her efforts proved fruitless. _Oh, no! I sensed him! I know I sensed Inuyasha! What did I do? What was I doing when I first noticed it? _If memory served, she had been thinking about how much she wanted to reunite with him, and reaffirming her resolve to make it happen. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths, slipping further into a state of meditation with each exhale. Finally, when her body and mind were as calm as they could be under the circumstances, she conjured up those same thoughts, those same positive feelings. Just as before, the sensation arose to press against her consciousness, blurry at first but becoming more vivid as time passed. Now she could see it in her mind's eye. The blue and pink of her own aura swirled with the fiery crimson of Inuyasha's in a powerful hurricane, crackles of energy lancing out periodically. It was absolutely breathtaking. Staring at the tempest, she was reminded of Myouga's words of wisdom from not so long ago. _"I don't know everything about youkai mating. No one does. It's a very…mysterious thing." "Perhaps you will begin to manifest some signs of a strong bond eventually."_ _"Truly powerful bonds occur at the level of the soul."_

Perhaps that's what she was seeing, the intertwining of their auras, of their very souls. She could think of no other explanation. She knew she shared a strong bond with Inuyasha, but something like this… It blew her away. Now she just needed to figure out a way to use it to find him. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, the red of Inuyasha's aura darkened, pulsing once. A faint answering pulse came from behind her, so weak that Kagome thought she might have imagined it. But then it pulsed again, and she knew it was no illusion. In her mind's eye, she turned to face the new energy, her body moving of its own accord to follow. It continued to pulse every few seconds at the same feeble level, seeming to come from far off in the distance. The realization hit her suddenly, jolting her mind so much that the image of the auras shattered. She returned fully to the living world, the sounds and smells of nature filtering back into her awareness. It took her a moment to comprehend the fact that she was no longer leaning against Goshinboku, but standing and facing an entirely new direction. A very specific direction, apparently the same one the pulse had come from in her mind. She grinned brightly as the significance of her discovery dawned. _I can sense Inuyasha's aura through our bond. I can see where he is!_ Now it was just a matter of tracking him down. Without wasting another moment, she took off into the forest, moving briskly through the trees. _I'm coming for you, Inuyasha._

For the rest of the afternoon Kagome ran, stopping occasionally to focus her mind and pick up Inuyasha's aura once more. He didn't seem to be getting any closer, but hopefully that would change in the coming days. By dusk she was quite tired, having never run for that long before, but she resolved to push on through at least part of the night before catching some shuteye. Then, disaster struck. A sudden headache began, quickly rising in intensity. She knew what was happening by the time the body aches and nausea set in, and she was not pleased. A short bout of dizziness later, and she was fully human. In the middle of a strange forest. Alone.

If that wasn't bad enough, about an hour after sunset the clouds opened up, and rain pelted the landscape, drenching her to the bone. The leaves of the large tree she was huddled against did little to protect her from nature's cruelty. Cold winds blew, assaulting her with sideways torrents of water. She sneezed and cursed her luck, but knew that the storm might help her in the end. Her shivering would make it more difficult to fall asleep. And she did need to stay awake; there was no telling what lurked outside on a night like this. She was far from helpless against youkai, but without a bow, she was easy prey for ordinary predators. Her greatest fear was that one of the wandering gangs of bandits they periodically came across would find her. She shuddered to think what they would do to her. Hopefully all the predators, animal and human alike, were taking shelter from the rain as she was.

She sneezed again, mentally bashing Inuyasha over the head with a log. _He thinks I'm better off without him? Well, Inuyasha? Am I better off now?_

* * *

Kagome woke with a start, shooting upright, eyes and ears darting around the area. Her sudden movement startled the small hare which had roused her, and the creature darted into the underbrush. It took a moment for the miko's lucidity to return, and when it did she glanced down at herself with wide eyes, amazed she was still in once piece. _Shit! I fell asleep!_ But apparently no harm had come of it; perhaps her luck wasn't so bad after all. And she was hanyou once more, so the dangers of the previous night had largely passed. There was still the matter of her sopping wet clothes, as well as her chilled skin. A shiver ran through her, and she knew that she couldn't continue the journey with her clothes soaked as they were. She had never known Inuyasha to fall ill, but that didn't mean hanyou couldn't get sick. Fortunately, the storm had fully dissipated, and the sun shined brightly down upon the world. After removing her hakama and kosode, she wrung them out and laid them out on a clear patch of grass to sun dry. Yawning, and with nothing else to do, she stretched out on the same patch to take a nap. She didn't particularly care if someone saw her in her underwear; she trusted her hanyou senses to alert her should any real danger approach.

When she woke later that morning, her clothes were more or less dry and she felt completely refreshed. Well, except for the hunger. She was ravenous, and now wondered why she hadn't listened to her mother and taken a pack. But she refused to waste a whole day running back to the well, so she would have to make do with what she could find. Or catch. She grimaced, remembering how well hunting had gone the last time she tried. She really didn't want to murder a cute little bunny. Fish, maybe? She could kill a cold-blooded, dumb, not-cute-at-all fish, couldn't she? But then she would have to cook it, and the whole process would take time. Did she really want to spend several hours preparing a meal? Her growling stomach convinced her that yes, in fact she did. She had not been eating well lately as it was, and she burned a lot of energy yesterday with all the running around. She needed to keep her strength up if she was going to catch Inuyasha, and she wasn't particularly interested in finding out how long it would take for a hanyou to starve to death.

Decided, she discovered Inuyasha's aura again and resumed her trek, nose alert for any sign of fresh water. Perhaps an hour in she found what she was looking for: a small woodland stream, only a few feet deep. Her sharp feline eyes could see small fish hiding among the rocks and fallen trees. She removed her hakama and waded into the water, taking her time and slowly creeping up on unsuspecting victims. It took a few tries, but eventually she nabbed her first fish. She removed its head with a quick swipe of her claws, not wanting the poor thing to suffer by flopping around on the bank until it suffocated. She then caught four more fish, deciding to gorge herself now so she wouldn't have to do this every day.

If killing the fish was hard, gutting them was even more difficult. She had seen Inuyasha do it several times, so following his lead wasn't that challenging, but it still made her queasy. She was glad it took awhile to gather wood and make a fire; it gave her stomach time to settle down. Not having any matches was nearly fatal to the whole effort, but she was able to set a flame with her miko powers. It made sense; she had scorched a few trees in the past year and a half, but had never actually tried to create fire before. By the time the fish were cooking, the delicious smells wafting to her nose, Kagome's stomach had shaken off the nausea and was practically snarling in hunger. And with no one around to witness her bad table manners, she had no qualms about wolfing down the meal. Afterwards, she lay back on the ground, patting her sated tummy. Her stomach felt like it had doubled in size, but it was unbelievably nice to be full again. Still, she knew she had taken enough of a break, and after about twenty minutes of digesting she stood up and set off at a fast jog. Her pace was not as vigorous as that of the day before, but she knew she could keep it all day and well into the night. And keep it she did, only stopping to relieve herself and confirm Inuyasha's location. The moon was high in the dark sky when she finally stopped for the night, and she checked on her mate one last time. Grinning, she decided that he was a little closer than he had been the previous day. For the first time in over a week, Kagome slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the middle of the meadow, completely and utterly disgusted with himself. The once mighty insect lay scattered in a thousand pieces across the clearing, the largest the size of his head. The ground was saturated with blood and gore, and his clothes, hair, and exposed skin were covered in a layer of vile fluids and entrails. He raised his right hand, shaking off the remains of what was once an internal organ. In his palm rested a new shard of the Shikon no Tama, darkened with a frightening tint of blackness that also permeated the other shards in his possession. That was no surprise, considering the carnage he had just wrought in his crazed full-youkai state.

What would his friends think? What would Kagome think? He shuddered to consider it. For he had not just vanquished his enemy; he had butchered it. He quickly disabled the creature, overwhelming it with speed and power and tearing each of its six legs off. Then he ripped it apart piece by agonizing piece, rejoicing in its struggles and cries of pain, finding immense pleasure in the heat of the body as he shredded it. He took his time, drawing out the death with unparalleled mercilessness. And when the creature could take no more, and finally expired, he stopped, and did the most horrifying thing of all. He allowed it to reform. Then the revolting cycle began all over again. And again. And again. A total of four times he let the creature come back to life, only to slaughter it once more. Only when he grew tired of the grisly game did he remove the jewel shard and let the poor beast finally die.

He wanted to place the blame for his brutality squarely on his youkai side, but he knew that would be fooling himself. He could have controlled himself if he'd wanted to. But the sad fact was that he hadn't wanted to stop, and even now it was difficult to feel remorseful. That was why he was disgusted with himself, because the only thing he felt when thinking of the creature was grim satisfaction at its demise. _Everything they ever said about me, the reason mothers told their kids to stay away from me…it was all true. I really am just a dirty half-breed._

That had almost no longer been the case. After the massacre was complete, how tempted had he been to surrender completely to the bloodlust, to live through his youkai side, to continue on killing things until he died? He was ashamed at how appealing the thought was to him at the time, and how close he had come to becoming a mindless animal. In the end, only one thing had stopped him. A strange nudge against his consciousness, a brief hint of a presence he thought he would never feel again. Kagome. Even five hundred years in the future, she still managed to save him. Thinking of her gave him the strength to fight off his youkai side, bury it once more. Only then did he feel any negative emotions about his actions. What would Kagome think of him, indeed?

Swatting a pesky fly, he decided that sitting here wallowing in self-loathing would get him nowhere. He needed to get away from here before more youkai were attracted in by the smell. He really didn't feel like fighting right now. Rising to his feet, he strode over to Tetsusaiga and pulled it out of the dirt. He paused and held the sword up to eye level, alarmed at the change in its aura. It felt empty, for lack of a better word, and he tried to transform it. Nothing. He cracked a sad smile before sliding the sword into its sheath. He couldn't blame Tetsusaiga for not wanting him as a master anymore. It looked like he wasn't worthy of his father's blood, after all.

Nothing changed in the next several hours, or perhaps it was days. He didn't bother keeping track anymore; his whole existence was mind-numbing monotony. Even the periodic nudges against his mind became part of the routine. They were so faint, and though Kagome came to mind whenever he felt them, he couldn't begin to suspect that they were anything more than a product of his loneliness. He missed her terribly. But she was better off without him. Much better off.

It was just after dusk one evening when it happened. He smelled her long before the Shinidamachu slithered in overhead, heralding the imminent arrival of their mistress. He had wished for this encounter, but now dreaded it. For he knew what he needed to say, and it left him with a crushing sense of shame. It felt like betrayal. Kikyou emerged from the trees in silence, her expression stoic as ever. But there was something different about the way she moved, an unfamiliar urgency that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Her eyes were dark and intense, boring into his own, seeking the truth that he was reluctant to give. He held her gaze even as every fiber of his being told him to look away; he would not back down from Kikyou. She had less right to judge him than anyone, with the things she had done since her resurrection. For her part, Kikyou seemed content to put off the obvious questions, beginning the conversation pleasantly enough.

"I have searched for you for many days, Inuyasha," she said, pausing and giving him a chance to respond. When he did not, she continued. "Initially it was because a strange feeling settled over me. A lightness, a sense of completion, an optimism that made me feel for a brief time that everything was right with the world." She smiled at the memory. "I could think of only one reason for such an emotion. Naraku is dead, is he not?"

Inuyasha nodded, feeling no joy in the victory, and Kikyou noticed.

"And yet, you look so sad. I can imagine why. Do you remember the first time I saw Kagome in her hanyou form, and I said we shared a link?" He nodded again. "For awhile I could sense only warmth and happiness, and something else that I couldn't quite identify. But then it was gone, replaced by sorrow and pain, and then Kagome was gone altogether. Now I find you out here alone, days away from the well, by seeking out the large portion of the Shikon no Tama you have in your possession. Tell me, Inuyasha, what has happened to my reincarnation?"

"I-it doesn't matter," he muttered quietly, hoping she would just drop it. No such luck.

"It does matter. Those jewel shards in your possession are not glowing with purity as they should be. Why are they not in Kagome's keeping?"

"Kagome…isn't here right now."

"I see. So she is dead then?"

"NO!" Inuyasha cried, shocking himself with the ferocity of his response. "She's alive—and safe—in her time."

Kikyou studied him for a moment, analyzing his remorseful demeanor and the hidden meaning behind his words. "So you believe you failed her in some way, and to remedy that failure you abandoned her in her own time?"

Inuyasha cringed at Kikyou's choice of verb, but made no reply.

"Go back to her, Inuyasha," the dead priestess ordered, an action which surprised the hanyou even though it probably shouldn't have. Kikyou had changed, and he could now state with confidence that she genuinely wanted what was best for him. That didn't mean, however, that she knew what she was talking about.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just…can't."

"That's not good enough, Inuyasha. Do you not realize how much my reincarnation needs you?"

"Dammit, Kikyou! I said I can't go back! You don't understand. It wasn't just Kagome I failed, it was our child. _Our child!_ Gone because I was too slow and weak to defeat that fucking insect!" He stopped, taking several shallow breaths and blinking back tears. "I have nothing left, Kikyou. Kagome won't even be born for almost five hundred years. Please, help me complete and purify the Shikon no Tama. Then…then I will join you in hell."

Kikyou stared at him for a long moment, then cracked a wry smile. "It is ironic that Kagome always considered herself second best, and now you are only willing to join me in hell because you think you cannot have her. In the end, I was second best." Her grin faded, and sighing, she held out her hand. "Give me the jewel."

Inuyasha pulled the large piece and small shards of the Shikon no Tama out of his robes, holding them in his palm. They were still pink, but dulled, well on their way to becoming defiled with sorrow and hate. He gratefully placed them in Kikyou's hand.

"Thank you, Kikyou."

"I did not say I would help you," she retorted, nevertheless placing the pieces of the jewel inside her own robes. Later she would fuse them together and work to instill them with purity to reverse the effects of being in a miserable hanyou's keep for too long. "Now go back to my reincarnation."

Inuyasha snarled. "I already told you I ca—"

"Damn you, Inuyasha! I did not release you so you could abandon your soul mate and wallow in self-pity! I did it because you said you loved her! How hollow is that love, Inuyasha, that you will forsake her now when she needs you the most?"

"It's not like that! I still love her!" he answered, his voice desperate, as if he was trying to convince himself of the truth of his declaration. Kikyou's words had cut him deeply, sent his mind and carefully constructed resolve reeling.

"How can I believe you? Saying you love someone is not enough! You must prove it through your actions!" Seeing that Inuyasha had clammed up, and she would get no further response from him, Kikyou snorted in disgust and turned to leave. "I will take these pieces of the Shikon no Tama to prevent them from being further tainted by your self-loathing. It makes me regret ever releasing you. But then, when I see the pitiful shell of a man you have become, I do not regret it at all. Do not enter my presence again, Inuyasha, unless my reincarnation is with you."

With that, she was gone, taking with her the glow of the Shinidamachu. Still, the darkness of the night could not compare to the darkness in Inuyasha's heart.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Finding (Trouble)

Kagome rose with the sun and resumed her journey, periodically stopping to make sure she was still heading in the right direction. Viewing their bond had a therapeutic effect in addition to the practical one. It often produced the sole moments of peace in her day, when she would forcefully clear her mind of the stressful thoughts which otherwise swirled around inside. At those times when she could feel Inuyasha's presence, she could almost forget about all their troubles. Then she would drop her focus, and reality would set in and make her want to find him more than ever.

It was mid-afternoon when a very distinctive odor reached her nose and stopped her in her tracks. Sniffing, she realized the smell was coming from up ahead, at about a forty-five degree angle from her current course. She debated with herself for a moment, but decided to investigate the scent. It was only a small detour, and she could not ignore such a strong stench of death and decay. But nothing could have prepared her for the carnage her eyes bore witness to when she entered the meadow. The once pristine stretch of grass was littered with body parts, the remains of some poor creature literally torn to pieces. Kagome wandered through the battlefield, wondering what could have done this, though a feeling of uneasiness settled in her belly at one possible answer. That this happened so close to the route Inuyasha must have taken…

She froze, unable to breathe as she recognized a piece of the carcass. The dark blue globular eye, once filled with predatory malice, stared lifelessly back at her. She would never forget those eyes as long as she lived; they still haunted her at night, bringing nightmarish memories of a fateful battle that always ended the same way. Now the array of colors on some of the other pieces made sense. There was no doubt; the remains belonged to the monster which had ruined her life. Resuming her march, she had just determined to leave this place at once when the faintest of scents caught her attention. She thought she was imagining things for a moment, but another inhale confirmed the smell of Inuyasha's blood. It took several minutes of effort, but she eventually tracked the scent to a small stain on the grass. Fortunately it had not rained since he had passed through. Well, perhaps 'passed through' wasn't the correct term; he had obviously been the one to vanquish the insect. And not only that, but he had completely mutilated the carcass. His blood did not smell normal, and she could only assume that he had transformed into a full-youkai in the process.

Gasping, she wondered briefly if his life had been in danger before realizing that not a half hour ago she had sensed his aura coming from many miles in the distance. No matter how much she scoured the area, she could only find a few more small bloodstains, suggesting that he had suffered only minor wounds. So then why had he become full-youkai? She shook her head, deciding it didn't matter. She couldn't fault him for tearing the beast to pieces; if it had been her, she would have been sorely tempted to do the same. She was only glad it was dead. Revenge was hollow and unsatisfying, but it was better than the thought of the creature still roaming the earth somewhere. Taking one last look at the desolate scene, Kagome finally left the meadow. She moved swiftly, wanting to get away from the awful stench and the unpleasant memories it conjured up as quickly as possible.

Several days passed, broken up by mostly sleepless nights. Her normal dreams of the first terrible battle with the insect were mixed with images of Inuyasha going berserk in his full-youkai form. She saw him as if she had been there, watching him shred his enemy and savor every cry of pain, every struggle, every drop of blood spilt. She felt a small sense of pity for the creature, then disgust at even that iota of sympathy for the beast that deserved whatever it got. Sometimes the image of a bloodthirsty Inuyasha would shift, becoming smaller, the jagged crimson markings on his cheeks changing to dull pink as his hair darkened to black. Then she would observe herself, reliving the thrill she had felt when she sliced through that poor villager's arm. She too had savored her victim's agonized shriek, the way he twitched on the ground as his life blood drained onto the dirt underneath him. It was that experience which enabled her to truly hold none of Inuyasha's brutality against him. They would bury this, just as they tried to forget all the other painful memories they had gathered during their quest.

It was after one of those restless evenings that Kagome found a nice patch of rich greenery on which to take a power nap. With Inuyasha getting closer every day, there was no need to run herself into the ground. She would sleep when she needed it. She woke perhaps ten minutes later to a very disquieting sensation, a sudden chill washing over her. Something felt very wrong, and though she couldn't figure out why, it felt oddly familiar somehow. Thinking back, she perused her memories until the relevant one came to her and caused her to gasp. _Back when Takehiko and Sora attacked us, and Inuyasha and Sango got separated, I got a feeling that Inuyasha was in danger then too!_ (1) She later learned that her instincts had been correct; Inuyasha and Sango had been in mortal danger. She hadn't thought about it since, but that strange sensation really meant something, that she shared a bond with Inuyasha even before they were mated. The changed nature of their relationship explained why the feeling of dread was much stronger now that it had been back then. _Oh, no! Hang on, Inuyasha!_ After taking a few moments to confirm his direction, she took off as fast as her legs would carry her.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the branches of a tree, listening to the crickets chirp in what seemed a mournful manner. Or maybe that was just him, his sour mood understandable given the direction of his thoughts. _"Damn you, Inuyasha! I did not release you so you could abandon your soul mate and wallow in self-pity!"_ Kikyou had surprised him by so insistently urging him to go back to Kagome, but she ultimately had no say in the matter. She had released him, and therefore he was free to do what he wished with his life. Besides, _she_ was the one who rejected his offer to help her collect the jewel shards and then join her in hell. Her opinion should have meant little to him.

So why did her words hurt so much? _"I did it because you said you loved her! How hollow is that love, Inuyasha, that you will forsake her now when she needs you the most?"_ He loved Kagome; he knew he did. It was _because_ of that love that he had left her in her own time, where she would be safe. But in doing so, had he forsaken her? Did she really need him as much as Kikyou seemed to think? _"Saying you love someone is not enough! You must prove it through your actions!"_ He frowned. _Prove it through your actions, huh? _If giving Kagome up wasn't a selfless act of love, he didn't know what was. Still, Kikyou's words left a bad taste in his mouth. Did Kagome know he still loved her with all his heart? Were the reasons for his actions as clear to her as they were to him? Had he really done the right thing? He turned these questions over and over in his mind, but still no concrete answers would come to him.

The first shafts of sunlight broke over the horizon, and Inuyasha realized with a start that he had been up all night contemplating. Leaping down from the tree, he resumed his aimless trek, resolved to forget about the two miko in his life for awhile. He should have known that effort would prove fruitless, and by that afternoon he was ready to bash his skull against a rock just to get a few hours of peace. He wandered into an unfamiliar forest, wracked with indecisiveness. It seemed to him as if his very mind had turned against him, the long-buried doubts he harbored about his decision emerging to pester. His distraction dulled his reflexes, so that when the trap was sprung, he reacted too sluggishly to escape. A thin tripwire triggered the release of a cloud of noxious purple vapor from somewhere, and he took two breaths of the stuff before he gathered his wits about him and realized that might not have been such a good idea. By then it was too late; he staggered forward a few steps, coughing as his vision blurred. Then he collapsed to the dirt, and the world went black.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Kagome stopped running. She had tasted Inuyasha's scent on one of her furious inhales, and literally tripped over herself in a frantic effort to halt. Crawling back, she quickly located his scent and drew deeply a few times, just for the pleasure of smelling it again. His scent had become a normal part of her daily life, and she missed it. Tracking him proved relatively easy now, as she moved along the trail in the general direction from which she had last sensed his aura. Inuyasha had been traveling along a fairly well-trodden game path, about four feet wide. She was tempted to speed up, but she knew his scent could veer off the trail at any moment and she didn't want to lose it. So attuned to her surroundings was she that when the purple fog suddenly sprang up out of nowhere, she was able to plow through and emerge out the other side with only a half-lungful of the stuff. She sank down on hands and knees, coughing and sputtering. For awhile she thought she was going to pass out, but eventually the dizziness wore off and she climbed cautiously to her feet. _What in the hell was that?_

Looking closely, she spied the tripwire drawn taut across the path at shin height. Covering her mouth with her kosode, she crept low along the ground and tentatively plucked the wire, watching as a fresh puff of smoke was expelled from the tree to her right. She waited for the cloud to dissipate before standing and peering at the tree closely. There! Tied to the trunk at head level was a large gourd of some kind. A small string was tied to the cap, leading down toward the ground. It was the other end of the tripwire, she realized; the thing was rigged to open and expel some of its contents when someone using the path walked through here. The gas inside had probably been pressurized somehow, but she dared not release any more of the stuff to test that theory. But why would someone rig a trap like this in the first place? Who—or what—were they trying to catch? She realized with a sinking feeling that she probably had a pretty good idea why she had sensed that Inuyasha was in danger, especially since his scent mixed with a couple others as it moved deeper into the forest. Human scents. She already had her suspicions about the motives behind the trap, and the fact that whoever set it had taken Inuyasha did not bode well. _Oh, boy, I have a bad feeling about this._

Her sense of foreboding only deepened as she continued along the path, ever watchful for more tripwires. She had to step over a few of them, and nearly walked into one at chest height, swaying on her tiptoes for an agonizing moment before falling backward instead of forward into the wire. Rubbing her sore rear end, she glared up at the offending wire. Her eyes widened as her attention was drawn higher. There were tripwires running between the branches of the trees as well, both above the path and on either side. She frowned in consternation, baffled by the seemingly unorganized patchwork of strings running at all sorts of angles. What purpose could they possibly have? They were spread too far apart to catch birds, and the only large creatures known to fly or climb trees were—

Kagome shook her head, vowing not to jump to conclusions. She would get to the bottom of this soon enough, hopefully without being captured herself. With that in mind, she slowed her pace to a crawl, shuffling along the path and making absolutely certain to avoid anything that looked manmade. It seemed like hours before she reached her first major obstacle, though it was probably closer to a half hour. Two eight-foot poles stuck out of the ground on either side of the trail, loosely connected by a rope that sloped gently downward between them. More rope lead off into the forest, almost certainly to other poles in what must surely be a long line of them. It almost looked like a huge clothesline except for the sutras hanging along the rope at regular intervals. And she had a feeling those sutras weren't just for show.

That theory was confirmed when she edged close enough to move her finger toward the boundary line. She received a nasty jolt even before she could cross the invisible barrier. She recoiled, swearing under her breath and shaking her hand to lessen the sting. _Damn, that hurt! _But it had not been a useless exercise; she now knew that the barrier only reacted to her youkai side. She could still feel her inner demon's agitation over getting shocked. If she were human the barrier would probably let her stroll right through. Jumping and probing the area above the line proved just as futile—and painful; it seemed the barrier extended up past the trees. But she was a miko as well as a hanyou, so perhaps there was another way. Summoning her miko powers, she approached the barrier again, reaching toward a sutra with a hand that glowed a healthy pink. She was able to get closer this time, as if the barrier was hesitating, but in the end it still shocked her and she pulled away with another stinging rejection. Snarling, she glared at the offending obstruction. It was clear that someone powerful and skilled in the pure arts had erected this barrier to keep youkai out. But whoever it was had also taken Inuyasha _inside_, and that scared her to death. Who knew what kind of trouble he was in on the other side? Narrowing her eyes, she decided to find out. _That's it! I'll force my way through!_

Concentrating, she called on the full force of her miko energy, and soon she was standing amidst a swirling pink vortex. Her body glowed, and when she opened her eyes they shone with an ethereal light. Striding up to the barrier, she put both hands forward and pushed toward the sutra. She faced heavy resistance; it was almost like trying to stand in the middle of a hurricane. Crackles of power passed back and forth, and she wasn't sure if they came from herself or the barrier. She gritted her teeth and pressed harder, her limbs shaking with the effort. She was so close! Just another inch or two and her fingers would touch the sutra. _Almost…almost…_

With a sudden surge of power she was thrown back, flying through the air straight into the trunk of a large tree. The impact knocked her breath away and cracked her head against the wood, and she collapsed bonelessly in a heap. When her dizziness finally cleared she rose onto her knees and then fell back into a sitting position. She rested her forehead on her raised knees, groaning miserably as her whole skull throbbed. Her back was quite sore as well, though it didn't feel like she had suffered any major injuries. Still, it was quite humbling to get her ass kicked by a piece of paper.

"Ugh. Shit," she swore aloud, "what am I going to do now?"

Whoever set up the barrier was indeed very powerful. As long as she had youkai blood, she wasn't getting in, end of story. But she was still dying to know what had happened to Inuyasha, and maybe there was another method to gather that information. Looking up into the canopy, she picked the tallest tree she could see and, careful to avoid any tripwires, began climbing. It was slow progress because of her achy head and body, but she eventually settled on a thin but sturdy branch near the top. Then she gazed out over the forest, and her jaw dropped. There, not a hundred yards beyond the barrier, sat a large village, with dozens of huts laid out in a more or less organized fashion. But her attention was drawn to the clearing in the center of the village, where a horrifying spectacle was unfolding. Wooden cages of several sizes were laid out in the grass, ranging from about waist-height to large ones big enough to hold several men comfortably. Most were occupied, and Kagome gasped aloud as she identified the prisoners. _They're all youkai, every one of them!_ Some were low-level youkai, moving around their cages hissing and snapping at passersby. Others were more or less humanoid and probably intelligent, sitting stoically cross-legged or weeping quietly. But why? Why didn't they just break out of their flimsy wooden cages? All of them appeared hastily-constructed, and nothing made from trees should have been able to hold some of these youkai. A spark from one such enclosure provided her answer—sutras attached to the exterior of each cage. The youkai literally couldn't touch the walls or ceilings of the cages, not even for the split second it would take to smash them. They would get thrown back, much like she had been repulsed by the rope barrier.

One captive in particular drew her attention, a red-clad figure with silver hair. "Inuyasha," she whispered, barely remembering to breathe. He was sitting motionless in one of the larger cages, though with his eyes closed she couldn't tell whether he was conscious. At any rate, the sutra attached to his forehead explained why he the only movement he made was the slow rise and fall of his chest. Kagome sighed in relief; he was alive. She had finally found him. That thought brought a few rogue tears to her eyes, which she blinked away. She would cry when he was in her arms, but that was looking less and less likely to happen with their current predicaments. She was stuck outside the barrier, and he was locked in a cage on the inside. Villagers moved to and fro, hurrying about various tasks. A large platform was under construction, nearly completed in the center of the clearing. Atop it stood a man dressed in the robes of a monk, barking orders occasionally but for the most part simply overseeing the activity below him. _He must be the one behind all this._

All of this was useful information to have, but only if she could gain entrance to the village. It did her no good if she couldn't pass through the barrier, and that damn monk had set it up so only humans could get in without permission. _Oh, why couldn't my youkai side have receded tonight instead of a few days ago? Wait…_ It was a crazy idea, wasn't it? Her youkai side wasn't going to just up and vanish because she wanted it to. But what if she _forced_ it to recede? _Could I really…purify myself?_ Inuyasha had been purified on several occasions, including once by her own hand. She shuddered at the memory, but he had never shown any long-term ill effects. He would have to put up with being human for awhile, but that was it. She couldn't imagine any reason why it would be different for her. Still, it remained to be seen whether she could actually purify herself. Her miko and youkai sides had been living together in harmony for months now, so the latter might be immune from the attacks of the former. But she had to try, because what other option did she have? Sit in this tree and let whatever the villagers had planned for her mate happen? What if they were planning to kill him and all the other youkai in those cages? That didn't seem like such an outlandish idea from where she was sitting.

If she was human, she could pass herself off as a traveling miko and get to the bottom of this. At least then she would have a chance to defuse the situation or find a way to help Inuyasha escape. Decision made, she leapt down from the tree, grunting as the landing sent fresh jolts through her sore back. _This is gonna hurt even worse if I become human._ But there was no cure for it; she would just have to deal with the pain. She settled on the ground, crossing her legs in front of her, and took a deep breath. She called upon her miko and youkai auras at once, feeling them rise about her. Then, mentally apologizing to her youkai half, she focused everything on her goal. Her miko energy hesitated at first, as if questioning her judgment, before finally surging against the resistance of her youki as her body exploded in agony. She gritted her teeth and bore it, refusing to allow her concentration to waver. Every assault by her miko energy sent a fresh wave of pain through her, but she was winning the battle. Her youki was receding, and it became a race as to which would break first—her youki or her determination. Finally, just when she was reaching the limit of her pain tolerance, something inside her snapped, and her youki abruptly vanished. Her breath left her in a rush, and she swayed dizzily for a moment before collapsing on her back and losing consciousness.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and she moved a hand up to rest on her scalp. "Oh, my head," she groaned, but then a victorious grin sprouted on her features. She had succeeded; there was no furry ear under her fingers and her senses were heavily dulled. _Yep, I'm human alright._ As for the question of whether or not she was right in believing that the change was not permanent…she would worry about that later. Right now she only had one thing on her mind, and that was taking her baka mate's ass out of the fire. Then perhaps she would decide whether to kick that same ass, figuratively speaking, of course. Sitting up, she took a cursory look around, and was surprised at how little she could see. _When did it get so dark?_ Either she had been out for a couple hours or she hadn't noticed the setting of the sun because of her feline vision. Whatever the case, it was now definitely nighttime, and her human eyes could barely see ten feet in front of her. So it was with a slow pace and a good amount of caution that she moved through the trees toward the village. The once-impassable barrier let her pass without so much as a blip. She was tempted to tear it down out of spite, but she had better things to do with her time. Eventually, flickering light started to filter through the trees, and voices drifted to her ears. She paused at the edge of the forest a few minutes later, and taking a deep breath, stepped out into the torchlight.

Most of the villagers were busy working, so no one noticed her immediately. Kagome walked right into the village, but none of the inhabitants looked up and several walked right past without acknowledging her. Not knowing what else to do, she crept up to the nearest stranger, who was building another one of the smaller cages.

"Um, excuse me."

"What do you wa—" he snapped, cutting himself off as he turned to glare at her. "Who are you?"

It seemed the entire village went silent at his exclamation; Kagome suddenly found hundreds of eyes staring directly at her. She gulped. _It's okay; you're just a wandering miko. What would Kikyou say in this situation?_ Steeling her nerves, she tried to channel the stoic, confident persona of the dead miko.

"I am a traveling miko seeking a place to stay for the night," she stated, inwardly thrilled that there was no tremble in her voice. _Heh, eat your heart out, Kikyou!_

"A miko, you say?" came a male voice, not overly deep but not effeminate either. It was somewhere in the middle of the range, a very pleasant-sounding voice. The villagers parted to let the owner through, and Kagome was met with none other than the monk she had spied earlier. At first glance he seemed the typical feudal era man, though perhaps in better shape than most because of his occupation. His slim form was neither stout with youth nor withered with old age. His hair was tied back like Miroku's, but his receding hairline and slightly wrinkled cheeks revealed that he was much older, probably in his late thirties. He carried a metal staff, bronze in color and with only a small black globe on the top end. He wore an easy, amiable smile, but there was something about it that made a small chill run down Kagome's spine. Perhaps it was the hint of menace glowing in his otherwise friendly eyes. She somehow managed to keep from shivering as those same eyes looked her up and down.

"You do not wear the typical colors of a miko," he observed skeptically. It was true; she was currently dressed in her forest green hakama and white kosode. A fortunate choice, for it was her outfit that most resembled miko garb. The only difference was the coloring of the hakama, and perhaps the precise style of the kosode, but that detail was too insignificant to matter.

"True," she replied, raising her fist and allowing some of her miko energy to bleed onto it. "But I assure you my powers are genuine."

At this, the monk's grin grew even wider, and he seemed almost giddy with excitement. "Ah, I thought I sensed a burst of spiritual energy a short while ago. That was you, was it not?"

"Y-yes, it was. I, uh, purified a youkai."

"Well, I thank you for that. One less youkai in the world is always a good thing," he quipped, his tone indicating that he saw absolutely nothing wrong with that statement. Kagome gritted her teeth and nodded, deciding that maintaining her deception was more important than smacking sense into this bigoted houshi.

"May I ask your name?" she inquired, changing the subject.

"Oh, how rude of me! Please forgive my impoliteness. You may call me Noburu. Would you give me your name, or do you prefer miko-sama?"

"My name is Kagome," she answered, deciding there was no point in making up a fake name. She would probably just forget it and mess something up later.

"Kagome," he repeated, weighing the syllables on his tongue. "I have not heard that name before, but I like it. It is very beautiful," he said, though Kagome didn't feel the slightest bit flattered. That foreboding feeling returned, telling her this wasn't a man she wanted to make friends with. She didn't think that would be a problem, considering that Inuyasha was currently sitting in a cage under his direction. She narrowed her eyes at that thought, not trusting herself to speak. Fortunately, Noburu didn't take her silence as evidence of hostility; instead, he just continued on speaking.

"Well, Kagome-sama, it is very fortuitous that you showed up here tonight, because we are in the final stages of preparing for our grand celebration! Tonight, when the full moon is high in the sky, all of the vile, wicked youkai we have gathered will be executed!"

At this, most of the village erupted into cheers, though Kagome did notice a handful of villagers angrily shaking their heads. Apparently even this charismatic monk had his dissenters, but they were the minority, and a small one at that. As for her, it was incredibly difficult to mask her horror, but somehow she managed. Unless she did something, and fast, Inuyasha only had a few hours left to live!

"What is the matter, Kagome-sama?" Noburu asked, this time noticing her lack of response. "Surely you do not object?"

"N-no…of course not," she answered, thinking quickly. "I am merely tired from my journey, and I feel it will be difficult for me to stay awake to watch the proceedings. Might I persuade you to delay the, um, _execution_ until morning? I really would like to see it," she ground out, feeling sick to her stomach at the words. Noburu appeared crestfallen for a moment, then brightened once more.

"Certainly, my dear Kagome-sama! I understand completely that you would wish to witness this historic event. Satomi!" he called, and when a woman answered he told her to prepare Kagome a meal and a room for the night. Satomi scurried off, and the villagers began drifting back to their previous occupations, eventually leaving Kagome and Noboru alone.

"Well, Kagome-sama, would you like a tour of the village before you retire for the night?"

"That would be wonderful," she replied sincerely. She really did want a tour; she couldn't very well help Inuyasha escape unless she saw him first. That thought sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach, but she tamped them down. The time for rejoicing at their reunion would come when he was safe and sound.

"Excellent! Then please follow me." Noburu led her to the center of the village and down the first of several rows of cages. He talked constantly, telling her about how the cages were designed, how difficult some of the youkai had been, how his training in the taijiya arts allowed him to create smoke traps, and a dozen other topics she had no real interest in. Kagome got the distinct impression that the monk was trying to impress her. She largely ignored him, her attention drawn instead to the plight of the captive youkai. Some of them were savage beasts which Kagome would not shed a single tear over, but others appeared to be peaceful, the type that didn't bother with humans unless provoked. Entire families were present, children sobbing alone and parents trying to hold it together in separate cages. It was absolutely heartrending, and she saw at least one young kitsune, which added to her repugnance for this entire situation. She had already learned that Noburu hated all youkai, and his indiscriminate detestation had placed many innocents on death row. If she had her way, they would all receive pardons. She would free every one of them or die trying.

"So what do you think?" Noburu asked suddenly, startling her out of her musings.

"It's, um, very…interesting," she answered, unable to bring herself to offer a true compliment, but equally unwilling to blow cover and tell him what she really thought.

"Interesting," he repeated with a frown, then he sighed. "I get the distinct impression that you oppose what we're doing here, Kagome-sama."

The miko hid a grimace. _Damn! I guess I'm not a very good actress._

"No, it's not that. I support what you're trying to do, it's just some of the children… I find it hard to believe they have done anything to warrant an execution."

"Please! Having youkai blood is enough of a crime. They all grow up to be bloodthirsty killers anyway, so why not just nip it in the bud and get rid of them now?"

Kagome almost started to point out how warped and perverse that logic was, but she bit her tongue. _That's the single most racist, ignorant, and downright stupid thing I've ever heard!_ But it told her something about Noburu; he was a fanatic, ready with a quick justification for every one of his actions. And she could tell there would be no talking him out of his way of thinking. Freeing the youkai would only solve the problem temporarily; Noburu would be at it again unless he was dealt with. She would try to think of a way to do that besides killing him, but if it came to that, then so be it. She felt no sympathy for a man who would summarily execute a collection of innocent beings just because they were youkai.

"I suppose," she forced herself to reply.

"There, you see! It's sometimes hard for young people these days to understand how the youkai menace needs to be dealt with, but you're starting to come around. I'm sure you will soon comprehend it completely."

Kagome snorted under her breath, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. _Oh, I already understand everything that's going on here, you psychopath!_ She blinked, turning her head to focus on Noburu's stomach, where a telltale glow shone from inside his robes.

"You have a shard of the Shikon no Tama?" she blurted out, mentally kicking herself afterwards. _Stupid! The object here is NOT to do or say anything suspicious!_ Noburu recoiled in shock for a moment, but seemed to take her question in stride.

"I did not realize you could sense it, Kagome-sama. You are more skilled than I realized. Yes, as a matter of fact I do have a jewel shard in my possession."

"Have you come across any more recently?" she asked, trying to be casual about it. She knew for a fact that the piece she and Inuyasha had collected was much bigger than the small sliver Noburu had on him.

"Unfortunately, no. None of the youkai we caught had shards."

This both relieved and disturbed Kagome at the same time. _Inuyasha, what the hell did you do with our piece of the jewel?_ But that was a minor concern at the moment, so she pushed it aside. The top priority was still breaking him and the rest of the youkai out of their makeshift prison. Finally, she and Noburu turned into the last row of cages, and she stopped cold, gasping as her eyes widened. There he was. Inuyasha, her mate, looking just the way she remembered him. It was hard to believe they had only been apart for less than two weeks. He sat immobile, unable to move because of the sutra stuck to his forehead, but he was awake. His golden eyes stared right back at her, emotion overflowing from the shimmering pools. His gaze was not the conflicted mess she feared it might be; his feelings in that moment were completely bared to her, and his soul had never been more open. She felt honored, and the stubborn joy she had been trying to suppress since entering the village finally burst forth. She was quite certain her eyes twinkled, and she barely managed to keep her face neutral. Not going to him in that moment was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

"Kagome-sama?" Noburu inquired, wondering why she had stopped. He followed her gaze, and broke into a smirk. "Ah, so you've never seen a hanyou before. He was a handful, that one, which is why I had to restrain him. He looks almost human, but don't be fooled. He's just as vicious and dangerous as the rest of the—"

"No! He—" Kagome exclaimed, literally choking on the rest of it to give herself an opportunity to reign in her temper. _Calm down, Kagome! You can't do any good if Noburu decides you're a youkai-lover and locks you up._ "N-never mind," she said, waving her hands. Noburu favored her with a wary look, but then shrugged.

"Then let's continue with the tour, shall we?"

Kagome nodded and the two of them set off again. They continued down the row, and had almost reached the end when one of the villagers ran up to them and asked Noburu to help with something. Turning to her, the monk managed a mostly sincere smile. But there was something darker there, something Kagome didn't like.

"Well, that's pretty much all there is to see," he said. "I imagine you'll want to retire soon. I'm sure Satomi has your meal ready by now."

"Thank you," Kagome replied, issuing a slight bow. Noburu nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Sleep well, Kagome-sama," he told her as he turned to leave. Kagome scoffed inwardly. _I doubt I'll be getting any sleep tonight._ She heaved a sigh, letting the tension in her shoulders subside.

"Relieved to get away from Noburu?"

Kagome jolted at the sudden voice, turning toward the source and spying a man grinning amusedly at her. He was short, stooped, and heavily wrinkled, probably in his fifties or sixties. He leaned on a walking stick, but spoke clearly and seemed quite sure of himself, so apparently his mental state was not in question. Kagome stuttered, not knowing which answer this man wanted to hear. He chuckled at her discomfiture.

"Relax, sweetheart. I don't blame you. That damn monk has been nothing but trouble since he got here." Pausing, he seemed to rethink himself. "Well, I shouldn't say that. He did help us quite a bit in the beginning, but then he took things way too far."

Kagome smiled in relief; apparently this was one of the dissenters she had noticed earlier. _Maybe he can help me._ She would make sure to breach that subject cautiously, however. She only got one shot at this escape attempt, and the consequences for a screw up were dire indeed. No, she would start with a safer question.

"Has Noburu been here long?"

"Goodness, no! He's hasn't even been here for a full lunar cycle, and already most of the villagers would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked them to. These same people used to listen to _me._ I've lived here my whole life, and they suddenly turn away because of some sweet-talking bouzu who thinks he knows everything about the world. Why, back in my day—"

"Um, excuse me."

"Huh? Oh, my apologies. I was rambling again. Anyway, you said your name was Kagome-sama, right?"

"Just Kagome is fine."

The old man did a double take, gazing at her thoughtfully. "You really aren't the typical miko, are you?"

Kagome smiled wryly. "You have no idea."

He grinned back at her. "Well, that's probably a good thing. My name is Ryuunosuke, by the way. Like I said, I've resided in this village since my birth. For most of that time we lived peacefully, rarely having any problems with youkai. Then, a number of days ago, young Kenta found a mysterious pink shard out in the forest, and brought it to us. Now, we didn't know what it was at the time, but it was immediately clear that it was something special. We had more youkai activity in a few days than we had in the previous several years. We were able to defend ourselves, but even so a few unfortunate ones were killed. We wanted to get rid of the shard, but we were afraid. If the lower youkai that normally didn't bother us wanted it so badly, then what would happen if one of them actually got a hold of it?

"The situation was becoming drastic. A couple more villagers were killed on the forest trails, and we knew it was only a matter of time before something big showed up, something we couldn't handle. Then Noburu arrived, seemingly a savior sent straight from the Kami, and took care of all our youkai problems. He has incredible power, and when a couple big youkai did show up he vanquished them easily. But it soon became clear to some of us that Noburu had an agenda, that exterminating youkai wasn't just a profession for him; it was an obsession. It also became clear that most of the simpletons in this village were willing to go along with it out of fear. We are afraid to disobey Noburu because we don't want to be left alone to fend for ourselves. People like me think that selling our souls and becoming mass murderers is worse than death, but unfortunately there are too few of us around." Here, Ryuunosuke paused, his tired eyes closing for a moment. "I heard what you said to him before, and I'm with you. Not all of these youkai are innocent, but the ones that have done us no harm don't deserve to die, especially the young ones."

Kagome studied the older man as he was speaking, deciding he was entirely genuine with his words. While not as open-minded as Kaede, for example, Ryuunosuke was at least willing to make the distinction between good and bad youkai, something that many people in this era refused to do. It gave her courage to breach a dangerous and potentially fatal subject with him.

"Ryuunosuke-san, what would you say if I told you I wanted to help these youkai escape?"

"I would say I cannot let you do that."

Kagome gaped in shock, and was about to attempt a rescission when Ryuunosuke continued. "Unless you promise to take the Shikon jewel shard from Noburu and carry it far away from here. Once the villagers see that the danger has passed, I am confident they will stop laboring for Noburu's genocide and go back to their daily lives. Do we have an understanding, Kagome-sama?"

"Yes, we do," Kagome replied, delighted at the arrangement. If they pulled this off, it looked like everything else would fall into place. Of course, that was still a pretty big 'if' at this point.

"Excellent," Ryuunosuke said solemnly. "Retire for the night, Kagome-sama. I will send one of my men to retrieve you when it is time. We are few in number, but I think we can finagle it so no one loyal to Noburu is on guard duty tonight. And with you there, we will be protected if any of the youkai decide to turn on us."

Nodding, Kagome turned to depart before Ryuunosuke's voice stopped her. "Oh, one more thing, Kagome-sama."

"Yes?"

"That hanyou…he is the real reason you are here, is he not?"

"Yes," Kagome hedged, unsure how much to reveal. "He is…important to me."

"I see," Ryuunosuke replied neutrally before bowing. "Well, goodnight, Kagome-sama."

"G-goodnight, Ryuunosuke-san."

With that, the old man turned and walked away, leaving Kagome wondering just what information he had gleaned from her vague statement. Shrugging, she decided to put that aside for now. Her stomach growled at her; it was time to find Satomi. She couldn't very well play the heroine on an empty stomach, now could she?

A contemplative grin sprouted on Ryuunosuke's face as he strolled through the village he knew so well. _A miko and a hanyou. In all my years I've never seen or heard anything like it. They must truly love each other. If not, it would be impossible for two fundamentally different beings to be together. Heh, no matter how old you get there are always new things to see._

* * *

Noburu glowered at the scene from his position behind one of the nearby huts. _What is she talking to that damn pest Ryuunosuke about? It can't be anything good._ At first, he had taken Kagome as a simple miko, if a bit nontraditional. But as the night went on, she started to arouse his suspicion. He wasn't stupid, and her flimsy excuses couldn't mask the fact that she didn't like what he was doing. Then she revealed her ability to sense Shikon jewel shards, a skill that most people with spiritual powers did not possess. Her thinly-veiled interest in the jewel, combined with her hostile reaction at his description of the hanyou, provided more evidence against her. He had heard tales of a hanyou and a miko working together to collect the pieces of the Shikon no Tama, but had written them off as myth until now. But he would not jump to unwarranted conclusions; it was still possible that Kagome was simply a powerful miko with a misguided sense of mercy, bearing no relation to the miko from the stories. Nevertheless, he would do well to keep an eye on her, especially since she had been conversing with Ryuunosuke. Oh, yes, he would watch the little miko very closely, indeed.

Name Translations ()

Noburu = "expand"

Ryuunosuke = "dragon" or "noble, prosperous" combined with "of" and "forerunner, herald"

(1) See chapter 15.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

A Hellish Reunion

"Where do we put this one, Noburu-sama?"

Inuyasha groggily returned to consciousness, his mind still somewhat clouded from the lingering effects of whatever had knocked him out. _What the hell was that shit? Where am I?_ He was being held upright by two men, who gripped him by the upper arms.

"Oh, a hanyou! You don't see too many of those around. Put him in that cage right there."

Inuyasha came fully awake upon hearing that, the prospect of being put in a cage rousing him instantly. He had no intention of letting his captors lock him up; hell, he had no intention of having captors period. Quick as a flash he dug his feet into the dirt, flinging his arms out to strike both men squarely in the chin, sending them both tumbling to the ground. A woman's scream sounded behind him, and he turned to investigate. Something struck him in the forehead, sending a jolt through his entire body, and then he collapsed as his muscles went limp. _Wha…I can't move!_ He heard an amused chuckle, and craned his eyes up to see a monk standing over him. Belatedly he realized he had been paralyzed by a sutra.

"You men are lucky I'm still quick on the draw," he said to the two villagers still picking themselves off the ground. "Now let's put him in his cage before he causes any more trouble."

Grumbling, the two men complied, their handling of the helpless hanyou much rougher than before. After they dumped him on the floor, one of them reared back and kicked him hard in the stomach, then spit on him. Inuyasha let out a small grunt, glaring at the man as trace amounts of spittle ran down his cheek. The bastard was unperturbed; the human's courage was only paper thin, but unfortunately that paper was the sutra holding Inuyasha down.

"Aw, he looks so pitiful," the monk observed from outside the cage. "Sit him up. At least let him spend his last moments in a dignified position."

The men did so, yanking Inuyasha upright by his hair and kicking his legs until they were more or less folded in front of him.

"Hey, look," one of them declared, pulling Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's obi. "The half-breed has a sword! It's all rusted and marked up!" Both men proceeded to share a good laugh at the hanyou's expense, waving the sword around like a club.

"Really?" the monk asked. "Let me see it." The man gave it to him, and after studying it for a moment, the monk handed it back. "It's not demonic, so let him keep it. He probably pulled it off of some dead soldier. Who would want a sword that's been used by a half-breed anyway?"

"Not me," said the man holding the sword, tossing it unceremoniously into Inuyasha's lap. Then they departed, closing the cage door behind them. For once, Inuyasha was glad Tetsusaiga had rejected him; it was currently lying dormant, and the monk couldn't sense the demonic aura. On the other hand, not having his sword would make getting out of this mess all the more difficult. He still had no idea how he was going to escape. His continuing efforts to overpower the sutra's hold over his body were futile, and there were more sutras on the exterior of the cage. Even if he could break out, there were dozens of other youkai in much the same situation as he. He couldn't just run away and leave them to die, even if he could get out of this cage, which was increasingly looking like an impossible task to begin with. The situation seemed grim.

By nightfall, he had more or less accepted his fate. He would not be able to complete the Shikon no Tama, but the jewel was now in Kikyou's capable hands. And he was never going to see Kagome again anyway, so what did it matter if he survived for mere hours instead of years? Part of him recoiled at that thought, the same part that desperately wanted to go back to her. That desire grew stronger and stronger as the sun set on his life for the last time. He desperately wanted to see her again, if only for a moment, but his memories would have to do. Before meeting Kikyou, he had always believed he would die alone. He had been wrong about many things back then, but apparently this wasn't one of them.

Suddenly the village went quiet, most of the noises of work and conversation ceasing. Inuyasha's ears perked up as he wondered what had drawn the attention of the entire village. A faint feminine voice sounded, too soft and far away for him to make out the words. Even so, his eyes widened briefly before he squinted them shut in self-reproach. _Damn, I'm so lonely that I'm imagining Kagome's voi—_ And then, he could no longer tell the difference between imagination and reality. One whiff of that scent caused his whole body to shudder, even with the sealing charm. _I-it can't be. She can't be here!_ But his nose didn't lie, and with each inhale his doubts became less and less persuasive. Kagome was here. It was not her hanyou scent that captivated him, but he had known her human aroma for more than a year, and he would never forget it. The precise reason why she was human was the least of his concerns at the moment.

Indeed, the most basic question was why she was here in the first place. Why had she somehow found a way through the well without a jewel shard and somehow tracked him across hundreds of miles of wilderness? Why had she gone to all that trouble, unless… _Kami, she really does need me. Kikyou was right; she needs me as much as I need her._ It was an earth-shattering revelation. Inuyasha didn't notice as the villagers resumed their activities, and their conversations drowned out the occasional sound of Kagome's voice. He just stared unseeingly, his mind fighting against the realization that he had made a colossal mistake, as if gripped by some perverse form of self-preservation. But it was a truth he had to face, no matter how painful. He had fucked up—badly. _What must Kagome have thought when she woke up and found me not there? _He could only imagine the horror she felt upon waking up after losing a child, only to discover that her mate had left, never to return. Why hadn't he considered that before? Why had he been foolish enough to believe he was protecting her? Perhaps he had been, in the physical sense. But Kagome was far more than a physical being; she was emotion, soul, and heart. His job was to protect all the parts of her, and in this he had failed utterly. It pained him to think of the chaos his actions had wreaked on her soul, the damage done to her heart. _Does she hate me now? Does she think my feelings for her have changed? Have her feelings for me changed? Does she…does she still love me?_

He knew one thing; if Kagome had followed him all the way out here, she had a good reason for doing so. She would not have made such a great journey just to yell at him or tell him she hated him. Kagome wasn't like that. It gave him hope, that their relationship wasn't dead, that there was still a chance he could make up for his stupidity and be the mate he wanted to be. If Kagome was willing to come so far for him, then they weren't dead, not by a long shot. They weren't dead in either the relational or the physical sense; if anyone could get him out of this mess, it was Kagome. And now that he had a reason to want to escape, he redoubled his efforts to break the seal on his body. Still no luck, and after several exhausting minutes he gave up. He would have to rely on Kagome, the only person in the world he placed complete faith in. He wondered if she still felt the same way about him. How could she? This wasn't the first time he had broken her heart, abused her trust, but he sincerely hoped it would be the last.

A familiar gasp brought him out of his depressing thoughts, and his eyes moved toward the sound. Amber met chocolate, and time stood still. Unable to say anything, Inuyasha tried to let his eyes reflect everything he was currently feeling. All the remorse, all the longing, all the love; he let all of it shine through. For once, he didn't try to hide his fear, the fear of rejection, the fear that he would die without being able to tell her how sorry he was. In Kagome's brown orbs he saw relief, traces of resentment, and heavily guarded joy. But as they stared at each other, her eyes softened and her defenses dropped. She seemed to glow with an inner light; she truly was happy to see him, and she knew he was equally elated to see her. He would have smiled at her if he possessed the capability.

Neither of them broke eye contact until the monk by her side spoke up, interrupting their moment. Inuyasha observed the mismatched pair as Kagome nearly blew her cover defending him, only to choke down her heated reply at the last instant. For the first time, he was grateful for the sutra on his forehead; it probably prevented him from revealing their relationship, as well as the fact that Kagome was not the ordinary priestess she was pretending to be. That would not have been good. Fortunately, the monk seemed to believe her, though the suspicion in his scent increased. Several other things in that scent made Inuyasha's blood boil as he led Kagome away. Nobuno or whatever the hell his name was reeked mostly of self-confidence and satisfaction, but there were traces of attraction and even lust that had the hanyou furiously trying to send telepathic messages to his mate. _Be careful around him, Kagome! I don't know how, but you're human, and I can't protect you like this._ Ha! That was a laughable thought. In a heartbeat his protective drive had gone from 'push her away' to 'keep her close.' All it took was her presence to change his mind completely.

Inuyasha spent the rest of the evening worrying in silence. He couldn't make out Kagome's words, but he could tell she was speaking to someone, an older man, in hushed tones. _They must be planning a breakout tonight._ He couldn't do anything to help, but he would be damn ready when Kagome made her move.

* * *

"Kagome-sama."

Kagome woke with a start, shocked that she had fallen asleep. _A side effect of being purified, I'm sure._ Sitting up, she met the anxious eyes of a young man, probably in his early twenties.

"Ryuunosuke-san says it is time," he whispered. Kagome nodded, and together the two of them went outside. The full moon was high in the night sky; in fact, if she had not shown up there would probably be an execution going on right about now. With any luck that would never happen. The village was dark except for a few scattered torches, kept lit by the handful of guards standing watch over the prison yard. All of them seemed unusually alert, but none questioned her presence as she passed by. _Ryuunosuke-san's men,_ she realized, moments before she and her young escort came to stand before the old man himself.

"Are you ready, Kagome-sama?" he asked solemnly. At her determined nod, he turned and led her down one particular row of cages. "You know the hanyou, so we should get him out first. Perhaps he can help us get the jewel shard from Noburu later."

Kagome nodded again, grateful for his consideration. She wanted Inuyasha out of that cage so badly, and Ryuunosuke knew it. She just hoped they could avoid making too much of a scene in front of a bunch of strangers. She still didn't know what she was going to say to him, or if she would say anything at all. There was so much that could be said, and yet, she knew that some of it didn't really need to be spoken aloud. She had been able to tell just by looking at him how sorry he was, and how stupid and guilty he felt. It had almost been enough for her to forgive him on the spot. And with that in mind, she decided not to worry about what would happen when he was free. Even if she rehearsed something to say, she was sure she would forget it the next time she saw his striking amber eyes. Finally they reached the cage, and Kagome studied it, trying to keep her attention away from her trapped mate to avoid being distracted. There was one sutra clinging to the bars on each of the four sides, as well as one on the barred top. They probably only needed to remove one or two sutras per cage to allow the prisoner to escape.

"It may not be easy," Ryuunosuke told her. "We can remove the sutras from the smaller cages just fine, but Noburu used really good sutras for the larger youkai, and we can't pull them off. We were hoping you could do it with your spiritual powers."

"I can do it," she said quietly, clenching her fist. That sutra didn't stand a chance. Stepping forward, she reached for the piece of paper, catching Inuyasha's eyes along the way, and froze. His golden orbs were wide with panic, shifting to and fro, almost as if he was trying to tell her something… Kagome gasped, and spun to warn Ryuunosuke before all hell broke loose.

In an instant the entire area was awash with the light of two dozen torches and filled with the voices of twenty angry men, most wielding swords or clubs. Several of Ryuunosuke's guards were instantly overwhelmed, and the others were already surrendering. As the men closed in on her position, Kagome leapt into action. Grabbing the sutra, she sent a blast of power into it, tearing it off the cage and flinging it behind her. The mangled slip of paper fluttered in the air for a moment before disintegrating in a flash of blue flame. Meanwhile, Kagome thrust her arm through the bars of the cage, reaching for the sutra on Inuyasha's forehead. No good; she came up mere inches short. Wedging her shoulder inside, she strained forward as far as she could. The sutra was almost within her grasp… Then she felt strong hands on her robes, and was yanked backward and thrown to the ground.

"No! Inuyasha!" she cried out as the men descended upon her, but the hanyou could only watch as she was quickly bound, wrists together in the middle of her back, several coils of rope looped around her torso to keep her upper arms pinned at her sides. (1) Someone picked her up by the ropes, lifting her to her feet and marching her a short distance before pushing her to the ground once more. She fell into a warm body, grateful that something had broken her fall. Pulling back onto her knees, she met the frightened eyes of the young man who had woken her not ten minutes earlier. He and the rest of the conspirators were sitting together, all of them bound in the same manner as she. Kneeling stoically in the middle of the sorry gathering, looking incredibly calm despite the direness of their predicament, was Ryuunosuke. He turned to regard her somberly, an apology in his eyes. She shook him off. It wasn't his fault they had been caught; it was probably hers. And they could still get out of this, though she had no idea how. Right about now would be the perfect time for her youkai side to come back, but the odds of that happening were slim to none. Still, she could hope. And pray for a miracle.

By now most of the village had turned out, roused by the commotion outside. They stared at the scene, conversing with each other in confusion, each wondering what was going on. Finally Noburu stepped forward and raised his hands, and slowly the villagers grew quiet.

"My friends," he began, his tone lowered with the apparent solemnity of the occasion. If it was an act, it was a damn good one. "Tonight is a dark night. Evil has invaded our peaceful village, seeking to destroy us. These men you see tied up before you, some of them your husbands, fathers, and children, were caught trying to free the youkai we have captured. They sought to unleash the monsters as you slept! And what would have happened if they had succeeded? The youkai would surely have turned on us! The men would have had no chance to defend themselves, the women and children no opportunity to flee. We would all have been slaughtered!" Here Noburu paused, and the outraged rumbling of the villagers spiked dramatically. The prisoners ducked their heads against the handful of rocks and stones thrown their way.

"What do we do with them?" one of the village men yelled, and the crowd again quieted to hear the answer.

"That is for the village elders to decide," Noburu replied, and a new uproar arose concerning what that decision should be.

"Damn," Ryuunosuke swore, much to Kagome's surprise. Seeing her staring at him, he tried to clarify. "Noburu knows his authority is limited here. I had been hoping he would overstep his bounds, and the villagers would start to distrust him, but he is too smart for that. He doesn't care what happens to us, so he's going to let the village decide. He still gets to have his execution, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Kagome frowned, seeing the older man's point. Noburu was as crafty as any politician from her time, and he was moving the masses like an expert puppet master.

"However!" the manipulative monk called out, waiting until the villagers settled down before continuing. "I would advise leniency." This surprised everyone, captives included. Perplexed murmuring rumbled until Noburu raised his hands again. "These men are your friends and family," he explained, "and aside from giving us all a scare, they did no harm. I believe they will soon see the error of their ways and repent their actions. And I also believe that those actions were not entirely their own. They were led astray by an outsider, a snake in the grass, a visitor who took advantage of our hospitality and then betrayed us. I speak, of course, of the miko Kagome!"

At once Kagome felt every eye in the village upon her. The loudest uproar yet rolled through the village, much of it displeased. Kagome found a small hope in that reaction; this was a time where people with spiritual power were accorded a great deal of respect. It would not be easy for Noburu to convince them that she was in fact a traitor. Several shouts went up, demanding proof, and Noburu responded immediately.

"I will present my proof later, my friends. Now, let me finish presenting my allegations."

Kagome suddenly got the distinct impression that she was on trial. _Where's a lawyer when you need one?_ She didn't dare speak out for herself yet, not with Noburu's stranglehold on the gathering. She would bide her time and wait for a better time to defend herself. A fat lot of good a lawyer would do her now, anyway. This was feudal era justice; there were no appeals to higher courts, no technicalities, loopholes, or human rights to protect her. There was only evidence, judgment, and punishment.

"No longer should you treat Kagome as a pure miko, my friends," Noburu continued. "She does not deserve your respect, nor the honorific at the end of her name. She is a dark miko!"

The crowd roared once more, and this time Noburu let it go. Eventually they quieted down on their own, several older men stepping forward and demanding to hear what she had to say.

"Well you heard them, Kagome," the monk observed, "do you deny the charges?"

"Yes, I do," she replied firmly. "I am not a dark miko."

"I see. Well we all know that dark miko consort with youkai, do we not?" Noburu declared, motioning to the villagers. "And you were caught trying to free a group of youkai from a well-deserved death. Is that not consorting with youkai? Furthermore, as you were dragged away from the hanyou's cage, you yelled something to him. You screamed, 'No! Inuyasha!' What does that mean? I can only conclude that 'Inuyasha' is the hanyou's name. A fitting moniker, is it not, my friends?" he asked the crowd, which rumbled in agreement. "And if you knew the hanyou's name, then you must have a pre-existing relationship with him! Do you deny it?"

Kagome grimaced; she knew she was stuck. If she denied knowing Inuyasha, Noburu would call her a liar, and the evidence was on his side. More than twenty people heard her desperate cry, and she cursed her impulsiveness. Calling Inuyasha's name had never gotten her in so much trouble before. There was nothing for it; she had to tell the truth and hopefully explain herself afterwards. It was probably better than being condemned a liar; at least by coming clean she preserved some credibility. Saving her own skin didn't matter. If she didn't convince these people that what they were doing was wrong, then Inuyasha was going to die, and she couldn't imagine living if that happened. As for said hanyou, sitting there watching Kagome be denounced like this was almost too much to bear. It was nearly as bad as hearing and smelling the approach of Noburu's men, and being unable to warn her. _Deny it, Kagome! Save yourself! Tell them you don't know me!_

"No, I do not," she answered. Inuyasha cursed inwardly. _Damn stubborn wench! If you die because of me I'll never forgive myself!_

"There, you see?" Noburu shouted. "She's a dark miko!"

"No I'm not!" Kagome retorted. "Associating with youkai does not make a miko evil!"

"Hmmm…" Noburu considered, rubbing his chin for a moment. "I suppose you're right. It wouldn't be so bad if a miko kept a small one as a pet. Or a weak one as a slave. But I find it hard to believe that this vicious _creature_ can be tamed!"

"Inuyasha is not vicious, and he's not a pet or a slave, you loathsome bigot! He is my friend, a loyal and loving companion. He's far more honorable than most of the humans I've met in this ti—here!" Kagome shrieked, unwittingly hurting her cause. Many of the villagers had been nodding their heads with Noburu's statements, and they didn't appreciate her insult or her implication.

Noburu barked out a laugh. "A companion, you say? But this hanyou is far more than a companion to you, isn't he?"

Suddenly the village went deathly silent, everyone realizing the seriousness of the insinuation. For many of them, it was the most odious allegation they had ever heard, and they had trouble believing it could be true. Noburu was only too happy to convince them otherwise.

"I had heard rumors of a hanyou and a miko traveling together to collect the scattered pieces of the Shikon no Tama, but I dismissed them as fantasy. What miko in her right mind would trust a hanyou with something as powerful as the jewel? And what self-respecting miko would associate with a half-breed in the first place? Then I stumbled upon a fragment of the jewel in this village. It has only been here for a short while, and isn't it an interesting coincidence that both a hanyou and a miko have shown up already? Furthermore, earlier this evening Kagome sensed my jewel shard and asked me about it. Only a few people in the world have that ability! She tried to hide it, but she was very interested. My friends, Kagome is the miko from the rumors, and that half-breed over there is the hanyou!"

The villagers mumbled to each other, some already swayed by the strong argument, probably because it was all true.

"And that isn't even the worst part, my friends. Those of you with weak constitutions may wish to cover your ears. I have also heard people say that the hanyou and miko seeking the jewel were far closer than two such people should be. He carried her on his back, touched her in a casual manner, and was far less respectful than a lowly youkai should be. People from other villages have seen this and been outraged! But even that is not the extent of the debauchery. I had my suspicions beforehand, but when I heard Kagome's frantic scream, I knew the truth. She and the hanyou are involved in a most unholy relationship, condemned by the Kami and all that is good and decent in the world. They are fornicating with each other!"

A few villagers cried out in protest, but most were stunned into silence. They turned toward the miko, awaiting her reply.

"Well, Kagome," Noburu asked, "do you deny it?" And he smirked.

Kagome felt her blood boil; the bastard had the audacity to taunt her like that. He had put it all together, and was sure he was correct. He was also confident that she would not deny it, and if she did he would be able to convince the village she was lying. So she had to ask herself the question: could she really tell all these people that she and Inuyasha weren't involved? Could she deny their love? Would the words even pass her lips or would she choke on them? Or should she simply tell the truth and deal with the consequences? As for Inuyasha, he could see the oncoming catastrophe. _Dammit, Kagome, you have to deny it this time! If you tell them we're together, it's all over for the both of us! Don't worry about me. Save yourself, you crazy bitch!_

"Yes, I do," she answered. Inuyasha started to relax, but then… "Inuyasha and I are not 'fornicating.' We are fully mated under youkai custom."

"Ugh!" Noburu cried out over the roar of the mob. He staggered backward and clutched at his chest, as if her confession wounded him deeply. "For a human woman to _defile_ herself so…in all my days I have never been so disgusted!" The village rose as one in agreement, condemnations flying rapid-fire now.

"Dark miko!"

"Dirty slut!"

"Youkai whore!"

Their words stung, but worse were the reactions of her co-conspirators, all of whom edged away from her and stared back in revulsion. Even the young lad who had broken her fall was among them. Only Ryuunosuke remained stoic, still kneeling in a meditative posture with his eyes closed.

"Y-yeah!" one of the tied-up youths chimed in, obviously seeing her as an available scapegoat. "I didn't really want to free the youkai. She tricked me!" The rest of the prisoners followed his lead, and soon they were released and greeted warmly by their families. The only two captives remaining were her and Ryuunosuke.

"Well, Ryuunosuke," Noburu inquired with a sneer, "did Kagome trick you as well?"

Finally the old man raised his head, meeting the monk's gaze with regal defiance blazing in his eyes. "How could she have, since releasing the youkai was my idea?"

Gasps and sounds of disbelief resonated throughout the clearing, but no one spoke up against Ryuunosuke. He apparently was still too well-respected in the village to be condemned so quickly.

"I have never known this village to be so bigoted," he continued. "Who are you to judge Kagome-sama? What gives you the right to decide whether her choice of a partner is right or wrong? I'm not saying you have to like it or agree with it, but it is none of your business! If any of you were in her position, with a loved one about to be executed, you would have done the same thing. Do you remember the days when we lived in peace, side by side with the youkai of the forest without incident? I long for a return to those times, before we started rounding up every youkai we could find. We have all been led astray by this slick-tongued outsider. It is time to take back our lives, and return our humble village to the way it used to be!"

No one spoke for a long moment after he finished, each person weighing the elder's words carefully.

"A fine speech, very eloquent," Noburu declared out of the blue. "You almost had even me convinced! But you forgot one thing, Ryuunosuke. You say this is all my fault, but did I bring a jewel shard into this village? Did I make the youkai attack? Did I make them brutally slaughter several of your family and friends?" He paused, grinning as several villagers jumped in and answered his questions with cries of "No, you saved us!"

"That's right," he replied self-righteously. "Everything we have done was undertaken with the sole goal of protecting this village. I too long to see all of you return to the peaceful lives you once lived. But it cannot happen without sacrifice! There will always be a danger, until every youkai in the area is exterminated. That is the price of your safety, the cost of your peace, and I know that for the sake of the people you hold dear, you will do what is necessary!"

Ryuunosuke hung his head and Kagome shook hers in disgust as the mob once more clamored in favor of their charismatic de facto leader. Ryuunosuke had appealed to their logic and reason, while Noburu preyed on fear and emotion. It was no surprise that the young demagogue had won.

"As for Kagome, you said that we have no right to judge her. Well, I say we do! When something is so repugnant to the laws of nature, we humans need to rise up against it. The natural order must be preserved. We will not allow a miko, who is supposed to be among the purest of humans, to debase herself by carrying on with such filth!"

The crowd roared as one, like spectators at a political rally, and several of the more extreme participants began to shout their views on what should be done with her.

"Kill her!"

"Send her to the execution platform! Let her die a youkai's death!"

"People, people!" Noburu chided, calming the frenzy. "Let us not be too hasty. Perhaps things are not as they appear. It is possible that Kagome is being controlled by a youkai, perhaps that hanyou over there! Allow me to take her into my chambers and examine her. If she is being bewitched, I believe I can save her."

The mob cheered, lauding their leader's kind heart. Kagome had been surprised and slightly grateful when Noburu intervened on her behalf, but now a cold knot of fear settled in her belly. She would rather be at the mercy of the mob than find herself alone with this man, especially considering the chilling vibe she had received from him earlier in the evening. But she didn't have any say in the manner; strong hands grabbed her ropes and dragged her roughly to her feet, pushing her on Noburu's heels toward the village inn. One of the larger rooms had been taken over as the monk's living quarters, and she was ushered inside. As the men turned to depart, Noburu quietly told them not to let anyone else in no matter what they heard. "For the safety of the village," he said. When the shoji door slid shut behind them, Noburu stood there facing away from her, head down. Then a dark chuckle reached her ears, sending a chill down her spine. When he turned to her, a lascivious grin marring his features, there was no doubt as to his intentions. Kagome stumbled backward a few steps, her heartbeat thundering in her chest.

"S-stay away from me!" she ordered. Noburu ceased his laughter, and his grin took on a sinister edge.

"What's the matter, my dear? You'll fuck a half-breed, but I'm not good enough for you? We'll see about that."

He advanced, and Kagome retreated until finally her back touched wall and she could go no further. In her entire life, she had never felt so helpless. If only her hands were free, then she could fight this bastard literally tooth and nail. She snarled to herself, vowing to do everything she could despite the hopelessness of her situation. As soon as he was in range she aimed a powerful kick at his groin, but Noburu was expecting such a move. He shifted and took the blow off the outer thigh, then flung his leg out wide, throwing her off balance. The only reason she didn't topple to the floor was because Noburu pinned her against the wall. His hand clamped around her neck, applying more than a little pressure. His face was mere inches from hers, his hot breath making her nauseous.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he taunted, amused by her feeble resistance. She spat in his face, the saliva getting in one of his eyes and splattering over his cheeks. He blinked several times, all traces of amusement vanishing from his countenance.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" he yelled, throwing her to the side. She landed hard on her shoulder with a yelp, but the bruise that would form there was the least of her worries. In the next instant he was on top of her, straddling her thighs and holding them in place. He loomed over her, seeking contact with her lips which she struggled to deny. Her thrashing proved effective until he finally reared back and punched her in the gut, knocking the wind from her. The world seemed to slow down for Kagome in that moment, as if her mind was clinging to this last iota of time where her body was her own. And even with what was about to happen to her, she couldn't help but think of the man she loved, sitting outside paralyzed, being forced with his acute hearing to listen to everything going on inside this room. She didn't know which of them would be hurt worse by this. _Inuyasha, I'm sorry. _

A familiar presence appeared in her mind, sending jolts of electricity through her body, and suddenly the weight atop her was gone. She opened her eyes just in time to see the last fading vestiges of a crimson aura emanating from her body. A groan drew her attention to her attacker, who was just now picking himself off the floor a good six feet away. Seeing her chance, Kagome climbed to her feet and bolted for the exit, lowering her shoulder and busting right through the shoji door. Her momentum ruined her balance and she wound up lying on the floor surrounded by pieces of splintered wood.

"Hey!" one of the guards cried, but she was up and running again before they could react. After weaving through a few hallways, she burst out into the night. "Get her!" someone called from behind her, and she didn't dare stop running as she tried to reason with them.

"No, help me! He's trying to r—ugh!" she groaned as someone tackled her from the side, bearing her to the ground. Her head thwacked against something hard, and she saw stars. She teetered on the brink of unconsciousness, not truly aware of the world around her. _Inuyasha…that was Inuyasha's aura…he saved me somehow. But how? How is that possible?_

Nearby, Inuyasha was asking himself the same question. He couldn't even describe how he felt when he realized what that bastard Noburu intended to do. It would be a useless effort to even try; no words were strong enough to encompass all of his anger and pain. He would have given _anything_ to be able to save her. He remembered his aura flaring, as he subconsciously reached out to her in the only way he was capable. Then suddenly he _felt_ her, as if she was right by his side, and his youki wrapped itself around her. No, it wasn't like that. It was more like she took his youki within her body and used it to defend herself. One thing was rapidly becoming clear to Inuyasha—their connection was far stronger than either of them had realized. It suddenly dawned on him that this wasn't the first time that fact had been demonstrated to him. _All those times I thought I felt her presence, just for a moment, and I thought I was imagining things…it really was her! When I almost lost my mind after killing that beetle, she really did save me! That's how she's been following me this whole time, by tracking my aura through our connection!_ He had heard it said before that mates became part of each other, and apparently that wasn't just a figure of speech in some cases.

"Noburu-sama, are you alright?" a woman's voice rang out, drawing a snarl from Inuyasha. That dirtbag walked gingerly out of the inn, and immediately half the village gathered around him in concern. The only attention Kagome got was one of the men prodding her none-too-gently with his toe. Kagome dimly felt the touch and accompanying motion, but most of her mind remained detached by the blow to the head. She had unknowingly come to the same conclusion as her mate regarding their connection, and she thought she had a way to use it to help him. _If I can use his youki, then maybe…_

"Yes, I'm fine," Noburu soothed. "She took me by surprise! But I still believe I can save her," he declared, shooting a malicious grin Inuyasha's way. He did a quick double-take, his mouth falling open in shock. "What the—"

A tremendous blast of power cut him off, pure pink energy exploding from Inuyasha's cage. When the light faded, the hanyou could be seen standing with a fierce expression on his features, the charred remains of his forehead sutra crushed in his right hand. Noburu watched in horror and amazement as the hanyou raised his hand, flexing his claws before flinging his arm out and smashing the bars at the front of the cage to pieces. The monk cursed the fact that he had neglected to replace the sutra Kagome had destroyed, not that it appeared it would have made much of a difference. _How is this possible!_ Screams from the villagers signaled that the hanyou was on the move, and Noburu dropped into a fighting stance. But Inuyasha ignored him, leaping over the crowd to land beside Kagome. He scooped her up in his arms and took off, and for a moment Noburu thought he meant to flee. Given what he had just witnessed, he wasn't sure if his barrier surrounding the village would hold. Instead, the hanyou gently set the miko down on the edge of the village.

"Kagome," he whispered, tenderly brushing the hair out of her face. She stirred and her eyes cracked open slightly.

"Inu…yasha," she replied weakly.

"Shhh, rest K-Kagome," he ordered, choking on the word. It had been far too long since he'd spoken her beautiful name aloud. Finally she was back by his side where she belonged, but they weren't out of the woods yet. As much as he wanted to just take Kagome and get the hell out of here, there were still many innocent youkai trapped in cages. And Noburu had to pay for what he almost did. There would be no mercy for him. Setting his face in a hard expression, Inuyasha stood and turned to face his adversary. He was met with the wide, frightened eyes of dozens of villagers, and the cool, steely eyes of one man. He smirked, allowing a fang to poke past his lip.

"Listen up, humans! I don't intend to kill most of you. The only one who has to die is that bastard!" he hollered, pointing a finger at Noburu, the digit shaking with rage. "I'll never forgive him for what he tried to do! But I swear, if any of you go near Kagome I'll tear your fucking throats out!"

It was no idle threat, and the cowering humans did not take it as such. Inuyasha rejoiced in the heightened scent of fear, if only because it meant Kagome would be left alone while he was in battle.

"Do not worry, my friends," Noburu said confidently. "Please stay back and allow me to handle this. I will take care of the hanyou and then I will deal with our wayward priestess."

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha retorted.

"That's the idea. Only when I'm through with you, there won't be anything but dust left."

Snarling, Inuyasha charged his foe as the villagers retreated in panic. He leapt into the air, preparing to slice the monk in half with his claws when he came down. Noburu stood calmly until the last moment, then swiftly raised his staff. The clang of claws on metal sounded as Inuyasha tried unsuccessfully to sever the weapon in two, and then the hanyou was forced to duck as that same weapon whizzed over his head. He swiped diagonally upward with his right hand, but Noburu dodged again. The monk then parried a wild left and blocked another right, causing Inuyasha to growl in frustration. He was very light on his feet, this bouzu. It reminded him of his fight with Miroku, though he had never hated the good-natured, if lecherous houshi. He despised Noburu with all the blackness of his soul, and he would slaughter him even if it cost him his own life. Extermination was the only way to deal with a fanatic like him.

But it wasn't going to be easy. Noburu was constantly in control as he fought, and Inuyasha felt his patience fading. Still he held himself in check; he had lost his composure in the past, and it usually ended with more damage done to him than the enemy. He continued to look for a hole in his adversary's defenses. Deciding to try something new, he faked right and then came back with a left intended to bury itself into Noburu's side. The monk reacted instantly, expertly sidestepping the attack and swinging his staff down toward the back of Inuyasha's head. The hanyou rolled away so the strike only grazed his shoulder, but it still dazed him with the burst of spiritual power Noburu put into the blow. It took him an extra second to regain his footing and turn to face his enemy, and when he did there wasn't enough time to dodge the sutra already on its way.

It struck him squarely in the chest, jolting him as before, but instead of his muscles going limp, he felt Kagome's power well within him once more. A storm of lightning repulsed the sutra and sent it fluttering, until flame caught and reduced it to ashes that scattered on the winds. Inuyasha glanced over to his mate, not surprised to see her watching him through bleary, slightly unfocused eyes. He flashed her a grateful smile before turning his attention back to the battle at hand.

"How are you doing that?" Noburu demanded with a scowl. "It must be some sort of black magic!"

Inuyasha didn't bother responding to that, knowing it would be futile to explain. This man saw human and youkai as fundamentally incompatible, and anything that revealed otherwise was 'black magic.' It didn't matter; that close-mindedness would victimize no one else after this day. But since they were talking, Inuyasha had a question he wanted answered, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Why that fuck did you do all this? Why do you want to wipe out all youkai?"

"Youkai are abominations, things with no value whatsoever to me. They must be destroyed if the human race is ever to be truly safe."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! I've seen humans who are much more vicious and dangerous than most youkai," he retorted, thinking of the Band of Seven in particular. "And what gives you the right to condemn all youkai to death? You're a mere mortal like the rest of us!"

"I'd say watching my family and then all the monks at my shrine get massacred by youkai gives me that right."

If Noburu expected Inuyasha to be stunned by the revelation, he was sorely disappointed.

"Then what you're doing now is even more ridiculous!"

"What?" Noburu growled lowly, glowering at the hanyou.

"If your friends and family were killed by bandits, would you go out and exterminate all humans?"

"You…you…"

"What's the matter? Did I strike a nerve?"

"Silence, half-breed! I will not stand for your insolence!"

"Then let's finish this!" Inuyasha shouted, and was just about to dart forward to resume the fight when he felt a pulse by his side. And another. The third pulse brought a grin to his face, and he reached down and grasped Tetsusaiga's hilt, feeling the sword's power flow through him. It was like reconnecting with a long lost friend. Slowly he drew the rusty blade and held it before him for a moment, then transformed it in a rush of youkai energy, watching Noburu's widening eyes the whole time.

"Wh—how? There was no youkai aura on that blade before!"

"Tetsusaiga and I weren't on speaking terms before, but apparently my sword has forgiven me." _Thank you, Tetsusaiga._ "Prepare yourself, Noburu!"

With that, he took off running, raising his sword above his head. Youki swirled around the blade, and when he brought the sword down he did so with all his strength. Noburu raised his staff, the weapon glowing with his spiritual power, and the collision of the two forces was both violent and dreadful. Inuyasha was forced to look away until the energy from Tetsusaiga's attack waned, and all that remained were the sounds of metal rubbing on metal. His eyes grew wide as saucers; Noburu was completely unharmed. Tetsusaiga had bitten a few millimeters deep into his staff, but other than that the attack had been totally ineffective. And the monk gave him little time to recover from his shock, pushing up with his staff and then aiming a powerful swing at Inuyasha's exposed side. The hanyou blocked, but the burst of spiritual power from the staff sent him flying through the wall of a nearby hut.

He picked himself out of the debris, fully intent on finding out whether Noburu's survival was a fluke or if he really was that strong. Unfortunately it was the latter, because all of Inuyasha's attacks ended in much the same manner as the first. In a few minutes he was breathing hard, glaring across the silent battlefield at his enemy. Noburu also appeared fatigued, but he clearly had the advantage. His spiritual power was too much for Tetsusaiga's youki, at least in its simple form. Inuyasha needed to use the Kongousouha or Kaze no Kizu, but the problem was that the villagers surrounded them in a wide near-circle. He was sure there would be some casualties if he used one of Tetsusaiga's more powerful attacks. And as much as he told himself he didn't care whether a few humans died, he knew it wasn't true. He had to live with himself afterwards, and unless they were directly threatening Kagome, he had enough human blood on his hands. That still left unanswered the question of how exactly to defeat Noburu. _Shit, I can't win like this! I can feel Tetsusaiga's pain. Pretty soon it will crack! What do I do?_

Right on cue, he felt Kagome's miko powers rise within him once again, but this time he ignored them. They wouldn't do him any good now; if he couldn't beat Noburu with Tetsusaiga, then he didn't stand a chance hand-to-hand. Suddenly Tetsusaiga throbbed, and the miko energy gave an answering pulse. Again it happened, the two resonating with each other, almost as if… _Tetsusaiga, do you want me to use Kagome's power too?_ He couldn't believe it, but he knew his sword well enough to be able to grasp what it wanted. He had always regarded Tetsusaiga as an extension of his body, but this would only work if that were true. There was only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath, he summoned Kagome's strength, watching as a pink glow came to emanate from his body, mixing with the deep red of his own aura. Then the most surprising thing of all happened; the pink energy seeped from his arm onto Tetsusaiga, mixing harmoniously with the sword's youki. He almost couldn't take his eyes off the sight, so amazed was he at the open display of his connection to his mate. They had defeated many foes by combining their strength, and he supposed this was simply taking it to the next level. Within himself, Kagome, and now Tetsusaiga, the normally opposing forces of youkai and miko found complete harmony. And with the discoveries of this night, he knew there would never again be an adversary they couldn't beat, together.

Without further ado he rushed across the clearing, the flowing auras on Tetsusaiga intensifying as he neared his enemy. They came together as before, Noburu blocking the swing with his staff. Kagome's energy poured forth from the blade, crashing against the staff in waves, weaving together with Tetsusaiga's youki as the two multiplied each other. He felt the monk's arms buckle and heard a metallic crack before the weapons exploded in a blinding flash. Noburu's terrified shriek died instantly as Tetsusaiga embedded itself in the ground. When the rampant energies subsided and the dust settled, there was nothing left of the monk except his staff, broken in two heavily charred pieces. As Inuyasha bent to pick them up, one more thing caught his eye—the bright pink shard of the Shikon no Tama, which he slipped into his robes. Finally, he slid Tetsusaiga into its sheath and heaved a sigh of relief. It was over.

Turning to Kagome, he growled. Some human was kneeling right next to her! _I fucking told them to stay away from her—wait…_ That was the old man who had argued on their behalf, Ryuunosuke if he remembered correctly. He was probably the one human in this cursed village they could trust. It was clear from her expression that Kagome already did, and he wasn't about to question her judgment. He started walking over to them, and Ryuunosuke stood to meet him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha-sama," he said, bowing deeply.

"F-feh!" he replied uncomfortably, not expecting such reverence. "Bury these," he ordered, handing over the pieces of the staff.

"Yes, I will. I'm afraid I must ask both of you one more favor," the old man stated. "Will you help us free the youkai?"

They both nodded at once, and Inuyasha helped Kagome stand. "You alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," she answered. "Just a little dizzy." Her head throbbed pretty good too, but he didn't need to know that. She would be fine once her youkai side returned. Then the golf ball sized lump on her head would vanish faster. She realized, and Inuyasha probably did too, that they really needed to sit down and have a heart-to-heart talk. But that would have to wait until they were alone. It would be best to finish up here as quickly as possible anyway, lest they overstay their already hostile welcome.

Releasing the youkai was far easier than either of them had anticipated. None of the villagers had spoken a word since Noburu's demise, and they parted readily to let them through. The village reeked of fear, and they were all probably wondering when the vicious hanyou would turn on them. That was just fine with Inuyasha, even if his goal had switched to protecting them from any newly-liberated youkai that decided on a human midnight snack. Such concern proved unnecessary, however; none of the youkai made so much as a move to devour anyone. They had all seen or sensed the power he had just wielded, and none of them, even the primitive ones, were stupid enough to do something that would result in said power being turned on them. So the serpent-like youkai took to slithering overhead, waiting for the outer barrier to be taken down so they could return to their forest home. On the ground, families were reunited, children and parents clinging to each other for dear life, tears flowing freely. Kagome had to dry her eyes several times as well, as did many of the villagers. It was a truly touching spectacle, and she sensed the remorse in the air even without her hanyou sense of smell.

After all the cages had been opened, Kagome led the way to the outer barrier. Using the fact that she was human to her advantage, she took down one link of the chain, allowing the youkai to file through. After a brief farewell to Ryuunosuke, she retied the rope from the outside, assuring that the village would be protected from further youkai attacks, at least for the near future. The barrier wouldn't hold forever, but it would shield them long enough for any lingering grudges held by youkai to die down. She and Inuyasha turned to each other and shared a look of overwhelming relief. At long last, they were ready to go home.

They walked slowly through the trees, purposefully avoiding the path and the tripwires which guarded it. Ryuunosuke had agreed to take them down in the morning, but that didn't help them right now. He had offered to let them stay the night, and it would have made sense to accept that offer, but neither of them felt like spending an extra second in that village. Progress was slow since Kagome couldn't see very well and Inuyasha didn't dare ask if she wanted a ride. They really needed to talk, but even more than that they needed to sleep. He decided to focus his attention on finding a suitable place to settle down for what remained of the night, while Kagome worried about not tripping over a tree root or walking into a low-hanging branch. But she allowed her mind to wander a little bit, and thought of something she had forgotten about.

"I'd better hang onto the jewel," she said, holding out her hand. Inuyasha placed Noburu's small shard in her palm, glad to have his 'shard detector' back. His amused grin fell when she kept her hand out and gazed at him expectantly. "Well? Where's the piece you and I collected?"

Inuyasha's mind went blank, pure panic frying his nerves. His face reflected horror and guilt as he stared at the ground, and Kagome's eyes widened as she studied him by moonlight.

"Inuyasha, where is the jewel?" she asked again, praying she was wrong. In the past, he had only looked like that when _she_ was involved. _He didn't…he wouldn't!_ No answer.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, grabbing him by the robes and shaking him. "Where is the jewel?"

"Kikyou has it," he finally confessed, closing his eyes in resignation.

Kagome stepped back and released him, and for a moment she just stood there, physically incapable of doing anything at all. Then, without a word, she turned and stalked into the trees.

(1) This is the same way Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were tied up before Naraku's baby tried to find the darkness in her heart. The "standard" feudal era method, I guess.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Coming Together, Drifting Apart

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed until he could no longer hear Kagome's soft, sometimes stumbling footfalls. He just couldn't bear to watch her walk away. It had nothing to do with holding back tears. He slumped against a tree, almost wishing the rough bark would swallow him. At least then it wouldn't hurt so much, the knowledge that he had compounded his utter failures yet again. Kagome had been almost ready to forgive him—he had seen it in her eyes—and he blew it. He had wounded her again, perhaps irreparably this time, by going to Kikyou, his former love, the only woman who to this day could make Kagome insecure about their relationship. And what had it gained him? More misery, and yet another blow to Kagome's already fragile heart. _Why? Why did I go see Kikyou?_

He frowned. He knew why—because he couldn't collect or purify the Shikon no Tama by himself. It wasn't because he wanted to return to Kikyou's side, or loved Kagome any less. He grimaced as he thought of his offer to join the dead miko in hell. _And Kagome doesn't even know about that yet._ Yep, he was screwed. It would be a miracle if his mate ever spoke to him again. For that matter, what did Kagome think about this? What was going through her mind right now? It was an interesting question, and the possible answers made Inuyasha cringe. _She probably thinks I ran back to Kikyou because I still love her and want to be with her. But that's not true! I only offered to go to hell with Kikyou because the alternative was living without ever seeing Kagome again, and I couldn't handle it._

Now the question became what to do about it. He had gotten himself into this mess by being too cowardly to face Kagome when he really needed to. He had fled instead of talking to her, begging her forgiveness, and comforting her as he should have. He was not about to make the same mistake again. Kikyou's words came back to him. _"Saying you love someone is not enough! You must prove it through your actions!"_ This time he would heed that advice. He would go to his grieving mate now, explain himself, and plead for her forgiveness. Whether he received it or not, he would do whatever she asked of him, in the hope that someday she would welcome him back into her heart.

Resolved, Inuyasha sprinted into the forest, following Kagome's scent trail.

* * *

Kagome wandered numbly, guided only by the dappled light of the moon filtering through the canopy. Stumbling did not slow her, nor did the unseen branches which grabbed at her hair and clothing. Even the small insect sucking a meal from the back of her hand went unnoticed, so deep was her stupor. Dimly she mused that she had never been as shocked in her entire life as she was now. In all the hours since her departure from the bone eater's well, it had never occurred to her that Inuyasha might have returned to the feudal era to see Kikyou.

That was because the very idea was ridiculous, wasn't it? She would have thought so before tonight. He fled because of his guilt and fear. His feelings for her hadn't changed; his eyes told her as much. So then why had his expression contained so much shame when he confessed to meeting Kikyou? She already knew one reason—the dead miko now had the jewel shards. But under what circumstances did she come to possess them? Did Inuyasha give them to her or did Kikyou have to persuade him? Did it matter? Probably not, she mused. Relinquishing possession of the jewel shards did not explain his guilty demeanor a few minutes ago. When they finally became lovers, she never expected Inuyasha to stop seeing Kikyou altogether, and he knew it. She was an important part of his life, and Kagome understood that. So just meeting Kikyou did not explain his remorse either; there must be something more to it. She shuddered to think what that might be. Whatever it was, she knew she wasn't going to like it.

But what was Inuyasha hiding? Had he and Kikyou kissed? Or in a moment of weakness had they done something more? Kagome shook her head violently. She knew Inuyasha had betrayed her trust in some way, but she was almost certain he hadn't had sex with Kikyou. Still, it was within the realm of possibility, and that scared her. Part of her wanted to storm back and demand a straight answer out of him, but the more influential part at the moment was still reacting to the betrayal. So she continued to walk deeper into the woods, putting more distance between herself and the man she loved. The most infuriating part was that no matter what he did, that simple fact would never change. Forgiveness, however, was another thing entirely. She knew she would have to face him eventually, but right now she just wanted to be alone.

"Ah!" she cried as a particularly devious tree root caught her ankle and sent her sprawling face-first into an unfortunately placed mud puddle. She picked her head up, sputtering as she tried to wipe the sludge from her lips and eyes. Her hands were covered in muck as well, so she only succeeded in making it worse. Her frustration rapidly turned to anger at the man who had caused her to be in this position in the first place.

"Damn you, Inuyasha!" she yelled into the night. Then she laid her head on her folded arms, physically and emotionally drained. She was tired, plain and simple. And with no more resolve to hold them back, she finally allowed her persistent tears to fall.

* * *

Inuyasha froze at Kagome's outburst, his ears drooping at the pain and fury he heard in her voice. She was just up ahead from the sound of it, so hopefully he could get to her before she cursed him again. What he actually found was totally unexpected—Kagome lying in a puddle of mud, crying softly to herself. His heart went out to her, and he almost felt like joining in. He sank to his knees, the resulting rustle audible to even his mate's human ears.

"Who's there?" she asked, sitting up and turning to face him, though it was clear from her darting eyes that she couldn't see him in the shadowy darkness. Her entire front was covered in black sludge, including her beautiful face. Her brown eyes nearly matched the color, startled but containing no fear. Already her hands glowed a faint pink, the mud doing little to conceal her miko power. It was time to make himself known.

"It's just me, Kagome," he said quietly. Her eyes showed relief for a moment, but then they hardened with hurt and betrayal.

"What do you want?" she grouched, folding her arms across her chest. Inuyasha grimaced, but said nothing. "Just…leave me alone, okay?" she muttered, more gently this time.

Inuyasha didn't reply, and for a moment Kagome thought he had really left. That is, until strong arms scooped her up bridal style and carried her off in some unknown direction.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she exclaimed, outraged by his boldness. "Let me go!"

"Shut up, Kagome! Let me take care of you."

Kagome's reply died on her lips as she heard the desperation in his tone. Sighing, she caved, squirming to get more comfortable in his hold. He shifted her closer to his chest, and she leaned her head against him. Closing her eyes, she could almost imagine that this was happening under more pleasant circumstances. She buried her wistful smile as soon as it appeared; memories of happier times had no place in her life right now.

Finally they came to a small forest stream, barely two feet wide but sufficient for their purposes. Inuyasha set her down, and she was leaning toward the water when his hands clasped her shoulders and pulled until she was lying on her back with her head in his lap. _I guess he doesn't intend to let me clean myself._ She shrugged mentally; if Inuyasha wanted to pamper her, she wasn't about to stop him. It was the least he could do, considering that he was the reason she was covered in mud in the first place. With that in mind, she tried not to enjoy the tender caress of his fingers as he washed first one hand then the other. It was a futile effort; she loved it when he touched her like this, even if there was nothing sexual behind it. She studied him as he frowned in concentration, so careful of his claws. His countenance no longer reflected guilt, though she could tell it was still there. Instead he appeared anxious, and she knew why; he had something to tell her. She closed her eyes and sighed, wishing to put that moment off for as long as possible. She almost wished she had never found out about his meeting with Kikyou.

Kagome gasped at the sensation of cool water sprinkling on her face, relaxing at the feel of the liquid running down her cheeks. Inuyasha continued to gently pour handfuls of water on her, and she nearly moaned at the soft caress of his hands massaging the dirt away. She could not prevent the small smile that snuck past her defenses and onto her lips. She allowed herself to be lulled close to blissful sleep, only rousing when the enchanting hand stopped moving and held its place on her cheek. She blinked her eyes open, gazing dazedly into those captivating golden orbs for a moment before reality crashed down upon her. She sat up quickly, scooting a few feet away, knowing the distance would help her regain her composure. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw him gazing at her longingly, and she turned away. Finally, she took a deep breath and spun to face him. He hadn't budged since sitting down in that spot, and the only difference in his appearance was the rough, brown, semicircular stain on his pants where the mud from her face had washed onto. She felt a tiny twinge of guilt at the sight, but quickly dismissed it as ridiculous. There were much bigger things to worry about now than dirty clothes. Eventually she could take the silence no longer.

"Inuyasha…what happened with Kikyou?"

"I'll tell you, but please, listen to everything I have to say before running away again."

"Just tell me," she demanded, unwilling to give any such guarantee. Inuyasha stared at her for a long moment, apparently deciding to proceed without it. He hesitated to gather his courage, then spoke.

"When I came back through the well, I knew I had to finish our mission to complete and purify the Shikon no Tama. I couldn't let anyone like Naraku get a hold of it again. A few shards came my way because of weak youkai who were attracted to the chunk we gathered. But I knew I would never find them all that way. I needed someone who could sense the shards, and the only person I knew of besides you who can do that is Kikyou. I couldn't keep them pure either. They were becoming more tainted every day. Then I ran into Kikyou, and she agreed to take the shards off my hands. I told her we could complete the jewel together, and then…and then I offered to join her in hell."

Kagome bit her tongue to keep from making a sound. Her leg muscles were tensing to bring her to her feet when Inuyasha continued.

"It's not what you think," he hastened to add. "I…I couldn't handle living without you. You weren't even going to be born for another five hundred years! I couldn't imagine living without you for a few years, let alone centuries. That's the only reason I wanted to go to hell with Kikyou, and she knew it. She told me off, ordered me to go back to you. I almost did, too. But I thought I was protecting you by leaving you in your time. I know better now, but back then that thought was the only thing that kept me away. I also know that what I said to Kikyou was stupid, but I was looking for a way out of a long, lonely life. It wasn't because my feelings for you had changed. I…I really do love you, Kagome. I hope you can forgive me," he said, breaking eye contact and staring at the ground.

Kagome gazed at him blankly, her mind a frenzy of activity. Understanding slowly took the place of some of the hurt and betrayal, taking the edge off the pain without eliminating it completely. What would she have done in his situation, faced with the possibility of a lifespan of several hundred years without him? Well, until her mother 'talked' her out of it, she had spent three or four days lying in bed, refusing to go outside or even eat. So she knew full well the daunting prospect Inuyasha had faced. The difference was that the only escape for her was taking her own life, which she was unwilling to do for several reasons, not the least of which was her family. But Inuyasha had another way out, didn't he? One that would allow him to die and to fulfill an old obligation in the process. Granted, Kikyou had released him from any such promise, but if he wasn't going to live in the village with their friends, then what did Inuyasha have to live for?

Still, he had betrayed her, and it stung. Beyond the mere intimacy of the act of going to hell with Kikyou, if he did so, then it would probably destroy the possibility of them meeting in the afterlife. To her, being mated meant they were promised to each other for this life and the next. Though they had never talked about it, she had previously thought that Inuyasha shared that view. His offer to join Kikyou in hell seemed to disprove that assumption. But there was an explanation even for this nuance of the act. _He probably thought I hated him for abandoning me, so why would my soul want to see his anyway?_ Kagome felt frustration bubble within her; a small part of her wanted to hate him for this. How could he ask her to forgive him so easily? She believed him about everything, and in a way that made it much more difficult. Because even though his feelings for her hadn't changed, he had still abandoned her forever and proposed to die for the woman he used to love. When she thought about it like that, her anger nearly made her refuse his request. But she so _wanted_ to pull their relationship back together, to live with him as before. And if she couldn't forgive him for his transgressions and stupidity, then how could they ever move on with their lives?

"I can," she finally whispered, her uncertainty causing a noticeable hitch in her voice. Inuyasha's heart stopped; he barely even breathed as his eyes frantically searched Kagome's face for any sign of untruthfulness. He saw no evidence of a lie, but there was doubt in her gaze, and it gave him pause. She was trying to forgive him, but was having trouble doing so. He didn't blame her; he was simply ecstatic she was willing to try in the first place. It meant he had a chance to make things right again. Slowly, tentatively, he reached out and took her hand in his own, clutching it firmly as she flipped her hand over and reciprocated the gesture. They stared at each other for a long moment, expressions unreadable. Finally, a spark seemed to pass between them, and they lunged forward at once, each enfolding the other in a tight embrace. The next few minutes passed without comment as they silently renewed bonds, each taking comfort from the presence of the other, despite dark emotions lurking in the shadows.

Tears streamed slowly down Inuyasha's cheeks; for him, this was a special moment. Kagome had weeks to prepare herself for seeing him again, but the suddenness of her appearance was finally catching up to him. Less than half a day ago, he had thought he would never see her again. Now he was holding her in his arms. He had his Kagome back. He was under no illusions that she didn't still harbor some resentment toward him; she had ever right to. But if their love was as strong as he knew it to be, then they would get through this.

Finally they pulled away, each feeling tentative happiness curl their lips in small smiles. Suddenly Kagome heaved a cavernous yawn. Recovered, she blinked tiredly, the stress and lateness of the evening finally catching up with her human body. Inuyasha pulled her to sit in his lap, and Kagome settled easily against his chest, too exhausted to feel uncomfortable with the arrangements.

"Go to sleep, Kagome," he ordered, the words sounding strange because of his painfully dry mouth.

"Mmmm…g'night," she mumbled. He didn't reply, and within minutes her breathing had slowed and evened out, signifying her slumber. Inuyasha stayed awake long into the night, watching over her and trying to convince himself this wasn't a dream.

* * *

Inuyasha woke to the shrill call of a bird overheard. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. It was early morning, just after dawn by the amount of light filtering through the trees. Kagome snored softly in his lap, appearing as if she hadn't moved all night. He wasn't surprised; yesterday had been hard on her, and the bump on her head was still clearly noticeable. He would let her sleep as long as she wanted. She was still human, which would make it more difficult for the birds to wake her. He frowned; why was she human in the first place? It seemed like an incredible coincidence for her human time to come last night, when she actually _needed_ to be human. Perhaps the barrier was the cause, as Mount Hakurei's barrier had purified him? But what about her miko powers? Wouldn't they make a difference? He shrugged, deciding he would get his answers when Kagome woke up. He gingerly turned his back to the rising sun, using his shadow to keep the light out of her eyes.

It was much later in the morning, close to noon in fact, when Kagome finally stirred. Inuyasha had slipped into a light doze, and opened his eyes to find her yawning and gazing groggily around in confusion for a moment. Then her recollection of the evening returned, and she glanced up at him. She scrambled out of his lap and he let her go. They stared at each other, and Kagome let out a nervous chuckle, thoroughly embarrassed by her reaction to their proximity. _Where the hell did that come from? I had no problem falling asleep on top of him last night._ But then again, she probably could have slipped into slumber in the middle of an earthquake last night. _Damn, I slept really late. I guess I needed it._

"Thank you," she choked out suddenly, "for letting me sleep."

"Y-you're welcome," Inuyasha replied, almost startled that one of them had broken the silence. Kagome grimaced as she tried to stand, feeling the effects of sleeping in a curled up position all night. Kneeling, she raised her hands above her head and arched her back, extending cramped and stubborn muscles. Inuyasha observed her lithe form with some interest. _Even as a human, she still stretches like a cat._ He looked away; the last thing he wanted to do right now was ogle her. Not that anything sexual had crossed his mind, but that was no surprise considering the difficulties they were going through. She was still beautiful in his eyes, even though his body wasn't currently reacting to her. He was sure his libido would return eventually. Still, it was a little disconcerting. Glancing up when he heard her rise, he noticed something he had forgotten about.

"Kagome." "Inuyasha."

Uncomfortable smiles followed their simultaneous utterances.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"No, you first."

"Uh, I was just gonna suggest you go wash your clothes in the stream."

"Oh, that's what I was going to say too!" she exclaimed, laughing again. Inuyasha flinched at the sound, forced and anxious. "You should clean off your hakama. Sorry I got dirt on it."

"Don't worry about it. My fault."

"Okay…so, I'm gonna go!" Kagome declared, dashing off toward the stream. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone. Where had this unbearable tension between them come from? Faint splashing snapped him out of his musings, and he started walking toward the stream—a good distance upstream from Kagome. For whatever reason, he didn't particularly want to see her sans clothing right now. He removed and washed his hakama, then decided his haori could use a wash too, since some of Kagome's mud had rubbed off on it during the night. Some dirt had gotten through the slits onto his kosode, so he removed that as well. He was just shrugging his haori back on, both of his tops still hanging open, when a faint rustle caused him to turn to his right.

Kagome was about to apologize for startling him when she caught sight of his muscular torso through the opening in his tops. She stared, more out of surprise than anything else. There was no familiar spark, no wave of attraction, no temptation to reach out and touch that gleaming skin. It was worrisome, but not surprising how disturbingly easy it was for her to look away. Finally she heard Inuyasha tying his robes and moving up the bank toward her. The male hanyou surreptitiously sampled her scent, both troubled and relieved to find it as muddled as his own. At least he wasn't the only one feeling strange this morning.

"Do you wanna go back to the village?" he asked.

"Oh…yeah."

He nodded, using the position of the sun to gauge the approximate direction, then set off at a pace his human mate would have no problem keeping. It occurred to him that it would be much faster if he carried her, but he wasn't about to offer his back, not with how the morning had gone. Unbeknownst to either party, Kagome felt the same way, relieved that Inuyasha didn't ask her if she wanted a ride. And more than a little frightened that she felt that way. She followed a few feet behind the hanyou, content to let him lead as he probably knew where he was going better than she did. As morning slowly passed into afternoon, she tried to rationalize the sudden awkwardness between them. Their relationship had been through several major trials; lingering guilt and abandonment issues still hung in the air. On top of that, they had lost a child. In the excitement of the past couple weeks, it had been easy to forget that fact, but now it was all she could think about. Was it any surprise that it would take time for them to recover? She prayed time was all they needed.

Around mid-afternoon, her body suddenly erupted in tingling, signaling the long-awaited return of her youkai side. Kagome smiled sincerely for the first time all day, enjoying her heightened senses. Though they no longer seemed heightened; instead, her human senses—if you could call them that—seemed pathetically dulled. She had truly adapted to her new body. Glancing over at Inuyasha, she spied him grinning at her. He was glad she had changed back as well. For a moment she considered grabbing his hand and walking beside him, but decided against it. It was far easier to maintain the imperceptible distance than to try to close it.

Neither spoke until the evening, and by then the silence was starting to wear on them both. They were concerned about the uneasy turn of their relationship, but neither knew how to fix it. Leaving it—and each other—alone seemed to be the only option. They hoped that the proverb "time heals all wounds" was true. As dusk approached, they stopped and Kagome set up a small fire. Inuyasha caught a squirrel; the meal was barely enough to take the edge off their hunger, but neither of them complained. Perhaps they would have gone to bed without a word, but the small matter of sleeping arrangements needed to be decided. They delayed talking about it for as long as they could, each staring into the fire rather than speaking to the other. Finally, Inuyasha rose to his feet and cleared his throat.

"I should sleep in the tree. There're only two sets of ears and noses, so it would be risky to let our guard down," he said in a flat monotone, as if he had been rehearsing the statement for some time.

"Okay," Kagome replied, settling down by the fire as Inuyasha leapt into a low-hanging branch. She resumed gazing into the flames, but not really seeing them. Inuyasha's reasoning made perfect sense, but she knew the real reason he didn't want to sleep by her side. She knew because she felt the same hesitation in that regard. Far from being upset, she was relieved at the new sleeping arrangements. And that was perhaps the most frightening thing of all.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

More Reunions

The next few days passed at a painfully slow pace for our two hanyou. The imperceptible divide between them grew steadily wider. They were stuck in a dreadful kind of limbo, slowly drifting away from each other. In large part, this was the result of private brooding on their great loss, something neither could keep out of mind for long. They continued to sleep separately, and the days were characterized by seemingly endless hours of walking soundlessly save for the impact of their feet on the ground. They only spoke to each other when necessary, mostly before meals or when one of them wanted to stop for a break. Gone was the casual conversation about sweet, trivial nothings. Gone were all the small instances of physical contact which they previously took for granted, the friendly pats on the shoulder, the occasional holding of hands, the acts of carrying or being carried. It was all gone, replaced by an uncomfortable, tense silence that dominated their relationship. At once, they both loathed and cherished that uneasy peace, each fearing that trying to break it would only make things worse. And neither could help asking themselves the question which deepened that fear to extraordinary levels. _Will we break apart?_

So it was a tremendous relief for our two travelers when they finally spied the familiar sight of Kaede's village stretching out before them. Or at least it was for one of them. Inuyasha had his own obvious reasons for being hesitant, but there was no sense in delaying the inevitable. He had been in the proverbial dog house with their friends before, and he doubted this would be the last time. Granted, he had never done anything this bad before, but he was at least somewhat confident they would forgive him. Eventually. The true test was going to be Kagome's family in the future. He shuddered at the thought; it made reuniting with their feudal era companions seem like a pleasant prospect. But he would take his lumps, both physical and verbal, in the hopes that one day things could go back to the way they once were.

Although from the look of things, that was not going to be entirely possible; some things would never be the same. And when referring to their monk and taijiya companions, that was most definitely a good thing. Inuyasha and Kagome thought they were imagining things at first, but as they got closer, they both decided their eyesight was fine. That was indeed Miroku with his sleeves rolled up, helping a handful of villagers on a construction project on the outskirts of the village, a short distance from Kaede's hut. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were building; a married couple needed their privacy, after all. Living with an elderly miko would certainly put a damper on some of the more intimate aspects of married life. Both hanyou smiled, happy for their friends. Sango and Miroku had waited long enough. They were perhaps a hundred feet away from the scene, still unnoticed, when Shippou's shrill voice split the air.

"Kagome!" The fox kit raced across the grass, ecstatic to see her. Giggling at his enthusiasm, Kagome took a few steps forward and knelt down, catching Shippou and holding him tightly when he leapt into her arms.

"Oh, I missed you, Shippou-chan!" she said. The kit might have replied, but the other person on the scene had caught his eye. Inuyasha stood silently behind his mate, arms crossed and hidden by his sleeves. He gazed at them with an expression equal parts longing and worry. Hanyou and youkai locked eyes for a moment, but the former looked away, shame darkening his golden orbs. Then Inuyasha seemed to spy something in the distance, and gulped visibly.

"Kagome-chan!"

Suddenly, Shippou knew why Inuyasha was afraid. Sango had been in a sour mood ever since Kagome's departure. She managed to avoid taking it out on anyone for the most part, but it was always there. Kagome moved to stand and Shippou leapt down from her embrace, lest he be squished between two female bodies. His concern proved to be justified, as the two women shared a powerful embrace. Sango pulled away and wiped a lone tear from her cheek, but then her eyes took on a murderous glint as she glanced toward the other hanyou in their group. To his credit, Inuyasha held his ground, meeting Sango's irate stare with a soft one of his own, apologetic and humble. That didn't seem to phase the taijiya; she practically shook with rage, hands fisted tightly at her sides. She looked as though she intended to lay into the hanyou at any moment, but a small touch on her elbow drew her attention back to Kagome. The miko gave a microscopic shake of her head, and Sango growled in frustration. But she was apparently willing to abide by her friend's wishes, settling for elbowing Inuyasha in the side as she stormed past him on her way to blow off some steam. The hanyou grunted, but made no other sound or move.

"It is good to see you again, Kagome-sama," Miroku said from the opposite direction. He too enfolded Kagome in a hug, and Inuyasha had to forcibly suppress his possessive growl. He supposed he would never outgrow his disdain for letting other males touch his mate, but now was not the time to get himself in any more trouble.

"You too, Miroku-sama," she replied. The monk released her, and much like his fiancée's, his gaze hardened as it transferred to Inuyasha. Male comradery couldn't even come close to forging forgiveness this time. But Miroku was not quite as impulsive as his bride-to-be, so his expression contained no barely-restrained desire to do physical harm. There was, however, a hint of some sort of understanding. The message to Inuyasha was clear—prove that you are back for good, and that you will be faithful to Kagome-sama. Then we'll talk. Looking at the miko once more, the monk managed a wry grin, effectively breaking some of the tension in the air.

"Well, I'd best go collect Sango before she frightens all the animals in the forest away."

"Okay, Miroku-sama," Kagome answered, chuckling at the joke. Sango could be pretty scary sometimes. Her mirth subsided as she watched the monk depart, her expression turning contemplative.

Shippou gazed up at Inuyasha, honestly feeling a little sorry for the guy. He had done an incredibly bad, hurtful thing, but he was here trying to make amends and Shippou thought that should count for something. And unlike the humans, the fox youkai could smell Inuyasha's remorse and shame. He had heard people say that children forgive easier than adults, but there was more to it than that. Inuyasha had avenged his father, protected an orphan kitsune when no one else who could was willing. Let's face it—back then, Kagome usually couldn't even manage to protect herself, let alone anyone else. The hanyou had become the older brother he never had, and had always been there for him when he was in trouble. And right now, the tables had been turned. Inuyasha was in trouble, and Shippou intended to be there for him. He climbed up and settled himself on the hanyou's shoulder, much like he had done a hundred times in the past. Inuyasha was startled at first, but quickly saw the gesture for what it was. He had to blink his eyes repeatedly a few times, and reached up a hand to ruffle the kit's hair. Kagome observed the scene out of the corner of her eye and hid her grin. She too was glad someone was willing to reach out to Inuyasha to make him feel less like a total outcast.

The trio eventually made their way to Kaede's hut to await Sango and Miroku's return. The old miko calmly regarded the pair, welcomed Kagome back, and passed Inuyasha a meaningful look before continuing about her business. In her many years, she had seen plenty of youngsters do stupid things in the name of love. Perhaps the brash hanyou took the cake in that regard, but she didn't think a tongue-lashing would do any good. That he was willing to show his face back here again meant that he was serious about atoning for his mistakes.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were surprised to see Kohaku inside the hut as well, working over the fire pit on some sort of potion. Sango had told them weeks ago that he'd survived the final battle with Naraku, but they had honestly forgotten. He looked up and nodded briefly at them before resuming his work. Both hanyou got the distinct impression that he was now a young man of few words. When asked, Kaede informed them that Kohaku had requested to be trained in the art of healing, and she had taken him under her wing. She called him a remarkably dedicated student with a natural talent for treating people. She didn't say it, but everyone in the room knew the reason behind Kohaku's sudden career change—he was seeking to make amends in some small way for all of the lives he had taken while under Naraku's control. It was good to see him readjusting to and accepting life, but his expression was still far too somber for Kagome's liking. She wondered when the last time he had smiled was.

After a short while, Kaede commandeered the fire pit to prepare a meal, and the guests settled down to wait patiently. Inuyasha sat cross-legged with his back against the wall, Kirara purring under his attentive hand from her place on his leg. She too sympathized with the hanyou; 'love' was so much simpler when one walked on four legs. She had decided to follow Kagome's judgment, and since the miko seemed to be trying to coexist peacefully with Inuyasha, then she would too. Dinner was just being served when Sango and Miroku returned, the former marching over to sit stiffly by Kagome, not even glancing Inuyasha's way. The hanyou mused that the cold shoulder was better—and less painful—than the alternative. Miroku calmly took a seat next to his fiancée, though he too seemed more inclined to ignore the hanyou than to acknowledge him. That was fine with Inuyasha as well, and he couldn't say he expected any less. They wouldn't be very good friends if they weren't upset with him about this. He was sure even Shippou and Kirara hadn't forgiven him completely yet, though they hid it pretty well. Dinner was a quiet affair, until Kagome decided that she couldn't take any more silence and started a conversation.

"So was that your hut you were building before, Miroku-sama?"

"Why yes, it was. Soon that will be the home of myself and my lovely bride!" he declared, wrapping his arm around Sango's shoulders. The taijiya blushed and nudged him away, not wanting to let her bitter mood go so easily. But she could not prevent her eyes from twinkling just a little bit at the thought. "Technically, however," Miroku continued, "it is still only _my_ hut, since we cannot live together until we are married."

"Oh, that's right. You had to delay the wedding for us," Kagome observed, her voice falling. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Kagome-chan," Sango responded. "It wasn't _your_ fault!"

"So when shall we have the wedding?" Miroku interjected, forestalling any further comment from his fiancée. The three of them looked indecisively at each other for a moment before a soft answer came from a direction no one expected.

"Tomorrow," Inuyasha said quietly. When all eyes in the room turned to him, but no one said anything, he repeated himself. "Have the wedding tomorrow."

Finally Miroku turned to Kaede. "Could we, Kaede-sama?"

"Most of the preparations have already been made, Houshi-sama."

"I suppose the only problem is the hut. We'll never get it done by tomor—"

"I'll help," Inuyasha interrupted, and once again he felt the stares of all the hut's occupants. "We'll get it done by tomorrow afternoon."

Miroku gazed at the hanyou intently for a moment, then nodded. "Very well. I am grateful for the assistance."

"Then it's settled!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "You're getting married tomorrow, Sango-chan! Can you believe it?"

The slayer was apparently having a tough time with that; she flushed beat red and held her hands to her flaming cheeks. But it was evident to all that she was thrilled, if not a bit nervous as well. This was the last night she would sleep alone as a single woman, and she was not sad to see that chapter of her life come to a close. For Miroku, her sudden shyness was like a beacon, attracting his wandering hand to her backside. Unfortunately, Kagome saw him coming, and playfully swatted his arm away before he reached his destination. He shrugged innocently, holding his palms toward the ceiling.

"Oh, well, I shall just have to wait until tomorrow," he quipped, earning a deeper blush from his fiancée. He pouted as she shuffled away from him, now safely out of reach. Then his grin returned, more lecherous this time, and everyone in the hut knew what he was thinking about.

"Hentai," several voices chimed at once, and all the speakers looked at each other and laughed afterward. When the hut grew quiet once more, Kaede spoke up.

"Kagome and Inuyasha, you are welcome to stay here for the night."

For the first time, Kagome realized how late it had gotten; what little light there remained outside was rapidly fading.

"Actually, I wanted to go see my family," she said, glancing in Inuyasha's direction. The hanyou grimaced, but then nodded, signaling that he would accompany her. Better to get all the uncomfortable reunions out of the way in one day, and he had promised himself he would do whatever Kagome asked of him. They rose to leave and Kagome said goodbye for both of them; he spoke only to pledge to return at first light to help finish construction on Miroku and Sango's hut. Relations had calmed just slightly from before, but as he departed he knew they were still quite stormy, and probably would be for some time. It didn't really bother him. He was in this for the long haul; instant absolution was not important.

He and Kagome made their way to the well in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. They were both ecstatic for their friends and jealous of their happiness, a feeling which heaped additional guilt on the bevy of negative emotions that seemed to reappear as they ventured into the darkness. Inuyasha's anxiety increased as they neared the well, the last of the daylight seeming to take all hope with it as it waned. So he was understandably shocked when it was actually Kagome who hung back as they approached the ancient wooden structure, her scent spiking with nervousness.

"What's wrong, Kagome? I should be a lot more worried about seeing your family than you."

Now it was Kagome's turn to grimace. "It's not that. It's just…I'm afraid the well might not work."

"What? Why wouldn't it work?" Inuyasha demanded, growing very concerned. Somehow, he knew he wasn't going to like the next thing Kagome had to say. "We have a jewel shard."

"I know, but the last time I went through the well, it…spoke to me. I couldn't get through the normal way without a jewel shard, so I used my miko powers to force my way through. But the spirits of the well said the time portal might not work after—where are you going?"

But Inuyasha was already gone, disappeared over the lip of the well. He couldn't stand the suspense any longer; he had to know whether his actions had caused the portal to be sealed. He didn't know what he would do if Kagome could never see her family again because of him. For a full second, that dreadful hypothetical became reality as he landed at the bottom of the well, his feet touching solid dirt. Then he felt Kagome land beside him, and blissful weightlessness engulfed both of them. Relief flooded Inuyasha; he hadn't trapped Kagome in the past, after all. But there were still several questions that needed to be answered when they came to rest in the modern era.

"That was weird," Kagome declared. "When I jumped in, you were just standing at the bottom of the well."

"I didn't go through until you landed next to me," Inuyasha confirmed.

"But what does that mean?"

They spent the next five minutes or so trying to answer that question, using trial and error to determine under what circumstances the well would function. Eventually, they settled on only one possible way.

"So we have to be together, and have a jewel shard on us, or the well doesn't work?"

"Keh. Probably the Kami trying to prevent me from making the same mistake again," Inuyasha muttered to himself, though Kagome had no trouble hearing. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"You already apologized for that."

"No, I mean for jeopardizing your link to your home. What if…what if the well didn't work anymore?"

Kagome didn't answer; she had none to give. She didn't know what she would have done in that situation. She had always known that it might happen once the Shikon no Tama was purified, but it was still difficult to think about. But she had also decided that her home was wherever Inuyasha was, whether that was in the future or the past. Perhaps in other circumstances she would have told him so, but now she didn't feel comfortable saying such a thing aloud. Instead, she settled for trying to soothe his anxiety.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. The well does work, just not in the same way as before."

"Whenever you want to go through, just tell me and we'll go," he swore, surprising Kagome, who found his statement oddly humorous.

"You could have saved yourself a lot of 'osuwaris' if you had adopted that attitude before."

Even after weeks of emancipation from the rosary, Inuyasha couldn't help but cringe slightly at her pronouncement of 'the word.'

"Yeah, but I was stupid back then. I didn't realize how much of a sacrifice you were making by spending so much time in the past."

Kagome stared at him slack-jawed, wondering why he was being so serious. At the same time, she was touched by his solemn confession. And whatever the reason, she was grateful that they were speaking so openly to each other. It was a nice change from the past several days.

"You know, at first I only came back because I broke the jewel, and as you kept reminding me, it was my duty to help put it back together."

Inuyasha's ears drooped at this, but Kagome smiled at him, reaching over to hesitantly grab his hand.

"But then, I got to know you better, and we met new friends, and before I knew it I was coming back because I wanted to. Now I prefer living in the past to going to school. I'm closer to Miroku and Sango than any of my schoolgirl friends. The past…is more of a home to me now than this time. If it weren't for my family, I don't know if I'd have a reason to come back here at all."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be shocked, but also incredibly humbled. Kagome had sacrificed so much since she met him, growing from a ditzy teenage girl into a beautiful young woman before his eyes. It was his privilege to have her in his life; he only wished he had realized that sooner. Closing the distance between them, he enfolded her in a warm embrace, one which Kagome returned.

"I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure you always have a way to see your family."

"I know you will," she whispered into his haori. Pulling away, she grabbed his hand again. "Come on, let's go get this over with."

Nodding, Inuyasha allowed her to pull him up the well house steps and out into the night. The stars were already out, and the ambient light from the surrounding buildings helped to chase away the darkness. The sounds of car horns and engines reached their ears, and they both wrinkled their noses at the traces of pollution in the atmosphere. They slowly made their way across the shrine grounds to the front door of the house. Glancing over her shoulder once, Kagome discovered her mate's determined expression and opened the door.

"We're back," she called softly as she stepped inside. Instantly, the pounding of multiple sets of feet on the floor let her know that this was not going to be a quiet reunion. Mrs. Higurashi appeared first, dashing straight to her daughter and wrapping her arms around her, holding her so tightly that Kagome had trouble breathing. But she was far too happy to see her mother again to protest. Finally the older woman released her and dried her tears, allowing the boys their turn to welcome her back. Her grandfather tried to hide just how relieved he was to see her, but Kagome saw right through him when he hugged her as well. She even got one from Souta, an unusual occurrence because he was reaching that age where adolescent boys didn't want to get caught hugging their mothers, let alone big sisters. Her family had truly been worried about her.

Inuyasha remained silent throughout the reception, but when Kagome observed her grandfather's eyes flare in anger, his lips twisting into a scowl, she knew he was no longer going unnoticed. The old man raised his arm, a single, wizened finger pointing forth, and opened his mouth to speak the full extent of his mind. But Kagome shifted so she stood between her grandfather and Inuyasha, her eyes pleading with him not to give voice to his rage. And much like it had with Sango, the tactic worked. Her grandfather's fist lowered to his side, and he harrumphed before stalking stiffly away.

"Souta, why don't you go get ready for bed," Mrs. Higurashi spoke softly. Kagome cringed at the tone of her voice, calm yet leaving no room for argument. And Souta was smart enough not to provide one, no matter how much he wanted to stay. It was a couple hours before his bedtime, so he knew his mother just wanted him out of earshot. When he was gone, Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter.

"Why don't you go have a bath, dear?" she said in the same serenely forceful tone. Like her brother, Kagome didn't think she was in any position to object. Stopping her grandfather was one thing, but she felt her mother had a right to talk to Inuyasha in private. _Sorry Inuyasha, but you're on your own._ He would be fine; she didn't think her mother was out for blood. When Kagome left, Inuyasha suddenly felt very alone. He set his jaw, determined not to flinch or shy away from the maelstrom that was sure to come flying his way at any moment. But after a few moments of studying him, Mrs. Higurashi turned and made her way into the kitchen, motioning for him to follow. He did so, and stood silently while she made herself a cup of tea and sat down, only following suit when she gestured to the chair opposite her. For several anxious minutes he watched her sip her tea, wondering when she was going to _say_ something. He was just about to start the conversation himself when she set down her cup and looked him square in the eye.

"I've had a lot of time to think about how this encounter would go," she finally said. "I told myself I wouldn't yell at you or slap you or throw you out, but…it's difficult. I'm still really upset. But Kagome wants us all to try to forgive you, so I will. It won't be easy, though. I mean, you…you!" She sighed, effectively dissipating enough of her rising temper to regain her composure. "But you know what you did. And I'm sure you know how stupid it was," she stated, satisfied with his forceful nod. "And you wouldn't be here unless you were truly sorry and wanted to make things right." Again, he nodded. "So if Kagome still wants you in her life, I can't stop you from being together. But I'm warning you, I never want to see my daughter like that again. If you do anything else to cause her so much pain, I swear I will _never_ let you see her again. Even if it means taking truly drastic measures, I will protect my daughter from you. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Inuyasha replied, not surprised by Mrs. Higurashi's ultimatum. He would have expected nothing less, and in actuality he was relieved that she was willing to let him see her daughter again at all. Her concern, however, was unnecessary. "I promise I will never hurt Kagome that badly again. And if I do, you won't have to worry about me coming back."

Mrs. Higurashi gazed at him searchingly, weighing his words and the truth behind his vow.

"Fair enough," she answered at last, rising from the table and walking out of the kitchen. Inuyasha was surprised at the suddenness of her departure, but they really had nothing else to say to each other. His actions, on the other hand, would come under close scrutiny for the foreseeable future. Eventually he decided he would be more comfortable sitting alone in Kagome's room, and made his way upstairs. Kagome was still in the bath, which left him a few quiet moments to gather his thoughts and reflect on the day. It had gone about as well as he could have hoped. Kagome's interference had saved him from any physical or verbal lashings, and everyone was going to try to forgive him in time. They had welcomed him back on a probational basis; now he just had to prove he was worthy of being part of their, and Kagome's, lives once more.

A soft noise drew his attention to the doorway, where he spied Souta's head peaking out around the frame. Spotted, the boy moved to stand in the entryway.

"I always knew you'd come back," he declared, and Inuyasha was touched by his faith. But Souta didn't look at him the same way as before; much of the admiration which had always reflected in his eyes was gone. It appeared that was something else Inuyasha would have to earn back.

"Thanks, Souta," he said. The kid hesitated, looking as though he wanted to say more, but then decided against it and went on his way. Kagome entered a few minutes later, already clad in her pajamas, which she had taken into the bathroom with her. Inuyasha was grateful for her thoughtfulness; they didn't need another awkward moment right now. She paused in the doorway, obviously surprised to see him. He was sitting on her bed, but quickly moved onto the floor. Kagome raised a hand to cover her yawn; it had been a long day. She strode over to her bed and lay down on the comforter, not ready to go to sleep yet. They still had a few things to talk about.

"So how did it go?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied shortly.

Kagome frowned; she had been hoping for more than a one-word answer, but she knew better than to press him. So she was understandably shocked when Inuyasha elaborated on his own.

"She basically told me that this was my last chance, but that if you wanted to be with me, then she could try to forgive me."

Kagome nodded, grateful that her mother was largely deferring to her judgment on this. It would be difficult for everyone, but she believed that given enough time, they could all put this behind them.

"Are you planning to go to your school in the morning?" Inuyasha inquired, changing the subject.

"Uh, tomorrow's Monday. So yeah, I guess so."

"What about building Miroku and Sango's hut? I can't go back without you, remember?"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. Getting everything ready for the wedding is more important, so I'll skip school," Kagome responded. Inuyasha nodded, relieved that he wouldn't have an argument on his hands. He really didn't want to break his promise to Miroku.

"I'll wake you up bright and early."

"That's fine."

A tense silence ensued until Inuyasha spoke again. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Where…what do you want to do now?"

Kagome thought about it. On the one hand, she knew they still had a quest to complete; the Shikon no Tama wasn't going to collect and purify itself. But on the other hand, the idea of going off alone with Inuyasha at this point made her uneasy. She didn't think that was the best thing for their relationship right now. Besides, it had been awhile since she'd spent quality time with her family here and her friends in the feudal era. It would be nice to catch up. And speaking of catching up, she was surely far behind on her schoolwork, a situation that needed remedying.

"I'd like to spend some time here with my family and with our friends in the past. I think we can put the jewel quest on hold for a little while."

"Fine with me," Inuyasha answered, and he meant it. He too didn't feel comfortable gallivanting off alone with Kagome right now. Staying here would also give him a chance to begin the difficult task of repairing relationships with people on both sides of the well, starting tomorrow by building Miroku and Sango the nicest hut anyone in the village had ever seen!

Yawning again, Kagome got up and shut the door, turning off the light on the way back to her bed. As she nestled underneath the covers, she felt comfortable enough to say something which hadn't been said in several nights.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"G-goodnight, Kagome."

Inuyasha permitted himself a small smile as her breathing evened out. He had made it through the day, and he couldn't help but feel that things would soon take a turn for the better.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

New Beginnings, Part 2

Inuyasha woke with the sun as he usually did, but this time instead of dozing off until the others roused, he immediately rose to his feet. After taking care of nature in that strange toy-let contraption, he returned to Kagome's room. He stood watching her sleep for a minute or so, debating with himself whether he should wake her up. He wished he could leave her here, but the well would no longer allow it. He could try to carry her to Kaede's hut without waking her, but the odds of her remaining asleep in hanyou form were slim. At least, that was the reason he told himself why he strode over to her bedside and gently jostled her awake.

"Kagome? Kagome, wake up."

She groaned and rolled over onto her back, blinking blearily up at him. "Inuyasha? What is it?"

"I gotta go help Miroku build his hut today, or did you forget already?"

"Oh. No, just give me a few minutes."

Nodding, Inuyasha exited the room and went downstairs to give Kagome some privacy. She joined him about ten minutes later, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He shook his head in amusement. _She may be a hanyou, but she still wakes up like humans do._ She was dressed in her feudal era clothes and had the jewel shard contained in a new bottle suspended by a cord around her neck.

"Alright, let's go," he declared.

"You don't wanna eat first?" Kagome replied, sounding disappointed.

"Keh. You can eat when we get there. The bouzu and I need to get to work."

"Okay, I was gonna offer to make bacon, but if you don't want it…"

"Bacon?" the hanyou repeated, immediately perking up at the mention of his favorite modern breakfast food. "Can you make it fast?"

Kagome grinned, knowing she had him. "Faster than you can say 'feed me.'"

Inuyasha's answer was to lick his lips and practically skip into the kitchen. Kagome followed, shaking her head at his antics, and began to prepare the meal. She grabbed a pan and started cooking a half dozen of the real reasons she wanted to eat breakfast in her time. For some reason, she had woken up this morning with a serious craving for eggs. After cracking the six she decided that they were hungry enough to eat two more and added them to the pan. Meanwhile, Inuyasha stared through the clear door of the microwave at the bacon sizzling inside. Her mother liked to cook it that way because a lot of the grease came off, and that was probably a good thing since Inuyasha looked like he wanted to devour all of the dozen strips she had put in there. Could hanyou have heart attacks? She didn't intend to find out any time soon.

Breakfast was quiet save for the sounds of scarfing and a satisfied sigh when Inuyasha had finished his meal. He had only taken his half of the food, but Kagome gave him two of her bacon strips when she caught him eyeing her plate. She supposed he couldn't help it if he was a glutton for modern food, since how often did he get to eat it? She was sure he would get his fill of it over the next few days or weeks, however long they stayed here. Inuyasha graciously got up and washed the dishes as she was finishing her eggs.

"Thanks for doing that," she told him as she slid her plate into the water.

"Thanks for the meal," he replied.

"Y-you're welcome," she stuttered, surprised at his easy thank you. Either his manners had really improved that much or he was going out of his way to be nice to her. Probably a little of both, she reflected.

Without further ado, they leapt into the well together. Their companions were just finishing their morning meal when they arrived, and shortly thereafter Miroku and Inuyasha got to work. They were soon joined by a handful of villagers who trickled in, all interested in making sure the newly-married couple had a cozy and private place to spend the evening. Inuyasha kept his vow; the hut was completed by early afternoon. It was quite extensive by the standards of the time, large enough to comfortably house the newlyweds, Kohaku, and several children, including Shippou if the fox so desired. Miroku was already planning where they would build an extension should they need it, but unless Sango's first pregnancy resulted in quintuplets, their current residence would be perfectly adequate for years to come.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. We could not have done it without you," Miroku said.

"Keh."

"Come, let us go bathe. I cannot attend my own wedding smelling like a sweaty fundoshi."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement; they both could use a good wash.

Meanwhile, Kagome, Sango, and Kaede spent the morning seeing to wedding preparations. Kagome took the slayer down to bathe after the boys had returned, and then straight into Kaede's hut to prepare the bride for her special day. When they were finished, Kagome stared at her friend in amazement.

"Wow, Sango-chan. You're so beautiful!"

"T-thanks," the slayer stammered.

"What's the matter? You nervous?" Kagome posed knowingly. At Sango's nod, she wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Just think about this, Sango-chan. However nervous you are, Miroku-sama is _at least_ that nervous."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! I bet he can't even sit still right now."

"Dammit, bouzu! Would you sit down already?"

They were waiting inside the new hut for the ceremony to begin, though Miroku hadn't stopped pacing since he put on the formal kimono one of the villagers loaned him. It was driving Inuyasha crazy; he could hear every soft footfall and every anxious sigh. Seeing the normally cool and collected monk like this was officially weirding him out.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I'm just nervous, I guess."

"What the hell are you so worried about? Sango obviously loves you."

Miroku froze and stared at the hanyou; Inuyasha never would have said something like that before. Apparently, admitting one's own love made it easier to opine on the relationships of others. That thought gave Miroku an idea, though he knew the hanyou wasn't going to like it.

"Inuyasha, one of the things I'm anxious about is…well, you know, tonight. My experience with women is…somewhat limited, and I don't want Sango to be disappointed."

To Inuyasha's credit, he didn't ask _how_ limited, but he didn't act surprised either. He would always have wagered that the 'will you bear my child' line hadn't enjoyed much success over the years. When the hanyou didn't say anything, Miroku continued on the same course.

"What did you do on your first night with Kagome-sama?"

At this, the blush that Inuyasha had been stubbornly holding down rose to darken his cheeks. _Damn bouzu. Even when he's being sincere he has to ask perverted questions!_ There was no way the monk was getting any details from that night. But thinking back on it, Inuyasha knew there were some things he could say that might at least help soothe the man's nerves.

"Quit worrying, bouzu. If a dumb hanyou like me can get it right, then so can you. Just take it slow. Let her make the first move. She's probably even more nervous than you are. And…uh," he stalled, wondering whether he should give this final pointer. It was a very personal detail, but it was solely because he had discovered it that Kagome had climaxed with him. Sango deserved as much in her first time as well. "Don't be afraid to _touch_ her as you're doing it," he finished, his reddened face rapidly vanishing into his haori.

Slightly more schooled in the ways of sexual pleasure, Miroku instantly understood what he meant. It was very good advice—all of it was—and he didn't know if he would have thought of it on his own. He was stunned that Inuyasha was willing to share something so intimate, but grateful as well. And because of that, he would say nothing to deepen the hanyou's obvious embarrassment.

"Thank you for the sound advice, my friend. I hope you and Kagome-sama eventually get to the point where you are able to put that knowledge to use."

Inuyasha shot him an incredulous look, as if to say 'what makes you think we aren't doing it now?' But he quickly dropped the act, and merely nodded his gratitude for the support.

"In your own words," Miroku continued, "take it slow. Let her make the first move. Give it time," he added on his own.

Inuyasha had already decided to do just that, but it was still nice to hear from someone else that he was doing the right thing. He also sensed that Miroku truly did want him and Kagome to patch things up. A half day of laboring together had removed much of the tension from their relationship, and now he knew that at least Miroku accepted him back into the group so long as he behaved properly from now on. The monk's bride-to-be was another story, but he would battle that demon when he came to it. Speaking of demons, Shippou suddenly popped into the doorway.

"Kaede says it's time," he told them, and just like that Miroku was a nervous wreck again. Inuyasha shook his head; the man was completely hopeless.

Those nerves subsided once he was reunited with his fiancée before Kaede, with the whole village in attendance. They looked so serene up there, smiling joyfully at each other, neither showing any of their previous anxiety. They knew beyond any doubt that this is what they wanted to do, how they wanted to spend the rest of their lives, as man and wife. And they proceeded through the ceremony with all the confidence that true love can bring. (1)

It truly was a beautiful ceremony, and among those who knew them well, there were few dry eyes. Even Kohaku couldn't help but be happy for the couple, despite any lingering reservations he had against the lecherous houshi. It helped that Miroku had behaved as a near-perfect gentleman since their confrontation a few weeks ago, at least in public. And now that they were married, anything intimate happening between his sister and her husband in private was no longer lecherous at all. Seeing the two of them together, Kohaku's concerns about the monk's faithfulness shrunk to almost nonexistent. Whatever his ways might have been before, the boy sensed that Miroku had fully broken with them and accepted the role of the faithful husband with the same open arms he used to take in a broken taijiya and an orphan fox kit. Kohaku knew that many men of this era would view him as a hindrance, extra baggage that came along with his sister, but Miroku didn't see them that way. The monk had all but insisted that they live with him and Sango. Of course, both he and Shippou would be spending tonight in Kaede's hut, for obvious reasons.

Kagome was conflicted. For the most part, she was deliriously happy for her friends, but she also felt a certain sadness well within her, stemming from the knowledge that she would never enjoy a moment like this with Inuyasha. _No, I told myself I didn't want to pressure him into marriage. We are already joined in the youkai way; it's the right decision._ It didn't really matter right now anyway, since even if they planned on getting married, it wasn't happening anytime soon. They were still walking on eggshells around each other, and probably would be for some time. She felt eyes on her, and turned to see Inuyasha gazing at her intently. He looked away quickly, but the slight frown on his face made her wonder if her brief melancholy had been visible in her expression. She shrugged, deciding there was nothing she could to about it now. Once again adopting a cheerful smile, she resolved to enjoy the evening.

It wasn't difficult; the festival after the ceremony was a joyous affair, lasting well into the night. From a practical standpoint, the villagers wanted to make sure their protectors knew they were always welcome, but most were genuinely happy for the newlyweds as well. Sake was plentiful, though neither Miroku nor Sango drank very much; both wanted to be completely sober for their wedding night. And when the time finally came for the couple to retire, they were serenaded by well-wishes and sent on their way with embraces from their closest friends. So caught up in the moment was she, that Sango temporarily forgot her resentment toward Inuyasha, and hugged him immediately after releasing Kagome. It would be the following morning before she realized her error and scolded herself accordingly.

They walked silently together toward their new home, listening as the sounds of the festival were slowly replaced by the soft crunch of the grass under their feet and the chirping of the crickets. The night was so peaceful, and for a moment Sango allowed it to lull her body into a state of blissful relaxation. Then she remembered where she was, where they were going, and what they were going to do there, and her nervousness from before the ceremony returned full force. She sensed Miroku shifting toward her, and braced for the sensation of his hand on her backside. She was pleasantly surprised when his hand instead grasped hers, holding it gently between them.

She stopped in her tracks, obliging Miroku to do the same as she stared down at the place where their bodies joined. The moonlight gave the sight a dappled effect; it was difficult to see where he ended and she began. She blushed despite herself. How odd was it that she would not have batted an eye at a grope, but this innocent contact warmed her in a wonderful way which none of his more lecherous touches ever had? She felt gentle pressure on her fingers, and her eyes panned up to his face. He grinned at her, seemingly aware of her thoughts. She hesitantly smiled back, starting forward again and returning his squeeze as she did so.

"I almost can't believe it," Miroku said after a short distance.

"We waited so long…and then it happened so fast," Sango agreed.

"No more waiting," Miroku observed. He let the comment hang in the air for a moment before moving around in front of Sango, taking her other hand as well and blocking her path. Not that she had any intention of going anywhere. She moved in close, the front of her kimono just making contact with his, and tilted her chin up, rising to meet him as he leaned toward her.

Their first kiss as husband and wife was so much like their first one ever. Soothing yet passionate, revealing of the emotions and soul of the other, the first defining moment of a whole new relationship. They were finally married. They were finally home. In the heat of the lip lock his hand came to rest on her backside, and Sango grinned against him. No matter how much things had changed between them, Miroku would always be her perverted Houshi-sama at heart. She wouldn't have him any other way. Finally they pulled apart, leaning their foreheads together as they caught their collective breath.

"L-let's go inside," Sango said.

"As you wish, my dear," Miroku replied, something of a twinkle in his eye. And yet, she sensed no urgency from the monk as she stepped inside their new home for the first time. She stood and looked around for a few moments as her husband busied himself setting a small fire for light and warmth. Then she knelt down on the large futon, big enough for two, and ran her fingers along the smooth surface of the top covering. Miroku's soft gasp drew her attention to the center of the room, where he gazed at her in awe, completely taken aback by her beauty under the flickering firelight. He had seen it before, but never had he appreciated it—or Sango herself—so much. The taijiya flushed again under his scrutiny, but didn't look away. The light shining around him gave him a majestic appearance, an aura of strength and love so rare in this world. Both of them knew in that moment how lucky they were.

Miroku strode over to the futon and seated himself across from her in his customary cross-legged manner. But he was certainly not the picture of peaceful concentration he usually was. He leaned forward, never taking his eyes from her, their knees separated by a few short inches. Hesitantly he reached up with his previously-cursed right hand, watching as the light from the dancing flames flitted across his skin. Tenderly he brought it to Sango's cheek, cupping her smooth skin, just enjoying the act of feeling her. His hand wandered, drifting to run his fingers along her jaw line and down to her neck, then back up again. Sango leaned into the touch, tears of happiness springing to her eyes. Nothing could have prepared her for the way her husband was acting right now, as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him. But more than that, the way he was hesitating, seemingly unsure of himself. She knew he was no virgin, but it was rapidly becoming clear that he had never experienced anything like the wonderful expression of love and desire in which they were about to engage. She supposed they were both virgins in that sense. It gave her courage, and a boldness that urged her to fling shyness to the wind and show her man her deepest desires.

* * *

Adult Content Removed - see author's profile for information on where you can find the full chapter

* * *

They lay there staring at the ceiling and panting heavily with contented looks on their faces for the longest time. Then Miroku felt Sango's hand clasp his own; he grinned as he realized it was the same gesture which had started them down this road earlier in the evening. The last dimly-glowing ember finally faded to black, leaving only the moonlight slipping through the doorway to light the hut. That was alright; they would build a new one tomorrow. And no matter how fleeting the flames of this world were, the fire burning in their hearts would never die.

* * *

(1) Sorry I skimped a little on the wedding details. I know virtually nothing about traditional Japanese weddings, and considering the amount of research I would have to do to make the details accurate, I didn't think they were worth the effort.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

A Return to Normalcy

"Be careful with that, boy! Don't break it like the last time!"

Inuyasha growled softly to himself. _The last time was because your granddaughter decided to 'osuwari' me._ But he wisely kept his mouth shut, resolved as he was not to mutter a single word of complaint. Kagome's grandfather had formed a long mental list of tasks requiring a strong young back since the last time he had helped out in the storage shed. Most of it was just moving things around, some of it the same stuff he had moved the last time. _And why can't this shit just stay in one place?_ He quickly buried that thought. Kagome's grandfather was talking to him without having to restrain himself from going on a tirade, and that was a definite improvement. It was the day after the wedding, and Kagome was currently at school. Inuyasha had been pleasantly surprised that morning when the old man enlisted his aid cleaning and rearranging the shed, saying something like 'if you're gonna be here, you might as well work.' Inuyasha accepted immediately, and didn't regret it so much as wish the old man would stop calling him 'boy' all the time. He was not a child! _I will not complain. I will not complain. I will not—_

"No, no, not there! Move it to the right! That's good," the old man declared when Inuyasha complied. The hanyou's eyebrow twitched. The distance between the spot where he had first put the object and the spot where it now sat was approximately the width of his hand. _Fucking picky son of a b—_

"Alright, boy, that's enough for now. The dust is bothering my sinuses."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Try working in here with a hanyou's nose and then tell me it bothers you!_

"Just grab that chest in the corner and bring it outside."

Said chest was large and rectangular, about five feet by two feet by two feet. It was covered with a thick layer of dust and it had a very unpleasant odor to it. Inuyasha held his breath as he carried it outside, nearly tossing it onto the ground before thinking better of it and setting it down gently. Kagome's grandfather went inside the house for a minute and emerged carrying a couple strange looking bottles and a handful of rags.

"This family heirloom needs a good polishing. Use this on the wood and this on the metal," he ordered, holding up brown and gray bottles in turn. "And make sure you don't mix the rags or use the wrong polish!" Then he turned and went back inside.

Inuyasha sighed in relief; at least now he wouldn't have to listen to the old bat's constant badgering. And if he took long enough maybe the geezer wouldn't give him anything else to do. Resolved to take as long as possible, and to give this stupid chest the best shine it had ever possessed, he set to work.

Of course, the first step was figuring out how to use the polish, and that was easier said than done. Squeezing it didn't work; the metal cylinder had no give and he had a feeling that crushing it would be a bad idea. Nor did growling at it or bashing it against the pavement in frustration have any effect. Taking a closer look at his new arch nemesis, Inuyasha examined the top of the container, the only part that wasn't solid metal. There was a small opening pointing out of one side, and above it a part that looked like it moved inward. Shrugging his shoulders and wondering if it could really be so simple, he pushed the tab.

He woke up lying on his back a few minutes later, his head still swimming. Fortunately, the spray hadn't been directed at his face, but he had still caught enough of a whiff to royally screw with his senses. _What IS that crap? Is the old codger trying to poison me?_ Regardless, this 'pall-ish' was something to be reckoned with. Pulling himself upright, he held his hand to his still-throbbing head and muttered a few choice obscenities under his breath. Groping for a clean rag, he hastily wrapped it tightly around his face so it covered his nose and mouth. One inhale of those noxious fumes was enough for him, thank you very much.

Glaring at the seemingly innocent bottle, Inuyasha noticed something he hadn't realized before—there were directions on the back. Whoops. He couldn't read the fine print, and he probably wouldn't understand it if he could, but he could understand the pictures. The first one was a hand holding the bottle, with little lines signifying motion. Deducing that the instructions wanted him to shake it, he did so. The second picture showed a hand holding the bottle with one finger poised on the top tab, the nozzle pointing _away_ from the person's imaginary body. Whoops number two. Mimicking the illustrated method, he sprayed down one section of the wood of the chest, careful to avoid the metal bracing. Satisfied, he took a look at step three, which was actually two pictures side by side. The first was a hand spraying the bottle into a rag, and the second was spraying it onto some kind of wood surface. That picture had a sharp red line through it.

"Dammit all to hell!" he swore aloud, hastily wiping the polish off the surface he had sprayed it onto. _Shit, if I ruin this chest, Kagome's grandfather really is going to murder me._ He peered at the wood and felt cautious relief; there didn't appear to be any permanent damage. But there would be no more screw-ups! The final picture showed someone wiping the wood surface with a rag. So basically, you sprayed the polish into the rag and wiped down the surface until it was clean. Simple enough. He wondered why he hadn't just read the directions in the first place. Now that he knew what to do, he could finally get to work.

Gradually he wiped down the entire wood surface of the chest, painstakingly removing every bit of dust. His nose burned and his eyes watered, but his makeshift mask protected him from the worst of the fumes. When he was done, he sat back to look at his handiwork and frowned. It didn't look very clean. A closer inspection revealed the reason; under the dust had been a layer of grime which his efforts had not removed. Snarling, Inuyasha contemplated simply smashing the chest to pieces and trying to find Kagome's grandfather another one. But the odds of locating one which looked exactly like this were slim, and besides, that would be admitting defeat. And he would not be defeated by an inanimate object! This chest was getting cleaned whether it liked it or not!

Thus, the chore became a challenge, and the belligerent hanyou never backed down from a challenge. Observable results eluded him for awhile, but finally the chest's original, unblemished wood began to show through on the small patch he was working on. It took the better part of two hours to finish the rest of the wood, including the underside and inside, but when it was done Inuyasha had to smirk at his handiwork. His throat was sore, he was breathing hard, and his arms were weary, but this thing looked like it had just been built. Well, almost; he hadn't touched the dirty, dull metal yet. That didn't take nearly as long because the surface area was smaller, but he gave it the same meticulous and caring attention he had given the wood. And when he was completely finished, he had successfully impressed himself. If he didn't know better, he would swear the chest had been recently built in the feudal era and had traveled through the well five hundred years. It looked that good. Yawning widely, Inuyasha flopped onto his back and dozed off in the shade of Goshinboku. He was about ten minutes into his well-deserved rest when he was roused by the voice of Kagome's grandfather.

"Sleeping on the job, boy? Are you finished yet…" he trailed off, eyes bugging out as they finally landed on the chest. His jaw worked soundlessly for a few moments, his expression resembling that of a fish gasping for breath out of water. Inuyasha was starting to get a little nervous when the old man finally came back to himself and literally ran the remaining distance to the chest and began to fuss over it excitedly.

"Oh, merciful Kami, I have never seen this chest look so beautiful! Look at how it glows! Nobody will believe me when I tell them how old it is! Oh, I can even see my great-grandfather's Kanji carved into the side…" That fact seemed to have special meaning for the old man, and he spent several moments running his fingers along the etchings. Inuyasha was glad; those things had been a bitch to clean. Finally, Kagome's grandfather spoke again, his voice soft and slightly awestruck.

"How…how did you do it, young man? I always wanted to take this chest to a professional restorer, but never had the money. How did you return it to its former glory?"

Inuyasha shrugged anxiously, not really having an answer. He had just done what he was told. Kagome's grandfather looked like he was about to say more, but any further comment was forestalled by Mrs. Higurashi, who had come outside to see what the commotion was all about.

"Oh, that looks great! Now maybe you can sell it and use the money to renovate the storage shed."

And just like that, the old man was back to normal. "S-sell it?" he repeated incredulously. "Now, see here! This is a priceless family heirloom, and I will not give it to someone who will not appreciate it!"

Shaking her head, Mrs. Higurashi went back inside, followed by her father, who was still in the midst of his mini-tirade.

"As a matter of fact, that young man cleaned it up so well, I'm going to have him move it into my study. I'm going to ask him to make _everything_ in the storeroom look this good!"

Inuyasha hung his head, wondering just what he had gotten himself into. _Kill me. Kill me now._ At least the old man wasn't calling him 'boy' anymore. That was worth it, right?

Right?

He was still pondering that question fifteen minutes later when Kagome's grandfather reemerged from the house. But instead of dragging him back into the storage shed, the old man simply seated himself on the bench by Goshinboku. He sighed pleasantly as he gazed out at the sky, watching as birds flitted across the blue.

"I think we should all take moments like this sometimes, just to appreciate the world around us. Don't you agree, young man?"

Inuyasha nodded, but the old man couldn't see him. He had never really stopped to observe nature until recently. It had just been there, something that both gave him life and tried to kill him with the same mysterious hands. But then Kagome had forced him to look at the stars all those nights ago, and told him that in her time it was difficult to see them from the city. Ever since, he had developed a deeper appreciation for the world. It truly was a beautiful place.

"Kagome should be getting out of school soon. Perhaps she will sit with me a moment when she returns," the old man said conversationally. Inuyasha's ears perked up; he wanted to meet her at school and walk her home. But first, he had to clear it with his temporary taskmaster.

"Uh, do you need anything else?" he asked, standing. Kagome's grandfather glanced at him, his blissful smile only fading slightly as he answered.

"No, I think we've done enough work for the day. You're free to go."

That was all Inuyasha needed to hear; within five seconds he was up in Kagome's room, changing into his modern clothes. The old man watched him leap from the window and vault down the shrine steps before vanishing from view. His previous contentment quickly vanished as his thoughts turned toward his granddaughter and the man she had chosen. Rising to his feet, he went inside, brooding.

* * *

Kagome knew the second she stepped inside the classroom that it was going to be a long day. Her friends were waiting for her, and welcomed her with a warm greeting that she tried and failed to return convincingly. Now, her friends knew a lot less about her than they thought they did, but they were usually pretty observant when it came to her mood. And they could instantly tell that something was bothering her. Well, her relationship issues with Inuyasha weren't so much bothering her as they were constantly weighing her down, dampening her spirits. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi couldn't fail to notice. Fortunately for Kagome, their teacher entered soon after she did, saving her from having to dodge their questions. But she knew it was only a temporary reprieve; the girls would surely be on her case at lunch time. She kind of wished she could really talk to them, tell them everything. This wasn't like the previous times, where she had been sad because she thought her feelings for Inuyasha were unreturned and angry at him for choosing Kikyou over her, or for just generally being a jackass. This time the situation was really serious; it was much less worrisome to not have a romantic relationship in the first place than it was to have one that was broken. But no matter how much she wanted to confide in her friends, she knew it wasn't an option. They were better off not knowing, even if they would believe her. And she did have people she could talk to if she needed to, namely Sango and her mother. They were the people she felt closest to, and they had her complete trust.

Decision made, Kagome set to figuring out what she would tell her modern friends. It was late morning by the time she realized she had been spacing out for the entire class. The teacher helped by calling on Hisaki, the boy who sat in the next row over, the sound of his name's first syllable instantly jolting her from her thoughts with an elevated heartbeat that spoke of a prayer not to be called on. She vowed to pay attention from then on, and it paid off; ten minutes later, the teacher called on her, and she was able to give a halfway coherent answer. But her mind kept wandering off, and she eventually found herself gazing out the window, wondering why she was here. A few weeks ago, her life had been so simple. She and Inuyasha would restore the Shikon no Tama, and then they would live together in the feudal era, occasionally visiting her family in the modern era if the well allowed it. But a massive wrench had been thrown into those plans, and now she was back at school, trying to make it through the day. It was so depressing, the thought that the only way she would use what she was learning was if things didn't work out with Inuyasha and she stayed here in the present. Otherwise, her modern education was almost entirely useless. Being here felt like planning for a catastrophic failure.

But there was more to it than that; her family's honor was at stake. That thought finally gave her the resolve to sit up straight in her seat and focus. And so that was how she spent the remainder of the morning, taking notes while simultaneously trying to decipher the incomprehensible mess her modern coursework had become. She wondered how she had once been an 'A' student. Distractions from the past had everything to do with it, she was sure. She may have been ditzy and naïve in the beginning, but she wasn't stupid. She wouldn't have survived those first few weeks if she was. It was funny how things had changed in a little under two years; the past now seemed like her home and school like a distraction from the future. Her seventeenth birthday was coming up relatively soon, she realized. _Has it really been that long since I first found Inuyasha pinned to Goshinboku?_

The lunch bell shattered her daydreams, and she cursed herself for drifting off again. Thinking of her hanyou had always been a sure way to miss material at school, even in the dark times. That would probably never change; Inuyasha had a way of taking over her consciousness when she thought about him. Part of the problem was that she loved doing it, wondering what he was doing, whether he missed her. How could school or anything else for that matter hope to compete? No one else on the planet had the power to make her so feel so amazingly happy, or so utterly devastated. Her relationship with Inuyasha had always gravitated toward one of those two extremes at any given moment, but now it lurked in the gray haze between them. She honestly didn't know what to feel right now.

"You seem bummed, Kagome," came Yuka's voice, drawing her from her musings. "What's up?"

Kagome glanced at her three school friends. Oh, they were trying to be coy about it, but they were dying to know what was bothering her. She sighed, not because they sought the truth, but because she couldn't relate it to them. That didn't mean she had to lie; she just had to omit certain details.

"My relationship with Inuyasha is kind of…tense, right now."

"Oh, did he do something?"

"He didn't cheat on you, did he?"

"Did you catch him with his ex?"

"No, no," Kagome hastily brushed them off, "nothing like that." _So much for not lying_, she reflected. Inuyasha really had gone back to his 'ex,' but only once, and there had been extenuating circumstances. And besides, she had forgiven him for that transgression, hadn't she? Regardless, she certainly couldn't tell her friends that Inuyasha had been with Kikyou, because they would jump to all the wrong conclusions and string him up by his forelocks the next time they saw him.

"We're just working through some issues right now. Typical new relationship stuff." _There's nothing 'typical' about this_, said the annoying voice of her conscience, but she shut it up. Her little white lies were all for the greater good, namely hers and Inuyasha's. Her friends didn't look entirely convinced, but they seemed to sense that she didn't want to talk about it, and apparently they were in a mood to respect that today. They had been much more considerate of her desires since meeting Inuyasha, even going so far as to make up an excuse for Hojo that one time. She was grateful for the change; it kept their friendship from falling apart even as she slowly drifted away from them. The trio invited her to join them for lunch outside, and she agreed, promising to meet them after going to the bathroom. Leaning over, she reached into her bag for her lunch and stood to leave. Something caught the corner of her eye as she walked past her desk, and turning back she saw what it was. Four deep, clean marks in the top of the desk, near the right-hand edge. And since she was positive they weren't there when she sat down this morning, there was only one thing that could have made them. Gulping anxiously, she placed her right hand on the desk, slipping the claws on her four fingers into the marks. A perfect match.

Her eyes widened. _When did I…_ It must have been while talking to her friends, she decided. The stress of the conversation had gotten to her, causing her hand to flex into a fist without her knowledge, driving her claws into the desk. That was the most logical explanation. _But it wasn't like the conversation was that stressful, so why else would I have done it?_ Her stomach growled hungrily and she shrugged, deciding that lunch was more pressing. She wasn't worried about getting in trouble; no one would suspect that she had defaced school property like that. As for why she had subconsciously clawed her way into her desk, she was fairly certain it was nothing to be concerned about.

* * *

Lunch was pleasant enough, and Kagome had an easier time paying attention after filling her belly. Learning that her friends weren't going to press the issue with Inuyasha helped too. And to top it off, near the end of the day she actually started to understand some of the material, in math to boot! The day was shaping up to be not so bad after all, but it was still far too long for her tastes. How did students put up with this five days a week? She had become addicted to the open road, the fresh air, the freedom to walk into the forest for some privacy whenever she wanted it. She had half a mind to leap onto the nearest rooftop after school and run all the way to the shrine, just to feel the wind in her hair. It didn't matter that she had a skirt on; she would be moving too swiftly for anyone to catch more than a fleeting glimpse of her as she passed overhead. _Inuyasha would still give me hell for it though,_ she thought with a snicker. Come to think of it, she didn't feel nearly as comfortable in her short school skirt as she used to. She had grown quite used to being more covered lately. _I can't believe I used to wear this in the feudal era. Just how many people did I flash without realizing? Maybe that's why Inuyasha was so grumpy all the time._ She snickered again.

"Is something funny, Higurashi?" her professor asked.

"Um," she stalled, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't land her cleanup duty after school. Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and all of her classmates began to pack up their things. Her teacher frowned at her for another second before following suit. _Phew_, Kagome thought as she slumped in her chair. _That was a close one. I officially have the attention span of a five-year-old._ But there was nothing for it except to come back tomorrow and try to do better. She sighed blissfully as she emerged out into the warm sunshine, loving the fresh air which hadn't been cycled through the lungs of all her classmates, despite the unpleasant hint of pollution. So leaping over the rooftops wasn't such a good idea, but she still felt a little stir crazy. Maybe she could get Inuyasha to come with her to the feudal era so she could get some exercise. She wanted to see how the newlyweds were doing anyway, and girl talk with Sango promised to be a little juicier because of last night. _Hmmm, I wonder what I can get Sango to tell me._

Suddenly there was Inuyasha, dressed in blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt, his silver hair tied in a ponytail and his ears covered by a ball cap. He wasn't attracting a crowd like the last time he had met her here, but he was drawing a few interested looks. Kagome had to tell herself not to be jealous; Inuyasha had caused her much insecurity about Kikyou, but he would never run off with someone from her time. She strode purposefully toward him, knowing that he disliked the attention he received almost as much as she did. He caught her scent and looked up startled when she was a few feet away, as if he'd been deep in thought.

"What are you doing here?" she asked before she could stop herself. _Baka! Great job, Kagome. Way to make it sound like you don't want him here. _

"Uh, I came to walk you home. Did you…not want me to?" he replied, his hurt concealed but obvious to her eyes.

"No, no! I was just surprised to see you," she assured him. He looked dubious, and she was about to say more when she caught the anxious and appreciative scent of an approaching girl. _Ugh, probably wants to give him her number. Nope! I am not washing any more phone numbers off his hand!_

"Come on," she told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him off. Her pace slowed when they were a fair distance from the school, and she moved to release him, but he tightened his grip, signaling that he wanted to keep the contact. Her lips curled into a small smile. That sounded nice. They walked down the street together holding hands, their eyes resting anywhere but each other and light blushes staining their cheeks. It was almost like walking together as boyfriend and girlfriend for the first time. But it was a nice change, even though it was somewhat uncomfortable.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome said after awhile.

"Yeah?"

"Would you go through the well with me when we get back? I want to visit Miroku-sama and Sango-chan."

"I already told ya, whenever you want."

"Thanks," she replied with a gentle squeeze of her hand. She was pleased when he returned the gesture. They stayed like that until they reached the shrine steps, then Kagome went into her room to change and Inuyasha went into the bathroom so he wouldn't have to face the awkwardness of changing with her. He took his time, even going so far as to wash his hands with that modern 'hand soap' stuff, to make sure he didn't walk in on her. Only when he heard her footsteps on the stairs did he go into her room and don his fire-rat garb.

When he came downstairs, Kagome was waiting for him and smiling brightly, obviously happy to be going back. After a short goodbye to her mother, they were off. Kagome breathed deeply of the clean air on the other side of the well. Then she was gone, leaving Inuyasha and a cloud of dust in her wake. _What the hell?_ He hurried to catch up with her, his first thought being that something was wrong. But she wasn't sprinting all out, nor did she seem to be trying to get away from him. Perplexed, he pulled alongside her.

"What are you doing, Kagome?"

"Running."

"I can see that," he replied with an 'I'm not stupid' tone. "_Why_ are you running?"

She shrugged. "I felt like it. It was really hard to sit still at school today. I wanted some exercise."

Inuyasha nodded, understanding what she meant. He always found it difficult to stay in one place for an extended period of time. He could do it, but a little physical activity usually helped take the edge off, even if it was just a couple laps around the village. He had circled the settlement hundreds of times over the past two years, always keeping to the forest and taking a different path each time to keep it interesting. It was something about being a hanyou, not having one's youkai blood entirely under control. He was sure his brother could sit unmoving in one spot for days on end if he so desired, something that would surely drive him insane. So he knew where Kagome was coming from, and a nice run sounded like a great idea, come to think of it.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. She smirked at him.

"Only if you can keep up!" she cried, shifting into another gear and pulling ahead. Relishing the challenge, he sped up as well. Kagome still wasn't nearly as proficient at running through the forest as he was, but she was getting the hang of it. He actually got a good workout by the time they were finished, though he wasn't drenched in sweat like she was. He didn't smell like flowers either.

"Whew!" she heaved. "That was a blast! We should do that again sometime," she said, seemingly unsure of herself as she eyed him nervously.

"Tomorrow?" he inquired.

She grinned. "I'd like that."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Secretly, they were both glad to have something they could do together, even if it was just running. They both hoped this would be the first step toward becoming a real couple again, like their friends were now. Tired and sated, they made their way to the newlywed's hut and found Miroku meditating outside.

"Hi, Miroku-sama."

"Oh, hello, Kagome-sama. Sango just went down to the river to wash up. I'm sure she wouldn't mind company."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, finding it hard to believe that the hentai houshi had let his new wife go bathe alone. Apparently Inuyasha's thoughts mirrored her own.

"You let her go by herself? What, did gettin' married take all the pervert outta ya?"

But Miroku just smiled in that slightly lecherous way of his, indicating that he knew something they didn't. "Perhaps it did," he replied coolly.

"Fat chance," Inuyasha muttered, turning and heading for the river, a very different part of the river from where he knew Sango would be. Kagome followed until their paths split, she moving to join the slayer, a dozen questions on her mind. She found Sango dressed in a bathing yukata, just finishing scrubbing her clothes.

"Oh, Kagome-chan! I didn't expect to see you today. Why are you all sweaty?"

"Inuyasha and I went for a run."

Sango's face darkened just for a moment at the mention of the hanyou's name, but her anger was gone as quickly as it had come. "Well, you look like you could use a bath. Care to join me?"

Nodding, Kagome quickly undressed, sighing as she settled into the cool water. She would have to take a quick shower when she got home to shampoo her hair, but it was nice to rinse the sweat off. Grabbing her clothes, she dragged them into the water and washed them before tossing them on the bank to dry. The sun was setting beneath the trees, but enough light snuck through to at least dry them a little bit. It wasn't like she really had to worry about catching a cold, unless her human time decided to pop up. By this time Sango had finished washing and was just lounging against the bank, submerged up to her shoulders, grinning wistfully up at the canopy.

"What are you thinking about, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, already having a pretty good idea what the answer was. Sango started, blushing lightly as she turned her attention to her friend.

"Oh, just…about last night."

"Good?"

"Mmmm," Sango sighed, sinking back into the water, her blissful smile telling Kagome everything she needed to know.

"I'm glad your wedding night was magical, Sango-chan."

"Thanks. And this morning wasn't bad either." Sango gasped, sitting up stiff as a board, covering her mouth with her hands. Her skin reddened in a full-body flush, her wide eyes saying it all. _I can't believe I just said that!_

Kagome briefly questioned her hearing, but she was not surprised at the news. Sango was married to Miroku after all.

"Twice already, huh?" she asked with a giggle.

"Um, more like three times…or five."

"Sango-chan! You're married to a sex fiend!"

"Well, actually…a couple of those were my idea."

"Oh, so _you're_ the sex fiend!"

"Shhh! Don't say that out loud! Someone might hear you!"

Both girls descended into laughter at that, preventing Kagome from pointing out that Sango had not denied her 'accusation.' _And I thought it would take a little while for Miroku's hentai to rub off on her. Guess not._ Perhaps the taijiya had always been a minx waiting to be unleashed. Either way, she was sure Miroku was not complaining, and now she knew the reason for his smug look before. _They've been going at it like bunnies since last night. In less than twenty-four hours, they've done it as much if not more than Inuyasha and I have in two months!_ Of course, there were reasons for that, which immediately put a damper on her jovial mood. Sango noticed, and opened her mouth to say something comforting, but then shut it. An uncomfortable silence hung over the pair for a moment until the slayer rose.

"Come on, let's go have dinner," she said. The thought of food immediately raised Kagome's spirits again as she put her troubles with Inuyasha to the back of her mind. She resolved to be happy for her friends, even as she envied them.

* * *

Coming back before the girls had been a mistake, Inuyasha realized. Miroku was supposedly still meditating, but he kept sending furtive glances his way. The monk seemed like he was dying to tell him something, as if there was any doubt what that could be. _Dammit, I don't want to hear about this! Where's Shippou when you need him?_ But the fox kit was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Kohaku. Miroku looked like he was going to shit himself if he didn't get his big 'news' out soon. Inuyasha sighed; it appeared he had no choice. Besides, he could admit that he was a _little_ curious about how last night had gone for the monk.

"Alright, bouzu, you might as well just spill it. I know you're dying to tell me about last night."

"Well, not just last night, Inuyasha. Early this morning I awoke to the most pleasant sensation of Sango's lips and tongue on my neck."

"Ugh, stop."

"And then there was just before lunch down in the field, and this afternoon in the forest, and—"

"That's enough! I don't need to hear about every time you did it, you fucking pervert!"

"You call me a pervert, Inuyasha, but some of those were Sango's idea."

"Not a chance."

"It's true! Go ask her yourself!"

"I'd rather keep my balls, thanks," Inuyasha quipped. "Sango still isn't speaking to me anyway."

"Ah, don't worry my friend. She's starting to come around."

"Maybe you could talk to her for me to speed up the process."

"I'd rather keep my balls, thanks," Miroku parroted, chuckling at the hanyou's glower. "Seriously though, if I get on Sango's bad side, how will I satisfy all her needs?"

"Feh! Thanks for nothin', pervert. Some friend you are," Inuyasha grouched with mock irritation.

"The best kind," Miroku replied smoothly.

"Keh."

Neither man said any more as they waited for their women to return in amiable silence. Deep down, Inuyasha could admit that Miroku was right; he was the best kind of friend. Loyal and understanding, he provided a close companion who could always be relied upon, even though his hentai nature was sometimes off-putting. It was nice to be able to talk with another man about thing relating to sex, subjects that were taboo in normal conversation. He was glad the monk was finally experiencing the wonders of physical intimacy; he and Sango had certainly waited long enough. As for his own envy, he would embrace it and move on. It would not stop him from being happy for them, or damage their friendship. The shadowy emotion provided some comfort, after all. At this point, he would be far more worried if he felt nothing when thinking of the happy couple. Hopefully he could turn his jealousy into something positive in the coming weeks, and put his relationship with Kagome squarely on the road to recovery.

A/N – Yay, some humor to brighten your day. I feel like I haven't written any for this story in ages. More to come soon, I hope.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

The Days Go By

The next day started out much the same for our two hanyou, with Kagome at school and Inuyasha working for her grandfather. But there were a couple noticeable differences, both positive. First, the old man was much less ornery this morning, and second, he didn't keep Inuyasha cleaning 'priceless family heirlooms' well into the afternoon. They were done by noon, and though the hanyou wondered why he wasn't being given another thing to polish, he wasn't about to complain. Lunch was a quiet affair, not surprisingly, but Inuyasha found it encouraging that he was apparently welcome at the table with Kagome's mother and grandfather. Early afternoon found him at his favorite modern pastime—tormenting Buyo. He suspected the portly feline secretly enjoyed it; either that, or it was simply too lazy to run away when it saw him coming.

"I'm going grocery shopping," he heard Mrs. Higurashi say in the other room. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes," Kagome's grandfather answered. "Could you pick me up a tube of Bengay?"

"Oh? I thought you had some sort of traditional, smelly herbal paste remedy for your sore knees?"

The old man stuttered for a moment. "It's a tried and true family recipe! Someone must have written down the instructions wrong, because that's the _only_ explanation for why it doesn't work!"

"Oh, I see," Mrs. Higurashi replied, her tone patronizing. Her father either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. "Alright, well, I'm off." She began moving toward the door, and struck by sudden inspiration, Inuyasha released the cat and rose to meet her.

"Higurashi-san?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning to face him.

"D-do you want some help carrying bags?"

Mrs. Higurashi's amused smile faded, and Inuyasha could see the conflict in her eyes. But eventually she managed a hesitant smile, clearly not entirely comfortable but still unwilling to refuse him. "Sure," she answered. Nodding, Inuyasha hurried upstairs to change into modern clothes. Mrs. Higurashi made her way outside, and had just turned to wait at the top of the shrine steps when she saw Inuyasha vault down from her daughter's window.

"That was fast," she observed as he approached, clad in black jeans and a white t-shirt with the red sun of the Japanese flag in the center. He grinned, one fang poking through.

"What did you expect?"

"I didn't think you'd be so proficient at putting on modern clothing yet," she replied as they began to walk down the shrine steps. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I may have practiced a few times back when you first got them for me."

"A few times?"

"Maybe a few dozen."

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, the pleasant sound music to Inuyasha's ears. "Do you like them?"

He shrugged. "They aren't so bad once you get use to 'em."

"I'm glad. They do look good on you," she declared, giving him a once-over.

"Thanks," he said, blushing slightly at the compliment. "Hey, Higurashi-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think…since Kagome and I'll be staying here for awhile, and we're going shopping anyway…do you think we could get some extra—"

"Ramen?" she finished. He nodded eagerly, his earnest expression making him look like a child begging for candy. She sighed, shaking her head with a grin. How was she supposed to refuse those puppy eyes? _Good thing I brought my checkbook._ "I hope it's on sale."

* * *

"Whew! I'm glad you came, Inuyasha. I never would have made it home by myself, even without all that ramen."

Much to her relief, the ramen had been on sale, as had many of the other items she needed. And being the thrifty shopper she was, when sales came around, she liked to stock up on things the family used regularly. The only problem with that was there was only so much she could carry by herself. Inuyasha's presence took care of that little issue, so she allowed herself to splurge, buying double or even triple of all the sale items that wouldn't go bad. In retrospect, she had probably gone a little overboard, to the point where people on the street stopped to look at them as they passed, wondering how the young man who didn't look like he was super strong was toting six full paper bags of groceries down the sidewalk as if they weighed nothing at all. One relatively young woman even asked her what she was feeding him, to which she helplessly answered 'ramen.' _Hm, maybe Inuyasha could get an endorsement deal with Maruchan. _(1)_ "Ramen noodles made me this strong," he says as he lifts a car._ (2)

She giggled, and Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her but didn't comment. If she was happy, then so was he. He was, however, getting tired of the freezing cold object resting against his forearm, the thin paper bag providing little insulation. Carrying six bags didn't exactly allow him to juggle them around to make holding them more comfortable. Fortunately, Mrs. Higurashi wasted no time in waving him into the kitchen, telling him to set the bags down on the counter. She immediately started putting the cold foods away, shooing him from the room with orders to go relax and a final 'thank you' for the assistance.

He intended to do just that, and the most peaceful place on the grounds right now was probably Kagome's room. He went upstairs and opened the window to let in some fresh air. Leaning out, he checked the position of the sun; it was still a little while before he had to leave to meet Kagome at her school. Feeling lazy, he settled down on her bed, letting out a pleasured groan at the softness of her mattress against his back. He breathed long and deep of Kagome's lingering scent, allowing all the tension to bleed from his body. No matter what else was going on in their lives, he always found her scent comforting. And he still couldn't get over how soft her mattress felt…

* * *

A feminine gasp jolted him from his light slumber some time later. Sitting up and looking around, he spied Kagome in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized. "I was just surprised to find you asleep."

"Oh, crap! I was supposed to meet you at your school. Sorry."

"It's okay. You don't have to walk me home if you don't want to," she replied, her tone hinting at disappointment.

"I do! I just…fell asleep today," he answered, feeling rather stupid.

Kagome grinned at him. "You go somewhere today?" she asked, pointing toward his body. Looking down, Inuyasha realized that he had never changed out of his modern clothes.

"Uh, yeah, I went shopping with your mom."

"Oh, that's right, today is grocery day. Well, that explains all the extra ramen in the cupboard," she said with a smirk. "That your reward for carrying the bags?"

"And for helping your jiji."

"Well, he really appreciates it. How's that going, by the way?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Fine, I guess. It's smelly work, but not hard. I still don't understand why cleaning old shit to look nice makes him so happy."

"Jii-chan takes a lot of pride in his stuff, kind of like you take pride in your sword."

"Oh." When she explained it like that, it made perfect sense. An awkward silence ensued, and Inuyasha felt like he should say something, so he articulated the first thing that came to mind. "How was school?"

Kagome had to do a double take, staring at him as if he had sprouted another head. Frowning, he folded his arms across his chest.

"What?" he snapped.

"I don't think you've ever asked me that before," she answered, still stunned.

"I never really cared before."

Kagome chuckled at that and shook her head. _Typical, blunt Inuyasha._ "School's fine. I'm slowly catching up with all the material I missed. It was a little easier to pay attention today."

"Good," he replied, genuinely glad for her. He still didn't like how important school was to her, but it was an obligation, and he knew a little something about fulfilling obligations. He would support her decision to continue her education, at least while they weren't about to go shard hunting in the past. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, and Kagome busied herself unpacking her backpack. Eventually, she decided to just ask the question which had been nibbling at her mind for most of the afternoon.

"So…you up for a run, or are you too tired?" she teased.

"Keh! Even if I was half asleep you couldn't keep up with me."

"We'll see about that, dog boy."

* * *

The next few days passed in much the same course, with Kagome in class and Inuyasha making himself useful to her mother or grandfather. He met Kagome at school, and they ran together each afternoon. They visited with Miroku and Sango but returned in time for dinner in the modern era. The monk and slayer had quickly settled in and were busy making arrangements to feed their family during the winter. They were two individuals skilled at dealing with youkai, and once word of their availability spread through the area, they were sure their services would be in demand. They also began planting a garden behind their home; Miroku didn't seem to mind doing what was normally considered women's work. He would be no use to the village as a farmer, and he wasn't about to just sit on his duff and watch his wife toil by herself.

But even with everything else going on, it was clear from the ever-present smell of fresh sex that they were also enjoying their newfound intimacy. Miroku had already agreed on a system with Kohaku and Shippo; if his staff was lying across the entryway, the children were to stay away. Kohaku was usually busy learning the art of healing from Kaede anyway, and Shippo often sat in on his lessons because he had nothing else to do. Miroku and Sango used this to their advantage, and as a result the staff across the doorway was normally not necessary. All indications pointed to a long, blissful, and _productive_ marriage. Neither hanyou had ever seen the monk or slayer so happy before. They didn't know it; but their thoughts matched. _That should be us._

Friday rolled into Saturday, and both hanyou remained in the present for the duration of the weekend. Kagome had plenty of studying to keep her busy, and the newlyweds were off in a neighboring village driving out a swarm of mouse youkai which had been damaging crops. Souta's friends returned and engaged Inuyasha in another game, and the hanyou was grateful for the break from monotony. Then, before either of them realized, it was Monday again, and their regular routine reestablished itself. The only unusual event was Sango speaking to Inuyasha again, though not in an especially friendly manner. She didn't have to threaten to slice his balls off if he ever hurt Kagome again; it was _well_ implied.

And so the days and weeks went by, blending together until neither could be sure exactly how long they had been living in the modern era. Slowly, a sense of normalcy returned to their lives. Inuyasha no longer felt resented on either side of the well, and Kagome felt like a high school student again, which she had mixed feelings about. But there was one thing that didn't change, much to the dismay of both—their relationship with each other. They continued to sleep and dress separately, and were always careful with their words. They had yet to even kiss, let alone do anything more. It was as if there was an invisible wall between them, allowing them to hear each other but preventing them from getting close enough to touch or really connect. Their eyes, which had once been so clear, were now masked, unreadable. Things weren't getting any worse, but neither were they improving. They were still stuck in their dreadful limbo, and neither could see a way out. It was frustrating to say the least. Time, which both had hoped would be their redeemer, was not working, and they didn't know what to fall back on.

* * *

"Alright class, have a nice day. And don't forget about your test tomorrow."

Kagome's head, which had been turned so she could gaze longingly at the clock on the wall, snapped back to attention at her teacher's statement. "T-test?" she stuttered.

"Yes, Higurashi. A test. Tomorrow. I trust you will be ready for it."

Kagome groaned and put her head in her hands. _Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap! I totally forgot about it. I should have been studying all week! Now I'll have to cram and hope I don't fall asleep during the exam. In MATH, too! Dammit! _

"Hey, Kagome," Yuka said next to her, grinning at her friend's misery. "We're going down to the city library to study. You wanna come?"

Kagome's head shot up, hope shining in her eyes. "Y-you guys really mean it? You'll let me study with you, even though you'll probably have to teach me everything?"

"Sure, what are friends for? Besides, if we have to teach you, then it will help us make sure we know it ourselves."

Kagome sniffled, overcome with relief. "I love you guys!" she exclaimed, leaping up and enfolding them in a group hug.

"Alright, Kagome, chill out," Eri ordered with a smile. "You're making a scene!"

"Yeah, and I'm sure you know more than you think."

"I hope you don't end up eating those words, Ayumi."

"The only thing I'm eating is a cheeseburger," Yuka declared. "You in?" Kagome's stomach growled audibly, and all the girls laughed. "I guess that answers that question. Come on, let's go. I'm starved!"

"Okay, just let me call my mom," Kagome said.

"Here," Eri replied, handing Kagome her cell phone. "You can do it on the way."

Still Kagome hesitated. The quickest way to WacDonald's was the exit at the back of the school, but she had a persistent feeling that she should leave through the front entrance. But why? What was so important?

"Come on, Kagome! It's supposed to rain soon and I don't want to get caught in it."

"Coming!" Kagome answered, quickly packing up her things and hurrying after the three schoolgirls. She brushed off her strange feeling, resolved to focus on studying so she didn't flunk her test tomorrow. Everything else could take a back seat for the moment.

* * *

Kagome was glad it had stopped pouring by the time she left the library that night, though no amount of precipitation would have been enough to dampen her spirits. Ayumi had been right; she really had known more than she thought. She was going to kick that test's pompous ass tomorrow, hanyou style! Normally she would be worried about walking home alone this late at night, but her strength and reflexes would be a rude awakening to any mugger thinking he had caught a helpless girl. Her friends all lived in the same section of the city, so they were walking home together, and there was safety in numbers. Three handy bottles of pepper spray helped too. Her friends were perfectly safe, and she was now the mistress of equations. Oh, yeah, it had been a good day.

Her good mood lasted until she opened the door to her room and found Inuyasha standing in the center of it, arms crossed and a furious scowl twisting his features. He looked and smelled like wet dog, and though he had probably shaken himself dry outside, his hair still dripped intermittently onto her carpet. With a sinking feeling, Kagome suddenly realized why she had wanted to leave through the main entrance. _Oh, no! Why did it have to rain today?_

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! Let me go run you a warm bath."

"Forget it. I don't need your pity."

Kagome cringed; Inuyasha was _really_ mad. But for some reason, she didn't feel like putting up with his petulance today. Her forgetfulness had caused him to stand outside in the rain, but so what? That paled in comparison to some of the things he had done, and never apologized for! She was truly sorry, and he would have to accept her apology and get over it.

"Inuyasha," she said sternly, "I said I was sorry. I'm trying to make it up to you."

"You can't, Kagome. I waited and waited, but you never came. I even went inside the school, but you weren't there. Then I looked all over the city for you, but I couldn't track you because of the damn rain! And then I came back here and your mom tells me you're studying with friends. Are you fucking kidding me?"

Normally, Kagome mused, she would be touched by his concern, but this time he just came off as unreasonable and overbearing. "Why the hell did you do all that?"

"I thought something happened to you, why else?"

"Inuyasha, don't be ridiculous! I'm a hanyou, and my time is safe."

"And you have jewel shards around your neck, which makes you a target. So when you go missing, what am I supposed to think?"

"You're supposed to think that _maybe_ I just went out with my friends. I do have a life here, you know!"

"Oh, and that means you can just leave paranoid old Inuyasha hanging? He doesn't matter; let him stand in the rain!"

"I already told you I was sor—"

"Save it. I have better things to do than running around looking for you all day!"

"Oh, yeah? Like what? Planning to go ask to join Kikyou in hell again?" Kagome inhaled sharply, stunned at her own words. _Wh-where the hell did that come from?_ Not from her rational mind, that's for sure. It didn't matter; she had said it, and now she had to live with the consequences, which apparently included an even more irate Inuyasha.

"At least Kikyou never stood me up when she was supposed to meet me!"

"Really? That's not the story I heard!"

Kagome immediately covered her mouth with both hands. _Oh, Kami, I can't believe I just said that!_ The day of Kikyou's death had always been a sensitive subject with Inuyasha, and to throw it at him like that was downright despicable. And judging by the mix of hurt and rage on his features, it was far too late to take it back. But she would try anyway.

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean—"

"Bitch," he swore, his voice dripping with venom, golden eyes flashing dangerously. Then, without another word, he strode to the window and leapt out into the darkness.

"Inuyasha, wait!" she pleaded, hurrying after him. "INUYASHA!" she called out into the night, but there was no response. He was gone, swallowed by the darkness. Kagome slumped against the windowsill, alone. (3)

* * *

Kagome trudged home after school, the bright sunny day taunting her. Inuyasha had yet to return, though she couldn't blame him. She hadn't slept a wink last night, and as a result her sleep-deprived and guilt-ridden mind had purged itself of everything it absorbed in the library yesterday. She had completely bombed the test, but couldn't bring herself to care in the slightest. Her family had surely heard their argument, but bless their hearts they hadn't said anything to her. Hopefully the same would be true today; she just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. So she went up to her room, finding it empty despite her hopes that Inuyasha would be there waiting for her. Too disheartened to even turn down the sheets, she flopped onto the bed on her stomach, her head facing the wall. She hoped slumber would grant her a reprieve from her misery, but she wasn't optimistic. She would probably just end up reliving their argument over and over again in her nightmares.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the school's rooftop, watching Kagome walk away. She looked as dejected as he felt, and a fresh wave of guilt washed through him. It had taken much of the night for his temper to cool down, but once it did, he realized that he was culpable in this. _Well, you did it again, baka. You blew a little thing totally out of proportion and alienated the woman you love. Way to go._ Sure, what Kagome said about Kikyou had stung. Badly. But he had started the argument, and he probably deserved it, at least the first thing she said. Her second statement had been a low blow, but she had uttered it in the heat of the moment, and as someone who had similarly eaten their foot many times, he understood that she hadn't really meant it.

The fact that it was true also helped. In his anger, he had reverted back to his old ways, defending Kikyou vehemently and putting her on a pedestal despite evidence of her questionable character. When he was thinking clearly, he knew she didn't belong up there. She wasn't perfect; no one was. But in the end, this really wasn't about Kikyou. The dead miko had just been the direction their argument turned right before it boiled over out of control. What he didn't know was why the fight had gotten so ugly. There were many possibilities, some of which he didn't want to think about. He didn't really care at this point; the most important thing was finding the courage to go apologize to Kagome. The ball was in his court since she had no idea where he was. For once, he couldn't just sit in the feudal era and pout until Kagome came back and forgave him. It was time to man up and go see her, sooner rather than later.

Resolved, he stood and began walking across the rooftops, only showing any sign of haste when he had to leap across an alleyway. He was going, but his nerves would not permit him to be enthusiastic about it. Finally he spied the shrine in the distance, crowned by the cavern of humility that was the Higurashi residence. At least, that was how it appeared to him right now. He loitered for a few minutes outside the grounds before silently closing the distance and leaping up to Kagome's window, not wanting to face her family until he had patched things up with her. She wasn't at her desk as he expected; instead, she was curled up on her bed, facing away from him. He gingerly stepped inside, listening to her deep, even breathing, which confirmed that she was asleep. His eyes softened; if last night for her had been anything like it was for him, she probably hadn't slept at all. There was no way he was going to wake her up; his apology could wait. Yawning, he settled down in front of the window, leaning back against the wall and propping Tetsusaiga up on his shoulder. He was fairly tired himself. Closing his eyes and breathing in Kagome's soothing scent, he dozed off.

It was nearly dusk by the time the sounds of her stirring roused him. Kagome sat halfway up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Then she rolled to put her feet on the floor, and spying a blotch of red out of the corner of her eye, did a quick double take and froze. She gaped at him, surprise the only emotion he could read on her features. Her eyes shone with several, but he could not interpret them. It was disturbing, and all the more reason they needed to have a serious conversation this evening.

"I-Inuyasha," she whispered, the sound of her voice shattering his resolve and building it back up again. Taking a calming breath, he decided to simply say what he came here to say.

"I'm sorry."

"W-what?" she replied in disbelief. "What are you sorry for?"

"For overreacting. And for calling you a bitch."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I should be apologizing to you. What I said about Kikyou was unforgivable!"

"Obviously it wasn't."

"B-b-but—"

"Come on, Kagome. I've said a lot worse to you and you've always forgiven me. I started the argument and I was probably asking for it."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond in the negative when she heard the faintest rustle through the door. With an exasperated sigh she realized that could only mean one thing—eavesdroppers in the hallway. Her family meant well, but she and Inuyasha really needed privacy for this. Evidently Inuyasha came to the same conclusion.

"Walk with me," he said, more a plea than an order. He stood and vaulted out the window, and she hurried to follow suit. He grabbed her hand, gently pulling her toward the well house. She hastened her stride to walk beside him, but did not release his hand. They leapt into the well together, emerging to the end of a gorgeous day in the feudal era. Both were happy to find the clearing deserted; their friends would no doubt sense that something was up and they didn't want to have to answer any questions. Kagome didn't need Inuyasha to lead her anymore; she knew exactly where they were heading. They remained hand-in-hand as they sauntered over to Goshinboku, the place where they first met, and the scene of many crucial moments in their relationship. There was no better place for a heart to heart discussion. They gazed at the tree in reverence for a few moments before Inuyasha finally turned to face her.

"Now where were we?" he asked, just a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Um, I think I was just saying that you weren't 'asking for' what I said about Kik—"

"I was so! But I don't want to have another stupid argument over it. Let's just say we're both sorry and we both forgive each other."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Good."

"…"

"It seems too easy," Kagome declared after a short silence. "If it was such a stupid little argument to begin with, why did we explode on each other like that?"

"We haven't fought like that since before you became a hanyou," Inuyasha added in agreement.

"Since before that even! The last time I remember us being at each other's throats over something dumb like that was a few months after I met you."

"Yeah."

"So what happened yesterday?"

Neither of them knew for sure. They had vague ideas, but one troubling thought stuck out to both of them. And both so badly wanted to be reassured that it wasn't true. It was that yearning which finally caused Inuyasha to pose the question they both dreaded.

"Are we breaking up?"

Kagome gasped, surprised that he had given voice to the possibility she feared the most. He said it so desperately, and she felt matching anxiety rise within her. That certainly could end up being the result of all this hardship. They could break up. She shivered, experiencing a sudden chill which had nothing to do with the setting sun. Wordlessly, she closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his torso. She placed her ear to his heart, listening to its steady beat and allowing it to soothe her. His arms fell around her and clutched her tightly.

"I don't want to," Kagome said softly. She felt Inuyasha shake his head vigorously in agreement, and she closed her eyes with a small sigh. At least they were on the same page there. But given that, why couldn't things get better? What they were doing now clearly wasn't working, and they needed to figure out a solution before things regressed beyond the point of no return.

"So how can we make sure that doesn't happen?" Inuyasha asked. It was an interesting question. They had done everything they could, hadn't they? Spending time together every day, staying with Kagome's family, avoiding awkward moments. What else could they do? They had already tried everything they could think of, except…except…

"Maybe…talking about our problems?" Kagome proposed, raising her head to gaze up into his eyes. They held no surprise, suggesting that the same thing had occurred to him.

"Okay, so start talking," he replied, though his tone was beseeching rather than demanding. Kagome didn't mind, as long as Inuyasha shared his thoughts afterwards. She had faith that he would. But where to start? _Inuyasha, I'm tired of being distanced from you, and then I get frustrated and yesterday I lashed out at you because of it. Actually, that sounds pretty good._

"I guess I've just been frustrated that we haven't been able to get closer. I think all that pent-up irritation boiled over on me yesterday when we fought."

Inuyasha nodded. "I've felt the same way. I was so _pissed_ that you left me in the rain yesterday. Even _my_ temper doesn't usually go crazy like that over something so small. I spent days sitting in the rain when I was younger, when I couldn't find shelter. It shouldn't have bothered me so much."

"You're right; you usually are a little cooler than that."

He scoffed, as if to say 'a _little?_' but she ignored him. "And I _never_ bring up Kikyou when we're arguing…" she trailed off, eyes widening as a memory came to her. "A couple weeks ago, I was talking with my friends at school and they asked about you and your 'ex.' Then when I got up, I noticed claw marks in my desk. I forgot about it until now, but I think I know why I did it. I guess I never forgave you for asking to join Kikyou in hell."

Inuyasha grimaced, breaking eye contact in favor of gazing off into the distance. "I suspected as much."

"Y-you did?"

"Kagome, you're the most forgiving person I know, but even you would have trouble letting what I did go. Look how long it took your family and our friends, and I didn't even _do_ anything to them!"

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "All this time, I thought you expected me to—"

"I don't. I understand how hard it is for you. You probably haven't forgiven me for leaving you in your time in the first place." Her silence was his answer, and when he glanced down at her she was gazing pensively off to the side. "It's alright, Kagome. I know you're trying."

"I really am trying!" she confirmed, locking eyes with him again. "It's not like thinking of those things makes my blood boil, at least not anymore. I _feel_ like I've put all that behind me, but I guess there's still a small part of me refusing to move on." Kagome paused for a moment, watching as Inuyasha digested her words. Then she decided it was time for a role reversal. "Speaking of moving on, it's your turn to share."

"M-me?" Inuyasha stuttered, pulling back slightly as if to argue. But he immediately thought better of it, sighing in resignation. Kagome waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

"I've been on edge lately because it bothered me that things weren't getting any better," he said. Kagome felt her brow lower. _You already said that, Inuyasha, and you'd better give me something more substantial!_ "But that's not the whole reason I was so mad yesterday," he continued as if reading her mind. "Whenever I think about the way things are now, and the way they used to be, I feel guilty. It's my fault we're like this now. It's my fault we have to ask ourselves if we're breaking up. It's all my fault. And yesterday, I was so worried when you disappeared…if something happened to you, that would have been my fault too. I was so disgusted with myself, and when you came back, I took all of it out on you. I'm really sorry."

She shook off his apology. "I had no idea remorse still affected you so much."

"How could it not? Every day I'm reminded of my mistakes. When I go to say something to you but choke it back because it would be awkward, when I see how happy Sango and Miroku are together, when we go to sleep separately at night…I can't forget what I did, not when I constantly live the consequences. It's almost like…we aren't even mates anymore."

Kagome's eyes widened, but his were closed, so he didn't see. That exact thought had crossed her mind several times over the past few weeks, especially since she began observing a certain married couple. They had engaged in virtually no physical contact since their reunion at that bigoted village, which was probably why neither of them was willing to release the other now. This long embrace seemed to be doing wonders for their relationship; neither could remember the last time they had been so open with the other.

"Part of the reason for that," he continued, hesitating, unsure whether to relate this final detail. But they were sharing all their feelings and emotions, and holding something back at this point felt like dishonesty. "I, um, that is, I haven't been as…_attracted_ to you as I usually am."

"W-what?" Kagome responded, utterly shocked.

"I-it's not because I think you're ugly or anything," Inuyasha hastily amended, her reaction having obviously given him the wrong idea.

"Inuyasha."

"I mean, you're beautiful, but I just don't—"

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" he asked, his ears lowered in shame.

"It's okay. I understand."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, I do. Because I've felt the same thing."

"Oh…good, I guess."

"No, it's not good. But at least now I know it isn't just me, and vice versa."

Inuyasha nodded and sighed in relief. "I thought there was something wrong with me."

"There is, but it's not that," Kagome teased, the entire exchange having lightened her mood. It took Inuyasha several seconds to realize that she was joking, but when he did, a tentative smile emerged on his features.

"That wasn't funny, Kagome."

Kagome frowned, despite their lighthearted banter. There was something off with that statement, something missing… She gasped as she realized what it was.

"Why didn't you call me 'wench' there?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha wondered, totally confused.

"Usually you would say 'that wasn't funny, wench.' Why did you call me by my name instead? Come to think of it, you haven't called me 'wench' in a long time."

"I guess I haven't," Inuyasha replied, his expression turning serious once more. "At first, it was because I didn't want to upset you. I guess I got into a habit of using your name."

"Oh," Kagome responded, wondering if that habit was going to become permanent.

"I won't go back to 'wench,'" Inuyasha stated, answering her silent question. "It doesn't suit you." He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and blushing lightly. "And if we ever do…have children, I wouldn't want to call you 'wench' in front of them."

Kagome leaned her head against his chest again, beaming brightly. "I'm glad."

Inuyasha held her close, resting his cheek on her hair. Off to the west the sun was halfway below the tree line, the sky glowing brilliant pink. Struck by sudden inspiration, he pulled back from Kagome and picked her up bridal style, leaping up to his favorite branch of Goshinboku, which had a perfect view of the breathtaking sight. He and Kagome settled against the trunk, her back against his chest, her torso ensconced in his voluminous sleeves.

"Wow," she declared, amazed by the simple beauty of nature. The bright pink sky was just for them, a blessing and an omen. At least, that was how it seemed to her in that moment. Neither of them spoke again until the last ray of sunlight had disappeared below the horizon, and darkness had settled over the land.

"Think your mom would worry if we don't come back tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, seeing as how we're here because my family was eavesdropping, I think she knows where we are. It's so nice out here. I'd like to stay."

"Me too."

They spent the next several hours like that, speaking occasionally, but mostly just enjoying the sensation of being nestled up to each other. It felt like returning home after a lifetime in a faraway land. But after what seemed a blissful eternity of gazing up at the stars, surrounded by Inuyasha's warmth, Kagome felt her eyebrows begin to droop. She yawned widely, and before Inuyasha could comment, he followed suit. Kagome giggled; apparently yawning really was contagious.

"Tired?" she teased.

"Keh."

"Hm, well I'm going to sleep," she replied, turning over onto her side. It dawned on her that this was the first time since the tragedy that they would sleep together, but it just felt _right._ Their relationship wasn't back to normal, not by a long shot, but she was certainly more comfortable with Inuyasha now than she'd been since their reunion. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"G'night."

Leaning up, Kagome hesitated only a moment before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Inuyasha's fingers caught her chin on the way down, drawing her face back up to his. In his eyes she saw nervousness and uncertainty, and she was sure matching emotions shone in hers. Was this the right thing to do? Was it too soon? Should they wait? _Aw, to hell with it_, they both decided at once, leaning in to meet each other.

It wasn't much of a kiss, but it didn't have to be. They both felt a tiny spark of something they hadn't experienced in weeks, a hint of life to a flame thought long extinguished. Kagome pulled away and settled on Inuyasha's chest, grinning hopefully. Today they had taken the first step, and tomorrow truly would be a new day. With cheerful minds and contented hearts, they slept. And the miko dreamt…

* * *

There was blackness all around her. But this was comforting darkness, and she felt no fear. There was no ground beneath her feet, so she simply floated, content to let the void take her where it would.

Suddenly she heard a voice, neither male nor female. A child's voice, laughter, echoing off invisible walls and reaching her ears from all directions. She smiled, unable to resist the joyous quality of the sound. Finally it trailed off until silence once again reigned.

"Hello, Okaa-san," the voice said.

"Okaa-san?" she repeated, stunned by the ramifications of that word. "B-but that must mean…oh, Kami, you're the child we lost!"

The child chuckled. "Indeed I am."

"I'm so, so sorry," Kagome replied miserably, tears springing to her eyes.

"There is no need to cry, Okaa-san," the voice answered calmly. "It was my destiny. It was not yet time for your first child to be born."

"What do you mean?" Kagome wondered, sniffling.

"It is a special child, a child of destiny, one with a Kami-given role to play. Soon the time will come for it to begin its journey."

"H-how soon?"

"When the time comes, you will know."

"But I don't understand! How will I—"

"When the time comes, you will know. Your memory of our meeting will remain here until it is needed. Goodbye, Okaa-san."

Kagome felt herself fading, leaving this strange shadow world. And as the child foretold, she left her memory of the encounter behind. It would emerge when converging destinies required it to be so. And when that time came, it would be up to the two hanyou what to do with it.

(1) Maruchan is the name of one of the companies that makes ramen. It was the first one I saw when I did a google search, plus it sounds kinda Asian anyway.

(2) I didn't realize it until now, but I later turned this little phrase into a chapter in another work. See "Inuyasha Sells Out!"

(3) I almost ended the chapter here, but I decided to forego the cliffhanger because the chapter was only about 3,000 words long at that point. You guys are lucky!

A/N – So who knew talking about your problems is often the first step toward fixing them? Do I hear a "DUH?" But as they say, sometimes the most obvious things are the most difficult to see. The conversation was at least partially inspired by Selina MacCloveror's last couple reviews, which really encouraged me to explore the 'talking to each other' solution. The dream idea was sent to me by Deathmvp, who continues to be a valued source of inspiration. Thanks, you two!

2011 Note – I made a pretty major change to the dream scene. Before, the child said it had returned from the afterlife and was going to be reborn. Now that is not the case. I revised it because I didn't want to cheapen the loss of the child.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Like Old Times, Part 1

Kagome woke just after sunrise, feeling incredibly refreshed after her peaceful night's sleep. And she knew exactly why she had slept so well. Apparently, her presence had the same effect on Inuyasha, who was snoring softly behind her, clearly still in slumber. She wouldn't wake him. Her body was a little stiff from sitting in a tree all night, and she could use a good stretch, but she was far too comfortable to go anywhere for the moment. Sighing contentedly, she gazed out across the landscape, spotting several small woodland critters just coming out of hiding. A songbird landed farther out on their branch, preening its feathers while not even noticing them. It truly was an idyllic scene, and she intended to enjoy it for a long as Inuyasha was asleep. And if that meant being late for school, then so be it.

Inuyasha's warm body and steady heartbeat put her in a lazy mood, and she was just dozing off again when he stirred behind her, coming awake with a yawn. Blinking a few times as he gathered his bearings, he looked down to find Kagome gazing up at him, her face only inches from his.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"Keh."

She giggled, then hesitated, probably considering a kiss, before apparently thinking better of it and resting her head on his chest once more.

"S-sleep well?" Inuyasha asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Mmm." A long silence ensued, each hanyou lost in thought.

"You have school today?" Inuyasha spoke up after awhile.

"Yeah, but then it's the weekend." Pausing, she heaved a regretful sigh. "I guess I should probably get going. Do you mind?"

Inuyasha shook his head, and together they vaulted down from the tree and headed for the well. Upon catching a glimpse of a clock in the modern era, Kagome realized that she was indeed running late. Wolfing down a muffin, she changed into her uniform and after a quick goodbye to her family charged out the door. She would have to stick to the rooftops, but she could make it in time thanks to her hanyou powers. Or at least that was the plan, until she found herself unceremoniously tossed onto a familiar red-clad back.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Like hell I'm letting you run around in that skirt!" he grouched, clearly expecting an argument. But Kagome simply shook her head, smiling ruefully as she held on for the ride. There were certain things that just weren't worth fighting over, especially when Inuyasha was going out of his way to do something nice for her. They stopped in an alleyway near the school just as the first bell was chiming, and her fellow students outside began moving toward their classrooms.

"Bye!" she called, beginning to jog toward the entrance before a clawed hand on her wrist stopped her. "Inuya—" She was silenced by his lips, pressing against hers in a parting kiss that was over before she had a chance to realize what was happening. Pulling away, he flashed her a smirk that was a mix of confidence and unease.

"See ya," he said before leaping up onto the nearest rooftop and vanishing from view. She stared after him for a few seconds, and then the final bell rang and shattered her daze. She sprinted for the school, grinning happily. If she wasn't sure things had really changed since yesterday, she was now. That sentiment was confirmed by her friends, who at lunch time told her there was something different about her, a certain brightness which had been absent for weeks. She took the compliments while trying not to get too excited about them. Things had taken a turn for the better, but a couple kisses didn't mean they were alright again. She still didn't feel comfortable doing anything more with him, and now she knew that Inuyasha felt the same. Time alone hadn't worked before, but now that they had come to a new understanding, she felt confident that the rest would eventually fall into place.

Back at the shrine, Inuyasha's thoughts turned in a very similar direction during a few moments of down time after lunch. He had been a little worried about facing Kagome's mother, since the whole family had heard their argument two nights ago, but the older woman had merely smiled at him and asked if they had worked things out. He responded in the affirmative, and that was the end of the discussion. Not for the first time, he was grateful Mrs. Higurashi had decided to take a hands-off approach to her daughter's love life. So it was with relatively high spirits that Inuyasha made his customary journey to Kagome's school to meet her when she got out. His mood fell when he laid eyes on his melancholy mate, trudging toward him with slumped shoulders.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Ugh, I got a sixty-two on my test yesterday. And I can't take a make-up because I haven't missed any school recently."

"Oh…sorry," Inuyasha mumbled, knowing that a sleepless night resulting from their fight had been to blame.

"Don't worry about it," she replied, forcibly perking up at the realization that she was making him feel guilty. That had not been her intention at all. "It was my fault too. And sixty-two _is_ passing. My other grades in that class will be better." _Besides,_ she added to herself, _I don't really care that much._ She felt a small amount of shame at that thought, but it was true. The only real reason she felt glum about the grade at all was because she hated to fail—or come so close to failing—at anything she did. As for achieving the 'A' or 'B' average she used to maintain, or graduating at the top of the class…none of that mattered anymore, and hadn't for a long time. Inuyasha didn't say anything else, so she moved in close and wrapped her arm around his waist to show that she truly wasn't upset with him. He hesitantly returned the gesture, and they slowly made their way back to the shrine, the picture of youthful contentment.

"Hi, Mama," Kagome said as she passed by the kitchen on the way to her room. Receiving no return greeting, she backtracked and stuck her head in the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the table studying a piece of paper, confusion written on her features.

"Mama? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" the older woman replied with a start, glancing around until she saw them in the doorway. "Oh, Kagome, Inuyasha, I was just…well, come take a look at this." The two hanyou made their way over to the table, and Mrs. Higurashi handed her daughter the paper. It was a handwritten note, the graceful, refined letters crafted in black ink, probably from a fountain pen. "I went to the bank today, and when I got there the teller told me someone had deposited 182,000 yen in my account. (1) The mysterious stranger also left this note."

"Higurashi family," Kagome read aloud. "This money has been given to you for a specific purpose. I request that you only use it when that purpose makes itself known."

Kagome frowned, turning the note over to find nothing on the back. "That's really odd. There's no name on it, so I guess this person wanted to remain anonymous. Do you have any idea who it is?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "I was hoping maybe you would know."

"You think it has something to do with us?"

"No offense, Kagome, but whenever something weird happens around here, you and Inuyasha are usually involved."

Kagome grinned wryly. _She's got a point there._ "I wish I knew what to tell you."

"That's okay, dear. I'm sure the reason for the gift will become clear eventually."

"Is it a lot of money?" Inuyasha interjected quietly, reminding both women of his presence. Kagome tried to think of a way to explain it that he would understand, knowing he wasn't familiar with modern currency.

"It's not _that_ much money, but Mama could probably buy four or five months worth of groceries on it."

"More like two if Inuyasha keeps coming with me," Mrs. Higurashi joked, earning a chuckle from the two hanyou. With nothing else to say, the trio went their separate ways, Inuyasha and Kagome up to her room to change. Inuyasha grabbed his fire-rat garb and was heading for the bathroom when Kagome's voice stopped him.

"You know, you don't _have_ to change in the other room."

Inuyasha froze, briefly questioning his hearing before turning to make sure she meant what he thought she did. But she already had her back to him, and as he watched she pulled her blouse over her head, her hair lifting for a fleeting moment and revealing the entire milky expanse of her back, covered only by the thin straps of her bra. A choked sound escaped him as he quickly spun and shut the door, in case any of her family members happened to walk by. He took a few shaky breaths to regain his composure. He was not surprised at his nervousness; they hadn't changed together in so long, after all. What did surprise him was the rapid beat of his heart and the surge of heat through his body. He wanted to look. He wanted to sit on the bed and watch her undress before him. He wanted to see all of her again. It was quite the revelation for a hanyou who had lost all sense of sexual attraction. The spark of the previous evening had grown into a small, but powerful flame. He grinned; excited to feel physical attraction for his mate again. It almost seemed too easy, like turning on one of Kagome's futuristic light switches. But apparently an honest conversation had done more for them than they initially realized. Who knew good communication was the key to a good relationship?

He heard the zipper of Kagome's skirt and the rustle as she let it fall to the floor. Hastily he pulled his t-shirt over his head, trying to distract himself from what he knew was going on behind him. But it was no use; his brain supplied unbidden images of his mate in her underwear, adjusting the hem of her panties, bending over to pick up her skirt…

He shook his head, but the images remained. It was becoming difficult to concentrate, and for the life of him he couldn't undo the button to his pants. But what would be the harm in looking? He didn't think she'd mind, and he wouldn't get caught anyway. For once, it didn't feel like seeing each other in a state of undress would be incredibly awkward. And besides, changing together had been her idea.

Mind made up, Inuyasha stealthily turned just enough to gaze at her over his shoulder. He started at her feet, panning his eyes up over her long, beautiful legs, the elegant swell of her ass covered by plain white cotton, admiring the graceful way her hips flowed to her waist and then up to her chest. It failed to register that Kagome was standing stock still through all of this, and that her upper body was somewhat turned to the side. He didn't realize what was happening until his gaze reached her face, a half second before her eyes completed an identical perusal of his form and locked with his amber orbs. They stared at each other for a moment, then all at once the spell was broken and they spun sharply away, both flushing hotly. And yet, though he was embarrassed about getting caught, Inuyasha could not wipe the goofy grin off his face. It appeared he wasn't the only one experiencing long-forgotten urges this afternoon. They finished dressing in silence, each wearing sheepish smiles when they finally turned to face each other.

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked brightly.

"Yep."

It had been three days since their last run, so the exercise was just a little sweeter than normal for both hanyou. Kagome had never appreciated the simple joy of physical exertion before her metamorphosis, but she certainly did now. The last leg of today's route took them by chance to the edge of the river where they regularly bathed afterwards, and her cheery mood caused mischievous thoughts to pop up in Kagome's mind. She took a sideways glance at her partner; he was gazing straight ahead, completely unaware of her dastardly plotting. Suddenly she planted her foot and launched herself sideways, knocking Inuyasha off balance. He reeled, teetering on the edge of the steep bank, glaring at Kagome in surprise. But the impish smirk on her face told him exactly what was going on, and as she reached out to give him a final—but unnecessary—push, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down after him as he fell. He heard her shriek before the water enveloped them both, and he gently came to rest on the bottom of the four foot deep river, Kagome lying on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist, letting her do the work of bringing them both to the surface. She came up sputtering, apparently more surprised to find herself in the water than he was.

"You weren't supposed to pull me in!" she declared playfully, rounding on him and moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" he responded in kind. "Well, too bad! Why'd you push me in the first place?"

"That was payback for peeking at me before."

"I…you…keh!" he replied, crossing his arms over his chest as his brow twitched in mock annoyance.

"Aw, come on, Inuyasha, don't pout. Here, I'll even say it for you. Wench!" she finished, imitating his voice, quite badly in his opinion. He didn't bother to deny that was what he was going to say; old habits were hard to break, after all. Truthfully, Kagome didn't mind the 'insult' in this kind of friendly context; it was like a pet name. It was only when Inuyasha had used it as an actual insult that she had been hurt by it.

"I do _not_ sound like that," he grumped, the slight upturn of his lips belying his cranky exterior.

"Crazy wench. Feh!" she impersonated again, mimicking his folded arms and exaggerating his pout for good measure. In doing so she accidently splashed water on his face. "Oh, sorry, Inuyasha."

His eyes opened again, and there was vengeance blazing in their golden depths, as well as an evil, toothy smirk on his face. Kagome backed away in alarm, not particularly relishing the thought of having a gallon of river water shoved up her nose. When Inuyasha reared back to send a miniature tidal wave at her, she turned and bolted, wading downstream as fast as she could while giggling madly, Inuyasha in hot pursuit.

Five minutes of frolicking ended when Inuyasha tackled Kagome in the shallows, settling on top of her and capturing her lips with his own. The sensual undertones of their game had become too powerful for him to ignore; her saturated white kosode was just transparent enough to give a tantalizing glimpse of what lay underneath. Soft moans escaped both of them as lips parted, tongues emerging to dance shyly in the warm confines of their mouths. Inuyasha pulled away to breathe, and debated going back in for another kiss. But the moment wasn't right; they had taken things far enough today. Sighing in contentment, he flopped down onto his back next to Kagome, floating in the gentle current alongside her. The cool water felt nice on their sweaty bodies, but now they needed to cool off for an entirely different reason. He felt her hand groping blindly for his, and he took it easily, the simple gesture saying all that needed to be said. They floated like that for awhile, the only sounds to escape them the occasional residual chuckle.

"I remember back when I first became a hanyou, when I was afraid to go in the water," Kagome said out of the blue.

"It didn't last. Now you're like a fish again."

"Hm. Oh, Kami, remember the time you saw me hanging from that branch?" (2)

Inuyasha paused a moment before responding, temporarily lost in the memory. "How could I forget?" he replied, just a hint of something lecherous in his tone.

"Hmph. It wasn't the first time you saw me naked."

"No, but it was my best look at the time. If you hadn't dropped into the spring, I'd probably still be staring at you."

"Hentai."

"At least I don't smell like soaked cat," he teased.

"Better than wet dog."

"Oh, I stink, do I? I know how to fix that," he replied, releasing her hand and climbing up onto the bank, where he proceeded to squat down on all fours. Kagome realized what he was going to do and covered her face as he shook like a dog, spraying droplets of water in every direction. She couldn't help but laugh at the sheer absurdity of it all.

"What are you snickering at?" he asked in amusement. "I'm dry, you're still wet, and we don't have any towels. I should be laughing at you."

"I'll live."

"Suit yourself. You know," he began with a wicked smirk, "if you wanted to get dry, you could always—"

"I do not _shake_, Inuyasha," she replied sternly.

"Okay, but it's kind of chilly out here. You won't like it."

"Yeah, yeah," she retorted, suppressing a shiver as she climbed out of the water. It really was quite cool this evening, the setting sun providing little warmth. Nothing dinner in front of a nice fire wouldn't cure, but there was a certain feline curiosity that she couldn't help but entertain. Did shaking dry really work as well as Inuyasha said it did? Somehow the idea didn't seem quite as ridiculous as it had back when she was fully human. It was at the very least worth a try.

"Anything special I should know?" she asked, squatting down into position.

Inuyasha gaped at her in shock. "Uh, no. Just, you know, shake."

"Gee, thanks." But ultimately it was one of those things that didn't need to be taught; she started moving her shoulders, and those mysterious youkai instincts seemed to take over. In no time she had shaken most of the water off her body. She was still a little damp, but much more comfortable than she'd been before.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was far from comfortable. He'd been expecting to get a kick out of watching Kagome shake herself dry, but it caught him completely by surprise when time slowed to a crawl. He watched her every movement in slow motion, swearing he could see each individual droplet fly through the air. The subtle rhythm of her body made even the simple act of shaking enchanting, and the expression on her face nearly made him lose his balance. Her eyes were closed, mouth hanging open provocatively, appearing almost exactly like he imagined she would if he were— He swiftly spun away from her, breaking the spell. He needed to get _those_ thoughts out of his head; _that_ probably wouldn't be happening any time soon. The last thing he wanted to do was rush it. Head number one had made quite a few bad decisions lately, but he still trusted it to guide him more than head number two further south.

"C-come on, let's go," he said when his ears told him Kagome was finished. "I'm starving."

If she smelled his excitement, she made no mention of it, amiably falling in step beside him. They walked at a brisk pace, their rumbling stomachs demanding nothing less. If Sango and Miroku were not back from their latest youkai slaying expedition, it was straight to Kaede's hut or back through the well to find some food to fill their empty bellies. They were happy to hear the newlyweds' voices as they approached the house, and not just because it had been a few days since they'd seen each other. For a warrior, Sango was a surprisingly good cook, and when Miroku occasionally took over and made something, there wasn't much of a drop off. Their children certainly wouldn't lack for tasty meals.

"I still say we charged too much," they heard Sango say from inside the house.

"It was a tough job, Sango. Five bales of rice is a fair price for our services. We'll need that rice come winter time."

"Still…"

"Believe me, Sango, those villagers won't notice the loss. We won't ever take anything from people who can't afford to pay, agreed?"

"Agreed," the slayer replied, and that seemed to end the discussion. Still, Inuyasha couldn't resist making a jibe at the monk's expense as he lifted the door flap and crossed the threshold.

"Up to your old tricks, eh bouzu? Swindling people out of their hard-earned possessions?" He shook his head, pretending that he really felt bad for the 'victims.'

"Ah, good to see you, Inuyasha, Kagome-sama," Miroku replied cordially. "I prefer to think of my old ways as liberating individuals of unnecessary wealth from their unneeded items."

Sango scoffed. "You mean stealing."

"Sango, you too?" Miroku wondered, ostensibly taken aback. "I'll have you both know that I provided a valuable service. Besides, it's their fault for not negotiating a price beforehand."

The three other occupants rolled their eyes, but made no further comment. They all knew what kind of man Miroku was, and even back then they seriously doubted he ever took anything the owner couldn't afford to lose. He seemed to have settled nicely into the role of an honest professional, something which would undoubtedly serve him well as he and his wife raised a family. Dinner was served in short order, with Shippou, Kohaku, and Kirara joining the gathering as well. Everyone was hungry, so the meal went by quickly and quietly, only some light conversation breaking the comfortable silence.

"Do you have school tomorrow, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked when everyone was nearly finished.

"Nope. Why do you ask?" Kagome inquired, sensing that it was not an innocent question. Sure enough, Sango exchanged a look with her husband, who grinned at them.

"Because we heard something that might interest you," he said. "On our way back today, we crossed paths with a man from a neighboring village, which just happens to be having youkai problems. The interesting part is that they've shared the forest with this youkai peacefully for years, and the youkai only started acting up several weeks ago. He said it grew into a monster and it's destroying their crops and has even carried some people into the forest. Now, what does that sound like to you?"

Inuyasha thought about it, his eyes widening at the realization. The timing was just too perfect. "It sounds like that youkai got a hold of a jewel shard!"

"Exactly. So, since you and Kagome-sama are the official shard hunters now," he stated, passing Sango a meaningful look, "would you like to join us?" Neither hanyou knew it, but the newlyweds had engaged in several rather heated discussions over whether they should accompany Inuyasha and Kagome on their renewed quest to complete the Shikon no Tama. Miroku finally managed to convince his wife that it would be better if they stayed behind. Inuyasha and Kagome could move much faster without them, and with Naraku dead, odds were that there wasn't another insanely powerful youkai that would require their combined strength to defeat. Besides, he had pointed out, Sango could already be carrying their first child for all they knew. A pregnant human was not the type of person to bring on an adventure, no matter how physically fit she was. Once the more unpleasant 'symptoms' of pregnancy started showing up, that physical prowess would count for very little. But ultimately, Sango had only relented because she already knew it was what both Inuyasha and Kagome wanted; they had told her so the day after Naraku's demise. Still, this particular mission belonged to her and Miroku, though their friends were certainly welcome to come along.

"Oooh! Can I come too?" Shippou asked excitedly.

"Of course, Shippou," Miroku answered. "Kohaku, you're welcome as well."

The boy politely declined, saying that he didn't want to interrupt his studies. Sango was disappointed; she thought a short excursion would do him some good, but she respected his decision.

"Yay! It'll be like old times!" Shippou exclaimed, bringing nostalgic grins to the faces of the Inu-gang members. He was right, except for a few noticeable differences. It was as a result of one of those changes that Inuyasha was still surprised Miroku so easily invited them to come along. This was still the hentai monk they were talking about, and more companions meant less time alone time with Sango. The monk was probably getting enough sex for three men, but still. One thing was for sure, if the two of them disappeared suddenly, he would _not_ go looking for them!

He glanced at Kagome to see if she was thinking the same thing, but instead he found her staring unblinkingly into the fire pit with a gloomy look on her face, fingering the bottle of jewel shards around her neck. After a second she realized she was being watched, and plastered on a fake smile. Oh, she tried to hide it, but something was clearly bothering her, and Inuyasha fully intended to find out what it was. But not here in front of everyone.

"So we'll leave first thing in the morning?" he asked, receiving nods from the humans. "Don't make me wake your asses up."

"Yes, yes," Miroku waved him off. "We'll be ready."

"Alright, well we'd better go. Kagome has to stuff that monstrous yellow bag of hers full of ramen, right Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah," she replied, clearly not paying attention. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in concern; something was really bothering her, and apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed. As they stood to leave, he saw Sango frown and open her mouth, probably to ask Kagome if something was wrong. But Inuyasha beat her to the punch.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow! Don't oversleep!" he ordered, ushering Kagome out the door before Sango could pose her question. The slayer glared after them but made no move to follow.

"Something was troubling Kagome-chan," she observed to no one in particular.

"Whatever it was, I'm sure Inuyasha can handle it," Miroku responded. Sango grumbled about that, but recognized that she needed to leave them alone, for now at least. The hands-off approach seemed to be working; both she and Miroku had noticed how much closer their friends had gotten since the last time they saw them. She could only hope that Inuyasha would in fact help Kagome deal with whatever was upsetting her.

* * *

Inuyasha walked stiffly toward the well, unable to wipe the scowl from his features. Kagome lagged behind him, lost in some depressing thought. When they had put enough distance between them and the village, he decided enough was enough. He spun around to face her and put his hands on her shoulders, leaning down to peer closely into her eyes. She was startled; if not for his hands, she probably would have walked right into him without realizing it.

"Inuyasha?"

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"It's noth—"

"Don't tell me it's nothing, dammit! I know something's bugging you, Kagome!" He pulled back slightly, realizing that he was yelling at her. "Please, tell me. Trust me," he pleaded.

She sighed, but it was one of resignation, so he let her go when she started to push past him. He fell into step beside her, waiting patiently for her to gather her thoughts. When they came to the well she turned around and sat on the lip of the structure, but Inuyasha remained standing before her. Finally, she spoke.

"When you and Miroku started talking about that youkai, and the jewel shards, I guess I just realized…Kami, we're supposed to be collecting the pieces of the Shikon no Tama! How many people have died because of the jewel while we've been…been…_fooling around_ in the present?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Truthfully, that thought had never crossed his mind. But now that Kagome brought it up, he felt a small pang of guilt. A _small_ pang. The degree of remorse that Kagome apparently felt for nameless victims who might have died anyway was unreasonable, and he would endeavor to explain just that. Calmly.

"Kagome, you can't blame yourself for anything. For all you know, no one has died this time in connection with the jewel shards." That argument sounded weak even to his ears, and Kagome gave him an incredulous look. "Alright, fine, so that's probably not true. But even so, there's no guarantee that we would have been able to save anybody." Again, Kagome was not convinced.

"At least if we'd been out there, we could say we were trying."

"And what would have happened then, huh? If we had gone gallivanting off in search of jewel shards the moment after you found me in that village?"

Understanding dawned in Kagome's brown eyes. "It wouldn't have worked," she mumbled softly.

"You're damn right. For weeks we could barely even speak to each other, let alone travel and spend every moment of every day together. We wouldn't have accomplished shit." Inuyasha paused, again realizing that this wasn't the tone he wanted to use. Kagome stared at the ground in consternation, debating with herself.

"Look, Kagome," he said, much more calmly this time. "Sometimes you just have to put yourself first…and that's okay. Staying with your family helped us. We weren't ready to go hunting for the shards before, and I'm still not sure we are. You can't beat yourself up for doing what was best for us, not when it very well might have saved us."

It was awhile before Kagome responded, but when she heaved a long sigh and slumped her shoulders, Inuyasha knew he had gotten through to her. He gently pulled her to her feet and enfolded her in a warm embrace, gratified to feel her arms wrap around his back.

"Thanks," she stated sincerely.

"Anytime," he replied, kissing the top of her head. In the very next moment he decided that was enough 'mushy stuff' for one evening, and his thoughts turned to more agreeable topics.

"Come on, let's go see how much ramen we can fit in that bag." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her into the well.

* * *

Miroku and Sango were just finishing breakfast when they arrived the following morning. Shippou was practically bouncing off the walls in his excitement. Sure, he had made friends with some of the village children and had plenty of playmates, but nothing could compare to the prospect of a grand adventure on the open road. Miroku and Sango were looking forward to spending time with their hanyou friends and really examining how they interacted with one another. Already they could tell that Kagome was genuinely in a good mood this morning; whatever had been bothering her the previous evening was apparently no longer on her mind.

The odd group of two humans, two hanyou, and two youkai set off. Miroku and Sango led the way, navigating down the different roads using the directions the distraught man had given them. It was a beautiful morning, the temperature balmy and puffy white clouds occasionally shielding them from the sun's rays. They stopped around mid-afternoon and, after some protesting from Inuyasha, Kagome made each of them a cup of ramen for lunch. There was more than enough in the bag for everyone, so Inuyasha didn't make too much of a fuss. Mostly it was just on principle; it was _his_ ramen, or so he liked to think. They arrived at their destination a short while before nightfall and were greeted with a familiar scene: villagers stopping their business to look at them and whisper, wondering what this strange group wanted with them. It was nothing new, but because someone in this village actually knew they were coming, the welcome they received was quite different.

"Ah, Miroku-sama! Sango-sama! I'm didn't expect you so soon," the man from the day before greeted them warmly as they approached.

"You told us you have a serious problem, Shouta-san," Miroku replied. "We came as quickly as we could."

"And I truly appreciate it. Please, come inside. You must be hungry after your long jour…" he trailed off, noticing for the first time the other members of the group.

"These are our companions Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, and you already know Kirara," Miroku said, motioning to each of them in turn. "I trust there is no problem?"

"N-no, of course not. As I told you, this village lives peacefully beside youkai, as long as they are willing to live in peace. Forgive me, I was merely surprised."

"Understandable. We are a rather strange collection of individuals," the monk joked, breaking what little tension there was in the air. Shouta led them to his home, a medium-sized hut located in a quiet part of the village. He introduced his wife, who immediately put more food over the fire to feed the guests.

"So, Shouta-san, tell us more about this youkai," Sango said after everyone had been seated in a rough circle. The older man sighed forlornly.

"Oh, it's an unfortunate tale for all involved. For years a young kitsune girl named Kiku has lived in the nearby forest."

"K-kitsune?" Shippou interrupted, suddenly paying _very_ close attention. Miroku could already see the wheels turning in his head. _A kitsune child, and a girl at that? I smell a crush coming on._

"Yes, Shippou was it? Oh, I see you're a kitsune too. Kiku is only a little bigger than you are. She told us she lives with her father, but doesn't have any siblings, so she often plays with the village children. She's a bright, pleasant child. Then a few weeks ago, she didn't show up for a couple days. We didn't think anything of it until the monster appeared. It looked like a giant fox, nearly twice as tall as a man at the shoulder. That first day it dug up some crops and then left, but later it started sneaking in at night and taking children from their beds. Several parents have been injured trying to fight the beast off, but no matter how many sentries we post, it always seems to show up where we least expect it. It also steals bales of rice from the storehouses. We have made several search efforts, but to no avail. The families of the missing children still pray that their little ones are alive since we have not found any remains, but hope wanes with each passing day."

"You think Kiku was eaten by the monster?" Shippou asked, turning deathly pale. But Shouta shook his head.

"No, we know that is not the case. You see, this monster has very distinctive markings on its tail, markings we are familiar with. Add in the fact that we have not seen Kiku since the monster appeared, and we can only conclude that Kiku has somehow _become_ the monster that terrorizes us."

"The Shikon no Tama," Inuyasha whispered quietly. "Damn that jewel! The shard must have become corrupted somehow, and then it possessed her, just like it did with Rouyakan!"

"So what is our course of action, Inuyasha?" Miroku posed. "If the monster truly is an innocent child possessed by a jewel shard, we must do everything in our power to avoid hurting her."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, grimacing. "This is gonna to be a pain in the ass."

"Should we go out and look for her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sango-chan," Kagome replied. "It's almost nightfall, and you guys won't be able to see very well. Shouta-san, you said Kiku usually shows up at night, correct?"

"Yes, Kagome-sama."

"And when was the last time you saw her?"

"I believe it was two nights ago."

"So she'll probably come tonight, right?"

"That is a strong possibility."

"Alright. Then we'll wait for her here until morning, and if she doesn't show, we'll go looking for her tomorrow."

Everyone nodded, and thus the plan was agreed upon. A hearty dinner was served, during which Miroku negotiated the price for their services at two bales of rice, and afterwards the group took positions outside. Inuyasha and Kagome settled on a rooftop at one end of the village. There was little conversation, just vigilant watching and listening for any sign of a disturbance. Periodically one of them would stand and make a sweep around the village, as well as check with Sango and Miroku on the other side. The village sentries were stationed below, but half of them were asleep before the night was old. This clearly was not a community of soldiers.

Shippou tried to stay awake, but in the end he wound up in Kagome's lap, snoring softly. On another rooftop, Miroku and Sango were having much the same difficulty. As the night wore on, the seemingly endless hours of monotony began to take effect. Miroku fell asleep first, resting comfortably against Kirara, who had transformed for that purpose. Several times Sango caught herself nodding off, but was determined to remain awake. Still, she knew it was a losing battle. Kirara nudged her with her snout, urging her to join her husband. The message was clear. _Rest now. I will keep watch._

"Thank you, Kirara," Sango said, curling into the feline's soft fur and dozing off almost immediately.

* * *

"Miroku and Sango are asleep," Inuyasha said as he returned to Kagome's side.

"Hm?"

"You were falling asleep too, weren't you?"

Kagome nodded, rubbing her eyes in an effort to stave off fatigue. Inuyasha couldn't blame her, being quite tired himself. They had pulled all-nighters before, but always when a battle of some kind was involved. Now there was no adrenaline whatsoever to keep them going. When morning came, they could all take a nap before looking for Kiku. The first rays of sunshine were just poking over the eastern horizon when a strange scent reached his nose. Drowsy as he was, it took him a few moments to realize its significance. Before he could react, a bloodcurdling scream rent the air.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed, bounding down from the rooftop toward the sound. _Kiku must have snuck in past those worthless human sentries!_ Suddenly there she was, as large and vicious-looking as Shouta had described. She held a crying child in her jaws, fortunately gripping the youngster only by the robes. The child's father was pinned under a paw, struggling mightily while the mother desperately reached for her child. The monster's scarlet eyes stared at the newcomer, sizing him up. She didn't seem to be too impressed with the red-clad hanyou, nor the second one who appeared beside him.

"Kagome, where's the jewel shard?" Inuyasha whispered.

"It's…I think it's in her stomach. She must have swallowed it."

"Fuck," he swore. _This just gets better and better. How the hell do we get it out of her without killing her?_

Kirara landed next to them, Miroku and Sango on her back, and Shippou climbed up onto the monk's shoulder. That was fortunate for him, because in the next moment Kiku bolted, having apparently decided that six enemies was too many. The Inu-gang gave chase, and was actually gaining on her until they reached the tree line. Once inside the forest, they quickly lost sight of the fox despite their best efforts. Even possessed, Kiku knew these woods like the back of her paw, something which she used to her advantage. Gradually the Inu-gang's progress slowed, until finally they were forced to stop altogether.

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired. "Can you not track her?"

The hanyou got down on all fours, sniffing the ground intently. "No, I can. It's just really faint. She was running too fast to lay down a good trail." They inched along for a few minutes until finally Inuyasha just gave up. "Ah, forget it. We're better off just walking in the direction she was headed. Fan out and holler if you see anything."

They did so with everyone on foot now, all senses attuned to their surroundings. Sango undertook a brief recon mission above with Kirara, but the canopy was too thick to see through. Perhaps it was because another kitsune was involved, but Shippou didn't feel like riding on somebody's shoulder this time. He walked slightly in front of everyone else, sticking relatively close to Kagome. The fairly sparse undergrowth was easy to navigate through, but the foliage above combined with the cloudy sky cast a foreboding gloom upon the landscape. Every shadow seemed to be alive, and part of him expected to see glowing red eyes around every tree trunk. Suddenly a bush off to his left rustled, startling him so severely that he reacted in a blind panic.

"WAAAAA! It's Kiku! She's gonna EAT ME!"

His friends were on the scene in moments, and he practically glued himself to Kagome's kosode. His whole body shook as he glanced over his shoulder to see…a little white bunny rabbit hop into view. It looked at each of them in turn before hopping back into the bush and out of sight. There was a moment of awkward silence, during which Shippou was afraid to look at anyone.

"Feh, let's go," Inuyasha said with no small measure of disgust in his voice.

"It's okay, Shippou-chan," Kagome tried to soothe him, "you're just a kid."

He didn't reply, instead leaping down from her embrace and walking off on his own. He was tired of being excused because he was 'just a kid.' He was a full-blooded youkai, and full-blooded youkai were not afraid of rabbits! _Inuyasha probably thinks I'm a coward. But I'm not! I was just startled!_ Right? Was he really a coward? Was he afraid to fight Kiku? _No, I'm not. I can take care of myself. I'm not afraid of her!_ His conviction waned as he thought of those huge jaws lined with razor sharp teeth. He gulped. _Okay, well maybe I am a little scared._ But that was fine; it didn't make him a coward if he stood up to his fear when the time came. He wouldn't leap recklessly into battle—Inuyasha was far more practiced at doing that—but neither would he run away.

Lost in thought, he unknowingly wandered a fair distance from the group. Another bush rustled just in front of him, and this time he rolled his eyes. _Oh, great, another rabbit._ A burst of his fox fire illuminated the unfortunate shrub. It wouldn't hurt the rabbit, but it would scare it out of hiding. But the light revealed something else entirely, a swaying furry mass, the tip of which contacted the bush and made the rustling noise. A tail. Shippou heard the sounds of deep, even breathing behind him, soft growling that sent shivers down his spine. His mouth went dry, and he forgot to breathe as he slowly turned to face his nightmare, staring at him from barely two feet away. He fell onto his backside, too petrified to move or make a sound. Her blood crimson eyes blazed in the shadows, and her teeth glinted dangerously in what little light there was. She was the very image of death, and Shippou watched in powerless terror as her jaws opened and came closer…closer…

* * *

His body was floating, being subjected to a rhythmic movement. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was flying through the forest. Gathering more of his bearings, he barely stifled his panicked cry as he realized he was in Kiku's jaws. Or at least, his tail was. It didn't hurt; she wasn't biting down. His first thought was to use his kitsune-bi to escape, but something held him back. He was not a coward, and he would not run away. Kiku was carrying him somewhere for some unknown purpose, and he needed to find out why. He wasn't even a mouthful to her, so he reasoned that if she was going to eat him, she could have done it already. _Oh! Maybe she's taking me to where the village children are. The others can track us all the way there!_ He reached into his robes and drew out his mushrooms, stealthily dropping them at regular intervals as Kiku continued to speed through the forest. _Hopefully she doesn't wise up like Kouga's wolves did._ The whole situation was more than a bit unnerving, and the feeling of her hot breath whooshing past made him light-headed. He imagined his face was quite pale. _Be brave, Shippou. You are not a coward. You are a brave kitsune…_

* * *

"Shippou-chan! Shippou-chan!" Kagome called, dread rising within her with every unanswered shout.

"Miroku! Sango! Get over here quick!"

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" the humans asked as they arrived, panting slightly from their sprint.

"I swear I smelled Kiku over here, and now Shippou's gone."

"Oh, no! You think she took him?"

"I shouldn't have let him out of my sight," Kagome fretted. "What if he's—"

"I don't smell any of his blood," Inuyasha said, cutting her off. He kept to himself the possibility that Kiku could have swallowed Shippou whole. He and Kagome both got down on all fours this time, spending several agonizing moments trying to separate out the confusing scents of the woodland, with little luck. Finally Inuyasha stood and pointed deeper into the forest. "I think she went this way. Let's go!"

They had traveled only a short distance when Kirara's roar stopped them in their tracks. They hurried back to find her sniffing at something small on the ground.

"Look! It's one of Shippou's mushrooms!"

"Thank goodness he's alive," Kagome breathed.

"There's another one!"

Inuyasha grinned proudly. "Come on, the runt left us a trail. Let's not keep him waiting."

They set off as quickly as they dared, not wanting to miss a mushroom and lose the trail. Sango and Miroku again rode atop Kirara's back as that was the only way they could keep up with two hanyou on a mission. Still, progress was not nearly as fast as they would have liked, and it seemed as if they would never reach the end of the trail. It was around noon before they at last detected the scent of their favorite fox kit, among several other interesting aromas, and they quickened their pace. But nothing could have prepared them for the scene that greeted them when they finally burst out of the forest and into the clear.

Name definitions (courtesy of ):

Shouta – "soar, fly" combined with "thick, big" (this one was chosen randomly)

Kiku – "chrysanthemum"

(1) 182,000 yen = approx. $1,950

(2) In case you forgot (understandably), back in chapter 6, Kagome leaps out of a hot spring that Sango pulled her into and clings to an overhanging branch, where Inuyasha sees her naked. I was pretty proud of that scene back in the day. I call it the "Garfield Scene." :)


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Like Old Times, Part 2

Shippou started to wonder if Kiku was ever going to stop running. They had been travelling for awhile, and that wasn't just his fear-induced imagination talking. His supply of mushrooms was dwindling fast, but if he dropped them at any lengthier intervals they would do no good; his friends wouldn't be able to follow them. Kiku hadn't been running in a straight line either, following a twisting path through the forest. Suddenly the sun's rays hit him with blinding intensity, unimpeded by the canopy. Then he was falling, too disoriented to do more than right himself so he landed feet first and roll with the impact. He came to rest lying on his stomach, blearily blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. When they finally did, they grew as wide as saucers.

Shippou didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. It was an idyllic forest waterfall, flowing down into a small pool that fed a stream leading off into the undergrowth. He counted no less than eight children frolicking in and around the water, all appearing between the ages of four and nine. Their clothes were worn and tattered, and from a distance they looked a little thin, but otherwise they seemed to be in good health. A ninth child, noticeably older than the others, tended a fire next to a pile of foodstuffs. Kiku lay curled up off to one side, dozing. By far the strangest thing was that none of the children appeared bothered by her presence. _Just what is going on here?_ Determined to find out, he approached the older child, who was busy adding rice to a pot of boiling water. The boy sensed Shippou's approach and looked up, his friendly smile fading as soon as he laid eyes on the youkai.

"So she's bringing in kitsune now too, is she?" he observed irritably.

"So that really is Kiku, after all."

"Yep, that's her alright." The boy didn't seem inclined to say anything else, instead turning his attention to preparing some vegetables for the stew with a sharpened rock. But Shippou had many more questions.

"Um," he started, pondering how to word his next inquiry.

"What, surprised we're alive?"

Shippou nodded. "Actually, yes. How long have you guys been here?"

"Twenty-three days in my case. I was the first one Kiku carried off. Good thing too, because the younger ones would probably have starved to death without me cooking for them. As it is, we eat pretty well, though we don't have enough meat."

"Kiku brings you food?" Shippou asked, staring at the large stockpile.

"Yep. She seems to want to keep us alive for some reason. I like to think that maybe it's because our friend is still in there somewhere. Sometimes she's mean and growls at us, but other times she acts just like a puppy, wanting us to pet her. Then other times she gets this crazed look in her eye, like she's gonna devour us on the spot, but then she runs away and we won't see her again until the next day. I wish we knew what was wrong with her."

"We think she was possessed by a shard of the Shikon no Tama."

"The what?"

"It's a jewel that brings a lot more evil than good. It can possess those who aren't really strong."

"Oh. Wait, you said 'we,' didn't you?"

"My friends and I. We came to rescue you guys."

The boy stopped what he was doing and stared at Shippou, a hesitant smile sprouting on his features. "That's good to hear. It's not a bad life here, but we all want to go home. We just don't know which way home is, and none of us are crazy enough to go wandering off into the forest alone. No wild animal will attack us when Kiku's around or we're near the fire, but there are wolves and bears in these woods, plus the occasional rogue youkai. So tell me about your friends. Are they strong?"

"Definitely. We have two hanyou, one neko-youkai, a houshi, and a taijiya in our group."

"Wow, that's an odd collection."

"Tell me about it," Shippou replied wryly.

"So what's your name, kitsune?"

"Shippou. What's yours?"

"Tarou."

"Ta-chan! Ta-chan!" cried a little girl as she ran up to them. She was no older than five and was using her fists to rub tears from her eyes. "Mi-chan pushed me!"

In the blink of an eye, Tarou's demeanor changed drastically. He was no longer a youth casually chatting with a new acquaintance. Now, he appeared almost like a father as he scooped up the girl and placed her in his lap.

"Well, why don't you stay here with me then. Lunch is almost ready."

"Yay! I'm hungry, Ta-chan."

"I know. Just a little longer."

The girl pouted, her face scrunching up in determination. "I'm gonna get the first bite and then dump some on Mi-chan's head."

"It's not good to waste food."

"Hmph! I'll stick my tongue out at her then."

As Shippou watched the exchange, he couldn't help but admire Tarou's gentle but firm manner with the child. _They really look up to him._ It didn't take a genius to see what had happened. Away from home, probably for the first time, the young children had unconsciously sought a parental figure in their lives, and Tarou had taken to the role with gusto. It reminded him so much of how he had come to travel with Inuyasha and Kagome all those months ago. Kagome wasn't his mother, but she, and to a lesser extent Inuyasha, had been the adult figures he needed in his life back then. He shuddered to think of what might have become of him if he'd been forced to live on his own for more than a few days. If living with Inuyasha had taught him anything, it was that children growing up without adult influences developed serious social problems. The hanyou had gradually learned to work on some of his issues and become more well-adjusted, but Shippou was glad he had been spared that experience. He enjoyed being a kid, and having a family.

That was why he needed to find a way to get these kids home to their own loved ones. Inuyasha and the others could be on their way there right now, but if for some reason they weren't, then he needed to come up with a backup plan. And there was still the issue of how to remove Kiku's jewel shard without hurting her. Shippou wandered off, leaving Tarou and his young charge behind. He walked down to the stream, meeting several of the other children, who invited him to join their game. He was sorely tempted, but reluctantly declined; he had a mission to accomplish. Meandering along the bank, he gazed unseeingly out into the surrounding forest, his mind turning the problem over and over. The first priority had to be getting Kiku back to normal, because he seriously doubted she would just let them leave after going to all the trouble of carrying them out here. _So how do I get the jewel shard out of her stomach?_ There were two exit routes he could think of, one noticeably more appealing than the other. And since the shard was probably still in her stomach, forcing it back up the way it had come seemed like the best option. _Okay, so how do I make Kiku vomit?_

Sudden inspiration hit him like a stick upside the head. He had been sitting in on Kohaku's lessons with Kaede for lack of anything better to do, and because he found the topic mildly interesting. She spoke about all kinds of medicinal herbs and techniques for healing, and he was fairly certain one of them had been a special type of leaf used to induce vomiting. _Kara…Kanda…Ka—Ah! Why didn't I pay closer attention? Kawikama leaf! That's it!_ (1) He could picture it now, roughly oval-shaped with lines spaced just so, and a shinier than normal surface. The telltale sign was the pointy tip at the end of the leaf, which extended about a third of the length of the leaf itself. He seemed to remember Kaede saying it grew close to the ground, which was fortunate for him, being small of stature. For nearly a half hour he searched, gathering several samples that more or less matched the picture in his head. But which one was Kawikama leaf? Swallowing nervously, he realized there was only one way to find out.

Two minutes later, Shippou had absolutely no doubt as to which sample was the leaf he sought. It took him another ten minutes to be able to stand, and his stomach still rumbled dangerously. This Kawikama leaf was powerful stuff! Now to gather enough of it to affect a creature hundreds of times his size. He set to the task, finding it relatively easy because after testing he realized Kawikama leaf had a distinctive odor. Soon he had large ball of it, nearly as big around as he was tall, compressed and held together by some string he always kept in his robes. Though sizeable, the ball was still only made of leaves, so it didn't weigh very much. But now he had another problem—how did he get it in Kiku's mouth, and more importantly, how did he get her to swallow it? In that form, he didn't imagine she'd be keen on eating leaves. And the only meat he had was his own, so sweetening the pill with _that_ was out of the question. Shaking his head, he decided to just wing it. Charging into battle with only a half-formed plan in mind always worked for Inuyasha, so why couldn't it work for him?

Kiku still slept, those massive jaws lying closed a few feet away. He could feel the hot breath from her nostrils, and he swore the ground vibrated with each exhale. Or maybe that was just his limbs shaking. Sitting back and waiting for rescue sounded better than ever, but he refused to give up. He was the only one who knew how to save Kiku's life, and he was damn sure gonna do it. Or die trying. Terrifying thoughts aside, there was really no reason to delay any longer. The first step was to wake Kiku up. Stretching one arm out, he poked her in the nose before instantly recoiling. No reaction.

"Shippou!" Tarou called in a worried whisper. "What are you doing?"

Shippou ignored him, poking Kiku again, a little harder this time. She stirred, growling in annoyance and forcing Shippou to jump back when a large paw moved in to scratch her nose and then settled on top of it. Tarou again implored him to move away, and several of the younger children began to cry, sensing the peril. Perhaps it was the adrenaline pumping through his veins, but Shippou was no longer in a mood to fool around. His patience had officially run out.

"Kitsune-bi!" he shouted, leaping into the air and releasing his spinning top, which expanded and drove itself directly into the top of Kiku's skull. For several moments the top twirled, wearing a bald spot into the bewildered beast's fur. Then the magic wore off, the top gradually returning to its normal size, and an ominous silence settled over the clearing. Kiku stood, slowly scanning the area and gathering her bearings. Then those scarlet eyes locked on Shippou, instantly leaping to an angry blaze, and when she bared her teeth and snarled, every ounce of artificial bravado drained from the kit. He could tell from her eyes—there would be no gentle grabbing of the tail this time. Her guttural growl spoke only of painful death. Oh, yes. Kiku. Was. Pissed.

Shippou's survival instincts kicked in just before she lunged for him, and he tripped over something as he turned to flee. The stumble actually saved his life, as Kiku's jaws snapped shut where he would have been. She came at him again and he rolled out of the way, her teeth missing his tail by mere inches. Glancing behind him, Shippou spied the ball of Kawikama leaves which had tripped him up, and remembered his mission. Choosing between his duty and escape in that split-second was the most difficult decision he had ever made, but he made his choice. Diving forward, he rolled past the gaping jaws, grabbed the ball and tossed it inside Kiku's mouth. That done, there was only time to close his eyes and wait for the sensation of teeth puncturing his flesh.

But the jaws never closed around him. Cracking an eye open, he saw Kiku rear back, briefly choking on the strange object in her throat before swallowing it. Then she once again focused her hateful gaze upon him. But again, she did not strike. Her body seized once, her eyes showing something other than hate, perhaps alarm. Those frightful jaws opened, her throat working furiously, and Shippou rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being covered in vomit. He watched in stunned silence as Kiku heaved repeatedly, expelling objects and fluids of a variety of different shapes and colors, including what looked like the half-digested carcass of a wild boar.

A pulse of jyaki reverberated through the clearing, sending a chill down Shippou's spine. But in the next moment, Kiku's frightening form began to shift. Slowly she shrunk, her snout and limbs shortening, much of her fur vanishing, pale skin appearing in its place. And then she was just a kitsune girl, with russet hair and a bushy tail. A naked girl. Not wearing any clothes. Evidently, whatever she had been wearing had been torn to pieces when she transformed. A blush spread quickly over Shippou's entire body, from nose to toes. He removed his outer robe, draping it over Kiku's shoulders while simultaneously trying to be a gentleman and not peek at her. She appeared to be a good head taller than he was, but his robe was long enough to cover the essentials. Not knowing what else to do, he rubbed her back as she continued to be violently ill. _I'm sorry, Kiku,_ he thought guiltily, _but it was necessary. At least you're back to normal. _

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Kiku's heaving stopped. She took several unsteady breaths, not quite sure if her stomach was truly done evacuating itself. Hesitantly she sat up, lifting her head to scan her surroundings, and Shippou got his first look at her eyes. They were still red, but no longer filled with malice. No, these were beautiful eyes, the kind that when paired with a smile filled one with warmth rather than fear. But currently the dominant emotions reflected were confusion and anxiety. She clutched the robe tightly around her body, perhaps realizing for the first time that she was naked.

"Kiku?" Shippou asked, trying to break the ice. "How are you feeling?"

"W-where am I? Who are you? How do you know my name? Where are my _clothes?_"

"I'm Shippou," he started, his head spinning. "You swallowed a Shikon jewel shard and were possessed by it, but it's out of you now. Y-you don't remember what happened?"

"No, I…" she trailed off, her eyes shifting into a far-off look. She stared, her pupils unfocused, clearly not seeing the world around her. Shippou was just about to say something when a loud rustling sounded behind him, and he turned to spy none other than all of his friends bursting out of the forest.

No one said anything for awhile, each coming to terms with what they were seeing. Shippou was alive and well, and so were apparently all of the children from the village. Kiku was back in her kitsune form, and the jewel shard was somewhere in the giant puddle of vomit on the ground. The mission was over. Inuyasha was the first to speak up, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.

"Heh. Good job, runt. How'd you do it?"

"I, uh, gave her a leaf that Kaede taught me and Kohaku about," Shippou replied, stuttering slightly under the praise.

"Huh, I guess the old bat's good for someth—ow!" he exclaimed as Kagome elbowed him in the side.

"Are both of you alright, Shippou-chan?" the miko asked, ignoring Inuyasha's grumbling. She promptly located the jewel shard and picked it out of the muck, purifying the evil and adding it to her bottle. Fortunately, the shard was near the outer edge of the pool, so she didn't have to actually walk in it. It didn't smell particularly nice though, and she was looking forward to getting out of there.

"I'm fine," Shippou responded. He turned to gaze at Kiku again, finding her still staring off into space. "Kiku?" he tried, waving his hand in front of her face. She started, looking right at him, her eyes wide and fearful.

"I…I remember. Oh, Kami, what have I done?"

"You were possessed. It wasn't your fault."

"No! I _kidnapped_ their children, held them hostage in the forest. It's unforgivable!"

"So you took them for a little trip," Inuyasha interjected. "Big deal. They all look and smell fine to me."

"He's right, Kiku," Shippou agreed. "You didn't hurt anybody because deep down you didn't want to. The jewel was probably telling you to kill them, wasn't it? But you didn't let it control you completely, and everyone is okay because of your strength of will. I'm sure if you apologize the villagers will forgive you."

"Y-you really think so?" she wondered hopefully.

"They'd better," Inuyasha stated, cracking his knuckles. "Or me and Shippou will beat some sense into them."

"Yeah!" the young fox declared, puffing out his chest. At this tears welled in Kiku's eyes, and she covered her face with both hands. They let her cry, knowing the tears were of relief. They watched as a young human girl walked up to her, the same one from before, Shippou reflected, and tugged on the robe covering her.

"Don' cry, Kiku-chan. You're still my friend."

Kiku gasped and stared at the child, then locked eyes with each human in turn and saw much the same sentiment in all of them. Sobbing, she grabbed the little girl and enfolded her in a tight embrace. Kagome had to dry her eyes at the heartwarming scene, and no one could resist smiling. Amid the near-constant violence and death, moments like this had made their long journey bearable. But the area was starting to stink to high heaven, so those with the most sensitive noses decided it was time to move out.

"Alright, let's get you kids home," Kagome declared. "Your parents have been worried about you."

"YAY!" went up the jubilant chorus.

"Um, can I get some clothes first?" Kiku asked, flushing slightly. "And who are all of you people?"

Introductions followed, both among the Inu-gang and the village children. Then in a puff of smoke, Kiku transformed into a giant red balloon, almost twice the size of Shippou's matching form. His outer robe floated down to him from above, and Shippou's cheeks reddened at the thought that she was naked. Again. But he supposed she didn't really need clothing in that form. (2)

"I can wash that for you if you want, Shippou," she said.

"Nah," he replied, slipping it on. It didn't have vomit on it, and he found that he rather liked her scent. It was warm and pleasant, and having it so close to him, practically wrapped around him, was a nice feeling. Inuyasha smirked, knowing exactly what the kit was thinking, having lent Kagome his haori on many occasions back in the day. But he didn't say anything; there would be plenty of time for teasing later.

Shippou followed Kiku's lead, transforming into his balloon form. He did not expect her to giggle at him, or that her laughter would escalate to full-on guffaws. If he could have pouted he would have.

"What's so funny?"

"You're…pink!" she exclaimed in between panting breaths. "And you have googly eyes!"

"Hmph," Shippou grumped, but he wasn't truly angry at her. After all she'd been through, it was good to hear her laugh. The sound was lovely, almost musical.

"S-sorry for laughing," Kiku apologized sincerely when her mirth had subsided, genuinely worried that she had upset him.

"That's okay. I guess I do look pretty funny." This comment resulted in more laughter, until a voice from below utterly ruined the moment.

"Are you two done flirting yet?" Inuyasha called. "I'd like to get the hell out of here!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Shippou retorted in embarrassment. And was it his imagination, or did balloon-Kiku turn an even darker shade of red?

The group got down to business, and between Shippou, Kiku, and Kirara, they were able to carry everyone who couldn't fly. Kiku led them toward a large rocky outcrop in the distance, and when they arrived she descended and landed on the ground, allowing all the children to slide off her into waiting adult arms. Shippou also took a break while Kiku floated toward a cave and transformed, disappearing from view as she dropped behind some bushes. Shippou closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew Miroku was making eyes at him, and he could just about read the monk's mind. _"Don't you wanna go have a peak, Shippou?" No, I don't! I'm not a pervert!_ At least Sango's stern glare kept the monk from voicing his hentai thoughts. Although, that didn't stop his imagination from conjuring up what he'd seen before…

Suddenly they heard a girlish shriek, and everyone raced over to find Kiku staring into a pool of water, using the surface as a mirror. Fortunately, she was clothed, dressed in green hakama and white and purple patterned robes, overlaid by plush orange furs. A light blue ribbon was tied in her hair, completing a look that made Shippou's mouth go dry. She was frantically rubbing at a small bald spot on the top of her head.

"My hair! What happened to my hair?" Then comprehension dawned in her gaze, and she rounded on Shippou, pointing a finger straight at his chest. "YOU!"

"Uh…hehehe, sorry?"

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be!"

"WAAAAA!"

* * *

Shippou managed to escape with just a slightly singed tail, though only after sending several desperate compliments Kiku's way. Somewhat mollified, she made some adjustments to her hair, making the bald spot virtually invisible. With that settled, the group resumed their flight back to the village, and on the way Kiku told them more of her story. She did in fact live in the forest with her father, who was apparently a high-ranking member of kitsune society. As a result, he occasionally had to go away on business for extended periods of time.

"So he left you here all by yourself for a month?" Kagome said in disbelief.

"Hey, I can take care of myself! Besides, he said it would be more dangerous if I came along."

Everyone wondered what Kiku's father did that was so perilous, but Kiku had no idea, so the inquiry was dropped. They arrived at their destination by late afternoon, and were greeted by jubilant and exceedingly grateful parents and relatives. The entire village came together in a festival, welcoming the children home and celebrating the outsiders who had rescued them. Much to her surprise and delight, Kiku was welcomed back with open arms once it was explained what happened. The villagers did ask her not to go around picking up strange objects in the future, to which she readily agreed. After a fulfilling evening of food, chatter, and sake, the Inu-gang retired to warm beds and very restful slumber.

They rose late the next morning, and didn't depart the village until after lunch, but none of them were in any hurry to leave. They would have to camp out on the way home as a result, but that was fine. It wasn't too often they got to enjoy being hailed as heroes. The villagers wanted to send them off with a whole cartful of food, but they refused to take any more than what was initially agreed upon. Shippou and Kiku bade reluctant goodbyes, having spent a fun evening together while the adults were drinking. They exchanged mutual promises to keep in touch and visit soon. And as the Inu-gang finally set off, they knew this was one place where they would always be welcome.

The trek back was made in high spirits and with contented smiles. Inuyasha thought about teasing Shippou, but decided against it. He would leave the boy to his crush in peace. He wouldn't be surprised if Shippou waited a few weeks before washing that robe. Unfortunately, from his perspective at least, his silence in that regard did not go unnoticed. After dinner, Kagome pulled him away from camp.

"Thank you for not teasing Shippou-chan," she said as they walked through the moonlit forest.

"Keh."

"And you were nice to him yesterday too. I think you're starting to assume a 'big brother' role with him."

"Feh! Don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Oh, really? 'They'd better, or me and Shippou will beat some sense into them.' You tell me that wasn't making Shippou-chan look good in front of Kiku."

"You're imagining things, Kagome," he replied, though the light dusting to his cheeks said otherwise.

"Sure, sure."

Grrrr. "So what if I gave him a little boost? What's the big deal?"

"Well, I think it's great. I'm proud of you," she said sincerely, stepping in front of him and leaning up for a sweet kiss. Inuyasha felt his ego swell at Kagome's admission, but he quickly sobered as they pulled apart.

"Hopefully he'll have better luck with girls than I did," he muttered despondently. His eyes widened comically as he realized with horror what he'd just said. "I mean—I, you, that's not, uh…"

Kagome chuckled at his discomfiture. "Relax, Inuyasha. I know what you meant." The male hanyou visibly relaxed, glad he wasn't getting sent to the dog house tonight because of his tactlessness. "Though I don't know what little girl in her right mind wouldn't like these!" she teased, reaching for his ears. He grumbled about that, but let her rub them to her heart's content. That of course led to more kissing, of the calm, languid variety, the kind that came from deep-seated contentment. And they were content; what they had now was perfect. When they were together like this, the uncertainties of the future didn't seem to matter.

* * *

The following morning brought a continuation of their short journey, and a new scent that instantly intrigued the two hanyou, both because of what it smelled like and who it was coming from. Kagome wasn't sure she could conclusively identify the scent, so she sought confirmation from Inuyasha.

"Does that scent mean what I think it does?" she whispered to him.

"Yep," he replied, cracking a smirk.

"Ooooh, this is so exciting! Can I tell her?"

"Go for it."

"Tell me what?" Sango asked, having heard their not-so-soft whispering. "I am who you were talking about, right?"

At this point, Kagome could contain herself no longer. "Sango-chan, you're pregnant!"

"What?" the slayer breathed, her hands immediately flying to her still flat belly. "H-how do you know?"

"It's faint, but your scent has definitely changed," Inuyasha answered. "You're probably a few weeks along."

Sango remained in shock for a few more moments, then her face lit up in a brilliant smile. The ecstatic girls hugged, bouncing off the ground in their jubilation. Inuyasha walked over and clapped the gaping monk on the back. That seemed to snap Miroku out of his stupor, for in the next moment he was grabbing his wife and swinging her around in a circle, both cheering elatedly. Finally he pulled her to him and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, neither caring if the entire world saw them.

Kagome sighed blissfully at the scene as Inuyasha looped his arm around her shoulders. She mused that she should probably feel a pang of sadness or jealousy, but there was none of that. All she felt was happiness for her friends, and Inuyasha's scent told her he felt the same. She was going to love being "Auntie Kagome." And she had a feeling "Uncle Inu" would take to his role just as merrily.

They arrived at the village shortly after resuming their trek, so ending their brief foray into the past. For a few days, things had been like old times. But ultimately, what they enjoyed most about their lives now were the changes, the things that were different from how they used to be. In one way or another, each of them had undergone a metamorphosis. Things could never again truly be like old times, and that was something no one could regret.

Name definitions (courtesy of ):

Tarou – "thick, big" and "son"

(1) I made up the Kawikama leaf; as far as I know, it's completely fictional.

(2) I've never thought about it before, but where _does_ Shippou's clothing go when he transforms? It must go inside him, because he must be filled with air. That's my guess, anyway.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

The Plot Thickens

Upon returning to the village, the group immediately sought out Kaede to inform her of the joyous news. The old miko congratulated them and promptly put Sango on a special nutritional regime she had fine-tuned over the years, designed to assure the health of mother and child. Kagome wished she could take Sango through the well for modern prenatal care, but the slayer appeared to be in more than capable hands. It was a sobering reminder of just how dangerous childbirth was in this time, before C-sections and other lifesaving advances. But the reward was worth the risk, and whatever fears the newlyweds might have at this point were easily outweighed by their excitement at the prospect of becoming parents. The pair headed down to the river together, ostensibly to "bathe," but no one doubted there would be more than washing going on.

Inuyasha reclined on the roof for a mid-afternoon nap, leaving Kagome to shake her head at him. _And I thought cats were supposed to be lazier than dogs._ But a little solitude sounded nice after a few days on the road, so she headed into the forest for a quiet walk. She ended up standing before Goshinboku, smiling up into its branches and recalling all the memories it held. She was just about to return to the village when a specter floating in overhead stopped her in her tracks. _Kikyou's Shinidamachu!_ It circled above her, and Kagome realized it was summoning her. But what was the dead miko doing here? And why reveal herself to her reincarnation? Why not just go straight for Inuyasha? Perhaps that was what Kikyou would have done before, Kagome mused, but things had changed. She reminded herself that Kikyou had in fact released Inuyasha, even going so far as to reject his offer to accompany her to hell. The last thing she should feel was jealousy or anger toward Kikyou. She was grateful to the older miko.

Kagome decided to find out what Kikyou wanted, and followed the Shinidamachu through the trees until she finally spotted her standing in a small clearing. As Kagome watched she turned and regarded her solemnly. Kikyou's expression was guarded, but Kagome could sense no hostility from her.

"You come so easily, girl, without your hanyou to protect you," Kikyou observed, a mild rebuke in your tone.

Kagome shook her head. "I know you mean me no harm. I don't think you ever really did."

Kikyou's eyes widened just slightly, but then she nodded. "If I had truly intended to kill you back then, I would have."

"Kikyou…I wanted to thank you. For not taking Inuyasha to hell."

"I do not make a habit of taking that which does not belong to me," Kikyou replied tersely, perhaps revealing just how tempting Inuyasha's offer had been.

"Well, thank you anyway, really," Kagome said, executing a small bow.

"Have you forgiven his foolishness?"

"M-more or less," Kagome answered truthfully.

"Good. I would hate for my sacrifice to have been in vain."

Kagome's eyes widened. _She actually wants me and Inuyasha to be together._ She promptly scolded herself for her surprise. _Of course she does. She released Inuyasha, and she knows his heart no longer belongs to her. She doesn't want him to be alone. In some way, she still loves him, which is why she released him in the first place._ Kagome's expression softened as she came to see Kikyou in a new light. It wasn't as simple as letting Inuyasha go. The hanyou had been the only love she had ever known. And even though their relationship had been ruined in part by her own prejudice, Kikyou still cared deeply for him. Her actions immediately after her resurrection were those of a jilted lover, rash and not fully thought out. Now, after more time had passed, and perhaps one wake-up call when her reincarnation retained her miko powers in a hanyou body, Kikyou was ready to move on. Kagome could appreciate the sacrifice she was making. In the old days, she herself had been willing to make that same sacrifice if Inuyasha had chosen to go with Kikyou.

"Here," Kikyou said, holding out her hand palm-down, her fist closed around something. Kagome approached without hesitation, taking what Kikyou offered. She gasped as she recognized the object in her palm as a large chunk of the Shikon no Tama. _Oh, right! Kikyou still had the piece of the jewel she took from Inuyasha, probably to keep it from becoming tainted. It looks like she did a good job purifying it. _

"That contains the portion of the Shikon no Tama Inuyasha surrendered to me," Kikyou stated, confirming Kagome's thoughts, "as well as several shards I came across in my travels. I do not wish to have anything more to do with the jewel. The sooner it is banished from this world, the better."

"Thank you, Kikyou. This will make things a lot easier," Kagome replied, removing her piece of the jewel from the bottle around her neck and fusing the two pieces together. They now had almost half of the jewel, but who knew how many shards were still out there. It might take months or even years, but she and Inuyasha would collect them all and find a way to forever rid the world of the danger presented by the Shikon no Tama.

"I wish you luck on your quest," Kikyou said, lowering her eyes to the ground. Kagome frowned in confusion. The statement itself was strange enough, but the way she said it…

"Kikyou?"

"I grow tired of this cursed existence. Naraku has been destroyed, Inuyasha has found happiness, and the jewel is in capable hands. There is no longer any reason for me to remain in this world. Soon I will release these souls and return to the afterlife."

"B-but—" Kagome tried, almost surprised that she was trying to talk Kikyou out of it.

"Do not concern yourself, Kagome. I believe I have finally found…peace." She lifted her head, and Kagome saw the truth of her statement. There was real warmth in Kikyou's gaze, and tranquility in her expression. Kagome watched in stunned silence as Kikyou strode past her toward the village. Then she stopped and slowly spun to face her once more.

"One more thing, Kagome."

"Y-yes, Kikyou?"

"You do not mind if I bid Inuyasha farewell before I leave?"

Kagome didn't even have to think about it. "Of course not, Kikyou."

Kikyou smiled, perhaps her first true smile since her resurrection. She glowed, both literally and figuratively, the trapped souls within sensing what was about to happen and clamoring for release. Kagome watched her go, then settled against Goshinboku's trunk, deciding to give her and Inuyasha some privacy. This was one time she knew she didn't need to spy on them.

Inuyasha found her there perhaps an hour later, watching the sunset. He said nothing as he settled down by her side on his haunches, something clearly worrying him. Kagome grinned, having a pretty good idea what it was.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"She…kissed me. And I let her."

Kagome nodded, her grin never faltering. What was there to be jealous about? Kikyou had returned to the afterlife, and Inuyasha was hers for all eternity. "It's okay. I expected as much."

"Y-you did?" he asked, surprise warring with relief.

"Uh-huh." Kagome wanted to ask about the moment of Kikyou's second 'death,' but she bit her tongue. If Inuyasha wanted to tell her about it, he would. A few minutes later, her patience paid off.

"I've never seen her so peaceful," he said simply.

"I'm glad."

"Thank you, for never making me choose between the two of you."

That had Kagome doing a double-take. "Alright, who are you and where's Inuyasha?" she teased.

Inuyasha harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome chuckled at his antics. She had never forced Inuyasha to choose because at least in the beginning, she knew she would have lost. And she couldn't blame him for that, not when he and Kikyou had history together and Inuyasha had only known her for a few months. Then later, when it became clear that Inuyasha had at least some feelings for her, she had refrained from forcing his decision more out of respect for him than anything else. She had trusted Inuyasha to make the best decision in the end, whether that was her or Kikyou, and her faith had been rewarded.

"Come on, Inuyasha, don't be cranky," she said, reaching up to rub his ear. He flicked it away, unwilling to drop the hurt act so easily. "Well fine then," Kagome lamented playfully, "I guess I won't rub your ears."

"Fine by me," he replied in a low, sultry tone, just before taking her in his arms and finding her lips with his own. They spent the next half hour in blissful exploration, alternating kissing and simply holding each other, basking in the knowledge that the past would never again come between them.

* * *

The ensuing days passed quickly, and before Kagome knew it the following weekend had come and gone. Things had become more and more heated between her and Inuyasha, but in the good way. Most of their kissing was no longer innocent, and they seldom went a full day without making out. Both thought it was a healthy change. They knew they were building up to something, waiting until the annoying voices of restraint in their heads finally chose to be silent.

"Uhhh, Kami…"

This time had started out like any other. Nearing the end of their afternoon run, Kagome had pulled Inuyasha aside—and to the ground—for some post-exercise fooling around. She had wound up in his lap, straddling him, and in that position she couldn't help but notice the obvious effect their oral activities had on him. She also couldn't resist grinding against him, the sensation of his hardness pressing against her core too good to simply ignore.

"Ugh…'gome."

That was how they had ended up in their current pursuit, moving feverishly against each other through the barrier of their clothing. But the fabric could do little to stifle the passion between them. Kagome moaned, throwing her head back. It had been so long since her last orgasm, and until today she hadn't realized how badly she wanted one. Judging by his own barely-stifled groans, Inuyasha felt the same. His hands dug into her hips, aiding her motion as his hips worked in perfect synch with hers. His hardness pressed against her clitoris with every thrust, the constant friction setting her core aflame. Their breathing became ragged as each neared a devastating climax.

Inuyasha came with a strangled cry, shuddering beneath her as his cock pulsed repeatedly, releasing itself into his hakama. Kagome continued to ride him, milking every last drop of semen from his balls until her own climax washed over her. She collapsed against him, both of them shuddering with the aftershocks of their first orgasms in weeks, blissful smiles gracing their features. His arms looped around her, his hands moving leisurely up and down her back in a manner which she found incredibly relaxing. But as much as she wanted to doze off in his lap, they were both sweaty and sticky, not to mention hungry. A mutual but separate dip in the river followed; they still had yet to see each other naked since the tragedy, and they figured that would cause more trouble than good, as neither of them felt ready for actual sex yet. But Kagome couldn't help but wonder what new turn their playtime would take tomorrow. At the very least, she mused, it gave her yet another reason to look forward to seeing Inuyasha after school.

* * *

Unfortunately, luck was not on their side the following day. She had a difficult test looming on the horizon, and another long study session with her friends was in order.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as she approached, sensing something was up.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, but I have to study with my friends in the library again."

He nodded, hiding his disappointment. "At least you remembered to come out and tell me this time," he said, grinning to let her know that he was just teasing her.

"What, after the fuss you made last time?" she joked. "Your head would have exploded if I'd forgotten again."

"Keh."

Kagome smiled at his typical response. "Okay, well I'd better go. Bye, Inuyasha." A parting kiss later and she was off, jogging back toward the school to meet up with her friends. Inuyasha watched her go, then turned and began walking toward the shrine, deciding to take the street-level route this time. He was glad Kagome hadn't left him hanging again. He didn't think he would have exploded on her, but he would have been concerned. He didn't worry too much while she was at school, because everything he'd seen and been told suggested she was quite safe there. But out in the city was another story. He was always naturally suspicious of unknown environments, and modern Tokyo definitely qualified. Kagome's time was apparently much safer than the feudal era, but he would never truly allow himself to let his guard down, especially when it came to her well-being.

He was halfway up the shrine steps when the sensation hit him like a freight train, nearly causing him to lose his balance. He recognized it immediately; it was identical to the feeling he got right before the final battle with Naraku. The only difference was that this time, instead of building up slowly, the sensation appeared suddenly out of nowhere. He didn't pause to consider the reason behind the variation. Kagome was in danger. The faint tingle of miko energy washing over him from far in the distance confirmed it. He launched himself onto the nearest rooftop, sprinting and leaping as he let his instincts guide him. _Dammit, I should never have let her out of my sight! Hang on, Kagome!_

* * *

Kagome trailed along behind her friends, enjoying their nonsensical gossip. She had no intention of joining in, but it was nice to listen. Her friends seemed to understand that her priorities were a little different from theirs, though they couldn't possibly know just how wide the gap actually was. And with any luck, they would never find out.

They were almost to the library, entering a relatively quiet part of the city. Kagome breathed deeply of the fresher air, which wasn't as heavy with pollutants as downtown was. Her breath caught in her throat as the atmosphere suddenly changed, taking on an ominous aura of magic. It had been like passing through an invisible doorway, and with a sinking feeling Kagome realized she had experienced something like this before. Turning around, she reached out her hand…and quickly withdrew it when she received a rather nasty shock. It was just as she feared; they were inside a barrier. And whoever had let them in apparently didn't want them to leave.

"Kagome?" Yuka called from up ahead. "What's wrong? You leave something at school?"

Kagome didn't reply, her mind too busy pondering the new development. The obvious questions were who and why, which she couldn't begin to answer. Whoever they were, she was reasonably certain their intentions were not friendly. Normally, she could be certain that Inuyasha was on his way, but would the barrier prevent him from sensing that she was in danger through their bond? For now, it appeared she and her friends were on their own; no one else was inside the shimmering surface, which she could just barely make out if she peered closely. But that could change, as other pedestrians went about their way, unaware of the obstacle in their path. As she watched, a woman approached the barrier, and she was just about to call out in warning when the woman simply vanished into thin air. Her friends, who had been looking back in her direction, also noticed.

"Oh, Kami! Did you guys see that?"

"Where did that woman go?"

"She just disappeared!"

Kagome looked around frantically, concerned about the innocent bystander. Then she spied her, walking along about a hundred feet down the road like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. It was as if she had been instantaneously teleported to the other end of the barrier. They were trapped in their own private bubble, separated from the outside world. Kagome was quickly realizing that this barrier was unlike anything she'd seen before.

"Whatsa matter, hanyou?" came a condescending male voice. "Ain'tcha ever seen an isolation barrier before?"

Darting eyes swiftly located the owner of the voice, a dark-haired male entering the barrier on the far side. And he wasn't alone; five others soon joined him. All were dressed in jeans and muscle shirts, with dyed and spiked hair and tattoos—the typical punk look. They all appeared human, but Kagome already had her suspicions. They definitely didn't have spiritual powers, so how could they know she was a hanyou unless…

"Pretty gutsy bein' out in the open without a concealment charm," the leader of the group continued. "Some of us don't appreciate the stink of tainted blood, you know."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. _Some things never change._ These guys were definitely youkai. She couldn't sense any youki from them, and they smelled like normal humans, but this whole situation left little doubt. _They must be wearing those 'concealment charms' he mentioned._

"You're youkai," she stated, no uncertainty in her tone.

The group of males snickered at her. "Wasn't that obvious? Man, you really are clueless." They had another round of menacing laughter at the trio of terrified humans cowering behind her, wondering what the hell they were talking about. Her friends had already tried and failed to exit the barrier, and the air was rapidly becoming perfumed with their fear. It was the same fear Kagome had experienced the first time she had been thrust into a supernatural situation.

"Well, boys," the leader said in amusement, "she's a little slow. Why don't we make it easy on her." All at once they removed pieces of jewelry from their person, one a necklace, one an earring, one a ring. The instant the object left the thug's skin, his appearance shifted dramatically. Ears and fangs elongated, hair shifted color, and eyes became more animalistic. Youki and true scents were revealed, and wicked grins sprouted on their faces at sight of the three petrified humans stunned into silence.

"Ah," the leader commented, "I'll never grow tired of the look on a human's face when she first realizes that there are monsters out there, and she's just a mouse."

"What do you want with us?" Kagome demanded, placing herself more fully between her friends and the youkai.

"We want you, plain and simple. And we're getting paid a lot of money to retrieve you. But the guy who hired us doesn't have any interest in humans, so we'll take these three little mice as an added bonus."

"Y-you stay away from us!" Yuka yelled, and all six thugs roared with laughter at her false bravado. Kagome turned to her friends and regarded them solemnly.

"Stay together, guys. Don't worry, I'll get us out of this," she promised with a reassuring smile. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi could only nod; none of them had ever seen such steely determination in their friend's eyes before. Kagome turned and faced their cackling foes, reaching for the headband hiding her ears and tossing it off to the side. Three gasps sounded behind her, but to Kagome's relief the scent of fear in the air did not increase. Her friends trusted her, even though they didn't know _what_ she was anymore, and she would not let them down. Calling to mind everything Inuyasha had ever taught her about hand-to-hand combat, she bent her knees and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Ooooh, we never get to fight girls in mini-skirts," one of the goons quipped. "Should be fun!"

Kagome made no response, refusing to allow them to rile her up. The odds were already stacked six to one against her, and she didn't need to make it any worse by allowing her emotions to come into play. Their youki wasn't all that powerful, but neither were they what she would consider small fry. They were some type of mammalian youkai, possibly feline. It didn't matter; she felt no affinity whatsoever to these thugs. If she had one advantage, it was that they had been sent to "retrieve" her, presumably alive. That meant they had to hold back, if only slightly, while she could fight with her full strength. No time like the present. As Inuyasha had taught her: _when you're outnumbered, don't wait for your enemies to attack. Strike first and even the odds a bit._ Oh, yes, it was time to make these punks eat their words.

The leader didn't have time to react; she was on him in two great strides. She could have lopped his head off, but at the last moment she folded her hand into a fist and settled for slamming him in the chin instead. His head snapped around and he careened backwards, collapsing into an unmoving heap. Kagome cursed her weakness, hoping it wouldn't come back to haunt her. She had already killed one person with her bare hands, and hoped to avoid adding to that total. But she would do whatever was necessary to save her friends, and if that included killing these bastards, then so be it.

The other five youkai responded immediately, closing in on her. She feinted right and then dove to the left, rolling to escape grasping arms. She couldn't face them all at once; she had to find a way to separate one or two from the others. Unfortunately, the sight of their leader being incapacitated had made them more cautious, and as a result they were disinclined to oblige her. Each time she went after one youkai he retreated out of the way, and she barely escaped the barrage of punches and kicks from his comrades. One of them managed to land a blow to her shoulder, knocking her to the ground. She quickly climbed to her feet and leapt away before they could pin her. Rolling her shoulder experimentally, she decided that it wasn't dislocated, though there would be a nasty bruise there. The thugs surrounded her in a rough half-circle now, and Kagome settled on a new approach. The element of surprise was long gone, so she would go on the defensive and let the enemy come to her.

They rushed her all at once, which was exactly what she'd been hoping for. She sprinted to her right, targeting the youkai on the end. His frantic haymaker was easily ducked, and she launched him off his feet with a vicious uppercut to the chin. The second youkai received a powerful side kick to the gut as he closed, and Kagome was just turning to face the third youkai when an unseen fist connected squarely with her temple, sending her sprawling to the pavement. Dizzily she rolled onto her hands and knees, but they were upon her before she could rise any further. Three of them pinned her down despite her struggles, two on her arms and one on her legs. They wrenched her arms behind her and she felt cool metal click around her wrists. The jyaki in the cuffs made her skin tingle, and dashed any hopes of simply breaking them with her hanyou strength.

"Let me go! Bastards!"

Her protests were silenced by a foot striking her cheek, snapping her head to the side and splitting her lip. She spit the blood onto the pavement, glaring up at her attacker, who was nursing his sore chin.

"Fucking bitch!" he swore, rearing back to kick her again.

"Noc i-off," came the stern voice of the leader, stilling his comrade's leg. "We aan't suphosed ta damage her mo' tha' necessawy."

The three thugs on top of her chuckled openly. "You sound funny, boss," one of them observed.

"Shuh-up! The 'itch boke ma jaw!" he replied. Then he turned to the other two youkai. "Go ge' our li'l mice."

The thugs grinned, abruptly forgetting all thoughts of maiming Kagome. "Here, mousey, mousey, mousey," one of them called, stalking toward his prey. Kagome saw red; that was the last straw. She focused her concentration, and righteous purifying energy exploded from her being. The three youkai on top of her perished instantly, as did the leader just a few feet away. The other two turned back at the dying screams of their comrades.

"What the fuck?"

"Shit, she's a miko? Let's get the hell out of here!"

Kagome was having none of that. These bastards were never going to threaten her friends or any other human girls ever again. Unable to focus her attack from her prone position, she called upon her full strength, pulling forth every last ounce of pure energy she possessed. The pink light washed outward in a great wave, shattering the barrier and closing on the fleeing youkai. Darkness nibbled at the edges of her consciousness, but she refused to stop. The last thing she heard before blackness took her were the horrified shrieks of her enemies as they turned to dust.

* * *

Inuyasha was amazed at just how far away from the shrine Kagome was. Her release of miko energy must have been truly massive for him to have felt it from that distance. As for what had forced her to go to such lengths, it was apparently no longer around. Pushing past the small crowd of humans gathering around the four schoolgirls, he knelt by Kagome's side.

"Inuyasha!" her three friends exclaimed at once, obviously happy to see him. He ignored them, focusing instead on his mate. She was unconscious, but breathing normally. There was a large bruise on the side of her face and a cut on her lip still slowly oozing blood. He cringed at the sight, guilt weighing on him heavily. Whoever did this was going to pay dearly! Though judging by the charred, misshapen lump that looked like it had once been a set of metal handcuffs, perhaps her attacker had already met his end. He turned to Kagome's friends with a hundred questions on his tongue, but realized they would have to wait until he got them all to a more private setting. They were surrounded by about a dozen suspicious humans, all of whom had apparently seen a group of schoolgirls standing and chatting on the sidewalk, when one of them suddenly fainted. Their words confused him greatly; if Kagome had simply fainted, why the burst of miko energy? _Just what the hell is going on here?_

"Hey, is she alright?" a man asked. Fortunately, Eri stood and spoke up before Inuyasha could tell the meddler to mind his own damn business.

"Oh, she's fine," the girl replied as nonchalantly as she could, which was quite difficult under the circumstances. "She faints all the time. We'll just take her home."

"Who's he?" a woman demanded, pointing at Inuyasha.

"That's her boyfriend."

"How did she get that bruise on her face?"

"S-she got that when she fell."

Inuyasha had officially had enough of this. He didn't like that nosy bitch's accusing tone, and he sure as hell didn't care what a bunch of strange humans thought. Picking Kagome up bridal style, he started walking back to the shrine. _Heh, just let any of them try and stop me._ None of the spectators did; it was easier just to believe the story and move on with their lives. The three schoolgirls hurrying to catch up to the pair also assuaged their concerns.

Inuyasha wanted to simply take to the rooftops, but he couldn't abandon Kagome's friends, especially not after they had apparently been part of the altercation. He glanced over and caught them staring at his ears. Modern humans had always assumed he was something called a 'cos-player' when they saw them, but he had a sinking feeling that these three knew they were the real thing. Their scents reeked of fear and confusion. It looked like they weren't the only ones with some explaining to do. _Oh, boy._

It seemed to take forever to get back to the shrine, but that was probably just a result of Inuyasha's concern for the girl in his arms. He guessed she had just overused her miko powers, like during the final battle with Naraku, but he wouldn't stop worrying until she woke up. His heart clenched as he gazed down at her battered face. Knowing the wounds were superficial and would heal in a day or two didn't make him feel any better. She had still been injured, and he had failed to protect her. The prospect of what could have happened chilled his blood.

Mrs. Higurashi poked her head into the hallway when she heard the door open. "Welcome ba—Kami, what happened?" she exclaimed, rushing over to check on her daughter.

"They were attacked, apparently," Inuyasha answered calmly, hiding his anxiety. "Kagome's fine; she just exhausted herself."

"Attacked? By who? Wait…you said 'they?'" the older woman asked, finally noticing the other three schoolgirls standing in the doorway. Her eyes widened as she realized the possible implications of this development. But she saw how frightened they were, and quickly responded with her customary kind spirit, ushering them into the living room and going to prepare some warm tea. Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the couch and placed her head in his lap. Her mother returned with an icepack for her face, and he gingerly held it in place. After a few seconds, Kagome began to stir, instinctively shying away from the cold. Her eyes blinked open, gradually regaining their clarity and focus.

"Inu…yasha?"

"How are you feeling, Kagome?"

"Tired." Suddenly she bolted upright, glancing furiously around the room. "My friends! Where are they? Are they alright?"

"We're here, Kagome," Yuka spoke from her seat facing the couch. "We're all fine, thanks to you."

"Thank goodness," Kagome breathed, slumping as the sudden rush of adrenaline faded as quickly as it had appeared. Inuyasha eased her back down into a prone position, unwittingly pressing against her injured shoulder in the process. Kagome hissed in discomfort.

"Here too?" Inuyasha asked, an apology in his tone. He lifted the neckline of her blouse, gazing at the wound and tenderly prodding it with a finger to gauge how sore it was. "It's not that bad. It'll be healed in a couple days."

Kagome settled down again, the unblemished side of her face resting on Inuyasha's thigh, and allowed him to hold the ice pack against the other side. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi just sat there, taking it all in. Inuyasha and Kagome weren't doing anything extraordinary, but looking at them, it just didn't _feel_ like your average teenage romance. Perhaps the furry, triangular ears on top of their heads had something to do with it; they certainly gave the couple a mystical quality. It was just another question to add to the long list each of them had already compiled.

"Oh, Kagome, you're awake!" Mrs. Higurashi observed as she reentered the room, carrying a tray of tea. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Mama. Just tired."

"Thank goodness. But dear, what happened?"

"We were heading to the library to study, and on the way we were attacked by a group of youkai."

"A _group_ of youkai?" Inuyasha repeated incredulously. He had suspected a youkai as the culprit, as unfathomable as that seemed before today, but more than one? "How many were there?"

"Six."

"SIX!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. I handled it."

"B-but I haven't even gotten a whiff of youkai scent here since the Noh mask. How can there be youkai in this time?"

"They were wearing some sort of special jewelry. The leader called it a 'concealment charm' and criticized me for being out in the open without one. I guess most if not all youkai in this time wear them. It hid their true appearance and disguised them as humans. And I couldn't detect any youkai scents or auras until they removed them."

Inuyasha frowned. _So that's why I haven't sensed any youkai in this time. They keep themselves hidden and live among humans._

"So they attacked you. Were they after the jewel?" he asked.

"I don't think so. The leader said they were sent to 'retrieve' me, and someone was paying them handsomely to do it."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha was flabbergasted now. He had assumed the youkai attack was motivated by the jewel or traditional disdain for hanyou, but this was _much_ worse. What Kagome just said meant that someone in this time knew who they were, and wanted Kagome for some undoubtedly insidious reason. And that person was still out there. Inuyasha growled. _I never thought I'd say this, but the feudal era might actually be safer than Kagome's time. At least with Naraku dead there aren't any youkai specifically out to kill her. _Kagome's hand found his on top of the icepack and squeezed it firmly. She too fully realized the significance of today's attack. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated.

"So you purified them?" he inquired, taking her offered comfort and willing himself to relax. For the moment at least, Kagome was safe.

He felt her nod against his leg. "How did you know?"

"I felt your miko energy all the way at the shrine."

"Wow! No wonder I passed out."

"Why _did_ you overdo it like that? There could have been more youkai, you know. And you would have been defenseless."

"I _had_ to, Inuyasha. I beat a few of them pretty badly, but I couldn't handle all six. They had me pinned down and were going after my friends. So I released my powers, and when two of them tried to run away, I pushed myself to the limit. I couldn't let them escape and threaten more innocent girls."

Inuyasha nodded, knowing that such a decision hadn't come easy for her. Even with all the violence she'd lived through, Kagome had never become comfortable with taking life. He was just glad she could apparently do it when she had to. But there was still one thing that didn't add up.

"Okay, so with all that fighting and purifying, why did the humans at the scene only see you pass out while talking with your friends?"

"That's what they said?" Kagome asked, somewhat perplexed.

"That's what I overheard when I got there."

Kagome's eyes widened as understanding dawned. "They trapped us in this really weird barrier, an 'isolation barrier,' I think he called it. It was like we were no longer part of the outside world. I guess the humans just saw an illusion of us talking together, and then the barrier was destroyed right before I passed out."

"Damn," Inuyasha cursed, felling a bit overwhelmed. _Barriers? Charms? What other fancy shit do youkai have in this time?_ At least it explained why he couldn't sense that Kagome was in danger; the barrier blocked whatever signal communicated that sensation to him. And he now had a working idea of what went on today. The next big question was _who_ would send a bunch of youkai thugs after Kagome, and for what purpose. When they found that out, he had a feeling they would have another fight on their hands. But he would be there when that happened, and he would make whoever ordered the attack on his mate wish they'd never been born.

The conversation paused for a few moments, leaving the door open for other parties to get involved. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi hadn't thought it possible, but listening to Inuyasha and Kagome discuss what happened today had only deepened their confusion. Finally, Yuka could take no more.

"Um, could someone _please_ tell us what's going on here?"

Inuyasha and Kagome passed each other looks that plainly said 'this could take awhile.' Meanwhile, Yuka wasn't done, nor was she particularly calm. The slightly frantic nature of her speech was perfectly understandable under the circumstances, however.

"Youkai, miko, I thought these were just myths. They can't be _real_ can they? But that pink light, and that barrier, and those ears, and—"

"Calm down, Yuka," Kagome soothed. "We'll explain everything, I promise." The other girl took a deep breath, and Kagome made reassuring eye contact with her other two friends as well. "Now, where would you like us to start?"

"What _are_ you?" Eri asked, her tone one of wonder rather than reproach.

"Hanyou," Inuyasha answered simply. When the girls just blinked at him, he endeavored to explain. "Half youkai, half human. My father was an Inu-youkai, and my mother was the daughter of a human lord."

"So…Mr. Higurashi was a youkai?" Ayumi inquired.

"No, no," Kagome replied, "I wasn't born a hanyou. I became one later."

"Became one? How did that happen?"

"Well, you see—"

"Kagome," Inuyasha interjected, "let's start at the _very_ beginning."

"Good idea. It all started on my fifteenth birthday…"

And so the tale began, as Kagome walked her friends through the grand adventure that had been the past two years of her life. How the Shikon no Tama was inside her body, how she had shattered it, and the long journey she and Inuyasha had embarked on to put it back together again. Their eyes hardened when they heard of Kikyou's revival; they immediately sensed that she was the one Inuyasha had always two-timed Kagome with. But as they came to understand the situation fully, the history Inuyasha and Kikyou shared, their attitudes softened. Truthfully, Inuyasha and Kagome had never been together to begin with, and therefore he couldn't have two-timed her in the conventional sense. They saw the blissful smile on Kagome's face as she told them of the day she had asked to remain by his side, and the gratitude in his eyes as he listened. And in that moment they saw how much she loved him, and he loved her in return. No, this was definitely not your average teenage romance.

Inuyasha took over after awhile, telling them of their adventures with Tetsusaiga, the Band of Seven, and Naraku. Finally he reached that fateful attack all those months ago when Kagome had acquired her youkai blood, and she jumped in to relate what had gone on inside her head. She told them how difficult it had been at first, and how Inuyasha had helped her learn to live with her new senses. Now, she felt blind and deaf without them. Inuyasha took over again, describing the battles with Takehiko and Sora, and how he and Kagome finally 'got together.' No more detail was given, but the three girls all had their suspicions, not that they had any problems with the prospect of the two hanyou being intimate. Finally, Inuyasha told them how Naraku had been defeated and the jewel shattered a second time. Again, he left out several details, choosing not to inform them of his and Kagome's recent troubles or why they were currently staying in the present. They didn't need to know, and he didn't want to burden them with the knowledge. He could tell from her scent that Kagome approved of his discretion.

"Wow…that's quite a story," Yuka declared after a few moments of silence.

"Every word of it is true," Kagome promised.

"I believe you. I would have thought you were crazy before today, but…"

"I know what you mean. It took me a few hours to come to terms with reality after Mistress Centipede dragged me through the well. For awhile I hoped I was dreaming, and then I realized that I could never in my wildest dreams have made all of this up."

"So now you know," Inuyasha said. "You'll keep all of this to yourselves, right?"

"Who would believe us if we told?" Eri joked. "They'd send us to the loony bin!"

All the women in the room laughed, and though Inuyasha didn't get the joke, he was happy to see the girls in relatively high spirits. Their worlds had been turned upside down in the span of a single afternoon, a traumatic event for anyone. They were handling it remarkably well so far. That changed a little bit when Mrs. Higurashi asked them if they were staying for dinner. All three girls said no, that they should be getting home. But they didn't appear particularly anxious to go outside; they fidgeted in their seats, fear intensifying in their scents. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong.

"Those youkai were after me today," Kagome soothed. "You guys just got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"They're dead now, anyway," Inuyasha added. "And whoever sent them has no reason to go after you." When the girls still didn't look entirely convinced, he decided to be a gentleman for once. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll walk you home." The girls readily accepted; such an offer made them feel a _lot_ better.

"I'll come too," Kagome declared, starting to rise from the couch.

"No, you'll stay here and rest," Inuyasha told her sternly. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi observed the pair, wondering if they were about to witness a major argument. Kagome was usually pretty even-keeled in their presence, but they had become acquainted with the legendary Higurashi temper a few times over the years. Fortunately, it appeared the two of them were more inclined to have a civil conversation.

"So after everything that happened today, you're going to just leave me here by myself, with the jewel, and with my miko powers drained?" Kagome asked incredulously. When Inuyasha grimaced, she knew she had him. His heart was in the right place, but his head needed a little help catching up. They had to stick together now, regardless of how nice the thought of napping on the couch was. Not remaining by his side seemed to be asking for trouble.

"Fine, but you're riding on my back," he said, leaving no room for argument. _No objections here,_ Kagome thought, stifling a yawn. Maybe she could doze off on the way, but somehow she knew the journey wouldn't be quite as peaceful as she hoped.

A/N – I know modern youkai and concealment charms have been done before, but I always planned on having some modern action in this story. The fact that Inuyasha never sensed present-day youkai in canon is a tough thing to get around, and charms seem to be the best way to do it. Though I don't think I've ever seen Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi be involved, much less told about everything. More to come soon!


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Completion

The small group of five—three schoolgirls and two hanyou—were just about to leave when the delicious aromas of Mrs. Higurashi's cooking began wafting through the air. Stomachs growling, reminding them of just how hungry they were, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi quickly reconsidered their earlier turndown of the older woman's offer.

"Mama?" Kagome called. "Can you put on enough food for three more?"

"I already did, dear," her mother answered, a knowing smile in her tone. She was more than happy for the company; the house hadn't seen such a large dinner gathering in ages. And the girls had been through a traumatic day. They had been pulled into something which never should have involved them, and she was glad to make sure they were well fed, at least. Both Souta and Kagome's grandfather were given a brief rundown of the day's events, and both felt sympathy for the girls. Souta knew full well the terror of a youkai attack, and that Noh mask had only been one youkai! His grandfather went to his room and returned with three dried up pigeon's feet tied to looped strings, intended to be worn around the neck to ward off evil spirits. Kagome promptly snatched them from him and gave them to Buyo, scolding him for nearly making her friends lose their dinner. Pigs would fly before something from the old man saved anyone from a youkai. She supposed it could have been worse; some of the things he liked to keep were even more disgusting.

It was dark by the time the five of them finally departed the Higurashi residence. Kagome still detected nervousness from her friends, but they obviously felt much better for their hanyou escort. Inuyasha was quiet, even by his standards. He was clearly on high alert, so Kagome allowed her guard to fall enough to engage her friends in conversation. And for the first time, she realized that she had gotten absolutely no studying done for her test tomorrow. A meal had made her feel better, enough to convince Inuyasha that he didn't have to carry her, but there was no way she could pull an all-nighter. She would be asleep at her desk within five minutes of opening the textbook, which was so boring that the publisher could probably market it as a sleep aid. _Hmmm, maybe I could get jii-chan to call in sick for me._ It was a little dishonest since she was actually in the modern era, but given the extraordinary circumstances involved, she wouldn't feel too guilty for the lie. She suggested that Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi stay home tomorrow as well, since none of them had studied either, and all of them seemed amenable to the idea.

They made it most of the way to Ayumi's house—the first stop on their trip—without incident. But about two blocks away, Inuyasha suddenly halted, his arm shooting out to the side in a demand for silence. His nostrils flared, confirming the scent he had detected on the previous inhale. Even among the confusing odors of the city, there was no doubt. It was a youkai. The mystery was why this youkai had chosen to allow its scent to be detected.

"Show yourself," he growled, eyes peering out into the darkness where the streetlights did not reach. He motioned for Kagome to watch in the other direction, keeping the three humans protectively between them. It was an unnecessary gesture; he spied movement a few rooftops down the street. A figure approached silently, finally dropping into the shadows of the alleyway next to them. Inuyasha's hand rested on Tetsusaiga's hilt, but he sensed no animosity from this man. His scent revealed him as an inu-youkai, and a young one at that. He was not much older than Inuyasha himself in appearance, though the fine green markings on his cheeks and his elfish ears displayed his full-blood heritage. His emerald eyes were serious but not humorless, and he leaned casually against the outer wall of the building. From their vantage point, both he and Kagome could see the newcomer clearly, but the shadows effectively concealed him from the three humans.

"You have a sharp nose," he observed offhandedly. His voice was relatively high pitched for a male's, and had a pleasant quality to it. "Just what I would expect from an inu-hanyou."

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" Inuyasha asked as calmly as he could, not wanting to frighten Kagome's friends any more than they already were.

The youkai raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I just want to talk. There's no need to be afraid," he replied, addressing the human girls that he could smell but not see, hidden as they were behind the two hanyou. Inuyasha found it odd—but comforting—that this youkai would care about their feelings. Apparently not all youkai in this time were complete bastards.

"So talk," Kagome demanded from her place by his side. After what had happened this afternoon, she was in no mood to be nice until she was sure the stranger's intentions were benevolent.

"Fair enough," the youkai said. "I do not wish to divulge my actual name, but you may call me Kouken. I already know all your names, so there is no need for further introductions. I assume you wish to know about the youkai who attacked you today, Kagome?"

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded, though both wondered how he knew who they were, as well as why he wanted them to refer to him as "Guardian."

"They were a simple group of thugs," Kouken continued. "Unfortunately, there is little more to tell. Did they reveal anything to you during the attack?"

"Yes," Kagome answered, "they said they had been hired by someone to capture me, and were being paid a lot of money."

"As I suspected. Did they say anything else, perhaps about _who_ hired them?"

Kagome shook her head, and Kouken sighed. "Again, as I suspected. The hired goons of youkai society very rarely talk about the people bankrolling them behind the scenes. We are a small community now, and it is not beneficial to be known as having a loose tongue. Sometimes the lives of their families are threatened as well."

"How many are left?" Kagome wondered.

Kouken shrugged. "A few hundred thousand, I would guess. (1) Living mostly in Japan, though there are some who have moved overseas. There is a smaller but significant number of hanyou and other mix-bloods as well, though we still mostly stick to our own kind. Hanyou are no longer as reviled as they once were, however. Most of us wish to live peacefully with the humans."

"Most of you?"

"Unfortunately, youkai society has its detractors. I'd wager one of them was paying the thugs you met this afternoon."

"So who do you think hired them?"

"I can't tell you that."

Inuyasha growled. "Don't give me that shit. I'll beat it out of you if I have to!"

Kouken glanced between the two hanyou, saw that Kagome wasn't going to come to his rescue, and promptly reconsidered his position. "We believe a wealthy and influential youkai named Sueosoroshii Taichimaru is pulling the strings. Unfortunately, we have thus far been unable to prove his involvement in any criminal activity."

"Hold on," Inuyasha demanded. "Who the hell is this 'we' you're talking about?"

"Myself and my comrades, of course. What, you think I do this job alone?"

"We're still not exactly sure _what_ you do," Kagome interjected before Inuyasha could throttle Kouken for his attitude. They were both still on edge, neither certain they could trust this newcomer.

"Oh, forgive me," Kouken replied, diffusing the tension somewhat. "We are agents of the High Youkai Council, the governing body that presides over the youkai world behind the scenes. We have been sent here to watch over and protect Kagome when she stays in the present."

"Protect her?" Inuyasha cried in disbelief. "Then where the fuck were you this afternoon?"

Kouken's eyes flashed dangerously, and Inuyasha had to stop himself from taking an involuntary step back. "Two of my friends were killed today before Kagome was attacked," he growled lowly.

"Oh," Inuyasha mumbled guiltily, regretting his outburst.

"We're sorry," Kagome spoke softly. "Why…why does your youkai council think I'm worth protecting?"

Kouken's expression returned to normal, though a certain fierceness remained in his gaze. Both hanyou sensed that his anger was not directed at them, however. He was probably lamenting the fact that he had been unable to avenge his comrades personally, or prevent their untimely deaths. He raised a hand and motioned to Kagome.

"The shards of the Shikon no Tama around your neck. There are still those who would use such power for their own personal gain. We had intended to keep you isolated from modern youkai and never reveal that we exist, but obviously that plan is no longer viable. My team and I were deployed here soon after the Noh mask incident. It is no coincidence that you have not experienced a youkai attack since then. Before today, that is."

Kagome lowered her head so her bangs hid her face. "How many others have died because of me?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha muttered, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"None, Kagome. Please do not mourn them. They fell honorably in the line of duty. If only all of us could meet our ends in such a manner."

"So," Inuyasha interrupted, seeking to change the subject, "where can I find this Taichimaru bastard?"

Kouken's eyes widened in alarm. "What would you do with that information?" he asked, his tone suggesting he already knew the answer.

"Find him and rip his lungs out, of course!"

"Absolutely not! This is not the feudal era, Inuyasha. You cannot simply go around killing whoever you want. There are procedures to follow. Except in special circumstances, revealing oneself to or attacking humans is punishable by death, but only if you can _prove_ it before the council!"

"Fuck that! If you know a guy's dirty, you should make _him_ prove he's innocent. Your way leaves him free to attack us again!"

"Our way has also kept peace and order for hundreds of years."

"Peace and order? Oh, yeah, this time seems really fuckin' peaceful. Now tell me where he is!"

"Forget it!" Kouken countered, taking a resolute step forward, unwittingly moving into the light. "I will not permit my friends' sacrifices to be in vain by allowing you to get yourself killed. And you will be killed, whether by Taichimaru or by order of execution from the Youkai Council for the crime of mur—"

A gasp rang out, cutting Kouken off. All eyes turned to Ayumi, who was staring at him with wide eyes, her skin paling. Kouken swiftly stepped back into the shadows, but it was too late. Ayumi's scent was muddled with bewilderment; it was almost as if she recognized the youkai. Kagome gazed at him closely, but the youkai markings prevented her from making an identification. Still, he did look vaguely familiar.

"K-K-Kenji-san?" Ayumi stuttered, taking a few hesitant steps forward. "Is that you?"

Kouken swore softly under his breath, a sound only the hanyou could hear, and sighed heavily. "I did not want you to find out this way, Ayumi-ko," he said, stepping out onto the sidewalk once more. He reached into his pocket and withdrew an earring, anxiously twisting it between his fingers for a few moments. Then he fastened it to his right earlobe, sparking a swift and revealing transformation as the concealment charm took effect and morphed his appearance to that of a simple human boy. This time Inuyasha was the only one who didn't make a sound of shock and recognition.

"Y-you're Yamato Kenji from Section B!" Kagome declared.

"Wait," Inuyasha ordered, catching on quickly. "This bastard goes to your school?"

"He's in our grade, just not in the same classroom."

"Please calm down, Inuyasha," Kenji pleaded. "I needed a way to keep an eye on Kagome while she was in school. After what happened today, I'm sure you understand the need for such security."

Inuyasha growled, grudgingly admitting that he was right. But there was still something fishy about this whole situation. Ayumi was swaying on her feet, appearing ready to pass out at any moment. Eri and Yuka supported her between them, gazing at her in concern. Meanwhile, he felt the muscles in Kagome's back tense under his hand, as she perhaps realized what he had been unable to discern.

"Kenji…did you call her Ayumi-_ko?_"

Kenji gulped audibly, but when he spoke his voice was strong and sure. "I did. She is my girlfriend."

"WHAT?" Eri and Yuka shrieked, nearly throwing Ayumi to the ground in their amazement. Kagome, on the other hand, remained silent. Her hands clenched at her side, her lips drawing into a thin line. In their battles against Naraku, she had seen her fair share of manipulation, but this was despicably low. Her anger was augmented by the fact that she could do nothing to him now, not with Ayumi present. The girl probably cared for him a great deal, though it might all be a game to him.

"It is not what you think," Kenji stated with conviction, sensing the hostility in the air. "I was not ordered to befriend Kagome or any of her friends. To the contrary, in fact; I was ordered to have as little personal contact with all of you as possible. The first time I spoke to Ayumi…happened by accident. I was struggling with homework in the library—passing middle school classes is hard when you haven't been there in a few years—and she offered to help me. We hit it off, and I asked her out a couple weeks later. My superiors had a fit when they found out. I nearly got demoted and shipped to Okinawa, but it was worth it. I've…never met a girl like Ayumi. We've been dating for two months this Saturday."

Kagome never broke eye contact with Kenji while he was speaking, studying his proud and defiant gaze. Finally she turned to Ayumi, seeking to confirm the story, though she could detect no untruthfulness from the youkai. But her friend still appeared to be overwhelmed by the new revelation, and Kagome couldn't blame her. It would be almost like finding out Inuyasha had been full-youkai all along.

"Can I just go home?" Ayumi groaned, holding her temple. Kenji moved to help her, then stopped, as if realizing that would only make things worse. The six of them traveled the remaining two blocks to Ayumi's house in silence. When they arrived, she entered the house and closed the door with only a brief glance behind her. Kenji sighed miserably, his shoulders slumping. Kagome watched him, her eyes softening in sympathy. She had always been a good judge of character, and she sensed that this young man truly did care for her friend. This situation must be hard on him too.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't know. Give her some time, I guess. I just hope I live long enough to see her again. My superiors really are going to kill me this time."

"Why? Are youkai not allowed to date humans?"

"No, they are. But we can only reveal ourselves for what we are when we are engaged to be married. It's tough, but the rationale is that by that time, the relationship will probably be strong enough for the human to handle it."

"Oh, so are you in a lot of trouble?"

"Well, she did recognize me with my concealment charm off. I'll just blame it on Inuyasha, since it was his fault anyway."

"Go ahead," Inuyasha told him. "I don't care. If your bosses come after me, I'll giv'em a taste of Tetsusaiga!"

"Let's not go looking for trouble, Inuyasha," Kagome scolded lightly.

"Keh."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Yuka shrieked, bringing the whole group to a sudden halt. "You three are missing the most important point. Why didn't she tell us she had a boyfriend?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled wryly. She knew exactly why Ayumi had kept the information to herself, but she wasn't surprised Eri and Yuka didn't get it. Still, it was nice to see them acting like their old selves.

"Maybe she saw how…_involved_ you two got in a certain other person's relationship, you know, how you kept telling a certain girl to ditch a guy you'd never even met and go out with someone she didn't really like…"

It took a few seconds for that clue to sink in. Both girls scoffed and looked at each other.

"We're not that bad!"

"Yeah! We warmed up to Inuyasha once we found out he wasn't a rude, violent, two-timing jerk like _you_ said he was!"

Kagome could only rub the back of her neck and look sheepish at that comment. Inuyasha grimaced, but he had already heard all about the things Kagome used to say about him. The sad part was that most of them had been true at the time.

"Ayumi has some serious explaining to do," Eri prattled on.

"Definitely."

"Aw, come on, guys," Kagome interjected. "You know how quiet she is. Kenji might be her first boyfriend, and I'm sure she probably just didn't want to be the center of attention for awhile."

Eri and Yuka frowned, but neither was entirely convinced. "We're her friends. She still should have told us."

Kagome couldn't argue with that. As was usually the case, this was one of those arguments where neither side was entirely in the right. At least it seemed to be coming to a close, especially with her friends' eyes taking on those predatory looks. But she wasn't about to come to Kenji's aid, and she was actually quite interested to hear what answers he could come up with. Inuyasha gulped; he had seen them act like this before too. He was glad he wasn't the target this time.

"Soooooo, Kenji," Yuka drawled, "how long did you say you and Ayumi have been going out?"

"T-two months," the youkai stuttered, sensing something was amiss.

"Do you like her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Do you _really_ like her?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this?"

"Have you kissed her?"

"Wh— That's none of your business!"

"Yes, it is! We have to make sure you have your priorities straight. If you break her heart, I swear we'll make your life miserable."

"Yeah," the other harpy added, "we'll get Inuyasha to hunt you down and make you scream for mercy!" That statement was punctuated by said hanyou cracking his knuckles with an evil smirk on his face. It was an act, designed to keep _him_ safely on the girls' good side.

"Fine," Kenji replied firmly. "Yes, we've kissed. And no, I'm not pressuring her for sex, if that's what you're implying. My _priorities_ now are having fun and getting to know her."

Kagome nodded to herself. _Good. I won't have to see if my miko powers can be used for castration._ Eri and Yuka also seemed relatively satisfied, though that was just on the first series of questions. There were more where that came from.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"You'd better not be like two hundred!"

"No, no, I'm only twenty-three."

"Good." The six-year age difference was fairly wide—Ayumi had turned seventeen a month ago—but acceptable as long as the older guy behaved himself. Now the girls were apparently satisfied, but Inuyasha was not.

"Wait, so they sent a _kid_ to protect Kagome?" he asked incredulously, perhaps remembering what he had been like at that age. (2)

Kenji bristled at that comment. "I am _not_ a kid. But the other members of my team are older than I am. And besides, I have learned more about combat than you will ever know, Inuyasha."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it! Let's go, right here! When I win, you have to tell me where that Taichimaru asshole lives."

"I already told you to forget it!"

"Listen, you stubborn bas—"

"Boys! Boys!" Kagome exclaimed, doing her best mother hen impression. "Stop bickering or you'll make a scene. I, for one, do not want to know where Taichimaru lives, because we are definitely _not_ going after him," she declared, glaring at her mate.

"Keh," was his eloquent reply, but Kagome knew reluctant agreement when she saw it. Kenji opened his mouth to comment that he was grateful at least one of the hanyou was reasonable, but thought better of it. He didn't want to start another argument, and he could admit to himself that he wasn't a hundred percent certain he could take Inuyasha. He had heard ancient tales of the hanyou's adventures, and some of his victories were truly impressive.

The rest of the journey was relatively quiet, and they dropped Eri and Yuka off without further incident. Then it was just the three of them, staring at each other awkwardly. Inuyasha was just about to tell Kenji to get lost when the latter apparently realized that three was a crowd all on his own.

"See you later," he said with a casual wave, continuing on down the street. "Stay out of trouble."

"Jackass," Inuyasha muttered, turning and heading back to the shrine.

"Oh, he's not that bad, Inuyasha."

"Feh. You don't like him that much, either."

"He's my friend's boyfriend. Of course I'm going to be a bit skeptical at first."

"Hehe, it was pretty stupid to let Ayumi recognize him. He ain't too bright, neither."

Kagome flashed him a disbelieving look. "You're calling him stupid for doing something dumb in the heat of the moment? That's like the pot calling the kettle black."

"The what calling the who what?"

"Never mind."

The pair settled into companionable silence, each becoming lost in their own thoughts. With the day's events, there was indeed much to think about. After awhile, Inuyasha lagged behind a couple steps, and for the first time that day, he allowed himself to enjoy the sight of Kagome in her school uniform. The streetlights cast an unnatural glow over her milky skin, which he found strangely alluring. Her skirt fluttered ever so slightly in the breeze, and he could almost imagine the wind caressing her bare thighs as his hands longed to do.

"So," Kagome said suddenly, spinning to face him. Her expression was serious, but the small twinkle in her eye suggested that he hadn't raised his gaze quite quick enough to escape her notice. Oddly, he didn't feel at all embarrassed about being caught ogling her. It was actually somewhat exhilarating.

"So," she repeated, falling in step beside him and taking his hand. "What are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know we can't go hunt this Taichimaru down, but I hate sitting around waiting to get attacked as much as you do."

"We don't have much of a choice. What else can we do?"

"We could go to the feudal era," Kagome suggested, causing Inuyasha to do a double-take. He had secretly been thinking the same thing, but didn't want to pressure her. His reaction prompted her to offer further explanation. "We do still have to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama, and I think we're ready."

Inuyasha reflected on that simple statement and all it entailed. It meant being ready to go on a long quest together, to spend every day with each other, just the two of them. It meant being able to communicate, to work through whatever problems came up and resolve arguments in a civil manner. It meant fighting together, being able to rely on each other with their very lives on the line. Most of all, it meant knowing and embracing the love they shared, and being able to express it. And as he thought about it, everything they had been through since they first met almost two years ago, all the happy times, the trials, the heartbreak, he realized there was no doubt. They were ready.

He nodded, smiling confidently down at her. "You wanna leave tomorrow?"

She beamed back, nestling up against him and looping her arm around his waist. "I guess. I'm not going to school, that's for sure."

"Speaking of school, are you gonna want to come back here every few weeks?" For once, his tone contained no sign of reproach when speaking of her education. He had taken his vow very seriously; he was still willing to return to the modern era whenever Kagome wanted to.

Kagome sighed. "If we do that, it'll take twice as long to find all the jewel shards. Plus I'll have to carry books back to study, and I'm just not sure it's worth it. I don't know what I'm going to do about school."

"Even if you don't go to school, we can still stop here sometimes to visit your family," Inuyasha said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Being purposely nice was still relatively new to him, but it would be worth it if he could make her smile again. They both wanted to be done with the Shikon no Tama as quickly as possible, but that didn't mean they had to devote every day to their mission with no breaks. Spending a week here so Kagome could attend class would delay them in a way that occasional visits with her family would not.

"I'd like that," she replied gratefully, leaning her head against his shoulder. No one knew what would happen to the well once the jewel was purified. Any trip through the well could be her last; she might never see her family again. She hoped with all her heart that the portal could remain open, but she had made peace with the frightening alternative when she decided she wanted to live with Inuyasha in the feudal era. Even so, she didn't like to go too long between visits. And now, there was the very real possibility that her family could be in danger. But ultimately, she felt they were better off if she wasn't around. Whoever had sent those goons after her probably knew all about her vanishing act in the well, just as Kenji and his group did. Her family couldn't be used as hostages very effectively if she was five hundred years in the past. And aside from that, there was no reason to involve her family at all. Combined with the strong urge to forever end the suffering caused by the Shikon no Tama, she had more than enough reason to go back and finish what she'd started two years ago by shattering the jewel.

"You worried about your family?" Inuyasha questioned, picking up on her unease. She nodded and sniffled; all the logic in the world wouldn't be enough to completely ease her fears. "You know," Inuyasha continued, "we could stay here. We could still find Taichimaru and beat the shit out of him. That high counsel thing can go fuck itself."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at her mate's oh-so-typical response. She had no doubt that the two of them fighting together could take any modern youkai. They had defeated Naraku, after all, with a little help from their friends, of course. But they couldn't go up against a highly organized group of powerful youkai, at least some of which were probably of Sesshoumaru's caliber. And beyond that, she was tired of putting off the quest. She wanted to settle down and raise a family. She wanted the life Sango and Miroku currently enjoyed, where traveling was a way to earn a living, rather than a way of life.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Inuyasha."

"Well, fine. We can still stay here and protect your family. The jewel can wait, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, touched that Inuyasha was willing to make such sacrifices for her. She almost couldn't believe the jewel had once been so important to him. But she had already made her decision.

"No, it can't," she answered, moving around in front of him and bringing them both to a halt so she could look into his eyes. "But thank you." She reached up, sliding her hand along the fabric of his shirt and cupping the back of his neck, drawing him down for a sweet kiss that warmed her heart and soul. After a short time, she pulled away and moved to resume walking, but his molten gaze froze her. So bright his eyes were, swirling with emotion, like liquid magma deep within the earth. She was drawn to them, to the heat of passion emanating from them. And as she leaned in to kiss him again, she realized something which sent a delightful shiver down her spine. For the first time in months, she felt no sense of trepidation, no hesitation, nothing to hold her back. Even better, she sensed no such feeling from Inuyasha.

Their lips met, the kiss taking on a hungry edge while still maintaining its sensual quality. Their tongues teased each other as their mouths moved languidly around them. This time when they parted, Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers, staring into her endless seas of beautiful brown, silent communication flashing between them. No longer would they hold back because of subconscious absurdity, or deny themselves while waiting for the perfect moment. It was time to forgive, but not forget. Never forget. And never again allow such a devastating rift to divide them. Through time and toil they had repaired the tattered bonds, but a final act of healing was needed. The long-awaited moment had arrived; at last, it was time to move on.

Inuyasha reached up and tenderly caressed her cheek, causing Kagome's eyes to slide shut as she leaned into his touch. His hand glided up into her hair, removing the headband that concealed her hanyou ears, not caring who could be watching them. Kagome reciprocated the gesture, and baseball cap joined headband on the street, entirely forgotten. Finally, they could gaze upon each other as they truly were. The hazy shroud which previously hung between them had evaporated into thin air, and in that moment they truly saw each other. Everything they were and ever would be, and a love far deeper than mind and body poured forth. Souls were bared; they saw everything.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…"

All they could articulate were each other's names, but it was enough. Inuyasha moved first, snatching Kagome up bridal style and taking to the rooftops. He relished the wind whipping his hair, imagining himself soaring high into the sky and flirting with the pale moon. His spirit came crashing back down to earth when Kagome began licking and suckling his neck. He stumbled slightly, her ministrations making it difficult to concentrate. Eventually, he realized he wasn't going to make it back to the shrine if she kept that up.

He stopped on a random rooftop, arresting her rebellious lips with his own, fully intent on kissing her into submission. But she was having none of it; her lips and tongue defiantly resisting him, yet simultaneously drawing him in. And then he was resisting her, waging a futile battle that both of them felt they were winning and losing at the same time. She shifted in his arms, pulling herself up, advancing as he retreated, and his utterly bewildered sense of balance was just a split second too slow to catch up. He teetered, wanting to flail his arms to save himself, but instead holding tightly onto his precious cargo. The kiss was forcefully broken, and Kagome shrieked as they toppled backwards onto the roof. She wound up sprawled over his chest, giggling madly. Inuyasha chuckled as well, not really minding his sore tailbone, or his apparent clumsiness. It had all been her fault, anyway.

When her mirth was under control, Kagome stood quickly, grabbing his hand and dragging him to his feet. Then, with a sultry look that made her appear as the most tempting of vixens, she turned and leapt onto the next building. Inuyasha nearly tripped several times during the remainder of their short journey, a side effect of staring at her ass and letting his feet fall where they may. And the little minx knew it too, leaping in such a way that her skirt would rise and show off the barest hint of white cotton. It taunted him, flapping in the breeze like that, but somehow he managed to avoid making too big a fool of himself.

Finally they reached the shrine, and he followed Kagome inside her open window. He watched as she ran over to the door and locked it, then slowly turned to face him. For a few moments neither of them moved, each feeling the once sturdy levees holding back their passion give way, stressed to the breaking point. Once the great tidal waters of yearning broke free, there would be no stopping them. Nor would they try.

Their first steps were like sword clashes in their ears, still ringing when the other foot contacted the floor. It seemed to take an hour to cross the room, deafened noises sounding with every tiny movement, perhaps one final attempt by the dark voices to keep them apart. But they pushed on, refusing to listen to them any longer. Then they were in each other's arms, locked in a pair of tight embraces that merged into one. Kagome held her ear against his chest, listening to his thundering heartbeat, letting it ground her in this irrepressible moment.

* * *

Adult Content Removed - see author's profile for information on where you can find the full chapter

* * *

They lay there for a seemingly interminable span, grinning widely as panting subsided and breathing gradually slowed to normal levels. They basked in newfound completion, in every sense of the word. The other aspects of their relationship had been largely repaired, but this final step had thwarted them until now. Finally, after months of awkwardness and unyielding distance, they were whole again. They were complete.

Fatigue hit Kagome in a rush; this amazing day had left her physically and mentally drained. She slid off of her lover and snuggled up to his side, already half-asleep. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her temple, grabbing the blanket at the end of the bed with a toe and pulling it over them. Then he draped his arm over her possessively, tucking her head under his chin and tangling his legs with hers. With the woman he loved safely enfolded in his embrace, and her soothing scent so close to his nose, it was not long before he joined her in blissful slumber.

* * *

Yamashita Yori strode purposely down the long, dimly lit corridor, each impact of his impeccably polished black dress shoes reverberating loudly down the passageway. His master preferred the dark, a habit which perfectly matched his personality. Usually, Yori didn't mind going into his master's chamber, but today he had bad news. He hated being the bearer of bad news.

Pausing briefly outside the huge cedar wood doors, he took a deep breath and pushed his way inside. Green lighting cast an eerie glow around the sprawling complex of rooms and chambers that served as his master's private quarters. Today he found his master in his study, peering over unknown documents at his desk.

"What isss it, Yori?" Taichimaru inquired, his slight accent on the second word revealing his heritage. Sueosoroshii Taichimaru was a serpent through and through. He was cunning, cold, and willing to choke the life out of whatever poor creature stood in his way. But he was also ambitious and charismatic, and had a way of drawing people and power to himself. Yori had served as his second in command for over forty years, aiding him in his various pursuits, some legitimate business, others a little shady, and still others outright treasonous. In that time, Taichimaru had become one of the wealthiest youkai in Japan, and also one of the most controversial. It seemed everyone had a strong opinion about him, whether it was devotion or disdain. Unfortunately, most of the sitting members of the High Youkai Council were of the latter group. But all that was about to change. For the past year, the two of them had been working tirelessly, aligning the various stars needed to turn their grandiose plans into a glorious reality. Today, their implementation of that vision of the world had suffered a major setback.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the group of youkai you sent to retrieve Higurashi Kagome failed. They were all killed." To Yori's everlasting surprise, his master didn't pound his fist into the desk, or even curse quietly. Instead, he merely smiled, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers together.

"Excellent." (3)

"E-excuse me, sir?" Yori stuttered. "I don't understand. I thought we were going to bring her in and make her tell us where the remainder of the Shikon no Tama is."

"Please, the Shikon no Tama is but a trinket compared to the power this girl possesses."

"But I thought—"

"You don't need to understand, Yori, only obey. Trust me."

Yori studied his master for a moment, then nodded emphatically. He would follow Taichimaru to the ends of the earth. He was sure his master was working toward their mutual goals, even if he would not share all the details. Snakes were naturally secretive creatures, and over time Yori had made peace with the fact that his master would not share everything with him. It was in his nature.

"I never told you how I knew about Kagome, did I?" Taichimaru asked, to which Yori shook his head. Grinning, his master rose from the chair, striding to the bookcase. Instead of taking a book from the shelf, however, Taichimaru reached here and there, touching or pulling several different texts. Yori wondered what he was doing until there came an audible click, and suddenly the entire case began slowly sliding into the floor. A small room was revealed, lit by a single clear bulb, a rarity in this part of the complex. The walls were painted white, and in the center of the room sat a single chair, holding the room's lone occupant, a small girl. Her hair was even paler than the walls, and she wore a traditional kimono of the same shade. Two flowers decorated her hair, one on each side of her head, their presence conflicting with the blank, emotionless expression on her face. But by far her most striking—and chilling—feature was her eyes. The irises and pupils melded together, both blacker than darkest night, and her gaze sent an ominous shiver through him. This girl was the single creepiest person he had ever met.

"Ah, Kanna," Taichimaru greeted the girl easily, walking right up to her. (4) "How are we today?" After a short silence, during which the girl didn't so much as move a single muscle, Taichimaru chuckled and turned to address his confused subordinate. "She never replies to that question. But I suppose over time I've grown used to her little quirks. I've known her longer than you, after all."

Now that got Yori's attention. It was surprising enough that he had never met the girl, despite Taichimaru's affinity for secrecy, but just what was she? He knew of no youkai in existence which aged that slowly, at least during childhood. Combined with the general aura of lifelessness about her, it led Yori to believe that this girl was no normal youkai.

"I first met her seventy years ago," his master continued. "She was wandering alone in the woods outside my family's estate north of Ise. I started talking to her, asking questions, and her answers were always short and to the point. She said things that were fantastical, too impossible to be true, but I was intrigued. So I kept her around. Then, about eleven years ago, I read an article in the paper. It was just a short little culture blurb about a beautiful shrine in the middle of Tokyo, owned by a family called Higurashi. That's when I remembered what Kanna had said all those years ago, and everything clicked into place. Kanna, why don't you tell Yori the name of the priestess who helped slay your former master Naraku five centuries ago."

"Higurashi Kagome."

"And where was she from."

"Five hundred years in the future."

"And how did she get to the past?"

"Through a magical well."

"And how do you know all of this?"

"I saw it in my mirror."

"The one you lost five centuries ago?" (5)

"Yes."

"And why didn't you tell your master Naraku any of this?"

"He did not ask."

Taichimaru laughed gleefully. "You see, Yori? This Naraku must have been a moron of the highest caliber. He had such an amazing source of information at his disposal, and he _created_ her, but he lacked the intelligence to use Kanna to her full potential. I only wish she still had her mirror. (6) But alas, we make do with what we have. Kanna has been invaluable to me, and everything she told me has proven correct. Higurashi Kagome being an incredibly powerful hanyou-miko was the last statement I needed to confirm. So, Kanna, I thank you. We will create a better world because of your contribution."

The girl did not react, only continued to stare at Taichimaru with those same lifeless eyes.

"But I doubt you really care much about that. So, Kanna, tell Yori what it is you want the most."

"To die."

"And have you told me everything you know about Higurashi Kagome, Naraku, your actions in the past, your—"

"There is nothing else," Kanna declared in that same chilling monotone, but the fact that she cut Taichimaru off showed Yori something about her. This girl really did want to die. Taichimaru's lips curled in an evil smirk.

"Then I shall grant your wish," he replied solemnly. In the next instant, Kanna's severed head rolled on the floor, her body collapsing in a heap. There was no blood, and as Yori watched her pale skin turned to ash, fanning out across the room with the faint gusts of air from the ventilation system. Just before her face dissolved, he thought he caught a glimpse of the smallest upturn at the corners of her lips, but the tiny smile might have been just his imagination.

"Let no one say Sueosoroshii Taichimaru does not reward those who serve him," Taichimaru said, exiting the chamber without a glance back. He strode past Yori, who was still staring straight ahead, reliving the last few moments of Kanna's life. He'd seen his fair share of death these last forty years, but that was perhaps the most unsettling end he'd ever witnessed. Taichimaru's cackling broke him from his musings, and he shook his head, feeling slightly nauseas. He appreciated his master's ambition and intelligence, but not his sense of humor. Fortunately, in the great plot they were both embroiled in, such a thing was not required.

* * *

Name definitions (courtesy of ):

Kouken – means "guardian," ( .com) as stated above. Also, did anyone notice how 'ken' appears in both his fake and real names? Pretty clever, huh? *toots own horn*

Kenji – "study" and "two" (chose this one because it sounds cool and is kind of a "friendly" name)

Taichimaru – "taichi" means "thick, big" and "one" (keep the hentai jokes to yourselves, please). I added "maru" to youkai it up a bit, like Takahashi did with characters like Juroumaru.

Sueosoroshii – "ominous" ( .com). Not quite as obvious as Naraku ("hell"), but with a family name like that, you're not likely to play the good guy very often. Plus it's long and hard to pronounce, which smacks of aristocracy.

Yori – "trust" (I wanted a short and sweet name for a subordinate)

* * *

(1) Japan's population is over 130 million, so a few hundred thousand youkai is really not that many. They live long and have had hundreds of years to increase their numbers, which explains the size of the population.

(2) If I remember correctly, Inuyasha is about a hundred in this story (including the 50 years pinned to the tree). So compared to him, Kenji really is just a kid.

(3) Sorry, but I couldn't resist the Mr. Burns-ism. Release the hounds!

(4) Remember during the battle with Mouryoumaru, when Kanna fell into the river and was washed away? All of you thought I'd forgotten about her, didn't you? Nope! There was a reason neither Sesshoumaru nor the Inu-gang found her afterwards, and she just seemed to vanish into the wilderness.

(5) I looked back, and Kanna doesn't carry her mirror when she holds the baby. So the only ways she would get it were if Naraku gave it to her or she pulled it out of thin air, neither of which happened in this story. Kanna hasn't seen her mirror for five hundred years, is what I'm getting at.

(6) I seem to remember Naraku using Kanna's mirror to spy on Kagura during her "escape." It makes sense to me that she could see other things as well. But of course Kanna wouldn't volunteer the information without prompting, which is why she never informed Naraku of the truth behind Kagome's presence in the feudal era.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Tying Up Loose Ends

* * *

Adult Content Removed - see author's profile for information on where you can find the full chapter

* * *

So it wasn't perfect, but perhaps that was why it felt so special. They were both still learning, though their desire to please the other was so strong that they made it work most of the time. Kagome sighed blissfully as Inuyasha slipped out of her and fell into a sitting position, pulling her into his lap. That was another thing she loved about him—Inuyasha liked to cuddle. Now, she would never dare call it that in his presence, but it was a rare occurrence when she did not find herself in his arms after they made love. Perhaps it was because he had been denied any meaningful physical contact for a large portion of his life. But whatever the reason behind his affinity for cuddling, she was more than happy to oblige him.

His fingers traced invisible designs on her belly, threatening to enflame her passion yet again. But his intent was not to arouse, and she allowed herself to be lulled by his touch. After awhile she got up and pulled him toward the river, knowing they both needed a bath. She had a feeling they would end up getting dirty again before they got clean.

* * *

It was a pair of very satisfied hanyou who emerged from the well house into the slightly more oppressive air of modern Tokyo later that day. It was early evening, and both of them were craving Mrs. Higurashi's delicious cooking. She was the reason they were still staying in the modern era; when they informed her of their plans, she had requested that they remain to celebrate Kagome's seventeenth birthday, which was now two days away. Agreeing had been a good decision. It gave them an opportunity to tie up several loose ends, as well as many hours of down time with nothing to do. Oh yes, they had put that time to good use.

As for the loose ends, one of them had involved making a very difficult decision indeed. After much reflection, Kagome had finally come to the conclusion that she could no longer sustain her modern education while simultaneously seeking jewel shards in the past. Her home was in the feudal era, not here, and going to school was nothing more than a colossal waste of time. She was dropping out. Informing her friends of her resolution was the sole reason she had attended today. They were surprised but understanding, and Kagome was actually glad she could tell them the whole truth behind her choice rather than make up some bogus story. Now, telling her family was another matter entirely, and she had yet to cross that threshold. But her procrastination couldn't last forever, especially since she planned on skipping school tomorrow. Her grandfather would be suspicious if she couldn't offer some kind of legitimate excuse. For his part, Inuyasha was secretly delighted. For months now he had seen Kagome's schooling as a contingency, a backup plan in case things didn't work out with him. That she was willing to forego such a safety net and bet everything on their relationship meant a lot to him. He didn't think it was a coincidence that she had not chosen to drop out until a few days ago.

They hadn't heard from Kenji since their first meeting, though Kagome had talked about him with Ayumi over the phone. The human girl still felt shocked and betrayed, but Kagome helped her understand the reasons why Kenji hadn't informed her of his youkai heritage. She didn't stick her neck too far out for him though. She had done that for Miroku a few times, but only because she could see he was a good man. Her initial impression of Kenji had been positive, but she still didn't know him very well. In the end, Ayumi had agreed to talk to him and at least hear what he had to say. When she hung up, Kagome had a feeling that relationship wasn't destined to end just yet.

They also spoke of Kenji in the feudal era, neither of them seeing any reason to keep what had happened from their friends. Miroku and Sango were understandably concerned, and both lamented the fact that they couldn't go through the well and provide assistance. Unfortunately, Kaede had never heard of concealment charms, which led them to believe they were a modern development. Not surprising, as contemporary youkai seldom had any reason to disguise themselves as humans. The ones who did were usually interested in devouring _real_ humans, as Miroku could attest. Kaede was able to offer a little more insight on the strange barrier Kagome and her friends had been trapped in, explaining that it must take a large space and separate it from reality, while simultaneously creating an illusion for the outside world. All of that they already knew, more or less, and the old miko could not tell them how to create such a barrier or how to acquire that knowledge.

It didn't really matter, they supposed; knowing how to create an isolation barrier wouldn't necessarily help them the next time they encountered one. And Inuyasha had something more important to worry about: namely, what the heck was he going to get Kagome for her birthday? He was fairly certain she had missed her last one entirely; they had probably been in the middle of one life-threatening adventure or another. Worse yet, he didn't remember celebrating it with her family later on, which most likely meant they had parted on less-than-favorable terms. And while he had been pouting in the feudal era, Kagome had celebrated her birthday without him, his pig-headed immaturity probably dampening what were supposed to be high spirits. At least he assumed the argument was his fault; he could admit now that they usually had been back then. Anyway, he wanted _this_ birthday to be special, but he had no idea how to make it so. He didn't know how to get a gift for someone, having only rarely done it before. But Souta had said gift giving was customary for birthdays in the modern era. That Kagome probably didn't expect one from him made him want to surprise her even more.

Another problem was the timing. With everything else that had been going on, Kagome's birthday had snuck up on him. He had given her clothing several months ago, but even if he wanted to do that again, there wasn't enough time to run out to Daichi's and expect to return in two days. That would be asking too much of the bear youkai, and it was kind of rude to only stop by when they needed him to make something. Come to think of it, he was sure Kagome would appreciate the opportunity to thank him in person for doing such a great job making the garments she now wore every day. Perhaps they could stop by for a visit during the coming jewel quest.

But back to the here and now, Inuyasha was still drawing a blank for a gift idea. It had to be something she could use in the feudal era, which pretty much ruled out everything from her time. If the well sealed itself once the jewel was purified, nothing from the future would last more than a few years. And then all connection with her family would be severed forever. He doubted hanyou could live for five hundred years. All that remained would be her memories. Or perhaps not, he reflected, stopping in his tracks as an idea struck. A grin slowly spread across his features; he knew exactly what he was going to get Kagome now. It would require the assistance of her mother and a certain lecherous monk, but he was sure both of them would be willing to help.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, startling him from his musings. She glanced curiously back at him, wondering why he had stopped, but he shook her off. Preceding her inside the house, he made his way to the kitchen, where the smells of Mrs. Higurashi's delicious cooking were already captivating his nose. Dinner was scrumptious, but Kagome was pensive throughout. He learned why when she stood and addressed her family just as everyone was finishing their meals. She wrung her hands together nervously as all eyes turned to her. Inuyasha gently nudged her foot with his own. A small show of support, but an appreciated one, judging by the brief glance she sent his way.

"Uh, I came to a decision," she stated quietly. "I thought about it a lot, and it was tough, but I think it's for the best. I'm…dropping out of school." She squinted her eyes shut, probably waiting for the explosion that never came. None of her family even looked too surprised. Her grandfather frowned with his arms crossed over his chest, Souta appeared envious, and her mother smiled in a way that was half knowing and half resigned. Hearing no gasps or rebukes, Kagome looked at her family once again, blinking at them a couple times to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"Y-you guys aren't mad?"

"Well, we aren't happy about it, dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "But I for one knew this was a possibility once you decided to live with Inuyasha. You've always made the right decision in the past, though I don't know how sometimes…" she trailed off, shaking her head in amazement. Her daughter was truly special to still want to be with Inuyasha after everything that had happened. She always knew Kagome had a loving heart, but just how deeply she was capable of loving had only become clear through tragedy. It gave Mrs. Higurashi the courage to have faith in her daughter once again.

"We will leave it up to you, Kagome," she concluded. "Besides, it's not as though algebra will help you very much in the feudal era. In fact, equations aren't very useful in this era, either."

Mother and daughter shared a brief chuckle, but there was one member of the family who was decidedly not amused. Steeling her nerves, Kagome turned to address him.

"Jii-chan? I know you always wanted me to graduate school, but… I know our family's honor is very important to you. I'm sorry if me not graduating makes me a stain—"

"It doesn't," the old man interrupted quietly, leaving Kagome stunned into silence. It was just as well; it gave her grandfather time to gather his thoughts.

"For two years now you've been living a double life, Kagome. You somehow managed to achieve passing marks in school even though you are 'out sick' most of the time. It made me proud, that you were still so devoted to your schoolwork even when you were off gallivanting in the past with some ruffian."

Inuyasha bit his tongue to remain silent. He supposed it wasn't much of an insult; he _was_ a little bit of a ruffian. _And proud of it, too._

"But over time you started to care less and less about school. Your future in _this_ time didn't seem to matter as much. I was angry at first. This hooligan was corrupting you, taking you away from your family where you belonged!" he exclaimed, pointing a gnarled finger at Inuyasha. "But then you became a hanyou, and everything changed. It's hard for an old man like me to realize, but…you've really grown up, haven't you?" He paused, raising his tired eyes to meet his granddaughter's, which were already brimming with tears.

"Wherever you choose to live, whatever you decide to be, know that I will always be proud of the woman you've become. You have already brought more honor to this family than you will ever know."

"Jii-chan," Kagome breathed as the two of them embraced. Inuyasha looked on with a smile, quite pleased with the old man. He had certainly come a long way since the first time he saw Kagome as a hanyou, when he tried to purify her with a handful of sutras.

"Besides," her grandfather stated as they pulled apart, "now I shall just expect my other grandchild to graduate at the top of his class."

"What? Aw, thanks a lot nee-chan!"

"Quit whining Souta. You were planning to do well in school anyway, right?"

"Well, yeah, but now there's too much pressure!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. As if Souta didn't already know that their grandfather was joking, in his own subtle way. "You want pressure? Come here. I'll give you a noogie!"

"Ack! No, I hate those. Stay away from me!"

Souta took off out of the kitchen, his sister in hot pursuit. Their shouts and laughter rang joyously throughout the house. Their grandfather chuckled. "So much for having grown up," he quipped lightly. Grinning, Inuyasha got up to do the dishes.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome called her school and officially informed them she was dropping out. Naturally, someone from guidance was put on the line to try to talk her out of it. She humored the man, all the while reflecting how oblivious he was to the situation. Dropping out of school wasn't going to ruin her life. She was doing it so she could live the life she wanted to live. But it wasn't worth trying to make the counselor understand that, so she politely turned him down, being as general as possible. Eventually he gave up, and an assistant was put back on. Kagome was informed of the date she had to re-enroll by before the action became final and she would have to repeat her current grade. She didn't even bother writing the date down. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the assistant wished her luck and hung up.

"Phew," she signed, replacing the phone.

"Those stuffy old farts finally done gabbing at you?" Inuyasha asked from his spot on the couch, watching a baseball game on TV.

Kagome chuckled at the insult, flopping down next to him and leaning into his side. His arm came up reflexively to wrap around her shoulders. "You better watch it. Those two people were probably only a little older than Mama."

"Keh. Your mother doesn't sound that old. They were acting like you killed their do—cat," he hastily amended with a grin. Kagome elbowed him in the side for his choice of words, and was it her imagination or did Buyo glare at him from the next cushion over? Perhaps the portly feline was just wary of Inuyasha in general, though the latter had shown no indication that he felt like 'playing' with Buyo today.

"Dropping out of school is a big deal in my time," she answered, causing Inuyasha's smile to abruptly vanish.

"You know…"

"Don't say it, Inuyasha. I know you're willing to interrupt our quest so I can go to school, but I don't want to. It's over with, and I'm glad. It would only be a big deal if I was going to live here, but I'm not. I'm going to live in the past with you, remember?" she asked, leaning up to meet his gaze.

"How could I forget?" he replied, pulling her close and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Thank you." _For staying with me. For not making me live here. For letting me be with you._

Kagome grinned, reading his unspoken thoughts. "The past is my home now. I like being there. This era has never become a home for you."

"If you wanted to live in the middle of a desert, I would make it my home."

"Ohhh," Kagome breathed, moving in for another kiss. Suddenly Inuyasha leapt up, carrying his giggling mate up the stairs to her bedroom.

The announcer's voice on the forgotten television continued to call the game to the now empty room.

*Crack*

"It's driven high and deep…he's going back…back…and it's gone! A home run!"

* * *

It was mid-afternoon by the time Inuyasha descended the stairs once again. Kagome was taking a catnap on her bed, and he would have joined her, but he had something more important to take care of. He found Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen, making a sandwich for herself. She had strange things in her ears, and black cords trailing down to a small box-like thing on her waist. He recognized it as some sort of music player. Mrs. Higurashi swung her hips slightly to the beat he could hear coming from the earpieces. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. They tried to be quiet, they really did, but the thin walls weren't exactly soundproof. Still, Kagome's mother couldn't have heard much, if anything. Perhaps she had just felt like listening to music? She didn't seem annoyed or flustered, if that was any indication. Inuyasha cleared his throat loud enough for her to hear over the song.

She spun startled, holding her hand to her chest. "Oh, Inuyasha, it's you," she said, removing the headphones and turning off the music. "Are you hungry?"

"No, thanks," he replied, surprised that she would ask, though he supposed he shouldn't have been. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Asking for favors was something he did very rarely, but it was necessary in this case. He trusted Mrs. Higurashi not to make it uncomfortable for him. The bouzu was another story, but at least he could whack Miroku upside the head if he was being an ass.

"I actually wanted your help with something."

"Oh? What would that be?" she asked, turning back to her food preparation.

"Uh, you see…I want to get Kagome something for her birthday."

Mrs. Higurashi paused, then turned to regard him with a genuine smile. "Really? That's nice. I thought you didn't celebrate birthdays in your time."

"We don't, but Kagome shouldn't have to give up everything from this era. She's given up enough already."

"So," Mrs. Higurashi stated, changing the subject. "What did you have in mind?"

Inuyasha related his idea, and received a sincere compliment for it. Kagome's mother felt it was very thoughtful and that her daughter would truly appreciate it. She also gave him a couple suggestions for improving the gift, which Inuyasha readily accepted. Then she helped him select a few necessary items, which he would smuggle to the feudal era inside his robes and discuss with the monk in phase two of the plan.

Fortunately, he and Kagome had been planning to go to the feudal era anyway. That made it relatively easy to play things cool when she came down the stairs a few minutes later. They went for the customary run and bath, and for once Inuyasha was glad Kagome apparently wasn't in an amorous mood. He was fairly distracted, and she would surely have noticed if things had turned steamy. Later, while Kagome was helping Sango prepare dinner—while simultaneously receiving a cooking lesson—Inuyasha literally dragged Miroku to a secluded spot in the forest.

"And what can I do for you today, Inuyasha?" the monk inquired after dusting off his robes.

"I need your help."

Miroku blinked in surprise. "Hm, you must really want something to admit that."

"Shut up! It's for Kagome."

"Ah, well in case I can lend my services free of charge."

"Goo—wait, you were gonna _charge_ me?"

"That's not important. Now, what exactly do you want to do for Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath about swindling monks, but decided to let it go. Like Mrs. Higurashi before him, Miroku was also impressed by the hanyou's idea. He was happy to say that he knew of a simple incantation that would be ideal for Inuyasha's purposes. The hanyou merely needed to perform one more task. It required some fine manipulation, but eventually he got the item exactly the way he wanted it. Miroku placed his sutra, muttered his incantation, and voila! The gift was done, and Inuyasha was quite pleased. The monk agreed to hold onto the object until the following day, since it was unlikely the hanyou could sneak it back to the modern era without Kagome noticing. He would bring her back here tomorrow evening and give it to her then. She could show it to her family later. Perhaps that wasn't the best way to handle it, but his hand was forced by the new restriction on passage imposed by the well. Thanking Miroku for his help, Inuyasha stood to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, Inuyasha," the monk exclaimed, "what's your hurry? Sit down and relax with me."

Inuyasha instantly knew something was amiss, and he wanted nothing more than to cover his ears and bolt. But he couldn't tell the monk to stuff it after accepting his aid, now could he? Grimacing, he settled down across from his lecherous friend and glared at him warily.

"So how are things in the future?" Miroku posed casually. Too casually.

"Fine."

"No more youkai attacks?"

"No."

"And Kagome-sama? How is she handling withdrawing from her school?"

"Fine."

Miroku sweatdropped. "You know, Inuyasha, you could try responding with more than a one word answer."

"Keh."

Shaking his head, Miroku nevertheless adopted a mischievous grin. "So, how are things going between Kagome-sama and yourself?"

"F-fine."

"Neither of you have said anything, but I've noticed something different. You are engaging in intimate relations again, aren't you?"

"…"

"Ah, that's excellent! Congratulations."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Here it comes, some perverted question or another. "Is it good?" "For both of you?" "Do you want a few pointers?" "What position is your favorite?" I swear, if he asks anything like that I'm gonna—_

"When are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Inuyasha stared at Miroku in absolute shock. He cleaned his ears out just to make sure he wasn't hearing things. "W-what?"

"When are you going to ask Kagome-sama to marry you?" Miroku repeated. His expression and tone were serious, so Inuyasha took his question as such.

"I…hadn't thought about it," he answered honestly, that excuse sounding lame even to his ears.

Miroku flashed him an incredulous look. "Inuyasha, you mean to tell me that you love a girl, you're being intimate with her, and she loves you, and you 'hadn't thought' about asking her to marry you? I don't know how they handle things in Kagome-sama's time, but here, that's low."

Inuyasha frowned, his first thought being to tell the monk he was crazy. He and Kagome were already joined in the youkai sense; nothing more was required. Marriage was a human invention, driven by a need to create a bond in the only way humans could. But for those with youkai blood, how could such an artificial, insubstantial thing like marriage add anything to a relationship already characterized by strong, innate bonds? How could mere words compare to the majesty of two youkai auras coming together in absolute harmony?

They couldn't, as far as he was concerned. He would have married Kikyou, but he now realized it would have been a disappointment, a pale reflection of the bond they could have enjoyed. Half of him would have been eliminated, never to become one with the woman he had chosen to share his life with. Was it any wonder that marriage had taken on a negative nuance for him? It was either joining as a human or joining as a youkai, one or the other. There was nothing in between.

Or was there? Maybe he was thinking about this in the wrong way. Kagome was not Kikyou, and marriage for them would not necessitate him giving up his youkai half. He knew she would swiftly reject that idea if he proposed it, which he had no intention of doing. His youkai half was still only half of him, right? Both he and Kagome were one part youkai and one part human. So logically, only half of each of them was joined to the other. The human elements were just having sex. That was a fairly twisted, cynical way of looking at things, but disturbing nonetheless. Perhaps marriage was not so inconsequential after all. He thought of how happy Miroku and Sango were now. Where before lurked uncertainty there was now only love and devotion, creating a strong foundation from which to raise a family. It was the kind of relationship he and Kagome were rebuilding towards. If getting married could help them get there…

But did Kagome even want to get married? She had certainly never said anything to him about it, though that didn't necessarily provide an answer. Maybe she was waiting for the perfect moment to speak with him about it. He recalled a TV program he had seen in her time, where the man proposed to the woman. Was that the custom in her time? If so, it was similar to the human traditions in this time. Was she waiting for him to propose? Or maybe she hadn't thought about it either. As these considerations passed through his mind, Inuyasha made a stunning realization—under none of those possibilities did Kagome _not_ want to get married. Now that he actually thought about it, he was having difficulty imagining that she preferred to remain unmarried. She was born human, had grown up human, had dreamt her girlish dreams as a human. In many ways, her mind was still more human than youkai.

A thread of memory came back to him, providing further enlightenment. At Miroku and Sango's wedding, he had caught Kagome wearing an expression of great sadness. At the time, he had dismissed it because of the freshness of their reunion, as well as their utter dearth of meaningful communication. But now, he couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't misread her. Was the sadness he thought he had glimpsed really yearning, or envy? It was an interesting possibility to say the least, and seemed to lend support to his theory that Kagome did in fact want to get married. But even if that was the case, did _he_ want that as well? He would do just about anything to make her happy, and would be willing to marry her for that reason alone. But after deeper reflection, being joined to Kagome in both the youkai and human traditions was an appealing idea. As for whether she agreed, there was really only one way to find out.

"I'll ask her tonight," he stated with conviction, startling Miroku.

"Whoa, whoa, Inuyasha! I just wanted you to think about it. Don't you think you're rushing things?"

After a momentary reflection, Inuyasha shook his head. Why was he rushing, because he had quickly made a decision he should have made months ago? For all intents and purposes, they were already married. They had tried to have a child together, for heaven's sake. By the standards of this time, he had made Kagome wait far too long already. He didn't know how people in the modern era handled it, but it couldn't be that different. Marriage was a huge, life-altering event for humans of any time period, but would it really change their relationship that much? He didn't think so. And he couldn't think of a good reason to delay any longer. One could point out that they were just recovered from an extremely rough patch in their relationship, but the thought of holding back for that reason just didn't _feel_ right. He couldn't explain how, but in his heart he knew the time was right, and he was making the right decision.

"I'm not rushing it," he answered.

Miroku gazed searchingly at him for a moment, then nodded. "Very well. You have my blessing. I would, however, recommend discussing it with Kagome-sama's mother first. I would have done the same had Sango's father been alive. I believe the elder Higurashi would appreciate it."

Inuyasha grimaced, but couldn't deny the logic in Miroku's words. He was almost tempted to ignore the advice anyway to avoid what was sure to be an extremely awkward conversation. But Mrs. Higurashi might know her daughter's feelings on marriage better than he did. And at least then he would know how the family would react ahead of time. Still, he was most definitely not looking forward to actually sitting down with her. He would put off that little chat until tomorrow; doing so would give him some time to think of what he was going to say.

"So, Inuyasha," Miroku said in a tone the hanyou immediately recognized as dangerous.

"Shut it, bouzu. Whatever you're planning to say, don't say it."

Miroku pretended to be flabbergasted. "Why, Inuyasha, I was merely going to inquire—where are you going?"

But the hanyou was already gone, storming back to the village and leaving the monk in his wake. Miroku cracked a wry grin. He would get his demonic friend next time.

They stopped by Kaede's hut on the way back to Miroku's home, and the old miko agreed to hold Kagome's gift until she and Inuyasha left. The remainder of the evening passed without incident; if Kagome noticed Inuyasha's distraction, she apparently didn't think much of it. Inuyasha had trouble sleeping that night, a certain giddiness keeping him awake. Would she like his gift? Would it make her sad? How would his conversation with Mrs. Higurashi go? Would Kagome accept his proposal? Would he screw it all up?

No matter what, Kagome's seventeenth birthday promised to be one to remember.

* * *

2011 Note – I debated with myself for awhile about whether I had overdone it with the sex in this chapter. In the end, I decided to leave it unchanged, in part because I couldn't bring myself to delete anything. It's a testament to the relief I felt after seven months on the angst/recovery train. Oh, and I hope you enjoyed the baseball-related serving of cheese.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

A Birthday to Remember

Inuyasha vaulted down the stairs, intent on making use of the small window of time he had been presented with. He heard Kagome turn on the shower, and though a normally influential part of him wanted to join her, he knew he had to take advantage of this opportunity to speak with her mother in private. Souta was at school and the old man was somewhere on the shrine grounds; who knew when such a chance would come again?

And he was as ready as he was ever going to be; a mostly-sleepless night had given him plenty of time to think about what he was going to say. He had also imagined several different scenarios concerning how Mrs. Higurashi would react, some more appealing than others. If he was being optimistic, Kagome's mother would give them her blessing. If not…well, that was all hypothetical. He only hoped he had proven himself worthy of Kagome's hand in the eyes of her family.

He found Mrs. Higurashi seated at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and sipping a mug of sweet-smelling tea. She looked up and smiled when she noticed him, motioning to the chair opposite her.

"Would you like some tea, Inuyasha?"

"N-no," he stuttered, nevertheless taking the offered seat. He rubbed his hands together nervously, staring intently at the tabletop as his jaw worked silently. So much for knowing what to say. Mrs. Higurashi returned to reading, though her eyes did not comprehend the words on the page. She was merely giving the anxious young man a moment to compose himself, to gather his thoughts and voice whatever question plagued his mind. She, like her daughter, understood how to make the shy hanyou comfortable.

"H-Higurashi-san?" he said finally.

"Yes?" she replied, folding the paper and granting Inuyasha her full attention.

"Uh…do you…do you think Kagome wants to get married?"

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened slightly; she instantly realized where this was going. She was not surprised Inuyasha hadn't come right out with the question she knew would be coming later. Did she approve of the caring, but at times brash and impulsive hanyou marrying her daughter? A few short months ago, the answer would have been a resounding no. But in the time since his humble return from the past, Inuyasha had reminded her of why she allowed Kagome to journey to the feudal era with him in the first place. Beneath the tough, surly exterior, beyond the mind that was not quite as mature as his body, there was a warm, compassionate heart. He had made his feelings abundantly clear; he loved Kagome with every measure of that heart. And she loved him in return. Fading reservations derived from a colossal, but singular, mistake could not erase that powerful truth. Mrs. Higurashi had her answer.

But Inuyasha had not asked that particular question yet, she remembered. What had he asked? Oh, yes, whether she thought Kagome wanted to marry him. She grinned inwardly as her mind took her back to that brief discussion in her daughter's bedroom. _"I just…don't want to force him into anything he doesn't want,"_ Kagome had said. _See, Kagome? I was right! He wanted to marry you; he just didn't know it yet._ And since Inuyasha had brought it up, she wouldn't be breaking her promise by speaking with him about it. But she also wasn't about to betray her daughter's trust by relating information which was obviously intended to be kept confidential.

"Hmmm," she replied, putting her finger to her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "I would assume so. She hasn't told me anything to the contrary." That was a lie, or perhaps not. Kagome might have an idiotic reason for not bringing up the subject, but it was obvious that deep down she did wish for it. "Why do you ask?" Mrs. Higurashi didn't relish the role of playing dumb, but felt it was necessary. She needed to hear Inuyasha speak the words almost as much as he needed to voice them.

"Because…because I'm going to ask her to marry me." He spoke with conviction, the statement an ultimatum rather than a query. In essence, it said 'I would like your approval, but I'm going to ask her with or without it.' Far from putting Mrs. Higurashi off, the older woman was glad for his firmness; it showed his devotion to Kagome above all others. It also took a great deal of strength, as her late husband could attest. Yes, she knew a little something about marrying without family approval. It was a daunting prospect, but ultimately the only people who should have any say in the decision were the two individuals in love. She considered informing the parents of the potential bride beforehand a mere courtesy. She was glad Inuyasha had come to her first, but she would not have been too upset if he had not.

She looked at him, meeting his serious, determined gaze. He was nervous but not about to back down, and she smiled softly at him.

"Then you have my blessing."

He blinked once, his expression morphing into one of gratitude. Then, with a curt nod, he rose from the table and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, stopping him in his tracks. He glanced at her in confusion, wondering if he'd misunderstood.

"I'm going to ask her," he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mrs. Higurashi barely resisted the urge to smack herself in the forehead.

"You were going to _propose_ while she's dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel?" she posed incredulously.

"I was gonna wait until she was dressed," Inuyasha mumbled defensively. Mrs. Higurashi frowned, but reminded herself that this young man was not from the modern era. And from some of the stories Kagome had told her, he didn't always have the best grasp on abstract concepts such as 'romance' and 'mood.' Oh, but he would learn.

"Inuyasha, do you want to make your proposal special for Kagome?"

"Yes," he replied, genuinely perplexed. How did one make it special? Miroku had never done anything with Sango except sit down and talk about it with her.

"Do you want it to be something she'll remember for the rest of her life?"

"Yes!"

"Then let me help you. Today's wedding customs are very different from anything you've seen, I'm sure."

Inuyasha sat down again while Kagome's mother explained. The shower was still on, so they had a few more minutes at least. Mrs. Higurashi first described the different kinds of ceremonies they could have, then told him not to worry about that until later. She went on to inform him of the actual manner in which the man was supposed to propose, and some of the variations one could employ on that. Getting down on one knee sounded fine to Inuyasha; he didn't want to do anything crazy. He was also told that one didn't just propose out of the blue; it had to be in a romantic setting with something called 'mood.' He kind of understood that, and seemed to remember Kagome babbling about something similar concerning Miroku and Sango awhile back. He was glad Mrs. Higurashi had stopped him; he was sure he could do better than Kagome's bedroom. Then her mother began explaining the strangest custom of all, at least to him—the exchange of rings.

"Rings are a visible symbol of the commitment the two people have made to each other," she said in response to his quizzical look. He nodded, at least partially understanding the importance of such a physical representation of the relationship in human society. "The man usually presents the woman with an engagement ring when he proposes, although I've heard that tradition had gotten less popular recently. Later the couple will go pick out a ring for him, or matching wedding bands."

"Alright, so how do I get an en-gauge-ment ring?"

Mrs. Higurashi grimaced slightly. "You have to buy one at a jewelry store. Unfortunately, they can get very expensive. I'm not a wealthy woman, Inuyasha. I'm sorry, but I can't afford to spend hundreds of thousands of yen on an engagement ring. Although, Kagome's college fund is free now. I was going to combine it with Souta's, which is currently pretty small. But if you really wanted a ring, I think we could pay for it. Souta will have to take out more student loans, but—"

"No, if it's that expensive I don't think Kagome would want one. She's not selfish. Besides, the man is usually supposed to pay for the ring, right?"

"Well, yes, under normal circumstances. But you don't have any money."

"Another reason why I don't need one. What about your 'matching wedding band' idea? Are those expensive?"

"They can be, but you can get nice ones at a much lower price than a nice engagement ring. Usually they're made of a precious metal like gold, whereas engagement rings will have diamonds in them. Not the most practical thing to have in the feudal era, come to think of it. It's pretty easy to lose a stone if you're not careful."

"Okay…can we get matching gold bands then?"

"Sure," Mrs. Higurashi replied, pleased with his choice. She knew Kagome would enjoy picking them out with him. Still, she felt guilty that she had brought up money in the first place. The sad truth was that she really couldn't afford a big expense like that, but maybe there was another way to at least make that moment as special as it could be. She stared at her own engagement ring, twisting it around on her finger. She had never removed it, but perhaps for this one occasion… Or could she part with it permanently in lieu of buying a new one for Kagome?

"Keep your ring, Higurashi-san," Inuyasha said, having accurately discerned her thoughts. "Kagome won't be impressed by something shiny like a fancy ring. She'd feel bad if you gave up yours or spent lots of money on one. Something simple the two of us can wear will be fine. A symbol that we're bonded in the human sense, like you said."

"You certainly know my daughter," she answered, the truth of his words apparent.

"Keh. I'd hope so, at this point."

"The three of us can go pick out the bands whenever you want. Just let me know."

Inuyasha nodded gratefully once again, and the pair settled into silence. Kagome was just exiting the bathroom, so to say any more was risky. The rest of the morning passed peacefully, with Kagome never suspecting what was in the works. Inuyasha did quietly wish her a happy birthday while they were lounging on the couch after breakfast. He was pleased to see Kagome so surprised; there was no way she expected a present from him. It would make her reaction tonight all the sweeter.

Later, Mrs. Higurashi shooed them out of the house and told them to go see a movie. She gave Kagome enough money for lunch as well. Inuyasha didn't really understand what was going on in the movie, but he enjoyed it nevertheless. It was nice to do something he'd never done before. Having fun with Kagome in her time was also a definite plus; she probably didn't get to do nearly enough of that. Nor would she, with the impending renewal of their quest to restore the Shikon no Tama. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled so much, and he didn't know if he had ever been so carefree. It was easy to forget about the unseen enemies lurking in the shadows when he was with Kagome. Even though she had proven capable of taking care of herself, he still felt better if he was there to protect her, or at least back her up. They had always fought better together than they ever did separately, something which had become even more apparent after her hanyou metamorphosis, especially in the final battle against Naraku.

Kagome's whole family was there to greet them when they returned, a birthday celebration having already been prepared. Kagome was not surprised at this; instead, Inuyasha sensed only happiness and perhaps a little embarrassment. He promptly wolfed down his piece of the cake, though he did manage to do so without looking like a slob. His manners had certainly improved over the past couple years, Kagome reflected. Her mother caught him hungrily eying the last piece, so she offered it to him, and he scarfed that too.

"Next time I'll have to make a bigger cake!" she exclaimed with a chuckle.

Presents were given out next. Kagome's grandfather gave her what looked like a mummified fish, which she promptly handed to Buyo, much to the old man's dismay. Then he surprised her by presenting her with something that wasn't some kind of charm. It was a black headband, she discovered upon pulling it out of the gift bag. She thanked him and was about to put it aside when he told her to try it on. When she did, she learned that it was no ordinary headband, despite its appearance to the contrary. Over time, she had grown used to hiding her ears in such a manner, the discomfort of pressing them down muted with repetition. But this one seemed to contain hidden compartments for her sensitive appendages. They couldn't stand erect, obviously, but it was still much more comfortable than what she had been wearing.

"Wow, Jii-chan, that's great! Thank you so much."

"Hmph," the old man replied, crossing his arms over his chest, which puffed up with pride. "I had that custom made for you, and the people were difficult, let me tell you. I had to tell them you had some obscure disease that made you grow horns on the top of your head."

Kagome chuckled at that. "I guess you've had some practice with making up illnesses for me. Thank you for going to all that trouble."

"Yes, yes. Just make sure you come back here and use that thing once in awhile."

Next, Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome a large box wrapped in paper, sending Inuyasha a wink as she did so. Inside was a double-wide sleeping bag made for two, which both hanyou were grateful for. They had made do with her old one, but it was a bit snug. Souta's present was more tame—a gift card to one of her favorite clothing stores. In the accompanying birthday card, he had written, 'You're hard to shop for, sis.' It was true, she admitted. She appreciated the thought, and would have to pick out something nice. Maybe a sexy negligee for Inuyasha. Would it be alright for her to use her little brother's gift money to buy something like that?

As she was pondering that quandary, Souta, the devious little imp that he was, handed her a small box pulled from behind his back. Kagome knew she was in trouble from the mischievous expression which he tried to hide. He burst into laughter as she pulled out the object.

"Well, you are a _cat_ hanyou, right?" he asked her when his mirth died down.

"Oh, so you expect me to play with a mouse toy?"

"Not just any mouse toy. Give it a squeeze and take a sniff."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, immediately suspicious. But since she didn't want to be called a coward, she lifted the toy to her nose and pressed its sides inward. She gasped, and Inuyasha watched as her eyes glazed over, becoming unfocused. She squeezed the toy again, savoring another hit of the catnip. A sigh escaped her as she leaned back in her chair, holding the toy lovingly against her bosom.

Souta was by this time literally rolling on the floor, unable to compose himself, and his mother and grandfather were also chuckling quietly. Inuyasha snickered to himself until a new, entirely different scent wafted through the air. His head shot up in alarm; Kagome was gazing at him, a lustful fire blazing in her eyes. Inuyasha gulped, recognizing _that_ look. And in her inebriated state, the presence of her family wouldn't stop her from pouncing on him like a tigress in heat. It was time to go.

He bolted out of the kitchen, his ravenous mate hot on his heels. He made it to the well house before she tackled him, their combined momentum carrying them into the portal. Fortunately, his back came to rest on the dirt at the bottom of the other side before she began tearing his clothes off. Neither of them would be able to look at the bone-eater's well quite the same ever again.

When they returned an hour later, a certain degree of embarrassment was shared by all, especially Souta. Apparently, he had not considered all the possible effects of catnip when planning his little joke. But no one was angry with him, for who could have predicted that Kagome would react so…_intensely?_ As for the mouse, it had mysteriously vanished, seemingly dropped on the mad dash to the well. What they didn't know was that Inuyasha had surreptitiously picked it up on their return. Oh, yes, that little thing was worth holding on to. He would have to ask Souta where he had gotten it.

By then it was early evening, and Inuyasha suggested they go to the feudal era for awhile. Perhaps a little too anxiously, judging by the bewildered look Kagome sent him. She asked him why they should go to the past tonight rather than spend her birthday with her family, a reasonable question. Inuyasha could think of several equally reasonable answers, none of which he could tell her, and some of which didn't involve him directly. Fortunately, Mrs. Higurashi came to his aid again, ushering Kagome out the door and telling her to have fun with her friends. She favored him with a meaningful look as they departed, one which said 'don't mess up or chicken out.' The latter didn't worry him; he was no coward. But him screwing it up was well within the realm of possibility, as shown by his track record with verbally expressing himself. Hopefully he could avoid tasting his own foot this time.

One of the reasons they needed to return to the past became clear immediately after they entered Sango and Miroku's home, where a second surprise party awaited them. Kagome was genuinely amazed, and humbled to the point of tears. That her friends would go out of their way to celebrate a truly foreign holiday for her meant a lot. Of course, her appreciation melted into amused embarrassment after Miroku presented his gift. It looked like a normal sutra, folded in half, but sparks shot noisily from it when she opened it. She quickly folded it again, and it became dormant once more.

"It is a warning sutra," the monk explained. "When unfolded, it will crackle if anyone with a full-blooded youkai aura comes close. Just in case your senses are…otherwise engaged," he finished, waggling his eyebrows and receiving a light cuff on the head from Inuyasha for it. But the hanyou could admit that the sutra might turn out to be useful. That is, if they remembered to use it, a fairly sizeable 'if.'

Sango's gift was much less eccentric: a new quiver for Kagome's arrows. Or at least, that's what the miko thought upon first glance. It was actually her old quiver, newly restored, the cracks all repaired, and a fresh coat of paint covering both the exterior and interior.

"It's beautiful, Sango-chan," Kagome observed, marveling at the flawless work of art. "I'll feel bad taking it into battle!"

Speaking of works of art, Shippou gave her a drawing of her and Inuyasha running through the forest. It was clear he'd been practicing; gone were the days of cartoonish cats, dogs, and wolves fighting in backgrounds of messy crayon. This work was obviously done by a child, but one who was well on his way to mastering his craft. The landscape was as detailed as it was delightful, and it was almost as if Shippou had copied the images of her and Inuyasha from a photograph. To top it off, when one ran his or her finger along the left edge of the drawing, the figures moved so she and Inuyasha really _were_ running through the forest. An impressive bit of kitsune magic, Kagome proclaimed. With no one to teach him the ways of his kind, it appeared Shippou was figuring some things out on his own.

Finally, Kaede presented Kagome with a small container of lip rouge, ostensibly because "an old woman has no need for such a thing." But between the old miko and Inuyasha, understanding sparked. They were the only two people alive who knew that the hanyou had given Kikyou his mother's rouge fifty years ago. The message was clear. _Ye must never forget my sister, Inuyasha. But now that ye have chosen Kagome, ye must give her your heart. You are always welcome here, and I would be honored to have Kagome take my and my sister's place as village miko, as she has already taken Kikyou's place by your side._

Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of there immediately after dinner, but this time she didn't question his motive for the sudden departure. She was surprised, however, when instead of leaping into the well he turned and led her to Goshinboku. He rummaged around the base of the trunk for a few seconds, and Kagome was about to ask him what he was doing when he stood and faced her.

She gasped. In his upturned hands rested a small object, glistening in the last rays of the setting sun. She had seen hundreds, perhaps thousands like it before, courtesy of Inuyasha's Kongousouha. But this shard of adamant was different, for it had been altered. Gingerly she picked it up, seeking a closer look. What she saw astounded her. Inside the adamant there were pictures, each clearly visible from a different side of the shard. There were four in total, one of each of the individual members of her family, and one a group shot, with all four Higurashis smiling brightly together. She recognized it as the photo a kind stranger had taken of them at the beach last summer.

"Your mom helped me with the pictures," Inuyasha was saying, and she turned her dazed eyes to him. "Miroku helped me put it together with a spell. Hopefully the pictures will be safe from nature and will last a long time. I'll make you a wooden stand so you can display it somewhere…"

He was speaking quickly, Kagome realized. Too quickly, as though he was rushing his speech for some reason. Blinking the stupor away, she saw the evidence of his nervousness. It was no wonder; she had probably been staring without saying anything for a few minutes.

"It's…it's…" she tried, failing to find an adequate word. But Inuyasha's relieved smile told her he knew that was a good thing. "Why?" she asked simply, genuinely curious.

"In case something happens with the well when the jewel is purified," he said softly. "If…if the well is sealed, I wanted you to be able to see your family."

Kagome's eyes melted at his quiet admission. Such a thoughtful gift; it made her want to take him in her arms and show him how much she appreciated it. But when she moved to embrace him, he stumbled back, holding his hands up in a pleading gesture. To stay away. Kagome dropped her arms to her sides, confused and more than a little hurt. Inuyasha shook his head, trying to convey to her that nothing was wrong. There was simply one more thing he needed to do before he permitted himself the privilege of holding her.

"Kagome," he uttered, his lips and tongue nearly paralyzed by the magnitude of the moment. He gazed into her eyes, saw the uncertainty, the uncertainty he had created. He could kick himself. But he also saw trust, and the love that gave him the courage and the strength to carry on. He tried to remember what Mrs. Higurashi had told him, but gave up. What did it matter? He had always done things his own way, and he was too lost in the moment to attempt to change now.

He took both her hands and held them tentatively against his chest in a gesture unwittingly similar to one a certain wolf-youkai used to perform. But there was no teasing, no pride, no arrogance in Inuyasha's expression. This was a man prepared to surrender himself, offer himself up to a woman whose answer could mean his life or death. For awhile, neither spoke. But because he saw her answer in those gorgeous brown eyes, Inuyasha found the strength to speak the words.

"Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome's shocked gasp reverberated through the forest. She wobbled on her feet, nearly losing her balance. Never in a million years had she expected those words to pass his lips. _"Kagome, will you marry me?"_ Her first thought was one of exultation, swiftly weighed down and crushed by logic and reason, a memory of a decision made long ago and not questioned since. She wondered who had put him up to this. Mama? Miroku? Sango? It didn't matter. The desperation she sensed from Inuyasha must surely be false. Her despair was making her see things that weren't there.

"I…don't think so," she mumbled, nearly choking on the horrible words.

Inuyasha abruptly dropped her hands, taking several steps back. His eyes were wide with panic. He had misread her, misjudged…everything. Was the timing not right? Was it too soon? Did she really not want to marry him? Ever? The old compulsion rose within him, the urge to flee when faced with emotional anguish, something which could destroy him. His frozen heart beat rapidly again, though whether it would fuel his retreat or burst from his chest and explode, he knew not.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, reaching for him. Her voice was tainted with fear, her teeth chewing into her lower lip with doubt. His reaction had been a slap in the face, a forceful realization of something which flooded her mind with guilt. Perhaps _she_ had been wrong. The misery in his features was real, even if the desperation had not been. She could smack herself. She could at least explain, try to remove the hurt, the hurt she had created.

"Inuyasha, it's not…it's not that I don't want to marry you. It's, well, I know you don't _really_ want to get married."

Inuyasha's mind slowed to a crawl. _"Inuyasha, it's not…it's not that I don't want to marry you."_ Red hot anger exploded inside his skull. _Then why, Kagome? Why did you scare me like that? Why did you nearly kill me?_ He wanted to yell, to rage against her for her stupidity. His heart was no longer beating; it was humming, like a bee's wings. But somehow he held himself back, allowing his fury to bleed away as the red cleared from his vision. Relief flowed through him like a cooling wave. He hadn't misread her, not really. She _did_ want to marry him, but for some stupid, moronic reason, she had told him no. He didn't open his mouth until he was certain he could calmly ascertain what that reason was.

"What makes you think I don't _really_ want to get married?" he asked, repeating her words with no lack of irritation.

Kagome cringed; this was not going to be easy. Inuyasha was nothing if not stubborn. But she knew him, knew his history, and knew his heart. _His heart has changed,_ another part of her argued, but she ignored it. She would convince Inuyasha that he didn't truly want this, that he was only doing it for her, to make her happy. Then she would convince him that she was already happy, that getting married would do nothing. And later, in the privacy of her own mind, she would convince herself.

Inuyasha snarled impatiently; apparently, she had been silent for too long. "I know what you're thinking, Kagome, and it's a load of crap! Don't fucking tell me what I want and don't want. I _want_ this. I'm hanyou! That means I'm half youkai and half…human," he trailed off, his voice lowering, becoming tranquil. He took a deep breath; what he was about to say could not be yelled.

"Dammit, Kagome," he began, more out of frustration than anything else. "I want to marry you, I really do. We're already joined in the youkai sense, and I don't see any reason why we shouldn't be joined as humans too."

For a long while, Kagome said nothing. She studied him, the sincerity of his face, the resolve in his eyes, recalling the certainty in his voice. He meant it. He meant every word. She felt like such a fool. Hot tears welled in her eyes, and she lowered them to the ground.

"Ask me again," she pleaded, not knowing what else to do. How could she say 'yes' now, unless the question was posed over again?

Inuyasha growled, a playful sound, the irritation artificial. Perhaps it was the remnants of the very real irritation still clouding his mind that caused him to bring his foot so close to his mouth.

"Hell no! I said it once; I shouldn't have to say it again. You just give me your ans—oomph!"

And then he said nothing at all; the mouth ravishing his own would not allow it, nor the body draped tenaciously atop his own. And for the second time that day, Inuyasha allowed himself to be dominated, to be possessed completely by the woman he loved. For it was in that ownership that he possessed all of her in return. They made love, the waxing moon bearing witness to an act in which human, youkai, and hanyou came together, two whole beings merging into one. And for those two, this night became one they would never forget.

A/N – The catnip mouse toy idea was sent to me by Deathmvp. Once I did some research on the possible effects of catnip (because I've never owned a cat), I saw a perfect opportunity for some sexy comedy. I hope this chapter doesn't feel rushed. I tried to cut down on my usual wordiness, even in the really important parts. In the beginning, I think I was stretching chapters, writing with a more drawn out and leisurely style. I can't believe I was worried about the story being too _short_ back then, LOL.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

The Bonds Humans Make

Someone was jostling him, he realized as he came partly awake. _Fuck that,_ he thought, rolling away from whoever dared to interrupt his slumber.

"Inuyasha! Wake up!"

Now, under normal circumstances, he'd probably just groan and hope Kagome would allow him a few more moments. He didn't sleep in very often, so what was the problem? But this time, the edge of panic in her voice roused him instantly.

"What?" he mumbled groggily, sitting up and blearily gazing at the woman beside him. The amount of porcelain skin he saw immediately peaked his interest, and he quickly blinked away the cobwebs. She was kneeling naked before him, but she held her clothes in front of her, preserving her modesty. He frowned. Screw modesty! If she was going to wake him up, he wanted an early morning repeat of some of last night's activities. Last night…

A silly grin sprouted on his features. Kagome had agreed to marry him last night. And then they had engaged in some of the most passionate lovemaking their relatively short relationship had seen. Repeatedly. It was no wonder he had wanted to sleep in. She was saying something to him again, but didn't she know he had a hard time listening to her when she was naked?

"What?" he asked, to which Kagome growled under her breath.

"I _said_, Shippou-chan's coming!"

"So wha…oh!" he exclaimed, hurriedly grabbing his clothing up off the grass, covered in a layer of morning dew. There was no time to change; they had slept under Goshinboku and the kit was already too close, judging by his scent. They dashed into the woods and hid behind a large tree, each feeling fairly foolish. But it was better than letting the young fox see them together. Miroku would never let them hear the end of that if word got out.

Less than a minute later, Shippou skipped into view. He appeared to be involved in some sort of imaginative game, entertaining himself with some of his kitsune toys. He probably wasn't even aware that he had been heading toward Goshinboku. Suddenly he stopped, sniffing the air as his eyes widened in alarm. He glanced at the spot where they had slept, seeing the matted grass and the sharp lines in the dirt obviously made by claws. Then he turned and sped back the way he'd come.

"Oh, Kami," Kagome said, holding her head in her hands. Inuyasha made no reply, busy as he was ogling her bare backside. He remained at that delightful pastime until the clearing of a feminine throat drew his gaze upward over the milky expanse of Kagome's back. She tried to glare reproachfully at him, but couldn't quite mask her secret amusement.

"Get dressed, you horny dog," she told him, moving to the other side of the tree to do the same. Inuyasha smirked, definitely not taking her comment as an insult. But the lustful canine was still mostly sated from last night's midnight feast, so he set about clothing himself. He heard Kagome muttering to herself over the rustling of their garments, berating their close call this morning.

"What's the big deal?" Inuyasha asked dismissively. "So Shippou smelled you, me, and sex. I'm sure he's caught _that_ scent a few times living with Miroku and Sango."

"I know," Kagome admitted reluctantly. "But we should still be more careful. Let's try not to fall asleep naked in the middle of the forest again."

"Why not? It's _my_ forest."

"Hmph. Well, fine," she teased, "next time I'll go sleep inside, and you can stay out in _your_ forest by yourself."

"Keh."

They headed straight for the well after dressing, figuring that their next meeting with Shippou would be a little less awkward if it came later. And as Kagome pointed out on the way, they had to inform her family of their engagement.

"Your mom already knows," Inuyasha said.

"She does?"

"Yeah, I…asked her first," he confessed, not sure how Kagome would react. Was this one of those things women liked to surprise other women with? Sango didn't know, but would Kagome have wanted to surprise her mother? He needn't have worried.

"That was thoughtful of you," she replied sincerely. "What would you have done if she said no? She did approve, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but I would've asked you anyway. At least then I knew where I stood. She gave me some advice, about rings and shit. I, uh," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "I think I was supposed to go down on one knee. Whoops."

Kagome laughed. "That's okay. It was perfect just the way it was," she declared, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. He returned the gesture, and both wore contented smiles as they stepped down into the time vortex.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said contemplatively, stopping in the middle of the shrine grounds.

"Yeah?"

"We decided we're going to get married, but when?"

"Hadn't thought about it."

"We could do it now," Kagome suggested, trying and failing to keep her tone neutral. "We don't have any close relatives to invite. And even if we did, we would probably have to keep it in-house anyway. We can't make it official in the eyes of the State because you don't have any papers. As far as they're concerned, you don't exist. But I know Jii-chan would love to perform the ceremony. Is that okay with you?"

"Keh. He can't do shit against youkai, but he is a priest, I guess. It's fine with me."

"So you want to have the ceremony now? We could always do it later when we visit."

"Now's good," Inuyasha answered, seeing no reason to wait.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Silence reigned for a few seconds until Kagome started jumping up and down and squealing excitedly.

"Come on! Let's go tell Mama!" she shouted, dashing inside the house. Inuyasha grinned and shook his head, following at a much more sedate pace. The women were already hugging when he arrived, and _both _women were bouncing, though he couldn't tell whether Kagome was simply lifting her mother off her feet in her enthusiasm. Next, he and Mrs. Higurashi shared an embrace which, instead of being awkward, made him feel fully welcomed into the family.

"What's all the ruckus?" came her grandfather's voice as he entered the room. Kagome told him and asked him to preside over the ceremony in the same breath, to which, after a few nervous moments, the old man replied that he would be honored. He also sent Inuyasha a glare that told the hanyou everything he needed to know about what was expected of him as Kagome's husband. Inuyasha held the gaze and nodded, confident that he would meet and exceed those expectations.

Mrs. Higurashi broached the subject of rings, and Kagome protested—perhaps predictably so—that they were expensive and unnecessary. But her mother was having none of it; she might not be able to afford a huge diamond engagement ring, but a pair of wedding bands was well within her budget. Kagome eventually relented, and it was decided that the three of them would go shopping after lunch.

They were on their fourth jewelry store before Kagome and Inuyasha finally found something they loved. Two gold bands, each inlayed with thin, winding streaks of scarlet and indigo twisting together in a harmonious design. Unusual perhaps, but that was why the rings were perfect for them. One glance in each other's direction was all it took to come to a consensus. And to Kagome's relief, the rings were affordable, and wouldn't empty out her mother's checking account. The clerk complimented them on their choice and sized their fingers; fortunately, he had both sizes in stock.

"That will be 182,000 yen, please," he said cheerily. Mrs. Higurashi froze, her mouth falling open. "Is something the matter, ma'am?"

"N-no," she replied, shaking her head, but the look of bewilderment remained. "Excuse us for a moment." She pulled Inuyasha and Kagome aside as the clerk looked on in confusion.

"What is it, Mama?"

"Do you remember that note I brought home from the bank, the one that came with the anonymous deposit into my account?"

Kagome gasped. "Oh, Kami. It's the exact same amount!"

"So what does that mean?" Inuyasha interjected, not liking any of the possible explanations.

"The note told me to only spend the money when a 'purpose made itself known.' Was this what the writer was talking about?"

"It could just be a coincidence," Kagome stated quickly, though it was clear she didn't really believe that. None of them did. But the only alternative was that someone from the past, a past they had already lived by the late 20th century, knew them and wanted to pay for their rings. That was the kind of circular, convoluted logic that gave people headaches. Time was a strange phenomenon.

So in order to avoid migraines, they resolved not to think about it anymore. There was no way to find out who the mysterious donor was, and guessing would do them no good. Mrs. Higurashi proceeded to purchase the rings, receiving a slightly raised eyebrow from the clerk as he realized that Inuyasha was not paying. But he was far too professional to do more than that; belittling customers was bad for business.

Souta was home from school by the time they returned to the Higurashi residence, and it was clear from his casual greeting that his grandfather had not informed him of the upcoming wedding. Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder to keep her from spilling the news, shaking his head meaningfully. He couldn't provide for her in this time, and he couldn't buy her a fancy ring, but he could at least do her only brother the courtesy of telling him of their plans in person, man to man. And Souta was a man. A young one, but still a man. He possessed the ability to be mature beyond his years when he wanted to, as Inuyasha had seen more than once. Of course, at other times he was just a kid. Inuyasha also knew the kid looked up to him, and would appreciate the private conversation.

"What's up, Inu-no-oniichan?" Souta asked as he followed Inuyasha upstairs to his room. The hanyou grinned at the nickname. _'Dog brother.' How fitting._ He took a seat cross-legged on the bed, and Souta sat down beside him.

"Look, kid," he said, deciding not to beat around the bush. "Your sister and I are getting married. I just wanted you to know."

Souta's jaw dropped slightly, but he quickly recovered. For a brief moment, there was uncertainty in his gaze, but then he nodded in acceptance.

"I'm glad. I think Kagome's always dreamed of getting married. I know you'll honor the commitment." Souta cracked a goofy grin, all the seriousness vanishing from his demeanor. "And hey! Now you really will be my Inu-no-oniichan."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then ruffled the kid's hair. An hour later, Kagome went upstairs to find them playing videogames on Souta's TV. Inuyasha was, of course, getting his ass thoroughly handed to him, but he seemed to be taking the defeats in stride and having a good time. For a few minutes she just stood in the doorway, watching the two boys as they completely ignored her and immersed themselves in the game. Finally, Inuyasha raised his arms in exultation, celebrating his first victory. Kagome wandered back downstairs, shaking her head at Souta's cries for a rematch. Inuyasha should probably have gotten out while he was ahead, because she was fairly certain her brother had gone easy on him. It wouldn't happen again.

It didn't, judging by Souta's triumphant demeanor when the boys emerged from their cave, lured by the promise of food. Inuyasha scowled, but Kagome could tell it was mostly fake. What little of his frustration actually existed was mollified by Souta's statement that none of the characters in the game would stand a chance against him in real life.

"Ooh! Wouldn't it be cool if they made a game about Inuyasha?" (1)

"No, Souta," Mrs. Higurashi joked, "I'd have to turn off the power to get you to go to sleep at night."

She asked Inuyasha and Kagome to remain in the kitchen after dinner, and as soon as the table was cleared, wedding preparations began. A formal date and time was decided upon: two days from now around noon. Mrs. Higurashi agreed that there were no relatives to invite, especially from her late husband's side. In addition to the time constraints, any guests not already aware of the extraordinary circumstances of this union would ask questions, questions that could not be answered without divulging closely guarded secrets. Kagome's friends had reacted well enough to the truth, but only because they had known her for years. Those relatives that did occasionally visit the Higurashi shrine only did so infrequently, and it could hardly be said that any of them 'knew' Kagome.

Speaking of Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, Kagome decided to invite all three of them to the ceremony. It would give them some closure in case she and Inuyasha never saw them again. They would know that she was happy, bound by human custom to the man she loved. No one else would be invited. She didn't really know anyone else at school, except for Hojo, and they had never been that close, fortunately as it turned out. And _he_ was definitely not coming; there was no reason to risk even a little jealousy on her mate's part over a casual acquaintance.

The subject of food came up next, with Mrs. Higurashi offering to hire a caterer. Kagome flatly declined; with only seven people in attendance, whatever she and her mother could whip up that morning and the night before would suffice. Inuyasha offered to help as well, but after sharing a nervous glance, the women assured him that they were all set. Neither of them wanted to embark upon the adventure of showing Inuyasha how to cook in the modern era. Over a campfire he was just fine, but on a stovetop was another story. Mrs. Higurashi knew she would have enough to teach Kagome already; her daughter was behind on the learning curve because of her continual absences. It would do no good to catch up now, either; there weren't many stoves in the feudal era.

Mrs. Higurashi brought up clothing next, and when it became clear that Kagome had no idea what they were going to wear, her mother dragged her off to some unseen part of the house. Inuyasha sat quietly in the kitchen while they were gone, taking the time to simply reflect on his life, his past, and everything he hoped his future would hold. As to the immediate future, he hoped to catch an early glimpse of Kagome in her wedding attire. He would be disappointed; she returned in her normal clothes. But her face glowed with joy and wonder, so apparently she liked what she had seen. Her dress seemed to be a non-issue, and he thought his clothing was as well until Mrs. Higurashi motioned for him to follow her upstairs. She led him into her bedroom, closing the door behind him as he entered.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she said with a blissful sigh, "she looked so beautiful in my old shiro-maku. (2) I wish you could have seen her face as she put it on. I don't think I've ever seen her so excited. Thank you for doing this for her, for both of you."

Inuyasha nodded, sensing that she hadn't brought him all the way up here just to say that. Sure enough, Mrs. Higurashi continued.

"Now, what are you going to wear to the ceremony? Do you want to wear your fire-rat clothes or something more formal?"

"Whatever Kagome wants."

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled to herself. "I thought you might say that, so I already asked her. She said it was up to you, but when I really pressed her she said she would rather see you in something more formal."

"That's fine. Maybe one of the villagers will let me borrow something."

"There's no need," Mrs. Higurashi replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She walked over to the closet and knelt, pulling out a very old, very dusty wooden chest. She opened it hesitantly, her hands shaking as she reached inside, fingering the fabric contained within. It had been more than a decade since the last time she opened this particular chest.

"I was wondering," she said softly, standing and facing him with the bundle clutched tightly to her bosom. "Would you like to wear my late husband's wedding clothes?"

The figurative 'thud' of his jaw hitting the floor was almost audible to Inuyasha. He stared at her, a wave of humility and gratitude passing through him. He cleared his throat several times, unable to say anything due to the sudden dryness of his mouth. Finally, he bowed deeply.

"I would be honored."

Mrs. Higurashi choked back a sob, handing him the bundle. She went into the bathroom to dry her tears and allow Inuyasha to change. When she returned, nothing could have prepared her for the image that greeted her. Inuyasha, her future son-in-law, standing proudly in her husband's robes, his eyes shining with anticipation and the promise of the husband he would become. Mrs. Higurashi managed a watery smile, the pride in her gaze enhancing Inuyasha's self-esteem more than any victory in battle ever had. They came together in a heartfelt embrace, rogue tears falling from both of them. Inuyasha could almost imagine his own mother was holding him again, that those arms so lovingly wrapped around him were the same pair he had grown up with. He squeezed her tighter for a fleeting moment, then released her.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled back, studying him contemplatively, hesitant. When she spoke she did so cautiously, not wanting to offend him.

"Inuyasha, I don't know how you feel about this, and you don't have to do it, but…I would like you to call me 'Okaa-san' from now on."

Inuyasha stared, utterly humbled for the second time in ten minutes. Allowing him to marry her daughter was one thing, but actually requesting him to call her 'mother' was a whole new level of acceptance. She was actually proud to call a hanyou 'son.' That was the humbling part. What surprised him was that the idea produced in him only positive emotions. His birth mother held a very dear place in his heart, and as a child he had sworn that no one would ever take her place. So far he had kept that vow. But with Mrs. Higurashi, this amazing woman who so reminded him of his own mother, he knew his heart was big enough for both of them. He didn't have a choice but to break his promise; he already had two mothers, and nothing could change that. He bowed again, a show of respect he did not often utilize.

"I am honored…Okaa-san."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled happily. "Get changed…son."

She closed the door behind her, leaving him to remove her husband's clothes and neatly fold them before carefully placing them back in the wooden chest. That was their home; he was merely borrowing them for one occasion.

They concluded their wedding planning for the day soon after, and the five of them sat down to watch TV as a family. The three humans soon trickled off to bed one after the other, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome lounging on the couch by themselves. Neither of them were tired; the exhilaration of the afternoon and evening had yet to wear off. But they weren't in the mood to do any more than hold each other, so they did just that, lying down together on the plush cushions as a few hours of TV programs had their desired and drowsy effects. Too lazy and comfortable to go up to bed, they grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over themselves. The last thing Kagome did before nodding off was push the power button on the remote.

* * *

Kagome woke soon after dawn the next morning, mostly if not completely refreshed. She resisted the urge to stretch, not wanting to wake the slumbering hanyou behind her. She was sure he would be up soon anyway, but there was no hurry. They would go through the well this morning and inform their feudal era friends of the upcoming ceremony. A troubling thought occurred to her: their friends in the past would all likely want to attend. She and Inuyasha had gone to Miroku and Sango's wedding, after all. Perhaps a dual ceremony was in order, since she definitely had to have one in the modern era for her family. A wedding…tomorrow. She was getting married tomorrow. She practically shook with excitement. Although, perhaps 'practically' was a misleading adverb.

"It ain't 'til tomorrow, K'gome," Inuyasha mumbled groggily, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Sorry," she said, rolling over and kissing him apologetically on the lips.

"S'ok," he replied, leaning in for a better taste. Her arms slid around his neck as he moved to hover over her, one of his legs finding its way between hers. Things were just getting heated when the clearing of a throat completely shattered the invisible cocoon they had constructed around themselves. They looked over to see a slightly embarrassed Mrs. Higurashi standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just make sure you cut that out or take it elsewhere before Souta comes down for school," she told them with a wink, heading for the front door to grab the morning paper. Kagome groaned as Inuyasha flopped onto his back, his budding erection shriveling as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on his loins.

"First Shippou-chan and now Mama," Kagome moaned, covering her face with both hands.

"Keh. Why didn't you remind me your mother was such an early riser?"

Kagome glared playfully at him. "It's kinda hard to think when you're kissing me like that."

"I know what you mean," he replied, his ego swelling nonetheless.

They headed directly for the well, only calling a brief goodbye to Kagome's mother on their way out. They would be back soon enough, and it was too early in the morning for a second awkward moment. Though they belatedly realized that such a thing might be unavoidable as they approached the home of their friends. Fortunately, Shippou had apparently forgotten all about what he had stumbled across twenty-four hours ago. He was just waking up, and greeted them with a tired wave. Miroku also emerged from the doorway, still stretching the kinks out, and froze when he saw them.

"Ah, Inuyasha, Kagome-sama, what brings you here so early?"

"Shut up, bouzu," Inuyasha replied, his cheeks already pinking slightly from the attention. "We got news."

"News? That sounds important," Miroku commented, enjoying the hanyou's discomfiture. Especially since he had a feeling he knew what the 'news' was, recalling their conversation the other night. He was fairly certain Sango remained in the dark, however. Her reaction would be most interesting. He was glad he had decided to keep Inuyasha's words confidential.

There was a sudden flurry of motion behind him, and he barely managed to step out of the way to avoid being bowled over by Sango, who dashed to the edge of the forest and went down on her hands and knees. The sounds of her retching made everyone cringe. Miroku sighed, his mood souring with remorse. Kagome smiled sympathetically, patting him on the shoulder before going over to check on Sango.

"Is she sick?" Inuyasha asked, more concerned than he normally would be because of her pregnancy. In fact, why didn't anyone else seem worried?

"Not exactly," Miroku answered. "It's just morning sickness." When all he got was a blank look, he endeavored to explain. "Early in pregnancy, it's natural for women to feel nauseous and even vomit regularly. Even though Sango feels sick quite often, she has been managing to limit the vomiting to once or twice a day. Kaede-sama says it's because she exercises regularly."

Inuyasha nodded, responding to Miroku's clarification with a truly profound statement.

"Pregnancy sucks."

Miroku chuckled. "So true, my friend. The morning sickness means it's no fun even when the woman is still thin."

Inuyasha frowned. _"No fun," huh?_ That had him wondering about a certain definition of 'fun.' Miroku's definition, not his; he was not the pervert here! But still, he was painfully curious now, and since no one else was within earshot if he spoke quietly…

"Bouzu, can you still…you know…"

"Make love to my beautiful wife?" Miroku finished, more than happy to fill in that particular blank.

"Yeah…that."

"Kaede-sama said we can continue to have normal relations. Obviously, I am careful not to be too rough with her. Sometimes Sango openly wishes it were otherwise, but I use my iron will to maintain my steady—"

"Alright, that's enough of that!" Inuyasha yelled, blanching at the mental images.

"Telling perverted stories again, eh, Houshi-sama?" Sango croaked as she approached. "Hey, Inuyasha," she greeted. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her face was pale, but she appeared otherwise strong and healthy. Kagome led her past the two males back into the house.

"I thought she was gonna call you by your name from now on?"

Miroku grinned wryly. "She usually does. She only calls me 'Houshi-sama' when she thinks I'm being a lecher. It's kind of an inside joke."

"Heh. At least she's still got a sense of humor. I'd be royally pissed at you if I were her."

"Oh, I do get some of that," Miroku replied, wincing slightly. "But Sango is pretty even-keeled most of the ti—"

"Quit talkin' about me and get your asses inside!" the slayer bellowed, the sheer volume of the cry causing several birds to take off from a nearby tree.

Miroku sweatdropped. "Sometimes I think being pregnant gave her better hearing," he whispered. But since neither male wanted to risk earning any more of her wrath, they wordlessly did as they were told. Both women glared at them as they entered, Kagome because her ears were still ringing. Inuyasha shrugged as if to say 'tell her to be quieter next time.' But Kagome was not about to do _that_; she liked her head where it was, thank you.

"Now tell us about this news of yours," Sango said, calmer now that her stomach had settled somewhat and no one was gossiping about her. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and nodded, knowing she would really want to be the one to deliver the news anyway.

"Inuyasha and I," the miko began coolly before suddenly blurting, "are getting married tomorrow!"

"Congratulations," Sango answered with a genuine smile, getting up to hug her friend. Feminine screeching displays were not the slayer's thing, and all those with sensitive hearing were grateful for it. Still, Kagome quirked an eyebrow at her as she pulled away.

"You don't seem very surprised," she observed, somewhat disappointed.

"I'm not. It figured something was going on, especially since my husband was trying to be oh so elusive the other night about what he and Inuyasha discussed."

Miroku laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Saw right through me, eh, Sango?"

"Yep. You can't hide anything from me, _Houshi-sama_," she stated, emphasizing the title and passing him a subtle smirk.

"I didn't see anything coming, Kagome," Shippou chimed in, accompanied by a 'mew' of agreement from Kirara. Being a child and a youkai, he didn't really understand what the big deal was with marriage, but if it made them happier he was all for it.

"We're all happy for you," Miroku declared.

"Thanks everyone," Kagome replied. "I just wish you guys could attend. We could have a second ceremony here afterwa—"

"That won't be necessary, Kagome-sama. A wedding is something special that two individuals should experience only once."

"Are you sure? Inuyasha and I don't mind."

"We're sure, Kagome-chan. You two should get married in front of your family. Don't worry about us. We've had the privilege of seeing you grow from reluctant allies to nervous lovers to the functioning couple you are now. We would certainly go to the ceremony if we could, but it's not the end of the world that we can't."

"And besides," Miroku added with a lecherous inflection, "it is only fitting that you be joined in the human fashion in Kagome's time, since you were joined in the youkai custom here. Although, come to think of it, we didn't get to attend that 'ceremony' either. Care to reenact it for us? That would probably be more interesting than a wedd—"

*Bonk!*

"Ow. Sango, what ever was that for?"

"Don't even try acting innocent," she ordered, playfully threatening him with another whack from the water jug. "Inuyasha would've hit you harder than that."

It was true; the hanyou would have given the monk a sizeable lump on the head. He briefly considered coming back with a snide remark that the bouzu just wanted some pointers, but quickly thought better of it. The last thing he wanted was to get into a perverted trash-talking contest with the hentai houshi.

"It is amusing to make them blush, though," Miroku said to his wife.

"Agreed."

"Um, guys? We're still here," Kagome spoke up, her cheeks still slightly pinked. Miroku had just proposed, albeit jokingly, that she and Inuyasha appear in the feudal era version of voyeurism porn. How could she not be a little embarrassed?

"No we ain't," Inuyasha declared, standing and marching out the door. "Let's go, Kagome."

"Oh, come now, Inuyasha," Miroku called. "Why don't you stay? Perhaps you could benefit from a critique by the practiced eye of an expert lov—"

*Bonk!*

* * *

Next they visited Kaede, who reacted to their news with the pleased wisdom of someone who expected this all along.

"It is about time," she said. Like Miroku and Sango, she too turned down their offer to have a second ceremony in the feudal era. The villagers all at least knew that Kagome hailed from a faraway land, and would except that she and Inuyasha were married just as they would for any human couple that came into their village. The fact that they were both hanyou would only disturb a few individuals, if any at all. Of that Kaede was certain.

"Congratulations, Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama," Kohaku stated formally from his spot by the fire. After a quick bow, he went right back to his potion or whatever he was working on. That didn't bother Inuyasha; he had never known Kohaku to be a user of many words. But as Kagome and Kaede began discussing something which he easily tuned out, he studied the young taijiya. The slumped posture, the dull eyes, the sluggish movements…Kohaku was carrying a heavy weight on his shoulders. As someone who had once borne similar burdens, he understood. Time alone had not worked to heal his own wounds, but perhaps it would for Kohaku.

Although, maybe things weren't as bad as he thought. He was encouraged when a cute young girl, probably about Kohaku's age, popped into the hut and glanced admiringly at him. She obviously liked him for some insane reason only a female mind could fathom.

"Kaede-sama, can Kohaku-kun come out and play?" she asked politely.

"Go ahead, Kohaku," the old miko replied. "We've done enough for today."

"I'd rather stay inside today," the boy answered in that depressing monotone of his, and the girl went away unhappy. Kaede sighed. This wasn't the first time Kohaku had refused such a request. In fact, a couple times she had flat out ordered him to go spend time with people his own age, but he always remained as distant as possible, participating just enough so he could say he obeyed her. She was trying to get him to come out of his shell, and he was fighting her every step of the way. She sighed again, shaking her head in exasperation. _I'm getting too old for this._

Over on the other side of the room, a storm was brewing. Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched and his teeth ground together audibly. A pretty girl had just asked Kohaku to go hang out with her, and he said no? How _dare_ he? That was a slap in the face to a hanyou who in his youth would have given almost anything to have been on the receiving end of such a request. What gave this little shit the right to refuse the companionship of friends and family whom he was _blessed_ to have? He very nearly smacked Kohaku in the head, but that would do no good. Still, things needed to change, or Kohaku might just get the lonely existence he desired. That girl would stop coming around soon enough, and eventually all the other people who cared about him would give up as well. Even Sango's resolve would be tested. With the support system Kohaku had around him, it would be a disgusting shame if that happened. Right now, he was shunning the same type of company a young hanyou had craved, and it pissed said now grown-up hanyou off to no end.

Rising stiffly to his feet, Inuyasha unceremoniously grabbed the back of Kohaku's robes and began literally dragging him out of the hut. The boy's eyes widened in alarm, but apparently he didn't have it in him to protest. Kagome had no such inhibitions; she had sensed her fiancée's rising ire, and was more than a little confused.

"Inuyasha! Where are you—"

"Man talk, Kagome," was his growled reply. Then he was gone, leaving the miko to ponder whether or not to go after them. She decided against it, trusting Inuyasha not to overdo it. She hoped he could talk some sense into the boy, since no one else had been able to get through to him.

A fair distance away, Inuyasha finally dropped Kohaku on his back and after marching a few more paces, turned to face him. His blood had cooled only slightly during the storm off, but he was confident the only damage he would do to the boy would be verbal. Kohaku picked himself off the ground, gazing at him warily but saying nothing. That was fine with Inuyasha; he had a few things to get off his chest.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kohaku?"

The young slayer appeared genuinely perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"That girl! How could you possibly turn her down?"

Now Kohaku looked at him as if he was stupid. "I didn't feel like going outside today, that's all."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Kohaku replied, some indignation leaking into his tone. _Good_, Inuyasha thought, _if he gets pissed I might be able to get somewhere._

"You heard me. You're too busy feeling sorry for yourself to enjoy life. You've got a pretty girl with her eye on you and you're too much of a pussy to make a move." It dawned on him during his tirade that he was being a bit of a hypocrite, especially about being a pussy when it came to approaching women. But that didn't matter so much as getting his point across. He hoped Kohaku would get angry and respond in kind, but instead he just sat there contemplatively. And that was what was wrong with this whole situation; the boy had no fight left. He had nearly given up on himself; probably the only thing keeping him going was the love and support of his family and friends.

"What would you have me do?" Kohaku whispered, his voice cracking with something akin to desperation. "Go flirt with girls, get married, have kids? Live a happy life? How is that justice for all the people I murdered?"

Inuyasha sighed. Kohaku had probably been told a thousand times that what he did wasn't his fault because he'd been under Naraku's control, but it was clear the boy wasn't buying it. A different approach was required, and Inuyasha needed to look no further than his own memories.

"Look, kid, I know what you're going through."

"How could you possibly underst—"

"Because I'm a murderer too."

Kohaku's jaw dropped, his eyes glued to the hanyou's face, looking for any sign of untruth. He saw only solemn honesty, prompting him to clear his throat and struggle to come up with an appropriate response.

"W-why?"

For a moment Inuyasha remained silent, breathing deeply before launching into the miserable tale. "In our travels we came across a village being attacked by a moth youkai and his gang of human lackeys. He trapped me in this poisonous cocoon, and wounded me in the process. I would have died in there, but…in my weakened state, my full-youkai blood took over. I became a monster, filled with insatiable bloodlust. Killing the moth youkai was easy, but I didn't stop there. As the bandits ran and begged for their lives, I slaughtered every one of them. I pretty much told Kagome to abandon me after that, but she refused. All of them did. I don't know what I would have done if they had left me alone. Eventually, I was able to move on. I'll never forget what I did that day, but I won't let it ruin my life."

As Kohaku digested his words, Inuyasha could see the wheels turning in his head. And not in a good way; convincing the stubborn taijiya wouldn't be that easy.

"But you weren't in control; your youkai blood was. You couldn't even have known what was going on."

"How is that any different from you being possessed by Naraku?"

There was a noticeable hesitation before Kohaku replied, which Inuyasha took as a positive sign. "Because those men you killed were vicious bandits. Who knows what they would have done to the villagers if you hadn't stopped them."

"So what? Would you have killed them if they begged for mercy?"

Another long pause ensued before Kohaku reluctantly answered. "No." The boy went silent once again after that, seeming to close himself off. He didn't want to hear the arguments of logic and reason; he just wanted to shrink back into his own remorse. But Inuyasha wasn't done yet.

"Let me ask you something, kid. Have you ever _enjoyed_ killing someone? Did you ever slit the throats of people on their knees pleading with you, and then smirk about it?"

"N-no," Kohaku stuttered, suitably chilled by the depiction.

"Then wake the fuck up! If you think what you did is the worst thing anyone's ever done, then I wish you had been there that day with me and Gatenmaru. Maybe then you wouldn't have such dumbass ideas in your head now."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, cooling his nerves. Remembering that horrible afternoon had brought back all the self-loathing that secretly hounded him for some time after. He could tell Kohaku was seriously considering his words, but he had one more thing to say. If this didn't convince the boy that he needed to stop hanging himself with his own guilt, then nothing would.

"Kagome once murdered a human as well," he muttered, his voice barely audible.

"What?" Kohaku breathed in complete shock.

Inuyasha sighed, his shoulders slumping as he told the story, one even more disturbing to him than that of his own nightmarish massacre. "It was after she became a hanyou. We were visiting a strange village, and one of the men caught Shippou playing with his daughter. He was beating the kid to a bloody pulp. I warned him to stop, but he wouldn't. It happened so fast. One moment Kagome was next to me, angry and worried but perfectly normal. The next she's standing over the bastard in her full-youkai form, covered in his blood. She told me she would 'fucking kill them all,' and I believe she would have if I hadn't stopped her. We later found out that the guy bled to death from his wound."

"Kami…how did Kagome-sama deal with it?"

"The same way you are, at first. But eventually I convinced her that it wasn't really her fault. To this day, she still has nightmares over it, but she can at least go back to sleep. She doesn't let guilt paralyze her, and you shouldn't either."

"But I turned my blade on Ane-ue! I hurt her!"

Inuyasha felt the beginnings of a satisfied grin tugging at the corners of his lips. Kohaku was getting desperate, his negative emotions making one final attempt to retain control. One more push…

"And what do you think you're doing now? Sango sees her younger brother—her _only_ brother—behaving like he wants to die, like he's already one of the living dead. I can't even imagine how painful that is for her, especially since she's tried to make things better and failed. Sango's always been good at hiding her feelings, but she's probably as miserable as you are."

Now _that_ got Kohaku's attention. As the truth of Inuyasha's statement dawned, a new wave of guilt washed over his features, though this time Inuyasha was glad to see it. What followed was a bewildering mix of emotions: uncertainty, obstinacy, understanding, and finally, hope. It was this last that brought a tentative smile to Inuyasha's face, as he ruffled the kid's hair.

"What would you have me do?" Kohaku asked again, this time without any of his previous attitude.

"Live. If not for yourself, then for Sango. You're the only family she has left."

Inuyasha was understandably surprised when Kohaku laughed openly at his advice. But there was genuine amusement in the sound, which dampened his rising upset.

"Miroku-sama once said those same words to me. I guess I should have listened to him."

"Yeah, you should have," the hanyou grumped jokingly. "Then I wouldn't have to be wasting my time!"

"Thank you, Inuyasha-sama," the boy answered sincerely.

"So, what're you gonna do now?"

"I will try…to live."

"Good. You can start by spending some time with people your own age, rather than an old geezer and young kid constantly."

Kohaku nodded in agreement. "I guess I could go see if Shinju-chan and her friends still want me to play with them."

Inuyasha could have commented on any number of things in that moment: the fact that Kohaku referred to the girl with '-chan,' the twinkle in his eye suggesting that her affection for him was reciprocated, or the hitch in his step revealing his excitement. But the hanyou remained silent, knowing what it was to feel embarrassment at the seemingly good-humored comments of friends. Besides, harping on someone about their romantic life—or lack thereof—was just not his style. He preferred to stick to the simpler things, like whether or not a person could hold their own in battle, or whether they were an idiot in general. If Kohaku proved rusty the next time he fought, _then_ he would definitely hear about it. In fact, Inuyasha realized, training with Kohaku might be a good idea, now that his spirits had been buoyed. The boy was learning to be a healer now, and that was fine, but it didn't mean his taijiya skills wouldn't be needed someday. Inuyasha decided to discuss the matter with Sango, since he doubted he would have time to personally spar with her brother before he left with Kagome on their quest. There was much to do in the meantime.

Speaking of which, it was approaching noontime and he and Kagome should probably get back to her side of the well to continue the wedding planning. Although, as he walked back toward Kaede's hut, his nose caught the scent of something delicious cooking. Perhaps they could wrangle lunch out of the old miko before they left.

Kagome looked up as he entered, initially not sure how to feel when she saw he was alone. But she quickly realized it was a positive sign judging from the general aura of smugness about him. Shaking her head at his ego, she smiled nonetheless.

"How did it go?"

"Fine," he replied, teasing her with the one-word answer. Kagome growled lightheartedly at him and decided to be more specific.

"Where's Kohaku-kun?"

"He went to hang out with Shinju and her friends," he stated simply, as if it was no big deal. Both miko, old and young, sighed in relief at that. Kagome moved behind her fiancée, leaning against his back and draping her arms over his shoulders. She shifted her head to the side and planted a tender kiss upon his cheek.

"You know you're amazing, right?"

"Keh. Yeah, but you keep telling me anyway," he joked, turning his face towards her.

"Mmm-hmm," Kagome murmured, brushing her lips against his ever so lightly. Inuyasha was just about to pull her in for more when a high-pitched whine snapped him out of his Kagome-induced stupor.

"Ick! Take that outside. There are children present."

Inuyasha looked around and was surprised to find Shippou in the hut. He had apparently been drawing until the romantic theatrics distracted him.

"When did you get here, runt?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've been here since before you got back, though I can see why you didn't notice."

"Why you little—"

"Well, Inuyasha? Are you coming?" came Kagome's voice. She was standing in the entryway, one hand on her hips, which were cocked seductively to the side. The other was placed elegantly against the doorframe, supporting her lithe body in a way that called out to the warm-blooded male in him. Inuyasha gulped, momentarily paralyzed by the alluring vision.

"Shippou did tell us to 'take it outside,'" Kagome observed casually. "But if you don't want to…eep!"

Both hanyou were gone in the blink of an eye, and Shippou could hear Kagome's giggles fading into the distance as Inuyasha carried her off to who knows where to do who knows what. The young fox shook his head and returned to his drawing. He hoped he never grew up.

* * *

"What're you talkin' about, jiji?" Inuyasha asked, genuinely perplexed. Kagome's grandfather glared at him sternly with his hands on his hips.

"I_ said_ you will sleep on the couch tonight. I will not have the bride and groom sharing a room the night before their wedding. It's…improper!"

Inuyasha blinked once, then glanced at Kagome, who shrugged. Apparently she considered this something not worth fighting over. If her grandfather felt that passionate about it, they should just go along peacefully. Inuyasha sighed, then took the offered pillow and blanket from Kagome's mother. She patted him on the back and smiled gratefully at him.

"Hmph," the old man grumped smugly. "And there will be no sneaking into my granddaughter's room, either."

"Yeah, yeah. What am I, a child?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Kagome's grandfather mumbled. But he went on his way satisfied that Inuyasha would obey his rule. The hanyou fully intended to, though he didn't like it one bit. But what was one night without Kagome by his side? Her soft, warm body fitting so perfectly against his… He shook his head; thoughts like that wouldn't help him. Besides, after tonight, it would be a _long_ time before he had to spend another night without his wife and mate lying next to him. Perhaps never. He grinned at that, and settled on the couch as the Higurashis went upstairs to bed. Kagome actually sat and watched TV with him for awhile, but eventually she too bid him goodnight, kissing him lightly on the lips. She grinned at his disappointed frown, sending him a teasing look that said 'wait until tomorrow.' Inuyasha reclined on his back with his hands relaxingly behind his head. He could wait.

He did, however, have trouble falling asleep. After tossing, turning, and growling in annoyance for a couple hours, he finally sat up and flung off the blanket. The air was relatively warm, but he still felt cold in a way that wasn't related to temperature. Perhaps he had just grown accustomed to having Kagome in his arms as he slept. At least there he knew she was safe, and maybe his subconscious needed that knowledge. But she _was_ safe, and he wasn't truly worried about her. So why… _Dah! I need some air._

He crept out the front door, scanning the shrine grounds for danger out of habit. The sounds of the city were still foreign to him, even after a hundred nights spent within its limits. The waning moon shone brightly overhead, reminding him that the ageless sky was still the same as it was five hundred years ago, even if he couldn't see the stars as clearly here. In two leaps he was on the roof, and then he nearly fell off again, a side effect of freezing right on the edge. Kagome had apparently encountered trouble sleeping too, since she was already on the roof. She sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, her hair and the edges of her flannel pajamas blowing in the breeze. She turned her head and smiled at him, patting the roof next to her in an invitation. Inuyasha readily accepted, leaning back on his elbows and studying her out of the corner of his eye.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, her tone suggesting she already knew the answer.

"Keh."

"Me either." Kagome sighed contentedly. "It's so beautiful out here."

They gazed at the night sky in silence for quite some time, each feeling the sort of inner tranquility that only comes once in awhile. Finally, Kagome lay back on the roof and rolled on her side to face him. Inuyasha did the same, and for a seemingly interminable length of time they simply gazed at each other, reading and being read, speaking and listening in a language far deeper than words. Smiles tugged at their lips, but they did not need them to know they were both happy, truly happy. Two hands drifted closer, fine hairs brushing up against each other but never touching skin on skin. Inuyasha swallowed, nearly overwhelmed by the intensity of it all. In this moment, even though they weren't touching, he felt so incredibly close to her. Rather than embracing her body, he felt he was embracing her soul. Perhaps there was something to these bonds humans made after all.

And perhaps the old man's rule wasn't as dumb as he had first believed.

* * *

Inuyasha yawned, barely managing to keep his attention on the girl speaking to him. It was the following morning, and he was outside chatting with Kagome's friends. He had already changed into the robes belonging to Kagome's father, and was waiting for her to finish dressing. Apparently Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had come up with some more questions regarding his and Kagome's grand adventure over the past two years, and he was happy to answer them, especially since they didn't seem to mind his yawning. If nothing else, the fatigue from a mostly-sleepless was putting a damper on his nerves.

Though there was another reason for his calm demeanor. What reason did he have to be nervous, when last night he had gazed into every corner of Kagome's heart and discovered love for him even in the deepest reaches?

Suddenly the conversation ceased, and all eyes shifted to stare at something behind him. Inuyasha spun around and his jaw dropped. Kagome was dressed in all white, representing purity of heart and soul if not body, the picture of the conventional Japanese bride but for one noticeable exception. She wore her hair down, its ends curled into thin wisps in the front. The look might have been unorthodox, but it suited her boundless spirit. Her lack of headdress revealed her ears, standing tall and erect atop her head. Inuyasha felt his chest swell with pride; never in all his days had he been so glad to be a hanyou. He was especially pleased that she had foregone the Tsunokakushi (3); Kagome didn't have any 'horns of jealousy' to hide, and he certainly didn't want her to become an obedient wife. Fighting, negotiating, and living with an equal was a very fulfilling part of their relationship as far as he was concerned.

He ran a shaking finger along the inside of his collar, which was now damp with sweat. Why was he starting to hyperventilate? There was nothing to be nervous about. Right? Kagome's blush revealed that she was anxious as well, which made him feel better. But still, Inuyasha was perplexed. This was just a simple human ceremony, a mere formality. Wasn't it?

He didn't have any more time to ponder that question as the wedding got underway. Ultimately, the ceremony flew by for both of them; before they knew it, Kagome's family and friends were applauding them warmly. Though, as Inuyasha realized, he could now officially call them _his_ family and friends as well. Kagome's mother cried openly, and even her grandfather had moisture in his eyes as he tried not to show how happy he was for them.

Inuyasha turned to his new wife to find her already gazing at him. Taking her hands, he leaned in for a sweet, passionate kiss, not caring if the whole world decided to watch them. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, both of them grinning from ear to ear as whistles and cheers added to the clapping.

There really was far more to these bonds humans made than he had originally thought. How much more? Well, he had a lifetime to find out.

Shinju = Pearl

(1) Someone did make an Inuyasha video game. I don't have it and I've never played it, but I know there is one.

(2) The shiro-maku is the white wedding kimono worn by the bride in traditional Japanese weddings.

(3) The Tsunokakushi is one of the traditional types of Japanese bridal headwear. Quote from Wikipedia: "This is traditionally worn to veil the bride's horns of jealousy, ego and selfishness. It also symbolized the bride's resolve to become a gentle and obedient wife."


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Renewed Quest

"Well, you two seem happy this morning," Miroku observed knowingly, studying the two hanyou from which contentment practically oozed from every pore.

They were. After their wedding yesterday, Mrs. Higurashi had surprised them with a reservation at a ritzy downtown hotel. And when a stretch limo showed up at the shrine with instructions to take them wherever they wanted for the entire evening, Kagome really began to question how much money her mother had spent on this one night. But the older woman brushed off her concerns, telling her to go "enjoy being young while it lasts." Actually, the package wasn't nearly as expensive as it seemed; owning the shrine that a prominent manager of the hotel liked to frequent helped quite a bit in that regard.

Both hanyou were shocked when Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi piled into the limo with them; the schoolgirls were bound and determined to give their friend and her new hubby a proper sendoff. They treated the newlyweds to dinner, then took them to a couple shows, one of which was a magician. Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's amazed expression as he wondered how a human with no aura of any kind could perform such feats. He was a little disappointed when she told him it was all sleight of hand and hidden compartments, and he spent the rest of the show trying to figure out how each trick was done. Kagome just sat back and enjoyed the spectacle. People did real 'magic' in the feudal era all the time, but it was never choreographed quite like the fake stuff.

For their final event of the evening, the girls took them to a dance club, which Kagome wasn't too excited about at first. She wasn't much of a dancer, and she was quite certain her husband had never danced in his life. But Inuyasha practically dragged her off after the newly-arrived Kenji insinuated he was a coward. The inu-youkai had shown up at Ayumi's request to dance with her, and received a resounding "fuck off" from Inuyasha when he offered to give the hanyou lessons. The newlyweds found a quieter spot on the dance floor, away from the blaring speakers. The slow songs were easy; their feet moved naturally as they held each other close. Then the music picked up, and they were both lost for a few minutes. But Kagome's confidence grew as she observed how her husband's eyes eagerly followed every subtle sway of her hips, and soon she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Inuyasha tried to imitate the other men around him, and discovered that dancing was a lot like combat practice, with plenty of fluid, repetitive movements. Of course, as they got more into it, dancing became more like another pastime at which he was becoming increasingly proficient. He liked that kind of dancing the best, especially when Kagome gyrated in front of him, grinding her backside into him. If Kenji and the girls hadn't needed a ride home, they might've jumped each other in the limo.

As it was, their friends dropped them off at the hotel and said tearful goodbyes. Everyone hoped it would not be the last time they saw each other, but they knew it could be. Time and tears had cooled Inuyasha and Kagome's surging desires by the time they reached their hotel room, which was just as well. The room was enormous, with a bed that made the already oversized one in her bedroom at home look like a cot. They spent a long time relaxing their overworked muscles in the room's private Jacuzzi, each too tired to be really affected by the nakedness of the other. After pulling themselves out of the hot tub, they slipped on robes provided by the hotel and went to bed. In addition to being huge, the bed proved to be amazingly comfy; it seemed to suck whatever energy they had left right out of them. It dawned on Kagome that this was their honeymoon, but neither of them felt any obligation to have sex when the mood wasn't right. Besides, the weeks leading up to the wedding had functioned as a sort of honeymoon for them anyway. They curled up under the covers together and fell asleep, all smiles.

Unfortunately, their nighttime activities meant it was nearly dawn before they finally nodded off. They were a little red in the eyes as a result, but still in high spirits. Now they stood in the mid-morning sunlight of the feudal era, bidding farewell to a different group of friends. After yesterday, they were ready to renew their quest to rid the world of the Shikon no Tama.

"Did you have an enjoyable evening?" the monk continued, his voice all insinuation. The two hanyou shared an amused glance; Miroku could waggle his eyes at them all he wanted, but the fact remained that for last night at least the gesture was unwarranted. But they weren't about to tell him that.

"Keh. Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Why, yes, actually I wou—"

"No, we wouldn't," Sango interjected, grabbing Inuyasha's haori and pulling him off to the side. The hanyou was surprised but went along quietly as the slayer led him a fair distance from the others. He had a good idea what this was about, anyway. Sango confirmed it when she finally stopped and turned to him, sincere gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you for talking to Kohaku. Already he seems…different."

Inuyasha glanced over at the boy, currently standing next to Miroku. It was true; he did seem different. His posture was straighter, his eyes brighter, his lips appearing more ready to shift into a smile at any moment. Kohaku had apparently turned a corner, and Inuyasha was happy to be part of the reason for it.

"Don't worry about it," he told the slayer.

"Kaede told me you spoke to him, but what did you say?"

"The truth," was his simple reply, but Sango seemed to understand. She nodded, patting him briefly on the shoulder before preceding him back toward the others.

"Do you have everything you need?" Miroku was saying.

"Yep," Kagome answered, pointing to the large packs both of them wore. "We have plenty of ninja food so Inuyasha doesn't have to catch something every day, some changes of clothing for me, and my new sleeping bag. We're all set."

"Well, then we wish you the best of luck. Visit us soon."

"Thanks, Miroku-sama. We will."

"Oh, and one more thing," the monk said, reaching into his robes and pulling out a small purse which jingled with the sound of coins clinking together. Kagome shook her head when he moved to hand it to her.

"Miroku-sama, I can't accept this. I—"

"Please! With all the aid you and Inuyasha have given us? You can think of it as your share of the proceeds from the extermination job you helped us on," he told her, referring to the fiasco at Kiku's village. "I am sure those funds will come in handy if you see something tasty at a market, or want to spend an evening under a roof. Remember, I won't be there to provide exorcism services and get us free board."

Kagome bit back a comment about Miroku's 'services,' not wanting to criticize him when he was giving her something that he could surely use with a new baby on the way. But she also didn't want to insult him by refusing the gift. And it really would be nice to have the option of buying something at a village.

"Thank you, Miroku-sama," she said, taking the purse and embracing the monk, who hugged her back.

"Oi! Watch those hands, bouzu," Inuyasha warned, far more amused than annoyed since Miroku's wandering appendages hadn't actually strayed from the small of Kagome's back. Yet.

"Ah, Inuyasha, you misjudge me. I am married now. These hands are only for my lovely Sango's shapely rear end," Miroku declared, holding them as if to show everyone how faithful they were, while simultaneously winking at his wife. Sango smacked herself in the forehead, but couldn't help shaking her head and grinning at her husband's antics.

More hugs and farewells were exchanged, and the two intrepid hanyou were just about to set out when Kagome froze, frowning and glancing around the clearing.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" her husband inquired.

"I don't know…it feels like something's missing. Oh! Where's Shippou-chan?"

"He went off to play," Sango said, pointing in the general direction she had seen him last. "But I told him to be here."

"That damn kid," Inuyasha grumped. "Come on, Kagome, let's go find him."

Kagome grinned secretively as she fell in step beside him. Inuyasha probably didn't even realize how easily he'd proposed seeking Shippou out. The old Inuyasha would have declared it a waste of time and complained about it the whole way. He certainly had changed. And he wouldn't admit it, but he probably didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Shippou either.

"What're you smiling about?" he grouched, which only widened her grin.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

Off in a quiet part of the forest, Shippou was practicing one particular kitsune trick he was having difficulty mastering. It involved creating a temporary illusion of himself that could carry out a short conversation with an enemy, giving him time to take the enemy by surprise. Or more realistically, to run away. Hey, he was still just a kid. So far all his illusion could say was "Hi, me Shittou." _Ugh, horrible grammar and he can't get my name right._ He sighed, deciding to give up for now. Wasn't there somewhere he was supposed to be?

The loud crack of snapping wood made Shippou jump. He quickly scanned his surroundings, but could see nothing out of the ordinary. The hairs on the back of his neck remained standing on end, however. That was not among the range of normal sounds animals made as they moved through the forest. It was the sharp, piercing crack of a predator attempting and failing to stalk silently toward prey. Now the game was up; the prey knew the predator was out there, somewhere. The predator had two choices: give up or give chase.

A hulking monster emerged from the cover of the trees. Its form was shrouded in unnatural darkness, and it seemed to float over the ground as it moved. Shippou could make out glowing red eyes, and a pair of white canine teeth shining in the gloom. That was enough for him; he immediately turned and bolted, sprinting away as fast as his four legs would carry him. In the next instant he skidded to a halt, nearly smashing his chin against the ground. The creature was now in front of him! How it had gotten there, he hadn't the foggiest idea, but he wasn't about to keep going that way.

He spun and darted in the other direction, only to stop once again. A hulking form, cloaked in darkness blocked his way. Panic built rapidly within him, his heart and lungs pumping frantically now as he dashed to the left. For a moment he saw a clear path, then the creature materialized again. Shippou barely managed to avoid crashing into it this time; it seemed that with each successive appearance the monster closed the distance. Blindly now he ran, a frenzied fox with no direction and no plan. Some thread of memory prompted him to cast his multiple illusion spell, and dozens of Shippous fled in all directions. But the creature was not fooled. Shadow cut off his vision just before he hit something hard, falling back and gazing in terror up at the unshakeable nightmare looming over him. He backed away, praying for a miracle. Then the back of his head encountered an object, and in dread he craned his neck to look above him. Glowing red eyes, and vicious white teeth…leaning toward him… And at that point there was nothing left to do but scream.

"Waaaaaahhhhhh!"

Only when the last iota of breath had been expelled from his lungs, and he discovered that he _could_ still breathe, did Shippou dare to open his eyes. Tranquil woodland greeted his frightened gaze; there was no sign of the nightmare. He hesitantly looked around, half-expecting it to pop out of the foliage at any moment, like a cat toying with a mouse before finally killing it. But as his other senses came back to him, a strange, totally unexpected sound reached his ears.

Laughter. Not mere chuckling, but full-on, can't-breathe, I'm-dying-here guffaws. And it sounded somewhat familiar. Peering around a bush at the source of the racket, Shippou nearly tripped over himself in shock.

It was Kiku, rolling around on the ground in her mirth. She squinted up at him and pointed, declaring "You should have seen your face!" before launching into a fresh round of giggles. As the truth dawned on Shippou, he flopped onto his back, overpowering relief temporarily rendering his muscles incapable of supporting him. It _almost_ took away his anger at the girl who had played a cruel, cruel trick on him. She had nearly scared him to death! He at least needed to know whether she had a good reason before giving her a piece of his mind.

"What the hell, Kiku?" he snapped furiously, causing the girl's lingering amusement to vanish in a heartbeat.

"Oh, no, don't give me that hurt attitude! That's payback for giving me a bald spot!"

The throbbing vein in Shippou's forehead nearly popped. _Of all the stupid, childish things._ He was just about to tell her what he thought of her 'payback' when a deep, male voice spoke up from behind him.

"It was also a test."

Whirling around, Shippou was met with the sight of a man, whose style of dress and youkai features easily marked him as a kitsune. His robes were made of fine furs and appeared immaculate, complimenting his regal demeanor. Kind eyes were set in a stern face, and it was the former that enabled Shippou to identify this kitsune. They looked just like his daughter's.

"A kitsune of your age should have been able to see through that illusion," Kiku's father continued. "It is good that you thought to use your kitsune-bi in the heat of battle, but you should have been able to do more with it. Though I suppose I cannot blame you for failing, since you have been without proper instruction for a lengthy period of time. Kiku told me that you have lived with the hanyou's group since your father's death. I did not know your father, but he must have been a good man. You have my condolences."

"Dad…" Kiku groaned in the typical manner of a child frustrated with her parent. The elder kitsune was talking too much as far as she was concerned. Shippou just stared at him, not sure what to say.

"But I did not come here to criticize, and we probably should have gone easier on you with the test. I apologize for that. The main reason I made this journey was to express my sincere gratitude to you in person. Thank you for rescuing my daughter."

"Dad!" Kiku whined, this time flushing in embarrassment. Shippou could not help but puff out his chest just a little bit. That had been one of his finer moments.

"Shush, Kiku. From what you told me, rescuing you was exactly what he did. It seems your quick thinking and drive to help others makes up for your lack of formal training, young fox. In that regard, you are already well ahead of most of the other kitsune in your age group. But those traits alone will not carry you forever. Why don't you journey back to our home with Kiku and me? There is much I can teach you, even if you only stay a short time. What do you say?"

Shippou gaped slightly, stunned at the offer. The more he thought about it, the more it appealed to him. This village was his home, and his friends and family were here, but how often did an opportunity like this come up? He had wanted to learn more about his kitsune heritage for some time now. He was tired of struggling to figure tricks and illusions out on his own without any guidance. The fact that he would be able to see Kiku every day was a nice bonus, and a shy glance in her direction revealed that she liked the idea as well. Swallowing hard and feeling as if he was taking a major step toward his future, Shippou prepared to give his answer.

Loud rustling cut him off, and all eyes turned to see Inuyasha and Kagome barrel into the clearing, having been urged into flight by his terrified shriek. The male hanyou's hand gripped the hilt of his sword, but his recognition of one of the strangers led him to release it almost immediately. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the other youkai was, or that he meant no harm. Whatever Shippou had been screaming about, he was in no danger now.

"You Kiku's old man?" Inuyasha demanded just to be sure.

"Indeed," the youkai replied, executing a short bow. "You may call me Hideyoshi. And you must be Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Pleased to meet you, Hideyoshi-san," Kagome greeted, taking an instant liking to the formal yet friendly youkai.

"I assure you the pleasure is all mine," Hideyoshi replied smoothly. "You have helped raise a fine young kitsune. But I fear Shippou is growing out of touch with his roots. I offered to take him back to my home and teach him some of the things he has missed out on since joining you. I mean no offense, of course, but these are things that can only be learned from a fellow kitsune. I believe he was just about to give me an answer when you arrived."

All eyes turned to Shippou, who gulped again under the pressure. His desire remained the same, but the presence of his friends complicated things. He didn't want to hurt their feelings or make them feel like he was abandoning them. Kagome easily read these concerns in his gaze, and shook her head to dissuade them. Was she worried about Shippou going off with someone they had only just met? Of course, but how often did an opportunity like this come up? He really did need to learn more about his kitsune heritage before he lost all connection with it. And besides, it was probably boring in the village for him. None of the human children could keep up with a youkai, even one much shorter than they were. With Kiku, it was Shippou who would have trouble keeping up. The girl was nice enough, if not a little mischievous—most children were—and held no prejudice toward humans or hanyou. These things reflected positively on the man who raised her, which, along with her own private judging of his character, gave Kagome the confidence to say what she did next.

"It's up to you, Shippou-chan. If you want to go, you should go. Don't worry about us," she finished with a smile.

Shippou nodded gratefully, meeting eyes with Inuyasha for a second to gauge what he thought about it. Seeing his agreement, he turned back to the elder kitsune.

"I accept your offer, Hideyoshi-sama. Thank you in advance for teaching me."

Hideyoshi chuckled a bit at the kit's formality, but was glad the boy knew how to respect his elders. Inuyasha would have scoffed at that, but he was a different kind of 'elder' from Shippou's perspective. All of his friends were; he would tread carefully until his new sensei told him otherwise.

"Shippou, why don't you take Kiku and go play," Inuyasha said sternly, no room for argument in his tone. His sudden shift in mood was perplexing, but Shippou chose to ignore it in favor of something which would clearly be a lot of fun.

"Come on!" he called excitedly over his shoulder as he bounded toward the village. "I'll introduce you to the kids in my village."

Hideyoshi waited until the children were no longer within hearing distance before speaking. "Something bothering you, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, there is," the hanyou confirmed accusingly. "Do you intend to leave the brats by themselves for a month while you're on 'kitsune business' or whatever?"

Hideyoshi sighed at that. "I am always nervous when I must leave my daughter, but my work…is something I do not wish for her to see," he said solemnly. Not for the first time, Inuyasha and Kagome wondered what exactly that 'work' entailed. But they didn't ask; they sensed the kitsune would not answer if they did.

"But she is never truly alone," Hideyoshi continued. "The village is a second home to her, and I trust the humans to look out for her. I also trust my daughter to take care of herself, though considering recent events, perhaps that trust is somewhat misplaced. She is still a child, after all. Anyway, I promise I will not leave Kiku and Shippou alone. I do not anticipate being called away again for awhile, but if I do need to leave, I will bring them back here. I assume you do not mind watching my daughter?"

"No, not at all," Kagome replied, relieved that Hideyoshi would make such a promise. "We appreciate that you won't leave Shippou alone."

"The runt has a way of finding trouble," Inuyasha added.

"A malady shared by my daughter, apparently," Hideyoshi joked, chuckling quietly to himself.

"We can visit him, right?" Kagome asked, wanting to be sure Shippou's training didn't require seclusion from his friends as a monk's might.

"Of course you can. Stop by anytime. I'll even cook you up some fine kitsune cuisine."

"Oooh, that sounds good. We're not very good cooks," Kagome admitted.

Inuyasha snorted derisively at all the fancy food talk. "Put it on a stick and roast it." That was his philosophy. Kagome rolled her eyes at him, knowing that eating like that got boring very quickly. That was what the dozens of varieties of ninja food in their packs were for. Hopefully they could find or purchase some other items on their journey to spice things up a bit. She had a feeling the travel funds Miroku gave them would come in quite handy.

With nothing else to discuss, the three of them walked to the village and found the kitsune children playing with some kids from the village. The hanyou said goodbye to Shippou, Kagome with a tight hug that nearly crushed the kit's lungs, and Inuyasha merely with a sharp nod. But his eyes spoke of pride, and encouraged Shippou to treat his training with the same tough, 'give 'em hell' attitude the hanyou fought every battle with. Shippou nodded back, the resolve in his gaze saying 'I won't let you down.'

Then, at long last, they were finally ready to set out on their journey. Nearly a quarter of the village came down to see them off, a welcome show of solidarity. Most of the inhabitants looked forward to the day when their hanyou protectors would return for good. But they understood the importance of the mission, and wished the brave travelers the best. Inuyasha and Kagome walked away with their heads held high, feeling that they were doing something truly important. And, perhaps more significantly, that they had a home to come back to.

"It seems like we've come full circle," Kagome commented after awhile.

"Huh?"

"Just two years ago we were in the same spot—going after the jewel, just the two of us, not really knowing what we would find." She gazed contemplatively up at the sky, smiling serenely. "Somehow, it feels different this time."

Inuyasha grinned, turning his eyes skyward as well. "I guess it does."

For a moment, they simply basked in everything that had changed since they first met two years ago. Their goals, their fears, their feelings, their relationship, who they were as people…all of it had undergone a drastic metamorphosis. In coming full circle they had grown as individuals and as a couple. Now, with their experiences and bonds to guide them, both hoped and believed this journey would take them toward a bright future.

* * *

"Damn," Inuyasha mumbled appreciatively, watching as his wife deftly plucked the jewel shard from the dying youkai's head. Easily hearing him, she sent an almost cocky smirk his way, which finally prompted him to close his gaping mouth.

Two days into their quest, they had stumbled upon their first jewel shard. Or rather, the four-legged reptilian youkai bearing said shard had suddenly blitzed them, seeking the chunk they already carried. It moved swiftly in short bursts like a lizard, but its jaws were elongated and enlarged out of proportion to its body, which was covered in tough-looking scales. As a result, the creature's initial attack was somewhat clumsy and would have been easily avoided by its intended prey even if one of them hadn't possessed the ability to sense approaching jewel shards. Inuyasha had just drawn Tetsusaiga and was preparing to obliterate the beast when Kagome's voice stopped him.

"Let me handle this one, Inuyasha. Please."

His first reaction was to shout 'hell no!' and tell her to stay back where she belonged. But he couldn't do that, not when she was basically pleading with him using those soft doe eyes. She understood how difficult it was for him to let her put herself in harm's way; for more than a year and a half she had relied on him to pull her out of those same situations, often to his physical detriment. But she also refused to be a bystander now, when she was more competent in combat than ever before. She was strong, she knew the limits of her own body, and she knew how to take care of herself. She would not insist on slaying every youkai they came across, or even half, but neither would she sit back and let her husband risk his life time after time. Inuyasha knew all this, and because he had faith in her, he was able to sheath his sword and give her a reluctant nod. He hadn't trained her for nothing, after all. And at the slightest sign of trouble, he would leap in and help her.

He needn't have worried, in this case at least. Kagome made dodging the reptile's snaps and swipes look like child's play. Unsure how effective her claws would be against the creature's tough hide, she wisely chose to forego an attack which might leave her open to counterstrike. Instead she readied her bow, gracefully leaping off the creature's back high into the air, only to turn and fire a purifying arrow straight through the top of its skull. The beast collapsed and stilled almost immediately, its brains liquefied into a charred mush. Perhaps it would have regenerated eventually, but Kagome did not afford it the opportunity. A few short minutes after its first foolhardy attack, the youkai was reduced to dust blowing in the wind.

"Try not to look so surprised, Inuyasha," she teased as she walked up to him. "I'm not completely helpless, you know."

"K-keh! You had a good teacher," he retorted lamely. Kagome laughed, a sound which oddly made him feel better, as did her next words.

"I guess I did."

* * *

"You still won't tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

Kagome growled in frustration, though she knew it was futile. Inuyasha could be like a steel trap when he wanted to, nothing getting in or out. Better to just accept it and let him lead the wa—

"Hey, I recognize that scent!" she cried suddenly. It was the combination of aromas from a flowery field, a very particular field of flowers that had once launched her into the most powerful sneezing fit of her young life. This time she would not stop for a sniff.

Sure enough, the beautiful countryside came into view as they emerged from the forest. The great cave carved into the small mountain, the vast beds of flowers painstakingly tended, flourishing under the warm sun and the loving care of their keeper. The natural splendor was as breathtaking as she remembered, but she was even more excited about seeing the main inhabitant of this grassland utopia. She glanced over to her husband, who was watching her closely and seemed especially pleased with himself. _He knew I wanted to visit Daichi-sama, so he led us here to surprise me. How thoughtful!_ But before she could express her gratitude, Inuyasha spoke hastily as if to forestall a comment he really didn't want to hear.

"I thought maybe the old bear knew where we can find some jewel shards," he stated a little too nonchalantly. Kagome rolled her eyes, but decided to let it go. They both knew she saw right through him. At this point, he probably only kept up the 'not a nice guy' act out of habit.

As they wove their way through the flowers and neared the cave, Kagome spied Daichi's companion Sakura coming toward them. She tensed, remembering the fox-like youkai's less-than-friendly greeting the only time they had previously crossed paths. But evidently Sakura had taken a liking to Inuyasha on his last visit, for she loped up to him and rubbed herself affectionately against his leg, seeking some attention in return. He knelt, gently running his hands along the fur of her back. At an encouraging wave of his hand, Kagome moved to join him. A sharp look from Sakura stopped her briefly, but then the youkai seemed to recognize her as well and Kagome was able to scratch her head without incident. Daichi had been right about Sakura; once you were no longer on her 'tear to shreds' list, she really was a sweet little thing. _Hmm, maybe her name isn't such a misnomer after all._

"Well, hey!" Daichi's voice suddenly boomed, making both of them jump. "If it isn't my two favorite hanyou! What brings you to these parts?"

"We got a question for ya', you crazy bear," Inuyasha replied with a small but genuine smile. As annoying as he was, he now considered Daichi a friend.

"Oh? Please come inside. You must stay for dinner if not the night."

Kagome grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him after the bear youkai, expecting a protest. But Inuyasha had none to make; he had expected this, after all. Besides, he was sure the food would be tasty, and perhaps they could even wrangle some sake out of the old bear.

"So how are you, Kagome? It's been awhile since I last saw you. Any major changes in your life?" Daichi asked as they seated themselves in his plush sitting area. The hint of a smirk quirking the bear's lips suggested that he knew more than he let on.

"A few," Kagome admitted, trying not to blush under the older youkai's knowing gaze.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered, unwisely drawing Daichi's attention to himself. The bear took a few moments to simply study them, drawing out a silence that wasn't so much uncomfortable as it was slightly embarrassing. Finally he turned to Inuyasha and adopted a positively roguish grin.

"I see you kept your word, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Remember the last time we spoke? You were amazed at my creations, and you said you didn't know what to say. I believe my exact reply was, 'You can say that Kagome will be your mate the next time I see you.' And now that I see the two of you together, I can easily tell that you kept your word."

At this, Inuyasha finally lost his inner battle with mortification, his cheeks darkening nicely. "I never agreed to that, you bastard!"

"Ah, but you did not _dis-_agree with it, either."

"Oh, so now _nothing_ means yes?"

"When I make a bold statement such as that, and you don't say anything at the time, then yes, nothing means yes."

Inuyasha growled and smacked himself in the forehead, the only suitable alternative to smacking his tormentor. Friend or no, Daichi had a way of getting under his skin. He was brutally honest and called things as he saw them, which clashed with Inuyasha's usually shy, reserved personality when it came to matters of the heart. But that was also why the bear was such a good friend, and why he had helped a confused and uncertain hanyou so much on his last visit.

Kagome cleared her throat, drawing both males' eyes in her direction. "You two talked about _that_ the last time Inuyasha stayed here?" she asked, her tone incredulous and slightly hurt.

"Don't worry, my dear," Daichi hastened to reassure her, "I was only joking. Inuyasha and I talked about you quite a bit, but I was just trying to get him to admit a few things. I—"

"Ah, shaddup already," Inuyasha cut him off. "Kagome," he said, turning to his wife and pausing for a moment. "I still had my head up my ass back then. He really helped me sort out my feelings. It was…the first time I admitted that I loved you."

Kagome's eyes softened as she gazed upon her husband's sincere amber orbs, then she turned and smiled gratefully at Daichi.

"Then I have another thing to thank you for, Daichi-sama."

"Another thing?" the bear repeated, somewhat bewildered. "Surely you don't mean the clothes? Those were a gift, my dear!"

"But you made them, and I love them. They're the perfect combination of beautiful and functional."

"Aw," Daichi mumbled, genuinely touched. "No thanks are needed. Seeing you satisfied is reward enough. Although…no, never mind."

"What is it?" Kagome inquired.

"Well, I was sort of wondering if you wouldn't mind modeling each garment for me? I would really like to see how they look on you. Well, maybe not _all_ of them," he said with a wink, obviously referring to the bathing yukata. Kagome was glad he wasn't going to ask her to model that particular garment; it was for one man's eyes only. Although, come to think of it, Inuyasha had not seen her in it since the night he gave it to her. She had never thought to wear it before, having gotten used to bathing immediately after stripping out of her clothes and then simply putting them back on afterwards. Glancing Inuyasha's way, she spied his slight pout, which told her his thoughts were flowing along similar lines. This situation was intolerable, and required remedying soon. The gorgeous yukata was resting at the bottom of her bag, but it would not remain there for long. Her hanyou's gift would yet see some use.

But as for the here and now, she had a rather unusual request to comply with. She felt rather foolish standing up and modeling the clothes she wore every day, but if that's what Daichi wanted, then she would stride back and forth across the cave and do little twirls when asked. At least there was a small audience, and Daichi studied her with a professional eye. Though her husband's gaze was tinged with something decidedly unprofessional. Finally, after she had modeled all four sets of garments, she changed back into the white kosode and forest green hakama which had become her favorites. Daichi had not said a word beyond giving instructions the entire time, but now the seriousness abruptly vanished from his demeanor as he whistled appreciatively.

"I'm my own worst critic, but even I'm impressed with my work in this case. They fit perfectly with the natural way you carry yourself. Mostly conservative, but with just a hint of sensuality. Very sexy in a classical kind of way."

"Oi! Don't be ogling my wife," Inuyasha warned. _That's my job. _

"Oh please, Inuyasha, my examination was entirely prof—wait, did you say _wife?_"

"Uh, yeah. Got a problem with that?" Inuyasha demanded, reacting to Daichi's shocked tone. He knew youkai didn't typically get married, but was there a genuine aversion to the custom or just an ignorance of it?

"No, no, of course not," Daichi replied, assuaging his concerns. "I was merely surprised. Marriage is something we full-youkai don't ever think about, but I suppose it makes sense. Both of you are half-human, after all."

"That was our thinking exactly, Daichi-sama," Kagome confirmed.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Congratulations. But alas," he lamented dramatically, "it is sad that such a fine lady is off the market. My son will have to find someone else," he said with a wink in the miko's direction. Kagome grinned, remembering the old joke, and how worked up a certain jealous inu-hanyou had become over it.

"Don't start that shit again," Inuyasha grumped, shaking his head at his own memories of how dumb he'd acted back then. "Why don't you just tell us what we came here for?"

"And that would be?"

Grrrrr. _As if he doesn't know exactly what I mean. Jackass. _"Have you heard about any jewel shards?"

"Ah, yes, the Shikon no Tama. I heard a rumor that it had been shattered again. I believe I was traveling up north at the time, visiting one of my long-time customers. You see, his daughter was…"

Inuyasha hung his head, wondering if bashing his skull against the ground would be less painful than listening to Daichi's incessant babbling. _Yet somehow, when he's talking about my personal life, he never goes off on tangents._ And was it his imagination or was the bastard doing it on purpose just to mess with him?

"I don't care where you fucking heard it!" Inuyasha swore. "Have you heard about any _specific_ shards we can go grab?"

"Nope, can't say that I have."

"Ugh," Inuyasha groaned, collapsing against the cushion at his back. _Then why didn't he just say that in the first place?_ Daichi was something else, and a little crazy to boot.

Fortunately, the bear youkai knew exactly how to appease the annoyed hanyou—with food. And afterwards, with sake. It quickly became comically clear that Kagome had barely touched alcohol in her life. If she thought being a hanyou would allow her to hold her liquor better, she was sorely mistaken. Inuyasha and Daichi had quite a time making fun of the woman who didn't even realize she was being made fun of, though the former was starting to slur his words as well. Finally, Daichi concluded that they'd had enough and sent them to bed.

"Alright you two, lie down here and sleep it off. I wish you had told me you were such lightweights."

A few minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome were sound asleep, curled around each other on a makeshift bed of soft furs. Daichi gazed down at them with amusement in his eyes. They looked so comfortable like that; he would wager everything he owned that they had trouble sleeping without each other. Sakura rubbed up against his leg, growling lowly in her version of a purr. He picked her up and began to pet her, running his hand gently along her back.

"Oh, Sakura, they're quite a pair, aren't they?"

No reply came from his companion. Shaking his head, Daichi went to put the fire out before turning in for the night.

* * *

"Ugh, why couldn't we have stayed at Daichi's until my hangover wore off?" Kagome griped, holding a hand to her head.

"Because then he would have begged us to stay another night, and we probably would've had sake again. You didn't want that, did you?"

"I'm never drinking again."

Inuyasha chuckled at her, though if truth be told, he was feeling the effects of the previous night's merriment as well. They had departed early the next morning, and the sun was now high in the sky, beating down as if to punish them. Sitting in the shady cave would have been nice, but one whole day spent in Daichi's company was plenty. He was a nice guy, but annoying as hell as far as Inuyasha was concerned. And they did have a quest to continue.

By late afternoon, Kagome was finally feeling like herself again. The sun was pleasantly bright, the gentle breeze cooling her skin. The scents and sounds of nature were comforting to her hanyou senses. In short, she felt wonderful.

The sudden onset of painful and familiar symptoms completely threw that to hell. The nausea, the dizziness, the pounding between her temples…all signaled the approach of her time of weakness. Sure enough, in a few minutes the discomfort abruptly vanished, as did her heightened senses. She blinked her eyes open, feeling Inuyasha's arms around her as she gazed up at his concerned visage.

"Thanks," she mumbled, grateful that he hadn't let her fall. Her own voice sounded muffled to her now-human ears. She sighed as he steadied her on her feet; it was going to be a long night. _Kami, how did I stand this before? Probably because I didn't know what I was missing._

When Inuyasha didn't reply, Kagome glanced at him again and was surprised to see genuine alarm on his features. It wasn't as if this had never happened before; she would be back to normal once her youki returned, probably the next day. So then why was he so troubled?

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"You know what tonight is, don't you?"

Kagome gasped as the realization struck. _Oh, crap. Tonight's the new moon!_ She and Inuyasha would _both_ be human this evening.

"We got a problem, Kagome."

This was bad, very bad. Human eyes were not designed to see well in the dark. She was still a miko and could deal fairly well with youkai, but only if she could see them. And what if—Kami forbid—a gang of bandits discovered them, a couple humans with only a rusty sword, a bow, and a quiver of arrows between them? Kagome shuddered to think what could happen in that situation. _Damn, what a horrible coincidence!_ Statistically, it was bound to happen sooner or later that her and Inuyasha's times of weakness overlapped, but this was a particularly bad time for the odds to turn against them. In the beginning, her transformations had been preceded by close to an hour of symptoms, but now she hardly got any warning at all. It seemed her body had grown more used to the changes, and for the first time, she wished it were not so. They could definitely have used more notice of the impending catastrophe.

"Think we can make it back to Daichi's?" she asked. Inuyasha grimaced, staring anxiously at the sun, which now seemed to be descending rapidly toward the horizon.

"Dunno, but we have to try. Hop on," he said, squatting so she could climb on his back. Once she was secure, he took off at full speed, seeming to fly across the landscape. But all too soon, his pace slowed, his breathing becoming heavier as the shadows lengthened.

"Shit!" he cursed, coming to a stop. But he didn't put Kagome down; instead, he spoke quickly to her over his shoulder. "We ain't making it back to Daichi's. But I remember there being a human village over that way. We'll have to stay there for the night."

"Sounds like a plan," she replied, and Inuyasha took off again. The sun was about halfway below the tree line when they reached the outskirts of the village Inuyasha had spoken of. It was relatively small, and looked peaceful and quaint from a distance. They decided to wait until after Inuyasha's transformation to approach closer; there was no need to let anyone know they were hanyou.

Kagome grinned despite their predicament. This would be the first time she and Inuyasha had gone anywhere as human man and wife. She was looking forward to the experience, to the lack of automatic suspicion and mistrust. For once, they could go into a new place and be treated like normal people. And they could afford a room at the inn or someone's home, thanks to the traveling money Miroku had given them. They definitely owed the monk for his foresight and generosity.

But despite the positives, Kagome could not shake the faint feeling of dread which hovered in the back of her mind. She hoped she was wrong, but her instincts told her that their stay at this village would not be as uneventful as they hoped.

Hideyoshi – "esteem, excellence" combined with "good luck"

**HUGE Fanfiction Announcement**

It is a story months in the making, with many hours spent brainstorming, planning, writing, editing, and corresponding. A simple idea from my wonderful co-author SplendentGoddess became a comedic epic of over 50,000 words. I only hope those of you brave enough to read it have as much fun as we did writing it. So, without further ado, it is my great pleasure to announce the premier of:

The Comedy Central Roast of Inuyasha

Link: .org/fanfic/view_/166965

2011 Note – I altered the drinking scene to make it less OOC. But I left the hangover as is; we see in the series that hanyou are no more resistant to alcohol than humans.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

The Meaning of Sorrow

"There's something wrong with these people," Inuyasha declared.

Kagome nodded in agreement. _You can say that again._

They hadn't expected any trouble, since they were just a human married couple looking for a place to stay for the night. They also hadn't expected the villagers to be this welcoming either.

"Oh, visitors! Welcome! Please stay a long time!"

That was probably the twentieth such greeting they had received since their arrival a few minutes ago. The warmth these people displayed toward outsiders disturbed them more than prejudice and mistrust ever had. It just wasn't normal for people of this time period—of any time period—to be so welcoming. Beyond that, Kagome had yet to see a single face that wasn't smiling. It was creepy, these humans of all ages walking around with expressions frozen into cheerful masks.

But by far the most troubling sight was the family of five walking toward them in the opposite direction. They strolled behind a cart carrying a deceased person covered by a tarp, obviously destined for burial or cremation.

"Don't worry, kids. Your grandmother is in a better place now," the mother said to her children. Now, that statement itself wasn't unusual; it was just the sort of thing one might reasonably say to a grieving loved one. But the way she delivered it, without any trace of sadness or mourning, sent a shiver down Kagome's spine. The children beamed up at her, their innocent faces betraying none of the melancholy they should be feeling. Nor did any of the family's eyes sparkle with unshed tears; it was as if the grandmother's death was an entirely joyous occasion. That was the last straw for Kagome.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, "this is weirding me out. Let's take our chances in the forest."

"As soon as one of us changes back. This place is still safer than out the—" he answered, cutting himself off when a foreign voice interrupted his reply.

"You wouldn't be thinking of leaving already, would you?" a woman asked with disappointment and concern in her tone. It was the mother, the same one who had just moments earlier reassured her children. Instantly the entire village went silent, and Kagome felt the stares of every inhabitant of the Kami-forsaken place.

"They're leaving?"

"Already?"

"But they just got here!"

Kagome felt a tug on her robe and looked down to see the three children gazing up at her, their masks firmly in place.

"Stay with us, please. Stay with us," they pleaded as one in an unnerving monotone.

"Yes, give us a chance. Most visitors like this place so much that they _never_ leave," the mother said, smiling broadly at them in a manner which chilled Kagome to the core. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into the fetal position and try to wake up from this nightmare.

"W-we'll stay," Inuyasha choked out from beside her, his tone suggesting that he had contemplated doing the same. Delighted cheers erupted, and then the villagers went back to their previous occupations, leaving the two hanyou-turned-human alone in the middle of the street once more. But they both felt suspicious eyes upon them; there was no doubt they were being watched.

"Fuck this!" Inuyasha whispered as quietly as he could. "We'll sneak out as soon as everyone's asleep." Kagome nodded in agreement, sidling up close to him. Her utter vulnerability spiked her fear, and she didn't need her hanyou sense of smell to know that her husband was battling his own rising panic. All they could do was lay low and keep their heads until their chance to flee came.

They procured a room at the local inn and immediately retired, ostensibly for the evening. It came as no surprise when the innkeeper refused their offer of money. At this point, nothing about this village would surprise them. It was almost a relief when Kagome focused her miko abilities and sensed a faint demonic aura permeating the area. At least now they had an explanation for the villagers' bizarre behavior. More worrisome was the presence of several shards of the Shikon no Tama in the distance, but they decided to stick with their plan for escape. They would return for the shards and to help the villagers when both of them were hanyou again, and far more capable of dealing with whatever was going on here.

They ate the meal that was brought to them, feigning the same jolly temperament that gripped everyone else in this cursed town. The fact that the town really _was_ cursed in some sense of the word didn't make acting any easier, but they managed not to earn any more suspicious looks from the villagers. Gradually, the sounds of activity outside lessened until only the chirping of the crickets remained. Finally, well into the night, Inuyasha stood and crept toward the door. Sliding it open a crack, he and Kagome peered out into the hallway. Seeing no sign of anyone, they stepped through the doorway and began tiptoeing toward the inn's exit as quietly as they could. At last they could see the deserted village outside, illuminated only by the stars. Inuyasha paused, glancing in every direction, making sure the coast was clear. It was.

"Alright, Kagome," he said in a barely audible whisper. "Let's make a break for it. Don't stop until you reach the forest. Ready?"

"Kagome?" he tried again when there was no response. A choked gasp reached his ears, and he spun to a sight that filled him with terror. His wife standing with a burly male arm wrapped around her torso, trapping her arms at her sides. In her captor's other hand was a knife, pressed against the soft skin of her throat. No sooner had Inuyasha taken a step toward her than he felt strong hands grab him from behind, forcing him to the ground face first. The cool prick of steel against his neck ceased his struggling, and he grudgingly allowed his wrists to be drawn behind him and tied together with a short length of rope. He looked up to see Kagome being similarly bound. Their eyes met, each pair full of concern for the other, and a single panicked sentiment passed between them. His hanyou transformation was at least a few hours away, and Kagome's probably longer than that; over time, her periods of weakness had grown more spread out but longer when they did appear. Whatever these nutjobs had planned wasn't going to wait that long. _How the hell do we get ourselves out of this one?_

"I knew it was a good idea to keep our eyes on you," cut in a familiar feminine voice. Inuyasha glared daggers at the source, the mother from before, who was apparently acting as ringleader of this posse of about a dozen villagers.

"Go to hell, bitch!" he spat venomously, though he didn't receive the reaction he expected. The woman merely shook her head and calmly tsk'ed him, as if he was a small child in need of scolding.

"Don't worry, young man. Soon you will have no need for profanity. To Kawazufukou-sama!"

"To Kawazufukou-sama!" the rest of the posse repeated, dragging Inuyasha to his feet and marching him and Kagome off to some unknown destination. The volatile hanyou-turned-human pelted his captors with every profane utterance he could think of, but no one paid him any mind. Those cheerful smiles remained firmly in place. When Inuyasha finally paused to take a breath, Kagome tried a less hostile approach.

"Where are you taking us?" she asked, her voice betraying an edge of fear though she tried to hide it.

"To Kawazufukou-sama," the woman stated simply.

"Who is that? And why are you taking us to him?" Kagome pleaded, hoping the woman would provide some details.

"You will understand soon enough."

"Please!" Kagome practically screamed. "Don't do this. You've all been possessed by a youkai; this Kawazufukou person must have you under his spell. I'm a miko. Let us go and we can help you."

At that, the entire gathering minus the prisoners burst out in laughter, which sounded dreadfully hollow despite the genuine amusement present.

"_You_ will help _us?_" the woman asked incredulously. "It is you who requires our assistance. Kawazufukou-sama is a wonderful and loving mistress. She keeps us safe and fills our lives solely with happiness. There is nothing to trouble us in our world. Soon you will call her mistress as well."

"Damn." "Shit."

Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look at their simultaneous curses. It was clear that reasoning with or begging these people wasn't going to work. For the moment, they were out of options. By that point, the small group had exited the village grounds entirely and entered the forest. Eventually, Kagome noticed an eerie green glow against the canopy, growing brighter as they moved deeper into the woods. And with every step they took, the youkai aura became stronger, and the presence of the jewel shards became nearer.

Finally, after probably about a half hour of marching, they halted at the edge of a large pond. The source of the strange glow was now visible; large lily flowers floated on the water's surface, their iridescent petals providing light even in the darkest of nights. Kagome knew not how or why the flowers were so luminous, but she guessed it had something to do with the strong youki emanating from this place. The water appeared remarkably clear despite the plant life growing in and around the pond. But neither Inuyasha nor Kagome could see a bottom; this body of water did not slope gently downward as one would expect from a natural formation. It appeared to drop steeply off into unknown depths, almost like a manmade tub. With a sinking feeling, Kagome realized that whatever lived here had probably dug it that way.

"Kawazufukou-sama! We worship you!" the woman called into the night. The rest of the posse joined in, repeating the chant as one several more times. A ripple on the surface of the pond silenced them, and they took to waiting expectantly, almost eagerly for something to happen.

They did not have long to wait. Two slimy-looking humps popped out of the water in the middle of the pond. They shifted, revealing them to be massive, side-facing eyes which turned to focus forward on the gathering. The creature's gaze was downright predatory, thin yellow irises bordering enormous black oval pupils which locked onto prey with cold-blooded intensity. Just as they were now staring squarely at Inuyasha and Kagome. Slowly the eyes moved forward until they reached the edge of the pond. A giant amphibian limb emerged, then another, pulling the creature out of the water and revealing its full form. It was the largest frog Kagome had ever seen, the skin a beautiful shade of solid emerald green, the shape streamlined and graceful. But the thing that impressed and alarmed Kagome most about it was the size of its massive mouth, easily wider than she was tall. The miko gulped, her desperate attempt to recoil foiled by the immovable body at her back. Now, held against her will and confronted with an enemy perfectly capable of devouring her alive, she felt the full measure of her vulnerability.

But all was not lost, she forced herself to remember. She was still a miko, something this youkai was unaware of. Still, she didn't trust herself to purify the youkai from this distance; if it managed to escape, it could order the villagers to kill them and they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She either needed her hands free to focus her energy, or she needed to be in physical contact with the youkai. Even if she didn't survive, she could still purify the youkai if it swallowed her. That is, if those massive jaws didn't crush her like a very juicy insect.

"Greetings, Mistress," the woman addressed the massive amphibian, bowing formally.

"What have you brought this One," the frog croaked in a decidedly feminine voice.

"Two more humans for you to feed on and add to your flock, oh great Kawazufukou-sama."

"Mmmm," the frog replied, sizing up the two morsels. "You have done well. They look tasty."

"Thank you, Mistress. Oh, and please be careful. The woman said she was a miko."

If Kagome's hands had been free, she would have smacked herself. _Shit! Me and my big mouth!_

"A miko, you say? Strange that she does not wear the traditional colors. Tell me, girl," Kawazufukou said, addressing Kagome directly, "are you really a miko or was that a bluff?"

Kagome hardened her gaze and pursed her lips, determined not to say anything else she would regret. Kawazufukou chuckled deeply, amused by her prey's sudden show of courage.

"So you won't answer, eh? Very well then. Kill him," she told the men holding Inuyasha. The blade of the knife was pressed tightly against his throat, drawing a thin line of blood. With one flick of the wrist…

"NO!" Kagome shrieked, the exclamation accompanied by a flash of unmistakable miko power. So heartrending was her cry that the villager wielding the knife paused in his grim task and glanced at his mistress, silently asking her whether to proceed.

Kawazufukou's expression morphed into the frog equivalent of a huge, malevolent grin. She gave a subtle shake of her head to her subordinate, who eased pressure on the knife held to Inuyasha's neck. Then she turned back to Kagome.

"Kukuku, so you _are_ a miko then. And even more interesting, you have formed an unusual attachment to this man here."

"They introduced themselves as husband and wife," a male villager spoke up—the innkeeper, Kagome realized as she got a good look at him.

"_Really?_ Well, I've never heard of a married miko before, but the power you just displayed is proof enough for me. But you had better control yourself. If you try to purify me, my servant will slit your husband's throat and spill his blood all over the ground."

A blur of motion followed, and Kagome found herself pulled forward and thrown to the ground hard enough to make her head spin for a few seconds. Kawazufukou's long tongue had shot out and wrapped around her torso quicker than the human eye could comprehend, and now the trailing end weaved around her neck. It didn't restrict her breathing yet, but Kagome was well aware of its presence. A small squeak escaped her as she was dragged upright, brought perilously close to a gaping maw, from which emerged foul swamp breath that nearly choked her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was yelling. "Don't worry about me! Purify that bitch!"

"Shut him up, would you?" Kawazufukou demanded. Kagome heard a frightening thud, and she held her breath for a moment until Inuyasha's muffled cursing assured her that he was okay. She very briefly considered taking his advice, but almost immediately rejected the idea. Logically, it was probably better that she take action now, because once she was gone, Inuyasha was helpless. But if doing so would most likely result in his death…she couldn't do it. No matter what, she couldn't do something that would endanger the life of her mate and husband. And that was the end of the debate.

"Just hurry up and eat me, already," Kagome said, prepared to accept her fate unless Inuyasha could do something about his situation. The ball was in his court; she could not save herself if he was in immediate peril. _Inuyasha, I have faith in you. But please hurry. _

"Oh, I'm not going to eat you, girl," Kawazufukou replied, pure enjoyment flowing into her voice.

"Y-you're not?"

"Well, not in the common sense of the word. You see, I feed only on a very special part of the human mind. It is why all those people in the village adore me, and why they are so contented. Only the sorrow of mortals provides me nourishment, and a delightful taste which I crave."

Kagome stared blankly at the frog as a dozen separate realizations clicked into place, providing the solution for the great mystery of this village. The inhabitants' state of perpetual bliss, their lack of sadness at times of mourning, their praise of and devotion to their youkai mistress…all of it made sense now. Kawazufukou had indeed provided nothing but happiness for her followers. She had literally devoured all their woe, everything in their memories that made them sad, and had simultaneously taken away their ability to feel sorrow at all. In doing so, she had turned them into merry zombies, devoid of some of the very emotions which made them human. And Kagome was about to become one of them.

_NO!_ Kawazufukou's power surged through her, and she struggled, an internal battle waging furiously inside her mind. She didn't want to become like them. She didn't want to forget all the times Inuyasha made her cry, or how it felt to lose a child, because those things had made her what she was today. To allow Kawazufukou to take the memories from her would be to cheapen her very past, to cut off part of herself and throw it away. She would never truly be Higurashi Kagome again. Gritting her teeth, she intensified her resistance. But the invading energy was persistent, and powerful. Her mental barriers were already cracking, her focus wavering, her strength draining; she would not last for long.

"Dammit, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Fry this bitch!" But she did not seem to hear him, and he swore under his breath. She was perfectly capable of purifying this sorry excuse for a youkai, but was too concerned about his well-being to pull the proverbial trigger. He had to _do_ something, but the blade pressed into his neck greatly restricted his options. The man holding him to the ground was entirely focused on his prisoner, his hot breath blowing against Inuyasha's neck. He could never react fast enough to escape.

"Join us. Join us. Join us," the gathering began chanting, perhaps sensing that Kagome was nearing her breaking point. In those few crucial moments, Inuyasha grasped for any idea, and immediately jumped on the first one that came to mind. He didn't know how he came up with this slice of insanity, but it was worth a try.

"Yeah, join us!" Inuyasha yelled as loudly and enthusiastically he could. As he hoped, the villagers' chanting dissolved into confusion as all eyes turned to gaze bewilderedly at him. The pressure on the knife at his throat eased just slightly, its wielder just as perplexed as his companions. It was the opportunity Inuyasha had been waiting for.

He flung his head backwards, crashing into the face of the man on top of him and sending that man's own head snapping back. Rolling to his right, Inuyasha drove his shoulder into the hand holding the knife, forcibly separating the two. With a mighty heave of his bound hands, he pushed up on the man's chest, giving him just enough room to pull his feet underneath him. With a thrust of his thighs he lunged forward, his lungs filling to capacity to deliver an earth-shattering cry.

"NOW, KAGOME!"

Kagome barely heard her husband's call over the roaring in her mind, but she recognized his tone immediately. The demand, the desperation; it was the call of a man who had done what he could and needed help to save their lives. It was what Kagome had been waiting to hear. In response, she reached down deep within herself, drawing on every ounce of spiritual power she possessed as she released a tumultuous wave of miko energy. The artificial roaring in Kagome's head ceased as Kawazufukou was driven from the battered gates of her mind, to be replaced by a very real agonized screech from the frog. Then Kagome was flying, soaring through the air, unable to do anything except close her eyes and wait for impact.

Inuyasha watched with pride and amazement as Kawazufukou's body was engulfed in miko energy, electric tendrils of power dancing with devastating effect over her skin. The long tongue snapped back out of reflex, unraveling itself from Kagome's body about halfway back to the mouth, the elastic force flinging the miko high into the air. Inuyasha looked on in horror as she landed head first in the middle of the pond with a loud splash.

"Kagome!" he shouted, instantly leaping into action. He located the knife on the ground and dove for it, frantically flailing for it with bound hands. Finally he grabbed it and used it to slice the ropes as he sprinted around the side of the pond, not caring how deeply he cut himself in the process. As soon as his hands were free he turned and, using his momentum, launched himself into the water. He swam for all he was worth, diving under when he neared the area where bubbles still popped and gurgled on the surface of the water. For several terrifying moments he saw nothing. Then there she was, struggling vainly toward the surface, her wide, panicked eyes appearing almost ready to roll back in her head. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her with him as he surged upward, those final few seconds seeming to encompass a small eternity.

Kagome's titanic gasp as they broke the surface was one of the sweetest sounds Inuyasha had ever heard, and her sputtering coughs afterward were nearly as pleasing. Keeping her head above water, he slowly pulled them back to shore, hauling Kagome out onto the grass and collapsing exhaustedly beside her. Both of them lay panting for several moments, happy to be alive. Inuyasha found the discarded knife within arm's reach and, rolling his wife over onto her side, carefully cut the ropes binding her. Kagome's arms immediately snaked around his midsection and clutched him tightly as she buried her face in his chest, reliving those terrifying moments and trying not to cry. Inuyasha couldn't blame her; near death experiences were never fun. Drowning must be an especially horrible way to go. He held her close as a few rogue tears wound down to sniffles, running a hand tenderly over her hair. Then, when he judged the time was right, he endeavored to lighten the mood.

"Why does shit like this always happen to us during the new moon?" he asked wryly.

"Hm," Kagome replied, turning her head so she could gaze up at him. "Bad luck, I guess. We've had some adventures on those nights, haven't we?"

"Keh. Too many."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she stated sincerely, and Inuyasha sensed the sentiment wasn't just for cheering her up.

"You saved both our asses, Kagome," he answered, brushing off her gratitude. Part of him wanted to berate her for not purifying Kawa-whatever immediately, but he kept his mouth shut. He would have done the exact same thing in her shoes.

"I knew…" Kagome declared. "I knew you would do something."

"You know me," he replied, leaning down and meeting her halfway for a sweet kiss. Lust played no role in this chaste encounter; they both felt too fatigued and soggy for that. But it was enough to truly confirm that they were both alive, and still together.

Kagome sighed regretfully when they pulled apart. "Come on, let's go see what kind of mess we've made." Standing, she reached down to help Inuyasha to his feet and recoiled at the sight of him.

"Kami, Inuyasha! What happened to your arms?"

Inuyasha looked down and saw that both his wrists were still bleeding slowly from several straight, rather deep cuts in his skin. He would be mildly concerned about them if he was going to remain human beyond the next few hours, but as it was, they would be gone before noontime.

"Keh. I had to cut the ropes off, and there was no time to be careful."

"Oh," Kagome answered softly, clearly believing his injuries to be her fault.

"Kagome—"

"Take off your kosode," she ordered, picking the knife up off the ground.

"Why? They aren't even that ba—"

"Take off your kosode or I'll take it off for you," she threatened, clenching her empty fist at her side. Inuyasha quickly came to a very important decision: this wasn't worth arguing with her about. One did not mess with Kagome when it came to his well-being, even if he was the one doing the messing. Reluctantly, he slipped off his haori and kosode, handing her the latter and shrugging the former back on. Kagome cut several long strips from the white cloth, wrapping them carefully but tightly around his wrists. They would at least control the bleeding until his hanyou healing abilities returned. Finished, she tossed him the ruined kosode, which he slung over his shoulder.

"Thanks," he muttered, secretly glad his wounds were bandaged. She smiled genuinely at him, the act of taking care of him having obviously made her feel much better. Taking his elbow, she turned and led him back toward the gathering of humans. As they approached, they were surprised to find the villagers kneeling in a rough circle around a writhing mass, loudly crying their mistress' name. Kawazufukou was still alive!

Just barely, it turned out. Kagome's miko energy had not killed her outright, but she was so badly burned that not even the two jewel shards in her belly would be able to save her. Kagome felt guilt wash over her at the wretched sight, having never intended to give her enemy such a prolonged and agonizing death. She moved forward to mercifully finish the job and end Kawazufukou's suffering, but stopped when the frog's raspy voice reached her ears.

"Why… I sensed…much sorrow in you…buried deep. You could have…been happy. Why… Why…"

"Because our sorrow, our sad memories are part of who we are. If you take them away, you wind up with people who can't even mourn a loved one who's passed away. Besides, I'm happy now," Kagome declared, wrapping her arm around her husband's waist. "I don't need to give up a part of myself to live a good life."

"Tch. How…stupid," Kawazufukou ground out as her body began to dissolve. In moments her miserable form was reduced to ash wafting on the gentle breeze. Kagome shook her head; in the end, Kawazufukou had learned nothing because the true reason she fed on human sorrow had been selfish—for sustenance. The rationale that she made them 'happy' was just a hollow justification.

The lamentations abruptly ceased, silence reigning as each villager realized that he or she was now free from Kawazufukou's spell. Inuyasha and Kagome were glad they would not remain zombies, but now were concerned about the reaction to their rescue, or whether they would even see it as such. They were still in a tough predicament if the villagers decided they preferred living without gloomy emotions.

"Oh, Kami," the woman from before whispered, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "M-my mother died today." Reaching up, she touched her face with a finger and stared amazed at the moisture gathered there. It was as if she could not believe she was crying. Gradually, a heartfelt smile appeared on her features, just before she buried her face in her hands and wept bitterly. Several of the men cried openly as well, and there was not a single dry eye in the gathering. Every expression revealed a mix of gratitude and sadness.

Over the next half hour or so, Inuyasha and Kagome learned much about the events leading up to their eventful evening. A few months ago, one of the older men had returned to the village behaving oddly, but everyone had simply assumed that grief was responsible; the man had recently lost his wife and only child to disease. When more people started acting strangely, however, the villagers realized they had a problem. Many tried to leave, but they always returned with the same mysterious ailment that plagued the other victims. They were defenseless against the youkai cursing them, and incapable of outrunning her, and soon the entire village was infected. From then on, they would capture unsuspecting visitors and take them to their mistress as well. In fact, many of the current inhabitants actually hailed from other villages, since of course no one ever wanted to leave once they 'met' Kawazufukou.

Kagome was horrified to learn that the villagers' recovery was not complete. Each person remembered clearly everything that had happened after his assimilation, but all the sad memories from before that instant were gone, apparently lost forever to Kawazufukou's appetite. It was a devastating blow. A husband left with only happy memories of a deceased wife would go home to find an empty house, never knowing how his wife died or whether he had been there, holding her hand as she passed on to the next world. People would live feeling as though some of the most important fragments of their pasts were permanently blacked out. They would never know some of the fundamental experiences which formed the foundation of what they were now. Readjusting to the real world would indeed be difficult for Kawazufukou's victims, but none of them regretted being awakened from her spell.

The villagers begged Inuyasha and Kagome to return with them, promising a much warmer—and less creepy—reception this time around. The hanyou-turned-human didn't see much choice; their stuff was still at the inn, and it was still dark. Once word spread about their efforts in slaying Kawazufukou, they were hailed as heroes. They were immediately ushered into the wealthiest household in the village, where a hot bath was prepared for them. The steaming water drove away the chills which had gripped them from walking around in damp clothes in the cool night air. They nestled up together and relaxed completely, nearly falling asleep; it had been a long night.

When they emerged, skin rosy and slightly pruned, clean robes awaited them. They were informed that their clothing had been washed and was now drying in the breeze, and also that Inuyasha was being made a new kosode with the same fabric and design as his original. In addition, a hot morning meal awaited them, as well as a physician to properly clean and bandage Inuyasha's cuts despite his half-hearted objections. Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look, one that pondered whether they would be receiving this same hospitality if the villagers knew they were hanyou.

They got their chance to find out just as they were finishing their meal. Some of the more influential villagers had been pleasantly conversing with them as they ate, but everyone fell silent as Inuyasha stood with a serious look in his eyes. Those first shafts of sunlight shining over the horizon signaled the return of his hanyou features, and also that he needed to be on his toes. He was fully prepared to grab Kagome and bolt if things turned ugly. He could return for their stuff once she was out of danger.

A chorus of astonished gasps went up as his hair became silver, his claws and ears appearing as his eyes shifted to their usual golden hue. Awkward silence hung in the air for a moment before Inuyasha addressed the gathering.

"I'm actually a hanyou," was all he said, figuring it would be best to give as little detail as possible about his time of weakness. Hopefully no one would draw the proper connection to the phase of the moon; enough people already knew about his human night. He glanced to the side as Kagome stood next to him.

"I'm a hanyou as well," she confessed, refusing to sit idly by while her husband suffered ridicule alone. Her declaration stunned the villagers even further.

"H-how can this be?" one of them cried.

"Why do you disguise yourselves as humans?"

"It ain't a disguise," Inuyasha retorted. "I was really human, and she still is."

"So why didn't you change back when you were in such grave danger before?"

"Don't you think we would have if we could?"

"I don't know! But I think it's really suspicious that both of you were forcibly hum—"

The clearing of a throat silenced the irate villager and brought an attentive calm to the gathering. In the back of the room, an old man stood, supported by his walking stick. He spoke evenly and authoritatively, his voice demanding the ears of all within hearing distance.

"It seems Inuyasha-san and Kagome-san do not wish to divulge their secrets, and we should respect that. I do not know whether their story is true or not, but I see no reason for them to lie to us. This interrogation serves no purpose except to upset and alienate the two individuals who rescued our town. And if two hanyou of their character exist, then perhaps we should not be so quick to judge hanyou in general."

The room went silent once more, the faces of the rest of the men telling Inuyasha and Kagome that the trouble was over. All of them seemed to accept the wisdom of the old man's words, some more grudgingly than others, of course. Kagome sensed this was the typical Japanese village when it came to youkai—mistrustful of anything non-human, but willing to peacefully coexist if given the chance. She couldn't blame them for being a little more hostile to youkai given the past several months.

Inuyasha and Kagome departed shortly thereafter, clad in their own clean clothes, and in Inuyasha's case a fine new kosode. The village gave them a rousing sendoff, with many pleas to return soon. It was very satisfying for both of them to know that their efforts had not only restored the full lives of dozens of people, but had given them another place where they would always be welcome.

The noonday sun shined brightly down from the height of its daily journey over the earth. Its rays were powerful, but they could not reach the two hanyou dozing under the shade of a large tree. But the sun smiled at them, and let them be. After the past twenty-four hours, these two deserved a long, peaceful nap.

Kawazufukou – "kawazu" means frog, "fukou" means sorrow (). So the name literally means "frog of sorrow." I know, _real_ original.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Our Future

"You alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, managing to mask most of his concern and sound relatively casual. The seven or eight days since their run-in with Kawazufukou had been fairly peaceful. They had collected a few more jewel shards from weak, primitive youkai that posed no challenge at all. Most of their time was spent traveling, walking at a leisurely pace wherever Kagome's senses or Inuyasha's whims took them. Running and occasionally sparring occupied the typical afternoon, and their evenings were spent finding, preparing, and cooking food. And of course, making love, although they certainly did not operate on any kind of strict schedule in that regard. Sex was a regular part of life for them, but their lives did not revolve around it. And although they didn't gab or gossip constantly, communication had not been a problem, which was why Kagome's troubled silence disturbed her husband so.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. Everything's fine."

Inuyasha frowned, not buying her assurances for a second. Something had been bothering her all afternoon; she hadn't said more than two words to him since lunch. He searched his memories for an answer. While they were eating lunch, she had asked if they could go check up on Shippou since their travels had taken them near Kiku's village. He agreed, mostly because he wanted her to be happy. But if truth be told, he really did want to go make sure the runt hadn't gotten into trouble. Come to think of it, he had also mentioned that he thought he knew of a hot spring on the way. She was excited since they hadn't visited one in awhile, but her mood seemed to sour soon after that.

Inuyasha was officially stumped, but he wasn't about to pry. He wouldn't pester Kagome if she wanted to brood silently for an afternoon, and he hoped she would show him the same courtesy if their roles ever reversed. If whatever she was thinking about was important, he was sure she would tell him about it. Still, he was glad when they reached the hot spring a little after nightfall. Seeing her like this made him all tense and nervous, and a good soak would relax his muscles. Grabbing a towel from his bag, he slung it over his shoulders and addressed Kagome as casually as he could.

"You coming, Kagome?"

"Hm? Y-yeah, I'll be right there."

Nodding, Inuyasha turned and ambled off. Kagome sighed as her husband disappeared through the foliage. There was no doubt he had noticed her distraction; the fact that he had asked her several times if she was alright confirmed it. But she appreciated his willingness to leave her to her thoughts; this was one of those things she couldn't talk to him about until she cleared it up in her own mind.

Her melancholy had actually started soon after Inuyasha mentioned the hot spring. First, she thought of how nice the water would feel, especially since it had been far too long since her last hot bath. Her soap and shampoos would leave her feeling clean and refreshed. Then she imagined washing Inuyasha's hair for him, perhaps his back, letting him was her back…and what those things would probably lead to. That of course led her out of habit to mentally check the state of her monthly cycle, prompting the realization that today was within that special window, almost half a month after her period. If she and Inuyasha had sex today, there was a good chance she would become pregnant. The condoms in her bag were seemingly an easy solution, but Kagome's conflicting emotions surprised her. It had taken her several long moments to come to terms with the fact that she was actually considering the possibility of conceiving a child again.

On its face, it was a bad idea. They were in the middle of a quest to complete the Shikon no Tama, actively seeking out shards most of which carried danger with them. Both of them had narrowly escaped being turned into zombies recently, and though the intersection of their human times was unlikely to happen again for at least a few years, it was nevertheless a risk that still remained. It had been awhile since a youkai had seriously challenged her in her hanyou form, but she couldn't guarantee that the trend would continue into the future, no matter how strong or agile she became. Beyond all that, it was not all that long ago that she and Inuyasha were floundering, struggling to maintain a relationship stressed to the breaking point by tragedy and foolishness. They were fine now, stronger in their commitment than ever before, but she didn't know how their relationship would stand up to another catastrophe. Or, for that matter, how the two of them as individuals would handle it.

So every logical bone in her body rebelled at the idea, but her heart refused to be swayed, its innermost desires plainly clear to her now, after hours of soul searching. The memory of her vision had come back to her in a rush, the appearance of their lost child and the hopeful message it conveyed.

"_It was not yet time for your first child to be born." _

"_It is a special child, a child of destiny, one with a Kami-given role to play. Soon the time will come for it to begin its journey."_

Kagome frowned. _"A child of destiny," huh? Does that mean…now is the time? _

"_When the time comes, you will know. Your memory of our meeting will remain here until it is needed."_

Perhaps the prophesied moment truly had arrived. But had that really been a vision, or just a fantastical dream concocted by her grief-stricken mind to lessen the pain? She sincerely hoped for the former, but couldn't be certain. Ultimately, she couldn't be certain of anything. She could not say with total conviction that she would live another day, or that they would have a healthy baby even if they waited until after the quest was over. The only thing she did know was that deep down, she wanted to be a mother. And she didn't want to wait. Within her depths lurked something far more profound than logic, emotion, or even instinct. It was intangible, something at the level of the soul, perhaps a tiny element of the great personal truth we all seek. Her heart's desire pulsed vigorously through her body, refusing to be ignored. She remembered her mother's words to her, spoken just before she plunged through the well to find her wayward mate, her future as uncertain back then as it was now.

"_Follow your heart, Kagome. It will not lead you astray."_

Kagome slumped to the ground, leaning against her bag for support. She put her head in her hands, finalizing her decision yet not quite believing the insanity she was about to propose. And she would have to propose it; she couldn't very well conceive a child without Inuyasha's participation. Deception was not an option, even if he couldn't discern her menstrual status through her scent. She would have to discuss it with him, try to explain herself and perhaps thereby persuade him, and she knew exactly how he would react. He would think she was crazy, much the same notion that had crossed her mind when the idea first sprang up. She certainly wouldn't blame him for questioning her sanity, but maybe, just maybe, his innermost desires mirrored her own. For most of the time they had known each other, their hearts had beat as one, even if he didn't know it or refused to acknowledge it. Perhaps those same yearnings throbbed in the undiscovered recesses of his own heart, waiting to emerge.

She certainly hoped so. But either way, she knew she would not be at peace until she at least broached the subject with him. If he said yes, they would embark on a joyous and terrifying journey together. And if he said no, then perhaps it was not meant to be. At least she would know. _Oh, Kami. I'm really going to do this._ Taking a deep breath, she stood, realizing that she had kept Inuyasha waiting a long time. She grabbed a towel, her soap, and shampoo, and began walking toward the hot spring. She stopped in her tracks after four steps, a random thought springing up inside her head. She still had not worn the yukata for Inuyasha. Weighing the idea, she decided there was no time like the present. The yukata was sexy, but not overly so, and this was a conversation they should have while at least one of them was not naked. Still, a little seduction wouldn't hurt either.

Kagome found the yukata at the bottom of her bag and took a moment to gaze at the ornate design on the back, still as beautifully symbolic as she remembered. As she stripped off her clothes and slipped the silky garment over her shoulders, a feeling of profound serenity washed over Kagome. This felt right, wearing a treasured gift from her husband, about to approach him with perhaps the most momentous proposal of their lives. Tranquility and the soft silk formed a cocoon around her, far warmer that what one would expect from the thin fabric. She felt like a mother already. Even so, as she took her first step toward destiny, the familiar fluttering of nervousness settled in her stomach. She cracked a small smile, glad for the butterflies. They were another thing she knew her husband would soon share with her.

She found Inuyasha leaning up against a large boulder at the edge of the spring, submerged up to his neck in the steaming water. He appeared to be dozing, but quickly dispelled notion as she approached.

"About time, Kagome," he quipped with his eyes still closed, his voice far too relaxed for annoyance or impatience. "I was beginning to think you—I, uh…" he trailed off, having glanced at her only to be stunned into silence. Kagome grinned despite herself, performing a quick spin for his benefit. Inuyasha blinked, his eyes darkening with pride and passion.

"You gotta wear that more often," he declared, a sentiment which she heartily agreed with. "Now get in here," he ordered playfully, huskily. His brow furrowed in confusion when Kagome instead moved to sit next to him on the edge of the pool, keeping the yukata on and instead dipping only her feet into the water. Then understanding dawned, and his posture relaxed, his eyes softening at her anxious body language.

"You finally ready to tell me what's been bugging you all day?" he asked gently. Kagome nodded, but remained quiet for a few moments, rubbing one hand tensely along the opposite elbow. Suddenly, she realized she had no idea what to say. But Inuyasha was waiting, albeit patiently, and the beginning was as good a place as any.

"Inuyasha, when you mentioned the hot spring before, I thought about…this, being here with you. And I realized that it's that special time of the month, when we probably shouldn't do anything without protection."

Comprehension leaked into Inuyasha's expression, though he was still confused, not seeing what the problem was.

"So what? You have those con-dum things in your bag, right?" And even if she had forgotten them, there were still other things they could do in the meantime. He grew even more perplexed when Kagome growled to herself in frustration.

"Well yes, but…" she responded, again at a loss for words. The only fitting proposal seemed to be the same one she had used the first time, all those months ago.

"I don't want to use a condom."

The breath whooshed from Inuyasha's lungs as he recognized the phrase and its significance, his eyes nearly bugging out of his skull. Kagome could literally see him bite back a harsh response, and she was glad she didn't have to hear him say she was crazy even though he was plainly thinking it.

Inuyasha continued to stare at her, questioning his hearing at the same time he questioned her sanity. _She's nuts. She's fucking nuts!_ His mind rapidly rattled off a dozen reasons why conceiving now was a terrible idea. Then he went over them again, confirming their flawless logic and wondering why none of them had occurred to his wife. _What a minute. This is Kagome we're talking about. She's already thought of all of this, I'm sure. So…why?_

He studied her, taking in the almost sheepish way her shoulders slumped, but also the determination in her expression. She knew it was a huge risk, getting pregnant while their mission was incomplete. They had hazarded this chance before, and the consequences had nearly destroyed them. Yet, after thinking about it all day, Kagome still wanted to have a child now, rather than wait until it would probably be safer. Again, why?

Gazing at her, Inuyasha knew the answer. It was a deep-seated longing, one that went far beyond reason. She wanted to be a mother more than anything in the world. And she trusted him, trusted herself, to prevent history from repeating, to protect this wished-for child from all harm. His heart warmed at the revelation, his own innermost desires emerging. It wasn't that he didn't want to be a father; nothing would make him happier. Only the paralyzing dread, the crushing fear of failure when the stakes were so high held him back. Remembering Kagome's faith, however, gave him courage. They were stronger than before, both as individuals and as a couple, and wiser as well. If she was ready to believe in them once more, to take a leap of faith…then he would jump with her. Yes, it was a risk. But now that the seeds of discontent had been planted, neither of them would be happy if they let fear and logic trump the inner desires of their hearts. It was a chance they needed to take, for themselves, and for each other. As a recent encounter with a certain youkai had shown him, their sad memories were part of who they were, but they could not let past sorrow dominate their future destinies.

Kagome was beginning to get nervous. Inuyasha had sunk low in the water, submerging his lips and using them to blow bubbles as he stared intently at an imaginary spot on the bank next to her. She could tell he was deep in thought, but the myriad of emotions flowing through his eyes was difficult to read. She mentally readied herself for a variety of answers, but was nevertheless unprepared for the one he finally gave when he lifted his head out of the water.

"Okay."

Kagome blinked. It was the shortest possible response Inuyasha could have given, but it said so much. He understood where she was coming from; he yearned to start a family as much as she did. His amber orbs now reflected the same mix of trepidation and resolve as her own. She was stunned, though perhaps she shouldn't have been. Much of the communication between them had always been unspoken. They had lived through the same experiences, and deep down, they were similar people. They both had big hearts, and a strong desire for companionship and family. Still, to be so clearly reminded that she had found her soul mate was both amazing and humbling for Kagome.

"Okay," was all she could say in response. Her voice seemed to break Inuyasha from his trance. In an instant, he was kneeling in front of her clasping her hands, heedless of his nudity. His expression was urgent, and when he spoke, his tone was one of pleading.

"Kagome, promise me that you won't go rushing into danger. If I get into trouble, you have to trust me to handle it. Help me from a distance, or not at all. _Please_, promise me."

"I promise, Inuyasha," Kagome replied after a moment's contemplation. That was a lot to ask of her, but if they were going to conceive, the child needed to be more important than either of their lives. She did trust Inuyasha to take care of himself; he was without a doubt the strongest person she knew. If worse came to worse, she could fire a purifying arrow, knowing the miko energy would not kill him even if he was caught in the blast. She was a hanyou as well, more than capable of taking care of herself as long as she was not reckless, and did not underestimate an opponent. Her promise bound her not to be the former, and common sense dictated that she not do the latter.

"Thank you," Inuyasha breathed, sighing in relief. He smiled, an expression that quickly wavered as he locked eyes with his wife once more. Perhaps for the first time, Kagome realized that he was naked, his hard body so close. Her hand rose to rest tenderly against his cheek, and he leaned into the touch, his eyes sparkling as he closed the distance between them. Ever so slowly they converged, seeming to hover in place at times, mouths open slightly and eyelids sliding further and further shut. Through it all, their gazes never wavered. Finally, they kissed, love and joy palpable in the pressure of their lips, the gentle yet insistent undulation of their tongues. Twin tears slipped down Kagome's cheeks as Inuyasha laid her down on the soft bank, reached to undo the sash holding her yukata closed. They came together as soul mates, as husband and wife, as mother and father. Nothing could have made their joining sweeter.

Shining down from the heavens, the stars in the night sky bore witness to the creation of a new life. Lying side by side gazing up at the twinkling darkness, fingers intertwined, Inuyasha and Kagome were visited by a sense of utter serenity. Whether theirs was a child of destiny, or merely a product of their own two destinies, did not matter. It was their child, their future, and this time they would not let that future slip away.

2011 Note – I found quite an oversight this chapter. In chapter 39, Kagome catches some fish to feed herself on her journey to find Inuyasha. Early in this chapter, Inuyasha reminisces about a recent time where Kagome had done the same, and been grossed out. So in the original version of the story, Kagome catches fish for the first time…twice. Needless to say, this error has been fixed. I also had to revise Kagome's reflection to conform to the altered vision in chapter 46.

Finally, if you have mixed feelings about or object to Kagome becoming pregnant again, then you're not alone. Logically, you are perfectly justified in feeling that way. Just know that there is a reason why I did this, and again consider that this decision was not based on logic at all, but something deep and intangible that neither of them truly understand.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

The Meddlesome Matchmaker

Inuyasha breathed deeply of the warm air, enjoying the scent of his wife while simultaneously scanning for any other odors of interest. It had been nearly two weeks since they made the decision to conceive a child, and not until this morning had he been able to tell with his nose that Kagome was pregnant. She had discerned that fact long before then with her spiritual senses, so her altered scent came as no surprise to either of them. He had always liked how she smelled, but the subtle shift in her body's natural fragrance was very pleasant as well.

As of now, only he and Kagome knew of the child growing in her womb. Her scent had not yet changed when they visited Shippou, and they had decided not to tell him. The kit was fine, by the way; he was studying hard and having plenty of fun with Kiku and her human friends from the village. Hideyoshi liked him a lot, and the feeling was mutual.

So Kagome hadn't said it in as many words, but it was plain to Inuyasha that she wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret for a little while. That was fine with him. Some time to clear their heads before coming under everyone's scrutiny would probably be therapeutic. He knew they were going to have a tough time explaining themselves to their friends and Kagome's family; only the two of them could truly understand why they had chosen the path they currently traveled. He hoped everyone would realize that it had not been an easy decision, and support them.

As for his partner in procreation, Kagome was doing well. He didn't know a whole lot about pregnancy—a shortcoming he intended to remedy at the earliest convenience—but he knew there were 'symptoms,' for lack of a better term. So far, Kagome had shown a slightly increased appetite and complained of occasional queasiness. She had yet to actually evacuate her stomach, and a short rest always cured her nausea. _If only the whole pregnancy could be this easy._ Somehow, he knew that was a fool's hope.

Suddenly, he sensed that Kagome was no longer walking beside him, and spun to see her standing and staring at the ground in concentration.

"What's up, Kagome? You sense jewel shards?" he asked, recognizing her demeanor.

She nodded, nevertheless furrowing her brow in confusion. "It feels like a small chunk, actually. And it's moving toward us very slowly, like someone walking."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be perplexed. In his experience, bearers of pieces of the Shikon no Tama did not _walk_ toward other pieces. The more shards a dark-hearted being obtained, the greedier he became for them. The only explanation Inuyasha could think of was that the youkai with the small chunk hadn't sensed them yet. Once it did, it would charge them like all the others did. Their encounters over the past couple weeks had provided no exceptions. They had not obtained any more shards of the jewel, but several shard-less youkai had shown up seeking their portion. Kagome had thus far kept her promise to stay out of harm's way, and he had dispatched all the weaklings rather easily. That was another thing he wanted to last for the duration of her pregnancy, and he was more confident that this was a not a fool's hope.

So as they continued along the path, Inuyasha kept expecting Kagome to call out a warning a few moments before a hulking youkai burst into view. His hand twitched, itching to draw Tetsusaiga and give the big bastard a taste of its power. But the warning never came, and the only being Inuyasha could see was a lone human marching purposefully up the road toward them. A woman wearing red and white, the traditional colors and robes of her profession. A miko. Inuyasha didn't need Kagome to tell him that this miko was the one carrying the chunk of the jewel. There was no youkai, but he knew this encounter was still going to get ugly.

The strange miko continued to advance toward them, her stride confident and her demeanor assured. She carried the standard armament, a bow in her left hand and an arrow from her quiver already in her right, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Though her expression was stern, her face still carried some of the softness of adolescence; she appeared to be even younger than Kagome. And as she came closer still, Inuyasha saw a stiffness in her movements, a tightness in her jaw suggesting that some of her bravado was false. This girl was a miko, but she was no expert in her craft. Still, she was not to be taken lightly. Inuyasha edged to the side, placing himself more fully between the miko and his wife. His hand grasped Tetsusaiga's hilt, not because he intended to use the sword for offensive purposes, but because it could act as a shield if the miko fired an arrow.

Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, assuring him that she would stay behind him, but stepping to the side enough so she could be seen by the approaching miko. She had a feeling that she would need to speak to the stranger if hostilities were to be avoided. She grimaced, her thoughts running along the same lines as her husband's. _Kami, this girl reminds me of the old me! If she's as incompetent as I was back then, this should be easy._ The small grin Inuyasha wore told her he was thinking the same thing, and she resisted the urge to elbow him in the side. The miko stopped perhaps a hundred feet away, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Surrender your portion of the Shikon no Tama!" she called, her voice firm and authoritative.

"That's my line!" Inuyasha yelled back, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath and leaning the massive blade over his shoulder. "Hand over your shards, and you won't get hurt!" He smirked when he saw the girl's eyes widen slightly, but she refused to be intimidated. Instead of backing down, she lifted her bow and notched an arrow, aiming squarely at Inuyasha's chest. The hanyou's smirk quickly vanished, and he growled lowly, not liking the deadly standoff in which they were now engaged. Kagome smacked herself on the forehead. _Way to defuse the situation, Inuyasha._

"I do not wish to harm you, hanyou, but my mission is of the upmost importance," the miko retorted. "I must complete the Shikon no Tama so it can be banished from this world."

"We want the same thing you do!" Kagome hastily replied before Inuyasha could get a word out. "We are also trying to complete the jewel so it can be purified."

"You lie! You would use the jewel for a selfish purpose!"

"No! I've seen what it can do. The jewel is evil, and almost everyone who touches it is made to suffer. I am a miko like you, and I—"

"Silence! I will not stand for such blasphemy! I have tried to reason with you, but if you will not surrender your shards peacefully, then I will take them by force!" With that, the miko loosed her arrow. A metallic clang sounded as Inuyasha blocked the projectile with Tetsusaiga, the blade vibrating with the impact. It held its shape, but howled mournfully, as if in pain. A second arrow struck the sword, causing more ringing lamentations. Inuyasha grimaced; this would be so easy if he was facing an enemy he could kill. One Kaze no Kizu and the battle would be over. He could dodge, but he didn't want to risk exposing Kagome. He glared out to see the miko reaching for a third arrow, which fortunately she was not given the opportunity to fire.

The instant the first arrow had impacted the sword, causing a blast of miko energy to erupt around them, Kagome had dashed to the side, attempting to get out of their enemy's line of sight. She would have to break her promise in this one instance; this was something she needed to handle, miko to miko. She would be careful, however. She watched the girl ready a second arrow, prepared to dodge if she had to, which would be easy at this distance. But the girl was solely focused on Inuyasha, her inexperience showing in that she locked in on one opponent and failed to keep track of the others. Kagome bolted forward, closing the short distance between them faster than the girl could ready another arrow. She tackled her from the side, her weapons clattering uselessly to the ground.

Inuyasha jogged up to the pair, anger bubbling within him at his wife's recklessness. She was straddling the younger miko's waist, pinning her hands at her sides. The girl struggled futily for a few moments before stilling, her eyes hardening. A pink aura appeared around her as she summoned her spiritual powers, and Inuyasha took a cautious step back. Kagome's miko energy rose as well in a slightly darker shade of pink, shielding her youkai side from the invader. The difference in power between the two miko was apparent; Kagome was only using a fraction of the strength Inuyasha knew she possessed. Abruptly, the girl's energy subsided, her face turning ashen as she stared up at the hanyou above her.

"You…you really _are_ a miko."

Kagome grinned victoriously, but the expression was short lived.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled furiously, "what did you think you were doing rushing into danger like that?"

"Relax, Inuyasha. She was a lot more dangerous to you than she was to me."

"How?" Inuyasha snapped, even as his logical mind supplied the answer.

"Well, she could purify you, for one thing. How would you have subdued her without hurting her or getting yourself turned human?"

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. "I would've figured something out," he grouched petulantly, his tone conceding defeat though his words did not. "It was still reckless."

"It was not! I was very careful. I used to be a human miko, remember? I know what they're capable of." Kagome sighed, taking in her husband's disgruntled posture. "Look, Inuyasha. Most of the time I'm content to let you take care of things, but there are still times where I'm just better able to handle the situation than you are. We're still a team, aren't we?"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kagome was right, he knew she was. But that didn't mean he had to like it. At least she knew her place in this 'team' of theirs.

"Yeah, we are," he granted, grinning mischievously. "I'm the forward and you're the goalie."

Kagome chuckled at his soccer analogy. _Thank you, Souta, for enriching him so!_ But it was a valid comparison; the best way for the team to have success was for the goalie to have to do as little as possible. She would be happy if she could just stand there watching the action for the next nine months, but she would always be ready to scoop up a loose ball if necessary, carefully of course.

"Um, excuse me?" the restrained miko spoke up softly, drawing the attention of the two hanyou. "Am I to understand that you don't intend to harm me?"

"We weren't planning on it," Inuyasha replied, the hostile edge to his tone suggesting that they could always change their minds. Kagome rolled her eyes at him, but the frightened miko underneath her didn't notice.

"T-then can you let me up, please?"

"Are you ready to sit and have a civilized discussion with us?" Kagome asked in return, to which the girl nodded vigorously. After studying her for a moment, Kagome released her and backed away. The girl picked herself up into a sitting position, crossing her legs and folding her hands in front of her. It was interesting to Kagome that she did not fold her legs under her and kneel; her visible anxiety had apparently suppressed some of her concern for proper decorum. Kagome mirrored her posture, knowing Inuyasha would do the same, eventually. The male hanyou collected the discarded bow and quiver, placing all the arrows inside and dropping them on the ground before sitting in front of them, between the young miko and her weapons. He glared at the girl, and she shrunk back slightly under the intensity of his stare. He didn't want to hurt this girl, but he didn't appreciate getting shot at either, and he would make damn sure she knew it.

"Oh, don't mind him," Kagome said lightly, empathizing more with the frightened girl than her irritable husband. "He tries to look scary, but he's really a big puppy inside."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, unintentionally giving credence to his wife's statement with an involuntary flick of his ears.

The young miko giggled, and Kagome smiled, glad she had broken the ice. "Well, I'm Kagome, and that's Inuyasha. What's your name?"

"N-Natsuki."

"Nice to meet you, Natsuki. I think we got off on the wrong foot," Kagome joked.

"I guess so," Natsuki replied sincerely, lowering her head. "I apologize for attacking you. I was trained to distrust anything with youkai blood. It seems I was too quick to judge."

"You can say that again," Inuyasha mumbled, but Kagome ignored him.

"That's understandable," she said, referring to Natsuki's training. "We get that a lot, actually."

"I'm not surprised. It's difficult for people—myself included—to realize that there are good youkai in this world, when most of them want to kill us and eat us. But…I still don't understand. How can you have miko powers if you're a hanyou?"

Sensing this was going to take awhile, Kagome leaned back and propped herself up on one elbow, stretching her legs out in front of her. They needed to earn this girl's trust; otherwise they couldn't expect her to hand over her fragment of the Shikon no Tama. And beyond that, Kagome liked her, and wanted to answer her questions.

"I was originally born human. About a year ago, a strange youkai spell transformed me into a hanyou. My miko powers stayed with me."

"That's amazing. I was always told that youki and miko were opposing, incompatible forces. But to see them existing harmoniously side-by-side within you…"

"Believe me, I was as surprised as you are at first. I think I can be a hanyou miko because I never judged anyone for being youkai, and I always accepted people for who they were, regardless of _what_ they were," Kagome stated, glancing briefly in her husband's direction. He smiled, recalling the awe he still felt whenever he thought about how accepting his wife really was.

Natsuki's brow lowered in confusion, and she spoke hesitantly, as if unsure whether her next query was wise. "But you are seeking a way to change back into a human, are you not?"

Kagome shook her head gently, having anticipated the question. "No. I was, but a lot has happened since that day, and I eventually decided to remain a hanyou."

"Why?" Natsuki asked, her voice only mildly reproachful. Mostly, she was simply dumbfounded as to why anyone would make such a choice.

"Well, for one thing, the man I loved was already a hanyou."

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted, and Kagome was amused at how his cheeks pinked slightly. He still didn't like talking about 'mushy stuff,' though he had proven capable of speaking from the heart when he needed to.

"Ohhhhhhh," Natsuki uttered, "so you two are…"

"Mated as youkai and married as humans," Kagome finished for her.

"_Really?_" the other girl said, shocked at the second part of Kagome's statement. "Who performed the wedding ceremony?"

Inuyasha growled at the hint of incredulity in Natsuki's tone, as though she was mildly appalled at the very notion that a priest willing to perform such a ceremony existed. Kagome mentally reminded herself to be patient; she couldn't expect this priestess to lose all of her deeply-rooted prejudice in one afternoon.

"My grandfather did, but we also know a monk and a miko who would have done it," Kagome told her firmly.

"Oh," Natsuki replied softly, perhaps sensing that she had taken her inquiry too far. Changing the subject, Kagome returned to their previous topic of conversation.

"But the biggest reason why I chose to remain a hanyou was because I became comfortable in my body. I got used to having these superhuman abilities, and everything that came with them. I couldn't imagine changing back and being happy as a human."

"I see," Natsuki answered, and Kagome saw some level of comprehension in her eyes. The reasons were apparently not as bizarre or outlandish as she had originally thought.

"I guess it would be interesting to be able to move like you do," she continued, rubbing her sore side. "You hit hard."

"Hehe, sorry. Can I take a look at that for you?" Kagome offered, but Natsuki shook her off.

"No, no, it's just a bruise. Thank you for going easy on me."

"Don't mention it."

"But one other thing is bothering me. Why did Inuyasha yell at you for being reckless? You seem to know what you're doing."

"Feh," the male hanyou interjected. "Don't matter it she does. She needs to be careful because she's carrying my child."

Natsuki gasped, both her hands flying to her lips, and for a moment Inuyasha and Kagome thought they had another episode of prejudice to deal with. But then her scent shifted into remorse, and they realized something else was troubling her.

"I'm really sorry," she confessed. "I wouldn't have tried to purify you if I'd known you were pregnant."

Kagome smiled genuinely at the girl, glad that concern for the baby's well-being had caused her reaction. "That's alright; you didn't know. If I hadn't been positive that you couldn't purify me, I wouldn't have gone near you."

"Oh…good," Natsuki mumbled, her eyes shifting to stare longingly at the cloth-covered surface of Kagome's still-flat stomach. Her gaze became unfocused, lost in pleasant hopes and dreams. Kagome immediately felt sorry for her; the typical miko was inextricably locked into her solitary duties, bound to save life, but not to create it or share her own with a beloved. Some took to that life far easier than others, and it appeared Natsuki was not one of the lucky enthusiasts. Kagome cleared her throat, snapping the distracted girl's mind back to reality.

"So how long have you been searching for the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome inquired, changing the subject again.

"Not very long. A little less than one lunar cycle, I think." Pausing, Natsuki glanced between the two hanyou, probably remembering the whole reason for their initial conflict. Eventually she reached into her robe and withdrew a small cloth purse, which she opened and dumped the contents onto her hand. A small piece of the Shikon no Tama came to rest in her palm, probably the size of three to five average shards.

"I suppose you're going to take this one way or another, right?" Natsuki asked dryly, her tone suggesting she already knew the answer.

Kagome nodded apologetically. "I'm afraid we have to. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I feel…comfortable giving it to you. I believe you really do want to purify the jewel and banish it from this world. And judging by how easily you beat me, you are clearly much better suited to the job than I am." Natsuki chuckled once, the sound hollow and humorless. "That stupid thing has been nothing but trouble for me, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Kagome queried, sensing that the other girl's antipathy toward the jewel went beyond the mere inconvenience of having to go search for it. But Natsuki shook her head, brushing off the question, and Kagome decided not to press her. She settled for taking the new piece of the jewel and fusing it with the portion she and Inuyasha had already collected. They now possessed a sizeable chunk of the Shikon no Tama, perhaps a third.

"I guess I'll go back to my village now," Natsuki mumbled absently, turning to gaze up at the northern sky. "If anyone asks, I'll tell them the Shikon no Tama is in capable hands." She smiled, her expression bittersweet, and again Kagome was struck with curiosity. But she stifled herself once more; if Natsuki didn't want to talk about it two minutes ago, then she probably wouldn't want to discuss it now.

"Can we walk you back to your village?" Kagome proposed, knowing that would give the girl more opportunity to open up. Also, she would feel better if they didn't just leave her alone out in the wilderness. There were a lot of dangers out here for a human all by herself, priestess or no.

"Are you sure?" Natsuki replied, honesty surprised by the offer. "It's probably a few days walk from here."

"I bet it would take less than a day if you hitched a ride," Kagome stated, motioning to her husband. Inuyasha grimaced, not liking the thought of a nervous girl fidgeting on his back, choking him with a super-tight arm hold, or screaming in his ear. Beyond that, he didn't relish the idea of carrying another woman period. Judging from her expression and the way she eyed him warily, Natsuki was also less than thrilled with the proposal. The thought of pressing so intimately against any strange man, let alone one who still frightened her a little, was downright appalling.

Kagome sweatdropped, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "If you want, I can carry you."

Natsuki considered that for a few moments. Being carried by a fellow woman didn't seem nearly as reprehensible. Riding sure as hell beat walking, and she did want to get home. Eh, she would consider it repayment for the piece of the jewel she gave them.

"If you're sure you don't mind…"

"Not at all! But let's start tomorrow; it's already getting kind of late."

Inuyasha and Natsuki agreed. It would be dusk in another couple hours, they had no camp, and all three of them were hungry. Inuyasha went hunting to supplement the vegetables Natsuki produced from her pack. He and Kagome decided not to introduce her to ninja food; the girl had dealt with enough weirdness for one day. The evening was quiet, but pleasantly so, right up until Inuyasha went to turn in for the night. He lifted up the edge of the sleeping bag Kagome was already in, and was about to slip inside when she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, "I think it might be better if, you know, you slept in a tree tonight."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. _Oh, HELL no!_ He was willing to go out of his way to be nice to Natsuki, but he drew the line at getting kicked out of his own bed. If her delicate sensibilities would be offended by a married couple _sleeping_ in the same roll, then that was too damn bad.

"Forget it, Kagome," he told her firmly. "We ain't even doing anything."

"But—"

"Please," Natsuki interjected venomously from across the clearing, "don't let my presence stop you from enjoying your marital privileges. Go ahead; have intercourse right there. I really don't care." With that, she shifted her gaze to glare harshly into the fire. Kagome was surprised by the bitterness in her tone, but the flames reflecting in her eyes crackled with an emotion the hanyou-miko knew very well. Jealousy. This time, she was too curious to remain silent.

"Natsuki, are you…angry with me?"

The younger miko's expression softened, darkening with guilt. She briefly hid her face in the folds of her own sleeping roll before sitting up and addressing them.

"Not angry, just really frustrated. Things were so clear this morning, but now…you messed everything up. Kami, I'm so confused."

"Well, tell us about it," Kagome urged gently. "Maybe we can help."

Natsuki heaved a long-suffering sigh, but after a few moments, began to tell her story.

"I live in a small and peaceful village. My best friend growing up was a boy named Akira. We were so close, and even back then we knew we would one day be married. Our families had even agreed to it already…" She trailed off, a fleeting smile gracing her features before the next part of the story soured her expression once more. "But during my fourteenth summer, it was discovered that I possessed miko powers. I was immediately sent off to a nearby shrine run by a couple old miko, and indoctrinated into the miko way of life. All of a sudden, the life I had planned out was ruined. Our families broke off the engagement, and our parents told us not to see each other anymore. We still do, whenever I return home, but it is awkward. I see how frustrated he is, and wonder how long he will wait before he takes another woman as his wife.

"And then, of course, the old bats at the shrine discovered that I could sense the Shikon no Tama, and sent me out to search for it. They said it would 'toughen me up.' Ha! I think it's more likely to get me killed," she declared, shaking her head in cheerless amusement. Then she sobered, taking a few moments to gather her thoughts before continuing in a much softer tone.

"Before today, I knew it was part of my duty to remain single, to never have a husband or bear a child. And I had almost accepted that, as much as it saddened me. But now I see you, a miko who is a hanyou, has a husband, carries his child and has therefore _obviously_ been intimate with him, and _still_ possesses spiritual power a hundred times stronger than my own. And I can't help but wonder…is everyone wrong? Could I be _with_ Akira and still be a miko?"

"Only one way to find out," Inuyasha muttered, receiving a slap on the arm from his wife for his insensitivity. He was insensitive, but totally correct. There really was only one way to know for sure, and if Natsuki—and Akira—chose that route, there was no going back. But Kagome had her own ideas on the subject, and she felt that she could at least make an educated guess as to how this small aspect of the world really worked.

"I know the standard view is that a miko must remain physically pure to retain her spiritual power. That's why I was so surprised when transforming into a hanyou didn't cause me to lose mine. Many would say I was 'tainted' by youki, and therefore impure. So by the time Inuyasha and I were ready to be together, I knew it wouldn't affect my miko abilities at all. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't think it's _physical_ purity that determines whether a miko can retain her power. Love is the purest emotion any of us can feel. I believe that if you truly love Akira, you can be intimate with him and not lose your power."

Natsuki made no reaction at first, though she had just been told exactly what she wanted to hear. Kagome understood her reticence; the unknown was scary. This morning, she had known her place in the world, and had dared not to hope for something better. But now said hope was firmly entrenched, and if Natsuki chose to ignore it, then she would live the rest of her life wondering what could have been. Once she realized that, Kagome knew she would do the right thing.

"I guess I have no choice," Natsuki declared. "What you say sounds too good to be true, but it also makes sense. Thank you." Then she lay back on her sleeping roll, staring pensively up at the stars.

"Man, that sucks," Inuyasha whispered so only Kagome could hear him. She nodded, gazing with fresh sympathy at the girl across the clearing. She could only hope things would work out for her. At the very least, she had given Natsuki and Akira a chance to be together. Still, she didn't think the former was going to get much sleep tonight, with everything that must be running through her head. Snuggling into the warm body of her husband behind her, Kagome tried to clear her own mind. She hoped her concern for the other girl didn't keep her up all night.

* * *

The next morning dawned to overcast skies, a heavy layer of fog, and a generally gloomy atmosphere. Kagome felt reasonably well-rested, having finally nodded off sometime before midnight, after her brain had calmed down a bit. Inuyasha had only dozed fitfully, not completely trusting their new companion enough to achieve deeper sleep. It was a habit, he supposed, and he was being especially careful now given Kagome's 'condition.' But his past was filled with such nights, so he was used to them by now. Natsuki, on the other hand, was a mess. There were dark circles under her eyes, and it was clear she had been up at least half the night. She appeared to be in fairly high spirits though, looking forward to returning home to whatever future fate had planned for her.

They set out after eating, Natsuki riding on Kagome's back. The hanyou couldn't run quite as fast as her husband could while laden with human cargo, but her pace was easily quicker than a human could run, let alone walk. They saved a lot of time, and the exercise was probably good for her. Inuyasha insisted on stopping every so often so she could rest and rehydrate, a demand Kagome didn't mind complying with. On one of those breaks, Natsuki went to relieve herself and didn't return, so Kagome went out looking for her. She found the exhausted young miko sound asleep, slumped against a tree. Kagome didn't have the heart to wake her, and Natsuki had already told them how to navigate the rest of the way to her village, so Inuyasha gave Kagome a reprieve and carried the slumbering girl bridal style for awhile. It was quite comical when she nearly punched him in the face in fright upon waking, at least to Kagome. After that, the trio decided to simply walk the rest of the way.

Late in the afternoon, the village finally came into view over a small rise. Natsuki sighed happily, taking to practically skipping down the road.

"It's been awhile since I was last home!" she chirped. "You know, I don't think I'm going back to the shrine. People here can teach me about healing, and I think I know enough about being a miko."

Kagome nodded in agreement; Natsuki seemed competent enough as long as she didn't go out looking for trouble, or carry around a little pink magnet for it. If a youkai did attack, she would probably be able to handle it. The village certainly had a better chance if she was around than if she wasn't.

"Come on," Natsuki ordered. "I'll get you a hot meal and a room at the inn for the night."

"Are you sure? We have money."

"You won't need it. You're with me, and that'll be enough for the innkeeper," Natsuki declared, almost smirking. Being the only inhabitant of a village with spiritual power had its perks. The position came with plenty of responsibility, but also a great deal of respect, as Kaede could tell you.

Many of the townspeople greeted Natsuki warmly as she entered, glad for the return of their young spiritual leader. Inuyasha and Kagome received more than a few suspicious looks, but no one questioned their presence. And as Natsuki predicted, the innkeeper was more than happy to put the two hanyou up for the night; friends of Natsuki were friends of his. That business concluded, Natsuki left them to go visit her family and, Kagome had no doubt, Akira as well. Inuyasha leapt up to the roof, ready for a well-deserved nap. But unfortunately, his wife had other plans.

* * *

"You know this is spying, Kagome."

"Shh!"

After a short argument over the merits of such activity, Kagome had practically dragged him off the inn's roof. They had found Natsuki reuniting with her parents and siblings, and had then followed her as she walked slowly, almost hesitantly, to a quiet part of the village near the outskirts. One particular hut held her attention, and this same hut bustled with activity. Now they perched on a rooftop several houses down, watching as Natsuki approached the residence. Inuyasha shook his head. _Keh, Miroku and Sango are hitched, so she needs another couple to eavesdrop on._ Kagome cared too much about other people's love lives, but then, he could admit that he was mildly interested as well. His wife's compassionate tendencies had apparently rubbed off on him.

An older woman stepped out of the hut and noticed Natsuki, and she frowned and strode purposefully out to meet her. The two women stopped and faced each other, Natsuki fidgeting nervously under the stern glare of the other, who was probably Akira's mother.

"Um, hello, Yamada-san," Natsuki said, addressing the older woman by her surname. "Is Akira here?"

"He is busy," the mother snapped. "He must prepare for his wedding tomorrow."

"W-wedding?" Natsuki repeated, her shoulders slumping. Suddenly, Kagome understood why Akira's mother was acting so hostile; she didn't want her son's old love interest swooping in and screwing up another arranged marriage. She had probably hoped Natsuki would not return until well after the ceremony was over and done with. Now, she sought to head off trouble before it began. _Don't take that crap, Natsuki! Demand to see him! _

"I see," the girl said, her tone conceding defeat. "Please tell him congratulations for me." With that, she turned and walked off with as much dignity as she could muster. The only visible sign of her broken heart was the slight quiver to her lower lip, but Kagome knew she would break down and cry her eyes out once she was alone. The hanyou-miko had been in similar situations herself, after all.

"Guess that's the end of that," Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly, though Kagome was pleased to note a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"No, it isn't," Kagome declared, pounding her fist into her palm. "Not by a long shot!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Here we go again._

* * *

"Dammit, Kagome. I'm hungry."

"Shh! This is more important than your stomach, Inuyasha."

Said hanyou grumbled, but made no further protest. It was just after dark, and for some reason they were still sitting on the same rooftop a few houses down from the Yamada residence. Kagome kept her eyes on the structure, hoping to see Akira emerge soon. _Come on, you gotta come out at least once. There! Is that him?_ Standing in the entrance was a tall, rather handsome young man of about sixteen. He heaved a heavy sigh, seemingly grateful for a moment away from the bustle inside the hut. He walked a short distance away, gazing longingly up at the stars; it appeared something else was on his mind as well. Kagome wasn't sure this was the man she was looking for, but she couldn't let him go back inside before finding out. Quickly and quietly she darted over the intervening rooftops and crouched down on the one directly next to the Yamada's hut.

"Akira," she whispered, the volume of her voice carefully calculated so the young man could hear her, but those inside could not. Immediately the boy spun, his startled eyes darting to and fro, futily searching for a phantom in the darkness.

"Wh-who's there?"

"A friend of Natsuki."

"Natsuki?" he repeated, much of his fear vanishing in favor of genuine interest.

"Yes. She wants to see you."

"Sh-she's here?" For a half second, Kagome thought Akira would refuse, but then his eyes hardened in resolve, probably the resolve to ignore what he knew were his parent's wishes.

"Where?" he asked, and Kagome nearly smacked herself. Apparently she hadn't thought this out thoroughly, but some quick thinking supplied her with what she hoped would be a suitable answer.

"She said you would know."

Akira's expression was confused for a second before shifting to understanding, and he set off confidently into the night. Kagome did a little fist pump; half of her brilliant plan had been set in motion. Now to see to the other half. Using her nose, she tracked Natsuki to a small forest clearing just inside the tree line. She was sitting by herself on a fallen log, and though she was not crying now, it was clear that her eyes had shed plenty of tears over the past several hours.

"Hi, Natsuki," Kagome greeted, walking up to the girl and sitting beside her. "I'm sorry about what happened."

Natsuki sniffled. "It's fine. I should have expected this. I'm sure he'll make a good husband," she said, choking back a sob.

"Well that may be, but you know, there's still a chance for the two of you to be together."

"Oh stop, Kagome! Don't give me any more false hope. It's over. Finished."

"Are you saying that if he wanted to see you right now, you wouldn't go to him?"

"Wh-what?" Natsuki stuttered, the import of Kagome's words sinking in. "Does he…want to see me?"

Kagome struggled to hide her smirk. "He's waiting for you right now."

"Where?"

"He said you would know."

Like Akira before her, Natsuki looked perplexed for a moment before comprehension dawned, and she stood and hurried off into the darkness. Kagome grinned widely. _I'm a genius!_

"Can we go eat now?" Inuyasha begged, his stomach growling loudly for effect.

"Not yet, Inuyasha," she replied cheerily, taking his hand and pulling him in the direction Natsuki had gone.

* * *

Akira was getting impatient. The old abandoned hut he and Natsuki had played in as kids, and where they had later met in secret when such encounters were forbidden, loomed behind him, illuminated by the pale moonlight. Had he misunderstood Natsuki's message? But where else would they meet? Or had she simply decided to not show up? He was contemplating returning to the village when the rustling of leaves off to the right signaled an arrival.

There she was, even more beautiful than he remembered. It had been far too long since they'd seen each other. He felt a sincere smile tug at his lips, and saw a matching one grace her features. He gulped, clearing his throat. Perhaps a meeting with the person he knew better—and desired more—than any other on the night before his wedding was not such a good idea. He wished he could just bury those thoughts, but the persistent guilt weighing on his heart would not grant him that reprieve. Nonetheless, it would be good to talk to her again, even if he could never say what he really wanted to.

"How are you, Natsuki? What did you want to see me about?"

Natsuki frowned in bewilderment. "But I thought…" she trailed off, realizing what had happened. _He thinks I called him out and I thought he called me out. Kagome! You did this, didn't you?_ Part of her wanted to yell at the hanyou-miko for interfering with her life, but the more influential part was simply grateful for this opportunity. Still, as she gazed at Akira, her nerves caught up to her, and she bit back what she intended to say in favor of something much more tame.

"I…I just wanted to congratulate you on your wedding."

To her everlasting surprise, Akira chuckled. "Come now, Natsuki. How long have we known each other? You didn't call me out here just to tell me that."

Natsuki smiled sadly; they were so close, yet so far apart. "No, I suppose not."

When she said nothing else, Akira sighed deeply. "She is a good cook, and everyone thinks she will bear fine children, but…"

He let that vague silence hang in the air, his lack of enthusiasm for the arrangement abundantly clear. Perhaps that was what gave Natsuki the courage to speak the words of her heart.

"Akira," she said, stepping up to him and placing her hand against his chest. "Don't get married tomorrow. I…I love you. Please, share this night with me. Be my first and only lover."

All the air whooshed from the astonished boy's lungs, and he scarcely remembered to inhale again as his mind processed a most tempting request from the girl of his deepest dreams. He stumbled back a few steps, shaking his head not in refusal, but in disbelief.

"Natsuki, how can you ask such a thing of me?" he demanded, the frustrated edge to his voice revealing just how badly he wanted to accept her proposition. "You are a miko now, and if we were to lie together, you would be unable to perform your duties. You would let the whole village down."

"That may not be the case."

"What? But I thought—"

"I know. It seems that everyone believes the same thing. But yesterday, I met someone who proves all of them wrong. If a miko's strength stems from her physical purity, then I can't explain her."

"Who is this woman? Can I meet her?"

"Do you not trust me?" Natsuki replied, more than a little hurt.

Akira sighed. "Of course I do, but…this seems too good to be true."

Natsuki nodded, gazing off into the forest. She had said her piece; now it was up to Akira. He remained silent for a long time, each moment feeling like a small eternity. It was a huge risk; if Natsuki was wrong, they would probably be disowned by their families and even exiled from the village. But there was also a good chance things would work out perfectly. He saw a marriage of love on the horizon, beautiful children, and he and Natsuki growing old together. And these visions, combined with the irresistible force of his heart's desire, easily overwhelmed the paltry considerations of logic and anxiety about the possible consequences of their actions. He could live in the middle of a volcano as long as she was by his side.

"Even if it is too good to be true," he said finally, a grin sprouting on his features, "at least I will have no regrets."

He moved to her, grasping one of her hands in his and tenderly cupping her cheek with the other. She gazed up at him, her eyes soft pools of liquid emotion, filled with love and yearning.

"Natsuki," he breathed, perhaps seeing her, truly seeing her, for the very first time.

"Akira…"

* * *

"Are you almost done meddling yet, Kagome?"

She turned to glare at him. "I prefer to think of it as matchmaking, Inuyasha."

"Call it whatever you want. It's still meddling," he teased.

"Is that so? Well they _obviously_ like each other! I'm just helping them get together."

Inuyasha snickered, staring at something over her shoulder. "Yeah, I guess you could say they _like_ each other."

Kagome could not fully stifle her gasp upon turning around, and was very glad she had decided to spy—_observe_ from a fair distance. Natsuki and Akira were locked in one of the most passionate kisses she had ever seen, appearing ready to collapse onto the forest floor in their mutual fervor at any moment. _Time to go!_ Grabbing Inuyasha's hand, she dragged him off once again, this time back toward the village.

"Well, I'd say my job here is done," she declared, quite satisfied with herself.

"Keh."

"You still hungry, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, but it can wait," he growled huskily, wrapping his arms around her torso from behind and nibbling lightly on her neck.

"Ooooh," Kagome sighed, squirming a little at his attentions. She hadn't felt all that sexy lately with the intermittent nausea, but witnessing that little display and Inuyasha's skilled mouth were putting her in just the right mood.

"Come on," she whispered sultrily, gently pulling free of his hold. "Let's go somewhere more private." Then she darted into the forest, and this time, Inuyasha was more than happy to follow.

* * *

They returned to the village the following morning, just in time to catch the tail end of what had probably been a major commotion. Natsuki was going nose-to-nose with Akira's mother when they arrived, and quick as a flash she broke away, took up her bow, and fired an arrow straight into the air. The glowing pink missile shot up like a rocket, officially ending the discussion over whether Natsuki still had her powers. The gathered crowd went completely silent, and Akira's mother appeared ready to faint. The young couple then declared that Akira's wedding was off, but a new one was to be planned, for they intended to make their relationship official as soon as possible. Most of the villagers were neutral about the development; as long as they had their miko, they didn't care whether she remained single or not. Natsuki's family was thrilled, of course, and though the rest of Akira's relatives were happy for him, his mother would take longer to come around. But she was the lone dissenter, and both young lovers felt truly, truly blessed.

Kagome and Inuyasha shared a meal with them before departing, promising to visit again in the near future. Walking down the road again later that day, Kagome still could not wipe the bright smile from her face. She had made a difference in two lives, brought them together when the world was trying to drive them apart. It was an incredibly rewarding experience. But now their short excursion was over, the Shikon no Tama—and her nausea—beckoning. And so it was with high spirits that she joined her husband on their dual journeys once more.

Natsuki – "vegetables, greens" and "moon"

Akira – "bright" and "clear"

(both used primarily because I liked them, not for the meaning)

2011 Note – reading this chapter made me remember how much fun I had writing it. One of my favorite chapters in the whole story.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

A/N – I decided to slightly alter my formatting for this chapter to simplify things and make it obvious _when_ things are happening. The headings show the number of weeks after conception.

A New Kind of Adventure, Part 1

**Week Five**

"Ugh, what I wouldn't give for a double chocolate sundae right now," Kagome mumbled absently, practically drooling.

Inuyasha shook his head in amusement. Every so often she would start talking like that, pining for some bizarre food from her era. Then, at other times, the very mention of food would cause her skin to turn green and send her dashing for the nearest bush. Her morning sickness had originally consisted of just queasiness, but that was unfortunately no longer the case. He tried to be supportive, in part because he felt guilty as hell; it was his fault, after all. It helped that Kagome didn't hold it against him, but he still felt as miserable as she did when she was on her knees retching, especially when all he could do was hold her hair and rub her back. He much preferred hungry, happy Kagome.

Today had been a good day, with not a single sign of nausea. They walked along at a sedate pace, having nowhere to rush to. It was really blind luck when they stumbled across a jewel shard, and without Kagome's ability to sense them the task would be almost impossible. For the most part, they just tried to avoid areas where they had already been.

"Mmmm," she murmured, her tone and the spike in her scent telling him that she was no longer thinking about food. Sexual desire was another thing that had been a little off with Kagome recently. Most of the time, she showed little interest in making love. He could respect that; he loved having sex, but could live without it. The intimacy which they enjoyed in every other aspect of their lives, especially holding her at night while she slept, helped him deal with it. There was always the option of relieving himself by his own hand, though he hadn't resorted to that yet. And when Kagome _did_ get in the mood…well, they usually didn't get much else done on those days. Not that he was complaining. Taking a day off from the quest didn't seem like such a bad thing when he was giving and receiving pleasure over and over again.

He turned to her, his grin eager, hers downright predatory. With a low growl she leapt into his arms.

* * *

Kagome sighed contentedly, the beauty of the setting sun and Inuyasha's tender ministrations on her skin lulling her into a state of supreme relaxation. Total physical satisfaction helped too. Later they would have to go find a place to bathe, but for now she just wanted to lie back and enjoy her husband's attentions. This had become one of his favorite pastimes, lying with his head resting just below her breasts, stroking her still-flat tummy. She enjoyed running her fingers through his hair, sometimes rubbing an ear, letting him know that she shared his thoughts, his hopes, his concerns, and his dreams.

For Inuyasha, these moments were something to cherish. This was as close as he could get to his child before it was born. As of yet, the child had not given him any sign that it was in there, but—

Inuyasha nearly jumped. _Wait, what was that?_ He listened again and heard nothing. Growling and hoping he wasn't imagining things, he pressed his ear flush against Kagome's stomach.

"What's wrong, Inu—?"

"Shh!" he told her, covering his other ear to muffle the sounds of the outside world. There…there it was. A rapid, repetitive, incredibly soft sound, barely audible to even his supersensitive canine ears. A heartbeat. His child's heartbeat.

"Kami," he breathed, joy and humility filling him.

"What is it?" Kagome asked again.

"Our child…I hear its heart beating."

"Wow," Kagome replied, amazed that a baby's heart started to beat so soon, and a little jealous as well. "I wish I could hear it," she said wistfully.

"You can't?"

She tried again, then shook her head. "No, it's too faint. And I definitely can't get my head down there," she joked.

Inuyasha crawled up her body, kissing her lovingly. "I'm sure you'll be able to hear it soon."

"Yeah," she agreed, beaming up at him. Inuyasha lay down beside her, and she snuggled into his side. Together, they watched the sun go down, each grateful for the wonderful blessing whose heart now beat inside her.

* * *

**Week Seven**

"I think my breasts are getting bigger," Kagome declared absently, lifting the folds of her kosode enough to study them.

Inuyasha nearly tripped over himself. Her morning sickness had abruptly subsided about a week ago, which was almost cause for celebration. Instead of running to the bushes to evacuate her stomach, Kagome had needed to stop more frequently for bathroom breaks. That was fine with Inuyasha; it was no hassle whatsoever to stop for a few minutes so she could empty her bladder. He had also noticed her recurring discomfort in her chest area over the past several days, though he hadn't said anything about it. She probably didn't intend for him to know, but he was quite sharp when it came to her well-being. In fact, she probably hadn't meant to say her last thought out loud, judging by the way her cheeks flushed.

That her breasts were sore made sense to him; he supposed a woman couldn't go from dry to lactating without some sort of physical changes. But to hear her state that they were _growing_…well, that was something else entirely. And before he knew it, he found himself staring at Kagome's chest, debating whether to disrobe her and feel for himself. He was quite familiar with her breasts by now, and he'd probably be able to tell fairly easily whether they were bigger or not. His glanced up to her eyes, finding her staring at him, and hastily looked away. It was the first of several times she caught him in the act, but he just couldn't help himself! She didn't honestly expect him _not_ to look after a statement like that, did she? Fortunately, she smelled of amusement and mild embarrassment, so his scrutiny apparently didn't really bother her. She did, however, say something eventually.

"You know, my eyes are up here," she joked.

"Yeah, well your eyes aren't growing too, are they?"

Kagome chuckled at his typical male response. She would have to give him a chance to see for himself in the near future. She quickly sobered; her uncomfortably swelling breasts were yet another reason why it was time to stop putting off the inevitable. She couldn't very well show up on her mother's doorstep after nine months and say, 'here's your grandchild.' And she knew both Kaede and the modern era were full of useful information about pregnancy, which she was quickly discovering she knew very little about. It was time to return home.

"Inuyasha, do you mind if we take a break? I'd like to head back to my time for a few days."

"That's fine. You wanna go back now?"

Kagome blinked at him. "You really don't mind?"

"Keh. We gotta tell 'em sooner or later, Kagome. Can't just show up in nine months and say, 'here's our kid.'"

"I was thinking the same thing." She sighed wistfully. "I just wish I could get proper prenatal care. It would be really cool to see our baby on an ultrasound in a few months."

"What kinda sound?"

"Ultrasound. That's how doctors in my time look inside a woman to see how the baby is doing."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "How do they see inside you? They don't have to cut you open, do they?" he asked, his scent and aura flaring defensively. Nobody was bringing any sharp cutting instrument (besides Tetsusaiga) anywhere near his—

"No, no, they wouldn't have to cut me open. It's a special kind of sound, or light, er…I don't really know how it works. But it's completely harmless!" she said, watching as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, clearly still not comfortable with the idea.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she continued. "We can't take the risk that a doctor will see something they don't know how to handle. A pair of cat ears would certainly set off alarm bells."

"First off, they're gonna be _dog_ ears, not cat ears," Inuyasha declared, to which Kagome rolled her eyes. "And second, couldn't you still get the rest of the 'pre-nay-tul' care, and just refuse that funky sound thing?"

Kagome seemed surprised by his suggestion, but he already knew medical care in her time was far superior to that of this time. He wanted her to have the best care, even if that meant visiting the modern era often during her pregnancy, and letting strange doctors see her. As long as he could go with her, of course.

"You know, I bet we could do that," Kagome affirmed. "They'll treat me like I'm human though. I wonder if hanyou have different nutritional needs, or if there's anything else different."

Another idea occurred to Inuyasha, one he was less enthusiastic about. _Just say it, baka. You want Kagome to get the best care, don't you?_

"We know there are youkai in your time," he stated reluctantly, "and that Kenji asshole said there were hanyou too. Maybe we could ask him if he knows any hanyou doctors."

"Hey, that's a great idea, Inuyasha!"

"Keh, 'course it is."

Laughing at his arrogant response, Kagome reached up and tweaked his ear for good measure. Pointing in the direction she thought led to the well, she glanced at Inuyasha for confirmation. He pondered for a moment, checking the position of the afternoon sun, then pointed in almost the same direction, probably about ten degrees off from Kagome's guess. She shrugged; that was pretty good for a beginner. With her hanyou powers came an almost instinctual sense of direction, but Inuyasha had been doing this for far longer than she had. Grinning, they set off toward home.

* * *

**Week Eight**

Kagome hadn't realized how far away from the village they'd traveled until they had to walk back. It took them about four days at normal walking pace, with a few leisurely runs sprinkled in. She was glad when the familiar sight of the huts and fields spread out in the distance came into view. This was home; this was where she and Inuyasha would raise their family. And at least for now, her own family was just a hop through the well away. But first, she wanted to visit with Miroku and Sango, and find out how the taijiya was doing with her own pregnancy. Sango was a little bit ahead of her, so checking up on her could be quite informative as well as friendly. That said, Kagome was unsure how Sango would react to the news. She was not dreading the encounter, but nor was she biting her tongue to keep from shouting it to the heavens.

They found Sango working in the newly-cultivated garden behind their hut, with Miroku meditating off to the side. Kagome was satisfied with the dirt on the monk's robes; apparently, he had been helping his wife before they got there. Sango looked to be just finishing up for the day, and she spotted them as she stood, waving at them warmly.

"Inuyasha, Kagome-chan, how are you?"

"Fine, Sango-chan. How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Eh, can't complain."

"Oh, I assure you she most definitely _can_ complain," Miroku interjected good-humoredly, sauntering up to the trio. Sango glared at him, though the look was more playful than angry.

"You wanna try carrying this baby? Then we'd see how much complaining _you_ would do."

"That's quite alright. I think you are doing a fine job."

"Hmph."

Grinning, Miroku turned toward Inuyasha and Kagome to change the subject. "So, how goes the quest to reform the Shikon no Tama?"

"Great," Kagome replied, pulling out her chunk of the jewel for illustration. "I think we have almost half now."

"Excellent! I pray daily for the speedy completion of your mission, so that you may come settle down with us as soon as possible."

"Oh, thank you, Miroku-sama. And now, we have another reason to be grateful for your prayers."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"I'm pregnant," Kagome declared, deciding not to beat around the bush. Miroku and Sango blinked in stunned silence for a moment, and at least the slayer appeared to swallow an impulsive response. They looked at each other, then back at the two hanyou. Miroku was the first to speak.

"We're sure you put a lot of thought into this, but…"

"What he means is, uh…"

"I mean, there are… But I guess if you've thought it through, and this is what you truly want…"

"We support you," Sango finished sincerely.

"Thanks, you guys," Kagome said, pleased but not surprised. She knew her friends would support them eventually, but she hadn't known whether they would make any objections. Thankfully, they seemed to realize that voicing such reservations aloud was not necessary. There was little if anything they could say that she and Inuyasha hadn't already considered. Miroku and Sango might not completely agree with their decision, but they would not criticize them for it. What was done, was done, and condemning or disparaging the choice now would be hurtful, not helpful.

"So, how far along are you?" Sango inquired awkwardly, her tone still conveying a sense of unease.

"Almost two months now," Kagome replied, surprising herself with the answer. "Have we really been gone that long?"

"Indeed," Miroku answered. "Sango and I were starting to worry."

"Keh. Don't worry about us," Inuyasha said, his first words since joining the small gathering. "We got this little errand covered."

Miroku studied him closely, taking in his slight smirk, the serious glint in his eyes. Inuyasha oozed confidence, but not arrogance; there was none of the foolish haughtiness and teenage naiveté which used to pour from the hanyou in waves. No, this was the cool, self-assured confidence of a warrior who knew he could handle the task if he used both strength and wisdom, and the quiet determination of a man who knew that he must. Miroku nodded, pleased with what he saw. Inuyasha and Kagome were ready for this challenge they had presented themselves with. If anyone could accomplish it, they could. He would pray doubly for them now, but he would have faith that his prayers would not be in vain. Glancing over to his wife, he saw that she was having a similar epiphany. Their eyes locked briefly, and they came to a silent agreement. Of course they would worry for their friends, but they would also believe in them.

"Kagome-chan, I think you should see Kaede-sama," Sango spoke up, breaking the momentary hush. "She's given me a lot of advice on keeping healthy for the baby, and her medicine helped a little with the morning sickness. You could use her help too."

"Well, I was going to see a doctor in my time, but I guess it couldn't hurt. I'm sure Kaede-babaa knows what she's talking about. Hey! I almost forgot, but Inuyasha and I visited Shippou-chan."

"Oh yeah? How is he?"

"Great. He loves it there and he's learning a lot…"

Inuyasha and Miroku listened as the girls' chatter faded into the distance, neither of them inclined to go with them to see the old miko. Miroku had heard it all already, and Inuyasha didn't want to join what he perceived as a female conversation. He heard Miroku sigh contentedly, gazing out over the beautiful landscape.

"Two years ago, did you ever imagine this?" he asked.

"Keh. Two years ago, I still wanted to become a full-fledged demon. Dumbass," he muttered, shaking his head at the memories.

Miroku chuckled, amused and somewhat impressed to hear Inuyasha admit how foolish he'd been back then. "I'm glad you changed your mind, my friend."

"I didn't really. Kagome changed it for me," Inuyasha replied, smiling softly out toward the horizon. Comfortable silence reigned for several minutes until Inuyasha finally spoke again.

"Hey, Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know you were ready? To, you know, have kids?"

"I didn't."

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha, if people waited until they knew they were ready, no one would ever have children. I don't think it's something we can ever truly be prepared for. Even now, I worry about whether I'll be a good father, whether my son or daughter will like me, and how I'll balance providing for the family and spending time with my wife and kids. It's just something parents have to deal with."

Inuyasha nodded contemplatively; truth be told, those were things he had begun to reflect upon as well. _Wow, the bouzu actually gave an insightful, non-perverted answer for a change._

"So Inuyasha," the monk began, oblivious to the hanyou's thoughts. "I trust you are keeping Kagome-sama out of danger?" Miroku wasn't going to criticize their decision, but he did intend to make sure Inuyasha's head was in the right place.

"Yep. We have an agreement," Inuyasha replied, but the slight shifting of his eyes tipped Miroku off that something wasn't quite right.

"What happened?" the monk inquired, trying to mask his exasperation. _Honestly, it's always something with these two._

"K-keh! We ran into some stupid miko girl, and Kagome took her out while she was trying to shoot me."

"By 'took her out,' I imagine you mean Kagome-sama restrained her and tried to talk some sense into her."

"Yeah, and it worked too. She gave us her jewel shards, so I didn't have to feel like I was robbing the bitch."

"Ah. Well, I can see how a miko would be difficult for you to deal with. Tetsusaiga isn't exactly a finesse weapon."

"Keh. And I didn't feel like gettin' my ass purified, neither." Inuyasha paused for a moment, lowering his voice to speak more seriously. "She's let me handle everything else so far, and she said she was careful. I trust her."

Miroku smiled at utter lack of doubt in the hanyou's voice and expression; he truly did trust her. But there was one thing that still bothered him.

"Inuyasha, I feel I must express my concern…what if another powerful villain gathers up a large portion of the Shikon no Tama? What if, Kami forbid, you have another Naraku on your hands?"

Inuyasha sighed, the concern not unfamiliar to him. "It's a risk," he said simply. "But we have almost half the jewel already, and we haven't come across a really powerful youkai. That frog bitch doesn't count because she just caught us at a _really_ bad time," he muttered, shaking his head dismissively when Miroku quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Look, Miroku, you're just gonna have to trust us to handle it if some strong bastard of a youkai comes along."

"I do, but you understand my anxiety."

"Yeah, I do," Inuyasha answered sincerely. A momentary silence hung in the air before Miroku endeavored to lighten the mood.

"I suppose the fact that Kagome-sama is hanyou makes a huge difference. I wouldn't even dream of taking Sango out on the road in a few months."

"Yep. Even when she's big and fat, Kagome should be able to move around pretty well."

Miroku sweatdropped. "Inuyasha, let me clue you in on a piece of wisdom that has been passed down by men for generations. You must _never_ utter the word 'fat' around a pregnant woman. I don't care if you're talking about the tasty part of the meat you're having for supper. For the next nine months, strike that word from your vocabulary."

"Um, right. Hehe," Inuyasha chuckled sheepishly, feeling a bit dumb that he had to be told such a seemingly obvious thing. But Miroku was really the first man who had passed him any pieces of wisdom, so he supposed it wasn't all his fault. Common sense had never been his strong suit.

"S-so," the hanyou stuttered, changing the subject. "Is Sango showing yet?"

"There's a hint of something there," a beaming Miroku responded, his hands subconsciously extending out in front of him as if lovingly rubbing his wife's belly.

Inuyasha smiled wryly. _So he likes to do that too, huh?_ It seemed he and Miroku had more in common than ever before. He did have another question though, one which he had resolved not to ask. But they had engaged in such an insightful and friendly discussion, so he decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Miroku, did Sango's…boobs get any bigger?"

The monk blinked in surprise for a few moments, then his expression slowly morphed into a wicked grin. Inuyasha regretted his lack of discretion even before Miroku opened his mouth.

"Ah, so you've noticed, eh? The delightful filling out of Kagome-sama's body? I remember when I first realized Sango's already ample bosom was expanding…" he trailed off, hands which had previously been massaging his wife's invisible belly now making more obscene, circular motions in the air. "Since then, I've had an even more difficult time keeping my hands to myself, though her shapely backside has been granted a bit of a reprieve. Inuyasha, where are you going? Don't you want to hear the rest of my story?"

"Hell no!" the hanyou called back, not breaking his stride. "A simple 'yes' would've been fine!" _Damn it all! He'll never change. I'd rather listen to Kaede than his hentai 'story.'_ Shaking his head once more for good measure, he headed off to join his wife.

* * *

The three women looked up as he entered the hut. They appeared to be in good spirits, Kaede included, so obviously she had not reacted too negatively to the news. Truth be told, the old miko was not completely surprised by the decision of her hanyou friends. She had observed how dozens of women reacted after miscarriages. Some wanted to become pregnant again immediately, while others found it incredibly frightening and difficult to ever try again. She would have guessed that Kagome was closer to the former. Inuyasha had dealt with tragedy in his past, so she knew it would not prevent him from moving on. Perhaps she would have advised them against it had they sought her counsel, but what was done was done. Her questioning of Kagome revealed that the young miko's head was in the right place, and she was sure Miroku had already spoken with Inuyasha. It was enough that they knew what they were doing and trusted each other.

"Ah, there you are, Inuyasha," Kaede welcomed. "I was just telling Kagome that you should probably hear this."

"Hear what, babaa?" the hanyou inquired, taking a seat in the circle. Kaede glared at him for the nickname, but made no comment on it. _Hn, sometimes I wish Kagome had never taken that rosary off._

"I was starting to tell her all of the things I told Sango. Unfortunately, I have only dealt with human pregnancies, so I cannot give you comprehensive advice on your particular case. But I imagine that most aspects are the same. Kagome will retain her superior strength, stamina, and mobility, of course, meaning she should not have a too much trouble keeping up with you even later in the pregnancy, Inuyasha."

"Keh, I knew that already. You got anything new to add—ah!" he exclaimed as Kagome elbowed him, the look in her eye suggesting that if the rosary was still on, he would be tasting the floorboards right now. He grumbled under his breath and rubbed his side. _I don't know why she's always had a soft spot for the old hag._ The whole 'respect your elders' thing hadn't stuck with him, mostly because he'd never had any elders worthy of respect. Cowardly Myouga and senile Totosai certainly didn't qualify, and neither did Sesshoumaru, though his half-brother had been slightly less of a bastard lately. Still, Kaede didn't have to help them, so he would try to be a little nicer to her. Out of self-preservation, of course.

Kaede went on to speak at length about pregnancy in general, including important changes in habit the woman should make, especially concerning diet and exercise. She also gave them an enlightening outline of what the couple could expect at each stage of the pregnancy. Inuyasha was grateful; perhaps now he wouldn't feel so brainless in the coming months. He also realized how rough this could be on Kagome, especially in the late stage. Not for the first time, he was glad she was not human. Most injuries affected hanyou far less than they did mere humans, and he didn't see why the physical 'symptoms' of pregnancy would be any different. That was the theory anyway. As far as they knew, Kagome was the first hanyou to ever become pregnant. Finding a doctor in the modern era who could tell them more about hanyou pregnancy seemed even more important.

It was dusk by the time they departed Kaede's hut. Inuyasha quietly thanked the old miko before exiting, not sticking around long enough to see her amused grin. He and Kagome headed straight for the well. Kagome wanted to call Ayumi before the schoolgirl went to bed, to ask for Kenji's phone number. Hopefully they could set up a meeting with him for tomorrow. Inuyasha wasn't particularly excited about that; Kenji was one of those guys who were better at talking than fighting. In other words, a smartass. But they needed his help, specifically his connections with the modern youkai world, so he would bite his tongue and try to be civil.

Before that, however, they still had the somewhat daunting task of informing Kagome's family of their decision. They hoped for a reception similar to the one they had received in this time, but sensed it might be more complicated than that. Her family had never experienced life in the feudal era, which probably added a fear of the unknown to normal worries. They knew neither the nature of the dangers they faced nor the full measure of their strength. But they had seen Kagome in her worst moments, and later they had observed as a relationship strained to the breaking point. More recently, they had watched as that same relationship fully healed itself, then blessed a marriage and formally welcomed Inuyasha into the family. Such a wide range of experiences explained why neither hanyou quite knew what to expect.

The shrine grounds were deserted when they arrived, not a surprise considering the hour. But the lights in the house were on, meaning her family was home.

"We're back!" Kagome called as she entered, sliding her shoes off on the mat.

"In here, dear!" her mother called back, not that it was necessary. Kagome's nose would have led her straight to the source of the delicious aroma of her mom's cooking.

"Mmmm, something smells good," she said as she and Inuyasha made their way to the kitchen.

"We were just sitting down for dinner. You two are welcome to join us."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Souta exclaimed in mock alarm. "Did you make enough for five people? I'm a growing boy, you know."

"Don't be selfish, Souta," his mother chided, though she could tell her son was joking. "You'll just have to eat some ice cream tonight if you're still hungry."

"Fine," Souta groaned, feigning exasperation. "I guess Inu-no-oniichan can have some of my share." Then he stuck his tongue out at his sister for good measure, a gesture she could not resist returning.

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled at their antics. "Alright, you two. Kagome, why don't you sit down? My son-in-law hasn't stopped staring at the food since he got here."

Inuyasha blushed lightly at being caught, but it smelled so damn good! As he sat down across from his wife and her grandfather, between Souta and Mrs. Higurashi, he realized what she had called him. It felt right, sitting here eating with these people who welcomed him into their lives. It felt like family. But it was also a sobering reminder of what he and Kagome could lose once the Shikon no Tama was purified. If the well ceased to work, they would probably never see her family again. But that was a worry for another day; right now, he planned to enjoy the food, and the time he had with them. They were, he reminded himself, his family too.

"Hey nee-chan, you look different somehow," Souta observed casually between mouthfuls.

"What, do I have dirt on my face or something?"

"It's not bad, just…"

"Why, Souta, are you trying to pay me a compliment?" she teased, placing her hand on her chest.

"No! I didn't say it was good either! Just…different."

"Whatever. I think you're seeing things," she countered with as much conviction as she could muster, knowing exactly what Souta was referring to. People always said that pregnant women glowed. Evidently, she wasn't convincing enough, because out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother studying her. _Looks like I might not have to tell them after all. Mama's pretty sharp; she might just figure it out._ Nothing more came of it until everyone had nearly finished eating, and the pot was empty.

"You know dear, I think Souta may be right," Mrs. Higurashi observed, thoughtfully swirling her water glass. "You have this glow about you."

Kagome would never know what gave her away in that moment. Perhaps her mother simply put it all together, or maybe she was unable to keep a straight face, or revealed the truth with her eyes. All she knew was that her mother gasped, the glass falling from her hand as comprehension dawned.

The sound of glass clanking against wood never came; Inuyasha's hand shot out and snatched it before it could complete the drop and spill its contents on the table. Mrs. Higurashi didn't even notice, so totally engaged was she in staring at her daughter.

"Kagome," she finally breathed, her tone one of disbelief. "Are you…" She trailed off, unable or unwilling to complete her query. Kagome took a deep breath, seeking and finding her resolve. This was not the time to act like it was a mistake or that she was second-guessing their decision, because in reality, neither of those was true. She had to be firm with her mother, one adult to another. She might still be considered a child in this time, but in the feudal era she was an adult, and she had seen and done far more than most modern teenagers. She had helped defeat a great evil and found true love, an incredibly rare thing among young people of any time period. Two people who loved each other dearly had made a controversial, life-altering decision. Neither of them had regretted it since, and it was time to make her family understand that.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Kagome stated firmly, her brown eyes locking with her mother's not in a challenge, but as a graphic illustration of her conviction. No one said anything for a long while. Kagome could see the mixed reactions, the conflicting emotions, the natural delight merging with fear spurred by dark memories.

Mrs. Higurashi found herself at a loss. Every time she thought of something to say, she thought of a reason not to say it. _Why, Kagome?_ That one was obvious; the answer was because she wanted a child. _Do you really know what you're doing?_ Her determined expression said that she did, as did Inuyasha's. _Why didn't you talk to me first?_ Now that would sound like demanding her daughter get her permission, and she certainly didn't need it. Kagome was an adult in a committed relationship, and Mrs. Higurashi could no longer control what she did, nor did she want to. _Didn't you consider the dangers?_ Of course they had; they were both too smart to make this decision on impulse alone. _What about your relationship? Do you remember how devastated you were? What if something happens again?_ She knew what Kagome would say to that. It was a risk, yes, but their relationship was much stronger than it was before. They had been through hell together, and if something did happen, they knew they would get through it together. That was the only kind of commitment which could lead two people to make a choice like this.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed deeply, briefly putting her head in her hands. Though she would have told them to wait until after they settled down, it would do no good to criticize their decision now. Her daughter and son-in-law had chosen their path; all she could do was make sure they didn't stray from it.

"Are you at least being careful?" she finally asked, her voice soft and throaty.

"Yes, I am," Kagome replied, smiling and clasping her mother's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, Mama. In a few months, you'll be a grandmother."

Mrs. Higurashi sniffled, drying a few rogue tears. "I'd like that," she said, leaning over and placing her hand tenderly against Kagome's belly. She stared at it for a moment, then cracked a wry grin. "I've got a lot of pent up spoiling to do."

The joke seemed to break the somber mood which had settled over the table; now, everyone was smiling tentatively, including the other two males, who had chosen to remain silent and defer to Mrs. Higurashi for the first response. Each had their misgivings, but they would bury them for now. There were risks inherent with any pregnancy, and they would not allow the added dangers in this case to ruin what should be a joyous occasion.

"Have you felt anything yet?" Souta inquired, showing all of his youthful wonder.

"It's too early for that, Souta," his mother answered. "Right now, the baby could fit in the palm of your hand." Souta's eyes widened and he took to staring at his hand in childlike amazement. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, then turned back to Kagome as a new thought occurred to her. "How far along are you anyway?"

"About two months."

"Ah, so you're almost through the first trimester. The second one is easier, but that last trimester is a bear. Honestly, sometimes I didn't think you wanted me to get any sleep at all."

"Hehe, sorry."

"Oh, don't worry. It's all worth it in the end," Mrs. Higurashi said, sending a sincere smile at both her children. "What symptoms have you dealt with so far?"

"Not many, actually. I think being hanyou helps with that. Just nausea and some morning sickness, plus some…uh, _swelling_," she finished, leaving it at that to avoid cluing her brother and grandfather in as to what she really meant. But her mother knew; that much was obvious.

"Oh, yes. The body doesn't procrastinate. It's already preparing itself for seven months from now when the baby's born."

"I guess so. The only other interesting thing is that Inuyasha heard the baby's heartbeat a few weeks ago."

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, turning to face her son-in-law. "You did?"

Inuyasha smirked, pointing to his ears. "These things ain't for show."

"Oh, right. You lucky dog," Mrs. Higurashi joked.

"Yeah he is!" Kagome agreed. "I still can't hear it because I can't get my ear close enough."

"What does it sound like?"

"It's really soft, like barely there," Inuyasha replied, a sense of wonder leaking into his tone. "I can't believe how fast it is."

"Wow, you really are a lucky dog."

Kagome's grandfather suddenly cleared his throat, drawing four pairs of eyes toward him. "And this child," he stated severely. "Will it have those ears?"

"It will be hanyou, Jii-chan," Kagome replied hesitantly, feeling nervousness bubble within her. They were past this, weren't they? Her grandfather hadn't shown any sign of prejudice against hanyou in a long time.

The old man grinned, assuaging her fears. "Then let us hope the child looks more like my granddaughter than its father."

"Oi! What's wrong with the way I look, jiji?" Inuyasha retorted good-humoredly. He secretly agreed with the old man, especially if their child was a girl.

"Oh, Jii-chan," Kagome admonished. "I think a little Inuyasha would be absolutely adorable."

"Keh!"

The family laughed at the hanyou's typical response. They spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing, and catching up on everything they had missed over the past two months, on both sides of the well. And when it came time to turn in for the night, Kagome and Inuyasha retired to her room, and slept more soundly than they had in a long time.


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

A New Kind of Adventure, Part 2

"Oh, crud. I forgot to call Ayumi last night!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Whoops," Inuyasha replied; he had forgotten as well in all the excitement. It was a lazy Saturday morning at the Higurashi household, and the family had just finished eating breakfast. Kagome got up and strode over to the house's only phone, then picked it up and dialed the number. She was expecting one of Ayumi's parents but instead a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ayumi?"

"Hey, Kagome, is that you?"

"Yep. How are you?"

"Good. How is life five hundred years in the past?"

"Never better."

"That's nice. So what's up? I know you didn't call me trying to get notes from school," Ayumi joked.

"Haha, definitely not. I was actually wondering, are you still going out with Kenji?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Inuyasha and I need to meet with him. Can you give me his phone number?"

"Well, he's here if you want to talk to him. We were planning to go to a movie later." Ayumi paused, then spoke again in a much softer, more conspiratorial tone. "Kagome, what's this about?"

Kagome grinned, recognizing the curious, gossipy teenager tone instantly. There was really no reason to keep any of her friends out of the loop.

"Tell you what, Ayumi. Why don't the four of us meet at WacDonald's before your movie? I'll call Eri and Yuka and see if they can come too."

"O-okay!" Ayumi stuttered, even more curious now that Kagome didn't want to discuss the matter over the phone. "How does noon sound?"

"Noon it is. We'll see you then, Ayumi."

"Alright, Kagome. Later."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up and dialed her other two modern friends. Both readily agreed to attend the gathering once the miko insinuated that she had news. In fact, all four of them were already there waiting when she and Inuyasha made it to WacDonald's at five of twelve. Kagome led a very interesting life; it was like listening to a fairy tale when she told them about it. They also hadn't seen her in awhile.

"Hey, guys," Kagome greeted. "Hi, Kenji-kun."

"Nice to see you again, Kagome. You too, Inuyasha," the inu-youkai replied, the add-on not quite as genuine as the first part.

"Keh, the feeling's mutual," Inuyasha said with a smirk. They might not like each other very much, but there was a common respect between them. They were definitely allies rather than enemies. At least Kenji didn't flirt with his woman like some of his previous allies had done. He didn't even mind the new '-kun' honorific for that very reason.

"Come on, guys, let's eat," Kagome interjected, her mouth watering at the smell of fried food and grease. "I haven't had a good cheeseburger in ages."

Ten minutes later, Kagome leaned back in the booth and sighed contentedly, picking at mini-fries at the bottom of her container. Everyone else was still working on their burger, even Inuyasha, who appeared to be savoring every bite. Now, she hadn't inhaled the thing, but neither had she spent much time chewing. _I wonder, does 'eating for two' make you eat twice as fast?_

"Wow, Kagome," Yuka observed. "I guess you were hungry."

"I guess so. Actually," she began, seeing a perfect segue into the real reason why she was here. "My news is kind of related to my big appetite." She waited until she had everyone's complete attention, then continued as calmly as possible. "Inuyasha and I are having a baby."

Her friends were momentarily stunned into silence, but not the same silence as Miroku, Sango, or Kagome's family exhibited. Her friends knew nothing of the miscarriage; they were merely surprised that someone as young as Kagome would want to start a family. Getting over that quickly, they realized the uniqueness of Kagome's situation, and expressed their genuine happiness for the couple. After a few moments of heartfelt congratulations, Kenji spoke up.

"I suppose the reason you called me out here is to ask if I could connect you with a youkai physician, correct?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a smart man," Kenji replied with a grin.

"A wise guy, more like it," Inuyasha muttered.

"Will you help us?" Kagome asked.

"Of course! I know just the person: Hayashi Etsuko. She was my mother's doctor when I was in the womb. I'll call her today. You'll like her; she's really nice, and she's also one of the finest doctors in Tokyo."

"Thank you so much, Kenji-kun."

"Don't mention it. Even though you are living mostly in the past, I think it's a very good idea to see a modern physician. Problems with youkai or hanyou pregnancies are rare, but they do happen. At least you'll have peace of mind, even if you do decide to deliver in the past."

"What about money? I don't know if my mom's health insurance will cover this."

"Don't worry about that; the Council will take care of it."

"Really? I don't want to be too much trouble."

"Trouble? Kagome, three of my comrades are being paid to stand watch on the rooftops outside as we speak. The Council is fully committed to the safety of the Shikon no Tama and its bearer, and will spare no expense. I'm sure they will gladly pay for your prenatal care, especially since Inuyasha is rel—urk!" he suddenly choked, cutting himself off. His eyes darted back and forth rapidly between the two hanyou, the look of a man who feared he had said too much.

"Since Inuyasha is what?" the male hanyou demanded, but Kenji only shook his head in response.

"So, uh…yeah, the Council will pay Dr. Hayashi's bill. In fact, I'll go call her right now!" Then, faster than anyone could think to protest, Kenji slipped from the booth and sped out the door. Inuyasha and Kagome shared a suspicious look, at least the former considering following Kenji and beating the answer out of him.

"That was odd," Eri observed.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Ayumi asked, willing to try to persuade her boyfriend to spill the beans.

"No, we'll let it go," Kagome replied. "I'm sure Kenji-kun had a good reason for not wanting to tell us."

"My ass," Inuyasha snorted under his breath, but he would respect his wife's desires. Perhaps it was something they were better off not knowing. Kenji returned a few minutes later appearing much more composed. He said he had spoken with Dr. Hayashi's secretary, who would give the doctor the message when she finished seeing patients later that afternoon.

"So go home and wait by the phone," he told them.

"I just can't believe her office is open on a Saturday."

"Well, she's in high demand, especially among youkai. I think you'll see why when you meet her."

The gathering broke up once everyone was done eating, and the friends went their separate ways. Inuyasha and Kagome started back toward the shrine, but Kagome suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him off down a different street.

"Where are we going, Kagome?"

"Shopping."

An hour later, Inuyasha had officially developed a hatred of shopping. In part because they were shopping for bras, but mostly because he had not been invited into the changing room to 'help' Kagome try them on. It was just standing there looking at the inside of the same store, waiting for her to come out and hoping it was for good. But she always returned to the racks, picked a few more selections, and went back inside. Still, he reminded himself that this was for Kagome's comfort, so he kept his mouth shut. He didn't know it, but Kagome had sought her mother's advice that morning about her discomfort, and was now following the older woman's recommendation of buying a variety of different types and sizes of bras to make sure she found a few that were truly comfortable. Finally, she led Inuyasha to the checkout aisle and purchased six of them.

"Thanks for being so patient, Inuyasha," she said sincerely.

"Keh."

"Just one more quick stop I want to make."

They went into a bookstore, and after the clerk pointed them in the right direction, Kagome began perusing the small selection of pregnancy-related books. She picked one of medium thickness, then flipped through it for a few minutes.

"What do you think, Inuyasha?" she asked, knowing this purchase was for him as well.

He shrugged. "Whichever one you want."

Decided, Kagome took the book to the register. They arrived back at the shrine shortly before two o'clock, and her mother told them that Dr. Hayashi hadn't called yet. They cuddled together on the couch to watch TV until she did.

The phone finally rang at about quarter after three, and Kagome leapt up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Higurashi Kagome," said a smooth, professional female voice. It was a pleasant sound, registering on the low side of the feminine voice range.

"This is she. Is this Dr. Hayashi?"

"Yes, it is. So I hear you're a friend of Yamato Kenji?"

"We only met a couple months ago, but yes, I consider him a friend."

"A couple months…he wouldn't happen to be the baby's father, would he?"

Kagome nearly giggled at the sound of her husband choking behind her. "No, no, he's not the father."

"Oh, good. His mother would kill him. We go way back, so you know _I'd_ have to be the one to tell her. Are you married, Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes. Please, call me Kagome."

"Very well. Your husband is welcome to come to our meetings. I'm going to put my secretary on, and she'll schedule your first appointment. I look forward to meeting you."

"Likewise, and thank you."

"Take care."

The secretary came on the line, and the earliest they could make the appointment was two Saturdays from now at one o'clock. That was fine with Kagome; it would give her and Inuyasha time to go back to the feudal era and maybe collect a shard or two. The faster they completed the Shikon no Tama, the better. The baby certainly wasn't going to wait for them to finish their mission.

* * *

**Week Ten**

They waited in the small but stylish lobby, Kagome absently flipping through a magazine. Not much had changed in the past fourteen days. She had stopped going to the bathroom so much, which the book explained as her uterus shifting out and upward, alleviating pressure on her bladder. That was definitely a positive development. She had also noticed that she had been a bit moody lately. Some days she wanted to fill with conversation, while others she didn't want to talk at all. A couple times she had even been on the verge of tears for no apparent reason. Stupid hormones. Unfortunately, the book said those little insanity-inducing chemicals would only grow more powerful as the pregnancy progressed. To his credit, Inuyasha usually just went with the flow, allowing her to dictate their interaction. His confidence and calmness grounded her, kept her hormones from influencing her too much.

"Higurashi?"

They looked up to spy an assistant standing in the doorway to the interior of the office. She smiled and held the door for them as they passed.

"Right this way, please."

She led them down two short, perpendicular corridors and into a fairly small examination room, saying the doctor would be with them shortly. There was the standard bed along one wall, and three chairs along the other, in addition to a larger one with wheels which Kagome assumed was meant for the physician. The room felt cozy and welcoming for a doctor's office. They felt a little nervous and out of place as they sat in the chairs, but only from the newness of this experience. Kagome imagined most pregnant women were somewhat anxious at their first prenatal appointment.

The door opened after about ten minutes, and in strode a tall, slender woman dressed in a dark skirt, a yellow blouse, and a white lab coat. Her face was rather angular, but her blue eyes were friendly and bright. Long dark hair cascaded down to her waist in the back, with thin forelocks hanging on either side of her face. She wore little makeup, probably just enough to make her appear more feminine. She was a striking woman, her height making her an imposing figure, but Kagome found her not the least bit intimidating. She returned the doctor's easy smile, already liking the other woman.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hayashi. You must be Kagome," she said, holding out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Kagome replied genuinely, shaking the proffered appendage.

"And you must be her husband," the doctor observed, turning to Inuyasha with the same gesture. The hanyou hesitated for a moment, then clasped her hand and shook it firmly.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? That's a nice name, very old school. And I bet I can guess what kind of hanyou you are."

"Inu."

"That was my guess. And you, Kagome? I'm sorry; I can sense your youki, but I don't have a very good sense of smell."

"I'm a neko hanyou."

"Ah, a dog and a cat. Interesting," the doctor remarked, sitting in the desk chair and spinning to face them. "Please, sit down. Pull the chairs into a circle; I just want to talk for a little while."

The doctor stared at Kagome for a few seconds, chewing on the end of her pen. She seemed to be surprised about something, and the miko could guess what it was. Finally, Inuyasha cleared his throat, jolting the doctor from her stupor.

"Forgive me. I was trying to decide whether I was sensing things or not. Are you…"

"Yes, I am a miko."

"A hanyou miko," Dr. Hayashi breathed, her tone one of awe. "Now _that_ is interesting. I'm sure there's a fascinating story behind that. Or were you born that way?"

"No, I was born human," Kagome said, not seeing any reason to withhold the information. "I became a hanyou later because of the rebirth spell."

"The rebirth spell? Ancient magic, that is. Interesting. Well, thank you for satisfying my curiosity. Now, I'm just going to ask you a few standard questions—"

"Um, excuse me," Kagome interrupted, "but are you a youkai?"

Dr. Hayashi grinned in response, slipping a dull gold ring from her finger. A dramatic transformation rolled over her, dark hair shifting to deep cerulean to match her eyes, subtle facial markings appearing in a lighter shade of blue. If she was striking before, she was doubly so now. She radiated a powerful but benevolent aura, and a mysterious scent which neither hanyou could quite place.

"If you're wondering about my heritage," she stated, as if reading their thoughts, "my ancestors were youkai of many different races. I trust you have no problem with mixed bloods?"

"Oh, no, of course not."

"Good. Most people don't, but of course there are still those who insist upon marrying within their own race, to keep the 'pure' blood alive," the doctor said with an edge of derision. Then, she slipped the ring back on her finger, and once again her appearance became that of a normal human.

"I would leave it off," she told them regretfully, "but my secretary has a bad habit of entering without knocking. I almost envy you; it must be nice to be able to leave your home without concealment charms."

"Eh, it ain't so great," Inuyasha replied. "The stupid hat is a pain."

Kagome smiled at him; it was good to see Inuyasha warming up to a stranger so quickly. He was a pretty good judge of character as well, and both of them seemed to agree about Dr. Hayashi.

"You can take it off if you want," the doctor said. "If my secretary barges in, it will be to talk to me, so she probably won't even notice. Please, make yourselves comfortable."

They did, removing hat and headband. Truth be told, Inuyasha was tempted to take off his shoes as well, but figured that would be a little much. This was a doctor's office, after all.

"Now, back to those standard questions," Dr. Hayashi reiterated, picking up her clipboard and readying her pen. Then she put the implement down and folded her hands in front of her. "But before that, why don't you tell me a little about yourselves."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, an uncertain glance passing between them. Some aspects of their lives needed to be kept secret, no matter how much they liked the doctor. Inuyasha nodded, trusting his wife to know where to draw the line.

"Well, my name is Higurashi Kagome, and I grew up in Tokyo at a shrine my family owns. I met Inuyasha on my fifteenth birthday, and we got married shortly after I turned seventeen. Soon after that I became pregnant. Right now, we're living an active lifestyle in a very…_rural_ part of the country." Kagome turned to Inuyasha, passing the torch.

"I grew up in that rural part of the country," he began. "I was orphaned as a child, and I don't remember my family name. I lived mostly alone for many years. When I met Kagome, everything changed. Not overnight, but slowly. Now, I look back and wonder how I ever survived without her." He closed his eyes at the feel of Kagome's hand on his shoulder, moved as he always was whenever he thought of how much his life had changed since that fateful day over two years ago.

"Oh, how sweet," the doctor mumbled sincerely. Then she sobered, sensing a serious issue. "Can you tell me anything else?" When the two hanyou only shifted uncomfortably, she continued. "You don't have to. I take doctor-patient confidentiality very seriously, but it's fine if there are certain things you don't want to discuss with me. I just need you to tell me enough so that I can help you bring a healthy baby into this world. Okay?"

"Okay," Kagome agreed, relieved that the doctor wasn't going to pry. Too many people already knew about the well and their lives in the past, and she believed they could accomplish their objectives here without adding the doctor to that list.

"I'm sorry we can't be more forthcoming."

"Don't be. It's not the first time I've dealt with patients who couldn't reveal certain aspects of their lives. We youkai live in a state of perpetual concealment; it's only natural to keep secrets. Now, what do you know about pregnancy, specifically hanyou pregnancy?"

"Not much, actually. Kenji said complications are less common than they are for normal humans."

"That's partly correct," the doctor replied. "In humans, both mother and child are at risk. But in youkai or hanyou, the danger is faced mostly by the fetus. Take, for example, ectopic pregnancy. If left untreated in a human, this condition can cause the death of both mother and child. If you had an ectopic pregnancy, however, you would most likely survive no matter what. Your youkai blood makes you much more able to recover from damage that would likely kill a human woman. Your child, on the other hand, is nearly as vulnerable as a human fetus. Its hanyou blood will not offer much protection until well after it is born."

Kagome grimaced, trying to conceal how close to home the doctor's explanation struck. Dr. Hayashi paused, studying them for a moment before continuing.

"The same things which can cause defects in human babies can also cause them in youkai and hanyou babies. Do you smoke or drink, Kagome?"

"I don't smoke, and I only drink very occasionally. Definitely not while I'm pregnant."

"I believe that's for the best. It's impossible to tell how much even one drink can contribute to fetal alcohol syndrome, so I advise my patients to refrain from drinking altogether. Are you currently taking any medication?"

"No."

"Are you allergic to anything, including medication."

"Not that I know of."

"Okay, do you have any chronic health conditions?"

Kagome nearly laughed at that. _It's a good thing she doesn't have a list of all the illnesses Jii-chan made up for me._

"No."

"Good. It seems like you're a fairly healthy person. Do you know when the date of your last period was?"

"Um, sorry, but I didn't keep track. I became pregnant about two and a half months ago."

"That's good enough for a ballpark delivery date. We can refine that as you get farther along. Is this your first pregnancy?"

Kagome cringed, obviously surprising the doctor, who chose to remain silent and wait for an answer. The miko sighed, knowing this was one thing they could not keep secret.

"She had a miscarriage," Inuyasha interjected solemnly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the doctor replied, her condolences genuine. "Forgive me, but when did this happen?"

"About half a year ago."

"How far along was the pregnancy?"

"A couple weeks."

"And do you know what caused the miscarriage?"

"Blunt force trauma," Kagome answered, grateful that Inuyasha had taken over for a few seconds.

"Blunt for—to your abdomen, you mean?"

"Yes."

"I see. I apologize for asking these questions, but miscarriages can cause infertility problems in some women. Did you have any trouble conceiving this time?"

"No."

"Good. It seems your hanyou body healed itself completely. I'll know more after the examination."

"Examination?"

"Standard procedure, I assure you. I need to take a pap smear and perform several other tests to check for abnormalities and make sure everything is going smoothly."

"Oh. That sounds reasonable to me."

"Shall we?" Dr. Hayashi said, standing and motioning toward the door. When Inuyasha and Kagome both stood, the doctor addressed the male hanyou. "I'm going to ask you to stay here for this part, Inuyasha."

He opened his mouth as if to protest, but a pleading look from Kagome stilled his tongue. She apparently wanted to do this 'examination' one-on-one with the doctor. Perhaps she had done this before? He didn't like it, but he sensed no ill will from the doctor, nor any sign of danger in the surrounding area. Nodding, he reluctantly reclaimed his seat.

Dr. Hayashi led Kagome down another short corridor and into a small examination room, complete with that special chair no woman enjoys sitting in. But the doctor was good at what she did; the actual exam was short and not all that uncomfortable. She said she would call the shrine when the results came in.

"Alright, Kagome, I just have a few more questions," the doctor said as the miko resumed a normal sitting position. She then went on to question Kagome about her menstrual cycle, finishing with an open-ended inquiry.

"Was there anything you didn't feel comfortable telling me in front of your husband?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, like with the miscarriage for example. Did anyone…_cause_ the trauma?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Just what are you implying?" she snapped, bristling. "If you're saying that Inuyasha hit me, you're insane!"

"Please don't be angry," Dr. Hayashi pleaded. "I didn't get that vibe from the two of you, but I have to ask."

Kagome took a deep breath, trying to let her irritation dissipate. _Calm down, girl. She was just doing her job._

"The only way Inuyasha has ever hurt me is emotionally," she declared, still a little upset.

"I believe you, but…how did it happen?" When Kagome only shook her head, the doctor tried again. "Kagome, if the person who did this is still out there, you need—"

"Don't worry; that _beast_ has been dealt with."

The doctor nodded, naturally and incorrectly assuming Kagome used the term 'beast' figuratively. She also supposed that she knew what her patient meant by 'dealt with.' Youkai society was remarkably self-policing, and though the Council tried to maintain order, many disputes were still settled the old fashioned way. It was not all that surprising to the doctor that Inuyasha and Kagome had taken the matter into their own hands. Fortunately for the secret the two hanyou were trying to keep, their actions made sense from a modern perspective, so the doctor had no inkling that the events had taken place five hundred years in the past.

The examination concluded, the two women headed back to the room where Inuyasha was waiting. He could sense Kagome's lingering distress, and wished he had been able to hear the conversation. He didn't know it, but Dr. Hayashi had designed the examination room to be virtually soundproof, to guard against eavesdropping by sensitive ears. Kagome assuaged his concerns with a small smile and a subtle shake of the head, letting him know she was fine. The trio went on to discuss symptoms Kagome had or was currently experiencing, as well as what she could expect in the coming weeks. They also talked about family history; to the extent of either hanyou's knowledge, no relevant hereditary problems ran in their genetics. Inuyasha was thrown for a loop by the whole discussion, but tried not to show it. He was supposed to be from the modern era, after all. He would get Kagome to explain it to him later.

The meeting ended positively, with Dr. Hayashi telling them to call her with urgent questions, and write down the others in a notepad. They made their next four-week appointment with the secretary and left feeling much more knowledgeable than they had a few hours ago. They returned to the shrine and spent one more night in Kagome's time before going through the well the following morning to continue their journey.

* * *

**Week Fifteen**

Kagome's first instinct was to intervene, but she held herself back. She cringed at the smell of Inuyasha's blood, but reminded herself that he had only suffered a cut on the arm—a flesh wound by his standards. Five serpentine youkai had attacked them a few minutes ago, and two of them had been vaporized by his initial Kaze no Kizu. The other three had managed to get close enough to force hand-to-hand combat. As she watched, Inuyasha ducked under the snapping jaws of one, spinning and lopping off its head as he passed. He leapt over the writhing corpse to avoid another of the youkai. Then he turned and used Sankon Tetsusou to slice the creature clean down the middle all the way to its midsection. The final youkai made a sudden dash for Kagome, perhaps seeing her as easier prey, and hoping that once it consumed her jewel shards it would be able to deal with the male hanyou.

Inuyasha's first instinct was to chase after it, but instead he leapt to the side to give Kagome a clear line of fire. Rather than forcing her to dodge the youkai, he would get out of the way so she could defend herself. The ensuing arrow was immensely powerful, obliterating the youkai before passing over the spot where he had stood moments before. Kagome shouldered her bow, then turned and beamed at him. He grinned back, quite pleased with how their recent battles had been unfolding. Most of the time he didn't need any help, but Kagome had been more than up to the task when something did slip past him. They both appreciated the unwavering faith of the other.

Inuyasha didn't protest as Kagome bandaged his wound, even though they both knew it would be fully healed by this time tomorrow. After a quick lunch, they continued on their journey. Sometime later, Kagome stopped in her tracks and gasped. Inuyasha's initial thought was that she had sensed a jewel shard, but that didn't explain the way her hands hovered over her midsection.

"What's wrong, Kagome," he demanded, more than a little alarmed. But she continued to stare straight ahead, gently touching her stomach as her lips slowly curled into a joyous smile.

"I think I felt the baby move," she finally whispered, again sensing fluttering movements within her. Before she knew it, Inuyasha's hands had joined hers, and her grin turned wry.

"Remember, the book said you wouldn't be able to feel it yet."

"Oh…right," he replied, trying not to show his disappointment.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. You just tell me when you think I'll be able to feel it."

"Deal."

* * *

**Week Eighteen**

Inuyasha was engaged in his favorite pastime again, lying with his head near Kagome's belly, listening to the sounds his child made. Its heartbeat was constant and comforting, but now there were other noises as well. The book said their baby was doing a lot of things now, such as practicing breathing motions, sucking its thumb, and hiccupping. Yet, his hearing remained the only sense he could detect the child with. Kagome could feel it getting more active inside her with each passing day, but he remained out of the loop. It was frustrating to say the least. He was almost tempted to knock on Kagome's belly to see if anyone was in there, but instead he settled for running his palm slowly back and forth across the surface. Her talented fingers massaging his ear helped lighten his mood. This wasn't so bad, even if he couldn't feel his child. It would happen eventually.

The sensation was so sudden and fleeting that Inuyasha thought he had imagined it. But then it happened again, the faintest push against his fingers. He raised himself onto his elbow, bringing his face mere inches from Kagome's skin, staring in wonder at his hand. He couldn't _see_ the movement, but it was there. Oh Kami, it was there.

"You feel that, don't you?" she asked.

Inuyasha made no response, stunned speechless as he was. He was lost in a separate world, awestruck by the tiny life they had created. For a few blissful moments, it was him and his son or daughter, just the two of them.

Later, when he regained the capacity for rational thought, Inuyasha would reflect that feeling his child for the first time had been everything he could've hoped for.

* * *

**Week Twenty-One**

"Do you wanna take a break, Kagome?"

"No, I don't," she snapped angrily. "Why must you keep asking me that?"

Inuyasha sighed, knowing when it was best to shut his mouth. Kagome had been fairly moody over the past few weeks; this wasn't the first time she had snapped at him for no reason. At first he had argued with her, but that only made things worse. Several times they had not been on speaking terms and once she had wound up in tears. That was the last time he had argued with her. Once he decided to try keeping his mouth shut, he quickly discovered that it was the much better option. But that didn't mean he wouldn't talk to her, or ask her if she wanted a break when he thought she could really use one.

Of course, he couldn't really blame her for her mood swings. She was showing now, watching her once girlish figure shift into what she had once called a 'flabby melon shape.' She hadn't been in the most rational state of mind when she said that. In addition, she had sporadic back pain and swollen ankles. Her hanyou body prevented either from really hindering her, but they were still uncomfortable. Inuyasha tried to do little things to make her feel special, like rubbing her feet when they were sore, and washing her hair for her in the hot springs which he went out of his way to find at every conceivable opportunity. He also tried to broadcast with his intimacy and closeness that she was still beautiful, even when she wasn't interested in sex. That wasn't difficult because his attraction to her had only waned slightly, probably because her growing belly made him nervous about intercourse. Logic—and the baby book—said that normal sex was safe, but that didn't assuage his subconscious fears.

Kagome was usually relatively happy if not overjoyed at her physical situation. But she had her moments, when those damn hormones spiked and turned her into a borderline lunatic. Then afterwards she would feel guilty and apologize, and probably want to cuddle for awhile. At least life was never dull.

Fortunately, he had a surprise in store for her today. They were returning to the village a few days early for their next prenatal appointment, intending to rest and visit with friends and family on both sides of the well in the meantime. He would need a little help to get the surprise together, but it could be done.

They were walking toward Miroku and Sango's house when they caught a familiar scent leading off to the side and decided to follow it. They found none other than the monk sitting with his back against a tree, facing away from the village. His eyes were closed, but he opened them when they approached.

"Ah, Inuyasha, Kagome-sama, how are you?"

"Fine," Kagome said curtly. Inuyasha recognized her tone; while still irritated with him, she was now angry at herself as well. Her mood was slowly shifting toward reconciliatory, but it wasn't there yet. Miroku reacted to her demeanor, favoring Inuyasha with a very 'what did you do this time' look.

"Keh!" the hanyou grunted dismissively. "What're you doing out here, bouzu?"

"Meditating," the monk replied a little too innocently. It quickly became clear that neither hanyou was buying it. "Hiding from Sango," he admitted.

"And why is that?" Kagome demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can't imagine." Again, _way_ too innocent.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That faded hand print on your cheek says different. I guess Sango-chan didn't feel like being groped today," she observed dryly.

"Funny, she usually doesn't mind."

Kagome nearly smacked herself. Were all men just plain stupid? She opened her mouth to lecture the insensitive monk but Inuyasha spoke first.

"Don't bother, Kagome," he said, starting toward the village again. "If he hasn't learned his lesson by now, he ain't never gonna learn it."

"Hey, I think I've done very well handling my wife's first pregnancy. Ask her yourself."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go check on something," Inuyasha told his wife. "I'll be right back." Then he sprinted toward the village, satisfied that Kagome was not following. It wasn't the smoothest exit, but he didn't think Kagome would grill him about a little suspicious behavior right now.

"Yo, Sango!" he called as he approached her home.

"Inuyasha? What the hell do you want?"

She appeared in the entryway, leaning against the frame and glaring at him. Inuyasha grimaced. _She's not in a very good mood either. Thanks a lot, Miroku._

"I need a favor. Could you take Kagome for a bath?"

"Right now? What, does she stink or something?"

"No, I just…need her out of the way for a little while."

Sango's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are you plotting?"

"A surprise for her," he admitted, knowing it was the only way to get the stubborn taijiya to cooperate.

"What kind of surprise?"

"If you don't know, then you can't accidentally tell her."

Sango growled, and for a moment Inuyasha thought she would refuse out of spite.

"Fine. Bring her over here and I'll ask."

"Thanks," he replied, turning to leave before something else occurred to him. "Take Kirara with you."

"Hm."

"And we never had this conversation."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And—"

"GO, Inuyasha!"

The hanyou didn't wait a second longer before beating a hasty retreat.

A few minutes later, he approached Miroku and Sango's home again, this time with Kagome by his side. As he'd hoped, she had not questioned him about his mysterious excursion. In fact, she hadn't said a word to him. For the first time in awhile, he considered that a good thing.

Sango emerged from the house a completely different person. She warmly greeted both of them, saying how nice it was to see them again. She acted well, not revealing any hint of something shifty going on.

"You know what I feel like, Kagome-chan? A nice hot bath. You wanna join me? It'll be just like old times."

"But Sango-chan, there aren't any hot springs around here."

"That's okay. I'll get Kirara to fly us to the nearest one."

"Oi, wait a minute!" Inuyasha exclaimed. This wasn't what he had in mind! "Why can't you just bathe in the river?"

"Because, Inuyasha," Sango explained, as an annoyed parent might to a naughty child. "The river is cold. We want a _hot_ bath."

Inuyasha looked to his wife for help, only to see that she was now glaring at him too. _Ah, crap. _

"Kagome, you can have a hot bath in your…time…" he tried, trailing off as the air around him suddenly chilled.

Sango smiled at him, an expression which sent a matching chill down his spine. "Oh, so did you find a way for _me_ to go through the well so I can have a hot bath too?" she asked, her voice deceptively sweet.

"Uh…"

*Bonk!*

"Ow," he mumbled, rubbing the fresh lump on his head, courtesy of hiraikotsu.

"Thanks for nothing, Inuyasha! We're going. Kirara?" she called, bending down to scoop up the fire-cat as she trotted over. "Can you please take Kagome and me to the closest hot spring?"

The feline's response was to leap down and transform into her larger form. Inuyasha watched helplessly as the two women climbed atop the fire-cat, one of them with more difficulty than the other due to her larger belly. He couldn't just let the two of them fly off by themselves, could he? No, he would follow them, staying out of sight just to keep an eye—

"And don't even _think_ about following us," Sango ordered, shooting him her fiercest glare yet. Inuyasha gulped, torn between self-preservation and concern. The problem was that he completely understood why Kagome wanted to get away for awhile. Sometimes they just needed space, some time apart from each other. On their journey, this usually happened after an argument, when one of them would go off on their own to clear their heads. But Inuyasha always made sure to stay within hearing distance of her, for three main reasons. First, he worried about her. Second, she was alone. And third, she carried the Shikon no Tama. At least now she wasn't alone; Sango and Kirara were capable fighters in their own right, as was Kagome. Perhaps he could take care of another of those reasons as well.

"At least leave the jewel shards here," he demanded, unwilling to back down on this. If they were going to go off by themselves, they could at least make themselves less attractive targets for youkai.

Kagome thought about it for a moment, then lifted the string holding the bottle of shards over her head and tossed it to her husband. He caught it, watching as the two women soared off into the distance. He sighed, already worrying about them. But he felt it was something they needed to do, for their mental well-being. Being constantly stuck with just her husband for a companion was probably not good for Kagome, or their relationship. They needed some independence once in awhile to keep from being at each other's throats over stupid little things, like what happened today. He certainly didn't like the fact that Kagome was beyond his protection, but with the precautions taken, she was relatively safe. Following her and getting caught, Kami forbid, would only lead to another fight, probably worse than any they'd had in a long time. He did trust her to take care of herself, and he needed to show it. In short, he almost felt he could do more damage than any youkai could.

Inuyasha examined the bottle of jewel shards in his hand, noting that they seemed to be as bright pink as they always were with Kagome. He didn't feel any effects from holding them, so he shrugged and slipped the string around his neck. They would be safer with him than they would be with Kaede, though if he did notice something wrong he would certainly take them to her.

"Inuyasha," came the monk's voice, tinged with some level of urgency. "Am I imagining things, or did I just see my wife and Kagome-sama fly away on Kirara?"

"Keh."

*Bonk!*

"Ah! Son of a—you ass!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Miroku's staff had somehow managed to hit him in the exact same spot as Sango's hiraikotsu.

"_I'm_ the ass? How could you let them leave by themselves? Where were they going? We have to go after them!"

"Calm down, bouzu," Inuyasha ordered. He had never seen Miroku quite this frazzled, even in the middle of battle. "They went to take a bath in that hot spring we've been to a few times before," he said, pointing in the general direction of the spring. "Leave 'em alone."

"Inuyasha, I'm surprised at you. I thought you'd be worried—"

"You think I'm not? Of course I'm worried, you idiot! That's why I made Kagome give me the jewel shards. But you gotta let them be by themselves for awhile, or they might go crazy."

Miroku opened his mouth to respond, then shut it quickly. His gaze turned contemplative, and Inuyasha could tell he was seriously considering his words. Finally, Miroku sighed in defeat.

"Sango and I have been grating on each other's nerves lately. We spend so much time together…perhaps I am a bit overprotective. But it's hard not to be, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Kagome and I have been fighting too."

"What about?"

"Stupid shit. Stuff we shouldn't be arguing about."

"I know what you mean. And it would be easy to blame it all on our wives' pregnancies, but I believe the stress is getting to us as well. We could probably both stand to be a little less overprotective."

"Keh."

Miroku chuckled. "Glad to see we are in agreement, my friend. Well, I guess we can give the ladies some time alone."

"Speaking of," the hanyou hedged, grabbing a startled Miroku by the back of his robes. "You're coming with me."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to involve a lot of work?"

Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

"Oh, Kami," Sango groaned as she sank deeper into the steaming hot water. "This is nice."

Kagome moaned softly in agreement. "Yeah, it's _so_ nice to get away from—" She cut herself off, gasping at what she had been about to say.

"Get away from Inuyasha?" Sango finished for her.

"Ugh, I'm a horrible person," Kagome declared miserably.

Sango chuckled at her. "If you are, then so am I."

"Sango-chan?"

"Do you think I haven't wanted to get away from Miroku at times during these past few months?"

"…"

"Look, Kagome-chan, I'm guessing that most of the time you love being alone with Inuyasha. You love that it's just the two of you on a whirlwind adventure. But sometimes he comes off as too overbearing, and you just want to tell him to take a hike for awhile. Am I right?"

"When did you get so wise?"

"I'm a few months ahead of you, remember? Everything you're dealing with, I already went through."

"Hm. I just feel so bad about snapping at Inuyasha. He really doesn't deserve it."

Sango sighed. "Neither does Miroku, at least most of the time. But I still tear him new ones on a regular basis. Pregnancy…puts stress on relationships. We just have to try to keep our heads. Don't worry; the four of us will get through this. I have no fears whatsoever of either Miroku or Inuyasha backing out because their wives are a little cranky," Sango finished, grinning in amusement.

"Yeah, our men certainly do try hard, don't they?"

"That they do. But they're men, so they have no idea how to act around pregnant women."

"So you're saying the spirit is willing but the mind is ignorant?"

"Or just plain dumb. Maybe we should figure out a way to magically make _them_ pregnant with our second batch of kids."

"The poor children!"

Kagome and Sango spent another half hour relaxing in the spring, laughing, making fun of their husbands, and generally having a good time. Each left feeling completely refreshed, ready to resume their normal lives.

The sun was halfway between its peak and the western horizon when they returned to the village. A very strange gathering was waiting for them: a couple dozen men from the village with woodworking tools and plenty of wood. Several were already cutting logs into flat boards. Kagome slid off Kirara as she landed, turning to face her husband, who was standing there looking very pleased with himself.

"Inuyasha, what are all these people doing here?"

"Getting ready to start building our house," he replied with a huge grin.

"Our…house?"

"Yep. We just need you to tell us where to build it and what design you want."

"Oh…" she breathed, moving to embrace him. She leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek, all smiles.

"Come on," she said, "let's go pick out a spot together."

A/N – If the second half of the chapter seemed rushed, that wasn't my intention. I just never had much content planned for this part of the story. And I don't want to overwhelm you (or myself) with details, which is why we're periodically skipping ahead.

I would like to thank the following websites which I used for my research (because I'm an ignorant male who didn't know jack about pregnancy):

(symptoms & biology)

(prenatal visits)

(prenatal visits)

.com (prenatal visit schedule)


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Race Against Time

**Week Twenty-Eight**

Inuyasha yawned, just rousing from a peaceful slumber. He loved Kagome's modern mattress; he always slept well on it. They had another prenatal appointment tomorrow, and this afternoon they planned to go shopping for some baby-related items they would take with them to the feudal era. Just because their child was going to be raised in the past didn't mean he or she couldn't enjoy some modern amenities. He glanced over to his wife to see if she was awake yet.

Inuyasha grimaced; not only was she awake, but it appeared as though she'd been up all night. Her eyes were bloodshot and bordered by dark circles, widened as she started blankly at the ceiling. He sighed, gazing at her in sympathy. Insomnia, and by extension fatigue, had plagued Kagome recently. Part of the problem initially had been discomfort from lying down with her increasingly distended belly. Her mother had bought her a maternity pillow, and that helped with the discomfort, but apparently that wasn't the only cause of her insomnia. She was usually able to get some shuteye during the night, but Inuyasha wasn't sure that was the case this time.

"Were you up all night, Kagome?"

She panned her eyes slowly over to him, perhaps realizing for the first time that he was awake. Then she nodded miserably, confirming Inuyasha's suspicions.

"The whole night," she croaked, ample frustration evident in her tone. "Every time I thought maybe I'd fall asleep, I'd get one of those damn Braxton Hicks contractions, or your kid would start kicking me again."

Inuyasha grinned at her characterization of the 'misbehaving' child as _his_ kid, but made no mention of it. Instead, he raised himself into a sitting position, settling cross-legged with his back against the wall. Then he gently scooped Kagome up and deposited her in his lap, cupping her cheek and pressing her head to rest on his shoulder. She resisted at first, feeling too miserable to accept his comfort.

"Just let me go, Inuyasha. This isn't going to work."

"Shhh…just relax, Kagome. Let it all out."

"Let what all out?" she demanded irritably, but Inuyasha only kissed her on the top of the head and began running his hand over her hair. That was apparently the final straw that broke Kagome's will to hold in her emotions, because in the next moment Inuyasha caught the scent of her tears. For once, it was a welcome scent; he knew his wife well enough to know when she needed a good cry to vent her frustrations. Pregnancy was difficult, hormones were running wild, and sometimes it was nice to simply release all the pent up emotions that came with it.

Kagome's sobs wound down to sniffles quickly, and then to occasional hiccups. She buried her face in his haori, too physically exhausted and emotionally spent to do anything else. Inuyasha sat silently with her throughout. Now he leaned his cheek against her hair, his hand moving to soothingly stroke her back. They sat like that for a long time, Inuyasha hoping to hear some telltale signs of slumber from his wife. Finally, Kagome's breathing evened out and she slumped completely against him. At last, she was asleep.

Inuyasha grinned victoriously, but made no other move for fear of waking her. He scarcely dared to breathe, and he did not stop rubbing her back. He resolved to sit here all day if he had to; Kagome needed sleep, and he was going to make sure she got it. Mrs. Higurashi stuck her head in around mid-morning. She beamed at him and close the door wordlessly, glowing with pride in her son-in-law. Her daughter was certainly in good hands.

Kagome finally stirred late that afternoon, sitting up and looking around dazedly, momentarily unsure where she was. _She's freakin' adorable,_ Inuyasha thought.

"Sleep well, Kagome?"

"Sleep?" she replied numbly, amazed that she had actually been sleeping at all. She glanced over to the alarm clock and gasped.

"Four-thirty?" she exclaimed. "I've been asleep all day?" Then understanding dawned, and she turned watery eyes toward Inuyasha. "You stayed with me all this time?"

"Keh. Don't worry about it. You're doing the hard part," he said, placing his hand meaningfully on her belly.

"Oh…" she breathed, pulling him down for a grateful kiss. Perhaps it was her appreciation, but she felt something else stir within her at the intimate contact. Pulling away just a little, she licked her lips in anticipation.

"How can I make it up to you?" she asked sultrily.

"Make me something to eat? I'm starving over here."

"Oh…okay," Kagome replied, trying to hide her disappointment. She had just risen to her feet when she felt Inuyasha's hand on her wrist. She glanced down to see him wearing a mischievous smirk.

"Later," he said, pulling her into his arms.

* * *

They returned to the feudal era the following day after their appointment with Dr. Hayashi. They quickly realized it was not going to be a quiet evening with friends. Miroku and Sango's hut was deserted, but there was quite a bustle over at Kaede's. Sango had gone into labor early that morning.

They found Miroku pacing nervously outside, all of his training as a monk useless in this situation. He could no more sit down and meditate than he could sprout wings and fly. Not when his wife's barely-stifled groans of agony periodically drifted to his ears. He tossed the newcomers a haggard look, exhausted by the act of worrying for hours on end. Kagome gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder and ducked inside.

That of course left just the two males outside. Inuyasha imagined his experience was a little different from Miroku's though. For one thing, it wasn't his wife giving birth in there. In addition, he could _smell_ everything going on inside, from sweat to blood to fluids he couldn't name. He could also hear what the women were saying, some of which filled him with a sense of awe. The rest of it either made him dread two months from now when Kagome would go through childbirth, or made him want to laugh.

"Can you hear, Inuyasha? How is she doing?" Miroku asked, not bothering to hide the fact that he was petrified.

"Kaede doesn't sound alarmed at all. Sango seems fine to me. In fact," Inuyasha said, smirking slightly, "she just finished telling Kagome how she's never letting you touch her again."

Miroku managed a small chuckle but that was it; then he went back to brooding. Inuyasha sighed. He wasn't good at reassuring people, but he would try.

"Look, bouzu, Sango's the strongest woman I know. If all the shit she's been through so far couldn't kill her, childbirth doesn't stand a chance. She'll be fine."

Miroku nodded, wanting so badly to believe the words. But he knew his fear would not abate until both Sango and the baby were safe in his arms.

* * *

"Dammit, Kagome-chan, it hurts so bad," Sango groaned during a quiet moment between contractions. "Getting stabbed and shot in the back were nothing compared to this."

"I know, Sango-chan, but just bear it for a little while longer."

"Indeed," Kaede interjected, "soon we should be able to see the head."

"Is it almost time?" Sango asked hopefully.

"Not yet, Sango. Rest for now, and let your body do its work. I will tell you when to push."

"Ugh!" Sango grunted as another contraction set in, lasting nearly a full minute. She slumped weakly back onto the pillows, breathing heavily.

"Kagome-chan, tell my husband to get his ass in here. I want him to see the birth of his child."

Kaede smiled to herself. She thought every husband should be present for the birth, but always left it up to the pregnant mother. If the mother would rather do it in private, then so be it. But Kaede had a soft spot for this particular couple, and was especially glad Miroku would get to witness the miracle with his own eyes. Kagome left Sango's side, and within moments Miroku took her place.

"Sango," he whispered, amazement, terror, and helplessness swirling in his widened eyes. "What can I do?"

"Just hold my hand," she ground out, feeling the approach of another contraction.

Kagome moved away from the trio, a forgotten observer. She watched as Sango rode out her contractions, squeezing her husband's hand with all the intensity she felt inside herself. She watched as Kaede realize the time had come, and ordered the slayer to push. She listened as the anguished cries Sango had been holding back finally escaped her in those final moments. She was there as a new life came into this world, took its first breath, and let out its first keening wail.

Kagome let herself out while parents and newborn were becoming acquainted, not wanting to intrude on that special moment. She glanced down to find Inuyasha leaning against the outside of the hut, a tentative smile on his features. Kagome sniffled, drying the tears in her eyes and beaming joyfully. She sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. His hand found hers and clutched it tightly, their thoughts perfectly in sync. _In a couple months, that will be us._ All the pain, the effort, the worrying…it would all be worth it, just to have their child in their arms.

Miroku called them in a few minutes later so 'Auntie Kagome' and 'Uncle Inu' could meet the new arrival. He was a sleepy baby boy named Hiroshi, after Sango's father. (1) Perhaps it was too early to tell, but Kagome thought he had Sango's features. He definitely possessed his father's violet eyes, however. One could only hope he did not grow to exhibit the same tendencies toward women as his father, but that was a worry for another day. For now, he was simply adorable, from his small tuft of black hair to his tiny toes. And when he started fussing, apparently deciding he wanted a meal before his first nap, Kagome and Inuyasha took their leave. They returned to their own newly-completed hut for the night, to pleasant dreams of the family they would soon have.

* * *

**Week Thirty-Two**

"Ugh, I'm going to need a damn vacation when this day is over," Kagome grouched, something she had been doing a lot of lately. In addition to feeling huge and clumsy, though her youkai side prevented at least the latter sensation from becoming reality, her body seemed to be doing everything it could to bug the crap out of her. More forceful Braxton Hicks contractions, sore feet, tiny bladder, and general moodiness were just some of the issues confronting her on a daily basis. Was it any wonder that she hadn't been the most pleasant person to be around the past few days? Still, none of that was any comfort to the male hanyou whose moods fluctuated in conjunction with hers.

"If you'd let me carry you, maybe you wouldn't be so sore," he replied, harsher than he intended.

"Like I said the first five times you asked," Kagome spat, "I don't _want_ you to carry me."

That was the last straw for Inuyasha. He was tired of being snapped at for trying to help. And he was tired of his mood and their whole relationship being soured by his crabby wife. Before he could think better of it, he rounded on her, bringing his face mere inches from hers.

"Kagome, could you at least _try_ to be less of a miserable bitch?"

Kagome stared at him blankly for a moment, then her eyes hardened at the same time Inuyasha's colored with uncertainty. _Wait, what did I just—_

*Slap!*

The sound was as much a shock to Inuyasha as the blow, which snapped his head to the side. The painful sting on his cheek was an unfamiliar, degrading sensation, and it took him awhile to realize what had happened. Kagome had hit him. He slowly turned his head, finding her recoiling slightly with the same look of uncertainty which he had worn moments before. But that didn't matter now. Snarling silently, he spun on his heel and stormed off. She did not call out for him, but he sensed that she wanted him to stay. Perhaps he would have, if anger had been the only thing motivating his flight. But no, it was fear that fueled him, forced his muscles to move. For a split second, the tiniest iota of time, he had wanted to hit her back. And that scared him more than anything.

* * *

"Baka! You stupid, no good, brainless, fucking _moron!_" Inuyasha yelled, punctuating each insult with a powerful punch to the trunk of an unfortunate tree. After a few minutes of this, there were two circular indentations in the bark, and he had bloody knuckles. His self-ire somewhat abated, Inuyasha slumped exhaustedly at the base of the tree, placing a hand over his face as if to hide from the shame. _Did I really just call my pregnant wife a 'miserable bitch?'_ He pounded his head against the wood a few times for good measure, perhaps hoping some cranial trauma would erase the horrible memory. No such luck.

He sighed heavily. There was nothing else to do except go back and try to make things right. Her expression after striking him provided some hope that she would forgive him. He slowly made his way back toward where he'd left her, each step feeling like he was moving closer and closer to a mysterious abyss. At last, he spotted Kagome sitting in the exact same spot as their fight had taken place. She was not crying, which surprised him. In fact, his nose told him she had shed not a single tear. This was perplexing to say the least, especially since she appeared to be…berating herself?

"Why did I hit him? Stupid, Kagome! He only called you a miserable bitch because you were _acting_ like one!"

Inuyasha cleared his throat, abruptly ceasing her self-reprimand. He almost smiled at her surprised visage, feeling much more relaxed than he had only moments before. Knowing that she felt the same as he did made a world of difference.

"Inuyasha?" she breathed, still unsure of herself.

"Keh, glad I'm not the only one pissed at myself," he replied, striding over and kneeling in front of her. Kagome managed a relieved smile at this, realizing what he already knew. This wasn't a relationship-breaker. Unlike in the past, they were mature enough to see this potentially epic fight for what it was—a simple misunderstanding. The line between overbearing and helpful was a tough one to tread, and Inuyasha could admit that sometimes he strayed on the wrong side. And Kagome could admit that sometimes she snapped at him when he was on the right side. Most importantly, they could give each other a break.

And as for that little urge he'd felt…he didn't think it was as huge a deal as he originally believed. It was probably human nature to feel such impulses, and though he was not physically human, he was close to it emotionally. The key was whether he would go through with it, and there was no doubt in his mind that he never would.

They embraced, simply holding each other for a long time. After awhile, her hand crept up and tenderly cupped his still-red cheek, conveying a silent apology and a promise not to do it again in the future. That kind of conduct worked for one couple they knew, but neither of them wished it to become a part of their relationship. Finally, Kagome chuckled against his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, I think we're both bakas."

He fully agreed.

* * *

**Week Thirty-Three**

"Inuyasha, you're being unreasonable."

"_I'm_ being unreasonable? I'm not the one who wants to go traipsing off into the wilderness when she's gonna _give birth_ in a few weeks!"

"The jewel is more than three quarters complete already. Don't you want to rid the world of the Shikon no Tama before bringing our child into it?"

"Of course I do, but not enough to let you wander away from the well. You're having the baby in your time. What if it comes early?"

"Dr. Hayashi says that's highly unlikely," Kagome assured him. She shared his desire to have the baby in the modern era; the doctor had already arranged a special room at the hospital for her, where she would be cared for by youkai physicians. Their child's hanyou ears would set off no alarm bells in that environment. In the meantime, the doctor had performed numerous ultrasounds and other tests, concluding that the baby would probably not come more than a week early. They still referred to the baby as an 'it' because they had declined to learn the sex, preferring instead to be surprised.

"But she can't be sure, can she?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Well no, but—"

"No buts! We're staying here and that's final!" he declared, setting his jaw and crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome's eyes narrowed; he could put his foot down all he wanted, but that didn't mean his word was law, or that she had to accept it without question.

"Alright smart guy, say we stay here until the baby is born. How do we complete the jewel then?"

"Uh, you and the baby stay here. I'll go look for the shards."

"Oh, so now you can sense them? When did you acquire that ability?"

"W-we'll leave the baby with your mother."

"Oh yeah," Kagome drolled sarcastically, "I'm going to wanna leave my newborn child behind while I'm 'traipsing off into the wilderness,' as you put it."

"Fine, then we'll take the baby with us!"

"WHAT? You want to take an _infant_ out on the road? That's way too dangerous! This baby is a lot less vulnerable and easier to keep safe when it's in here," she said, pointing to her belly.

"Dammit…"

Kagome took a deep breath, reigning in her temper. She did understand where Inuyasha was coming from, but that didn't make him any less wrong. Still, speaking in a more civil manner might get them somewhere toward a solution.

"Look, Inuyasha, I know you're worried. But the best time to search for the jewel shards is now. If we go out now, I think we have a good chance of completing our mission before having the baby. Then we can move on with our lives, settle down, and raise our family, all without worrying about marauding youkai attracted by the Shikon no Tama."

When Inuyasha sighed heavily, Kagome knew she had him. But he was not about to surrender either, because he knew he was right too, at least partly.

"Two weeks, Kagome. I'll give you two more weeks. Then we're returning to your time and staying there until the baby is born."

Kagome thought about it for a few seconds, eventually deciding that it was a fair compromise. She didn't want to cut the delivery too close, after all.

"Deal."

* * *

**Week Thirty-Six**

"Damn, this fucking thing never stops!"

They had been tracking this youkai, a feline judging by its scent, for the better part of five days. While most shard-bearing youkai were attracted to Kagome's piece, this one seemed intent on avoiding it. That of course meant the two hanyou had to chase after it. It seemed to flitter in and out of the range of Kagome's ability to sense jewel shards, never staying close enough for long enough to allow them to catch up. Most of the time, they had to rely on their noses to track it, and that was slow going. The scent it left behind was not remarkable, nor pungent as Naraku's had been, which made a difficult task even more challenging. And of course they needed sleep, Kagome especially, though even Inuyasha needed to rest periodically. In short, their progress was slow, and they had to stop for at least part of every night, plus several times during the day to eat.

Increasing Inuyasha's frustration, they had already stayed out well beyond the two weeks he had promised Kagome. But she had sensed a 'large presence' of the Shikon no Tama from this youkai. Such an opportunity was too good to pass up; who knew how long it would take them to find this bastard again if they let it get away now? Optimistically, this youkai could possess all of the remaining shards, minus Kouga's. The quest could be basically completed once they caught this youkai, or at the very least substantially closer to completion. They had come this far, and weren't about to turn back empty-handed.

They pursued their quarry through forests, over plains, and now the youkai was leading them up into the mountains. Soon bare rock greeted them everywhere they looked, the vegetation sparse and weak, barely clinging to life. But they were gaining. They had closed the gap this morning, and now Kagome could sense the shards clearly, obviating the need to track the scent. Inuyasha sped up his pace further, allowing a predatory grin to pull at the corners of his lips. This thing was close; he could feel the youki tingling against his skin. Soon this long hunt would finally come to an end.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop. "It stopped."

Inuyasha studied her for a moment; she was breathing hard, slumping forward with one hand on her knee. Sweat beaded on her forehead and flowed down her face and neck. In his haste he had forgotten that it was more difficult for her to move around. She could keep up with him to a point, but it was clear that he had been exceeding that pace for at least an hour or two.

"Dammit, Kagome. Why didn't you say something?"

She shook him off. "I'm fine. I would have if I couldn't handle it. Come on, let's end this."

Nodding, he turned and crept slowly up the hill, knowing he didn't need to tell her to stay behind him. The cat youkai was no longer the only thing he sensed; a powerful scent and an equally powerful aura emanated from just ahead. It appeared this was not going to be as simple as he originally hoped. The rise leveled out into wide plateau, surrounded on three sides by looming mountains. Dead grass crackled under his feet; it was spread sparingly across the whole expanse, most of which was simply bare, lifeless earth. The area reeked of burnt flesh and vegetation, of acrid smoke that never quite blew away in the wind. This was a place of death.

In the center of the plateau, perhaps a hundred yards away, stood a lone figure. He was dressed in majestic hakama and robes, black as night, ornately decorated with sharp patterns of fiery reds, yellows, and oranges. His short hair was wild and colored in the same shade of crimson. As Inuyasha and Kagome approached closer, they saw that his face was free of markings, but his smoky gray eyes smoldered with malice and amusement.

"My, my, Kaibun has certainly done well this time. (2) Imagine, the entire Shikon no Tama strolling up to my front door!"

"Inuyasha, he has the piece of the jewel," Kagome whispered, confirming what he already suspected.

"Keep an eye out for that damn cat," he told her, able to sense its presence nearby but not pinpoint its location.

"Who are you, bastard?" he called, addressing the stranger.

"I am Kajimaru," the man replied smoothly, unaffected by the insult. (3) "Do not tell me your names; I do not wish to know them. Hand over the Shikon no Tama and I will give the two—or three—of you quick deaths. Odd that you would bring your pregnant mate here, and foolish. You will come to regret it."

Inuyasha bristled at the threat, pulling out Tetsusaiga and dropping into a combat stance. "Fuck off," he snarled. "Surrender now and I may only slice you up a little."

Kajimaru chuckled, a dark, chilling sound despite his genuine amusement. "I believe you misunderstand the situation, hanyou. Do you think you tracked my Kaibun to this place? To the contrary, you were _lured_ here. And you will die here by my hand," he declared, reaching over his shoulders with both hands and drawing two long katana from sheaths crossed over his back. They did not look exceptional in any way, but the air immediately heated up a few degrees, a stifling wind blowing slowly across the plateau.

Inuyasha swore under his breath. The cat youkai, Kaibun, had apparently sensed that they possessed part of the Shikon no Tama, then drawn them here so her master could deal with them. She had then given her shards to the master and now lurked somewhere on the sidelines. This was a trap, a plot to lure Kajimaru's enemies to his favorite battlefield, where he possessed all the advantages. And they had walked right into it.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga, a determined grin spreading over his features. This was nothing compared to some of Naraku's traps, and they had survived all of those. He would kill this Kajimaru bastard, both because he had to and because he wanted to. He crouched lower, digging his foot into the dirt in preparation for a charge. Kagome's startled shriek cancelled those plans.

He spun in time to see her dodge an attack by a dark creature, the feline Kaibun he realized as Kagome leapt away. The cat youkai looked like Kirara's evil cousin. About her size, Kaibun was covered in black fur crisscrossed by angry crimson markings. Her single tail was long and thin, and her yellow eyes glowed wickedly as she sized up her prey. She attacked again, her movements a flurry of swiping claws and snapping jaws. Kagome retreated, avoiding each strike with room to spare, but there was little opportunity to counter the relentless advance. Inuyasha moved to go to her aid.

"Your fight is with me, half-breed!"

The cry forced him to stop and spin, raising his sword just in time to block the katana swinging down at him. The blades crashed together with a mighty clash, Inuyasha's knees buckling slightly with the power of the blow. Kajimaru smirked, raising his other sword arm to slash at the hanyou's unprotected side. Inuyasha leapt back, sucking in his chest to avoid the slice. He felt no pain, but looking down he spied a neat tear in his haori. That had been close. He grimaced. Kajimaru was apparently pretty strong; if he turned his back, he would wind up with a sword sticking out of it. At least for now, Kagome was on her own.

Kagome dove to the side, narrowly avoiding a swipe from Kaibun's paw. There was no letup in the cat's attacks; all she could do was retreat and try not to be too predictable in the way she dodged them. Going in for hand-to-hand fighting was too risky, and she had no time to pull the bow from her shoulder and notch an arrow. Kagome knew she had to somehow find a way to change that. She couldn't keep doing this forever; her extended belly slowed her down and left her feeling intensely vulnerable.

Inuyasha kept one ear turned toward his wife as he crossed blades with Kajimaru, unwilling to abandon her completely. The enemy wanted to split them up and deal with the separately, and to allow that would play right into their hands. So he continued to look for an opening to aid Kagome in even some small way. The problem was that Kajimaru was as relentless as his feline companion. He combined quickness and deft swordsmanship to severely test Inuyasha's defenses; often, the hanyou was forced to use Tetsusaiga's large surface as a shield more than an offensive weapon. But Inuyasha had never been proficient at traditional swordsmanship, so being inferior to an opponent in that regard was nothing new. He kept his head, not making any wild attacks which would leave him vulnerable to counterstrike. Still, his mind was not completely into the fight, and his opponent noticed.

"Your distraction will get you killed, hanyou," Kajimaru declared, flinging his blade forward in a stabbing motion toward Inuyasha's midsection. The hanyou twisted to the side, but not quickly enough to avoid a shallow slice on the arm. Backing away, Inuyasha dug his claws into the bleeding wound and threw the blood forward.

"Hijin Ketsusou!"

The crimson blades rushed across the brief expanse between Inuyasha and Kajimaru, forcing the latter to retreat. It was the opportunity Inuyasha had been waiting for. He spun toward his wife and her attacker, raising his sword high above his head.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

His aim was perfect, but a casual observer might note that he missed. Kaibun turned toward the oncoming power in time to stumble to the side and avoid the slashing wind. But Inuyasha's goal was not to kill the cat. Kagome had already drawn an arrow, and as he watched she loosed it. The projectile flashed across the clearing, trailing a huge quantity of purifying energy behind it. Kaibun again saw the attack, but she could not move completely out of the way this time. The arrow itself missed her, but the wave of pink energy caught her on the side. She let out a pained yowl as the air filled with the scents of burning fur and flesh. Then she managed a hobbled, sprinting retreat, clambering up a rock face and disappearing out of sight.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" Kajimaru swore angrily, stalking towards Kagome. Inuyasha placed himself between the two of them, facing the youkai with a smirk.

"Oi, did you forget that _I'm_ your opponent?"

Kajimaru growled in response, then charged forward to begin the battle again. For her part, Kagome kept one eye on the ongoing melee and the other, plus her other senses, on the surrounding area. Kaibun had not been mortally wounded, and still lurked out there somewhere. She needed to watch both their backs.

Inuyasha grimaced as the tip of Kajimaru's sword sliced him again, on the thigh this time. His opponent's dual weapons gave him an advantage, as did his quickness and agility. If this was a battle of power-on-power, Inuyasha knew he and Tetsusaiga would win, hands down. But Kajimaru liked to remain in close, engaging in constant sword-on-sword contact. He pranced around like this was some sort of traditional duel, and he possessed the emotional detachment to match. Inuyasha grinned to himself; he still had some tricks up his sleeve. It was time to rock the boat, and maybe piss Kajimaru off a little bit.

Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga in an exaggerated sideways arc, intentionally allowing his attack to carry too far. His opponent took the bait, deftly parrying the huge blade and forcing it into the ground. Then he swung the katana in his free hand down toward Inuyasha's skull, expecting to slice his surprised and unprepared opponent in half. But Inuyasha was ready; he grabbed the descending wrist in his left hand, stopping the sword's descent. Twisting the arm to the side, he released Tetsusaiga and closed the gap between them, knocking Kajimaru back with a vicious head butt. Shuffling forward enough to stay with the reeling youkai, he pulled his right arm back and slugged Kajimaru on the chin as hard as he could.

He felt the jaw bone break under the force of his knuckles, watching with great satisfaction as Kajimaru stumbled back, nearly falling on his ass. But he recovered, dropping into a wobbly fighting stance with both swords once again at the ready. He worked his jaw several times, popping the fractured bone back into alignment so he could speak. Then he glared daggers at Inuyasha, who had by then retrieved Tetsusaiga and leaned it over his shoulder.

"That was a dirty trick, half-breed," he snarled, spitting out a glob of saliva and blood.

"Why, 'cause I don't fight like a pansy?" Inuyasha sneered. "Come on, let's put our swords away and just go at it with our bare hands."

"Utterly barbaric," Kajimaru replied dismissively. "Very well. If you will not give me an honorable battle, than I will show you how a true warrior fights!"

Kajimaru slammed his swords together, and with a bright flash of light and a wave of heat, they fused into one blade. This one was much larger, with wicked-looking jagged edges near the tip. Inuyasha might have compared it to a medieval European mace had he possessed the historical background. If it was hot before, it was doubly so now; the atmosphere took on the feel of being inside a burning building. The blade began to glow red hot, flames leaping from its surface in all directions. Now they knew why this area was a wasteland.

"Amatsu no Kaen!" Kajimaru shouted, swinging his sword with practiced precision. (4) A solid mass of fire roiled out in Inuyasha's direction, forcing the hanyou to dodge. His haori was fire-resistant, but it did not cover his head. This was the kind of heat that would instantly singe every strand of hair and melt his eyeballs if he took a direct hit. In other words, he'd be dead before he hit the ground. He continued to run as Kajimaru brought the sword around toward him, the great surge of flames following his every move. It was like a giant whip, only made of a 'cord' of fire, its diameter half as his height.

Inuyasha leapt over the undulating inferno, but his feet had barely touched the ground before it came at him from the other direction, obliging him to throw himself to the ground face-first. He was sure the tips of his hair got charred, but he managed to escape the worst of it. Then he launched himself straight at Kajimaru like a vengeful missile, knowing the only way to win was to get in close. Kajimaru appeared helpless, unable to retract the business end of his weapon quickly enough. In another moment, Inuyasha would dodge his feeble swing with the sword and slice him in half.

"Look out!"

Only Kagome's warning and Inuyasha's insanely fast reflexes saved him from sudden incineration. The flames had come out of nowhere from behind, nearly catching him. Perhaps a whip was not the best way to describe the weapon. It was more like a serpent, moving to the will of its master. Kajimaru favored him with an arrogant smirk.

"I grow tired of your endless fleeing, hanyou," he declared. "Let's see if we can't corral you a bit." Taking his sword in a double overhand grip, he smashed it into the ground. Instantly a rift tore the dirt surface of the plateau, spreading quickly toward Inuyasha. Fire erupted from the fissure, along with frightening volcanic material that seemed to come from the bowels of the earth. The hanyou tensed, but about fifty feet away from him the rift split into distinct sections, moving around so as to complete a circle by joining behind him. Seeing what was happening, Kagome hurried to join her husband before the oncoming conflagration could cut them off. And then they were alone, surrounded by blazing walls at least thirty feet high. Periodically, bursts of magma would explode from the fissure, tossing mysterious red hot matter and black ash into the air.

"You should have stayed outside, Kagome," Inuyasha told her firmly.

"He wants to split us up, Inuyasha. We're stronger together than we are—look out!"

Inuyasha didn't have time to react before Kagome's hand grabbed the collar of his robes and dragged him backwards just in time to avoid a strike from the same serpent-whip of flame as before. Kajimaru's taunting cackle floated to them over the roar of the inferno all around them.

"You see now, the difference in our power," he spoke, his voice booming as if it was being projected by the flames themselves. "There is no escape."

Inuyasha had to reluctantly agree with that assessment. They were trapped now; judging by the heat emanating from the walls, they wouldn't survive a breakout attempt. To make matters worth, they couldn't see where Kajimaru's next strike would come from. He felt Kagome press her back against his, and grinned. She had the right idea, keeping the entire compass within their combined field of vision. Perhaps it had been a good idea for her to join him after all. At least now Kajimaru had to fight them both together, as opposed to picking one of them off at a time. So no, they weren't going to escape. Fortunately, neither of them had any intention of doing so. This was still a fight to the death, one they would win.

"Kaze no Kizu!" he yelled, launching the attack against Kajimaru's serpent-whip. The wind blades tore through the flames, extinguishing them. Then they reached the walls, blasting through the fire and ash…for about half a second. The wall solidified before Inuyasha could even think to look past it. His Kaze no Kizu could deal with Kajimaru's weapon because it was concentrated youkai power, but this, this was the violent and mighty force of the earth itself. No mortal weapon could overcome it, though it appeared Kajimaru's could summon it.

Kagome's purifying arrow obtained much the same results when Kajimaru tried to come at them from her side. It temporarily put out his serpent-whip, but had little effect on the walls. Inuyasha swore under his breath. _Dammit, how are we supposed to hit the bastard if we can't tell where he is?_ He supposed he could start blindly firing Kongousouha, but in the high likelihood that he missed, Kajimaru might find a way to counteract that attack too. Then they'd really be in trouble.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, her voice deadly calm. "Can you cover me for a little while?"

He didn't need to ask what she was planning; he trusted her completely, especially when she used that tone of voice.

"Yes," he answered. Nodding, Kagome seated herself cross-legged on the ground, closing her eyes. Truth be told, she didn't really know what she was doing. She knew what she _wanted_ to do, but as for how… She felt Inuyasha's haori flutter down on top of her head, reminding her of old times. Times when Inuyasha had saved her, and she him. When they had rescued each other from certain death. It helped her focus, to picture her goal in her mind's eye, and to make a journey of self-discovery to learn how to reach it. Her miko powers had always come through for her when she needed them the most, teaching her something new at just the right moment. She had faith they—and she—would rise to the occasion again. Because if she didn't, Inuyasha and their unborn child would die. There was no more powerful motivation in the world.

Inuyasha crouched down, closing his own eyes as well. They would be useless now because he didn't have a pair in the back of his head. He attuned his other senses more sharply to his surroundings. His ears would hear the telltale crackle of the approaching maelstrom, his nose would detect the smell of the blaze, and his aura would tingle with the presence of the foreign youki. Just wait…focus…_there._

He stood and spun, knowing it was too late for a Kaze no Kizu. He drove his sword into the ground in front of Kagome's helpless form and crouched behind it just before the serpent-whip struck. Tetsusaiga howled with the impact, but its youki nevertheless deflected the worst of the flames. Inuyasha threw his shoulder into his weapon, refusing to let it give in to the relentless heat and pressure. The blade began to warm; soon the skin of his shoulder was being burned through his kosode. His right hand pulsed with scorching pain, but still he maintained his grip on the hilt. Tetsusaiga would break before he did, and if this continued for much longer…

"What the—" he heard their assailant say over the roar of fire on metal. Then, much to Inuyasha's delight, the pressure on Tetsusaiga eased. Tightening the fingers of his charred right hand, he pulled the blade out and smashed the serpent-whip in the same motion. The flames dissipated under the onslaught, man and sword fighting with the same aura, as one. As he honed in on Kajimaru, he noticed the reason for the youkai's distraction. The once-towering walls of fire were gone. Or rather, they were being suppressed. For extending over the fissure, all along its length, was a barrier. It glowed pink, but Inuyasha could see the rage of the repressed energy underneath. His wife was containing the power of the earth itself, but there was no time to admire her handiwork. The barrier was already cracking under the strain.

Rearing back, Inuyasha called upon Tetsusaiga's strongest transformation, releasing its power with everything he had.

"KONGOUSOUHA!"

The barrier shattered an instant after the first few diamond shards leapt from the blade, blocking Inuyasha's view of his target. But the projectiles passed through easily, unimpeded by the flames. Diamonds, even artificially created ones, were one of the few things the fire could not stop.

For a few seconds nothing happened, and Inuyasha began to fear that he had missed, that Kajimaru had somehow dodged or deflected his Kongousouha. But then the great searing walls began to recede, the earth's power retreating back inside its surface. The fissure closed, leaving behind only bare earth, purged of all life. Kagome's choked gasp drew his eyes to her, and as he turned to follow the direction of her stare, he was hard pressed to hold back his own grunt of revulsion.

It was a grisly scene. Kajimaru, or what was left of him, was pinned to the side of the mountain, hundreds of diamond shards embedded all around him. At least a dozen protruded from his body at various points, blood flowing down their lengths and dripping from their tips. There was nothing left of his face; a large diamond shard had taken him almost directly on the nose. Now, all that remained of his head was a shell of bone and skin wrapped around the projectile. His right hand still clutched the hilt of his sword, pieces of which now lay scattered all around. As Inuyasha watched, the broken sword caught fire, quickly burning itself and the remains of its master to nothingness. A tiny, darkened speck of something fell to the ground, and Inuyasha realized what it was. Not even the power of the Shikon no Tama had been able to save Kajimaru from his wounds. Sheathing Tetsusaiga, he trotted back to check on his wife.

"You alright, Kagome?" he asked, kneeling by her side.

She nodded, still holding her hand over her mouth. "Aside from wanting to puke, yeah."

"Using your powers that much didn't tire you out?" he inquired suspiciously.

"…"

"I'm carrying you for the rest of the day."

Kagome shook her head with a grin, deciding not to argue. Truth be told, her exertions had left her quite exhausted. Not to the point of passing out like last time, but certainly enough to not refuse her husband's 'offer.'

"That was pretty amazing, by the way," he said quietly, causing Kagome to do a double-take. The wonderful thing about compliments from Inuyasha was that she knew he meant them. She could see it in his eyes, which held amazement, pride at her strength, and maybe a little bit of bruised male ego.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she replied sincerely. His ever-improving fighting abilities had been astonishing her since the day they met. The only thing that impressed her more was the strength of his heart.

"Just kicking ass like usual," he quipped, his lips quirking in a fanged smirk. Kagome was about to make a teasing response when something behind Inuyasha caught her eye, and chilled her blood.

"Oh, no! Look!" she cried. There was Kaibun the cat youkai, clambering down the rock face by using the diamond shards as footholds. She was heading directly for the spot where her master disintegrated.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed, darting forward. In all the excitement and commotion of battle, they had completely forgotten about the damn cat. His goal was to reach the piece of the jewel before Kaibun did, but that was clearly not going to happen. She leapt down to the ground, still favoring her injured side, and scooped up the tiny black bauble with her tongue. Inuyasha skidded to a halt as her body pulsed once, then again, large amounts of jyaki emanating from her form. Then, before his eyes, Kaibun began to grow. Inuyasha stumbled back as her size increased, to two, five, ten times normal. She towered over them now, her canine teeth at least three feet long and glistening dangerously. Her enormous yellow eyes locked on Inuyasha, and she snarled. And when the hanyou's hand went for his sword, she pounced.

In two great strides she was upon him, closing the distance before he could use the same attack that killed her master. Inuyasha retreated from the swipe of her paw, managing to avoid the brunt of the attack. Unfortunately, even a glancing blow from the mammoth beast was enough to send him skidding and tumbling across the ground, Tetsusaiga falling from his grasp along the way. Kaibun pursued, ducking under the frantically-fired arrow, not allowing the singed hair on her back to distract her from finishing off her prey. Inuyasha rolled into a crouch and looked up in time to see those massive jaws, gaping and closing in on him. Too late to run, too late to escape… He jumped.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked, her heart lodging in her throat. Kaibun climbed to her feet, and turned to face her. There was no sign of Inuyasha anywhere. The huge feline licked her chops once and hissed, a sound meant to buckle an enemy's knees with fear.

Kagome's bow clattered harmlessly to the dirt. Her head was down, her bangs concealing her face. A strange aura flowed around her, reminiscent of all those months ago, when Takehiko and Sora had forced her to purify Inuyasha to save his life. Or when that bastard human had beaten Shippou. An eerie, lustful feeling settled over her, accepted by her grief, and not repulsed by her sense of good judgment. There was no reason to resist the pull of her vengeful youkai side, or the tantalizing desire to bathe in this filthy creature's blood. This abomination which had dared to harm her mate.

She lifted her head, glaring at her enemy with deep crimson eyes, black pupils drawn into slits. Those same pink markings adorned her cheeks, the color matched by the power radiating from her claws. Kaibun recoiled in confusion. Where before this woman had been hanyou with miko power, now she exuded full youkai essence and purifying energy. Both were frighteningly powerful. Hissing as a cornered cat might, Kaibun backed away from the approaching horror.

Suddenly, streaks of yellow light exploded from her skin, just behind the neck. She howled, crying out in agony as more and more streaks tore through her, decimating her from the inside out. Finally, the entire front half of her body burst into pieces, blood and viscera flying in all directions. Inuyasha fell to the ground in a heap, coughing and sputtering. He rose onto his hands and knees, wiping his face and greedily inhaling the fresh air. It had been a snap decision to leap inside the cat's mouth, thereby being swallowed whole instead of being bitten to death first. It had been a good decision, but that hadn't made it any less miserable in there. At least he was alive; the battle was over. Or so he thought.

In the next moment, he found himself on his back, courtesy of the body crouched on top of him and the hand wrapped around his neck. His first thought was that another enemy had shown up, but he recognized this snarling visage; no matter how twisted with rage they became, he would always know those eyes.

"Kagome," he croaked, receiving a fierce growl in response. "Kagome!" he tried again. "Calm down, Kagome. It's me!"

Abruptly her rumbling ceased, and she leaned closer, sniffing and studying as if inspecting him. Then her crimson eyes widened with a new emotion—recognition. Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her close, burying her face in his shoulder. He rumbled low in his chest, stroking her hair soothingly. He knew what had happened. Kagome had witnessed what she thought to be him getting eaten alive—hell, that's _exactly_ what had happened—and snapped. Her youkai side had tried to take over, and she hadn't held it back. He knew a little something about that; his second encounter with that cursed beetle came to mind. He also knew that once she calmed down, she would return to normal.

"Inu…yasha?" she mumbled, raising herself to gaze down at him with those chocolate eyes he loved so much. "You're alive?"

"Keh," he replied, grinning up at her. She collapsed against him, embracing him tightly and allowing a few relieved tears to slip into his kosode. He hugged her back, beaming up at the sky. Now the battle really was over.

"Just kicking ass like usual," he joked. Kagome punched him in the shoulder.

"Baka."

* * *

An hour later, the two hanyou were proceeding on their long journey down the mountain. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome bridal-style, as promised. Neither hanyou could stop grinning, a sense of accomplished euphoria hovering around them both. The Shikon no Tama was nearly complete, with what looked like only a couple shards left to find. And they knew exactly who possessed those shards. Finding Kouga could be a challenge, but Kagome didn't expect the meeting to be nearly as unpleasant as their last encounter. As for getting the ookami to surrender the shards, she was pretty sure she could convince him. Getting Inuyasha to play nice could be the more difficult task.

But that was a worry for another day; right now, they were heading straight back to the bone eater's well, and the modern era beyond. If they stumbled upon Kouga along the way, then great. But their primary concern at the moment was the impending birth of their child.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, furiously sniffing the air. A cold wind blew past, toying with his silver hair. Dark clouds were drifting in from the west, blocking the sunlight and casting the earth in gloom.

"Fuck!" he swore. He had smelled similar scents in the past, and he knew what it meant. A storm was coming, and soon. Up at this elevation, it would be no normal rainstorm.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"We'd better find shelter." If he was alone, he'd probably try to keep going. The problem was not Kagome's current form, or even her pregnant status. She was a hanyou, more than capable of keeping her core body temperature up in wet, cold weather. The real issue was the unpredictability of her time of weakness. The last had been two weeks ago, so it was unlikely to occur again for another few weeks, but they couldn't be sure. It was definitely not worth the risk; for a human, getting caught out in a blizzard was very dangerous indeed. Considering how their progress would be slowed by the storm anyway, it was much smarter to find shelter and wait it out.

The sky opened up barely three minutes later, pelting the hanyou with sleet and snow. The temperature dropped dramatically, hovering right around the freezing point of water. Inuyasha did his best to shield Kagome from the worst of it, but the wind gusted erratically in every direction. Both were soaked to the bone when he finally found a large enough cave ten minutes later.

That was the good thing about this mountainous area; suitable shelter was never too far away. The bad thing was that there was little in the way of vegetation, which meant no fire. Fortunately, Kagome's bag was waterproof, so each of them had at least one change of dry clothes, plus towels and blankets. They also had a mostly-dry sleeping bag, thanks to Kagome's quick thinking. As the storm began, she had urged him to stop and stuff the sleeping roll into the bag itself to keep it safe. But the air was still uncomfortably cold, as was the rock which formed the floor of their little refuge.

That was fine; they didn't have much planned for tonight. They changed into dry clothes, then snacked on some ninja food, which wasn't the best supper but would have to do. Inuyasha put on a pair of modern sweatpants and Kagome followed suit, also adding a loose-fitting t-shirt that didn't quite cover her swollen belly. Then they laid out the sleeping bag, piling all their blankets both on top and underneath, and settled in for the night. They cuddled close together, heating chilled skin and creating a cozy cocoon around them as they slowly banished the cold of the outside world. They would keep each other warm tonight.

* * *

The storm continued through the night, finally letting up late the following afternoon. By then, both of them were getting a little stir crazy and neither wanted to spend another evening in that dank cave. After nearly twenty-four hours of sleeping and sitting around, they decided to pull an all-nighter. Moving around in the dark would not be a problem for either hanyou, and it would help them make up for lost time. By dawn the next morning, they had left the mountains and reached the forest below. In the dim light, Inuyasha went hunting and caught two rabbits, since one would not be enough to satisfy their ravenous appetites. Kagome had a roaring fire going when he returned, and for the first time in almost two days, they were able to fill their bellies. Tired but satisfied, they resolved to continue their journey during the day and then stop and sleep at night.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and the night was peaceful. Kagome woke in the pre-dawn hours to her old nemesis, yet another Braxton Hicks contraction. Sighing, she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Another one came just as she was dozing off, which was nothing unusual. Frustrated, she rolled onto her back and gazed up at the stars for awhile. She was surprised when yet another contraction came within what seemed like only twenty minutes of the previous one. And was it her imagination or were they lasting longer than before? _One-Kongousouha, two-Kongousouha, three-Kongousouha…_ Twenty-two seconds. Then twenty-five. Then twenty-six. All coming at seemingly smaller and smaller intervals, perhaps fifteen minutes apart now. With a sinking feeling, Kagome realized that perhaps these were not Braxton Hicks contractions.

She didn't truly become alarmed until she shifted and felt a dampness between her legs. Sliding out of the sleeping bag, she went into the bushes to check herself. Her underwear wasn't wet, per se, but it was tinged with speckles of red, exactly resembling the color of… Kagome's eyes widened. _Oh, no…I read about this. I'm…I'm going into labor! _She hurried back to wake her still-slumbering husband, shaking him vigorously.

"What is it, Kagome?" he demanded, coming awake immediately at the panic in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, I think the baby is coming!"

(1) I don't think Sango's father was ever named, but Hideyoshi means "tolerant, generous," or "prosperous." It seemed like a good name for him.

(2) Kaibun means "ash"

(3) Kaji means "fire, conflagration"

(4) Amatsu means "heavenly" and Kaen means "flame." So the attack is named "heavenly flame." You may be sensing a theme here.

A/N – oh, no! My first cliffhanger in awhile! Well, my goal was to finish this story by its second anniversary (October 27). That obviously didn't happen. My new goal is to finish it in 2010. I think I have a much better chance of making it this time around.

Thank you to for information on labor (I will be using them next chapter too). And thanks to cutelittleears for pointing me in their direction.

2011 Note – I made the 2010 goal (editing doesn't count). Yeehah!


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Arrivals and Departures

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "_Now?_ You can't have the baby now!"

"Try telling that to your kid!"

Inuyasha grimaced. This was bad; even at a full sprint, the well was more than a day away. Their options at this point were quite limited. They could try to find a midwife somewhere, but he didn't know of any human villages in the area. This vast wilderness was a stark reminder of how spread out human settlement was in this time period. Even if they could find a village, it was a real crapshoot as to what kind of reception they would receive. The people could want to help them, be indifferent to their plight, or drive them out of town with weapons and torches. He didn't need to explain any of this to Kagome; he was sure she understood the situation as well as he. But she was the one giving birth, so he would let her make the decision.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Kagome took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she weighed the possible options in her mind. "I'm fine for now, so let's get moving. I feel like I want to walk now; I definitely don't want to lie down already. So let's look for a village, and if we can't find one…then I think I've learned enough from Dr. Hayashi, the pregnancy book, and watching Sango's birth to get us through this."

Inuyasha nodded, signaling his acceptance. He would prefer to carry her so they could move quicker, but if she wanted to walk, then she was going to walk. He hoped they could find a village, but wasn't kidding himself about the chances of that happening. It was highly likely that _he_ was going to end up delivering this baby.

*Gulp*

But he had been there for everything Dr. Hayashi had told them, which included how youkai blood worked to prevent childbirth complications in the first place. Kagome had read the birth-related passages of the pregnancy book aloud for him, at his request actually—he had wanted a better idea of what she would go through. And he had listened carefully to everything Kaede had said during Sango's delivery. He probably knew almost as much as his wife did about childbirth, which was by no means an encyclopedic knowledge. But Kagome had not been bullshitting just now, and if she had faith that they could handle this, then he would too. A large part of his confidence stemmed from the fact that she was a hanyou. If he could survive a gaping hole in his chest, then she could certainly survive any complication that could possibly arise from childbirth. No matter what happened, Kagome would survive. At least, that was the theory.

They started out at a normal walking pace, Kagome setting the tempo. She would grunt softly every so often but would not slow down at all. At first, her contractions didn't appear to be very painful or hindering. But as dawn arrived and the morning progressed, that began to change. Little by little, her contractions came closer together, and lasted slightly longer each time. She would have to slow her pace, hisses of discomfort escaping her. Her water broke shortly before noon, and Inuyasha helped her change into a dry set of underwear and hakama. Eventually, it became difficult for Kagome to walk at all during her contractions; she had to stop and lean against something, grimacing and sometimes moaning softly at the pain. Still she insisted on walking during the breaks.

Thinking ahead, Inuyasha realized they were nowhere near a human settlement, and attempted to seek out a water source. Soon he led them to a small forest stream, which was only about a foot deep but would serve their purposes. They walked along the stream for a short distance before a particularly nasty contraction nearly forced Kagome to her knees, at which point Inuyasha decided enough was enough.

"Alright, Kagome, no more walking. We'll stop here."

She nodded exhaustedly, too tired to argue. Being on the move had helped her get through the early stages of labor, but now it was becoming too difficult. She stood by while Inuyasha hastily piled some blankets against a tree, creating a makeshift padded recliner for her. It was relatively comfortable, but unfortunately lying down didn't agree with her either. She started to experience throbbing lower back pain, even between contractions. After trying several positions to alleviate the discomfort, she settled on standing and leaning forward with both hands on the tree trunk. Inuyasha stood behind her, massaging her back with steady, firm strokes as she directed him. It was therapeutic for both of them, physically for her and psychologically for him in that it made him feel useful. He also prepared a fire and set some water on to boil, understanding that it made the water cleaner, if not quite grasping the concept of killing bacteria.

Eventually the back pain subsided, to be replaced by even more intense and frequent contractions. Kagome was finally forced to lie down, though it remained difficult to keep still; she found herself writhing helplessly as agony wracked her form. For a few minutes, she questioned her ability to deal with the pain. This was transition, she recalled, when her body switched from dilating her cervix to delivering the baby. She kept repeating over and over in her head that it would be over soon, and somehow that helped her cope. And Inuyasha…he would never know how much the little things he did meant to her in those desperate moments. Even hearing his voice gave her additional strength when she felt weak, determination when she was losing resolve. He was the only constant in her ever-changing world.

For Inuyasha, this was one of the most miserable times of his life. Kagome had been in labor for almost half a day, and the baby showed no sign of imminent arrival. He was utterly powerless to save her from the pain, or aid her in any substantial way. He let her squeeze his hand until he thought the bones might shatter, never uttering a sound of complaint. When she felt nauseas, he placed a cold compress on her forehead and made sure she was well hydrated. He cleaned her up when her body discharged blood and other fluids. Throughout, he tried to provide steady words of encouragement, which was surprisingly difficult. He had never been a man of many words or skill at reassurances, but he did his best to periodically tell Kagome how well she was doing, or how it was almost over. Despite how awkward he felt at times, she never told him to shut up or did anything to suggest that she didn't appreciate the effort. Perhaps it really was helping in some small way.

After an hour or so, her body moved out of transition, and the worst of the pain subsided. The contractions still _hurt_, for sure, but at least now she could feel the end approaching. Her uterus began pushing the baby down the birth canal, seemingly fractions of an inch at a time. It was the classic two steps forward, one step back approach, though sometimes it felt like two steps forward, three steps back. Kagome felt a strong urge to push, but remembered what Kaede had told Sango. _Save your energy; let your body do the work. Patience is a virtue._ So she did, doing her best to relax and take a much-needed breather.

The baby took its sweet time moving down the birth canal; the sun had nearly set on the eastern horizon before Kagome finally decided it was time to push. It was nice to be able to do something proactive, but she didn't count on the tremendous pressure her actions would create, or how tiring it was. Hanyou stamina didn't seem to count for much; she slumped back exhausted as each contraction ended. Each time took her to the edge of her endurance, and only the breaks in between allowed her to recover enough energy to do it again a few minutes later. The worst part was that the baby was still moving incredibly slowly; she likened the process to trying to push the cork out of a wine bottle from the inside.

Several times, seeing her unusually heavy breathing, Inuyasha had to tell her to rest through a contraction and not push. Her instinctive urge was to put everything she had into delivering the baby, but Inuyasha helped her curb those impulses enough to avoid total exhaustion or blacking out. With his senses so finely attuned to her, he almost knew her better than she knew herself.

After what seemed like hours of grueling monotony, Kagome finally felt the pressure move down toward her entrance. She swallowed hard, gearing up for the finale. _Oh, boy…this is it._ Now she felt a new sensation: the slow, inexorable stretching of her most tender flesh. It was excruciating, every contraction now increasing the pressure on her sensitive tissue, forcing it to widen. She was just contemplating how much more she could possibly stretch when Inuyasha uttered the five most beautiful words she had ever heard.

"Kagome…I see the head."

His tone was completely awestruck, and Kagome suddenly had the desire to share in his wonderment. Shakily she reached down between her legs, feeling something that was part of her, but was most definitely not her. _Wow…that's our child._ She was touching their child for the first time. The thought made her smile, an expression quickly wiped away by the next contraction.

Now she knew why Sango, so strong, so tough, had cried out in those final moments. She did her best to stifle herself, but anguished moans escaped her as the baby's head inched further and further out of her opening, finally crowning. She barely heard Inuyasha's voice over the roaring in her ears, the stinging and burning as her body stretched in ways she never thought possible. Then abruptly the pain subsided, and she realized the worst was over.

"Come on, Kagome. One more push!"

Pulling on her deepest reserves of strength, Kagome managed one final effort, squinting her eyes shut and pushing until nothing remained within her. She lay there, for a few moments on the verge of losing consciousness, trying to catch her breath. Then a small weight was placed on her chest, a warm, slightly squirmy weight. She opened her eyes.

Kagome's breath caught. There, covered by a soft blanket, was the most beautiful sight she had ever beheld. From her vantage point, she could only see a tuft of black hair and two tiny hands curled into fists against her bosom, but she was already enchanted. Movement to the side drew her attention to her husband, who settled down beside her grinning so widely that his dry lips cracked.

"Our daughter," he said simply, joining Kagome in marveling at the tiny miracle they had created together. Finally, Kagome's stupor receded, and she beamed as she tenderly repositioned their child in her arms so they could get a better look at her.

"Our little Izayoi," she declared, recalling the agreement they made several weeks ago. A boy would have been named after Kagome's father; their first-born son still would be, in fact. Inuyasha choked then swallowed, his emotions momentarily too much for him. Kagome knew the feeling. She leaned her head contentedly against his shoulder, reaching up to stroke the child's hair. As if in reaction, Izayoi gradually blinked her eyes open for the first time. Kagome gasped.

Amber. A shade darker than her father's, but still close enough so anyone who looked at them would know that she was his daughter. Kagome laughed joyously; was it possible to love this child any more than she already did?

Izayoi took a moment to stare at each of them, her gaze slightly unfocused. Small movements soon drew their attention to the top of her head, where two black, fuzzy lumps were twitching. Izayoi let out a frustrated whine, her lower lip quivering in what both parents recognized as the precursor to tears. Chuckling and guessing that he knew what the problem was—namely, something similar to hat-ears—Inuyasha gingerly unfolded the tiny appendages so they no longer lay squished against her head. Now they stood, still slightly ruffled, turning in random directions as Izayoi explored her new sense.

"I guess she's not gonna like it when we have to cover her ears," Kagome joked. At the sound of her voice, Izayoi's eyes and ears shifted in her general direction, as closely as her new nervous system could manage. Her lips curled up slightly in what her parents thought was a smile, and Kagome felt her heart melt all over again. She and Inuyasha spent the next ten or fifteen minutes simply talking about and to their new baby, forming bonds that would last a lifetime. Kagome barely noticed as her body contracted a few more times and expelled the placenta. Finally, Inuyasha rose to a knee, deciding that they still needed to take care of a few things.

"Alright, let me clean her up," he said, holding out his arms. Kagome placed Izayoi in his hold, and he very carefully carried her toward the fire. It was nerve-racking, holding something so small and fragile, and he put all of his concentration into making sure her body and head were properly and securely supported. He located the pot of water boiled earlier, the contrasting brightness of the nearby flames making him realize how dark it had become. Dusk was rapidly fading into night, and neither of them had noticed.

He dipped his hand in the water and, satisfied with the warm temperature, immersed a clean washcloth. Then he sat down cross-legged and placed Izayoi in his lap. Unwrapping the blanket, he began to tenderly wash her. He had dried her off at the same time he cut and tied the umbilical cord with a string, but he could still smell birth fluids on her. She fussed a little but did not cry, probably because Inuyasha completed his task quickly before covering her up again to keep her warm. He sniffed her and was satisfied with his work; she smelled clean and fresh, as he imagined a newborn should. Tucking Izayoi into his arm, he turned back to wife…only to find her sound asleep. Inuyasha sighed; he hated to wake her, but he couldn't let her go to bed like that. She needed a bath even more than Izayoi had.

"Wake up, Kagome," he said softly, gently shaking her.

"Huh? Wha—oh, sorry."

"Keh, don't apologize. Let's get you cleaned up. Can you stand?"

"I think so," she replied, holding out her hand. Inuyasha grasped it and slowly pulled Kagome to her feet, supporting her around the waist until he was sure she could stand on her own. Then he carefully led her to the stream, sitting her down on a flat rock jutting out of the water. He helped her slip off the soiled kosode, then gave her Izayoi and went back to camp to retrieve her soap and shampoo, their last clean towel, and the flannel pajamas she sometimes wore to bed. As Kagome held their daughter, he washed her back and hair for her, eliciting contented sighs from his wife. He grinned, overjoyed to hear those sounds as opposed to the ones she had been making for most of the day. Then he took Izayoi so Kagome could wash her front and legs.

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha carried her and the baby back to camp and placed them both in the sleeping bag. The new double-wide bag Mrs. Higurashi had gotten them for Kagome's birthday was big enough for the three of them to share comfortably. She and Inuyasha would spoon as they normally did, with Izayoi occupying her own little space on the other side of the bag. Being hanyou, they were generally light sleepers and usually didn't roll around at all, so they weren't worried about accidentally hurting Izayoi. Besides, they had nowhere else to put her. They would just be careful not to let her get too warm from their body heat. (1)

But for now, Inuyasha didn't plan to join them. Instead, he put out the fire, slung her huge backpack over his shoulder, and scooped up the sleeping bag with Kagome inside holding Izayoi, who was already slumbering peacefully.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

"The smells will attract wild animals and maybe youkai," he said, referring to the lingering scents of blood and birthing fluids in the clearing. "I'll feel better if we move away."

"M'kay," Kagome replied drowsily, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Inuyasha had just started on his way when he felt her hand cup his cheek, drawing his face down to look at her.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," was all she said, but those expressive brown eyes shined up at him, her message clear. _I couldn't have done it without you._ Grinning, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her, chastely but passionately. Then he pulled away and resumed his trek. Kagome was snoozing before he'd taken ten more steps. Eventually, Inuyasha decided they'd moved far enough away, and set his family down on a soft patch of grass. After checking the area, he slipped in behind his wife, who sighed and subconsciously nestled up close to him. Inuyasha yawned, feeling the fatigue of a long, stressful day catching up to him. With his wife and daughter safe and in good health, he knew he would have no trouble finding sleep.

He awoke after what seemed like a very short time, to see his daughter squirming and whining. The night was still young, judging by the position of the moon; it had probably only been an hour or two since he settled down. He leaned over Kagome to get a closer look at the baby.

"Hey, what's the matter, Izayoi?" he cooed, surprising himself with the gentleness of his voice. As far as he knew, he had never used anything like that tone before. It was shocking how easy it was to talk like that to Izayoi, and how he didn't care if Kagome heard him. As for anyone else…well, he would play it by ear.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her eyes still closed.

"I think she's hungry."

As if on cue, Izayoi cut loose with a sharp, _demanding_ wail. Kagome responded immediately.

"Shhh, baby," she said, propping herself up on her elbow and pulling Izayoi close. "Mama knows what you want." Izayoi's cries quieted to whimpers as she partially accepted her mother's loving comfort; she certainly didn't understand the significance of Kagome unbuttoning her pajama top. Izayoi was ready and waiting when her mother's breast came to her lips, eliciting a slight hiss from Kagome as she latched on.

Inuyasha observed, awestruck by the sight of his wife nursing his daughter. Kagome wore an expression he had never seen before, smiling warmly down at their baby. It took him a little while to realize that he was…jealous was too strong a word. At the very least, he was curious.

"What's it like?" he wondered.

"It's…strange," Kagome told him. "And a little uncomfortable. It's like a tugging sensation, but it's also a relief from the pressure. It's amazing," she declared, adoringly stroking Izayoi's cheek. Inuyasha couldn't agree more. When Izayoi was finished feeding, Kagome lay back down and glanced over at him.

"Do you wanna burp her?" she asked.

"Uh, sure! How…"

"Hold her against your shoulder and gently pat her back."

"Like this?" Inuyasha queried, doing as she instructed.

"Exactly," Kagome said, watching him for a few moments before turning over and going back to sleep. Izayoi was in good hands.

Nothing happened for a couple minutes, and Inuyasha began to wonder if he was doing it right. But then Izayoi burped a few times, including one that left a bit of a mess on his shoulder. _Heh, next time I'll use a towel_. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care. He wiped Izayoi's mouth with his sleeve, then settled her in his arms. She gazed up at him, now quite awake after her meal. She seemed to have no trouble seeing in the dark, thanks to her hanyou heritage. Her arms flailed randomly, testing muscles and coordination. Inuyasha chuckled softly at her utter lack of the latter. Fortunately, his daughter didn't take offense. He took her hand, and was amazed when her tiny digits closed around his finger. She burbled happily, and he could only manage one thought. _Wow…_

* * *

"Good_night_, Kagome," Inuyasha teased, snickering as she mumbled something unintelligible, then rolled over to face away from him. In actuality, it was the middle of the afternoon, but he had been allowing—even encouraging—her to take naps whenever she felt tired. Her body was still recovering from the strain of childbirth, and having to wake up at least twice a night to feed Izayoi wasn't helping. Izayoi…she was almost three days old now. She slept most of the time, but when she was awake, she was a relatively happy child. Except when she was hungry or needed changing. Speaking of which, he and Kagome had not possessed the foresight to bring diapers back with them, so he had crafted some makeshift cloth diapers out of an unfortunate blanket. They tried to stick close to water sources, for obvious reasons.

So their journey back to the village was taking longer than it normally would, but they had no reason to rush. In fact, both were grateful for this extended period of time alone with their new baby. Once they got back, little Izayoi would be the center of attention, on both sides of the well. In the meantime, he would take care of her while Kagome napped in the shade of a tree.

Suddenly a familiar scent drifted to his nose, and he hopped to his feet, tucking Izayoi in his left arm, freeing his right to reach for Tetsusaiga if he needed to. Kouga and Kagome had parted on relatively good terms all those months ago when she'd finally told him that she wasn't interested, but he didn't trust the wolf completely. Not after Kouga had nearly killed him in a fit of rage during their last encounter. _Well, at least this will save us the trouble of looking for him._ (2)

A few seconds later, he spotted Kouga's whirlwind on the horizon, and soon the wolf skidded to a stop in front of him. The two men stood facing each other silently for a long time, Kouga alternately staring at Inuyasha, the baby in his arms, and his sleeping mate behind him. Finally, Inuyasha spoke, trying to keep his tone civil; he did need the wolf to give up his jewel shards, preferably peaceably.

"What do you want, wolf?"

Kouga shook his head, glaring down at the ground, his fist tightly clenched. Inuyasha tensed, not getting a violent vibe from his former rival in love, but unwilling to relax either. Abruptly, Kouga heaved a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumping as all the energy seemed to flow out of him. All that remained was defeat.

"I smelled you guys moving through my lands. I guess…I needed to see for myself," he said, glancing at Izayoi.

"Your lands?" Inuyasha repeated, puzzled. "We've passed through this area before and you never said anything."

"I—uh…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard what the wolf didn't say. Kouga had sensed them before, but hadn't been able to bring himself to face Kagome, or the reminder of his loss. Inuyasha felt a small wave of sympathy for the man; even now, Kouga had not fully moved on. His feelings for Kagome had been flawed, but had run deep. Inuyasha tried to come up with something to say, but drew a blank. Fortunately, his wife bailed him out.

"Hello, Kouga-kun," she said, sitting up in the sleeping bag.

"Hey, Kagome," the wolf replied, a hint of a smile reaching his features. "How are you?"

"Good. Please, come sit down," she told him, patting a spot on the ground next to her. Kouga glanced at Inuyasha, and upon seeing that the hanyou had no objections—or none that he was going to voice—he accepted Kagome's invitation.

"Are you sure you're alright," Kouga inquired with genuine concern. "I mean, you just…"

"I'm fine, Kouga-kun, really. I'm recovering, and Inuyasha is taking good care of me."

"Keh."

"I see," Kouga said, sincere curiosity bleeding into his features. "What's her name?"

"Izayoi," Kagome answered brightly. "After Inuyasha's mother."

"She was human?" the wolf queried, glancing up at Inuyasha, who nodded curtly. "Hm, it's…nice."

Kagome smiled softly at Kouga. She understood how difficult this was for him, and she appreciated that he was willing to put forth the effort anyway. She was overjoyed that Kouga apparently wished to remain friends.

"So what have you been up to, Kouga-kun?" she asked to break the ensuing awkward silence.

"Oh, I've been busy," Kouga replied confidently, seemingly much more comfortable talking about himself. "I searched for Naraku for awhile, then found out that you two killed him. Nice going, by the way. After that, I reunited with my pack and started looking for a new home…"

While Kouga was speaking, Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha, then looked at Izayoi before meaningfully shifting her gaze to the wolf. Her husband's eyes widened in understanding, and he shook his head emphatically. Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha repeated his previous shake. This continued for several seconds until Kagome finally glared at him, letting him know just what she thought of his 'unreasonable' behavior. He scoffed silently, but this was one argument he wasn't going to win. The problem was that he didn't honestly believe Kouga would hurt Izayoi; he was just refusing out of old mistrust. And Kagome was having none of that.

"…so for all those reasons, we finally settled in this area. It was a great decision; we'll probably be here for a long time."

"I'm glad you found a new home, Kouga-kun," Kagome declared when the wolf was finished.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. No giant birds around," he joked.

Kagome giggled at the reminder of the circumstances under which they met. "Would you like to hold Izayoi?" she asked out of the blue.

"Huh? You…no, no, that's not necessary."

"Aw, come on," Kagome insisted, easily seeing Kouga's true desires. "Maybe she'd like you."

"Fat chance of that," Inuyasha grumbled, but Kagome ignored him.

"I don't know…"

"Nonsense. Hand her to me, Inuyasha."

"But…I've never held a baby before."

"It's easy. Just hold your arms like this…good. And make sure you support her head."

Kagome handed Kouga the baby, making sure he was holding her correctly before moving her hands away. The wolf-youkai and the little hanyou stared at each other, amazement swirling in the eyes of the former, calm indifference in those of the latter.

"She's so tiny," Kouga breathed. But Izayoi's small form had some kick to it, as she suddenly sneezed violently. Inuyasha smirked.

"See, wolf-boy, she doesn't like your rotten stench any more than I do."

"Shut up, mutt face!" Kouga replied, some of his old playfulness returning. "She probably just got some pollen in her nose."

"No daughter of mine would like _your_ smell!"

"Oh, yeah? She doesn't seem to mind," Kouga sneered, referring to the blissfully quiet baby in his arms. Inuyasha growled, but could only glare at Izayoi as if she was a traitor. Kagome shook her head with a smile; this exchange reminded her of old times.

Soon, one possible reason for Izayoi's silence became apparent. Her face scrunched up in a look of intense concentration, and if they didn't already know what she was doing, their noses left absolutely no doubt a few moments later.

"That's my girl!" Inuyasha exclaimed, laughing his ass off. Kouga flushed hotly and tried to hand the stinky baby back to Kagome.

"Give her to Inuyasha," the miko said slyly. "He's on diaper duty right now."

Now it was Kouga's turn to smirk, as Inuyasha's mirth abruptly vanished. He stood and held out the baby to the hanyou.

"Here you go, _Oyaji_."

Grumbling about the name, Inuyasha nevertheless reclaimed his daughter, noticeably keeping his head turned away from her. Kouga chuckled, enjoying the hanyou's discomfort as he went to change the diaper.

"Well, I'd better run," he said, still grinning.

"Wait, Kouga-kun. There's one more thing I need to ask you. Can we…have your jewel shards?"

Kouga sighed, plopping down in front of Kagome again. "I always knew you'd ask me eventually. Do you have the rest of it?"

Kagome nodded, pulling the necklace from around her neck, revealing the nearly-complete Shikon no Tama. (3)

"It's hard to believe so much blood was spilled because of that little thing," Kouga observed somberly.

"Yes, that's why we need to complete it so we can purify it and banish it from this world. Please, Kouga-kun?"

"No need to beg. Like I said, I knew I would have to give them to you at some point. I guess it's time for me to lead with my own strength." That said, he used his claws to cut into his legs and draw out the shards, handing them to Kagome.

"Oooh, let me bandage those for you."

"Heh, don't worry. They'll be gone before nightfall. I'm heading out. See ya, Kagome."

"Bye, Kouga-kun. And thank you. Don't let us go so long before seeing you again."

"Okay. Hey, mutt face! Come find me if you ever feel like getting your ass kicked!"

"Any time, any place, fleabag!"

Then, with a final wave, the wolf was gone. He sped across the plain, his impressive speed only diminished slightly by the loss of the shards. Kagome was glad to see that; Kouga would be fine without them.

"Tell me those were the last two shards we needed," Inuyasha implored, returning from his malodorous task.

"Let's find out," Kagome declared, barely containing her own excitement. Upon fusing the separate pieces of the jewel together, both hanyou felt a strong pulse of energy ripple through the area. Kagome held up the Shikon no Tama, smooth, round, and complete. Their long mission was over. Or was it? The jewel was whole now, but it was still here. They still needed to get rid of it, which explained why neither of them felt like celebrating just yet.

"What do we do now?" Kagome wondered aloud, staring contemplatively at the tiny pink bauble between her thumb and forefinger.

"You could try shooting it with an arrow again," Inuyasha teased. "That worked so well the first two times."

Kagome smacked him on the arm. "I'm surprised you didn't suggest whacking it with Tetsusaiga."

"I think we'd get the same result."

"Yeah. Dammit, Inuyasha. How do we get rid of this stupid thing?"

"I wish I knew."

"A wish…that's what we've always heard. That the right wish will cause the Shikon no Tama to disappear. The problem is that a wrong one always seems to end with multiple people suffering and dying. So we need to be really sure before we wish on this thing, or do anything else. I think we should talk to Kaede-babaa."

"Fine with me. At least we don't have to go hunting for shards anymore."

"That is something," she replied, smiling at him. She cuddled up next to him, his arm falling easily around her shoulders. They were so close to being able to settle down and raise a family in peace. As they had conquered every other obstacle placed in their path, they were confident they would overcome this final obstruction as well.

* * *

"Well, aren't you energetic today," Kagome cooed at her daughter, leaning down to nuzzle her nose. Izayoi was clearly pleased by the attention, letting out happy sounds as she interacted with her mother.

Inuyasha glanced over at the pair, tempted to teasingly tell Kagome to watch where she was walking so she wouldn't step in a hole or something. But he remained quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment. Tomorrow they would arrive at the village, so they would probably not get much private time with Izayoi then. He missed their friends and family, but he would enjoy it being just the three of them while it lasted.

Then Inuyasha noticed something which caused him some alarm: the Shikon no Tama hanging free of Kagome's robes, swinging perilously close to Izayoi's reach.

"Oi, Kagome, maybe you shouldn't let—"

Too late.

A cacophonous explosion of power blasted Inuyasha, blinding him and knocking him from his feet. The aftershocks lingered for several moments, rolling over him in waves of pure energy. Finally, he was able to gather enough of his wits to rise to his knees. Blearily blinking his eyes, he spied Kagome in a similar situation a few feet away. Izayoi was nowhere to be seen.

"Kagome, where is she?"

The miko's gazed locked with him, her chocolate orbs churning with terror. Both of them scrambled to their feet, frantically scanning their surroundings in every direction.

"There she is!" Kagome called, pointing to where Izayoi hung suspended four feet in the air, apparently by some invisible force. Neither hanyou cared what was responsible; they both rushed to grab her.

"HOLD!" an authoritative female voice boomed, halting them in their tracks. Behind Izayoi, a figure materialized, a woman with a pale complexion, hazel eyes, and black hair. She wore red hakama, with much of her white kosode covered by battle armor. In her right hand she held a long sword. Her body remained somewhat opaque, indicating that she was not of the living, a spirit. Inuyasha got the distinct impression that he had seen this woman before, but he didn't particularly care at the moment, especially not when the bitch _dared_ to take his daughter and cradle her in her left arm.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, hand grasping Tetsusaiga's hilt but not drawing it yet. "What did you do to her?"

"Wait, Inuyasha," Kagome spoke softly, her tone one of astonishment. "It's Midoriko."

The blocked memories came back to Inuyasha in a rush, and he realized Kagome was right. This woman _was_ Midoriko, the miko who hundreds of years ago fought a horde of youkai for seven days and seven nights, from whose body sprung the Shikon no Tama. It was said that her soul still existed inside the jewel, doing battle with the souls of the youkai for all eternity. So what was she doing here?

"Indeed I am," Midoriko confirmed, smiling kindly. "Please do not worry for your babe; she is merely sleeping."

Both hanyou breathed sighs of relief at that; their senses told them as much now that they were calm enough to use them.

"But how are you here?" Kagome asked. "I thought you were trapped inside the Shikon no Tama."

"I was. Until your daughter purified it, that is."

"WHAT?" both hanyou screamed at once. Midoriko remained unfazed, and at least Kagome quickly regained her composure.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say Izayoi _purified the jewel?_"

"Indeed."

"How on earth did she do that? I thought someone had to make the right wish…"

"In a way, your daughter did just that. Think about newborns for a moment. In one sense, an infant is a completely selfish creature, concerned only for itself. But in another sense, it is the purest, most innocent being in the world. Basically, it simply wants to live. It desires to be cared for, to be fed, and kept warm. Just as an infant will cry when it senses that those around it are upset, it wishes happiness on those people so it can share in that joy. Perhaps most of all, it subconsciously desires the love of its parents. It longs not for wealth or power, nor is it driven by greed or any other human vice. In other words, your daughter wished for things she already had, things which not even the dark power of the Shikon no Tama could warp. Without even realizing it, she made the purest wish imaginable.

"And in doing so, she tipped the balance of power within the jewel in my favor, allowing me to purify it once and for all. The Shikon no Tama is no more, and soon I will journey to the afterlife, where my loved ones have been waiting for me for over five hundred years. I thank you, Inuyasha and Kagome, for your strength of heart and devotion to your mission."

As the two hanyou looked on stunned, Midoriko executed a formal bow. Rising, she closed her eyes and placed some sort of blessing on Izayoi, similar to one Miroku might employ for good luck. Then she held the baby out to Kagome, who gladly reclaimed her. Midoriko then took a moment to study each of them in turn, seemingly coming to a decision.

"Indeed, the power of the Shikon no Tama will no longer have any effect on this world. Things once made possible by the jewel will now cease to function," she declared meaningfully. Inuyasha gasped at the realization, then swore under his breath. The moisture he saw in Kagome's eyes, and the way she bit her lip to avoid crying, told him she too comprehended the significance of Midoriko's statement. He put his arm around her, but knew his comfort would be useless. The well was sealed; Kagome would never see her family again. Her mother would never even get to meet her granddaughter.

"However," Midoriko continued, drawing each hanyou's hopeful gaze. "In light of all you have done for me and for this world, I shall use the last of my power to help you. I shall grant your wish. The ability to travel through time is a great privilege; do not take it for granted."

"Th-thank you," Kagome breathed, a few relieved tears slipping down her cheeks.

Midoriko nodded, smiling compassionately as she began to fade. "Farewell, Inuyasha and Kagome. The world may never appreciate what you and your friends have done, but do not let that take away from your accomplishments. Live well."

A moment later, she was gone, and the three hanyou were alone. Izayoi slept soundly in Kagome's arms, appearing no worse for her dramatic experience. Kagome focused her mind and scanned the surrounding area for the Shikon no Tama. Nothing; not a single trace of the jewel remained. Ever so slowly, her lips curled until she was beaming, matching Inuyasha's expression perfectly.

They came together, Kagome laughing as Inuyasha swung her around in a circle. He felt like he could leap into the sky and pull down the sun. The jewel was finally gone; the pall which had hung over them for three years was now a thing of the past. They could finally move on with their lives, without fear of an unnatural stone endangering their family. Their family… Setting Kagome back on her feet, he grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately. She responded in kind, clutching his haori with her free hand as their tongues danced with the euphoria of their victory.

The lip lock was brought to an abrupt end by their daughter, who screeched indignantly at being so rudely woken up. Neither of her parents could stop smiling as they began the task of calming her down. A whole new world awaited them.

* * *

Yamashita Yori once again made his way down the long, gloomy corridor leading to his master's chamber. As was the case yesterday, he had bad news. He hated to be the bearer of bad news.

"Have they returned?" Sueosoroshii Taichimaru snapped, not even giving Yori a chance to greet him.

"I'm afraid not, sir."

Snarling, Taichimaru furiously swept all the papers from his desk; they fluttered harmlessly to the floor. Yori knelt and began collecting them, organizing them as he knew his master liked them be organized before placing them back on the desk. Through all of this, Taichimaru sat brooding silently.

"Dammit, Yori, those fucking hanyou need to come back soon. Our supporters are starting to get anxious. Some of them are threatening to back out."

"The Council suspects nothing. Our allies are in no danger of exposure."

"_We_ know that, but you can't tell them anything. Bunch of chickenshits."

"Don't worry, sir. I'm sure the hanyou will return shortly."

"They'd better. Ah, Yori, we're so close, do you realize that? I am so tired of hiding in the shadows like rats, concealing ourselves from creatures who are no more than ants under our feet. All because a bunch of useless old codgers want to live peacefully with the humans. Bah! The time of the High Youkai Council has passed. And when they are all dead and rotting, along with anyone else who stands against me, I will take their place and lead our race in overthrowing human oppression once and for all! Perhaps then we youkai may finally reach our full potential."

Yori smiled, his master's vision reminding him of why he was utterly devoted to this man. Soon the rest of Japan would be faced with a decision: share in that devotion, or die. And after that…well, the possibilities were endless.

(1) Co-sleeping is controversial in the United States, but is widely practiced in non-Western cultures. If you're uncomfortable with it, just keep in mind that Inuyasha and Kagome are hanyou, and would therefore wake up if their baby was in any kind of distress

(2) See chapter 30; I'm realizing now that it's been half the story since Kouga's last appearance

(3) You can assume that Kagome made a necklace out of the Shikon no Tama, like Kikyou did 50+ years earlier. While fusing shards in she added a string. That's just the kind of detail an anal person like me would notice. :)

A/N – I must thank yet another website for baby-related information: .org (newborn behavior). So…has anyone ever read another story where Inuyasha and Kagome's baby purified the Shikon no Tama? I'm hoping I came up with something completely original.


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Misdirection

"Kagome!"

"Shippou-chan!" the miko responded, surprised to meet the kit on the outskirts of the village. Fortunately, Inuyasha was holding Izayoi, which freed both her hands to catch the energetic fox.

"I didn't expect to see you here," she told him merrily.

"Hideyoshi-sama had to go away on business, so he dropped me and Kiku off here."

"Oh, well I'm glad he didn't leave you two by yourselves. Do you still like living with them?"

"Yep! I'm learning a lot, and the village kids are fun to play with. Kiku's a pain sometimes, but she's pretty cool…for a girl."

Inuyasha and Kagome shared an amused look at that. Though they were both just kids, it was abundantly clear that Shippou and Kiku liked each other. Kagome grinned, remembering some of her grade school crushes. _Ah, to be young again._ She shook her head; with everything that had happened, it was sometimes difficult to remember that she was only seventeen herself.

"Hey, you wanna see my latest kitsune-bi?"

"Sure," Kagome replied, but Shippou didn't move. In fact, he seemed to have finally realized that there were four of them there instead of three. He had been informed of Kagome's pregnancy on one of their visits, but had honestly forgotten about it until he caught an unfamiliar scent and noticed how Inuyasha held something in his arms. He scurried up onto the hanyou's shoulder, perching there and gazing down in awe at the tiny, furry-eared bundle.

"Shippou-chan, meet Izayoi," Kagome said. The introduction was not mutual since Izayoi was sleeping, but Shippou didn't mind.

"Wow, she looks just like you, Kagome!"

"Heh, just wait 'til she opens her eyes, runt," Inuyasha retorted, grinning proudly.

"Hm, well I guess she had to be like you in some small way. Hopefully that's the _only_ way."

"Why you little—"

"Alright boys, that's enough," Kagome declared, knowing it was unnecessary but not wanting to risk waking Izayoi up. Shippou remained sitting comfortably on Inuyasha's shoulder, a clear sign of their improved relationship. Together, the four of them made their way toward the village.

They found Sango hanging clothes on the line, with Miroku standing nearby rocking Hideyoshi, humming to him softly. Both of them smiled warmly as their friends approached, expressions which quickly vanished as they realized just how much things had changed since their hanyou companions were last here.

"Kagome-chan, you gave birth!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yep. Meet Izayoi, guys," Kagome replied as Inuyasha tilted his arms so the humans could get a better look at the baby.

"She's beautiful," Miroku observed smoothly. "Just like her mother."

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Somehow, most of his compliments still sound like pickup lines. _

"So how did the birth go?" Sango asked, curious if her friend's experience had matched her own. "How was the midwife you found?"

Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look, prompting two pairs of widened eyes from their friends.

"You _did_ find a midwife, right?" Sango inquired.

"Well, not exactly," Kagome hedged.

"Not exactly?"

"You see…Inuyasha delivered the baby."

Somehow, Miroku and Sango managed stifle their surprise so as not to wake the infants. But it was clear they were quite shocked, as well as fairly upset. What if something had gone wrong? Seeing those concerns, Kagome launched into an explanation of their pursuit of the jewel shards, their battle with Kajimaru, the snowstorm, and her early labor. Miroku and Sango were somewhat mollified by that; their hanyou friends hadn't planned on this. The circumstances conspired against them, and everything had fortunately turned out alright in the end. Just as they were recovering from that bombshell, Kagome decided to drop an even larger one on them. This time, they could not remain quiet.

"Oh, and Izayoi purified the jewel."

"WHAT?"

Twin cries rang out immediately, the sounds of irate infants protesting their discourteous awakenings. No one was surprised when Miroku immediately set about comforting Hideyoshi, but Sango for one was not expecting Inuyasha to do the same. Especially when he rocked Izayoi so tenderly, whispered to her so lovingly, and got her to settle down even while Hideyoshi was still fussing. Sango shared a look with Kagome, conveying how impressed she was. It seemed Inuyasha had taken to fatherhood like a fish to water. The hanyou didn't even notice their attention until Izayoi had calmed completely.

"What?" he demanded, a little defensively. Sango shook her head, deciding not to comment. Praise would only make him uncomfortable, she knew.

"So, Kagome-chan," she began, "I must have had something in my ear before. Did you tell us _Izayoi_ purified the Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome confirmed it, then related their encounter with Midoriko, as well as what the ancient miko had said. Sango and Miroku nodded their understanding; it was one of those things that was much easier to comprehend with a good explanation. Now, Izayoi purifying the jewel made perfect sense. And they were also very happy for Kagome to hear that the well would remain open. Both knew what it was like to lose parents early in life, and neither wished that fate upon their friend.

"So the Shikon no Tama is finally gone," Sango repeated, beaming.

"Where will you be living?" Miroku asked. "We would love to be able to call you our neighbors."

"Inuyasha and I plan to live here. Of course we'll visit my family often, but Inuyasha's home has always been in this time, and now…I feel like mine is here too. I'll take over as village miko for Kaede-babaa, and maybe Kohaku-kun can help with the healing duties until I catch up."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to," Sango replied. "Kaede-sama has already started taking him to watch her treat the sick and injured."

"That's great! Does he like it?"

"I think he's found his true calling in life. He never did take to being a taijiya."

"Yes," Miroku interjected, "and Inuyasha, you could accompany me when I travel on my youkai extermination jobs."

"Keh. You just want me to come along so you don't have to do the dirty work," the hanyou answered snidely. But he didn't say no; he was grateful for the offer. Regularly going out and killing some youkai sounded like a great way to earn a living, especially for a man who'd spent most of his life as a nomad.

"Well, that's part of it," Miroku jokingly admitted, "but getting home sooner is not a bad thing."

"Wait a minute!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly. "Aren't you going to invite me, Miroku-sama, or am I to remain in this village forever?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome-sama, but we men do not possess the ability to breastfeed."

"So what?" Sango retorted. "We're not going to be lactating our whole lives. We talked about this, _Houshi-sama_; I'm still a taijiya, and Kagome-chan is still a miko. You boys don't get to go out on every job."

Inuyasha and Miroku shared a helpless look. "We don't have any choice in this, do we bouzu?"

"Ah, that's the trouble with marrying strong women, my friend," Miroku replied, clapping the hanyou on the back. Laughing and merrymaking, the four friends made their way inside.

* * *

"We're back!" Kagome called as she and Inuyasha entered her family's house. It was early evening now; they had spent all afternoon with their friends, including Kaede, Kohaku, and Kiku. Izayoi had eventually been overwhelmed by all the new people and scents, so Kagome had taken her outside, fed her, and then rocked her to sleep. Now a few hours later she was awake again, happy after another meal and a few minutes alone with her parents. It would probably take her awhile to get used to other people, especially with her heightened senses, which at this point just gave her mind more confusing information to process.

They had worried briefly that the well would not allow her to pass, since Midoriko had not specified who time-traveling privileges would extend to. They were pretty sure the miko intended to grant their children passage, but it didn't hurt to err on the side of caution. Inuyasha leapt in first, discovering that the well would still not let him go through alone. Then he placed Izayoi on the ground at the bottom, keeping contact with her as Kagome jumped in. That way, they could test whether she could go through with them without putting her in any danger. If the well did not allow her to pass, she would simply lie at the bottom for a few seconds instead of dropping to the dirt when the arms holding her disappeared. Fortunately, these precautions proved to be unnecessary; the three of them emerged in the modern era without incident. Izayoi scrunched up her little nose at the new smells, but otherwise made no protest. The constant odors of modern Tokyo were something else she would have to get used to.

"Oh, Kagome!" her mother's voice floated from the kitchen. "Thank goodness. Dr. Hayashi and I were starting to worry that you'd miss your due date."

Kagome shared an amused look with her husband before replying. "Yeah, about that…"

Suddenly they heard a small commotion coming from the kitchen, as Mrs. Higurashi set down her mug and newspaper and rushed to the front door. She stopped in her tracks, covering her mouth as she laid eyes on Izayoi for the first time.

"Hi, Mama. Meet your granddaughter."

Mrs. Higurashi crept slowly closer, carefully taking the baby when Kagome offered. "Hello there, little one," she cooed, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm your grandma."

Izayoi smiled at the cheerful voice, chirping happily, and Mrs. Higurashi nearly melted. It truly was love at first sight.

"What's her name?" she croaked, throat suddenly dry.

"Izayoi," Inuyasha answered, "after my mother."

"It's beautiful," she whispered, unable to take her gaze from those captivating amber eyes, or fuzzy black ears. For several minutes, Mrs. Higurashi stood there, getting to know her granddaughter as Inuyasha and Kagome looked on.

"So you decided to deliver in the feudal era?" she finally inquired.

"Not exactly," Kagome replied. At her mother's confused look, she once again recounted their recent adventures leading up to Izayoi's birth. Mrs. Higurashi was simultaneously impressed, appalled, and relieved. In the middle of the woods with only Inuyasha there had not been the situation she'd imagined for her daughter's childbirth. They were lucky there hadn't been any complications, though the fact that Kagome was hanyou weighed heavily in their favor. Circumstances had united against them, so perhaps it was meant to be. Mrs. Higurashi was very pleased to hear that the mysterious jewel her daughter and son-in-law had pursued for almost three years was now gone. She couldn't help but sense the hand of fate in all this; it was almost as if Izayoi had been meant to purity the Shikon no Tama. Then again, perhaps it was just blind luck. Only the Kami could know for sure.

At that point, the four of them went into the kitchen. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down as her mother prepared some more tea. They talked for awhile about labor and the birth, as Mrs. Higurashi was interested in her daughter's experience. She was also curious about how Inuyasha had handled it, and was secretly impressed at what Kagome told her. Her son-in-law had managed about as well as any man without a medical degree could reasonably be expected to.

Soon Kagome called her brother and grandfather downstairs to meet the new arrival. The old man held Izayoi with the same kind of adoration as Mrs. Higurashi; any reservations about his great-grandchild's hanyou heritage had long since passed. Souta was thrilled to be an uncle at his young age, which made him in his own words the "coolest uncle anyone has ever had." Kagome rolled her eyes, playfully contesting just how 'cool' her brother was. This was the same boy who three years ago had been too much of a fraidy cat to go into the well house to look for Buyo. _And that changed my life forever._ Who knew where she'd be now if Souta had retrieved Buyo himself? Probably going to high school, feeling like something was missing in her life, and never knowing why she felt that way. It was hard to imagine that existence, a life without her soul mate. And in the jovial atmosphere created by her families, old and new, she didn't try.

* * *

Kagome yawned, curling up on the couch and pulling a handy blanket over her. Izayoi had been fed and was sleeping upstairs in her new crib. She was one week old today. It was just after six o'clock in the evening, and a power nap before dinner sounded divine to Kagome. She had exercised today for the first time since the delivery, joining Inuyasha on a feudal era run. It was nice, but it also took quite a bit out of her. Still, she felt almost completely recovered, aside from having slightly less energy than she used to. That, and not wanting to touch her husband or be touched sexually. Inuyasha had been nothing if not understanding in that regard. But hanyou healing abilities were a wonderful thing, and she sensed both of those issues would resolve themselves soon.

Speaking of resolving issues, both Dr. Hayashi and Kenji had been informed of recent developments, the former about the birth and the latter about the purification of the Shikon no Tama. The doctor had requested a checkup, which was scheduled for this weekend. Kenji had come over a couple days ago, but the purpose of the meeting was not only to congratulate them and see the baby. He reluctantly told them that in the absence of the Shikon no Tama, he could not justify to his superiors keeping them under guard while they were here. In other words, there would no longer be friendly youkai watching over them; they were on their own. She and Inuyasha understood, brushing aside his apologies. Whatever this mysterious evil youkai had wanted with them before, the jewel was gone, so what could anyone possibly want with them now? Neither hanyou expected any more trouble.

In the meantime, Inuyasha had kept busy by once again helping her grandfather in the storage shed. Right now he was out running an errand at the store. They also spent plenty of time in the feudal era. In fact, Miroku and Inuyasha were planning to set out on an extermination job tomorrow morning. Things seemed to be going exactly according to plan. It almost made her nervous.

She was just nodding off when a sudden knocking sounded, three harsh raps in rapid succession. Kagome rolled off the couch and strode toward the front door. _Who could that be at this hour?_ She opened the door and saw…nothing. No one was there. She stepped out and scanned the shrine grounds, finding them deserted. _Hm, maybe it was a woodpecker on a tree. Or maybe I'm hearing things._ Shrugging, she turned to go back inside but paused when her foot came down on something crinkly. Looking down, she spied a piece of paper on the stoop. She picked it up and saw that it was mostly blank, with only one line typed across the top in plain font. Her eyes widened impossibly as she read, her breath hitching and knees buckling with horror.

_Kagome – We have your hanyou. Yakamura Warehouse, Number 24. Come alone._

Her hands clenched involuntarily, tearing the note with her claws. The bastards…had Inuyasha.

"Shit!" she swore, darting back inside the house. She wanted to go right now, but couldn't leave Izayoi unprotected. She picked up the phone and dialed a number, shifting impatiently until someone finally answered after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Ayumi! It's Kagome. Is Kenji there?"

"No, he's not. What's up, Kagome?"

"I need you to call him and tell him to get his butt over to my house _now!_"

"Kagome, wh—"

*click*

Kagome hung up. She didn't have time to answer her friend's questions, especially when Ayumi needed to call Kenji as soon as possible. And she would, Kagome knew; no one could have ignored the tinge of panic in her tone. Least of all her mother.

"What's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she rounded the corner, having obviously overheard the phone call. Kagome grimaced, then showed her the crumpled note.

"Oh, Kami," her mother breathed. "I'll call the police."

"No, Mama!" Kagome cried, louder than intended. Lowering her voice, she tried to explain. "Whoever kidnapped Inuyasha is obviously a youkai, or more likely a group of them. If they could handle Inuyasha, what would they do to a bunch of human police officers?"

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes colored with understanding. "But Kagome, what do we do?"

"Look, Mama," she said, placing both her hands on the frightened woman's shoulders. "Inuyasha and I have defeated hundreds of youkai in the past, including some of the strongest that ever existed. Please, trust us to handle this."

Mrs. Higurashi said nothing for several moments, then finally nodded. Fearful tears slipped down her cheeks, and she enfolded her daughter in a crushing embrace. Kagome returned it, but felt no compulsion to cry. Adrenaline coursed through her, invigorating her more primal side, readying her body for a fight. Her emotions rose to match. She would rescue Inuyasha, and make sure those responsible never kidnapped anyone again. And if they hurt him…they would pay _dearly._

The front door clanged open, and Kagome pulled away to meet Kenji in the foyer.

"Come with me," she told him before he could even open his mouth. She bounded up the stairs to her room, yanking off her blouse and tossing it into a corner. Kenji came in behind her and quickly turned his back as she changed into a set of her feudal era clothing. The fur of the swamp fox would give her more protection than any modern cloth.

"Kagome, what's going on?" he demanded, more than a little alarmed by her frantic demeanor.

"Here," she said, tossing him the balled-up note. He caught it, then swore under his breath as he read.

"It has to be Sueosoroshii. No one else would be so bold."

"I don't care who it is," Kagome declared, slipping Tetsusaiga—which Inuyasha had left in her room along with his fire-rat garments—into her obi. If only she hadn't left her bow and quiver in the feudal era. She picked up the red haori and held it to her nose, allowing her mate's scent to calm her frazzled nerves, leaving her only with steely resolve.

"I'm going to kick his fucking ass," she stated quietly.

"I'm coming with you," Kenji said, fingering the hilt of his sword. It had been awhile since he'd last seen combat, but he was more than ready.

"No, you're going to stay here and watch Izayoi."

"But—"

"You keep her safe, you got it?" Kagome demanded, leaving no room for argument. Izayoi wailed, both at being woken up and because of the hard edge to her mother's tone. Kagome repressed the urge to go to her; there was no time. Her grandmother's comfort would have to do.

Kenji swallowed, seeing that this was one argument he wasn't going to win. "I'll protect her with my life," he proclaimed. "But you should stay here for a few minutes. Let me call for backup—"

"You do that. I'm going."

"Wait, Kagome! Dammit!" he cursed as she slipped out the window into the night. Kenji pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"It's Yamato. Get a few people to the Higurashi shrine and send everyone else to Yakamura Warehouse, Number 24. The shit's about to hit the fan."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, scanning the endless packages upon packages on the shelves. _How many kinds of diapers can there possibly be?_ Cloth diapers were fine for the feudal era, but Kagome refused to ask her mother to wash them. In this time, Izayoi would wear disposable ones. They were also less likely to leak, which could be problematic if it happened on the couch, for example. He had offered to go buy some, both because Izayoi would be hungry soon and because he wanted to stretch his legs. Going out into modern Tokyo was a sort of adventure for him; he learned something new every time. He had nearly settled on a final purchase when a strange voice sounded behind him.

"Hello, Inuyassssha."

The hanyou started and spun, finding the owner of the voice gazing at him with a smile Inuyasha would qualify as slightly sinister. He looked, smelled, and dressed like a normal human, which explained how he had snuck up on him. But those baleful, cunning eyes were not normal, and Inuyasha felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the barely-concealed menace. That, and the serpentine way the man had hissed his name, convinced him that this stranger was a youkai. _He must be wearing one of those charms._

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" he demanded, reaching his right hand down to grasp Tetsusaiga's hilt, only to find empty air. _Crap._ He had left his sword and feudal era clothing in Kagome's room. Loose-fitting jeans and a red muscle shirt were fine for moving around in, but if this boiled down to a fight, they didn't offer nearly as much protection as his fire-rat armour. He would have to make do with his bare claws and some flimsy modern fabric.

"My name is Sueosoroshii Taichimaru. And I know much about you, my hanyou friend."

Inuyasha ran the somehow-familiar name through his mind several times, finally recalling the memory he sought. He grabbed Taichimaru by the collar of his shirt and snarled in his face.

"You're the bastard who sent _six_ thugs after my wife! I should fucking skin you alive!"

"That's a bold accusation," Taichimaru replied sternly, all amusement gone from his features. "Do you have any evidence to prove I was behind this attack?"

"Uh…" Inuyasha mumbled, loosening his grip and losing some of his bravado.

"I didn't think so. I'm afraid I have quite a reputation in youkai society, but that does not mean I ever committed any crimes. I merely wish to discuss something with you."

Inuyasha growled, not buying Taichimaru's innocent act. But at the same time, he couldn't just kill the bastard because he had no proof of his involvement. He didn't want to slay a potentially innocent man, even though his instincts told him Taichimaru was bad news.

"Discuss what?" he asked warily.

"A proposal," Taichimaru answered, grinning ominously. "Merely a proposal."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to demand further explanation, but the burly storeowner interrupted him.

"Is there a problem here?" the man asked, crossing his beefy arms over his broad chest. It was clear he didn't want a fight breaking out in his store, and was willing to throw both of the troublemakers out on their asses if necessary. Little did he know that either of them could dispose of him with minimal effort.

"No, no problem," Taichimaru replied smoothly. "Simply a misunderstanding. We'll take it outside."

Hearing that, Inuyasha finally released the collar of Taichimaru's shirt, which he straightened as best he could. Inuyasha was pleased to see five small holes left by his claws.

"I'd appreciate that," the storeowner stated dryly, 'escorting' them to the exit. Once on the sidewalk, Taichimaru pulled out his phone and spoke very briefly to someone. Soon, a long black car pulled up and stopped in the middle of the road, the driver not caring if the entire row of traffic behind him had to wait. He got out and held the rear door open.

"After you," Taichimaru said cordially, motioning for Inuyasha to precede him into the car. That definitely was not happening.

"I'd rather not."

"Oh?" the other man replied, appearing not the least bit surprised. "I trust you will have no trouble keeping up?"

Inuyasha's first instinct was to tell this guy to go fuck himself, but he knew he needed to at least see what he wanted. Then he could decline the 'proposal' and go home, hopefully avoiding any further trouble.

He nodded, and Taichimaru got into the car. Inuyasha ducked into the nearest alley and leapt up onto the roof. It was easy to follow the black vehicle on the crowded streets of Tokyo. As they moved away from the center of the city, the traffic thinned out and Inuyasha found himself moving at a brisk pace. Still nowhere near his top speed though. Finally, the car drove into a deserted area, with the headlights the only sign of movement for hundreds of yards in any direction. Lamps cast an eerie glow on the spaces between huge, squat buildings, a stark contrast to the skyscrapers on the horizon. As the car approached one particularly large building, a garage door opened and the vehicle drove inside. The door remained open, presumably for him to follow. Before doing so, Inuyasha scoped out the surrounding area, finding no one else in the immediate vicinity. He also entered the building cautiously, and was eventually satisfied that he wasn't walking into an ambush.

"Ah, Inuyasha," Taichimaru welcomed warmly. "I was beginning to think we'd lost you."

"Keh. What do you want?"

Taichimaru grinned maliciously. "Very well, I suppose we'll get right down to business. Leave us, Yori," he said to the driver of the car. "I think it's time you delivered our message." Nodding, Yori exited the warehouse on foot.

"What message?" Inuyasha demanded, suddenly getting a bad vibe.

"A completely unrelated matter, I assure you," Taichimaru replied, his smile now taking on an edge of downright wickedness. Inuyasha glared at him. Usually, he could get a sense of whether someone was telling the truth or lying, but he could get nothing from Taichimaru. Either he was telling the truth, or he was an expert in deceit. Somehow, Inuyasha was leaning towards the latter.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," his host implored, motioning to a very nice table set up near this end of the mostly-empty warehouse. There were two chairs, one at either end. The only truly strange item was the small cage sitting on the center of the table, a black and white cat its prisoner. The feline gazed at them warily, it's eyes and demeanor fearful.

"I trust you don't mind if I do the same?" Taichimaru inquired. When Inuyasha said nothing, he slipped a gold ring off his finger. Instantly his body transformed, his skin becoming paler as his hair and eyes darkened to a greenish-brown tint. His clothes shifted as well, the illusion dissolving to expose ornate, traditional robes, similar to what a wealthy lord might wear hundreds of years ago. His scent revealed him to be a serpent youkai, his aura a powerful one at that. But that aura was weaker than some of the youkai Inuyasha had defeated in the past, albeit with Tetsusaiga. Still, if it came down to a fight, he thought he could take him.

"Ah, much better. I despise putting on that loathsome human disguise every day. Don't you agree, Inuyasha?" he asked, his grin suggesting that he knew damn well Inuyasha didn't possess a concealment charm.

"Would you just fuckin' tell me what you want already?" Inuyasha growled roughly, his patience reaching its limit.

Some of Taichimaru's good humor vanished, to be replaced by malevolence. "Very well. I have a task I wish you to perform for me. Your…special skills are perfectly suited for the job. You—"

"Not interested."

"Hear me out. It is a relatively simple assignment, and you will be handsomely rewarded."

"Are you fucking deaf? I said I'm not interested. If that's it, then I'm leaving. Don't ever let me see or smell you again."

Far from being offended, Taichimaru began chuckling darkly, a sound which froze Inuyasha in his tracks and filled him with dread.

"I thought you might say that," Taichimaru confessed gleefully. "But I have something that might change your mind."

He reached into his robes and pulled out a small blue box with a short wire sticking out of it. He flipped up the plastic safety and pressed a button. For a moment, nothing happened. Then all hell broke loose.

**Warning: next paragraph depicts graphic animal death. Squeamish individuals should not read**

The cat yowled in pain, smashing itself repeatedly against the bars of the cage. Blood began oozing from its eyes and ears, then pouring from every orifice in its body. The struggling animal calmed, wobbled on its feet, then collapsed and expired in a pool of its own blood. The entire incident took less than fifteen seconds.

**Death scene over** (1)

"What the fuck did you do?" Inuyasha demanded, rounding on the bastard.

"A wonderful invention, really," Taichimaru replied, ignoring the question. "It's a compound that, when injected into the bloodstream and set off with a precise radio frequency, sets in motion a chain reaction that destroys the body from the inside out. Not even youkai can survive it."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Inuyasha queried, knowing he was not going to like the answer.

"Because, my hanyou friend, I had Yori inject your mate with the exact same compound." (2)

"You lie!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice full of desperate denial.

"Do I?" Taichimaru replied calmly, pulling a red controller from his robes. "Care to bet your mate's life on that?" He flipped open the safety.

"_Bastard!"_

"I'd be careful what I say if I were you," Taichimaru sneered, finally showing his true colors. "Do you think I care about the life of a half-breed? The only reason both of you aren't rotting corpses is because I need you."

Inuyasha clenched his fists, so tightly that his claws punctured his palms and blood dripped onto the floor. His jaws clamped so firmly together that he thought his teeth might shatter. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to take action, to remove the threat to his mate at once, to wipe this enemy from the face of the earth. But…he couldn't. Taichimaru could be bluffing, but on the other hand, he could truly have Kagome's life in his hand. That was a chance Inuyasha was unwilling to take. He couldn't assume Taichimaru was lying, nor could he gamble on the youkai's reflexes. The odds were slim that he could cross the twenty feet between them before Taichimaru could push the button. So, with no other options, he decided to play along.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the roof, staring pensively up at the stars. He was perched atop some random building, a fair distance from the warehouse in which he'd met Taichimaru. He could not see the structure in the distance, and was well out of hearing and scent range. That was part of a purposeful effort to avoid detection; his instincts told him to stick around instead of proceeding directly to Ageo as his 'assignment' dictated. The whole thing seemed abnormally suspicious. He had been told to travel north to Ageo and meet a contact at a certain building. But why didn't Taichimaru just tell him what the job was? And what task could possibly require a hanyou to complete? Inuyasha was sure Taichimaru had many lackeys, so why go to all the trouble of attacking Kagome and then blackmailing him?

Whatever the reason, his private reflections over the past half hour or so had led him to one conclusion: he could not complete the mission which had been given to him. Say he did what Taichimaru wanted. Then what? The bastard would no longer have a reason not to kill Kagome. Why would he let either of them live when they were witnesses to his criminal activity? Brutal images of the poor cat's horrible death flew through his mind, and he suppressed a shudder. It was difficult to ignore the symbolism. His wife…could die like that.

Growling, he rose to his feet, already settled on a plan. If he could get Kagome to the feudal era, she would be safe; he doubted that 'ray-dee-o' signal would transmit five hundred years in the past. Then they could find Myouga and get him to purge her blood of the toxin, or whatever it was. The keys were speed and surprise; without both, the plan would fail gruesomely. Kagome had to be ready and waiting with Izayoi for him to sneak up to the shrine under the cover of darkness. She would dash to the well house and he would meet her there. Hopefully the three of them would leap inside the well before Taichimaru knew to push that cursed button. As to alerting Kagome to his plan, he thought he remembered roughly where her three friends lived. He would drop in on one of them and use that telephone thing to warn his wife of the danger. He would also call Kenji and ask him to watch over Kagome's family while they were gone.

This wasn't his typical type of plan, he realized, which usually consisted of going in and cutting the enemy to pieces one way or another. He hated running away, but Kagome's safety was the top priority right now. His pride could take the hit. Inuyasha took off, settling into a stealthy run. He stuck to the rooftops, being extra careful to move in the shadows as he made his way back toward the city, away from Ageo. He skirted around the warehouse in a very wide semi-circle, senses on high alert. If one of Taichimaru's lackeys discovered him, there would only be a small window in which to silence the interloper before he alerted his master. And by 'silence,' he meant by any means necessary. This was no time for mercy.

He had almost completed his half-circle around the warehouse when he spotted a lone figure on the next rooftop, silhouetted against the lights of the city in the distance. Inuyasha ducked down below the ledge and peered over. The figure hadn't seen him, but probably would if he tried to sneak by. Inuyasha grimaced; he could feel the person's youki from here. This youkai would have to be dealt with, quick and easy. He hated killing someone like that, but reminded himself of the circumstances and the danger Kagome was in. That was more than enough to get him moving again. He approached silent as death, hesitating only slightly as a feeling of familiarity struck him. The youkai was turned away from him, but that aura, and that scent…

He recognized the youkai an instant before making contact. Instead of rending the youkai asunder with his claws, he grabbed him by the neck and slammed him face-first into the roof. He wrenched his quarry's arm behind him and placed his knee in his lower back. He thought this youkai was a friend, but now he wasn't in a mood to trust anyone. Especially when he could think of no innocent explanation for why this individual was here in the first place.

"Kenji! What the fuck are you doing here? I could've kill—" he cut himself off, sensing a new presence behind him and the telltale prick of a blade pressed against the back of his neck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kenji said, his voice muffled by the roof. "Let's all calm down. Inuyasha, let me up. I think we both have some explaining to do."

The pressure of the blade remained for another second, then abruptly vanished. Inuyasha stood, releasing Kenji. He turned and found…nothing. He looked around, but there was no sign of the mysterious presence.

"Her code name is Kumori," Kenji stated conversationally. "She's the stealthiest person I know."

Inuyasha nodded, in complete agreement. He felt relieved; if this 'Shadow' was working for Taichimaru, he'd probably be dead already. He could assume Kenji and his cohorts were still on his side.

"Inuyasha, how on earth did you manage to escape?"

"Escape? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You weren't take prisoner by Sueosoroshii Taichimaru?"

"I met him, but I was never his prisoner."

"But the note—oh, no."

"What's 'oh no?'" Inuyasha demanded, alarmed at the trepidation in Kenji's tone.

"Kagome received a note saying that you had been kidnapped, and telling her to meet your abductor at Yakamura Warehouse, Number 24," Kenji replied, pointing in the general direction of the warehouse where Inuyasha had met Taichimaru. "Oh, shit, this is bad. We've been barking up the wrong tree the whole time. Sueosoroshii has played us like fools."

"Kenji! Stop babbling and tell me what the _fuck_ is going on!"

"Don't you see? Kagome is _inside_ the warehouse now!"

Inuyasha's mind slowed to a crawl as he gradually started to unravel this jumbled mess. Taichimaru had told Kagome that he'd been kidnapped, apparently to lure her out to the warehouse. And now Kagome was meeting him. Alone. Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Fuck! He didn't want anything to do with me! He was after Kagome the whole time!_ This entire thing was a setup. His 'mission' was just a decoy, as his instincts had tried to tell him. Taichimaru might very well have poisoned Kagome's blood, but that was probably the only element of truth in his otherwise bogus story. And the bastard had accomplished his objective—getting Kagome alone. Well, he would just have to crash that party. Inuyasha launched into a dead sprint, moving as quickly as he could back to the warehouse. He barely heard Kenji call out to him over the whoosh of the wind past his ears.

"Wait, Inuyasha! There's a b—"

Inuyasha slammed into something solid, gritting his teeth as electricity surged through him. He went rigid as his muscles seized, his skin feeling as if it was aflame. Then he was flying backwards, landing on a rooftop in a dazed heap.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kenji asked, kneeling by his side.

"Ugh…what the fuck was that?"

"I tried to tell you. There's a really powerful barrier around the warehouse, with about a quarter mile radius. I'm sorry, but we can't get to Kagome."

Grunting, Inuyasha sat up and looked down at himself, searching for the source of the smell of something burning. He quickly discovered that something to be his clothes, which were now scorched and tattered, with more holes than a piece of Swiss cheese.

"I don't suppose you brought Tetsusaiga," he said, wishing for his sword's barrier-breaking abilities.

"Unfortunately, Kagome took it with her, believing she was going to meet you. It is inside the barrier as well."

"Mother f—"

"I did bring these," Kenji interrupted, not wanting to listen to an angry, profanity-filled tirade. He then handed Inuyasha his fire-rat robes.

"Thanks," Inuyasha told him, standing to change into his customary combat clothes. There was a certain comfort level he felt with these robes; he had survived many battles in them. And they wouldn't go to pieces from a singeing like that cheap modern fabric. While dressing, he tried to come up with a plan. With Tetsusaiga inside the barrier, the only option was to punch through with his bare claws. Maybe Sankon Tetsusou would be enough. It was a long shot, but it was currently the only shot he had.

"That will never work," Kenji declared, reading his thoughts. "You'll only hurt yourself."

"Shut up! What else can I do?"

"Rest and conserve your strength. When that barrier comes down—and it will—you'll need it."

"Oh, and hang Kagome out to dry like you did?" Inuyasha snapped accusingly. "Forget it!"

"I'm sorry! She was out the window before I could stop her."

"Well why didn't you go with her?"

"She told me to protect your daughter."

"What?" Inuyasha snarled, grabbing Kenji by the collar. "You left Izayoi unprotected?"

"No, I did not!" Kenji retorted, some of his own frustration showing through. "There are currently four of my comrades watching the house. She is perfectly safe."

"She'd better be."

Kenji sighed, trying to reign in his temper. He understood why Inuyasha was acting this way. If anyone was going to be calm in this situation, it had to be him. Grimacing, he realized that it wouldn't help Inuyasha's anxiety any if he knew Kagome had been inside the barrier for twenty minutes already.

"Inuyasha," he tried, "stay here and rest. You won't do Kagome any good if you exhaust yourself."

"I won't do her any good if I sit on ass, either. No fucking way! What kind of mate or husband would I be if I didn't try to get in there?"

Kenji sighed, seeing that the hanyou was not going to be swayed. He was glad he'd decided to bring the fire-rat robes; they would at least provide him some protection against the barrier. If Inuyasha started to really hurt himself, he would need to be restrained. But Kenji didn't have the heart to stop him from trying. This hanyou was powerful; maybe he really could break through with his bare hands. Inuyasha wasted no more time in making his first attempt. He charged, leaping into the air and bringing his claws down where he knew the barrier was.

"Sankon Tetsusou!"

Golden energy trailed from his claws, slashing into…nothing. He landed on the next rooftop over, wondering what the hell had just happened. Had the barrier thrown him farther than he thought? No…no! Now he could sense something undetectable to him before—Kagome's presence through their bond. And the sinking, aching feeling in his chest left no doubt that she was in danger. With that knowledge running through his mind, he gave no more thought to how he'd gotten through the barrier as he charged back to the warehouse. If he had turned around, he would have seen several flashes in the air, as Kenji and his cohorts tried to follow and were painfully thrown back. And perhaps he would have wondered why the barrier had only allowed him passage, and no one else.

* * *

Kagome moved through the Tokyo outskirts like a phantom in the night. Everyone knew where the old Yakamura complex was. The company had gone out of business years ago, and the subsequent owners rented the warehouses out as storage space. People still referred to the buildings as they were known in the Yakamura days. It was the perfect place for a youkai's hideout—huge, private, and almost devoid of human activity. It was the perfect place for an ambush.

Kagome slowed her pace as Warehouse Number 24 came into view. She studied the building, allowing all her senses to scan the area. Nothing; she could detect no sign of anyone in the immediate vicinity. Satisfied, she vaulted down to the ground, nearly choking as she inhaled. Blood. The scent was powerful and unmistakable, though fortunately it did not belong to Inuyasha. In fact, it did not smell like a youkai's blood at all.

Cautiously she crept to the door, peering around the edge. There was no one inside. Inuyasha's residual scent told her that he'd been here, but he was long gone, as were his abductors. She gasped; there on the center of a table was a cage. Blood dripped onto the ground, the source a lump of fur inside the cage. Kagome approached and was sickened by the sight. She closed her eyes and said a small prayer for the poor creature. Her eyes snapped open as she sensed a new presence behind her, appearing as if out of nowhere. It was already too late to react. She felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, and then her world exploded.

Gale force winds buffeted her mind, pounding against her consciousness. She barely comprehended the sensation of her body collapsing onto the floor, that infernal hand still clutching her shoulder. A pervasive darkness invaded her, devastating her thoughts and slowly clouding everything she knew, overwhelming her very being. She fought back on an instinctual level, fueled by a combination of desperate self-preservation and miko strength. With a herculean effort she managed to drive the darkness to the edge of her mind, but her attacker intensified his efforts. The darkness strengthened, pushing her steadily back. She continued to fight, trying to stop the inexorable advance, but it was futile. With the last of the light, she managed one final thought before her world went black. _Inuyasha…_

* * *

Inuyasha rushed through the warehouse door without hesitation, skidding to a halt at what he saw. There was Kagome, standing in the middle of the room, facing him with her head downcast and eyes closed. Taichimaru and Yori stood well off to one side, the former panting with exertion. Inuyasha didn't give those two a second thought.

"Kagome!" he cried, dashing up to her. She made no response, not even raising her head. He looked her up and down, finding no physical injuries. So then why was she, for lack of a better word, unconscious?

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Inuyasha demanded, rounding on the bastards who dared to attack her.

Taichimaru managed a breathless chuckle. "I possessed her; she is under my control now. But it almost didn't happen. My possessory spell is the most powerful in the youkai world. In two hundred years, no one has come close to defeating it. But your mate nearly did just that; it took me more than ten minutes to subdue her. I can see I made the right choice."

"The right choice?" Inuyasha repeated angrily. "Damn you! Why did you do it? How can Kagome possibly be of any use to you?"

"I think you vastly underestimate just how valuable your mate is. She has the strength and speed of a daiyoukai, and now that her consciousness is repressed, an unmatched viciousness. She has the ability to take punishment which would kill any human and most youkai. She also happens to be the most powerful miko I have ever encountered. Think about it; she is the _perfect_ weapon. And I will help her reach her full potential. I will teach her things you can't imagine, terrible techniques forbidden in all but the darkest corners of the world. My enemies will cower before me, or she will obliterate them. No youkai on earth will dare to stand up to me! With Kagome at my side and a loyal army of youkai at my back, there is no limit to what I can accomplish!"

From this narcissistic tirade Inuyasha gleaned one solitary realization—he was dealing with a madman. Taichimaru was completely insane. He wanted to use Kagome to take over Japan, or the world, or whatever. Inuyasha wasn't going to let that happen.

"Perhaps my plan was overly circuitous," Taichimaru continued serenely, "but part of the fun is spinning a tangled web, and watching all the little flies get caught in it. And besides, the compound in Kagome's blood will serve as a useful insurance policy," he said, patting one particular spot on the front of his robes.

Smiling evilly, Taichimaru bore a striking resemblance to Naraku in that moment. He had shown himself to be a conniver of the same caliber as the ancient hanyou, with a sadistic streak to match. And if Inuyasha had anything to say about it, he would meet the same fate as his feudal era counterpart.

"So I'm a fly, am I?" the hanyou asked, flexing his claws. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you, break your spell, and take my wife home with me."

Taichimaru chuckled menacingly. "My dear Inuyasha, you still don't understand, do you? Why do you think I allowed you to enter my barrier while those other fools are still hopping around outside? I did it because you will make a perfect experimentation subject. I think it is time to test just how deeply your mate is under my control. Kagome, awaken!"

Kagome's head shot up, her eyes opening as wide as they could go. Inuyasha gasped at the expanse of crimson in each. Where during her youkai transformations at least her pupils remained black, now each eye was nothing but a solid blood-red orb. They were chilling, and utterly soulless. Inuyasha felt as though he was gazing into hell itself. Taichimaru's wicked cackle broke through his daze, drawing his attention to the youkai as he spoke a single command.

"Kagome, kill him."

(1) I debated over and over whether to insert this warning. I hate to break up the flow of the chapter, but I could see people really being upset by a description of a housecat getting killed like that, especially if they have one (or several) as pets. Better safe than sorry, I guess.

(2) Remember that "hornet sting" way back in chapter 32? Well, now you know what it really was. This aspect of Taichimaru's plan has been in motion for a _long_ time.

A/N – Okay, I know what you're thinking. "Hey, KB, why doesn't Taichimaru just possess everybody if he's so good at it?" Well, my thinking is that it's one of those energy-consuming techniques that he can't use too much. So he probably can't possess more than one or two people at a time. So he does need Kagome to do his dirty work for him. That's how I imagine it, anyway.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Culmination

Kagome floated in nothingness, drifting aimlessly in a pitch black world. Only by blinking could she tell her eyes were open. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ She tried to remember, but thinking was difficult. So difficult, in fact, that she was sorely tempted to surrender to the invisible currents and hang passively in this void. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to be pulled down toward blissful unconsciousness. Sleep was so much easier than thinking.

A vision flashed through her mind, causing her to open her eyes again. _What was that?_ If it was an image, it was blurred; she had only been able to make out colors. Red, and silver. There was some significance to those colors, or perhaps in the way they combined. Another image flickered in her mind's eye, this one adding a new color to the mix. Amber…

Moving on impulse alone, she folded her arms under her bosom, as if supporting some invisible object. She could almost feel the weight, and if that wasn't confusing enough, her nipples tingled. That sensation should have frightened her, but she found it oddly comforting. Why did imagining the color amber cause her to react this way? No…not this particular shade of amber. A darker hue, one with a very different significance than the first. Two shades of amber, one old, one new. Where had she seen them? Why did they seem to mean so much to her?

She heard a sound, though not with her ears. It was joyous and innocent, the delightful resonance of an infant's laughter. She looked down, and a new image appeared to her, this one much clearer than those previous. _Izayoi._ Her baby, whose eyes glowed with that second shade of amber. How could she have forgotten? And as for that other color, the one which more closely resembled molten gold…

"Inuyasha."

Her soft whisper sparked an avalanche; everything came back to her in a torrent. And suddenly, she was able to answer her original questions. She was trapped deep inside herself, a prisoner in her own mind. Her attacker—probably this Taichimaru whom Kenji had spoken of—had possessed her body, locked her consciousness away in this dark, featureless oblivion. And he was no doubt at this very moment using her body for some insidious purpose.

Kagome gathered her wits and marshaled her resolve, determined to fight for control of her mind. Her first effort yielded a small field of white light, barely large enough for her to stand in. But it was a start. She pushed further, but the darkness bore down, threatening to overwhelm her. Fighting desperately, she barely managed to keep the small part of herself she had won back. But it was hers. She rested, preparing for the next attempt. It would be slow going, but she didn't care. No matter how long it took, she would reclaim her mind and body, and drive this evil from her being. She only hoped her possessed form wouldn't do anything she would regret in the meantime.

* * *

"Kagome, kill him."

Only lightning reflexes honed by years of combat saved Inuyasha from being split down the middle. There had been absolutely no hesitation in Kagome's attack; she really was trying to kill him. A chill coursed through him, sparked by some nameless shadowy emotion. It was not fear, per se, though he did worry about failing his wife and himself. No, this was something far more intrinsic, a deep-seated revulsion at being assaulted by a loved one. Incomprehensible pain rose within, threatening to cripple him, but he pushed it aside. This _thing_ was his Kagome in body only. Her mind, her spirit, these were trapped on some other plane. She was attacking him solely by the will of another. The thought gave him comfort, allowed him to remain calm as he stared into those unblinking crimson eyes. He settled in, preparing for the most important battle of his life. Kagome withdrew her claws from the pavement where they had become embedded, gazing blankly at him. Then she launched herself forward again.

She came in low this time, swiping for his leg with her right hand. He sidestepped, then flung his head back to avoid the slashing uppercut she threw with her left. She came back with her right, aiming straight in for his torso, claws blazing with pink energy. He parried the thrust with his left, continuing the motion into a spin that put him behind her. She rounded on him, coming on relentlessly, her attacks a blur of arms and claws. Inuyasha ducked a sideways swipe at his neck, then reared back and punched her squarely in the gut. He would not bring his claws to bear against her, but he hoped body blows would at least slow her down a little. The attack barely phased her; she swung viciously at the extended arm, catching it and drawing blood. Inuyasha retreated backwards again, but this time Kagome seemed to hesitate just slightly before following.

"Kagome, snap out of it!" he tried. No response. Words were apparently not going to work.

She wounded him several more times over the next frantic minute, including a neat slash across his cheek. None were serious, but all drove home the point which was rapidly becoming obvious—if he kept this up, he wouldn't last much longer. Kagome was nearly his equal in terms of speed and stamina; his only real advantage over her was his combat experience. But that advantage was largely neutralized because he couldn't hurt her. It was all he could do just to stay alive. She was ruthless in her onslaught, never stopping for more than a moment, easily absorbing his tentative counterpunches. He needed to deal with the root of the problem—that smirking bastard Taichimaru, who was still standing there watching them. But his current opponent clearly had no intention of allowing that to happen. It was a similar situation to the one he'd found himself in fighting Kajimaru in the mountains. Only now, he was without Tetsusaiga.

No! _Kagome_ had brought Tetsusaiga, hadn't she? Yes! There it was on her hip. Inuyasha's mind turned with the formulations of a plan, even as his wife's claws tore new cuts in his skin and came closer and closer to dealing a severe wound. He ducked a particularly vicious swing and took off running, Kagome hot on his heels. He sprinted toward the side of the warehouse, then leapt and planted both feet on the wall, launching himself back toward his pursuer. Kagome was clearly caught by surprise; Inuyasha grabbed her before she could raise her defenses, trapping both arms at her sides. He tackled her to the ground, rolling with her as she struggled and snarled like a feral cat. He held her back against his chest, not daring to reach for Tetsusaiga until she was more under control. When she suddenly stilled completely, it seemed like the perfect opportunity, but he knew something was up.

He both felt and saw his wife explode in miko energy, the pure light pulsing through his body. Yet, he felt no pain, nor suffered any ill effects. He grinned despite the seriousness of the situation; even though Kagome was being manipulated by another, her miko powers still recognized him. It further encouraged his hope that she was still in there, fighting to reclaim herself.

"So you are still immune to her miko energy," Taichimaru observed casually from across the warehouse. "All the more reason to kill you now. Or perhaps you will murder your wife to save yourself. Tell me, Inuyasha, what is the value of your own life?"

Inuyasha made no response, refusing to rise to the bastard's taunting. It was an incredibly stupid question, anyway. Taichimaru clearly had no one in his life he would sacrifice himself for; he valued his own life above all others, and held it worth preserving at any cost. Someone like that could never understand. Meanwhile, Kagome was still lying relatively pliant in his arms, ostensibly stunned, so he took the chance to reach down to her waist and draw Tetsusaiga from its sheath. He made sure not to transform it for, as expected, Kagome resumed her thrashing as soon as his fingers touched the sword. Inuyasha rolled onto his side and pushed her across the floor, putting just enough space between them to avoid being hacked to pieces as she spun and slashed vengefully at him. Those claws still passed far too close to his face for comfort.

He scrambled to his feet and dashed off again, slipping Tetsusaiga into his obi. He would draw it when he had to; he needed all of his mobility to dodge the she-banshee at his back. He jumped up to the sidewall again, but this time sunk his claws into the surface and climbed swiftly up a story or two. Kagome savagely tore a hole in the wall where he'd just been, her momentum carrying her through to land outside with a muffled thud. She had probably expected him to repeat the same move he used last time, but he made it a point not to be too predictable. That was another advantage he had going for him; Kagome's higher brain function appeared to be limited. She was functioning on a very basic level, so advanced combat tactics would probably escape her comprehension. And now, in the few seconds it would take her to recover from her error, he had an opportunity to fight his true enemy.

He pushed off from the wall, somersaulted in mid-air, and launched into a dead sprint as soon as his feet hit the ground. Drawing and transforming Tetsusaiga in mid-stride, he unleashed his sword's power.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Cutting waves of energy lanced out toward his foe. Taichimaru had been caught utterly flatfooted, unprepared for his prey's lightning-quick strike at his person. He could only watch in horror as the devastating maelstrom approached. Even as his leg muscles tensed to fire, he knew he would not be fast enough to escape. This was the end. All of his plans, his grand schemes…where had it all gone wrong? The great Sueosoroshii Taichimaru, defeated by a lowly half-breed. Such an ignominious demise for one of youkai society's most brilliant—

Something impacted him from the side, sending him sprawling to the floor. Inuyasha's attack ripped past, vaporizing the person who had saved his life. Even now, Taichimaru felt no gratitude for his fallen servant; Yori had merely done his duty. And now, it was time for him to do his.

Inuyasha swore under his breath at the latest turn of events, cursing the stupidity of the brainwashed idiot who would sacrifice himself to save someone like Taichimaru. But he kept coming, now closing in on the serpent youkai who was rising to his feet. He raised Tetsusaiga over his head and brought it down as hard as he could, his aim to chop his enemy in half. This time, however, Taichimaru was ready. He drew a sword from his obi and held it aloft, using both hands to support it as Tetsusaiga slammed into the sword with a loud clang. His arms shook with exertion, but he managed to stop the huge blade's forward momentum. A crack appeared in the center of his katana, but it likewise held.

Inuyasha again cursed his failure, and wanted nothing more than to rectify it. But his time was running out; he could already hear Kagome's footsteps rapidly approaching from behind. In all likelihood, it would take more than the two seconds he had left to kill Taichimaru. So he decided to settle for the next best thing. Removing his right hand from Tetsusaiga's handle, he struck out with it, aiming for a very specific place on Taichimaru's torso. The youkai shuffled back, so Inuyasha only managed to grab the front of his robes, but it was enough. The hanyou wrenched the cloth, tearing it violently. And from the tattered fabric fell his true target—the red box Taichimaru had flaunted earlier. Inuyasha snatched it out of the air and, careful to avoid accidentally pushing the button, crushed it in his hand. Now Taichimaru no longer held Kagome's life in his hand. If and when his wife broke the possession spell, she would truly be free.

Inuyasha had no time to savor the victory; his non-visual senses screamed at him to move. He dove to the side, but not quick enough to avoid a nasty gash in his lower back courtesy of Kagome's claws. She came at him with renewed vigor, keeping him on the retreat and off balance. Inuyasha stumbled back, managing to dodge her powerful strikes by a combination of luck and skill. A particularly dangerous one forced him to block with Tetsusaiga, but Kagome folded her fingers into a fist at the last instant, and the tremendous impact knocked Inuyasha back and sent the sword flying from his hands. He fell to the floor on his back, gazing up to spy Kagome pouncing on him, both hands raised for the kill. Thinking quickly, Inuyasha recalled a move learned decades ago in his childhood and not used since. He raised his leg and placed his foot in Kagome's stomach as she descended toward him, using her own momentum to flip her over his head as he fended off her slashing claws. His forearms took quite a beating, but at least his head was still attached to his body.

His reprieve was short-lived. Kagome landed gracefully in a crouch, and wasted no time in launching herself toward him again. Inuyasha refused to dodge this time; doing so was getting him nowhere, and would surely get him killed soon. He needed to restrain Kagome; maybe if he could grab her again he could reach out to her through their bond, help her break the spell. Besides, he was just so tired of running.

Her right hand fortunately came at him in the same way it had already come dozens of times this evening. He snatched her wrist out of the air with his left, then did the same with his right when her left hand slashed at his opposite side. Now he had both her main weapons neutralized, and his intention was to twist them around and grab his wife around the torso again. This time, he would not let go until he got through to her or she killed him.

But Kagome was faster. She smashed the top of her head against his forehead, the devastating crack of bone on bone reverberating through his skull. He dizzily felt her grab him by the collar and slam him to the ground. He lifted his head just in time to see her right hand, claws glistening in the dim light, streaking straight at his heart.

* * *

Kagome continued to struggle inside her mind, frustrated at the lack of progress she was making. In her bleakest moments, she faced the real possibility that the darkness would overwhelm her before she ever liberated herself from its control. But she refused to give up; she would continue fighting as long as she was able. Then she felt it, a new presence, one she recognized immediately. _Inuyasha._

_Where are you, Kagome?_

_I'm here, Inuyasha!_

_Where are you?_

_Here! Right here!_

_Please, come back to me, Kagome. _

_I'm trying to, Inuyasha, but—_

_Come back._

_I'm trying!_

_Please…let me see your eyes once more before I…_

_Before you what? Inuyasha? Inuyasha!_

But he was gone, his presence fading. Kagome felt a wave of fear. But far from overpowering her, it reinvigorated her spirit, caused her to redouble her efforts. Now, buoyed by the renewed connection with her soul mate, and bolstered by his strength, she began pushing the darkness inexorably from her mind. It resisted, but she was not to be denied. She surged forward, not stopping until the light had purged all the blackness from every corner, and her world went white.

Kagome groaned, regaining consciousness as if waking up from a very deep slumber. But she was herself again; her lungs breathed, and her heart beat in her chest. Her skin was damp and clammy, probably from sweat. She sensed that her body had gone through quite an exertion recently. The one other thing she noticed immediately was that she was in her husband's familiar arms. He held her tightly, and she almost smiled before her other senses started to come back. One powerful odor in particular roused her immediately to full alertness—Inuyasha's blood.

She picked her head up as her eyes shot open, focusing on her husband's face. He was lying motionless on the ground, his eyes closed. His face was frighteningly pale, and without delay she set about searching for the wound which was the source of the thick scent of his blood in the air. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that greeted her when she panned her gaze down his body. Her hand…protruding from Inuyasha's chest.

She screamed.

* * *

Inuyasha drifted, floating toward a mysterious void. His final act in the world of the living had been to grab Kagome and call out to her through their bond. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he had heard her respond. It was over now; he could no longer reach her. His last regret was that he had not seen her eyes once more before the end. The end…dying, leaving Kagome, was his biggest regret. But maybe oblivion wouldn't be so bad. He would get to see his mother again, at least. And since he didn't have much choice in the matter, he would try to make the best of it.

A sudden, bloodcurdling screech jolted him. It was an utterly despairing, mournful cry, and it pulled at every protective fiber of his being. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest. That seemed odd; dead people didn't feel pain, did they? But the sensation was persistent, and agonizing. It brought clarity and wakefulness to his clouded mind and finally, once he realized what was going on, encouraged him to open his eyes.

There was Kagome, hovering over him and weeping bitterly. Her eyes were closed, but he could easily tell she was back to normal. _Thank the Kami._ He also had no doubt she was crying over him. And there was a good reason for her to do so, or so he thought. But why was he still here? Wasn't he dying? It took a major effort to lift his head even for a second, and he nearly cried out at the additional flourishes of anguish it sent coursing through him, but it granted him a very revealing glance at his torso. He grinned wryly, feeling like a complete fool. Kagome's hand was buried in his chest, the _right_ side of his chest. She had missed his heart.

There were few places on his body where a piercing blow would result in instant death, but his heart was one of them. Sesshoumaru had nearly struck it three years ago, and Kagome had done likewise today. But she _had_ missed, even though he was absolutely positive her aim had been perfect. Through some piece of luck, or some deep-seated recognition on her part, her strike had shifted just enough to his right to avoid a fatal blow. He preferred to think it was the latter, but they would probably never know for sure. He was just happy to be alive. Breathing was a challenge, a symptom of his shredded lung, but his hanyou blood would heal it in time. He had survived worse wounds in the past, or at least some that were equally as bad. At least this time there was no exit wound, as Kagome's hand had not penetrated all the way through his torso. His other cuts and scrapes were not life-threatening. He would recover from this; he would live.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome's voice was barely a whisper. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but her watery eyes held desperate hope. "Y-you're alive?"

"Keh," he croaked. He wanted to say more, maybe something like 'a little flesh wound like that could never kill me,' but his tortured chest wouldn't allow it. It was incredibly painful to draw breath, let alone talk. Fortunately, Kagome seemed to understand his monosyllabic response. The corners of her lips curled up just slightly, and she dried her eyes, sniffling to stop her tears.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I'm so…so…," she trailed off, unable to express how sorry she was. How ludicrous was this, to have to apologize for nearly killing her husband? She didn't even deserve to speak to him! How could she ask for his forgiveness? From Inuyasha's perspective, she didn't have to.

"S'okay," he whispered. "Not your fault."

Kagome so badly wanted to argue with him, but she bit her tongue. Her top priority now was Inuyasha's health, and he clearly wasn't up for a prolonged conversation. Inuyasha's priority, on the other hand, was still Kagome's safety, and there was one thing he needed to check on before allowing her to take care of him.

"Where's Taichi—?" he asked, choking on blood before he could even finish the bastard's name.

"He's gone," Kagome replied after a quick scan of the warehouse. "There's no one here."

Inuyasha grinned at that. _So the coward tucked his tail between his legs and ran instead of taking Kagome on fairly. Too bad; she would have purified his ass to a crisp. _

"Um, Inuyasha," Kagome hedged nervously, and Inuyasha knew the next words out of her mouth were going to be unpleasant. "Should I…take my hand out?"

He grimaced at that, but nodded reluctantly. They both knew his body would limit the blood loss so he didn't bleed to death, and her hand needed to come out sooner or later. _Damn, this is going to hurt like a bit—_

Searing pain erupted in his chest, and this time he could not hold back his anguished cry. He quickly stifled himself, putting his focus into getting his breathing back under control. He coughed up plenty of blood, but was eventually able to settle into a rapid, agitated rhythm with his intact left lung. Getting enough air was difficult, but he could just manage with one lung if he stayed calm. Kagome removed her kosode and pressed it to the wound, helping to control the bleeding. He might have lectured her about running around in nothing but a bra if he had the energy. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep, but that was a bad idea. He needed to stay awake until he and Kagome were safe.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" a new voice called, intruding on their peace.

"Kenji?" Kagome responded. "What are you doing here?"

Kenji ignored her question, kneeling by Inuyasha's side and inspecting his condition. "He needs medical attention. Come on, I know a youkai doctor on this side of town."

"No," Inuyasha replied with difficulty. "The well."

"The well?" Kagome repeated. "But why, Inuyasha? We can get you better treatment in this time!"

Inuyasha shook his head. They needed to go back the feudal era. Sure, he had destroyed Taichimaru's transmitter, but the bastard was still out there, and he could probably make another one. Kagome would not be completely safe until she was in the past. They had to go through the well and not return until Myouga had purged her blood of the devious 'compound.' Unfortunately, his injuries prevented him from explaining all that at the moment. He settled for a plea he knew would work.

"Please…trust me."

Kagome again wanted to argue, and once again bit her tongue. She didn't like it, but she was sure Inuyasha had a good reason for wanting to travel to the feudal era. If his life were truly in peril, she would tell him to shut up and take him to Kenji's doctor. But as that was not the case, she was willing to defer to his judgment.

"Would you like help moving him?" Kenji offered. Kagome shook her head; she would carry Inuyasha. She would do her best not to jostle him, but on her back was probably the most comfortable way for him to travel.

"We'll escort you to the shrine," Kenji declared. "And we'll watch your family while you're gone. You don't have to come back until Inuyasha is fully healed."

"Thank you."

"Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha mumbled softly, eyes closed. He was on the verge of losing consciousness, a condition which oddly dulled the pain in his chest. Kagome quickly located the sword across the floor and moved to retrieve it, slipping it into the sheath which was still at her hip. With Kenji's help, she gingerly lifted Inuyasha so he was draped over her back, his arms locked loosely around her neck. She grabbed him under the knees and stood, finding his weight easy to bear. Inuyasha grinned drowsily against her shoulder. _I yelled at her the last time she did this…_

The rest of the evening was a blur to Inuyasha, as he wavered along the borderline between consciousness and sleep. Kagome somehow got him to the shrine without really jostling him or causing him much more pain. She leaned him up against the well house and went to retrieve Izayoi. He managed to stay on his feet, but only by resting heavily against the wood. If not for the support, he knew he would fall flat on his ass. Kagome came out wearing the baby carrier her mother had purchased, securing Izayoi tightly to her chest. Inuyasha had questioned the usefulness of the device the other day when Mrs. Higurashi brought it home, but now it was proving quite handy indeed. Kagome would need both hands to lug his ass out of the well on the other side.

Izayoi fussed, instinctively alarmed at the scent of her father's blood. He soothed her with a few words, and she quieted down once Kagome turned her so she could see him. He spied Mrs. Higurashi watching them anxiously from the porch, and waved to her as Kagome helped him inside the well house. The next thing he knew, he was inside Kaede's hut, and the elderly miko was bandaging his wounds. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she let him lie down and fall asleep.

* * *

Waking up was like slogging through thick mud; it was extremely difficult and he felt like crap when he finally got there. He stifled a groan, blinking his eyes open. The inside of Kaede's roof came into focus, and his memory returned to him. Tentatively he tried to inflate his injured lung, then scrapped that idea with a hiss of discomfort. His chest still throbbed, and he had to concentrate on controlling his heartbeat so his body wouldn't demand more air than he could inhale. Judging by the light streaming through the doorway, it was sometime in late afternoon. He had been asleep for the better part of a day. And he felt much better for it; his hanyou body was already repairing the damage done during the battle. But he would definitely not be moving from this futon today, or probably tomorrow for that matter. Except to attend to normal bodily functions, of course. Speaking of which… He rolled onto his left side, grimacing in pain. This was not going to be fun.

Before he could move any further, he noticed Kagome sleeping a short distance away. She was leaning against the wall, breathing slowly and soundlessly with Izayoi doing likewise in her lap. She was an absolute mess. _Damn, she looks as bad as I feel._ Her hair was disheveled and matted in places, and her upper body was wrapped in a blanket. The bloody kosode was balled up in the corner. There were purple bags under her eyes and track marks on her cheeks; she had probably cried herself to sleep a few hours ago. He doubted she had left his side since bringing him here.

He sighed; of _course_ she felt guilty. He would feel the exact same way if their roles had been reversed. He could tell her it wasn't her fault until he was blue in the face—which wouldn't take much to accomplish at this point—but she would not even begin to forgive herself until he was fully recovered. So he would try to get well quickly. He hadn't always been the best patient in the past, with transgressions including going out to see a certain dead miko while he could barely stand. But this time he would do everything he was told in the interests of healing, both for himself and for Kagome's emotional well-being. He certainly wouldn't complain about anything.

But as for right now, nature was calling _urgently_, and he knew he needed to get outside before he made a mess of himself. Pushing himself up onto an elbow, he winced as his wound partly reopened. Kagome stirred, roused by the fresh scent of his blood. She opened her eyes and stared at him for several moments, a mixture of emotions flitting through her chocolate orbs before they settled on annoyance.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she snapped, frustration born from fear coloring her tone. "Lie back down!"

"I gotta take a piss," he replied, speaking slowly and softly out of necessity. The very fact that he could string a handful words together was an improvement over last night.

Kagome reached for a pot and thrust it at him, and he stared at it incredulously.

"Oh, you gotta be freakin' kid—"

"Just use it!"

Inuyasha sighed again, then took the pot. In a few minutes, his business was concluded and he was lying down on the futon again, quite breathless. He had muttered about it, but now he was glad Kagome hadn't let him go outside; he probably would have passed out on the way. As for his wife, she was kneeling closer to him now. He quirked an eye at her, taking in her miserable posture and the nervous fidgeting of her hands. It was obvious she wanted to do something, but hesitated for some reason. After studying her for a moment, he took a guess, lifting his head and thereby granting her permission to place her knees under it. She immediately did so, though her hands remained stiffly by her sides instead of caressing his face and ears as they normally would. That, and the fact that she thought she needed his permission in the first place, meant they needed to have a serious talk.

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't apologize," he ground out roughly, more due to his own discomfort than any animosity he felt toward her. Immediately the smell of her tears assaulted his nose, and he mentally berated himself for not being more sensitive.

"Kagome," he tried again, much gentler this time. "You have nothing to apologize for."

She shook her head sharply, clearly not wanting to hear that. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have let him put the spell on me. I should have broken it faster. I should—"

"Stop, Kagome."

For several moments they sat in silence, broken only by her occasional sniffling.

"You could have killed me, Kagome," he said after awhile, causing her to tense underneath him. But he continued; she needed to hear this. "I was sure you were going to stab me in the heart. But you didn't. You missed, and I lived. I don't think that was blind luck."

She said nothing for a long time, just crying softly and gazing contemplatively at his chest. Finally he reached up and brushed a tear off her cheek, cupping it warmly. She leaned into his touch, resting her palm on top of his. And that was how Kaede found them an hour later, still giving and receiving comfort, basking in love and relief.

* * *

Inuyasha moaned as he sank into the cool water of the river. He had promised to keep his chest dry, but this was still totally worth the trip out here. It was now three days since the battle in the modern era, and he was starting to feel like his old self again. Kagome seldom let him out of her sight, and remorse was still her dominant emotion most of the time, along with a healthy pinch of self-loathing, but she too was ever-so-slowly beginning to act like herself again. He tried to keep things light between them, to bring out her playful side every so often. She had most definitely _not_ been playful when he first expressed his desire for a bath, and had only assented on the condition that she be allowed to come with him.

He was somewhat surprised to hear her disrobing behind him. Maybe she was planning to wash his hair for him? That sounded very appealing. But he did not expect her to carefully wrap her arms around his torso and embrace him from behind. Her breasts pressed against his back, and she nuzzled his neck with her cheek. And suddenly Inuyasha knew why she had decided to join him naked in the river. Her cues were subtle, but they were there, clear as day to one who knew her intimately. It was apparent that she was not going to push it, but that didn't render her desires any less palpable. Protective instincts rose within him, the urge to soothe, to comfort his distressed mate. She needed this, perhaps to reassure herself that he was truly alright, and still loved her. He could not deny her.

Turning slowly in her arms, he met her gaze briefly before leaning in to kiss her. She responded instantly, fueled by desperate sorrow and need, forcing her tongue past his lips. Soon their moist appendages were tangling together, as hands moved hungrily over bare skin. She forgot herself briefly and jostled his wound, but he pulled her closer, biting her lip playfully in retaliation. Heat burgeoned between them, chasing away the coolness of the water. Finally Inuyasha withdrew, urging her toward the bank. He spread his haori on the grass and laid her down upon it, just staring down at her in awe for a few moments. She matched his expression, equally captivated.

He made love to her slowly, the only speed he was currently capable of. But it was incredibly passionate, and exactly what both of them needed. Their bodies pressed intimately close, legs and arms wrapped around each other. Their lips only parted when they needed air, and otherwise danced together in a perfect complement to what was going on down below.

He didn't last long in his weakened state, and Kagome didn't even come close to climaxing, but it just wasn't about that. She cuddled up to his side afterwards, and he could sense a new tranquility in her. And when he saw her smile—not grin, but truly _smile_—for the first time since the battle, he knew everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Kagome sighed happily as she stepped out of the well house. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her, and they both took a moment to gaze at the Higurashi household. It had been more than two weeks since they'd last set foot on this side of the well. After Inuyasha had recovered, they had journeyed to Totosai's cave, finding Myouga there as hoped. The flea had successfully purged the mysterious compound from Kagome's blood, apologizing profusely as he finally recalled the sinister taste he had noticed in her blood all those months ago. So grateful was Inuyasha, that he didn't even hold the oversight against his vassal. For once, Myouga was not flattened, even when he snuck a taste at his master's neck. Inuyasha did, however, make it clear that such a courtesy would not be extended again.

So here they were, back where it all started. Kagome was sure her mother was dying to see them again, and they both wanted to know what was being done about Taichimaru. For once, Inuyasha was satisfied at the prospect of never having to face an enemy again. More than anything, he wanted his family, including his in-laws, to be safe.

And it appeared they were about to have that question answered. Kenji leapt down from the roof to meet them; it was clear he and his buddies had taken seriously his promise to watch over Kagome's family.

"Hello again," he greeted warmly. "Feeling better, Inuyasha?"

"Keh. Anything interesting happen around here?"

"There were no attacks on Kagome's family, if that's what you're asking. In fact, I don't think we have to worry about that anymore."

"Why is that?" Kagome inquired.

"Because Sueosoroshii Taichimaru has been…taken care of. Can we go inside? I believe we have much to discuss."

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" her mother called happily from the front door, having obviously overheard their conversation. "Thank goodness!"

Grinning, Inuyasha and Kagome walked toward the house to meet her. They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

Sueosoroshii Taichimaru took another sip of his brandy, swirling the liquid aimlessly around his glass when he was finished. The bottle sat half-empty on his desk. It was just enough to take the edge off, not intoxicate him. To help him forget his recent failure, and his loss. His study, as well as this massive building he owned, seemed…empty without Yori around. He dismissed that sentiment. Yori had served him for more than forty years; it was simply going to take a little while to adjust to a new second-in-command. But he would find a new lieutenant, and he would come up with a new plan. He had hundreds of years left to live; there was no way the world would escape his ambitions.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway broke him from his musings. _Damn that secretary! I tell her I want to be left alone, and she lets somebody right in._ Sighing, he got up to greet his visitor. Whoever he was expecting, it was most certainly not the person who actually opened the door and strode into his study.

"S-Sesshoumaru?"

"Hello, Sueosoroshii. It's been a long time."

"What the hell do you want?" Taichimaru snapped, not liking the smugness he could practically see rolling off the inu-youkai. That attitude on this man was very dangerous. Taichimaru regarded Sesshoumaru as one of the few youkai he was incapable of handling. Kagome could have defeated him, but that was obviously not an option anymore.

"I have come to take care of some unfinished business."

"Really?" Taichimaru drawled, feeling his lips curl into a smirk at the memories of their past history. "You've said that to me before, if I remember correctly. And yet, I somehow always manage to slip through your fingers."

"This time we have solid evidence."

"You've had 'solid evidence' before, witnesses even. Yet the Council always seems to believe me. What makes you think they'll take the word of a couple half-breeds over mine?" Taichimaru taunted, not even noticing his slip-up. It could have been questioned how he knew the witnesses two were hanyou, but Sesshoumaru saw no need for that.

"I do not."

"Huh?"

"I said I do not think the Council would have taken the words of the hanyou over yours."

"T-then how can you be so damn smug?" Taichimaru demanded, getting nervous.

"Because you forgot about one thing," Sesshoumaru explained slowly, enjoying every word. "One very simple thing that even the most mindless imbecile would have considered. A fortunately-placed security camera, located outside the garage entrance to Yakamura Warehouse, Number 24. It did not catch much, but it recorded enough evidence to condemn you. The decision of the Council was unanimous. Here is an order for your execution," the inu-youkai stated, pulling a piece of parchment from his robes and dropping it onto the floor at the condemned man's feet.

Taichimaru gulped, mentally running over his preparations for the Yakamura fiasco. With a sinking feeling, he realized that he'd never contemplated whether the owners had installed security cameras to guard against theft. How ironic that a purely human invention would seal his fate… No! He refused to die here! He had too much to accomplish!

"And I suppose the Council sent you to kill me? Do you ever get tired of doing their dirty work, Sesshoumaru?" he mocked, as if derision would save him. Honestly, he didn't know what else to do. Then Sesshoumaru did something that sent an unearthly chill down his spine and caused sweat to pool on his brow—he smiled.

"To the contrary. I volunteered."

Taichimaru took off running, sprinting past Sesshoumaru and bursting through the huge double doors into the hallway. Sesshoumaru could hear his prey's frantic footsteps and heavy breathing echoing down the long corridor. He shook his head. _Even at the end, he has no honor._

Sesshoumaru gave pursuit. In one quick slice, it was all over.

A/N – Just the epilogue to go!


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Brighter than the Sun (Epilogue)

Taisho Sesshoumaru stood alone, in the small private cemetery owned by his family, gazing somberly down at two graves in particular.

_Taisho Inuyasha_

_Died 1963_

_Loving husband and devoted father_

_May their spirits rest together in eternity_

_Taisho Kagome_

_Died 1964_

_Loving wife and devoted mother_

_May their spirits rest together in eternity_

Sesshoumaru sighed; it was difficult coming here. A little less than five hundred years ago, he had come to embrace Inuyasha as a brother. Marrying a human and siring his own hanyou children had much to do with his change of heart. His wife was one of many things he owed to his half-brother. Without Inuyasha's strong words all those years ago, he might never have come to terms with the desires of his heart. He might have forfeited his one chance at true happiness because of his stubborn pride. He might have lost Rin forever. Instead, he had taken her as his mate and wife, and their bond had grown so strong that she had aged with him over the centuries. Yes, he owed Inuyasha a lot.

He sensed her approach, but made no move to acknowledge her presence. She stood by his side, uttering a silent prayer for the dearly departed. He was grateful, even more so when she gently took his hand in hers.

"I thought I'd find you here," Rin said softly. "I know how badly you wanted to go see him again. I'm proud of you, Sesshoumaru."

He made no response, pretending that sentiment didn't mean the world to him. He would never admit how right Rin was; he had wanted to see Inuyasha again. But the integrity of time needed to be protected at all costs, so he had restrained himself from any contact. For all intents and purposes, his brother had died forty years ago. The hanyou periodically appearing on this side of the bone eater's well was merely a specter of the past. And a very powerful one at that, prone equally to finding trouble and using heroism to get out of it. _You did it again, Inuyasha. Five hundred years ago, you rid the world of a great evil. And now, you have allowed me to do the same._

"Just think," Rin declared, trying to cheer him up. "They have more than four hundred fifty years of happiness ahead of them."

He almost smiled at that. Inuyasha and Kagome had indeed been happy, their lives filled with laughter and joy. She bore him twenty-two children in all, and today those children and hundreds of descendants lived all throughout Japan, carrying on in their parents' proud legacy. Sesshoumaru cared for all of them as he did his own descendants. They had raised their families side-by-side for many years, never moving too far apart. Hanyou of two distinct lineages had played together as children, coexisting peacefully with the humans of Inuyasha's village, which had eventually grown to become modern Tokyo. Sesshoumaru never would have believed it had he not seen it with his own eyes. Where he had once thought of hanyou as lowly abominations, he now saw them as children of fortune. They combined the best of both sides of their heritage: the strength and determination of the youkai, and the kind heart of the human. In a world that no longer felt revulsion at their existence, they were truly blessed.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his wife, squeezing her hand. She beamed up at him, the expression reminding him of the wrinkles that were just starting to make themselves known on her features. He too was no longer young. Not even full-youkai were immune from the inexorable advance of time. But he had centuries left to spend with her, and the thought filled him with warmth. It was heartbreaking to watch their hanyou children age past them and die, but he had never once regretted his decision to be with her. And he knew she felt the same way. In reality, they were the blessed ones.

* * *

Kagome yawned cavernously, stretching the sleep out of her arms and legs. Bright light streamed in through the cracks in the doorway. _Ugh, slept in again._ She heaved herself into a sitting position, an act made awkward by her huge belly. She was pregnant with her and Inuyasha's second child, and would probably go into labor any day now. She laughed; Inuyasha was not letting her go _anywhere_. He was fully intent on having a professional handle the delivery this time, though she was sure he'd be there by her side throughout. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Her husband had probably taken Izayoi to go play somewhere, to prevent he precocious three-year-old from waking her. Their second baby wasn't even born yet, but already she could tell the two children were going to be drastically different. Whereas Izayoi had enjoyed kicking her while in the womb, often as she was trying to sleep, child number two was relatively calm most of the time. He or she just made Kagome incredibly tired, hence her regular habit of slumbering well into late morning.

Fortunately, Inuyasha let her sleep whenever she needed to. Taking Izayoi outside was just one of the little things he did for her every day. He truly was an amazing husband, and had developed into a wonderful father. They were both still learning the skills of parenthood, and probably would be for a _long_ time, but they were proud of how Izayoi was turning out. She was not perfectly behaved by any means, but no three-year-old was.

Grimacing, Kagome rolled out of bed and went to get something to eat. She was not surprised to find breakfast simmering near the fire; that was something else Inuyasha usually did for her. All of these little things added up pretty quickly. Grinning, she sat down and dug in. When she was finished, she toddled off to see what her husband and daughter were up to.

She found them in the first place she looked—a small field with tall grass and flowers where Izayoi loved to run and explore. Inuyasha reclined on his back under the shade of a tree at the edge, eyes closed and arms folded behind his head. Izayoi lay on his chest sleeping soundly, her cheek pressed against his breastbone. It was an adorable sight, and Kagome simply stood there enjoying it for a few moments. Inuyasha's nose twitched and he opened one eye to glance at her. He held one arm out to the side in invitation, and she lay down next to him, cuddling up to his side while being careful not to wake Izayoi.

"Sleep well?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "Thanks for making me breakfast again, by the way. It was good. You might be a better cook than me."

"Keh."

They settled into a comfortable silence, each enjoying the tranquil moment. Izayoi stirred a short while later, and with a smile Kagome realized the peace was over.

"Hi Okaa-san!" she greeted excitedly.

"Hey, baby. Did you have fun with Otou-san?"

"Yeah! Is Otouto gonna come out today?"

Kagome chuckled at her daughter. Izayoi was so convinced her younger sibling was a boy that she had started referring to him as 'little brother.' And every day she asked whether he was coming out.

"I don't know, sweetie. Maybe," Kagome replied, giving her standard answer. Izayoi frowned in disappointment, and rolled off her father's chest. She leaned her ear against Kagome's belly, listening carefully.

"You come out soon," she demanded. "Nee-chan says so."

Inuyasha and Kagome barely managed to keep from bursting into laughter. Izayoi quickly lost interest in her disobedient 'Otouto,' and instead turned to her father with mischief in her eyes.

"Hey, Otou-san…got yer nose!" she cried, shooting her hand out and pretending to snatch Inuyasha's nose. She scrambled off, clearly expecting her father to give chase. Inuyasha passed Kagome a helpless look.

"Guess you'd better go get your nose back," she teased. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips before leaping to his feet.

"Alright, you little thief!" he yelled, shaking his fist playfully. "Give me back my nose!"

Izayoi screeched with laughter as he pursued her around the field, always letting her slip out of his grasp at the last moment. Then, before he could catch her, she shifted gears again and began chasing after a butterfly, his stolen nose completely forgotten. Inuyasha grinned and shook his head, marveling at her short attention span. He gazed out over the tree line, basking in the sun's rays. He was sure Izayoi would soon tire of the butterfly and ask him to play another game.

Kagome, observing all of this from her spot under the tree, was struck by a profound sense of déjà vu; she could _swear_ she had seen this before. Everything seemed so familiar, right down to the flowers waving in the breeze. She gasped as she placed the memory.

_She was sitting in a field of lush green, the sun shining brightly overhead and bathing the area in soothing warmth. Birds and insects flitted about their business, and flowers of every color swayed in the wind. In short, the scene was breathtakingly beautiful. _

_A small form moved in the distance, drawing her attention. It was a dark-haired child, probably about two or three years old, teetering after a butterfly. It took her a moment to realize that the child had puppy ears perched atop its head. As she watched, the child lost interest in the butterfly and scampered over to a larger form which she recognized almost instantly. _

There was no mistake; the scene spread out before her almost exactly matched the one from her dream, shortly before she lost their first child. The details were too perfect to mean anything else. Perhaps the dream had not been a dream at all.

But there was one key difference between her vision and what her eyes told her at the present moment—in reality, Inuyasha was happy. She watched as he scooped his daughter up in his arms and tossed her into the air a few times, joining in her gleeful laughter. Inuyasha's golden eyes held none of the crushing grief his counterpart's did inside her memory.

Now Kagome understood the meaning behind her vision. It was a premonition, a warning that a tragedy was about to befall them that could tear them apart. The ordeal they were about to go through could haunt them for the rest of their days.

That had obviously not come to pass; they had overcome their crises, recovered from heartbreak, and grown stronger in their relationship than ever. But they would never forget the one they lost. Kagome thought of it often, what their child would have been like. She smiled sadly, able now to ruminate on such things without shedding tears. She had come to realize that it was useless to cry over the past. Her family and friends made it easy to look to the future, which seemed brighter than the sun.

Beaming, she went to join her husband and daughter in their game.

The End

A/N – *stares blankly at the page* Is it done?

Yes, folks, it's really done. My epic has finally reached its conclusion. I'm sad to see it go, but I also feel an incredible sense of accomplishment. And what a journey it's been. More than two years, 64 chapters, almost 400,000 words, hundreds of reviews, and countless hours of writing, brainstorming, corresponding, and editing. In short, it's been an absolute blast. I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing.

I'm not sure what my next major project will be. I have several ideas, ranging from an angsty post-manga Miroku/Sango, to a canon action/adventure set mostly in the modern era, to a feudal era AU. I could even do the Sesshoumaru/Rin companion piece I set up with this chapter. I will probably take a break before starting a new project.

The promised editing process has been completed, so as of March 6, 2011, this story is essentially in its complete and final form.

Cheers,

King Baka


End file.
